


SI TU ME QUISIERAS...

by Orseth



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 118
Words: 382,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: ¿¡Recuperarme dices?! -exclamó Draco- ¡Yo no puedo recuperarme! ¿¡cómo puede recuperarse lo que esta destruido?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Capitulo 1

A tan solo una semana de que un informante diera el aviso de una reunión importante de mortífagos y de que el ministerio actuara enviando dos unidades de aurores, compuesta cada una de diez elementos, en los cuales estaba Harry; éste y dos miembros más de La Orden del Fénix recibían la orden de presentarse en el Wizengamont a fin de custodiar a un prisionero para llevarlo a una casa de seguridad en los que ellos serian los responsables de su seguridad.

-Hola cachorro... Padfoot. –saludó Remus a Harry y a Sirius que iban llegando en ese momento al ministerio.

-Hola Remus. –respondió Harry.

-Hola Monny –exclamó Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro-, ¿ya te dieron los detalles de la comisión?

-Aun no, vengo llegando como ustedes.

Así que los tres se dirigieron al interior del ministerio hasta llegar a una oficina, en donde su Jefe, el señor Franklin Pierce, los recibió sentado detrás de su escritorio con un montón de pergaminos desparramados.

-Hola chicos. –saludó acomodándose las gafas de media luna.

-Buenas tardes señor. –saludó Harry tomando asiento mientras Remus y Sirius hacían lo mismo después de saludar.

-Hola Jefe. –exclamó Sirius desparramándose en una silla ante la mirada reprobatoria de su jefe.

-Usted dirá Señor Pierce. –dijo Remus tranquilamente.

-Los mande llamar para algo muy importante –dijo el señor Pierce sacando una carpeta de entre el montón de documentos que tenía en el escritorio- ustedes dos estuvieron en el operativo de hace una semana, ¿cierto? –dijo refiriéndose a Harry y a Sirius, quienes asintieron con la cabeza- menos tú Remus, porque tu hijo enfermó y tuviste que ir de emergencia a San Mungo.

-Así es señor –respondió Remus- Pero estoy al tanto de todo.

-Bueno, pues recordaran que hubo varios decesos de parte de los mortífagos, y una aprehensión de once de ellos, pues como es lo normal, procedimos a someterlos a un interrogatorio dándoles Veritaserum, ninguno de ellos, salvo dos fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para evadir sus efectos, por lo que rápidamente el Wizengamont los condenó sin necesidad de entablar un juicio prolongado; con los dos que faltaron se utilizaron otros medios tras lo cual confesaron... pero hubo uno al que de plano no pudimos interrogar y es nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y eso porque? –preguntó Harry, quien aunque no lo había visto en todo el jaleo, ya sabía que Draco Malfoy había sido arrestado en la redada.

-Cuando se le dio el Veritaserum comenzó a vomitar y le dio taquicardia, se puso muy mal, así que su interrogatorio se pospuso, aun así el Wizengamont decidió enviarlo a Azkaban dando por sentada su culpabilidad.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? –preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-Monny, si vuelves a preguntar esas estupideces, te daré un golpe. –exclamó Sirius con gesto de "¿mi experiencia no te parece suficiente?"

-Lo siento –respondió Remus apenado.

-Bueno, a todo esto... –continuo Sirius extrañado- el Veritaserum no tiene efectos secundarios.

-Así es, por lo que creemos que fue una afortunada coincidencia.

-Pues ni tan afortunada –exclamó Remus- de todos modos van a enviarlo a Azkaban.

-Como sea ese no es el punto... –continuó el señor Pierce- el asunto es otro, y por cierto muy importante.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sirius con gesto serio.

-Verán... paso algo muy extraño, ayer se tenía programado el ingreso de los reos a Azkaban, así que se les puso en un vehículo del ministerio, pero en ese vehículo solo se pusieron a diez; a Draco Malfoy se le envió en otro auto, ya que se espero a que se recuperara un poco, por lo que salió una hora después... y en el traslado hubo un ataque.

-¿¡Cómo?!

-¿A qué hora? 

-Si –continúo el señor Franklin-, pero eso no es lo extraño, lo más raro es que no fueron tras el vehículo que llevaba a los diez mortífagos como sería lo más obvio, sino por uno en particular.

-El que trasladaba a Draco Malfoy –. Concluyó Remus.

-Así es –asintió el señor Pierce- afortunadamente iban muy bien custodiados, por lo que no lograron su objetivo, pero todo esto ha movilizado de nuevo a los de arriba, ustedes entienden... por lo que debemos ser nosotros los que hagamos el siguiente movimiento ocultando a Draco Malfoy, debemos averiguar porque es tan importante para arriesgarse de tal modo para rescatarlo.

-Eso me indica que aun no lo interrogan. –exclamó Sirius.

-No hemos tenido tiempo debido a que estuvimos haciendo todos los preparativos correspondientes para su traslado a una casa de seguridad, ustedes se encargaran de él, por lo que tú, Remus, deberás comunicarte a tu casa para avisar que no estarás en varios días o semanas o no sé cuánto tiempo fuera, usa las claves correspondientes para que esto no se filtre, es Tonks, así que ella comprenderá, y tu Harry... –Dijo dirigiéndose al más joven del trió- bueno, tu vives con Sirius, así que solo mira a tu costado y dile que no llegaras a casa, y tu Sirius, haz lo mismo.

-Ah bueno... –respondió Harry alzando las cejas.

-Usaremos el encantamiento Fifelio y yo seré el guardián secreto, en cuanto estén instalados, ustedes se encargaran del interrogatorio; usaremos autos del ministerio, la red flu nunca es segura.

Cuando Remus se comunicó con Tonks y los documentos estuvieron listos, los cuatro hombres se dirigieron a una habitación que el señor Pierce abrió diciéndoles:

-Todo suyo, caballeros.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, cuatro aurores de formidable tamaño permanecían alrededor de Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla con las manos esposadas al frente, agachado, vestido con una enorme sudadera de color gris que apenas dejaba ver la punta de sus dedos y con capucha, la cual mantenía cubriendo su cabeza y jeans azules con unos deportivos negros; nada que ver con el Glamour acostumbrado.

-Vamos -Dijo uno de los aurores tomándolo de un brazo y levantándolo de manera brusca.

Draco levanto la cara para encontrarse directamente con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente; sin embargo en su rostro no se reflejo ninguna emoción, simplemente dio unos pasos hacia el grupo que acababa de entrar y hacia el cual lo guiaba el auror que lo sujetaba del brazo.

Harry se impresionó al verlo ya que hacía años no lo veía; Draco ya no era el enano que había dejado de ver en la escuela, de hecho era tan alto como él, solo que con el rostro un poco demacrado y el cabello en varios mechones que escapaban de la capucha, lo que indicaba que ya no se peinaba igual que en la escuela en donde no se le movía un solo cabello.

Los cuatro aurores entraron a la habitación en donde Remus tomó del otro brazo a Draco Malfoy y asintiendo solamente con la cabeza salieron de ahí con él; caminaron por un largo pasillo en completo silencio hasta llegar a un patio en donde un auto los esperaba; Draco no lo sabía pero en otros sitios del ministerio había otros nueve autos a punto de salir con cinco aurores en cada uno, cuatro de ellos idénticos al grupo que estaba a punto de partir, dando por resultado diez Remus, diez Sirius, Diez Harry y diez Draco, sin contar a los que iban a conducir; Harry ya sabía de ese plan, la primera vez que lo uso fue precisamente para escapar de Voldemort en la casa de sus tíos, por eso le habían quitado un poco de cabello a Draco el día anterior.

Draco sin embargo ignoraba el plan, por lo que solamente se ocupo de abordar el auto, con Remus y Sirius a cada lado y Harry adelante junto al conductor, pasaron tres horas sin ninguna novedad, en lo que lo único que vieron fue el desaparecer de la ciudad poco a poco hasta solo tener a la vista el campo; y así, sin ningún contratiempo llegaron a su destino.

Cuando bajó del auto, Draco echó una mirada a su alrededor y solo vio una casa en medio de un paraje solitario rodeado de unos cuantos arbolillos y arbustos, vio como el auto se alejaba sin más dejando al grupo en ese lugar; por dentro, la casa dos era de plantas, era cómoda, no tenía muchos muebles pero si lo necesarios.

-Harry, sube a Draco a su habitación. –dijo Remus quien al igual que los demás ya sabían cómo era la casa gracias a los planos que el señor Pierce les había dado junto con el expediente.

Sin decir nada, Harry tomó a Draco del codo, quien sin decir una sola palabra solamente miró al frente dejándose conducir hacia el piso de arriba.

-Un poco de fuego estará muy bien. –dijo Sirius encendiendo la chimenea con su varita al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-En el ministerio no dijiste nada, pero te conozco Padfoot –exclamó Remus sentándose junto a él.

-Sé cómo manejar esto, no te preocupes.

-Es el único familiar con vida que te queda.

-Dije que se cómo manejar esto Monny.

-Claro –respondió Remus sonriendo débilmente después de unos momentos.

-Su madre murió durante la guerra, bien pudo tomar la decisión de dejar todo eso y no lo hizo.

-No es tan fácil Sirius, tú deberías saberlo.

-Lo que sí sé... –Exclamó Sirius sonriendo sardónicamente- es que el jefe es un bastardo de mierda.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus sonriendo también.

-Yendo contra el reglamento, me manda a mí a custodiar a un prisionero por ser mi familiar según para que me ocupe de su seguridad, y te manda a ti también sabiendo que la luna llena esta próxima y que cuando eso pasa, lo más conveniente es mandarte a casa y no precisamente a interrogar a un prisionero.

-Tal vez pretende que juguemos al auror bueno y al auror malo.

-Lo más curioso es que en este caso yo sería el auror bueno y tu el malo –respondió Sirius sonriendo sin ganas.

-Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando decidiste quedarte en el departamento de aurores... –dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar el fuego- yo se que lo hiciste por qué no quieres que lo que te paso a ti le pase a alguien mas... ser encarcelado injustamente, eso aunado a tu sed de justicia te da un instinto muy especial para esto Sirius, el jefe lo sabe, por eso justamente te dio esta comisión.

-¿El te lo dijo?

-No hace falta.

-Pues no tengo idea de si eso es cierto, lo que si se con seguridad es que lo que esta allá arriba no es mi sobrino sino un mortífago mas al que hay que interrogar.

-Limitémonos a hacer nuestro trabajo sin caer en estereotipos, -exclamó Remus exhalando un profundo suspiro. Detestaba esa parte de su trabajo... interrogar sospechosos, principalmente cuando se trataban de sospechosos tan jóvenes.

Arriba, Harry abrió la habitación dejando pasar primero a Draco, lo coloco frente a sí y apuntándole con la varita a las esposas, dijo:

-Libreo. –acto seguido, las esposas se abrieron al instante, Harry las tomó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí mediante un conjuro.

Draco se quedó quieto hasta escuchar como desaparecían a lo lejos los pasos de Harry, solo entonces se recargo en la puerta echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba la tremenda tensión que lo tenía como resorte estirado mediante un profundo suspiro.

-Por Merlín... –pensó Draco son atreverse a mirar a su alrededor- ¿Cómo vine a dar aquí?

Al cabo de unos momentos abrió los ojos y recorrió con la vista la reducida habitación sin ventana, en la cual solo había una cama con un pequeño mueble junto a ella, una silla, un pequeño armario empotrado en la pared y la puerta de lo que supuso era el baño; arrastrando los pies caminó hasta la cama en donde se desplomó.

¿Como escapar?... simplemente no había manera de hacerlo con tres aurores vigilándolo y él sin siquiera tener una varita; miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaban heladas, las frotó un poco para calentarlas y dejó de hacerlo cuando reconoció que estaban heladas no por el frio, sino por la tensión que tenia.

Estaba agotado, esos días había estado en un lúgubre y helado calabozo en donde solamente había un catre colgando de la pared; el interrogatorio y el ajetreo le tenían el cuerpo hecho pedazos y los nervios a flor de piel; se dejó caer de lado y casi en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó dormido sin siquiera haber subido los pies.

Cuando Harry bajó, entre los tres prepararon la cena y antes de sentarse, Remus preparó una charola con la cena para el prisionero.

-Súbele la cena Harry, por favor.

Sin replicar, Harry subió la charola, cuando llegó a la habitación la abrió con su varita y entro sin siquiera tocar, no le sorprendió mucho encontrarlo dormido, por lo que dejó la charola junto a la cama y salió sin hacer ruido.

-Bueno caballeros, buen provecho –dijo Remus pinchando su filete casi crudo.

-Creo que tu carne aun se mueve... –exclamó Sirius mirando el filete- al menos hubieses esperado a que la vaca muriera ¿no?

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo si ya casi es luna llena? –se defendió Remus mientras cortaba su carne- bueno... –continuó el licántropo quien estaba a cargo del equipo- mañana desayunaremos, revisaremos el informe del ministerio que supongo llegara a primera hora y después procederemos a interrogarlo.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. –respondieron Sirius y Harry, quienes sin muchas ganas de conversar terminaron su cena para después irse cada quien a su habitación.

Draco despertó en la madrugada, realmente no había descansado nada, había entrado en una especie de duermevela que lo había dejado más cansado; la lámpara seguía encendida pero no tenia reloj e ignoraba a ciencia cierta qué hora era, miró la charola y vio que le habían llevado la cena, se sentó y miró la comida... ensalada de pollo, unas rebanadas de pan y un vaso de leche; arrugó la nariz, tenía hambre, lo sabía porque hacia horas que había probado algo de la asquerosa comida que le habían dado en el ministerio y sentía un hueco, pero no tenía ganas de comer, el estomago le gruñía pero no se sentía capaz de probar bocado.

-Además no quiero levantarme a vomitar todo. –pensó acostándose de nuevo apagando la luz y sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry le llevó el desayuno, lo encontró profundamente dormido sin siquiera haberse bajado la capucha de su sudadera, vio la cena intacta y procedió a quitar esa y dejar un plato con pan tostado, un tazón con mermelada y un vaso de leche y salió nuevamente sin hacer ruido.

-¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Remus al verlo bajar las escaleras.

-Dormido –respondió Harry dejando la charola en el lavabo.

-¿No cenó?

-No.

-Pues espero que desayune -exclamó Sirius poniendo la mesa-, este día va a estar pesado.

Lo que despertó a Draco fueron unas nauseas terribles, por lo que se enderezó de golpe buscando ansiosamente el baño con la mirada, cuando lo encontró se empinó en el escusado dando arcadas, ¿pero que podría vomitar teniendo el estomago vacio?, por lo que después de un rato y sintiéndose adolorido regresó a la habitación; vio que le habían llevado el desayuno, lo olisqueó sin ánimos y solo por curiosidad, tomó el vaso de leche y se lo tomó de un tirón dándose cuenta de que se moría de sed; después revisó el armario y notó que había algunas ropas, supuso para él, un par de camisetas, un par de jeans, una pijama, ropa interior y calcetines, fue al baño y vio que también había lo necesario para su aseo personal, toallas, jabón, pasta, cepillo dental y esas cosas; dudoso miró la puerta temiendo que esta se abriese en cualquier momento, pero después de unos momentos de indecisión, decidió darse un duchazo rápido y usar el cepillo dental; pero aun con esto no tocó la ropa del armario, sino que se puso la que él traía subiéndose la capucha sobre el cabello húmedo y suelto sintiéndola una especie de caparazón; luego se sentó a media cama abrazándose las rodillas en actitud pensativa.

_______________________________

Harry no podía evitar sentirse extraño; ya tenía un año de haber ingresado al departamento después de haber egresado de la academia de aurores, varios compañeros de La Orden del Fénix le dieron la bienvenida; el trabajo de auror había resultado más pesado y complicado de lo que se había imaginado, pero se sentía lo suficientemente preparado, y cuando no era así, sus amigos como los Weasley, Tonks y todos los demás lo animaban.

Nunca imaginó custodiar a Draco Malfoy, su compañero mas detestable de Hogwarts; nunca lo trato a modo personal pero de algún modo sentía que lo conocía; cierto que también conocía a muchos de los mortífagos que había atrapado, pero no era lo mismo; pero él era un profesional y si Draco Malfoy se había jugado el trasero en el bando equivocado era por idiota, él haría su trabajo y nada más, por lo que decidió echar sus dudas por la borda y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Demonios...-exclamó Remus leyendo el informe que le había llegado muy temprano. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius dando un sorbo a su café.

-Ya sabía que esto era serio, pero esto es verdaderamente lamentable.

-Déjame ver. –dijo Sirius- Rayos... –exclamó después de leer el pergamino que Remus le había pasado- Harry, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, sube por Malfoy, no hay tiempo que perder.

-De acuerdo.

Arriba, Draco estaba cada vez más nervioso, tenía miedo, claro que tenía miedo y si era sincero consigo mismo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Debo calmarme... –pensó poniéndose de pie.

Sabia que iban a interrogarlo y lo que iban a hacerle; lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta era porque lo habían llevado ahí en vez de a Azkaban como a los otros, se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado pues a medio camino lo habían regresado al ministerio con una comitiva de refuerzo que fue a su encuentro.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, sabía que no era muy tolerante al dolor y que antes que nada le darían Veritaserum, no lo podría evitar... ¿y si volvía a asentirse mal?... él no era alérgico a esa poción, de hecho la había usado en su sexto año jugando con sus compañeros a sacarse secretos típicos de adolescentes y no le había pasado nada.

-Es mucha coincidencia... –pensó pasándose una mano por la frente.

¿Y si la tomaba de nuevo?... no, no podía arriesgarse a decir... tonterías.

-Antes prefiero morirme.

Pero morirse fue precisamente lo que pensó que iba a pasarle cuando la bebió en el ministerio, así que sintiendo ya un terrible dolor de cabeza se sentó en la cama sin saber que hacer irónicamente sabiendo de antemano que en realidad no tenia opciones; y para terminar, le habían asignado nada más y nada menos que a Potter.

-¿Qué jodida maldición cargo en la espalda? –Pensó cuando lo vio entrando en la habitación del ministerio; situación que manejó a la perfección aun cuando estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas cuando vio que uno de los aurores era ni más ni menos su tan detestado condiscípulo; quiso gritar y retorcerse cuando el maldito niño que vivió le tomó del brazo para conducirlo a su mugroso cuartucho.

-¿Qué haré? –pensó mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta- Si solo estuvieras conmigo... -no pudo evitar ponerse de pie al percibir unos pasos acercándose. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry vio a Draco Malfoy cruzado de brazos mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Vamos. –Fue lo único que dijo Harry.

Sin decir nada, Draco pasó frente a él para ser seguido por Harry; abajo esperaban Sirius y Remus, quien con una mano le señaló una puerta abierta por la que Draco entró encontrando una habitación con únicamente cuatro sillas; sonrió levemente al saber que por desgracia no se había equivocado.

-Supongo que una de esas sillas es para mí. –exclamó mientras los tres aurores entraban al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-Es correcto, así que toma asiento por favor. –respondió Remus.

Draco obedeció permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Remus directamente a los ojos y con el rostro muy en alto.

-Ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer, -continuó Remus sentándose frente a él- así que lo hare sencillo ¿de acuerdo?... hay dos formas, la fácil y la complicada; la fácil es que te tomes el Veritaserum, contestes unas preguntas y listo.

-¿Y el complicado? –preguntó Draco sonriendo.

-No hablemos de ese por ahora. –respondió Remus en su siempre tono amable.

-Usted fue mi profesor ¿no se le hace extraña esta situación?

-Buen intento... –respondió Remus sonriendo- pero resulta que ahora no eres mi alumno, sino un mortífago, me parece que eso cambia un poco las cosas.

-En caso de que tome Veritaserum... –exclamó Draco mirándose las uñas- ¿Qué le asegura que funcione?... puedo ser lo suficientemente hábil para evadir los efectos.

-Deja ese pequeño problema en nuestras manos, -respondió Remus metiendo una mano en su bolsillo- tú solamente tomate esto.

Draco vio que lo que Remus había sacado de su bolsillo era una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente como el agua.

-¿Y porque no nos ahorramos todo esto y simplemente les digo lo que quieren saber? –exclamó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que amable de tu parte, pero prefiero que te tomes esto. –respondió Remus destapando la botella y tendiéndosela.

Draco miró la botella y luego miró los ojos marrón de Remus que lo miraban fijamente; había algo en ese hombre que le ponía los pelos de punta, seguramente era su licantropía... ¡como detestaba a los hombres lobo!

-Yo no hice nada cuando estuve con los seguidores del señor Tenebroso. –exclamó sin dejar de mirarlo pero sin tomar la botella que Remus le ofrecía.

-¿Y que hacías cuando estabas con ellos? ¿Organizabas cenas de caridad?

-Hubiese sido buena idea si alguien asistiera a ellas, pero no creo que lo hagan si les envió la señal tenebrosa como invitación... ¿o sí?

Remus sonrió mientras se ponía de pie viendo a Draco que lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja levantada.

-¡Dije que te lo tomes! –exclamó Remus dándole una fuerte bofetada que le rompió la boca; Draco quedó tan sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo ni de meter la mano, solamente atinó a tocarse la boca sintiendo un liquido caliente escurrir por su barbilla- No tengo tiempo para escuchar tonterías, niño estúpido... –exclamó Remus mientras Sirius permanecía en silencio recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y Harry sentado en una silla en una esquina de la habitación.

-¡Vaya!... –exclamó Draco enderezándose- el licántropo de mierda ha surgido al fin... ¿se supone que debo tener miedo?... claro, eres como GreyBack, a fin de cuentas hombres lobo.

Remus sonrió ante la provocación de Draco, y colocándose atrás de él le hablo suavemente al oído.

-No Draco, hay momentos en que puedo ser peor.

-Si, si... lo que usted diga. –respondió Draco exhalando un profundo suspiro y ocultando a la perfección el escalofrío que ese comentario le causó.

-Y bueno... –dijo Remus sentándose de nuevo frente a él y tendiéndole la poción- ¿te la tomas tú y te la doy yo?

Draco lo miró a los ojos y luego miró la botella, sin querer ser evidente tragó saliva pensando en que debía hacer cuando en realidad no había nada que hacer más que obedecer, así que la agarro y mirándolo de nuevo, se llevó la botellita a los labios bebiendo el contenido de un solo sorbo.

Sirius bajó los brazos y Harry recargo los codos en sus rodillas, los tres aurores con la vista fija en el rubio encapuchado, el cual en cuestión de segundos comenzó a sentir nauseas.

-Rayos... –murmuró Draco cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Remus estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero en ese momento Draco se inclinó vomitándole los zapatos; los tres reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, Harry y Sirius corrieron a acostarlo en el suelo mientras Remus le tocaba el cuello para tomarle el pulso.

Draco sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle y que no podía respirar, se agarró el cuello de la ropa jalándolo desesperadamente como si eso le permitiera respirar.

-Tranquilo... –murmuró Remus sacando otro frasco de su bolsillo, el cual destapo con los dientes para después verterlo en la boca de Draco quien al momento lo escupió al sentir que se ahogaba.

Harry se colocó atrás de él sujetándole las manos mientras Sirius le abría la boca y le detenía la cabeza; entonces Remus volvió a verter el resto de la botellita constatando que Draco lo tragara esta vez; después de unos angustiantes momentos, los pataleos de Draco comenzaron a cesar al sentir que su garganta se aclaraba permitiéndole respirar para después dar paso a una oscuridad que lo envolvió todo.

-¿Su pulso? –preguntó Remus.

-Un poco irregular -respondió Sirius-, pero mejor.

-Subámoslo.

-Harry y yo lo haremos.

Cuando Draco estuvo en la cama, Sirius le quitó los zapatos mientras Harry le bajaba la capucha sorprendiéndose al verle el cabello tan largo, aunque ya lo adivinaba al verle los mechones escapar por enfrente; le pusieron una manta encima y lo dejaron solo.

-¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Remus a Sirius ya estando los tres sentados en la pequeña sala.

-Bien puede ser una reacción alérgica... –respondió Sirius encendiendo un cigarrillo- en el ministerio lo desnudaron, revisaron su ropa, su boca y no encontraron nada; pero como él dijo... –añadió mirando a su amigo y compañero- hay quienes pueden evitar los efectos del Veritaserum.

-Por lo pronto no creo que hoy podamos continuar –dijo Harry.

-Así es cachorro -respondió Remus-, mañana será otro día.

-Lo bueno es que tenias previsto que esto pudiera pasar.

-Si, esta medicina me la dio el señor Pierce por si acaso, regula el ritmo cardiaco... hay que vigilarlo.

_________________________

Cuando Draco despertó, sintió que la cabeza iba a estallarle.

-¡Ah! -se quejó cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Aquí está tu cena. –dijo una voz sobresaltándolo.

Cuando se descubrió la cara, vio a Harry sentado junto a su cama, por lo que hizo un gesto despectivo antes de cubrir sus ojos con un antebrazo.

-Dije que aquí está tu cena.

-No estoy sordo –respondió sin descubrirse los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué esperas para comer?

Fue ahí que Draco lo miró haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

-Dije que ya te oí.

-Entonces come –respondió recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Al notar las intenciones de no moverse de ahí, Draco se sentó en la cama sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, algo que por cierto no le impidió hablar.

-¿Acaso estas ordenándomelo?

-No tengo tiempo ni ánimos para discutir contigo, solo come.

-Vaya, veo que el auror Potter es un hombre muy ocupado.

-¿Piensas comer o no? –exclamó Harry en tono fastidiado.

-Ya te dije que ya vi la comida.

-Entonces come.

-¿Acaso piensas mirarme comer? –exclamo Draco sonriendo incrédulo.

-Si.

-Que estupidez.

-No has comido nada desde ayer, así que me asegurare de que lo hagas esta vez.

Draco pensó en responder algo irónico, pero solo se recostó en las almohadas sintiéndose agotado y con mucho sueño.

-Malfoy...

-¿mmm?...

-Come.

-Después... –respondió Draco quedándose dormido.

-No -exclamó Harry sacudiéndolo de un hombro.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres, Potter?! –respondió Draco molesto.

-No estás en un hotel ni estas de vacaciones...

-Que bueno que lo aclaras, porque en vez de auror, pareces un elfo domestico. –respondió Draco alzando una ceja.

-Y tú no pareces, tú eres un patético mortífago venido a menos que lo único que sabe hacer es decir puras estupideces –respondió Harry con una tranquilidad absoluta.

-Vaya... Potter ha afilado su lengua, ya sabe hacer algo más que lloriquear por sus padres muertos.

-Invéntate algo más original Malfoy, ese cuento ya está muy gastado.

-¿Ya no lloriqueas por ser un huérfano? –preguntó Draco sonriendo.

-Creo que el que lloriquea ahora por eso eres tú ¿no, Malfoy?

La sonrisa de Draco se le congeló en el rostro, por lo que solamente respondió apretando los puños:

-Vete a la mierda, Potter.

-No Malfoy, de ahí vienes tú, así que comes por tu propia voluntad o te aplico un Imperius para que lo hagas sin chistar.

Draco se le quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, para finalmente tomar el plato de sopa de la charola y comenzar a comer; Harry espero pacientemente hasta que después de casi una hora de cucharear la comida, Draco finalmente se la terminó junto con el vaso de leche que también le había llevado.

-Creí que nunca terminarías –exclamó Sirius sonriendo al ver entrar a Harry a la cocina.

-Pensé lo mismo -respondió Harry poniendo los traste en el lavabo-, ¿y Remus?

-Prefirió irse a su habitación, ya sabes... la luna.

-Es mejor que descanse, ¿cenamos?

-Te estaba esperando.

Después de un rato, comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas mientras cenaban.

-Por cierto... –dijo Sirius llevándose un bocado a la boca- ¿Qué paso con ese tal Rufus?

-¿Rufus? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué Rufus?

-Si, ese chico con el que salías y que no dejaba de llamarte hasta cuando ibas al baño.

-¡Ah!... hablas de Ronie, no Rufus –Respondió Harry quien hacia un par de años había aceptado su homosexualidad terminando así su relación con Ginny y causando furor en el mundo mágico, en el cual después de un tiempo dejo de ser novedad- lo terminé, daba más lata que una cama con pulgas.

-Pobre, estaba muy emocionado de andar con el Niño que vivió.

-Que gracioso. –respondió Harry alzando una ceja.

________________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó sintiéndose con más energía, después de todo cenar le había hecho bien, si no fuera por las malditas nauseas matutinas que lo obligaron a levantarse corriendo al baño, en donde estuvo un par de minutos; después fue al lavabo a mojarse la cara y en donde miró su rostro demacrado en el espejo y que ya mostraba un pequeño moretón en la boca debido al golpe de Remus.

-Me veo horrible –pensó mientras se cepillaba la boca para luego regresar a la habitación, en donde se quedó tieso al ver a Harry sentado en la silla con el desayuno en el mueble.

-¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó Harry con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Potter? –exclamó Draco recobrando un poco la compostura y caminando hacia la cama, en la cual se sentó para calzarse sus zapatos deportivos.

-Te traje el desayuno.

-Que considerado de tu parte, pero no tengo hambre.

-¿No te fastidia el mismo cuento, Malfoy?... digo, eso de no querer comer es para niños pequeños, aunque claro, tu edad mental tampoco da para más.

-Seguramente habla la voz de experiencia. 

-Por supuesto, tratarte durante años en Hogwarts me indica que es así.

Draco se volvió a Harry para mirarlo directamente, se dio cuenta por la manera tan tranquila en que lo miraba, que Harry no era el mismo niño ingenuo con el que convivió durante años, por lo que solamente dijo:

-Te dije que no tengo hambre. 

-Te aconsejo que comas -exclamó Harry sonriendo levemente-, necesitaras energía –y sin decir más, salió de la habitación dejando a Draco con un nudo en el estomago.

Esa maldita sonrisa... nunca se la había visto a Potter... miró la charola y vio que esta vez le había llevado un vaso de leche y un plato de cereal; lanzando un bufido decidió mejor darse una ducha; en esta ocasión decidió tomar ropa del armario poniéndose al final su enorme sudadera; después se acercó a la charola y haciendo gestos de asco se tomó nada mas el vaso de leche.

Pero la sonrisa de Harry no era autentica, ya fuera Draco o cualquier otro, no le gustaba eso de interrogar, se sentía igual de malo que los mismísimos mortífagos, pero lo cierto es que eso había salvado muchas vidas, no lo justificaba pero estaba habituado a ello de algún modo u otro, así que solo estaba limitándose a hacer su trabajo.

____________________________________

-Harry, llévale el almuerzo- dijo Remus a medio día-, comenzaremos en la tarde, así que asegúrate de que coma.

Para ese momento, Draco ya estaba muy nervioso, sabía que si no podían usar el Veritaserum, usarían otros medios.

-Rayos... –susurró secando sus palmas sudorosas en su pantalón- si estuvieras conmigo... no tendría tanto miedo...

En eso se puso de pie al escuchar unos pasos acercándose y segundos después a Harry abriendo la puerta.

-Y dices que no eres un elfo domestico. –dijo Draco sarcástico al verlo llegar con una charola.

-Come –exclamó Harry colocando la charola en el mueble y sentándose en la silla ante la mirada interrogante de Draco, quien dijo:

-¿Acaso quieres que te invite?

-Come Malfoy y deja de perder el tempo.

Draco hecho una mirada a la charola y con solo ver el vaso de jugo de calabaza se le revolvió el estomago, por lo que solamente cerró los ojos mientras se sentaba cama.

-Te aviso que no iré hasta que te lo termines ¿he? –dijo Harry arrellanándose en la silla.

Sin muchos ánimos de pelear, Draco tomó el tenedor y comenzó a remover los huevos con jamón.

-¿Piensas hacerlos puré? –exclamó después de quince minutos en los que Draco solo jugueteo con la comida.

-¿Quien cocinó? –exclamó el rubio mientras picoteaba desganadamente su plato.

-Que te importa, tú trágatelo.

-Porque si fue ese asqueroso hombre lobo, no quiero... me da asco. –exclamó Draco soltando el tenedor y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Acaso estas en huelga de hambre? –Preguntó recargándose en la silla y cruzando la pierna como si fuese el asiento más cómodo del mundo- porque por mi puedes morirte de hambre.

-¿Pues entonces que haces aquí?... ¿recibes ordenes del perro de tu padrino o del licántropo descastado?... ¿tú, el grandioso Harry Potter?

-¿Por qué no quieres comer? –exclamó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya te lo dije, me da asco la comida que preparan aquí.

-El jugo de calabaza no lo preparamos aquí ¿también te da asco?

-Lo que sea que haya tocado ese tipo, me asquea ¿Cómo ves?

-Cualquiera diría que estas provocándome para que te de comer en la boquita –exclamó Harry sonriendo.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Draco sorprendido- ¿bromeas?

-No, pero puedo intentarlo si tantas ganas me tienes.

-¿¡Estas demente?!... ¡claro que no! –exclamó Draco dejándose llevar por la provocación de Harry.

-En serio, Malfoy... si tanto lo deseas...

-Vete al diablo. –Respondió Draco tomando el tenedor y comenzando a comer- quiero agua... –dijo ya casi para terminar.

-Ahí tienes jugo de calabaza.

-No me gusta, quiero agua.

-¿Desde cuándo no te gusta el jugo de calabaza?

-Desde siempre, tarado... quiero agua, tráeme agua.

-Hay mucha en el escusado, si quieres.

-El que tu padrino beba de ahí, no significa que todos lo hagamos Potter.

-Pues que lastima, ya que es la única que tendrás.

-¿Piensas matarme de sed?

-No seas melodramático, hay agua en el grifo.

-Tan corriente como siempre. –exclamó Draco tomando el vaso de jugo y levantándose ante la mirada inescrutable de Harry que lo vio dirigirse al baño, en donde lo escuchó tirar el contenido del vaso y llenarlo de agua.

Un rato después, Harry salió de la habitación hasta que Draco finalmente se terminó todo.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? –preguntó Sirius al verlo bajar.

-Es lo que tarda en comer. –respondió Harry exhalando un suspiro.

-¿Está en huelga de hambre?

-No... más bien no sé... –respondió Harry sentándose junto a él en el sofá- hay algo...

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé...

-Recibí otro informe del ministerio, -dijo Remus entrando en la sala- ya quieren resultados.

Los dos aurores que lo escuchaban, no dijeron nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, Harry nuevamente fue por Draco, quien sin decir ninguna ironía ni sarcasmo esta vez, camino delante de Harry hasta la habitación que ya conocía, y si no hablo no fue porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque estaba realmente muy asustado, como la vez anterior le indicaron que se sentara, pero antes de dar un paso siquiera, toda la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Que truco más viejo. –Exclamó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-No creo que sea un truco -dijo Remus volteándolo-, esta mas pálido que un muerto.

-Rayos... –exclamó Harry al ver que Remus decía la verdad- ¿Qué hacemos, lo llevamos arriba?

-Seguramente es una reacción de miedo -dijo Remus-, coloquémoslo en el sofá y esperemos que despierte.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Remus sentado frente a él, pero al instante volvió a cerrar los ojos, pues sintió unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Remus.

-Yo... no se... –respondió enderezándose.

-Cada vez que te sometemos a un interrogatorio te pones mal, ¿Qué trucos usas sino tienes varita ni poción a la mano?

-Yo no uso ningún truco –respondió Draco.

-No te creo –dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

-Pues muy su problema.

-¡Basta ya! –Exclamó dándole una fuerte bofetada- ¡deja de mentir!

-¡Pero es que no miento! –Respondió llevándose una mano a la cara- ¡¿Qué demonios quiere que le diga?!

-Quiero saber que secreto tan importante guardas como para que los seguidores de Voldemort se arriesguen tanto por ti.

-¿Por mi? –Preguntó confundido- ¿de qué habla?

-Hablo de que ha habido dos intentos por rescatarte... nadie se había arriesgado tanto por otro mortífago a menos que su señor así lo ordenase.

-Pero yo no se...

-¡Mientes! –gritó Remus tomándolo de las solapas quedando sus rostros muy cerca, tanto que Draco pudo ver como los ojos del licántropo cambiaban de color- ¡cinco aurores fueron asesinados en el último intento!

-¡Pero yo no sé nada, lo juro! –exclamó sintiendo un miedo que le paralizaba el cuerpo al sentir a Remus tan cerca.

-¿Que sabes tú que es tan importante para tu señor?... –Murmuró Remus en la oreja de Draco haciéndolo estremecer de pánico al percibir un ligero gruñido.

-Yo... yo solo estaba con ellos para estar con mi familia... –respondió Draco tragando en seco- pero ahora ni siquiera veo a mi padre...

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Remus olisqueando a Draco provocando que éste cerrara los ojos al imaginar a Greyback frente a él.

-No lo sé... yo solo... yo solo llevaba uno que otro mensaje...

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? –respondió Remus continuando con su olfateo hasta finalmente quedar de frente a Draco quien vio como sonreía siniestramente mostrando unos dientes caninos anormalmente crecidos.

.


	2. Capitulo 2

-Le juro que digo la verdad... –exclamó Draco con voz quebrada- yo no soy un mortífago, ni siquiera tengo la marca...

-Eso no importa... estabas con ellos, eso te convierte en uno de ellos... –dijo Remus abriendo la boca y acercando peligrosamente sus dientes al cuello de Draco, quien comenzó a temblar mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Remus.

-Por favor... por favor... –susurró con voz trémula- no sé nada, le juro que no sé nada...

-Mientes... –exclamó Remus antes de ser interrumpido por una arcada de Draco que lo hizo soltarlo rápidamente mientras éste se ponía la mano en la boca.

-¡Voy... voy a vomitar!

-¿Otra vez? –exclamó Harry, quien junto a Sirius había visto toda la escena desde un extremo de la sala.

-¿Otra vez? –repitió Sirius mirando a Harry- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hoy en la mañana lo encontré vomitando en el baño.

-Vaya... –dijo Sirius acercándose al sofá- si fueras mujer, diría que estas embarazado, Draco.

Pero Draco no pudo responder, sus nauseas lo tenía inclinado mientras Remus se acercaba a Sirius para decirle en la oreja:

-Me voy a mi habitación a tomar mi poción, no me siento muy bien.

-Adelante Monny, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Quiero... quiero ir al baño... –Balbuceó Draco poniéndose la mano en la boca.

-Maldición, -exclamó Sirius tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo- Harry, llévalo tú y vigílalo.

Harry tomó a Draco del otro brazo y lo llevó al baño de la planta baja, en donde el rubio apenas si alcanzó a llegar a inclinarse sobre el escusado.

-¿Estás enfermo? –preguntó Harry recargado en el marco de la pared mientras veía a Draco vomitar.

-N-no... –respondió Draco con dificultad.

-¿Entonces porque vomitas tanto?

-Seguramente es... es la comida... tan horrible de aquí... –dijo Draco alzándose y arrastrando los pies al lavabo.

-¿Cuál comida, si ni comes?

-Porque esta horrible, ¿Qué otra explicación quieres?

Harry ya no contestó, simplemente se le quedo mirando como si quisiera meterse en su cabeza.

-No pretendas usar Legeremancia conmigo Potter... –dijo Draco pasando junto a él- yo si fui muy buen alumno de mi padrino.

Sonriendo por el comentario, Harry lo siguió hasta llegar nuevamente a la sala en donde Sirius esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Llévalo arriba, y después ven a la habitación de Remus. –dijo Sirius a Harry, quien después de llevar a Draco a su habitación, fue a encontrase con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué piensan? –dijo Remus recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo creo que hay que llamar a un medimago. –Dijo Harry- esto no es normal.

-¿Y quien dijo que un Malfoy es normal? –exclamó Sirius.

-Claro, comenzando con que también es Black ¿no? –respondió Harry riendo.

-Que gracioso, me muero de risa. –dijo Sirius sarcástico.

-Déjenlo tranquilo por este día.

-¿Y sobre el interrogatorio que piensas, Monny? –Dijo Sirius- ¿crees que miente?

-No, -respondió Remus abriendo los ojos mostrando ya un color normal- olfatee su miedo... el no mentía, no con el terror que percibí en él.

-Rayos, -exclamó Harry- entonces si él no sabe nada importante sobre algún plan de Voldemort... ¿Por qué se arriesgan tanto por él? No creo que sea por compañerismo ¿cierto?

-Entre mortífagos no hay compañerismo... –dijo Sirius- así que no es por eso.

-Pero aquí se está cocinando algo muy pesado... –dijo Remus sentándose y recargándose en el respaldo de su cama- tal vez Malfoy no lo recuerde en este momento o ignore que su información sea importante...

-Pues no veo como. –dijo Sirius.

-Quien sabe, Padfoot... –respondió Remus pensativo- lo mejor será llamar al medimago y después ya veremos qué hacer.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Sirius.

-Pero se lo informaremos primero a él.

-¿A Draco? –exclamó Sirius alzando una ceja.

-Si.

-¿Y para qué?... ¿para ver si tiene tiempo de recibirlo?

-No, pero quiero ver cómo reacciona.

-Tú sabes lo que haces Monny, -dijo Sirius finalmente- por eso eres el jefe.

Al día siguiente, y después de que Harry volvió a pescar a Draco en el baño, los tres aurores se presentaron en su habitación.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? –preguntó Remus apenas entraron.

-Ya me preguntaron todo lo que querían y no pude decir nada ¿ahora qué demonios quieren que les diga? –respondió Draco molesto sentado en su cama.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-De ustedes solamente.

-¿Eres bulímico o algo así?

-¿¡Qué?!... ¿¡pero qué estupidez es esa?!

-Algo tienes... y si no me lo quieres decir, entonces llamaré al medimago.

Al escuchar eso, Draco cambio radicalmente de expresión y esta vez no pudo ocultarlo ante los tres aurores.

-¿Al medimago?... ¿y para que, si estoy bien? 

-No lo creo, y como veo que de ti nunca sacaré nada en claro por tu propia voluntad, lo llamaré ahora mismo.

-¡No!... –exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie- no lo llame, yo me siento muy bien.

-Claro. –respondió Remus saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Espere, no lo haga! –Exclamó Draco dando unos pasos sin que Remus detuviera su camino- ¡no lo llame, maldito hombre lobo de mierda!

-Me encanta tu manera de pedir las cosas, Malfoy –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza antes salir de la habitación seguido por Sirius.

-Vete al infierno, Potter –respondió Draco pateando la silla yendo esta a estrellarse en la pared.

Una hora después, un medimago enviado por el ministerio fue escoltado hasta la casa de seguridad en donde Remus lo puso al tanto de la situación mientras subían por las escaleras.  
.  
-Así que vomita y se marea... –exclamó el medimago llamado Andrew Jackson, hombre como de cincuenta años de edad que acostumbraba atender los casos del departamento de aurores.  
.  
-Pienso que el miedo puede causar esas cosas ¿me equivoco? –dijo Remus.-  
.  
-Cierto -respondió el medimago llegando a la habitación de Draco, la cual Remus abrió con un pase de su varita.  
.  
-Dije que estoy bien. –gruñó Draco en cuanto vio a los dos hombres entrar.

-Soy Andrew Jackson. -exclamó el medimago sonriente.

-Me importa un cuerno como se llame... no lo necesito. –respondió Draco.

-Puedes sentarte en la cama, no tomara mucho tiempo. –dijo el señor Jackson acercando la silla a la cama.

-Draco... –dijo Remus mirando fijamente al chico furioso que se replegaba en la pared.

-Dije que...

-¿Quieres que yo vaya por ti? -Draco ya no respondió, solo tragó saliva al recordar los ojos dorados que tuvo tan cerca y el gruñido que percibió- Draco...

-Ya cállese. –respondió Draco caminando hasta la cama y sentándose frente al señor Jackson, quien saco varias cosas de su maletín, incluida una pluma y un pergamino.

-Veamos... –dijo el señor Jackson tomando una lamparita y poniéndola directamente en los ojos grises.

-¿Pretende dejarme ciego? 

-Abre la boca –Dijo el medimago sin hacer caso a los refunfuños de Draco-, ¿alguien de tu familia tiene problemas cardiacos?  
.  
-No sé, todos están muertos. –respondió Draco molesto.  
.  
-¿Problemas respiratorios? –Preguntó el señor Jackson colocándole el estetoscopio en la espalda- respira profundamente... otra vez... ¿hace cuanto sientes estas nauseas y mareos?

-Sucede cuando me acerco a un hombre lobo... –respondió Draco mirando venenosamente a Remus, quien lo miró sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó el medimago tomando su pluma y su tabla.

-Usted es el experto ¿no?

-Tomaremos algunas muestras. –dijo el señor Jackson sonriendo ante la nula cooperación de Draco, quien saltó al escuchar lo último.

-¿Muestras?... ¿Qué muestras?

-Muestras de sangre y de orina. –respondió el señor Jackson sacando una jeringa y varias cosas necesarias.

-Usted no va a clavarme esa cosa en el brazo. –dijo Draco mirando fijamente la jeringa.

-Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres. –dijo Remus recargado en la pared.

-¿Podrías quitarte la sudadera? –dijo el señor Jackson.

-Draco...

Draco solo lanzó un bufido mientras el medimago esperaba pacientemente, a que se quitara su enorme sudadera, lo que hizo finalmente echando chispas por los ojos.  
.  
-Dame tu brazo.  
.  
Después de tomar la muestra de sangre, con toda la pena y coraje del mundo, Draco tuvo que orinar en un vasito frente al medimago, quien después de checar su presión arterial, dio por terminada la consulta.  
.  
-Mañana mismo tendrá los resultados, señor Lupin. –dijo el medimago ya con un auror esperándolo en la puerta.  
.  
Contrario a lo que esperaban, antes de la cena, el medimago llegó a la casa, custodiado por un auror.  
.  
-¿Ya tiene los resultados? –exclamó sorprendido Sirius.  
.  
-Estos análisis tienen prioridad -respondió el señor Jackson con rostro apenado-, pero hubo un error.  
.  
-¿Un error?  
.  
-Si, hubo contaminación de las muestras, así que vine a tomar más, por eso vengo a esta hora.  
.  
-¿Y cómo pasó eso, que no tuvo el suficiente cuidado? –exclamó Sirius dirigiéndose a las escaleras.  
.  
-No sé cómo pasó, pero esta vez yo mismo los llevare al laboratorio y los entregare al laboratorista clínico, lo hare trabajar horas extras por este error cometido y mañana tendrán los resultados tal como lo prometí.  
.  
Media hora después de que Draco y Sirius se dijeron hasta de lo que iban a morir, finalmente el medimago pudo tomar sus muestras; y a primera hora, nuevamente lo tuvieron ahí.  
.  
-Llega muy temprano. –dijo Remus al verlo en la puerta.  
.  
-Señor Lupin... –exclamó el medimago Jackson con rostro serio.  
.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
.  
-Créame que esto que voy a decirle es la primera vez que me sucede en toda mi carrera... nunca había tenido tal confusión en las muestras tomadas de ningún paciente y...  
.  
-¿Es usted medimago o vampiro? –exclamó Sirius asomándose desde la cocina.  
.  
-Señor Black, comprendo su molestia, pero les juro que esta vez, yo mismo realizare los análisis.  
.  
-¿Qué pasa con los que ha hecho? –preguntó Remus.  
.  
-Eso estamos averiguando señor Lupin, los laboratorios de San Mungo nunca habían fallado, esto es tal vez un aviso de que debemos actualizar ciertos equipos.  
.  
-Vaya... –exclamó Remus exhalando un profundo suspiro- bueno Harry, creo que ahora te toca a ti.  
.  
Cuando Draco escuchó que abrieron la puerta de su habitación, él ya se encontraba en el baño, y sabiendo la costumbre de los aurores de no tocar, esta vez había tenido la precaución de cerrar la puerta del baño mientras sentía que el alma se le iba en cada arcada que daba.  
.  
-¿Draco, estas ahí? –preguntó Harry acercándose al baño.  
.  
-¿Y donde mas, tarado? –preguntó Draco echándose agua en la cara.  
.  
-Pensé que te habías arrojado al escusado... digo, tanto tiempo sin ver a tu padre y verlo tan de repente...  
.  
-Que gracioso, ¿ya puedo reírme? –Gruñó Draco abriendo la puerta y quedándose tieso al ver al medimago- ¿Qué rayos hace este tipo aquí?  
.  
-Creo que se ha enamorado de ti.  
.  
-Señor Malfoy, vengo a tomar unas...  
.  
-¿¡Otra vez?! –Exclamó Draco- ¿¡qué demonios le pasa?!... ¡o es un inepto o es un idiota!  
.  
-Entiendo su molestia.  
.  
-¡Usted no entiende nada, no voy a aceptar que me picotee de nuevo!  
.  
-En realidad no tienes opción, Malfoy. –dijo Harry alzando los hombros.  
.  
-Esto es estúpido... –gruñó Draco sacando una toalla del armario- no le voy a dar nada.  
.  
-A menos que escondas algo. –Dijo Harry sentándose en la cama- ¿escondes algo, Malfoy?  
.  
-Claro que no, -respondió Draco con naturalidad- el que esconde algo es este tipo... oculta que compro su titulo, pero ya se evidencio que es un completo inepto.  
.  
-Vamos Malfoy, solo será un piquetito, ¿te dan miedo las agujas? –exclamó Harry sonriendo.  
.  
-Hijo, solo tardare un momento. –dijo el doctor sacando algunas cosas de su maletín.  
.  
-Pues ya fui al baño, así que no orinare en ningún maldito vaso.  
.  
-Es una lástima, la primera del día es la idónea para los análisis. –dijo el doctor con cara de desconsuelo.  
.  
-Malfoy... –dijo Harry- ¿Por qué tanto problema?  
.  
-Porque no es a ti a quien le clavan esa aguja en el brazo a cada rato ni te piden orinar en frente de alguien.  
.  
-Pero no te puedes negar...  
.  
-¡Esta bien, maldita sea! –Exclamó fastidiado Draco aventando la toalla- ¡cláveme esa aguja y acabemos con esto!  
.  
-¿Y la muestra de orina? –preguntó el doctor.  
.  
-Esa tendrá que esperar, maldito idiota. –respondió Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.  
.  
Una hora después, el doctor salió de la casa con sus muestras recolectadas.  
.  
-Lo que pasó está muy raro ¿no? –dijo Remus en el desayuno después de que Harry le llevara el suyo a Draco- digo, eso de las muestras contaminadas.  
.  
-Por eso yo no me fio de los medimagos -respondió Sirius llevándose a la boca su taza de café-, nunca iré a San Mungo.  
.  
-Claro, tú irías a una veterinaria. –exclamó Harry estallando en carcajadas.  
.  
Dos días después, a media mañana, el señor Jackson llegó a la casa custodiado como siempre, por un auror.

-¿No dijo que los resultados estarían ayer? –preguntó Sirius.  
.  
Sin embargo, el doctor caminó directamente hasta la habitación de Draco haciendo gestos ansiosos para que abrieran la puerta.  
.  
-¿Pasa algo malo con Draco? –preguntó Remus antes de abrirla.  
.  
-Por favor, señor Lupin... –respondió el medimago- debo hablar con el chico.  
.  
-¿Antes que con nosotros?  
.  
-Señor Lupin...  
.  
-De acuerdo. –dijo Remus abriendo la puerta.  
.  
-Vaya... ¿viene por mas muestras? –preguntó Draco sentándose en la cama al ver al grupo entrar a su habitación.  
.  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó el medimago a Draco, quien permaneció en silencio mientras lo miraba fijamente.  
.  
-¿Cómo hizo qué? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.  
.  
-Vamos hijo... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, hice el análisis diez veces... no puedo equivocarme.  
.  
-¿De qué habla? –preguntó Remus directamente a Draco, quien siguió en absoluto silencio desde la cama en donde permanecía sentado.  
.  
-Hablemos afuera. –dijo el medimago Jackson saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por los aurores cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
.  
-Ahora si díganos que rayos pasa. –exclamó Sirius.  
.  
-Verán... –exclamó el medimago sacando unos pergaminos de su maletín- ¿recuerdan que vine de nuevo por mas muestras?  
.  
-Sí. –respondió Remus.  
.  
-Después vine por más muestras que arrojaron los mismos resultados... algo totalmente imposible.  
.  
-¿De qué habla? –pregunto Harry impaciente.  
.  
-Después vine por más muestras...  
.  
-¡Eso ya lo sabemos, vaya al grano! –exclamó Sirius exasperado.  
.  
-Esta vez yo mismo hice los análisis, y los hice diez veces... –respondió el doctor mirando a Remus- y en absolutamente todas encontré gonadotropina corionica humana. –dijo el doctor mirándolos ansioso.  
.  
-¿Y qué rayos es eso? –preguntó Sirius.  
.  
-La GCH, que es como se le llama, es una hormona que normalmente se produce durante el embarazo -respondió el medimago mirando a los tres aurores que simplemente parpadeaban sin comprender- la GCH... –siguió el medimago Jackson- aparece en la sangre y en la orina de mujeres embarazadas, incluso a los diez días de la concepción... cierto que también hay condiciones ajenas al embarazo que pueden elevar los niveles de GCH como seria el cáncer testicular, por ejemplo... pero también hice la prueba de Alfafetoproteina y Lactato deshidrogenasa...  
.  
-Por favor, evítese esos términos raros... –exclamó Sirius- ¿el punto es que Malfoy, o está embarazado o tiene cáncer?  
.  
-Demonios... –dijo Remus preocupado- hay muchas enfermedades que son difíciles de tratar, aun para nosotros... ¿es muy agresivo el tipo de cáncer que tiene?  
.  
-Un momento... –dijo Harry mirando al medimago- hay algo mas ¿cierto?... no se trata de cáncer.  
.  
-¿Cómo? –Exclamó Sirius- pero por lo que acaba de decir es que Malfoy o está enfermo o esta embarazado, y como es obvio que eso es imposible, solo queda la opción de la enfermedad.  
.  
-¿Acaso está diciendo que Draco en realidad es una mujer y que está embarazada? –exclamó Remus abriendo los ojos como platos.  
-¡No! –Respondió el medimago- hice ese análisis y es un hombre.  
.  
-¿Entonces qué rayos quiere decir? –preguntó Remus exasperado.  
.  
-Yo... bueno, aun no es definitivo... me falta el examen físico para confirmar mi diagnostico. –respondió el medimago Jackson conteniéndose.  
.  
-¿Diagnostico para qué? -exclamó Sirius sonriendo irónicamente- ¿para confirmar que Malfoy esta esperando un bebé?  
.  
-Pues... si.   
.  
-¡Si, sí, claro! –exclamó Sirius dándose la vuelta mientras alzaba las manos en un gesto dramático.  
.  
-Pero ya le había hecho un examen físico. –dijo Remus.  
.  
-Pero no completo -respondió el señor Jackson- en realidad fue muy superficial.  
.  
-¿Quiere revisarlo de nuevo? –pregunto Harry.  
.  
-Si, eso me aclarará si ya estoy loco o mi diagnostico es correcto.

-Pues yo creo que va siendo hora de que se despida de su licencia médica... –exclamó Sirius sonriendo burlonamente- un loco no puede ejercer.

-Señor Lupin... –exclamó el señor Jackson mirando suplicante a Remus.

-De acuerdo. –respondió Remus.

-¡Monny! –Saltó Sirius- ¡esto es una tontería!... ¡¿Cómo puedes creer esa ridiculez?! ¡es imposible!... ¡un hombre no se puede embarazar!

-Lo sé, Sirius.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-Mira... –dijo Remus intentando calmar a su amigo- algo raro pasa con Draco, no perdamos tiempo y dejemos al medimago hacer su trabajo, ya veremos después lo que haremos.

-¡Pero es que es una soberana estupidez!... ¡mejor pidamos otro medimago a San Mungo!

-Padfoot... por favor. –exclamó Remus sonriéndole levemente.

-También encontré células endometriales... –exclamó el señor Jackson en tono ansioso a Sirius.

-¿Células qué? –respondió Sirius haciendo gestos.

-Un hombre no tiene endometrio, no es... 

-Señor Jackson, por favor... –intervino Remus.

-Si, si... tienen razón -dijo el medimago-, si me permiten pasar.

-Espere... –dijo Harry- ¿no será hermafrodita?

-Mira... –respondió el medimago- los exámenes de DNA me lo hubieran mostrado, y definitivamente no hay error en ellos, el chico es un hombre, y el hermafroditismo se da cuando un mismo ser vivo tiene los aparatos sexuales masculino y femenino o un aparato mixto, pero capaz de producir gametos masculinos y femeninos al mismo tiempo, pero eso es en especies animales... no hay hasta ahora ningún caso constatado medicamente de autentico hermafroditismo en humanos.

-¿Cómo es que entonces mencionan mucho esta condición en personas? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Bueno, el término más correcto para referirse a una persona con estas condiciones es intersexual.

-¿Y qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Sirius recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

-La intersexualidad es la condición de una persona que presenta de forma simultánea características masculinas y femeninas en grados variables... puede poseer una abertura vaginal la cual puede estar parcialmente fusionada, un órgano eréctil, o sea un pene o un clítoris más o menos desarrollado y ovarios y testículos, los cuales suelen ser internos.

-¿Draco puede ser eso? –preguntó Remus.

-Definitivamente no, tendría cromosomas masculinos y femeninos en su cadena genética y no es así.

-¿Entonces?

-En todo caso, una persona intersexual es infértil, sus órganos reproductivos están atrofiados.

-Bueno... –intervino Sirius sarcástico- si esta embarazado, es posible que sea eso que usted dice que es imposible que sea ¿no?

-Entienda que eso es imposible, -exclamó el medimago.

-Ajá... como también es imposible que se embarace ¿cierto?

-Bueno... pues...

-A fin de cuentas, -intervino Remus- esto terminara por aclararse con un examen físico ¿no?

-Sí. – respondió el medimago.

-Entonces hágalo.

-Gracias.

Cuando Draco, quien tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchó eso, rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Ni siquiera lo piensen! –exclamó señalándolos al verlos abrir la puerta.

-Así que escuchaste... –dijo Remus- que bien, nos ahorraremos tiempo.

El medimago entro a la habitación y puso junto a la cama su enorme maletín, el cual abrió sacando varias cosas, entre ellas un estetoscopio, un cubre bocas, el cual se colocó inmediatamente y unos guantes de látex.

-Bueno, hijo... –dijo a Draco- ¿podrías desvestirte por favor?

Draco lo miró como quien se encuentra a un marciano en su camino mientras decía:

-¿Perdón?

-Mientras más pronto comencemos, mas pronto terminaremos.

-Púdranse. –respondió Draco mirándolos furioso mientras caminaba hacia atrás para encerrarse finalmente en el baño.

-Genial. –exclamó Sirius.

-Hijo, por favor... –dijo el señor Jackson acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Váyase al infierno, viejo imbécil! –gritó Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Draco -dijo Remus-, lo mejor será...

-¡Usted ni me hable, miserable licántropo de mierda!

-¡Escucha Malfoy! –Gritó Sirius- ¡si no abres, yo mismo abriré la puerta y te pateare el trasero!

-No creo que haya necesidad de ser tan violentos –exclamó el medimago.

-Draco... –dijo Remus- si no quieres que te aplique un Imperius...

-¡No, no! –Exclamó el medimago alarmado- es mejor no aplicar ningún tipo de hechizo.

-¡Déjenme en paz! –grito Draco sintiéndose acorralado- ¿¡no les basta con haberme torturado?!

Haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, Remus sacó su varita y abrió la puerta haciendo que Draco se arrinconara dentro.

-¡No se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima!

-Draco -dijo Remus dando unos pasos en su dirección-, sabes muy bien que el medimago te revisara quieras o no... De ti depende hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Pero yo...!

-Te voy a someter a la fuerza -interrumpió Remus con su tono tan sereno-, y sabes que no bromeo.

Draco lo miró sin poder ocultar su angustia, todo su cuerpo gritaba que no quería que el medimago lo tocara, pero en esos días había aprendido a temerle a esa irritante serenidad del licántropo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Remus después de unos momentos.

-Yo... yo... –tartamudeo Draco intentando recuperar su máscara de prepotencia.

-Podemos comenzar saliendo de aquí –dijo Remus dando unos pasos hacia atrás para salir de ahí.

Pasando la lengua por sus labios resecos, Draco abrió y cerró los puños varias veces para finalmente mover los pies y salir del baño, para encontrarse con cuatro hombres que lo miraban expectantes.

-¡No voy a desnudarme en frente de todos ustedes!

-No podemos dejarte solo con el señor Jackson, así que alguien se quedara contigo, lo hará Harry.

-¡¿Potter?!

-¡¿Yo?!

-Sera mejor que comencemos –dijo el señor Jackson.

-Vamos Sirius –dijo Remus caminando hacia la puerta seguido por su amigo.

Cuando quedaron solos, Draco miró al medimago y luego a Harry, quien simplemente se alzó de hombros diciendo:

-No me culpes a mí.

-Bien hijo, entonces...

-En primera... –interrumpió Draco al medimago- deje de llamarme "hijo", su tono paternalista me parece patético.

-Entiendo que te sientas nervioso -dijo el señor Jackson en tono comprensivo-, pero tratare de ser lo más respetuoso.

-Si, claro.

-Ahora desnúdate por favor.

Draco iba a responder algo, lo que fuera, pero simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

-Muchacho...

-¡Ya voy, ya voy, no estoy sordo! –exclamó Draco molesto pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-Si quieres, puedes ponerte esto –dijo el dijo el medimago sacando una bata azul de una bolsa esterilizada- toma.

Draco la tomó y se la midió por encima de la ropa para luego exclamar indignado:

-¡¿Quiere que me ponga esto?!... ¡esta cosa apenas me llega a las piernas!... ¿¡espera que salga con el culo al aire?!

-¿Para qué rezongas tanto si de todos modos te lo van a ver? –exclamó Harry sonriendo sin poder evitarlo recargado en la pared del rincón.

-¡Tú cállate, estúpido cuatro ojos! –respondió Draco rojo hasta las orejas.

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño –dijo el medimago.

-Que amable ¿algo más? –preguntó Draco sarcástico antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al baño cerrándolo de un fuerte portazo.

Media hora después, Harry tocó diciendo:

-¿Sigues ahí o ya te fuiste por el caño?

-¡Ya voy, ya voy, deja de fregar! –respondió Draco desde adentro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry se alejó de ella para irse a su rincón para estorbar lo menos posible, solo que no estaba preparado para ver lo que salió del baño.

Sintiéndose el ser mas desdichado, patético y miserable del mundo entero, del universo y todas las dimensiones alternas, Draco salió del baño descalzo, vistiendo únicamente una diminuta bata azul que con trabajo cubría sus genitales, por lo cual con una mano la jalaba hacia abajo mientras que con la otra sujetaba la parte de atrás para que no se abriera, pues la bata solo se sujetaba por una cintillas en el cuello.

Literalmente Harry se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el par de largas y torneadas piernas de aquel rubio que a toda costa evitaba mirarlo mientras su cabello, libre de la liga le cubría parte del enrojecido rostro; entonces sin percatarse de ello, recorrió con la vista todo el cuerpo del cual la bata dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Ven aquí -dijo el medimago Jackson sentándose en la silla-, siéntate en la cama.

Sin decir nada, Draco caminó hasta la cama sentándose frente al hombre.

-Veamos... –exclamó el señor Jackson hablando más que nada consigo mismo mientras revisaba los ojos y la boca de Draco con una lamparita, palpó su cuello, tomó su presión, escuchó su corazón todo anotándolo en una tabla con un pergamino, revisó sus hombros para después decir: -acuéstate.

Draco obedeció sin dejar de jalar su bata, por lo que arrugó el ceño al ver que el señor Jackson se la desataba.

-¿Qué hace?

-Debo revisarte lo demás –Dijo el medimago jalando la bata-, ¿podrías sacar los brazos? 

Lanzando un bufido, Draco obedeció hasta dejar que el señor Jackson se la bajara hasta el bajo vientre y sintiendo una tremenda vergüenza, arremolino la bata en sus genitales.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry miró curioso el vientre de Draco que lucía un poco abultado; el medimago colocó su estetoscopio ahí y con gesto concentrado comenzó a escuchar; por la expresión de su rostro, Harry lo imaginó descubriendo el santo grial, por lo que inmediatamente lo vio sacar un aparato de su maletín parecido a una pantalla de televisión.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-En el mundo muggle lo llaman ultrasonido.

-¿Y aquí?

-También.

-Ah... que originales.

-Solo es un poco diferente -dijo el señor Jackson pasando su varita por el vientre de Draco para después exclamar: -¡lo sabía, lo sabía!

Sin poderlo evitar, Harry saltó de su lugar caminando apresuradamente hasta la pantalla que el medimago tenía colocada en la cama en donde miró con sorpresa una diminuta figura que se movía ligeramente.

-Eso... ¡¿es un bebé?! –exclamó abriendo tremendos ojos.

-Por las bolas de Merlín... –susurró el señor Jackson sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- si no estuviera viéndolo, no lo creería.

Draco mantenía la cara al lado contrario mirando fijamente un punto en la pared.

-¿Pero cómo es esto posible? –preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar la pequeña figura.

-Hijo, si lo supiera, no estaría tan asombrado... escucha esto. –dijo haciendo un movimiento con su varita, con lo cual un rápido golpeteo se dejo escuchar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es el corazón del bebé... –respondió el señor Jackson embobado- ciento cuarenta y tres latidos por minuto... 

-¿Eso es normal, no es muy rápido? –pregunto Harry.

-No, es completamente normal... veamos cuánto mide... –murmuró el medimago viendo los números de la pantalla- oye hijo... –dijo el doctor dirigiéndose Draco- ¿Cuándo lo concebiste, tienes la fecha exacta?

Pero Draco se mantenía con la vista fija en la pared y en absoluto silencio.

-Veamos... –dijo el medimago intuyendo que no obtendría ninguna información por boca de Draco- tres centímetros... no sé si este desarrollándose normalmente pero si usamos los parámetros de un embarazo normal, tiene ocho semanas...¡es increíble!... bueno... –continuo el señor Jackson escudriñando la pantalla y sin dejar de pasar su varita por el vientre de Draco- aparte de lo obvio no hay ningún órgano femenino ni nada extraño, aparte del bebé, claro... bien -dijo el medimago dejando su varita a un lado provocando que la imagen de la pantalla desapareciera.

-¿Ya terminó? –preguntó Harry.

-No, pero ya casi.

-Ah –respondió Harry regresando a su rincón sin poder salir aun del asombro.

-Dame la bata. –dijo el medimago a Draco.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Draco desconcertado.

-Debo revisar tus genitales.

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamó Draco apretando con fuerza la bata.

-Es necesario.

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Que no le basta lo que ha visto?!

-Hijo...

-¡Con un demonio, que no me llame "hijo"! –estalló Draco encogiendo las piernas instintivamente.

-Sé que es incomodo, pero es necesario.

Draco apretó los dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, pues para su desgracia, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que volviendo el rostro le aventó la bata al pecho; el medimago la puso en el suelo para ponerle las manos en las rodillas diciendo:

-Abre las piernas -Draco se puso el antebrazo en los ojos y tragándose su orgullo obedeció.

Luchando con toda su fuerza de voluntad y quitándose las gafas para pasar sus manos por su cara para no ceder a sus impulsos, Harry no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la entrepierna de Draco Malfoy; se puso sus gafas y cruzándose de brazos comenzó a escrutarlo con la mirada.

El pene, flácido en ese momento, era de un tono cremoso, sus testículos eran un poco más oscuros, con muy poco vello rubio en la parte de arriba; vio al señor Jackson tomarlos y palparlos suavemente, vio que no había tal abertura vaginal y que todo parecía muy normal.

-Lo que sigue será un poco mas incomodo -dijo el medimago buscando algo en su maletín-, ¿podrías ponerte en cuatro puntos por favor?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Draco sin quitar el antebrazo de sus ojos.

-Si, levantarte y ponerte en cuatro puntos –respondió el medimago.

Draco retiró su brazo y levantó su rostro para mirarlo mientras exclamaba:

-¡¿Esta diciéndome que me ponga en cuatro?!

-Sí –respondió el señor Jackson destapando un pequeño frasco de lubricante.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Es lo último para terminar.

-¡Esta loco si cree que haré eso!

-Hijo, sé que es vergonzoso, pero es...

-¡Si, ya sé!... "necesario"... ¡pues no lo haré! –exclamó Draco cerrando las piernas.

El señor Jackson miro el rostro enfurecido del rubio y comprendió que en esta ocasión no lo iba a convencer, por lo que dijo:

-La posición que te sugerí es la más cómoda para este examen, pero también puedo hacerlo así.

-¡Ya dije que no! –respondió Draco recargándose en sus codos.

-Hijo -dijo el medimago poniéndole una mano en el pecho obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo-, no me obligues a llamar al señor Lupin.

-¡Pues háblele a quien quiera, no lo haré!

-¿Estás seguro?... él tiene medios para obligarte.

Draco ya no pudo contestar a eso, simplemente vio como el medimago llenaba sus dedos del aceitoso liquido y comprendió para su desgracia, que tenía toda la razón; comenzó a sentir una angustia terrible, una cosa era que lo manoseara a su antojo y otra muy distinta a invadir su cuerpo; el señor Jackson separó sus rodillas mientras él estrujaba la manta con las manos y exclamaba con voz débil:

-No...

-Lo lamento.

Para ese momento Harry ya no miraba, ahora observaba sus zapatos sintiéndose incomodo ante la deprimente situación de Draco.

-No lo lamenta... –dijo Draco con voz baja mientras volvía a cerrar las piernas.

-Muchacho, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. –dijo el señor Jackson separándoselas de nuevo.

-No lo haga...

-Debo hacerlo.

-Potter... –exclamó Draco con voz temblorosa.

Harry levantó la vista al oír que Draco lo llamaba y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Draco arrasados de lágrimas.

-No quiero... –susurró Draco con un hilo de voz.

-Solo relájate -exclamó el medimago-, si estas muy tenso te dolerá, tan solo...

-No –dijo Harry de repente.

-¿Cómo? –dijo el señor Jackson viendo a Harry caminar hasta él.

-Creo que es suficiente con lo que tiene.

-Debo averiguar cómo esta internamente.

-Ya lo vio con el ultrasonido.

-En el ultrasonido no se ve todo.

-Entonces ni siquiera sabe lo que busca. –dijo Harry tomando la bata del suelo y dándosela a Draco.

-Con mayor razón debo hacer esto.

-Ya confirmo su diagnostico, hay un bebé ahí ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces no debería estresarlo más con un examen que lo pone tan nervioso.

-Debemos tener la mayor información posible.

-Tal vez en otro momento -dijo Harry en tono concluyente-, creo que por hoy fue suficiente.

-El señor Lupin...

-Es mi superior -interrumpió Harry sintiéndose molesto de repente al notar el intento de intimidación del doctor Jackson- y aceptará mi criterio.

El medimago miró los ojos verdes de Harry que lo miraban con determinación comprendiendo en un par de segundos que nada lograría insistiendo, por lo que dando un suspiro, comenzó a quitarse los guantes; Draco cerró las piernas e intentó cubrir su desnudez con la diminuta bata.

-Es un hecho que regresaré, -dijo el medimago guardando todo- este joven necesita chequeo médico constante. –y sin decir nada mas, salió de la habitación.

Harry lo siguió, no sin antes mirar a Draco, quien se había hecho un ovillo y escondía la cara en la bata hecha un nudo, pero pudo ver como sus hombros se sacudían levemente, por lo que comprendió que Draco Malfoy estaba llorando.

.


	3. Capitulo 3

Cuando el medimago Jackson bajó seguido por Harry, Remus y Sirius, estos dos últimos lo miraron expectantes.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Sirius.

-Es un hecho, ese muchacho espera un bebé –respondió el señor Jackson mirando a Harry para que confirmara lo dicho por él.

-Yo mismo lo vi –dijo Harry pasando junto al medimago para sentarse en el sofá.

-Es que es imposible –exclamó Sirius sonriendo incrédulo-, un hombre no puede... simplemente no puede...

-¿Es lo que Harry dijo que podría ser? –Preguntó Remus- ¿eso de ser intersexual?

-No, ya se los había dicho –respondió el señor Jackson-, todo indica que es un chico normal... aparte de esto, claro.

-¿Entonces que pasó?

-Ni idea y por ahora no está dispuesto a hablar, espero que después despeje esta incógnita, además claro de que continuare con los análisis, aun hay cosas que se me hacen muy extrañas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Déjeme investigar más y cuente con que le reportare todo, señor Lupin.

-Bueno... –intervino Sirius sentándose junto a Harry- ¿y ahora qué?

-Informare de esto al director del hospital y él enviara mi reporte al ministro, le daré una copia de mi informe, señor Lupin para el señor Pierce, aunque bueno, es obvio que el señor ministro se pondrá en contacto con él en cuanto se entere de esto.

-Si... y bueno, supongo que esto le da un giro a esta situación ¿verdad?

-Tiene toda la razón.

-Lo que faltaba... –respondió Sirius dramáticamente sabiendo que Remus tenía razón.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Remus.  
.  
-Para empezar... –dijo el señor Jackson acomodándose en el otro sofá mientras sacaba otra carpeta de su maletín- hice otros análisis y por lo general, los expedientes médicos son privados, pero en el caso de prisioneros se les puede mostrar a sus custodios... hice la prueba de UDRL...

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry.

-Es una prueba que sirve para identificar si la paciente, en este caso un varón, ha padecido enfermedades de transmisión sexual en el pasado, el cual dio negativo; también le realicé la prueba del hematocrito para detectar anemia, la cual si tiene.

-¿Malfoy esta anémico? –preguntó Sirius.

-No me sorprende –exclamó Harry-, casi ni come.

-El embarazo es una condición que predispone a que se manifieste una anemia por la discordancia entre el aumento de la masa eritrocítica y el incremento del volumen plasmático, con el agravante de que puede coexistir una pérdida aguda de sangre por una patología obstétrica o médica concomitante... 

-Señor Jackson... –murmuró Sirius levantando una ceja y mirándolo fijamente.

-El embarazo hace propicia su aparición, pero en este caso no estoy seguro, pero al menos su anemia es moderada, -exclamó el señor Jackson entendiendo la indirecta de Sirius.

-¿Es grave? –preguntó Remus.

-Mas bien es de cuidado, en el grado moderado existe taquicardia, palidez...

-Entonces Malfoy nació anémico. –exclamó Harry riendo sin poder evitarlo siendo secundado por Sirius.

-Sudoración y disnea de esfuerzo –continúo el medimago sin entender el chiste de aquellos dos.

-¿Qué es disnea? –preguntó Harry.

-Es dificultad para respirar –respondió el medimago-, y se presenta al realizar cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, pero les repito que es moderada, no necesita hospitalización, por lo tanto deberá alimentarse muy bien.

-¿Y si no quiere? –preguntó Harry.

-Deberán armarse de paciencia –respondió el medimago dejando de mirar sus pergaminos para mirarlos a cada uno, principalmente a Remus-, yo entiendo que prodigar cuidados a un prisionero, y más tratándose de un mortífago no es nada fácil, pero esta situación rompe cualquier parámetro y los cuidados que estoy recomendando son los mismos que recomiendo a una mujer en su situación, y créanme que he tenido casos así.

-Pues ni hablar –dijo Remus con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir-, continúe con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Bien, les daré una dieta especial que deberán seguir al pie de la letra.

-Tiene muchas nauseas –dijo Harry-, ¿tiene algo para eso?

-La dieta que le daré deberá ayudarle, pero también podrían ponerle galletas de soda junto a su cama o alguna fruta para que la coma en cuanto se levante, también evitar comidas grasosas y de olor fuerte, a veces las cosas frías les sientan bien... ¡ah! Y no debe estar en ayunas mucho tiempo.

-¿No quiere que también le de masajes en los pies? –exclamó Sirius.

-Pero es que es un logro hacerlo comer –dijo Harry al medimago.

-Insisto... deberán armarse de paciencia.

-Pobre de ti, Harry... –murmuró Sirius sabiendo que el encargado de eso sería su ahijado, a lo que este le hecho una mirada fulminante.

-Hay preguntas que solo él me puede responder –dijo el señor Jackson- esperare un mejor momento.

-El Veritaserum le provocó nauseas y taquicardia –dijo Remus-, ¿tendrá algo que ver con eso?

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero es muy probable, el Veritaserum no está contraindicado en mujeres embarazadas, pero este caso es muy distinto, por lo que será mejor abstenerse de aplicarle cualquier hechizo –dijo el medimago mirando directamente a Sirius, quien simplemente exhalo una bocanada de humo y se encogió de hombros- les daré unos folletos y unos medicamentos también, que si bien aun no sabemos cómo reaccionara, como con el Veritaserum, estos son suplementos que el cuerpo necesita, también les daré una lista de lo que puede y no puede hacer, lo demás lo veremos en la marcha, por lo demás deberá estar tranquilo y relajado.

-¿Tranquilo y relajado? –Exclamó Harry alzando una ceja- ¿y es usted quien lo dice?

-Les dejaré unos folletos sobre el embarazo, son sobre mujeres obviamente, pero tal vez sirvan de algo –dijo el medimago ignorando el comentario de Harry.

Después de dejar los folletos, algunas indicaciones y una copia del informe, el señor Jackson finalmente se fue, dejando a los tres aurores sumidos en un profundo silencio.

-Ahora encajan muchas cosas... –dijo Remus finalmente.

-Por eso Voldemort quiere recuperarlo a toda costa –añadió Sirius mirando sin ver el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Entonces Malfoy mintió cuando lo interrogamos? –preguntó Harry.

-Podría jurar que no, aunque ahora ya no sé... –respondió Remus- lo que deja muchas preguntas.

-Y una de ellas sería... –dijo Harry- ¿de quién es ese bebé?

_______________________________________________________________________________

Draco mientras tanto había arrojado la bata al suelo y había jalado la manta de la cama cubriéndose hasta la cintura para abajo sintiéndose el ser mas desdichado de la tierra.

Se sentía humillado, ultrajado, expuesto... y aparte lo habían mirado como a un fenómeno... cierto que eso se sentía, pero ese era su secreto, algo suyo y de nadie más; y para aumentar sus males no podía dejar de llorar, desde hacía días quería hacerlo y había logrado contenerse, pero esto había roto el dique de sus lagrimas y ya no podía detenerse, continuó llorando por largo rato hasta finalmente quedarse dormido.

________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Remus.

-Son las diez –respondió Sirius.

-Draco no ha desayunado... –dijo Remus- lo primero que nos dice el medimago y lo primero que hacemos.

-Bueno... –dijo Harry tratando de no ponerse muy evidente- creo que necesitaba un rato a solas, pero ya se lo subo.

-Gracias.

Media hora después, Harry subía una charola en la que llevaba un plato con fruta, huevos con jamón y un vaso de leche; al llegar a la puerta se detuvo dudoso, por lo que decidió tocar suavemente entrando después al no recibir respuesta.

Casi se le cae la charola de las manos al entrar a la habitación; Draco yacía dormido sobre la cama dándole la espalda, solo que la manta que lo cubría se había resbalado hasta sus pies; Harry se quedó quieto, con la charola en las manos mientras su vista comenzó a recorrer aquel cuerpo desnudo de blanca piel... las largas piernas ligeramente flexionadas, los muslos tersos, la suave curva de su cadera y las carnosas nalgas... su cintura, su espalda, sus hombros que se movían acompasadamente, todo libre de cualquier imperfección, con el cabello dorado desparramado en la almohada y el cuello expuesto... el mismo trago en seco que dio, lo espabiló haciendo que cerrara la puerta y colocara la charola en el mueble.

-¿Lo despierto o lo dejo dormir? –prensó mientras subía la manta de nuevo cubriendo la desnudez de Draco, quien al percibirlo se movió provocando que Harry diera un paso hacia atrás.  
-mmm... –comenzó Draco a balbucear entre sueños y gimoteos- Roger...  
Harry no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa al escucharlo, por lo que decidió salir de ahí y regresar después.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Remus mientras redactaba su informe.

-Está dormido –respondió Harry-, realmente pasó un mal momento con ese medimago, así que mejor lo dejé dormir un poco más.

-Monny... –dijo Sirius sentándose a la mesa de la pequeña cocina- todo esto está adquiriendo tintes muy peligrosos, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando pero Malfoy debe decir lo que sabe lo más pronto posible.

-Lo sé, Padfoot... pero no podemos presionarlo mucho.

-No creas que no lo sé, no soy tan desgraciado... –respondió Sirius recargándose en la silla- es solo que esto me pone nervioso.

-A mi también, pero creo que hemos dado un paso adelante, mientras tengamos a Draco, Voldemort no podrá hacer lo que planea, sea lo que sea.

-Eso me da gusto, ha de estar muy molesto, lo cual es malo para sus mortífagos.

Una hora después Draco despertó sintiéndose abrigado, por lo cual se acurrucó mas en las mantas; tenía mucho sueño y se sentía cansado, pero su desnudez le daba la sensación de estar demasiado expuesto, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó, fue por su ropa al baño en donde se vistió y salió de ahí colocándose su sudadera justo cuando Harry entraba a la habitación.

-Veo que no has comido –dijo Harry viendo la charola intacta.

-No tengo hambre –respondió acostándose de nuevo dándole la espalda.

-Ya es medio día, debes comer –exclamó sentándose en la silla.

-¿O sino qué? –exclamó sin volverse sintiéndose de repente muy enfadado con Harry- ¿vas a acusarme con el hombre lobo?

Harry se quedó callado un momento, la imagen que tenia de Draco había dado un giro radical y de repente no supo cómo tratarlo; seguía comportándose igual de patán y desagradable, pero el solo hecho de saber que dentro de su cuerpo había un bebé, lo había descolocado por completo; hecho que Draco intuyó a la perfección, por lo que girándose lo encaró furioso.

-¿Potter se ha quedado sin palabras? –exclamó sarcástico- ¡eso sí que es una sorpresa!

Harry no respondió, lo que hizo fue tratar de asimilar la situación de Draco en todas las circunstancias que lo rodeaban, algo muy difícil de hacer en unas cuantas horas; pero así como cuando Hagrid le reveló que era un mago y terminó aceptando un hecho insólito, de igual manera decidió en ese momento aceptar la situación de Draco y afrontarla de la mejor manera posible considerando todos los aspectos.

-Debes comer –fue simplemente lo que dijo Harry observando cómo las mejillas de Draco se habían encendido, señal de que realmente estaba enojado. 

Draco apretó los labios, miró la charola y de un manotazo la mandó a volar estrellando los platos en el piso provocando que Harry se levantara de un salto.

-¡Pues trágatelo tú! -gritó Draco. 

¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente Potter quien lo viera tan humillado y vulnerable?... ¿no le había bastado ser el héroe de Hogwarts?... ¿Por qué la vida volvía a ponerlo encima de él?... ¿Qué maldito karma estaba pagando?... y ser precisamente él a quien le pidió ayuda hacia apenas unas horas... si esperaba que le diera las gracias, el muy idiota tendría que esperar sentado.

-¡Malfoy, cálmate!

-¡No tengo porque calmarme ni tengo porque hacer lo que tú me dices! –exclamó hincado en la cama- ¿¡crees que porque estoy encerrado tengo que hacer todo lo que ustedes quieren?!... ¡estás loco!

-Malfoy, por favor... –exclamó sintiendo que la situación se le iba de las manos al ver a Draco peligrosamente exaltado.

-¡Cállate! –gritó bajando de la cama y corriendo la baño- ¡no me hables como si fuera un tarado que no entiende nada!

-¡Malfoy, no te...! –gritó Harry corriendo tras Draco para recibir un portazo en la nariz- encierres... –completo desalentado.

Por dentro, Draco se había recargado en la puerta y se había dejado caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mientras sentía que el llanto le quemaba los ojos; se sentía rebasado, se sentía desesperado estando encerrado ahí; aunque con los seguidores de Voldemort la situación no era muy diferente, sin embargo con ellos no se sentía solo, porque ahí estaba él... porque estaban juntos.

-Roger... ¿Dónde estás? –murmuró cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas- ¡quiero irme de aquí, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí! –sollozó abrazando sus rodillas sin importarle perder la compostura... total, su imagen ya era una mierda en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Harry había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta y realmente se preocupó... si Draco Malfoy se había quebrado de esa manera era porque realmente debía sentirse mal, como en aquella ocasión en que lo descubrió llorando en el baño con Mirtle la Llorona; se dio la vuelta y miró el desastre en la habitación, Draco no podía irse, eso era un hecho, así que por el bien de todos tendría que aprender a lidiar con situaciones como esa, que para su desgracia intuía no sería la única.

Una hora después, Draco abrió la puerta y salió arrastrando los pies, la punta de sus dedos asomándose por debajo de las largas mangas y su cabello suelto le daban la imagen de un desamparado, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry al verlo mientras esperaba sentado en la silla; esta vez Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda habiéndose dado cuenta de un solo vistazo que la comida desparramada en el suelo ya no estaba, y que una charola con mas platillos estaba de nuevo dispuesta para él.

-¿Podrías dejarme solo? –dijo de repente, sin siquiera alzar la voz. 

-No puedo –respondió Harry en un tono sereno-, tengo que verte comer.

Vio que Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza, como sopesando la situación; lo escuchó exhalar un profundo suspiro y ponerse de pie, solamente con calcetines y sin molestarse en ponerse las pantuflas, Draco dio vuelta a la cama hasta sentarse frente a Harry, tomo el vaso de leche y comenzó a beberlo despacio; después de unos tragos dejó el vaso y miró lo que había en el plato, una ensalada de pollo, lechuga, espinacas y tomate pareció sonreírle tristemente; suspiró desalentado, las verduras estaban bien... el pollo era el problema.

-No quiero... –dijo tomando el plato y un cubierto mientras miraba la comida- el pollo me da asco.

-¿Cómo que se te antoja? –preguntó haciendo que Draco levantara la vista y lo mirara frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-, bueno... –dijo alzando los hombros- no has comido nada en todo el día, al menos que la primera comida no sea tan desagradable.

Hubiese podido responder algo irónico, pero la verdad es que aunque no tenía muchas ganas de comer, la cabeza ya le dolía por pasar tantas horas en ayunas, por lo que alzando los hombros dijo:

-Bueno... pues... una ensalada de tomate estaría bien.

-¿Solo tomate?

-emm... tomate y miel.

-¿Tomate y miel? –exclamó Harry arrugando el ceño.

-¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo? –respondió Draco molesto.  
.  
-No, es solo que... ¿tomate con miel?... ¿de verdad te gusta eso?

-Pues así se me antoja ¿algún problema con eso?

-No, ninguno –respondió Harry alzando la cejas.

-Pero si no quieres traerlo, no te molestes –exclamó con aire digno dándole vuelta a la cama- en realidad no tengo hambre.

Harry sonrió ligeramente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, Draco ya no se veía tan alterado, así que tomó su charola y salió de ahí para preparar una ensalada de... ¿tomate con miel?

________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Sirius al ver bajar a Harry por mas comida por tercera vez.

-Le da asco el pollo... me pidió una ensalada de tomate con miel.

-¿Tomate con miel? –exclamó arrugando la nariz- ¿en serio te pidió eso?

-Si.

-A Tonks se le antojaban las pizzas con mermelada... –dijo Remus abriendo un sobre- así que tomate con miel no se me hace tan descabellado.

-Veamos... –dijo Sirius tomando uno de los folletos que había dejado el señor Jackson- aquí dice que el pollo le hace bien a las mujeres... bueno, a personas en ese estado.

-¿Pero y si no quiere? –preguntó Harry.

-mmm... aun quedan la carne y el pescado.

-Vaya... –murmuró Remus mientras sus ojos leían las líneas escritas en el pergamino.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry cortando los tomates.

-Estas lechuzas encantadas son una maravilla –dijo Remus-, el correo clasificado llega con una rapidez asombrosa, ya hay un plan de organización para esto.

-¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Sirius.

-Por lo pronto el señor Pierce aun esta escéptico sobre el embarazo de Draco y dice que no lo creerá hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos, porque la única explicación que tiene para esto es que Draco en realidad es una chica, pero como tiene el informe certificado del director del hospital y el de Harry, pues dice que por el momento no le moverá... y el plan es el siguiente, esto se ha clasificado como ultra secreto. Solo el ministro, el director de San Mungo, el señor Jackson y La Orden del Fénix sabremos esto, a nuestros informantes solamente se les ha pedido estar atentos a cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que sea y recalca que debemos hacer que Draco diga todo lo que sabe.

-¿Y ese es el grandioso plan? –exclamó Sirius alzando una ceja.

-Por lo pronto si... oye Harry.

-¿Si? –exclamó Harry buscando la miel en la alacena.

-En cuanto Draco termine de comer subiremos a su habitación, pero no le digas nada, al menos que coma tranquilo.

-De acuerdo –respondió Harry colocando también una pequeña jarra de plástico llena de agua con un vaso.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Draco miró el plato de tomate, se le hizo agua la boca recordándole cuanta hambre tenía en realidad.

-Toma –dijo Harry sentándose en la silla viendo como Draco tomaba la pequeña jarrita de miel vertiéndola sobre el tomate- ¿no te parece mucho?... –agregó viendo como el tomate era bañado con el dorado liquido- digo, tanta azúcar... podría ser malo para tu salud.

Genial... no todo podía ir tan bien... ¿Por qué Potter tiene que arruinarlo todo?

Las últimas semanas su carácter se había vuelto un yoyo de emociones incontrolables, situación que lo había llevado a una reunión de mortífagos en donde no tenía nada que hacer y por la cual ahora estaba en donde estaba... pero no podía controlarlo, era algo más fuerte que él... y como detestaba sentir que el control se le iba de las manos; y apretando los labios dejó la jarrita y miró fijamente a Harry, quien de inmediato entendió la expresión y quiso arreglarlo de inmediato.

-Bueno, digo... es tu problema ¿no?

-Exacto Potter... es mi maldito problema ¿ahora puedo tragar en paz o vas a seguir jodiéndome la existencia?

-Cálmate, creo que no es para tanto, no debería ponerte así.

-Claro... –respondió cruzándose de brazos- sin siquiera recibir un juicio, el Wizengamont me envía a Azkaban, y la única razón por la que mi culo no está congelándose en un nauseabundo y asqueroso calabozo es porque no saben qué hacer conmigo, estoy condenado de por vida y ¿aun piensas que no es para tanto?... me encanta la perspectiva con que ves la vida, Potter.

Bueno... viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, tal vez Draco Malfoy tuviese razón, por lo que mejor Harry ya no contestó y mejor se levantó para caminar por la habitación con las manos metidas en los bolsillos; Draco lo miró caminar lentamente de un lado a otro, por lo que exhalando un profundo suspiro comenzó a comer.

Rato después de que Harry bajara con los platos sucios, Draco se acostó sintiéndose satisfecho y dispuesto a tomar una siesta, pues desde antes de que Harry saliera él ya se moría de sueño aunque prácticamente llevara todo el día durmiendo; solo que ese momento de placidez se vio interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió en ese momento.

-Que joder... –pensó Draco rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba para ver como los tres aurores entraban a la habitación; Harry se sentó en la silla mientras Remus y Sirius permanecían de pie.

-¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó finalmente Remus.

-¿Cómo pasó qué? –respondió Draco de mala manera mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Draco, todo esto es muy extraño, finalmente sabemos porque tu señor te busca con tanto afán.

-En primera... –exclamó Draco mirándolos fijamente- ni es mi señor y ni me busca con tanto afán.

-Voldemort a sacrificado a muchos mortífagos en sus dos intentos de rescate... él no mueve un dedo a menos que reciba algo de mucho valor a cambio.  
.  
-¿Y que con eso? –exclamó Draco alzándose de hombros.

-Draco, no te hagas el tonto, tu condición es muy extraña, no hay otra explicación para que él quiera recuperarte.

-Esta delirando –dijo Draco llenando un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo hiciste ese bebé?

-¿No sabe cómo se hacen los niños?... ya esta grandecito para eso ¿no? –respondió Draco sarcástico mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

-¿Voldemort te violó?

Draco escupió el agua en el rostro de Harry dejándole las gafas escurriendo gotitas para después exclamar furioso:

-¡¿Está loco?!... ¿¡cómo puede ocurrírsele semejante estupidez?!

-Aunque claro... –continúo Remus pensativo- si eso pasó, no provocaría un embarazo en un hombre.

-¡Pues claro que no pasó!... ¿¡está enfermo?!

-Voldemort no tiene interés en otra cosa que no sea el poder... –continuó Remus hablando más que nada consigo mismo- otro tipo de placer que no sea ese le parece obsoleto... dime Draco ¿hiciste algún conjuro extraño para concebir?

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted de mi vida privada... –respondió Draco entre dientes- si va a enviarme a Azkaban hágalo de una puta vez, sino lárguense y déjenme en paz.

-Draco ¿realmente pensabas callar lo que te pasa aun camino a Azkaban?... ¿no te importa para nada ese bebé?

¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía ese maldito licántropo de mierda a juzgarlo?!... ¿¡qué demonios sabia él de su vida y de sus sentimientos?!... lo único que le faltaba era que un hombre lobo venido a menos viniera a darle clases de moral... ¿¡que diantres sabia aquel tipejo de lo que él y sus padres tuvieron que pasar después de la batalla de Hogwarts?!... Para todos era muy fácil juzgar, pero ninguno de los que miraban por fuera imaginaba el temor y la oscuridad en la que la mayoría de los mortífagos vivían...

Que fácil era para todos.... con todo lo vivido ¿no terminaban de aprender que en una guerra nadie gana?... ¿aun con todo no eran capaces de comprender que "victimas" no eran solo del lado de los buenos?... idiotas...

-Aurores... –musitó débilmente Draco sonriendo débilmente causando un poco de desconcierto en los presentes- siempre tan buenos, tan correctos y tan miopes.  
Remus observó el rostro de Draco, y no solo percibió... también sintió la amargura y el resentimiento con la que el chico hablaba, la amargura con que miraba y la misma que respiraba...

Por supuesto que él sabía que Draco era una de las tantas víctimas de la guerra, y oírlo hablar como si fuese un viejo de cien años le hacía sentir mucha tristeza, porque estaba seguro de que así como él, muchos otros vivían esa vida simplemente porque no tenían opción.

-Puedo ayudarte –dijo finalmente Remus- si tan solo...

-Claro... –interrumpió Draco sin dejar de mirarlo- es usted tan bueno que realmente me conmueve tanta consideración... claro, si no tomamos en cuenta que lo único que soy para ustedes es la oportunidad de joderle algún plan al señor Tenebroso aunado a la posibilidad de rescatar a la pobre e inocente criatura que han descubierto existe dentro de mí.

-Draco...

-Deje de llamarme por mi nombre como si me conociera, usted no sabe nada de mi... ¿cree que no se que en cuanto deje de serles útil, me enviarán a Azkaban a que se me pudra el culo en alguna asquerosa celda?... solo es cuestión de tiempo, no me trate como a un idiota.

-¿Supiste como murió tu madre? –preguntó Remus de repente descolocando por completo a Draco, quien solo atinó a mirarlo- ¿Lucius te dijo como murió o tu mismo la viste?

-¿A qué demonios viene eso? –preguntó Draco recuperando la compostura.

-Por lo que nuestros informantes nos han dicho, nadie vio el cadáver de Narcisa, solo se supo que había fallecido, y si dices que hace mucho no ves a tu padre, yo me pregunto... ¿lograste hablar con tu madre antes de que muriera?

Draco tragó en seco mientras observaba el rostro sereno de Remus Lupin, quien no dejaba de estudiar el rostro del muchacho; y aunque no lo demostró, Harry también se sorprendió por el giro de la conversación, fuera quien fuera, se le hicieron crueles las preguntas de Remus, aunque bien sabía que seguramente había una buena razón para ello.

-Lárguese... –exclamó Por fin Draco entre dientes mirándolo con odio intenso- lárguense todos de una buena vez.

-De acuerdo –respondió Remus poniéndose de pie.

Cuando los aurores salieron de la habitación y se encontraron en la sala, Remus y Sirius cruzaron una mirada que no pasó desapercibida a Harry, quien a pesar de esforzase en su trabajo, aun le faltaba mucho del colmillo que su amigo y padrino ya tenían, fruto de la experiencia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el ojiverde sentándose en el sofá.

-Creo que me equivoque con él –dijo Sirius mordiéndose distraídamente el labio inferior mientras se sentaba junto a Harry.

-Ya me lo imaginaba –respondió Remus caminando lentamente de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Harry mirándolos alternativamente.

-Dije que pudo elegir... –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus.

-Hace mucho que gran parte de los que están ahí no eligen, Padfoot –respondió Remus.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme de que carajos hablan? –exclamó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Crees que fui cruel preguntándole esas cosas ¿verdad, cachorro? –preguntó Remus a Harry, quien de repente se sintió pillado.

-eee... pues es el trabajo ¿no?

-Créeme que no fue por gusto.

-Pero sirvió de mucho –completó Sirius.

-Dime... –dijo Remus a Harry- ¿tú crees que con lo que Narcisa hizo por ti cuando Voldemort te dio por muerto, se arriesgarían a seguir nuevamente sus ideales?

-Lucius perdió su estatus cuando le falló a ese loco... –intervino Sirius.

-Y cuando la batalla terminó, los Malfoy desaparecieron... rayos... –exclamó Remus con desaliento mientras se sentaba en un sofá- ahora que lo pienso todo es tan claro ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, dime Harry ¿Por qué mas habría de llevarse Voldemort a los Malfoy cuando en un momento decisivo es traicionado por una de ellos?

-Quieres decir que ellos... ¿no se fueron con él?

-¿Después de que casi pierden lo que más amaban esos dos?

-Voldemort se los llevó... –exclamó Harry sorprendido- yo... yo siempre pensé...

-¿Qué se fueron con él por su propia voluntad?... ¿Qué continuaron con él por convicción? –completó Remus.

-Pues si... y eso me había sorprendido mucho después de lo que Narcisa había hecho por mí.

-No te culpo, todos pensamos eso, ahora con lo que conversamos con Draco me doy cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Y porque le preguntaste sobre su madre? –Preguntó Harry- eso no acabo de entenderlo.

-Nuestros informantes nos dijeron que Narcisa murió y no hace falta ser un genio para saber que fue asesinada.

-Voldemort la castigó... –exclamó Harry moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué mejor castigo contra una madre que separándola de su hijo? –añadió Remus.

-Y Malfoy dijo que hace mucho no ve a Lucius... –exclamó Sirius palpándose el pecho en busca de su cajetilla de cigarros- probablemente ya esté muerto y él pensando que su padre está vivo.

-Por eso Draco no supo que responder –dijo Remus- Desde hace mucho tiempo, esos tres fueron separados.

-Lo que no explica la condición de Draco –dijo Sirius dejando su caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Bueno, una cosa es clara –dijo Remus- Voldemort no lo violó, como dije antes ese tipo de placeres ya es obsoleto para alguien como él.

-Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no embarazaría a Malfoy –dijo Harry.

-Así es, cachorro.

-Pero algo si es seguro –dijo Sirius- ¿Por qué Voldemort mantiene vivo al último de los Malfoy?

-Porque tiene algo planeado para él –dijo Harry.

-Así es... ahora solo falta averiguar qué, pero creo Monny que siente una especial aversión hacia ti –dijo Sirius encendiendo su cigarrillo.

-Si, ya lo había notado –respondido Remus rascándose la cabeza- seguramente se deba a que Greyback vivió en su casa un tiempo... a saber cómo lo trataba.

-Creo que habrá que buscar otro modo de hacerlo hablar –dijo Sirius.

-¿Cuál otro? –preguntó Harry.

-Ni idea.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacerte su amigo, Harry? –dijo Remus.

-¿Su amigo?... ¿bromeas Remus? –respondió Harry riendo.

-Inténtalo, no estaría de más.

-Sí, claro... –respondió Harry sin dejar de reír.

_______________________________________________________________________________

En cuanto se había quedado solo, Draco se había recostado temblando de ira... ¿que creían esa bola de idiotas?... su madre había muerto de neumonía, una neumonía mal atendida... él no estuvo con ella cuando murió, eso era cierto, pero Roger la había atendido en sus últimos momentos; él lo buscó después para darle la noticia, y así fue como lo conoció; La única persona que había sido capaz de darle un poco de paz en aquel solitario infierno.

-Roger... –musitó cerrando los ojos en una mueca de dolor- perdóname... nunca debí discutir contigo e ir a esa estúpida reunión.

Pues no diría que pasó, pensó decidido... si todos esos aurores de mierda pensaban que la tendrían fácil con él, estaban completamente equivocados... él no tenía nada que ver en esa estúpida guerra, no formaba parte de ningún macabro plan y si perdía un bando y ganaba el otro, a él ya no le interesaba, él ya había perdido lo más importante que tenía, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a su padre, a Roger y desaparecer para siempre.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry llegó horas más tarde con la cena, Draco estaba cruzado de piernas en la cama en el mismo lugar en donde se había quedado hacía rato, con los brazos cruzados y rostro inexpresivo; Harry colocó la charola en el pequeño mueble y se sentó en la silla, Draco miró la charola para ver que le había llevado esta vez; un colorido plato con un filete de pescado rodeado de lechuga casi casi le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo arrugar la nariz.

-No se me antoja el pescado –exclamó Draco torciendo la boca.

-No estás en un restaurant, Malfoy –respondió Harry cruzando la pierna.

-Puedo darme perfecta cuenta de ello.

-Esta comida no está mal.

-Lo de hace rato estaba bien.

-No puedes vivir de tomate y miel.

"No puedes vivir de tomate y miel"... eso mismo le decía Roger, pensó Draco lanzando un bufido mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama y tomaba el plato para clavarle el tenedor de manera asesina al pobre pescado.

-Es muy incomodo que te vean comer ¿sabes? –rezongó Draco mientras masacraba su filete, por lo que Harry simplemente se levantó y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar lentamente por el cuarto.

Sonrió levemente al recordar el comentario de Remus acerca de hacerse amigo de Draco.

-Como si fuera posible –pensó rodando los ojos.

Sin embargo el rubio le daba mucha curiosidad, le intrigaba sobremanera lo que estaba pasando; descubrir en primera instancia que a Malfoy le gustaban los chicos cuando él pensó que terminaría casándose con Pansy Parkinson o que al menos se daban sus buenos fajes, y cuando Pansy emigró con su familia a Europa, ya no pensó mas en eso, pero estaba seguro que a Malfoy le iban las chicas, como todo un chico convencional, al menos eso había pensado hasta ese momento, porque una cosa era segura, si Malfoy se hubiera metido con una chica, la embarazada seria ella y no él ¿cierto?... en todo caso ¿Quién era Roger?... cuando Malfoy lo llamó se le notaba tan triste y desesperado... ¿sería él el padre del bebé?... ¿sabría Malfoy de su condición? Porque cuando el medimago lo confrontó, Malfoy no se mostró sorprendido, y si era así ¿él mismo realizó algún conjuro para concebir?... y lo que más curiosidad le daba ¿Qué significaba para él ese bebé?... ¿alguien más lo...?

-¿Podrías...? –exclamó Draco entre dientes interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- de una maldita vez... ¿dejar de mirarme como si yo fuera un bicho?

-¿Cómo? –respondió desconcertado.

-Puedo sentir tu mirada clavándoseme en la espalda –respondió sin volverse.

-Oh, lo lamento –dijo al darse cuenta de que efectivamente se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

-Te parezco raro ¿no? –exclamó sarcástico mientras Harry caminaba hasta quedar en frente.

-Bueno, raro siempre has sido –respondió alzándose de hombros.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó respingando en su lugar.

-Si... –exclamó Harry volviéndose a encoger de hombros- con tu caminar tan snob y tu forma tan chistosa de hablar.

-¿Mi... mi forma tan chistosa de hablar? –Repitió como si una lechuga entera se le hubiese atorado en la garganta.

-Si... –dijo Harry tomando asiento- arrastras las palabras... ¿tienes algún problema en la lengua?

-Mi único problema... –respondió bufando como toro de lidia- eres tú.

Harry estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, nunca había sido su intención molestarlo, pero se le daba tan natural que no podía evitarlo.

-Ya acabe –exclamó Draco aventando el plato en la charola.

-Malfoy...

-¡Me comí casi la mitad del horroroso pescado!... ¡no quiero mas y no me obligarás a comerlo!

-De acuerdo –respondió resignado mientras le tendía algo en la mano-, toma.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mientras extendía la mano.

-Son suplementos de hierro y de calcio, estás anémico, tómalos hasta dentro de una hora porque si lo haces en este momento los alimentos inhiben su absorción.

Píldoras de hierro y calcio... claro que las conocía y ya sabía que estaba anémico, Roger ya se lo había dicho pero lo mismo que le había dicho a él, se lo diría a Potter.

-No me gustan y no las tomaré.

-Malfoy...

-Odio las píldoras.

-Pues no vas a casarte con ellas, solo tienes que ponerlas en tu boca y tragártelas.

-Disfrutas esto ¿cierto? –exclamó Draco después de unos momentos.

-Si, claro... –respondió Harry en tono exagerado- me encanta rogarte que comas, me fascina aplastarme en esta silla a ver como pones cara de asco como si estuvieras tragando mierda...

-¡¿Pues entonces cual es el maldito problema?!... ¡lárgate de aquí si tanto te fastidio!

-Por desgracia no puedo –respondió cruzándose de brazos- tú eres mi trabajo.

-¡Pues cámbialo o busca tu traslado! –exclamó poniéndose de pie- ¡no creo que le nieguen nada al gran Harry Potter! 

-Yo intento cumplir con mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo, no busco mi conveniencia.

-¡Pues yo tampoco busqué parecer un fenómeno! –gritó arrojándole en la cara las píldoras- ¡y no me tomaré nada de lo que ustedes me den!... ¿¡oíste Potter?!... ¡ahora lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz!

-Rayos... –murmuró al verlo correr al baño a encerrarse. 

Odiaba hacer eso, odiaba encerrarse en el baño como si fuera un adolescente ¿pero qué más podía hacer cuando sentía que perdía el control?... detestaba que alguien lo viera en ese estado, y más tratándose de Harry Potter... ese encierro estaba volviéndolo loco y ese pequeño cuarto de baño cada vez le parecía más asfixiante; recargó la frente en la puerta intentando calmarse y aguzando el oído esperando escuchar a Potter salir de ahí, cosa que pasó un minuto después.

.


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuando Harry bajó con los platos, Remus lo observó por unos segundos para después preguntar:

-¿Todo bien?

-Si ¿me necesitas para algo más?

-No.

-Bien, estaré en mi habitación.

-Cenaremos en quince minutos.

-Hoy no tengo hambre, gracias. 

A solas, en su habitación, Harry se recostó en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras muchas cosas le rondaban por la cabeza; algo le molestaba y no sabía con certeza que era... Draco era el mismo arrogante, déspota y engreído, pero eso no le sorprendía, por lo tanto no era eso lo que le inquietaba.

Cuando Narcisa le preguntó sobre Draco cuando él estaba supuestamente muerto, comprendió que a ella ya no le importaba la lucha de Voldemort, ella lo único que quería era recuperar a su hijo, por eso quedó muy sorprendido cuando al terminar la batalla nadie los encontró; supuso entonces que había sido Lucius quien nuevamente había arrastrado a su familia movido por su ambición, y que estos en vez de negarse habían aceptado nuevamente seguir los ideales de ese loco; nunca le pasó por la mente lo que sus dos amigos habían descubierto con una simple conversación, que los Malfoy no se habían ido, a ellos se los habían llevado.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar la ira de Voldemort sobre ellos, principalmente sobre Narcisa... y si Lucius estaba desaparecido ¿sospecharía Malfoy que probablemente su padre ya estaba muerto como decían sus dos compañeros?... entonces unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Espero no molestar –dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Para nada.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Remus sentándose en una silla- te noto preocupado.

-Pues...

-Vamos Harry, algo te molesta o te preocupa, te conozco.

-Es que ese es el detalle... –exclamó Harry enderezándose y recargándose en la cabecera de su cama- no logro descubrir que es exactamente.

-Tiene que ver con Draco ¿cierto?

-Si... la verdad sí.

-Puede ser porque nunca habías custodiado a alguien tan cercano.

-Pero no éramos amigos.

-Pero convivieron de alguna manera.

-Pues si... eso sí.

-Apenas vas a cumplir un año dentro del departamento, y aunque hayas enfrentado muchas cosas dentro del colegio, aun te falta mucho por aprender.

-¿Tu ya te acostumbraste?... digo, esto de interrogar prisioneros es duro, principalmente cuando se resisten a hablar.

-La gente solo nos ubica defendiendo a magos y muggles indefensos o combatiendo mortífagos en plena batalla, por eso nos ve como "los buenos"... pero hay otras facetas de nuestro trabajo que no parecen tan heroicas, como eso de interrogar y sacar la información a cualquier precio... aunque llevo años en esto aun me falta acostumbrarme a muchas cosas, y creo que nunca lo haré, principalmente con alguien a quien también conocí... recuerda que fui su maestro en Hogwarts.

-Ya veo... –murmuró Harry pensativo- ¿Qué haría Malfoy en todo este tiempo?

-¿Tu duda es si hizo cosas malas en este tiempo para que amerite una condena en Azkaban?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Si Harry... –exclamó Remus comprensivo- todos sabemos que los Malfoy hicieron muchas cosas malas, que fue Draco quien introdujo a los mortífagos en Hogwarts burlando una seguridad que según todos era inviolable y que además tenía la encomienda de asesinar a Dumbledore, algo que no hizo porque finalmente no es un asesino, y que si hizo todo eso fue porque Voldemort tenía amenazados a sus padres... y no es difícil imaginar porque los Malfoy seguían con él... Lucius y Narcisa ya no importan porque seguramente él también ya esté muerto, pero queda el hijo... y éste fue atrapado en plena reunión mortífaga y sin juicio alguno fue condenado a Azkaban.

-Remus, lo condenaron a cadena perpetua... –exclamó Harry torciendo la boca como si recién lo descubriera. 

-Así es.

-¿Hay algún reporte en donde se registre alguna participación suya en algún otro incidente?

-No, pero tampoco la hay de muchos otros que también fueron condenados y que sin embargo aceptaron su participación en muchos delitos.

-Malfoy ni siquiera tiene la marca.

-Muchos otros tampoco y sin embargo siguen a Voldemort.

-Aunque claro... –dijo Harry sarcástico- ¿Qué más prueba incriminatoria que su propio apellido?

-Harry... –interrumpió Remus suavemente- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Yo?

-¿Pues quien más?... yo no me reiría de ti.

Harry miró los ojos oscuros de su amigo y después de unos momentos se enderezó en la cama diciendo:

-Lo sé, gracias.

-¿Entonces qué piensas?

-Mira, sé que Malfoy siempre fue un idiota, lo supe desde el instante en que lo conocí y lo reafirme en cuanto nos encontramos en Hogwarts el primer día, sus ideas raras siempre me molestaron, una persona elitista a más no poder, pero nada mas... lo que hizo después fue porque fue obligado, y acabamos de descubrir que su familia y él fueron llevados a la fuerza cuando desaparecieron... ¿Por qué lo condenan sin siquiera averiguar que pasó en todos estos años?... su padre fue un idiota ambicioso, es cierto, pero es del hijo de quien estamos hablando... dime ¿tú estás de acuerdo con el Wizengamont?

Remus sonrió tan débilmente que más que sonrisa pareció una mueca, y exhalando un suspiro dijo:

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Hago lo que puedo, pero no puedo vencer al sistema, Harry.

-¡Pero Remus! –exclamó Harry indignado- ¡es una injusticia!... digo, no meto las manos al fuego por nadie y mucho menos por él, pero... pero cuando menos merecía un juicio justo.

-Sé que te decepciono, Harry... pero...

-No Remus... –interrumpió Harry cruzando las piernas en la cama- no eres tú... no soy tan ingenuo para pensar que una sola persona puede cambiar al mundo; ni Dumbledore pudo y eso que tenía mucha más influencia que tu y que yo... es solo que... siento que estas cosas no nos hacen mejores que ellos, además...

-¿Además, que? –preguntó Remus al ver a Harry quedarse callado de repente.

-Además... –dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- la condición de Draco...

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –preguntó Remus mirándolo gravemente.

-Creo que él no la provocó... creo que él tampoco sabe como sucedió, aparte de lo obvio, claro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Discutimos hace rato... –dijo Harry gesticulando las manos- nos gritamos cosas... y entonces dijo que él tampoco buscó ser un fenómeno... ¿Qué piensas Remus?

-Fuiste tú quien lo vio, sus expresiones, su tono... dime tú qué crees.

-Yo... realmente no entiendo nada, pero creo que él no lo planeó, aunque creo que ya lo sabía pues no se sorprendió cuando el medimago declaró que él tenía un bebé dentro.

-Vaya... –exclamó Remus pasándose las manos por el cabello- siento que esto cada vez se complica más.

-Si –respondió Harry dejándose caer en la cama.

-Pero hay algo mas –dijo Remus mirando a Harry.

-¿Algo más?

-Si cachorro... todavía hay algo que te molesta, mis años como auror me lo dicen –dijo Remus sonriendo-, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues... –respondió Harry alzándose de hombros- a pesar de que Malfoy es una de las personas más horribles que conozco...

-¿Horrible?

-Si... ya te lo había dicho, es ególatra, presumido, odioso, elitista, torpe, idiota... claro, no se compara a un Greyback o a una Umbridge, pero aun así es un soberano zopenco.

-¿Y el punto era? –exclamó Remus alzando una ceja.

-¡Ah sí, perdón!... –respondió Harry sentándose de nuevo- a pesar de todo... pues...

-Crees que es una víctima de las circunstancias –completó Remus.

-Si... –respondió Harry exhalando un suspiro- es muy difícil verlo como tal cuando hablas con él ya que es una persona muy difícil, pero... pero sí, creo que es una víctima de todo esto, aunque te aclaro que no lo creo lo suficientemente inocente, tampoco soy tan tarado... pero creo que no ha tenido muchas opciones y que cuando menos debió tener un juicio justo antes de enviarlo a Azkaban.

-Bueno Harry, -dijo Remus alzando los hombros- lo que importa es que por ahora está aquí, ya veremos cómo avanzan las cosas.

-El veredicto del Wizengamont es irrevocable... –protestó Harry- ¿Qué se supone que harán cuando sepan esto?

-No lo sé Harry... pero no creas que no me preocupa, llevo un par de días pensándolo.

-Pero...

-Mira –interrumpió Remus- veamos cómo marchan las cosas, démosle tiempo al tiempo.

-De acuerdo –respondió Harry no muy convencido- no hay de otra ¿verdad?

-Por el momento no.

Remus salió de ahí dejándolo igual de preocupado, pero con los pensamientos más claros, intentaría no hacer enojar tanto a Draco aunque bien sabia que el rubio no pondría mucho de su parte; aun así se acostó no sintiéndose bien del todo al sentir que algo se le estaba pasando.

________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry despertó, lo hizo de golpe mirando automáticamente el reloj y recordando lo que había olvidado.

-¡Rayos! –murmuró aventando de golpe las mantas y poniéndose sus pantuflas para en cuestión de minutos estar en la cocina revolviendo la alacena.

-Las galletas de soda... ¿Cómo pude olvidarlas?

Minutos después se dirigió a la habitación de Draco dándose cuenta en cuanto llegó, que el día anterior no la había cerrado con llave; entró y su vista se encontró con una habitación en semi penumbras debido a la luz que provenía de la puerta abierta del baño dándose cuenta con esto que Draco no estaba en su cama; entró rápidamente al baño para encontrarse una escena nada digna de un Malfoy.

Draco estaba dormido en el suelo junto al inodoro, con la cabeza recargada en su brazo sobre la tapa cerrada del baño y el cabello suelto desparramado en la cara; su pijama color violeta con rayas amarillas apenas dejaban ver sus pies, uno con un calcetín a medio salir y el otro con el talón al revés; meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Harry se hincó junto a él sacudiéndolo suavemente de un hombro.

-Malfoy... Malfoy despierta.

-¿mmm?... –gimió Draco haciendo gestos.

-Despierta ¿te sientes mal?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Draco enderezándose y tallándose los ojos.

-Son las cinco de la mañana ¿te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

-Claro... –respondió Draco poniéndose una mano en la boca al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- me encanta dormir junto al inodoro como las cucarachas.

Harry rodó los ojos antes de responder:

-Regresa a la cama, el piso está muy frío –Draco ya no contestó, apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la tapa del baño y comenzar a vomitar ante la mirada preocupada de Harry- mira... –dijo el moreno después de unos momentos- te traje galletas.

Draco le dio un manotazo al paquete de galletas mandándolas al suelo sin siquiera poder hablar debido a las arcadas; preguntándose en cómo pudo pensar en "victima" al desgraciado cretino que tenía en frente, Harry apretó los labios y recogió el paquete diciendo:

-Son galletas saladas, el medimago dice que disminuirán las nauseas.

Draco no contestó sino hasta después de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué siento tantas nauseas si tengo el estomago vacío? –preguntó el rubio recargándose en la pared- en cuanto te fuiste ayer, vomité todo...

-¿Por qué no me llamaste para que te trajera mas comida?

-¿Comida?... el solo olor de la comida me da asco –dijo Draco mirándolo.

-Toma –dijo Harry abriendo el paquete de galletas y sacando una.

-No quiero... –respondió Draco bajando la tapa del inodoro para recargar su frente en sus brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, te hará sentir mejor –insistió Harry acercándole la galleta.

-Me duele el estomago –gruñó Draco encogiéndose en su lugar.

-Es por el esfuerzo y porque lo tienes vacío, come la galleta.

-No quiero... –gimió Draco haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Vamos, no seas necio... –dijo Harry acercándola más- bueno, para empezar volvamos a la habitación –añadió levantándose y tomándolo de un brazo.

Draco se levantó dejándose conducir por Harry hasta la cama, en donde se sentó sintiéndose tembloroso.

-Toma –dijo Harry sentándose junto a él- cómela... y no digas que no quieres –añadió al verlo arrugar el ceño.

Draco estiró la mano para tomar la galleta, mano que atrapó Harry para examinarla y encendió la luz; la mano del chico estaba muy pálida y fría, le miró el rostro y lo notó más pálido de lo normal, le tocó la frente ante la sorpresa del rubio diciendo:

-Estas sudando frío... te sientes mal ¿verdad?

-No –musitó Draco.

-Llamaré al medimago –dijo Harry soltándola y poniéndose de pie.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco agarrándole la mano- ¡no lo llames!

-Te ves mal, vendré enseguida. 

-Harry, por favor...

"¿Harry?"

-Malfoy... –exclamó sorprendido.

-No lo llames... –dijo Draco sin soltarle la mano- me comeré las galletas, pero no quiero que venga.

-Malfoy, te ves muy mal.

-Por favor... –dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- rayos... –gimió odiándose por no poder controlar sus emociones- Potter... ¿podrías dejarme solo? –añadió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No puedo hacer eso... 

-Con un demonio, Potter... –exclamó con voz temblorosa- no quiero hacer una escena frente a ti, suficientemente ridículo me siento ya... ¿simplemente no puedes irte?... deja las malditas galletas y vete de una buena vez.

Harry suspiró, era obvio que no podía hacer eso, sentía que tenía que llamar al medimago, pero también sabía que eso ponía mal a Draco.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus desde la puerta.

-Genial... –pensó Draco sintiendo con rabia como las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas.

-Creo que Malfoy está mal –Respondió Harry con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Remus vestido también con bata y pantuflas acercándose al rubio.

-Nada –balbuceó Draco.

-Esta muy pálido... –exclamó Harry- en verdad tiene mal semblante, tal vez si deberíamos llamar al medimago.

-Tal vez no –respondió Remus sentándose junto a Draco que lo miró desdeñosamente.

-¿Qué tanto me mira? –gruñó Draco entre hipidos.

-Toma, come esto –dijo Remus sacando una tableta de chocolate del bolsillo de su bata.

Draco la miró como si estuviera apuntándole con un puñal.

-Vamos Malfoy, no seas idiota –dijo Harry molesto al ver como su amigo era desdeñado- no te va a envenenar.

-Calma Harry –exclamó Remus sonriendo a la vez que quitaba parte de la envoltura al chocolate y le rompía un trozo para llevárselo a la boca- yo también detesto a los medimagos ¿sabes? –dijo Remus mirando a Draco- mi padre me llevó a muchos cuando de niño me mordió Greyback... ese tipo odiaba a mi padre y me mordió para vengarse de él... todos me miraban como si yo fuese una bomba a punto de estallar, a final de cuentas ninguno me ayudó, solo el genio de tu padrino lo logró... ese Severus era un prodigio en pociones, después me regaló la fórmula para poder hacerla yo mismo; algo que se me dificultó mucho, pero tras muchos intentos fallidos al fin lo logré.

-¿Y ahora que sigue? –exclamó Draco sorbiendo la nariz- ¿va a hablarme de su mascota muerta?

-No –respondió Remus muy lejos de molestarse y sin dejar de comer el chocolate- solo quiero que sepas que aunque parezca lo contrario, sé lo horrible que son los medimagos.

-Pues cuando me obligó a que ese tipo me revisara, no lo parecía –dijo Draco ya con los ojos rojos.

-Solo me gustaría que entendieras que no lo hago por el mero gusto de molestarte.

-¿Entonces lo llamo? –preguntó Harry nervioso provocando que Draco le lanzara dagas por los ojos.

-No –dijo finamente Remus haciendo que Draco lo mirara sorprendido- Creo que solo esta hipoglucémico.

-Eso es baja de azúcar ¿cierto? –dijo Harry.

-Si –respondió Remus para luego mirar a Draco- eso le pasa a cualquiera que ayuna demasiado, si quieres sentirte mejor, come un poco de chocolate.

Draco miró receloso el chocolate que Remus le ofrecía, hasta que al fin lo tomó cortándole un trozo.

-Recuéstate –dijo Remus poniéndose de pie- descansa un poco y Harry vendrá a verte en unos minutos a ver cómo te sientes ¿de acuerdo?

Draco solo se alzó de hombros en señal de respuesta mientras los dos aurores salían de la habitación.

-¡Rayos! –exclamó Harry molesto bajando las escaleras por detrás de Remus quien se dirigió directamente a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me pone nervioso... siento que en cualquier momento le va a dar un sincope o algo... además es difícil tratarlo bien, se que dije que me parecía una víctima, pero es una víctima idiota, esta todo loco.

-Compréndelo Harry.

-¡Pero somos amables!... además no le hago nada y se pone... pues se pone a llorar, me hace sentir incomodo, no sé cómo comportarme... digo, si fuera una chica tal vez sabría cómo hablarle pero... ¡es Malfoy!

-¿Quieres café?

-Si, gracias.

-Mira... –dijo Remus llenando una tetera con agua- cuando Draco Malfoy y tu se conocieron, él tenía todo... tenía fortuna, tenía influencias, reconocimiento, tenía padres, tenía todo... ahora se vuelven a encontrar, él ya no tiene nada de eso, ya no tiene dinero, posición, prestigio y seguramente es huérfano de ambos padres aunque él no lo sepa; ahora que se vuelven a encontrar, se ha encontrado de cara con su pasado... tu representas todo lo que él ya no es y ya no tiene... tú, el pobre huérfano, te encuentras en una posición de poder encima de él, y eso para alguien como Draco Malfoy no es nada fácil... y eso no es todo, esta su condición física.

-¿Su embarazo?

-Si... mira Harry, yo he aprendido mucho desde que estoy casado y no pretendo darte lecciones de biología, pero he entendido muchas cosas desde que estoy con Tonks.

-Adelante Remus, de todos modos no tenemos ninguna prisa –dijo Harry sacando unas tazas de la alacena.

-Cuando Tonks se embarazó de Teddy, muchas veces me pregunté si la mujer que tenía enfrente en realidad no era el mismísimo Voldemort disfrazado.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Harry riendo.

-No pasa siempre, con Molly todo fue muy tranquilo por lo que contó Arthur, había veces en que ni siquiera se sentía embarazada, pero con Tonks fue una etapa muy difícil... a veces se enojaba por el simple hecho de que una mosca pasaba volando por su nariz o rompía en llanto porque los gnomos del jardín le enseñaban los dientes... y qué decir cuando está en sus días, pareciera que la etapa lunar la padeciera ella, el medimago dice que todo es debido a la gran cantidad de hormonas que segrega su cuerpo.

-¡No inventes! –exclamó Harry riendo.

-Las mujeres son muy fuertes, Harry... a veces pienso que ellas dominarían al mundo si no fueran bombardeadas hormonalmente cada mes, y en el embarazo es peor... yo sinceramente prefiero enfrentarme a una docena de mortífagos yo solo, a vivir un parto... la sola idea me pone los pelos de punta, y si las mujeres que ya lo tienen asimilado, algunas lo pasan muy mal, ahora imagínate a Malfoy, de quien su cuerpo no tiene ni puta idea de lo que está pasando recibir tal descarga hormonal, pues esta para que se tire de cabeza por la ventana... lo bueno es que su habitación no tiene.

-Rayos... –respondió Harry rascándose la cabeza- ha de ser horrible no poder controlar tu cuerpo.

-Si –dijo Remus sirviendo el agua caliente en las tazas- se paciente Harry, todo se complica porque el carácter de Draco ya era difícil, y si le sumamos que quien lo vigila y lo cuida es un hombre lobo, los cuales detesta; su tío, a quien no puede ni ver, y a ti, su condiscípulo, pues...

-Si, lo entiendo –respondió Harry endulzando su café-, sumare más kilos de paciencia a los que ya tenía.

-Mandare pedir té de jengibre, eso le hacía bien a Tonks.

-Gracias, ahora le llevare un poco de té de menta.

-Ese también es bueno.

Después de preparar lo necesario, Harry salió de la cocina no sin antes decirle a Remus:

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme a aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Para eso estoy cachorro, cuando quieras hablar cuenta conmigo.

________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, encontró a Draco recostado de lado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Duermes?

-No –respondió Draco abriendo los ojos-, ¿llamaran al medimago?

-No –dijo Harry sentándose en la silla.

-¿Por qué insistes en molestarme? –preguntó Draco mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Querías llamar al medimago, insististe mucho... quieres que tipo me humille de nuevo ¿verdad?

-¡Por Dios, Malfoy! –exclamó Harry rodando los ojos y exhalando un suspiro.

-No puedes negarlo Potter... –dijo sentándose- estas vengándote de todas las que les hice en la escuela.

-Solo tú podrías ser tan infantil para imaginar semejante estupidez –respondió Harry negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces porque más?... ¿Por qué estas preocupado por mi?... ¡espera! –exclamó de repente frunciendo el ceño- ¡tú!

-¿Yo qué?

-¡Me tienes lástima! –respondió Draco sorprendido.

-¿Lastima?... claro que no –respondió Harry sintiéndose de cierta manera pillado.

-Si... maldito seas Potter, no soy un perro callejero al que le curas la pata o le arrojas un hueso –exclamó Draco dejándose caer.

-Eres un veneno emocional Malfoy, matas cualquier tipo de buena intención que uno pudiese tener para contigo.

-¿Buena intención? –repitió Draco metiéndose en las mantas- me detestas Potter, al menos ten la decencia de aceptarlo.

Harry torció la boca y exhalo un suspiro, entonces miró a Draco diciendo:

-Te propongo un trato.

-¿Me propones algo?... ¿y qué tipo de trato podemos hacer tu y yo?

-Una tregua... –dijo Harry alzando los hombros- es molesto pelear todo el tiempo, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de agredirnos cada que nos vemos? Creo que a ti te sentaría muy bien.

Draco abrió la boca listo para replicar, pero al momento la cerró pensando que después de todo la idea no resultaba tan descabellada.

-¿No intentaras llamar al medimago solo para desquitarte?

-Si lo hice fue porque te veías muy mal, no para molestarte.

-Aun así...

-Malfoy, te ofrecí una tregua, no la libertad, así que no te pongas tan quisquilloso y no pongas tantas condiciones que tampoco estas en posición de negociar.

Draco torció la boca sabiendo que Harry tenía razón, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto despectivo.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces comenzaremos con las galletas que te traje, tenlas a la mano, pueden ayudarte con las nauseas.

-De acuerdo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

-No estás tirándome de a loco ¿verdad? –exclamó alzando una ceja.

-No Potter, no estoy tirándote de a loco –respondió Draco rodando los ojos.

-Bueno... ¿y ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, el hombre lobo tenía razón.

-El hombre lobo tiene nombre.

-¿No que íbamos a hacer una tregua? –exclamó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Precisamente por eso llámalo por su nombre, el trato es de parte de los dos, no solo mío.

-Está bien –masculló entre dientes.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-¿Desayunar? –exclamó Draco torciendo la boca- no quiero...

-Estas pálido, Malfoy... –interrumpió Harry- tus labios y tus manos están igual, todo es síntoma de tu anemia, pareces fantasma.

-Pero es que...

-Te sientes muy cansado ¿verdad?

-Si, pero...

-Todo es por lo mismo.

-Pero yo...

-Ya veremos qué hacemos con tus ascos.

-¡Con un demonio, déjame hablar! –gritó Draco sentándose de golpe.

-Habla pues –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, desayunaré.

-¿Pero?

-Pero no quiero huevo, no quiero pollo, no quiero carne ni pescado, las cremas me dan asco; tampoco quiero jugo de calabaza, está excesivamente dulce y sabe muy feo; tampoco me traigas nada de embutidos, como jamón y esas cosas, están muy salados y saben horrible, tampoco prepares nada con aceite, se me pega al paladar y me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¿No se te antojan unas rebanadas de aire mejor? –interrumpió alzando una ceja- digo, si quieres las podemos aderezar con una salsa de "nada" para que te sepan más rico.

-Que gracioso ¿me puedo reír ya? –respondió Draco sonriendo sarcástico.

-Malfoy, todo te da asco ¿de qué quieres vivir entonces?

-¡Ay yo no sé! –gimió dejándose caer en la cama y escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Por todos los cielos... –pensó Harry quitándose las gafas y pasándose una mano por la cara- es más fácil hacer tragar una medicina amarga a Teddy que hacer comer a Malfoy- Malfoy escucha... voy a traerte una ensalada de tomate y miel.

-¿Tomate y miel? -repitió Draco alzando la cara.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verle la expresión de anhelo, por lo que el rubio replicó molesto:

-¿Estas riéndote de mí?

-No, claro que no... es solo que... bueno ¿Cómo puede gustarte eso? ¿en serio sabe bien?

-Bueno... –respondió Draco sentándose de nuevo- yo sé que es raro, de hecho nunca lo había comido así, es solo que... emm... desde hace un par de meses se me antoja comer eso.

-¿Y solo comes eso?

-Claro que no, intento comer otras cosas, pero tan solo el olor de la comida hace que se me revuelva el estomago –respondió de manera tan franca que sorprendió a Harry- también me han dado esas píldoras de hierro y calcio, pero la verdad es que nunca me han gustado y hasta ahora no las he tomado, las detesto.

Harry lo miró pensativo antes de preguntar:

-¿Quién te las daba?

-¿Cómo?

-Las píldoras... ¿Quién te las daba?

Draco lo miró sorprendido, luego apretó los labios endureciendo su expresión mientras respondía:

-Nadie.

-Vamos Malfoy, tal vez no sepas que pasó en tu cuerpo, pero es claro que ese bebé no lo hiciste tu solo.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa con quien lo hice? –exclamó Draco enfurecido- no tengo porque hablarte de mi vida privada... el que tu pregones a los cuatro vientos que te encanta coger con la hermana de la comadreja es tu problema, vete con ella, ten muchos hijitos y a mi déjame en paz.

-Yo me acuesto con hombres, Malfoy... –exclamó Harry con expresión seria- y para tu información ella se llama Ginny y es mi amiga, así que por favor ten más respeto cuando hables de ella -Si Draco se quedó callado, no fue por la forma en que le había hablado Harry, sino por lo que este había dicho- Voy por tu comida –concluyó con gesto adusto mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

A los veinte minutos Harry regresó; Draco ya se había puesto su sudadera y esperaba sentado a un lado de la cama, justo en frente de la silla en donde se sentaría Harry; vio en silencio como el joven auror colocaba la charola en el mueble que tenía al lado y se sentaba en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

Tomó la jarra de miel y comenzó a bañar los tomates, luego puso el plato en sus piernas y comenzó a comer ante el silencio de Harry.

-mmm... –gimio Draco con delicia.

-¿En serio te gusta eso? 

-Ya te dije que si... ¿al rato comeré esto de nuevo?

-Puede ser.

-¿Cómo que puede ser?

-Con una condición.

-Te la pasas poniendo condiciones –respondió llevándose a la boca una rodaja de tomate bañado con miel.

-Te traeré lo mismo si te tomas las píldoras.

-Olvídalo, no hay trato –respondió Draco muy quitado de la pena.

Harry negó con la cabeza y prefirió no discutir más por el momento, hasta que después de unos minutos Draco rompió el silencio.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Es cierto, que?

-¿Qué te van los chicos? –preguntó Draco chupándose un dedo lleno de miel.

-Ah, eso... si ¿y? –respondió alzándose de hombros.

-Vaya... siempre te imaginé emparentado con los Weasley y viviendo felices comiendo perdices.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?... siempre pensé que terminarías con Parkinson y ahora sales con que traes premio.

-Bueno, tal vez solo nadé en una piscina pública ¿no?

-Claro, y chocaste con el pene de un tipo ¿no? –respondió Harry imitando el tono burlón de Draco, quien sin dejar de comer solo torció la boca.

-Que vulgar eres.

-Yo no fui quien habló de hacerlo en una alberca pública, Malfoy... como si tú visitaras albercas públicas ¿Qué ya no te alcanza ni para un buen hotel?

-Hablábamos de ti, no de mi –respondió tratando de disimular la molestia que le causo el comentario.

-¿Ah sí?... –exclamó riendo- ¿y en qué momento acordamos eso?

-¿Ocultas algo?

-Para nada, todo mundo sabe que las chicas no me van.

-¿En serio? –exclamó Draco sorprendido.

-Si, ¿es que no lees los diarios?

-Tan arrogante como siempre Potter... por si no lo sabes, no me la paso al pendiente de cualquier noticia tuya.

-Yo más bien veo que si no te alcanza para comprar el diario, mucho menos para pagar el hotel.

-¡Dijiste que no ibas a molestarme! –exclamó Draco apretando su cubierto como si quisiera estrangularlo.

-Tu empiezas y no te aguantas, no me cuentas nada de tu vida pero bien que quieres saber de la mía.

-Bueno, déjame preguntarte y luego tú me preguntas a mí ¿de acuerdo?

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuándo descubriste que te gustaban los chicos?

-Cuando estaba a punto de terminar el colegio, las chicas no me llamaban la atención como ellos.

-Ya veo... ¿y has tenido pareja?

-Pues claro, aunque no lo creas no soy un tarado ingenuo.

-¿Y has follado? –preguntó Draco sonriendo.

-Para nada, nos la pasamos tomados de la mano y mirándonos a los ojos –respondió Harry sarcástico.

-¿Y qué te gusta más? –Preguntó divertido- ¿dar o que te den?

-¿Tu qué crees, Malfoy? –preguntó a su vez Harry inclinándose para mirarlo más de cerca sin descruzar ni la pierna ni los brazos.

-Pues... yo creo... –respondió Draco con el tenedor en sus labios mirándolo con ojo crítico- que te gusta estar abajo.

-Pues sí, también me gusta estar abajo... –respondió sonriendo levemente- pero no precisamente recibiendo.

-¿mmm?

-Me gusta penetrar, Malfoy... –dijo acercándose más sintiendo como Draco se alejaba un poco de él- me gusta que sean ellos quienes me reciban a mí.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Draco alzando las cejas- ¿Quién lo diría de San Potter?... y dime ¿tienes pareja actualmente?

-No, no tengo tiempo para eso –respondió Harry enderezándose de nuevo.

-Estas muy ocupado vigilando mortífagos ¿verdad? –dijo Draco bostezando.

-Así es ¿y que me cuentas de ti?... ¿tu pareja actual es el padre de tu bebé?

-Tengo sueño, creo que dormiré un rato –dijo subiéndose a la cama.

-¡Oye, no me has contestado!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que "y"!?... ¡hicimos un trato!

-¿Y desde cuando confías en un Malfoy? –respondió acomodándose entre las mantas- te dije que me podías preguntar, no que iba a contestarte.

-Eres un zoquete –exclamó Harry enfurruñado saliendo de la habitación.

Pero Draco no se durmió en cuanto quedó solo... ¿cómo hacerlo cuando sentía que el corazón se le partía en dos?.... o ¿Cómo hablar de algo que consideraba su mayor y más maravilloso secreto?

-Roger...

Y su mente comenzó a divagar, a recordar momentos que ya consideraba olvidados.

Flash back

-¡Draco! –gritó Lucius en medio del barullo dentro del castillo de Hogwarts.

-¡Papá! –respondió corriendo hacia su padre pasando por en medio del polvo y de cuerpos inertes- ¿¡donde esta mamá?!

-Afuera esperándonos –dijo Lucius tomando del brazo a su hijo y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Lejos de aquí –respondió ante la mirada asombrada de su hijo por su rostro golpeado y su ropa hecha jirones.

-Papá...

-Ahora no Draco, solo salgamos de aquí.

Cuando padre e hijo llegaron al bosque prohibido, se adentraron en el caminando sigilosamente.

-Narcisa... –exclamó Lucius cautelosamente- puedes salir, ya llegamos.

-Que bueno, ya me estaba impacientando –exclamó Greyback saliendo de entre los arboles con Narcisa del brazo. 

.


	5. Capitulo 5

-¡Greyback! -exclamó Lucius viendo con sorpresa el rostro ensangrentado del hombre lobo.

-¿A dónde iban, Lucius? –preguntó Greyback caminando lentamente hacia ellos sin soltar a Narcisa quien miraba a su familia con rostro angustiado.

-Salíamos de la batalla, no tenemos varita y así no somos útiles al señor Tenebroso –respondió Lucius fríamente.

-Ya veo –dijo Greyback sonriendo siniestramente mientras la sangre que manaba de su cabeza herida por las bolas de cristal de la profesora Trelawney no dejaba de gotear- bueno, vámonos, es hora de reagruparnos.

-¿Reagruparnos?

-Si Lucius, reagruparnos –dijo Greyback mirándolo duramente mientras caminaba hacia el bosque arrastrando consigo a Narcisa.  
.  
-Espera... –dijo Lucius haciendo volverse al hombre lobo- debo hablar con mi esposa, déjanos solos.

-¡Que conmovedor, una reunión familiar! -exclamó Greyback con sorna- pero es una lástima, eso no podrá ser.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque nos vamos de aquí todos... ahora.

-Grey...

-¡Muévete Lucius! –rugió Greyback perdiéndose en el bosque.

-Papá... –exclamó Draco angustiado.

-Vamos –dijo Lucius apretando los dientes mientras seguía a Greyback.

Pronto llegaron a otro lugar del bosque en donde un grupo como de veinte mortífagos esperaban; unos estaban heridos y esperaban sentados en el suelo mientras los otros al verlos aparecer se apresuraron a tomar sus escobas.

-Vámonos –dijo Greyback soltando a Narcisa y dirigiéndose con paso decidido hacia los dos rubios que lo seguían.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Lucius se ponía enfrente de él al ver a Greyback acercarse.

-Quítate Lucius, tenemos que movernos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hijo? -respondió Lucius sin moverse de su lugar.

-Que él viene conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-Lejos de aquí, ahora apártate.

-No –respondió Lucius permaneciendo en el mismo lugar mientras Draco veía todo con cara de susto- si vamos al mismo lugar, mi hijo viene conmigo.

-¡No hay tiempo! –gritó Greyback lanzándole un zarpazo al rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo con la cara ensangrentada provocando un grito de horror en Narcisa, quien corrió a ayudar a su marido.

-¡Lucius!

-¡Papá! -exclamó Draco dando un paso hacia su padre derribado.

-Tu vienes conmigo –dijo Greyback tomándolo de un brazo.

-¡No, suélteme! –respondió intentando soltarse inútilmente.

-Johansson... –dexclamó arrastrando a Draco tras de sí- las escobas.

Un mortífago alto y negro le arrojó una escoba que el hombre lobo atrapó con una mano para después montarse en ella sentando a Draco enfrente de él ante el azoro del chico.

-¡Draco! -gritó Narcisa viendo en donde estaba su hijo.

-¡Mamá!

Johansson arrojó dos escobas al matrimonio Malfoy mientras todos los demás montaban en las suyas y levantaban el vuelo siendo seguidos inmediatamente por los padres del chico. Greyback no necesito voltear para saber que lo seguían, simplemente murmuró sonriendo:

-¿Qué mejor cadena para sujetar a los Malfoy?... el señor Tenebroso siempre tiene razón.

Sin darse cuenta, Draco sujetaba con fuerza la ropa de Greyback intentado mirar sobre su hombro en medio de la ventisca y del numeroso grupo, a sus padres; no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto volaron ni en qué dirección, pero al cabo de un buen rato comenzó a divisarse a lo lejos una enorme casona.

Cuando aterrizaron y puso los pies en el suelo, Draco intentó correr hacia el grupo de mortífagos que también aterrizaban buscando con la vista a sus padres siendo sujetado al instante por el brazo.

-¿A dónde, pequeño Malfoy? –exclamó Greyback.

-Suélteme, iré con mis padres –respondió Draco intentando soltarse.

-¡Ya deja de ser marica y pórtate como un hombre! –exclamó fastidiado presionando con fuerza sobrehumana el brazo del chico haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hijo! –gritó Lucius abriéndose paso a empujones.

Por toda respuesta y sin darle tiempo a llegar a él, Greyback solo sonrió caminando hacia la casona sin soltar a Draco; cuando todos estuvieron dentro, se encontraron en una estancia vacía, iluminada solamente con unos cuantos candelabros colocados en el suelo; Lucius y Narcisa detuvieron su andar a tan solo unos pasos del hombre que sujetaba a su hijo.

Un ambiente frío y pesado comenzó a sentirse de repente, como si un vacío se hubiese hecho presente de quien sabe donde haciendo temblar a todos; entonces, de una oscura esquina, una alta figura encapuchada surgió silenciosamente caminando hasta el frente del grupo en donde permaneció en silencio varios minutos observando a los mortífagos inclinados frente a él; Draco permanecía hincado, con la vista clavada en el piso sin atreverse a levantarla, sintiendo con creciente temor como la oscura figura se acercaba a ellos.

Podía percibirlo, cada célula de su cuerpo podía sentirlo... el señor Tenebroso estaba furioso y a punto de explotar; se mordió un labio para no gritar, ya ni siquiera sentía el fuerte agarre en su brazo, simplemente atinó a quedarse quieto sintiéndolo pasear entre ellos.

-Greyback... –susurró Voldemort con voz sibilante.

-¿Si, mi señor?

-Ya sabes que hacer.

Sin decir nada, Greyback se puso de pie haciendo levantar a Draco para salir de la habitación ante el azoro y angustia de los tres Malfoy.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar ni decir nada, simplemente vio las miradas angustiadas de sus padres mientras Greyback lo sacaba a rastras de la habitación.

El hombre lobo lo llevó por algunos pasillos y escaleras hasta una habitación en donde abriendo la puerta lo arrojó sin decir nada cerrándola después tras de sí; Draco se quedó quieto por unos momentos permaneciendo de pie en medio de la oscura estancia, entonces volviendo a la realidad, se volvió y vio la puerta cerrada, y con pasos trémulos se acercó hasta ella e intentó abrirla girando el picaporte varias veces sin conseguirlo.

-Quiero salir... –musitó débilmente- quiero salir... déjenme salir... –para terminar golpeando con los puños la puerta y gritando con todas sus fuerzas- ¡déjenme salir! ¡Quiero salir!

Pero por más que gritó, golpeó y pateó la puerta e intentó desaparecerse una y otra vez hasta quedar agotado, nadie acudió siquiera a callarlo, por lo que agotado y disfónico, miró a su alrededor buscando otra salida; vio una ventana y corrió hacia ella encontrándola cerrada y sin ningún modo de romperla por encontrarse hechizada.

Sintiendo claustrofobia y pánico, terminó acurrucándose en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas llorando silenciosamente; cayó en una duermevela hasta que se sintió acalambrado, se puso de pie viendo que en la mesa había aparecido una jarra de agua, un pan y un plato de sopa helada y horrible.

Con el paso de los días, la misma rutina fue estableciéndose hasta que finalmente dejó de armar escándalo limitándose ahora a mirar solamente por la ventana el paraje desolado; un miserable cepillo de dientes apareció en el baño sin pasta dentífrica, por lo que acabó cepillándose los dientes con jabón; duró semanas encerrado usando la misma ropa, su chamuscado y maltrecho uniforme de Hogwarts; lavándolo en el lavabo y colgándolo en el cortinero.

Hablaba solo imaginando que lo hacía con sus padres, o a veces destrozaba la habitación para terminar limpiándola el mismo a falta de tener algo que hacer; a veces le daban ataques de pánico o de ira, pero de nada le valía, nadie acudía en su ayuda, parecía que estaba solo en esa enorme casa; simplemente su comida aparecía dos veces al día en su mesa; sufría de pesadillas constantes que lo hacían despertar en medio de la noche empapado en sudor y llamando a sus padres a gritos, creía oír murmullos y ya no sabía si era su propia mente jugándole una mala pasada o la misma casa que parecía una tumba.

Un día en que simplemente vegetaba mirando el cielo gris a través de la ventana desde su cama, un sobre entró por debajo de la puerta; levantándose como resorte corrió a tomarlo y a abrirlo con manos desesperadas reconociendo al instante la caligrafía de su padre.

"Querido Draco, tu madre y yo estamos cumpliendo una misión del señor Tenebroso, así que no te preocupes por nosotros y pórtate bien y obedece en todo, pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo si es que no das problemas, cuídate mucho y no olvides que te amamos.

Con cariño, tus padres."

Si releyó la carta veinte veces fue poco, hasta que una sonrisa tonta asomó a sus labios mientras murmuraba:

-¡Papá!... ¡mamá!... ¡están bien!... por Merlín... –exclamó haciéndose un ovillo en la cama en donde paso toda la noche estrujando la carta contra su pecho como si en cualquier momento fueran a arrebatársela.

Al día siguiente, después de leerla de su nuevo y de su rutinario y helado baño matutino se miró al espejo; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado?... no tenía la menor idea, lo que si sabía es que había sido el suficiente como para que su cabello le creciera hasta debajo de la barbilla rozándole los hombros; entonces el ruido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpieron sus pensamientos, corrió fuera del baño para encontrarse con un tipo algo gordo que lo miró como si fuese una cucaracha.

-El desayuno está listo –exclamó de mal talante desapareciendo por la puerta abierta.

"¿Puerta abierta?"

Draco se quedó paralizado... si la puerta estaba abierta y le estaban avisando del desayuno... ¿significaba entonces que podía salir?...Se vistió rápidamente y caminó hasta la puerta, la ansiedad por salir era únicamente frenada por el temor de ignorar que iba a encontrar afuera.

Finalmente inhaló profundo y se asomó... lo único que vio fue el pasillo vacio, por lo que al cabo de unos momentos se aventuró a salir y a caminar despacio hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras, las cuales comenzó a bajar despacio hasta que el sonido de unas voces lo hicieron detenerse.

-Buenos días, pequeño Malfoy –exclamó una voz erizándole los cabellos.

Greyback le sonrió desde la cabecera de la mesa en donde otras personas, ocho hombres y dos mujeres desayunaban; Draco recorrió ansiosamente a todos los que estaban sentados.

-No están aquí –exclamó Greyback adivinándole el pensamiento-, están en una misión especial del señor Tenebroso.

-¿Y donde es eso? ¿Cuándo volverán? –preguntó fríamente.

-Eso no lo sé, pero siendo ellos tan cuidadosos de su retoño, me pidieron encarecidamente que te cuidara mucho –respondió sonriendo siniestramente- pero baja de ahí, siéntate a desayunar.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué hasta ahora? –se atrevió a preguntar sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡Ah! Es que queríamos que le tomaras cariño a la casa, si quieres puedes llamarla hogar... ¿vas a bajar o no?

¿Y cómo decidir?... ya no sabía si era peor regresar a la maldita y asquerosa habitación a bajar con el hombre lobo y los demás que comían echándole apenas una mirada.

-Porque de una vez te digo... –añadió Greyback bebiendo una copa de vino- que aquí vas a continuar viviendo mientras tus padres hacen su trabajo.

-¿Y hasta cuándo será eso?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, así que o traes tu culo hasta aquí o yo iré por ti.

Con risas mal disimuladas, los comensales lo vieron bajar la escalera y sentarse en uno de los lugares vacios de la mesa; la comida era en mucho muy diferente a lo que le daban en la habitación, había huevos con tocino, panqueques, leche, pan, café y vino; solo que aunque se le antojó probar todos esos manjares, no se animaba a mover un dedo.

-Daryl... sírvele un poco de huevos con tocino al pequeño Malfoy –dijo Greyback al hombre que estaba sentado frente a Draco-, hay que hacerlo entrar en confianza... como una gran familia.

Cuando terminó de desayunar subió a su habitación que hasta hacia una hora antes le parecía una prisión, y que ahora le pareció un refugio; así pasó una semana, bajando a tomar los ahora tres alimentos y escurriéndose cuanto antes a su cuarto; entonces, un día después de desayunar, Greyback lo llamó antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

-Espera pequeño Malfoy, ven aquí.

Draco torció la boca antes de darse vuelta y caminar hasta el hombre lobo, quien al tenerlo enfrente sacó un sobre de su chaqueta.

-Toma.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó sin tomarlo.

-Un trabajo para ti.

-¿Un trabajo?

-Si, en el sobre esta la dirección, iras a entregarlo.

-¿Y porque no usa una lechuza? –preguntó suspicaz.

-Tenemos un problemilla con ellas, lo más seguro por ahora es entregar las cosas de mano a mano.

-¿Y porque yo?... ¿cómo sabe que no escapare?

-No lo harás... –respondió Greyback sonriendo- no mientras tus padres estén en manos del señor Tenebroso.

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo miró con desprecio al hombre que tenia frente a sí y arrebatándole el sobre vio la dirección.

-Está lejos de aquí ¿Cómo se supone que iré?

-Ese es tu maldito problema –respondió alzándose de hombros.

-No tengo ni varita, no tengo escoba ni dinero...

-Tal vez puedas desaparecerte... ¡ah, se me olvidaba que no puedes!

-Que... ¿pretende que pida un raid?

-Toma –dijo Greyback lanzándole un saquito con monedas-, me importa una mierda como lo hagas, pero quiero que ese sobre sea entregado hoy mismo y a ti te quiero aquí para la hora de la cena ¿entendido?

Draco tomó la bolsita y se dio la vuelta deteniéndose en cuanto Greyback comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Por cierto... ya puedes desaparecerte, la casa está encantada y por eso no podías, aun así ten cuidado, que si el maldito ministerio de agarra, yo mismo te buscare para destrozarte la garganta.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí; se le hizo muy raro sentirse de alguna manera libre, sabía que seguía siendo un prisionero estuviese en donde estuviese, pero sentir el aire en su cara lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Como pudo entregó el sobre llegando exactamente a la hora de la cena a la casona; cada día era una entrega o dos y a veces pasaban semanas sin recibir ninguna encomienda, nunca abrió ningún sobre, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo conocer el contenido y se repetía a si mismo que cuanto menos supiera mejor; pudo tener algunas cosas en su cuarto, como ropa semi nueva porque su uniforme ya le quedaba muy chico y además estaba muy raido, un cepillo dental y pasta dentífrica, un pequeño radio que sintonizaba una sola estación de música, algunos libros y hasta cigarrillos, habito que había adquirido para soportar aquellas noches de soledad en las que su propia habitación parecía querer devorarlo; ya estando afuera se entero que estuvo encerrado ocho meses.

Con el paso del tiempo los días acumularon dos años desde su partida de Hogwarts, se acercaba su cumpleaños diecinueve y el día en que cumplió dieciocho, solo recibió una nota de sus padres, algo que atesoraba como el más valioso de los regalos, y aunque la nota era muy escueta le bastaba leerla de nuevo para sentirse contento; ese día tomó unas tijeras y se cortó el cabello, ya no le interesaba si quedaba bien, era solo que ya no había visitas a los salones de belleza más prestigiados, así que cuando lo sentía excesivamente largo, simplemente lo cortaba el mismo y ya, aunque la primera vez que lo hizo, el resultado no fue muy alentador.

-Parece que me mordió un caballo –prensó haciendo un gesto de resignación mientras se miraba al espejo.

Podía entrar y salir de la casa a cualquier hora, se había habituado a ella y a su nueva forma de vida aunque nunca interactuó con los demás, él solo hacia su trabajo de mensajero y nada más; para su cumpleaños número veinte, el día que faltaba se le hizo eterno y la mañana en que los cumplió, se levantó de un salto buscando el sobre que sabia estaría ahí... solo que en esa ocasión no había nada; desesperado barrió el piso con la vista, abrió la puerta y miró hacia afuera... nada.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y después se sentó en la cama exhalando un profundo suspiro, miró la ventana bañada por una suave llovizna y sin poder evitarlo recordó sus primeros cumpleaños, cuando lo primero que veía al despertar, era a su madre sentada en su cama con un pastel hecho por ella misma, luego, cuando entró a Hogwarts ella ya no aparecía más en su habitación, él ya era "grande" para eso y además no estaba permitido, pero su pastel nunca faltaba; y su padre, siempre tan sonriente y orgulloso dándole a escoger lo que él quisiera de regalo, eso le encantaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo que en verdad le gustaba, era pasar la tarde con él, sin mascaras ni apariencias ante nadie... volvió a suspirar profundamente añorando más que nunca su antigua vida.

Ese día recibió un encargo especialmente difícil, llevar una carta a un lugar muy lejos y complicado aunado a la extrema vigilancia del ministerio; llegó muy entrada la noche, calado hasta los huesos y muy cansado, arrastrando los pies subió les escaleras de la silenciosa casona hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la cual abrió con desgano para quedarse literalmente paralizado al ver quien estaba ahí.

-¡Draco!... ¡hijo!... –exclamó Narcisa al ver en la puerta al chico rubio que la miraba como si estuviese viendo un muerto- ¡hijo!... –dijo Narcisa acercándose a él- ¡mi amor!...

-¿Ma... mamá? –balbuceó Draco al ver a la delgada mujer acercarse a él.

-Hijo... –dijo Narcisa tomándolo de la mano y cerrando la puerta- ¡Oh por Merlín!... –exclamó tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- ¡estás tan alto!

Pero Draco solo atinó a quedarse totalmente quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras aquella mujer lo miraba extasiada.

-¿Eres tú?... –murmuró Draco con voz apenas audible.

Narcisa lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír mientras decía:

-Mi amor... mi Draco... claro que soy yo.

Draco miró esos profundos ojos azules, luego miró el rostro demacrado y el cabello rubio atado en una simple coleta; esa mujer no se vestía como antes, ni se peinaba como antes, su cutis maltratado y su cuerpo excesivamente delgado... definitivamente esa mujer no era la que Draco conoció toda su vida... pero esa mirada azul tan intensa... tan llena de amor... esa mirada si era la misma, tan única e infalsificable; no podía ser otra persona, era ella... definitivamente era su madre quien tenía frente a sí.

Lentamente alzó los brazos y con manos trémulas acaricio suavemente el cabello rubio que escapaba en algunos mechones, luego pasó su mano por la húmeda mejilla, todo con dedos temblorosos y tan cuidadosamente como si se tratara de una burbuja de jabón que pudiese hacer estallar con cualquier toque.

-Mamá... eres tú...

-¿Y quién mas si no? –exclamó Narcisa riendo entre lagrimas mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ambas manos- estas tan guapo... ¡y tu cabello tan largo!... Draco, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre... por Salazar... mi niño ya es todo un hombre.

-Eres tú... –volvió a exclamar provocando una mirada de dolor en Narcisa- ¡mamá, eres tú!... –dijo abrazándola efusivamente mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos; Narcisa trastabilló hacia atrás por la fuerza del abrazo mientras Draco dejaba escapar todo el dolor que había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

-Mi niño... –murmuró ella abrazándolo por la cintura.

Draco lloró mucho mas rato sin decir nada, y ella lo dejó ser; no lo interrumpió ni trato de calmarlo, simplemente espero lo que tenía que esperar; hasta que mucho rato después Draco se separó de ella para mirarla al rostro mientras preguntaba:

-¿Dónde has estado?... ¿Por qué se olvidaron de mi?

-Draco... –respondió Narcisa con profundo dolor- nunca nos hemos olvidado de ti... yo nunca podría... ¿Cómo hacerlo, hijo mío, si eres parte de mi?... ¿Cómo hacerlo si eres el corazón que me da vida?

-¿Entonces?... ¿entonces?... –exclamó entre hipidos- ¿Por qué no estamos juntos?... ¿y papá?... ¿Dónde está papá?

Sin responder Narcisa lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la cama en donde ambos se sentaron.

-Mi hijo... –exclamó ella recorriéndole el rostro con la mirada y acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja- ya tienes veinte años... la última vez que te vi estábamos parejos... y ahora me sobre pasas por una cabeza... eres muy alto...

-Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?

-Draco... has sido tan valiente –dijo como si no lo escuchara.

-No... yo he tenido tanto miedo... no soy para nada valiente... –respondió sorbiendo la nariz.

-Claro que si lo eres, mi amor... ser valiente no es ser suicida.

-Pero...

-Draco escúchame... –interrumpió Narcisa.

-¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó sin hacer caso- dime por favor ¿Por qué no está contigo?... ¿le paso algo malo?... no me digas que le paso algo malo... –terminó de decir con voz ahogada agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- mi papá... dime... dime por favor que está bien...

Narcisa se quedó callada por unos segundos, por lo que Draco levantó el rostro para mirarla.

-Mamá...

-Si... –dijo Narcisa sonriendo dulcemente- él está bien... y te manda todo su amor.

-¿Y porque no está contigo?... ¿Por qué no vino?... mamá, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo...

-No me alcanzara la vida para arrepentirme de todo lo que he hecho...

-¿De qué hablas?

-De haberte metido en este infierno... porque si bien nunca recibí la marca, secunde a tu padre en todas esas ideas locas del señor Tenebroso... ideas que también compartí y que ahora me parecen tan obsoletas...

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Claro que la tengo y me arrepiento tanto... daría mi vida por cambiar el pasado... pero como sé que no se puede, quiero que me escuches con atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que has sido muy valiente... y ahora mi amor, debes serlo más.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... la vida es dura, uno nunca sabe lo que pasara el día de mañana.

-Mamá, no estoy entendiéndote.

-Lo sé... –respondió sonriendo mientras exhalaba un suspiro y sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas- solo te diré, hijo mío... que nunca te desanimes a pesar de las adversidades, porque yo siempre voy a estar contigo y tu padre también, porque a pesar de lo que hizo, él te ama demasiado... tanto como yo...

-¿Entonces...?

-Escucha hijo... –dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios- no oirás mi voz, pero me escucharas con el corazón... no me veras, pero estaré presente... cuando mires en tu interior, me encontrarás, porque yo, mi niño, siempre estaré contigo...

-Hablas... hablas como si estuvieras despidiéndote.

-¿Despidiéndome?... no mi amor, ¿Cómo puedo despedirme si te llevo en mi corazón todo el tiempo?

-No hablo de eso... tu...

-Shhhh... déjame hablar... necesito hacerlo... eres lo mejor de mi vida, lo más hermoso que he hecho... tú haces que todo valga la pena... 

-Yo también te quiero...

-Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé... –respondió mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- y solo Merlín sabe lo que has sufrido por nuestra causa.

-Puedo resistirlo... yo puedo aguantar lo que sea si estamos juntos –dijo Draco tomando sus manos.

-Abrázame... –dijo Narcisa simplemente- déjame sentirte... déjame amarte... mi niño, mi Draco...

Al tener a su madre entre sus brazos, Draco continuo con su llanto silencioso mientras recargaba su mejilla en su hombro.

-En este momento soy tan feliz por tenerte de nuevo conmigo... –susurró acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-No te irás ¿verdad?... viniste para quedarte ¿cierto?... ¿mamá?

-Si mi amor... ya te dije que siempre voy a estar contigo... que ni yo ni tu padre te vamos a dejar nunca... estés donde estés... –respondió sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué...?

-Aun tienes muchas cosas que afrontar... –interrumpió sin dejar de abrazarlo- debes ser más fuerte que nunca, no debes quebrarte hijo... y salir de aquí en cuanto puedas.

-Dijiste que no íbamos a separarnos, ¿Cómo me pides que me vaya de aquí? –dijo separándose.

-Si, claro... –respondió Narcisa limpiándole una lagrima- es solo que sabes que tu padre y yo podemos defendernos muy bien, así que no debes temer por nosotros, por eso te digo que aproveches cualquier oportunidad para escapar de esto...de todo esto...

-No entiendo...

-No importa, ya lo harás...

-No me gusta como hablas... siento que...

-Deja de decir cosas raras... –interrumpió Narcisa sonriendo dulcemente- hay tantas cosas que nunca dije o hice... perdóname por todo eso...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, ni a ti ni a papá... fui un niño muy feliz, mamá.

-Mi hijo... –exclamó llenando sus ojos de la imagen del jovencito que la miraba anhelante- mi querido Draco... te amo tanto...

-Mamá... –respondió abrazándola de nuevo- este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido ¿Cuándo veré a Papá?

-El siempre está contigo –respondió abrazándolo fuerte sin de llorar.

-Pero...

-Mejor vamos a dormir –interrumpió poniéndose de pie- es muy tarde y debes estar cansado.

-No, esta noche no dormiré -dijo Draco sonriendo- tenemos mucho de que platicar.

-Si, pero debes estar muriéndote de sueño, tengo entendido que fuiste muy lejos –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

-Si pero no me siento cansado... –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- hoy menos que nunca dormiré ¡mejor bailemos! 

-¡Estás loco! –exclamó riendo al ser tomada por la cintura y comenzar a dar pasos de baile como si el mejor vals del mundo estuviese sonando.

-Si, por ti... por la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Pues muchas gracias, apuesto caballero –respondió Narcisa siguiendo el baile, para después de un rato sentarse riendo los dos.

-Te extrañé tanto –dijo mirándola con amor.

-No más que yo a ti... ¿quieres agua? –respondió sirviendo agua en un vaso de una pequeña jarra que Draco tenía en su buró junto a la cama.

-No tengo sed, gracias.

-Vamos, solo un poco.

-Bueno –dijo Draco alzándose de hombros.

-No hay muchachas bonitas por aquí ¿verdad? –dijo Narcisa mientras Draco bebía el agua.

-Para nada, todas están horrorosas –respondió dejando el vaso vacío en el mueble.

-Ven, recuesta tu cabeza en mi regazo mientras te canto una canción.

-Mamá, no soy un bebé.

-Para una mamá un hijo siempre será su bebé así tenga cien años –respondió acomodándose en la cama.

-De acuerdo –respondió mas que encantado recostándose en la cama y colocando la cabeza en las piernas de su madre.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que te cantaba cuando eras pequeño?... ¿esa que te cante hasta los diez años?...después ya no quisiste dizque porque eras grande.

-Si, la recuerdo –respondió comenzando a bostezar.

-¿Quieres que la cante?

-Si

-Bien... –respondió acariciando una mejilla de su hijo- Draco...

-¿mmm? –respondió Draco muriéndose de sueño.

-Te amo... tu padre y yo te amamos... nunca lo olvides.

-Yo... tamb... –balbuceó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó, lo primero que buscaron sus ojos fue a su madre, por lo que se levantó de golpe mirando a todos lados.

-¿Mamá? –llamó sin obtener ninguna respuesta, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al baño encontrándolo vacío- ¿mamá?

Sintiendo una creciente desesperación, salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras corriendo y encontrarse a todos desayunando.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? –preguntó mirando principalmente a Greyback.

-Ni idea –respondió este alzándose de hombros.

-No se haga idiota... –exclamó caminado hasta él- ¿¡acaso le hizo algo?!

-Vaya, vaya... –dijo Greyback llevándose una copa de vino a los labios- el pequeño Malfoy esta encabronado.

-¡Déjese de estupideces y dígame que le hizo a mi madre! –exclamó dándole un manotazo a la copa estrellándola en el piso ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que estaban ahí; Greyback se quedó quieto unos instantes, con la mano en el aire como si aun sostuviera la copa y apretando los dientes.

-Dígame...

-¡Yo no tengo porque darte ninguna maldita explicación! –rugió saltando de su asiento y tomando a Draco por el cuello hasta estamparlo en la pared en donde se le acercó tanto sin soltarlo hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro- escucha... pequeño Malfoy... –susurró el hombre lobo mirándolo a los ojos- si tu mami se fue de nuevo abandonándote por segunda vez, es muy tu problema... a mí me importa una mierda en donde esta... ¿entendiste?

Draco solo tragó en seco mientras sentía como la fuerte mano del mortífago le apretaba cada vez más la garganta.

-Te pregunte si entendiste –repitió Greyback viendo como la boca de Draco se abría desesperadamente en busca de aire mientras le arañaba el pecho y el brazo que lo sujetaba en un intento de soltarse.

-¿Cómo quieres que responda si lo matas, Fenrir? –exclamó Johansson mientras mordía una pierna de pollo.

-mmm... sí, creo que tienes razón –respondió Greyback soltando a Draco quien se desplomó al suelo tosiendo- escucha, solo porque soy muy buena persona... –continuó el hombre lobo mientras regresaba a su lugar- te diré lo que vi, Narcisa salió muy temprano de aquí sin decir nada, así que no tengo ni puta idea de donde pueda estar, y deja de fregar que me muero de hambre... lárgate.

Respirando entrecortadamente, se levantó como pudo para regresar a su habitación, en donde cerró de un portazo para después comenzar a dar vueltas de un lado para otro como león enjaulado mientras susurraba:

-¿Dónde estás?... ¿Qué te hicieron?

Desesperado se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin dejar de caminar de un lado para otro; finalmente se detuvo y camino hasta su cama en donde se dejó caer para recargar sus codos en sus rodillas mientras se cubría la cara, en eso levantó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con el vaso vacío en el que su madre le había dado agua la noche anterior.

-No... –Murmuró viendo el vaso fijamente- no... tú no pudiste...

Tomo el vaso con mano temblorosa y se le quedó viendo mientras algunas cosas tomaban sentido en su mente.

-Yo anoche no tenia sueño... hasta que me diste de beber...

Miró hacia el frente sintiendo que la respiración se le cortaba, apretando con fuerza el vaso hasta romperlo entre sus dedos.

-Mamá... –susurró sintiendo sus ojos arder- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... –miró el vidrio roto entre sus dedos sin siquiera ver la sangre que escurría, viendo solamente el rostro risueño de su madre- ¿Por qué me abandonaste otra vez?

Soltó los vidrios y caminó hasta la ventana, la cual abrió dejando que la fría brisa matutina le golpeara el pecho; todo el día permaneció en su habitación, sin recibir afortunadamente ningún encargo; los demás días actuaba automáticamente, saliendo a hacer sus entregas y regresando a encerrarse, como hacia siempre, pero estas veces no leía, simplemente se acostaba y se dormía para simplemente pasar el tiempo sin sentir; hasta que después de un mes en que su madre lo visitó, alguien tocó a su puerta a media tarde haciéndolo lanzar mil maldiciones por lo bajo pero sin levantarse a abrir.

Los toquidos volvieron a sonar haciendo que gritara molesto:

-¡Arroja el maldito sobre por debajo de la puerta! -Sin embargo ni hubo tal sobre ni los toquidos cesaron- ¡maldita sea! -bufó levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta como energúmeno.

-Hola... –saludó titubeante un joven como de unos veinticinco años, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, de complexión delgada, apenas un par de centímetros más alto y piel apenas un poco menos de pálida que la de Draco.

Draco nunca lo había visto, pero eso fue lo que menos le importo, por lo que ignoró por completo la sonrisa tímida del joven.

-¿Qué carajos quieres? –preguntó mirándolo con odio.

-Siento molestar –dijo el joven extendiendo su mano-, mi nombre es Roger... Roger McGregor.

.


	6. Capitulo 6

-Hola, me llamo Roger... Roger McGregor...

-Me importa una mierda si eres el mismísimo señor Tenebroso disfrazado de idiota –respondió Draco sin siquiera mirar la mano extendida del joven- ¿quieres que haga alguna entrega?

-No...

-Entonces lárgate –respondió cerrándole la puerta en la nariz y regresando a su cama.

Los toquidos nuevamente se dejaron oír haciendolo apretar los labios mientras se volvía a acostar.

-¡largo! 

-¡Lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo! –exclamó el chico a voz en cuello.

-¡Carajo! –murmuró poniéndose la almohada en la cara.

-¡Por favor! –insistió Roger tocando nuevamente.

-¡Deja de fregar! 

-¡En verdad lo lamento pero necesito que hablemos!

Aventando la almohada, se levantó para abrir la puerta de un tirón sobresaltando al chico.

-Lo lamento, me llamo...

-Ya lo dijiste –interrumpió mirándolo fijamente- ahora di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

Solo que esta vez Roger no se amilanó ante la actitud agresiva de Draco, sino que simplemente preguntó:

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No

-Es necesario.

-Mira... –dijo haciendo un evidente acopio de paciencia- No voy...

-Es sobre tu madre –exclamó Roger provocando que Draco lo mirara fijamente.

-¿Sobre...?

-Si –completó Roger entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin que Draco intentara impedirlo.

-¿Qué sabes sobre ella, está bien? –preguntó ansiosamente el chico rubio.

-Yo... –respondió Roger como buscando las palabras correctas- soy medimago.

-¿Significa eso que está enferma?

-Veras...

-Habla de una maldita vez –exclamó sintiendo que una terrible angustia le atenazaba el pecho.

-Ella murió –dijo Roger con voz suave, como tratando de aminorar el impacto a sabiendas de que eso era imposible.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como si las palabras pronunciadas por el joven medimago las hubiese dicho en otro idioma.

-Fue una neumonía fulminante y mal atendida... cuando llegó a mi ya no pude hacer nada...

-Es que no entiendo... yo... no te entendí... –balbuceó parpadeando varias veces- ¿Cómo esta ella?

Roger entrecerró los ojos al ver el pálido rostro de Draco mientras balbuceaba palabras confusas.

-Draco...

-¿Cómo esta?... dime...

-Ella murió –volvió a decir poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-Ella... ella vino a visitarme... bailamos ¿sabes?... –exclamó gesticulando exageradamente con las manos- le encanta bailar...

-Baila muy bien ¿verdad? –dijo Roger empujándolo hacia la cama hasta sentarlo en ella.

-Ella... ella no vestía como antes, pero aun así es muy bonita...

-Si, tiene unos ojos azules muy hermosos.

-Si, sus ojos son muy expresivos... ¿va a venir a verme de nuevo?

-Mírame... –dijo Roger sentándose en cuclillas frente a él y poniéndole las manos en las rodillas- tu madre es muy hermosa, pero ya no está aquí... ella se ha ido.

-¡No! –exclamó poniéndose de pie- ¡no entiendo lo que dices!

-Si me entiendes... –dijo Roger poniéndose de pie también y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-¡No, sal de aquí! –exclamó Draco dándole un empujón en el pecho seguido de varios mas, a lo que Roger respondió metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.

-¡Mira!

Draco clavó los ojos en la mano extendida de Roger sintiendo que la respiración se le cortaba al ver lo que estaba ahí, para después con titubeantes dedos tomar el pequeño anillo que refulgía.

-Esto... esto... –exclamó Draco mirando la sortija de matrimonio de su madre; un anillo de oro blanco con un solitario incrustado; hermoso y sencillo como lo era su madre, solía decir su padre- esto es... ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tu? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije –respondió Roger- lo lamento de verdad.

-¡Largo de aquí! -dijo Draco cambiando de expresión radicalmente de sorprendido y confuso a serio e inexpresivo.

-Pero...

-Fuera –exclamó dándole un último empujón y cerrándole la puerta en la cara recargándose después de espaldas en ella mirando al frente mientras oprimía con fuerza su puño y aspiraba aire exhalándolo después lentamente.

-Tú... tu... –murmuró entonces- vendrás a verme... y bailaremos de nuevo.

Y se quedó de pie por mucho rato, simplemente pensando en nada... simplemente con la mente en blanco; después fue a sentarse, abrió el cajón de su pequeño mueble arrojando dentro el anillo y cerrándolo de golpe; luego tomó un libro y recostándose en la cama se puso a leer; llegada la hora de la comida salió de la habitación encontrándose con Roger recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, quien al verlo se enderezo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó con expresión preocupada.

-Quítate estorbo –respondió esquivándolo; Roger lo siguió y se sentó a la mesa junto a los demás:

Draco comió como si nada y después se levantó para encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación; pasó una semana con la misma rutina, solo que Roger ya no lo esperaba a la salida de su habitación, ahora solo aparecía a la hora de los alimentos, sin hacer el intento de hablarle siquiera.

Los días siguientes se sucedieron con normalidad, al menos con la normalidad con que veía su vida desde hacía años, iba y venía entregando cartas y documentos, un mes completo en donde su rutina era la misma que el mes anterior, y todos los meses anteriores a ese; en el par de ocasiones que Roger intento hablarle fue ignorado por completo como si el simple aire le hablara; había ocasiones en que una opresión en el pecho le despertaba a media siesta o a mitad de la noche, por lo que consiguió una poción para dormir, lo que le funciono durante un par de semanas.

-Creo que estoy cansado de tanta entrega... –pensó una mañana mientras miraba en el espejo las profundas ojeras que se le habían formado- aunque dudo que me den vacaciones, el estrés de que me pesquen está acabando con mi sueño, esa poción ya no me sirve, tendré que buscar otra más efectiva.

Y aunque se había quejado consigo mismo de que el trabajo no lo dejaba descansar, irónicamente había comenzado a trabajar más, ofreciéndose a redactar informes de los cuales no recordaba una sola palabra al terminar, los entregaba inmediatamente así fuera media noche y regresaba inmediatamente a la casona.

-Vaya... –dijo Greyback al verlo llegar una noche con expresión agotada- el pequeño Malfoy esta aplicándose... ¿será que acaso intenta olvidar que su madre esta...?

-Váyase al diablo –interrumpió subiendo de dos en dos los escalones.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras arrojaba su capa de viaje a la silla murmurando entre dientes.

-Ese idiota... me tiene harto... –Y encendiendo su radio, se dio un duchazo y se metió a la cama en donde después de dar muchas vueltas, finalmente se quedó dormido.

______________________________________________________________________________

La suave melodía de un hermoso vals se dejó escuchar mientras la risa de Narcisa se dejaba oír con la claridad y alegría de una fresca cascada; Draco rio también al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su madre que le sonreía con dulzura y amor; regocijado la abrazó con más fuerza susurrándole al oído:

-Te amo... te amo tanto...

-Y yo, hijo mío.

-No me dejes nun... –dijo Draco mirándola al rostro para encontrarse con la imagen de una horrorosa calavera que lo dejo a media frase.

Despertó sentándose de golpe empapado en sudor sintiendo que el corazón se le salía; se puso una mano en el pecho agitado mientras murmuraba:

-No... no... es un sueño... una maldita pesadilla... 

Y sintiendo una angustia terrible se tomo de un sorbo el contenido de un frasco de poción para dormir, lo que le provocó jaqueca al día siguiente; pero ese día, contrario a todos los demás en los que había trabajo frenéticamente, se dedico a dormitar sin salir ni siquiera a comer; para la cena salió solamente a picotear algo de comida y nada más; los días siguientes fueron lo contrario a lo que había estado haciendo, las entregas fueron acumulándose en el buró junto a su cama, hasta que una semana después, Greyback entró sin siquiera tocar encontrándolo acostado.

-¿Pero que te has creído tú, maldito mocoso de mierda?... ¿Qué estás aquí de vacaciones o qué?

Draco se sentó en la cama tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallarle.

-¿No respondes, niño idiota?

-No me siento bien –respondió simplemente recargando sus codos en sus rodillas.

-¿Y acaso crees que me importa un carajo?... por mi te puedes ir al maldito infierno, pero antes entregas lo que tienes que entregar ¿me escuchaste?

-Déjelo en la mesa, lo haré después.

-No, lo harás ahora.

-Después...

-¡Dije que ahora! –bramó tomándolo bruscamente del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-¡Basta! –gritó Draco soltándose de un tirón.

-¡Maldito hijo de...! 

Pero antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera tocarlo de nuevo, Draco tomó la silla que estaba a un paso de él para estrellársela de lleno en la cara partiéndola en pedazos por la fuerza aplicada haciendo que Greyback cayera al piso totalmente inconsciente.

Afuera llovía y Draco salió de la casa en plena tormenta, empapándose por completo en cuestión de segundos; caminó sin fijarse siquiera en qué dirección, solo supo que lo que tocó con la mano en busca de apoyo fue un árbol; no podía respirar, sentía como si un enorme puño le oprimiera el pecho.

-No... –musitó de repente- no... no...

Para ese momento ya estaba recargado con las dos manos en el tronco mientras continuaba exclamando uno y otra vez:

-No... no... ¡no!... –entonces comenzó a golpear el árbol con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz hasta que sus puños comenzaron a sangrar sin que esto lo hiciera detenerse; solo lo hizo cuando un profundo grito de dolor escapo de su garganta haciéndolo caer de rodillas; sentía que se le partía el alma y que estaba a punto de enloquecer... hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás mientras una voz susurraba en su oído:

-Llora... deja libre tu dolor...

-¡Esta muerta!... ¡está muerta!... –gritó Draco sujetándose de los antebrazos con sus manos ensangrentadas.

Roger no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente continuó abrazándolo mientras Draco se rompía entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Por qué se fue?!... ¿¡porque me dejó?! –exclamó con voz entrecortada- ¿¡porque, porque?!... ¡quiero morirme!... ¡quiero morirme!...

Pasaron así un buen rato en medio de la torrencial lluvia que pareció acompañar a Draco en su llanto.

-Está muerta... mi madre está muerta... –balbuceaba una y otra vez sin soltarse de Roger.

La mano del joven medimago le tocó una helada mejilla mientras decía suavemente:

-Vamos adentro.

-Mi madre... –balbuceo dejándose prácticamente arrastrar dentro de la casa.

Roger se pasó un brazo por el cuello mientras que con el otro brazo lo sujetaba por la cintura; cuando llegaron a la habitación de Draco, Greyback ya no estaba, por lo que Roger lo acomodó en la cama secándolo después con un hechizo de su varita.

Cuando despertó, sintió que se moría, un calor infernal lo hizo patalear desesperado.

-Tranquilo... –escuchó a lo lejos- pronto te sentirás mejor...

Imágenes de sus padres iban y venían y aun sintiendo quemarse estiró los brazos intentando tocarlos... principalmente a ella, a su madre que le sonreía abrazada de la cintura de su padre quien también le sonreía mientras sujetaba su bastón con empuñadura de plata.

-No se vayan... –sollozaba caminando hacia ellos quienes se iban alejando cada vez mas- por favor...

Entonces algo refrescante tocó su frente al tiempo que un liquido dulce entraba en su boca sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó, sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía, miró a su alrededor y encontró al chico de cabello castaño dormido en una silla, y haciendo un esfuerzo se enderezó poco a poco hasta sentarse, movimiento que despertó a Roger.

-Hola, veo que ya despertaste –saludó Roger enderezándose en la silla y sobándose le cuello dolorido.

Draco lo miró confundido, algo que debió mostrar a todas luces, por lo que Roger dijo:

-Te dio pulmonía... estuviste muy enfermo.

Draco no contestó, aun le dolía la cabeza y además detestaba a ese chico, por lo que solamente lo miró.

-Y bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó a su vez un tanto hostil.

-Cuidándote.

-No necesito que me cuiden.

-Hubieras muerto si te dejo así.

-¿Y qué más da? –respondió duramente.

Roger lo miró durante unos segundos para después recargar sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Sé por lo que debes estar pasando...

-Tú no sabes nada de mi –interrumpió- así que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

-Me incumbe... –respondió Roger seriamente- y mucho.

-¿Por qué?  
.  
-Porque se lo prometí a tu madre –respondió dejandolo con la boca abierta- como ya te había dicho, soy medimago y atendí a tu madre, ella me pidió que...

-No quiero saberlo... –exclamó arrojando las mantas a un lado- y ahora déjame solo.

-Aun estas un poco débil.

-Te importa una mierda el cómo me encuentre, déjame solo.

-Entiendo que estés enojado –dijo Roger poniéndose de pie- no hay problema, de hecho estoy instalado en la habitación de al lado, cuando quieras, yo...

-¡Lárgate ya! –gritó exasperado, por lo que Roger ya no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí; Draco se quedó de pie, respirando entrecortadamente para luego sentarse despacio.

Su madre estaba muerta, eso era un hecho innegable; miró a la ventana exhalando un profundo suspiro, sintió un nudo en la garganta que inmediatamente aclaró tomando un poco de agua y respirando pausadamente; dolía... dolía demasiado... se sentía tan vacio y lo único que sentía que podría reconfortarlo un poco seria su padre... pero no estaba, hacia mucho que estaba solo, y la certeza de esa soledad caía sobre él con una fuerza aplastante.

-No lloraré... –pensó mordiéndose un labio- ella está muerta y no puedo hacer nada... no lloraré...

Se levantó y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño en donde tomó una ducha, aun se sentía débil pero con la suficiente fuerza para no necesitar que nadie cuidase de él; fue hasta la hora de la cena que decidió bajar; ahí estaban todos los que vivían en la casa, incluido Roger; Greyback, quien estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, al verlo se levantó hecho una furia caminando hasta él quien ya bajaba el último escalón.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –exclamó Greyback tomándolo de las solapas y estampándolo en la pared- ¿¡quién demonios te crees que eres?!... ¡¿crees que solo por el hecho de que Narcisa esté más fría que un pescado puedes hacer lo que quieres?!... admiro tus agallas para haber hecho lo que me hiciste... –dijo gruñendo muy cerca de su cuello- mereces que te mate aquí mismo.

-¿Y porque no lo haces? –preguntó Draco doliéndose del golpe en la espalda pero mostrando un rostro inexpresivo mientras miraba fijamente a Greyback, cuyo rostro estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Puedo partirte el cuello como si fuera un palillo... –respondió el hombre lobo en voz baja.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en el feo rostro de aquel asesino; el rubio ya era un par de centímetros más alto, sin embargo sabía que Greyback tenía razón... pero ante la sorpresa de todos, simplemente sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes, estúpido? –exclamó Greyback sorprendido.

-¿No es obvio? –respondió sin dejar de sonreír- hablo de que eres un maldito payaso... de que lo único que sabes hacer es ladrar como el simple perro que eres...

-Infeliz... –masculló apretando el agarre- debería matarte en este mismo instante.

-Hazlo... –lo retó Draco sofocado por la presión en su cuello pero sin perder su misma expresión cínica- solo tienes que apretar un poco más...

-Fenrir... –exclamó una mujer de cabello negro que bebía una copa, la cual apretaba peligrosamente.

-No jodas Stella... –respondió Greyback sin soltar a Draco.

-No has recibido la orden de...

-¡Que se pudran todos!... –exclamó mostrando los dientes- ¡ya nadie se acuerda de los malditos Malfoy! ¿¡que más da que acabemos de una vez con ellos como la peste que son?!

-Fenrir... no seas estúpido... –insistió Stella bajando la copa- se que ya no son más que mierda y que el señor Tenebroso se ha olvidado de por lo menos éste, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

Greyback miró por unos instantes más el retador rostro de Draco, para finalmente soltarlo en medio de maldiciones.

-Eres una basura, pequeño Malfoy... tal y como lo es tu madre que en estos momentos se pudre en alguna parte de este insulso mundo.

Draco se inclino tosiendo después de que Greyback lo soltara y saliera del comedor sin decir nada más; Roger no se movió, simplemente vio como Draco se enderezaba y tomaba un lugar en la mesa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los días siguientes, Draco retomó su habitual rutina, con el pequeño cambio de que ya no se escurría ante las miradas asesinas del licántropo, de que simplemente le dirigía una mirada displicente cada vez que le hablaba y de que le respondía con singular familiaridad como si de igual a igual se tratara; cosa que al hombre lobo le ponía los pelos de punta.

Greyback podía despotricar horas y horas sobre Narcisa, diciendo cosas hirientes y horrorosas ante la presencia de Draco, quien simplemente sacaba un cigarrillo sin hacer mas caso de lo que pudiera decir; todo era normal, como si siempre hubiese sido así.

-Como si siempre hubiese sido así... –susurró Draco agregando una dosis demasiado alta de poción para dormir en su vaso de agua, dosis que últimamente subía cada vez mas; estaba a punto de tomarla cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Hola... –saludó Roger abriendo la puerta ante la estupefacción de Draco quien después de reponerse, exclamó enfurecido:

-¿¡Quién demonios te dio permiso de entrar?!

-Nadie, por eso entre –respondió Roger sentándose en la silla con gran naturalidad, como si de plano hubiese recibido una invitación por escrito.

-¿Por eso entraste? –repitió sonriendo incrédulo ante tal desfachatez.

-Si, se que nunca ibas a darme permiso –respondió sonriendo para luego dirigir su mirada al vaso de agua- es poción para dormir ¿verdad?

-¿Y que si lo es?... largo de aquí.

-Sabes que soy medimago

-Lo has repetido hasta el puto cansancio... ¿Qué quieres que haga, que te ponga un maldito consultorio o qué? –exclamó Draco metiéndose entre las mantas en un gesto claro de que deseaba estar solo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que estoy aquí atendiendo este cuartel, por lo tanto yo soy quien prepara las pociones que todos nosotros utilizamos... y la poción para dormir solo la utilizan dos... el viejo Thurmann que tiene artritis y tu... solo que la cantidad que tu utilizas es como para un regimiento.

-¿y?... es tu trabajo ¿no?

-Si, y realmente no me molesta...

-¿Entonces a que vienes a fregar?

-No me molesta... pero si me preocupa –dijo Roger con rostro serio- Draco... estas tomando demasiada poción para dormir, es muy peligroso.

-Escucha tarado –exclamó Draco exasperado- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es muy mi problema, ¿acaso crees que porque atendiste a mi madre en sus últimos momentos te da derecho para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos?... pues no es así, así que mejor dedícate a atender a la basura que habita esta casa y a mi deja de fastidiarme de una vez por todas o no respondo ¿entendiste?

-¿Sabes?... –dijo Roger cruzando una pierna como si no hubiese escuchado nada de la perorata de Draco- me da gusto que Greyback ya no te intimide... pero por otra parte parecería que deseas provocarlo para que en verdad te rompa el cuello.

Draco inclino la cabeza mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en la cama en un claro gesto de impaciencia.

-Quieres que te mate ¿verdad? –exclamó ladeando la cabeza- es una lástima, ya que ibas por buen camino pero ya te fuiste un poco chueco.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que levantaba el rostro.

-De que es normal que te sientas así después de lo que paso con tu madre... finalmente lo aceptaste, ahora estas en una etapa de depresión.

-¿Estas demente?

-Estas sumido en una fuerte depresión Draco, aunque no lo parezca... y lo que es peor, estas negándote a vivir tu duelo, estas tragándote tu dolor y eso es lo que esta matándote poco a poco.

-Mira... –dijo Draco levantando las mantas y poniéndose de pie en un movimiento lento- te lo digo por última vez...

-A mi no puedes engañarme como al resto del mundo... –dijo Roger sin intimidarse- no demuestras ningún sentimiento, pero tus ojos son más expresivos de lo que tú crees...

-Ahórrate toda esa palabrería de mierda y lárgate de aquí.

-Debes hablar Draco... habla conmigo –dijo Roger poniéndose de pie.

-¿Hablar contigo? –respondió sonriendo sarcástico- ¿hablar de que, de mi infancia y de mis años de colegio?... puedes tragarte tus artilugios psicológicos, no te necesito.

-Vas a estallar en cualquier momento... habla conmigo... te sientes mal, te sientes desesperado y a punto de volverte loco aunque digas que no es así...

-Cállate... –respondió comenzando a sentir una extraña angustia en el pecho.

-Draco, puedo ayudarte... –dijo poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

-No te atrevas... –exclamó retirándosela con un manotazo.

-No hablas con nadie, no tienes amigos... no puedes vivir así...

-¡¿No entiendes que no los necesito?! –exclamó tomándolo fuertemente de las solapas- ¡no necesito a nadie!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –respondió Roger soltándose y tomándolo de las muñecas- ¡déjate ayudar!

-¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda! –respondió forcejeando.

-¡Draco, por favor!

-¡Basta! –dijo separándose de Roger de un empujón- ¡fuera, fuera de aquí!

-Debes hablar sobre Narcisa... debes hablar de su muerte... –exclamó Roger con respiración entrecortada.

-¡No! –respondió poniéndose las manos en la cabeza sintiendo su frágil equilibrio establecido por él tambalearse peligrosamente.

-Podría apostar que ni siquiera has vuelto a llorar... –continuó sin retroceder ni un paso.

-¡Cállate maldito hijo de puta! –exclamó el rubio bajando las manos y mirándolo con furia y una mezcla de sentimientos confusos y angustiantes.

-No lo haré.

-Si no te vas tú, me voy yo... –concluyó dirigiéndose a la puerta siendo detenido por una fuerte mano en su muñeca.

-No te iras de aquí hasta que hayamos hablado.

-¡Suéltame idiota! –exclamó soltándose de un tirón.

-¡Basta de comportarte como un niño!

-¡Pero...! ¿¡quién demonios te crees para hablarme así?! –exclamó Draco incrédulo.

-Estas desmoronándote... estas destruyéndote poco a poco...

-¡Pues es mi maldito problema! -respondió alejándose de él.

-¿Qué te dijo tu madre la ultima vez?... –preguntó haciendo que Draco lo mirara fijamente- ¿no te dijo que no te quebraras?... ¿no dijo que deberías ser fuerte?

-¿Y como... como es que tú lo sabes? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Ella me lo dijo... me hablo de ti, de todo el amor que te tenia.

-¿Y entonces por qué se fue, porque me dejó solo? –preguntó enojado mientras se volvía dándole la espalda.

-¡Porque murió, no fue su culpa!

-¡Eso ya lo sé!... –exclamó Draco encarándolo- ¡no fue de ella!... ¡fue mía!

-¿Tuya?

-¡Sí!... mía... ¡si yo no me hubiera dormido esa noche!... –dijo Draco gesticulando con las manos con desesperación, como si ellas pudiesen completar sus palabras- ¡si no me hubiera dormido no la hubiera dejado ir!

-No sabias lo que había en el agua.

-Tú no entiendes nada... –respondió desesperado- si yo hubiera sido mejor, no estaríamos en esta situación, ella estaría viva y estaríamos juntos...

-¿Mejor en qué? –preguntó Roger frunciendo el ceño.

-Si yo hubiera asesinado a Albus Dumbledore, mis padres habrían recuperado su lugar junto al señor Tenebroso... y... y no hubiesen sido castigados de esta manera...

-Draco...

-Yo siempre lo arruino todo... –continuó comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro- mi madre está muerta y mi padre ni siquiera puede venir a verme, es un pobre esclavo sin voluntad propia.

-Estas equivocado.

-No lo estoy... –respondió sin dejar de caminar frenéticamente- por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo la certeza de algo... si hubiera sido mejor hijo, nada de esto habría pasado.

-No te hagas esto... no te impongas una carga tan pesada...

-No lo hago por gusto, es la verdad –respondió sin detenerse.

-No es verdad...

-¡Cállate! ¿¡tú que sabes?!... –exclamó deteniéndose y mirándolo directamente- ¡no ves más allá de tu nariz!

-Lo único que veo es a un chico que sufre mucho...

-¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

-¿Por qué no abres tu coraza un poco? –preguntó Roger suavemente- yo no voy a dañarte.

-Te juro que si no te vas...

-No puedo irme... no dejare que te tortures mas.

-Te lo advierto maldito infeliz...

-Si tan solo me dejaras ayudarte...

Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente le lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro, mismo que Roger esquivó con facilidad para darle vuelta al rubio y abrazarlo con fuerza por detrás.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –gritó Draco forcejeando- ¡suéltame!

-Déjalo ir... –exclamó Roger resistiendo- suelta esa ira que te está consumiendo...

-¡Que me sueltes! –gritó revolviéndose con fuerza entre los brazos de Roger al tiempo que sentía sus ojos arder.

-No

-¡Maldito infeliz!

-Sé que duele... y que estas enojado... enojado contigo, con tu madre, con tu padre y con la vida misma... y está bien, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo... –dijo Roger con los brazos tensos alrededor de Draco- tienes todo el derecho...

-¡Cállate!... ¡cállate, cállate!... –exclamó sintiendo cada palabra como si fuera un puñal en el corazón- por favor...

-Date permiso de sufrir... no te castigues mas y date chance de llorar...

-No... tu no entiendes... –respondió sintiendo como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que lo pudiese evitar y dejando paulatinamente de luchar- tu no entiendes nada...

-Lo sé, no entiendo nada... –respondió Roger aflojando el agarre.

-Eres un idiota... –balbuceó quedándose quieto.

-Si, soy un idiota... –respondió Roger dándole vuelta para abrazarlo suavemente y acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? –exclamó entre sollozos recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Roger, sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco- ¿Por que ella?

-Esa pregunta nunca tendrá respuesta –dijo Roger sin soltarlo- hay situaciones que no podemos controlar.

-Pero si yo hubiera...

-Nada podías hacer... –interrumpió- no estaba en tus manos.

-Mi madre... –balbuceo levantando los brazos para aferrarse al hombre que lo abrazaba- está muerta... murió y estoy solo...

-Tu padre aun vive.

-¿Y quién lo sabe?

-Yo lo vi

-No lo creo... y en todo caso, es como si lo estuviera...

-No viene porque no puede...

-Por mi culpa...

-No, es porque el señor Tenebroso es rencoroso y no perdona ninguna falta... tú no eres responsable de sus decisiones, además no estás solo...

-Si lo estoy...

-No, no lo estas Draco...

-Pero así me siento... –respondió con voz queda para después quedarse callado mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

Roger ya no dijo nada, simplemente continuo abrazándolo por largo rato mientras Draco se desahogaba, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, si fueron unos minutos o unas horas, simplemente Draco se separó sintiéndose muy cansado; Roger lo guio a la cama y lo instó a recostarse para después cubrirlo con una manta.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Cuando despertó, se estiró sintiendo un peso extraño en su cama, se sentó rápidamente para encontrar nada más y nada menos a Roger durmiendo a su lado con la ropa puesta; estuvo a punto de pegarle un grito cuando de repente se detuvo para mirarlo bien... el chico era extraño, ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos se quedaría con él a pesar de haber recibido mil insultos y agresiones?... definitivamente debía faltarle un tornillo; entonces se recostó de lado recargando su cabeza en su codo y empezó a estudiar el rostro del chico que dormía a su lado; su cabello castaño parecía rubio a través de la luz de la mañana, su fina nariz y sus labios delgados hacían perfecta armonía con todo su rostro; Draco pensaba todo eso hasta que una voz lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya terminaste de analizarme?

-¿Cómo? –exclamó enrojeciendo al instante viendo los ojos color miel abiertos de par en par mirándolo directamente.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –dijo Roger recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

-eee... si, gracias... –respondió poniéndose de pie- ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?... ¿Qué no tienes habitación?

-Si tengo, pero solo me recosté un momento y me quede dormido... disculpa si te incomodé –respondió sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No... no me incomoda, solo que no acostumbro que un completo extraño despierte en mi cama cada mañana –respondio de mal talante.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... y respecto a lo de anoche... –exclamó avergonzado- yo... no quise armar una escena.

-No armaste ninguna escena... oye, simplemente dejaste salir lo que guardabas dentro.

-Si pero...

-Yo se... –interrumpió Roger- que no eres muy expresivo y que esto te hace sentir muy vulnerable... pero entiende una cosa, sé que es muy difícil, sino imposible que encontremos amigos aquí, pero me gustaría que pensaras en mi como tal... yo puedo ser tu amigo.

-Gracias pero no necesito amigos –respondió con rostro serio, pero ya sin la dureza y hostilidad de antes.

-Pero yo si... –dijo Roger sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- estar aquí es muy difícil, nunca me he adaptado por completo en ningún lugar en el que me asignan... ¿puedo venir a platicar contigo?

Draco lo miró sorprendido, era cierto que sentía como si una lapida de piedra le hubiese sido levantada de la espalda gracias a ese chico, pero una cosa era una "ocasional charla" a fuerzas y otra muy diferente tenerlo pegado todo el tiempo como ladilla.

-Yo no soy muy buena compañía.

-No importa, a veces basta con que alguien nos oiga –respondió Roger abriendo la puerta- nos vemos en el desayuno.

Los días siguientes, Roger iba por lo menos una vez al día a su habitación, o lo esperaba con una taza de té cuando llegaba muy tarde de alguna entrega, en esas ocasiones solo lo saludaba y le dejaba la taza humeante para enseguida salir de ahí como si adivinara que lo único que quería Draco era echarse a dormir; poco a poco el más joven de los Malfoy comenzó a participar en las conversaciones de Roger que más bien parecían monólogos hasta llegar a entablar largas conversaciones, hablaban de todo y de nada, o simplemente se quedaban en silencio sentados en el porche de la casona viendo las estrellas mientras Draco fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Deberías dejar de fumar, eso te mata las neuronas –dijo Roger al ver a Draco exhalar una bocanada de humo.

-Me lo has dicho, veamos... ¿unas mil veces? –exclamó sin mirarlo- además eso es mentira.

-¿No me crees?

-No

-Sera que como siempre has sido tonto pues tampoco notas mucho la diferencia ¿no? –dijo conteniendo una carcajada.

-Eres un tarado –respondió dándole otra fumada a su cigarrillo.

-No es cierto –dijo Roger ya con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y bueno... ¿Cuál es tu historia? –dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad del bosque.

-No es muy interesante.

-No me interesa si es interesante o no, simplemente me da curiosidad.

-Bueno... –dijo Roger recargándose hacia atrás con las manos en el suelo- soy escoses...

-Sabia que no eras de aquí, tienes otro acento.

-Si

-Por cierto, he visto como firmas ¿Qué significa la letra "K" con la que precedes tu apellido McGregor?

-¿Es necesario que lo sepas? –exclamó Roger haciendo muecas.

-Ahora si –respondió Draco sonriendo al ver la incomodidad del medimago.

-De acuerdo, pero promete no burlarte.

-Prometo que lo haré.

-No sé porque no me sorprende.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno... mi segundo nombre es Kendric... es el nombre de un guerrero escocés y significa "Gobernante Real"

-¿Kendric? –exclamó mirándolo de repente.

-Si

-¿Gobernante real?

-Anda, dilo ya...

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada! –exclamó Draco sonriendo.

-No hace falta –respondió Roger negando con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía.

-¿Y nunca les preguntaste a tus padres porque tal nombre?

-No hacía falta, mi padre me lo repetía a cada rato, decía que debíamos ser dignos representantes de nuestra sangre pura.

-¿Eres sangre pura?

-Si, perteneciente a uno de los clanes más antiguos de Escocia, por eso mi padre era así... pero con todo y eso él era un hombre muy especial...

-Todos los padres lo son –dijo Draco dando otra fumada mientras volvía la vista al oscuro bosque.

-Cuando la guerra oscura se desató la primera vez, mis padres apoyaron esa causa desde Escocia, después de varios años emigramos aquí para apoyar la "causa" como le decía mi padre... pero al ver de cerca tanta muerte de gente que ni al caso, él comenzó a cambiar.... no así mi madre que lucho con más ahínco; ella murió hace tiempo, en una redada de los aurores.

-Lo siento.

-Gracias.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Cuando mi madre murió, el se deprimió mucho... enfermo gravemente, yo no pude hacer gran cosa por él, creo que más bien quería morir...

-¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

-Intente todo tipo de tratamientos, pero no resultó... murió hace un año.

-Que mal.

-Antes de morir me pidió que siguiera ayudando a los demás, que había mucha gente inocente en este bando, que me quedara a cuidarlos, y pues... eso hice.

-¿Pero a ti te gusta esto?...es decir, ¿este ambiente, esta causa?

-La verdad no... y lo cierto es que nunca estuve de acuerdo.

-Ah... –exclamó únicamente Draco sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería Roger.

.


	7. Capitulo 7

-Pero era hijo único... –continúo Roger- ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-La promesa hecha a tu padre no puede retenerte... lo sabes ¿no? –dijo Draco volviendo el rostro para mirarlo.

-Si, lo sé... y de hecho... pensaba dejar esto –dijo Roger bajando la voz- sé que en esto no hay camino de regreso, por eso pensaba simplemente desaparecer... tú me entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si ¿y qué pasó?

-El día en que pensaba hacer eso, me llegó una paciente muy grave... una mujer que me suplico, no por su vida, sino por su hijo...

Draco lo miró unos instantes para después mirar nuevamente al frente.

-Sabes que hablo de ella ¿cierto?

-Supongo.

-No pude hacer nada por ella... así que me propuse hacer lo último que me pidió... y aquí estoy.

-¿Y porque no te has ido?... digo, ya cumpliste tu promesa ¿no?

-Tan sutil como siempre –exclamó Roger sonriendo- pero si, ya termine... pero bueno, pues surge una cosa, surge otra... ya sabes como es.

-Roger, ven, debes ir a Bedford... –interrumpió Stella saliendo de la casa- uno de los nuestros está herido.

Sin decir nada, Roger se levantó y se metió a la casa para salir a los pocos minutos con un maletín en la mano acompañado de Stella, le hizo un guiño a Draco quien permanecía sentado en las escaleras del porche y desapareció junto a la mortífaga.

Siendo las tres de la mañana, Draco escuchó la puerta de al lado abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que se levantó de la cama calzándose sus pantuflas, y poniéndose su bata salió de su habitación para tocar suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Espero no molestar –dijo Draco entrando a la habitación.

-Para nada, pasa... –respondió Roger sentado en la cama al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos mientras murmuraba enfurruñado: -maldita vieja estúpida...

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó sentándose junto a él.

-No había ningún herido –respondió Roger sacando su pijama de debajo de su almohada.

-¿Y entonces porque te llamó con tanta urgencia?

-Resulta que lo que ella quería era una consulta privada.

-¿Cómo que privada?

-Si... tal parece que tiene un amorío con un tal Talbot, él está en la zona de Bedford, pero ese no es el asunto, resulta que ambos tienen una enfermedad venérea.

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamó Draco riendo para después callarse repentinamente cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras miraba sorprendido a Roger como quien ha cometido una falta.

Roger dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Draco al tiempo que le bajaba suavemente la mano.

-Solo te reíste Draco... no pasa nada.

-Yo... es que...

-¿No lo ves?... estas sanando, está bien

-No... –Respondió levantándose- no debo...

-¿Sentirte bien? –Completó Roger- ¿sigues castigándote por algo que no fue tu culpa?... Draco, estas sintiéndote mejor ¿eso es malo?

-Pues... pues no pero...

-Ven aquí... –dijo instándolo a sentarse a su lado- el proceso de duelo que has llevado ha sido muy pesado pero has estado haciéndolo muy bien, no puedes vivir triste y solo toda tu vida.

Draco ya no respondió, solo se quedó sentado al tiempo que miraba sus manos; Roger también guardó silencio observándose los pies; Draco continuaba observando sus dedos como si en ellos se encontrara el misterio de la vida, era cierto que se sentía mejor, mucho mejor, por lo que las palabras de Roger no dejaban de retumbarle en la cabeza.

-Además... –dijo Roger haciéndolo voltear a mirarlo- tú no estás solo...

Roger seguía mirando sus pies, y fue hasta después de unos momentos que giró el rostro para mirar al chico rubio; Draco miró fijamente los ojos miel del chico que tenia a solo un palmo de distancia; no supo en que instante ni como fue, simplemente cerró los ojos cuando los suaves labios de Roger tocaron los suyos... tampoco supo porque abrió los suyos para recibir la cálida lengua del joven castaño; solo reaccionó espantado cuando sintió el cuerpo de Roger sobre si, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba recostado en la cama.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!... –exclamó dándole un empujón y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, no quise...! –Exclamó Roger poniéndose de pie- ¡Yo...!

Draco no dio más oportunidad de hablar, se dio la vuelta para salir casi corriendo de la habitación, pero Roger se le adelantó cerrándole la puerta de nuevo y poniéndose frente a ella.

-¡Espera, tenemos que hablar!

-¡No hay nada de qué hablar, quítate!

-No... –Respondió con firmeza- no soy un hombre que acostumbra andar con medias tintas, me gustan las cosas claras y vamos a conversar.

Draco sonrió irónico, en ese corto tiempo había llegado a conocer a Roger un poco, por lo que sabía que el chico decía la verdad; no obstante se sentía demasiado confundido y azorado como para tomar las cosas con la misma calma.

-Esta bien, te besé ¿de acuerdo?... antes debí preguntarte, lo acepto... –dijo Roger sin moverse de su lugar- te pido una disculpa por eso...

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y dejarme salir? –exclamó Draco con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

-Mira... –respondió tratando de calmarlo- si nos sentamos...

-No

-¿¡Y crees que esto es muy fácil para mí!? –Exclamó Roger alterado- ¿¡crees que estoy aquí, sumergido en este podrido mundo de sangre y muerte por gusto?!... ¡por supuesto que no!

-No... no estamos hablando de eso... –dijo intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le causó oír tal revelación.

-¡Claro, para ti es fácil no hablar de nada, siempre corres!

-¡Yo no corro!

-¡Claro que sí!... ¡te importa una mierda lo que pasa a tu alrededor!... ¿Qué si me gustas?...si, si me gustas y mucho, desde el momento en que me abriste la puerta me fascinaste, pero no te dije nada por varias razones; una, porque no vine a eso, dos, porque no se de tus preferencias, y tres, porque estas muy vulnerable y yo no soy un aprovechado, y si te digo esto no es para que me tengas lastima ni digas que qué buen tipo soy... te lo digo porque me gustan las cosas claras; si te ofendí lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención; ahora que si no estás de acuerdo, solo tienes que decírmelo y ya, y no correr como quinceañera asustada.

-¡Yo no corro como quinceañera asustada! –respondio incrédulo.

-Si lo haces –replicó Roger tomándolo del brazo y abriendo la puerta- pero no te preocupes, porque no es necesario que digas nada, he entendido todo perfectamente.

Draco solo pudo boquear como pez fuera del agua al verse prácticamente arrojado fuera de la habitación para terminar recibiendo un portazo en la nariz; se quedó ahí unos momentos completamente estupefacto ante lo que acababa de pasar para finalmente irse a su propio cuarto.

Ya ahí no pudo dormir, simplemente se sentó en la cama tocándose suavemente los labios; se sentía extraño, envuelto en una vorágine de sentimientos confusos y encontrados; lo que había escuchado lo había dejado totalmente en shock... él... ¿gustarle a Roger?... ¿gustarle, gustarle cómo si de un hombre y una mujer se tratara?... cierto que no era ningún mojigato ni prejuicioso pero eso distaba mucho de lo que se le estaba presentando ahora.

Roger era guapo, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado?... ciertamente el ambiente en el que se desenvolvían no daba mucha cabida ni animo como para lanzarse al romance exactamente, además no había pensado en su sexualidad por increíble que pareciese, él había tenido sus escarceos amorosos en Hogwarts como todo adolescente; su primera experiencia sexual había sido con una chica de Ravenclaw, nada extraordinario, muchos jadeos, unas cuantas embestidas y un orgasmo intenso y efímero y ya; luego unas buenas manoseadas con Pansy y con toda aquella que se dejara; después con todo lo que le cayó encima con el señor Tenebroso y el fallo de sus padres y su misión encomendada, ni ganas de una simple paja le quedaban, y si se ponía a resumir, no había pensado en nada de romance o sexo en todos esos años, increíblemente se había alejado de esa faceta de su vida como si nunca hubiese existido... y ahora llegaba alguien a recordarle algo que en realidad tenia por descartado y además era nada más y nada menos que un hombre.

-Roger... –pensó tocándose de nuevo los labios.

Algo muy ajeno a sus pensamientos era lo que estaba sintiendo... ¿a qué venía esa sensación de mariposeo en el estomago?... ¿a qué venía ese latir acelerado?... le gustaba estar con Roger y conversar con él y lo echaba de menos cuando se iba o cuando él mismo tenía que salir... ¿pero eso a mirarlo de otra manera?... realmente nunca lo había pensado.

Y exhalando un profundo suspiro se recostó en su cama abrazando una almohada... ¡ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esa parte de su vida!... ¿pero porque tenía que haber sido Roger justamente quien se la recordara?... Roger, Roger...

Eran las seis de la mañana y Draco seguía sin pegar los ojos; cuando bajó a desayunar, Roger no estaba y Greyback casi, casi le aventó un sobre al plato de cereal para que lo fuese a entregar; pasaron dos días antes de que volviera a ver al joven medimago; eran las siete de la noche, hora de la cena en la que lo vio llegar para subir directamente a su cuarto; el ex Slytherin solo tomó un café y enseguida subió y cuando toco la puerta, escuchó un simple:

-Adelante

-Hola

-Hola -respondió Roger sacando una toalla del armario.

Draco simplemente lo observó hacer sin decir nada hasta que finalmente dijo:

-No es verdad.

-¿Cómo dices? –respondió Roger apenas mirándolo.

-Que no siempre corro... –respondió recargado en la puerta con las manos por detrás.

-Ah, eso... está bien por ti... –dijo pasando a un lado de él.

-Oye... –exclamó deteniéndolo de un brazo- escucha lo que tengo que decir.

-Ok –dijo Roger sentándose en la cama y mirándolo atentamente en una actitud un tanto sarcástica, detalle que Draco no pudo dejar de notar pero que sin embargo ignoró.

-No siempre corro... –comenzó aun sin saber muy bien como expresarse claramente- toda mi vida he enfrentado situaciones en las que simplemente correr no es una opción y no lo hago porque sea valiente, pues de eso no tengo nada; simplemente no lo hago porque no puedo... si eso me convierte en un cobarde patético, pues si, lo soy... pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no?... que yo no soy para nada valiente... –Roger simplemente suspiro y volvió el rostro- en esta ocasión tampoco voy a correr... –continuó Draco- pero esta vez no es porque no pueda... esta vez no quiero hacerlo.

-Y eso significa... –dijo Roger quedándose callado.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó hincándose frente a él y poniéndole las manos en las rodillas.

-Significa que voy a arriesgarme... –dijo finalmente alzando el rostro para mirarlo.

Roger lo miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos para después alzar su mano y ponerla en la mejilla de Draco mientras decía:

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por lo general no suelo ser muy bromista –respondió sonriendo tímido.

Entonces Roger sonrió bajando su mano hasta el cuello y sentir el acelerado latir de Draco.

-Tranquilo... –dijo entonces besándole la frente- no voy a hacerte daño...

-Lo sé...

-No, no lo sabes... por eso no dejas acercarse a nadie... por eso tu coraza es tan dura.

Draco se quedó callado sin saber que decir, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando Roger lo besó, entonces abrió la boca sintiendo como el otro introducía su lengua suavemente, como pidiendo permiso; un beso suave que fue subiendo de intensidad... ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba tales sensaciones!... la mano de Roger ya estaba en su nuca mientras le exploraba toda la boca, mordiendo, succionando... ¡qué beso tan maravilloso! Pensó Draco abriendo la boca lo más posible; entonces Roger se separó pegando su frente con la de él dejándole los labios calientes y palpitantes.

-Draco, no puedo creerlo...

-Aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco.

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. 

Una tímida sonrisa fue la respuesta del rubio.

Desde ese día, Draco vio su vida desde otra perspectiva, ya no se le hacía tan terrible y monótona su estancia en aquella casona lúgubre y oscura; la vida de ambos seguía desarrollándose con normalidad, habiendo días en que ni siquiera se veían, pero cuando coincidían, Roger se colaba a la habitación de Draco o viceversa, y platicaban hasta la madrugada acurrucados en la cama, riendo, o en silencio, o acariciándose hasta el momento en que Draco percibía que la situación se le salía de las manos.

-Espera... espera un poco... –susurró con voz entrecortada por el deseo cuando Roger ya se había deshecho de su playera para succionarle y mordisquearle un pezón mientras su mano jalaba la cintilla del pantalón de su pijama bañados por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana- Roger...

-¿mmm?... –respondió Roger endureciendo el rosado pezón pasando su lengua alrededor para después chuparlo con fuerza.

-¡Ah!... ¡por Salazar!... –jadeó arqueando la espalda.

Roger continúo besándole el cuello y colando su mano en la pretina del pantalón para jalarlo hacia abajo.

-¡Roger! –exclamó Draco de repente percibiendo el movimiento.

-¿Si? –respondió levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

-Es que... bueno...

-Draco, no eres ningún niño... bien sabes que quiero hacerte el amor.

Claro que no era ningún niño y bien sabia que tarde o temprano habría sexo; pero Roger tenia la peculiaridad de hacerlo sentir un completo inexperto, el medimago era unos años mayor que él y a leguas se notaba que tenía mucho camino recorrido, por lo tanto no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Tranquilo... –susurró Roger besándole la mejilla y luego el cuello provocándole un estremecimiento- tu solo relájate.

-No soy virgen... –exclamó avergonzado de que Roger adivinara sus pensamientos- ya antes he hecho el amor.

-¿Con un hombre? –preguntó sin dejar de besarlo.

-Bueno... no pero...

-Entonces prácticamente lo eres, así que entiendo que estés nervioso.

-¡No estoy nervioso! –exclamó indignado.

Pero Roger ya no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y dirigió sus labios a la clavícula y a sus hombros para después hincarse sobre la cama para jalar con mayor facilidad los pantalones de Draco con todo y ropa interior.

-¡Vaya, que buen espectáculo! –silbó con los pantalones de Draco a medio muslo.

-Ya, tonto... –exclamó avergonzado encogiendo las piernas.

-Solo digo la verdad, eres hermoso... –respondió Roger quitándole por completo la ropa- y eres todo para mi... –concluyó el castaño comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de su propia pijama lentamente desquiciando a Draco quien ya tenía una buena erección.

Minutos después, libre totalmente de ropa, Roger tomó su varita haciendo un hechizo silenciador, ya que el que servía para cerrar la habitación ya estaba; luego tomó su pantalón del suelo buscando algo en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Esto... –respondió mostrándole un pequeño frasco.

-¿Lubricante?

-Si

-¿Ya habías planeado esto? –exclamó Draco alzando una ceja.

-Te mentiría si te negara que espero esto desde hace semanas, y bueno, aunque nunca te presionaría, decidí estar preparado para cuando finalmente te decidieras... –respondió untando en sus manos una generosa porción para después tomar el pene de Draco comenzando a friccionarlo de arriba para abajo- ¿te gusta?

-mmm... si... si me gusta... –respondió cerrando los ojos para abrirlos de repente al sentir una ardiente humedad- ¡uff!

Roger se encontraba haciéndole la mejor mamada de su vida; encogió las piernas mientras se cubría la cara con las manos incapaz de contener sus gemidos.

-Delicioso... –murmuró Roger apenas despegándose unos instantes para volver a introducir el pene en su boca.

Después de eso, Roger le recorrió el cuerpo con los labios, la lengua y los dientes descubriéndole todo un mundo de maravillosas sensaciones; hubo un momento en que Draco quiso corresponder, pero Roger simplemente no lo dejó.

-No Draco... –dijo besándole la blanca espalda- tu disfruta, déjamelo todo a mi... a mí que por tanto tiempo he soñado con este momento.

Draco no replicó, se sentía ebrio de tanto placer, solo pudo jadear cuando Roger le abrió las nalgas para pasar su lengua entre ellas buscando la preciada entrada.

-Por Merlín... –gimio Draco mientras Roger le indicaba que se pusiera en cuatro para acceder con mayor facilidad.

La lengua de Roger danzaba traviesa en la trémula entrada de Draco quien solo podía jadear y respirar entrecortadamente; no sintió ninguna molestia cuando Roger introdujo un dedo, al contrario, se sentía tan abierto y tan excitado que pronto se encontró empujándose contra la mano del castaño; el pinchazo de dolor llegó cuando dos dedos fueron introducidos.

-Acuéstate sobre tu espalda –dijo Roger después de unos minutos- por más que te dilate te va a doler de todos modos.

Draco no dijo nada cuando Roger le separó las rodillas acomodándose entre ellas, sin embargo cierto temor y excitación le inundaban el pecho; Roger le sonrió mientras untaba lubricante en su pene friccionándolo un par de veces para después acomodarlo en la entrada.

-¿Quieres que siga? –preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ya me tienes abierto como pollo descuartizado... –respondió sintiendo la punta del pene presionar tentativamente- o me la metes o te aplico un Crucio...

Sin decir más pero sin dejar de sonreír, Roger acomodó una pierna de Draco en su antebrazo mientras que con la otra sujetaba su pene comenzando a empujar suavemente.

Aun con lo excitado que estaba, Draco no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir el pene de Roger abrirse paso estirando la tierna piel.

-Intenta relajarte... –susurró Roger al verle el gesto de dolor.

-Eso intento...

Con imperceptibles embestidas, Roger continuó penetrándolo mientras Draco se removía incomodo.

-Ese es mi chico... –susurró Roger tiernamente al verle apretar los dientes sin que un solo quejido escapara de sus labios, por lo que procedió a penetrarlo por completo y sabiendo que la molestia no iba a desaparecer, dijo- voy a embestirte...

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Roger salió de él para volver a entrar con delicadeza una y otra vez; Draco solo jadeó sintiendo que se partía en dos mientras le clavaba las uñas en el brazo...

-¡Oh Draco!... –gimió Roger cerrando los ojos con fuerza- estas tan apretado... que rico estas...

-Me... me alegra que al menos alguien este disfrutando... –respondió entre dientes.

Roger abrió los ojos y vio que la erección del rubio había desaparecido por completo, por lo que soltó su pene para masturbarlo con fuerza.

-¿Mejor?

-Algo...

Después de unos momentos, Roger lo soltó para acomodarse la otra pierna en el antebrazo recargando sus manos en los costados de Draco mientras las embestidas aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad.

-Por Salazar... –pensó Draco ya con la frente perlada de sudor- ¿a qué hora se supone que empieza lo bueno?

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Roger que parara cuando de repente una sensación cosquilleante comenzó a sentirse en su bajo vientre; sensación que comenzó a aumentar haciéndolo jadear.

-Mucho mejor ¿cierto? –dijo Roger riendo.

-Si... si... –balbuceó sintiendo como esas sensaciones se expandían por sus piernas.

-Genial... –dijo Roger sin dejar de penetrarlo.

-¡Por Merlín, Roger!... –exclamó abriendo mas las piernas si acaso era posible- ¡sigue!... ¡sigue!

Roger le soltó las piernas para comenzar a masturbarlo; Draco clavó los talones en el colchón mientras se le aferraba a los brazos con fuerza.

-¡Draco!... ¡oh Draco, este culo tuyo me vuelve loco!

Draco sentía ya un ardor a medida que Roger imprimía mas y mas velocidad... ¿Cuándo termina el dolor y empieza el placer?... ¿Cuándo la mezcla de ambas daba por resultado algo tan increíble?... ya lo analizaría más tarde, pensó incapaz de contener los gritos que escapaban de su garganta al sentir unas contracciones en su esfínter anal como en su próstata recorriéndole un escalofrío en todo su ser erizándole la piel y generando una mayor presión en el pene de Roger llevándolos a ambos a un frenesí incontrolable.

Empapados de sudor Roger se empujo con fuerza dentro de Draco en una última estocada causando en el rubio un grito de placer al correrse provocándole unas breves convulsiones que casi lo hacen perder el sentido y sintiendo también que algo caliente se derramaba en su interior llegando ambos al éxtasis.

Draco quedó desmadejado sobre la cama como un muñeco de trapo, un delicioso letargo se apoderó de él sumiéndolo casi de inmediato en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con Roger durmiendo a su lado, ambos acostados de lado, frente a frente; entonces sonrió al ver el rostro sereno del chico que apenas hacia unas horas le había hecho el amor, quiso moverse pero un dolor en salva sea la parte se lo impidió.

-Rayos...

-Buenos días... –saludó Roger abriendo un ojo.

-Ni tan buenos –respondió haciendo gestos.

-Estas adolorido

-Si... también me duele el vientre y las piernas

-Te daré un analgésico, te sentirás mejor –dijo Roger estirándose cual vil gato.

.


	8. Capitulo 8

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer, tu provocaste esto y ahora lo arreglas –dijo Draco intentando sentarse.

-Encantado y para que veas que soy comprensivo, no te pediré el mañanero.

-Ya verás el mañanero que te voy a dar... –respondió Draco arrojándole una almohada.

A partir de ese día y cada que podían, ambos chicos terminaban teniendo sexo hasta en el baño; cuando duraban días sin verse y en cuanto se escurrían de los demás, la ropa salía volando y terminaban en la cama... cuando había cama.

-¡Draco!... ¡nos... nos van a ver! –exclamó Roger desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

-Estamos en la bodega... –respondió Draco rodeándole con una pierna mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared- solo vienen los elfos domésticos...

-De todos modos... –exclamó Roger invirtiendo las posiciones quedando Draco contra la pared.

-¡Métemela ya, idiota!... ¡métemela ya! 

-Estás loco... –susurró Roger mordiéndole el cuello.

-Lo sé... ¡ah!... –jadeó Draco al sentirse penetrado bruscamente por Roger- ¡por... por todos los...! –balbuceo el rubio sujetándose de los hombros de Roger para no caer.

-Me encantas, me encantas... –exclamó Roger sujetándole la pierna con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda, la cintura y las nalgas penetrándolo una y otra vez.

Un mes después

-Draco, Stella va a llevarse a Greyback y a los demás a una parranda en el escondrijo de su amiguito, van a emborracharse y seguro no vuelven hasta mañana ¿vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-No... –Respondió Draco recostado en su cama- no tengo ganas.  
.  
-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Roger sentándose a su lado.

-Hace días que no estoy sintiéndome bien... –exclamó Draco tan blanco como un papel.

-Déjame revisarte –dijo Roger haciéndolo sentarse.

-Pero...

-Cállate y abre la boca... mmm no... la garganta está bien, tampoco tienes temperatura... ¿tienes diarrea?

-¡No! ¿¡qué clase de preguntas son esas?!

-Las preguntas de un medimago –respondió Roger palpándole el cuello con ojo crítico- ¿Qué sientes exactamente?

-Pues desde hace unas semanas me duele el vientre, algo así como un cólico... después comenzaron a darme nauseas, es decir... despierto con unas ganas espantosas de vomitar.

-¿No estarás embarazado? –preguntó Roger burlón mientras le revisaba los ojos.

-Si tarado y de una vez te digo que no es tuyo –respondió Draco alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Comiste algo raro?... puede ser una infección estomacal, aunque es raro entonces que no haya diarrea ni fiebre.

-He comido lo mismo que todos... además el solo aroma de la comida basta para provocarme nauseas.

-De acuerdo –exclamó Roger sacando su varita-, ¡Accio maletín!

Su maletín medico apareció en cuestión de segundos por la ventana; ya con él, procedió a auscultar a Draco con sus instrumentos médicos, le sacó sangre después de casi inmovilizarlo para que se dejara y concluyó diciendo:

-Tendré los resultados pasado mañana.  
.  
-¿Hasta pasado mañana? –exclamó mientras sostenía un algodón en el pliegue de la parte interna de su brazo.

-Si, ya sabes que no contamos con los elementos necesarios, trabajo con lo que puedo, desde que expulsaron a los nuestros del ministerio ya no podemos abastecernos como antes –respondió Roger guardando todo- ¿ya comiste?

-No, no tengo hambre.

-O sea que en estos días no has comido bien.

-No quiero.

-Te traeré algo.

No, Ya te dije que no quiero.

-Draco, no puedes dejar de comer.

-Di lo que quieras, no comeré -respondió arrojando el algodón a un cubo de basura.

-Eres tan necio... –dijo Roger rodando los ojos- bueno, me voy, tengo que ir a tender a unos tipos idiotas que se dejaron atacar por unos aurores, regresare pasado mañana.

-Ok.

-Mientras tanto te daré una poción para las nauseas, afortunadamente no sabe a nada aunque tenga un color raro.

-De acuerdo.

Un día después, cuando Roger regresó, lo primero que recibió fue el frasquito de la poción en plena cara y a Draco hecho un energúmeno.

-¡Tu porquería no sirve para nada, me siento igual!

-Ah... –exclamó Roger atrapando en el aire la pequeña botella.

-¡¿Cómo que "ah"?!... ¿eso es lo único que vas a decir?

-Creo que estas de malas ¿verdad?

-Por fin ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-mmm... buena pregunta.

-¿Cómo es eso?... ¿acaso no lo sabes?

-Mira, los análisis salieron mal, pero te saque suficiente sangre para hacer mas, así que la envié con un amigo que tiene un laboratorio privado para mayor exactitud.

A Draco no le quedó más remedio que esperar y a Roger soportar sus quejas; al cabo de una semana, Draco estaba histérico y Roger revisando los análisis esparcidos en la cama uno tras otro con expresión agotada.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que no lo entiendo... –respondió Roger revolviendo docenas de pergaminos.

-¿No entiendes qué?

-Todo esto... esta muy raro... –respondió revisando por centésima vez los pergaminos.

-¿Estoy a punto de morir o qué? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-No se

-¿Cómo que no sabes?... ¿compraste tu titulo o qué?

-No

-¿Pero entonces?

-¡Draco, por todos los cielos, cállate ya y aplástate en una silla de una buena vez que me exaspera tu caminar psicótico! –exclamó aventando los papeles.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un inepto! –respondió Draco enfurecido.

Entonces Roger se levanto de repente, tanto así que Draco pensó que se le abalanzaría para darle un buen golpe, pero en vez de eso Roger abrió el cajón sacando una cajita, la cual abrió rompiendo la envoltura debido a lo brusco de sus movimientos, sacó un objeto parecido a un termómetro plano para después acercarse a Draco diciendo:

-Abre la boca

-¿Para qué...?

-¡Abre la maldita boca!

Draco obedeció sin replicar más, y después de un minuto Roger sacó el objeto, el cual miró sonriendo incrédulo; entonces sacó otro de la caja rota diciendo:

-Abre... –Draco hizo lo mismo y Roger procedió a metérsela en la boca mientras el rubio lo miraba con expresión de "¿te has vuelto loco?"... cuando Roger miró el pequeño aparato, miró a Draco diciendo: -Debo estar loco o esto está mal...

Sin decir nada, Draco lo vio repetir la operación una tercera vez para finalmente exclamar:

-¿Qué sucede, que es eso del paquete?

Roger no respondió al momento, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama abriendo la boca y volviendo a cerrarla.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Draco esfumándosele el coraje dando paso a la preocupación.

-Acuéstate –dijo Roger poniéndose de pie y sacando un estetoscopio de su maletín.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Por Merlín, Draco, solo hazlo!

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo obedeció sintiéndose verdaderamente asustado mientras veía como Roger dirigía su varita a su instrumento medico.

-¿Qué haces?

-Aumento la percepción del estetoscopio –respondió Roger alzándole la playera ante la mirada interrogante del rubio.

-¡Espera, espera!... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –soltó Draco al ver que Roger también le desabrochaba el cinturón.

-Por una vez en tu vida sé un buen paciente y quédate callado –respondió Roger descubriéndole el vientre y poniéndole el estetoscopio haciendo respingar a Draco.

-¡Esta frio!

Roger no respondió, simplemente procedió a escuchar con gesto concentrado.

-Es imposible... –murmuró un par de minutos después al tiempo que se retiraba el aparato de los oídos.

-¿Qué sucede, que es imposible? –preguntó Draco recargándose en sus codos.

-Draco... –respondió Roger sentándose en la cama al tiempo que lo miraba gravemente- tú... bueno... ¿eres normal?

-¿Qué quieres decir con normal? –exclamó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Es decir, tal vez emplee mal el termino... –replicó Roger como buscando las palabras correctas- sé que lo eres porque te he revisado de pies a cabeza y tienes todo lo que un hombre normal debe tener, pero bueno... yo...

-¡Habla ya! –exclamó Draco sentándose.

-Draco... estas... bueno, tal parece...

-Roger...

-Tienes un bebé... hay un bebé dentro de tu cuerpo... –exclamó Roger finalmente alzando las manos.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró para finalmente exclamar:

-No estoy para bromitas, ya dime que tengo.

-Draco, no estoy bromeando...-respondió Roger gesticulando exageradamente con las manos como si en eso encontrara las palabras exactas- yo... yo no sé qué rayos está pasando pero no puedo equivocarme, todos tus análisis me lo confirman, hasta la estúpida prueba casera de embarazo que acabo de hacerte... además acabo de escuchar su corazón... tu... tú tienes en bebé en el vientre...

-¿Cómo si estuviera embarazado?

-Pues... pues sí, si usamos un término médico, si.

-Claro... –exclamó Draco riendo- ¿y luego?

-Draco... en serio, no estoy jugando ¿tus padres nunca te dijeron algo sobre tu salud o algo así?

Draco parpadeo un par de veces mientras la sonrisa iba desapareciendo de su rostro paulatinamente.

-¿Algún comentario extraño cuando te llevaban al medimago? –continuó Roger.

-¿No... no estás jugando? –exclamó Draco con un hilo de voz.

-¡Por Merlín, claro que no! –respondió alzando los papeles desperdigados en la cama- ¡todo indica que así es!

-Pero no puede ser... yo... yo soy un hombre, eso solo le pasa a las mujeres... –balbuceó Draco tragando en seco.

-Gracias por la información, eso me ayuda bastante... –respondió Roger sarcástico- ¿ahora podrás responder a lo que te pregunté?

-Es que es imposible... eso no puede pasarme a mi... –dijo Draco con voz apenas audible.

Roger suspiro profundamente mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros.

-Tranquilo, sé que esto es muy desconcertante, pero no quiero que te alteres....

-¿¡Y cómo no voy a alterarme si me dices algo prácticamente imposible?! –exclamó Draco fuera de sí- ¿¡de donde sacas que estoy... que estoy... eso?!

-De los estudios que te hice Draco, de ahí... pero por favor, si te calmas tal vez podamos aclarar esto...

-¡Pero Roger...!

-¡Cálmate ya! –exclamo con voz firme callando a Draco al instante- escucha, sé que esto es insólito... –continuo acariciándole el cuello y la mejilla en un tono tranquilizador- pero ayúdame a entender esto e intenta recordar si había algo raro cuando tus padres te llevaban a tu chequeo médico.

-Pues no... no había nada raro, incluso una vez en que me salí del consultorio porque me aburría, regrese sin que me escucharan y escuche decir al medimago que todo era normal, que solo necesitaba un par de vitaminas pero que mi desarrollo estaba bien... incluso vi unas placas de mi cuerpo, todo era normal... porque yo soy normal ¿verdad, Roger? –dijo con voz angustiada.

Roger solo lo miró sin decir nada para después abrazarlo mientras decía:

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, averiguare que está pasando.

Draco cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Roger... "todo es un error" pensó tranquilizándose a sí mismo.

Pero una semana después y después de infinidad de exámenes más, Draco y Roger permanecían en el cuarto del primero en completo silencio.

-¿Alguien me habrá hechizado? –preguntó Draco en voz baja.

-Ya me lo preguntaste como mil veces y las mismas que te he dicho que no lo sé... la verdad es que no hay precedentes para esto –respondió Roger con voz cansada al tiempo que se colocaba atrás de Draco quien miraba por la ventana- oye... –continuo titubeante- sé que la pregunta puede parecer un poco fuera de lugar, pero... eee... ese bebé... es mío ¿verdad?

Draco se volvió lentamente a mirarlo con ojos de pistola haciendo que el castaño se encogiera en su lugar.

-Claro que no... –respondió al fin irónico- yo me acuesto con todos ¿no sabias?

-Lo que menos quiero es ofenderte....

-Seguramente es del viejo Greyback... –interrumpió Draco sintiendo la ira bullir dentro de él- ese hombre lobo es muy bueno para coger, te lo recomiendo.

-Draco... –comenzó a decir Roger poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-Me puso en todas las posiciones que te puedas imaginar –continuo Draco apartando de un manotazo las manos de Roger.

-No te enojes... –exclamó Roger con la angustia reflejada en el rostro- solo... debía preguntar...

-Lárgate de aquí

-Draco, por favor...

-¡Fuera! 

Roger ya no insistió mas, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

Dos días pasó Draco sin salir de su habitación y sin hablarle a Roger, quien después de insistir toda la noche en la puerta, finalmente fue recibido; y dos horas después de hablar y rogar, la atención de Draco.

-Esta bien... –dijo el rubio sentado en flor de loto en la cama- yo entiendo que hayas tenido la necesidad de preguntar... ¿pero y donde quedo yo?... en primera ¿crees que ya acepte que estoy...? bueno, ¿Qué tengo esto en el vientre?

-Un bebé –completó Roger.

-Cállate, no pongas palabras en mi boca

-Perdón...

-No sé qué diablos pasó y aunque lo supiera, no estoy listo para esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no lo quiero –exclamó Draco con firmeza.

-Pero... pero Draco... –dijo Roger con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Tú eres medimago, tú debes saber cómo.

Roger no respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando consternado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco- no me dirás que vas a negarte.

Roger siguió sin decir nada, simplemente volvió el rostro mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Roger, no vas a negarte ¿cierto?

Roger siguió en silencio mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Roger...

-No –dijo finalmente el joven castaño.

-¿Cómo?  
.  
-Dije que no –dijo mirándolo- no te haré nada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-En primera, porque tu condición no está en ningún libro de medicina pues eres el primer hombre al que le pasa esto, por lo tanto no sé qué consecuencias tenga lo que quieres que te haga, y... y...

-¿Y? –preguntó Draco mirándolo fijamente cruzando los brazos.

-Y... creo que yo también tengo derecho de opinar en este asunto.

-¿Derecho?... ¿Cuál derecho si es mi cuerpo?

-Si, pero es mi hijo... –exclamó Roger con firmeza, firmeza que sorprendió a Draco- no voy a hacer nada en contra de mi propia sangre.

-Pero...

-No sé qué demonios pasó en tu cuerpo y no tengo idea si algún día lo averiguaré, lo que sí sé con seguridad es que te amo, por lo tanto amo lo que llevas dentro y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ustedes contra quien sea.

-¿Por nosotros?... hablas como si...

-Eres mi pareja... –interrumpió Roger- y vas a tener un hijo mío.

-No soy una mujer desvalida

-Yo sé que no eres ninguna mujer desvalida... –respondió levantándose de la silla y sentándose en la cama descruzándole los brazos a Draco para tomarle las manos- que no tienes idea de lo que pasa, y siendo sincero, yo tampoco... lo que sé es que esto no es solo tu problema... también es mío, no estás solo y juntos podremos enfrentar lo que sea.

Draco se quedó sin palabras, no estaba preparado para ninguna situación de las que se le estaban presentando.

-Te fallé al preguntarte sobre la paternidad del bebé –continuo Roger- no voy a fallarte ahora, nunca más Draco.

-Roger... –dijo Draco confundido- es que yo... yo también te quiero, pero... todo esto sobrepasa mi cordura...

-Entiendo a que te refieres... pero entiende que no sabemos qué pasó, no puedo arriesgarte a que te suceda algo si hago lo que me pides.

-Pero Roger... –dijo Draco tomándole las manos también.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré, estaré al pendiente de ti en todo momento.

-Pero...

-Por lo pronto nadie debe saberlo, si alguien se entera de esto, no quiero imaginar la hecatombe que se desataría.

-Roger, no lo quiero.

-Es un bebé, él no tiene la culpa de nada... –dijo Roger acariciándole la mejilla- dale una oportunidad.

Draco ya no respondió, sabía que Roger tenía razón en cuanto a ignorar los riesgos en su salud, pero se sentía desesperado, ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó tal situación, por lo que solo se dejó abrazar por Roger sin discutir más.

-Promete que al menos investigaras si puedes hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.

Los días siguientes, era Roger quien iba a hacer las entregas ante las protestas de Draco, quien finalmente lo convenció de que lo dejara hacer su trabajo ante el riesgo de que los demás sospecharan y principalmente porque no era un inútil.

Además de la guerra encarnizada de la comida, el descubrimiento de que solo aceptaba tomate con miel y su rotunda negativa a tomar cualquier tipo de píldora.

-Draco, necesitas vitaminas, estas alimentándote muy mal, no puedes vivir de tomate con miel, tomarlas te hará bien.

-No, no quiero, no me gustan –respondía encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero no todo eran discusiones, Draco se admiraba de la infinita paciencia con que Roger lo trataba, la dulzura con que lo miraba y los mimos que le prodigaba; se hubiese mentido a sí mismo si negaba que eso le encantaba; le subyugaba la manera en que lo acompañaba a dormir... el futuro le aterraba, pero cuando conversaba con Roger, se sentía más tranquilo.

-Toma –dijo Roger una tarde dándole una sudadera- es dos tallas mas grande, así no se te notará.

-Mis pantalones empiezan a apretarme –se quejó mientras preparaba una mochila.

-¿Qué haces?

-Debo entregar algo en el pueblo de Newick, en la provincia de Aberdeen City, queda muy lejos, me da miedo aparecerme así como estoy, no quiero quedarme sin cabeza a medio camino.

-Dame la carta, yo la llevaré.

-Claro que no, ese es mi trabajo, que ciertamente no lo digo con gran orgullo, pero al menos no estoy vegetando como un hongo en este horrible lugar.

-Pero debes descansar.

-No estoy muriendo –replicó con tono fastidiado- deja de tratarme como un discapacitado ¿quieres?

-Pero está muy lejos... –respondió Roger abrazándolo por detrás.

-He ido a lugares más lejanos –respondió dejándose abrazar.

-Es que...

-Van a sospechar Roger –dijo Draco dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos- pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿acaso crees que los demás están ciegos?... hasta Greyback nos dice maricas.

-Ese le dice marica hasta a su propio reflejo.

-Hablo en serio... en las mañanas... bueno, más bien casi a toda hora tengo nauseas, de milagro no vomito en la mesa al oler toda esa comida, solo picoteo lo que me sirvo, tarde o temprano se les hará extraño, si ellos llegan a saber esto...

-De acuerdo –dijo Roger recargando su frente en el hombro del rubio-, pero ten mucho cuidado, me pongo nervioso cuando sales, además ya estas anémico, eso es muy peligroso.

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo se dejó envolver en un tierno abrazo, el cual correspondió para finalmente decir:

-No has olvidado en lo que quedamos ¿verdad?... hasta el momento yo solo considero esto como si estuviera enfermo y que en cualquier momento tu encontraras la solución... sabes a que me refiero ¿cierto?

Por respuesta, Roger solo le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó en la cama hurgando en la mochila de Draco.

-Lleva las píldoras de hierro y calcio, te he dejado varios frascos.

-Roger... –exclamó con rostro consternado sentándose en la silla frente a él- pensé que ya habíamos quedado en algo.

-No... tú ya habías quedado en algo, yo te dije lo que pienso desde un principio.

-¿Acaso no has investigado nada sobre cómo puedo quedar... bueno, como antes?

Roger no respondió, por lo que Draco dijo:

-No quiero interpretar tu silencio como un no.

-Draco... –dijo Roger tristemente- por favor... también es mi hijo.

-Si, pero no lo llevas en tu cuerpo... si yo fuera una mujer, tal vez no se me haría tan difícil aceptar esta situación, pero no lo soy Roger... ¿Por qué no me comprendes?... yo... yo ni siquiera he querido pensar en "eso" como una persona como lo haces tú.

-Es tu hijo...

-Basta... –interrumpió- ya no digas esas cosas por favor.

-Draco...

-Me voy, nos vemos en una semana –dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo de ahí.

En el transcurso del viaje pudo pensar muchas cosas, le conmovía la mentalidad de Roger y apreciaba sus buenas intenciones, pero lo que le sucedía no era algo normal y aun se negaba a aceptar por completo su situación.

Todo transcurrió de manera normal, llegó a su destino e hizo su entrega, pero a su regreso, casi a punto de llegar, un pequeño cólico en el vientre le llamó la atención, algo que intentó ignorar; pero un par de horas después el pequeño cólico se había convertido en un verdadero dolor que apenas le dejaba respirar.

-Demonios... –jadeó sudoroso recargándose en la pared de un edificio- que dolor... –unas nauseas espantosas le hicieron volver el estomago ante las miradas curiosas de unos transeúntes.

-Joven ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? –preguntó una anciana al joven encapuchado.

-No... yo... yo estoy bien, gracias... –respondió obligándose a caminar.

Quería montarse en su escoba, pero sentía que si lo hacia se caería en cualquier momento; logró llegar hasta el bosque en el cual libre de miradas curiosas se montó en su escoba volando a muy baja altura hasta divisar por fin la vieja casona; Deseando con toda su alma que Roger estuviera presente subió como pudo a la habitación del medimago.

-Roger...

-¡Draco! –exclamó levantándose de inmediato- ¿¡que sucedió?!

-No sé... me duele mucho... –respondió sujetándose de la puerta.

Roger lo recostó en su cama y comenzó a revisarlo.

-Tu presión está muy baja.

-No se... no sé nada de eso... solo siento que me muero... –respondió hecho un ovillo.

-Tranquilo, yo te cuidare –dijo pasándole una mano por el rubio cabello; Draco ya no respondió, lo único que deseaba era dejar de sentir tanto dolor.

Roger le dio a beber una cosa extraña adormeciéndolo un poco, nebulosamente alcanzaba a percibirlo moviéndose en la habitación; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo revolviéndose en la cama, solo supo que se le hizo eterno hasta que Roger lo levantó suavemente acercándole un vaso a los labios.

-Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor.

Un horrible olor a amoniaco le hizo volver el rostro automáticamente.

-No... no quiero...

-Vamos, inténtalo... –dijo Roger colocándole nuevamente el vaso en los labios.

Abrió la boca para enseguida escupir la poción debido al sabor excesivamente amargo.

-Draco, debes tomarlo

Pero si Draco no lo hacía, ya no era porque no quisiera; el sabor tan espantoso le provocaba arcadas impidiéndole tragar.

-Roger... –balbuceó desesperado.

-Tranquilo, no te asustes –dijo Roger recostándolo en las almohadas-, solo abre la boca, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Después de tres horas y de varias vomitadas, Draco finalmente terminó todo el vaso cayendo después en un profundo sueño; cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Roger.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, creo... –respondió sintiendo el cuerpo muy pesado- ya no me duele... ¿Qué me pasó?

-Tus signos vitales estaban cayendo, lo que hice fue estabilizarte.

-Pero ¿Por qué el dolor?

-No lo sé, pero ahora ya estás bien.

-¿Y "eso"?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes...

-Si hablas del bebé, aun está ahí –dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello.

-¿Crees que mi cuerpo intentaba deshacerse de él?

-Tal vez, pero tu corazón casi de detiene, como comprenderás, no iba a ponerme a averiguar qué era lo que a tu cuerpo se le antojaba hacer, ya te dije que lo único que hice fue estabilizarte.

Draco ya no respondió, se sentía tan cansado que lo único que hizo fue volverse a dormir.

Una semana después, estando el rubio leyendo un libro, Roger llegó con la sorpresa de haber conseguido un par de boletos para el teatro, a lo que Draco accedió encantado; resultaron ser del teatro muggle, pero ante el estrés que tenia acumulado realmente no le importo gran cosa, afortunadamente Roger había vivido un tiempo en ese mundo y no les resulto difícil colarse entre la gente; la obra fue un musical, algo referente a gatos, como fuera Draco lo disfruto mucho, salieron de ahí a tiempo para cenar en un restaurant, hecho que el rubio no aprecio tanto, pero en el camino fue cantando alguna cancioncilla de la obra, no tenía la gran voz pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo; rio y cantó en todo el camino de regreso en medio de risas divirtiéndose como hacía años no lo hacía.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Greyback le arrojó un sobre con su acostumbrado gesto despectivo.

-Lleva eso a Hougary inmediatamente.

-Aja –respondió cuchareando el poco cereal que se había servido y sin siquiera mirar al hombre lobo.

Pero en cuanto subió a su cuarto, Roger apareció cinco minutos después diciendo:

-Dame el sobre, yo lo entregaré

-Claro que no –respondió bajando su escoba de arriba del armario- iré yo.

-¿Estas demente? –exclamó Roger sonriendo incrédulo- ¡hace días casi te mueres!... es más, déjame ver... –dijo tomando el sobre que Draco había dejado sobre la cama.

-¡Oye! –exclamó al verlo abrir el sobre.

-Ahí esta –dijo habiendo leído la breve nota- el mensaje es para Smith, tendrán una reunión dentro de dos semanas en la casa de la zona Norte, ese holgazán no sale de donde esta porque siempre esta ebrio, o sea que no corre prisa en que vayas ya mismo, la nota ni siquiera es urgente, voy yo.

-Si me apresuro, llegare a Hougary al anochecer y regresaré mañana –respondió Draco quitándole la carta y guardándola en el sobre.

-¿Por qué tanto problema en que yo lo entregue?... Greyback no se enterará, daré cualquier excusa para mi ausencia, tú solo tienes que quedarte aquí y descansar.

-¿Y cómo para qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba una chaqueta y se la ponía por encima de su enorme sudadera.

-¿Cómo que para qué?... necesitas descansar.

-No estoy muriendo, Roger –respondió guardándose la carta en la chaqueta.

-Ya lo sé, pero debes cuidarte.

-Estoy bien.

-Draco, no comes bien, estas muy pálido y...

-¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como a un invalido?

-Lo hago por tu bien, dame la carta.

-No –respondió tomando su escoba y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Vamos, no seas necio, regresare mañana mismo, yo si puedo aparecerme.

-Déjame pasar... –dijo Draco fastidiado.

-No seas tan obstinado.

-Roger...

-Tú acuéstate...

-¡Basta!... ¡deja de tratarme como a tu esposita embarazada! –exclamó enfurecido- ¡no soy una mujer! ¿¡entiendes!?... ¡así que deja de tratarme como si fuera una!... ¡soy un hombre!... ¡un hombre!

-Ya lo sé...

-¡Pues pareciera que no! –interrumpió fuera de sí- ¡y también parece que no quieres buscar una solución a mi problema!

-No es solo tu problema

-¡Si lo es!... –respondió aventando la escoba- ¡vaya que sí lo es!... ¡no eres tú quien se siente un fenómeno, no eres tú quien se siente mal!

-¡Por eso precisamente debes descansar! –respondió agitando las manos.

-¡Al diablo con descansar, deja eso de una maldita vez!... ¡hablo y hablo y parece que tu no escuchas nada!

-¡Claro que te escucho! ¡y no solo eso, también te veo y veo que tienes mal semblante, por eso me preocupo mucho!

-¡Pues precisamente por eso deberías buscar una solución!

-¡Pero no la que tú quieres!

-¿¡Porque no?! –exclamó en desesperada actitud suplicante- ¿Qué demonios te lo impide?

-¡Tú!

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí!... ¡¿Qué tal si algo sale mal y algo te sucede?!

-¿¡Y qué crees que pasará si dejamos que todo siga su curso?!... ¿¡crees que estaré mejor?!

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé!... ¡con un demonio! –respondió sujetándolo de los hombros- ¡Pero si me equivoco y algo malo te pasa, yo...! Draco... nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en años, lo único hermoso en medio de esta vida de mierda...

-Eres un maldito egoísta... –susurró.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Suéltame! –dijo soltándose- ¡eres un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo!

-¡Claro que no, cálmate por favor! –respondió Roger intentando tocarlo de nuevo- estas así por las hormonas que invaden tu cuerpo...

-¡Vete al diablo, estúpido!... -dijo alejándose de él y tomando su escoba del suelo.

-No te vayas así...

-Me voy como se me pega la gana y tú no eres quien para decirme lo contrario –respondió Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Draco!

-¡Aléjate de mí, idiota!... ¡no quiero que me toques!... ¡es más, no quiero que ni me hables, te detesto y no quiero volver a verte!

-¡Espera!

-Muérete, imbécil –concluyó saliendo de la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, no quería discutir más y lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ahí; sentía que si se quedaba un minuto más rompería a llorar como desesperado.

-¡Maldita sea! –pensó montando su escoba y levantando el vuelo mientras sentía sus ojos arder- ¡no quiero parecer adolescente preñada y me comporto exactamente como una!... Roger, maldito infeliz, todo es culpa tuya...

Después de varias horas de agotador vuelo por zonas estratégicas, finalmente llegó a su destino cerca de media noche.

-¡Vaya Malfoy, que sorpresa! –dijo un hombre larguirucho recostado en un sofá bebiendo un whiskey de fuego- ¿trabajando hasta tarde?

-Que hay, Smith... –respondió desplomándose en el sofá de enfrente.

-¡Que carita!... pareciera que has venido a pie.

-Toma –respondió entregándole el sobre.

-Gracias ¿quieres un trago? hoy vendrán algunos camaradas para tratar unos asuntos, después podríamos armar una fiesta.

-Lo que quiero es dormir –dijo poniéndose de pie- me voy a la cama.

-Buenas noches entonces.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando subió a la habitación, lo único que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos y acostarse en la cama sin siquiera meterse bajo las mantas quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

__________________________________________

Despertó sobresaltado y desorientado, sin saber a ciencia cierta en donde estaba y preguntándose por que el corazón le latía tan alocadamente; varios gritos le hicieron comprender al instante el porqué había despertado tan de repente.

Se levanto de un salto para asomarse por la ventana sin lograr ver nada; rápidamente se puso sus deportivos y buscó su varita.

-¡Que imbécil! –pensó dándose un golpe en la frente- ¡la olvidé!

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola cuidadosamente y saliendo de ahí mirando a todos lados; se asomó a la planta baja y fue entonces cuando vio a varios mortífagos corriendo de un lado a otro gritando:

-¡Aurores!... ¡los aurores están aquí!... ¡no podemos desaparecernos, han puesto un cerco mágico!

Draco sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un cubo de agua helada.

-No puede ser... –pensó caminando hacia atrás hasta pegar la espalda a la pared.

Tragando en seco se obligó a mover los pies; bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia el sótano, conocía esa casa y sabía que ahí había una salida de emergencia; obviamente no era el único que lo sabía y cuando llegó ahí, ya había varios mortífagos apiñados en la casi imperceptible puerta.

-¡Ábrela ya Spencer! -gritó histérica una mujer.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

-¡Al fin! –exclamó otro al ver que la puerta se abría comenzado a entrar todos en tropel.

Sin haber otro remedio, Draco entró también quedando al final del grupo; extendía las manos hacia los lados palpando las paredes del pasadizo iluminado pobremente por las varitas de los demás y sintiéndose angustiosamente claustrofóbico.

-¡Un poco más! –gritó Smith.

Después de un rato que se le hizo eterno, una ráfaga de viento helado le golpeó el rostro y la oscuridad del bosque se abrió ante ellos en completo silencio.

-¡No se muevan, suelten sus varitas! –gritó alguien de pronto iluminando al grupo desde varias direcciones.

Todo lo demás sucedió con tanta rapidez y confusión que Draco no pudo ni siquiera correr; en cuestión de minutos se encontró esposado y caminando junto a los demás mortífagos capturados.

-Y heme aquí... –pensó acostado en la cama de su nueva prisión después de repasar sus recuerdos y de que Harry saliera de ahí- padeciendo mi propia estupidez... 

.


	9. Capitulo 9

-Te dije cosas horribles... –pensó Draco sintiendo como las lagrimas mojaban el puente de su nariz por estar acostado de lado.

Siendo casi las cinco de la tarde, Harry entró a la habitación encontrándolo sentado en la cama.

-Vine hace rato y estabas dormido... –dijo Harry- ¿sigues sintiéndote mal? –preguntó al no recibir respuesta del rubio y verlo con la cabeza inclinada- ¿Malfoy?

-Estoy bien –musitó Draco sin levantar la cara.

-¿Seguro? –insistió Harry colocándose enfrente de él e inclinándose para verlo mejor.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –exclamó molesto al sentirse examinado.

-¿Has estado llorando? –preguntó al verle la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados.

-No y déjame en paz –respondió levantándose para alejarse de él.

-Oye ¿no se suponía que teníamos una tregua?... no hago esto por molestarte.

-Olvídalo Potter... –respondió Draco dejándose caer en el otro lado de la cama- estoy bien.

Pero en vez de hacer caso a sus palabras, Harry se fijó en todo él; lo vio tan desalentado que sin poder evitarlo sintió pesar.

-Oye ¿quieres que te traiga un libro? –dijo Harry desde su lugar- así no estarás tan aburrido.

-No quiero nada –respondió Draco con voz bajita- pero gracias.

Mordiéndose un labio de manera inconsciente, Harry caminó hasta él sentándose en la silla.

-Estas llorando de nuevo...

-No... –gimió Draco sorbiendo la nariz- ya vete ¿quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que te aflige tanto? –preguntó Harry queriendo ahondar en el silencio del más joven de los Malfoy; sintiéndose muy intrigado y a la vez aprensivo al sentir el cúmulo aplastante de tristeza que envolvía a Draco- yo... ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Tú no podrías servirme de nada... –respondió intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Draco... –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo y confidente? –dijo Draco en voz baja y sin siquiera mirarlo- en primera tú y yo no podemos ser amigos... nunca pudimos... tú no quieres ayudarme, solo quieres información.

-Oye...

-No confío en ti, no confió en tu ayuda... –dijo Draco finalmente viéndolo a los ojos- yo... –continuó ante el silencio de Harry- yo sé que no eres malo y que tienes la mejor de las intenciones.... pero yo soy tu prisionero.... y un prisionero no puede confiar en su custodio, no seas ingenuo.

Harry ya no contestó, simplemente se quedó viendo como Draco se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y sin saber que decir, optó por salir de la habitación sintiendo mucho pesar por no haber podido debatir las palabras de Draco; Rato después, cuando regreso con la cena, no hubo conversación.

-Es melón con miel y un poco de cereal, no es tan desagradable creo.

Draco comenzó a cucharear el cereal hasta hacerlo puré para después simplemente dejarlo en la charola y pasar a la fruta, la que después de todo si comió.

-Estoy lleno, gracias.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry sin ánimos de discutir.

Pasaron dos semanas con una rutina casi idéntica; la única diferencia era que Draco ya no peleaba, solo se limitaba a comer o a intentar comer sin replicar, aun cuando a medio bocado le sobreviniera una arcada; aun así su alimentación no mejoro gran cosa y eso se los hizo saber el medimago.

-Ah bajado de peso –dijo el señor Jackson anotando algo en una tabla.

-Lo he intentado –dijo Harry en la habitación de Draco, quien simplemente se quedaba callado.

-No estoy culpándote –respondió el medimago mirando a Draco con ojo crítico.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo va? –preguntó Remus.

-Por ahora podría decir que bien, pero la anemia me preocupa mucho... no has tomado tus píldoras ¿verdad? –preguntó a Draco quien no respondió- hijo ¿puedes comprender que esto es un asunto de mucha gravedad?... si tu anemia se agrava, tendré que hospitalizarte.

Por toda respuesta, Draco suspiró volviendo el rostro; el señor Jackson chasqueó la boca en señal de desaliento y guardando sus cosas, dijo:

-Por hoy terminamos.

Ya afuera, Remus dijo:

-Hay algo más ¿verdad?

-Si señor Lupin ¿recuerda que la ultima vez le dije que había encontrado algo que me llamó mucho la atención?

-Si

-Bueno, pues seguí analizando,y son unas sustancias ajenas al cuerpo, sustancias que para nada debieran estar ahí.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Cuerno de unicornio –respondió el señor Jackson.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, también encontré flor de lis, foixarda, Galega, Adonis, Ajedrea y.... –los tres aurores quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar al medimago mencionar cuando menos otras diez sustancias.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Sirius- es decir, los efectos permanecen en el cuerpo según el propósito de la poción, pero ninguna deja residuos en el organismo por tanto tiempo a menos que se esté suministrando periódicamente y es obvio que nosotros no lo hemos hecho.

-Lo sé, señor Black, por eso estoy tan sorprendido, además estas sustancias las encontré desde los primeros análisis.

-En todo caso –dijo Harry- ¿Qué efecto tendría la mezcla de todos esos ingredientes?

-No lo sé... he revisado todos los libros de medicina y no he encontrado nada, aunque también es difícil intentar averiguarlo así porque cada día se inventan nuevas pociones.

-Pero la mezcla debe darle alguna idea ¿no? –dijo Sirius.

-La verdad no encuentro la conexión -dijo con pesar el señor Jackson- unas tienen un determinado efecto y otras son totalmente lo contrario... estoy muy confundido y sigo trabajando arduamente en eso, el director de San Mungo me ha dispensado de mis deberes en el hospital para ocuparme de esto al cien por ciento.

Después de hablar más cosas referente a la salud de Draco, el señor Jackson finalmente se retiró.

-Esto cada vez me intriga y me preocupa más –dijo Remus desde el sofá.

-¿Qué han dicho los informantes? –preguntó Harry.

-Están desesperados, no han podido averiguar nada.

Rato después, Harry subió con la comida encontrando a Draco acostado.

-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó preocupado.

-mmm... –masculló Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te traje ensalada de manzana y sopa de pollo y no trae pollo, solo le dejé las verduras –aclaró al verlo arrugar la nariz.

-No me gusta.

-Ni siquiera la has probado –dijo colocando la charola en el pequeño mueble.

-Huele a pollo, Potter... no quiero.

-Malfoy... –dijo ya sentado en la silla- oíste lo que dijo el medimago de tu anemia ¿acaso quieres ser hospitalizado?... Malfoy, te estoy hablando.

-No

-Entonces come.

-De acuerdo, pero solo la ensalada –dijo Draco enderezándose.

-No, lo comerás todo.

-Pero...

-Escucha –interrumpió Harry-, el señor Jackson dijo que si seguías así, tendría que alimentarte por otros medios.

-¿Otros medios?

-Si, dijo que no le quedaría más remedio que meterte una manguera por la nariz para alimentarte directamente.

-¿En la nariz? –exclamó tocándosela y abriendo tremendos ojos impresionado.

-Si ¿quieres eso?

-No

-Entonces come, estas demacrado, alguien mas esta alimentándose de ti, si tú no te cuidas, ¿Quién lo hará?

-¿Y para qué? –exclamó después de escuchar la perorata de Harry.

-¿Cómo?

-Si... ¿para que cuidarme, con qué fin?

-Draco... –dijo Harry sorprendido- ¿bromeas?... pues para que no te mueras.

-Claro... –dijo Draco sonriendo débilmente mientras regresaba el plato a la charola- creo que eso sería lo mejor.

-¿Cómo dices? –exclamó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero la sopa... ni la ensalada tampoco.

-Pero...

-Tengo sueño –dijo Draco acostándose y dándole la espalda a Harry, quien simplemente parpadeo un par de veces antes de decir sorprendido:

-¿Acaso estas negándote a comer definitivamente?

-Déjame solo, Potter.

Harry quedó tan sorprendido, que simplemente salió de ahí dando un portazo.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Remus al verlo bajar la escalera hecho una furia.

-¡No puedo, no puedo! –exclamó Harry comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿No puedes qué?

-¡Hacerlo comer!... ¡y ahora resulta que se quiere morir!... ¡¿acaso quiere un maldito tubo en la nariz?!

-Esto va de mal en peor... –murmuró Sirius mirando fijamente las piezas del ajedrez mágico que jugaba con Remus- era más que obvio que esto podía pasar.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Harry deteniéndose abruptamente- ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿No lo vez, Harry?... –dijo Sirius tomando innecesariamente un caballo del tablero examinando cada detalle de la pequeña figura- creí que tú más que nadie lo haría.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó Harry exasperado.

-Está deprimido.

-¿Deprimido?

-Independientemente de que sea mi sobrino y de lo que pueda pensar de él... –continuó Sirius sin dejar de mirar la pieza- es un prisionero con cadena perpetua, un cuerpo fuera de su control, su vida ya no le pertenece y solo tiene veinte años... el solo hecho de caer en Azkaban sin recibir siquiera un juicio, puede enloquecer a cualquiera, créeme... –dijo Sirius ante un Remus y un Harry en completo silencio- te aviso que si la anemia no lo mata, la depresión lo hará.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente vio como Sirius colocaba de nuevo el caballo en el tablero para aplastar una torre de Remus.

¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?... sabía que Draco estaba triste, pero se sintió el mas idiota del mundo al no ver en el rubio los claros síntomas de otra enfermedad.

-El no confía en ti, ni en ninguno de nosotros... –continuó Sirius esperando el movimiento de Remus sobre el tablero- no puedes confiar en quien te quita la libertad... pensar lo contrario sería ingenuo, Harry.

Después de eso, Harry subió a su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos... "ingenuo"... dos personas, el mismo día, le habían llamado así.... ¿de verdad lo era?... ¿de verdad pensaba que podía hacerse amigo de Draco de alguna manera sin olvidar la posición de cada uno?... de lo que si estaba seguro era de que no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, prefería verlo refunfuñando y despotricando por todo, que verlo convertido en un hongo.

¿Pero cómo llegar a él?... ¿cómo romper esa barrera que desde siempre los separó y que ahora se hacía más patente que nunca?... cuando Remus se lo propuso, él mismo se rio de la idea, y ahora esa idea ya no le parecía ridícula sino imposible también; suspiro dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, de una cosa estaba seguro y era que no iba a dejar que Draco se saboteara a sí mismo; sabia que sería una misión casi imposible, pero si a algo estaba acostumbrado, era a eso; además no iba a arreglar todo al mismo tiempo, así que decidió enfrentar los problemas uno por uno, ya pensaría que hacer con lo demás, así que después de pasar un buen rato en su cuarto meditando el asunto, bajó a la sala sintiéndose más despejado.

-Ya alucino a ese medimago –exclamó Sirius desde el sofá.

-¿Va a venir el señor Jackson, Malfoy se siente mal? –preguntó Harry al oírlo.

-Aun no, pero estoy a punto de llamarlo –dijo Remus escribiendo una nota.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo para qué?... debe tratar la depresión de Draco, esa enfermedad es muy grave.

-¡Pero él lo detesta, Remus!

-Lo sé, pero es necesario.

-Espera –dijo Harry al verlo levantarse para ir por una lechuza- dame unos días.

-¿Para qué?

-Déjame intentar animarlo.

-No lo sé Harry, su salud es muy precaria.

-Precisamente por eso, traer al señor Jackson lo estresará mas, con esto seguro querrá llevárselo.

-En eso Harry tiene razón, Monny –dijo Sirius- es la oportunidad perfecta para llevárselo y estudiarlo más de cerca y sabes el riesgo que todo ese movimiento conlleva.

-Si, en eso tienen razón –respondió Remus pensativo- de acuerdo.

-Gracias –respondió Harry aliviado.

-Pero si en unos días no veo mejoría, llamaré al medimago.

-Bien, le llevaré algo de comer.

Cuando Draco, quien estaba en el baño, escuchó la puerta abrirse, recargó las manos en el lavabo mientras pensaba:

-¿Por qué demonios no pueden dejarme solo?

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no molestes.

-Voy a entrar –dijo Harry abriendo la puerta sin esperar permiso.

-Rayos... –masculló inclinando la cabeza.

Harry lo miró vestido ya no con sus acostumbrados jeans, sino con pijama, pantuflas, su inseparable sudadera y su cabello suelto y despeinado.

-En otro momento me hubieras recordado hasta a mi madre por haber entrado así ¿y ahora solo dices "rayos"?... supongo entonces que mi presencia ya no te molesta –dijo Harry desde la puerta.

Draco ya no respondió, simplemente suspiró si moverse de su sitio.

-Ven, te traje algo de comer.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre –respondió sin siquiera alzar la cabeza.

-Es tomate con miel.

-No...

-Y si tú te acabas tu plato... –interrumpió Harry- yo me comeré uno igual.

Al oír eso, Draco volvió el rostro para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, ven –dijo Harry saliendo del baño siendo seguido por Draco más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Harry se sentó en la silla y espero pacientemente hasta que Draco, con pasos lentos se sentó frente a él en la cama; entonces tomó un plato con tomate diciendo:

-Toma -Draco lo tomó sin decir nada en lo que examinaba la charola, en la que había otro plato con tomate- ahora come.

-eee... pero...

-Ya te dije el trato –dijo Harry bañando su propio plato con miel.

Draco alzó una ceja sin decir nada, solo vio como Harry clavaba el tenedor en una rodaja de tomate bañado con el dorado líquido; Harry tragó en seco al ver lo que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, pero recordando el motivo de todo, se alzó de hombros y se lo zampó.

Draco abrió los ojos al ver como Harry comenzaba a masticar aquel extraño bocado para luego tragarlo y mirarlo con ojos llorosos.

-Por Dios, Malfoy... ¡esto sabe horrible!

Draco parpadeo un par de veces antes de que sus labios comenzaran a curvarse poco a poco hasta que finalmente comenzó a reír.

-¡Estas demente, Potter!

.


	10. Capitulo 10

¡Estas demente, Potter!

-Esto... esto sabe muy feo -dijo Harry mirando fijamente otra rodaja de tomate y sintiéndose íntimamente contento al ver reír a Draco- ¿Cómo te puede gustar?

-A ver, come mas -dijo Draco cruzando las piernas sobre la cama.

-Primero come tú, ya te dije que me lo acabaría si te lo comes primero.

Aun en medio de la sonrisa, Draco torció la boca, no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero ver la cara de asco de Harry, había sido muy divertido, así que sin más, comenzó a comer hasta terminar su plato; ahora venia la parte mala del trato, pensó Harry mientras comenzaba literalmente a tragar el contenido de su plato ante la mirada atenta de Draco.

-Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Harry al terminar poniéndose una mano en la boca y con los ojos chillones.

-Se siente feo ¿verdad? -exclamó Draco sonriendo tristemente notándolo Harry inmediatamente, por lo que dejó el plato en la charola y sin pensarlo siquiera, lo tomó de la mano jalándolo tras de sí sin darle tiempo ni de ponerse las pantuflas.

Salió de la habitación para entrar a la contigua, que era la de él; lo soltó y cerró la puerta; Draco se quedó de pie en medio cuarto viendo como Harry buscaba algo afanosamente dentro de su baúl; aunque sorprendido, Draco comenzó a revisar la habitación con la vista, no era la casa de Harry pero definitivamente se notaba que el auror habitaba ahí; una pila de ropa sucia se apilaba en un rincón, una foto de sus padres en el buró saludando alegremente, varios libros de Quidditch desparramados en la mesa y un característico y suave aroma a Harry; no sabia exactamente que tipo de loción era, pero en esa habitación se percibía mas el fresco olor.

-Potter -dijo finalmente mientras subía una pierna a la cama y se sentaba en ella- ¿Qué haces?

-Espera un poco... ¡aquí está! -exclamó Harry triunfante- sabía que lo había traído.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De esto -respondió Harry mostrándole una pequeña caja.

-¿Snap explosivo? -exclamó Draco al reconocerla.

-Ajá ¿quieres jugar?

-Pues...

-Anda Malfoy, me dirás que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Obvio que no era eso, solo que no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada, pero la insistencia de Harry terminó haciéndolo rendir fruto.

-De acuerdo -dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-Bien.

Después de años sin jugarlo, Draco había perdido practica y había olvidado algunas cosillas, hecho que Harry aprovechó para ganar.

-¡Eso es trampa! -exclamó Draco ya trepado totalmente en la cama.

-No es mi culpa que tengas cerebro de pollo y no te acuerdes de algo tan sencillo -exclamó Harry alzándose de hombros mientras extendía las cartas en la cama.

-¡Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que duré años sin jugarlo! -respondió enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eres muy mal perdedor -dijo Harry burlón-, siempre has sido así.

-Eso es porque en Hogwarts siempre te dieron ventaja -respondió Draco muy convencido.

-Si, lo que digas -dijo Harry repartiendo las cartas en la cama- Malfoy...

-¿mmm? -masculló Draco analizandolas.

-Respecto a lo que dijiste hace rato...

-¿Sobre qué?

-De que no podías confiar en mí... -dijo Harry mirándolo disimuladamente para ver su reacción.

-Ah... -fue todo lo que dijo Draco sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Quiero que sepas que si puedes.

-Potter...

-No, escúchame... -dijo Harry mirándolo ya abiertamente aunque Draco mantuviera su atención en las cartas- entiendo tu posición y entiendo tu desconfianza, yo en tu lugar estaría igual porque es cierto que requerimos información que solo tú puedes darnos... pero también hay cosas que ni a la Orden, ni al Ministerio le incumbe... esas cosas son las que tú puedes contarme; si hay algo que tú quieras decir y no quieras que nadie más lo sepa, de acuerdo, nadie lo sabrá... será algo entre tú y yo -terminó de decir Harry viendo que Draco no había alzado la vista ni un instante.

Los minutos pasaban y Harry comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que Draco continuaba viendo sus cartas en completo silencio; pensó en decir algo más sin saber exactamente qué.

-Detesto ese cuarto... -dijo de pronto Draco con la vista fija en el juego.

-¿Tu cuarto?

-Y ese baño... me recuerdan cuando estuve encerrado... -continuó hablando Draco como si de pronto Harry ya no estuviese ahí, por lo que el ex Griffindor se quedó callado temiendo romper ese momento si decía algo- No me importan los muebles ni la apariencia de las cosas, hace mucho dejo de importarme, es solo... solo que cambie de carcelero únicamente... no he sido libre desde que tenía diecisiete años... en realidad creo que no lo era desde hacía más tiempo... y nunca lo seré ¿verdad? -preguntó Draco con voz serena mirando finalmente a Harry.

-No sé que responderte -dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-No hace falta que lo hagas -exclamó Draco exhalando un suspiro- sé que terminaré mis días en Azkaban... ¿no puedes poner una ventana en mi habitación? -dijo de pronto mirando la de ese cuarto.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¿Ni aunque te lo pida "por favor"? -preguntó Draco sonriendo débilmente.

-Me temo que no... pero puedes venir un rato a ver lo que hay afuera.

-¿En serio?

-Claro

-¿Estás diciendo que puedo salir de mi habitación?

-Si

-¿Y Lupin está de acuerdo?

-Bueno, aun no se lo he dicho, pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

-¿Seguro?... puedo intentar escapar o asesinar a alguno de ustedes.

-Escapar es imposible y además no eres un asesino y en caso de que lo fueras, de un soplido te tumbamos y sin necesidad de usar varita.

-¡Oye!

-Es cierto, estas tan débil que pareces niña.

-¡Yo no parezco niña!

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero una señora fodonga sí.

Draco abrió la boca al oír tal aseveración.

-¡Pero!... ¿¡cómo te atreves?! -exclamó finalmente- ¡tú no eres un ejemplo de elegancia precisamente, Potter!

Harry empezó a reír al ver el enfado de Draco, entonces dijo:

-Llámame "Harry"

-¿Eh?

-Deja de llamarme por mi apellido y yo te diré "Draco" ¿de acuerdo?

-No

-¡Draco! -exclamó Harry con expresión de desconsuelo.

-No me llames por mi nombre, no te lo he autorizado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Mi nombre es lo único que poseo, por eso.

-No seas así, ya te dije que tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Tu nombre es tuyo, por eso puedes hacer lo que sea con él.

-Malfoy... -exclamó Harry poniendo cara de perrito triste.

-No

-¡Malfoy! -gimió Harry en tono exageradamente suplicante.

-¡Por Salazar, está bien, está bien! -respondió Draco aventando las cartas.

Harry sonrió triunfante y simplemente continuó jugando.

A la hora de la cena y después de medio comer, Draco finalmente se durmió, por lo que Harry bajó a cenar con los otros dos aurores.

-¿Dejarlo deambular por la casa?... no lo sé, Harry.

-Vamos Remus, salir al exterior le será imposible y como está, no creo que logre mucho en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Podría tomar un cuchillo de la cocina y lastimarse a sí mismo.

-Pondré en hechizo en los cajones, además yo lo vigilaré.

-¿Ese chico deambulando por ahí como si nada? -intervino Sirius mientras endulzaba su té- si intenta algo, yo me encargaré de él.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda -dijo Remus alzando una ceja.

-¿Entonces se puede? -preguntó Harry.

-De acuerdo, aunque para eso los tres debemos estar más atentos... ¡ah, Harry! Y cuando esté en tu habitación, tampoco lo dejes solo, aunque estamos protegidos, la ventana no deja de ser un peligro.

-Lo haré, gracias.

____________________________________________

Al día siguiente, después de sentir que el alma se le iba en cada arcada en el baño, Draco descansaba en su cama cuando entró Harry con el desayuno y después de la consabida discusión sobre la comida, finalmente Draco comió algo.

-¿Por que no me das tu sudadera para lavarla?

-No, gracias -respondió Draco sentado en la cama.

-Hace semanas que no la sueltas, desde que llegaste no la dejas para nada, ya ha de oler mal.

-No es cierto.

-Draco...

-Bueno, tal vez si... -exclamó Draco titubeante- pero no quiero que la laves.

-No tardaré, te la regreso hoy mismo.

-No -respondió impaciente.

Harry lo miró con una ceja levantada hasta que Draco exclamó:

-Basta ya, Harry.

-¿Por qué no te la quieres quitar?

-Porque no quiero -respondió sintiéndose cada vez mas incomodo- deja de molestar ¿sí?

-Ya tienes casi tres meses ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos Draco, te la traigo en una hora, de todos modos nadie te va a ver.

Comprendiendo que Harry no lo iba a dejar en paz, Draco lanzó un bufido.

-Está bien... pero no te tardes.

-Claro.

Draco se levantó y dándole la espalda a Harry, cruzó los brazos por enfrente para sacarse la susodicha prenda; desde la silla, Harry sonrió comprendiendo porque Draco no quería quitársela, sabía que era para ocultar su cuerpo, lo que no evitó que mirara atentamente cuando Draco, al quitarse la sudadera, sin darse cuenta alzara también la camisa de la pijama; de espaldas no se le notaba el vientre abultado, lo que si se vio y muy bien, fue la suave curva de las caderas por lo grande del pantalón, y la blanca espalda, que a Harry se le antojó tan tersa que de pronto se preguntó que se sentiría tocarla.

-Listo... -dijo Draco arrojándola a la cama y bajándose la ropa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.

-¿Eh?

-Que ya está -dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos instintivamente.

-No tienes que hacer eso -dijo Harry notándolo- no te ves mal.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Draco sintiéndose pillado.

-Vamos Draco, sabes a que me refiero -dijo mirándole el vientre abultado.

-Deja de mirarme -exclamó Draco sintiéndose apenado- no tienes que ser amable, sé que me veo horrible.

-Claro que no... tal vez un poco redondito, pero nada más.

-¿Redondito? -exclamó Draco horrorizado.

-Es decir... -se apresuró a aclarar Harry- que solo por enfrente se te nota un poco, de ahí en fuera para nada.

-Mientes -exclamó Draco sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda- sé lo que piensas... soy un fenómeno.

Harry se levantó de la silla y fue a sentarse junto a Draco, quien permanecía con la cabeza inclinada.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero? -dijo Harry observando como Draco cada vez se encogía más en su lugar.

-No -respondió Draco sintiéndose muy triste de repente- va a darme más vergüenza.

-De todos modos hablare... aunque has bajado de peso, tu cara se ve un poco mas redondeada, el vientre no es muy notorio debido a la ropa que usas, fuera de eso estas como siempre.

-No te creo.

-¿Por qué no mejor te das un baño y te cambias para que te levantes los ánimos?

-¿Y luego qué?... ¿salir al teatro?... vamos Harry, no tiene caso.

-¿Y que hacías allá para divertirte?

-¿Allá?... ¿te refieres con los mortífagos?

-Si

-Bueno... después de casi un año pude tener un radio y varios libros, acostumbro escuchar música y leer.

-¿Leer?... bueno, pues ve a bañarte y regreso en diez minutos.

-No tengo ganas de bañarme.

-Ya hueles mal, Draco.

-¡Eso no es cierto, me bañé ayer! -exclamó Draco indignado.

-Ya lo sé, ahora regreso -respondió Harry riendo.

.


	11. Capitulo 11

-Tarado.

Cuando Harry regresó media después, encontró a Draco con toda la ropa desparramada en el suelo.

-Ya no me cierra ningún pantalón –exclamó con tanto desconsuelo, que Harry solo rodó los ojos mientras decía:

-No te preocupes, los haré más grandes con un simple hechizo.

-Mejor aparece de una vez una tienda de campaña, apenas eso me quedaría a la medida.

-No seas dramático –dijo Harry sacando su varita.

Media hora después y sin haber logrado que Draco usara ninguno de los pantalones que tenía en el armario, ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Harry, acostados los dos en la pequeña cama; Draco boca arriba, con una pierna cruzada y Harry boca abajo, recargado en sus codos con un libro abierto frente a él.

-Es que no entiendo... –dijo Draco mirando el techo.

-¿Qué no entiendes si es muy claro? –dijo Harry repasando con la vista lo que acababa de leer.

-Esa niña en verdad debe ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que lo que había en esa cama era un licántropo.

-No era un licántropo, era un lobo de verdad.

-¿Pero cómo vas a confundir a tu abuela con un lobo?... ¿estaba ciega o qué?

-Es un cuento, Draco, los niños lo creen.

-¿Un cuento?... ¿estás leyéndome un cuento para niños pequeños? –exclamó Draco mirando a Harry.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No soy un niño ¿Por qué me lees eso?

-Es un cuento muggle.

-¿Y?

-Creí que te parecería interesante.

-Tú y tus ideas... –exclamó Draco dándose la vuelta- y bueno... ¿Qué mas pasó?

Harry sonrió y continuo leyendo para después de diez minutos, sentir la acompasada respiración de Draco, cerró el libro y se quedó mirando hacia el chico que dormía a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia; su cabello desparramado llegaba hasta el libro, entonces Harry miró su cuello, tan perfecto y expuesto, tomó con sus dedos un mechón rubio llevándoselo a la nariz... el olor a jabón inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndolo llevar el cabello a sus labios.

-Que suave... –pensó mientras aspiraba el fresco aroma del cabello casi platino.

Draco se removió haciendo que lo soltara rápidamente, pero el rubio no despertó, lo que hizo fue removerse en su lugar y darse la vuelta colocando sus manos debajo de su mejilla.

Harry se quedó quieto con Draco a solo un palmo de distancia durmiendo profundamente; estaba tan cerca que comenzó a sentir su calor, y así, sin ningún tipo de problema comenzó a examinar su rostro; se acostó en la misma posición que él, solo que de frente; observó sus cejas, sus largas pestañas claras, su fina nariz y su boca pequeña... recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez con Madame Malkin, lo desagradable y pedante que fue; cuando le quitó su recordadora a Neville ¡cómo lo detestó!...y cuando muy ufano compro su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin al "donar" su padre escobas para todos; la vez en que por su culpa condenaron a muerte a Buckbeack; esas y muchas cosas más pasaron por su mente para finalmente llegar a la conclusión de que ese chico era el mismo que tenía en frente... ¿Cómo alguien como él pudo perderlo todo?

-Tienes una linda cara, Draco Malfoy... –pensó Harry mordiéndose un labio distraídamente- y un cuerpo de tentación debajo de toda esa ropa.

Draco suspiró e inconscientemente se acercó más a Harry al percibir su calor; el moreno se sorprendió quedándose quieto un momento y después, exhalando un suspiro se levantó.

_______________________________________________

Conforme pasaban los días, Draco se iba animando a salir más de su habitación, aunque Sirius al verlo, solo fruncía el ceño y desaparecía.

-No te sientas mal por lo de Sirius –dijo Harry en la cocina sacando unas zanahorias de una alacena-, no es muy sociable.

-En realidad no me molesta –dijo Draco alzándose de hombros sentado a la mesa de la cocina-, en realidad nunca llegamos a convivir, así que aunque sea mi tío, no lo considero como tal... dame un cuchillo, te ayudaré a cortar eso.

-No, mejor lava las verduras.

-No hay problema, dame el cuchillo.

-No, te digo que mejor laves las verduras.

-¿Por qué no quieres darme un cuchillo? –preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño- ¿piensas que te lo clavaré en la espalda apenas te des la vuelta?

-Tu mismo dijiste que nunca confíe en un Malfoy –dijo Harry sonriendo sacándole la vuelta a una discusión.

-Que chistosito... ya, dame un cuchillo –insistió Draco sintiéndose contrariado.

-Ya te dije que no –respondió Harry dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa para vaciar los cubos de zanahoria en un recipiente.

-No seas aguafiestas –dijo Draco estirándose sobre la mesa y tomando el cuchillo siendo sujetado inmediatamente por la muñeca.

-Suelta el cuchillo –exclamó Harry sin soltarlo y con el rostro serio.

-No me trates como a un niño, Potter –dijo Draco percibiendo el cambio de actitud en Harry.

-No te portes como uno.

Draco lo miró unos instantes, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-¿Piensas que me haré daño?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-¿Y para que te contesto?... de todos modos tu no me dejarías.

-Tienes razón, ahora suelta el cuchillo.

Apretando los labios, Draco soltó el cuchillo diciendo:

-Te pareces a Roger... no me dejan hacer nada.

-No te enojes –dijo Harry tomando el cuchillo- para que puedas salir de la habitación debes seguir ciertas reglas.

-Pues entonces me voy a mi cuarto para no quebrantar tus preciosas reglas –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No es para tanto, Draco... –exclamó Harry intentando aligerar el ambiente- mejor cuéntame quien es Roger.

Draco torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, mientras tanto Harry dejo lo que estaba haciendo y dijo:

-Lo has mencionado varias veces.

-¿Lo he hecho? –exclamó Draco extrañado.

-Ven, siéntate ¿quieres chocolate caliente?

-¡Sí! –respondió Draco sentándose inmediatamente ante la sonrisa de Harry.

-¿Roger es el padre de tu bebé? –preguntó Harry sacando dos tazas de la alacena.

-No le contarás a Lupin ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco suspicaz.

-No, no lo haré... pero confieso que tengo mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno... –dijo Draco viendo como Harry llenaba las tazas del humeante y dulce liquido- pues sí, es el papá de... ya sabes...

-He notado que nunca hablas de tu bebé... es decir, fuera de tus malestares, te comportas como si no estuvieras...

-¿Quieres apurarte con el chocolate? –interrumpió Draco.

-Claro, toma –dijo dándole una taza y entendiendo la indirecta- y bien ¿cómo es Roger?

-¿Cómo es de qué?

-Bueno, no sé... ¿Cómo es físicamente? ¿es de tu edad?

-Es mayor... es tan alto como yo, tiene cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

Draco suspiró, esa parte de su vida no le agradaba en absoluto, pero tal vez fuera siendo hora de contárselo a alguien.

-El es medimago... atendió a mi madre cuando ella enfermó y fue él quien me dio la noticia de que había muerto.

-¡Oh!... siento haberte hecho recordar esas cosas.

-No importa, después de eso estuve muy mal y fue él quien me ayudó... creo que si no hubiese sido por él, yo no sé donde estaría.

-Ya veo... ¿y cómo paso lo de tu bebé?

-Ya suenas como auror.

-No, es en serio, esto ya no te lo pregunto como auror, es decir si Roger es medimago, al menos debe tener una idea de lo que pasó ¿no?

-La verdad no... ambos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando nos enteramos... oye, ¿me das mas chocolate?

-Aun no te lo terminas.

-Pues cuando lo acabe.

-De acuerdo.... ¿y cómo era como persona? –preguntó Harry picando mas verdura.

-mmm... es muy paciente –dijo Draco comenzando a sonreír sin darse cuenta- él sabía quitarme el miedo... la soledad...

-Ah... –exclamó Harry mirándolo con detenimiento- ¿y él que hacia ahí?

-Ya te dije, como medimago estaba encargado de atender a los enfermos y heridos... él planeaba escapar de todo eso, pero cuando nos conocimos ya no lo hizo.

-¿Se quedó por ti?

-Si

-¿Y tú no pensabas hacerlo?

-¿Escapar?

-Si

-No podía... ¿Cómo hacerlo si ellos tenían a mis padres?... y aunque mi madre ya no está, aun queda mi padre.

-Draco, es probable que este muerto... lo sabes.

-El no está muerto, Roger lo vio –respondió Draco con firmeza.

-Pero no se ha comunicado contigo ¿o sí?

-Porque no ha podido –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y caminando al lavabo- terminé el chocolate, voy a subir.

-¿No querías más?

-No, ya no, voy a... ¡ah! –gimio Draco soltando la taza cayendo esta al piso rompiéndose en pedazos.

-¿¡Que te pasa, te sientes mal?! –exclamó Harry acercándose rápidamente- ¡Draco!

-¡Se...! ¡se...! ¡se movió! –exclamó Draco abriendo tremendos ojos- ¡"eso" se movió!

-¿Eh?... ¿hablas del bebé?

-¡Sí!... ¡yo lo sentí!

-¡Ay Draco, casi me matas del susto! –exclamó Harry sentándose de nuevo- ¿Qué nunca lo habías sentido?

-Pues no... –respondió Draco con cara de susto- se siente muy raro.

-Cálmate –dijo Harry al ver su expresión- eso es normal.

-Pues no lo es para mí –respondió Draco nervioso agachándose a recoger la cerámica rota.

-Yo lo hago –dijo Harry inclinándose.

-Déjame, no soy un inútil –exclamó sintiéndose raro.

-De acuerdo –respondió Harry enderezandose- pero tranquilízate, después de todo es un bebé lo que llevas dentro, es normal que se mueva.

-Si, pero es muy raro –dijo Draco mirándolo compungido- soy un hombre, no debería estar pasando por esto.

-Pues yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo aceptes, negarlo no te va a ayudar en nada.

-No me digas que hacer, Potter.

-¿Potter?... ¿ya no soy Harry? –exclamó Harry sonriendo.

-No, ya no –respondió Harry enfurruñado.

-Tonto

Esa noche, Draco pensaba que a pesar de todo, se sentía un poco mejor; el hablar de Roger con alguien por primera vez en su vida le hacía sentir bien; no le había gustado nada el incidente con el cuchillo, pero al menos podía salir de aquel cuarto; así que en los días siguientes y sin necesidad de que Harry le preguntara, él hablaba de Roger a cada momento, sentía que hablando de él, de alguna manera lo tenía más cerca.

Su convivencia se tornaba de alguna manera normal, como si de dos chicos comunes se tratase... aunque el carácter de Draco no era de un chico común.

-Tienes el cabello hecho un desastre –dijo Harry una tarde al vérselo todo disparejo mientras Draco se peinaba,o al menos lo intentaba mirándose en el espejo del baño.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua, Potter? –respondió Draco ceñudo- tú no eres precisamente una autoridad en cuestión de moda y mucho menos en cabello, tu cabeza parece un nido de castores.

-Así es mi estilo –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros- en cambio tú te ves muy diferente a como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, eso si... –respondió Draco exhalando un nostálgico suspiro- todo era muy diferente.

-No irás a hacerme un drama ¿cierto? –exclamó Harry observándole la expresión melancólica que había puesto.

-Yo no hago dramas –respondió indignado mientras comenzaba a desenredarse el cabello- rayos... –masculló al encontrarlo demasiado revuelto atorándosele el peine.

-Ya lo tienes muy largo.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Draco impaciente mientras intentaba quitarse el peine enredándolo mas.

-Oye tranquilo, vas a quedarte calvo si sigues jaloneándote así.

-Ahora resulta que vas a decirme como peinarme –respondió Draco ya de mal humor.

-Claro que no ¿quieres que te ayude? –dijo compadeciéndose de él al verlo tan exasperado.

-Si, si quiero, dame unas tijeras.

-¿Unas tijeras?... ¿y para qué?

-Para clavarlas en tu corazón, idiota... –dijo Draco mirándolo por el espejo- ¿cómo para qué?... ¡pues para cortarlo!

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿De qué te ríes? –exclamó Draco ya con las mejillas rojas debido a su berrinche.

-¿Siempre has sido así de enojón o ahora lo eres más por tu estado? –exclamó Harry sin dejar de sonreír- es obvio que no voy a darte ninguna tijera, en todo caso, si quieres, yo te lo puedo cortar.

-¿Tú?... no me hagas reír.

-Bueno, entonces quédate con tu nido de ratas –respondió Harry alzándose de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del baño.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si? –respondió Harry con gesto indiferente.

-emmm...

-¿Decías? –insistió Harry conteniendo la carcajada que pugnaba por estallarle en la boca al ver el claro conflicto interno de Draco de dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yo... bueno...

-Si no dices nada, entonces me voy.

-Harry –se apresuró a decir Draco.

-¿Si?

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo, que?

-Córtalo tú –respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Me darás las tijeras?

-No

-Pues entonces no hagas preguntas idiotas.

-De acuerdo, ahora regreso –dijo Harry yendo a la cocina por unas tijeras regresando en cuestión de minutos.

Draco había ido por una silla sentándose frente al espejo, Harry se colocó detrás del rubio mirandolo con ojo crítico decidiendo donde daría el primer tijerazo.

-Lo tienes tan largo como tu padre –dijo Harry abriendo y cerrando las tijeras- no te ves tan mal

-Gracias por el piropo –respondió Draco sarcástico.

Harry ya no respondió, sino que se puso las tijeras en la boca y comenzó a desenredar el peine en el enmarañado cabello.

-Que suavecito... –pensó sorprendido al desprender con facilidad el peine del platinado cabello.

-Date prisa –exclamó Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-, me da sueño cuando me agarran el cabello.

Harry alisó el cabello aun húmedo y dio el primer tijerazo dándose cuenta de que no había preguntado el largo deseado.

.


	12. Capitulo 12

Creo que corté mucho –dijo mirando el mechón de cabello rubio.

-No importa, lo quiero corto

-eee... bueno, pero mejor date vuelta.

Draco se levantó y dio vuelta a la silla quedando de frente a Harry, quien sin más comenzó a dar tijerazos por aquí y por allá; después de un rato, puso sus manos en el rostro de Draco levantándolo un poco; el rubio cerró los ojos dejándose examinar y mientras esperaba pacientemente, mojó sus labios con la lengua dejándolos húmedos y entreabiertos; Harry no miraba al cabello, miraba esos labios tan... 

-¿Y bien?

-¿He?

-¿Y bien Harry, como quedé? –preguntó abriendo los ojos provocando que Harry lo soltara al instante.

-Bueno... –respondió carraspeando- no lo dejé tan corto, apenas arriba de los hombros, a ver que te parece.

Draco sonrió sintiéndose libre de su larga cabellera, así que se levantó dándose vuelta para verse en el espejo... su sonrisa se congeló al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

-¡Por... por los calzones de Rowena Ravenclaw!... ¡Harry Potter!... ¿¡qué has hecho con mi cabello?!

-Nada, solo lo corté.

-¡¿Qué solo lo...?! ¡por todos los cielos, mírame!

-Eso estoy haciendo Draco, pero no está muy corto ¿o sí?... además, de nuevo pareces de diecisiete años.

Draco continuaba mirando como un sinfín de mechones de un cabello que le llegaba debajo de la barbilla, se levantaba en todas direcciones.

-¡Es que...! ¡parezco niña!

-Pues... –exclamó Harry titubeante- la verdad no tanto.

-¡¿No tanto?!... –bramó dándose la vuelta- ¿¡eso significa que si lo parezco?!

-¡No, no! –respondió alzando las manos- eres todo un macho.

Draco apretó los labios, se volvió, tomó el tubo de pasta dentífrica y se lo arrojó a Harry en la cabeza para después exclamar enfurecido:

-¡Eres un tarado imbécil, quítate!

-¡Oye! –exclamó Harry cuando Draco lo hizo a un lado de un empujón- ¡te ves bien!

Pero ya no recibió respuesta dado que Draco salió de ahí para ir a encerrarse directamente en la habitación del propio Harry, quien después de rogar un par de horas frente a la puerta y compensarlo con un par de chocolates, finalmente lo había contentado.

Una curiosa rutina normal se había establecido entre aquellos dos, Sirius sin embargo cada vez parecía más huraño, en cuanto el chico Malfoy aparecía ante sus ojos, solo torcía la boca y se encerraba en su habitación; a Draco le daba igual, estaba acostumbrado a los desplantes de la gente, su vida con los mortífagos lo había curtido lo suficiente, eran sus hormonas lo que lo traicionaban, pero afortunadamente con el animago no había pasado nunca, así que sin más continuó jugando con Harry en la mesa de la cocina.

Era la tercera ronda de ajedrez mágico que jugaban, por un lado un Draco Malfoy muy ufano sentado con las manos detrás de la cabeza, por el otro, a un Harry Potter malhumorado rascándose la cabeza alborotando aun mas si es que eso era posible, su cabellera azabache.

-Demonios... –masculló el joven auror examinando por enésima vez su jugada.

-Me saldrán raíces en los pies sino te apresuras, Harry –dijo Draco burlón.

-¡No me presiones!... el ajedrez es un juego de paciencia.

-Y de inteligencia; paciencia tengo mucha, pero parece que a ti la inteligencia te falta.

-Claro que no, así es mi estrategia.

-¿Qué clase de estrategia incluye perder los primeros dos juegos?... a menos que tu ataque sea matarme de aburrimiento, no veo como tu dichosa estrategia sea funcional.

-Cierra el pico, me desconcentras –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño intentando imaginar el resultado de un determinado movimiento.

-Bien... –dijo finalmente señalando a una torre- tú, muévete en diagonal cuatro casillas a la derecha.

-Mala idea –dijo Draco moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Cállate.

-Tú lo quisiste... jaque mate –respondió Draco moviendo su reina.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Lo que oíste Potter! –exclamó Draco riendo.

-¡Pero...!

-Si pensabas que Weasley era bueno jugando ajedrez mágico, obvio es que nunca habías jugado conmigo, ahora cumple tu apuesta.

-Un juego más, quiero la revancha.

-¡Ya te di dos revanchas! –dijo Draco indignado- ¡cumple la maldita apuesta!

-Pero...

-Diste tu palabra de Griffindor –interrumpió- ciertamente no considero que tenga mucha validez, pero aun así espero que la cumplas.

Torciendo la boca, Harry se puso de pie y tomando su propia varita, se señaló a si mismo diciendo:

-"Corpoero gallina" –un humo gris salido de la varita rodeo a Harry haciendo sonreír a Draco cuando este humo finalmente desapareció.

-Genial... ahora ve y di lo que tienes que decir

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Harry salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala.

-Remus... –dijo al auror que examinaba unos informes en un sofá.

-¿Si?

-Necesito un poco de tu atención.

-Claro Harry ¿Qué se te...? –preguntó Remus quedándose a media frase al ver a Harry vestido con un enorme disfraz de gallina, con pico y todo moviéndole la cola.

-Yo soy un... yo soy un delicioso pollito al horno... –masculló Harry agradeciendo que el enorme pico ocultara lo avergonzado que se sentía- ¿no quieres comerme?

-¿Ha... Harry? –balbuceó Remus aun con los ojos como platos.

Sin decir nada más, la enorme gallina se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina encontrando a un Draco desternillándose de risa en la silla.

-"Finite incantatem" –dijo Harry concluyendo el hechizo y volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! –exclamó Draco cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-Vete al cuerno –respondió Harry saliendo de la cocina.

-¡A ver cuando jugamos de nuevo! –gritó Draco antes de verlo desaparecer.

-Vaya –pensó Remus sonriendo desde la sala- parece que esa depresión esta por completo controlada.

Una mañana, en el desayuno, Harry libraba su batalla diaria por los alimentos y la continua cantaleta de Roger, Roger, Roger...

-Es pescado a la plancha y ensalada de tomate, Draco.

-Pero ya te dije que no me gusta ¿Por qué no me das miel para el tomate?

-Porque el señor Jackson dijo que estas consumiendo mucha azúcar.

-Roger a veces me daba pescado, pero él si me daba miel –dijo Draco picoteando el pescado con su tenedor.

-¿Ah sí?... pues resulta que yo no soy Roger y te comes eso o te lo meto por donde no te da el sol –exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Draco con la boca abierta.

-Roger esto... Roger lo otro... Roger aquello... –masculló bajando las escaleras- ¿Por qué no mejor le hacemos un altar al dichoso Roger y le prendemos una vela?

-¿Draco comió tan pronto? –preguntó Remus extrañado al verlo entrar a la cocina mientras ellos esperaban sentados a la mesa.

-No, pero desayunemos nosotros.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Remus al verlo de mal humor.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.

Media hora después, habiendo terminado de desayunar, Remus y Sirius tomaban un café cuando Draco apareció por la puerta con la charola en las manos.

-Ya terminé ¿Dónde pongo esto?

-Dejaste todo el pescado –exclamó Harry ceñudo.

-No es verdad –respondió Draco colocando los trastes en el lavabo.

-Dejaste casi todo, acábatelo.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió Draco molesto.

-Solo picoteaste la comida y no comiste nada.

-Oye, aun siento nauseas, no es tan fácil –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Remus y Sirius no decían nada, simplemente continuaban tomando su café en absoluto silencio mientras el ultimo dejaba su paquete de cigarrillos en la mesa después de encender uno.

-¿Puedo tomar uno? –preguntó Draco al verlo, a lo que Sirius respondió solo alzándose de hombros.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Harry tomándole la muñeca- ¡deja esos cigarros!

-Suéltame, Potter –dijo Draco molesto.

-¿¡Acaso estás loco!? –respondió enojado- ¡estas esperando un bebé, no puedes fumar!

-¡Pues yo no busque estar así!

-¡Pues entonces no te hubieras abierto de piernas con cualquiera! –exclamó Harry, quien al momento de soltar esas palabras, se arrepintió.

Draco se le quedó mirando fijamente sin decir una sola palabra, dejó la cajetilla de cigarros y soltándose de un tirón, se dio la vuelta.

-Draco...

-¡Vete al infierno, imbécil! –gritó el rubio antes de salir de la cocina y subir rápidamente las escaleras.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente Remus lo hizo.

-Creo que ahora si la cagaste, cachorro.

-Si, Harry... –dijo Sirius guardando la cajetilla en el bolsillo de su camisa- hasta yo sentí feo.

No había necesidad de que se lo dijeran, Harry sabía que había traspasado un límite con toda la intención de lastimar; se pasó la mano por el cabello sintiéndose avergonzado y sin decir nada, salió de ahí.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de Draco, tragó en seco; se sentía peor que una vil cucaracha de drenaje, por lo que armándose de valor, tocó la puerta sin obtener respuesta, por lo que la abrió asomándose titubeante.

-Draco... ¿podemos hablar?

Draco estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la pared.

-Draco... yo... yo lo lamento de verdad.

Pero Draco no respondió, solo continuó mirando hacia la pared, por lo que Harry, aclarándose la garganta, continuó hablando.

-Perdóname por favor, no quise decir eso.

-Claro que quisiste decirlo... –exclamó Draco mirándolo directamente.

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al oír su voz entrecortada y ver sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Draco...

-Y para tu maldita información, solo he tenido sexo con dos personas en toda mi vida... no todos somos como tú que coge con todo lo que se mueve y se arrastra...

-Es que yo...

-¡No a todos nos salen las cosas tan perfectas como a ti!

-Lamento haberte ofendido, te pido una disculpa.

-¡Lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz! –exclamó odiándose a sí mismo por no poder controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Draco, por favor...

-¡Fuera! –gritó poniéndose de pie- ¿¡para eso querías ser mi amigo, maldito Griffindor de mierda!?... ¿¡para juzgarme como si tuvieras derecho?!

-Sé que cometí un error muy grave y te pido perdón por ello... –dijo Harry dando unos pasos hacia él.

-¡No te acerques!... ¡lárgate de aquí y déjame solo!

-Cálmate por favor, te puede hacer mal si...

-¿¡Y desde cuando te importa lo que me pase?!

-Claro que me importa

-¡No es cierto!... a nadie le importa... solo a él... –terminó de decir con voz bajita.

-No es cierto Draco, si me escuchas...

-¡Vete!

-Draco...

-¡Fuera! –gritó el rubio tomando la jarra con agua y arrojándosela con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry se agachó logrando esquivar por poco la jarra estrellándose ésta en la puerta; vio a Draco tan exaltado, que decidió salir de ahí para no complicar más las cosas.

-¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a hablarme, infeliz hijo de puta! –gritó aun cuando Harry ya había cerrado la puerta.

Harry recargó la frente en la puerta cerrada haciéndosele el corazón un nudo al escuchar desde ahí el llanto de Draco... su prisionero lloraba como si en ello se le fuera al vida y todo por su culpa.

-Maldito estúpido... –susurró antes de irse a su habitación.

Ya adentro, Harry se quedó de pie, recargado de espaldas en la puerta... ¿cómo había empezado todo?... Draco había refunfuñado sobre la comida como siempre, así que eso no tenía que haber sido problema... ¿entonces?

Suspirando fue a sentarse a la cama; había estado de un humor de perros ese día y se había desquitado con Draco, ¿pero porque con él?... negando con la cabeza, se respondió a si mismo... por oírlo hablar tanto del dichoso Roger.

-Por Dios... –pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara- estoy celoso... celoso de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco...

Sintiendo todo el pesar del mundo se dejó caer hacia atrás al tiempo que se ponía los puños cerrados en la frente.

-Me gusta... –pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza- me gusta mucho... ¿en qué maldito momento comenzó a gustarme tanto?... soy un completo imbécil.

A la hora de la comida no quiso salir, le daba vergüenza ver a Draco y él ni siquiera quiso salir a comer; Remus intentó hablar con él pero Harry lo evadió arguyendo dolor de cabeza.

En su habitación, Draco permaneció acostado, no había parado de llorar toda la mañana odiándose por sentirse tan sentimental y para terminar de arruinar el día, un dolorcillo en el vientre le había estado molestando desde la madrugada.

-Torpe, tarado, imbécil... ¿Quién se cree para decirme con quien puedo o no puedo acostarme? –pensó encogiéndose en la cama- no volveré a hablarle en toda mi maldita vida...

Tampoco quiso comer y ningún ruego ni amenaza de Remus surgió efecto; a la hora de la cena solo comió un poco solo para librarse del auror, pero en cuanto quedó solo corrió a vomitar al baño, el dolor en su vientre ya era más fuerte y comenzaba a asustarse; la molestia era igual a la de aquella vez en que se puso muy mal, pero confiaba en que solo fuese un simple cólico que pronto desaparecería.

A las dos de la mañana se encontró revolviéndose en la cama con un dolor insoportable; sabia que Roger no estaba para ayudarle, así que solo pensó en alguien que podía hacerlo; bajó de la cama levantándose con dificultad y caminando con pasos lentos hacia la puerta.

-¡Por Salazar!... –pensó recargándose en la pared- ¡como duele!

El corto camino a la habitación contigua se le hizo eterno, ni siquiera tocó cuando llegó, solo abrió la puerta alcanzando a ver en la penumbra a alguien acostado en la cama; con pasos trémulos llegó hasta ella y doblándose de dolor tocó con la mano al cuerpo acostado.

-Harry... Harry...

-¿mmm? ¿he?...

-A... ayúdame...

-¡Draco! –saltó Harry al ver a Draco a los pies de su cama- ¿¡que sucede?!

-Me duele... –exclamó Draco apretando los dientes.

Harry inmediatamente lo acostó en su cama y encendió la luz, Draco se revolvía sudoroso sin dejar de gemir.

-Llamaré al medimago, tranquilo... –dijo saliendo rápidamente para avisarle a Remus, quien se encargó de eso en tanto él regresaba con Draco.

Quince minutos después, el señor Jackson llegaba presuroso sacando su varita y comenzando a revisarlo.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Harry con gesto preocupado.

-No lo sé...

-¡Por favor!... –gimió Draco- ¡quíteme este dolor!

El señor Jackson se puso a revolver su maletín con gesto concentrado; sacó varias pociones y comenzó a hacer varias mezclas.

-¡Ayúdeme! –gritó Draco encogiéndose en la cama.

Sin decir nada, el viejo medimago se acercó a él y levantándole la cabeza puso en sus labios una pequeña botella de la cual bebió con avidez para luego recostarse de nuevo; el dolor se le calmó un par de minutos después, aunque no lo suficiente como para que dejara de quejarse.

-Aun... aun me duele... –jadeó con el rostro empapado de sudor.

-Lo sé, hijo, tranquilízate –respondió el señor Jackson sacando un lienzo y secándole la frente- averiguaré que sucede.

.


	13. Capitulo 13

Cuando el señor Jackson salió de la habitación seguido por los dos aurores mayores, Sirius preguntó:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le sucede?

-No lo sé señor Black... su presión está bajando y solo logre estabilizarlo un poco, también le di un sedante, pero no puedo darle uno muy fuerte, es muy peligroso.

-Está sufriendo –dijo Remus con gesto grave- ¡tiene que hacer algo!

-Es difícil tratarlo si no sé lo que tiene, pero lo intentaré, créame que lo haré –dijo el señor Jackson sacando varias cosas de su maletín- pero es obvio que esto lo causa el bebé, si sigue empeorando y no encuentro una solución, me temo que habrá que hospitalizarlo y sacar el producto.

Los dos aurores se quedaron callados al oír las palabras del señor Jackson, hasta que Sirius preguntó:

-Podrían morir ambos, ¿verdad?

-El producto es muy pequeño, él si moriría con toda seguridad, y el chico... la verdad está muy inestable y aun no averiguo que pasa en su cuerpo, no hay garantías aun con todo lo que tenemos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Harry secaba el sudor de la frente de Draco mientras este solo se movía inquieto en la cama.

-Tranquilo, pronto estarás bien.... –le susurró a Draco, quien solo atinaba a aferrarse a las mantas con fuerza.

Conforme pasaban las horas, pasaban también los infructuosos intentos del señor Jackson en mejorar la condición de Draco, quien empeoraba a cada momento.

-¿¡Acaso no piensa hacer nada?! -exclamó Harry molesto.

-He intentado muchas cosas... –respondió el señor Jackson nervioso y aprensivo- pero no puedo estabilizarlo ni quitarle el dolor.

-Esto se pone peor –dijo Sirius mirando la cama.

Los demás vieron en su misma dirección y se dieron cuenta a que se refería Sirius; Harry se acercó a él con paso veloz viendo como las sabanas se manchaban de sangre.

-¡Haga algo! –exclamó el moreno.

-Como les había dicho, esto lo causa el bebé -dijo el señor Jackson- me temo que habrá que hospitalizarlo y sacarlo.

Los dos aurores se quedaron callados al oír esas palabras.

-Pero el bebé es muy pequeño –dijo Sirius.

-Si... demasiado, no hay poción ni tratamiento que haga vivir a un bebé tan pequeño.

-Y el chico también corre peligro ¿cierto?

-Está en peligro de muerte, señor Black, ya se lo había dicho... pero haré un último intento.

Sin decir nada, el señor Jackson se dio la vuelta y continuó repasando los múltiples libros que había recogido de su consultorio, pues a pesar de su vasta experiencia se sentía rebasado por las circunstancias. Remus y Sirius salieron de ahí para no estorbar siendo seguidos después por el señor Jackson.

-Debemos hospitalizarlo, pero es muy peligroso moverlo, por lo pronto le administrare unas unidades de sangre.

-No puedo... ya no puedo... –gimió Draco con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-Claro que puedes, eres muy fuerte... –respondió Harry quitándole un mechón húmedo de la cara.

-Ayúdame... Harry... –jadeó Draco estirando una mano- ¡me duele!

-Resiste solo un poco más, -respondió tomándole la mano mientras se sentaba en la cama sintiéndose impotente.

-Me voy a morir... me voy a morir... –exclamó Draco revolviéndose en la cama.

-Claro que no, espera un poco –dijo tomando del buró el frasco de sedante que el medimago le dejó para que le diera una cucharada cada veinte minutos.

Mientras tanto afuera, los aurores escuchaban al medimago.

-Hay algo –dijo el Señor Jackson enseñándoles unos pergaminos- es un hecho que el chico fue hechizado para poder hacerlo concebir, de eso ya no me cabe la menor duda; ahora miren esto, en los análisis que acabo de hacerle, las sustancias que vimos el otro día, casi han desaparecido.

-Lo que significa que eso tiene relación con lo que le está pasando ahora ¿no? –dijo Remus.

-Estoy casi seguro que sí, creo que hay que darle de nuevo lo que sea que le hayan dado para ayudarlo... lo malo es que he intentado reproducir la poción y no he podido; la he probado con animales y no hay ningún resultado coherente... sé que me falta algo y no sé que es.

Mientras tanto, Draco yacía en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y más pálido que un muerto.

-Ya no funciona... –exclamó con voz débil- Harry... la medicina ya no funciona...

-¿El dolor ya no disminuyó en nada?

-No... Yo... yo soy muy cobarde para esto... lo sabías ¿no?... me lo dijiste muchas veces... –dijo Draco tratando de sonreír.

-No Draco, creo que yo no aguantaría lo que tú –respondió Harry secándole la frente.

-Mi padre... mi padre me contó que el señor Tenebroso decía que... que tenía una conexión contigo... y... y que por eso sufrías muchas cosas... yo no podría... de hecho ya no... ya no puedo...

Harry recordó el dolor de su cicatriz y lo terrible que era sentir que le taladraba la cabeza aunado a las espantosas visiones que tenia, pero al ver a Draco tumbado en la cama, sus dolores de pronto ya no se le hicieron tan malos.

-Si puedes... –dijo entonces- lo has hecho bien, solo aguanta un poco más.

-¿Pero qué pasa? -jadeó Draco- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no me dan nada?

-No encuentran la medicina correcta, pero pronto lo harán, no te preocupes –dijo sintiéndose un mentiroso.

-Roger... Roger... –balbuceó sintiéndose desgarrar por dentro.

-El no puede venir Draco, lo lamento.

-No idiota... eso... eso ya lo sé... es que él... ¡oh por Salazar! –sollozó sintiendo su dolor acrecentarse.

-Toma mi mano.

-Ya me... ya me había pasado esto... –masculló tomándole fuertemente la mano- Roger... él me dio algo...

-¿Te dio algo? –repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Si... me quitó el dolor... y me hizo sentir... mejor...

-Rayos Draco ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, que fue lo que te dio?

-No se... no se...

-Intenta recordar, eso podría ayudarnos mucho.

-¡Es que no lo sé!... ¡ah!...

-¡Señor Jackson! –llamó Harry haciendo que el medimago y los dos aurores aparecieran rápidamente en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Draco ya había pasado por esto, un medimago le dio una poción que lo estabilizó.

-¡Por Merlín, muchacho! ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? –exclamó el señor Jackson acercándose a él- ¿Qué fue lo que te dio?

-No... no lo sé...

-Debió haberte dicho algo... –insistió el medimago.

-¡Que no lo sé!... no se...

-De acuerdo, tranquilo, ahora dime ¿viste el color?

-No... no me acuerdo... pero era muy amarga.

-¿Cómo olía?

-Yo... ayúdeme... –jadeó Draco sudoroso.

-Hijo, sé que te duele mucho, pero por favor haz un esfuerzo... de otra manera no voy a poder ayudarte.

Draco tardó en contestar, le costaba mucho trabajo hablar y más aun recordar algo de lo que apenas tenia noción.

-Olía raro... –dijo al fin.

-¿Olía dulce, a hierbas, o algún olor desagradable?

-No... era... era raro...

-¿Raro?

-Era... olía como... como a amoniaco, creo...

-¿Amoniaco? –repitió el señor Jackson frunciendo el ceño sin tener la menor idea de lo que se trataba- ¿estás seguro?

-¡No, imbécil!... ¡no estoy seguro!

-¡Por los diablos del infierno! –exclamó de repente Sirius provocando que todos lo miraran.

-¿¡Que pasa, Padfoot?! –preguntó Remus.

-Creo... que sé de qué poción habla –respondió Sirius mirándolo anonadado.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¡Venga, hablemos mientras trabajo! –exclamó el señor Jackson saliendo de la habitación.

-Lo hiciste bien, Draco, el señor Jackson pronto te ayudara –dijo Harry al quedar solos.

Media hora después, Draco ya no se quejaba tanto, pero no era porque el dolor disminuyese; era porque simplemente había comenzado a perder el sentido.

-Draco... Draco, abre los ojos –dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en la mejilla- ¡Draco!

-¿mmm?

-Abre los ojos –exclamó hincándose en el suelo para estar a su altura- vamos, vamos...

-¿Roger? –musitó sin abrir los ojos.

-Si... –dijo finalmente Harry sintiendo un extraño pesar- soy yo, tranquilo...

Con mano temblorosa, Draco tocó el rostro de Harry, entonces abrió los ojos diciendo:

-Roger... sabía que no me ibas a dejar en este lugar... sabía que no me ibas a abandonar...

-Nunca lo haría, ahora solo mantente despierto –respondió Harry dejándose acariciar el rostro.

-Tengo miedo... –musitó con los ojos anegados de lagrimas- abrázame...

Harry observó los hermosos y cristalinos ojos grises que lo miraban con anhelo y esperanza, vio las lagrimas que escapaban de ellos... entonces pasó sus manos por la espalda del debilitado cuerpo levantándolo con cuidado.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Draco levantó los brazos pasándolos por el cuello de Harry... al fin, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía a salvo de nuevo.

-Roger... te amo...

Al oír estas palabras, Harry oprimió con fuerza el tembloroso cuerpo de Draco aspirando su suave aroma, entonces se separó un poco para mirarle el rostro; Draco sonrió débilmente mientras decía:

-Bésame... Roger, bésame...

Harry miró los labios entreabiertos de Draco y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta sentir el tibio aliento sobre los suyos; con la punta de la lengua comenzó a delinear la pálida boca que esperaba anhelante... entonces juntó sus labios metiendo la lengua delicadamente... ¡cuán delicioso le pareció el sabor de aquella boca trémula!, por lo que comenzó a recorrer su interior mientras sus manos acariciaban delicadamente la espalda y el rubio cabello.

No recordaba haber disfrutado nunca tanto un beso, ni haber anhelado tanto un cuerpo entre sus brazos; Draco casi no podía responder, aunque en su delirio se sentía feliz; entonces una nueva descarga de dolor lo hizo estremecer arrancándole un gemido, por lo que Harry se separó bruscamente.

-Duele... –gimoteó Draco recargándose en su pecho.

-Lo sé, tranquilo –respondió Harry demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Quítame el dolor... ya lo... ya lo habías hecho...

-Si, solo espera un poco –respondió acariciándole el cabello mientras Draco escondía su rostro en su cuello encogiéndose y aferrándose con fuerza a su ropa.

Las sabanas, nuevamente manchadas de sangre lo hicieron gritar desesperado.

-¡¿Remus, que pasa!?... ¿¡no han encontrado la poción?!... demonios...

De repente Draco dejó caer la mano con la que aferraba a la ropa de Harry haciendo que éste bajara la vista para mirar al chico que tenía en los brazos, desmadejado como muñeco de trapo.

-¡Draco, Draco despierta! –exclamó Harry dándole palmaditas en el rostro- ¡vamos, maldita sea, despierta!... ¡Remus, Remus!

-¡¿Qué pasa!? –exclamó alarmado Remus entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

-¡Draco ya no responde!

-Según el medimago solo faltan unos quince minutos...

-¡Pues él no va a aguantar quince minutos más!

-Está trabajando en la otra habitación mientras Sirius fue a conseguir unos ingredientes que necesita, iré a ver cómo va.

Después de quince minutos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, el señor Jackson entro a la habitación con un vaso de cristal lleno de una sustancia de color azul transparente, como agua pintada seguido por los otros dos aurores.

-¡Aquí esta, debe beberla! –dijo indicándole con la mano a Harry que se apartara de ahí.

-No, démela, yo se la daré –respondió Harry con firmeza.

-No, déjame a mí...

-¡Con un demonio, démela ya!

-De acuerdo, toma... y por Merlín espero que funcione.

Harry tomó el vaso que se sentía tibio y lo acercó a los labios de Draco quien yacía inerte en sus brazos con una palidez de muerte.

-Draco, bebe esto, te sentirás mejor -Pero Draco no respondió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos y mucho menos los labios- por favor, bébelo...

-Me lo llevo a San Mungo –dijo el señor Jackson- no debí esperar tanto.

-No, él beberá –dijo Harry vertiéndole en los labios el liquido de penetrante olor.

-Harry, el señor Jackson tiene razón... –dijo Remus- Draco puede morir.

-No llegarán a tiempo –respondió Harry sintiéndose desesperado ante los nulos intentos de hacer beber a Draco, por lo que finalmente él mismo tomó un sorbo de la poción ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿¡Que rayos haces?! –exclamó Sirius.

Harry dio una arcada debido al horrible sabor amargo de la poción, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza obligándose a no vomitar; después de unos instantes así, se inclinó hasta tocar con sus labios la boca de Draco entreabriéndola con su lengua y dejando fluir la poción dentro.

El líquido transparente escurrió por las comisuras de los labios de Draco ante la desesperación de Harry, quien repitió la operación una y otra vez empujando un poco de aire en la boca para obligarlo a beber.

-Harry... –exclamó Remus.

-No, aunque sea poco, pero el esta bebiendo –dijo Harry antes de tomar nuevamente otro sorbo del vaso.

-Basta, suéltalo ya –dijo el señor Jackson poniéndole una mano en un hombro- me lo llevo.

-¡Que no!... ¡él esta tragando la poción!

-¡Ya llevas diez minutos y la mayor parte se ha derramado, deja que me lo lleve o morirá!

Harry ya no perdió tiempo en decir más, sino que siguió repitiendo la acción de beber y de pasar la poción boca a boca hasta terminar el vaso; entonces Remus dijo:

-Harry, basta ya, el señor Jackson se llevara a Draco ahora.

-No

-No voy a esperar más –exclamó el medimago arrebatándole el vaso a Harry y tomándole una muñeca.

-Suélteme –gruñó Harry fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡No, suéltalo tú!

-¡Imbécil, no me...! -pero las palabras de Harry se interrumpieron al sentir una mano aferrársele a la solapa y un jadeo como de alguien que emerge de aguas profundas buscando el vital aire de la superficie.

Todos miraron asombrados como Draco comenzaba a moverse... cómo sus pálidos labios se abrían como queriendo hablar aunque solo se tratase de un simple espasmo.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry poniendo su mano en la helada mejilla- ¡Draco, despierta!

Poco a poco, como si cada parpado pesara una tonelada, Draco fue abriéndolos dejando ver sus cristalinos ojos grises; en seguida el señor Jackson se acercó a atenderlo, cosa que Harry permitió ya sin discutir; solo que la mano de Draco, aun en medio de su debilidad parecía una garra que no lo soltaba.

Con trabajo, el medimago prácticamente se la arrancó de la ropa procediendo después a checar sus signos vitales.

-Buen trabajo –dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

-¿He?... ¡ah, sí! –respondió Harry sobresaltándose.

-Salgamos, dejemos al medimago trabajar.

-Remus

-¿Si?

-¿Qué poción era esa?

-Bueno, cachorro... esa es una buena pregunta; ven, en lo que descansas un rato te lo contare todo.

____________________________________________

.


	14. Capitulo 14

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que deseo fue volver a cerrarlos; se sentía tan cansado, tan agotado... miró el techo color gris y enseguida recordó en donde se encontraba; volvió a cerrarlos sintiendo una creciente ansiedad en el pecho, ansiedad debido a una sola cosa.

-Buenos días –saludo Remus guardando varios pergaminos de informes que leía sentado junto a la cama.

Draco no respondió al instante, solo se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y luego preguntó:

-¿Y... y Harry?

-Esta desayunando ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco no contestó, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sumirse de nuevo en un profundo sueño; cuando despertó de nuevo, lo hizo al percibir a alguien en su habitación, era Harry colocando una charola en su mueble.

-Hola –saludo al verlo con los ojos abiertos.

-Harry... –murmuró Draco tratando de contener su ansiedad- yo... lo... lo soñé ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo... bueno... –respondió Draco titubeante- a Roger... él en realidad no estuvo aquí...

-Ah, eso... –exclamó Harry sintiendo una especie de alivio- no Draco, él no estuvo aquí.

-Claro –respondió tratando de ocultar su decepción- era obvio ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad muy cansado y adolorido... siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza.

-Te ayudaré a sentarte –dijo colocándole varias almohadas en la espalda, a lo que Draco respondió haciendo muecas.

-Pero tengo sueño –dijo el rubio ya acomodado en las almohadas- ¿podemos dejar esto para después?

-No, estás muy débil –dijo Harry tomando un tazón de la charola.

-¿Qué es?

-Crema de nuez, abre la boca –dijo acercándole una cucharada- y no digas que las cremas te dan asco.

Exhalando un suspiro, Draco abrió la boca dejando dócilmente que Harry le diera de comer; al terminar, Harry se quedó callado un momento para después decir:

-Draco, lamento mucho lo que dije.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre... bueno, lo que dije en la cocina, no debí ofenderte de esa manera, lo siento mucho.

-No importa.

-Es que lo que dije...

-De acuerdo Harry, disculpa aceptada –exclamó Draco rodando los ojos.

-Gracias

-Quiero ir al baño

-Sobre eso –dijo Harry buscando algo a su alrededor- el señor Jackson dejó esto para que no tuvieras que levantarte, dijo que debes guardar reposo absoluto.

-¿Qué?... ¿¡pretendes que orine en esa cosa?! –exclamó estupefacto al mirar el pequeño bote de plástico con forma un tanto curiosa.

-Bueno, es para que no tengas que levantarte, ahora que si tienes ganas de algo mas, esta está otra cosa –respondió mostrándole un recipiente metálico.

-¿¡Y eso que demonios es?!

-Esto se coloca en la cama, así que no hay necesidad de que te pares, solo te lo pones abajo y...

-¡De ninguna manera pondré esa cosa en mi trasero! –exclamó Draco avergonzado.

-También propuso que usaras un pañal, pero supuse que eso te incomodaría.

-¡Por supuesto que no usaría un pañal!

-Por eso te digo que uses esto, es para tu comodidad.

-Pues no lo haré, usare el baño –respondió con determinación.

-Por mi está bien ¿pero podrás levantarte?

-Buena pregunta –pensó Draco mordiéndose un labio- pues lo intentaré.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry viéndolo levantar las mantas.

Cuando Draco movió las piernas, sintió todos los músculos protestar, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró sentarse y aspirando profundo apoyo los pies en el suelo y se levantó... o al menos eso intentó, porque en seguida se sentó al sentir las piernas de gelatina.

-Rayos...

-Cuidado

-Ya lo sé –respondió Draco malhumorado- como si no lo supiera.

-¿Te paso el...?

-¡No! –Interrumpió- no orinaré en esa cosa.

-¿Pero entonces como lo harás?... ni siquiera puedes levantarte.

-Pues lo hare –respondió volviendo a intentarlo con iguales resultados- demonios... –murmuró con cara de impotencia.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿A ponerme el pañal? No, gracias.

-No, a llegar al baño –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Draco se puso de pie con ayuda de Harry, pero luego se quedó de una pieza al verlo poner una mano en su espalda e inclinarse para después levantarlo en brazos.

-¿¡Que haces?!

-Ayudarte a llegar al baño –dijo Harry sorprendiéndose al sentirlo tan liviano a pesar de su altura y de que su vientre ya se le notaba a simple vista.

Draco ya no respondió, solo sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras Harry se dirigía al cuarto de baño; lo dejó en el suelo frente al inodoro sujetándose de las paredes.

-¿Te importaría? –dijo Draco dándole la espalda

-Estaré cerca

Cuando Draco terminó, se dio la vuelta con cuidado, se lavó las manos e intentó caminar hacia la puerta, solo que los pies se le enredaron yéndose de bruces; Harry alcanzó a pescarlo al vuelo abrazándolo por completo.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Draco pasando los brazos por los hombros de Harry.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo Harry sintiendo en su pecho el acelerado latir de Draco, al cual ya no dijo nada por estar tan asustado.

Draco se aferró a Harry estrujando con sus manos la camisa de cuadros rojos sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable.

-Demonios... –susurró sin soltarse.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo tropezaste, eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

-Por poco me estrello en el piso.

-Bueno, no paso, vamos –respondió Harry.

-Pero no me cargues, yo puedo solo.

-De acuerdo, solo apóyate en mí.

Draco se levanto ayudado por Harry, quien a pesar de tener la misma estatura le paso un brazo por la cintura para sujetarlo mejor.

-Espera –dijo Harry deteniéndose- ¿te gustaría un baño?

-Bueno... en realidad me gustaría muchísimo, pero si propones un baño de esponja en la cama, juro que te meteré la cabeza en el excusado.

-Para nada –respondió Harry riendo- sería un baño de tina, en tu cuarto no hay, así que mientras te quedarás en el mío, como puedes ver aquí si hay.

-¿Quedarme en tu cuarto?.. ¿Y qué tal si me tiro por la ventana? –pregunto Draco sarcástico.

-¿Quieres o no?

-Si quiero.

-Bien –dijo Harry cerrando la tapa del inodoro y sentando ahí a Draco- déjame llenarla.

Harry abrió los grifos del agua y en cuestión de minutos el baño se llenó de un suave aroma proveniente de las sales que había vertido en la ya espumosa agua.

-Listo

-Bien, déjame solo

-Claro que no ¿y si te caes?

-No voy a desnudarme frente a ti

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero así como estas no te dejare solo aquí.

-Vamos Harry... –exclamó Draco en una actitud más conciliadora.

-No puedo y no insistas, que mi respuesta será la misma.

-Pero... es que...

-Sé que te da vergüenza, pero vamos Draco, ambos somos hombres y tenemos lo mismo.

-Esa ni tú te la crees, es obvio que no tenemos lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, yo no tengo un bebé dentro, pero si quieres puedo cerrar los ojos y esa es mi última oferta.

Exhalando un suspiro de resignación, Draco procedió a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama.

-No mires.

-No miro –respondió cerrando los ojos.

-Ayúdame a levantarme... ¡pero no abras los ojos!

-¡Ya sé, ya sé!

Sujetándose de Harry, Draco terminó por desnudarse completamente.

-Listo, ya está.

Draco puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry para poder levantar una pierna; debido a su debilidad, Harry le puso las manos en la cintura haciéndolo trastabillar de la mera impresión; Harry lo rodeó rápidamente con los brazos sintiendo en con sus manos la suave espalda.

-Demonios... –pensó Harry mordiéndose un labio y mordiéndose también las ganas de bajar sus manos y estrujar las nalgas tan firmes y redondas que se encontraban a tan solo un palmo de distancia.

Draco sintió su vientre rozar con el de Harry sintiendo mucha vergüenza, y después de un incomodo silencio por fin quedó sentado en la tina olvidándose de su mal rato.

-¡Esta deliciosa! –exclamó entusiasmado- ¡ah que rico! –añadió arrellanándose en la tina.

Sonriendo, Harry tomó la regadera de manguera y comenzó a mojarle el cabello para después aplicarle shampoo y comenzar a lavarlo.

-Serias un buen elfo doméstico, Harry –dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados- te equivocaste de profesión.

Cuando el cabello estuvo enjuagado, Harry tomó una esponja para aplicarle jabón comenzándole a tallar la espalda; Draco se inclinó un poco para darle espacio, se sentía tan bien, que en vez de protestar dejó que Harry le sacara un brazo del agua para tallarlo haciendo después lo mismo con el otro.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Draco se había dormido, así que sonriendo por ese hecho, tomó una pierna para tallarla, entonces se quedó mirando la larga extremidad... pasó su mano enjabonada por el blanco muslo... deseó seguir adelante, deseó posar sus labios en esa sedosa piel...

Inmediatamente sintió el despertar en su entrepierna, por lo que mejor retiró sus manos para sentarse en el excusado cerrado; suspiró desalentado, se sentía muy confundido, por lo que mejor salió de ahí para ir por una bata de baño; diez minutos después decidió despertarlo.

-Draco, Draco...

-mmm...

-Despierta

-No des lata... –respondió Draco removiéndose en el agua caliente.

-Te convertirás en una pasa si sigues ahí.

-mmm... rayos, de acuerdo...

Harry tomo la regadera móvil diciendo:

-Te ayudare a levantarte.

-Dámela, yo me enjuagare... ¡ah! Y no olvides cerrar los ojos

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Cuando el cuerpo de Draco estuvo libre de espuma, Harry lo envolvió en la mullida bata color amarillo; cuando estuvo en su cama secándose el cabello con una toalla dijo:

-Gracias, me siento mejor con esto.

-No hay de que.

-Oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Draco quitándose la toalla de la cabeza provocando una tremenda carcajada en Harry al verle el cabello alborotado.

-¡Pareces un erizo!

-Cállate que es tu culpa, parece que me cortaste el pelo con los pies.

-Lo siento... –respondió Harry calmando su risa- ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

-Bueno... –exclamó Draco algo dudoso- fue sobre un sueño que tuve.

-¿Un sueño?

-Si... mira y a riesgo de sonar muy cursi, fue un sueño muy bonito.

-¿En serio?... ¿y qué soñaste?

-Soñé que Roger estuvo aquí.

-Ah... –exclamó Harry con la sonrisa congelada en los labios.

-Y me besaba... ¡Y fue tan real, Harry! –añadió bailoteando emocionado en la cama- tan real... y me abrazaba y me decía que nunca me dejaría... ¡pero por Salazar, Harry pude sentir sus labios en los míos!... ¿Harry?

-Si, te escucho.

-Es que pusiste cara como de ido.

-No, lo siento, si te escuchaba.

-Por eso me sentí tan ansioso cuando desperté –dijo Draco suspirando- sabía que eso no era posible, pero temía desengañarme, aunque tenía que saberlo.

-Si, claro.

-Por eso te lo pregunté a ti, no podía preguntarle eso a Lupin o a Black.

-Entiendo... bueno, te dejare para que te vistas –dijo Harry levantándose.

-Gracias.

Sin otro lugar a donde ir, Harry se fue a la habitación donde anteriormente dormía Draco, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza; al cabo de unos momentos fue dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Apretó los dientes, pero finalmente no pudo reprimir las lágrimas... con todo el pesar del mundo reconocía que no eran celos lo que había sentido hacia tan solo un momento... era dolor... dolor simple y puro que le partió el corazón...

Draco Malfoy no solo le gustaba... finalmente se había enamorado de él...

______________________________________________________

.


	15. Capitulo 15

-Todas las... personas embarazadas –dijo Harry con un par de píldoras en la mano- sin ninguna excepción, deben tomar suplementos de hierro y acido fólico para prevenir el bajo peso al nacer y las malformaciones en el cerebro del bebé.

-Estuviste a punto de decir "todas las mujeres embarazadas" –exclamó Draco alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, no lo dije –respondió Harry pacientemente.

-En todo caso –dijo haciendo muecas al estirar su espalda- ya sabes que no me gusta tomar píldoras ¿y que es ese ácido fólico?... ¿una sustancia muggle?

-Ya estas en el segundo trimestre, ya te tardaste en tomar estas cosas y no, no es una sustancia muggle... bueno si, pero muchos medicamentos tienen los mismos nombres aquí y en el mundo muggle, no todo son pociones, a fin de cuentas estamos relacionados y el señor Jackson dice que así se simplifican muchas cosas.

-El señor Jackson dice esto, el señor Jackson dice aquello –exclamó rodando los ojos- ¿Por qué no mejor te casas con él?

-Tómalas –dijo Harry ignorando el comentario.

-No quiero.

-Pues yo no quiero tener que obligarte.

-¿Lo harías? –preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

-No me retes Draco, puedo ser rudo contigo sin lastimarte.

-Eso no es posible Potter, siempre que se es rudo se lastima –respondió Draco haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Pues con mayor razón deberías obedecer –dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro.

-Ya no puedes ¿verdad? –exclamó sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya te cansé... bueno, lo entiendo; solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-No, no es eso –dijo Harry sintiéndose pillado de alguna forma.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –exclamó Draco sonriéndole tranquilizador- ni siquiera San Potter era capaz de aguantar esta carrera de resistencia.

-No, en serio...

-Cálmate, había ocasiones en que hasta Roger deseaba arrojarme por la ventana, así que no es raro que ya estés al borde de la histeria.

-No es cansancio.

-¿Entonces?

-No es cansancio... –pensó Harry fijando la vista en las píldoras que tenía en la mano- No me importaría llevarte en brazos el resto del camino...

-¿Harry?

-¿mmm?

-Estas en otro mundo, de repente te quedaste callado.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿Tú piensas?

-Eres un idiota –respondió sonriendo- pero te repito, no es cansancio.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Solo es algo de estrés, la situación allá afuera no es la mejor, nuestros informantes no han logrado descubrir nada sobre ti.

-Pues claro, eso es porque lo que me pasa, solo lo sabíamos Roger y yo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay algo que he querido comentarte desde hace unos días.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó removiéndose incomodo en la cama sin encontrar la postura correcta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya me duele el culo por estar en la cama todo el día, lo malo es que tampoco puedo estar de pie mucho tiempo... ¿cómo demonios las mujeres soportan esto?

-Muchas mujeres tienen embarazos de alto riesgo en el que ni siquiera pueden levantarse al baño, considérate en esa categoría; solo que tú por necio e imprudente lo haces, aunque creo que el imbécil soy yo por permitírtelo.

-Por favor Harry, no esperarías que yo pusiera esa cosa en mi trasero e hiciera mis necesidades bajo las sábanas... lo malo es que me siento muy cansado –dijo cerrando los ojos y recargándose en las almohadas- me siento como si hubiera jugado un partido de Quidditch de dos días, una vez jugué con mis primos ese tiempo y terminé muerto.

-El señor Jackson dijo que seguramente así vas a estar el resto del embarazo.

-¡No la jodas! –exclamó abriendo los ojos.

-Tu cuerpo está llevando a cabo una función que no es normal, te exige mucha energía, no puedes andar bailoteando por toda la casa.

-Por las barbas de Merlín... –exclamó Draco volviendo a cerrar los ojos- ¿cómo es posible que las mujeres habiendo tenido uno, deseen más hijos?... y las llaman el sexo débil, si como no... bueno ¿y qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

Harry se quedó callado un momento, como analizando lo que iba a decir para finalmente comenzar a hablar.

-Cuando llegaste aquí, te hicieron unos análisis.

-Cómo olvidarlo –exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-Analizaron tu sangre y encontraron sustancias que no tenían porque estar ahí.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cuerno de unicornio por ejemplo.

-¿Cuerno de unicornio?... ¿están locos? –dijo sonriendo incrédulo.

-No, también había sangre de drago, hierba de bruja...

-¿Hablas en serio?... ¿Cómo puede haber sangre de drago en mi organismo si eso es un mineral?... bromeas ¿cierto?

-Es de tu salud de lo que estamos hablando –respondió serio- no bromeo.

-Pero no entiendo –dijo Draco cambiando su expresión a una de confusión- cuando me atraparon no había bebido ninguna poción... mmm... bueno, solo la de Roger pero de eso ya tenía varios días, así que eso no pudo ser; además si contamos los días en que estuve aquí, es prácticamente imposible que aun quedara rastro de la poción en mi organismo.

-Cuando te pusiste mal hace unos días, el señor Jackson volvió a analizar tu sangre.

-¿Y?

-Aun había rastros de esas sustancias, aunque ya muy poco.

-Pero es que eso no puede ser –exclamó Draco con determinación- ni siquiera ese poco debería existir, han pasado meses desde que la tomé.

-El punto es... –dijo Harry inclinándose un poco hacia el frente- que mejoraste en cuanto bebiste una poción con todos esos ingredientes.

-¿Pues que poción era?

-Ese es el detalle, Draco –respondió Harry sin dejar de mirarlo- el señor Jackson intentó muchas cosas y nada funcionó, sino hasta que te dio esa; él dedujo que lo que tenías en la sangre tenía que ver con tu recuperación.

-No me has dicho que poción era.

-El señor Jackson había intentado reproducirla tomando en cuenta los ingredientes hallados en tus primeros análisis sin lograr ningún resultado; afortunadamente Sirius descubrió que poción era.

-¿Black?

-Así es, aunque bueno, si Bill Weasly estuviese con nosotros, lo abríamos descubierto de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Bill es un rompedor de maldiciones.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada –exclamó reacomodándose en la cama- ¿Qué tiene que ver un rompedor de maldiciones conmigo?

-Sirius una vez estuvo en Egipto hace muchos años cuando aún era un estudiante, visitó las pirámides y todas esas cosas.

-Ajá... –asintió armándose de paciencia para poder entender a donde iba toda esa larga explicación de Harry.

-Tú sabes que las tumbas de los faraones están hechizadas.

-Si, por los saqueadores y todo eso ¿y luego?

-Protegían las tumbas de sus reyes con muchos embrujos y maldiciones; el trabajo de Bill entre otras cosas era romper esos hechizos para poder acceder a ellas.

-Sé en qué consiste el trabajo de un rompedor de maldiciones Harry –dijo Draco impacientándose cada vez mas- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Calma... aparte de esas maldiciones, había hechizos de protección.

-Eso también lo sé –exclamó rodando los ojos- hechizos hechos específicamente para proteger maldiciones, aunque era redundante los egipcios no escatimaban en proteger la tumba de sus reyes, por algo permanecieron intactas durante siglos... ¡por Merlín, Harry no soy tan ignorante!

-Me alegra, entonces sabrás que esos hechizos eran pociones aplicadas a objetos inanimados como los sarcófagos y esas cosas.

-Sí

-Nunca a un ser vivo.

Al oír eso, Draco se quedó callado mientras miraba a Harry directo a los ojos, por lo que éste continuó hablando.

-Los ingredientes de la poción que bebiste corresponden a uno de esos hechizos de protección; modificado claro está, para hacerla ingerible.

-Yo... ¿estás diciendo que...? no entiendo.

-Si entiendes, Draco –dijo Harry con firmeza- para poder concebir, necesariamente fuiste hechizado y para preservar ese embrujo te dieron a beber esa poción o de lo contrario tu cuerpo rechazaría al bebé como ya ha sucedido en dos ocasiones; ocasiones en que tuviste que beberla para poder estabilizarte.

-Pero...

-Aun no te explicas cómo pudiste concebir ¿cierto?... no había manera natural de que eso pasara, un hombre no se puede embarazar.

-Eso ya lo sé –exclamó Draco con voz nerviosa.

-La poción de la que te hablo se aplica a objetos inanimados y perdura cientos de años; si dura tanto en objetos esa podría ser la causa de que en tu cuerpo perdurara más de lo normal, y cuando al fin terminas de asimilarla por completo necesitas una nueva dosis para proteger el hechizo que tienes.

-Bueno... bueno, yo entiendo eso... –dijo comenzando a sentir una angustia que le oprimía el pecho- pero no lo acepto... ¿Quién pudo hechizarme y con qué motivo?... digo, esto es monstruoso.

-Sí que lo es –continuo Harry buscando cuidadosamente las palabras - el caso es... que alguien ya te había dado esta poción.

-No –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- ¿estás diciendo que fue Roger quien me hechizó y que por eso me dio esa poción?

-Yo no estoy afirmando nada, solo te hago notar los hechos como son, me gustaría saber cómo pudo Roger descubrir tan rápido como atenderte cuando te pusiste mal.

-Bueno, eso es obvio, es un buen medimago.

-El señor Jackson también lo es y aun así, solo por casualidad pudo salvarte, si Sirius no reconoce la poción, estarías muerto.

-Roger es muy bueno en su oficio –rebatió Draco- ¿Por qué no aceptas eso?

-Porque no es lógico y lo sabes.

-Es que no entiendes –respondió sonriendo aun algo nervioso- él me quiere, está enamorado de mí, nunca me haría semejante cosa.

-Pero Draco...

-No Harry –interrumpió Draco recuperando paulatinamente la confianza- te lo juro, no quiero entrar en detalles, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de estas cosas con nadie porque es muy personal, pero él me ama, lo siento cada vez que me besa y cada vez que me hace el amor.

-Ya veo –respondió Harry.

-Es lo único bueno que hay en mi vida, me ha apoyado en todo y no sería justo desconfiar ahora de él... además yo lo quiero... lo amo como no tienes idea y confío en él; sé que me escucho cursi y te repito que esto no se lo había dicho a nadie pero... pero estoy enamorado como nunca pensé estarlo.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza; había recibido muchos golpes en la vida y los había soportado todos... solo que esas palabras dolían mucho más que un golpe... pues bien, este era uno más que también tendría que resistir, pensó suspirando suavemente.

-Entiendo lo que dices –dijo al fin el joven auror- pero en aras de la amistad que ya hay entre nosotros, debo confesarte que mi deber es investigar todo este asunto a fondo; no quiero engañarte, por eso quiero ser sincero contigo en la medida que me sea posible.

-Si, yo entiendo eso –respondió Draco con sinceridad- sé que es tu deber hacerlo ¿pero sabes?... estoy tranquilo... tranquilo porque confío plenamente en él y sé que debe haber explicación para todo este embrollo.

-Bien por ti –dijo sonriéndole cansadamente mientras se ponía de pie- duerme un poco, en un rato te traigo la comida.

-Gracias, pero insisto, hay una buena explicación.

-Si tú lo dices, me gustaría escucharla.

_____________________________________________

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Remus al ver a Harry bajar las escaleras.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo nada? –Preguntó Sirius- es obvio que la persona que le dio la poción anteriormente está al tanto de lo que pasa.

-Pues si, pero él no lo cree.

-¿Qué él no lo cree?... ¿pues de quien estamos hablando?

Harry dudó un momento en hablar, sintió que traicionaba la confianza de Draco pero también sabía que su deber era investigar y ya se lo había hecho saber al chico, por lo que decidió hablar hasta donde lo considerara necesario.

-Es el padre de su bebé.

-¿El padre de su bebé? –exclamó Remus- ¿y desde cuando lo sabes?

-Eso no importa, el caso es que él confía en esa persona y no creo que aporte más información que esa.

-Harry... –dijo Remus mirándolo con cierto aire de preocupación, detalle que a Harry no le pasó desapercibido.

-Sé lo que hago Remus y no he ocultado información importante, te lo aseguro.

-Sabes que confío en tu criterio Harry, pero hay cosas que...

-Si hay algo que deban saber, se los diré, lo prometo –interrumpió Harry- es mi deber y mi trabajo.

Sin decir mas, Remus solo se le quedó mirando para después mirar a Sirius, quien simplemente permaneció callado.

________________________________________________

Unos días después, Draco se removía inquieto en la cama mientras esperaba que Harry apareciera por la puerta.

-¡Diablos!... –pensó apretando las piernas- ¡quiero ir al baño!

Hacía más de una hora que quería ir al baño, pero a menos que fuera arrastrándose por el suelo, no podía ir... ¿usar el recipiente diseñado para ello?... ¡nunca!

-Debo conservar la poca dignidad que me queda –pensó mientras apartaba las mantas y bajaba las piernas de la cama; solo que en cuanto intentó levantarse, un repentino mareo lo hizo volver a sentarse.

-No puede ser... –pensó frustrado- ¡no quiero usar el bote ese!... tal vez si voy gateando...

Así que sujetándose del mueble y de la cama, logró ponerse de rodillas en el suelo.

-Adiós dignidad –pensó con desconsuelo mientras comenzaba a gatear en dirección al baño- me dio gusto conocerte.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Por las bolas de Merlín! –exclamó sobresaltado al ver a Sirius parado en la puerta- ¡no me asuste así! ¿¡Quiere que me muera de un infarto?!

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-No pretendo cavar un túnel y escapar, téngalo por seguro –refunfuñó reiniciando su camino- voy al baño, es solo que Harry no está.

-Esta durmiendo, está agotado.

Draco sintió un chispazo de culpabilidad al escuchar a Sirius, sin embargo era obvio que no iba a demostrarlo.

-Que mal por él, pero es su culpa, yo puedo atenderme a mí mismo.

-Claro y ni siquiera puedes ir al baño solo –dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó fastidiado.

Sirius no respondió, solo suspiró mientras entraba a la habitación con paso decidido.

-¿Qué rayos hace? –exclamó al sentir que lo tomaba de un brazo.

-Te llevaré al baño.

-Claro que no, yo puedo solo –protestó al verse prácticamente levantado en vilo.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente llevó en brazos al joven rubio que solo atinó a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras refunfuñaba.

-¿Por qué todos insisten en cargarme?... ¡tengo piernas y puedo usarlas!

En silencio, Sirius simplemente lo dejó en el interior del baño permaneciendo Draco quieto.

-Que... –dijo finalmente el auror- ¿también quieres que te baje el pantalón?

-Váyase a la mierda –masculló cerrando de un portazo.

Cuando terminó, caminó con cuidado hasta el lavabo, se lavó las manos y se recargó en el mientras sentía las piernas temblorosas y un agotamiento recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Por Salazar... –pensó cerrando los ojos- me siento muy mal... ¿Qué pasará cuando esto siga creciendo?... creo que ni siquiera llegaré a los nueve meses, no resistiré.

Durante todo ese tiempo no había querido, no... Más bien se había resistido a pensar en eso, sin embargo en esos días en que había comenzado a sentirse más mal que de costumbre, finalmente ya no podía esquivarlo; un miedo creciente había comenzado a invadirlo.

-Aunque no debería preocuparme por eso –pensó con amargura mirándose al espejo- si es que sobrevivo a esto, de todos modos Azkaban me espera.

Una desesperanza total lo invadió de repente haciéndolo sentir pequeño y miserable; y un repentino movimiento lo hico estremecer.

-Y tú no te muevas tanto... –dijo mientras hacía gestos de dolor colocándose una mano en el vientre- duele aunque no lo creas, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que tú no iras a ese lugar, seguramente tendrás una cama donde dormir y tres comidas al día, no tengo idea de los padres que te toquen... solo espero que no te traten como bicho raro y te estudien como animal de laboratorio debido a la forma en que llegaste a este mundo... después de todo tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Unos toquidos en la puerta y una voz desde afuera se dejaron escuchar.

-¿Ya?

Draco abrió la puerta diciendo:

-No me cargue, puedo caminar, solo necesito donde apoyarme.

Por lo que pasó su brazo por el de Sirius mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en la pared dando pequeños pasos; con alivio llegó a su cama en donde finalmente se acostó con un ligerísimo gesto en la boca, Sirius le acercó las mantas.

-Le repugna que yo sea de su familia ¿cierto? –Dijo Draco ya recostado en los almohadones- no es que me importe –añadió encogiéndose de hombros- es solo que es curioso cuando en un tiempo fue totalmente al revés.

Sirius no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente y sin más se dio la vuelta.

-Espere... –dijo Draco antes de que Sirius saliera de la habitación- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-La harás de todos modos ¿no? –respondió Sirius dándose la vuelta.

-Yo... –dijo acobardándose de repente- quisiera saber... ¿Cómo es Azkaban?

-¿Azkaban? –repitió Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si... bueno, digo... estuvo ahí por años, mi padre nunca quiso contarme nada y mi madre me decía que ni siquiera le mencionara el tema.

-Vaya, después de todo tus padres no eran tan tontos –dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

Eso no ayudo en nada a que Draco se sintiera mejor, aunque en realidad nada lo hubiera hecho sentirse mejor; su futuro ya estaba decidido y él no podía hacer nada más que resignarse y terminar por aceptarlo.

.


	16. Capitulo 16

Cuando Harry le llevó la cena, lo encontró alicaído.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo colocando la charola en una pequeña mesa especial para la cama.

-Nada –respondió Draco mirando el plato con melón, la ensalada de atún, el vaso de leche y el pequeño plato de gelatina.

-¿Nada? Tienes cara de chancla vieja.

Draco no dijo nada, se sentía demasiado abrumado para discutir, por lo que simplemente comenzó a comerse la gelatina.

-Ese es el postre, va al final, después sales con que ya te llenaste –dijo Harry ya sentado en la silla.

Draco soltó la cucharilla y comenzó a picar el melón, por lo que Harry dijo:

-La fruta va después de la comida.

-¡Pues entonces no quiero nada! -exclamó dándole un manotazo a la charola mandando al suelo los alimentos.

-¡Draco! –dijo Harry sorprendido mientras se levantaba rápidamente- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nada, no sucede nada! –respondió cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas- ¡lárgate y déjame en paz!

-No, primero explícame todo este numerito –dijo sin amilanarse pues ya estaba acostumbrado a los exabruptos del ex Slytherin.

-¡No, déjame solo!

-Draco... –insistió Harry preocupado- quítate la manta de la cabeza... Draco...

-¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? –dijo sin descubrir su cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí... ¿para qué me cuidas tanto si de todos modos acabaré muerto?

-¿Muerto?... ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó extrañado.

-En caso de que sobreviva a lo que me pasa, cosa que dudo mucho... de todos modos iré a parar a Azkaban... entraré en ese lugar sin posibilidades de volver a ver la luz del sol.

-Ya veo... –susurró poniendo las manos en las caderas e inclinando la cabeza.

-Ya estas agotado... –continuo Draco tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz—pero no hay necesidad de todo esto, yo puedo valerme por mi mismo aunque no lo crean... además sé que solo quieren lo que llevo dentro, así que no importa lo que me pase.

-Draco...

-No, en serio... está bien, yo ya lo sabia... –dijo Draco carraspeando para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta- en ningún momento he olvidado que soy un prisionero, la vida me ha hecho fuerte, Harry... –continuó cerrando los ojos con fuerza- no necesito tantos cuidados, basta con que me dejes solo.

¿Qué decir? Pensó Harry con pesar... ¿Qué no iría a Azkaban? era una mentira... ¿Qué todo saldría bien? eso ni el mismo lo sabía, la salud de Draco era tan inestable que nada estaba dicho.

-Cambiaria mi lugar por el tuyo si pudiera... –pensó Harry con la vista en el suelo- y claro que necesitas que te cuiden, no puedes solo con esto...

-Solo vete ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Draco ante el silencio de Harry- estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un poco.

Momentos después Draco bajó la manta un poco al ya no escuchar nada, Harry se había ido; por lo que suspirando un poco aliviado, la bajó hasta la cintura, miró el techo y luego la lámpara que alumbraba la habitación, la apagó dejando solamente que entrara la poca luz de la luna menguante por la ventana; levantó las manta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo caminó hasta ella, puso las manos en el marco y poco a poco fue dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en suelo.

-Mamá... –musitó viendo directamente la luna- ¿estás bien en donde estas ahora?... creo que pronto me reuniré contigo... –continuó dejando ya que sus lagrimas cristalinas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas- no quiero ir a prisión y no quiero tener este bebé... sé que no tiene la culpa pero... me aterra y me hace sentir mal... ¿eso me hace malo?... no quiero morir, pero creo que finalmente todo esto acabará matándome... dime algo, mamá... ¿en verdad Azkaban es tan terrible como dicen?... ya soy un hombre, mami... pero en estos momentos me siento tan pequeño y vulnerable... quiero que estés conmigo... tengo tanto miedo... no... –se corrigió poniéndose las manos en el rostro llorando ya convulsivamente- ¡no tengo miedo, tengo pánico...! ¿Me escuchas, mamá?... ¿en verdad me escuchas?... dame una señal de que sí... ¡por favor!... por favor...

-Claro que te escucha... –susurró suavemente una voz a su espalda.

Draco volteó sobresaltado para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos color verde que lo miraban dulcemente.

-Y siempre está contigo... –continuó Harry abrazándolo- tal como la mía siempre me acompaña.

Draco estaba tan sorprendido que no hizo nada cuando Harry lo abrazó, al contrario... se sentía tan bien, tan seguro, tan protegido... que sin más recargó la cabeza en su pecho dejándose consolar.

-Shhhh... Tranquilo... –susurró Harry acariciándole el cabello.

-Me siento tan solo... –balbuceó Draco- tengo mucho miedo... no quiero ir a prisión y no me quiero morir...

-No vas a morir.

-Eso nadie lo sabe, ni tú... –respondió con voz entrecortada- ya decidieron lo que van a hacer conmigo y eso ni tú lo puedes impedir.

-Draco...

-Ya debería estar resignado... ¡pero no puedo, no puedo! –exclamó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

-Yo te voy a ayudar, te juro que haré lo imposible.

-No se puede... el Wizengamont nunca cambia sus veredictos.

-Ya veremos Draco, ya veremos, por lo pronto mantén el ánimo.

-Es que no puedo... todo esto es demasiado...

-Pero no estás solo... es cierto que quisieras que Roger estuviera contigo, pero cuenta conmigo, soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?

En esta ocasión Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado con sus dedos en sus labios y su mejilla en el pecho de Harry, en donde alcanzaba a escuchar el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón... se sentía tan bien en ese pequeño rincón humano, pero sabía que por mas buenas intenciones que tuviera Harry, no podría ayudarlo.

-No me crees ¿verdad? –murmuró Harry sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello- ven, vamos a que te acuestes y descanses.

Con cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse y a caminar hasta la cama, en donde Draco simplemente se sentó.

-No quiero parecer tan débil... –gimoteó con la cabeza inclinada sin dejar de llorar- me da vergüenza contigo.

-No pasa nada –respondió Harry sentándose a su lado- yo no me burlo.

Draco no quería estar solo, tenía un miedo apabullante que le estremecía el alma, sin embargo la misma presencia de Harry le recordaba que era un desvalido y un prisionero y la vergüenza de parecer un muñeco roto frente al que alguna vez detestó tanto le quemaba la cara.

-¿Podrías dejarme solo? –susurró sin levantar la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas –ofreció Harry con unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y de guardarlo en su mismo corazón.

-No, estaré bien... son las hormonas ¿sabes? –respondió sonriéndole forzadamente- en cinco minutos estaré perfecto.

-¿Seguro?

-Soy un Malfoy ¿no?

-Si, claro –respondió observando cómo las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar fluidamente- pero escucha, no todo es malo, aun tienes a Roger ¿no? –añadió dándole un suave empujón en el hombro con el suyo propio.

-Si, pero jamás lo volveré a ver.

-Ya te dije que te voy a ayudar, tu condena fue injusta y veré que puedo hacer.

-Gracias, pero ya te dije que...

-Anímate –interrumpió Harry- ¿no quieres volver a ver a Roger?

-Claro que si –respondió mirando el suelo.

-Entonces no te desanimes.

-¿Tú crees que vuelva a verlo de nuevo? –preguntó Draco mirándolo ya al rostro.

-La verdad no te lo puedo asegurar pues no te voy a mentir, sin embargo nada está escrito.

-Si... –exclamó comenzando a sonreír tímidamente- eso es verdad.

Harry sonrió al ver su mirada con un pequeño brillo de esperanza; en ese momento hizo caso omiso al vacio inmenso que sintió en el alma.

-¿Crees que a él le gustaría verte así de triste?

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces no te dejes morir.

Por toda respuesta, Draco sonrió más abiertamente; por lo que Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda, se levantó.

-Ahora duerme un poco.

-Si, gracias Harry.

Al quedar solo, Draco se recostó en la cama sin dejar de mirar la ventana; la zozobra en el alma aun la sentía, pero entonces recordó las últimas palabras que su madre le había dicho y que en ese momento cobraban tanto sentido... "No oirás mi voz, pero me escucharás con el corazón... no me verás, pero estaré presente... y cuando mires en tu interior, me encontraras"...

-Es verdad... –musitó en medio de la semi penumbra- siempre estás conmigo, tú me lo prometiste... dijiste que no debo quebrarme, que debo ser fuerte... pues lo intentaré... –decidió apretando los labios con fuerza- tú, papá y Roger serán mi motor, haré que te sientas orgullosa de mi.

Y aun con temor en el alma, pero ya un poco más tranquilo, por fin se durmió.

____________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, al entrar con la charola del desayuno, Harry encontró a Draco ya bañado, con el cabello aun húmedo alborotado en todas direcciones y vestido con una pijama amarilla con solecitos morados y su habitual sudadera pretendiendo ocultar su ya abultado vientre.

-¿Ya te bañaste? –preguntó Harry extrañado mientras acercaba la pequeña mesita a la cama.

-Si, para que veas que puedo hacer las cosas solo –respondió Draco muy ufano.

-Pudiste caerte.

-Si, pero no lo hice, estoy bien Harry, no soy tan inútil –respondió olisqueando la comida.

-No digo que lo seas, pero estas muy propenso a marearte y lo sabes.

-Pero no paso nada –respondió rodando los ojos.

-Estás agitado –dijo Harry después de observarlo unos momentos.

-Bueno, me cansé un poco, si... pero ya estoy en cama quietecito.

-Draco, debes ser mas consiente de tu estado –dijo sentándose en la silla después de colocar la charola en la mesita- estas muy delicado.

-¿Más consciente de mi estado? –replicó arrugando la nariz al oler los huevos con jamón- ¿cómo no hacerlo si prácticamente vivo atado a la cama?... creo que ya ni nalgas tengo por estar tumbado todo el día... ¿huevos con jamón?

-Si y ni se te ocurra negarte.

-Hoy estas muy regañón.

-Y tú muy animoso ¿eres bipolar o qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño pero alegrándose internamente de verlo más animado.

-No, tonto –respondió Draco tomando el vaso de leche- pero decidí ya no ser tan quejumbroso.

-¡Vaya! Me alegra oír eso.

-¿No habrá otra cosita? –preguntó refiriéndose a los huevos.

-Dijiste que ya no te ibas a quejar tanto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... –dijo dejando el vaso de leche a la mitad y comenzando a comer los huevos con jamón- a propósito... gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo... por atenderme, sé que ya estas cansado y aunque no lo creas, si me pesa ser una carga.

-No has dejado de repetir eso ¿Quién te dijo que ya estoy cansado?

-Black –respondió Draco tomando otro sorbo de leche- pero tampoco hacía falta, solo hay que ver la carita que te cargas.

-Ya veo... –dijo Harry pensando que en verdad no había podido descansar bien, sin embargo los motivos eran muy distintos... ¿cómo decirle que no dormía por estar pensando en él?... en su cabello dorado... en sus hermosas y largas piernas... en su cuello y hombros tan tersos... y en lo imposible que era el siquiera tocarlos...

-No... –dijo finalmente el moreno- ya te había dicho que es por la tensión provocada allá afuera; de hecho, cuando vivía con mis tíos, prácticamente era su elfo domestico, así que estoy acostumbrado a la gente odiosa.

-Claro, ahora entiendo cómo es que soportabas a Weasly.

-Idiota –exclamó Harry sonriendo.

-No, ya en serio... gracias –dijo Draco mirando su plato- y gracias por animarme ayer.

-No fue nada.

-Las hormonas, tu sabes...

-Claro, lo entiendo... y no te hagas tonto, que desde que comenzaste a comer solo llevas un bocado, y también quiero que me avises cuando necesites algo, en serio ¿Qué tal si te caes cuando te bañabas?

-Bueno ¿y cómo le hago? –exclamó fastidiado- ¿me pongo a gritar como loco?... ni siquiera oyes.

-Si... –dijo Harry pensativo- habrá que solucionar eso.

Rato después, Harry colocaba un pequeño aparato en el mueble de Draco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un aparato muggle –respondió Harry ajustando unos botones- es un interfono, se coloca en el cuarto de los bebés y el otro se queda en la habitación de los padres, así pueden estar al pendiente ya que se escucha todo; están hechizados, los encargue en calidad de urgencia.

-¿Vas a vigilarme con eso? –preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Si –respondió Harry sin empacho, pudiendo constatar que todo transcurrió tranquilo el resto del día; Pero... ¿y la noche?

-Harry... Harry...

-¿mmm?

-¡Harry!

-¿¡Qué, cómo?! –saltó Harry en su cama despertando de golpe.

-¡Harry! –volvió a sonar la voz de Draco en el pequeño aparato que estaba junto a su cama, por lo que Harry se levantó rápido para dirigirse a la habitación contigua.

-¿¡Que pasa, te sientes mal?! –preguntó entrando como exhalación al cuarto.

-No en realidad –respondió alzándose de hombros desde su cama.

-¿No? –exclamó Harry atónito- ¿y entonces para qué diablos me despertaste?... ¿para darme el beso de las buenas noches o qué demonios?

-Quisieras Potter... no, en realidad fue por otra cosa; pero vamos, no seas tan gruñón.

-¡Draco, son las tres de la mañana!

-¿Vas a escuchar o vas a regañarme? –exclamó ceñudo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vaya y ahora resulta que el niño es el indignado.

-No soy ningún niño.

-Pues te comportas peor que Teddy.

-¿Y quién es Teddy?

-Es el hijo de Remus, tiene dos años, por cierto viene siendo pariente tuyo ahora que lo recuerdo ya que es hijo de Nimphadora Tonks, un miembro distante de tu familia.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad momentánea.

-Sí.

-Y si solo hablaste para molestar, me voy a dormir –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡No, espera!

-¿Qué quieres, Draco? -pregunto Harry imitando un sollozo.

-No seas dramático –exclamó al verlo- la verdad es que tengo un antojo.

-¿Un antojo?

-Si

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?... resulta que no puedo dormir.

-Pues cuenta ovejas –dijo Harry dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Draco suplicante.

-¡¿Qué?! –respondió imitando el mismo tono.

-Me muero por un helado de chocolate con chispas de colores y duraznos en almíbar.

-En primera no tenemos y en segunda, aun es de noche ¿no podrías esperar a que amaneciera?... digo, la gente en la noche entre otras cosas suele dormir.

-En primera, el antojo lo tengo ahora y en segunda... ¡me muero de ganas! –respondió Draco dramáticamente- ¡por favor Harry!... ¡me muero por comer helado de chocolate con chispas de colores y duraznos en almíbar!

-El señor Jackson te restringió el azúcar, te lo he dicho como mil veces.

-No me hables de ese viejo, además hay helado sin azúcar.

-Si pero no aquí, cuando mucho tenemos nieve de limón.

-Pero no quiero nieve de limón, quiero helado de chocolate con...

-Chispas de colores y duraznos en almíbar –interrumpió rodando los ojos- Draco, ya tienes casi cinco meses ¿y apenas te están dando los antojos?

-No tarado, los antojos los he tenido desde hace mucho pero me los he aguantado.

-¿Ah sí?... bueno, pues entonces no te costará trabajo aguantarte este.

-¡Por favor, Harry! –exclamó Draco poniendo cara de sufrido- ¡te juro por mi vida que no puedo dormir!

-Draco... –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy fingiendo –respondió sinceramente- de verdad quisiera comer eso... ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!

-Solo con una condición –dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

-¡lo que quieras!

-Que de ahora en adelante te tomes las píldoras.

-¿Cómo?... ¡pero no es justo!

-Tan lo es, que si no aceptas, no hay helado, así de simple –respondió Harry sintiendo que hacia un trato con un niño de cinco.

-Pero Harry... –replicó Draco lloriqueando- sabes que las detesto.

-Pues basta de pedir y pedir y pedir... –dijo con firmeza- y no hablo de tomarlas una vez, hablo de tomarlas de ahora en adelante.

-¡¿De ahora en adelante?!... ¿¡un simple helado por tomarlas siempre?!

-El helado lo vale ¿no? además es tu decisión.

Draco se sintió en una encrucijada, se moría por cumplir su antojo, pero en verdad odiaba tomar píldoras ¿Por qué nadie entendía eso?

-No –dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No? –repitió Harry alzando ambas cejas.

-No, ya no quiero nada, gracias –respondió Draco.

-¿En serio renuncias al helado solo por no tomar esas píldoras?... Draco, te estoy hablando.

-Ya no quiero nada, gracias –respondió quitando varias almohadas de su cama para acostarse de nuevo.

-Draco, estás haciendo un berrinche –dijo exhalando un suspiro.

-Yo no hago berrinches, Potter –respondió Draco haciendo muecas al acostarse.

-Creí que trataba con un hombre de veinte años, pero ya veo que no.

.


	17. Capitulo 17

Draco lo miró iracundo pensando ya en mil insultos, pero de repente recordó todo lo que Harry había hecho por él, la manera en que lo ayudaba en todo y aunque ciertamente era su obligación como auror y custodio, no lo era el hecho de ofrecerle un hombro donde llorar como lo había hecho ya en varias ocasiones, por lo que de repente se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo y simplemente pudo decir:

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que eso soy.

-No es tan complicado –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama- solo son unas pastillitas, con un par de tragos de agua te las pasas y ya.

-No, en serio –dijo Draco sonriéndole tranquilizador- ya puedes dejarme solo, tengo muchas ovejas que contar.

Un chispazo de culpa apareció en Harry, por lo que dudoso se quedó ahí un momento.

-Mira... –dijo Draco sentándose de nuevo con cierta dificultad- seré sincero contigo por cinco segundos ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok.

-Sé que he sido un poco fastidioso...

-¿Un poco?

-Si, un poco –respondió Draco asesinándolo con la mirada- y me doy cuenta de todo lo que haces por mí, no pienses que no... has sido muy tolerante conmigo y pues... te lo agradezco, así que intentaré no ser tan...

-¿Caprichoso?

-Algo así.

-¿Insoportable?

-Pues...

-¿Insufrible?

-¡Esta bien, ya entendí el punto!

-Ah bueno... –respondió Harry sonriendo.

-Aunque claro, eso no incluye las píldoras.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Tengo además mis motivaciones personales para portarme bien, no creas que es solo por ti.

-Me lo imagino... bueno, que descanses.

-Gracias –dijo haciendo nuevamente otra mueca de dolor.

-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Harry notándolo.

-Me duelen los huesos... –se quejó sin terminar de acomodarse en la cama- y la espalda...

-Habrá que comentárselo al señor Jackson.

-No quiero que venga.

-¿Otra cosa que te moleste? –preguntó haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Draco.

-No, ninguna.

-Draco...

-¡Es que no quiero que venga, ese medimago me provoca escalofríos! 

-Lo que significa que si has tenido más molestias.

-No.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry levantándose- que descanses.

-eee... gracias –respondió dudoso al verlo irse sin más- y tú deja de moverte tanto... –susurró al quedarse solo y tocándose el vientre mientras hacía gestos- no siempre se gana, el helado puede esperar.

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry llevó el desayuno, nuevamente volvió a encontrar a Draco bañado.

-¿Otra vez? –exclamó Harry- ¿Qué te dije ayer?

-Precisamente te dije que ya no iba a dar tanta lata –respondió sintiendo un nudo en el estomago al ver el plato de cereal con yogurt.

-Sabes que es peligroso.

-De acuerdo, la próxima vez te llamaré –dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Lo harás? –preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

-Lo prometo –dijo Draco tomando aire antes de meterse una cucharada de cereal en la boca.

Harry se sorprendió al verlo dar una arcada y tragarse el bocado sin decir nada.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó al verlo tomar otra cucharada.

-Quiero vomitar... –respondió tapándose la boca con una servilleta y cerrando fuertemente los ojos- pero te dije que me portaría bien, así que... así que me lo voy a terminar.

-Vaya... –silbó Harry alzando las cejas.

Una hora después...

-Draco, ese cereal ya parece pegamento.

-¡Pero si me lo estoy comiendo! –se defendió Draco.

-Mejor te traeré otra cosa –dijo levantándose y recogiendo la charola.

-¿Ahorita? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Si ¿algún problema?

-eee... no, ninguno –respondió mordiéndose las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón que no tenía la mas mínima intención de ingerir un solo bocado mas.

Rato después miraba con desconsuelo el plato con el pescado asado y la ensalada de lechuga que Harry había puesto frente a él.

-Esto parece filete de ballena –exclamó tenedor en mano.

-No es verdad, escogí uno pequeño.

-Es que esta muy grande.

-Dijiste que ya no ibas a protestar tanto.

-¡pero es que...! de acuerdo –respondió entre dientes.

-Genial, me gusta tu nueva actitud –exclamó Harry sonriendo al tiempo que se recargaba en la silla y cruzaba los brazos.

-Cállate, no es tan fácil –respondió enfurruñado mientras picoteaba la comida.

Una hora después, Harry comprendió que no iba a lograr que Draco comiera más después de haber hecho pedacitos el filete de pescado.

-¿Tu plan es tragarlo sin masticarlo? –dijo Harry mirando el plato- porque eso ya está hecho puré.

-Solo estoy tomándome mi tiempo –respondió Draco muy digno.

-Ah bueno, en fin y aprovechando tu nueva actitud, te aviso que el señor Jackson vendrá a visitarte.

-¿Hoy? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Si, ya no tarda en llegar.

-¡Pero me siento bien!

-Yo creo que no –dijo Harry con rostro serio- y en parte es mi culpa y no porque yo lo provoque, sino porque como eres tan quejumbroso, llegué a pensar que exagerabas en algunas cosas.

-Bueno sí, soy un exagerado, así que dile a ese medimagucho que no hay necesidad de que venga.

-No puedo, en todo caso es tu chequeo semanal.

-Pero...

-¿Qué pasó con tu nueva actitud?

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo lo miró resentido y simplemente dejó que Harry se llevara la comida; una hora después, el señor Jackson llegaba a su tan detestada consulta.

-¿Y bien, como te has sentido estos días? –preguntó amablemente el medimago mientras colocaba un estetoscopio en el pecho de Draco.

-Bien.

-Dice que le duelen los huesos y la espalda –exclamó Harry, quien como era costumbre permanecía en la habitación.

-Ya veo... –exclamó el señor Jackson mirando a Draco, quien simplemente arrugó el ceño y miró hacia otro lado- ya me esperaba esas molestias.

-Estoy bien –volvió a exclamar Draco.

-Hijo, si tu no me dices como te sientes ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude?

-En primera, ya le he dicho que no me diga "hijo" –respondió molesto- y en segunda, si es tan buen medimago, usted debería saber cómo me encuentro ¿no?

-Draco, deja de ser tan imbécil –exclamó Harry enojado- te sientes mal, dile que te pasa o yo mismo te patearé el culo hasta que hables.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de tanta violencia –dijo el medimago sonriendo.

-No necesito que usted me defienda –respondió Draco.

-De acuerdo –dijo el medimago levantando las mantas- no me digas nada, tú mismo cuerpo me lo ira diciendo.

Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que el señor Jackson lo revisara.

-Tienes los pies hinchados –dijo el medimago quitándole los calcetines- tendrás que dejar de usar calcetines.

-Pues tengo frio en los pies ¿Cómo ve?

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó Harry refiriéndose a la hinchazón.

-Bueno... –respondió el señor Jackson anotando algo en un pergamino- es prácticamente normal y frecuente que se hinchen los pies y piernas en la mayoría de los casos; este trastorno no es más que el síntoma de una de las muchas modificaciones que experimenta el organismo en el curso de la gestación.

-¿Por qué pasa?

-Es un ligero edema producido por una acumulación de líquidos, el organismo está reteniendo líquidos para producir más sangre y ese aumento implica algo de hinchazón, hay varias cosas para tratar esto.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Para empezar no debe estar mucho tiempo de pie...

-Claro, como me la paso danzando por toda la casa –exclamó Draco sarcásticamente.

-Debe sentarse con las piernas en alto, tomar mucha agua, eso debe ayudar a disminuir esa incomoda sensación, usar medias especiales para embarazadas...

-¡Yo no usaré medias para embarazadas! –exclamó Draco.

-Siga –dijo Harry restándole importancia al comentario de Draco.

-Debe beber mucho líquido y poner poca sal a la comida.

-De acuerdo.

-Dime joven Malfoy –preguntó el señor Jackson- te arde el estómago ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?... no –respondió sorprendido.

-Claro –dijo el señor Jackson entendiendo la expresión del chico- En estos meses algunas mujeres padecen de ardores y regurgitaciones ácidas, a veces la causa es de naturaleza nerviosa; a esto hay que agregar una mayor relajación de toda la musculatura gastrointestinal provocada por las hormonas del embarazo, esto favorece un cierto reflujo del contenido ácido del estómago, te daré indicaciones –dijo dirigiéndose ya a Harry.

-Bien –respondió Harry muy atento.

-Y dime –continúo el señor Jackson dirigiéndose de nuevo a Draco- ¿Cómo va tu evacuación?

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu evacuación –repitió el señor Jackson- ¿Cómo te va en el baño?

Draco abrió la boca entre sorprendido y sonrojado al entender a que se refería el medimago.

-¡Yo no tengo por qué hablar de esas cosas con usted!

-Va muchas veces al baño –respondió Harry.

-A orinar, si... –dijo el medimago- eso es normal, el bebé está presionando la vejiga, por eso siente más urgencia de ir al baño, pero yo me refiero a...

-¡Sé a qué se refiere! –interrumpió Draco con la cara roja- y le repito que...

-No puedes ¿verdad? –interrumpió ahora el señor Jackson anotando algo mas en sus pergaminos- el estreñimiento también suele presentarse.

-Por Salazar... –gimió Draco cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Eso no me lo había dicho –dijo Harry al medimago.

-Es uno de los trastornos más comunes, el embarazo favorece el estreñimiento debido a la presión que ejerce el bebé al crecer sobre los intestinos impidiendo su actividad normal; además, la situación hormonal del embarazo hace que la musculatura de la pared intestinal se vuelva particularmente relajada, lo que reduce la movilidad intestinal.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Harry.

-Debe comer fibra, beber mucho líquido y hacer ejercicio, te anotare que tipo de ejercicios puede hacer.

-Ok ¿y que con los dolores de huesos?

-El esqueleto debe adaptarse a la nueva situación, todas las articulaciones y ligamentos se vuelven menos sólidos durante el embarazo debido a la acción de las hormonas y esto facilita las torceduras de tobillos y cosas parecidas, la pelvis se prepara para su nueva tarea dilatándose ligeramente, aunque sean muy pocos milímetros son suficientes para provocar dolor y aunque tú... –dijo refiriéndose a Draco que escuchaba todo mirando un punto indefinido en la pared- no tendrás un parto común, aun así tus huesos se mueven y a medida que el embarazo avanza, la caja torácica se va ensanchando provocando a veces dolor en los intercostales, a veces ciertas técnicas de relajación pueden ser muy útiles, debes guardar reposo, pero para evitar las torceduras de tobillos fíjate bien por donde caminas.

-Vaya... entonces es normal –dijo Harry.

-Pues sí, hasta cierto punto sí.

-¿Y qué hay de la espalda?

-En los últimos meses el tamaño y peso de la panza obliga a la columna a un esfuerzo y postura distinta de lo normal. Muchas veces buscando el centro de gravedad, tomamos posiciones que no son las ideales para nuestra columna, provocando contracturas en ciertos grupos musculares, además la presión del bebé puede provocar ciatalgias, dolores parecidos a pinchazos que parten de la región baja de la espalda y se prolongan por la pierna, ¿eso sientes, hijo?

Draco solo torció la boca permaneciendo en silencio.

-¿Has tenido calambres?

-Draco... –dijo Harry duramente.

-No, no los he tenido.

-Te creo –respondió el señor Jackson- si los hubieras tenido, Harry ya lo hubiera sabido, pero aun así te diré que hacer si es que los llega a tener –dijo Dirigiéndose nuevamente a Harry.

-¿Y porqué pasa eso? –preguntó Harry muy interesado.

.


	18. Capitulo 18

-Los calambres pueden producirse en la parte posterior de los muslos y de las pantorrillas, principalmente por las noches; las causas de los mismos pueden ser el cansancio, modificaciones circulatorias o carencia de ciertas vitaminas u oligoelementos como calcio o magnesio... también has subido de peso, eso es bueno –dijo el señor Jackson registrando el peso de Draco con su varita, buen trabajo –añadió dirigiéndose a Harry.

-¿Gordo?... que un rayo me parta –masculló Draco fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

-No estás gordo –aclaro el señor Jackson al oírlo- aunque has aumentado un par de kilos, tu peso aun es bajo.

Draco soportó una hora más de exámenes y revisiones hasta que por fin, el señor Jackson se fue; cuando Harry regresó a la habitación, encontró a Draco aun con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó mientras echaba una ojeada a los pergaminos con las indicaciones.

-Nada –masculló Draco sintiéndose el ser más miserable de toda la tierra.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –respondió cubriéndose la cara con un brazo.

Harry se sentó en la silla mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

-Creo que ya sé porque –dijo mirándolo- todo esto te apena ¿verdad?

-¿Apenarme? –respondió sin descubrirse la cara- Potter, quisiera abrir un agujero y meterme ahí para no salir nunca.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto? –exclamó quitándose el brazo de la cara para mirarlo- ¡Harry, ya conoces hasta lo más recóndito de mi ser!... además de otras cosas –añadió con desaliento.

-Mira –dijo Harry recargándo sus codos en sus piernas como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- no pienses que no sé lo vergonzoso que todo esto te ha de resultar, pero...

-No, no lo sabes –interrumpió- ya no tengo vida privada ¡ya hasta sabes si puedo o no puedo cagar!

-Draco...

-Ese medimago es un idiota y la vida apesta –concluyó con desaliento.

Esta vez Harry ya no dijo nada, sabía que a Draco le sobraban razones para sentirse miserable, él también se sentiría muy avergonzado si su vida y su salud se vieran expuestas de esa manera.

-Te dejaré solo un rato, vendré a verte a la hora de la cena ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

__________________________________________________

A la hora de la cena, Draco comió sin protestar casi todo lo que Harry le había llevado.

-Hasta raro se me hace que no protestes.

-Te dije que me portaría bien –respondió Draco recostado en los almohadones.

-Te ves cansado –dijo observando su rostro ojeroso.

-Me siento cansado... además estoy adolorido, ese medimago me lastimó revisándome el vientre con esa cosa con pantalla.

-Tenía que revisar que todo anduviera bien con el bebé, ya cumpliste catorce semanas, quien lo diría.

-Si, pero casi se monta encima de mí.

-Oye Draco.

-¿Si?

-¿Y qué piensas ahora de tu bebé? ¿Sigues rechazándolo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Curiosidad.

-Bueno... –respondió Draco alzándose de hombros- a veces me sorprendo a mi mismo hablándole, pero no como si fuera mi... bueno, ya sabes.

-Ajá.

-Si no como si fuera otra persona que me acompaña o que esta junto a mí y... ¡ah! –se quejó Draco de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-De repente se mueve mucho... dame tu mano.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Harry desconcertado.

-Que me des tu mano.

Algo titubeante la extendió, por lo que Draco la tomó colocándosela en el vientre.

-Me da vergüenza que me toques, pero que más da, me has visto todo.

-¡Rayos! –saltó Harry al sentir un pequeño movimiento en la palma de su mano.

-¡Uff! –gimió Draco aun con la mano de Harry en el vientre.

-¡Se volvió a mover! –exclamó Harry abriendo tremendos ojos.

-Me di cuenta –respondió soltándole la mano.

-¡Vaya! –dijo impresionado- ¿y te duele?

-Algunas veces, cuando se mueve mucho si... parece que estuviera jugando un partido de Quidditch ahi dentro.

-¿Y no te da curiosidad el sexo?

-No, ya lo probé y mira lo que pasó.

-No hablo de ti, idiota –exclamó Harry rodando los ojos- sino del sexo del bebé.

Draco sonrió cansadamente antes de decir:

-La verdad, no.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro, además ni siquiera lo he visto en la pantalla que trae el medimago.

-Si, he notado que te volteas.

-Además ese señor ha dicho que no ha logrado verlo, ha de ser muy tímido.

Harry sonrió sin decir nada, vio a Draco moverse incomodo, por lo que se levantó diciendo:

-Te dejaré descansar.

-Nah... de todos modos no puedo dormir, me da insomnio.

-El señor Jackson dice que eso lo causa la ansiedad y el estrés.

-No pretenderá que tome alguna píldora para dormir ¿verdad?

-¿Lo harías?

-No me gustan, así que no tomaré absolutamente nada.

Al oír eso, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Draco extrañado.

-¿En verdad crees que has logrado sobrellevar esto sin ayuda?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay otras maneras de medicarte Draco, no solo con píldoras.

-La comida –dijo finalmente Draco.

-Si.

-Ratas miserables, si me lo hubieran pedido de buena manera, yo hubiera accedido.

-¡Si, como no!

-Bueno y a todo esto ¿Qué tanto necesito esos medicamentos?

-Tu presión está subiendo demasiado, también por eso la hinchazón de tus tobillos y pies.

-¿No que era normal?

-Hasta cierto punto sí, pero el señor Jackson no quiso decirte nada para no preocuparte.

-Que amable de su parte.

-El hierro, el calcio y todo lo demás, ya lo tomas desde que llegaste; tus riñones están fallando, por eso te duelen, también estas recibiendo tratamiento para eso...

-Para ya, me agobias –interrumpió Draco.

-Tú preguntaste.

-¿Entonces porque me pedías tomarlas si ya me las dabas?

-El señor Jackson dijo que era para que sintieras cierto control de algo, que te haría bien.

-Medicucho de mierda... –masculló Draco- el señor Jackson dice esto, el señor Jackson dice aquello...

-Pero dentro de lo que cabe estas sobrellevándolo bien.

-¿Bien?... que va.

-Bueno, para empezar, este día si que me has sorprendido con tu cambio de actitud.

-Mi cambio de actitud... tengo un buen motivo para eso, ya te lo había dicho.

-¿Y cuál es ese motivo?

-No quiero parecer ridículo y cursi.

-Draco, ya sé que eres ridículo y cursi.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó Draco levantando la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces cual es, pues tu motivación? –preguntó riendo.

-Tengo tres poderosas razones, o mejor dicho, hay tres personas que me impulsan a seguir.

No había necesidad de ser un genio para adivinar quienes eran esas personas, por lo que Harry simplemente dijo:

-Me alegra que tengas un motivo, pero ya duérmete.

-No me acomodo, me duele la espalda y no puedo respirar bien –se quejó con desaliento.

-A ver... –dijo Harry levantándose y tomando una de las varias almohadas que había en la cama- ponte de costado.

Con cierta dificultad, Draco se acostó de lado mirando hacia Harry.

-¿Así?

-Si –dijo Harry levantando las mantas- abre las piernas.

-¿Así sin más?... ¿ni siquiera un besito?

-No seas tarado –respondió colocándole la almohada entre las rodillas- esto te ayudara a descansar mejor.

-Gracias.

-Que descanses.

-Oye Harry...

-¿Sí?

-No usaré medias para embarazadas ¿verdad?

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, si el señor Jackson te las receta no abra nada que hacer.

-Ojala que no –respondió Draco bostezando.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondió cerrando los ojos.

.


	19. Capitulo 19

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó muy temprano por una poderosa razón.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño! –pensó quitando las mantas.

Sabia que Harry se molestaría si averiguaba que se levantaba sin su ayuda, pero era obvio que no iba a despertarlo solo para eso, además él podía perfectamente ir solo al baño, así que apoyando los pies descalzos en el suelo se levantó con cuidado; un ligero mareo lo hizo volver a sentarse.

-Diablos... –pensó recuperándose un poco- bien, ahí vamos.

Paso a paso llegó hasta el baño en donde hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero cuando estaba lavándose las manos, notó algo que no estaba mientras se miraba al espejo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? –pensó notando dos tenues manchas en sus mejillas- ¡esto no lo tenía! –murmuró atónito al tiempo que tocaba su cara con las manos mojadas- ¡mi cara...! ¡está manchada!

Eso, aunado a sus nauseas matutinas lo hicieron sentirse miserable.

-Esto no puede ponerse peor... –susurró dándose la vuelta sin darse cuenta que algo de agua había caído al piso, por lo que al dar el paso, su pie derecho resbaló haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, intentó sujetarse del lavamanos, pero con sus manos mojadas no sirvió de nada; al caer, su pie derecho chocó directamente con la pared ocasionándole un dolor en el tobillo.

-¡Ah!... ¡por Salazar!... –gimió en el suelo sin poderse mover y pensando curiosamente antes que nada, en el regaño de Harry.

-¡Todo está bien, todo está bien! –pensó frenéticamente intentando calmar su acelerado corazón.

Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en el coxis y en el tobillo se lo impidieron.

-¡No puede ser! –pensó angustiado- ¡no puedo levantarme!

Recargándose en los codos y sujetándose de la tina, logró sentarse sintiendo mucho dolor.

-¡Tengo que levantarme antes de que venga Harry! –pensó intentando levantarse nuevamente- No puedo...

Se quedó quieto unos momentos esperando a que el dolor en su coxis y tobillo se calmara, cosa que no sucedió y que contrariamente a lo que esperaba, fue en aumento; comenzó a asustarse verdaderamente cuando después de diez minutos seguía sin poder moverse.

-Son las cinco... –pensó angustiado- Harry viene a verme a las siete, no aguantaré todo ese tiempo aquí tirado...

Gemidos de dolor amenazaban con brotar de su boca y sin embargo continuaba resistiéndose a llamar a Harry.

-Bueno.... serenidad ante todo –pensó aspirando aire profundamente- nada lograré poniéndome histérico, si me calmo, seguramente el dolor también pasará.

A las siete de la mañana, Harry entró a la habitación con la charola del desayuno encontrando la cama vacía; negando con la cabeza dejó la charola en el mueble para dirigirse después al baño.

-¿En qué quedamos Draco? –dijo tocando la puerta sin obtener respuesta- ¿Draco?

-Harry... –exclamó Draco dentro- ¿podrías pasar?

Haciendo un gesto de extrañeza, Harry abrió la puerta para casi irse de espaldas al encontrar a Draco en el suelo.

-¿¡Qué demonios...?!

-Yo... creo que resbalé –exclamó Draco tratando de poner su mejor cara.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! –estalló Harry entrando rápidamente.

-Pero estoy bien, de verdad... –se apresuró a decir.

-¡¿Desde qué hora estas aquí?! –preguntó Harry acuclillándose junto a él.

-Hace apenas un ratito.

-¿Te duele algo, donde te golpeaste? –preguntó examinándolo.

-Caí de culo pero estoy bien.

-Vamos... –dijo Harry pasándose un brazo de Draco por el cuello para levantarlo.

-¡No me muevas, no me muevas! –gimió cerrando los ojos al ser levantado un poco por Harry.

-Lo sabia... –masculló Harry furioso pasando ahora un brazo por las piernas de Draco y otra por la espalda.

-¡Ah!... –gritó cuando Harry lo levantó en brazos.

Cuando Harry lo colocó cuidadosamente en la cama, Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse a gritar como desesperado.

-Llamaré al señor Jackson –dijo Harry con gesto adusto.

-No, yo...

-¡Cállate! –gritó sintiendo que si Draco decía una sola palabra más, él mismo terminaría agarrándolo a patadas.

Draco prefirió quedarse callado al ver el enojo de Harry; la cadera y el tobillo le dolían horrores, por lo que pensó que llamar al medimago no sería tan mala idea después de todo, aunque ciertamente esa decisión no estaba para nada en sus manos.

Veinte minutos después, el señor Jackson estaba en su habitación revisándolo, mientras él veía a los tres aurores que esperaban recargados en la pared para no estorbar.

A pesar de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Draco no pudo evitar gritar cuando el señor Jackson palpó cuidadosamente la región de la cadera, la cintura, huesos, músculos y tendones, revisó al bebé y después procedió a revisar el tobillo, palpándolo con las manos y con varios pases de varita para finalmente volverse hacia los aurores.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

-Bueno... –respondió el señor Jackson anotando algo en un pergamino- se ha llevado un golpe que le ha resultado la cadera lastimada, en una situación normal recomendaría el uso de una faja especial para ejercer presión y que no causara tanta molestia, pero en sus condiciones lo único que puedo recomendar es que guarde absoluto reposo, le daré un antiinflamatorio y una pomada para aliviar el dolor y acelerar la curación, en sus condiciones no puedo arriesgarme a recetar muchas cosas, la química de su sangre cambio de cierta manera y sus reacciones son inesperadas, hay que aplicarla en la zona afectada dando un suave masaje; tuvo mucha suerte de que no haya habido ningún tipo de desprendimiento, el bebé está bien.

-¿Una pomada? –exclamó Draco frunciendo el ceño- ¿en la zona afectada?

-Si –respondió el señor Jackson dándole a Remus un bote cerrado.

-¿Si caí de culo significa que alguien tendrá que verme el trasero mientras me la aplican?

-Me temo que sí.

-Pues prefiero morirme de dolor antes de exponerme de una manera tan vergonzosa –declaró firmemente.

-Claro, lo que tú digas –respondió conciliadoramente el medimago.

-¿Cada cuando hay que aplicar? –preguntó Remus mirando el pequeño bote.

-Cada doce horas estará bien o cuando el dolor sea muy fuerte.

-¿Y el tobillo?

-El tobillo... –repitió el señor Jackson sacando varias cosas de su maletín- está roto.

-¿¡Roto?! –exclamó Draco atónito.

-Dentro de lo que cabe –continuo el medimago dirigiéndose a Remus- fue una fractura limpia, no habrá que hacer ningún tipo de intervención, lo que si habrá que hacer es acomodar el hueso, eso dolerá bastante y después habrá que inmovilizarlo con una férula.

-¿No es más fácil tratarlo con alguna poción repara huesos? –preguntó Harry.

-Ningún medimago que se precie de serlo recetaría poción repara huesos a una persona embarazada –respondió el señor Jackson- afecta los huesos del bebé, por eso no queda más que tener mucha paciencia.

-Oiga... –exclamó Draco después de unos momentos como no queriendo la cosa- tengo una pregunta.

-Dime –respondió el señor Jackson un tanto sorprendido.

-Me han aparecido unas manchas en el rostro –dijo intentando aparentar naturalidad- ¿Qué rayos significa? ¿me quedare así toda la vida?

-Si, ya lo había notado –respondió el señor Jackson.

-¿Ya lo había notado? –exclamó Draco sorprendido- ¿¡y no pensaba decir nada?!

-Es que no hay nada que decir, esas manchas son algo común en el embarazo.

-¡Ah, disculpe usted! Es que en mis otros embarazos esto no me había pasado –exclamó sarcástico.

-Si no lo habías visto antes en otras mujeres, es porque hay muchos productos cosméticos para ocultarlas, las mujeres los usan para disimularlas.

-Muy bien, entonces hare una cita para ir a comprar cosméticos –refunfuñó Draco cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado.

-¿Y a que se deben esas manchas? –preguntó Harry.

.


	20. Capitulo 20

-No hay de qué preocuparse, se trata de cloasma gestacional; es un problema estético bastante común en el embarazo, que consiste en la aparición de manchas oscuras en forma de mapa en determinadas zonas del rostro como la frente, las mejillas y la franja superior de la boca.

-¿Qué lo provoca?

-Bueno, son dos los agentes que intervienen en la aparición del cloasma gestacional, el factor hormonal y el de naturaleza genética; los cambios hormonales que suceden durante el embarazo, en especial el aumento de los niveles de estrógeno y progesterona, producen una mayor concentración de melanina, tu piel es muy blanca –dijo dirigiéndose a Draco quien no se molestó en voltear- por eso se nota más.

-¿Y se quitará? –preguntó Harry comprendiendo que eso era lo que en realidad Draco quería saber.

-El cloasma desaparece normalmente después del parto, cuando la organización hormonal vuelve a la normalidad ¿algo más?

-Ya nada, estoy bien, ya puede irse –respondió Draco.

Esta vez quien ayudó en la curación no fue Harry, sino Remus quien sostuvo a Draco mientras el medimago acomodaba el hueso del tobillo; Harry simplemente se fue a la cocina en compañía de Remus.

-¿Le llevas de comer o le llevo yo? –preguntó Remus después que el medimago se fuera.

-No te preocupes, lo hago yo –respondió Harry muy tranquilo.

Cuando Draco vio a Harry llegar con la comida no dijo nada, ciertamente tenía ganas de hablarle, pero el gesto serio de éste se las quitó; Harry dejó la charola sobre la mesita de la cama y se sentó en silencio a leer un libro de Quidditch que había llevado consigo; Draco cuchareó la crema de calabaza suspirando, las cremas le daban asco, pero ya no tanto al grado de poder ingerirlas sin vomitarlas al instante, pero no tenía hambre a pesar de que no había desayunado; algo le molestaba y sabía perfectamente que era... Harry estaba enojado.

Después de quince minutos de incomodo silencio, Draco se decidió a hablar.

-Harry...

-¿Sí? –respondió Harry sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-eee... la crema está bien ¿tú la hiciste?

-Si.

-Ah pues... te quedó muy buena.

Harry no contestó, simplemente continuó leyendo; después de otro rato, Draco ya no soportó más la tensión del ambiente.

-Vamos Harry, no te pongas así.

-¿Decías? –preguntó Harry alzando la vista.

-Sí, que no te pongas así.

-¿Así como?

-Pues así... –dijo Draco gesticulando con las manos- entiendo que estés molesto, pero ya ves que no pasó nada.

Harry volvió su vista al libro mientras daba vuelta a la hoja y exhalaba un suspiro.

-¿Vas a estar así todo el tiempo? –insistió Draco- a fin de cuentas estoy bien.

-¿Bien? –exclamó bajando el libro y mirándolo fijamente- tienes el tobillo roto y la cadera jodida... ¿eso es estar bien?

-Bueno, no pero...

-Imagino que ahora estarás satisfecho –interrumpió Harry- ahora si definitivamente no te puedes levantar.

-Claro que no estoy satisfecho, es solo que...

-Entiendo que quieras ser autosuficiente –continuo Harry- pero ¿Qué parte de "necesitas ayuda" no entiendes?

-Sí lo entiendo, pero...

-¿Tan difícil te es aceptar mi ayuda?

-Harry, déjame hablar.

-¿Y de que sirve si no logramos entendernos?... te he dicho de mil maneras que estoy aquí para asistirte y tú no lo aprovechas ¿acaso tenía que pasar esto para que al fin estuvieras en paz?

-No.

-¿Y si hubiera sucedido algo mas grave solo por tu necedad?

-Bueno, pero no pasó...

-¡Pero pudo pasar! –exclamó exasperado- ¿¡qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?!... ¡¿aire?!

-Es que no entiendes...

-¿Qué tengo que entender? –interrumpió Harry- ¿Qué quieres ser como antes cuando a las claras ya no se puede?... tu cuerpo ya no es completamente tuyo en este momento, alguien más depende de ti ¿acaso eso no te importa?

-Lo dices como si me hubiera caído a propósito.

-¡Pero si no hace falta Draco, con tu propia estupidez basta! –exclamó Harry manoteando.

Draco no supo que contestar, las palabras de Harry lo hacían enojar, pero también sabía que había razón de sobra para que el auror estuviera más que molesto.

-Quería evitarte más trabajo –exclamó un tanto inseguro.

-Si, si, esa canción ya me la sé –respondió sonriendo en lo que parecía más una mueca- dime una cosa Draco... –continuo Harry mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada- ¿cómo me vez?

-No entiendo...

-Si ¿Cómo me vez?... ¿Cómo tu auror, como tu custodio?

-Yo... pues... –balbuceó Draco sin saber que decir.

-Entiendo que me veas así porque así debe ser –dijo Harry al ver su confusión- pero también esperaba que me vieras como a un amigo.

-Y así te veo –se apresuró a responder Draco.

-Pues no lo parece –dijo poniéndose de pie- pero si así quieres que sean las cosas, está bien.

Draco ya no dijo nada al ver a Harry salir de la habitación; el resto de la tarde se le hizo eterna, y aunque se sentía muy cansado, el dolor en su cadera lo mataba y tampoco podía acostarse de costado sin ayuda; lo peor fue que cuando tuvo la urgencia de ir al baño, con todo el dolor de su corazón no le quedó más remedio que tomar el recipiente plástico que estaba junto a su cama y orinar en el.

Cuando Harry le llevó la cena y el antinflamatorio para su cadera, Draco arrugó la nariz al ver el pequeño vasito con la poción anaranjada, pero tal como había hecho cuando el señor Jackson se la dio, la tomó sin chistar y cuando terminó de comer nuevamente Harry se fue sin decir nada:

Al quedar solo, Draco apagó la luz quedando solamente con la poca que entraba por la ventana, un ligero pataleo le hizo poner la mano en su vientre diciendo:

-Tranquilo, ya pasó... yo también me asusté, pero estamos bien... mira que no soy tan desgraciado como para desear que algo malo te pase... ¿sabes? Ahora si le hice buena, ya había olvidado esa parte de mi, en la que siempre hecho todo a perder, no importa lo que haga, siempre me equivoco... –dijo tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- es que yo... solo quería un poquito de vida privada... solo quería sentirme un poquito dueño de mi mismo... pero Harry tiene razón, ya nada puede ser como antes.

Harry suspiró del otro lado del interfono; la voz queda y dolida de Draco le pegaba fuerte en el corazón y susurros y palabras llegaban hasta él con mucha claridad gracias a la calidad del aparato; expresiones como "diablos"..."ay"... "auch"... "demonios"... se dejaron oír por un buen rato, hasta que exhalando un profundo suspiro se levantó.

.


	21. Capitulo 21

En su habitación, Draco ya dudaba de haber hecho bien en rechazar la ayuda de Remus para aplicarle la pomada, pero los pocos vestigios de orgullo que le quedaban, le hacían confirmar su decisión... aunque ciertamente ese orgullo le estaba costando mucho.

Miró el reloj de pared que Harry tenía en su habitación y vio que eran las dos de la mañana; suspiró desalentado mientras se removía incomodo en su cama.

-¿Duermes? –preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta suavemente aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-No, cosa curiosa cuando he estado muy dormilón últimamente.

-¿Cómo la estas pasando? –preguntó Harry como si no hubiese escuchado nada de sus quejas a solas.

-Bien –respondió Draco ocultando la sorpresa de ver a Harry con otra actitud.

-Tú no cambias –dijo Harry sentándose en la silla.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te estas muriendo de dolor y aun así dices que estas bien.

-Creo que ya es costumbre... Harry...

-¿Si?

-Yo... bueno... lo siento –dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry no respondió, por lo que Draco continuo hablando.

-He pensado en lo que me dijiste sobre que somos amigos y lo entiendo de verdad, créeme... es solo que... bueno, es algo difícil para mí el terminar de adaptarme a esto, pero te prometo que haré un esfuerso para ya no darte tantos problemas.

-No Draco –dijo Harry recargando sus codos en sus rodillas al tiempo que miraba sus manos- tengo razón en todo lo que te dije, sí; pero también he sido insensible ante varios aspectos de tu situación... debí entender que no es tan fácil exponerse tanto ante los demás, es decir, algo tan privado como el bañarte, por ejemplo... no es agradable ser tan vulnerable y dependiente... cuando en Hogwarts todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de mi, de cualquier movimiento mío, lo detesté... es más, creo que me amargué por un tiempo; y ahora tú, expuesto de una manera tan abierta... siento no haberme dado cuenta de lo difícil que es para ti.

-Esta bien –respondió Draco sonriendo cansadamente- creo que ambos entendimos el punto... oye, no estás vestido con ropa de cama ¿no estabas acostado?... son las dos de la mañana.

-No, leía un poco –mintió Harry- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-¿En qué?

-La pomada.

-Ah –exclamó Draco entendiendo a que se refería Harry.

-Sé que te da vergüenza, pero creo que necesitas descansar.

Draco sonrió forzadamente, deseaba dormir con toda su alma y no podía, por lo que finalmente respondió:

-De acuerdo, pero no me veas el trasero.

-Nah... Ni que lo tuvieras tan bueno –respondió Harry poniéndose de pie- dame tu mano izquierda, te pondré de costado para que tu tobillo lastimado quede en el colchón.

Haciendo mil muecas de dolor, Draco quedó acomodado de costado, con una almohada entre sus rodillas.

-Por eso no me gustan los hospitales –dijo Draco al sentir que Harry abría la parte de atrás de su bata- porque cuando quedas internado, andas con el culo al aire.

-¿Ya has estado internado? –preguntó Harry paseando su vista por el redondo y firme trasero de Draco.

-Si, cuando me contagie de fiebre de dragón.

-¿¡Tú con fiebre de Dragón?! –exclamó Harry riendo- hubiese sido divertido verte estornudar y echar chispas por la nariz.

-No fue nada divertido, las enfermeras me hacían tragar píldoras y pociones todo el tiempo, creo que por eso las alucino.

-Si y yo soy quien paga por tus ridículos traumas –dijo Harry untándose un poco de pomada en las manos.

-Las enfermeras tiene la culpa, yo no –exclamó alzándose de hombros- me daban píldoras del tamaño de un limón.

-Es obvio que eso es mentira –dijo Harry colocando su mano en la espalda baja de Draco, quien al sentir la presión, respingó adolorido.

-¡Ah!

-Cállate, que esto tú mismo te lo buscaste –dijo comenzando a dar un suave masaje.

-Pero si yo... no he dicho nada –masculló apretando los dientes.

-Calma –respondió Harry con voz suave- en unos instantes valdrá la pena.

Y así fue, en cuestión de segundos, un delicioso calorcillo invadió toda la zona dolorida de Draco quitándole el dolor.

-¡Ah... que rico! –exclamó Draco cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ya viste que no es tan malo? –dijo Harry sujetándolo por la cadera con una mano mientras que con la otra continuaba dándole masaje.

-Tienes manos prodigiosas... ¿así eres en todo? –preguntó Draco con malicia.

-Pues claro –respondió Harry petulante- aquel que pasa por mis manitas, siempre regresa por más.

-Dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces –dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Yo soy la excepción de la regla –dijo Harry sonriendo también- así como en el Quidditch, no hay quien me gane.

-¡Ja! ¿a poco muy bueno?

-A las pruebas me remito.

-Lástima que no puedo, sino haría que te tragaras tus palabras –respondió Draco con los ojos cerrados.

-Y yo haría que te tragaras otra cosa –respondió Harry en su oreja sobresaltándolo- si en verdad tan poca experiencia tienes, déjame decirte que yo tengo mucho camino recorrido.

La cercanía de Harry tomó tan desprevenido a Draco que ya no supo que contestar.

-Listo –dijo Harry cerrándole la bata y subiendo las mantas- mucho mejor ¿cierto?

-eee... si –respondió Draco aun desconcertado- gracias... oye ¿mañana me la puedes aplicar también? No quiero que Lupin lo haga.

-Claro –dijo Harry regresando a la silla.

-Me siento mucho mejor –exclamó Draco suspirando al tiempo que cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

-Me alegro.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que no dormían, en otra parte de la casa, unos toquidos en la puerta se dejaron escuchar.

-Adelante –respondió Sirius desde el interior de su habitación.

-Buenas noches –saludó Remus vestido con bata y pantuflas- imaginé que tal vez te apetecería un té.

-No, pero te lo agradezco –respondió Sirius sin siquiera mirarlo mientras fumaba sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación iluminada solamente con la tenue luz de una vela.

-De todos modos te lo dejaré aquí –dijo Remus dejando una taza en la pequeña mesa- deberías aplicar un hechizo purificador –añadió viendo la nube de humo que flotaba en el ambiente; señal de que Sirius llevaba ya muchos cigarrillos gastados.

-Lo haré luego –respondió Sirius pensativo, sin despegar la vista de la ventana, la cual comenzaba a mojarse debido a las gotas de lluvia que empezaba a caer.

-¿La oscuridad es muy interesante? –preguntó Remus sentándose en la cama.

-¿He? –exclamó Sirius distraído- lo siento, mi mente estaba lejos.

-Me doy cuenta... ¿Qué sucede, Padfoot?

-¿Qué sucede de qué?

-Vamos amigo, algo pasa, algo te está molestando.

-A mi todo me molesta, Monny, soy un amargado ¿recuerdas? –respondió Sirius exhalando una gran bocanada de humo.

-Eso es cierto, pero por lo general lo disimulas muy bien –dijo Remus sonriendo- algo grande está a punto de estallar en esa gran cabeza hueca y no me lo puedes negar.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius exhalo un largo y profundo suspiro como si estuviera agotado.

-Padfoot... –continuo Remus mirando preocupado la espalda de su amigo que continuaba mirando sin ver la lluvia que azotaba la ventana- sé que la vida te ha enseñado a guardarte todo, pero recuerda que soy tu amigo, a mí puedes contarme lo que quieras, lo que desees.

-¿Y tú que podrías hacer? –respondio Sirius sonriendo amargamente.

-Bueno, los amigos a veces servimos solo para escuchar.

Sirius apagó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en un cenicero lleno de colillas para volver a encender uno más; Remus ya no dijo nada, simplemente esperó paciente a que su amigo se tomara todo el tiempo que considerara necesario, para que al fin de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sirius comenzara a hablar.

-¿Cómo me consideras como persona?

-¿Cómo persona? –repitió Remus un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta- bueno... eres una persona de carácter duro, un tanto rudo y desconsiderado, pero de buenos sentimientos, valiente y leal.

-¿Buenos sentimientos? –repitió Sirius sonriendo sarcástico, siempre mirando por la ventana, como si la conversación la sostuviera con la oscuridad de la noche.

-Si –dijo Remus a su espalda, desde la cama- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Todos presumimos ser buenas personas, hasta que la ocasión perfecta se presenta para echarnos en cara que esa creencia es una completa estupidez.... ¿sabes porque me hice auror? –Preguntó Sirius volviéndose finalmente a ver a su amigo- ¿Por qué, a pesar de que el Ministerio me condenó sin siquiera molestarse en hacerme un juicio, prácticamente ahora estoy a su servicio?

-Nunca me lo dijiste –respondió Remus- no eres muy comunicativo que digamos, pero siempre estuve seguro de que tus buenas razones tendrías.

-Mis buenas razones... –masculló Sirius dándole la espalda y regresando a su posición original- dime Monny... ¿te ha sucedido que cuando te miras al espejo, no toleras lo que ves?

-A veces –respondió Remus comprendiendo que su amigo se estaba abriendo con él como pocas veces lo había hecho desde su salida de Azkaban sabiendo lo difícil que le era hacer eso.

-Últimamente no puedo verme al espejo... –musitó Sirius mirando el cielo relampagueante.

-¿Qué es lo que ves que te desagrada tanto? –preguntó Remus.

-Veo... lo que nunca quise ser... lo que odié durante tantos años encerrado en esa nauseabunda y desolada celda de Azkaban.

Sirius nunca hablaba de lo que había vivido en prisión a excepción de los pocos y escuetos comentarios que una que otra vez surgían, por lo que Remus guardó silencio.

-Ahora que lo pienso... sabía que algo andaba mal cuando ingresé al departamento de aurores... algo que sabía que tarde o temprano me estallaría en la cara.

-Dime, Padfoot... ¿Draco Malfoy hizo que ese algo estallara?

-Draco Malfoy... –repitió Sirius apretando los labios- a él más que a nadie es al que no tolero ver, su sola presencia es... no lo soporto, esto es más de lo que yo puedo aguantar –añadió Sirius con desaliento.

Remus guardó silencio observando la espalda de su amigo, espalda que parecía cargar una tonelada de penas.

-¿Qué te lastima tanto, Padfoot? –preguntó Remus con voz serena- ¿Qué es lo que ves en él que te causa tanto dolor?

Sirius sonrió con amargura al decir:

-Me veo a mi mismo...

-Padfoot... –musitó Remus sorprendido.

-Ese niño, Monny... soy yo.

Remus se levantó para sentarse en el suelo, debajo de la ventana, justo frente a Sirius, quien finalmente clavó sus profundos ojos en él.

-Ese chico está lleno de miedo... –continuó Sirius- de dolor, de odio... la vida lo ahoga, lo mata poco a poco y él no puede hacer nada para impedirlo...

-Como te sucedió a ti –exclamó Remus en voz baja.

-Me hice auror... –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por la habitación- para evitar que estas cosas sucedieran... para evitar que se cometiera una injusticia como la mía... dime Monny... –preguntó Sirius deteniéndose para mirarlo- ¿en qué momento pasé a ser tan ingenuo y mezquino?

-Padfoot...

-¿¡En qué momento pasé a ser como ellos?! –preguntó a Remus quien simplemente guardó silencio- ¡soy lo que odio!... ¡soy lo que durante tantos años aborrecí dentro de Azkaban!... cuando estoy junto a él quisiera arrancarme la piel y escaparme de mi mismo... –continuo Sirius caminando frenéticamente ante un Remus que simplemente observaba para después bajar la cabeza entristecido; sabia que algo afligía a su amigo, pero nunca imaginó que fuese algo tan grave.

-Sigo prisionero... –susurró Sirius entre dientes recargando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza- llevo a Azkaban en el alma...

Remus alzo la vista al percibir un ligero temblor en la voz de Sirius, y solo su largo y desordenado cabello le impidió ver que el último descendiente directo de la familia Black, estaba llorando.

Deseó levantarse y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que Sirius no lo permitiría, por lo que solo guardó silencio dejando que su sola presencia apoyara a su mejor amigo.

Suspiros casi inaudibles se escucharon por un rato, hasta que Sirius exclamó en voz baja:

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto... ya no puedo...

Remus abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces una campanilla se dejó escuchar haciendo que Remus se levantara rápidamente y corriera a su habitación, pues esa campanilla era la señal de que un mensaje había llegado.

Sirius pasó sus manos por su rostro mientras aspiraba profundo, iba a encender otro cigarrillo cuando Remus entró a la habitación diciendo:

-Padfoot, lo que vayas a hacer, lo harás después, tenemos problemas.

En la habitación de Draco, Harry observaba al chico rubio dormir profundamente; lo observó por un rato hasta que finalmente no resistió las ganas de sentarse en su cama; tocó delicadamente una mejilla, pasó su pulgar por la tenue mancha que la cubría y Draco ni siquiera se movió... luego tocó sus labios entreabiertos sonriendo al sentir su suavidad; pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello rubio sintiendo el cosquilleo de las sedosas hebras; el suspiro de Draco indicó lo profundamente dormido que estaba.

-Si que estabas agotado –susurró Harry sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello- pero eres más obstinado de un asno... en fin, creo que sería más fácil enseñarle a Buckbeak a comer con cubiertos, que a ti hacerte obedecer... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?... mi constante dolor... mi dulce pena...

Entonces se inclinó y lo besó en la cálida mejilla quedándose así por unos segundos, entonces la puerta se abrió haciendo que Harry se levantara sobresaltado.

-Harry –dijo Remus ya vestido con ropa de día- nos vamos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Asesinaron al señor Pierce –respondió Remus saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Recuperándose de la impresión, Harry abrió el armario sacando un abrigo largo, pantalones de lana y demás.

-Draco, Draco despierta... –dijo Harry suavemente moviéndolo por el hombro.

-mmm... –gimió Draco sin moverse.

-Draco...

-No... no molestes... –balbuceó Draco entre sueños.

Sin esperar más respuesta, Harry jaló sus pies a la orilla de la cama para levantarlo después por los hombros.

-No jodas, Potter... –masculló Draco frunciendo el ceño pero sin abrir los ojos.

Harry lo dejó sentado mientras le ponía el abrigo, una gorra y una bufanda.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos por tanto ajetreo.

-Nos vamos –dijo Harry poniéndole un pantalón y una pantufla.

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco ya despierto por completo.

-Ven, te cargaré –dijo Harry urgiéndolo a ponerse de pie.

-No, dime que sucede –exclamó Draco negándose con firmeza.

Sin decir nada, Harry lo jaló de la mano haciendo que se levantara para terminar de vestirlo, pero al inclinarse para cargarlo, Draco lo empujó por los hombros diciendo:

-A la mierda, Potter... no me voy si no me dices que pasa.

-Como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso –masculló Harry levantándolo en brazos e ignorando cualquier protesta.

-¡Bájame! –forcejeó Draco enfurecido al tiempo que se quitaba la gorra- ¡quiero que me expliques que sucede!

-No te la quites –dijo Harry bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras.

-Vete al diablo, Potter, bájame.

-Draco, eres muy alto, si sigues moviéndote así, nos caeremos los dos –respondió Harry con el rostro tenso por el esfuerzo.

-Yo no te pedí que me cargaras –respondió Draco comenzando a quitarse la bufanda.

-¿Listos? –preguntó Remus al pie de la escalera y varita en mano.

-Sí.

.


	22. Capitulo 22

Draco ya no dijo nada al ver todo el movimiento, algo había pasado, eso era seguro, ¿pero qué sería?... solo una palabra llegó a su mente... "mortífagos".

-Ponte la gorra y la bufanda –dijo Harry con el rostro perlado de sudor por el esfuerzo.

Draco obedeció automáticamente, pero no fue por el tono de voz de Harry, sino mas bien porque su mente estaba en otro lado; si estaban huyendo es porque alguien había descubierto el escondite, ese alguien solo podían ser mortífagos, y la única persona que lo buscaría con tanto ahínco solo podía ser una.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado... Roger... miró a Harry, quien miraba al frente dirigiéndose a una puerta oculta bajo la escalera, la cual Remus abrió diciendo:

-Yo te cubro, Sirius está afuera, ya sabes que hacer.

Sin decir nada, Harry entró al pequeño espacio debajo de la escalera en donde se veía un largo pasillo, el cual cruzó lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas; al llegar a la puerta que estaba al final del corredor, esta se abrió automáticamente dejándolos pasar.

Salieron del interior de un árbol que se encontraba en medio del bosque como si hubiesen estado escondidos dentro; la helada lluvia golpeó el rostro de Draco haciéndolo jadear.

-Bájame –dijo Draco de pronto- estás muy cansado.

Y era verdad, los brazos de Harry comenzaban a acalambrarse debido al peso, pero sin dejar de caminar por la húmeda tierra llena de hojas.

-No lo hagas –dijo Harry sin detenerse.

-¿Cómo?

-No intentes hacer tiempo.

-Yo no...

Ruidos de golpes y gritos llegaron hasta ellos haciendo que Draco se callara; sin embargo estaba sorprendido... sorprendido por que lo que había dicho Harry era verdad y él no se había dado cuenta de que en el fondo en realidad no estaba pensando en el bien del auror.

Harry caminó cerca de veinte metros en medio de la torrencial lluvia hasta un enorme árbol en donde finalmente bajó a Draco, quien se recargó en el tronco mientras veía a Harry sacar su varita diciendo:

-¡"Accio tienda de campaña"!

Una bolsa de lona surgió de entre el follaje del árbol yendo a dar a manos de Harry, quien la abrió enseguida para meter a Draco en ella; el interior de la tienda estaba completamente equipado, cosa que no sorprendió a Draco, quien calado hasta los huesos fue guiado por Harry hasta una cama, ya ahí lo secó con un sencillo hechizo para salir inmediatamente después a colocar hechizos de protección.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco sentado en la cama al ver a Harry entrar de nuevo.

Sin siquiera ocuparse de secarse a sí mismo, Harry se movía de un lado a otro siguiendo el protocolo en medidas urgentes de seguridad.

-¡Harry, hazme caso!

-Sabes que sucede –respondió Harry después de un momento- han venido a buscarte.

Draco ya no contestó, sentimientos encontrados llenaban su pecho... angustia, esperanza, miedo... ¡Roger había ido a buscarlo!... ¿Quién mas sino él?... verlo de nuevo, encontrarse otra vez con él... sus esfuerzos para no desmoronarse estaban valiendo la pena... el motor de su vida había ido a buscarlo.

-Déjame ir... –musitó de repente sin siquiera pensarlo.

Harry, quien ya había terminado de hacer lo que debía y ahora se mantenía atento en la puerta, fijó su mirada en él mientras decía:

-No puedo.

-Harry, por favor... –exclamó Draco con voz queda.

-No insistas, sabes que no lo haré.

-¿Pero que daño puede hacerte? –respondió Draco en tono cada vez mas suplicante- no va a pasar nada, solo soy un mortífago de tantos.

-Guarda silencio por favor –dijo Harry con voz firme mientras volvía la mirada al bosque.

La desesperación y angustia comenzó a apoderarse de Draco... ¿y si Roger entraba a la casa y no lo encontraba?... probablemente se iría sin saber que él se encontraba tan cerca.

-Vamos Harry, puedes decir que alguien te lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y escapé.

-Descansa, necesitas dormir –respondió Harry sin mirarlo.

-¡Con un demonio, no necesito dormir! –exclamó Draco enfurecido- ¡lo que necesito es que me dejes ir!

-Cálmate –respondió Harry en tono firme y sereno.

-¡Miserable Griffindor de mierda! –Gritó Draco intentando ponerse de pie- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Siéntate.

-¡No eres más que un patético auror de cuarta!

-No te levantes o tendré que inmovilizarte –exclamó Harry con voz firme ignorando la pesadez que sentía en el pecho.

-¡No eres nadie para darme ordenes, infeliz mestizo! –continuo vociferando Draco comenzando a cojear hacia él- ¡te exijo que me dejes ir!

-Regresa a tu lugar –exclamó Harry comenzando a oír los ruidos de batalla cada vez más cerca, y aunque sabía que así estuvieran frente a ellos no los verían debido a los hechizos de protección, estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos.

-Saldré de aquí y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir –declaró Draco sintiendo un punzante dolor en el tobillo.

-Regresa a la cama –dijo Harry caminando hacia él y tomándolo del brazo.

Draco miró a su alrededor tomando lo primero que encontró; con su mano libre estrelló una lámpara directo en la cabeza de Harry haciéndolo tambalear.

Aun aturdido por el golpe, Harry oprimió con fuerza el brazo de Draco haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-¡Suéltame!

-Basta –dijo Harry con la sangre escurriéndole por la frente y arrastrando de nuevo a Draco a la cama.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco forcejeando.

Sin decir nada más, Harry sentó a Draco en la cama mientras éste no dejaba de gritar.

-De acuerdo, haz el escándalo que quieras –dijo Harry- de todos modos ningún sonido sale al exterior.

Ya sentado en la cama y sin ninguna posibilidad de huir, Draco ya no pudo más.

-Harry... –exclamó con voz quebrada por la angustia- te lo suplico... déjame ir...

Harry tragó saliva sintiendo cada palabra de Draco hundiéndose en su alma como un hierro candente en la más tierna cera, por lo que se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo.

-Escucha... –dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano- lamento todo lo que te dije, no era en serio, de verdad... pero esto es muy importante... –añadió con voz temblorosa- es mi vida de la que hablamos, tú ya tienes la tuya resuelta...

-Draco... –dijo Harry intentando soltarse.

-Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos.

-No te hagas esto.

-Te lo ruego... –susurró Draco comenzando a llorar- quiero ser libre... escaparé y no volverás a saber nada de mi...

-Entiende Draco –respondió Harry volviéndose finalmente a mirarlo- si por mí fuera, te dejaría ir si estuviera seguro de que estarás bien.

-¡Estaré bien! –balbuceó Draco tomando la mano de Harry con sus dos manos.

-Voldemort planea algo terrible, y la vida de cientos de personas estarán en juego, no solo se trata de ti o de mí.

-¡Pero es que no hay ningún plan!... Harry, por favor... –dijo Draco poniéndose la mano de Harry en la mejilla.

Harry sentía que le cortaban el corazón en mil pedazos al ver la desesperación y angustia de Draco, y en verdad lo hubiese dejado ir si supiese con certeza que en verdad no había ningún plan siniestro detrás de todo.

-Escucha... –dijo soltándose suavemente y acuclillándose frente a Draco- si todo sale bien, podrás volver a ver a Roger tarde o temprano.

-Sabes que es mentira... –respondió Draco con los ojos anegados de lágrimas- si no es ahora, no será nunca.

-Draco, yo no...

-Dijiste que eras mi amigo –interrumpió Draco- en nombre de esa amistad te lo ruego.

Harry inclinó la cabeza comprendiendo que Draco no iba a aceptar un "No" de ninguna manera.

-¿Harry? –exclamó Draco esperanzado pensando que Harry estaba considerando sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas y descansas un rato? –dijo Harry mirando los ojos grises que lo observaban atentos.

-No quiero acostarme, lo que quiero es...

-Si te calmas, prometo que veré como está la situación allá afuera.

-Pero...

-Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

Comprendiendo que Harry no iba a ceder, Draco inclinó la cabeza derrotado.

-Te ayudaré a costarte –dijo Harry levantándose.

Cuando Draco quedó acostado dándole la espalda, Harry suspiró aliviado cuando después de unos minutos de llanto silencioso, escuchó la respiración pausada del chico; solo entonces reparó en el dolor punzante de su cabeza; tomó un lienzo para limpiarse la sangre, y justo cuando iba a aplicarse una pomada en la herida, un grito agudo lo sobresaltó.

-¡Remus! –exclamó corriendo hasta la puerta escudriñando angustiado la oscuridad del bosque sin lograr ver nada aunque el ruido de la lucha continuaba llegando a sus oídos; debido al creciente ruido, lanzó un pequeño hechizo alrededor de Draco para que no despertara por el escándalo.

Impaciente caminó de un lado a otro sintiendo el retumbar de los hechizos y los gritos de las maldiciones; deseaba saber que había pasado con Remus y con Sirius, ignoraba si ya habían llegado refuerzos no y eso estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Un nuevo grito de Remus lo paralizó, por lo que apretando su varita hasta poner sus nudillos blancos comenzó a caminar frenéticamente de un lado a otro como león enjaulando comenzando a hiperventilar por la adrenalina; miró hacia Draco, sabía que nadie los encontraría en ese lugar y que sus órdenes claras era no dejar solo al prisionero, y no tenía ninguna intención de desobedecer, pero un nuevo y doloroso grito de Remus, como si el más cruel Crucio le estuviese siendo aplicado, lo hizo tomar una rápida decisión.

Salió de la tienda a la obscuridad de la noche con la lluvia aun cayendo a torrentes, encendió un tenue Lumos con el cual se alumbro por entre los árboles con todos sus sentido alertas; llegó hasta un pequeño claro en el que se giró para tratar de ubicar los gritos de Remus.

-Sabía que solo así saldrías de tu escondite –dijo una voz atrás de Harry.

Harry se volvió rápidamente varita en alto para encontrarse con un mortífago que lo miraba aproximadamente a cinco metros de distancia; un hombre alto y joven, de bellas facciones y ropa negra que contrastaba con su blanca piel, cabello castaño y ojos claros... Harry no necesito que nadie le dijera que ese hombre era Roger McGregor, quien simplemente dijo:

-Tú tienes algo que es mío... y quiero que me lo devuelvas.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ahí estaba... finalmente conocía al hombre que era dueño del corazón de Draco... al fin conocía al hombre que había salvado a Draco Malfoy en todos los sentidos en que se puede salvar a una persona... el motor y aliciente del chico del cual él se había enamorado; Se sentía extraño, era raro conocer en persona a aquel del cual había oído hablar tanto.

-¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó Roger con voz serena.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si... de observarme... a juzgar por tu expresión, sabes quién soy.

-Pues sí –respondió Harry en el mismo tono sereno- Draco habla mucho de ti.

-Que bien, eso significa que me extraña, por lo que creo entonces que no habrá conveniente en que regrese conmigo ¿no lo crees?

A pesar de tener toda su atención puesta en Roger, Harry paseaba cuidadosamente la vista a su alrededor.

-¿Buscas al hombre lobo?... ¡oh! En verdad lamento haberte preocupado así –exclamó Roger amablemente- no encontraras nada, fue solo un pequeño truco que utilicé para que salieras; a decir verdad no tengo idea de donde se pueda encontrar.

-Ya veo –respondió Harry un tanto aliviado.

-Bueno, a lo que vine –exclamó Roger sonriendo levemente- ¿Dónde está Draco?... me urge ver a aquel que es dueño de mi vida, me muero si no estamos juntos; así que no te preocupes, cuidare bien de él.

-No dudo que literalmente mueras si no regresas con él... conozco los castigos de Voldemort.

-No sé de que hablas, y con gusto me quedaría a charlar contigo, pero me temo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que te agradecería que me respondieras ya, no tienes que molestarte en indicarme el camino, yo puedo ir por él.

Harry observó el rostro de Roger; se veía muy tranquilo, y su tono amable hubiese resultado muy agradable en otras circunstancias.

-Potter... –exclamó Roger ante el silencio de Harry.

-¿Qué monstruoso plan tiene ahora tu señor Tenebroso? –preguntó Harry de pronto.

-Vamos Potter ¿Dónde está Draco?

-Está muy lejos de aquí.

-Me importa una mierda si está al otro lado del mundo –respondió Roger sin perder la compostura.

-¡Ah pues que mejor! Así no hay problema en que te retires con las manos vacías.

-Potter... –dijo Roger sonriendo forzadamente al tiempo que apretaba son más fuerza su varita, con la cual apuntaba a Harry.

-¿Por qué Draco es tan importante?

-No tengo tiempo, Potter.

-En cambio yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-El me necesita y lo sabes.

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo que él necesita?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?... si él te ha hablado de mi, sabes quién soy y lo que significo para él.

-¿Y qué significa él para ti?

-¿En verdad pretendes que nos pongamos a charlar como si fuéramos viejos amigos, Potter? –exclamó Roger frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza- porque si es así, tal vez podamos dejar esto para otro día.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Roger sin entender.

-Si... ¿Cómo pudiste poner en riesgo su vida de esta manera?

-¡Ah! Ya veo a que te refieres... ¿y cómo sabes que fui yo?

-¿Quién mas si no? son muchas coincidencias, por lo que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué?

Roger lo miró unos instantes antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras decía:

-¿Y en verdad piensas que te lo diré?

Harry lo miró unos instantes reevaluando la actitud de Roger.

-Si tan seguro estas de que te lo vas a llevar ¿Qué más te da? –dijo finalmente.

-Bueno, simplemente porque no se me da la gana contártelo –respondió Roger encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah estado a punto de morir y aun puede hacerlo.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?... todo estaba perfectamente bajo control ¿pues qué clase de medimago crees que soy?... uno mucho mejor que el inepto y decrepito que lo atiende, eso es seguro –respondió Roger con firmeza.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con ese bebé?

-En verdad no sé... –exclamó Roger con expresión analítica- si eres tonto o ingenuo... bueno, como sea, las dos cosas equivalen a ser idiota... dime Potter ¿en serio crees que te lo contaré?

-Pues debe ser muy importante para montes todo este jaleo –respondió Harry con serenidad- o más bien dicho, para que Voldemort lo haga.

-Eres tal y como me han dicho que eres, ignorante e irrespetuoso –respondió Roger con gesto serio.

-¿Esperas que le haga reverencias a un estúpido loco de mierda con aires de grandeza?... tendría que ser un idiota descerebrado... sin intenciones ofender, claro.

-Muy pronto se te acabará tu complejo de héroe –respondió Roger sonriendo forzadamente- y será un enorme placer ver como Dumbledore se revuelca en su tumba al verte a ti y a toda la partida de idiotas que te siguen, morder el polvo y postrados ante el señor Tenebroso.

-Yo sabía que Voldemort estaba loco –respondió Harry- lo comprobé desde que era muy pequeño, pero aun me sorprende que pretenda utilizar en sus miserables planes a alguien tan inocente e indefenso como un bebé... ¿Qué demonios pretenden hacer con él?

-Y vuelves a lo mismo... –respondió Roger con fastidio- ya veo porque eres tan molesto, pero ya me cansaste y además no tengo tiempo... ¿Dónde está Draco?

-¿Y quién se supone que es el idiota ahora? –respondió Harry- ¿piensas que te responderé así sin más?

-¿Donde está? –volvió a preguntar Roger con gesto duro.

-Respóndeme algo... –dijo Harry de repente.

-No respondo nada, dime donde esta –exclamó Roger impaciente.

-No entiendo... –continuo Harry como si no lo hubiese escuchado- como puedes hacerle esto si lo amas.

-Estoy hartándome Potter.

-Si estas enamorado de él, deberías cuidarlo... si estas enamorado de él, nunca hubieses permitido....

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de él! –gritó Roger enfurecido- ¡y juro por mi alma que te mataré para recuperarlo!

Harry se quedó callado al ver la reacción de Roger, su rostro iracundo lo dejó sin habla.

-¿¡Es que acaso te sorprende?! –Vociferó Roger al ver su rostro sorprendido- ¿¡quién puede enamorarse de un pobre y patético niño rico venido a menos que lloriquea cada vez que recuerda a su madre muerta!?... ¡por Morgana Potter, ni tú aguantarías eso!

-Pero... pero él te ama... –susurró Harry.

-Pues claro, el pobre es como un perro sin dueño que necesita una correa en el cuello para sentirse seguro –respondió Roger con el rostro enrojecido- no sabes todo lo que me costó prepararlo... preparar su cuerpo con dos gotas de poción en cada comida durante semanas, preparar el mío propio bebiendo repugnantes pociones... ¡vencer sus estúpidos temores para poder hacerle el amor!... en verdad no tienes idea, Potter... de lo difícil que fue lograr metérsela para hacerlo concebir a ese pequeño bastardo que lleva en el vientre...

-Cállate –exclamó Harry entre dientes.

-El tener que soportar sus agobiantes y constantes depresiones... –continuó escupiendo Roger con desprecio.

-Te lo advierto...

-¡Por Circe!... ¡ni su madre lloró tanto cuando la maté!

Un silencio pesado pareció invadir el lugar en tan solo un instante; Harry se quedó sin palabras, lo mismo que Roger al ver a espaldas de Harry, a un chico de ojos grises que lo miraba fijamente mientras se sostenía de un árbol.

.


	23. Capitulo 23

A través de la torrencial lluvia, Roger vio a Draco a lo lejos; ¿desde cuándo estaría ahí? ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?

-Draco... mi Draco... –exclamó titubeante.

-No te muevas –dijo Harry al verlo dar un paso.

-Todo está bien, ya podemos irnos de aquí –continuo Roger como si Harry no estuviera.

-Te lo advierto por última vez –exclamó Harry con voz firme apuntando a Roger, quien simplemente lo miró un segundo para dar un paso más.

-¡Bombar...! -exclamó Harry quedando a mitad de la frase al caer fulminado por un hechizo de Greyback, quien sonriendo fanfarronamente salió de entre la arboleda.

-Nah, ni es tan fuerte –dijo el hombre lobo caminando hasta Harry- hay que llevárnoslo también, al señor Tenebroso le encantará... ¡vaya!... –añadió viendo a Draco, quien continuaba recargado en el árbol sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro- ¿pero que tenemos aquí?... el pequeño Malfoy hecho una bomba.

Pasando de largo a Harry, quien continuaba inconsciente en el suelo, Roger llegó hasta Draco, quien levantó la cara encontrándose con la mirada de Roger, el cual tomándole suavemente el rostro con ambas manos, dijo:

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé...

El cálido aliento de Draco llegó hasta sus labios, pero estando a punto de tocarlo, un fuerte impacto que aturdió todos sus sentidos lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Más vale que te quedes ahí! –gritó Sirius a unos cuantos metros de distancia sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita al igual que Remus, el cual salía por otro lado, apuntando a Greyback, quien se encogió como si estuviese a punto de saltar.

-Remus Lupin... vaya... –gruñó el hombre lobo con una sonrisa irónica- un gusto volvernos a ver.

-Aléjate de Harry –respondió Remus acercándose lentamente y con cautela.

-¿Por qué esa actitud tan agresiva si somos viejos amigos? –dijo Greyback acuclillándose poco a poco junto a Harry- tal vez lo que hace falta es conocernos más, ¿Por qué no hacemos entonces que Potter ingrese a nuestro grandioso club?

Remus no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente oprimió su varita con fuerza mientras Greyback abría los ojos sorprendido teniendo apenas tiempo de saltar al escuchar el hechizo del auror.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

En ese momento, varios mortífagos salieron de entre la arboles lanzando hechizos al tiempo que varios aurores salían detrás de Remus y Sirius, quien también comenzó a atacar.

Greyback apenas tuvo tiempo de agazaparse, levantarse y correr hacia Roger, que aturdido intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Draco... –balbuceó al sentirse arrastrado por un brazo.

-¡Muévete imbécil! –gritó Greyback.

Una batalla de fuego cruzado se desató cobrando víctimas en ambos bandos, principalmente en el de los mortífagos, quienes al verse superados comenzaron la retirada.

Harry comenzó a despertar volviendo en sí de golpe al recordar lo sucedido; y sin poder ponerse de pie por el peligro de recibir algún ataque, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el lugar en donde estaba Draco, quedando con la boca abierta al no encontrar nada; sintiendo una angustia demoledora comenzó a buscarlo en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

Después de unos minutos de recorrer un tramo del bosque sin encontrarlo, comenzó a llamarlo a gritos sin obtener respuesta.

-¡Harry! –Gritó Sirius a su espalda- ¿¡lo encontraste?!

-¡Aun no!

-¡Yo iré por este lado, tú ve por aquel, si lo encuentras lanza una señal!

Después de unos minutos, el fragor de la batalla fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta escucharse solamente uno que otro grito y el retumbar de los truenos; varita en alto, Sirius caminaba presuroso entre los arboles del espeso bosque para que después de un buen rato, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzara a percibir una figura blanca detrás de un árbol.

Rápidamente se dirigió ahí para encontrar a Draco sentado en el suelo, en medio de un charco de lodo y hojarasca; Sirius se acercó presuroso buscando con la vista cualquier herida posible.

-¡¿Draco, estas bien?! –Exclamó arrodillándose frente a él al tiempo que le ponía las manos en los hombros- ¡¿estás herido, te sientes mal?!

Pero Draco no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia el frente, hacia un punto indefinido en la obscuridad.

-¡Draco! –volvió a llamarlo Sirius sacudiéndolo por los hombros, pero Draco ni siquiera lo miró.

Preocupado observó el rostro impávido del chico, del cual escurría agua debido a la torrencial lluvia que sin tregua continuaba cayendo.

-Algo anda mal... –pensó observando que ni el frio, ni la lluvia, ni el lodo que cubrían el cuerpo de Draco hacían mella en él; percibiendo ruido, se giró rápidamente varita en alto.

-¡Soy yo! –Exclamó Remus alzando las manos- ¡la situación esta totalmente controlada! ¿Cómo esta? –preguntó acercándose a ellos.

-No sé, no responde... ayúdame a levantarlo.

Con ayuda de Remus, Sirius cargó en brazos a Draco, quien simplemente recargó su frente en la mejilla del auror; minutos después llegaban a la tienda de campaña, a la cual también llegó Harry gracias a la señal que Remus lanzó; secaron y limpiaron de lodo a Draco después de colocarlo en la cama y cubriéndolo con mantas para que recuperara calor.

-¿Le habrán hecho algo? –exclamó Remus a punto de volver a salir.

-Tiene que revisarlo ese medimago –exclamó Sirius con los brazos en la cintura sin siquiera ocuparse de secarse a sí mismo.

Solo Harry no decía nada, simplemente veía el rostro de Draco, quien parecía dormir tranquilamente; Remus salió para regresar cinco minutos después diciendo:

-Nos trasladaremos inmediatamente a otra casa de seguridad, ya tenemos a treinta aurores y al resto de la Orden del Fénix custodiándonos, el señor Jackson nos alcanzará en cuanto me sea notificado el destino, hasta entonces no queda más que esperar que no le hayan hecho daño –concluyó refiriéndose a Draco.

-¿Más? –pensó Harry derrumbado en una silla.

-Harry... Harry...

-¿Eh?.. Lo siento ¿decías?

-Mas atento Harry –dijo Remus quitándole las mantas a Draco, nos vamos.

Horas después y con un gran dispositivo de seguridad, el pequeño grupo al fin quedaba instalado en una pequeña casa idéntica a la primera.

Draco quedó esta vez en una habitación sin ventana, como la que tenía anteriormente y todo ese tiempo sin abrir los ojos; Sirius y Remus dejaron a Harry en la habitación mientras ellos terminaban de ocuparse de la situación.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras ellos, Harry se quedó recargado en la pared con la cabeza inclinada y las manos detrás; no quería mirar a Draco, hacerlo le recordaba las palabras de Roger... las crueles palabras de Roger... ¿desde qué momento escucharía?... porque estaba seguro de que al menos lo ultimo si lo había oído y estaba preocupado... las palabras de Roger significaban la destrucción total del soporte emocional y psicológico de Draco; sin eso ¿de dónde se sostendría el chico ahora para vivir?

Sintiéndose agotado, exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara; entonces un movimiento proveniente de la cama hizo que con pesar arrimara una silla para sentarse más cerca.

Sin abrir los ojos, Draco arrugó ligeramente el ceño, como si le costara mucho trabajo despertar; hasta que poco a poco sus ojos grises comenzaron a abrirse.

-Hola –saludo Harry con voz baja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-mmm... –gimió Draco removiéndose en la cama para finalmente responder- hola...

Por un momento Harry pensó en preguntar "¿Cómo te sientes?", pero se dio cuenta al instante de que solo sería una pregunta de cortesía, pues en realidad no tenía la mas mínima idea de que decir.

-Creo que he dormido mucho... –exclamó Draco con expresión adormilada.

-Si, ahora si te perdiste por un buen rato.

-Tengo sed.

-Ahora te traigo jugo de calabaza.

-No, aun me da asco –respondió Draco despabilándose un poco más.

-Es cierto, que torpe soy.

-Si, eres un torpe.

Sonriendo ligeramente por esa respuesta, Harry entrecerró los ojos extrañado por la actitud de Draco.

-Bien, me ahorras el tener que ir a la cocina –añadió Harry sirviendo agua en un vaso de una jarra de cristal que estaba en el pequeño mueble junto a la cama para después ayudar a Draco a recargar la espalda en un par de almohadones para que pudiera tomarla.

-Gracias –dijo Draco después de tomarla devolviendo el vaso vacio- ¿sabes algo?

-Que.

-Tuve un sueño muy raro... –dijo Draco mirando el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba la ventana.

-¿Ah sí, que tipo de sueño?

-Creo que más bien fue una pesadilla –continuó Draco sin dejar de mirar la pared.

-Ajá...

-En ese sueño... –dijo Draco mirando a Harry- veía a Roger de nuevo.

-Ah... vaya...

Draco quedó en silencio unos momentos, silencio que Harry no supo romper.

-Estamos en otra casa ¿verdad? –dijo Draco mirando la pared en donde anteriormente estaba la ventana.

-Sí.

-Ya veo... llovía mucho...

-Así es.

-¿Hasta qué momento...? –Dijo Draco sin dejar de ver la pared- ¿vas a decirme que no fue un sueño?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí... –dijo cerrando los ojos habiéndose convencido por tan solo unos segundos de que lo que él mismo había dicho era cierto y comenzando a sentir al mismo tiempo, una angustia aplastante en el pecho mientras imágenes y palabras comenzaban a llegar en tropel a su mente- yo... yo... –balbuceó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza- lo vi... si, lo vi...

-Draco...

-Y escuché cosas... –continuó Draco con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Draco... –exclamó Harry sentándose presuroso en la cama al tiempo que le tomaba las muñecas.

-El... –continuó Draco sin soltar su cabeza- dijo que... que mató a mi madre...

-¡Draco, mírame! –exclamó quitándole las manos de la cabeza pero sin soltar sus muñecas.

-El... –musitó mirándolo finalmente- dijo que la mató... y que todo era mentira...

Harry deseaba decir tantas cosas, lo que fuera para borrar la mirada confundida y llena de dolor de Draco, quien con la respiración entrecortada musitó:

-Mató a mi madre... dijo que la mató... y... y... y que yo soy como un perro...

-No, eso no es cierto –se apresuró a decir tocándole una mejilla- tú no eres eso.

-Ella está muerta por su culpa... –continuó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero completamente ajeno al gesto tierno de Harry, quien lo miró sin saber que decir- y a mi... yo fui... todo lo planeó...

-Draco, cálmate –dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-Por Salazar... –exclamó mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo- yo le creí... yo le creí... en todo...

Harry veía como Draco balbuceaba como si estuviera en alguna especie de trance y no se percatara de su presencia; el joven ex Slytherin de repente miró sus propias manos con la expresión de quien ve algo por primera vez.

-Lo toqué... lo toqué y deje que me tocara... yo confié...

Harry veía con creciente alarma como Draco comenzaba a hiperventilar cada vez más rápido mientras continuaba hablando- me... me acosté con el asesino de mi madre...

-Draco, tú no sabias...

Draco tragó saliva sin escuchar realmente a Harry.

-Todo era mentira... –musitó sin dejar de mirar sus manos abiertas- todo fue una farsa...

-Draco, respira con calma... ¡Draco! –exclamó sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

Draco fijó sus ojos claros en él como si apenas se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo, como si de repente recordara quien estaba con él.

-Tenías razón... –continuó con voz apenas audible- tú... tenias razón...

Harry tragó saliva sintiéndose completamente impotente y sin encontrar ningún valor en cualquier palabra de consuelo que pudiese decir si es que hubiese podido encontrar alguna.

-Yo... yo lo lamento.

-Tenias razón... –repitió Draco bajando lentamente la mirada- tenias razón....

Harry hubiese dado cualquier cosa por detener esa lamentable letanía, por lo que dijo:

-Draco, sé que será difícil y que te costará mucho pero... pero eres fuerte y te recuperaras.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos momentos mientras las palabras de Harry penetraban lentamente en su cabeza.

-Todo saldrá bien –continuó Harry quitándole las manos de los hombros viendo como Draco parpadeaba como si estuviese desconcertado- ¿Draco me has escuchado? –exclamó inclinándose un poco.

-¿Qué fue...? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –susurró Draco sin mirarlo y arrugando el ceño como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

-Dije que te recuperaras y que todo saldrá bien –respondió con énfasis.

-Recuperarme... –repitió Draco quedamente, como analizando cada palabra para después de unos momentos mirarlo a los ojos- recuperarme...

-Si –contestó Harry esperanzado de que sus palabras hubiesen confortado un poco al chico rubio- ya verás que...

-¿Recuperarme? –musito Draco como hablando consigo mismo.

-Si... sí, eso dije...

-No puede ser... –respondió Draco haciendo una mueca irónica que pretendía ser una sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente- ¿recuperarme?

-¿Crees que no puedes hacerlo?... claro que puedes –dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que ni él mismo creía en ese momento en esas palabras.

-¿¡Recuperarme dices?! –volvió a repetir Draco sobresaltando a Harry- ¡yo no puedo recuperarme!... ¿¡cómo puede recuperarse lo que está destruido?!

-No digas eso –respondió Harry sintiendo un profundo dolor al ver los ojos grises luchar por no derramar las lágrimas que ya los inundaban.

-¡Mírame! –Gritó Draco con voz ahogada- ¿¡sabes lo que ves?!

-Draco...

-¡Te diré que es lo que ves! –Continuó Draco llorando ya sin poder contenerse- ¡ves la broma de un ser humano que llegó a creer que la vida daba segundas oportunidades!... ¡ves a un pobre títere que llegó a pensar que podía ser feliz otra vez!

-Oh Draco... –musitó Harry sintiéndose destrozado.

-¡Tam... también te diré lo... lo que vez! –Balbuceó Draco esforzándose para que el llanto no le impidiera hablar- ¡ves al hombre que se acostó con el asesino de su madre!

-¡¿Pero como podías saberlo, Draco?!... ¡fuiste engañado!

-Yo... –continuó Draco mirando sus manos con la misma expresión de quien ve algo monstruoso- dejé que ese hombre me hiciera el amor... dejé que ese hombre tocara mi alma y se la llevara con él... ¿Qué clase de ser aberrante soy?

-Tú no eres...

-¿Qué clase de mundo es este? –Interrumpió Draco mirándolo con genuina curiosidad- y yo que pensé... –añadió sonriendo con amargura- que yo era alguien especial...

-Y lo eres –se apresuró a decir Harry.

-La vida... –dijo Draco sin escucharlo- es una partida de ajedrez en la que solo soy un peón... una pieza sacrificable...

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Harry tomándolo de las manos.

-¡Como duele la vida! –susurró Draco entre dientes al tiempo que retiraba sus manos y miraba a Harry con una expresión totalmente diferente- pero se acabó... ya no mas lágrimas... ya no mas nada... más vale estar muerto...

-No digas eso.

-Morir yo y morir el engendro que llevo dentro... –continuó Draco estrujando su ropa para después cerrar los puños sobre su vientre- ¡es lo que debe pasar!

-Espera...

-¡Así debe ser, así debe ser! –gritó Draco comenzando a golpearse a sí mismo.

-¡No, espera! –exclamó Harry tomándolo con fuerza de las muñecas para evitar que siguiera lastimándose.

-¡Suéltame! –Gritó Draco furioso- ¡déjame terminar con esto!

-¡No Draco, tranquilo!

-¡Que me sueltes! –gritó Draco comenzando a patearlo mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Cálmate, esto tiene solución!

-¡Déjame!

-¡No!

-¡Vete al infierno! –exclamó Draco escupiéndolo en el rostro causando que Harry lo mirara con asombro- ¡maldito Griffindor de mierda!... ¡te odio!... ¡te odio a ti y a todos!

-Draco... –musitó Harry sin soltarlo.

-¡Ojalá todos se murieran y me dejaran en paz!... ¡suéltame!

-No –respondió Harry con firmeza mientras soportaba las erráticas patadas de Draco.

-¡Imbécil, hijo de puta!

-¿¡Que pasa?! –exclamó Remus alarmado entrando a la habitación seguido de Sirius y el señor Jackson.

-¡Tranquilo Draco! –dijo Harry forcejeando con él.

-¡Muéranse todos y váyanse al infierno!

-Tiene una crisis nerviosa –exclamó el señor Jackson abriendo rápidamente su maletín mientras Remus auxiliaba a Harry.

-¡No, no! ¡Suéltenme! –gritó Draco desesperado.

-Tranquilo hijo –musitó el medimago preparando una jeringa con una poción verde brillante.

-¡No, malditos!

En cuanto el señor Jackson le aplicó la inyección en un brazo, Draco comenzó a sentirse mareado quedándose dormido casi al instante.

-Y tú, afuera –dijo Remus a Harry fulminándolo con la mirada.

Seguidos de Sirius, los aurores bajaron a la sala dejando a Draco con el medimago.

-Vas a decirme todo lo que sepas y me lo vas a decir ya –exclamó Remus en tono concluyente dirigiéndose a Harry.

.


	24. Capitulo 24

Suspirando con gran desaliento, Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, ya no tenía ningún caso ocultar nada; ciertamente considerando la mirada de Remus, no tenía muchas opciones.

-Bueno... –comenzó mirando distraídamente sus dedos que tamborileaban nerviosos en el brazo del sofá- el hombre al que yo le apuntaba era Roger McGregor, pareja de Draco y padre de su bebé.

-¿Y hasta cuando pensabas decirnos? –Exclamó Remus claramente molesto plantándose a media sala con los brazos cruzados- ¿para cuándo nos invitaran a la fiesta de graduación?... ¿Qué más?

-Ese hombre... es medimago, él se relacionó con Draco cuando su madre murió... –y así continuó contando desde que se conocieron, se relacionaron, el "sorpresivo" embarazo y las palabras dichas por Roger en el bosque, quedando todos en silencio por unos minutos.

-Ahora entiendo... –exclamó Sirius sentándose en el otro sofá- ese hombre está al servicio de Voldemort, eso era obvio; planearon todo de manera que lo pudiesen abordar estando en un punto muy vulnerable... lo curioso es que Voldemort no acostumbra andarse con sutilezas ni contemplaciones... ¿para qué tomarse todo este trabajo?, si él desea algo, simplemente lo toma y ya.

-Un bebé puede conseguirlo donde sea –prosiguió Remus- ¿Por qué hacerle esto a un hombre?

-¿Y porque precisamente a Draco Malfoy? –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

Después de eso, Remus también se sentó junto a Sirius mientras este sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros; los tres pensaban lo mismo pero ninguno se animaba a hablar, hasta que finalmente Sirius lo hizo.

-Fuera de la situación que se desarrolla allá afuera, las cosas aquí se complicarán mucho... ese muchacho ha perdido su brújula.

-Si, lo sé... –respondió Remus con desaliento para después dirigirse a Harry- ¿Cómo ves la situación?

-Tú mismo lo viste –respondió Harry negando con la cabeza- quería matarse él mismo y al bebé también.

-No podemos mantenerlo dormido todo el tiempo –dijo Remus-- ¿algún ansiolítico tal vez?

-Hay sedantes muy suaves para personas en su estado –exclamó el señor Jackson bajando la escalera- pero a veces resultan insuficientes.

-¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Remus.

-Ya lo revisé, si alcanzó a golpearse, pero Harry lo detuvo a tiempo; el bebé está bien, por lo demás me preocupa el estado mental que tiene ¿puedo saber que sucedió?

-No, no puede –respondió Harry con voz firme, a lo cual Remus solo lo miró sin decir nada.

-De acuerdo, pero comprenderán que si quiero ayudarlo, cuanta más información tenga sobre él, mucho mejor –dijo el señor Jackson- el carácter de ese muchacho es muy difícil, aunado a esto, habrá que tomar ciertas medidas.

-¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó Remus.

-Vigilancia permanente, no podrá estar solo ni un minuto; además sus tendencias suicidas han sido disparadas por algo externo, no solo por la cuestión hormonal... eso complica el tratamiento porque no solo es cuestión de medicamentos, algo afectó a ese chico y por lo que pude ver, fue algo muy grave.

Harry recargó sus codos en sus rodillas mientras inclinaba la cabeza con pesar.

-¿Qué pasa con los medicamentos? –preguntó Sirius.

-El gran inconveniente de los tratamientos farmacológicos antidepresivos, es que pueden causar afecciones al bebé, ciertamente este chico ya tiene más de doce semanas, que es cuando el producto es más afectado por esto, pero aun así esto conlleva mucho riesgo; más bien son ideales para depresión leve.

-Pero algo debe haber ¿no?

-Bueno... –respondió el señor Jackson exhalando un suspiro- he tenido dos pacientes con psicosis extremas en su embarazo y el tratamiento en ambos casos fue mixto, es decir, psicoterapia en grupo y un esquema de psicofármacos, naturalmente más fuertes que los que les mencionaba.

-No estamos hablando de cualquier persona –exclamó Harry sin levantar la cabeza.

-Es cierto –respondió el señor Jackson- además de que el caso es único, su sintomatología es muy severa.

-Gracias por diagnosticar algo que ya sé –concluyó Harry levantándose y subiendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación; Remus iba a seguirlo pero el señor Jackson le negó con la cabeza.

________________________________________________

Harry cerró de un portazo para finalmente recargar sus manos a cada lado de la ventana observando la nublada mañana; unos toquidos en la puerta se dejaron escuchar suavemente, por lo que simplemente dijo:

-Adelante.

-Espero no molestar –dijo el señor Jackson entrando y cerrando tras de sí- ¿puedo sentarme?

A lo que Harry respondió levantando los hombros.

-Puedo ver que estas muy preocupado –dijo el señor Jackson sentándose en una silla- y entiendo que mis respuestas no te satisfagan; no quiero que pienses que olvido lo singular de su caso.

-No... –Respondió después de unos momentos- sé que no lo hace, disculpe mis malos modos.

-No te preocupes, gracias al chico Malfoy ya estoy curtido en eso –exclamó el señor Jackson sonriendo.

-Si, me imagino –respondió sonriendo levemente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Entiendo que desees un tratamiento rápido y eficaz, pero esto requiere de mucha paciencia y cuidados.

-Yo los tengo –se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Si las circunstancias jurídicas del chico fueran otras, lo ingresaría al área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, ahí tendría supervisión las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Yo puedo...

-Ahí hay enfermeras –interrumpió suavemente el señor Jackson- que cubren tres turnos, sé que eso ahora no se puede, pero para esto los otros dos aurores tendrán que ayudar.

-No hace falta.

-Harry, no eres un súper hombre... entiendo tu afán de ayudar, pero hasta tú tienes un límite y en nada ayudará tener a dos en cama.

A pesar de toda su obstinación, Harry sabía que el señor Jackson tenía razón, por lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-No me gustó hacerlo, pero tuve que ponerle ataduras –continuó el viejo medimago.

-Entiendo.

-Y aun con el medicamento, su despertar no será grato.

-Lo imagino.

-Requiere psicoterapia, pero es muy difícil cuando alguien no quiere recibir ayuda.

Harry no respondió, simplemente se dejó caer hacia tras mirando el techo por unos minutos.

-¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso? -preguntó al fin.

-Medicamentos... no puedo fiarme de él de ninguna manera.

-Claro.

-Imagino que querrás estar presente cuando despierte.

-Sí

-Entonces descansa un rato, él dormirá cuando menos unas seis horas.

-Lo intentaré, gracias.

Sin decir más, el señor Jackson salió dejando a Harry acostado, pensando que en lo que menos tenia era ganas de dormir; sin embargo, en cuanto cerró los ojos, en cuestión de minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

_________________________________________________

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry miró el techo sintiéndose un poco desconcertado, miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared viendo que eran las seis y media de la tarde; pasándose los dedos por entre la alborotada cabellera y acomodándose las gafas, Harry salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la contigua, en donde encontró al señor Jackson sentado a la pequeña mesa haciendo unas anotaciones.

-Hola ¿descansaste? –preguntó el medimago al verlo entrar.

-Si –respondió Harry viendo directamente a la cama, en donde Draco dormía de costado con sus manos atadas con cintas de tela.

-Iré a preparar unos medicamentos –exclamó el señor Jackson poniéndose de pie- al rato nos organizaremos para los turnos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-En cuanto quedó solo, Harry se sentó en la silla sin dejar de mirar a Draco, quien simplemente abrió los ojos diciendo:

-Maldito viejo, creí que nunca se iría.

-¡Draco! –saltó Harry poniéndose de pie- ¿¡ya estabas despierto?!

-Desde hace un buen rato –respondió mirando sus ataduras- ¿podrías desatarme?

-Lo siento, no puedo –respondió aun desconcertado- tú... eee...

-Estoy bien, si es lo que quieres saber –respondió secamente - desátame que quiero orinar.

-Es que...

-No haré nada Potter, solo quiero alcanzar el maldito bote.

"¿Potter?"

Un tanto dudoso, Harry lo desató para después alcanzarle el recipiente plástico, en donde después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Draco quedó recargado sobre unos almohadones.

-¿Por qué me ves así? –dijo Draco después de unos momentos- ¿esperabas encontrarme hecho un mar de lagrimas?

Harry no respondió, pues era más que evidente que si.

-Ya veo... –continuó Draco sonriendo.

-"¿Sonriendo?" -Pensó Harry observándolo; definitivamente había algo diferente en Draco; su manera de hablar, su mirada... definitivamente algo había cambiado.

-¿Pretendes usar Legeremancia conmigo? –preguntó Draco.

-No.

-Bueno, en realidad me importaría un carajo –exclamó alzándose de hombros con cierta indiferencia- aunque te ahorraré el trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que te diré que es lo que haré.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿y qué harás? –preguntó volviendo a sentarse.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Nada de lo que tú temes que yo haga.

-¿Cómo el lastimarte a ti mismo, por ejemplo?

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-Es que me importa una mierda si confías en mi o no –respondió sonriendo despreocupadamente- mira Potter... las cosas son muy claras, ustedes desean arruinarle los planes al señor Tenebroso y él desea "la cosa" que llevo dentro; lo único que hay que hacer, es dejar que "esto" nazca y después solo esperar a que se maten entre ustedes.

-Draco ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó sorprendido y preocupado por la actitud indiferente e irónica de Draco.

-Mejor que nunca, Potter –respondió exhalando un suspiro- por primera vez en toda mi vida veo las cosas claras; tanto así que ahora haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Rendirme, Potter! ¿¡Pues qué más?! –Exclamó sonriendo como si su respuesta fuera la más obvia- ¿no quieres que me mueva? No me moveré, ¿no quieres que me bañe sin ayuda? Entonces no lo haré, ¿quieres que coma? Comeré; con suerte todo esto terminará en unos meses y si todo sigue saliendo bien, ingresaré a Azkaban sin ningún problema.

-¿Si todo sale bien? –repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Si –respondió Draco sonriendo de nuevo- y quien sabe... tal vez recibir el beso de algún dementor.

-¿Estas demente?

-Estaba demente... –corrigió Draco alzándose de hombros- pero he recuperado la cordura.

-Draco...

-Nunca más, Potter...

-¿He?

-No lloraré de nuevo... –exclamó ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente- esas tonterías terminaron, toda esa mierda sentimental se acabó.

Harry se quedó callado; ni en mil años hubiese imaginado tal reacción de Draco, parecía tener todo asumido con gran naturalidad... y su expresión...

-"Parece tan distante..". –pensó Harry sin dejar de mirarlo- "tan vacío... ni siquiera tristeza se percibe en él..."

-¿Sigues analizándome? –preguntó removiéndose en su cama- ¿se te hace tan difícil que vea las cosas como son?

-No es eso, es... no sé...

-Entonces quita la cara de imbécil que has puesto –exclamó Draco cerrando los ojos- y dame la maldita pomada para el dolor.

-Pero...

-Mira Potter...

-¿Potter? –Interrumpió Harry- ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme así?

-Así te llamas ¿no?

-También me llamo "Harry".

-Aclaremos una cosa... Potter... –dijo Draco haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- tú y yo no somos amigos... en realidad nunca lo fuimos.

-Pero...

-¿Piensas que sigo creyendo en la amistad y en todas esas idioteces?... me sorprendes, Potter; pensé que eras más inteligente y si esperas que siga tragándome toda esa basura, olvídalo... yo solo te necesito para sobrevivir, nada más.

-Draco, no puedes hablar en serio.

-¡Por favor, Potter! –Exclamó haciendo un gesto de incredulidad- ¿de verdad esperas que crea que en verdad eres mi amigo?... ¿Qué la amistad, el amor y toda esa basura en realidad importan?

Harry ya no respondió, comprendió que en realidad no había nada que decir, solo miró los ojos de Draco... tan fríos y distantes como los primeros años en Hogwarts...

-"No... así no..." –Se corrigió mentalmente- "antes éramos niños y a pesar de todo yo era feliz...él era feliz..". –ahora solo veía un tremendo vacío y un rostro lúgubre.

-Estoy cansado –exclamó Draco cerrando los ojos mientras exhalaba un suspiro- déjame solo.

Sin decir nada mas, pues en realidad no sabía ya que decir, Harry salió de la habitación; en cuanto quedó solo, Draco abrió los ojos pensando en la expresión de Harry... ¿Pues que esperaban todos que hiciera?... ¿Qué se echara a llorar como un niño pequeño?... ¿y de que serviría eso?... Sería como intentar construir un castillo con un montón de sueños rotos... Cuando escuchó las palabras de Roger, no pensó que fuese un sueño, porque ni siquiera pudo pensar... solo pudo sentir... y lo que sintió fue tan abrumador que se llenó de terror... de un terror paralizante.

Había escuchado todo, llegó justo en el momento en el que había dicho que no lo amaba; después de eso todo fue como andar en una bruma delirante... después la realidad de frente y sin mascaras y finalmente la calma.

Su tormenta interior se había aclarado con asombrosa lucidez después de su arranque de locura... como una venda que se quita de los ojos; la solución a todo su dolor fue tan simple... tan simple porque llegó por si sola; su corazón roto sirvió para que dejara de sentir; por lo que simplemente decidió dejarse llevar por la corriente.

-Ya no puedo caminar por mi mismo... –pensó sin referirse precisamente a su discapacidad física- el temporal es demasiado fuerte... debí rendirme hace mucho... ¿Quién se imaginaria que el amor puede matar? –pensó sonriendo levemente y con los ojos secos- ya era hora de abrazar lo que me hacía daño... al fin esto ha terminado... –pensó suspirando al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Y era cierto... su miedo, su terror al futuro habían desaparecido... ya ni siquiera sentía angustia o dolor... simplemente había quedado un gran vacío.

Sonrió satisfecho, al fin había logrado ser libre; tal vez no físicamente pero ahora eso no importaba... lo que valía en ese momento es que ya nadie podía dañarlo... ya nadie podría herirlo... ¿Quién puede lastimar lo que está muerto?

_________________________________________________

Cuando los dos aurores y el medimago vieron bajar a Harry, el señor Jackson preguntó:

-¿Ya despertó?

-Si, y le quité las ataduras.

-¿¡Y lo dejaste solo?! –exclamó el medimago levantándose de prisa.

Harry no respondió, simplemente fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, Remus miró a Sirius, quien suspiro con desaliento levantándose para ir tras él.

-Si lo has dejado solo, es porque confías en que no se lastimará –dijo Sirius a Harry.

-No es que confíe en él –respondió Harry colocando una cacerola en el fuego- es... porque ya no hace falta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sirius sentándose en una silla.

Harry no respondió al instante, simplemente recargó las manos en la estufa.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? –exclamó Sirius jugueteando con su cajetilla de cigarros.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry sin volverse.

-Vamos Harry... –dijo Sirius suavemente- tú lo amas.

Harry no dijo nada al momento, simplemente se quedó en la misma posición dándole la espalda.

-¿Remus te ha dicho algo? –preguntó al fin.

-Remus no me ha dicho nada... pero no hace falta, solo hay que ver como lo cuidas, como lo tratas... como lo miras.

-¿Tan transparente soy? –preguntó Harry sonriendo sin ganas.

-Como un cristal limpiado por Molly Weasly.

Harry tragó saliva, no quería volverse, no quería que su padrino y mejor amigo viera su rostro desilusionado.

-Harry...

-No lo digas... –musitó Harry con un nudo en la garganta- sé que soy un tonto... un hombre por demás patético...

-Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti –respondió Sirius mirando la espalda de su ahijado que parecía cargar una tonelada de pesares.

-No hace falta... sé que eso soy.

-Harry, no...

-Por favor, Sirius... –exclamó Harry ya con voz quebrada- suficientemente avergonzado me siento ya...

-¿Avergonzado de qué?... Harry ¿avergonzado de qué?

-¿Cómo que de qué?... Sirius, me he enamorado de un imposible...

-¿Y eso lo hace vergonzoso?... Harry, tú no eliges de quien te enamoras –respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros siendo esa la gota que derramara el dique de lagrimas que Harry ya no pudo contener; por lo que Sirius le dio suavemente la vuelta para abrazarlo.

-Deberías... deberías oírlo hablar... –balbuceó en el hombro de su padrino- no es el mismo... esta muerto... muerto por dentro... han matado su corazón...

Sirius ya no dijo nada, simplemente siguió abrazándolo por largo rato, hasta que dijo:

-Si no le pones agua a esa cacerola, va a botar como cohete.

Sonriendo torpemente mientras sorbía la nariz, Harry se soltó del abrazo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Remus entrando a la cocina.

-Sí –respondió Harry llenando la cacerola de agua con su varita procediendo los tres a preparar la comida.

-No creo que haya necesidad de hacer cuatro turnos –dijo Harry preparando una charola para Draco.

-El medimago opina lo contrario –dijo Remus poniendo la mesa.

-Sí, pero...

-Haremos tres turnos para empezar; tú, el señor Jackson y yo, pondremos una cama extra en esa habitación, ¿Qué opinas?

-Eso está bien.

-De acuerdo, ahora pasemos a otras cosas, he recibido informes de lo que sucede afuera, las bajas que tuvimos esa noche, fueron tres –dijo Remus con pesar.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Sirius.

-Miller, Hanson y Carter.

Hubo un silencio pesado, todos se conocían y aunque no siempre eran los mejores amigos, su deceso era un duro golpe para todos.

-El nuevo guardián es Michael Kingston, la mano derecha del señor Pierce, los informantes están trabajando lo mas que pueden... creo que si ya arriesgaban su vida trabajando encubiertos, sus vidas ahora serán el precio.

-Esperemos que no, Remus –dijo Harry con un gran pesar en el alma.

.


	25. Capitulo 25

Draco simplemente torció la boca al oler el caldo de pescado y verduras que Harry había puesto en la mesita.

-Te traje chocolate en vez de leche –dijo Harry en tono casual; a lo que Draco respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros mientras decía:

-Necesito que primero me apliques la pomada, ya no aguanto estar sentado.

Después de mitigar su dolor, Draco cuchareo con desgano la comida para finalmente comenzar a comer; esa noche colocaron una cama extra en la habitación en la que Harry dormitó; al día siguiente, Remus lo sustituyó en la tarde sin recibir el mas mínimo problema del prisionero, quien simplemente se la pasaba mirando la pared sin responder a ningún tipo de conversación o dormido.

-¿Quieres un baño de esponja como los que te da el señor Jackson o prefieres uno de tina? –preguntó Harry al cuarto día.

-Me da igual –respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si ya no te duele tanto la cadera, podría ser un baño de tina.

-Me da igual.

Detestando esa actitud pero sin decir nada, Harry decidió preparar la tina para luego ayudar a Draco a llegar hasta el baño; ya con tremenda barriga, a Draco no le gustaba ser visto, aunque ciertamente esos días ya nada le interesaba; aun así para no avergonzarlo, Harry procuró verlo lo menos posible para no incomodarlo hasta dejarlo instalado en la tina con un pequeño hechizo impermeable en el pie lastimado.

-¿Podrías dejarme solo? –Dijo arrellanándose en el agua- no voy a ahogarme en la tina.

Harry decidió no discutir saliendo sin más del baño.

-¿Cómo va? –preguntó Sirius al verlo salir de la habitación.

-Igual –respondió Harry alzándose de hombros.

-¿Sabes que he pensado? –dijo Sirius recargándose en el barandal de la escalera siendo imitado por Harry- que muy en el fondo, aunque todo apunte a que no, aun queda algo del Draco Malfoy que tu conociste.

-No lo creo –respondió Harry con desaliento.

-Pues yo creo que sí, solo que esta escondido... demasiado escondido diría yo; el temor de volver a sentir tanto dolor, lo han hecho desconectarse del mundo.

-Si, cada vez se aleja más.

-Yo creo que puedes rescatarlo –dijo Sirius mirando al frente.

-¿Cómo dices? 

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Bromeas?

-Claro que no –dijo Sirius mirándolo- el Draco Malfoy deseoso de vivir y ser feliz, esta arrinconado en algún lugar; perdido en sus propios miedos... escondido por completo del mundo.

-Miedos justificados –añadió Harry con amargura.

-Por supuesto –convino Sirius- y no lo culpo por hacer eso.

-¿Y pretendes que yo rompa esa tremenda coraza? –Exclamó Harry sonriendo sarcástico- sí, claro.

-Si hay algo que tú tienes... –dijo Sirius encendiendo un cigarrillo- es que eres malditamente obstinado; tanto así que por eso siempre estabas metido en líos en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, eso si... –reconoció Harry- pero eso no significa que logro todo lo que me propongo.

-Pero si en su mayoría... dime Harry ¿no te gustaría sacar a Draco de la oscuridad en la que vive?

-Por supuesto que si ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Pues mirando solamente no lo vas a lograr.

-Pero Sirius... –protestó Harry con desaliento- él amaba locamente a Roger y ese hombre lo destruyó.

-Precisamente Harry –dijo Sirius mirándolo- para construir algo nuevo, hay que derrumbar primero.

Harry lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, para después de unos momentos simplemente decir:

-¿Me regalas un cigarrillo?

-Claro –respondió Sirius sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-No será fácil –dijo Harry después de encenderlo.

-No, no lo será.

-Hay un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de que no lo logre.

-Yo diría que un noventa y nueve.

-Pero me queda un uno por ciento... –musitó Harry meditabundo para luego mirar a su padrino- ¿en verdad crees que pueda lograrlo?

-La verdad no tengo idea, pero vamos... eres Harry Potter, El niño que vivió ¿No? –respondió Sirius burlón.

-Eres un...

-Siento interrumpir –exclamó el señor Jackson subiendo las escaleras- si gustan, puedo prepararles una poción para la adicción al tabaco.

-¿No tendrá una para los entrometidos? –respondió Sirius de mal talante.

-Harry –dijo el señor Jackson alzando una ceja.

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde está el joven Malfoy?

-Está tomando un baño de tina ¿Por qué?

-Es hora de tomar su medicamento, lo relajará y le provocará sueño, ahora es buen momento, me quedaré con él hasta que vayas.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando Harry regresó al baño, encontró a Draco dormitando en el agua caliente, por lo que simplemente tomó una toalla instando a Draco a ponerle los brazos al cuello, a lo cual el rubio obedeció dócilmente por encontrarse a medio sueño.

-¿Hay problema en que te cargue? –susurró Harry en su oído, lo que Draco negó con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

Llevándolo en brazos, Harry no pudo evitar meditar en las palabras de Sirius... romper ese muro, esa muralla tan alta que Draco había construido a su alrededor; con un suspiro procedió a colocarlo en la cama.

Después de un par de semanas en las que Draco solo contestaba con monosílabos a pesar de su esmero en cuidarlo, Harry estaba a punto de arrojarse por la ventana; esa noche, con los ánimos por los suelos, se acostó después de apagar la luz comenzando a escuchar casi inmediatamente los movimientos de Draco.

-¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Si estuviera dormido, no me movería –respondió Draco intentando acomodarse por enésima vez.

Torciendo la boca, Harry ya no dijo nada, pero a los cinco minutos casi se pesca del techo al oír los gritos de Draco.

-¡Ay, ay, ay mi pierna! –gritó Draco sintiendo que la pierna se le volteaba al revés.

Rápidamente Harry se levantó quitándole las mantas para ver como su pie se retorcía dolorosamente.

-Tienes un calambre.

-¡Gracias por el descubrimiento, tarado! –Jadeó Draco- ¡ah, me duele!

-Trata de estirar la pierna –dijo masajeándole la pantorrilla y el pie.

-¡No puedo!

-Si puedes.

-¡No, me duele!

-Entonces lo haré yo, pero de todos modos te va a doler –dijo estirándole la pierna.

-¡Ah!

Después de un rato de gritos y maldiciones, el calambre por fin cedió para alivio de Draco.

-¡Uff!... me quedó adolorida la pantorrilla.

-Voy a estirar tu pierna de nuevo.

-No, ya no... Ya se me quitó.

-Pero puede regresar.

-Pero aun me duele, ya no la muevas –se quejó Draco.

-Lo ideal sería que caminaras unos pasos, pero en vista de que no puedes, tendrás que mover la pierna.

Sin más que debatir y haciendo muecas de dolor, Draco dejó que Harry continuara masajeando su pantorrilla; después se acostó habiéndolo cobijado, sin embargo la incomodidad del rubio comenzó a hacerse patente de nuevo.

-Rayos... –murmuró Draco- ya basta...

-¿Sientes que viene otro calambre?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Buenas noches, Potter –respondió de modo concluyente.

-Buenas noches Draco.

-Ya no te muevas, carajo... –volvió a musitar Draco haciendo que Harry comprendiera lo que sucedía.

-¡Uff! –gimió por lo bajo.

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

Rodando los ojos, Harry ya no contestó, además de que todo pareció calmarse por unos minutos.

-¡Con un demonio, ya basta! –Gritó Draco de repente sobresaltando de nuevo a Harry- ¡deja de moverte, maldito hijo de...!

-¡Basta! –Gritó Harry levantándose de golpe y sintiéndose furioso- ¡no te atrevas a decirlo!

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Draco sorprendido- ¿San Potter al rescate de los desvalidos?

-Ya deja de decir estupideces Draco, si tienes problemas, enfréntalos tú y no te desquites con quien menos culpa tiene.

-Bueno ¿y a fin de cuentas, a ti qué? –Exclamó retador- ni que fuera tu hijo.

-No hace falta que sea mi hijo para darse cuenta de que te estás portando como un verdadero imbécil.

-¡Bueno, si soy o no soy un imbécil! ¿¡a ti qué!?... ¡no es tu maldito problema!

-¡Ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que te de tu regalada gana, pero deja en paz a ese bebé!

-¿¡Y porque habría de hacerlo?!... ¿¡solo porque tú lo dices?! –gritoneó sarcástico.

-No, no es porque yo lo diga, es porque ese niño no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasa.

-¡Y yo sí! ¿¡Verdad!?... ¡Claro, el estúpido de Draco Malfoy se merece todo por ser un completo imbécil!

-Tampoco dije eso –respondió sintiendo el rostro caliente por la ira que se le iba acumulando.

-¡Pero es verdad y tú lo sabes!... ¡Todos lo saben y sé que hablan de eso a mis espaldas! ¿¡Acaso crees que no lo sé?!... ¿¡crees que no sé que les doy lastima y pena?!

-No es verdad.

-¡Claro que sí, ten la decencia de aceptarlo!... claro, a ti nunca te habría pasado esto, tú si eres listo.

-Basta Draco.

-A ti nunca te habrían visto la cara de idiota como a mí... –continuo sonriendo con amargura- nadie engaña a Harry Potter.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-A ti nadie te habría hecho creer que vales al menos un knut para lograr abrirte de piernas...

-Ya cállate.

-Y lograr hacerte concebir un bastardo que aborrezco... –continuó Draco sin hacer caso a Harry.

-¡Por Dios, ya cállate, deja de decir idioteces y de compadecerte a ti mismo!

-¡Y tú deja de comprarte el cuento de que eres muy bueno!... ¡claro, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el héroe de Griffindor, el orgullo de Dumble...!

-¡Basta! –gritó Harry dándole una fuerte bofetada- ¿¡crees que eres el único que tiene problemas?!... ¿¡crees que eres el único al que le ha ido mal en la vida?!... ¡pues claro que no, la diferencia es que tú te has rendido!... ¡y no eres un idiota, ese hombre te engañó como pudo haberme engañado a mi o a cualquiera! –Gritó Harry ante un Draco que se había quedado mudo, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se sobaba la ardiente mejilla- ¡llegó cuando estabas muy vulnerable y necesitabas a alguien contigo! –continuó vociferando - ¿¡eso te hace idiota?!... ¡claro que no, solo te hace humano!... ¡y ese bebé!... ¡ese bebé es una víctima como tú y eres tú precisamente quien más debería defenderlo! ¿¡Sabes por qué?!... ¡porque a pesar de las circunstancias en que fue concebido, es tu hijo!... ¡si, aunque te niegues a llamarlo así, es tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre!... ¿¡porque lo rechazas tanto si él lo único que quiere es vivir?!

Draco no respondió, simplemente continuó mirándolo aun con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara, por lo que recuperando un poco la compostura y habiendo caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho, Harry simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí; bajó hasta la sala, en donde después de caminar como león enjaulado, se tumbó en un sofá pensando en qué demonios había pasado.

Draco entre tanto, se había vuelto a acostar aun aturdido, ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de que el movimiento en su vientre había cesado, como si lo que estuviese ahí dentro se hubiese encogido temeroso en su propio nido.

____________________________________________

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Harry llevó la charola sintiéndose nervioso y sin decir palabra ninguno de los dos, Draco comenzó a cucharear la comida.

-Es yogurt con fruta –dijo Harry al verlo hacer eso.

-Ya lo vi, no estoy ciego –respondió Draco pinchando con desgano un trozo de melón para después dejar el tenedor en el plato y echar la cabeza atrás mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Harry al verlo hacer eso.

-Esa pregunta vendría siendo estúpida si tomamos en cuenta que es imposible sentirse bien con un bulto que te oprime la vejiga, los pulmones y el corazón –respondió Draco sin abrir los ojos.

Harry no respondió al momento, ya que eso le recordó lo que había pasado en la madrugada.

-A propósito... –dijo carraspeando- yo, bueno... ayer no debí... aunque bueno, solo así te callaste... pero aun así...

-¿Acaso eso es una disculpa? –dijo Draco mirándolo- porque si es así, es por demás patética.

.


	26. Capitulo 26

-Pues sí, eso quise decir, no debí pegarte, aunque debo aclarar que tú te lo buscaste.

-¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa?

-En realidad ninguna –respondió Harry finalmente alzándose de hombros- no me retracto de nada.

-Pues déjame decirte que tienes la mano muy pesada, la cara me ardió toda la noche.

-Ah...

-¿"Ah"? -repitió Draco alzando una ceja.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga?

-Nada en realidad –dijo Draco metiendo un trozo de fruta bañado de yogurt en su boca con un claro gesto de asco.

-Y... ¿pensaste en lo que te dije anoche? –se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

-Anoche dijiste muchas cosas –respondió Draco mirando como escurría el yogurt en otro trozo de fruta clavado en su tenedor.

-Bueno, pues de todo.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No pensé nada.

-¿Nada?

-¡Nada, nada! –Exclamó Draco mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿así o te lo repito mas fuerte?

-Mira, entiendo que estés enojado y desilusionado...

-¿Enojado? –Repitió Draco sonriendo incrédulo- ¿desilusionado?... Potter, ahórrate toda la basura psicológica que pretendes que me trague y ahórrame a mí el tener que vomitarte en la cara.

-Debes hablar de esto... –insistió sabiendo que ponía el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Hablar de qué?... no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo –exclamó Draco pinchando con fuerza otro trozo de fruta además del que ya tenía en su tenedor.

-Draco...

-¡Déjame en paz! –respondió salpicando todo de yogurt- ¿¡eso es mucho pedir?!... ¿¡acaso no estoy haciendo lo que ustedes quieren?!

Harry exhalo un profundo suspiro; era hora de tomar una decisión, dejar que Draco escondiera la cabeza en la arena otra vez u obligarlo a enfrentar la vida con riesgo de que le diera un sincope o algo peor.

-"Bueno..."-pensó torciendo la boca- "nunca me he caracterizado por mi sutileza".

-¡Lárgate y déjame solo! –exclamó Draco enfurecido.

-No.

-¿No?

-No, no voy a dejar que te hagas esto –dijo Harry con firmeza.

-¡Ah San Potter otra vez! –Exclamó alzando los brazos dramáticamente- ¡claro, tu complejo de héroe no podía faltar!

-Sé que te va a costar mucho –dijo Harry ignorando el sarcasmo de Draco- pero puedes superar esto.

-¿No te cansas de ser tan imbécil?... porque yo si me canso de escuchar tantas idioteces –respondió Draco con hastío.

-Puedes decirme que ya no te afecta... pero sé que solo lo haces para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de qué, San Potter, si no hay nada que me afecte? –escupió Draco con desprecio.

-Ni siquiera has llorado... debes hacerlo para comenzar a sanar, para sacar todo el dolor que llevas cargando como lápida en la espalda.

-¿O sino qué? –Respondió retador- ¿volverás a pegarme?

-Mira que si eso hace falta, si –respondió Harry con rostro serio- si unas buenas bofetadas son necesarias para hacerte llorar de nuevo, con gusto te las daré.

-Puedes cortarme en pedacitos si quieres... –dijo Draco sonriendo con amargura- pero te juro por la memoria de mi madre, que nunca me veras llorar otra vez.

-¿Estas retándome? –preguntó Harry en voz baja.

-Vete al carajo, maldito hijo de puta –respondió en el mismo tono- ve a rescatar a quien lo necesite y a mi déjame en paz.

Sin decir nada más, Harry se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando a Draco temblando de ira.

Bajando a la cocina en donde los dos aurores y el medimago desayunaban, Harry dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa:

-Señor Jackson, Remus... ya no hace falta que hagan turnos conmigo, yo me ocuparé de Draco por completo como lo hacia antes.

-¿Qué, cómo, porque? –exclamó el señor Jackson frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

-Sí, después de todo es mi trabajo y es obvio que no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa más que eso –respondió Harry sirviéndose té.

-Pero es un trabajo agotador, necesitas ayuda.

-Es agotador, sí... –convino Harry con naturalidad ante las miradas silenciosas de Remus y Sirius- pero soy fuerte y joven.

-Pero...

-Además –interrumpió Harry- yo lo conozco mejor que usted, así él y yo nos entenderemos a la perfección.

-Sí, pero...

-Pobre medimago... –dijo Sirius sirviéndose más té- le han quitado su juguete nuevo.

-¡El no es un juguete para mí! –exclamó indignado el señor Jackson.

-Discúlpelos por favor –intervino Remus- estos dos le colman el plato a cualquiera; sé que Draco no es un simple paciente para usted.

-Así es –respondió indignado- cada paciente es un caso especial y este muchacho no es solo un caso singular, es un chico que necesita ayuda.

-Y yo sabré dársela –dijo Harry llevándose a la boca un poco de huevos con jamón- pero tenga por seguro que si necesito ayuda, usted será el primero al que se la pida.

-Eso espero.

-Y hablando de otra cosa –dijo Sirius sirviéndose más tocino- renuncio.

-¿Renuncias? –Exclamó Harry sin entender- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Eso, renuncio –repitió Sirius con naturalidad- renuncio a ser auror.

-¿¡Cómo?!

-¿¡Qué?!–exclamaron Remus y Harry con la boca abierta.

-¡Pero Padfoot! –Dijo Remus- ¡no puedes hacerme esto, ahora es cuando más te necesito!

-Tranquilo Monny, dije que renunciaba, no que los abandonaría –respondió Sirius relamiéndose los bigotes al cortar su tocino.

-¡Pero Sirius! –Exclamó Harry- ¡no entiendo!

-No importa cachorro –dijo Sirius- Monny entiende... ¿verdad Monny?

Remus no respondió, estaba demasiado impactado como para que pudiera decir algo.

-Tómalo con calma, Monny... –continúo diciendo Sirius- aun tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

_____________________________________________________

Si Draco hubiese podido levantarse a patearle el trasero a Harry en cuanto éste le notificó los cambios en su cuidado, lo hubiese hecho encantado.

-¡No quiero que tú me atiendas! –Gritó desde su cama mientras Harry se acomodaba en la suya con un libro de Quidditch en la mano- ¡prefiero comer de la asquerosa mano del hombro lobo a tenerte aquí las malditas veinticuatro horas del día!

-Entonces levántate y sácame –respondió abriendo su libro con gran interés.

-¡Pero...! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?!

-¿Yo?... nada –respondió Harry arrellanándose en la cama- pero ya te dije, si no te gusta, sácame.

-¡Quiero que venga el medimago!

-¿No que lo odiabas? –dijo Harry sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¡Mas te odio a ti, quiero que venga!

-Lastima –respondió ignorando el pesar que le causaban las palabras de Draco.

-¿¡Lastima?!

-¿Pero no decías que todo te daba igual, Draco?

-No vuelvas mis palabras contra mí, Potter... no me trates de estúpido.

-Ah bueno, entonces si no te molesta, me gustaría leer un rato, gracias.

Apretando los puños y los labios, Draco dejó caer la cabeza en las almohadas mirando al techo.

A pesar de todo lo negativo de la situación, Harry se sintió satisfecho de haberle arrancado a Draco algo más que simples monosílabos; tal vez Sirius tuviera razón y el antiguo Draco Malfoy aun estaba presente; lo malo fue que rato después, Draco moría de dolor de estomago debido a los corajes que había pasado.

-No estoy muy seguro de que tu "tratamiento" sea el adecuado –dijo el señor Jackson preparándole a Harry una poción para Draco.

-Entonces vaya usted y dele su psicoterapia haber hasta donde lo manda –respondió Harry cruzado de brazos.

-De seguro que con eso si se levanta a patearle el culo –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que el método de Harry no es el más ortodoxo –intervino Remus- pero al menos ya insulta, estará de acuerdo en que ya ni eso hacía.

-Claro que me doy cuenta de eso –dijo el señor Jackson entregándole a Harry la poción- pero ten cuidado, sus disgustos también afectan al bebé.

-Si, eso es verdad –respondió Harry- tendré más cuidado.

-Solo dale tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos.

Y era verdad, al iniciar el tercer trimestre, Draco ya se sentía muy cansado.

-Hoy no Potter... –exclamó Draco al ver a Harry llevarle un tazón con avena para merendar.

-Necesitas fibra –respondió Harry acercando la mesita a la cama.

-Pero tengo mucho sueño –dijo Draco cerrando los ojos.

-Tu evacuación...

-No me interesa hablar de eso contigo –interrumpió secamente- si puedo o no puedo cagar, es muy mi problema.

-No, también es mío y entiendo que tengas sueño, pero el señor Jackson indicó aumentar más la fibra en tu alimentación.

-Pues no tengo ganas –respondió volviendo a cerrar los ojos dando por concluido el tema.

-Draco...

-No molestes, no quiero.

-Dijiste que ibas a comer todo ¿lo olvidaste?

-No, no lo he olvidado –respondió sin abrir los ojos- pero hoy no quiero comer, no tengo hambre.

-Hoy en el desayuno, almuerzo y comida dijiste lo mismo y te la pasé, ya no puedes...

-Lárgate al infierno, Potter y déjame en paz –interrumpió Draco groseramente.

Harry aspiró profundamente para después quitar la mesita de la cama, tomar a Draco con cuidado pero firmemente y sentarlo.

-¿¡Pero qué...?!

-Vas a comer así tenga que meterte la comida por el culo.

-¡Pues ya te dije que no quiero y me importa una mierda si antes dije lo contrario, no quiero comer y no me obligarás!

-Draco, te lo advierto... –sentencio Harry apuntándole con un dedo- o te lo comes por las buenas o haré que lo hagas por las malas y no te va a gustar.

-Púdrete.

-O bien... –dijo Harry como cambiando de opinión de repente- podemos cambiarlo por otra cosa.

-¿Qué diablos dices?

-En vez de comer, puedes hablarme de Roger.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Draco desconcertado.

-Si, de Roger... de ese imbécil que te hizo tanto daño.

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos para después apretar los labios.

-Estás muy herido –continuo Harry- te lastimó demasiado...

-Cállate.

-Pero también debes estar enojado...

-Sal de aquí y muérete –exclamó Draco entre dientes.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto hablar de él si dices que ya nada te lastima?

-Porque es un asunto que ni a ti ni a nadie le incumbe y es cierto, ya no me afecta.

-¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?

Draco quedó desconcertado al darse cuenta de que lo que decía Harry era verdad; sus manos, que aparentemente descansaban en la cama, estrujaban las mantas en medio de un incontrolable temblor.

Rápidamente soltó las mantas cerrando los puños con fuerza, para después mirar a Harry con verdadero odio.

-De acuerdo Potter, habla lo que quieras de "ese"... no me interesa, puedo escucharte con absoluta tranquilidad.

-No me interesa que oigas, sino que hables.

-Y a mí no me interesa lo que tú quieras, y ahora dame esa maldita avena, que si tragándomela logro que te largues de aquí, con gusto me la comeré.

Harry ya no insistió, consideró que ese día había sido demasiada provocación, por lo que simplemente le dio la avena y se recostó en su cama.

.


	27. Capitulo 27

Durante una semana, Draco se la pasó con pócimas estomacales para después pasar a no responder para nada a las provocaciones de Harry causando frustración en éste.

-Ya no dice nada –contó Harry a Sirius- solo el primer día que toqué el tema se molestó, ahora simplemente comienza a comer y a escucharme como si yo le estuviese hablando a una planta.

-Bueno, pero ya abriste una grieta ¿no?... tal vez solo fue al principio, pero reacciono a lo que le dijiste.

-Sí, pero ya no.

-Entonces cambia la estrategia.

-¿Y cómo?

-Lo que le dices... ve más profundo.

-¡Ah!... ya entiendo –respondió Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior distraídamente- pero... va a estar muy denso ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero piénsalo bien, es peligroso.

-Lo sé, por eso no estoy muy seguro, pero ya nada funciona.

-¿Crees que la psicoterapia del medimago funcione?

-¿Y me lo preguntas tú, Sirius? –Exclamó Harry incrédulo- a fin de cuentas ambos son Black.

Sirius ya no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Esa noche, después de que Draco cenara, Harry dejó pasar un rato antes de comenzar a hablar con él.

-Oye Draco ¿podemos hablar? –dijo sentándose en la cama del chico en la cual ya dormitaba.

-"Ahí va de nuevo..." –pensó Draco con fastidio.

-Draco...

-Haz lo que quieras, Potter... –respondió con desgano y sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos- si quieres hablar de lo cruel que fue Roger conmigo, adelante... si quieres insistir en que no debió jugar conmigo de esta manera, hazlo...

-Draco...

-No me interesa, Potter; ya sé que fui su juguete ¿y?... que solo me usó como incubadora humana ¿y?... eso no me causa ningún problema, ya sé que el destino de los Malfoy es servir a los planes de otros, así que si quieres gastar saliva, allá tú, no me interesa.

-Ya sé que no te interesa, pero no quiero hablar de lo que él te hizo a ti.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero hablar de lo que le hizo a tu madre.

Draco estaba de costado, con una almohada entre sus rodillas para descansar mejor, y sus manos bajo la mejilla; Harry vio como permanecía inmóvil, sin hacer ni decir nada y sintiendo frustración decidió hacer acopio de paciencia.

-El dijo que ella casi no lloró cuando la mató –continuó Harry sintiéndose un miserable por tener que hablar de esas cosas- "demonios..." –pensó impacientándose al ver que Draco ni siquiera abría los ojos- yo espero que no la haya hecho sufrir.

La respiración de Draco era lenta, acompasada, tranquila... hasta que Harry sintió como tragó saliva; el corazón del joven auror latía rápido, estaba tenso y nervioso; la precaución de pedirle al medimago que estuviera pendiente detrás de la puerta no disminuía en nada su preocupación; sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero también sabía que era el todo por el todo.

-Debió ser terrible que quien te dio la noticia de su muerte, haya sido el mismo que la asesinó –continuó Harry con voz suave sin ver ninguna reacción en Draco- ¿Cuándo menos te despediste?... porque yo era muy pequeño cuando Voldemort mató a la mía; al menos tú tienes más recuerdos de ella, de cuando reía y jugaba contigo, de cuando platicaban o de cuando te cantaba... porque te cantaba ¿cierto? Todas las madres lo...

-Deja... –dijo de pronto Draco en voz baja y sin abrir los ojos- de hablar de mi madre.

-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Harry con naturalidad, como si no lo hubiese escuchado; a lo que Draco se quedo callado- bueno, como te decía... –continuó Harry como si no hubiese escuchado nada- tu madre era muy bonita, con ese cabello rubio y sus ojos azules; espero que no haya sido torturada antes de morir...

-Te lo advierto... –exclamó Draco abriendo los ojos.

-Tranquilo, ya no importa si no hablas, no necesito que me contestes, solo quiero hablar de tu madre.

-Lárgate y déjame solo –dijo Draco entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?... digo, sino sientes nada, no creo que haya problema en que hable de ella ¿cierto?

Draco sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho al tiempo que los oídos le empezaban a zumbar.

-Solo cállate –dijo el chico removiéndose en la cama.

-Debe doler mucho ¿no? –Continuó con todos sus sentidos alerta- enterarte que quien más amas, asesinó a tu madre.

Draco se enderezó con algo de dificultad hasta quedar sentado recargado en la cabecera de la cama mirando a Harry con rostro serio e inexpresivo.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Harry a lo cual Draco no contestó, por lo que el joven auror decidió seguir hablando- entiendo que no quieras decir nada, yo en tu lugar estaría hecho un mar de lagrimas, ha de ser horrible que aquel que te hizo el amor tantas veces, que acaricio todo tu cuerpo, que esas mismas manos hayan sido las mismas que...

-¿A qué juegas? –dijo finalmente Draco en voz baja.

-¿Yo?... a nada, últimamente lo que menos hago es jugar.

-Tengo sueño, déjame dormir.

-Pero si yo no te estoy deteniendo Draco... pero si te molesta lo que digo, solo ignórame.

Draco ya no contestó, por lo que decidió continuar.

-Te confesare que durante años, tu mamá me cayó muy mal, parecía que siempre estaba oliendo mierda.

-No hables así de... –exclamó Draco quedándose callado a media frase.

-Pero cuando le mintió a Voldemort acerca de que yo estaba muerto –continuo Harry como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada- me sorprendió, ahí comprendí que la guerra de ese loco ya no le importaba... ¿sabes que me preguntó mientras yo yacía en el suelo, rodeado de mortífagos y del mismísimo Voldemort?... me preguntó por ti, me preguntó si estabas vivo.

Draco giró el rostro hacia la pared, como si alguien le hubiese jalado el rostro de repente.

-¿Alcanzaste a verla antes de que muriera? 

Draco entonces alzó las mantas intentando ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me largo, estoy cansado y quiero dormir –respondió Draco poniéndose de pie cuidadosamente- y tal parece que aquí no lo lograré.

-Pero si estamos charlando muy a gusto, quédate.

-No, me largo de este mugroso cuarto –dijo Draco cojeando hasta la puerta encontrándola cerrada- ábrela –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-No –respondió Harry sin levantarse de la cama.

-Déjame salir, Potter –exclamó Draco entre dientes.

-¿Por qué mejor no regresas a la cama y seguimos platicando?... ven –dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano.

-Vete al carajo y déjame salir.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir?... ¿te duele hablar de tu madre?

-No.

-Entonces no entiendo, ven... es bueno recordar a los muertos.

-Potter... –susurró Draco recargando la espalda en la puerta.

-¿Duele?

-No.

-¿Entonces a que le tienes miedo?

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada.

-Pues se ve todo lo contrario con la actitud que tienes.

-Simplemente no me gusta escuchar tonterías.

-¿Es una tontería hablar de tu madre?

-Haz lo que quieras –concluyó cojeando hasta la cama, en la cual se sentó del lado contrario dándole la espalda a Harry.

-Desafiar a su señor Tenebroso de esa manera demostró cuanto te amaba, Draco... –dijo viendo como Draco estrujaba las sabanas- yo conozco muy bien el alcance del amor de una madre...

-Basta... –musitó Draco entre dientes.

-¿Cómo?

-Dije que basta...

-¿Te molesta?

-Solo Cállate, Potter.

-¿Por qué? –respondió Harry levantándose y caminando hasta él.

-Porque yo lo digo –dijo Draco volviendo el rostro a un lado.

-Es normal que te lastime, es normal que quieras llorar.

-Yo no quiero llorar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no... Porque es estúpido e inútil.

-Pero te hace sentir mejor –dijo sentándose junto a él- Draco, a tu mamá no le gustaría verte así...

-¡Deja de hablar de ella como si la hubieses conocido! –Exclamó de repente girándose a verlo- ¡tú no sabes nada de ella! ¿¡entiendes?!... ¡nada!

-¿Y tu si la conocías? –Respondió tranquilo- si parece que ya la olvidaste.

-¡Yo no la...! ¡Déjame en paz! –exclamó con voz contenida.

-¿Te lastima el recordarla?... ¿es eso?

-¡No!

-Yo creo que sí, pero pienso que te duele más el intentar olvidarla.

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí! –gritó poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Sé que necesitas sacar todo lo que llevas en el alma, es demasiada carga para ti.

-¡No es verdad, yo estoy bien así! –exclamo sintiendo como si una mano le oprimiera el corazón.

-¿Quieres llorar? –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-No –respondió tragando saliva.

-Yo creo que sí, creo que lo necesitas... ¿Por qué no te das permiso de sentir, Draco?

-Aléjate de mi –dijo Draco al ver a Harry dar unos pasos hacia él.

-No voy a hacerte daño... yo no Draco, lo que menos haría sería lastimarte.

-Entonces cállate y vete.

-¿Por qué?... ¿te duele lo que te digo?

-No.

-Si Draco, sí te lastima... te lastima porque lo que te digo es verdad.

-Por favor, Potter... –dijo en un tono más bajo- déjame en paz.

-Yo te puedo ayudar –respondió llegando hasta él.

-No... no quiero...

-Vamos Draco –dijo tomándolo de los brazos- llora...

-No.

-Hazlo, eso te demostrará que aun estas vivo.

-¡No, no quiero! –gritó Draco soltándose.

-Sé que estas enojado y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo... –dijo Harry acorralándolo suavemente- ¿quieres reclamarle a la vida?... hazlo, en verdad se ha ensañado contigo...

-Aléjate... –exclamó con voz trémula poniéndole una mano en el pecho para detener su avance.

-¿Quieres llorar? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

-N... no...

-¡Hazlo! –Exclamó de pronto Harry tomándolo de los brazos obligándolo a mirarlo- ¡demuéstrame que sigues vivo!

-¡No, suéltame!

-¡Llora Draco, atrévete a sentir otra vez!

-¡No quiero! –respondió intentando soltarse.

-¿¡Quieres desquitarte con alguien?! –Exclamó sin soltarlo- ¡desquítate conmigo!... ¡¿quieres gritarle a alguien?!... ¿¡odiar a alguien?!... ¡ódiame a mí!

-¡Basta, déjame!

-¡No, no te voy a dejar escapar así de fácil, Draco!... ¿¡quieres desquitar tu coraje?!... ¡pues imagina que soy él!

-¡No!

-¡Imagina que yo soy aquel que te ha lastimado tanto!

-¡Basta, por favor!

-¿¡Me odias, Draco!? ¿¡Me odias por haber matado a tu madre?!

-¡Sí, sí! –Gritó Draco tomando a Harry por las solapas- ¡te odio, te odio, te odio maldito infeliz!

-Eso es, Draco...

-¡Te odio por haber matado a mi madre!

-¿¡Que mas Draco, que mas?!

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! –Gritó Draco comenzando a golpear el pecho de Harry con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz- ¡maldito infeliz hijo de puta!... ¡te odio!... ¡dime porque, dime porque! –continuó gritando Draco mientras Harry lo sostenía de los brazos al sentirlo caer poco a poco- ¿¡porque la mataste?!... ¿¡porque mataste a quien yo mas quería?! –Balbuceó Draco con los ojos anegados de lágrimas mientras caía de rodillas- ¿Por qué me engañaste?

-Draco...

-Yo te di todo... –continuó Draco con voz entrecortada por el llanto- te... te di mi vida... te di mi... te di mi alma... y tú te burlaste de mí y me usaste como si fuera un objeto.

Harry no decía absolutamente nada, simplemente se arrodilló frente a él dejándolo hablar.

-¿Por qué?.... ¿Por qué me devolviste la vida... si ibas a arrancármela de nuevo?... ¿Qué te hice yo... que te hice yo para que me hicieras tanto daño?... ¿Qué te hizo mi madre para que la asesinaras?... ella lo único que quería era... ser libre...

Para ese entonces, Draco ya estaba totalmente derrumbado en el piso mientras Harry lo sostenía por los hombros.

-Y tú... –continuo enceguecido por las lagrimas- le quitaste esa oportunidad... nos... quitaste esa oportunidad... te odio... te odio por eso...

-Draco... –dijo Harry oprimiéndole suavemente los hombros.

-Te odio... te odio... ¡maldito, te odio! –exclamó comenzando a golpear nuevamente a Harry, quien después de un momento de dejarlo desahogarse, lo atrajo hacia sí envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-¡Maldito, te odio! –forcejeó Draco intentando soltarse.

-Shhhh... está bien... todo estará bien... –susurró sin soltarlo- todo estará bien...

-¿Por qué? –Balbuceó con voz ahogada dejando de luchar en los brazos de Harry- ¿Por qué me engañó?... ¿Por qué... porque la asesinó?... y mi padre... también está muerto... me han dejado solo...

-Yo estoy contigo, no estás solo... –murmuró estrechándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice... para que me pasara esto? –Exclamó con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Harry- ¿es porque soy un Malfoy?... fuimos muy malos...

-No Draco, no es tu culpa.

-Yo lo... yo lo amaba... y confié en él... confié en él ciegamente... soy un idiota...

-No lo eres –dijo sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse entre sus brazos por el llanto.

-Si lo soy... soy un idiota que no vale nada...

-No es verdad, tú vales mucho.

-Me engañó... –continuo Draco- me engañó y me quitó a quienes yo mas quería... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...

Con una mano, Harry alcanzó una almohada de la cama para después hacer lo mismo con una manta; acomodó la almohada entre su espalda y la pared abriendo las piernas para acomodar a Draco dejándolo acurrucarse en sus brazos para después cubrirlo con la manta.

Eran las dos de la mañana y ninguno de los dos dormía; Draco seguía sumido en un silencioso llanto, con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Harry, oyendo sin cesar el suave latir de su corazón; no pensaba nada, no reflexionaba en nada, simplemente se había dejado llevar por ese latir tan tranquilizador; y sin embargo las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir, como si hubiese tenido todo un mar contenido en su interior.

Mientras tanto, afuera Remus decía al señor Jackson:

-Creo que ya puede irse a descansar, me parece que Harry tiene la situación controlada.

-El que necesitará al medimago seré yo –respondió el señor Jackson secándose la frente con un pañuelo- ese muchacho me va a matar –añadió refiriéndose a Harry.

-Se acostumbrará, créame –dijo Remus caminando hacia su habitación, lo mismo que Sirius.

__________________________________________________

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue su mejilla recargada en la cabeza de Draco, del cual podía sentir la respiración acompasada y su peso totalmente recargado en él; volvió a cerrar los ojos aspirando el suave aroma que despedía el tibio cuerpo que descansaba en sus brazos.

De reojo vio las blancas manos descansar en una de sus piernas y se sintió feliz por un momento, feliz de poder tenerlo tan cerca, de haber dado esa noche un gran paso; todo iba por buen camino... hasta que intentó levantar la cabeza.

-¡Auch! –gimió sintiendo un agudo dolor en el cuello.

-mmm... –se removió Draco al sentir el movimiento.

-Rayos... –exclamó Harry entre dientes.

-mmm... –balbuceó tallándose los ojos mientras se enderezaba- ¿Harry, estas bien?

-"¿Harry?"... "¿De nuevo soy Harry?" –pensó el moreno abriendo un ojo.

-¿Harry? –Volvió a decir Draco sentado en el suelo, entre las piernas de Harry- ¿Por qué no enderezas la cabeza?

-¡Ay!... porque no puedo –respondió mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

-Te has torcido –dijo comenzando a levantarse.

-Espera... déjame ayudarte.

-No puedes ni levantarte tú, ya parece que me vas a ayudar –respondió Draco sujetándose de la cama- llamaré al medimago.

-No, ya lo buscaré yo –dijo poniéndose de pie- tú descansa que en un rato traigo el desayuno ¿de acuerdo?

-Si –respondió sentándose en la cama.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.

-Draco, si...

-Ve a atender tu cuello –interrumpió- ha de ser muy doloroso.

-Claro, ya vuelvo.

Harry entró a la cocina justo cuando Sirius volteaba con su varita un par de panqueques.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? –preguntó Sirius con un panqueque dando vueltas en el aire al ver entrar a Harry con la cabeza de lado.

-Me duele el cuello.

-Seguramente es una tortícolis –exclamó el señor Jackson entrando en ese momento- siéntate en una silla, te revisaré.

-Gracias.

-Si –dijo el medimago después de palparle el cuello- esto es por la tensión y por dormir en una mala posición.

-Ya veo.

-Vengo en un momento.

Minutos después, el señor Jackson regreso con una poción empalagosa y con unos cuantos pases mas de varita, Harry quedó como nuevo.

-Gracias, me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Remus, quien había llegado un hacía rato y provocando con esa pregunta que todos voltearan a verlo expectantes.

-Bueno... -dijo Harry algo intimidado- no sé, hay que ver.

-¿Ver qué? –insistió Remus.

.


	28. Capitulo 28

-Pues no sé, déjame ver –respondió Harry a la defensiva- por lo pronto desayunaré con él.

-¡Uy sí! "desayunaré con él" –arremedó Sirius burlón.

-Cállate.

______________________________________________

Cuando Harry entro a la habitación con la charola del desayuno, Draco estaba sacando una toalla del armario.

-¿Vas a bañarte?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no mejor desayunamos primero? –dijo colocando la charola en la pequeña mesa.

-Claro, pero hoy no quiero comer en la cama –respondió evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-Son panqueques con miel, hoy si comerás ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Después de un incomodo silencio mientras comían, Harry se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien ¿Cómo está tu cuello? –preguntó mirando su plato.

-De maravilla, pero dime Draco ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Draco finalmente alzo el rostro para mirarlo con sus ojos hinchados y su nariz roja.

-Me veo horrible ¿verdad?

-No... bueno, no estás en tus mejores días, pero no estás tan mal.

-Gracias –respondió sonriendo débilmente.

Harry ya no insistió, pero de alguna manera percibía el cambio en Draco, ya no estaba ese gesto duro y resentido, ahora sin embargo solo se percibía una gran tristeza.

-"Era obvio..." –pensó Harry sin dejar de observarlo- "pero todavía no me conoces, Draco Malfoy... todavía no acabo contigo"

-Deja de mirarme.

-¡Oh lo siento!.... ¿Qué te parece si después de que te bañes jugamos snap explosivo?

-No tengo ganas.

-Vamos Draco, ya pareces ostra.

-¿Y que mas quieres que haga en este lugar?.... ¿prepararme para un maratón?

-No, pero podemos hacer muchas cosas para que no te aburras.

-Pero no tengo ganas.

-Pues te friegas –exclamó ceñudo- eres mi prisionero y harás lo que yo diga.

-Eres un idiota –respondió sonriendo desganadamente.

Así que después de bañarse, jugaron snap explosivo por un par de horas, después Harry llevó un álbum de fotografías de jugadores famosos de Quidditch en las cuales Draco se entretuvo un buen rato.

-¡Tienes la foto autografiada de Magnus Montgomery, buscador de Las Urracas de Monstrose! –exclamó impresionado.

-Sí, en una ocasión nos tocó custodiar un partido de ellos y pues, ni modo, con toda la pena de mi corazón tuve que aprovecharme de mi título de "El niño que vivió"; han sido campeones treinta y dos veces de la liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña, además de ser dos veces semifinalistas de la copa de Europa.

-También conocí el Quidditch, Potter... conozco muy bien sus estadísticas, una vez papá lo invito a cenar a Malfoy Manor.

-¿¡En serio?!... ¡vaya!

-Si y mi padre me compro una Sol de Oro 3000, especialmente para que me la autografiara, aunque después nunca me dejó volar en ella para que no la fuese a maltratar.

-¿Una Sol de Oro 3000? –silbó Harry impresionado- esas escobas valen una verdadera fortuna.

-Valían... –corrigió- ahora han de haber escobas más costosas.

-Es un secreto, pero también tengo unos calzoncillos autografiados de Michael Morgan, el capitán de Chudley Cannons.

-¡Estas de broma! –exclamó sonriendo incrédulo.

-No, en una ocasión me colé hasta los vestidores usando mis credenciales de seguridad; accedió a darme su autógrafo y algo más –añadió Harry guiñando un ojo.

-¡Vaya! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti –dijo Draco dándole vuelta a la hoja- si que has cambiado desde el colegio, cuando ridículamente le pediste a la chica de Ravenclaw que fuera tu pareja para el baile y fuiste olímpicamente bateado.

-¡¿Tú supiste eso?!

-Claro Potter, todo Hogwarts lo supo y no sabes cuánto me reí de ti.

-Pues no fue nada gracioso en aquel entonces ¿eh?

-Oye, tengo sueño, me gustaría dormir un rato.

-Claro, te despertaré en un par de horas para traerte algo de merendar ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Harry levantándose.

-Si, gracias.

Cuando Draco quedó solo, se recostó de costado en la cama, ya que era la única postura en la que se sentía menos incomodo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Maldición... –pensó secándoselas inútilmente- ¿ya ves lo que hiciste, Potter?... no puedo parar de llorar.

Cierto que ya sentía como si una losa hubiese sido quitada de su espalda, pero dejándole a cambio un gran dolor... dolor del que había logrado huir hasta que Potter entró en acción.

Dos horas después. Harry entró a la habitación con su habitual charola encontrando a Draco acostado; y mientras colocaba la comida en la mesita, alcanzó a ver los hombros del chico moverse ligeramente.

-¿Estas despierto?

-No... –respondió con voz apenas audible.

-¿No?... ¿hablas dormido entonces?

-No... no tengo hambre –respondió con voz ahogada.

Exhalando un suspiro, Harry dio vuelta a la cama para ver a Draco de frente.

-¿Ahora qué? –exclamó Draco escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Estas llorando de nuevo.

-Es lo que querías ¿no?... ahora déjame en paz.

-Yo no he dicho nada –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama- está bien que llores.

-No, no está bien.

-¿Por qué no?... eso demuestra que estás vivo.

-Pero duele... y no me gusta sufrir.

-A nadie le gusta pero así es la vida, además no puedes dejar de vivir solo por culpa de un idiota.

-Pero es que no es su culpa... –respondió Draco sentándose.

-¿Qué no es...? –exclamó Harry anonadado- ¿¡acaso estas justificándolo?!

-No, pero... pero la culpa la tuve yo...

-¿¡Tú?!... ¿¡acaso estas demente?!

-Pero Harry... se aprovechó de mi porque soy un estúpido... –gimoteó Draco con la cabeza inclinada.

-¿¡Y vuelves a lo mismo?! –estalló exasperado- ¿¡quieres que te dé otro golpe para que se te acomoden las ideas?!

-No... –Respondió Draco sorbiendo la nariz- tú pegas muy feo.

-¡Pues mereces que te dé una tanda de patadas en el culo!

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada!

Draco miró el rostro arrebolado de Harry por un momento para finalmente sonreír al tiempo que volvía a sorber la nariz.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó Harry ceñudo.

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

-Si... ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?... es... ¿Por qué somos amigos?

-¿Todavía lo dudas?

-Pues no... es solo que se me hace extraño; digo... ¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, amigos?... seguro a la comadreja le daría un infarto.

-Si –dijo Harry sonriendo sin poder evitarlo- no se la creería, y mucho menos creería que...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco al verlo quedarse callado.

-Nada –respondió Harry con un suspiro- pero volvamos a nuestro asunto; desde ahora seré... mmm... ¿Cómo decirlo?... tu psicomago.

-¡Ah no Potter! ¡tus terapias van a matarme!

-Hierba mala nunca muere.

-Que gracioso.

_______________________________________________

En esos días, Harry se dedicó por completo a Draco pasando un mes de atención total; desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer; instándolo a comer tanto con premios como con regaños, aguantando sus tristezas, calambres, dolores de espalda y enojos.

-¡No quiero Potter y no me puedes obligar! –vociferó Draco envolviéndose fuertemente en las mantas.

-Hace dos días que no te bañas Draco –dijo Harry pacientemente.

-No me importa, de mugre nadie se muere.

-¿En serio te gusta andar todo cochino?

-Todo es preferible a tener que ver mi horrible cuerpo –respondió Draco arrellanándose en la cama- ya acepte que definitivamente no puedo bañarme solo... tú tienes que estar ahí y no me gusta.

-Pero si siempre soy yo quien te ayuda ¿Qué hay de raro?

-Pues espero que no hayas pensado en todo este tiempo que no me importaba ¡claro que me avergonzaba! pero me aguantaba... hasta ahora.

-Vamos Draco, -dijo Harry sacando una toalla del armario- no eres un monstruo, tampoco exageres.

-Soy un balón con pies.

-Solo estas un poco gordito.

-¿Un poco gordito? –exclamó Draco levantando una ceja- ¡si parece que me trague una sandía!, además mi ombligo ya parece una segunda nariz.

-Draco –dijo Harry con los brazos en jarra- no me obligues a cargarte, ya pesas mucho, la última vez me provocaste dolor de cintura.

-¿Y así dices que no importa?... acabas de decirme que parezco un cerdo y que peso una tonelada.

-¿¡Que yo qué?!... ¡Draco, yo nunca dije eso!

-Pero lo insinuaste, así que es lo mismo.

-Bueno, no voy a discutir contigo –dijo Harry sobándose el puente de la nariz- es hora del baño.

-Vamos Potter... –dijo Draco sentándose- ¿no puedes tener un poco de consideración?... ¿Qué sentirías tú si yo te viera mientras te bañas?

-"Sentiría todo, menos vergüenza..".-pensó Harry tragando saliva.

-Potter.

-¿Eh?

-Hazme caso.

-Estoy escuchándote.

-Negociemos esto.

-No.

-¿No?... ¿Por qué no?

-Porque el que necesita cuidados eres tú, no yo; así que no hay nada que puedas ofrecer a cambio que me interese, así que levanta ese culo tuyo que el baño espera.

-¿Pero cerraras los ojos?

-No.

-Antes lo hacías.

-Antes tenias más energía, ahora pareces bebé cuando caminas ¿Qué tal si te caes de nuevo?

-No me caeré.

-¿Un tobillo fracturado no te recuerda algo? –exclamó Harry sarcástico.

-Pero debes estar agotado.

-Mira tú, que considerado, me conmueve tu preocupación considerando que me despiertas a las tres de la mañana solo porque se te antojó un vaso de chocolate helado.

-Eso era absolutamente necesario, ¡me muero de calor y sudo más que antes!

-Eso es porque tus órganos internos están trabajando a toda máquina para satisfacer las necesidades de tu bebé, por eso siempre tienes calor y sudas mas.

-¿Ya ves entonces que no es solo capricho mío?

-¡Precisamente por eso deberías querer bañarte!

-Pero estás muy cansado Harry, en realidad me preocupo por ti –dijo Draco con expresión muy seria.

-Me harás llorar... pero resulta que yo no sufro mareos ni desmayos ni nada de eso, así que ya sal de ese capullo.

-Harry... –lloriqueó falsamente Draco- ten un poco de conmiseración.

-Te doy tres segundos.

-Harry...

-Uno.

-Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un arreglo...

-Dos.

-Bueno, déjame en la puerta del baño y yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Tres.

-Me pones un dedo encima y me conocerás, Harry Potter –exclamó Draco apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¿Y qué harás?... ¿gritar como banshee histérica?

-Que gracioso.

-Veamos... –dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza pensando que podría decir para convencer a Draco- Draco, tu cuerpo no está deforme, lo que sucede es que es el hogar de un lindo bebé.

-¿Qué mi...?... ¿de dónde sacaste esa mierda, Potter? –exclamó Draco con los ojos como platos.

-De un folleto de información que trajo el señor Jackson –respondió Harry alzando los hombros.

-Pues puedes meterte tu folleto en el culo que yo no me muevo de aquí.

-Draco...

-No puedes obligarme y lo sabes.

Cierto, para su desgracia sabia que el rubio ladino tenía toda la razón y no podía obligarlo físicamente a nada, sin embargo también sabía que si ahora era un completo monstruo, si lo dejaba salirse con la suya, no habría poder humano en la tierra que pudiese con él.

-De acuerdo... –dijo alzando las manos en actitud derrotada- no te bañaras... ¿Qué harás entonces?

-¿En serio no me obligarás? –preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

-Digamos que trataré de ser condescendiente contigo, pero bien sabes que no puedes dejar de bañarte, dime una cosa ¿estás cómodo?

Sin querer parecer muy evidente, Draco torció la boca; era verdad que para nada estaba cómodo y que su cuerpo clamaba por un buen baño... ¿pero porque tenía que ser ayudado por alguien más y no solo?

-Porque puedo lastimarme... –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry.

Draco exhaló un profundo suspiro... esa situación se le hizo conocida con lo que había pasado semanas antes con su bendito pie; recordó entonces lo que Harry había dicho en aquella ocasión y sintiendo todo el peso de su derrota, musito:

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo, qué? –preguntó Harry confundido.

-Dejaré que me ayudes.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry alzando una ceja- ¿no es ningún truco tuyo?

-No, no lo es –respondió Draco en actitud derrotada.

Harry observó a Draco por un momento, ya conocía los modos del rubio y descubrió que efectivamente no era ningún truco, por lo que pudo observar también lo que le estaba costando aceptar un simple baño.

Así que sin decir más, Draco salió de su capullo de mantas tendiéndole los brazos a Harry para que lo ayudara a levantarse; sin decir nada, Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el baño; en el pequeño recorrido hasta ese cuarto, Draco sintió sus piernas flaquear aferrándose al cuello de Harry, quien simplemente dijo:

-Con calma, tenemos todo el día.

-¿En serio?... yo tenía planeado ir a un concierto de las brujas de Macbeth.

Sonriendo por el comentario llegaron hasta el cuarto de baño en donde sentando a Draco en el inodoro cerrado, y en lo que se llenaba la tina, Harry dejó que Draco se desabotonara su bata.

-La ventaja de que ya no uso pantalones, es que no tengo que quitarme los calzoncillos –dijo Draco con la bata en su pecho- ando con el culo al aire.

-Para solidarizarme contigo andaría igual, pero al verme desnudo vayas a querer violarme y no puedo arriesgarme a eso –bromeo Harry tratando de aligerar la incomodidad de Draco.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Draco le dio la bata a Harry, quien viendo su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, la tomo sin decir nada.

El vientre de Draco estaba ya muy crecido, con siete meses encima no era para menos; por lo que ni siquiera él veía por completo su cuerpo para no apenarse más.

Pero aunque pretendía ocultarse, Harry ya lo conocía muy bien, había visto su cuerpo cambiar con el transcurso de los días, semanas y meses... y se le hacía bello... adoraba cada milímetro de ese cuerpo, de esa piel... de ese rostro manchado que ruborizado mantenía la vista en el suelo; quería gritarle que no fuera estúpido, que era hermoso... que era perfecto... que él daría la mitad de su vida tan solo por poder darle un beso...

-Gracias... –musitó Draco sacándolo de su ensueño.

-¿Cómo?

-Por no burlarte de mí... es decir... de mi cuerpo...

-No tengo porque burlarme –dijo Harry viendo como Draco frotaba sus manos en el agua caliente- te juro por la memoria de mis padres que nunca haría algo así.

Draco no miró a Harry, realmente no necesitó hacerlo... ya también conocía lo suficientemente al Griffindor como para saber que decía la verdad, por lo que simplemente sonrió diciendo:

-Gracias.

Esa tarde, después del baño en la que Draco cayó como piedra; su sueño se prolongó más de lo normal, tanto así que ni siquiera despertó para su merienda; a la hora de la cena, con trabajos abrió los ojos preocupando a Harry.

-¿Draco te sientes mal?

-Tengo mucho sueño –respondió Draco abrazando su almohada.

-Draco despierta –dijo Harry sacudiéndolo suavemente por un hombro.

-Déjame en paz.

Sin decir nada más, Harry fue por el señor Jackson que procedió a examinarlo aun estando dormido.

-Su presión esta baja, y en esta etapa del embarazo es más difícil conciliar el sueño, creo que tú te has dado cuenta.

-Pues sí.

-Pero tranquilo, no debes preocuparte, su presión está más baja de lo normal, sí; pero es solo que está exhausto.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, aunque claro, debo revisar como andan los niveles de la poción en su sangre.

-No se ha quejado de ningún dolor.

-Eso es bueno, pero ya tiene meses desde que la ingirió, y aunque los análisis que le hice hace una semana estaban estables, los volveré a hacer ahora.

A pesar de todas sus protestas, Draco fue despertado y picoteado para poder hacerle los estudios para después finalmente dejarlo en paz.

Habiendo cenado ligero y ya estando acostados, con la luz apagada y todo en silencio, Draco susurró:

-Harry ¿estás dormido?

.


	29. Capitulo 29

-No ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno... no pasa nada... es solo que...

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Pues no, ya me acostumbre a los malestares cotidianos, que dentro de lo que cabe son normales.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... bueno, en realidad no es nada, solo quería saber si ya dormías.

-Si, claro ¿y luego? –respondió Harry recargándose en un codo.

-Y luego nada, ya duérmete.

Sin decir nada, Harry levantó sus mantas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a Draco, quien estaba acostado de lado mirando en su dirección.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –respondió Draco mirando a Harry, quien por haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad, podía verlo claramente aunado a la pequeña lamparita que Harry tenía en la mesa por si Draco quería ir al baño.

Harry se levantó y fue a sentarse a su cama.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

-Ayúdame a sentarme –dijo Draco.

Cuando Harry le acomodó varios almohadones en la espalda, se sentó junto a él quedando hombro con hombro.

-Imagino que debes tener sueño –dijo Draco.

-Tengo el sueño ligero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, así que no importa, tú eres el que debe estar cansado, pero imagino que no era eso de lo que querías hablar.

-Yo... –comenzó Draco titubeante, como si le costara mucho dejar salir las palabras- tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí... ya tengo siete meses y medio.

-Ah... –exclamó Harry sabiendo a que se refería Draco.

-Será una operación ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo sabrán que está listo para nacer?

-Bueno, el señor Jackson esta monitoreando el desarrollo del bebé y dice que esperará que madure lo más posible.

-Ya veo... ¿pero yo como lo sabré?

-No lo sé, Draco; no tengo idea –respondió Harry volteando a verlo.

-Claro... oye.

-¿Si?

-¿Y qué harán con él cuando nazca?

-¿Te preocupa?

-¡No, claro que no! –Se apresuró a decir Draco- es solo curiosidad.

-No sería extraño que te preocupara, después de todo es tu hijo.

-Si pero también es de Roger.

-¿Y eso lo hace menos hijo tuyo?

-No, claro que no... Pero bueno... no es que con eso diga que... ¿acaso pretendes confundirme? –dijo Draco mirándolo.

-¿Confundirte porque, si las cosas son muy claras?... dime algo ¿no sientes absolutamente nada por ese bebé?

-No –respondió Draco sin titubear.

-Yo había pensado que si, digo, ya hasta hablabas con él.

-Pues no.

-¿Aun cuando lo has llevado dentro de ti tanto tiempo?

-Te digo que no.

-¿Seguro?... lo has sentido crecer, moverse y patalear dentro de ti.

-Y vaya que se mueve, afortunadamente ahora duerme, está muy tranquilo... ¡oh rayos!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que le ha dado hipo –respondió Draco ceñudo mientras se ponía una mano en el vientre.

-¿En serio? –Exclamó Harry sonriendo- déjame ver.

-De acuerdo –dijo Draco resignado mientras Harry ponía una mano en su vientre sintiendo casi al momento un pequeño brinco.

-¡Es verdad!... ¡tiene hipo!... no sabía que a un bebé podía darle hipo aun estando en el vientre, oye ¿no quieres quedártelo?

-¿Quedármelo?... si no estamos hablando de un cachorro; además aunque quisiera, cosa que no deseo, no podría; no creo que tengan guardería en Azkaban.

-Oye, hablando de eso...

-Ya te dije que no tengo miedo de ir a ese lugar... bueno, o al menos ya no tanto; lo que tengo miedo es de esto... –dijo Draco señalando su vientre.

-Draco, no me mientas –dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, que a pesar de la semi oscuridad pudo notar enormes y cristalinos- sé que tienes miedo, te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees.

Draco parpadeó mirando los ojos de Harry, que en esos momentos se veían negros; sintió que le atravesaba el alma, por lo que simplemente volvió la cara al frente diciendo:

-No hablemos de eso ¿quieres?

-Claro, pero déjame decirte que se puede luchar contra el destino... lo sé por experiencia.

-No tengo nada de sueño ¿podemos seguir platicando?

-¿Y de que quieres platicar?

-Pues no sé –dijo Draco alzando los hombros- tu piensa en algo.

-¿Te gustaría que habláramos de tu madre?

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Draco viéndolo sorprendido- ¿mi madre?

-Sí.

-¿Y porque de ella?

-Nunca hablas de ella, creo que es hora de hacerlo ¿no crees?

Draco suspiró mientras veía sus propias manos y después de un rato en silencio, comenzó a hablar.

-La vi ¿sabes?... un mes antes de que muriera.

-Vaya...

-Cuando regresé de una entrega y entre a mi cuarto, pensé que estaba alucinando... ahí estaba ella, de carne y hueso.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente lo dejó seguir hablando.

-Y bailamos, bailamos como solíamos hacerlo en las fiestas... como cuando estábamos rodeados de copas burbujeantes de champaña, y ella reía... ¡hacia tanto que no la escuchaba reír!... y fue hermoso ¿sabes? Muy hermoso... yo... yo la extraño tanto... –susurró Draco recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- recuerdo sus ojos azules y sus manos suaves... bailando con mi padre como si fuesen los reyes del mundo.

Draco guardó silencio después, como saboreando cada recuerdo agridulce sin que Harry rompiera el instante pasando así un buen rato.

-Me caes muy mal, Harry.

-¿Yo?... ¿y por qué?

-Porque... –balbuceó Draco mas dormido que despierto- porque siempre me orillas al precipicio... y eso da miedo...

-No deberías tenerlo ¿sabes por qué?

-No... –respondió Draco en un suspiro.

-Porque yo te sostendría.

Draco ya no respondió, su respiración acompasada indico a Harry que se había dormido.

-Y según tú no tenias nada de sueño –murmuró Harry con una sonrisa.

Se quedó así cerca de media hora, simplemente disfrutando la cercanía de Draco, su aroma, su calor... pero sabiendo que el chico necesitaba descansar, se levantó suavemente instándolo a costarse bien; después le acomodó su habitual almohada entre las rodillas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para acostarse en su propia cama, se detuvo; luego se dio nuevamente la vuelta para sentarse otra vez en la cama de Draco.

-Aunque no lo digas... –dijo recargando sus manos a cada lado de sus propias piernas mientras inclinaba la cabeza- sé que aun piensas en él... sé que a pesar de todo lo amas... yo te entiendo ¿sabes? –dijo mirándolo al tiempo que tocaba la mano de Draco que descansaba en la cama sin que el rubio ni siquiera se moviera.

-Sé lo que es amar a la persona equivocada... pero yo, no porque esa persona sea mala, es simplemente que esa persona nunca me va a querer... ¿sabes? Yo nunca me había enamorado... había querido, sí; pero nunca había sentido esta angustia y este anhelo que estruja el alma hasta sentir que se ahoga... esa alegría constante de reflejarme en sus ojos... pero sabiendo que su brillo no es por mi... quisiera gritar... –continuo Harry con sus verdes ojos anegados de lagrimas- quisiera abrirme el pecho y arrancarme el corazón... porque yo sé que nunca me va a querer... porque yo sé que nunca... me vas a querer... porque para ti solo soy tu custodio, un simple amigo que te ayuda a sobrevivir... ¡oh Draco! –gimió Harry cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos para después levantarse cuidando de no despertarlo e hincándose en el suelo, justamente a un palmo de su rostro dormido, tocando con apenas la punta de sus dedos, los rubios mechones de cabello- yo tengo la alegría que da paz... –susurró con voz entrecortada- la palabra que da fuerza... y el amor que consuela... solo... si tú me quisieras... si tú me quisieras... ¡tan solo un poquito!

Harry ya no pudo seguir hablando, simplemente recargó su frente en sus antebrazos mordiéndose los labios para no llorar como desesperado.

-Si tú me quisieras... –murmuró tan bajo, que no supo si solo lo pensó- tan solo un poquito... yo no te haría llorar... yo te cuidaría... como lo más importante de mi vida...

Se quedó así por un buen rato hasta que por fin decidió levantarse, y con paso derrotado se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a Draco; y tal vez si se hubiese volteado, hubiese notado sus ojos abiertos.

____________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry le llevó el desayuno, lo encontró muy callado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco llevándose a la boca una cucharada de cereal con fresas.

-Estás muy callado –dijo Harry sentado en la silla.

-Bueno, hoy no tengo ganas de platicar, eso es todo –respondió Draco alzándose de hombros.

-Ah...

El resto del día Draco se la pasó leyendo ante la extrañeza de Harry, pues aunque Draco leía mucho, notaba un cambio en su actitud; a la hora del baño, se sorprendió cuando éste simplemente le dijo:

-¿Podrías decirle al medimago que me ayude?

-¿A bañarte? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Sí.

-¿No quieres que yo te ayude?

-Preferiría que no.

-Draco ¿sucede algo?

-No, nada ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porque?... ¿hay algo que te moleste?

-No es nada –respondió Draco alzando los hombros con un dejo de exasperación- es solo que me da vergüenza contigo.

-No es la primera vez que hablamos de eso.

-Ya lo sé, pero hoy no quiero que me ayudes tú.

Harry se quedó callado al ver la determinación con la que había hablado Draco, y no eran precisamente sus palabras o su tono... era algo más que no alcanzaba a discernir.

-Por favor –añadió Draco desviando la vista.

En el transcurso de la semana, Harry fue dejando poco a poco de asistir a Draco porque éste fue delegándolo cada vez mas dejandolo muy confundido.

-No lo entiendo –decía Harry a Sirius mientras éste se preparaba un té muy de mañana en la cocina- he repasado todo y no sé que pude haber dicho o hecho para molestarlo.

-¿No discutieron?

-Siempre discutimos, pero ahora esta diferente... siento como si fuese una almeja que ha cerrado su caparazón –concluyó Harry con desaliento.

-¿Té?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Estará deprimido? –dijo Sirius sirviendo una segunda taza.

-Bueno, pues contento no estaba, pero ya se encontraba más tranquilo... no sé, es diferente... como si intentara poner una barrera entre nosotros.

-Será una etapa de su embarazo.

-¿Tú crees?

-No sé, nunca he estado embarazado.

-No bromees –exclamó Harry con desaliento mirando meditabundo su taza de té.

-Habla con él.

-No quiere... es decir, se lo he preguntado y siempre sale con que no es nada.

-Tal vez sea verdad.

-Pero...

-Vamos Harry, no seas tan aprensivo –dijo Sirius restándole importancia al asunto- déjalo pasar.

-Claro... –respondió éste levantándose- hace mucho lo dejé pasar.

Sirius ya no dijo nada, simplemente lo vio salir de la cocina en silencio.

Ese día, a la hora de llevarle el desayuno a Draco, fue Sirius quien se ofreció a hacerlo en lugar del señor Jackson; si Draco se sorprendió al verlo, lo ocultó muy bien.

-¿Por qué ya no quieres ver a Harry? –preguntó Sirius sentándose en la silla.

-Estoy dándole un descanso –respondió Draco cuchareando la sopa mientras torcía la boca al ver el vapor salir del tazón.

-Esa no te la crees ni tú mismo –dijo Sirius con naturalidad -¿acaso ya te diste cuenta de que se ha enamorado de ti?

Draco dejó de mover la cuchara dentro de la sopa por un momento, para después como si nada seguir cuchareándola.

-No sé de qué habla.

-Claro... dime una cosa ¿en verdad es imposible que te vuelvas a enamorar?

Draco apretó los labios sin dejar de mirar su sopa... "¿Quién se creía ese para preguntarle esas cosas?"

-Sé que eres muy quisquilloso para este tipo de conversaciones –continuó Sirius- pero no creo que tenga ningún sentido darle vueltas a un asunto tan simple ¿no te parece?

Con el ceño fruncido, Draco miró a Sirius, quien lo miraba tranquilamente, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

-Eres inteligente, por eso no te trato como idiota y digo las cosas claramente.

"Bueno... eso era un punto a su favor" reconoció Draco sin decir nada.

-No somos confidentes, eso lo sé –dijo el auror- pero soy bueno para guardar secretos.

-¿Bueno para guardar secretos? –Exclamó Draco esta vez alzando una ceja- claro... y por eso viene a decirme lo que siente Harry ¿no?

-Eso es porque eso ya no es ningún secreto, el amor que siente por ti se desparrama por todos sus poros... el pobre ya parece panal de tanta miel, si tuviéramos vecino, hasta el perro ya lo hubiese notado.

Draco sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, por lo que volvió la vista a su plato.

-Dime una cosa –dijo Sirius- ¿tan impensable es el corresponderle?

-¿Corresponderle?... ¿desea que alguien como yo este con su querido ahijado?

-¿Alguien como tú? –Dijo Sirius pasando por alto el sarcasmo de Draco- ¿te refieres al chico que no tuvo muchas opciones en la vida?

-No, al que hizo todo lo posible por desgraciarle la vida en Hogwarts.

-Vamos Draco, eran niños, además creías todo lo que te decían tus padres ¿Qué mas podías hacer?... ni siquiera pudiste matar a Dumbledore.

Draco se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso, nunca imaginó al último de los Black justificarlo así.

-¿Estas alejándote de él? –Dijo Sirius cruzando una pierna- sin que él te haya dicho nada, estas diciéndole que se aleje.

-Yo no le he dicho nada.

-Lo gritas con cada gesto ¿tanto miedo te da?

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A volverte a enamorar.

.


	30. Capitulo 30

-Yo no tengo miedo.

-Parecería que sí.

-Pues no.

-El no se atrevería a lastimarte de nuevo.

-Ya no estoy lastimado.

-Claro que sí y por eso huyes despavorido ante cualquier asomo de interés de su parte... aunque hablando de Harry no es solo interés... él en verdad te ama.

-Claro que no, solo está confundido.

-¿Y si no es así?

-No importaría.

-Ya no confías en nadie ¿cierto?

Draco miró su sopa como si en el fondo se encontrara algo interesantísimo.

-El no es perfecto... –continuo Sirius- nadie sobre este mundo lo es, pero él es bueno y no hay nadie más confiable que ese chico; sé que no es fácil abrirse de nuevo, sé que duele mucho confiar otra vez...

Draco miró a Sirius conforme hablaba, había algo en su voz que atrajo su atención.

-Sé que es muy difícil enfrentarse al mundo otra vez... asusta y es intimidante... pero si nos escondemos, seremos nosotros mismo quienes terminemos matándonos.

-Usted... ¿se ha sentido así? –preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sirius suspiró sonriendo cansinamente antes de responder.

-Si... el ministerio y Azkaban se encargaron de eso.

-Pero ya se esclareció que usted era inocente.

-¿Y eso sirve de algo?... el daño ya está hecho, me siento vacio por dentro... es por eso que no quiero que te suceda lo mismo, es por eso que quiero que tomes la nueva oportunidad que la vida te ofrece.

-Pero yo no lo quiero, no como él me quiere a mí –dijo Draco ya sin ningún dejo de recelo- no quiero lastimarlo dándole falsas esperanzas, él no lo merece.

-Eso es cierto, pero tranquilo, él no se va a romper tan fácil; solo deja que las cosas pasen, no te pido que te hinques ante él y le declares amor eterno; sé que pedirte eso sería injusto, no puedes enamorarte instantáneamente de nadie; no, simplemente deja que su amistad cure tus heridas.

-¿Su amistad?

-Si Draco, déjalo ser tu amigo, tu también necesitas uno.

-Un amigo... –repitió sorprendido de haber escuchado su nombre en los labios de Sirius dicho con tanta naturalidad.

-Además déjame decirte que al menos yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar que se cumpla otra condena injusta como la mía.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Que no iras a Azkaban, no es correcto.

-Si es correcto o no, es lo de menos, eso ya está decidido.

-No me conoces... y no es culpa de ninguno, pero ya tienes idea de lo que es capaz un Black, tu madre es muestra de ello.

-Si –dijo Draco sonriendo levemente- ella era Black.

-Al igual que tú, así que no debes rendirte tan pronto, los Black somos huesos duros de roer.

-¿Eso cree? –dijo Draco sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Claro, lo creo firmemente, ahora termina tu sopa o Harry me cruciara el culo por permitir que dejases la comida.

Sin decir nada más y en cómodo silencio, Draco comió para después quedarse solo; a la hora del baño, cuando el señor Jackson entro a la habitación, Draco dijo:

-¿Podría llamar a Harry?... quiero que sea él quien me ayude.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó el señor Jackson ya habituado a los cambios de humor tan raros de Draco.

-Si.

Cuando Harry escuchó al señor Jackson, no pudo dejar de fruncir el ceño extrañado mientras subía a la habitación, encontrando a Draco colocándose las pantuflas.

-Dejaré que me ayudes a bañarme con la condición de que me dejes ponerle sales con aroma a lavanda al agua –dijo Draco al tiempo que tomaba la toalla que el señor Jackson había dejado en la cama y comenzaba a caminar como pato en dirección al baño.

-¡Auch! –gimió de pronto al sentir una punzada en su tobillo lastimado.

-Cuidado –exclamó Harry apresurándose a sostenerlo.

-Gracias –dijo Draco pasándole una mano por la cintura- ¿Cuándo me quitarán la férula?

-Hasta dentro de un mes.

-¿¡Un mes?!

-Si, un mes, así que mejor camina con cuidado si no quieres que sea más tiempo.

-Rayos... bueno, en fin ¿si le pondrás esas sales al agua?

-Si, se las pondré –respondió Harry sintiendo que de alguna forma, Draco le abría la puerta otra vez.

Un par de días después, al estar comiendo, Draco observo a Harry por unos momentos para finalmente decir:

-¿Qué tienes, Potter? –preguntó Draco mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada.

-Nada, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza –dijo Harry dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla.

-Ven –dijo Draco colocando su tostada en un plato.

-¿Para qué?

-Tu solo obedece.

Con pasos pesados, Harry se levantó y caminó hasta la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sin decir nada, Draco le puso la mano en la frente sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué Rayos haces?

-Tienes fiebre.

-¿En serio? –dijo Harry arrugando el ceño.

-Si ¿Por qué no vas a que te revise el medimago?

-Seguramente solo necesito unas vitaminas –respondió Harry regresando a su asiento.

Sin embargo, cuando el dolor de cabeza fue en aumento, no le quedó más remedio que ir a buscarlo.

-Estás resfriado –concluyó el señor Jackson.

-¿Resfriado?

-Si, estas agotado, por eso tus defensas están bajas, lo que necesitas es descansar y tomar lo que te voy a dar, continuarás con la fiebre un poco más, pero mañana ya estarás como nuevo... ¡ah! Y deberás dormir en la otra habitación para no contagiar a Draco.

-Yo me ocuparé de él –dijo Sirius provocando con esto, que todos voltearan a verlo sorprendidos- ¿qué? –Exclamó mirando a todos- no me lo voy a comer.

-Claro –dijo Harry- una vez escuche una frase muggle que decía "perro no come perro"

-¡Já!

Cuando Sirius le informó a Draco que Harry estaría descansando en la habitación contigua, éste solamente se encogió de hombros diciendo:

-Sabia que estaba enfermo, el muy cabezota necesita descanso.

-Sí, creo que es cierto.

-Espero que pronto se sienta bien –dijo Draco levantándose.

-¿Irás al baño?

-No, es solo que quisiera estirar las piernas un poco, siento como que me quiere dar un calambre.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias.

Alzándose de hombros, Sirius se acomodó en la cama de Harry abriendo un libro de los que su ahijado tenia a la mano mientras se palpaba el bolsillo de su camisa- Rayos...

-Por mí no se detenga –dijo Draco entendiendo el gesto- fume cuanto quiera.

-¿Y que esa horda de fanáticos caigan sobre mi? No gracias.

-Bueno –dijo Draco dando pequeños pasitos sosteniéndose de la pared- ¿podría ayudarme a vestirme?... no tengo nada debajo de la bata y realmente es muy incómodo.

Sirius sacó ropa del armario, desde calcetines, calzoncillos, unos pantalones enormes color azul claro y una camiseta blanca de manga larga lo suficientemente grande para su abultado vientre.

-Vaya, esto está mucho mejor –dijo Draco calzándose sus pantuflas y ya completamente vestido- ya me siento un poco normal.

-Los Black no somos normales –dijo Sirius tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

Draco sonrió involuntariamente por el comentario mientras columpiaba los pies en la cama; para que al cabo de unos minutos viera el libro de Quidditch desparramado en la cara de Sirius quien roncaba con singular alegría.

Draco se le quedó viendo unos instantes antes de posar sus pies en el suelo y dirigirse con cuidado a la puerta, la cual abrió tratando de no hacer ruido; dio un vistazo al pasillo encontrándolo vacio, y nuevamente sosteniéndose de la pared y cojeando, llegó a la habitación contigua metiéndose en ella.

Ya era tarde, pero la habitación estaba medio iluminada por un par de lamparitas que estaban sobre la mesa; se recargó en la puerta cerrada mientras veía a Harry dormido en la cama; exhalando un suspiro caminó hasta la silla sentándose en ella.

Harry dormía boca arriba, con una mano dentro de las mantas y la otra sobre su pecho; Draco vio su frente sudorosa y miró que sobre la mesa había jofaina con agua y un lienzo dentro, lo tomó y después de exprimirlo se levantó sentándose ahora en la cama pasándole el lienzo refrescante por la frente; fue entonces que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Remus en tono tranquilo- ¿no deberías estar descansando?

-No estoy de fiesta precisamente.

-Claro, pero...

-Solo estoy refrescando un poco a Harry ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero cuando vayas a regresar a tu habitación llámame ¿está bien?

-Si, lo haré –respondió Draco resignado.

-Bien –dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación.

Estuvo así por un buen rato, refrescando la frente y cuello de Harry, tanto que pasó la jofaina al mueble para no tener que estarse levantando.

-Harry Potter... –pensó dejando el lienzo en el agua mientras observaba el pálido rostro para después pasar su dedo índice por las finas cejas negras... delineándolas poco a poco, habiéndolas rezumar el agua que había en ellas, después su dedo viajo por el puente de la recta nariz y finalmente llegó a la delgada boca... sintiendo los suaves y tibios labios.

-¿Amor? –pensó ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de tocarlo- ¿Tú sientes amor por mi?... pero Harry... –continuo pensando mientras dejaba los labios y ponía la mano en el pecho que subía y bajaba con ritmo lento y relajante- yo no tengo nada para dar... nada que ofrecer... pero tú lo sabes ¿no?... sabes que estoy roto y mis manos están vacías... ¿para qué quieres un recipiente que no puede contener nada?... además... yo no confío en nadie...

"Confiar" repitió una vocecita en su interior; Sirius había dicho que no había nadie más confiable que aquel moreno que yacía con fiebre en la cama... "¿Confiar de nuevo?"... "¿Creer de nuevo?"..."no... Dolía demasiado..."

-¿Cómo sentirte?... ¿cómo amarte?... ¿cómo confiar otra vez?... no quiero hacerte lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, no me gustaría verte destruido ni triste...

"Pero triste ya está" dijo la misma voz dentro de su cabeza; "Lastimado también".

-No... –Musitó poniéndole una mano en la mejilla- no quiero que estés triste... quiero que seas de nuevo el tontuelo feliz que conocí en Hogwarts.

-mmm... –gimió Harry pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, por lo que Draco se apresuró a vaciar agua en un vaso, pero al estar a punto de dársela, se contuvo, supo que si se la daba tendría que despertarlo y no quería... no aun... no ahora que necesitaba pensar tantas cosas.

-Bueno, no creo que mueras de sed por no tomar agua en un rato mas –dijo Draco poniendo el vaso en el mueble.

Suspiró mientras tocaba la mano que Harry tenia fuera de las mantas; manos grandes y fuertes, manos como las de él, no tan blancas pero del mismo tamaño; lo constato al entrelazar los dedos y amoldarse tan bien como un guante... ¿Qué se sentiría ser tocado por aquellas manos?... ¿Qué se sentiría ser besado por aquellos labios?... sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué tonterías estoy imaginando?... –se regañó mentalmente mientras dejaba en paz la mano de Harry.

Enamorarse de nuevo... lo vio tan lejano, que el solo hecho de pensarlo le causó gracia.

-En todo caso ¿para qué?... estoy condenado a cadena perpetua y no creo que ahí permitan visitas conyugales –bromeó consigo mismo siendo consciente de su humor ácido- no Harry, no podría condenarte a eso.

"Pero esa es decisión de él" –dijo la molesta vocecita de nuevo- y también dijo que se puede luchar contra el destino"

-¿¡Y eso a mí qué?! –murmuró enojándose consigo mismo sin siquiera saber porque- yo no puedo enamorarme, ya no puedo...

Sintiéndose inquieto, se levantó y comenzó a caminar paso a pasito dentro de la habitación, mirando a Harry y mirando la mesa... de nuevo mirando a Harry y ahora a la lámpara... de nuevo a Harry y ahora al par de pantuflas en el suelo...

-¡Por Salazar! –exclamo entre dientes al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza- esto es una locura, aunque lo intentara no puedo enamorarme de Harry... siento que estoy agotado y él no merece migajas... además creo que ni siquiera eso podría darle... –en fin... –continuó caminando hasta la cama- él lo sabe, sabe que no puede recibir nada de mí, por eso no espera nada... ¡hay Potter! hasta que haces algo inteligente... –dijo acariciando un negro mechón de cabello.

Se quedó un largo rato observando el bello rostro de Harry, cada gesto, cada pequeña arruga, refrescando de nuevo su rostro; no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo se dio cuenta de que seguramente habían sido horas cuando él mismo comenzó a bostezar; levantó los brazos estirándose perezosamente mientras relajaba su espalda dolorida.

-Hay algo seguro dentro de todo este embrollo... –pensó mientras levantaba las mantas subiendo trabajosamente sus piernas para acomodarse junto a Harry- solo en estos brazos... yo me siento seguro...

______________________________________________

Cuando Harry despertó, no supo qué hora era, solo se dio cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y que en su cama no estaba solo; sintió su brazo derecho adormecido por el peso de alguien, y en su mejilla, unos cabellos rebeldes le hacían cosquillas.

-¿Qué rayos...? –pensó alzando la cabeza para ver que sucedía.

Entonces, gracias a las lamparitas pudo ver que el cabello que le hacía cosquillas era rubio y que el peso que cortaba la circulación de su brazo era nada menos que de Draco, quien habiendo recargado su cabeza en su hombro; y sus piernas y vientre en su cuerpo, dormía profundamente.

Quedó con la boca abierta al comprobar que no era una alucinación de su inoportuno resfriado, ni efecto colateral de su medicamento; sino que en realidad se trataba de Draco Malfoy, del cual sentía el peso de su rechoncho cuerpo en su costado derecho.

Dejó caer la cabeza anonadado, recordaba perfectamente que había ido a acostarse después de tomar la poción del señor Jackson y después, nada... no recordaba en qué momento Draco había ido hasta su habitación y había acabado en su cama; no del modo en que hubiese querido, pero nunca imaginó poder tenerlo así de cerca; sintió las piernas flexionadas de Draco moverse ligeramente mientras el rubio subía una de sus manos para colocarla en su pecho, con lo cual solo atinó a quedarse quieto.

Draco suspiró profundamente arrellanándose en el brazo y pecho de Harry cual gallina en su gallinero provocando que éste sonriera mirando el techo.

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado? –se preguntó a si mismo disfrutando el calor del cuerpo del chico que dormía a su lado.

Sintió entonces algo que lo dejó estático... un ligero movimiento en el lugar donde descansaba el vientre de Draco; algo que hizo que el rubio despertara.

-mmm...

-¡Por Griffindor! –Exclamó Harry en voz baja- ¡acabo de sentir a tu bebé!

-Sí... también dormía... –balbuceó Draco sin abrir los ojos- pero parece que ya despertó...

Harry no dijo nada mas por el momento, seguía estático sintiendo los pataleos en su propio cuerpo mientras Draco simplemente seguía durmiendo; después de eso, el joven auror no pudo pegar los ojos preguntándose que demonios significaría todo aquello, como rayos había ido Draco a parar a su cama y más aun, en sus brazos.

-mmm... Harry... –dijo de pronto Draco sin moverse- hasta acá escucho como corre tu ratón en su rueda de ejercicios en tu cabeza hueca.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Harry atontado.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?

-¿Y me lo preguntas?... ¿ya te fijaste en donde estas?

-Si, en tu cama ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo porque?

-No pienses que te extraño, así que no emociones –respondió Draco haciendo el intento de alejarse de él aun medio adormilado.

-No, no te muevas... –se apresuró a decir Harry deteniéndolo.

-Pero...

-Draco... no huyas... –dijo suavemente Harry.

-Yo no huyo... –respondió Draco quedándose quieto.

-Sí lo haces... tranquilo... yo no voy a lastimarte... lo sabes ¿¿verdad?

-Harry... –dijo Draco alzando la cara para mirarlo a los ojos- yo no...

-Shhhh... –Interrumpió Harry poniéndole un dedo en los labios- ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Porque estoy seguro de que ya sabes lo que siento por ti –dijo Harry llanamente, mirando de nuevo al techo haciendo que Draco simplemente se quedara callado- dime algo... ¿te incomoda?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí... ¿te incomoda lo que siento por ti?

-Yo... no, claro que no... bueno, en realidad no sé...

-Es curioso... –dijo Harry sonriendo- como le das vueltas al asunto cuando no quieres decir lo que es muy claro.

-¡Es que no me incomodas! –se apresuró a decir Draco- es decir... no como si un elfo o un trol me declararan su amor.

-¡Gracias por la comparación! –exclamó Harry sonriendo con la vista fija al frente- ya me habías preocupado.

-¡Es que no quise decir eso! –Dijo Draco intentando levantarse otra vez- te juro que no quise ofen...

-Tranquilo... –interrumpió Harry en un susurro- no me ofendes... de hecho me sorprendes... no sé en qué momento fui tan evidente... pero lo que menos quiero es acosarte... hacerte sentir incomodo.

-No me has acosado ni me has hecho sentir incomodo, Harry –dijo Draco sentándose con dificultad- es solo que no quiero que sufras por algo que no tiene ninguna posibilidad... tu sabes.

-Sí, lo sé... pero eso no impide que trate ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo? –Exclamó Draco confundido- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tal vez tenga más posibilidades de las que tú crees –dijo Harry mirándolo desde su almohada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sé de que hablas, pero ya estas advertido –dijo Draco mirando al frente sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente sintió un agradable calorcillo recorrer sus venas, un calor que supo no venía de algo exterior, sino de su mismo corazón que cual locomotora había empezado a acelerarse.

Draco no había dicho "no" con ese sentimiento de desolación que dejaba corto a cualquier dementor, no le había visto ese impulso de salir corriendo presa del terror de tener que volver a confiar en alguien... en cambio había visto al antiguo Draco en ese breve momento de conversación tan bizarra.

-¿De qué te ríes? –dijo de pronto Draco volviéndose a verlo.

-De nada, ¿Por qué no te acuestas de nuevo?

-Porque ya no, me quiero ir a mi cuarto –dijo Draco ruborizándose de repente y haciendo el intento de levantar las mantas.

-No seas aguafiestas, ven aquí –dijo Harry impidiéndole salir de la cama.

-Que no, Potter... –dijo Draco zafándose del agarre y poniéndose de pie con dificultad- estas convaleciente y yo estorbo.

-Vamos Draco, tu eres mi mejor medicina –respondió Harry con una suave sonrisa.

-Eres un tarado –dijo Draco cojeando hasta la puerta.

-Así me traes –respondió Harry sonriéndole mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró desde la puerta y sin poder evitarlo sonrió... sonrisa que Harry no pasó desapercibida.

-Que descanses –dijo Draco abriendo la puerta.

Solo que él ya no pudo contestarle por la tremenda explosión que cimbró toda la casa provocando que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¿¡Que dem...?! –exclamó Harry quedándose callado de repente al sentir todo su cuerpo paralizado.

-Buenas noches –dijo Roger apareciéndose a media habitación ante la sorpresa de los dos chicos.

-¿Qué... que haces aquí? –preguntó Draco en un susurro después de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo, que qué? –Exclamó Roger girándose hacia él- vengo por ti, mi amor.

Harry estaba totalmente paralizado en su cama, viendo con creciente desesperación como Roger se inclinaba hasta Draco, que lo veía como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

-"¡No lo toques!" –gritaba mentalmente mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mover sus paralizados músculos.

-Es hora de irnos... -dijo Roger acuclillado frente a Draco al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla delicadamente- hay muchas cosas que hacer en nuestro antiguo hogar.

Draco no podía hacer nada, solo atinaba a quedarse quieto, con la garganta seca y los ojos muy abiertos; Harry en cambio sudaba por el esfuerzo y la desesperación de no poder impedir que Roger tomara a Draco del brazo y se volviera a él diciendo con una sonrisa de regodeo:

-Despídete.

-"¡No!"... –Pensó Harry desesperado- "¡no te lo lleves!"

Draco lo único que alcanzó a hacer, fue a extender su mano en su dirección al tiempo que junto al mortífago, simplemente se desaparecía.

.


	31. Capitulo 31

Casi al instante en que Draco desapareció, los músculos de Harry dejaron de sentir esa fuerza paralizante haciéndolo saltar de la cama; abrió la puerta y salió corriendo al mismo tiempo que Remus, Sirius y el señor Jackson salían de sus habitaciones.

-¡Remus, Remus!

-¡Harry! ¿¡Y Draco!? –exclamó Remus al verlo.

-¡Se lo llevaron!

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó, como nos encontraron?! –dijo Sirius llegando hasta ellos.

-¡Remus, se lo llevaron! –volvió a exclamar Harry fuera de sí.

-Nos vamos de aquí –dijo Remus dándose la vuelta siendo seguido por los demás.

-¿¡Y Draco?!... ¡no podemos irnos así!

-Cálmate, él ya no está ni remotamente cerca y lo sabes –dijo Remus bajando las escaleras con paso veloz- vamos al cuartel general; Sirius, encárgate de lo aurores que seguramente ya vienen para acá y revisen los alrededores, después alcánzanos allá.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Señor Jackson, usted vendrá con nosotros.

Sabiendo que Remus tenía toda la razón, Harry apretó los puños sintiéndose completamente impotente.

-Harry, deja tus sentimientos de lado y piensa con la cabeza fría –dijo Remus- que poniéndote temperamental no ayudarás a Draco en nada.

-Si, lo siento, tienes razón –respondió Harry obligándose a reaccionar- voy a ponerme los zapatos.

Cuando los dos aurores y el medimago llegaron al departamento central, ya estaba ahí Shacklebolt Kingsley, ministro de Magia y antiguo auror de gran habilidad; también estaban ahí varios aurores incluidos algunos miembros de La Orden del Fénix, entre ellos Dedalus Diggle, el auror que formó parte de la operación del rescate de Harry de la casa de los Dursley; también estaba Mundungus Fletcher "Dung", quien a pesar de ser tramposo y mentiroso, había sido digno de confianza de parte de Dumbledore; estaba una bruja de pelo negro y mejillas rosadas llamada Hestia Jones y Emmeline Vance, una bruja de estampa intimidante; todos ellos aurores con gran experiencia.

-¡Remus! –Exclamó el ministro caminando rápidamente hacia el auror recién salido de la chimenea- ¡la alarma mágica se ha disparado! ¿¡Qué rayos pasó?!

-Se han llevado a Draco Malfoy –respondió Remus con rostro lúgubre- nuestro paradero fue revelado ¿Dónde está Michael Kingston?

-No lo sé, han transcurrido diez minutos de esto y ya debería estar aquí... Webster....

-¿Si? –respondió un auror como de unos treinta años vestido de túnica gris.

-Búscalo y tráelo inmediatamente.

-A la orden señor ministro –respondió el auror saliendo inmediatamente de la oficina.

-Cuéntame que pasó, Remus.

-Cercaron la casa, nos tomaron completamente desprevenidos y se lo llevaron; así de simple –respondió Remus gesticulando con las manos mientras hacía gestos de exasperación.

-¿Y ahora cual es el plan? –Dijo Harry- si antes los informantes no descubrían nada, ahora menos.

-Su trabajo no es sencillo y lo sabes –respondió el señor Kingsley- ellos arriesgan el pellejo mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros, ¿Qué mejor ejemplo quieres que Severus Snape?

Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro sabiendo que lo que decía el ministro era totalmente cierto, por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia exclamó:

-Lo sé, tiene razón... ¿pero y entonces?

-Un momento... –dijo Hestia Jones mientras hablaba en voz baja en lo que parecía ser un radio de frecuencia- me han reportado un brote de violencia en Buxton, en uno de los cuarteles de los mortífagos.

-Remus, encárgate de eso –dijo el ministro Kingsley- ¿¡y dónde demonios esta Kingston?!... ¿¡donde están los aurores que lo custodiaban a él y a su familia?!

-Harry y Emmeline, ustedes vendrán conmigo –dijo Remus.

-A la orden –respondió la bruja al instante, no así Harry quien lo que menos quería en ese momento era ir a un pueblo ubicado en la cola del diablo a ver qué rayos sucedía, sin embargo sabía que no podía hacer nada más.

En eso todos volvieron la vista a la chimenea al escuchar un chisporroteo del cual salió Sirius.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Kingsley.

-Lo que esperábamos encontrar –respondió Sirius.

-Nada.

-Exacto.

-Hay otro reporte de violencia en otro cuartel de los mortífagos en Brampton –dijo Hestia de nuevo—esto no está nada bien.

-Sirius –dijo el ministro- ve a ver qué sucede, quiero un reporte de ustedes en cuanto puedan... ¿¡Y Webster?!

-Lo envió a buscar al señor Kingston- respondió Peter Seller, otro auror.

-¡Pues precisamente quiero saber dónde diablos esta para que me diga donde esta Kingston!

-Nos vamos –dijo Remus a su equipo, quienes asintieron desapareciéndose inmediatamente siendo imitado por Sirius, quien tomando a otros dos aurores desapareció.

Cuando Sirius llegó a Brampton, el panorama que vio le dio un muy mal presentimiento; una vista desolada se presentaba ante ellos, una enorme casona en ruinas, humeando todavía y cayéndose a pedazos se recortaba contra el cielo nublado.

Sirius sacó su varita y dando silenciosas indicaciones a los otros aurores, rodearon la casa cautelosamente encontrándose en la parte trasera, varios cuerpos sin vida desperdigados por el suelo.

-¡Libre! –gritó Tom Parker, uno de los aurores.

-¡Libre! –Gritó Susan McDonald, la otra auror acercándose- aquí hubo un enfrentamiento entre mortífagos... ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Tal vez guerra de intereses –respondió Tom caminando entre los cuerpos.

Sirius sin embargo no decía nada, algo en su cerebro le decía que había algo más, que no se trataba de una disputa de intereses.

-¿Tu qué piensas, Sirius? –preguntó Tom sin obtener respuesta.

Sirius si lo había escuchado, pero su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, algo le gritaba que aquella situación tenía algo muy, pero muy malo... fue entonces cuando lo vio, un hombre aproximadamente de su edad, el cual volteo rápidamente confirmando su identidad; se trataba de Jonathan Walter, un condiscípulo suyo de Hogwarts, y amigo suyo, reviso su brazo encontrando la marca tenebrosa, fue entonces que la alarma que estaba encendida en su cerebro tomó sentido.

Jonathan Walter había ingresado a la academia al terminar el colegio y no era un mortífago aunque tuviese la marca.

-¡Demonios! –susurró Sirius horrorizado- ¡Susan!

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

-¡Informa al ministro que saque a todos sus informantes, han sido delatados!

-¡Inmediatamente! –Respondió Susan desapareciendo al instante.

-¿Estás seguro, Sirius? –Preguntó Tom con un gesto de angustia en el rostro- nadie conoce la identidad de los infiltrados, solo los altos mandos.

-Exacto... –dijo Sirius levantándose con gran pesar- aunque aquí haya mortífagos también, debemos llevar todos los cuerpos para identificar a los nuestros... mira, dieron batalla –continuo Sirius refiriéndose a los aurores fallecidos- por eso nos hemos dado cuenta, si no ni nos hubiésemos enterado.

-Lo que significa que en las demás bases mortífagas en las que estaban los infiltrados y de las cuales no hemos recibido ningún reporte, les han matado sin que siquiera pudieran defenderse –completo Tom entendiendo lo que Sirius quería decir.

-Así es... dudo mucho que Kingsley los saque a tiempo... vamos, hay que llevar los cuerpos de los caídos.

__________________________________________

Cuando Remus y su equipo llegaron a Buxton, se encontraron con un paisaje similar al de Brampton, solo que esta vez en una pequeña ciudad; se dividieron para inspeccionar el lugar encontrando solamente cadáveres; caminando entre cuerpos sin vida en esa callejuela desierta, Remus siguió de largo en una angosta calle encontrando en el suelo pequeñas manchas de sangre que al parecer iban alejándose del lugar.

Siguió el rastro hasta llegar a un viejo y ruinoso edificio, en el cual entro sigilosamente subiendo poco a poco las escaleras varita en alto; pronto la sangre ya no eran simples manchas, ya era todo un charco que ensuciaba hasta las paredes indicando que quien fuera el dueño de esa sangre, difícilmente estaría vivo ante tal hemorragia.

Vio una puerta entre abierta en la cual ingresaba el rastro de sangre, así que con todos sus sentidos alertas la empujó suavemente encontrando en el suelo a un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, sin un brazo, con su varita en la otra mano en un enorme charco de sangre.

Cautelosamente miró a su alrededor para después arrodillarse inmediatamente junto al hombre, quien trabajosamente abrió los ojos.

-Re... Remus... –susurró el hombre con evidente dificultad- soy... soy Morgan... in... in...

-Un informante –completo Remus.

-S... si...

-Tranquilo, te ayudare y estarás bien –dijo Remus desapareciéndose inmediatamente con él.

Todo un revuelo se armó en San Mungo cuando Remus apareció con un hombre al borde de la muerte, y no solo por lo insólito de sus heridas, sino por todo el operativo de vigilancia que se llevó a cabo.

_________________________________________

-¿Qué informes me tienes de Kingston? –preguntó Shacklebolt Kingsley a Gary Webster mientras esperaba en una habitación contigua a la del auror herido junto con otros aurores incluidos Remus, Harry y Sirius.

-Joe Feldman me informa que lo vio ayer a la una y media de la mañana salir de las oficinas con Trevor Haim y Austin Bonaduce y ya no regresaron.

-El ataque en la casa fue a las dos de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos –dijo Sirius sentado en una silla.

-Haim y Bonaduce... –dijo Kingsley dándoles la espalda- dos de mis mejores aurores custodiando la espalda de ese maldito bastardo traidor... a estas horas ya deben estar muertos.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras Kingsley inclinaba el rostro tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Sumándolos a los informantes... –continúo el ministro- ya son treinta y cuatro aurores que han sido asesinados... ¿Qué les diré a sus familias?

-Que nos encargaremos de ese malnacido –dijo Sirius entre dientes lamentando que su mensaje no llegara a tiempo.

Kingsley no respondió, solo alzó el rostro mirando la pared... lágrimas de rabia e impotencia amenazaban con brotar; todos los aurores de la habitación se sentían igual y entendían perfectamente su silencio, por lo que nadie dijo nada en varios minutos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió apareciendo un medimago.

-¿Cómo esta Kevin Morgan? –preguntó Kingsley sobreponiéndose a su sentir.

-Bueno, señor ministro –respondió el medimago negando con la cabeza- el pronóstico es muy crítico, sus heridas son muy graves, de hecho es un milagro que esté vivo.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesitan pasar setenta y dos horas para...

-¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! –interrumpió Kingsley sobresaltado.

-Lo sé, es solo que...

-Mire –dijo Kingsley- sé que usted y su equipo están haciendo todo lo humanamente posible, pero necesitamos hablar con él, es vital, es el único sobreviviente de esta masacre.

-Si, si... –respondió aprensivo el medimago- entiendo eso... mire, tal vez podamos hacer algo... podríamos reanimarlo unos minutos, pero eso lo agotara bastante.

-Hágalo, Remus ven conmigo.

_____________________________________________

La habitación en la que Kingsley y Remus entraron vestidos con largas batas blancas, guantes y cubre bocas esterilizados era enorme; había varias enfermeras alrededor de una cama mientras otras preparaban algunas pociones.

-Listo –dijo el medimago- por favor sean comprensivos.

-Lo intentaremos.

-Bien... señoritas, salgamos un momento –dijo el medimago llamando a las enfermeras que obedecieron presurosas.

En cuanto quedaron a solas con el hombre que yacía en la cama, Kingsley y Remus se colocaron a cada lado de la cama.

-Kevin... Kevin ¿puedes oírme? –dijo Suavemente Kingsley- Kevin, soy el ministro de magia, Shacklebolt Kingsley.

Trabajosamente, Kevin Morgan abrió los ojos para encontrar el rostro preocupado del ministro.

-Se... señor Ministro...

–Pronto te recuperarás, pero ahora necesito que me digas que sucedió.

-Por Merlín... –dijo Kevin cerrando los ojos como si el solo hecho de recordar le implicara un gran esfuerzo- nos... Sorprendieron por completo... ¡Señor mi... ministro! –continuo Kevin con gran angustia- ¡no reportábamos nada... porque no podíamos!

-Lo sé, tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso, concéntrate en lo importante.

-Éramos cinco... los que estábamos en esa base... eran los hermanos Driscoll... Robbie Morrison... Todd Bridges... y... y yo... llegaron anoche como siempre, no vimos nada extraño... y nos hubieran asesinado sin siquiera meter las manos de no ser porque unos de ellos... nos gritó "traidores" desde atrás... entonces supimos lo que iban a hacer... ¿cómo... cómo supieron?... ¿cómo nos... nos descubrieron?... –dijo Kevin con la angustia retratada en el rostro.

-Calma Kevin, después veremos eso, amigo.

-Y justamente al dia siguiente, yo... yo iba a salir a entregar mi informe... el primero de tantos y tantos meses... de algo muy importante...

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?

-Mis amigos... –susurró Kevin con los ojos anegados de lágrimas- dijeron que yo... que yo debía escapar para... para venir a informar... ellos... ellos dieron su vida por mí para... para que yo pudiera decir... lo que vimos... los horrores que descubrimos... ¡Por Merlín!... ¡las cosas tan espantosas que averiguamos!

-Tranquilo Kevin –dijo Kingsley tomándole la mano que le quedaba y que reposaba en su pecho- sé que es duro pero debes decirme que averiguaron.

-¡Es... es espantoso! –Exclamó Kevin tomándole la muñeca con su mano- ¡lo que harán con ese bebé es... es aberrante!

Remus apretó los labios al escuchar a Kevin, quien por desgracia ya no pudo continuar al desmayarse en ese momento.

Con ganas de patear a quien se le pusiera en frente, Kingsley no pudo hacer nada más que dejar que el medimago lo atendiera y a esperar nuevamente a que el malherido tuviera fuerzas para hablar otra vez.

Al dia siguiente, el medimago dio permiso para que hablaran de nuevo con el paciente, el cual, aun en estado crítico tuvo un poco mas de energía.

-Dime Kevin –dijo el ministro, quien acompañado de Remus esperaban ansiosos lo que el auror tuviese que decir- ¿Qué averiguaron?

-Nos costó un par de años llegar hasta esos lugares de confianza –dijo Kevin con aire cansado- y aun así formaban un circulo muy cerrado... fue apenas hace unos cuantos meses que averiguamos lo que "el que no debe ser nombrado" planea en realidad.

-¿El habitaba en esa casa? –preguntó Remus.

-No... Solo fue en dos ocasiones... una fue hace... como siete u ocho meses... la verdad ahora no recuerdo bien... –dijo Kevin cerrando los ojos agotado- la primera fue cuando castigó a alguien... un chico que tenía que cuidar a alguien y lo perdió... ese día, el muchacho terminó con todos los huesos rotos... yo mismo lo atendí y por mas que le pregunté, no soltó prenda... y la otra fue cuando un operativo de rescate les salió mal... "El que no debe ser nombrado" castigó duramente a varios de ellos, principalmente al que castigo la otra vez, ese hombre llamado Roger... Roger McGregor... por todos los cielos, que gritos más espeluznantes se dejaron escuchar...

Kingsley y Remus se miraron entre sí al comprender que Kevin hablaba de cuando Draco fue atrapado y de cuando el señor Pierce fue asesinado.

-Fue entonces que pudimos colarnos más a fondo... –continuó Kevin mientras Kingsley le secaba el sudor de la frente ocasionado por el esfuerzo- averiguamos que usando magia muy antigua y pociones sumamente complicadas, lograron hacer concebir a Draco Malfoy...

-¿Para qué, Kevin? –preguntó Kingsley.

-Señor Ministro... hay tantas cosas que son difíciles de comprender... y más aun de aceptar... solo lo hacemos porque sabemos de lo que es capaz "el que no debe ser nombrado"

-Es verdad Kevin, tienes toda la razón.

Kevin aspiró profundo, como aclarando su propia mente para poder decir todo lo que sabía.

-"El que no debe ser nombrado"... –dijo Kevin después de unos momentos- tenía un fuerte vinculo con Harry Potter... uno que le permitía adentrarse en su mente... él averiguó muchas cosas después de la batalla de Hogwarts... por eso tampoco se ha dejado ver, por que ha estado muy ocupado... y lo que hace últimamente es esperar... solo esperar...

-¿A que nazca el bebé de Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Kingsley.

-Si... él averiguo que hace años, cuando mató a los Potter e intentó hacer lo mismo con el hijo, al rebotar el hechizo con el cual quiso matarlo, una parte de su alma quedó en el pequeño Harry... y por eso quedaron vinculados.

-Eso es verdad –dijo Remus a Kingsley.

-"El que no debe ser nombrado" no supo que había sucedido en ese momento... –continuó Kevin- supo que estaban vinculados, si... es más, se vanagloriaba de que pudo engañar a Harry Potter con lo de su padrino... esa ocasión en que casi lo matan...

-Recuerdo eso –dijo Remus- fue así como Harry le salvó la vida a Arthur Weasley al ser atacado por Nagini.

-Aun con todo eso, "el que no debe ser nombrado" no sabía por que... lo averiguó después del ataque a Hogwarts en el que apenas escapó... aun no nos infiltrábamos en sus filas, pero nos enteramos que estaba furioso y desesperado.

-Fue cuando Neville destruyó su último horrocrux –dijo Remus- pues Harry se encargó de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Había otro aparte de esos dos... –dijo Kevin- y Harry Potter lo sabe.

-¿Harry? –Exclamó Kingsley extrañado- ¿cómo es eso?

-El vínculo que él y "el que no debe ser nombrado" tenían, era porque cuando el Avada Kedavra rebotó, una parte de su alma quedó en Harry Potter... de alguna extraña manera el chico se convirtió en sí mismo en un horrocrux.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Kingsley impresionado.

-Por eso Harry Potter tenía algunas habilidades fuera de lo común –dijo Kevin- como hablar Pársel por ejemplo...

-Eso nunca lo imaginé.

-Y el chico lo sabe.

-Es increíble –dijo Kingsley.

-Hay muchas cosas que Harry prefiere no comentar –dijo Remus.

-Cuando Nagini fue destruida –continuo Kevin después de beber un poco de agua que Remus le dio- cuentan que "el que no debe ser nombrado" estaba fuera de sí y que tiempo después, ya habiéndose tomado su tiempo, averiguó todo eso... fue entonces que concibió su horroroso plan... hacer un horrocrux que se cuide a sí mismo, pero no un animal como lo fue Nagini, sino uno que pudiese reinar como todo un mago oscuro de gran poder debe hacerlo... decidió crear al horrocrux perfecto con lo que le queda de su alma.

-Un ser humano... –musitó Kingsley sintiendo que el mismísimo aire escapaba de sus pulmones mientras Remus lo miraba con expresión estupefacta.

-El... el bebé de Draco Malfoy... –dijo Kingsley al fin.

-Si... ese bebé será el último horrocrux de "el que no debe ser nombrado"; el cual quedará al cuidado de los mortífagos de más confianza; mortífagos con los cuales permanece oculto y que me consta, darían la vida por él.

.


	32. Capitulo 32

Kingsley y Remus no atinaban a decir nada, simplemente permanecían en silencio, abrumados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-De alguna manera que ignoro... –continuó Kevin sintiéndose más agotado que nunca- se deshará del alma del bebé para tomar control completo de su cuerpo.

-¡Por Merlín! –Exclamó Kingsley levantándose de repente- ¡eso es...! ¡eso es monstruoso!

-Pero dime, Kevin –dijo Remus obligándose a sí mismo a hablar- él puede conseguir un bebé donde sea... ¿Por qué obtenerlo de esta manera?

-"Poderis amomortem"... el hechizo que Lily Potter uso en sus últimos momentos... Porque aunque él no cree en el amor, no iba a arriesgarse a que ocurriera lo mismo que sucedió con los Potter... no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces; no iba a quitarle a su bebé a ninguna mujer por la fuerza, y la única que se lo hubiese ofrecido con gusto estaba muerta.

-Bellatrix Black –dijo Kingston volviendo a sentarse.

-Si... así que pensó que con un hombre no sucedería eso.

-Vaya razonamiento... –dijo Remus negando con la cabeza- otra vez menospreciando los sentimientos de las personas, aun con toda su grandiosa ciencia no acaba de comprender.

-Pero Draco Malfoy no quiere al bebé, eso me has dicho Remus.

-Si, así es –respondió Remus con desaliento- hace poco atentó contra él.

-Y dime Kevin ¿Por qué precisamente Draco Malfoy?

-Porque "el que no debe ser nombrado" no dejará nunca de ser quien es... –respondió Kevin exhalando un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué porque Draco Malfoy? –dijo Kevin con rostro sombrío- es simple, señor ministro... porque Draco Malfoy es un sangre pura... por eso ni siquiera pasó por su mente el robar un bebé de algún orfanato, ninguno tiene antecedentes confiables y mucho menos un niño muggle... y también para vengarse de los Malfoy, de hecho supe que ese hombre, Roger McGregor asesinó a Narcisa, y que "el que no debe ser nombrado" estaba presente y le reveló todo su macabro plan para torturarla más allá de lo físico, pues ella lo engaño al verificar la muerte de Harry Potter, provocando con eso su derrota.

Kingsley ya no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó dando unos pasos por la habitación.

-Kevin –dijo Remus- ¿tienes idea de donde pueden estar?

-Hay varias bases que ni siquiera muchos mortífagos conocen... yo sé de algunas, pero francamente no creo que estén ahí.

-Como sea dímelas, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto... gracias Kevin.

-No... Dele las gracias a todos los que murieron.

-Tu también hiciste un gran trabajo –dijo Kingsley- no es fácil tener que dejar a tus amigos atrás.

________________________________________________

Cuando Harry escuchó los planes de Voldemort, Sirius le acercó una silla al verlo ponerse excesivamente pálido; y no solo él, todos los demás aurores dejaron escapar exclamaciones de asombro y de horror.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Emmeline.

-¿¡Cómo qué, Emmeline?! –Respondió Kingsley- si Voldemort logra hacer ese último horrocrux desaparecerá por completo hasta ser un verdaderamente imparable... así que tenemos que encontrar a Draco Malfoy así tengamos que buscarlo hasta en el mismísimo infierno... Remus, llama al medimago que lo atendía.

En cuanto el señor Jackson llegó, Kingsley se puso al tanto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que nazca el bebé?

-Ya tiene ocho meses, considerando sus condiciones a lo mucho le doy un par de semanas mas... pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué es?

-Que tal vez quieran que nazca antes... digo, para ya tenerlo en sus manos.

-Si, lo he pensado –dijo Kingsley preocupado.

-También hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza y es que cuando extraigan al bebé, el muchacho necesitara atención médica y francamente dudo que la reciba siendo que cumplió su cometido.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza; lo que estaban diciendo ya lo había pensado él; pero oírlo ya en boca de otras personas era algo que definitivamente no podía resistir.

-¿Dónde comenzamos a buscar? –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Solo una cosa más –dijo Kingsley- ¿Cómo está la salud del chico?

-Por ahora estable –respondió el medimago- pero eso es porque yo lo conozco, sé cómo está trabajando su organismo; si el chico camina es por todos los medicamentos que se le han administrado... ¡puede descompensarse!

Kingsley se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa, estaba seguro que los mortífagos proporcionarían la mejor de las atenciones a Draco, pero faltaba ver como reaccionaria el organismo del chico.

-Bien –dijo al fin- Webster...

-¿Sí señor?

-Encárgate de que esto no llegue a la prensa, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no dejes que nada de esto se filtre al público.

-Me encargaré de eso, no se preocupe.

-Gracias.

Se organizaron grupos de búsqueda dirigidos cada uno por un miembro de La Orden del Fénix recorriendo implacables cada escondrijo de los mortífagos.

Después de dos días de búsqueda infructuosa, Harry atacaba la segunda base designada a su grupo sin encontrar nada.

-No me importa... –pensó mientras abatía a varios mortífagos que se le abalanzaban encima- si es necesario iré hasta el fin del mundo, pero te encontrare Draco... te lo juro.

________________________________________________

Cuando Draco desapareció de la casa de seguridad y apareció de nuevo, agradeció que haya estado tirado en el suelo, de lo contrario de hubiese caído debido al jalón que sintió en su estómago provocándole nauseas.

-Ra... rayos... –balbuceó después de varias arcadas.

-Tranquilo, te daré algo para que se te calme el estómago –dijo Roger poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

Draco se giró retirándole la mano de un manotazo.

-¿Qué pasa Draco, acaso no me reconoces? –preguntó Roger con expresión preocupada.

Draco lo miraba aun con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada.

-Parece que estás viendo un fantasma –dijo Roger poniéndose de pie al tiempo que le tendía una mano- ven, vamos a que te acuestes un rato.

Draco comenzó a hiperventilar mientras veía a Roger mirarlo con dulzura.

-Anda, ven, has de estar...

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito bastardo hijo de perra! –exclamó Draco de repente arrastrándose hacia atrás sobre sus nalgas y manos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Roger con voz angustiada y acercándose a él.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –exclamó Draco deteniéndose solo cuando su espalda chocó con la pared.

-Draco... –dijo Roger acuclillándose frente a él- no sé qué te hayan contado sobre mí, pero son mentiras, yo nunca dejé de buscarte.

-Deja de tratarme como a un imbécil –respondió Draco entre dientes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Draco aspiró profundo tratando de calmarse para después mirarlo con profundo odio mientras decía:

-Sé lo que hiciste... y nunca más volverás a engañarme.

-¡Pero Draco!... ¡todo es mentira, has entendido todo mal!... déjame explicarte y veras que después comprenderás todo... ¿Qué respondes?

Draco lo miró unos segundos antes de escupirle el rostro diciendo:

-Aquí tienes mi respuesta.

Roger solo cerró los ojos al sentir la saliva en su rostro para después abrirlos mientras apretaba los labios mirándolo fijamente; a lo cual Draco solo alzó la barbilla en un claro gesto de desafío.

-Muy bien –dijo Roger levantándose al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara- intenté hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti, pero en vista de que no quieres cooperar, será como tú quieras... levántate.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco tragó saliva mirando como el rostro de Roger se endurecía.

-Dije que te levantes.

Con una clara dificultad física para hacerlo pero intentando aparentar lo contrario, Draco comenzó a levantarse sosteniéndose de la pared.

-Demonios... –pensó sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas pero logrando su cometido.

-Ve a esa cama y acuéstate –dijo Roger dándole la espalda y caminando hacia una mesa que estaba pegada a la pared en donde había muchos implementos médicos; junto a la mesa había un gabinete con puertas de cristal en la que podían verse infinidad de frascos de diversos tamaños llenos de pociones de muchos colores y todos con una etiqueta con un numero además de ingredientes diversos.

Fue entonces que Draco reparó en la habitación, miró a todos lados revisándola y encontrando además de la mesa y el gabinete, un armario.

-¿Vienes o voy por ti?

-¿Para qué quieres que me acueste?

-No para tener sexo contigo, eso tenlo por seguro –dijo Roger volviéndose a verlo.

-Como si a mí me interesara.

-Muévete –insistió Roger.

-¿Pero para qué...?

-Para revisarte –interrumpió Roger caminando hacia él- debo constatar que todo ande bien.

-No me toques, yo puedo caminar solo.

-Pues muévete entonces.

Cojeando, Draco llegó hasta la cama, en donde se sentó sintiendo alivio físico; lo malo sucedió cuando Roger le puso una mano en el hombro retirándose Draco instintivamente gritándole.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras!

-¿¡Y cómo demonios piensas que te revisaré?!

-Bastardo infeliz, aléjate de mí o...

-¿O sino qué? –dijo Roger poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

Draco apretó los labios mirándolo con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.

-Solo aléjate de mí –dijo entre dientes.

-Mira... –dijo Roger señalándole los costados de la cama en donde se asomaban unas ataduras- no me obligues a usarlas, no es bueno estresarte tanto.

-¿Y de cuando acá te importa lo que sea bueno para mí?... no me hagas reír.

Viendo que Draco no pensaba obedecer de ninguna manera, Roger lo empujó hacia atrás.

-¡No, déjame! –exclamó Draco intentando levantarse al sentir que Roger le levantaba las piernas para acostarlo por completo en la cama.

-Tú me obligaste a esto –dijo Roger tomándole una muñeca para atársela a la cama recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo soltarlo; hecho que aprovechó Draco para soltarse e intentar levantarse del lado contrario de la cama siendo sujetado de la ropa por Roger.

-¡Ya basta de estupideces! –exclamó furioso el medimago acostándolo bruscamente.

-¡No idiota, suéltame! –grito Draco lanzando patadas y golpes.

-¡No quiero lastimarte! –exclamó Roger aguantando los golpes de Draco- así que contrólate ya...

-¡Ah! –gimió Draco al sentir su muñeca ser atada con rudeza sucediendo lo mismo con la otra procediendo después atarle los tobillos dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

-Listo... –dijo Roger limpiándose la sangre del rostro- ¿ya ves que no era tan complicado?

-¡Suéltame maldito! –gritó Draco forcejeando.

-Si por mi fuera te aplicaría un hechizo para callarte, gritas demasiado –dijo Roger acomodando varias cosas de la mesa en donde también estaba una pantalla- pero debido a los complicados hechizos que tienes encima no es posible... bien, ahora veamos cómo esta mi hijo.

Draco se quedó inmóvil al escuchar la última palabra de Roger, quien le descubría el vientre.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó el joven medimago al ponerle una mano en la cálida piel- ¡está muy despierto!

Y era verdad, Draco sentía el brusco pataleo en su interior como si lo que había dentro quisiera alejarse de ahí.

-¡Ah! –se quejó Draco al sentir los bruscos movimientos cortarle la respiración.

-Calma pequeño, soy tu papi –dijo Roger pasándole la varita haciendo aparecer al instante una imagen en la pantalla- veamos... mmm... treinta y cinco centímetros... vaya Draco, a pesar del volumen que tienes físicamente, el bebé tiene talla pequeña... seguramente es por las circunstancias de su concepción, veamos lo demás...

Draco ya no dijo nada mas mientras Roger hacia su chequeo tanto del bebé como de él mismo, todo el tiempo mantuvo la vista fija en el techo y ni siquiera hizo ningún gesto cuando le sacó sangre para analizarla.

-Bueno... –dijo Roger rato después- tendré los resultados en una hora, mientras tanto te traeré el desayuno ¿de acuerdo?

-Puedes meterte tu desayuno por el culo, no comeré y no me obligarás.

-Sabes que puedo, lo mejor es que cooperes.

-Entonces desátame.

-Lo haré si prometes comer.

-Yo no te prometo nada, imbécil hijo de mierda... suéltame.

Roger sonrió forzadamente mientras se rascaba una ceja al responder:

-Creo que te dejaré un rato así para que se te bajen los humos.

Antes de que Draco pudiese responder, la puerta se abrió dejando ver un rostro conocido.

-Pequeño Malfoy... –dijo Greyback sonriente- tienes visita.

Draco se quedó callado al sentir la pesada atmosfera que se formo; tan horriblemente tensa que hasta los movimientos de su vientre cesaron de repente.

-Mi señor, misión cumplida –dijo Roger inclinándose ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort que apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-Cállate imbécil... –siseó Voldemort entrando con paso lento vestido con una larga túnica negra que le cubría hasta la cabeza- si no fuera por Kingston, aun no descubrirías en donde estaba.

Draco sintió que el calor de su cuerpo se le iba al tener junto a si a Voldemort quien mirando ansiosamente su vientre, dijo:

-Muéstramelo.

Roger se apresuró a colocar de nuevo la varita en el vientre de Draco al escuchar la orden.

-¡Magnifico! –Exclamó Voldemort con los ojos rojos fijos en la pantalla- ¡es perfecto!

-Si, mi señor, tal como usted lo planeó –respondió Roger.

-¿Puedes sacarlo ya? –dijo Voldemort, ante lo cual Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

-No es el momento, mi señor.

-"¿Sacarlo?" –Pensó Draco- "¿para qué?"

-¿Entonces cuando? –preguntó Voldemort molesto.

-Lo ideal es esperar lo más que podamos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Pues... lo mejor es...

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Yo... yo creo que unas dos semanas serán suficientes –respondió Roger temblando.

-Dos semanas... esperare impaciente... ¡es maravilloso! –Repitió Voldemort colocándole una de sus huesudas manos en el vientre de Draco haciendo que éste se estremeciera al sentir la fría extremidad- ya deseo tenerlo en mis manos...

Poco a poco, Draco volvió sus ojos a pantalla en la cual Voldemort tenía la vista clavada; y por primera vez en todos esos meses, vio lo que su propio cuerpo albergaba.

Una figura pequeñita, en la cual se distinguían perfectamente unas diminutas manos con los puños cerrados y las piernas flexionadas, replegándose en si mismo formando una pequeña bolita totalmente quieto dando la impresión de querer ocultarse.

Draco clavó fijamente su vista en esa imagen y en ese momento ya no supo si su corazón latía desbocado por la temible presencia de Voldemort tocándolo o por la pequeña persona que latía viva en su interior.

-Me voy... –dijo Voldemort rompiendo el pesado silencio que reinaba en la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta- y en dos semanas regresaré por lo que es mío.

-Sí, mi señor –respondió Roger retirando su varita provocando que la imagen de la pantalla desapareciera.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Draco con la vista fija en la pantalla negra, pero en cuestión de minutos Roger regresó con una charola con alimentos.

-Te traje comida ¿quieres que te la dé en la boca o te desate?... ¡Draco!

-¿Eh?

-Decide, te desato o te doy de comer en la boca.

-Yo... yo... desátame –respondió Draco como si saliera de un trance.

-No me mientas, no quiero pelear contigo.

-No, no... Yo comeré –respondió Draco.

Roger lo miró extrañado por el cambio de actitud, sin embargo comprendió que la visita no había sido para menos.

-De acuerdo, te desataré.

Aun sin tener hambre, Draco comió sin chistar la fruta con yogurt y los huevos con jamón que Roger le había llevado y quien permaneció en la habitación sentado en una silla revisando unos pergaminos mientras tomaba un té.

-Tus niveles de poción "Conservatus" ya están muy bajos ¿has sentido molestias respecto a eso?

-¿Para qué lo quieren?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Roger sin comprender la pregunta.

-Sí... él... ¿para qué lo quiere?

-Ah... –exclamó Roger comprendiendo la pregunta- bueno... –añadió dejando los pergaminos en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente- mira, el plan de todo esto es magnífico; tú y nuestro hijo juegan un papel muy, pero muy importante.

-¿Para qué lo quiere? –volvió a preguntar Draco en un tono simple; un tono que no contenía ni reproche ni enojo; solamente una pregunta en un tono neutro.

-Tu hijo Draco... –dijo Roger inclinándose hacia adelante, como queriendo dar más énfasis a sus palabras- en el futuro será el mago más poderoso que haya existido jamás.

-¿Cómo?

-Si... –continuo Roger emocionado- mira, tal vez él no tendrá noción de eso, pero el lugar que ocupará en la historia será uno que nunca se volverá a repetir.

Draco no dijo nada, por lo que Roger continuo hablando.

-Ese bebe, Draco... será el depositario del alma de nuestro señor Tenebroso.

Draco lo miró fijamente, sin que su rostro mostrara ninguna emoción más que un par de parpadeos.

-¿¡No entiendes?! –exclamó Roger sonriendo- ¡nuestro señor Tenebroso será un verdadero sangre limpia en un cuerpo completamente humano!

Draco continuo sin decir nada y manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo se acostó dándole la espalda a un desconcertado Roger.

-Draco ¿has entendido lo que te he dicho?

-Tengo sueño –respondió Draco cerrando los ojos.

Desconcertado, Roger ya no dijo nada, simplemente lo cubrió con una manta y salió de ahí.

Para tranquilidad de Roger, le resto del dia pasó sin ningún contratiempo; así que cuando Draco terminó de cenar y después de darle unos medicamentos, Roger lo dejó solo.

-Que descanses Draco, si necesitas algo, solo oprime ese botón que está en tu cabecera –dijo el medimago apagando la luz y dejando solo una lamparita encendida en la mesa.

Draco de nuevo no dijo nada, simplemente espero unos minutos para levantar las mantas y sentarse en la cama; después de unos minutos se levantó y con paso lento caminó hasta una esquina de la habitación, en donde recargándose en la pared fue sentándose poco a poco quedándose así un largo rato, hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

-Estas asustado... –susurró de pronto con la vista fija al frente- si... tienes miedo... tranquilo... –musitó poniendo lentamente su mano en su vientre- no tengas miedo.

.


	33. Capitulo 33

Lágrimas ardientes comenzaron a inundar sus ojos mientras que con voz entrecortada continuaba hablando.

-Es mentira lo que dice... tú no eres de él... tú eres mío... –dijo abrazando por completo su vientre con ambos brazos y rompiendo en llanto- completamente mío...

Draco lloraba sin contenerse nada mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-No tengas miedo... yo te voy a cuidar... y no dejaré que te suceda nada malo... te lo prometo... pero ya no te asustes.

El movimiento que hacia horas había cesado, curiosamente comenzó de nuevo, pero ahora de una manera suave y tranquila.

-Si... –sonrió Draco sin dejar de llorar- eso es... siento haber dicho tantas cosas feas... soy un idiota, pero eso seguro ya lo sabias... ¡uff!... ¡calma!... –jadeó sintiendo un brusco pataleo que le cortó la respiración- no te desquites así... ¡ay, ay, ay!... bueno, está bien, me lo merezco –dijo Draco cerrando los ojos por el dolor al tiempo que se sobaba el lugar lastimado.

Pero él lo sabia... sabía que esos pataleos no eran un reclamo, también sabía que los movimientos bruscos no eran igual a los frenéticos movimientos de cuando Roger lo tocó.

Draco lo percibía, sabia de alguna manera el porqué de esos pataleos bruscos.

-Estas contento... –murmuró sonriendo sin que las lagrimas dejaran de fluir y sin dejar de acariciar su vientre- ya no estás triste ni asustado... ya no debes estarlo porque yo te voy a sacar de este lugar, no sé cómo pero tú y yo escaparemos de aquí, no podemos esperar a Harry... ahora estamos solos y debemos valernos por nosotros mismos, y para eso... –dijo poniéndose trabajosamente de pie- debo estar preparado.

Caminó hasta la cama en la cual se acostó intentando dormir a pesar del intermitente pataleo.

-Ya duérmete... –dijo pasando su mano por su vientre- necesito descansar, ya tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer travesuras, pero ahora es tiempo de dormir.

Poco a poco el movimiento dejo de sentirse dando paso a una absoluta tranquilidad.

-Eso es... –pensó cerrando los ojos- eres buen niño... no dejaré que ese monstruo te ponga un dedo encima, es una promesa de un Malfoy... a otro Malfoy.

______________________________________________

-¿Qué me reportas, Harry? –preguntó Remus con un radio comunicador mágico mientras revisaba una base abandonada.

-Nada Remus, y ya no me han asignado ninguna otra base, el señor Morgan solo conocía la ubicación de algunas.

-Todas las unidades reúnanse de nuevo en el cuartel general –exclamó Remus dirigiéndose a todos los grupos.

Ya todos reunidos, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y algunos aurores discutían el nuevo plan a seguir mientras los demás esperaban afuera.

-Era de esperarse que no estuvieran en ninguna de las bases –dijo Kingsley.

-Debemos buscar opciones –dijo Remus.

-Pero no hay tiempo –intervino Sirius- Draco ya tiene más de ocho meses, tendremos suerte si aun no han sacado al bebé.

Pero mientras los demás discutía los pasos a seguir, Harry ni siquiera los escuchaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Debo ir a Hogwarts –exclamó de repente haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo Remus sorprendido- ¿para qué?

-Ahí hay dos miembros más de la Orden del Fénix, debo hablar con ellos.

-Harry, si sabes algo...

-No sé nada Remus, solo es una corazonada, pero debo ir solo para no ocupar aurores que pueden ser útiles en otro lado.

-De acuerdo –dijo Kingsley sin dudar- si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya, nosotros nos organizaremos de otra manera, pero si averiguas algo útil, repórtamelo de inmediato.

-Si señor –respondió Harry caminando hacia la puerta.

-Harry... –dijo Kingsley deteniéndolo por el hombro.

-¿Si señor?

-Dejo que hagas esto porque confío en ti y porque necesito de cada auror del que pueda disponer, pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla.

-Eso téngalo por seguro, señor.

__________________________________________________

Cuando la profesora McGonagall fue informada de que Harry Potter quería verla, se sorprendió mucho.

-Profesora... –saludó Harry tendiéndole la mano en la oficina.

-Harry... –respondió la profesora estrechándole la mano detrás de su escritorio- me da muchísimo gusto verte, pero por el semblante que traes sé que no es una visita de cortesía, dime que pasa y en que puedo ayudarte.

-Profesora –dijo Harry sentado frente a ella- aparte de usted, debo hablar también con Hagrid.

-Lo mandaré llamar inmediatamente –respondió la profesora entre extrañada y preocupada.

Y después de un rápido y efusivo saludo de Hagrid, Harry procedió a contrales todo lo que había sucedido desde la redada en la que habían detenido a Draco, hasta lo sucedido esa misma mañana en el cuartel dejándolos a ambos boquiabiertos.

-Pero... –balbuceó McGonagall abriendo la boca y volviendo a cerrarla.

-¿Draco Malfoy?... –dijo Hagrid con los ojos como platos- ¿el hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy?

-Si Hagrid, lo he dicho como mil veces.

-Aun no lo creo... –dijo al fin la profesora- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Draco Malfoy?... pero sobretodo... ¿¡cómo pretenden hacerle eso a un bebé?!... ¡es... es espantoso!... ¡Harry, debes encontrarlos!

-Créame que eso es lo que todos estamos intentando.

-Bueno Harry –preguntó Hagrid presuroso- ¿y para que somos buenos?

-Yo estaba pensando... –dijo Harry mirándolos a ambos- si yo fuera Voldemort, me iría a un lugar, primero, en donde esté bien protegido; segundo, un lugar en donde ningún mago tenga el menor de deseo de ir ni siquiera por accidente, ya sea auror o no; y tercero, donde aunque quiera, no sepa.

-Buena teoría -dijo Hagrid- ¿pero donde es eso?

-Tú sabes donde es, ya fuiste ahí –dijo Hagrid- Dumbledore te envió junto con Madame Máxime.

-¡Los gigantes, es verdad!

-Draco está a punto de cumplir los nueve meses, ni siquiera es seguro que aun viva o tenga el bebé -dijo Harry ocultando la angustia que el solo mencionar eso le causaba.

-Deben partir de inmediato –dijo McGonagall- Hagrid, ve a prepararte y alcanza a Harry en la salida, irán a Hogsmeade, ahí podrán desaparecerse.

-¡Voy en seguida! –dijo Hagrid saliendo de la anterior oficina de Dumbledore.

Deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo, la profesora McGonagall los despidió a la salida del castillo.

-Ya sin el seguimiento de la vez pasada del Ministerio, tardaremos solo unos tres o cuatro días en llegar –dijo Hagrid.

-¿¡Tres o cuatro días?!... ¡eso es mucho!

-La vez pasada tardamos semanas.

-¡Pero no podemos tardar tanto tiempo, Hagrid!

-Entiendo la urgencia, Harry; pero debemos ser cuidadosos, tú como auror deberías saberlo.

-Si, lo entiendo... –respondió Harry tratando de controlar su desesperación- aunque el ministerio ya no está sobre nosotros, no podemos confiar en nadie.

-Si... maldito Kingston –respondió Hagrid entre dientes.

Usando un traslador que Hagrid guardó de su anterior incursión a esas zonas boscosas, y apareciéndose en varias ocasiones, Por fin llegaron a las montañas.

-El resto del camino lo haremos a pie –dijo Hagrid sacando su paraguas rosa.

-Si, puede haber mortífagos por aquí.

__________________________________________________

-Quiero dormir, o sea ¿no entiendes lo que es dormir? –exclamó Draco con la expresión de ser lo más obvio del mundo- digo, dormir es cerrar los ojos e ir al país de los sueños, un lindo lugar en donde no estás tú –añadió Draco con la aparente paciencia de quien le explica algo muy difícil a un caracol.

-Sé lo que quieres decir –respondió Roger fulminándolo con los ojos- a lo que me refiero es que la poción para dormir es demasiado fuerte para ti en estos momentos.

-¡Pues rebájala, tarado! –Exclamó Draco rodando los ojos- ¿o no puedes hacer una más suave?... ¡no, no espera! esa fue una pregunta estúpida, no se le puede pedir mucho a un cerebro de renacuajo como tú.

Roger cerró los ojos mientras contaba hasta diez para después responder:

-No es necesario hacer una nueva, con reducir la dosis es suficiente.

-¿Entonces porque tanto drama pudiéndome decir eso desde un principio?... ¡ah sí serás baboso!

Apretando los labios, Roger aplicó cinco gotas de poción para dormir en un vaso de agua.

-Toma, con eso es suficiente.

Sin decir nada, Draco tomó el vaso, pero apenas lo acercó a sus labios, lo alejó con expresión de asco.

-No lo quiero, huele horrible.

-No seas dramático, no huele a nada.

-¡Huele espantoso y no la tomaré! –replicó Draco devolviéndole el vaso.

-Antes tomabas directo de la botella –dijo Roger alzando una ceja mientras tomaba el vaso.

-Antes no me molestaba su olor, así como antes no me daba cuenta del bastardo hijo de mierda que eres ¿Cómo vez? –respondió Draco alzando las cejas- así que has algo de utilidad y quítale ese olorcillo... ¡muévete!

Roger apretó los labios y sin decir nada se volvió para reducir de nuevo la cantidad de gotas con el mismo resultado.

-¿¡Que no entiendes, cabeza hueca, que mi olfato es muy sensible en estos momentos!?... si no quieres que te vomite en la cara tu mugrosa cena que me diste, entonces arregla eso.

-Pues tápate la nariz y listo.

-Sabe feo ¿no lo entiendes?

-Dijiste que solo olía mal, no que tuviera mal sabor –respondió Roger impaciente.

-Por Merlín... –exclamó Draco poniéndose una mano en la frente. ¿Acaso el grano de mostaza que tienes por cerebro no pudo deducir que esa poción sabe como huele?

Roger sonrió forzadamente, pero no a Draco, sino más bien como para tener algo que hacer en vez de saltarle al cuello al rubio que muy quitado de la pena se revolvía incomodo en la cama.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Tienes una cita? –preguntó Roger caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si, con mi madre... ¡ah no!... tú la asesinaste ¿recuerdas? –exclamó Draco como si lo recordara de repente.

-Son las diez de la noche –respondió Roger saliendo de la habitación.

Draco hecho la cabeza hacia atrás exhalando un profundo suspiro.

-Rayos, espero que esto funcione... principalmente porque en realidad muero de sueño.

Roger regresó con un vaso de jugo de uva poniéndole unas gotas de poción para dormir.

-¿Qué asquerosidad es esa? –Replicó Draco arrugando la nariz- el jugo de uva me da asco.

-Yo sabía que era solo el jugo de calabaza.

-¡Todos los jugos, idiota!... son excesivamente dulces y me provocan nauseas, quiero la poción en agua.

-¡Pues no se puede!

-¡¿Y porque rayos no?!

-¡Porque a mí no se me da la gana!

-¡Pues la quiero en agua!

-¡Pues entonces te aguantas! –respondió Roger saliendo de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-Muy bien –exclamó Draco tamborileando los dedos en la cama- si a esas vamos...

A las doce de la noche, Roger saltó en su cama al escuchar un estridente timbre en su oreja.

-¿¡Qué demonios...!? –pensó con el corazón latiéndole como locomotora.

El timbre que se escuchaba era el que Draco tenía en su cama por si algo se le ofrecía, solo que parecía que el dedo se le había fundido en el botón.

-¡Ya te oí! –Exclamó Roger entrando a la habitación amarrándose su bata de dormir- ¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Tengo sed, quiero agua –respondió Draco muy quitado de la pena.

-¿Y no podías levantarte tu?

-No, ¿Qué tal si me caigo?

Lanzando un bufido, Roger le dio un vaso de agua poniéndole de paso la jarra junto a su cama.

-¡Ah, lo olvidaba! –Dijo Draco devolviéndole el vaso vacio- también quiero un reloj en la pared, quiero saber qué hora es.

A la una de la mañana, Roger abrió los ojos espantado al oír de nuevo el timbre.

-¡Ya te dije que no es necesario que te pegues al maldito botón! –bramó apenas entrando a la habitación.

-Quiero ir al baño –dijo Draco como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-¿¡Y quieres que yo te limpie el culo o qué?!

-Harry Potter me acompañaba al baño a la hora en que yo se lo pidiera.

Roger no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa al oír a Draco, por lo que simplemente pudo responder:

-Pues muévete ya.

-Pues ayúdame, tarado ¿para qué crees que te llamé?... ¿para ver tu cara de gusarajo?

Poniendo cara de sufrido y de cansancio, aunque ciertamente la ultima era natural, Draco se levantó lo más lento que pudo; llegó hasta el baño siendo sostenido por Roger, al cual le azotó la puerta en la nariz.

-Por Salazar... –pensó Draco echándose agua en el rostro- me muero de sueño... pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, esto tiene que funcionar.

Toda la noche fue un sonadero constante de timbre, ya fuera para un libro o por la sensación de un calambre que nunca llegó, o por un vaso de chocolate helado y la eterna cantaleta de que Harry Potter cumplía todos sus antojos y necesidades.

A la hora del desayuno, Roger llevó el alimento a un Draco con una estampa total de agotamiento.

-Mira las ojeras que te cargas –exclamó Roger con aire reprobatorio.

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, soberano estúpido, cretino de mierda? –Exclamó Draco con un humor endemoniado- ¡me duele la cabeza!

-Eso es porque...

-¡No quiero que me des explicaciones inútiles! –Interrumpió Draco- ¡quiero dormir en la noche, eso el lo que quiero! ¿¡Acaso eso es mucho pedir?!

-Mira, si te tomas la poción de golpe, tal vez no...

-¡La voy a vomitar!... suficiente tengo con mis eternas nauseas matutinas como para añadirle esto; simplemente quiero que mi poción no tenga olor ni sabor –concluyó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues si tantas nauseas tienes, una mas no hará gran diferencia ¿no crees? –respondió Roger de mal talante.

-Lo que sucede –dijo Draco alzando una ceja- es que eres un tremendo zopenco para las pociones ¿no es así?... yo conocí a un verdadero genio de las pociones al cual no le llegarías ni a la mugre de sus zapatos, y créeme que eso ya es mucho decir...

-¡Basta! –Gritó Roger haciendo que Draco diera un respingo- ¡deja ya de insultarme y menospreciarme! ¡me tienes harto!

-¿O sino qué? –respondió Draco sonriendo burlón.

-Escucha Draco...

-No, escucha tú... –volvió a interrumpir Draco esta vez con gesto serio y sabiendo que aunque su vida al final no valdría nada en cuanto hubiese cumplido su cometido, tendría que demostrar seguridad en ese momento- en estos momentos, mi vida vale mil veces más que la tuya ¿comprendes?... aquí el importante soy yo, tú eres un simple gato sustituible en cualquier momento ¿sabes por qué?... porque ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer y si crees lo contrario, eres más estúpido de lo que imaginé, grandísimo idiota.

-¡Claro que no, yo soy uno de los principales colaboradores!

-Dirás sirviente.

-Ocupo un gran puesto.

-Si claro, tal como lo hicieron mis padres.

-¡Cállate ya! –Exclamó exasperado Roger- ¡no voy a caer en tus inútiles juegos!

-No hace falta Roger, caerás tu solo, ya lo veras –respondió Draco en tono sereno.

-¿Así como tú caíste conmigo? –preguntó Roger cambiando de expresión radicalmente.

Draco lo miró un momento antes de decir:

-Lo que demuestra la mierda de persona que eres.

-No decías eso cuando te la metía... –susurró Roger inclinándose hasta su oreja- cuando me pedias que te la metiera más duro y más rápido...

-Debió ser repugnante ¿no?

-Nunca lo es cuando hay un buen par de piernas bien dispuestas como las tuyas –dijo Roger retirándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- desayuna querido Draco, o yo mismo te daré de comer y créeme que no te va a gustar.

Solo cuando Roger se fue, Draco dejó escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo; tragó saliva mientras inclinaba la cabeza... eso había dolido... y mucho...

Sus labios temblaron mientras un pequeño sollozo escapaba de ellos... el amor odio que sentía, aun lo abrumaba demasiado; sin embargo, sus deseos de escapar tomaron renovados bríos.

-Bueno... comamos y durmamos un rato –dijo palmeando afectuosamente su vientre al tiempo que sorbía su nariz- en la noche tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Roger y sus nervios crispados entraron a la habitación de Draco por sexta vez esa noche.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te picó?

-Quiero que me ayudes a voltearme –respondió Draco alzándose de hombros.

-No tienes sueño porque duermes todo el maldito dia.

-Duermo todo el maldito dia... –respondió Draco imitando el tono de voz- porque me siento muy cansado, y por las noches yo dormía muy bien hasta que llegue aquí... y si crees que me encanta ver tu rostro de trol, estas muy equivocado; las noches se me hacen eternas y quiero dormir ¡quiero dormir!

-¡Deja de gritar, pareces mandrágora mal trasplantada!

-Pues ya que tú no haces nada al respecto, yo debo ver de qué modo me acomodo a ver si así logro conciliar el sueño.

-Muy bien –respondió Roger exhalando un suspiro- tu ganas, hare tu dichosa poción pero ya deja de fregar.

-¿Acaso crees que lo hago por gusto, saco de basura?

-Mira Draco, por última vez, deja de insultarme.

-¿O que me harás?... ¿matarme?... ya me mataste Roger, no se te olvide.

Roger solo se le quedó mirando y finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sin siquiera acomodar a Draco.

Al anochecer, Roger llevó a la habitación un frasco de cristal con el número dieciocho escrito en una etiqueta lleno con lo que parecía simple agua y de la cual Roger agregó con un gotero un par de gotas a un vaso de agua.

-¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto? –preguntó Draco suspicaz olisqueando el vaso.

-Un minuto, hoy caerás como piedra.

-Eso espero –respondió Draco degustando el sabor del agua- mmm... vaya, no sabe a nada.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y duérmete –dijo Roger apagando la luz dejando la consabida lamparita encendida y saliendo de ahí.

Al quedar solo, Draco se enderezó al momento, si era verdad que el agua contenía poción para dormir, dormiría a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos; sino, con mantenerse alerta bastaría.

A los diez minutos, Roger se pescó de los cabellos al escuchar el dichoso timbre sonar como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

-¿¡Y ahora que quieres?! –preguntó entrando a la habitación.

-¡Quiero que te mueras, pero como eso no se puede, quiero que al menos dejes de tratarme como a un idiota! –Exclamó Draco arrojándole el vaso a Roger, quien apenas lo esquivó agachándose para que este terminara estrellándose en la pared- ¡me diste agua solamente!... que ¿pretendías usar psicología "a la inversa"?... ¡será psicología "a lo imbécil"!

-No, es solo que...

-¡Cállate, no me...! -exclamó Draco quedándose callado de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Roger acercándose inmediatamente, justo a tiempo para sostener a Draco, quien comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

-No... No puedo... respirar... –balbuceó Draco mientras Roger quitaba los cojines de la cama recostándolo cuidadosamente.

Draco sentía que se hundía en la oscuridad sin saber nada más de sí.

___________________________________________________________

.


	34. Capitulo 34

Cuando Draco despertó, un horrible dolor de cabeza le hizo ponerse la mano en los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Roger sirviendo algo en un vaso.

-Me duele la cabeza... ¿Qué pasó?

-Tu presión sanguínea se desplomó de golpe... estas agotado, tu cuerpo está trabajando a marchas forzadas.

-"Rayos..." –pensó Draco sin quitarse la mano de la cara- "no conté con eso"

-Necesitas descansar lo más posible, es necesario que también duermas durante la noche.

-No me digas, genio.

-Otra cosa, ya te había dicho que tus niveles de poción "Conservatus" ya están muy bajos, debes tomarla antes de sentir molestias.

-Pero sabe muy feo.

-En eso no voy a discutir, a esa es imposible cambiarle el sabor.

Draco torció la boca, sabía lo que pasaría si no la tomaba, así que sin más tuvo que aceptar.

-No, ya no... –exclamó rato después con la frente sudorosa.

-Draco, solo has tomado dos tragos y ya los vomitaste –respondió Roger con un recipiente en una mano y un vaso de liquido azul en la otra.

Draco secó su frente con sus manos temblorosas mientras miraba desolado el vaso lleno de la poción de color azul transparente.

Dos horas después, Draco se dejaba caer en los cojines con los ojos cerrados.

-Sé que estás despierto –dijo Roger haciendo que Draco abriera los ojos.

-Es que no puedo...

-Has el intento, por favor –dijo Roger suavemente, con tal atención que Draco recordó cuando lo cuidaba tiempo atrás.

Observó sus hermosos ojos dorados, tan dulces como la misma miel de la cual parecían hechos; su cabello castaño tan suave al tacto...

Cerró los ojos, no deseaba ver más ese rostro tan amable y amargo a la vez.

-Entonces ayúdame –respondió en un murmullo- quiero descansar... no quiero más sabores horribles, mi estomago ya no lo soporta.

-Intenta dormir mientras yo la preparo ¿vale?

-Lo intentare.

Roger salió de la habitación mientras Draco suspiraba agotado.

-Nunca creí que mi "grandioso plan" me afectaría tanto... –pensó torciendo la boca- pero bueno, al menos tal parece que funcionó... por ahora dormiré un rato, sino no podré seguir fingiendo.

Cuando Draco despertó, ya eran las seis de la tarde; intentó moverse, pero un terrible dolor de espalda se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué, por qué? -pensó con desconsuelo- todo me duele... ¿mi mamá habrá padecido esto conmigo?... ¡ah! Si estuviera Harry le pediría un masaje.

-Veo que despertaste –dijo Roger entrando a la habitación mostrándole el frasco con el numero dieciocho estampado- listo.

-Ah... –respondió Draco desganado.

-Te traeré algo de comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-No has comido desde ayer.

Draco no respondió, solo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ya sé –dijo Roger dejando la poción en la mesa- te daré un baño de esponja ¿quieres?, así descansarás mejor.

-Antes preferiría hacerle una mamada a un elfo domestico a permitir que tus manos vuelvan a tocarme –respondió Draco sin siquiera abrir los ojos; segundos después solo escuchó un suspiro y después un portazo.

A la hora de la cena comió solamente pensando en su salud más que en su apetito; y ya a la hora de dormir, curiosamente no tenia sueño, por lo que pensó que sería una excelente oportunidad para probar la poción.

-Pondré solo cinco gotas en medio vaso de agua –dijo Roger- y con eso será suficiente, es muy suave y no hará daño al bebé.

Draco miró receloso el vaso mientras lo olisqueaba con su ya acostumbrada desconfianza.

-Espero que funcione.

-Claro que sí, soy muy bueno en...

-Tu vida me importa una mierda –interrumpió Draco bebiéndose el agua y degustándola al mismo tiempo- ¡vaya! En realidad no sabe a nada.

Roger se sentó en la silla bebiendo su té para sofocar su estomago ya ulcerado por tanto disgusto; casi al minuto, Draco sintió una deliciosa somnolencia reconociendo al instante que se debía a la poción, pues apenas hacia unos momentos se encontraba sin sueño y ahora por más esfuerzos que hacía, se le cerraban los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_______________________________________________

Cuando despertó, se sintió realmente descansado a pesar de sus malestares cotidianos.

-Buenos días –saludó Roger desde su silla, en la cual revisaba unos análisis.

-mmm... ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Draco removiéndose en la cama.

-Son las diez y media de la mañana ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Lo que sea, me da igual.

-De acuerdo, después no digas que no te gusta –respondió Roger poniendo mala cara ante la respuesta de Draco.

Rato después, Draco torcía la boca mientras picoteaba un filete de pescado hasta hacerlo pedacitos.

-¿Qué no piensas comer?

-Este pescado más bien parece una chancla vieja –respondió Draco arrugando la nariz- Harry Potter hacia un pescado delicioso.

-A mi no me inte...

-No he visto a Greyback –interrumpió Draco al iracundo Roger- ¿en donde esta?

-¿Quieres verlo? –Respondió Roger aun con su coraje atravesado- si quieres verlo te lo traigo.

-No, es que se me hace raro no verlo de entrometido por aquí.

-Casi no está en la casa, solo entra a comer, se la pasa merodeando por las noches.

-Vigilando me imagino –dijo Draco examinando minuciosamente un trocito de pescado en su tenedor- ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué tendría de malo saberlo?

-Para ti no tiene importancia en donde estemos, cállate y traga ya.

-¡Uy, que genio! –respondió Draco alzándose de hombros.

________________________________________________

Esa noche, mientras Draco cenaba, Roger preparaba unas medidas de medicamentos en varios vasitos de plástico.

-Roger... –dijo un feo rostro asomándose por la puerta.

-¿No sabes tocar primero, Stella? –respondió el medimago sin siquiera voltear.

-Llegó la remesa de ingredientes que habías pedido.

-¿Cómo sigue tu enfermedad venérea, Stella? –preguntó Draco llevándose a la boca un trozo de fruta- ¿ya se le pudrió la verga a tu amante?

-¿Co... cómo...? –balbuceó Stella mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su rostro enrojecía.

-Aunque claro –continuó Draco hablando con naturalidad- no me extraña que a todo aquel que te la meta, se le pudra.

-Maldito hijo de puta... –musitó Stella mirando a Roger con ojos asesinos- eres un miserable...

-Igual que tú, bruja estúpida –respondió Roger dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Infeliz ¿¡cómo pudiste...?!

-Hazte a un lado estorbo –interrumpió Roger empujándola hacia afuera cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Draco quedó solo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras pensaba:

-Ahora o nunca.

Hizo a un lado la mesita de la comida poniéndose de pie con cuidado, y se dirigió al gabinete de pociones en donde sacó la que tenía el numero dieciocho estampado en la etiqueta, lo destapó y vació una buena porción en la taza de té de Roger cuidando de que no fuese muy evidente; después tapó el frasco y lo regresó a su lugar, para después volver a la cama.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Roger regresó encontrando a Draco dormitando; así que sin decir nada, se sentó tomando unos pergaminos.

-"¿A qué hora se va a tomar el maldito té?" -pensó Draco con los ojos cerrados- Después de un rato que a Draco se le hizo eterno, con los ojos entrecerrados vio a Roger tomar la taza y acercarla a sus labios, pero antes de que siquiera diera un sorbo, se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

-"No puede ser... –pensó angustiado- "ya se dio cuenta..."

Roger regresó su tasa al pequeño plato, sacó su varita y apuntándola, dijo:

-"Caloris té"

Por poco Draco suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que lo que Roger había hecho era simplemente calentar su té y devolverlo al plato y seguir revisando sus notas con expresión concentrada.

-"Voy a terminar durmiéndome yo y ese maldito hijo de puta no se lo va a tomar" –pensó Draco impaciente.

En un momento dado, Roger sin siquiera despegar la vista de sus pergaminos, estiró la mano y tomó su tasa, la acercó a sus labios e increíblemente se la toda bebió de un solo sorbo.

Sin que siquiera hubiesen transcurrido diez segundos, Roger dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante clavando la barbilla en el pecho mientras los pergaminos caían de su mano; Draco abrió los ojos mirándolo atentamente.

-Roger... Roger tengo un dolor –llamó probándolo sin obtener respuesta- ¡Por Salazar, está dormido! –Murmuró sorprendido- bueno, pues en marcha.

Se puso de pie calzándose sus pantuflas, se acercó a Roger para quitarle la varita, dio la vuelta cuando la tuvo en sus manos, pero se quedó quieto... finalmente después de unos instantes se volvió acercándose nuevamente al medimago.

Coraje, ira, odio... dolor, angustia, amor, venganza... Draco respiró profundo para no ahogarse con tantos sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme tanto daño?... –murmuró Draco mientras ponía la varita a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro dormido.

-Sería tan fácil aplicarte un "Avada Kedavra" –dijo Draco tragando saliva- sería tan fácil hacerte desaparecer ahora...

Miró el hermoso rostro del chico que a simple vista parecía alguien tan tranquilo... tan bello... con su cabello castaño enmarcado la ovalada y fina cara, sus cejas enmarcando sus ojos dorados ahora dormidos... sus labios delgados... su boca sonrosada que armonizaba perfectamente con toda su faz... boca que lo enamoro y que también le rompió el corazón en pedazos...

-Pero no soy un asesino... –pensó finalmente bajando la varita mientras exhalaba un suspiro- nunca tuve el valor de asesinar a nadie- no soy como tú... no puedo ser como tú... no quiero ser como tú... tu castigo no te lo daré yo... te lo dará aquel al que sirves cuando sepa que me perdiste de nuevo... adiós Roger –concluyó Draco dándose la vuelta.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente encontrando un pasillo vacio, por lo que salió con la varita en alto procurando no hacer ningún ruido y pendiente también de escuchar alguno, caminó hacia un extremo del pasillo encontrando para su pesar una larga escalera, por lo que sosteniéndose del barandal y con la varita en alto, bajó cuidadosamente.

En el rellano de la puerta que estaba a unos pasos de la escalera escuchó unas voces, por lo que se asomó despacio encontrando a Stella y a otro mortífago que nunca había visto conversando sentados muy juntitos en el sofá.

-Ah, esa perra en celo ya está lanzando su anzuelo –pensó Draco- veamos... con un expelliarmus solo desarmaría a uno, mejor hagamos otra cosa... ¡Accio varitas!

Los dos mortífagos se levantaron al momento entre desorientados y agresivos.

-¡Desmaius! –exclamó Draco apuntando al hombre.

-¡Maldito! –gritó Stella corriendo hacia él.

-¡Desmaius! –gritó Draco apuntándole a ella haciéndola caer pesadamente- bien... "Wingardium Leviosa" -susurró Draco ocultando a los mortífagos detrás del sofá después de atarlos y amordazarlos con un "Incarcerous" y rompiendo sus varitas.

Se le hizo raro que no hubiera más personas en la casa, aunque no por eso disminuyó su cautela; en la entrada había un perchero con varias túnicas, tomó la más grande poniéndosela con todo y capucha.

-Mamá, papá... –rezó mientras abría la puerta despacio- ayúdenme a salir de aquí.

Un viento helado le golpeó la cara provocándole escalofríos y una oscuridad reinante lo recibió desconcertándolo.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Tardó varios minutos en adaptarse a la oscuridad descubriendo para su sorpresa que se encontraban nada menos que en una enorme caverna y que de donde había salido era una tienda de campaña muy sofisticada.

Sintiendo que en cada paso la manaza de Greyback le tomaba por el hombro, llegó hasta la salida de la caverna viendo por fin lo que había afuera.

-¡Por todos los...!

Casi se va de espaldas al descubrir...

-¿¡Gigantes?!

Docenas y docenas de gigantes alrededor de varias fogatas se desperdigaban en un espacio tan grande que abarcaba muchos kilómetros. Deseó echarse a correr con todas sus fuerzas al contemplar en todo su esplendor a esas feas y espeluznantes criaturas y por un momento se quedó quieto pensando en que debería de hacer.

-¿¡Cómo qué, imbécil?! –Se regañó mentalmente- ¡debes salir de aquí sin que te vean!

Rápidamente estudio su ubicación y la de los gigantes, la enorme caverna en donde se encontraba no tenía ninguna guardia especial.

-Pues claro... –pensó irónico- ¿Quién querría entrar con esos mastodontes aquí?

La luz que llegaba de las fogatas era casi nula, por lo que mirando a su alrededor, decidió salir de ahí jugándose el todo por el todo; sujetándose de la pared de roca y cobijado por la oscuridad y su túnica negra, Draco caminó y caminó para meterse en la primera grieta que encontró.

-Rayos... –pensó sofocado- he avanzado muy poco y ya me cansé... pero no debo detenerme.

Por lo que a pesar de su cojera continúo caminando cuidando de no pisar algo que lo hiciese caer.

______________________________________________

-Rayos Hagrid, espérame... –exclamó Harry agotado mientras subía una enorme roca.

-Ya falta poco Harry, no te desanimes.

-Si no me desanimo, es solo que las últimas dos horas solo has sido subir y subir sin ningún descanso.

-Si quieres podemos...

-No –interrumpió Harry- ya descansaré cuando me muera, solo... solo dame una mano –dijo Harry extendiéndosela al semi gigante que no dudo en tomarla y darle un jalón.

_________________________________________________

Sintiendo que el sudor empapaba su cuerpo a pesar del frio, Draco se sentó sobre una roca para descansar.

-No puedo respirar... –pensó mientras bajaba la capucha de su túnica para sentir el fresco de la noche- y el pie ya me duele... no, ahora no... –Susurró sobándose el vientre al sentir movimiento- sigue durmiendo, yo estoy ocupándome de todo... rayos, si antes me daba miedo "aparecerme" ahora me da más.

Exhaló profundamente intentando recuperarse para continuar su huida, solo que al levantarse y dar el paso, casi tropieza haciendo que su corazón se acelerara del susto.

-¡Diablos!... debo tener más cuidado.

Dando pequeños pasitos continuo caminando sin tener idea de adónde iba, lo que le importaba era alejarse lo más posible de ahí.

________________________________________________

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Harry y Hagrid llegaron a un valle rocoso, en el cual desde arriba pudieron observar sin ser vistos; a pesar de la hora tan temprana pudieron ver a muchos gigantes que se movían como sombras inmensas dando la impresión de montañas vivientes.

-Aquí no nos descubrirán –dijo Hagrid en cuanto Harry lo alcanzó.

-Son enormes –dijo Harry impresionado a pesar de verlos a mucha distancia- pero esta algo oscuro aun.

-La mayoría ha de estar durmiendo en las cuevas, debemos esperar a que aclare para ver mejor... mira, en el centro de todas las fogatas arde la Rama de fuego de Gubraith, el regalo que anteriormente le dimos a Karkus.

Hora y media después, cuando el dia comenzó a clarear, Hagrid señaló hacia un punto diciendo:

-¡Mira Harry!... ese que va saliendo de esa caverna, es el gurg... y creo que aun es Golgomath –añadió Hagrid aguzando la vista- y trae el yelmo que también trajimos esa vez... mala señal, ni siquiera podremos acercarnos a preguntar.

-Y no lo haríamos Hagrid, no podemos arriesgarnos a tanto.

-Es cierto ¿y ahora que haremos?

-Observar.

___________________________________________________

.


	35. Capitulo 35

______________________________________________

Greyback tocó la puerta de la habitación de Draco sin obtener ninguna respuesta, por lo que enfadado la abrió de golpe; cuando entró, encontró a Roger desparramado en la silla con sus pergaminos en el suelo y la cama vacía; alarmado corrió al baño encontrándolo también vacío, por lo que con pasos apresurados se acercó a Roger sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

-¡Roger, Roger!... ¡despierta maldito imbécil! ¿¡Donde esta Malfoy!?

Pero por más brusco que fue con el medimago, éste simplemente continuó durmiendo.

-¡Idiota!... ¡Stella, Marcus!... ¡maldita sea! ¿¡Donde están todos?!... ¿¡donde esta todo el mundo?! –exclamó saliendo de la habitación buscando a los otros dos mortífagos encontrándolos atrás del sofá.

Sintiendo que algo frío le recorría el cuerpo, Greyback observó al hombre y a la mujer inconscientes y amordazados; sacó su varita para liberarlos y despertarlos.

-¡Malfoy!... ¡ese maldito! –exclamó Stella tambaleándose.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó!? –bramó Greyback tomándola fuertemente de los brazos- ¡apenas me desaparezco y todo se va a la mierda!

-¡Agh!... ¡suéltame, hijo de puta! –gimió Stella sintiendo que le rompía los brazos.

-¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo que un muchacho casi invalido se te escapo?!

-¡Que... que me sueltes! –Respondió sin conseguir liberarse- ¡además se supone que Roger también estaba vigilándolo! ¿¡Donde estaba él, porque solo me culpas a mí?!

-Ese idiota... –dijo Greyback soltándola y regresando a la habitación seguido por los otros dos.

-Algo le hizo a este imbécil –dijo el hombre lobo señalando al medimago.

-¿No está muerto? –preguntó Stella aun Sobándose los brazos.

-No –dijo Marcus acercándose a Roger- pero sino encontramos a Malfoy, todos desearemos estarlo.

-Por todos los diablos... –susurró Stella acercándose rápidamente al gabinete de pociones- reanimaré a este idiota.

-Encárguense de él –dijo Greyback- Marcus...

-¿Si?

-Avisa a los nuestros que están en los alrededores, yo voy a buscar a Malfoy, no debe estar muy lejos.

-De inmediato, se repartirán en grupos ¿le pediremos ayuda a los gigantes también? –preguntó Marcus.

-¡No seas idiota! –Respondió Greyback exasperado- ¡ellos solo moverán sus pies para aplastarte, imbécil!... ¡ahora muévete!

-De acuerdo –respondió entre dientes lanzándole miradas de odio a Greyback, quien sin esperar más respuesta, salió de ahí.

Mientras tanto afuera, Hagrid se removía inquieto en su lugar.

-No se ve nada extraño.

-Esperemos, hace rato estaba muy oscuro y... ¡espera!... ¡mira! –Exclamó Harry señalando la entrada de una enorme cueva- ese parece...

-¡Greyback!

Harry no contestó, su corazón latía rápidamente pensando que tal vez no se había equivocado.

-Mira... –señaló el auror- parece como si... ¡como si buscara a alguien!... ¡Hagrid, parece asustado y desesperado!

-O una de dos –respondió Hagrid- o alguien les avisó que estamos aquí...

-O Draco se les escapó –dijo Harry mirándolo.

-Mira, otro tipo está saliendo... y la cara que trae no es de determinación, más bien es de terror, y francamente no creo que se deba al miedo que nos tienen ¿he?

-¡Por Griffindor, Hagrid!... ¡Draco estaba aquí y escapó! ¡Debemos encontrarlo antes que ellos!...avisare al departamento para que vengan a apoyarnos.

-Tardaran demasiado Harry –respondió Hagrid preocupado- a lo menos un dia sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución.

-Por eso debemos apresurarnos, nos separaremos; tú ve por ese lado y yo iré por aquel, ten mucho cuidado, seguramente habrá más mortífagos ocultos.

Después de enviar un aviso con calidad de urgente al ministerio, Harry comenzó a rodear el valle lo más cauteloso posible.

_______________________________________________

En una gruta helada, Draco permanecía sentado en una roca dormitando, hasta que un cabeceo lo hizo despertar de golpe; suspiró desalentado al darse cuenta que se sentía demasiado cansado, la espalda le dolía horrores y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él.

-Ya amaneció... –pensó poniéndose de pie con dificultad- seguramente ya deben estar buscándome.

Miró a todos lados sin tener idea de adonde dirigirse, por lo que simplemente comenzó a caminar.

-¡Rayos!... –gimió encorvándose al sentir dolor en el vientre- ¡uff!

Descansó unos momentos para después iniciar su caminata, la cual nuevamente se vio interrumpida por un mareo.

-Algo anda mal... –pensó sosteniéndose de la pared- no me siento bien...

Un sudor frio comenzó a invadirlo asustándolo más, por lo que solo atinó a sentarse en la siguiente roca.

-Ahora no, por favor... espera un poco, aun no es tiempo... –susurró angustiado mientras sobaba su vientre adolorido; pero la imagen de Voldemort tocándolo con mirada codiciosa lo hicieron ponerse nuevamente en marcha a pesar de su creciente malestar.

Al cabo de media hora ya arrastraba los pies aunado a su cojera mientras se sostenía de la pared.

-¡Debo seguir, debo seguir! –pensó desesperado sintiendo que en cada paso iba a caer- ¡ah!... –gimió al sentir un pataleo- ¡rayos!

Se detuvo sorprendido al sentir un terrible dolor con tan simple movimiento.

-Definitivamente esto está mal... no es normal que sus movimientos me duelan tanto... ¡ah!... –gritó cayendo de rodillas- no... no... yo debo seguir... –balbuceó comenzando a avanzar sobre sus manos y rodillas hiriéndolas con las pequeñas piedrecillas.

____________________________________________

Varita en alto, Harry caminaba de prisa entre arbustos y rocas, pendiente del más mínimo movimiento; la ayuda tardaría demasiado en llegar y no podía esperar hasta entonces.

-Aguanta Draco, ya voy –pensó con todos sus sentidos alertas.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí, alguien más lo buscaba con el mismo ahínco.

-¡Maldito Malfoy!... en cuanto te ponga las manos encima me las vas a pagar –pensó Greyback saliendo de una gruta sin encontrarlo.

-¡Greyback! –Gritó Marcus a varios metros de él- veinte de los nuestros ya están aquí, ya los repartí para seguir buscando.

-Es lo bueno de que estaban cerca –pensó Greyback sin hacer mayor caso- al menos que esa partida de inútiles haga algo.

_____________________________________________

Stella esperaba que la poción que había vertido en los labios de Roger hacia unos momentos surtiera efecto.

-mmm... –balbuceó Roger comenzando a despertar.

-¡Abre los ojos, idiota! –Exclamó zarandeándolo- ¡Malfoy escapó!

Las palabras de le mujer llegaban a un cerebro de Roger demasiado aturdido para responder.

-¡Roger!

-Ya... ya te oí... –respondió con dificultad.

-¡Despierta bien maldita sea!

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas cuando Roger abrió los ojos.

-Rayos... –masculló tomando su cabeza entre sus manos al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Mueve tu maldito culo, Malfoy se fue, si no lo encontramos, estamos muertos –dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

-Pequeño tramposo... –pensó Roger sonriendo cansinamente mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a su gabinete para tomar algo que lo ayudara a disipar por completo su sopor- pero así como estas no puedes ir muy lejos... y te juro que cuando te encuentre, no volverás a engañarme.

___________________________________________

Draco entretanto se había arrinconado en una caverna, incapaz ya de dar un solo paso; el dolor en su espalda y vientre ya no se lo permitían; pero el duro y frio suelo tampoco le daban gran descanso, por lo que se removió incomodo soltando de plano la varita para buscar inútilmente una posición más cómoda.

-La espalda me mata... –pensó recargando la cabeza en la pared al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- y todo me duele... ya no puedo caminar...

De repente un ruido le hizo abrir los ojos y tomar la varita rápidamente.

-¡Papá, mamá ayúdenme! –rezó mientras sentía que la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo.

Después de unos instantes, el sonido que había escuchado, claramente se convirtió en unos pasos; apretó los dientes mientras sostenía la varita dispuesto a dar batalla hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Es preferible que muramos los dos, a permitir que sufras ese destino tan terrible... –susurró mientras tragaba saliva- pero antes nos cargamos a cuanto cabrón podamos.

Levantó la varita lista para lanzar un "Avada" cuando una voz familiar lo desconcertó.

-Malfoy... ¿estás aquí?

Draco arrugó el ceño completamente desconcertado, él conocía esa voz, ¿pero de donde?

-Malfoy, soy Hagrid –dijo el guardabosques en voz baja- ¿estás aquí?

Draco abrió más los ojos en la semi oscuridad de la caverna el ver salir ante si a una tremenda figura.

-¡Malfoy! –exclamó Hagrid deteniéndose de repente al encontrarse con un chico rubio sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y apuntándole con la varita.

-¡No des un paso más!

-¿No me reconoces?... ¡soy Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts!

-No soy tonto ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-¡No estoy mintiendo! –respondió Hagrid con voz contenida- mira... eee... ¡Buckbeack!... ¡gracias a ti condenaron a muerte a Buckbeack!

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sin embargo no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

-Eso cualquiera lo supo, dime algo que solo tú podrías saber –exclamó haciendo gestos de dolor.

Hagrid se quedó en blanco de repente, ver a Draco Malfoy así, con el rostro demacrado, el cabello revuelto, con un vientre enorme y al parecer con mucho sufrimiento lo habían descolocado por completo; hasta que un nuevo quejido de Draco lo sacó de su estupor.

-Yo... este... ¡ya sé! –Dijo triunfante- ¡gracias a ti me quitaron a Norberto!

-Y... ¿y quién diablos es Norberto? –respondió tratando de estirar su espalda buscando alivio.

-¡Norberto, mi dragón!... tú seguiste a Harry y a los chicos hasta mi cabaña en la noche en el primer año en el colegio, le fuiste con el chisme a McGonagall y todos fueron castigados, los enviaron al bosque prohibido y a mí me quitaron a Norberto.

Draco se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente bajó la varita exhalando un profundo suspiro.

-No es posible... –balbuceó agotado- no puede ser que estés aquí... creo que ya alucino...

-¡Tranquilo, ya viene la ayuda! –exclamó acercándose presuroso.

-¿Y Harry?... ¿Dónde está Harry?

-También vino, solo que nos separamos para buscarte, no sé donde esta ¿te puedes levantar?

-No, ya no puedo... –respondió negándose a ponerse de pie- todo me duele.

-No te preocupes, yo te cargaré.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarlo, unas voces los hicieron quedarse quietos.

-¡Ve por ese lado, yo iré por aquel! –dijo una voz a lo lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que Hagrid se acuclillara junto a él.

-Rayos, no podemos salir por ese lado –dijo Hagrid- ¿hay alguna otra salida?

-¿Y yo como diablos voy a saber? –respondió inclinando la cabeza.

Hagrid analizó la situación rápidamente, no podía invocar un "Patronus" para avisar a Harry en donde estaban pues descubriría su ubicación ante los mortífagos y tampoco podía arriesgar a Draco a un enfrentamiento, por lo que decidió quedarse ahí y ocultarse lo más posible.

-Tranquilo –dijo sentándose a su lado- estaremos bien, la ayuda llegara pronto.

Aunque se sentía aliviado por eso y al fin veía una luz en el camino, el malestar de Draco iba en aumento.

-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

Draco no contestó, simplemente tragó saliva mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, ya verás que Harry llega pronto.

-Es que me duele... –susurró poniéndose una mano en el vientre- con cada patada que da, siento como si cientos de agujas se me clavaran... nunca había pasado esto... también siento que se me parte la espalda en dos...

-Ven aquí –dijo Hagrid de repente causando confusión en Draco.

-¿Cómo?

-Te ayudaré a levantarte para que te sientes en mis piernas –respondió levantándolo- no soy el sofá más lindo, pero al menos soy más suave que este frio piso.

Cuando Draco se sentó en las piernas de Hagrid, definitivamente le dio la razón; por lo que sintiéndose un poco más cómodo, se recargó en el brazo del semi gigante.

Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que nuevamente comenzó a moverse.

-¿Te duele la espalda?

-Si –respondió en un susurró casi inaudible.

-Inclínate un poco hacia adelante.

-¿Para qué?

-Te daré un masaje –dijo inclinando a Draco hacia adelante y poniéndole su manaza en la espalda.

-No lo sé, mejor...

-Confía en mí –interrumpió comenzado a frotarle suavemente la espalda.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó después de unos momentos- se siente bien...

-Pues claro, soy muy tosco, pero tampoco soy tan bruto, yo solía darle masajes en el estomago a Haragog cuando se indigestaba y eso le ayudaba mucho.

-¿Aragog?

-Si, era una criatura muy delicada cuando era bebé y muy lindo debo añadir, pero cuando creció comía todo lo que caía en sus redes, era muy glotón, por eso terminaba con dolor de estomago.

Draco no entendía nada de lo que Hagrid decía y francamente le importaba un cacahuate, lo único en que pensaba era en que Harry estaba cerca y en que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más.

-Ya... –dijo recostándose de nuevo- no aguanto estar inclinado mucho tiempo.

.


	36. Capitulo 36

-¿Tienes hambre? Tengo unas galletas en mi bolsillo.

-¡Ah!... –se quejó al sentir movimiento en su interior y revolviéndose en las piernas de Hagrid- ¡que... que ya no se mueva!

Hagrid no sabía que decir... ¿Cómo consolar el dolor de Draco si era más que evidente que las palabras no servían de nada?

-¡Agh! –gritó de nuevo sin poderse contener.

-¡Nos van a oír! –exclamó Hagrid tapándole la boca con la mano, la cual Draco mordió de desesperación.

Hagrid solo apretó los labios al sentir los dientes clavarse en su hosca piel, simplemente esperando que el acceso de dolor del muchacho menguara.

Finalmente Draco lo soltó diciendo en voz baja:

-Lo siento... no quería lastimarte, no era mi intención...

-No te preocupes, no me dolió nada –respondió sonriéndole mientras tomaba su sombrilla rosa para conjurar el hechizo "Muffliato" para que no los escucharan- nunca has sentido los dientes de un Dugbog –añadió después de conjurar el hechizo- ¡esas sí que son mordidas!

-¡Ah! –Gritó otra vez sujetándose de la ropa de Hagrid- ¡Que... dolor!

-Toma mi mano –ofreció Hagrid tomando la mano de Draco haciéndola ver muy pequeña en comparación con la suya.

-Ya no puedo... –gimió comenzando a llorar de nuevo- duele mucho...

-Calma pequeño, resiste... –susurró soltándole la mano para poder sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarle la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿En... en serio Harry vino también?

-Si, esta como loco buscándote.

-Llévame con él... quiero ir con Harry...

-Claro que iremos –respondió quitándole un húmedo mechón rubio de los ojos- solo ten un poco de calma...

-¡No me calmes!... ¡no quiero que me calmes! –Exclamó al borde de la desesperación- ¡sácame de aquí!... ¡quiero irme de aquí!

-La ayuda ya viene, tardará un poco, por eso debemos resistir.

-Yo... yo lo sé... –respondió en su susurro mirándolo con sus ojos enrojecidos- pero si no lo saco de aquí, le harán cosas horribles... tengo que alejarlo de ellos... yo... yo debo protegerlo.

-Lo sé muchacho, lo sé... también se que te duele y que estas agotado.

-Vámonos de aquí Hagrid... por favor... –exclamó tomándolo de la mano- ya no puedo esperar, necesito un medimago, él ya... él ya tiene que nacer, por eso me siento así... puede morir... ¡yo no... yo quiero que se muera! –concluyó con voz quebrada.

-Y no va a morir, no pienses eso –dijo Hagrid comenzando a desesperarse también.

La situación empeoraba, la ayuda tardaría horas, tal vez días en llegar, los mortífagos cada vez más cerca y Draco estaba al límite.

-Si deciden entrar aquí y conjurar un "Homenum Revelio" para detectar nuestra presencia, estamos perdidos –pensó Hagrid lamentando no tener la suficiente preparación para conjurar un "Protego Horribilis"- en todo caso, aunque pudiera, él no va a resistir tanto tiempo.

-Vámonos, por favor... quiero ir con Harry... –dijo Draco con voz bajita.

-De acuerdo –respondió Hagrid enderezándolo con cuidado y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- saldremos de aquí, pero necesito tu ayuda; cuando dejemos este lugar, el hechizo "Muffliato" no nos va a seguir.

-Entiendo, entiendo... –exclamó asintiendo con fuerza.

-Ellos están muy cerca.

-Si, si, lo haré... juro que me esforzare más, ni un grito saldrá de mi boca.

Comprendiendo que el chico estaba esforzándome más de lo posible, Hagrid se puso de pie cargándolo en brazos y sosteniendo su paraguas al mismo tiempo.

Sin saber a donde les llevaría el fondo de la cueva, Hagrid se adentró en ella siguiendo las corrientes de aire que le indicaban que no era una caverna totalmente cerrada.

Nunca se imaginó que hacia tan solo unos días se encontrara en una situación semejante; se había alegrado mucho al recibir el mensaje de que Harry estaba en Hogwarts y que quería hablar con él al estar aplicando insecticida para las babosas carnívoras en su huerto; lo que nunca imaginó ni en sus mas hilarantes sueños era lo que Harry les había contado y mucho menos que se encontraría llevando en brazos a Draco Malfoy por segunda vez junto con su bebé, un bebé que debía ser protegido a costa de su vida misma.

-Ha... Hagrid... –dijo Draco en un susurro mientras apretaba la varita contra su pecho.

-¿Si?

-Si llegado el momento no podemos salir a tiempo, prométeme algo...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Malfoy? –Exclamó frunciendo el ceño- hablas como si ya nos hubiésemos dado por vencidos.

-Solo... solo soy realista... pero por favor prométeme algo.

-Bueno ¿y qué quieres que te prometa?

-Si no hay más remedio, júrame que tú mismo sacarás al bebé y que te lo llevarás lejos para ponerlo a salvo.

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamó deteniéndose y hablando con voz contenida- ¿¡estás loco, Malfoy?!... ¿¡cómo se te ocurre semejante locura?!

-Promételo...

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Y tú qué?!... ¿¡se supone que te deje muerto y destazado?!

-Es que...

-¡Es que nada! –Interrumpió comenzando a caminar de nuevo- los dos saldremos de aquí... bueno, los tres contando al pequeñísimo Malfoy que llevas guardado.

Draco no pudo menos que sonreír cansinamente al escucharle a Hagrid tal apelativo.

-Es un Malfoy... –susurró con voz cansada.

-Si y aunque es muy pequeño, seguro será un cabrón como su papá, estoy seguro –dijo Hagrid intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-¡mmm! –gimio mordiéndose los labios.

-Aguanta, aguanta...

Draco no contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no gritar.

-Cuando cumpla once años, irá a Hogwarts –dijo Hagrid con voz firme y sin dejar de caminar- será un Slytherin como tú y le sacará canas verdes a McGonagall.

Draco tragó saliva mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pero... –respondió al fin- si resulta... un Griffindor... lo desheredaré.

-¿Lo prefieres Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw? –preguntó sonriéndole.

-No... en ese caso lo prefiero Griffindor.

-¡Nada! –escucharon de repente a unos cuantos metros de ahí, voces provenientes del exterior, lo que indicaba que la caverna tenía muchas salidas, además de las obvias entradas de luz.

Draco miró a Hagrid, quien rápidamente se replegó en la pared hasta que las voces dejaron de oírse; sin decir nada, se dirigieron al otro extremo en donde la roca abría una brecha.

-¡Cuidado! –Susurró Draco al ver ahí a tres hombres de pie, mirando en varias direcciones- está bien, bájame... –dijo al ver el dilema de Hagrid- tienes que ser rápido para encargarte de dos mientras yo le apunto al otro.

-¿Seguro estarás bien?

-¡Lo estaré, lo estaré! démonos prisa.

-De acuerdo.

Draco se sujetó de la pared en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-Tú al de la derecha y yo a los otros dos –dijo Hagrid en voz baja.

-Sí.

Con sendos "Desmaius" se despacharon a los tres mortífagos que vigilaban esa salida.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí –dijo Hagrid volviendo a tomar en brazos a Draco, quien de plano recargó su frente en la barbilla peluda del semi gigante.

Solo que habiendo caminado apenas unos cuantos metros, una voz a sus espaldas los hizo detenerse.

-Vaya, creí que tardarían mas en salir.

Hagrid se giró para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos castaños.

-No... –susurró Draco sintiendo que el alma se le iba al suelo al ver a Roger plantado frente a ellos- no, no...

Hagrid miró a los lados descubriendo aproximadamente a diez hombres rodeándolos apuntándoles con sus varitas.

-Pero ya no resistes ¿verdad Draco? –dijo Roger dando unos pasos hacia ellos.

-No te acerques –siseó Hagrid.

-¿Y quién rayos eres tú?... eres muy bajo para ser un gigante ¿vives por aquí? –preguntó Roger despectivo.

-Es el guardabosques de Hogwarts –dijo Stella quien se puso a su lado- era el protegido de Dumbledore, ha salido en los diarios.

-Ya veo... eres un semi gigante ¿cierto?

Hagrid se sorprendió por la rápida conclusión de Roger, aunque aun así continuó en silencio.

-Así que saben en donde estamos –dijo Roger mirándolo con gesto serio- entonces no perdamos más tiempo –añadió extendiendo los brazos- vamos Draco.

-¡No! –Respondió Draco horrorizado- no te atrevas a tocarme.

-No tengo tiempo de estupideces, entrégamelo –dijo Roger mirando a Hagrid.

Draco iba a responder nuevamente, pero un movimiento en su interior lo hizo pegar un grito.

-Estas al límite Draco, ya no puedes esperar más y lo sabes.

-No, no... –Susurró encogido- yo quiero irme de aquí... Harry... ven a ayudarme...

-Harry Potter no está aquí –exclamó Roger frunciendo el ceño- cada minuto es vital y no solo para ti ¿estás consciente de eso?

-Hagrid... no... no dejes que me lleve, te lo suplico... –jadeó recargando la cabeza en la barbilla peluda.

-Por principio de cuentas –dijo Roger acercándose más- devuélveme mi varita.

Draco apretó la varita contra su pecho; devolverla significaba ceder y cada célula de su cuerpo se negaba a caer nuevamente en manos del enemigo.

-No –respondió en voz baja.

Mientras tanto Hagrid había estudiado la situación encontrándola definitivamente nefasta.

-¿No?

-¡Ah!...

-¡Entrégamelo ya! –Gritó Roger sobresaltando a todos- no forcejeo contigo para no lastimarlo, pero si no hay opción, eso haré ¿quieres eso?

-Déjanos ir –dijo Draco entre dientes y en medio de su dolor.

-Sabes que no puedo –respondió extendiendo los brazos y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Hagrid- dámelo.

-¡Ah!... cielos... –gimió Draco en los brazos de Hagrid, quien era desarmado por otro mortífago.

-Es tiempo de sacar al bebé –dijo Roger.

-Maldito sirviente –exclamó Hagrid al fin- cuando tu señor Tenebroso logre su cometido, a todos ustedes los mandará al infierno y sumirá al mundo en la oscuridad... tú puedes hacer la diferencia... ¡todos ustedes!... ¡sus mismas familias estarán en peligro! ¿¡Que no se dan cuenta?!

-¡Basta de palabrería! -he sido demasiado condescendiente, si no me lo das, yo te lo quitaré a la fuerza, tú decides... –dijo mirándolo como si tuviera todas las de ganar, lo cual era cierto para rabia de Hagrid- ambos van a morir y tú serás el responsable.

-Eres un maldito bastardo hijo de puta –exclamó Hagrid entre dientes.

-Si, si... ya sé –dijo Condescendiente- pero dejemos los halagos para después y entrégame a Draco.

Draco vio la encrucijada en el rostro de Hagrid.

-No... –Susurró poniéndole una mano en el hombro- no quiero irme con él...

-El tiempo pasa, semi gigante –exclamó Roger- ¿soportarás el peso de la muerte de un bebé en tu conciencia?

Los mortífagos que les apuntaban y el tembloroso cuerpo de Draco hicieron que finalmente Hagrid tomara una decisión.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco cuando Hagrid dio un paso hacia Roger.

-Buena decisión –dijo Roger pasando los brazos por el cuerpo del rubio.

-¡No Hagrid! ¡No dejes que me lleven! –exclamó Draco aferrándose a su cuello.

-Lo lamento –respondió sintiendo todo el pesar del mundo al ver la desesperación de Draco.

-¡No, ayúdame! –dijo Draco aferrándose al chaleco de piel de topo de Hagrid, quien sintiéndose impotente, lo depositó en los brazos del medimago-¡Suéltame infeliz! –forcejeo comenzando a darle golpes a Roger para después casi inmediatamente dejar de hacerlo al sentir una nueva oleada de dolor- ¡ah!... ¡oh!...

-Cálmate o te dolerá mas –dijo Roger dándole la espalda a Hagrid y comenzando a alejarse de ahí siendo seguido por Stella y Marcus dejando a Hagrid con los demás.

-Ha... Hagrid ayúdame... –balbuceó Draco extendiendo su mano hacia el guardabosques, quien solo pudo apretar los puños con todas sus fuerzas viéndolos alejarse.

.


	37. Capitulo 37

___________________________________________

En el corto camino de regreso, el dolor no dejó a Draco ni siquiera insultar; lo único que podía hacer era poner sus manos en su vientre como si con eso pudiera contenerlo; pero al entrar a la cueva, su desesperación se hizo más patente.

-Por favor Roger, déjame ir... –exclamó sin poder evitar el temblor de su voz- después de todo también es tu hijo... no puedes permitir que lo asesinen.

-No lo asesinaran –respondió Roger mirando al frente.

-¡Asesinarán su alma!... ¡es lo mismo!... Roger te lo suplico... –respondió tocándole una mejilla- es tu hijo, tu deber es...

-Es inútil Draco –interrumpió llegando a la puerta de la tienda, la cual Stella abrió para dejarlo pasar.

Al cruzar la pequeña sala y comenzar a subir las escaleras, Draco tragó saliva; quería luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente no podía, por lo que él pánico terminó por desbordarse.

-¡Roger ayúdanos! –Exclamó tomando a Roger por las solapas cuando éste lo depositó en la cama- ¡es un ser indefenso, no dejes que lo lastimen!

-Clarisse prepara todo –dijo Roger a una joven que estaba ahí mientras él se soltaba de Draco sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Te lo suplico Roger! –Gritó comenzando a llorar- ¡por lo que más quieras, es tu hijo!... es solo un niño que no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores...

Roger siguió en silencio mientras ataba a Draco a la cama.

-¡El solo quiere vivir!... ¡tiene derecho a vivir!... ¡no le hagan daño, por favor!

-Los instrumentos están listos señor –dijo la mujer vestida de azul mientras se colocaba un cubre bocas.

-¡El no puede defenderse, Roger!... ¡él... él es solo un bebé! –Gritó con el rostro bañado en lagrimas- ¡no me importa lo que me hagas, no me importa lo que me hiciste!... ¡toma mi vida a cambio!

Roger se vistió una bata azul ayudado por la mujer, luego se coloco una gorra del mismo material en la cabeza, un cubre bocas y unos guantes para después con su varita conjurar un hechizo antiséptico sobre sí mismo.

-¡Sé que no me quisiste! –Continuó Draco- ¡que yo no signifiqué nada para ti!... ¡por eso te pido compasión!... ¡Roger!... ¡Roger escúchame por favor!... ¡si pudiera te lo pediría de rodillas!... ¡si pudiera te besaría los pies!

-Todo listo –dijo la enfermera después de haber aplicado un hechizo antiséptico a toda la habitación incluido cada objeto dentro.

-¡No, por favor! –Gritó Draco con desgarradores sollozos- ¡no lo hagas!... ¡Roger!

Sin decir nada, Roger colocó una mascarilla en su rostro a pesar de los vanos intentos de Draco por esquivarla moviendo la cara de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente la enfermera se la detuvo firmemente con las manos.

Intentó contener la respiración cuando se vio atrapado por la enfermera haciendo que Roger dijera:

-Tienes que respirar Draco, solo es cuestión de segundos.

Mirándolo borrosamente debido a las lágrimas, Draco apretó los labios negándose a respirar la anestesia; pero tal como Roger había dicho, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus pulmones exigieran oxigeno dando por resultado el inevitable hecho de respirar.

Una terrible pesadez comenzó a invadirlo haciendo que todo lo que le rodeaba comenzara a difuminarse.

-Te... te lo suplico... –balbuceó luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia.

Lo último que sintió, fue una mano en su mejilla mientras Roger decía:

-Tranquilo, solo duerme.

Cuando constató que Draco ya estaba profundamente dormido, Roger sacó varias sabanas esterilizadas de un paquete, cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –Exclamó molesto el medimago al ver a Greyback cerrar la puerta tras haber entrado- ¡ya esterilizamos todo!

-Puedes volver a esterilizarlo –respondió el hombre lobo alzándose de hombros- solo te traigo un mensaje.

-¿Y de quien? –preguntó Roger frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo que de quien?... de nuestro señor Tenebroso, por supuesto.

Roger lo miró desconcertado al escucharlo.

-Tú... ¿le dijiste lo que pasó?

-No soy imbécil Roger, le informe solo cuando Malfoy fue localizado.

-Pues no debiste hacerlo.

-¿Qué no debí?... ¿pretendes ocultarle cosas así al señor tenebroso?

-Claro que no, idiota... ¿pero para qué lo haces venir si esto estará infestado de aurores?

-Es que él no va a venir.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo órdenes claras y precisas para ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son? –respondió alzando una ceja.

-Que seas tú mismo quien le lleve al bebé...

-Pues claro, no te lo iba a confiar a ti, no soy estúpido.

-No me has dejado terminar.

-Bueno ¿y que mas?

-Que en cuanto tengas al bebé, mates a Draco Malfoy.

_________________________________________

-¿Qué ridiculez es esta? –exclamó el mortífago mirando con sorna la sombrilla rosa que le había quitado a Hagrid al haber observado de lejos su uso.

Hagrid no respondió, su mente estaba con Draco lamentándose no haber podido hacer nada por él.

-¿Cuántos aurores han venido? –preguntó otro hombre.

-Estoy yo solo –respondió Hagrid mirándolo desafiante.

-No lo creo, te ves muy estúpido para estar solo.

-Y tú te ves muy estúpido para enfrentarme solo, por eso necesitas a toda tu partida de idiotas.

El mortífago sonrió condescendiente comenzando a rodearlo con pasos lentos.

-Tal vez un "Crucio" te anime a hablar –dijo al fin.

Nunca en su vida suplicaría, y mucho menos a un mortífago, mas ahora en la que Hagrid vio en eso una magnífica oportunidad para alertar a Harry... si querían oírlo gritar, él les daría gusto.

-Ya te dije que estoy solo, mortífago de mierda –exclamó Hagrid con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

-Lo que digas –respondió el hombre sonriendo socarronamente mientras le apuntaba con su varita- ¡Crucio!

Un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita dando de lleno en el semi gigante, que al instante sintió como si cada nervio de su cuerpo fuese desgarrado lentamente; por lo cual no fue ningún esfuerzo gritar a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

Pero justo en ese momento, en el centro del valle, una gresca entre los gigantes se desataba provocando tanto escándalo dejando oír solamente gritos, alaridos e insultos en un idioma extraño, que para el caso daban lo mismo al ser docenas de gigantes gritando furiosos al unísono.

Aun en medio de su dolor y revolcándose en el suelo, Hagrid alcanzaba a escuchar las risas y burlas de los mortífagos, hasta que después de un rato que se le antojo eterno, el hombre cesó su tortura dejándolo jadeante en el suelo.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Cuántos aurores están aquí?

-Ya... ya te dije... que estoy solo... –respondió Hagrid entrecortadamente.

-¡Crucio!

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del valle, Harry alcanzó a escuchar el alboroto de los gigantes mientras revisaba una cueva.

-¡Homenum Revelio! –murmuró Harry por lo bajo sin ningún resultado haciendo que exhalara un suspiro con desaliento- rayos... Draco ¿Dónde estás?

Fue hasta una hora después cuando al fin el alboroto cesó dando por resultado varios gigantes decapitados destacando una cabeza que reposaba a los pies de Golgomath como señal de su victoria.

-Malditos gigantes... –pensó Harry al dejar de oír el escándalo mientras saltaba de una roca; fue entonces que escuchó algo que lo hizo quedarse quieto.

Si... definitivamente el grito que había escuchado pertenecía sin duda alguna a Hagrid, por lo que sintiendo el golpe de adrenalina comenzó a correr hacia donde escuchaba los alaridos; tardó casi media hora en llegar hasta el grupo de mortífagos que torturaban a su amigo por lo escarpado del lugar y por el cuidado de no revelar su presencia a los mortífagos, que ciertamente estaban alerta ante la llegada de cualquier auror.

Rápidamente analizó la situación ideando un plan al haber contado cuantos hombres eran aproximadamente, por lo que poniéndose en un ángulo en el que afectara a los más posibles, finalmente apuntó.

-¡Bombarda Máxima! –gritó desapareciendo inmediatamente después de haber lanzado su hechizo apareciéndose en otro extremo de la zona haciendo lo mismo.

Los mortífagos que quedaron de pie comenzaron a mirar a todas partes lanzando hechizos al azar mientras Harry continuaba apareciendo y desapareciendo al tiempo que les atacaba.

Finalmente fue descubierto por el hombre que había torturado a Hagrid, por lo que conjurando un hechizo "Accio" desarmó al joven auror; sonriendo triunfante, el mortífago apunto a Harry diciendo:

-Avada...

-No tan rápido... –Exclamó Hagrid desde el suelo tomándolo con fuerza de un tobillo haciéndolo caer al piso y con un simple puñetazo el hombre quedó noqueado mientras Harry corría hacia ellos para recuperar su varita y para auxiliar a su amigo.

-¡Hagrid! ¿¡estás bien?!

-¡Si Harry... gracias! -respondió Hagrid recogiendo su sombrilla del piso- ¡encontré a Malfoy, pero se lo han llevado!

-¡¿Hace cuanto?!

-¡Ya tiene mucho tiempo e iba muy mal!... ve a buscarlo mientras yo me encargo de estos.

-¡Si! –respondió Harry dándose la vuelta y comenzando a correr.

_______________________________________

Harry entró corriendo en la casa varita en alto después de esquivar a los gigantes mirando a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie, vio las escaleras y subió por ellas de dos en dos para encontrarse con un panorama inesperado apenas llegó al pasillo... sangre por todos lados incluyendo las paredes; temiendo lo peor caminó sigilosamente hacia la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y de la cual se asomaban los pies de alguien tendido en el suelo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, no supo que lo sorprendió más, ver a Draco en una cama o Greyback muerto en el piso junto a Stella y Marcus con toda la habitación destrozada; rápidamente pasó por encima de los cadáveres para correr hasta la cama en donde Draco yacía como muerto.

-¡Draco, Draco! –Exclamó horrorizado al ver su extrema palidez- ¡responde Draco!

-El... él va a estar... bien... –susurró una voz a su espalda haciendo que girara veloz varita en alto para encontrar a Roger en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, con una tremenda herida en el pecho que bañaba de sangre su cuerpo formando en el suelo un charco.

Aun estupefacto, Harry miró a Draco descubriendo a simple vista lo que tanto temía.

-¡¿Dónde está el bebé?! –Preguntó acercándose a él apuntándole con la varita- ¡contesta!

Roger cerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mano que tenía en el pecho en un vano intento de contener la tremenda hemorragia.

-Se... se lo han llevado... –respondió abriendo los ojos.

-¡Ya lo sé, idiota! ¿¡Pero a donde?!

-Al... al Castillo de Peles... en Prahova Rumania... utilizando el "Imperius" hicieron que la... la familia propietaria les cediera la propiedad... y luego los suplantaron para no provocar sospechas... cerraron el Castillo al turismo y repelen a los muggles con un hechizo "Repelo muggletum"...

Roger miró los ojos de Harry leyendo en ellos la desconfianza, por lo que dijo:

-No gano nada con mentir... sé que voy a morir...

Con una rodilla en el suelo, manchándose con la sangre del medimago, Harry preguntó:

-No confío en ti, más vale que me digas la verdad o te aplicaré un "Crucio"

-Tienes tres días... –continuó Roger sintiendo que le faltaba el aire- el... el ritual lo realizaran con la... luna llena...

-Si estas mintiendo, yo...

-Mira mis ojos, Potter... –interrumpió Roger tomándole sorpresivamente de la camisa con su mano ensangrentada- descubre en ellos... que digo la verdad...

Sorprendido por la acción, Harry miró los dorados ojos de Roger desconcertándose al ver que lo miraba fijamente para finalmente preguntar:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?... ¿Por qué estas herido?

-Yo... –respondió Roger cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza en la pared- yo debía matar a Draco y llevarle el bebé al Señor Tenebroso...

-Entregaste a tu hijo –susurró Harry entre dientes.

Roger sonrió cansinamente sin abrir los ojos para después de unos momentos comenzar a hablar.

-Cuando... cuando lo tuve en mis manos... y oí su llanto... cuando su pequeña mano se... se aferró a la mía... –Roger soltó la camisa de Harry dejándola caer al suelo mientras continuaba hablando- era tal... tal como dijo Draco... tan pequeño... tan... frágil... ¿y sabes?... su... su cabello era castaño...

Harry observó como de los ojos cerrados de Roger escapaban dos lágrimas mientras seguía hablando.

-Tiene... tiene unos... hermosos ojos... los abrió por un momento y pude verlos... eran azules... tan profundos y misteriosos como el mar...

Roger volvió a sonreír mientras exclamaba en voz baja:

-Y yo... simplemente... no pude...

Sin necesidad de que se lo aclarara, Harry comprendió a que se refería.

-Entonces... –continuo Roger abriendo los ojos un poco mirando hacia la cama- se lo di a la enfermera para que lo limpiara... en ese instante decidí sacarlo de aquí... pero para lograrlo... tenía que matar a Draco... e irme con mi hijo... era... era una buena oportunidad para escapar con mi hijo... yo debía asesinarlo...

-Lo cual tampoco hiciste –dijo Harry.

Roger solo suspiró mientras tragaba saliva y sangre que ya escurría por la comisura de su boca.

-Lo amas... ¿verdad? –susurró Harry.

-Amarlo... –exclamó Roger con la vista fija al frente- cientos de veces me lo negué a mi mismo... pero dime... ¿cómo no enamorarse de esos ojos tristes?... ¿Cómo no amar... esa pasión oculta... en un bloque de hielo?... verlo sonreír por primera vez... fue como descubrir la piedra filosofal... tú debes saberlo bien, Potter... tú lo amas... –añadió mirando a Harry a los ojos sorprendiéndolo por completo- lo supe... desde que nos encontramos en el bosque tu y yo... ¡ah! –jadeó agachando la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

Harry levantó rápidamente su varita para aplicarle un "Vulnera sanentum" para detener al menos un poco la hemorragia.

-¡No, no! –exclamó Roger tomándole la mano.

-¡La ayuda aun tardara en llegar! ¡esto servirá!

-Déjalo así... no importa... de todos modos ya es tarde para mi...

-Pero...

-Mi corazón está destrozado... –interrumpió Roger- yo mismo lo rompí... y no se puede vivir sin corazón...

-Roger... –dijo sin saber que responder.

-No vayas a decir... que debo luchar por mi vida... –musitó soltándole la mano y fatigándose cada vez más.

-Pero yo creo que deberías...

-Tu buen corazón... te hace decir eso... pero ambos sabemos... que no lo merezco... yo sé... –continuó ante el silencio de Harry- yo sé lo que hice... y el daño que causé... sé que lloró lagrimas de sangre por mí... si, lo sé muy bien...

Harry exhaló un pequeño suspiro mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

-Sé muy bien lo que hice... –repitió Roger con voz más baja mirando la cama mientras nuevas lágrimas anegaban sus ojos claros- la muerte y el olvido... serán mi mejor castigo... me llevaré toda la tristeza, todo el odio... y todo el dolor que le causé... y tu... tu lo llenarás de cosas nuevas... –dijo mirando a Harry mientras le sonreía dolorosamente- de cosas hermosas... lo harás... ¿verdad?

.


	38. Capitulo 38

Harry no contestó al instante, se sentía demasiado abrumado por el sentimiento aplastante de tristeza que invadía el ambiente.

-Sé... que no necesitas que te lo pida... pero lo harás...

-Si, lo haré – finalmente.

-Yo... yo no te pediré... –exclamó Roger haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder continuar hablando- que le pases... mis patéticas disculpas... no podría insultarlo nuevamente pidiéndole perdón... solo... solo quiero pedirte algo...

-Dime, si puedo lo haré.

-Llévame hasta... la cama... yo... yo quisiera verlo... por última vez...

Harry guardó su varita y se pasó un brazo de Roger por sus hombros levantándolo con cuidado.

-¡Agh! –gimió cerrado los ojos con fuerza al ser movido.

Siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Harry, finalmente llegó hasta la cama en la que Draco yacía; Roger tragó saliva cuando lo vio, estuvo a punto de decir "lo siento" pero se mordió los labios conteniéndose.

Acercó sus temblorosos dedos a la pálida mejilla tocándola suavemente manchándola de sangre cerrando los ojos al sentir la tibia piel; con dificultad se inclinó para besar sus labios... deseó decir tantas cosas... pero simplemente dijo:

-Te amo...

Entonces cerró los ojos permitiendo que la oscuridad que desde hacía rato luchaba por invadirlo, finalmente lo envolviera.

Harry apenas alcanzó a sostenerlo cuando Roger se desvaneció; quedó de rodillas sosteniéndolo contra su pecho dándose cuenta de que ya no respiraba.

Quedó estático sintiendo la cálida sangre de Roger empapar su cuerpo poco a poco... tragó saliva dándose cuenta de que lloraba... el dilema fue dilucidar él porque... eran tantas las emociones que lo embargaban que sintiéndose abrumado simplemente inclinó la cabeza dejando sus lagrimas fluir.

__________________________________________

Cuando Draco despertó sin saber que se encontraba en San Mungo, aun en medio de la somnolencia que lo embargaba, intento hablar sintiendo una angustia aplastante.

-mmm...

-Draco... –escuchó entonces sintiendo un gran alivio al reconocer la voz.

-¿Ha... Harry? –balbuceó abriendo los ojos encontrándose con un techo blanco.

-Si Draco, soy yo –dijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a él.

-¡Harry! –exclamó mirándolo- ¡gracias!... ¡gracias al cielo!

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó recargando su mano en la almohada.

-Yo... yo estoy bien... Harry... –dijo alzando su mano.

-¿Si? –respondió tomándosela.

-¡Harry, Harry! –exclamó intentando hablar rápido.

-Calma Draco, aquí estoy.

-¡Harry, que bueno que estas aquí!... ¡yo sabía que vendrías a ayudarnos!... fue espantoso... –añadió cerrando los ojos mientras tragaba saliva sintiendo la boca seca- yo... yo escapé, pero nos atraparon... y... y...

-Calma, ya estas a salvo.

-¡Por Merlín, fue tan angustiante! –Dijo soltándolo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos- pero llegaste... –añadió bajándolas y mirándolo sonriente.

-Draco –dijo Harry sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

-Tú nos salvaste... –Continuó Draco poniendo una mano en su vientre notando al instante algo extraño.

Levantó su cabeza para mirarse, su vientre aun estaba inflamado, pero definitivamente ya no como antes; recostó su cabeza mirándolo interrogante.

-Harry, no entiendo...

-Escucha Draco...

-Ya no esta... –interrumpió palpándose ahora con ambas manos mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, ya no está.

-¡Claro, pero si ya era hora! –Exclamó recordando las últimas horas- que idiota soy... por un momento pensé que... oye Harry...

-¿Si?

-¿Te cuento algo?

-Claro.

-¡Lo vi, lo vi!... en uno de esos aparatejos como los que traía el señor Jackson ¿recuerdas cuales?

-Si.

-¡Oh Harry, fue increíble!... ahí entendí todo lo que me decías ¿recuerdas que me decías?

-Si –respondió Harry viendo como brillaban de emoción los ojos grises.

-Todo este tiempo fui un completo idiota, un verdadero imbécil... por eso escapé, me dijeron para que lo querían y yo no podía permitir que le hicieran algo tan monstruoso... Harry... ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro –respondió sufriendo ya la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Yo... –dijo Draco intentando levantarse.

-Cuidado.

-Ayúdame.

Cuando Draco quedó sentado con la espalda recargada en varios almohadones, miró a Harry comenzando a hablar nerviosamente.

-Yo... bueno, yo sé que no me lo puedo quedar... –dijo el chico rubio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- pero... ¿podría verlo?... digo, yo... quisiera conocerlo y... y cargarlo un momento si se puede.

Harry recargó sus manos en la cama mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Será solo un momento –dijo Draco hablando bajito tocándole un brazo- te juro que no hare dramas... ¿Harry?

Harry levantó la cara para encontrarse con los ojos grises llenos de lágrimas.

-Sé que es ridículo que pida esto cuando durante tanto tiempo dije lo contrario –exclamó riendo nerviosamente mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- pero... pero soy un tonto, ya me conoces...

-Draco...

-Solo un momento, Harry... –dijo Draco con voz ahogada al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos en actitud suplicante- sería... sería solo un ratito... puedes vigilarme tú o cualquier otro auror, verán que no tengo intenciones de lastimarlo... yo... yo me conformo con verlo una sola vez...

Harry tragó saliva mientras veía a Draco suplicar.

-Draco...

-Por favor...

-Draco escúchame –dijo sentándose en la cama al tiempo que le tomaba las manos con una sola.

-Harry...

-Déjame hablar, por favor.

-Si, si, lo siento.

-Draco, lo lamento, no podrás verlo.

Draco parpadeo un par de veces mirándolo fijamente para después decir:

-Yo sé que quise lastimarlo una vez, pero eso fue antes, ya no pienso así Harry, te lo juro.

-No tienes que jurarme nada, yo te creo.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Draco, es difícil, pero quiero que seas fuerte.

-¿Está mal, algo le pasó? –preguntó alarmado.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?... ¿¡Harry, que le pasó?!

-Draco... no llegamos a tiempo –dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- cuando llegamos ya se lo habían llevado; pero te juro que lo vamos a recuperar sano y salvo, ya sabemos donde están ocultos, se ha organizado un operativo de rescate, solo es cuestión de tiempo...

-No... –Interrumpió mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos- eso... eso no es cierto, tú llegaste a tiempo y nos sacaste de ahí.

-No Draco, no fue así.

-Eso tuvo que ser así, de otra manera yo estaría muerto.

-Las cosas no...

-Tú me salvaste –interrumpió Draco- solo así se explica que yo esté vivo, por eso también lo salvaste a él ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no me dejas verlo?

-Draco, sé que es difícil –respondió tomándolo suavemente de los hombros- pero...

-¡No! –Exclamó zafándose- ¡lo que sucede es que no quieren que lo vea!

-No es verdad Draco, no es por eso, pero lo vamos a traer de regreso –dijo Harry intentando tocarlo de nuevo.

-¡No, estas mintiendo, no quieren mostrármelo! –respondió negándose al contacto de Harry.

-Draco...

-¡No, no!

-¡Escúchame! –Dijo Harry tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros obligándolo a verlo- ¡iremos por él y lo rescataremos sano y salvo!

-No Harry, no es cierto... no me digas eso... –respondió quedándose quieto mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo- no se lo llevaron... dime que no es verdad...

-Lo lamento Draco –respondió Harry sintiendo que se le partía el corazón- es verdad lo que te digo.

-No, no, no... –balbuceó sintiendo ahogarse por el llanto y sintiendo incapaz de moverse.

-Confía en nosotros Draco, te lo vamos a...

-No, no debe estar con ellos... –interrumpió levantando las mantas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy... voy a buscarlo –respondió intentando bajar las piernas a pesar de su evidente debilidad e ignorando el dolor que le provocaba su herida.

-No debes levantarte –dijo deteniéndolo por los hombros.

-Déjame... –respondió enceguecido por las lágrimas y retirándole las manos mientras continuaba intentando ponerse de pie- tengo que ir a buscarlo, yo... yo se lo prometí... le dije que lo cuidaría... que no dejaría que le hiciesen daño...

-No puedes Draco, vuelve a la cama.

-¡No, yo tengo que salvarlo! –Exclamó quitándose las manos de los hombros mientras lo miraba con el rostro bañado de lagrimas- ¡él estaba contento!... ¡yo lo sentí!... ¡él creyó en mí!...

-Draco, estas abriéndote la herida, has comenzado a sangrar...

-¡Estaba asustado y yo lo conforte!... ¡Harry, él escucho mi voz!... ¡tenía miedo y yo le prometí que lo cuidaría!

-Quédate quieto –dijo Harry tomándole las muñecas mientras Draco no paraba de hablar.

-¡Estaba feliz!... ¡él estaba feliz!... ¡yo lo sentí, yo lo sentí!...

-¡Draco escúchame! –Exclamó tomándole ahora el rostro con ambas manos para obligarlo a mirarlo- ya estamos trabajando en eso.

Draco lo miró fijamente en silencio mientras sus lágrimas continuaban fluyendo.

-Draco... –susurró atrapando una con su dedo pulgar- no puedes ni caminar... debes recuperarte para cuando él regrese, porque él va a regresar, debes tener fe en ello.

Draco no dijo nada por unos momentos mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Mi... mi hijo... –musitó al fin.

-¡Oh Draco! –exclamó Harry abrazándolo fuertemente sintiendo en el alma no poder disminuir en nada el dolor del chico.

-¡Mi... niño! –sollozó derrumbándose en los brazos de Harry- ¡mi hijo!... ¡mi pequeño!... lo... lo van a matar... y yo no puedo hacer nada...

-No lo van a matar, lo traeremos de regreso, ya verás –dijo Harry acariciándole la espalda tratando de consolarlo.

-Déjame ir a buscarlo... –exclamó deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos- te lo suplico...

-No estás en condiciones –respondió Harry acariciándole el cabello.

-Harry, por favor...

Harry iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a Emmeline.

-Harry, solo faltas tú.

-Ya voy, Emmeline.

-¡Harry por favor, déjame ir contigo! –exclamó Draco sujetándolo de la ropa.

-No puedes Draco –respondió levantándose mientras se soltaba con suavidad.

-¡Harry!

-Mírame... –dijo hincándose frente a él- te juro por la memoria de mis padres que traeré a tu hijo de regreso.

-Hazlo Harry... te lo suplico... –balbuceó inclinando la cabeza.

Harry volvió a abrazarlo; abrazo que Draco no correspondió pues una terrible debilidad y desolación se habían apoderado de él; lo único que atinó hacer, fue volver su rostro al cuello de Harry murmurando:

-Me moriré si no... Si no lo tengo en mis brazos... quiero a mi hijo conmigo...

-Todos nosotros lucharemos, ni tú ni él están solos.

-No, a todos solo les interesa derrotar al señor Tenebroso... mi bebé no les importa...

-Eso no es verdad.

Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse apareciendo de nuevo Emmeline.

-¡Harry!

-Si, ya voy –dijo levantándose- Draco, confía en nosotros.

-Tráelo Harry.

-Lo juro... ahora procura descansar.

Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente tomo la mano del moreno oprimiéndola.

Harry se inclinó besándole suavemente los labios, y sin decir nada mas salió de ahí.

.


	39. Capitulo 39

-Técnicamente el plan que hemos trazado está muy bien –dijo Sirius mientras esperaban a Harry y ultimaban detalles- pero hay muchos huecos en el, los mortífagos que capturamos no dijeron gran cosa, no sabían nada en realidad.

-Si... -concordó Kingsley- como el saber exactamente qué es lo que alcanzó a ver la enfermera antes de escapar con el bebé de Draco Malfoy.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo Harry apareciéndose de San Mungo recibiendo al momento de manos de Greyback un vaso lleno de una poción verde, el cual bebió con asco después de agregarle unos cabellos de Marcus.

-Hemos decidido que por lógica alcanzó a huir sin lograr ver gran cosa –dijo Remus con el rostro de Greyback- ya que Roger no pudo detenerla por enfrentar a los otros tres mortífagos y aunque no podemos asegurar eso, no tenemos alternativa, es una moneda al aire.

-Por eso confiamos en ti –dijo Kingsley mirando a Remus fijamente- evita a toda costa la Legeremancia del que no se nombra, gran parte de este plan depende de ti.

-Lo sé –respondió Remus guardándose en el bolsillo tres viales con pociones distintas- por eso haré lo que tengo que hacer.

-Que asco... -murmuró Harry dejando el vaso en un mueble comenzando a sentir los efectos de la poción multijugos.

-No sabemos qué tipo de protecciones tengan colocadas –dijo Remus- pero esperamos poder confirmar su llegada, aunque no estamos seguros.

-Es un gran riesgo pero no te preocupes Moony –dijo Sirius, quien había sido elegido para liderar los grupos de aurores que llegarían después- si no puedes confirmar nuestra llegada sin problemas, el margen que tenemos de llegar a media noche, les dará tiempo a ustedes de algún plan alternativo, además las contraseñas de seguridad entre nosotros serán de gran ayuda al momento de saber quién es quién cuando volvamos a vernos.

-Hablando de eso –intervino Kingsley dirigiéndose a todo el grupo- recuerden los objetivos de la misión; la prioridad es eliminar al que no debe ser nombrado y recuperar a ese niño sano y salvo, por eso les reitero... -añadió mirando a cada auror fijamente mientras ponía énfasis a sus palabras- que no quiero prisioneros... cada mortífago muerto es una amenaza menos mientras se encuentren en ese castillo, si al final hay posibilidades de que los capturen con vida, adelante, mientras tanto si deben matar, háganlo sin dudar ¿entendido?... andando.

Mientras Harry, convertido en Marcus, y Emmeline Vance convertida en Stella se dirigían al traslador que por fortuna era uno de cuatro que el Ministerio tenía en sus bóvedas, Kingsley llamó a Remus aparte.

-Remus...

-¿Sí?

-Sabes lo que está en juego, nuevamente volvemos a tener esta oportunidad y odio con toda mi alma tener que decir esto pero... sabes que hay que hacer en caso de tener que elegir entre los dos ¿verdad?

Remus no quiso responder, simplemente miró al ministro y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al extremo de la habitación en donde los demás lo esperaban junto a una tetera oxidada.

El equipo de tres alcanzó a escuchar a Sirius deseándoles suerte antes de sentir el conocido y desagradable tirón de ombligo y aparecer en un cuarto oscuro.

-Lumos –susurró Remus iluminando una habitación dándose cuenta con esto de que en realidad se encontraban en un calabozo, el cual a pesar de estar restaurado no dejaba de ser húmedo y frio; cuando los otros dos convocaron sus Lumos, Harry dijo:

-Es un calabozo ¿verdad?

-Si –respondió Remus- estos trasladores están programados así para no aparecer ante algún turista muggle que pudiese andar rondando.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, chicos, ya estamos aquí, llegamos sin novedad –dijo Remus esperando respuesta de un radiotransmisor colocado en su oreja, hechizado de tal modo que la magia ni la distancia afectara a un aparato muggle como ese- repito, llegamos sin novedad ¿me copian?

Harry y Emmeline miraban atentamente en espera de alguna respuesta.

-¿Nada? –pregunto Harry.

-Aquí el equipo uno ¿me copian, base? –repitió Remus arrugando el ceño para finalmente decir: -nada... ninguna respuesta, parece que este lugar impide la comunicación.

-Que sorpresa –murmuró Emmeline torciendo la boca.

-Bueno, sabíamos que esto era una gran posibilidad, así que enfoquémonos en lo que sigue del plan, desde este momento estamos solos, los demás llegaran a media noche; Emmeline, recuérdalo... tu objetivo es localizar al niño y mantenerlo vigilado, no podemos sacarlo precipitadamente sin arriesgar la misión, lo sacaremos a media noche en cuanto Sirius y los demás lleguen.

-Yo creo que deberíamos sacar al bebé en cuanto haya oportunidad –dijo Harry.

-Harry, ya discutimos eso, no hagas cosas precipitadas o nos arriesgas a todos –respondió Remus seriamente mientras convocaba un hechizo silenciador.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso.

-Eso espero ¿listo? –dijo Remus apuntándolo con su varita.

-Sí –respondió Harry después de aspirar profundo preparándose para recibir el golpe.

-Sectusempra... -susurró Remus haciendo una floritura diferente para que el corte no resultara tan profundo como usualmente seria con ese hechizo creado por Severus Snape.

Harry cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo sintiendo un profundo dolor.

-¡Demonios! –jadeo viendo la sangre chorrear al suelo.

-Respira profundo... -dijo Remus- continuaré causándote más golpes ¿listo?

-Hazlo –respondió Harry sin dudar recibiendo a continuación varios hechizos dándole la estampa de haber estado en una lucha.

-Ahora voy yo –dijo Emmeline con firmeza cuando Remus hubo terminado con Harry.

Remus le aplicó un ataque leve pero bastante aparatoso dando la impresión de estar muy maltratada.

-Lo siento amigos –dijo Remus- pero un hechizo de apariencia no nos serviría de nada.

-No te preocupes Remus... -respondió Harry poniéndose de pie sin dejar de oprimir su brazo- como tú dices, ya lo hablamos y a riesgo de quedar débiles ante un ataque si es que somos descubiertos, hay que ser lo más convincentes que se pueda.

Lo siguiente fue herir a Remus para completar el cuadro de lucha, pero el paso a seguir fue el más difícil para el licántropo.

Harry lo vio sacar un pequeño vial con una poción para anular los efectos de la poción matalobos que llevaba ingiriendo días antes.

-Solo un trago –dijo Remus sonriéndoles sin ganas- tampoco quiero matarlos a todos... ¡salud!

Harry solo suspiro al verlo hacer eso.

-Bien –dijo Remus después de beber la amarga poción- a media noche yo regresaré aquí para asegurar la entrada de los demás y solo hasta entonces... -dijo dirigiéndose a la bruja- trae al niño contigo y sal de aquí.

-Lo haré Remus, tenlo por seguro.

-Suerte a todos.

Habiendo estudiado previamente unos planos del castillo que llevaban consigo, Remus y su equipo salieron de ahí encaminándose a unas escaleras de piedra que subían en caracol.

No sabían si el aire pesado y lleno de humedad se debía a sus propios nervios o a la presencia maligna que ahí habitaba; anduvieron un buen rato sin encontrar a nadie, hasta que por fin vislumbraron luz en una habitación, y aspirando profundo Remus entró con paso decidido.

Las cuatro personas que estaban ahí se levantaron sorprendidas al ver a Greyback de pie ante ellos.

-¿Gre... Greyback? –preguntó uno levantando su varita.

-¿¡Y quien más, idiota?! –Respondió Greyback- estoy cansado y necesito descansar, pero antes iré a ver al señor Tenebroso.

-¿Greyback? –Exclamó Otro levantándose de su asiento poco a poco- si, como no.

-¿Dudas de mi? –preguntó Greyback sarcástico-entonces llévame ante él, que sea él quien decida.

Ante semejante propuesta, los hombres asintieron entre sí sin dejar de apuntarle a él y a los otros dos heridos que permanecían silenciosos en la puerta.

-Nadie resiste la Legeremancia del Señor Tenebroso, Greyback –dijo aquel hombre.

-Yo más que todos ustedes conozco las cualidades del señor Tenebroso... -escupió Greyback con desprecio- así que deja de decir estupideces y mueve el culo ya.

Salieron todos de la habitación guiados por Ralph, el hombre que había hablado al final y después de subir y bajar un sinfín de escaleras, llegaron a una sala majestuosa.

Ya ahí observaron que a unos metros de distancia se alzaba una escalera de mármol rosa, la cual subieron para llegar finalmente ante una enorme y hermosa puerta de madera, en la cual Ralph tocó suavemente para después abrirla temeroso.

-Mi señor... -exclamó Ralph haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió una voz espeluznante desde el fondo del enorme salón, voz que Harry reconoció al instante erizándosele los pelos de la nuca.

-Tenemos una situación extraña...

-¡Mi señor!... –exclamó de repente Greyback entrando intempestivamente haciendo a un lado a Ralph de un empujón para después de dar unos pasos postrarse en el suelo ante la figura vestida de negro que estaba sentada al fondo del salón- ¡mi señor!... –continuo Greyback con su rostro casi tocando el suelo- ¡lamento no haber previsto esta situación!

Varios mortífagos que se encontraban ahí, incluido Ralph y los que le acompañaban, apuntaron inmediatamente al pequeño grupo lanzando improperios callándose solamente cuando Voldemort alzo la mano.

La espeluznante criatura se puso de pie lentamente caminando hacia ellos hasta quedar a un metro de distancia del hombre postrado.

-Greyback... -exclamó despacio Voldemort clavando sus ojos rojos en él y en los otros dos mortífagos heridos que de igual manera se habían postrado en el suelo pese a sus evidentes heridas- así que eres mi fiel sirviente... -añadió con cierto sarcasmo que no pasó desapercibido a nadie- ¿Cómo sé que no eres un asqueroso auror?... ¿una miserable oveja con piel de lobo?

-Pruébeme como usted desee, mi señor –respondió Greyback empapando el suelo de sangre- lo que sea necesario para comprobar mi lealtad.

-No necesitas sugerírmelo –respondió Voldemort con voz sibilante- levanta la cara y mírame a los ojos.

-¡Mi señor! –Intervino Ralph acercándose un par de pasos- yo... yo pensé lo mismo, por eso no lo dejé venir solo, ni a él ni a...

-¡Basta maldito gusano! –Exclamó Greyback levantándose de repente y tomándolo por el cuello sorprendiendo a todos- ¡si alguien tiene derecho a cuestionarme es solo el señor Tenebroso, no tú, inmundo saco de basura!

Ralph había soltado su varita abriendo los ojos desesperado sintiendo como la mano en su cuello apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Una basura como tú no tiene ningún derecho a preguntarme nada... -susurró Greyback a unos centímetros del mortífago, quien distinguió claramente como los ojos marrones cambiaban de color mientras un escalofriante gruñido se dejaba oír.

-¡Suel... suelta... me! –balbuceó Ralph arañando desesperado el brazo de Greyback, quien sin más y ante el azoro de muchos, simplemente sonrió arrojando al suelo al mortífago dejándose oír el chasquido de un hueso al romperse.

-¡Maldito! –gritó otro hombre que estaba cerca haciendo que Greyback se girara rápidamente y le apuntara con su varita.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –exclamó el hombre lobo viendo como el hombre se desplomaba sin vida ante él provocando que todos lo miraran fieros apuntando con sus varitas pero sin acercarse.

-¡Vengan por mí, maldita escoria de mierda! –gritó Greyback con el rostro descompuesto y los ojos brillantes ya de color dorado.

Todos miraron expectantes a Voldemort, quien con pasos lentos se acercó a Greyback diciendo:

-Calma...

Greyback lo miró algo desenfocado para luego mirar la mano siniestra que la criatura le extendía para que después de unos eternos instantes, la tomara cayendo de rodillas comenzando a besarla.

Voldemort sonrió... podía sentir al lobo vibrando dentro de ese cuerpo humano que luchaba consigo mismo para no abalanzarse sobre todos... podía sentir la sed de sangre que clamaba ser saciada a toda costa.

-Si... -murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo- solo tú puedes ser tan sanguinario... solo tú, mi fiel sirviente.

Greyback le soltó la mano para definitivamente postrarse a sus pies.

-Mi señor... -exclamó el hombre lobo sin levantar mi cabeza- no preví la traición de ese maldito medimago... solo puedo decirle que lo pagó con su asquerosa y miserable vida.

Voldemort miró a Stella y a Marcus quienes prácticamente estaban desfallecidos en el suelo para después preguntar:

-¿Y Draco Malfoy?

-Muerto mi señor, tal como usted deseaba.

Segundos angustiantes, sofocantes y eternos parecieron transcurrir antes de que Voldemort dijera:

-Muy bien, eso es lo que se merecía al igual que su patética familia.

Entonces dio la vuelta regresando a su lugar diciendo:

-Retírense, aun queda mucho trabajo por hacer y los necesito enteros.

Harry y Emmeline por poco se desmayan de verdad al oír las palabras de Voldemort, por lo que levantándose con cierta dificultad abandonaron la sala seguidos de Greyback y varios hombres.

Fueron llevados a otra habitación en la que fueron atendidos de sus heridas, todo para fortuna de ellos, en menos de una hora; impacientes por quedarse solos y tomar otra dosis de poción multijugos, los tres aurores buscaron el modo de llegar a sus habitaciones pues no sabían nada de esos detalles personales, por lo que Greyback pidió que dos hombres acompañaran a Marcus y a Stella según por estar heridos, por lo que Stella hizo lo mismo con el hombro lobo argumentado que también estaba lastimado ante las aparentes protestas del lobuno mortífago.

Cuando Remus cerró la puerta de la habitación, la cerró con un hechizo para inmediatamente ponerse las manos en la boca buscando desesperadamente el baño; cuando lo encontró, apenas alcanzó a levantar la tapa del inodoro antes de comenzar a vomitar.

Cuando finalmente su estomago dejo de sufrir los terribles espasmos, con trabajos jalo la manilla del sanitario para después levantarse pesadamente y llegar hasta el lavabo, en el que después de asease y refrescarse con el agua se miró fijamente en el espejo; miró durante unos segundos el feo y marcado rostro del Greyback para finalmente romperlo de un puñetazo.

Apretando los dientes dio vacilante unos pasos atrás hasta chocar con la pared, y poco a poco fue dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, ya ahí no pudo contener mas el llanto que le quemaba los ojos y le oprimía el pecho; lagrimas ardientes corrían por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en Teddy, en Tonks, en Sirius y en todo aquello que fuese bueno en su vida y que le ayudase a contener el lobo sanguinario que bramaba en su interior.

Lucho por contener las nauseas que sentía de sí mismo, de su sed de matar y de sus manos manchadas de sangre, por lo que se cubrió la cara con ellas.

-Maldito Greyback... -susurró con voz ahogada- maldita la hora en que me convertiste en esto...

Kingsley tenía toda la razón al decirle que la misión entera dependía de que él lograse engañar al mismísimo Voldemort, pero que todo era una farsa y que era para un fin mayor... pero sabía muy bien que en realidad todo ese teatro no tenía nada de falso... que sus ansias de matar y ver la sangre correr eran reales... tan reales como que él era un hombre lobo y que lo único que había hecho era dejarlo salir un poco.

Después de un rato de liberar la angustia que le torturaba el alma, tomó un poco de su poción matalobos para no perder el control de sí mismo; y luego de tomar su multijugos salió de la habitación para inspeccionar el lugar.

_________________________________________

Emmeline cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al quedar sola; miró a su alrededor inspeccionando con la vista mientras caminaba lento husmeando en las cosas de la mortifaga suplantada; había varios perfumes y cosméticos empolvados en el tocador, prendas de ropa regadas en el suelo y algunos pergaminos desparramados; abrió un cajón del mueble encontrando ropa interior y medias con algunos ligueros sujetos.

-"¿Que será esto?"-pensó sacando un objeto de goma de color rosa brillante de aproximadamente veinte centímetros de largo con forma de... -¡por las putas bolas de Merlín!... –chilló Emmeline soltando el objeto como si le hubiese agarrado el mismísimo culo a Voldemort al reconocer la forma de un pene- ¡puta... madre!... –gimió corriendo al baño a lavarse las manos con el agua del grifo a todo lo que daba sin dejar de mascullar palabrotas aprendidas en un cuartel en donde la mayoría de los integrantes eran hombres.

Después de quince minutos en el lavabo y con las manos enrojecidas de tanto tallarlas, Emmeline decidió que ya había visto suficiente, por lo que después de tomar su dosis de multijugos decidió recostarse un rato para recuperarse un poco de sus heridas programando un hechizo para despertarla en media hora.

No bien había entrado en un intranquilo sueño, una voz a su lado la sobresaltó.

-Hola pichoncita... -susurró un hombre gordo como de unos cincuenta años recostado junto a ella.

-¿¡Qué diablos...?!

-Ya sé que solemos vernos en las noches de reunión, dulzura... pero han pasado semanas desde la última vez que hicimos el amor y no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

-"Por los calzones de Morgana..." -Pensó Emmeline horrorizada por la cercanía de aquel hombre- "justamente tenía que tomar el lugar de una ramera..." escucha pichoncito... -exclamó sarcástica al hombre que la miraba anhelante mientras le acariciaba los pechos.

-¿Si, amor?

-Tú y tus ganas de coger... -exclamó Emmeline tomando despectivamente la mano quitándola de sus pechos- pueden irse a la puta mierda.

-¿Qué? –respondió el hombre desconcertado viendo a Stella levantarse.

-¿Cómo que, qué? –Dijo ella alzando los brazos exasperada- ¡el plan del señor Tenebroso a estado a punto de irse a la mierda!... ¡ese maldito Roger nos traicionó y encima perdimos a muchos de los nuestros!

-Pero...

-¿¡Y vienes aquí muy campante queriendo coger?!

-Es que yo...

-¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si ese imbécil escapa con el bebé?!... ¿¡eh, eh?!

-Pues... yo... -tartamudeo el hombre sin saber que decir.

-Por cierto... -dijo Stella caminando de un lado a otro- ¿cómo está el bebé, llegó bien?

-eee... si, si.... Llegó bien, Clarisse se encarga de él.

-Eso debo comprobarlo por mí misma, llévame con él.

-Esta muy rara, Stella –dijo el hombre sentado en la cama- por lo general siempre estás muy accesible.

-Eso es... -dijo Stella dándole la espalda- porque Stella es una ramera y yo no.

-¿¡Qué diantres...?!

-Imperius... -susurró Stella al tiempo que se giraba apuntándole al hombre con la varita haciendo que se quedara inmóvil- bien, dime tu nombre.

-Terence –respondió el hombre mirándola fijamente.

-Muy bien Terence, me llevarás a donde está el bebé y saludarás a todos los que nos encontremos llamándolos por su nombre para que yo pueda saber quién es quién y después me dirás que puesto ocupan ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Bien pichoncito, vámonos.

____________________________________________

La misión de Harry era de reconocimiento, por eso al quedar solo y después de tomar su multijugos se recostó un rato para descansar su brazo lastimado.

-"¿Dónde estará el bebé?..". –Pensó mientras miraba el techo- "demonios, la impaciencia me mata, desearía comprobar con mis propios ojos que está bien, pero esa no es mi encomienda... debo obedecer."

Por lo que después de una hora decidió salir de ahí para inspeccionar el castillo.

__________________________________________

.


	40. Capitulo 40

__________________________________________

El castillo estaba revestido con gran lujo en las secciones que anteriormente estaban abiertas al público mientras que otras se encontraban en plena restauración y reparación; restauraciones y reparaciones que habían sido suspendidas desde hacia tiempo.

Subiendo escaleras y más escaleras, encontrándose con uno que otro hombre en el camino, a los cuales Terence saludaba mencionando su nombre, él y Stella llegaron a un pasillo de mármol con varias puertas de fina madera a los costados, alcanzándose a ver al final a dos hombres y a una mujer conversando.

-¿Qué hay, Rufus, George y Rosemary? –saludó Terence en cuanto llegaron ahí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó la mujer llamada Rosemary.

-Vengo a ver el bebé, quiero constatar con mis propios ojos que este bien –respondió Stella.

-Ah, que bien –dijo Rosemary barriéndola despectivamente con la mirada- ¿algo más?

Stella correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa burlona mientras decía:

-Quiero pasar.

Rosemary miró a los dos hombres con los que conversaba para después decir:

-No nos engañas.

El sobresalto de Emmeline no se dejó traslucir en lo más mínimo, por lo que simplemente preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te conozco muy bien –dijo Rosemary- tu quieres ocupar el lugar de Bellatrix, pero no lo lograrás, ese lugar te queda grande.

-Roger por poco escapa con el mocoso –intervino Rufus, un hombre larguirucho y pelo negro cruzándose de brazos frente a la puerta- ustedes no son tan eficientes como el señor Tenebroso cree.

-¿Estás diciendo que él se equivoca? –Respondió Stella alzando una ceja- sería interesante ver que opina él de lo eso.

-Pues entonces ve y pregúntale –dijo el hombre- aquí esperamos.

Stella sopeso la situación comprendiendo que no lograría derrotarlos a los tres sin llamar la atención por encontrarse en desventaja numérica, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta diciendo:

-Ladren lo que quieran, a final de cuentas cumplimos con lo que el señor Tenebroso nos encomendó y está más que satisfecho con eso, que es mucho que decir en comparación con lo que han hecho ustedes.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta seguida de Terence, por lo que nadie vio su expresión de frustración.

___________________________________________

Alegando que querían reposar, ninguno acudió al comedor a la hora de la cena donde todos se reunían a excepción de Voldemort, quien permanecía encerrado a solas en una de las principales habitaciones, por lo que pidieron sus alimentos en sus cuartos.

A las once de la noche, el equipo se reunió en la habitación de Remus.

-Tengo sometido a uno con un Imperius –dijo Emmeline- lo he interrogado y me dijo que son ochenta mortífagos aproximadamente, patrullan todo el tiempo en grupos de tres, además he localizado al bebé.

-¿Y como está? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Harry al instante.

-No logré llegar a él.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo esta noche? –preguntó Remus.

-Tenlo por seguro Remus, ese mortífago me ayudará.

-Yo tengo ubicados a algunos grupos que vigilan más ciertas zonas que otras –dijo Harry.

-Muy bien, yo igual –dijo Remus- en cuanto Sirius y los demás lleguen...

-¡Greyback! –interrumpió una voz afuera sobresaltándolos a los tres.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres?! –respondió Remus.

-El señor Tenebroso te llama.

Los tres aurores se miraron entre sí preocupados mientras Remus respondía:

-¡Ya voy!... Emmeline... -dijo Levantándose- ve por el bebé y en cuanto lo tengas vete de aquí.

-Entendido.

-Harry.

-¿Si?

-No sé si llegaré a tiempo, así que ve al calabozo a esperar a los demás, todos han estudiado los planos del castillo, indícales los puntos mayormente vigilados y ubícalos en los que ya fijamos.

-Remus...

-¿Si, Harry?

-Ten cuidado.

-Igual ustedes.

Sonriéndoles en un gesto tranquilizador que estaba muy lejos de sentir, Remus salió de la habitación.

Después de cinco minutos, Harry y Emmeline salieron de ahí cada uno a cumplir su encomienda.

______________________________________

-Son las 11:22... -pensó Harry viendo su reloj encontrándose ya en el calabozo.

Emmeline mientras tanto llegaba al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto del bebé.

-Bien Terence, llama a Rufus, lo inmovilizaremos aquí y después nos encargaremos de los otros dos.

-Sí.

-"No puedo arriesgarme a que la enfermera escuche el alboroto afuera" –pensó Emmeline viendo como Terence se alejaba en lo que ella lanzaba un hechizo de silencio en esa zona.

Su plan funciono a medias, ya que después de haberse deshecho de uno de los tres mortífagos, otros dos alcanzaron a ver el ataque, por lo que se produjo una escaramuza dejando a todos los mortífagos muertos incluido Terence y a ella herida.

Con una costilla rota, la auror paso por encima de los cuerpos para finalmente llegar a la habitación y abrir la puerta encontrándose con...

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!

___________________________________________

-Pasa... -escuchó Remus al tocar la pesada puerta del salón principal.

-Ya, ya.... Shhh... -canturreó una mujer en un extremo de la habitación haciendo que Remus se quedara congelado al oír el llanto de un bebé.

-Ya deseo que sea luna llena... -dijo Voldemort caminando lentamente de un lado a otro regodeándose de su propio plan- ¡muy pronto dejare este cuerpo imperfecto!

Remus se obligó a mirar hacia Voldemort.

-Sí, mi señor, su plan fue perfecto.

-Tráeme a esa criatura –dijo Voldemort a la mujer, quien temerosa se acercó.

-Si, si... al momento –respondió Clarisse acercándose presurosa.

-Fascinante... -susurró la horrible figura levantando la manta que envolvía al pequeño bulto que la enfermera le mostraba- ¿¡qué diablos le pasa, está enfermo?! –exclamó al tornarse el llanto en algo verdaderamente desesperado.

-¡No, no! –Respondió presurosa Clarisse- ¡seguramente tiene hambre!

-¡Pues haz algo para que se calle!

-¡Sí, sí! –exclamó ella alejándose.

-Greyback.

-¿Si?

-¡Pronto será luna llena y mis planes por fin se cumplirán! –Exclamó Voldemort entusiasmado- ¡ya no puedo esperar!

-Deberá armarse de paciencia –respondió Greyback.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé... -exclamó Voldemort con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz- solo dos noches me separan de mi destino, por eso mande traer a ese niño... deseo verlo, deseo sentir la proximidad de mi triunfo, de que por fin el mundo tenga a un mago que verdaderamente represente lo que es la magia en el estado más puro.

-Lo sé, mi señor, pero el llanto de ese bebé solo esta poniéndolo nervioso, debería ordenar que se lo lleven a su habitación para que usted pueda descansar, necesitara toda su energía.

-Sí, tienes razón –respondió Voldemort regresando a su silla- Clarisse, llévatelo... su llanto me exaspera.

-Lo que ordene, mi señor –dijo Clarisse saliendo de ahí.

_____________________________________________

Cuando Emmeline descubrió que la habitación estaba vacía, se recargó en la pared oprimiéndose un costado.

-¿Dónde está?... –gimió con la cabeza recargada en la pared al tiempo que cerraba los ojos tratando de no dejarse sobrepasar por la situación.

Al cabo de unos minutos se puso de nuevo en acción; procedió a ocultar los cuerpos en la habitación y a cerrar la puerta doliéndose de sus golpes, fue entonces que escuchó el llanto de un bebé acercándose, por lo que colocándose atrás de la puerta, inmovilizó a Clarisse apenas cruzó el umbral con un Desmaius, tomando al bebé antes de que esta cayera; la ató con un hechizo y sujetando firmemente al bebé contra su pecho, procedió a desaparecerse.

-"¿¡Que rayos...!?" –pensó desconcertada al darse cuenta de que no podía desaparecerse intentándolo una y otra vez-" no puede ser, seguramente hay un hechizo anti desaparición."

Colocó al bebé en la cuna para despertar a Clarisse, quien al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, exclamó:

-¡¿Qué te pasa, bruja estúpida?!... ¿¡acaso estas traicionando al señor Tenebroso?!

-¿Por qué no puedo desaparecerme? –Preguntó Emmeline- ¿Quién puede quitar el hechizo anti desaparición?

Clarisse se le quedó mirando fijamente para después exclamar estupefacta viendo los otros cuerpos a su alrededor.

-¡Tú...! ¡Tú no eres Stella!

-No tengo tiempo de estupideces –masculló Emmeline apuntándola con su varita- Imperius...

Sin siquiera poder defenderse, Clarisse quedó con cara de idiota.

-Bien, empecemos de nuevo –dijo Emmeline- ¿Quién puede quitar el hechizo anti desaparición?

-No hay ningún hechizo anti desaparición –respondió Clarisse.

-Explícate.

-Se puede entrar pero no salir, la magia oscura del señor Tenebroso resguarda este lugar, está hecho así para que ningún auror pueda desactivarlo.

-¡Maldita sea! –bufó Emmeline alzando la cara al techo al escuchar a la enfermera dándose cuenta que ni antes ni ahora hubiese podido sacar al bebé como había sido el plan; por lo que mirando a los muertos, puso su mente a trabajar.

-Cúrame –fue la primera orden de Emmeline al tiempo que la liberaba de sus ataduras- y después quédate aquí cuidando al niño como siempre; si alguien pregunta por los que estaban en la puerta, diles que el señor Tenebroso los mando a otra misión.

Ya después de haber bebido una dosis de poción reparahuesos, Emmeline no espero a que el dolor se le pasara, sino que comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con Harry.

__________________________________________

-Recibirás tu recompensa, Greyback... -exclamó Voldemort sentado en su gran silla mientras el hombre lobo asentía aparentemente agradecido pensando hasta que jodido momento tendría que soportar la diatriba sin sentido de aquel loco- dos días más y el mundo recibirá a un nuevo mago, mientras tanto debo pensar, debo prepararme para el gran paso, por eso te he mandado llamar.

-Usted dirá, mi señor.

-Me voy... -dijo Voldemort haciendo que Remus lo mirará desconcertado.

-¿Cómo?

-Quedas a cargo, Greyback; ese niño queda bajo tu resguardo al igual que este cuartel –respondió Voldemort poniéndose de pie.

-¿P-pero a donde irá, mi señor? –preguntó Remus con el corazón acelerado, ese monstruo no podía irse, no ahora que había todo un plan para...

-A donde tú no puedes ir –respondió Voldemort desapareciendo ante los azorados ojos del auror.

_________________________________________

Sintiendo que los minutos pasaban eternamente, Harry espero hasta que finalmente dieron las doce de la noche; y habiendo despejado el camino, vio como Sirius aparecía varita en mano junto a un grupo de diez hombre que tocándose el hombro entre ellos habían logrado transportarse por medio de un traslador en forma de zapato viejo que sostenía Sirius en la otra mano.

-Hola Harry –saludo el animago alegrándose mucho de verlo ahí, ya que significaba que habían logrado infiltrarse a pesar de que se suponía sería Remus quien estaría ahí- ¿Cómo andan las cosas por aquí?

-Por ahora bajo control.

-¿Y Moony?

-Aun no sabemos.

-De acuerdo, procedamos; por lo visto no pudieron comunicarse con nosotros ¿cierto?

-Los intercomunicadores no sirven aquí.

-Base, aquí equipo dos, hemos llegado bien ¿me copian?... base, respondan... pues sí, imaginamos que eso pasaría –dijo Sirius viendo que tampoco a él le contestaban- bueno, hagámonos a un lado para dar espacio a los que vienen.

En cuestión de minutos, otros dos grupos de diez hombres cada uno habían llegado llenando hasta el tope el calabozo en tanto Harry y Sirius estudiaban unos puntos marcados en unos planos.

-¡Sirius, Harry! –exclamó Emmeline llegando en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius alerta.

-¿Y el niño? –preguntó Harry viéndola llegar con las manos vacías.

-Tenemos un problema, el bebé sigue en el castillo; un hechizo anti desaparición lo protege, se puede entrar pero no se puede salir, desde un principio no hubiese podido sacarlo.

-¿Y dónde está ahora? –preguntó Harry no pudiendo evitar sentirse angustiado.

-Con la enfermera, la controlo con un Imperius.

-¡Remus! –exclamó Sirius al ver al horrible Greyback bajar presuroso por las escaleras.

-Cambio de planes –anuncio el jefe del gran escuadrón- Voldemort se fue.

-¿¡Cómo?!

-¡¿A dónde?! –exclamaron todos en voz baja procurando reprimir su adrenalina.

-Regresará en dos días, cuando la luna este llena; mientras tanto me ha puesto a cargo.

-Demonios... -masculló Harry sintiéndose sobrepasado- esta oportunidad... no podemos...

-Esto complica las cosas –intervino Emmeline- Remus, no pude sacar al bebé.

-¿Por qué?

-Nadie puede salir del castillo, Voldemort lo dispuso así, por lo tanto nadie de los que estamos aquí puede regresar, lo que significa...

-Que nuestra poción multijugos no nos alcanzara hasta entonces –completó Remus.

-No podemos conformarnos con sacar al bebé –dijo Sirius- no volveremos a tener otra oportunidad así, debemos matar a ese maldito, no podemos regresar hasta completar esta misión.

-¿Pero cómo? –exclamó desalentada Emmeline.

En eso, el sonido de un último grupo que llegaba los hizo voltear.

-Jefe... -dijo uno de ellos llamado Tobby de aproximadamente treinta años de edad, de cabello tan rojo que bien hubiese podido pasar por un weasley, se dirigió a Remus al tiempo que le extendía un garrafón- tome, pensé en traer esto por si alguno de ustedes perdía su poción multijugos, pero como se me ocurrió en el último momento no pude vaciarla en un recipiente más chico y traje todo el galón.

Todos se le quedaron viendo por unos instantes con rostros perplejos haciendo que Tobby se quedara muy quieto.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa? –preguntó al fin molesto.

-Tobby, eres un genio –exclamó Remus al fin tomando el garrafón- ¡nos salvas el día!

Varios sonrieron como bobos al darse cuenta del gran golpe de suerte.

-¿De qué habla, jefe? –preguntó Tobby intrigado.

-Ya habrá tiempo de contarte, ahora los planes son otros ¿no Moony? –exclamó Sirius.

-Así es, me temo que no podremos hacer nada hasta que Voldemort regrese.

-¿Qué haremos en dos días? –Preguntó un auror- ni siquiera podemos suplantar a otros mortífagos, la multijugos no alcanzaría para todos y tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien le de aviso a Voldemort de ninguna manera.

-Bien, haremos esto...

.


	41. Capitulo 41

Media hora después, habiendo ideado un plan emergente, Remus, Emmeline y Harry salían de ahí.

-Moony... -llamó Sirius antes de que amigo desapareciera por las escaleras.

-¿Sí?

-¡Vaya con el lobito! –silbo Sirius sonriendo travieso- no te basta ser el dedo meñique del Ministro, también lo has de ser de Voldemort ¿eh?

-Baboso –mascullo Remus rodando los ojos dándose la vuelta.

_________________________________________

El equipo uno conformado por los tres primeros aurores, se dedico a controlar a varios mortífagos con el hechizo Imperius y en grupos pequeños ocultaron a los treinta y seis aurores en varias zonas estratégicas del castillo; si por ellos hubiera sido, hubiesen hechizado a todos, pero muchos estaban siempre en grupos y no podían arriesgarse tanto; a los que mató Emmeline los cubrieron diciendo que Voldemort los envió a otra misión en su ausencia.

-Bien... -dijo Remus siendo ya de madrugada- Emmeline, ve a ocuparte de la enfermera y del bebé; Harry, de algún modo habrá que llevarles de comer a los nuestros, ocúpate de eso.

-Dalo por hecho Remus.

____________________________________________

A medio día, Marcus y Greyback conversaban en el salón principal aparentando regodearse de su importancia ante Voldemort.

-No hemos dormido nada –dijo Harry en voz baja- he pasado más tiempo en vela en otras misiones y sin embargo ya me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Es por el estrés –respondió Remus comiendo a mordiscos una costilla de cordero- yo me siento igual.

-Ni hambre tengo –dijo Harry viendo las viandas de comida que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Come de todos modos, necesitas estar al cien por ciento.

-Lo sé –respondió Harry hincándole el diente a una enorme pierna de pollo- oye Remus...

-Llámame Greyback.

-De acuerdo, yo...

-Deseas ir a verlo ¿verdad?... al bebé.

-Pues si... la verdad si –respondió Harry con aflicción- sé que debo mantener mi posición, y créeme que lo haré, no hare nada que ponga en riesgo la misión, pero... bueno...

-Esta bien –dijo Remus limpiándose el feo rostro lleno de grasa y arroz con su manga- por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que estar alerta, si constatar con tus propios ojos que se encuentra bien te hará concentrarte mejor, pues ve a verlo.

-Gracias –respondió Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es mas... -dijo Remus aventando en el plato su hueso- vamos los dos, yo también ardo en deseos de conocer a ese pequeño.

____________________________________

Cuando los dos aurores llegaron hasta la habitación en la que Emmeline estaba y dar las debidas contraseñas, su compañera les abrió la puerta.

-Pasen.

Un llanto lastimero se escuchaba en la habitación mientras Clarisse extraía con un gotero, una solución rosa claro de un frasco.

-¿Está enfermo? –pregunto Remus al verla acercar el gotero a la cuna.

-Clarisse dice que desde que llegaron aquí no ha parado de llorar, duerme muy poco y su garganta ya esta lastimada.

-¿Son cólicos?

-No, ya revise eso y no es –respondió Clarisse.

Un llanto seco, más bien parecido a un débil lamento salía de la cuna adornada de encaje blanco.

-Estoy preocupada Remus –dijo Emmeline- llora todo el tiempo y cuando duerme está muy inquieto, no puede descansar y no quiere comer.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? –preguntó Harry de repente.

-Ni eso lo calma –exclamó Clarisse regresando el gotero vacio al frasco- ya probé de todo.

Harry hizo a un lado las cortinillas de la cuna sacando con cuidado el pequeño bulto que había ahí; el joven auror miró embobado al bebé envuelto en la manta azul.

-Hola bebé... -susurró mirando los enrojecidos e hinchados ojos de los cuales brotaban lagrimas cristalinas.

-¡Válgame! –Exclamó Emmeline- ¡está llorando más!

Harry arrugo el ceño sintiéndose consternado al ver la lastimada garganta esforzándose más en llorar; pasó diez minutos caminando de un lado a otro arrullándolo sin ningún resultado hasta que una pequeña vibración en su muñeca le indico que era hora de tomar la multijugos.

-¿Lo sostengo en lo que la tomas? –preguntó Emmeline.

-No –dijo Harry- en un momento lo hago.

En cuanto transcurrió el tiempo límite, los grotescos rasgos de Marcus desaparecieron dejando ver un rostro libre de arrugas y un cabello negro alborotado.

-Ya no llores pequeño, pronto te sacaremos de este feo lugar –dijo Harry ya con su propia voz mientras continuaba arrullándolo.

Para sorpresa de los demás, el llanto fue cesando poco a poco hasta dejar de oírse por completo.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? –preguntó Emmeline.

-Nada.

-Yo creo que necesitaba a alguien familiar –dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Toma –dijo la enfermera acercándole un biberón a Harry- intenta darle de comer.

En cuanto Harry acercó el biberón, una pequeña boca color rosa se abrió ansiosa.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Emmeline sonriendo- ¡contigo si quiso!... ven, siéntate aquí.

Harry se sentó en un cómodo sofá sin dejar de hablar suavemente en tanto unos brillantes ojos azules parecían escudriñarlo atentamente mientras una manita de largos dedos se sujetaba de uno de los suyos con los que sujetaba el biberón.

-¿Ya puede verme bien? –preguntó Harry.

-Por ahora tiene una vista clara como de unos veinte o treinta centímetros de distancia –respondió Clarisse.

-Ya veo... -dijo Harry sonriendo al ver el pequeño puño aferrado a su dedo.

Cuando la leche se terminó, la enfermera exclamó:

-Ahora recuéstalo en tu hombro para que le saques el aire.

-¿Aire? –repitió Harry desconcertado.

-Los bebés tragan aire cuando succionan la leche, debes hacer que lo expulsen o tendrán molestias estomacales.

-Vaya, nunca lo imagine.

-Yo hacía eso con Teddy –dijo Remus- es fácil.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

Clarisse le acomodó el delicado cuerpo dándole indicaciones y para cuando terminó de hacerlo, el bebé ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-Por las faldas de Morgana... -exclamó Emmeline exhalando un profundo suspiro- desde ayer no le había visto dormir así... Harry, tú serias muy buen papá ¿no has pensado en tener hijos?... digo, aunque seas gay puedes buscar el modo ¿no?

-No había pensado en eso.

-Pues deberías.

-"Bueno, uno como este sería genial" –pensó Harry jugueteando con los sedosos mechones castaños.

-Debemos irnos –dijo Remus- no debemos estar tanto tiempo juntos.

-Si, claro –respondió Harry levantándose con pesar y depositándolo cuidadosamente en la cuna.

Solo que en cuanto dio un paso hacia atrás, el llanto nuevamente se dejó oír.

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó Emmeline preocupada- tan dormidito que estaba, Harry cárgalo de nuevo.

Cuando Harry lo tomó en sus brazos, el llanto cesó como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño? –Preguntó Harry mirando los ojitos llorosos- ¿tienes miedo?

Y nuevamente entre arrullos y palabras dulces volvió a dormirlo, pero apenas tocó el colchón de la cuna, el bebé abrió los ojos inmediatamente comenzando a llorar.

-No, no llores... -dijo Harry alzándolo de nuevo y acunándolo en sus brazos.

-Es muy pequeño para dejarlo estresarse tanto –dijo Remus- Emmeline, intercambiaras asignaciones con Harry.

-Muy bien –respondió Emmeline tranquilizándose al ver como el llanto se había transformado en suaves hipidos.

-¿Entonces yo me quedaré aquí? –preguntó Harry entre sorprendido y encantado.

-Si, pero Harry... -dijo Remus muy serio- mira, parece que el bebé está tranquilo solo cuando tú estás con él, pero con tu propio rostro y tu propia voz... esto implica un doble riesgo.

-Lo sé.

-Hechiza tú a esta mujer para que sea a ti a quien obedezca, no abras la puerta a nadie si no damos las contraseñas ¿de acuerdo?

Después de cambiar el hechizo de la enfermera, los dos aurores salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry con el bebé.

-Bueno bebé... -susurró Harry sentándose en el sofá- es hora de que cierres esos ojitos y descanses... tranquilo... -añadió limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que habían alcanzado a brotar- yo te voy a cuidar.

Cuando finalmente se durmió, Harry se dedicó a contemplarlo sin ninguna prisa; sus cejas casi imperceptibles, su cabello castaño.

-Pareces un camarón... -susurró sonriendo- estas muy colorado.

No encontró parecido con nadie en particular en el pequeño rostro, pero con Teddy había sido lo mismo, le habían dicho que al crecer, los rasgos se definirían; lo que si era reconocible a simple vista era la pequeña y respingona nariz.

-Igual a la de tu berrinchudo papá –dijo Harry tocándola con la punta de su dedo- no sabes cuánto te quiere... si pudiera, te llevaría ahora mismo con él, te está esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Las siguientes tres horas las pasó absorto mirando cada detalle; su rostro, su cabello, sus diminutas manos cerradas en puñitos; hasta que Clarisse se levantó para preparar un biberón.

-Toma.

-¿Lo despierto?

-No, solo ponlo en sus labios, él comenzara a succionar automáticamente.

Varias horas después, un ligero gimoteo saco a Harry de su ensoñación.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó al verlo despertar- veamos si necesitas un cambio de pañal.

No tenía ningún problema en cambiar pañales pues había aprendido con Teddy, la única diferencia era que Teddy no era tan pequeño.

-Veo que no estás tan despierto –dijo Harry al verlo bostezar perezosamente sobre el mueble acojinado en donde lo desvestía para cambiar el pañal mojado- ¿tiene más ropa?

-Sí –respondió Clarisse abriendo un gabinete lleno de ropa.

Envolviéndolo en la manta, Harry lo cargó mientras inspeccionaba las diferentes prendas eligiendo finalmente un mameluco de color blanco con bordados azules y orejitas de conejo en la capucha; sacó ropa interior y procedió a vestirlo quedando al final con un bebé completamente dormido.

-Muy bien conejito... -dijo tomándolo en sus brazos- es hora de volver a tu madriguera.

Cuando Harry lo colocó cuna, el bebé gimoteó un poco, pero ante los canturreos de Harry terminó por dormirse de nuevo.

La cena apareció para los dos adultos recordándole a Harry que se moría de hambre; rato después se metió al baño para que a los tres minutos un llanto desesperado lo hicieran levantarse rápidamente del inodoro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo levanté para revisar su pañal y comenzó a llorar –respondió Clarisse arrullándolo sin ningún resultado.

Harry se metió rápidamente a lavarse las manos y salió extendiendo los brazos.

-Dámelo... ya no llores nene... -canturreo al tenerlo ya en sus brazos acariciándole una mejilla con la suya propia- ya estoy aquí, todo está bien...

Con palabras cariñosas, el bebé dejó de llorar poco a poco, por lo que Harry se sentó con él en brazos; estaba preocupado, era como si el bebé estuviese asustado, como si de alguna manera se sintiera en peligro.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño –exclamó mientras le besaba la frente- y tu duerme un rato... -dijo a Clarisse mientras él recostaba al bebé en el mueble acojinado para revisarle el pañal.

-¿Cómo te irás a llamar? –Dijo mientras volvía a vestirlo- mmm tal vez tu papá te ponga "Lucius" pero ese nombre no pega para nada contigo.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo en el sofá no podía dejar de sonreír como un bobo al contemplar la pequeña boca buscar ansiosa el dedo con el cual le acariciaba la tierna barbilla recibiendo en respuesta unos pujidos en señal de protesta por no poder atrapar el dedo.

-No, no, los dedos no se chupan, eres muy pequeño para hacer estos berrinches ¿eh?... no sé a quién me recuerdas.

Y platicando con él, finalmente se quedó dormido.

_________________________________________

-¡Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos! –dijo Joshua Johnson a Greyback al verlo bajar las escaleras.

-"¿Y estos quienes serán?" –pensó Remus al ver a un par de hombres al pie de la escalera, por lo que simplemente dijo: -¿de qué hablas?

-Vamos Greyback, no te hagas el tonto.

Remus lo miró despectivo sin tener la menor idea de lo que le hablaba.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías –respondió esperando con toda su alma no estar actuando equivocadamente.

-Antes lo tenías.

-Pues ahora no.

-Ah pero para Stella si ¿no?

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Hace unas semanas los vi cogiendo como perros... -dijo Joshua socarronamente- ¿no decías que esa bruja era patética?

-Creo que en verdad estabas muy, pero muy urgido –replico el otro hombre- pero creo que en realidad ese esperpento te gusta.

-"Rayos... así que es eso..."-pensó Remus.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Joshua- el que calla, otorga.

-Ocúpense de sus asuntos, par de idiotas –gruñó Greyback dándose la vuelta y continuando con su camino.

___________________________________________

-mmm... -se estiró Harry en el sillón sintiendo los brazos un tanto engarrotados debido al peso del bebé- "¿Qué hora será?" –pensó mientras bostezaba.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le indico que ya eran las seis de la mañana y un ligero movimiento le indicó un pequeño error.

-Rayos... -susurró viendo un puchero aparecer en la pequeña boca- ¡no te di de comer en la noche!

En cuestión de instantes, el llanto no se hizo esperar despertando a Clarisse.

-En seguida prepararé el biberón –dijo la enfermera levantándose.

Minutos después, el bebé bebía del biberón gimoteando dolorosamente como si hubiese sufrido la peor injusticia del mundo.

-Definitivamente eres un Malfoy –dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

Cuando el desayuno apareció, el bebé ya estaba dormido, por lo que la enfermera y Harry comieron tranquilamente.

-Clarisse.... –dijo Harry dejando su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué sucedió el día en que el bebé nació?... ¿Cómo es que lograste escapar con él?

-Cuando Roger extrajo al bebé, me lo entregó para limpiarlo en tanto él procedía a tender a Draco Malfoy, algo que me extrañó mucho pues momentos antes Greyback había entrado a decirnos que el señor Tenebroso había ordenado su muerte luego que el bebé naciera.

-¿Y después?

-Yo no dije nada, pero Greyback entró justo cuando él terminaba, le gritó a Roger que qué era lo que estaba haciendo; Roger no respondió, simplemente me dijo a mí que le diera al bebé, pero Greyback gritó que no, Roger entonces se giró sacando su varita pero el otro se le adelantó lanzándole un Cruciatus... la verdad... -añadió Clarisse como rememorando ese momento- yo nunca había visto a nadie resistir tanto un Cruciatus.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Roger ni siquiera cayó al piso... se le doblaron las piernas pero no cayó de rodillas como pensé que pasaría.

Harry observó a la mujer sin verla realmente intentando imaginar la situación; él sabía muy bien lo que era sufrir ese hechizo en carne propia, el dolor enloquecedor de sentir cada célula del cuerpo estallar en un sufrimiento inigualable.

-Gritó tan fuerte... -continuo Clarisse- pero no cayó, solo se sujetó de la cama mientras Greyback no dejaba de gritarle que era un traidor; la verdad... no se por cuánto tiempo se lo aplicó, pero sus gritos eran horribles... creo que el que no cayera al piso era lo que enfurecía a Greyback, por que en vez de matarlo de una vez, seguía torturándolo; francamente no sé de dónde sacó Roger tantas fuerzas para resistir un Cruciatus.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente dirigió su vista a la cuna exhalando un profundo suspiro.

-Finalmente cayó de rodillas, fue entonces que Greyback cesó en su ataque dejándolo temblando de dolor...

-"Temblando de dolor..." -Harry recordó los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo cada que cesaba ese maldito hechizo.

-Se acercó a él y jalándolo del cabello lo hizo verle a la cara... le dijo que aun no iba a morir, que le mataría lentamente, pero que antes asesinaría a Draco Malfoy frente a sus ojos, que... que primero le arrancaría los brazos y después las piernas para que se desangrara.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, el solo imaginar oír a Greyback decir esas palabras hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

-Y que su hijo no sería más que el simple contenedor del señor Oscuro... que su alma seria arrancada de su cuerpo y solo sería un simple títere.

Harry apretó los dientes mientras bajaba la vista a su plato con los restos de pastel de pollo, miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estas temblaban en un puño.

-Entonces de repente, Roger se le abalanzó y comenzaron a pelear, fue cuando Greyback me gritó que me fuera con el niño, por lo que salí de ahí y ya no supe nada más.

-Ya veo...- susurró Harry levantándose y caminando hasta la cuna, a la cual descorrió las delicadas cortinillas de encaje para mirar la pequeña vida que dormía placida ahí debido a su sola presencia; y se juro a su mismo una vez más sacarlo sano y salvo de ese horrible lugar- dime Clarisse... -preguntó después de un rato- ¿sabes cómo se lleva a cabo el ritual para que el bebé se convierta en un horrocrux?

-No.

A Harry no le sorprendió saber eso, así que volvió a sentarse.

.


	42. Capitulo 42

A Harry no le sorprendió saber eso, así que volvió a sentarse.

-¿Y cuál es el plan después de que eso pase?

-Iremos a otro lugar, la verdad no se a donde, pero he oído al señor Tenebroso decir que hay otras personas que se encargaran de cuidarlo.

-¿Es el mismo lugar al que va cuando desaparece?

-No lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que desaparece así, acostumbra hacerlo cuando no quiere ser molestado por absolutamente nadie.

Harry ya no preguntó nada más, durante el transcurso del día siguió ocupándose del cuidado del bebé, como cuando lo sacaba de su cuna para cambiarle el pañal sin que siquiera despertara.

-Es hora del baño –dijo Clarisse a las cinco de la tarde- ¿quieres hacerlo o lo hago yo?

-Hazlo tú, yo nunca he bañado un bebé.

-De acuerdo.

Clarisse tomó al bebé aun adormilado y comenzó a desvestirlo, todo fue bien hasta que lo tuvo envuelto en una manta y lo alzó en brazos.

-Shhh... -exclamaba ella suavemente mientras le mojaba el cabello.

-Déjame intentarlo a mi –dijo Harry incapaz de resistir el llanto desconsolado del bebé.

Clarisse le pasó al pequeño que se movía inquieto intentando liberarse.

-Todo está bien, nene... -susurró Harry a su oído- no te va a pasar nada, yo te voy a cuidar...

El llanto siguió por un par de minutos hasta que las cariñosas y dulces palabras de Harry terminaron por calmarlo.

-¿Ya mejor? –Preguntó viendo los ojitos llorosos- ahora probemos que rica está el agua.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Clarisse, Harry lavó al pequeño de la cabeza sintiendo el suave cabello enjabonado como seda entre sus dedos para después hacerlo con el resto del cuerpecito riendo al verlo agitarse dentro del agua caliente.

-Rica ¿no? –exclamó riendo al verlo encoger las piernitas una y otra vez- ¡vaya!... así que así pateabas a tu papá... con razón ya lo tenias al borde de la histeria...¿¡que eso?!... ¡¿acaso te estás riendo?!... –exclamó sorprendido al ver la pequeña boca curvarse mostrando unas encías rosadas.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose conmovido y emocionado a la vez.

-Pequeño diablillo... -susurró mientras lo envolvía con una mullida toalla de color azul y unicornios estampados- tenias que ser hijo de un Slytherin... me has robado por completo el corazón.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Remus a Emmeline habiéndose cruzado en un pasillo.

-Todo bien, los mortífagos dominados con el Imperius han ordenado a los elfos domésticos llevarles de comer y guardar absoluto secreto- respondió la auror habiéndose asegurado de estar solos.

-Bien, sigamos así –dijo Remus siguiendo su camino.

Al anochecer, Clarisse se acostó a dormir, por lo que Harry tomó al bebé en brazos y se sentó en el sofá para darle su biberón; y como ya era costumbre, se dedicó a observar cada detalle del redondo rostro, le acarició una tierna mejilla provocando con esto que una diminuta mano se aferrara a su dedo.

-"Tan profundos y misteriosos como el mar"... -pensó Harry viendo los ojos azules mirarlo muy atento- tu papá cometió muchos errores espantosos... -susurró acariciando la manita- pero al final dio su vida por ti y por tu otro papá... creo que eso debe contar algo ¿no?... a veces el último momento de tu vida es el más importante.

Harry lo abrazó escondiendo su nariz en el cuello aspirando el suave aroma a bebé.

-Que rico hueles dormilón... -dijo sonriendo al verlo cerrar los ojitos poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido.

Después de cargarlo por un rato mas, lo acostó en su cuna procurando esta vez poner una alarma para las horas de comer, después se recostó en el sofá durmiéndose casi al instante.

Al día siguiente se levantó sintiéndose nervioso, el plazo dado por Voldemort estaba tocando a su fin y el bebé aun estaba en el castillo cuando ya tendría que estar en un lugar seguro y en los brazos de su padre

Unos gimoteos que reclamaban su atención lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, por lo que preparo un biberón dejando a la enfermera dormir un poco más.

___________________________________________

-¿Cómo va la Legeremancia con los mortífagos? –preguntó Remus a Sirius en una de las torres altas del castillo en la que el animago y su equipo estaban ocultos.

-Mas o menos... -respondió Sirius viendo el paraje mientras el viento azotaba su cabello- Voldemort es muy cuidadoso... -añadió mirando a Remus- sus esbirros saben muy poco de sus planes, solo hemos podido averiguar que en cuanto regrese, la seguridad del castillo se concentrara en las afueras y en el lugar en el que se lleve a cabo el ritual, que cabe decir no tienen idea de donde será.

-Eso mismo averigüé con otros a los que yo he interrogado, nadie sabe gran cosa en realidad y eso es un gran problema, podríamos colocar algunos aurores ahí, pero si no sabemos donde será...

-Bueno, se supone que el grupo que estará cerca de él serán ustedes, Moony.

-Eso es casi seguro, pero ya sabes que con ese loco no se sabe... no deben reunirse, Padfoot –añadió Remus después de unos momentos exhalando un suspiro.

-Lo sé, debemos matarlo antes de que se reúna con el bebé.

-Aunque eso será muy, muy difícil... significaría que hay que matarlo casi en cuanto aparezca.

-Hoy vamos a caer muchos, Moony –exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa forzada.

-Así es... -convino Remus mirando el paraje.

-Y no hemos hablado de mi renuncia –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Lo haremos cuando volvamos.

-Claro, claro...

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, como asimilando la calma antes de la tormenta para que después Remus comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno, repasemos detalles... afortunadamente nuestros intercomunicadores sirven dentro del castillo, Harry, Emmeline y yo les hemos aplicado un hechizo de ocultamiento.

-No sabemos la hora exacta en el que ese bastardo llegará pero para el atardecer ya habremos tomado nuestras posiciones como lo hemos planeado.

-Para ese entonces ellos también ya estarán colocados, habrá que tener mucho cuidado para evitar un enfrentamiento; yo estaré atento en el salón principal, junto a Emmeline.

-Yo debería estar con ustedes Moony, es demasiado arriesgado tener solo dos aurores ahí, sin nadie que les cubra las espaldas.

-Ya casi no hay Multijugos, apenas llegaremos a la noche, no creas que no lo he pensado... no me siento un súper hombre ni nada por el estilo, de hecho Harry y Emmeline casi no han salido de sus habitaciones para ahorrar lo más posible, debemos aguantar hasta que él venga... no podemos precipitarnos; pero tu serás nuestro equipo de apoyo Sirius, en caso de que nosotros fallemos entran ustedes, los equipos tres y cuatro estarán enfocados a eliminar a cuanto mortífago se pueda, siempre intentando impedir que acudan en ayuda de los principales.

-Y además no hemos podido inspeccionar el castillo como se debe, solo fracciones mínimas, como tú dices Remus, no podemos arriesgar todo el plan, son ochenta mortífagos contra casi cuarenta aurores... me está dando claustrofobia, no me gusta estar encerrado en esta torre como doncella desvalida esperando a mi príncipe rescatador.

-Créeme Padfoot, que lo que menos pareces es una doncella desvalida, en todo caso el príncipe rescatador terminaría besando al dragón tan solo al verte a ti.

-Jo jo... que graciosillo me resultaste Moony.

Remus ya no respondió, simplemente recargo sus manos en la fría piedra de la torre mirando el atardecer.

-Todo saldrá bien –exclamó Sirius viendo la espalda de su amigo.

-Considerando que nuestros planes nunca salen como están planeados, eso espero.

-Pero nos la apañamos bien a pesar de eso.

-Si... bueno, volviendo al plan –dijo Remus dándose la vuelta- hay que considerar que no podamos impedir que Voldemort se reúna con él bebé, Harry será su guardián, nadie mejor que él para cuidarlo.

-Quien iba a decir que ese chiquillo se iba a liar tanto con Harry –dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Bueno, prácticamente fue él quien los cuidó todo el tiempo de gestación.

-La verdad es que me muero por conocerlo –exclamó Sirius cruzándose de brazos resintiendo un poco el frio del lugar y el fuerte viento- seguro esta todo hinchado, colorado y calvo.

-Hinchado y colorado ya no tanto, y calvo, pues no... la verdad es que tiene bastante pelo.

-¿De qué color son sus ojos?

-Azules.

-¿Azules?

-Si, tienen el mismo tono que los de Narcisa.

-¿Y es rubio?

-No, tiene el cabello castaño.

-Como el de su padre –concluyó Sirius sonriendo de lado- como dije... quien lo iba a decir.

___________________________________________

Habiendo ultimado detalles de todo el plan, Remus bajó de la torre para ir a ver los demás equipos, después tomo su poción "Matalobos", esperaba no tener que llevar su farsa hasta el final, por eso no importaba gran cosa no transformarse en hombre lobo esa noche; y finalmente fue al salón en el que Voldemort se había desaparecido y se dispuso a esperar junto a Emmeline sin poder evitar que otros mortífagos estuvieran ahí también.

Remus, Emmeline, Harry, Sirius y los dos líderes de los equipos tres y cuatro mantenían los intercomunicadores abiertos para estar enterados de todo detalle y seguir cualquier indicación de Remus.

Harry en tanto se había pasado el día caminando de un lado a otro sintiéndose a punto de explotar de puros nervios; entonces se quedó quieto... tan quieto como una liebre al ser sorprendida por la lámpara del cazador.

-Oh Dios... -susurró al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- ha llegado...

Lo había sentido... supo el momento exacto en el que Voldemort había regresado al castillo, y no había sido por ningún dolor en la cicatriz, pues ya no había ningún vinculo con él; lo había sentido porque todo el castillo pareció vibrar, porque todo el castillo pareció envolverse en un ambiente tétrico y terrorífico.

En ese instante, el bebé dentro de la cuna comenzó a llorar siendo cargado inmediatamente por Harry.

-Ya mi amor, tranquilo... -susurró oprimiéndolo suavemente contra su pecho- no tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada, yo te voy a cuidar... ya no llores...

De pronto se quedó quieto al oír una voz en su oído espantosamente familiar.

-Por fin estoy aquí... -exclamó Voldemort ante un sonriente Greyback, quien lo recibió haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi señor, lo esperábamos con ansias.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Voldemort sentándose en su silla.

-Ninguna, todo en orden.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Greyback.

Los demás mortífagos que se encontraban ahí estaban inclinados, incluyendo a Emmeline, quien resistiendo las ganas locas de salir corriendo, levantó un poco el rostro preguntando:

-Mi señor Tenebroso, lo esperábamos con ansias... ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

-¡Ah!... ¡exultante Stella, feliz! –respondió Voldemort poniéndose súbitamente de pie- hoy es el día de mi renacimiento, hoy es el día en el que bailare sobre la tumba de Dumbledore y de todos aquellos que osaron oponerse a mi poder.

Mientras Voldemort disertaba sobre su próximo triunfo, Remus estudiaba la posiciones de los demás mortífagos dándose cuenta de que no había realmente muchas posibilidades de salir vivo de ese salón; pero siendo algo que ya sabía, metió discretamente su mano en su bolsillo para tomar su varita en tanto Emmeline llamaba su atención.

Solo un tiro... no habría oportunidad de lanzar un segundo hechizo.

-"Vamos Moony"... -pensaba Sirius a varios metros de ahí sintiendo las gotas de sudor correr por su rostro- "solo un tiro y entraremos a apoyarte"

Entonces Remus tomo con fuerza su varita, pero estando a punto de sacarla y ya con la boca abierta para recitar fuerte un "Avada Kedavra..."

-Te espero en el calabozo de los lamentos –exclamó Voldemort despareciendo justo delante de sus ojos.

-¿Q-qué?

-El calabozo de los lamentos... -exclamó Joshua Johnson con una sonrisa, uno de los mortífagos que estaban ahí ¿Acaso ya olvidaste donde esta?

-Claro que no, imbécil –respondió Greyback dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí seguido por Stella y los demás mortífagos.

-Para llegar al calabozo de los lamentos... -dijo Sirius a través de su intercomunicador examinando un mapa que otro auror sostenía frente a su cara- sigue derecho unos diez metros y entra en la primera puerta, después gira a la izquierda y baja por la primera escalera que veas...

Con paso firme, encabezando al pequeño grupo y gracias a las indicaciones que Sirius le fue dando, Remus llego al llamado "calabozo de los lamentos"; era un calabozo enorme iluminado con antorchas, lleno de implementos de torturas colgados en las paredes, motivo por el cual seguramente había tomado el nombre; los demás implementos que debían de haber estado en el centro del calabozo habían sido retirados.

Había en el piso un enorme círculo con muchas runas antiguas formado con ceniza y en un extremo del frio y helado calabozo, a Voldemort, quien dando pasos lentos y pausados comenzó a susurrar:

-Toda esta listo.

Sabiendo que en cualquier momento mandaría atraer al bebé, Remus cruzó una rápida mirada con Emmeline, quien comprendió al instante que ya no importaban los cinco mortífagos que había detrás de ellos, que su deber era lanzar ese preciso hechizo.

-No necesito que me cubras la espalda... -le había dicho Remus horas antes sin que nadie, ni siquiera Sirius los escuchara- cuando acepté esta misión sabía que no iba a regresar... quiero que ese precioso segundo de sorpresa, lo utilices en lanzarle otro hechizo a Voldemort; si el mío llega a fallar, tu eres la última oportunidad.

Y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y apretando los dientes con determinación, ella había aceptado sin vacilar sabiendo que al igual que él, su regreso era poco menos que imposible.

Con pasos precavidos, ambos aurores fueron acercándose a él, entonces Joshua exclamó:

-Mi señor...

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –respondió Voldemort molesto.

-Es que yo...

-No fastidies, ellos están por llegar.

-"¿Ellos?" –pensaron los aurores, incluidos los que escuchaban a través del intercomunicador.

Pero Remus decidió no perder más tiempo y sacó su varita sonando en ese mismo instante, un chasquido que desconcertó a más de uno.

Remus y Emmeline quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta al ver aparecer ante ellos a los mismísimos hermanos Lestrange, Rabastan y Rodolphus; y junto a ellos a Antonin Dolohov y Walden MacNair; todos sino rodeando a Voldemort, si interponiéndose entre ellos y los aurores.

-¡Moony!... ¿¡que pasa?! –Exclamó Sirius ante el pesado silencio que se había instalado- ¡Remus!

Remus solo se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos mientras veía al siniestro grupo mirarlo con sonrisas satisfechas y burlonas.

-¿Qué hay, Greyback? –Exclamó Rodolphus Lestrange riendo al ver su evidente sorpresa- pensabas que estábamos muertos ¿verdad, estúpido hombre lobo de mierda?

Viendo sus posibilidades de atacar a Voldemort por sorpresa reducidas a prácticamente cero, Remus ocultó discretamente su varita entre sus ropas mientras respondió lo mejor que podía.

-Los diablos están saliéndose del infierno, no me sorprende mucho que estés aquí, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Al oír el nombre, Sirius volteó a ver a otro auror con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, y sabiendo que su amigo y jefe no podía decir claramente lo que pasaba, se dispuso a escuchar atentamente.

-El señor Tenebroso es muy precavido, no revela sus planes por completo –dijo Rabastan.

-Eso ya lo sé, Rabastan –respondió Remus.

-Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange... -musitó Sirius- ¿Quién mas habrá llegado?

A pesar de la situación vuelta en contra por completo, la mente de Remus trabajaba a mil por hora.

-"Acercarse es imposible"... -pensó observando la barrera humana que se interponía entre ellos y su objetivo.

-La fase lunar ya ha comenzado –exclamó Voldemort- Greyback, trae al bebé.

-Si, mi señor –respondió el hombre lobo desapareciendo y apareciendo un par de minutos después con Clarisse cargando a un bebé que no dejaba de llorar.

-Muy bien Greyback... -exclamó Voldemort sin moverse de su sitio- ¿todos mis demás mortífagos están en sus puestos?

-Este castillo no podría estar más vigilado, mi señor.

-Muy bien... Joshua, sal de aquí y cierra la puerta.

El mortífago obedeció sin objetar una palabra.

-Dámelo, deseo cargarlo –exclamó el mago oscuro dando unos pasos hacia Clarisse, quien solo atinó a mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué esperas, bruja estúpida? -dijo Antonin Dolohov al ver a la enfermera quedarse quieta con el bebé en brazos.

Emmeline miró a Remus sin poder ocultar por completo su angustia mientras éste veía la escena con rostro impasible aunque por dentro deseara apartar de un manotazo a Rabastan, quien se interponía entre él y Voldemort.

Voldemort llegó hasta Clarisse, quien sujetando con firmeza al bebé lo miró fijamente.

-Yo... -exclamó al fin- no quiero que el bebé lo importune con su llanto, mi señor.

Sin decir nada, Voldemort se lo arrancó de los brazos ante la angustia de Remus, quien buscando la mirada de Clarisse, le hizo una disimulada negativa con la cabeza.

-"¡No hagas nada, Harry!" –pensó mientras los ojos negros de la enfermera se clavaban en él.

-Lloras hundido en tu inocente ignorancia... -musitó Voldemort mirando al pequeño bebé que lloraba con verdadera desesperación- pero pronto terminará.

Cuando Voldemort caminó unos pasos por el calabozo dejándose al descubierto, los tres aurores comprendieron que no podían hacerle nada mientras tuviera al bebé en brazos.

Harry solo apretaba los dientes al ver las manitas crisparse sobre la manta; y conociendo el temperamento impulsivo de Harry, Remus solo esperaba que no hiciese nada apresurado.

-Tranquilo Harry... -musitó Sirius por el intercomunicador- solo espera el momento oportuno.

Remus suspiró agradecido por la intervención de su amigo.

-Bien... -hablo Voldemort volviéndose a ellos- ¿Por qué no comenzar?

Harry y los demás aurores casi contuvieron la respiración al verlo caminar al centro del círculo y colocar al bebé en el centro.

-Y ahora mí invitado especial...

-"¿Invitado especial?" –pensó Remus apretando con fuerza su varita.

Harry moría por ir por el bebé al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas y las manitas agitarse como en busca de algo.

-Muy bien... -dijo Voldemort a la orilla del circulo- para hacer mi horrocrux debo partir mi alma, aunque en este caso lo he hecho tantas veces que ya no queda mucho; pero no importa, he modificado el ritual de tal manera que lo que me queda de alma pase a este niño.

Remus cerró los ojos sintiendo sus manos temblar, la poción "Matalobos" nunca hacia un efecto total, siempre terminaba sintiéndose enfermo y por un momento temió perder la concentración.

-"Bien..." -pensó abriendo los ojos- "es ahora o nunca..."

Los tres aurores vieron la oportunidad perfecta, Remus y Emmeline para atacar y Harry para recuperar al bebé, solo que en ese preciso momento, un chasquido en el fondo del calabozo los interrumpió nuevamente.

-Mi señor... -dijo una voz familiar- ya estoy aquí y lo he traído.

-Alecto –dijo Voldemort girándose- llegas justo a tiempo.

-¿¡Alecto?!... ¡¿Alecto Carrow?!... –musitó Sirius desde su posición al oír la voz.

Y no menos que él, los tres aurores que estaban en el calabozo, la miraban estupefactos.

-Ahora no falta nada... -exclamó Voldemort- tengo mi sacrificio perfecto... ¿verdad Lucius?

.


	43. Capitulo 43

Alecto Carrow llevaba sujeto del brazo a un hombre postrado a sus pies, con las muñecas y los tobillos sujetos con grilletes; túnica desgarrada y mugrienta, con el cabello y barbas hasta la cintura.

-"¿Lucius?" –Pensó Remus con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a aquél hombre que más bien parecía un títere sin cuerdas- "¿Lucius Malfoy?"

Emmeline y Harry se miraron igual de sorprendidos, entonces Voldemort dijo:

-Tráelo aquí, Alecto.

-Sí, mi señor –respondió la bruja arrastrando aquel despojo de hombre.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a sí, Voldemort le tomó los cabellos con fuerza obligándolo a alzar la cara.

-Sabes lo que se va a hacer hoy ¿verdad Lucius?... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo?... lo que les dije a ti y a tu mujer el día en que por fin me deshice de ella...

El rostro de Lucius Malfoy parecía el rostro de un cadáver, con los ojos hundidos y apagados que parecían mirar a la nada; sin ninguna emoción asomando a su cara a pesar de tener al mismísimo Voldemort a un palmo de distancia.

-"Parece desmentorizado" –pensó Harry con horror.

-Ese niño que está ahí... -continuo Voldemort señalando al bebé que lloraba- es hijo de tu hijo... sangre de tu sangre... y es mío, completamente mío, será el contenedor del alma del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos ¿no te da gusto, Lucius?... ¿no te da gusto que al fin tu inútil estirpe me sirva de algo?

Pero Lucius permaneció igual, por lo que con fastidio, lo soltó como quien suelta una cosa muy asquerosa.

-Comencemos –dijo Voldemort haciendo que los demás mortífagos se alejaran a un rincón.

Hasta ahora nadie había presenciado cuando Voldemort hacia un horrocrux, pero ahora lo permitía para tenerlos como testigos de su renacimiento, por lo que estando todos con la mirada fija en él, Remus ya no lo pensó dos veces, levantó su varita y...

-¡Crucio!

Remus sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo... cada vena, cada célula... por lo que cayó al piso soltando su varita ante el estupor de todos quienes veían a Joshua, el cual había entrado intempestivamente justo en el momento en que Remus apuntaba a Voldemort impidiendo así su ataque.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry desarmando a Joshua.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Alecto desarmando a Harry.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí?! –gritó Voldemort.

-¡Avada...! –exclamó Emmeline apuntando a Voldemort siendo desarmada con un "Desmaius" al instante por Walden MacNair.

-¡Mi señor! –Exclamó Joshua arrojándose al piso- ¡Greyback no es Greyback!... ¡seguramente es un asqueroso auror! ¡También esos dos que vinieron con él, Stella y Marcus!

Al oír por su intercomunicador el sorpresivo ataque a Remus y los demás, Sirius ordeno la inmediata movilización de los equipos tres y cuatro mientras él y los suyos atacaban a los mortífagos que rodeaban el calabozo para poder entrar a auxiliar al equipo uno.

Mientras tanto, dentro del calabozo, Voldemort apunto con su varita al bebé diciendo:

-¡Accio bebé!

-¡No! –gritó Harry al ver volar el bebé a los brazos de Voldemort.

-Vaya, vaya... -exclamó este con rostro impasible viendo como sus mortífagos apuntaban a Greyback, Stella, Clarisse y Joshua, quien no dejaba de temblar- Tú... -dijo Voldemort señalando al último- habla.

-S-sí señor... -respondió Joshua sin dejar de temblar- yo... yo hace un par de días noté extraño a Greyback y decidí ponerle una pequeña trampa, le comente algo sobre Stella... una mentira obviamente y él reacciono diferente a cómo el verdadero Greyback lo hubiera hecho, a partir de ahí me dediqué a observarlo y... y por eso deduje que es un impostor.

-Y Stella alzó la varita contra usted –añadió Walden MacNair.

Un tenso ambiente se hizo dentro del calabozo escuchándose únicamente el incesante llanto del bebé que Voldemort sostenía en un brazo; Remus ya se había puesto en pie pues solo había recibido el "Cruciatus" un par de segundos.

-Tú... -dijo Voldemort mirándolo- acércate.

Ante la inmovilidad de Remus, Rabastan lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó ante Voldemort, quien mirándolo fijamente hizo que Remus jadeara al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos ante la nula delicadeza del mago oscuro para entrar en su mente.

-Ya veo -susurró el mago tenebroso después de unos segundos- claro, no podría ser de otra manera... ¿Quién mejor para suplantar a un hombre lobo, que otro hombre lobo?... Remus Lupin.

Remus no dijo nada, simplemente se irguió de nuevo mirándolo sin pestañear; Voldemort sostuvo la mirada del auror en tanto una siniestra sonrisa iba formándose en su rostro al apuntar a Emmeline, quien trabajosamente se habia puesto de pie despues de recibir el "desmaius" y decir:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡No! –gritó Remus viendo impotente como el cuerpo de la auror caía sin vida al suelo.

Bajando apenas un poco su varita, Voldemort se acercó a Clarisse, quien con los puños apretados le sostuvo la mirada.

-No reconozco esos ojos... -dijo Voldemort plantado frente a ella- pero si reconozco esa mirada... pareces un poco molesto... Harry Potter.

Los mortífagos que estaban ahí dieron aullidos de euforia al escucharlo.

-¡Mi señor! –Exclamó Alecto emocionada- ¡en vez de Malfoy, su sacrificio puede ser Potter!

-No estaría nada mal –respondió Voldemort dándole la espalda a Clarisse- pero está decidido que sea Lucius; con Potter pienso divertirme un poco mas; seria magnifico encerrarlo en el más oscuro calabozo y ver como se pudre en vida, viendo como el mundo por el que tanto luchó finalmente se inclina ante mí, ante un verdadero mago de sangre pura.

-Eres un maldito bastardo... -murmuró Harry sin poder contenerse en voz de Clarisse- utilizar un bebé en tus planes... eres un vil cerdo...

-Ya, ya Potter... -respondió Voldemort restándole importancia y señalando a Lucius, quien permanecía desfallecido en el piso- si al abuelo no le importa ¿Por qué a ti si?... Dolohov...

-¿Sí, mi señor? –respondió presuroso el mortífago.

-Ve a ocuparte de las cosas allá afuera.

-Lo que usted ordene.

-Bueno, en realidad aun tenemos unos minutos ¿Por qué no divertirnos mientras tanto? –Exclamó Voldemort apuntando con su varita a Remus- ¡Crucio!

-¡Agh!... –gritó Remus cayendo al piso en medio de horribles espasmos.

-¡Hermoso, hermoso! –Gritó Voldemort entre carcajadas- ¡sus gritos son música para mis oídos!

-¡Maldito! –Exclamó Sirius luchando con unos mortífagos al oír los gritos de su amigo- ¡resiste Moony, pronto iré a ayudarte!

Mientras tanto en el calabozo, Rodolphus había sujetado a Harry por el cuello al ver que éste intentaba recuperar su varita para ayudar al hombre lobo, todo en medio de risotadas y burlas de los mortífagos.

-Tal vez nos divirtamos un poco contigo mientras conservas esta forma –dijo Rodolphus apretándole un pecho hasta causarle dolor.

Gritos, carcajadas, y palabras obscenas se confundían, hasta que una voz los acalló con unas simples palabras:

-Es suficiente.

Todos miraron a Voldemort, quien había suspendido el "Cruciatus" del jadeante Remus y caminaba al centro del círculo.

-El momento ha llegado, mi hora se acerca y ansío dejar de una vez por todas este cuerpo imperfecto.

Harry lo vio dejar al bebé en el centro del circulo mientras comenzaba a recitar palabras en una lengua desconocida; la ceniza que formaba el circulo comenzó a flotar y a formar un pequeño remolino por sobre el bebé, quien a pesar de estar agotado y tener ya la garganta lastimada, no dejaba de llorar.

Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se hacia un horrocrux, lo único que sabía era que después de matar a una víctima con un "Avada Kedavra" se recitaba un hechizo y listo; pero lo que estaba viendo no concordaba con lo que sabía, sin embargo poco le importaba el orden de las cosas, lo único que veía y sabía, era que el bebé estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada a pesar de que le había prometido cuidarlo.

-¡Basta, no lo toques! –gritaba viendo la ceniza cernirse cada vez más sobre el pequeño.

Entonces, en un último esfuerzo, se soltó del mortífago y extendiendo los brazos, sin usar varita exclamó:

-¡Accio bebé!

Como si una mano invisible lo jalara, el bebé salió volando hacia sus brazos desatando una vez más la cólera de Voldemort.

-¡Maldito! –bramó enfurecido provocando que su capucha cayera dejando ver su rostro horripilante e inhumano- ¿¡cómo te atreves a interferir?!... ¿¡cómo te atreves, maldito saco de basura!?... ¡Crucio!

Lo único que atinó a hacer Harry, fue voltearse dándole la espalda a Voldemort para cubrir al bebé recibiendo de lleno la imperdonable.

Sin soltar al bebé cayó de rodillas en medio de alaridos, que segundos después descubrió que eran suyos.

-"Roger ni siquiera cayó al piso"... "no sé de dónde sacó Roger tantas fuerzas para resistir un Cruciatus"... -Las palabras que Clarisse le dijera hacia unos días llegaron a su memoria en ese momento y a pesar de sentir que cada célula de su cuerpo se rompía, increíblemente no soltaba al bebé ni él caía al piso; Clarisse se preguntaba que sostenía a Roger... aunque él no se lo dijo, siempre supo las respuesta... y la sabía porque era lo mismo que lo sostenía a él en ese momento... era el amor a ese pequeño bebé.

Los mortífagos no podían dejar de asombrarse al ver a Harry permanecer de rodillas dándole la espalda a su enemigo, gritando a todo pulmón pero sin caer, lo que provocó aun más la ira de Voldemort.

-¡Maldito!... –gritó enfurecido- ¡te destrozaré miembro por miembro y te daré de comer a las bestias!

La frente de Harry chocó estrepitosamente con la pared provocándole un corte, pero firme en su propósito de no soltar al bebé.

-Tú debiste morir hace muchos años... -exclamó Voldemort con voz sibilante y bajando la varita dejando a un Harry temblando en espasmos de dolor- debiste morir junto a tus padres, pero ahora corregiré ese error.

Los mortífagos se miraron unos a otros, excitados por la inminente muerte del "Niño que vivió"

-¡Avada Kedavra!.... -Y el cuerpo cayó sin vida...

Aunque todo fue muy rápido, todos los presentes lo vivieron como en cámara lenta, como una broma que sus cerebros no alcanzaban a comprender; no podían entender que quien caía al suelo, ya sin vida y mirando al vacío con expresión sorprendida, fuera Voldemort.

Lo miraron en el suelo sin comprender que pasaba, sin entender que sucedía; todo debía ser un error de visión... pero no, ahí en el suelo, convertido ya en cadáver yacía Voldemort, el mago oscuro que decía ser el más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-¿Q-qué... que sucede? –susurró Alecto viendo a su señor en el suelo.

Fue entonces que Rabastan giró su cabeza y vio de pie y varita en mano a Lucius Malfoy, quien con los ojos grises clavados en Voldemort no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma de Remus.

-¡Tú!... –exclamó el mortífago en un jadeo- ¡tú!...

-¿Qué has hecho? –murmuró Antonin Dolohov aun sin creer que su señor estuviese muerto.

-No es verdad, no es verdad... -balbuceó Alecto negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y con la expresión de quien le va a dar un sincope- esto es un error...

-¡Maldito Traidor! –Gritó finalmente Walden MacNair- ¡has matado al señor Tenebroso!... ¡infeliz bastardo, Lucius hijo de puta!... ¡maldito, te voy a...!

-¡Avada Kedavra! –exclamó Sirius entrando intempestivamente dándole de lleno en la espalda al mortífago.

La batalla campal se desató en el calabozo, pues tras Sirius entraron mas aurores provocando caídas de ambos bandos; en menos de cinco minutos, la agitación en el calabozo cesó dando por resultado dos aurores muertos y todos los mortífagos abatidos, hasta Joshua, quien desde un inicio se había arrinconado como rata asustada; los aurores no habían querido arriesgarse y tal como había dicho el ministro Kingsley, no habían tomado prisioneros.

Cuando la situación fue controlada, Sirius corrió hacia Harry, quien había permanecido hecho un ovillo en el suelo protegiendo al bebé.

-¡Harry! ¿¡Estás bien?!

Sintiendo el cuerpo acalambrado, Harry tardó unos momentos en contestar.

-Sí... si Sirius... estoy bien...

-¿Y el bebé?

El bebé había cesado su llanto ante el repentino y horroroso descubrimiento de Harry, quien espantado comenzó a revisarlo.

Pero el bebé simplemente se había quedado callado como si se hubiera cansado de tanto llorar; Harry vio las manitas hechas un puño y la pequeña boca temblar, entonces lo abrazó aliviado susurrando:

-Ya cariño, ya pasó todo... ya... ya estas a salvo...

Después de ver que estaban bien, Sirius se giró para ver a Remus, quien ya estaba siendo auxiliado por otro auror.

-Emme... Emmeline... -susurró Remus gateando hasta el cuerpo inerte de su compañera.

-Está muerta... -respondió Sirius acuclillado junto a él al tiempo que le ponía una mano en un hombro- muchos de los nuestros cayeron... pero esta hecho, Voldemort murió y por lo que puedo darme cuenta... -añadió mirando a Lucius Malfoy, quien permanecía mirando al cuerpo de Voldemort al tiempo que era atendido por un auror- asesinado por quien menos lo esperó.

Nuevamente el bebé comenzó a llorar, tranquilizando de alguna manera a Harry, quien sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, no dejaba de arrullarlo.

-Shhh... ya mi amor, ya estas a salvo, pronto estarás con tu papi...

-Harry –exclamó Sirius acercándose a él- ahora que ya paso una hora y has recuperado tu apariencia, te recomiendo que mientras estés vestido de enfermera, te sientes de otra manera.

-No jodas Sirius, lo que menos me interesa ahora es que se me vea el culo –respondió Harry recargando su cabeza en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No, pues si fuera el culo lo que se te viera no habría problema, pero ni yo ni mis compañeros queremos quedarnos ciegos, así que haz el favor de levantarte o de cerrar las piernas.

Harry sonrió desganadamente sin abrir los ojos permaneciendo en silencio un rato.

-Vamos Harry –dijo Sirius finalmente- con Voldemort muerto las barreras que impedían salir del castillo han caído, hay aurores esperando afuera, con trasladores internacionales listos para sacarlos de aquí.

-¿Y Remus?

-El está bien, yo me quedare para ayudar aquí, muchos mortífagos lograron huir y recibiré la ayuda para organizar su búsqueda.

-¿No estás agotado, Sirius?... ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía? –preguntó Harry mirándolo.

-A decir verdad, si estoy muy cansado, pero no tanto como ustedes, que se llevaron la peor parte, además no haré todo yo solo, ya vienen los refuerzos.

-Emmeline... -musito Harry con pesar.

-Dio su vida por la libertad de todos nosotros.

-¿Cuántos murieron?

-En total fueron dieciséis de los nuestros –respondió Sirius con pesar- pero ahora no pienses en ello, debes sacar al bebé de aquí, este lugar no le hace bien.

-¿Remus vendrá?

.


	44. Capitulo 44

-¿Remus vendrá?

-No quiere ir, pero yo insisto en que debe ser revisado por un medimago, recibió la "Cruciatus" mucho tiempo y además es luna llena, camina por inercia, aunque conociéndolo como lo conozco, se que intentará quedarse aquí supervisando todo... además se siente culpable de la muerte de Emmeline.

-¡Pero él no...!

-Yo lo sé Harry –interrumpió Sirius- pero es obvio que se sienta así, démosle tiempo.

-¿Y Lucius Malfoy?

-Está en otra habitación, un auror le quitó los grilletes, pero parece ido, como si fuera un zombi... si yo no lo hubiese escuchado y visto al final con la varita en la mano, no creería que fue él quien mató a Voldemort.

-Ayúdame a levantarme –dijo Harry extendiendo una mano.

-Un auror te acompañara a la salida, ya está un traslador listo.

-Primero iré a la habitación del bebé, dejé ahí a la enfermera inconsciente y atada; debo cambiarme de ropa, pero antes debo ocuparme de él –dijo Harry refiriéndose al bebé quien lloraba lastimeramente.

-Iré contigo, me ocupare de la enfermera mientras atiendes al pequeño y un medimago nos alcanza.

Ya en la habitación, Harry procedió a administrarle una dosis de poción para la garganta al bebé, quien a pesar de tener el moreno su apariencia normal, se negaba a tragar la medicina y no paraba de llorar.

-Vamos ¿Qué pasa? –exclamó Harry angustiado con el gotero en la mano.

-Yo creo... -dijo Sirius tomando el gotero.

-¡Sirius!... debe tomar esta medicina, es para su garganta.

-Yo creo... -volvió a decir Sirius tomando al bebé de brazos de un sorprendido Harry- que primero te atiendas tú.

-¿De qué hablas? –Respondió ceñudo- yo estoy bien.

-¿Entonces porque tiemblas?

-¿Eh?... oh... -exclamó Harry viendo sus manos temblorosas.

-Me temo, mi querido cachorro, que estas en shock –dijo arrullando al bebé- y le transmites tu angustia a este pequeño, así que más te vale tomar una dosis de poción calmante mientras el medimago lo revisa, además debe curarte ese corte de la frente.

Harry quiso objetar, pero viendo que sus manos temblaban a pesar de su esfuerzo por evitarlo, termino tomando un vasito de una poción dulzona que el medimago que había llegado le dio para después untarle una pomada en su fente; después vio como procedía a revisar al bebé encontrándolo ileso.

-Su garganta... -exclamó enderezándose del sofá.

-Deja al medimago hacer su trabajo –dijo Sirius sentado junto a él.

-Es que me mata que llore aunque es evidente que ya no puede –respondió Harry recargándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-En unos minutos estará mejor –dijo el medimago dejando caer unas gotitas de una poción verde en la boquita.

-¿Qué le está dando?

-Es para aliviar su garganta y también es un sedante muy suave... lo que pasó lo tiene muy alterado y necesita descansar, pero mientras este nervioso no lo hará, así que hay que calmarlo.

-Todo lo que sucedió... ¿repercutirá en él? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no –respondió el medimago cargando al bebé- seguramente se despertará llorando, pero con el tiempo mejorará, solo necesita sentirse seguro ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-Ya más tranquilo, gracias... ¿podría cargarlo ya?

-¿No preferirías cambiarte primero? –dijo el medimago viendo el uniforme de enfermera de Harry.

-¡Claro, es verdad!... regreso en un momento –respondió Harry entrando al baño.

Cuando salió, un auror ya se había llevado a Clarisse y el medimago se había ido dejando a Sirius con el bebé dándole su biberón.

-Ya está mucho más tranquilo... -dijo Sirius observando el pequeño rostro que lo miraba atento mientras bebía su leche- sus ojos se parecen a los de Narcisa...

Sin decir nada, Harry se sentó junto a Sirius viendo como una manita se aferraba a un dedo del auror.

-Eres un pequeño muy valiente –dijo Sirius sonriendo- eres el segundo "Niño que vivió"

-Vamos Sirius, deja ese estúpido mote, es horrible ¿sabes?

-Pero es verdad –dijo Sirius mirándolo- este niño estuvo tan cerca de la muerte como tú cuando pequeño.

Harry ya no respondió, solo exhalo un profundo suspiro viendo como los ojitos del bebé se iban cerrando poco a poco hasta quedar completamente dormido.

-Está agotado –dijo sonriendo.

-Pues entonces vámonos –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie- es hora de que duerma en los brazos de su padre.

A pesar de todas sus protestas, Remus regreso con ellos a San Mungo, en donde para sorpresa de Sirius también fue retenido para una revisión obligatoria.

-¡Pero yo estoy bien!

-¿Y esa manchas en su camisa? –Exclamó una enfermera con pinta de Rottweiler- ¿es jugo de tomate o qué?

-¡Ah bueno!... solo son unos pequeños golpes –respondió Sirius agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-A la cama.

-¿Así sin más?... digo ¿ni siquiera un trago antes?... yo no soy así de fácil a pesar de las apariencias.

-Ya Padfoot –intervino Remus sonriendo- no te pasará nada.

-Pero es que...

-Seré gentil, si eso es lo que le preocupa –exclamó la enfermera alzando una ceja mientras empujaba a Sirius en la cama.

-Yo iré a hablar con el ministro –dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación junto con Harry.

-¡Moony, no me dejes aquí! –exclamó Sirius al borde de la histeria.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo Harry cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Apenas salieron de la habitación, Kingsley y toda una comitiva de gente ya los esperaban ahí.

-Vamos a una habitación, ya la tenemos lista para tener privacidad –dijo el ministro, al cual lo acompañaba Webster, un auror de su confianza.

Cuando todo el grupo de gente ingresó en la habitación, Kingsley se dirigió a Remus.

-Remus, se que todo fue muy difícil, pero considerando la etapa lunar y todo lo que conlleva, puedes tomarte un par de días antes de entregarme tu reporte por escrito, por ahora quiero que me digas que sucedió a grandes rasgos, además... ese es el bebé de Draco Malfoy ¿verdad?

-Si –respondió Remus mirando con desconfianza al grupo de gente que fácil serian unos cinco.

-Tengo entendido que está sano y salvo.

-Así es.

-¿Es verdad que Lucius Malfoy fue quien mató a Voldemort?

-Si, pero señor ministro... -se adelantó Remus viendo que las preguntas del ministro iban para largo- si en verdad quiere dejar esto para después, ¿no sería mejor entregar el bebé a Draco Malfoy antes?

-Hablando de eso... -exclamó Michael Keller, director del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas- el señor ministro aquí presente, tuvo a bien que informarnos de lo que acontecía debido al revuelo que todo esto ocasiono...

-¿"Tuvo a bien"? –pensó Harry dándose cuenta de la incomodidad del ministro percibiendo que seguramente fue presionado para revelar finalmente que sucedía tomando en cuenta todo el movimiento que se hizo para llevar a cabo semejante misión.

-Por eso –continuo el hombre- estando de acuerdo con los demás directores de los otros departamentos, considero que esa criatura que se gestó dentro del cuerpo del mortífago Draco Malfoy, deberá quedar a disposición de mi departamento.

-¿Qué? –susurró Harry con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Un momento... -exclamó Kingsley molesto- ¿Cuándo se acordó eso?

-Señor ministro –dijo Keller- usted estaba muy ocupado con la misión que se estaba llevando a cabo, por eso, para no sobrecargarlo con mas trabajo, nosotros nos reunimos y decidimos que eso es lo más conveniente, no sabemos qué clase de criatura se gestó en el cuerpo de ese mortífago, lo mejor es clasificarla como una criatura mágica y tenerla en observación.

-¿Criatura mágica? –Exclamó Harry incrédulo- ¡estamos hablando de un bebé, por todos los cielos!

-Eso puede parecer –respondió Keller- pero no podemos estar seguros hasta haberlo tenido en observación por lo menos un par de años.

-¡¿Esta demente?! –Exclamó Harry casi escupiendo- ¡usted no sabe todo lo que este bebé ha tenido que soportar para que encima vengan ustedes con sus estupideces burocráticas pretendiendo arrancarlo del lado de su padre!

-Su padre... -respondió Keller en un tono irónico que no pasó desapercibido para Harry- es un mortífago condenado a cadena perpetua y que por cierto, no entiendo porque no está ya en Azkaban si ya no tiene a... eso dentro.

Harry no respondió al instante, simplemente apretó los labios mientras el hombre aquel echaba una mirada como no queriendo la cosa a los brazos de Harry.

-Es más, no sé cómo es que lo tienen aquí sin ningún tipo de restricción, ¿puedo verlo?

-No se atreva a acercarse –susurró Harry dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Caballeros... -intervino Kingsley- creo que estamos apresurándonos en tomar decisiones.

-Yo creo que más bien usted se está tardando en tomarlas, señor ministro –respondió Keller.

-Ajá y usted se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponder, Keller –exclamó Kingsley ya molesto.

-Pero...

-El ministro soy yo aunque a muchos les pese, además los detalles de toda esta situación los conozco de primera mano, por lo que la última decisión la tomo yo.

-Esos detalles que usted menciona, al Wisengamot le encantará escucharlos –respondió Keller con autosuficiencia mientras los demás jefes de departamento se miraban entre si ya no tan seguros como al principio.

-Mucho cuidado con intervenir de manera incorrecta sin saber los detalles de esta operación, Keller.

-¿Me esta amenazando señor Ministro? –dijo Keller alzando una ceja.

-No, le estoy previniendo.

-Claro –respondió Keller mirando a todos, posando su mirada por más tiempo en lo que Harry llevaba en brazos para finalmente darse la vuelta y salir de ahí con toda su comitiva.

-¿¡Pero ese imbécil que se cree?! –estallo Harry al quedar solo ellos cuatro.

-Tranquilo Harry, despertarás al bebé –exclamó Kingsley.

-¡Pero es que esos idiotas, principalmente ese cretino de Keller...!

-Siendo francos –dijo Kingsley- yo ya sabía que esto pasaría, y es verdad que nos espera una gran pelea burocrática, pero tranquilos, que después de lo que pasaron, esto no es gran cosa.

-¡Pero...!

-Calma Harry... -dijo Kingsley poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ustedes ya hicieron su parte, déjame hacer la mía.

-Si, es verdad... -respondió Harry tratando de calmarse- es que me da rabia darme cuenta de que ven a este bebé como si fuera un monstruo, además de que pretenden quitárselo a Draco.

-Por cierto –dijo Kingsley esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- ¿a mi si me dejaras verlo?

El gesto ceñudo de Harry se desvaneció al instante para retirar la manta que cubría al bebé dejando ver un sonrosado rostro dormido.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Kingsley sonriendo- ¡es muy bonito!

-Pues claro ¿Qué pensaba?... ¿Qué tendría tres ojos? –dijo Harry un poco a la defensiva.

-No te sulfures cachorro –dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda- creo que necesitas descansar.

-No descansare hasta que ponga a este bebé en los brazos de su papá.

-Entiendo –dijo Kingsley mirando a Remus- creo que es lo correcto por ahora.

-¿Por ahora? –repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-No me malinterpretes, no todo es tan sencillo, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que por ahora nadie los moleste.

Sabiendo que el ministro hacia lo que legalmente podía, Harry simplemente asintió.

-Remus –dijo Kingsley dirigiéndose al auror- se que hubo muchas lamentables perdidas...

-Así es.

-Quiero que descanses, hay aurores encargándose de eso, se avecina otra lucha y te quiero entero.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Remus, quien siendo sincero consigo mismo, aun no sabía cómo es que se mantenía en pie.

-¿Qué pasara con Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

-Esta en un sector especial en San Mungo, aun no tengo el reporte de su estado pero está fuertemente custodiado.

-Ya veo... bueno –dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro- ¿ya puedo llevar a este pequeño con su papá?

-Ya puedes –dijo Kingsley- te acompañará Webster hasta la habitación de Draco Malfoy, quien también está en una sala especial.

-¿Puedo verlo? –dijo Webster antes de salir.

-Claro –dijo Harry levantando la manta.

Webster sonrió mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Peligroso?... ¡nah! Espérense cuando ya camine, ahí sí que se cuiden todos.

-Eres un torpe –respondió Harry riendo.

Cuando Harry se encontró frente a la puerta de Draco Malfoy, la cual era custodiada por dos aurores, tocó suavemente sintiéndose de repente muy emocionado.

-Hola –saludó al señor Jackson, quien le abrió- ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Es... es él? –preguntó el medimago emocionado viendo el pequeño bulto en los brazos de Harry.

-Si, es él.

.


	45. Capitulo 45

El señor Jackson se apartó para dejar pasar a Harry, quien inmediatamente fijó su vista en la cama.

-Está dormido –dijo el medimago- le di un sedante porque estaba muy intranquilo... de hecho, no ha dormido casi nada.

-¿Entonces tardará mucho en despertar? –preguntó Harry un tanto decepcionado.

-Un par de horas cuando mucho.

-Ah...

-¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó el señor Jackson tratando de contener su ansiedad.

-Claro –dijo Harry retirando una vez más la manta.

-¡Es precioso! –Exclamó el señor Jackson verdaderamente admirado- ¿puedo cargarlo?

-Si... con cuidado... -dijo Harry colocándoselo con cuidado en los brazos.

-¡Vaya! –Murmuró el medimago fascinado- es increíble...

-Lo sé –dijo Harry sonriendo- es hermoso ¿verdad?

-Si, muy hermoso... ¿y está bien?

-Muy bien, algo asustado pero bien.

-Eres un bebé muy lindo... y yo te vi desde que eras del tamaño de un frijolito... -comenzó a susurrar el señor Jackson caminando por la habitación, por lo que Harry caminó hasta la cama en donde Draco dormía; notó sus profundas ojeras y los labios casi blancos.

-Lo logramos... -susurró recargando su mano en la almohada mientras que con la otra retiraba un mechón de la frente- Voldemort está muerto y tu hijo está a salvo.

-mmm... -gimió Draco girando el rostro hacia él.

Harry sonrió mientras le tocaba una mejilla, entonces unos ojos grises fueron abriéndose poco a poco al sentir el contacto.

-Hola dormilón, siento despertarte... bueno, en realidad no –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces sintiéndose adormilado pensando que lo que veía era producto de su imaginación.

-¿Harry?

-¿Quién más?

Draco entonces parpadeó con más fuerza al escuchar claramente la voz del moreno, por lo que terminó espabilándose de golpe.

-¡Harry!... ¿¡Ya... ya estás aquí?! –exclamó tomándolo con fuerza de los brazos.

-Si, no soy una alucinación como puedes ver.

-¿¡Donde esta?!... ¿¡lo trajiste?! ¡Dime que lo trajiste! –exclamó Draco tratando de levantarse.

-Con calma, déjame ayudarte –respondió Harry colocándole unos almohadones en la espalda.

-¡Harry! –dijo Draco tomándolo de nuevo de los brazos mirándolo angustiado.

-Esta aquí, Draco y está bien –dijo Harry volviéndose hacia el señor Jackson quien al ver despierto al rubio le regreso el bebé a Harry.

-¿Es...? ¿es...? –tartamudeó Draco al ver a Harry acercándose cargando un pequeño bulto.

-Si –dijo Harry colocándoselo en los brazos- es tu hijo.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado cuando Harry retiró la manta dejando ver a un bebé de mejillas sonrosadas que comenzaba a despertar bostezando en medio de su al parecer, placentero sueño.

Draco no podía hablar, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta; solo sintió las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas cuando con mano temblorosa tocó la cabecita sintiendo el sedoso toque del cabello castaño.

-Mi... mi... mi hijo... -musitó al fin con voz entrecortada.

Después de acariciar suavemente la cabeza, Draco tomó una manita, la cual inmediatamente se aferró a uno de sus dedos comenzando a abrir los ojos.

-¡Esta despertando! –exclamó Draco mirando a Harry.

El bebé parpadeó bostezando nuevamente sin soltarle el dedo.

-Tiene los ojos azules... -dijo Draco extasiado mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

-Es un niño hermoso –susurró Harry.

El bebé comenzó a removerse inquieto provocando que Draco mirara a Harry.

-¿Quiere llorar?... ¿Qué quiere hacer? ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Háblale –dijo Harry sonriendo al ver su ansiedad- ya lo hacías desde que lo tenias dentro ¿recuerdas?

Draco volvió a mirar al pequeño, quien continuaba moviéndose inquieto.

-Tranquilo mi amor... -susurró abrazándolo suavemente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- ya estás conmigo... ya estas con tu papá... ya estas dentro de mi corazón...

Harry tragó saliva para no llorar también al ver a Draco deshacerse en amor por su bebé.

-Te amo tanto, tanto... -musitó Draco oprimiéndolo suavemente contra su pecho- perdóname por todo lo feo que te dije... yo te amo como no tienes idea, mi niño... mi pequeño...

Entonces lo separó para verlo de nuevo encontrándose con unos ojitos azules que lo miraban atento a pesar de que tan solo apenas unos instantes estuviese profundamente dormido.

-Si, soy tu papá... -exclamó Draco sorbiendo la nariz- el imbécil que no se daba cuenta del tesoro que llevaba dentro.

Sin soltarle el dedo, los tiernos labios se curvaron mostrando unas encías rosas.

-¡Esta sonriendo! –Exclamó Draco mirando a Harry- ¡Harry, esta sonriendo!

-Si, ya lo veo –respondió Harry sonriendo también.

-¿Crees que me haya reconocido? ¿Qué sepa quién soy?

-Estoy seguro que si, hasta ahora no se había dejado cargar por nadie sin ponerse a llorar, excepto por Sirius y por mí, aunque claro... -añadió rascándose la nuca- seguramente era porque el ambiente en el castillo era muy malévolo.

-¡Por Merlín, es tan hermoso! –Exclamó mirándolo de nuevo con embeleso para después comenzar a revisar sus manos antes el gesto extrañado de Harry- veamos... si... tienes cinco deditos en esta mano, veamos la otra...

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry sonriendo al ver que lo había colocado en la cama y revisaba los pequeños pies.

-Cinco dedos aquí... y cinco allá...

-Draco, ¿estás zafado?

-Veamos lo demás... -dijo Draco quitando el pañal- ¡si, estas completo!... ¡eres perfecto!

-¿Completo?... ¿pues qué esperabas? –dijo Harry sonriendo al ver el alivio de Draco.

-Esperaba que no tuviera algún defecto físico que hiciera más difícil su vida, pero está bien, está sano ¿verdad? –dijo envolviéndolo de nuevo.

-Si, está sano.

-Gracias... -añadió viendo a Harry- gracias por rescatarlo... por salvarlo de ese loco, por traerlo sano y salvo, tal como me lo prometiste.

-No lo hice yo solo, muchos dieron su vida en esta misión.

-Pero él... -murmuró Draco temeroso.

-Esta muerto, así que no te preocupes, no regresará a buscar a tu bebé.

-¿¡En serio?! –Exclamó Draco con gran alivio- ¿en verdad está muerto?

-Desde la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Cómo sucedió, quien lo mató?

-Bueno... -respondió Harry agitando una mano- no hablemos de esas cosas ahora, mejor te cuento como es este pequeño diablillo.

-¿Quién lo cuidó estos días? –preguntó Draco besando la manita.

-Yo.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, fui su niñero, y déjame decirte que es un niño muy tranquilo; siempre y cuando, claro, comiendo a la hora que debe.

-Vaya... -murmuró Draco llenando sus ojos con el rostro de su hijo- tienes el cabello castaño.

-Al oír eso, Harry se puso serio mientras decía:

-Igual al de...

-No importa –interrumpió Draco sin dejar de mirar al bebé- intentaré borrarlo de mi mente.

-No Draco, es que...

-Sé que será prácticamente imposible –volvió a interrumpir el rubio- pero lo intentaré.

-No, escúchame, hay algo que debes saber –dijo Harry provocando que Draco lo mirara- respecto a Roger... -continuó Harry- tal vez ahora no es el momento, pero hay algo que debes saber, algo muy importante, prepararé un pensadero para que lo veas por ti mismo, pero será después, ahora disfruta este momento.

-Claro –respondió Draco mirando intrigado a Harry unos instantes para después volver la vista al bebé- Harry...

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

Sin necesidad de que se lo aclarara, Harry supo a que se refería.

-Siendo francos no lo sé, pero el ministro me ha dicho que no te preocupes, que se ocupará de que nadie los moleste.

-Eso no resuelve mi situación ¿verdad? –dijo Draco besando nuevamente la manita.

-Pues... yo creo que...

-Esta bien –dijo Draco sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente- te lo dije antes de saber que se lo habían llevado.

-Draco...

-Siempre supe que no podría quedármelo, a fin de cuentas soy un mortífago condenado.

-Tú no eres un mortífago.

-Eso no importa y lo sabes –respondió increíblemente sereno- lo has traído sano y salvo y me has dejado conocerlo y tenerlo entre mis brazos, con eso me doy por bien servido.

-Draco... -susurró sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver los ojos grises llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas.

-Estoy listo, ya no tengo miedo –continuó Draco haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no quebrarse delante de Harry.

-No puedes darte por vencido.

-No estoy dándome por vencido –respondió viendo a Harry borrosamente- estoy agradecido... agradecido contigo, con la vida y con todos los que hicieron posible que mi bebé esté aquí.

-Pero...

-Sé que se lo llevarán... -interrumpió Draco limpiándose las lagrimas que se negaban a dejar de fluir- solo quiero que me dejen hacer una última cosa.

-No hables así, suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo –exclamó Harry sintiendo un vacio en el pecho.

-Abusando de tu complejo de héroe –continuo sonriendo sin hacer caso a Harry- promete que harás que se respete lo último que quiero.

-Draco, por favor...

-Vamos Harry, promételo.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro en el cual sintió que se le iba el alma, Harry aceptó.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.

-Gracias.

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres hacer?

-Ponerle nombre –respondió Draco mirando de nuevo al bebé que comenzaba a dormitar.

-¡Ah! Ya sabes cómo quieres que se llame.

-Si –dijo Draco arropándolo- la verdad es que hace tiempo que lo sé.

-¿Y cómo se llamará? –preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama.

-Harry.

-¿Sí?

-No te hablo a ti, torpe –dijo Draco sonriéndole.

-¿Entonces?

-"Harry"... así se llamará mi hijo... su nombre será "Harry".

__________________________________________

-Webster... -dijo el ministro Shacklebolt Kingsley ya en su oficina del Ministerio- todo este asunto esta escapándose de nuestras manos, a pesar de que los jefes de los departamentos están advertidos sobre la discreción, no falta quien se lo haya contado a la esposa y la esposa a la hermana y así sucesivamente.

-Así es señor ministro, hemos estado recibiendo parvadas de lechuzas del "El Profeta" y otras publicaciones desde ayer y hoy no paran de llegar.

-Hay que preparar un informe de prensa y así darles información controlada, no podemos dejar que los rumores vayan propagándose.

-¿Y qué hará con los jefes de los departamentos?

-Ellos sí que son un problema, pueden influir mucho en la gente, además debo informarme yo primero con exactitud para saber en dónde estoy pisando; hablaré primero con Sirius en lo que Remus se recupera.

-¿Y qué pasará con Draco Malfoy y el bebé?

-Ese asunto también me tiene preocupado –respondió Kingsley exhalando un suspiro... ese chico es un reo sentenciado y yo no puedo meter las manos al fuego por él, no sé qué papel haya tenido antes de todo esto en las filas de Voldemort.

-Recuerdo que ni siquiera se le pudo interrogar.

-Aun así fue condenado.

-Fue aprendido en una redada, estaba con mortífagos y ya se le buscaba... si a mí me preguntaran, pensaría lo mismo que cualquiera, que es un mortífago, y usted me conoce señor, que no es por prejuicios, es solo que... bueno, a menos que sepamos lo que paso en realidad cuando estaba con ellos, no se puede pensar en otra cosa.

-Si, lo sé... -respondió Kingsley- yo mismo dudo del muchacho... además todo el mundo está susceptible con lo de los magos tenebrosos y no podemos culparlos, verán a ese niño como el sucesor de Voldemort.

-¿Entonces?

-Estarán aislados por su propia seguridad, después ya veremos.

.__________________________________________

Harry quedó boquiabierto mientras Draco le hacía cariñitos al bebé dormido.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Exclamó al fin- ¿le pondrás mi nombre?

-A menos que tú no quieras –respondió Draco sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

-No, no es eso... es que... -balbuceó riendo tontamente- ¿mi nombre para tu hijo?

-Seguramente ya hay muchos "Harrys" porque estuviste de moda un tiempo y lo que menos le gusta a un "Malfoy" es ser común, pero mi hijo no es común, así que él hará la diferencia en el nombre.

-¡Vaya!... ¡pues gracias!

-No, gracias a ti –dijo Draco mirándolo, a lo que Harry simplemente le sonrió.

Ambos pasaron un buen rato en silencio, ya que el señor Jackson había decidido dejarlos solo, hasta que Harry vio la hora y dijo levantándose:

-Es hora de su biberón.

-Uff... qué bueno que estas aquí, yo no sé nada de bebés, por cierto ¿no deberías estar descansando?

-Ya descansaré cuando me muera –dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación regresando a los cinco minutos con un biberón de leche- toma.

-Pero... -exclamó Draco nervioso con el biberón en la mano- ¿lo despierto o espero a que lo haga?

-No, pónsela en la boca y él succionará solito.

-Bien... -susurró obedeciendo aun temeroso.

Sonriendo como bobos, ambos veían al pequeño comer sin prestarles la menor atención.

-Vaya Harry, si que tienes buen apetito –dijo Draco viendo al bebé.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu no Harry, le hablo al bebé –exclamó Draco rodando los ojos.

-¡Ah perdón! –dijo riendo.

-Para evitar confusiones, serás "Potter" de nuevo.

-¡No, sígueme diciendo "Harry"!

Ambos rieron un momento hasta que llegó el momento en que Harry le enseñó cómo colocar al bebé en su hombro cuando terminó de comer, en eso entró el señor Jackson levitando una cuna con su varita.

-¡Órale! -exclamó Harry viendo al señor Jackson colocarla en un extremo de la habitación- nunca imagine ese detalle de su parte.

-¿Por qué no? –respondió el medimago sacando varias cosas del interior de la cuna- ya les había dicho que este paciente era más que un simple caso clínico- además... -añadió mirándolos- ya sé que estarán aquí unos días en lo que se aclaran unas cosas allá afuera, más vale que estén cómodos.

-Gracias –dijo Draco sonriendo agradecido y ya no mirando tan mal al medimago como lo hacía antes.

-El bebé se llamará "Harry" –declaró Harry muy ufano.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó a Draco, quien asintió sonriendo- es un lindo detalle... -dijo caminando hasta la cama y dirigiéndose al bebé- bueno pequeño Harry, es hora de que dejes descansar a tu papá.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Draco sorprendido- ¡pero yo no estoy cansado!

-Eso dices tú, pero tu organismo no es el mismo que el de una mujer y estas reaccionando diferente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry con gesto preocupado.

-Desde hace un par de días tiene la presión sanguínea muy baja, no he podido estabilizarlo; si está bien es por los medicamentos, sin ellos, su presión se va al suelo, debes dormir.

-¡Pero...!

-Vamos Draco –dijo Harry tomando al bebé- se bueno igual que tu hijo y obedece al medimago.

-¡Oh vamos! Si de todos modos voy a morir en Azkaban, ¿Qué más da lo que haga ahora?... yo creo que...

-Cállate –interrumpió Harry con rostro serio- no vuelvas a decir eso.

-Pero es verdad, así que no voy a dormir –respondió Draco echando chispas por los ojos.

Harry lo observó un momento... su cabello rubio ya le llegaba de nuevo a los hombros, su rostro ojeroso y demacrado; su bata de hospital dos tallas mas grandes... deseaba tanto poder protegerlo, poder amarlo y hacerlo feliz, que simplemente suspiró con desaliento.

.


	46. Capitulo 46

-Draco... -dijo sin saber realmente que decir.

-Devuélvemelo, quiero seguir cargándolo –exclamó Draco con rostro serio extendiendo los brazos.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry después de unos momentos- pero promete que después dormirás y...

-¡Yo no te prometo nada! –Exclamó enfurecido- ¡pronto se lo van a llevar, pronto me lo van a quitar! ¡No hay tiempo! ¿¡Entiendes?!... ¡no puedo perder el tiempo durmiendo!

Harry no dijo nada, solo atinó a mirar al señor Jackson, quien apenado miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué no te recuestas y lo acomodo en tu brazo? –dijo al fin con actitud calmada.

Draco no respondió, simplemente se acostó recibiendo al bebé dormido; en menos de cinco minutos, el rubio se durmió con su bebé en sus brazos mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama mirándolos a ambos.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo –dijo el señor Jackson poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No tengo sueño.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás –exclamó el medimago sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Harry le sonrió desganadamente mientras se levantaba para estirar el cuerpo, él le había dicho lo mismo a Draco, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, tampoco estaba tan seguro de que fuera a ser así.

Se giró para mirar al par que dormía tan plácidamente uno en brazos del otro como si se hubiesen estado esperando toda la vida; no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño Harry acurrucarse en el pecho de su padre mientras Draco lo abrazaba mas sin siquiera despertar.

-Ese es tu lugar –pensó mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba colocado junto a la pared- y te haré una nueva promesa, pequeño Harry... no permitiré que nadie te arranque de ahí.

Cuando el señor Jackson acabó de acomodar en el armario la ropa y enseres de bebé que había sacado de la cuna, se volvió encontrando a Harry profundamente dormido; así que con su varita hizo levitar una manta para cubrirlo mientras él se sentaba en una silla para revisar varios pergaminos médicos de Draco.

.

__________________________________________

-¿Y qué tal? –preguntó el ministro después de darle permiso a Sirius de pasar.

-Mal, muy mal –respondió Sirius malhumorado desparramándose en una silla frente al escritorio del señor Kingsley- esa enfermera me toqueteó todo... ¡desapareció mi ropa con su varita la muy...!

-¿Y desde cuando tan pudoroso? –dijo Kingsley sin levantar la vista del pergamino que revisaba.

-No habría habido ningún problema si esa enfermera hubiese tenido veinte años, buen cuerpo y cara bonita, pero esa estaba muy fea... me siento violado.

-Pues mientras tú no me salgas embarazado también, me conformo –dijo Kingsley centrando ya su atención en él.

-¡Paso!

-Bien... -dijo Kingsley entrelazando los dedos- empieza a hablar.

___________________________________________

-¿Y Remus? –preguntó Andrómeda a Tonks, quien daba de comer a Teddy sentado en una silla alta para bebé.

-Durmiendo, le dieron una semana de descanso, pero conociéndolo seguramente en un par de días se presentara al ministerio.

Andrómeda observó el rostro preocupado de su hija y simplemente suspiró sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijese sería inútil; Tonks sabía lo que era ser auror y desde un principio había asumido lo que sería casarse con uno, sobre todo si ese auror también era un hombre lobo.

________________________________________

-Es increíble que Lucius Malfoy aun este con vida –dijo Kingsley- y más aun que haya sido él quien mató a Voldemort.

-Lo sé –respondió Sirius sacando su cajetilla de cigarros- ¿puedo?

-No, está prohibido fumar en edificios de servicio público y lo sabes.

Torciendo la boca, el auror volvió a guardarla.

-¿Qué procede ahora?

-Debo preparar una declaración para la prensa sobre la muerte de Voldemort, el rumor esta extendiéndose y ya hay algunos grupos de ciudadanos en las puertas del ministerio exigiendo saber que pasa.

-Me refiero a después, ¿Qué pasará con Draco Malfoy?... es más, en los pasillo alcancé a oír rumores refiriéndose al bebé como Pequeño monstruo, engendro del demonio o sucesor de Voldemort... la forma en que fue concebido ya corre como un maldito chisme y otros dicen que Draco Malfoy asesinó a la verdadera madre y robó al bebé y exigen para él el beso del dementor.

-No creas que no lo sé –respondió el ministro con rostro serio- habrá que poner más aurores custodiándolo.

-¿Más aurores? –Exclamó Sirius arrugando el ceño- pensé que diría que habría que reubicarlo en otro lugar.

-Momento, momento ¿dices "reubicarlo"?... ¿reubicarlo como si fuera una persona libre o un testigo protegido?

-Bueno, no precisamente una persona libre, pero si más cómodo.

-Es un prisionero Sirius, no está de vacaciones.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-Pero parece que lo has olvidado –interrumpió Kingsley.

-No lo he olvidado, es solo que ese niño debe estar seguro al lado de su padre.

-No me tomes por tonto, la historia del lindo bebé reunido al fin con su papá es muy enternecedora, pero una cosa es el bebé y otra muy diferente el padre; estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Esta juzgándolo por su apellido? –exclamó Sirius molesto.

-No me vengas con esas Sirius, tú mismo lo creías culpable antes de arrestarlo.

-Pues si... -respondió Sirius levantándose y caminando impaciente por la oficina- es verdad, lo acepto... ¡pero ahora sé la verdad! –añadió deteniéndose mirando al ministro, quien con un suspiro exclamó:

-Mira, he leído todos y cada uno de los informes que me ha enviado Remus todos estos meses y confío mucho en su criterio.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Cómo que "y entonces"? –Exclamó Kingsley incrédulo- ¡Sirius, no puedo basarme solamente en su criterio!... ¡yo mismo no estoy seguro de lo que ese chico haya hecho en el pasado!

-¡Es una víctima también! –Respondió Sirius exasperado al tiempo que estampaba sus manos en el escritorio- ¡no merece ir a prisión y mucho menos que le quiten a su hijo!

Kingsley ya no respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando mientras se recargaba en su silla al tiempo que exhalaba un suspiro.

-Ni siquiera le hicieron un juicio... -continuó Sirius con amargura- dieron por sentado que por ser un Malfoy era de la peor calaña... incluyéndome yo... así como ellos, lo juzgué tal como lo hicieron conmigo.

Kingsley fijó su mirada en la pluma que sostenía y con la cual comenzó a juguetear; Sirius le dio la espalda lentamente mirando en las paredes los cuadros de anteriores ministros que miraban todo atentamente.

-¿Recuerdas mi profesión antes de ser ministro? –preguntó Kingsley con tranquilidad después de unos momentos de silencio.

Sirius se giró para mirar a Kingsley, quien continuaba jugueteando con su pluma.

-Te hice una pregunta –dijo el ministro mirándolo serenamente.

-Auror –respondió Sirius sentándose de nuevo con actitud cansina- era auror.

-Exacto... y sigo siéndolo a pesar del cargo que desempeño ahora.

-¿Y cuál es el punto?

-Que precisamente por eso conozco el espacio en blanco que hay entre el hecho y el informe; sé lo que es convivir con un prisionero y llegar a conocerlo a fondo arriesgándonos a dos cosas... una, simpatizar con él y desarrollar una especie de Síndrome de Lima o bien, conocer la verdad de los hechos y las verdaderas intenciones y circunstancias del prisionero descubriendo cosas que otros no pueden... Sirius, recuerda quien fui y quien soy, he intentado no cambiar para no caer en el error de otros dejándose llevar por el poder, lo que quiero es que ustedes no lo olviden ¿recuerdas quien despistaba al ministerio cuando andabas prófugo?...

-Sí, usted decía que yo andaba por Singapur y por no sé donde cuando estaba en Grimauld Place.

-Pues bien, quiero que errores como los que se cometieron contigo no vuelvan a ocurrir.

Sirius no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente a que se refería el ministro.

-He pensado en esta situación durante mucho tiempo –continuo el señor Kingsley- y lo único que puedo hacer es promover un nuevo juicio para el chico.

Al oír eso, Sirius levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

-Sabes que aunque soy el ministro, no tengo ninguna influencia en el Wizengamot, no puedo decidir por ellos ni influir en sus decisiones, mucho menos ordenarles que lo vuelvan a juzgar, pues estaría diciendo que no hicieron bien su trabajo y por ende me mandarían a la mierda.

-Me encanta su autoridad –resopló Sirius irónico.

-Pero puedo presionarlos de forma no oficial.

-¿No oficial? –repitió Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, hablar con ellos por separado; eso sí, aclarando que no tomo partido por él, eso sería contraproducente.

-¿Eso significa que cree en su inocencia? –preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja.

-No, pero por lo que leí en los informes de Remus le doy el beneficio de la duda además de un juicio justo.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla pensando en lo que había dicho el ministro; no podía ser tan iluso al pensar que todo sería tan sencillo; sabía también que el solo hecho de que el Wizengamot accediera a realizar un nuevo juicio, sería una proeza del ministro en caso de lograrlo.

-En caso de que accedan –dijo Kingsley- deberán buscarle un buen abogado; todo prisionero tiene derecho a uno, pero los que el Ministerio otorgaba a los mortífagos realmente estaban más que contentos de no aportar ninguna prueba de inocencia, por lo que prácticamente iban a prisión de manera automática; con Draco Malfoy ni siquiera hubo eso, se le declaró culpable desde un inicio.

-Entiendo, no será nada fácil.

-No, no lo será.

-Hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablar.

-Tú dirás.

-Hace tiempo le presenté mi renuncia a Remus, solo que aun no es oficial debido a la misión.

Kingsley no pudo evitar un pequeño gesto de sorpresa para finalmente decir:

-No me esperaba eso ¿se puede saber porque?

-Mis motivos son personales, no me lo tome a mal.

-Entiendo... -musitó Kingsley entrelazando los dedos mientras lo miraba fijamente como pensando que decir- ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Muy seguro.

-Te recomiendo que lo pienses bien, al menos deja que todo este embrollo termine.

-No –respondió Sirius con determinación- deseo salir de todo esto cuanto antes, ya no formar parte del ministerio.

-Siempre has sido un impulsivo y nunca dejaras de serlo, ¿has pensado en que hay secciones del ministerio en las cuales los civiles no tienen autorización de entrar?... si quieres seguir todo esto de cerca, entonces piénsalo bien; que si sales de las filas de los aurores, no obtendrás de mi ningún pase especial para entrar ni al hospital ni a las oficinas, recuerda que intensificaré la seguridad y no pienso dar trato especial ni contigo ni con nadie.

Sirius no pudo evitar mirar al ministro con cara de bobo, obviamente nunca le pasó por la cabeza ese "pequeño" detalle, por lo que finalmente sonrió cansinamente.

-Soy un idiota.

-Concuerdo con eso, ahora pasando a otra cosa ¿Cómo salió la persecución de los mortífagos del castillo?

-Muchos murieron y si... algunos escaparon, pero atrapamos a algunos.

-Deduzco que Kingston no estaba entre ellos o ya me lo hubieran informado.

-Es correcto.

-Sirius, te encargo eso –dijo el ministro con gesto adusto- no lograré dormir en paz hasta no arreglar ese asunto.

-Y no solo usted, muchos esperamos con ansias ese momento, a ese hijo de puta le espera una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

-Necesito que me apoyes en estos momentos, no hay jefe en tu departamento y Remus esta indispuesto; hay muchos aurores confiables y de gran experiencia, apóyate en ellos y refuerza la seguridad de San Mungo y del ministerio; también despliega escuadrones en las calles, no quiero sorpresas; cuando lo hagas vete a descansar y preséntate mañana.

-Muy bien –dijo Sirius apoyando las manos en los brazos de la sillas mientras se ponía de pie- cuente con ello.

________________________________________

Caminando de un lado a otro sosteniendo en sus brazos al pequeño Harry, Draco lo miraba embelesado en la semi penumbra de la habitación iluminada solamente por una lamparita en el mueble; ya era de noche y el señor Jackson estaba descansado en una habitación contigua, modificada de tal manera que se comunicaran por una puerta dentro del mismo cuarto.

El bebé dormía tranquilo en brazos de su padre, quien no dejaba de darle besitos en toda la carita y las diminutas manos.

En una vuelta Draco volteó a mirar a Harry, quien se hallaba perdido en el sofá, el cual el señor Jackson había transformado en un cómodo sillón reclinable; sonrió al verlo arrellanarse sin despertar; miró el reloj que estaba en la pared viendo que eran las tres de la mañana, por lo que tomando un biberón de un recipiente que lo mantenía caliente, comenzó a darle de comer a su bebé.

-Eres un niño muy lindo... -susurró viéndolo comer- tus abuelos te adorarían... aunque bueno, seguramente desde donde están lo hacen.

Las piernas le dolían, pero no quería sentarse, pensaba que el pequeño Harry despertaría si lo hacía y él quería que descansara lo más posible, como compensándolo por no haberlo podido cuidar cuando nació, por lo que cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, él seguía caminando suavemente de un lado a otro de la habitación.

_______________________________________

"EL PROFETA"

"El símbolo del terror, Tom Marvolo Riddle, conocido como Voldemort, ha caído; este importante suceso fue llevado a cabo en el castillo de Peles, en Prahova Rumania.

En un intento de prolongar más su reinado de terror y muerte practicando un hechizo de magia oscura, Voldemort, también llamado "El que no debe ser nombrado", pretendía utilizar a un infante específicamente criado para eso (dicho procedimiento y hechizos aun están en investigación y por razones obvias de seguridad, tampoco se revelaran cuando se hayan concluido los estudios correspondientes)

Gracias al esfuerzo, sacrificio y trabajo de equipo de aurores, el cual abarca ya muchos años hasta el día de hoy, esos macabros planes se han frustrado definitivamente.

La persona que físicamente acabó con la vida de este tenebroso mago, fue uno de sus en otros tiempos, un fiel colaborador, Lucius Malfoy, quien después del ataque perpetrado al colegio Hogwarts hace cuatro años, él y su familia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

El motivo de tal acción de Lucius Malfoy, se desconoce en gran parte por encontrarse éste en un estado mental crítico que lo incapacita para rendir su declaración.

Es necesario recalcar el hecho de que todo esto fue posible gracias al trabajo y desempeño del equipo de aurores, muchos de los cuales sacrificaron su vida para poder librarnos a todos nosotros, a nuestros padres, hijos y a todos aquellos que amamos, para poder darnos una vida de paz y tranquilidad, libre de la muerte y maldad que este mago oscuro representaba.

Por eso se convoca a todos los que lo deseen, a asistir a una ceremonia luctuosa que se llevara a cabo para honrar a todos nuestros héroes caídos; tal celebración se llevara a cabo en...

Esa edición matutina de "El Profeta" y otras publicaciones voló como pan caliente pasando lo mismo con las ediciones vespertinas.

_____________________________________________

Un suave pero delicioso aroma a té despertó a Harry, quien entreabriendo los ojos vio a Draco frente a él con una taza bajo su nariz.

-¡mmm!... –jadeó arremolinándose en la manta.

-Buenos días –saludó Draco.

-Ue...os días... -balbuceó Harry estirándose como un gato para después tomar la taza.

-¿Descansaste?

-Si –respondió Harry dándole un sorbo a su té- ¿y tú?

-No mucho, Harry solo quiere que lo esté cargando, pero no es problema.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo al oír a Draco.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ponerle ese nombre a tu bebé?

-Si, pero si quieres se lo cambio y le pongo el mío –respondió Draco dándose la vuelta y caminando a una pequeña mesa en donde ya estaba servido el desayuno para los dos.

-¡No! –Saltó Harry- ¡ese nombre está bien!

-Entonces deja de preguntar eso una y otra vez ¿quieres?... es molesto, pareciera que no me crees capaz de ponerle nombre a un niño.

En medio de un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, ambos desayunaron sin contratiempos aunque en el caso de Draco, más bien fue picotear la comida.

______________________________________

Con un inevitable ambiente de fiesta, mucha gente platicaba y reía en las calles, contentos de saber que al fin la terrible amenaza del mago oscuro había terminado; muchos otros preferían quedarse en sus casas al ver los grupos de aurores que patrullaban las calles.

En lagunas secciones del ministerio el ambiente no era tan alegre, pues se estaban llevando a cabo interrogatorios y preparaciones para los juicios de los mortífagos capturados; Harry tuvo que incorporarse ese día al trabajo con la promesa de un par de días libres después.

_________________________________________

-Con el debido respeto, señor ministro ¿está usted loco? –exclamó molesto Balthasar Parrish, miembro del Wizengamot desde hacia veinte años y presidente desde hacía dos.

-¿Qué hay de loco en hacer un nuevo juicio para Draco Malfoy? –respondió el ministro sentado ante el escritorio del anciano mago.

-Pues que ya se le hizo uno y fue encontrado culpable.

-Señor Parrish, ni siquiera se le hizo un juicio, se le declaró culpable al no poderlo interrogar.

-¿Acaso usted, en su posición de ministro, está de parte de ese mortífago? –preguntó el mago Parrish entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estoy de parte de la razón; todo este revuelo me llevó a leer el expediente de Draco Malfoy y noté que no están las transcripciones del juicio ¿Por qué?

El señor Parrish torció la boca incomodo.

-Bueno... -dijo al fin- el juicio se llevó a cabo con la ausencia del prisionero.

-¡Ah!... entonces lo representaba un abogado de acuerdo a la ley, me imagino ¿Quién fue? Me gustaría hablar con él.

El señor Parrish tamborileó los dedos en su escritorio mientras el ministro lo miraba con actitud paciente.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ese mortífago? –Exclamó al fin indignado- ¿desde cuándo el ministro de magia se ocupa de gente de esa calaña?... ¡se supone que usted debe velar por la seguridad de la gente, no de esos asesinos!

-Señor Parrish –respondió Kingsley- entiendo su indignación y no le estoy pidiendo que lo dejen libre así como así; nunca haría eso, antes dejaría el cargo.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó el mago sin bajar de su indignación.

-Simplemente apelo a su sentido de justicia.

-Justicia fue lo que hicimos al condenarlo.

-De acuerdo... -respondió Kingsley inclinándose hacia adelante dándose cuenta de que no lograría convencer al anciano- entonces le propongo algo mejor.

-¿Y que podrá ser? –preguntó el mago sarcásticamente.

-Si lo que quiere es justicia ¿Por qué no enjuiciarlo de nuevo?... tal vez logren para él, el beso del dementor.

El señor Parrish no pudo evitar abrir la boca asombrado al escuchar al ministro.

-Ya le dije que no estoy a favor del chico –continuo Kingsley- simplemente estoy a favor de la justicia y si eso es lo que usted también busca, yo creo que otro juicio es la mejor manera ¿o usted qué opina?

El señor Parrish continuo sin palabras por unos momentos hasta que carraspeando después dijo:

-Le confieso que no había visto esta situación desde ese punto de vista.

-Pues ahí lo tiene, ambos buscamos lo mismo y solo disponemos de un medio para lograrlo; pero como mi intención no es presionarlo en lo absoluto, me retiro para darle su espacio.

-Si, si adelante... -respondió el viejo Parrish levantándose y dándole la mano.

Después de estrecharla, el señor Kingsley salió de la oficina recargándose después en la puerta cerrada.

-No hubo de otra... -pensó exhalando un suspiro para liberar la tensión- bueno, Draco Malfoy... espero que consigas un muy, muy buen abogado.

.


	47. Capitulo 47

¿Por que llora apenas lo pongo en la cuna? –preguntó Draco todo angustiado al señor Jackson mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con el pequeño Harry, quien jugueteaba con sus propias manitas- ¿será acaso que le duele algo?... digo, por mi lo cargo todo el día, pero apenas me siento llora ¿no tendrá algún problema en la espalda, seguro que está sano, no tendrá alguna especie de tumor o algo así y quieren ocultármelo? –añadió Draco de un jalón.

-No, todos los análisis indican que está más sano que tu y que yo juntos; está un poco pequeño pero bien –respondió el medimago en tono tranquilizador.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Draco sentándose en la cama sintiendo que su espalda ya no daba para más comenzando inmediatamente el trágico llanto- ¿¡lo ve?!... –exclamó Draco apanicado levantándose lo más rápido que podía- ¡está sufriendo, haga algo!

-Por lo que he platicado con Harry –respondió el medimago mirando dubitativamente al bebé- mientras estaban en ese castillo, la atmosfera era muy pesada, decía que se sentía la maldad del que no debe ser nombrado y que eso afectaba al bebé, quien se mostraba intranquilo y asustado todo el tiempo hasta que él llegó; el pequeño solo estaba tranquilo mientras él lo cargaba, así que asocia esa sensación agradable con los brazos; por lo que concluyo que esta mas cómodo así.

-¿En los brazos? –repitió Draco caminando de un lado a otro tratando de calmar el desconsolado llanto.

-Ajá, Harry lo cargaba la mayor parte del tiempo y eso le gusta, por eso no quiere estar en su cuna ni que te sientes.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto de sorpresa mientras veía como el pequeño Harry calmaba poco a poco sus gimoteos.

-¿Lo ves? –Dijo el señor Jackson- ya se está calmando.

-¿Seguro que es eso y no algún extraño mal?

-Si, tampoco son cólicos, ya chequé eso.

-Gracias al cielo –exclamó Draco exhalando un suspiro de alivio- pensé que algo malo le pasaba... eres un pequeño malcriado –dijo sonriendo al bebé que lo miraba con sus ojitos cristalinos- eres un peligro para el mundo.

Al oír eso, el señor Jackson recordó los comentarios maledicentes que se escuchaban en los pasillos y no pudo evitar sentir un punzada de preocupación en el estomago al ver al chico rubio arrullando a su bebé.

Una hora después, Draco le extendió al bebé diciendo:

-¿Podría cargarlo un momento?... quisiera descansar un poco.

-Claro –respondió el medimago tomando a Harry, quien dormitaba muy tranquilo- a propósito... -añadió viendo a Draco sentarse en el sofá haciendo muecas- veo que te molesta la espalda.

-Si, la verdad es que también las piernas me duelen –respondió Draco con gesto agotado.

-Eso es normal, durará algunos días, de hecho seguramente tienes otra molestias que no me has dicho ¿me equivoco?

-¿Molestias?... ¿Qué molestias? –preguntó Harry Potter entrando en ese momento.

-¿Qué no sabes tocar? –Exclamó Draco ceñudo- digo, ya sé que sigo siendo un prisionero, pero un poco de buenos modales no están de más.

-¡Huy que genio! –Exclamó Harry dirigiéndose inmediatamente al señor Jackson- ¿puedo cargarlo?

-Claro.

-Por eso llora cuando lo pongo en su cuna –dijo Draco sobándose los muslos- solo quiere que lo cargue.

-¡Ah bueno! Es que en ese horrible lugar solo así estaba tranquilo, pobrecito, el ambiente era horrible.

-A propósito de eso –dijo Draco sonriendo cansinamente- solo te di las gracias por traerlo, pero no te agradecí el haberlo cuidado también ahí.

-Si lo hiciste, pero te repito que fue un gran placer, así que no hay nada que agradecer... ¿y tu como vas, todo bien? –añadió Harry volteando a verlo.

-Si.

-Tienes cara de haber corrido un maratón ¿seguro que estas bien?

-Seguro... bueno, solo estoy un poco cansado.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

-No tengo sueño.

-Veamos... -dijo el señor Jackson haciendo aparecer en sus manos una carpeta abriéndola con ojo crítico- ¿Cómo va tu evacuación?

-¡Por todos los cielos! –gimió Draco cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el medimago sin despegar la vista de sus pergaminos- el primer día tenias dificultad para...

-¿Justamente tenía que sacar ese tema con Harry aquí? –exclamó Draco sin descubrirse la cara.

-¿Por qué?... ya sé que padeces estreñimiento –dijo Harry con toda naturalidad sonriéndole como bobo al bebe dormido para después añadir: -por cierto, también sé qué lloras en el baño.

Draco levantó sorprendido el rostro para mirar a Harry, quien no dejaba de hacerle cariñitos al bebé.

-No –dijo al fin el rubio- yo estoy muy feliz con Harry, sería un bastardo de mierda si teniéndolo conmigo me sintiera triste.

-Claro que te sentiste feliz cuando lo recuperaste, pero te he oído llorar –dijo Harry viéndolo esta vez.

-No soy un patético Huplepuff llorón –exclamó Draco molesto- sé que me comporte así estos meses debido a que estaba... bueno, a que estaba así, pero ya pasó ¿de acuerdo?, tú mejor que nadie conoce mi carácter y mi personalidad, así que ya debes saber de sobra que yo no soy así de... de...

-¿De llorón? –completó Harry intentando ayudarle a completar la frase sin ninguna mala intención; a lo que Draco respondió con una mirada fulminante mientras trataba de seguir con su aclaración.

-Pues... ¡pues sí!... soy un hombre adulto y maduro muy consciente de su situación y como tal la enfrento; se acabaron los lloriqueos y lamentos de autocompasión.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cuidar a Harry? –dijo el Harry mayor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No, conmigo basta –respondió Draco fríamente- no es que no te agradezca todo lo que has hecho, pero parecería que ya que tengo a mi hijo conmigo me urgiera deshacerme de él.

Harry y el señor Jackson intercambiaron miradas provocando más enojo en Draco.

-¿Qué tanto se ven?... seguramente han hablado a mis espaldas sobre el pobre esfuerzo que hago cuidando a Harry, pero no tienen de que preocuparse, en los pocos días que me quedan con él ya no flojearé, porque si, es verdad que... que, bueno... solo quiero estar acostado, pero ya no mas, él no tendrá el mas mínimo detalle para llorar, ni para...

-Draco –interrumpió Harry mirándolo serio- nadie ha hablado a tus espaldas.

-No soy tonto, sus miradas lo dicen todo –respondió Draco poniéndose de pie- Dame a Harry, yo lo cargaré.

-Draco...

-No soy ingrato Harry y claro que puedes cargarlo cuando tú quieras, pero sé que es mi responsabilidad mientras este conmigo y no solo es una responsabilidad, también es un gusto para mí atenderlo aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no tenga la menor idea de lo que hago, pero estoy esforzando, así que... ¿Qué haces? –preguntó al verlo entregar al bebé al señor Jackson en vez de a él.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? –dijo Harry empujándolo suavemente hacia la cama.

-No necesito acostarme, no me trates como si estuviera muriendo, ya sabes que detesto eso –exclamó Draco enojado.

Harry le puso las manos en los hombros quedando frente a frente, y aun siendo de la misma estatura, Draco no se amilanó, sino que cruzándose de brazos dijo:

-¿Qué?... ¿no me crees capaz de cuidar a un bebé?

-¿Me dejas hablar? –dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

-Pero...

-¡Por todos los cielos, cállate ya!

Draco se quedó con la palabra atorada a media garganta mientras sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho.

-¡No, no, no!... –pensó Draco reconociendo esa sensación.

-Bien –dijo Harry al verlo quedarse callado- ahora...

-Hablaremos después –interrumpió Draco de repente soltándose de Harry y dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño.

-Espera...

-Quiero orinar –dijo Draco sin volverse.

-¡Ah no, no te escaparás! –dijo Harry adelantándosele e interponiéndose entre él y el baño.

-¿¡Que te pasa!?... ¡déjame pasar! –bufó Draco caminando al otro lado para esquivarlo siendo interceptado nuevamente por Harry.

-¡Oye!

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose al sofá- te sientas aquí y me escuchas.

-¡Es que tengo que ir al baño! –exclamó Draco desesperado por no dejar que la pesadez que sentía en el pecho bullera como fuente a través de sus ojos.

-¿Y a qué? –dijo Harry sentándolo en el sofá.

-¡Ya te dije!

-Draco tranquilo –dijo Harry sentándose junto a él- sé que te has estado sintiendo mal.

-No me siento mal –dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente.

-No hay nada malo en admitirlo, la situación no es para menos.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien –respondió Draco mirando hacia el frente para ya no seguir viendo ese par de ojos verdes tan penetrantes.

-Draco... -insistió Harry tocándole un hombro.

-¿Eres sordo o qué? –Respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño- ¿de qué manera o en qué idioma quieres que te diga que estoy bien, que no me pasa nada?

-Mírame –dijo Harry poniendo su cara frente a Draco, quien inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado- Draco...

-Déjame en paz.

-Quiero que me mires –insistió Harry sentándose del otro lado del sofá para encontrar su mirada.

-Basta, no es gracioso –respondió Draco volteando tercamente el rostro al lado contrario.

Sin decir nada más, Harry le tomó la barbilla girándole el rostro ante la sorpresa de Draco, quien trató de zafar su rostro sin lograrlo.

-Suéltame... -exclamó molesto sintiéndose totalmente atravesado por la intensa mirada verde de Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente vio como los plateados ojos grises de Draco fueron anegándose de lágrimas.

-¡Sí, sí, lo acepto! –Estalló Draco soltándose de repente haciendo respingar a los dos hombres- ¡no me siento bien, no me siento bien! –Continuo manoteando exageradamente- ¡me siento agotado, cansado!... ¡no puedo dormir por más que lo intento! ¡Siento que voy a explotar y no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé!

-Oye...

-¿¡Y sabes que es lo más horrible?! –Continuo Draco mirando a Harry- ¡que... que ya tengo a mi hijo conmigo y a pesar de todo me siento triste!

Al oír eso, Harry cruzo una mirada con el medimago.

-¡Soy un ser horrible! –gimió Draco cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Claro que no.

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondió Draco mirándolo ya con el rostro bañado en llanto- ¡tú no lo sabes pero me desespera y angustia que llore todo el tiempo y yo no sé qué hacer!.... ¿¡qué clase de padre soy!?

-Uno sin experiencia –respondió Harry.

-¡Pero tú no eres así y tampoco tienes experiencia!... tú lo cuidas muy bien y tienes mucha paciencia... yo solo quiero estar echado en la cama cual vil vaca...

-¡Ay Draco! –gimio Harry palmeándose la frente.

-¡A... amo a mi bebé, Harry te lo juro! –balbuceó Draco oprimiéndose las manos angustiosamente- ¡es... es un niño maravilloso y es perfecto!... pero... pero no lo estoy disfrutando... cada segundo que pasa lo vivo angustiado de que algo le pase, constatando que respire... procurando que no llore... pero ya no puedo... ¡ya no puedo y ni siquiera he pasado una semana con él!... soy una persona aberrante... -añadió Draco en un murmullo- no valgo para ser padre...

-No digas eso –dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Pero es verdad... -gimoteó Draco- cualquier bestia sabe tratar mejor a sus hijos que yo...

-Ves las cosas así por...

-El me mira con sus ojitos tan bonitos y yo solo quiero tirarme a llorar como banshee torturada... soy un asco de ser humano...

-No Draco –dijo Harry inclinándose frente a él para captar su atención.

-Soy un saco de basura... -balbuceó Draco desconsolado sin hacer caso de Harry- un vomito del diablo... un aborto del infierno, un...

-Hombre con depresión post parto –completó Harry cortando de tajo el histérico parloteo de Draco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco con voz quebrada.

-Síndrome post parto –repitió Harry sacando un pañuelo de su chaqueta y dándoselo a Draco.

-¿Y... y que es eso?

-Es un estado de depresión muy fuerte –dijo Harry viéndolo sonarse la nariz- el señor Jackson notó ciertos detalles y me lo comentó.

-No es verdad... lo dices para hacerme sentir bien... para justificar el porque soy de lo peor...

-Claro que no, eres un papá maravilloso.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó Draco poniéndose de pie y provocando que con su grito, el bebé despertara y comenzara a llorar.

-Ya, ya bebé... -canturreó el señor Jackson.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Que hice?!... –exclamó Draco espantado extendiendo los brazos- ¡démelo!... ¡soy un trol descerebrado!

-Draco espera –dijo Harry levantándose y poniéndose frente a él.

-¡Hazte a un lado, lo hice llorar!... ¡tal vez hasta le lastimé los oídos!

-¡Cálmate por favor! –exclamó Harry tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos.

-¡Pero está llorando y yo lo provoqué!

Harry se le quedó mirando notando la angustia del rubio.

-Draco, no le va a pasar nada por llorar un poco –dijo en tono calmado.

-¿¡Eres un medimago, no verdad?! –respondió Draco exasperado.

-¿Quieres un sedante? –pregunto el señor Jackson.

-¿Qué?... ¡claro que no!

-Pues si no te calmas, eso te daré.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido para luego mirar a Harry, quien continuaba sin soltarlo.

-Harry, entiende... -dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos en un intento por calmarse- necesito revisar que Harry este bien, tal vez le duele algo y por eso llora.

-Pues ya se calmó.

-Si, pero...

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos –dijo Harry empujándolo suavemente hacia la cama, a lo cual Draco accedió sin ocultar su angustia.

-Draco... -dijo Harry sentándose junto a él- necesitas ayuda.

-¿Ayuda cómo?... Harry, ya estoy perfecto, el bebé ya nació y mi herida esta cicatrizando bien, no necesito más ayuda.

Harry volteó a ver al señor Jackson, quien en ese momento colocaba al pequeño Harry en su cuna, el cual tras unos breves gimoteos, se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-Haber –dijo el medimago tomando una silla y sentándose frente a Draco- ¿tú crees que en cuanto un bebé sale del cuerpo, éste regresa a la normalidad automáticamente como si fueras al baño y ya?

-Pues... casi casi –admitió titubeante Draco.

-¿Qué no tienes tías, primas o amigas que hayan tenido hijos? –preguntó el señor Jackson con cierto dejo de incredulidad.

Sin dejar de lado su angustia, Draco se sintió ofendido en su aparentemente recién descubierta ignorancia.

-Las pocas amigas que tuve, o están muertas o desaparecidas o fuera del país, y las tías o primas que tenían hijos, siempre se dejaban ver tan espectaculares como si fueran a ir a un desfile de modas... ¡vaya, ni siquiera estaban gordas, las muy malditas!... –añadió con cierta amargura- no como yo.

-Vamos Draco, no puede ser que pensaras que se recuperaban en una noche –exclamó Harry incrédulo.

-Bueno, no en una noche, tampoco soy tan tarado... -respondió Draco a la defensiva- pero si en un par de días.

-¿A los cuantos días las veías? –preguntó el señor Jackson.

-¿¡Y yo que sé?! ¡Era mi madre quien iba a verlas!... cuando yo las veía era aporque me las encontraba en la calle o en alguna fiesta.

-Pues no quiero parecer profesor pero te daré una breve explicación de cómo funciona esto –dijo el señor Jackson haciendo que Draco lanzara algo parecido a un gruñido mientras miraba impaciente la cuna.

-Después de nueve meses y un parto agotador, es necesario el paso de un periodo de tiempo para que el cuerpo de una mujer vuelva poco a poco a la normalidad, a esta fase de recuperación se le llama Puerperio o como la gente suele decirle, Cuarentena.

-¿Cuarentena? –repitió Draco alzando una ceja.

-Si, es un periodo de tiempo aproximado de seis a diez semanas, por eso le llaman así, es el tiempo necesario para que el organismo encuentre el equilibrio y finaliza cuando aparece la menstruación.

-¡Oh genial! ¿Entonces estaré bien cuando comience a menstruar? –preguntó Draco irónicamente.

-Pasaré por alto todo lo que experimenta una mujer en ese periodo de tiempo –dijo el señor Jackson ignorando el comentario de Draco- pero te diré que no es muy agradable.

-Bueno ¿y el punto es? –dijo Draco alzando las manos impaciente por correr a la cuna.

-El punto es que aunque los órganos de la madre se recuperan unas semanas después del parto, el organismo necesita varios meses para volver a la normalidad y recuperarse del esfuerzo que ha provocado el embarazo y el parto.

-¿¡Meses?! –exclamó Draco espantado- ¿¡a dicho meses?!

-Pues claro, como ya te abras dado cuenta, tener un hijo no es cualquier cosa.

-¡Por Salazar!... ¿¡pues que son las mujeres, monstruos?!... ¿¡cómo pueden tener un hijo y seguir tan campantes?!

-Buena pregunta, la realidad es que deben seguir con su vida, muchas son madres trabajadoras o tienen más hijos que atender.

-Claro... y como yo no tengo una vida ¿Qué mejor que perder mi tiempo lamentándome? –exclamó Draco inclinando la cabeza.

-Nunca dije eso.

-Pero es verdad... -respondió Draco exhalando un profundo suspiro- soy demasiado aprensivo... es culpa mía sentirme así.

-Claro que no, mira hagamos una cosa –dijo el medimago viendo al abatido muchacho- te diré algunas cosas que te pasan para que te des cuenta de que lo que padeces es una enfermedad y no eres un mal padre como tú crees ¿de acuerdo?

-Ajá... -musitó Draco mirando insistentemente a la cuna- ¿podría verlo antes?

.


	48. Capitulo 48

-Claro, adelante.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la cuna constatando con gran alivio que el pequeño Harry aun respiraba; sintiéndose mucho mas aliviado fue a desplomarse a la cama a un lado de Harry.

Harry observo al pálido chico sentado a su lado, quien con rostro triste y cansado solo miraba sus manos, las cuales estrujaba nerviosamente.

-Ya tengo veintiún años... -dijo de pronto el rubio sin dejar de mirar sus manos- hace mucho que deje de ser un niño... yo creí que me conocía ya un poco a mí mismo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, de que hay una parte mía que desconozco totalmente... la gente tiene razón, soy un mal bicho.

Harry torció la boca en un gesto de impaciencia al escucharlo.

-Draco ¿acaso no...?

-Además soy un flojo inútil... interrumpió Draco- no puedo cuidar a un pequeño bebé... ¿lo ves, Harry? –Dijo mirando al moreno- aunque pudiera no debería quedármelo... soy un terrible papá.

Un tic nervioso comenzó a sacudir el pie de Harry mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro para hacer acopio de paciencia.

-¿Podríamos dejar hablar al señor Jackson antes de que yo te de un zape? –dijo al fin el auror.

El señor Jackson solo sonrió comprensivo, no era la primera vez que trataba un caso así, aunque el paciente en este caso fuese un hombre.

-No estás loco ni eres un mal bicho –dijo el hombre en aquel tono paternal que tanto odiaba Draco- te sientes triste, irritable, agotado... tienes insomnio y no tienes apetito.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, el medimago había descrito muchas de las cosas que sentía y que había tratado de ocultar a toda costa.

-Esos males entre otras cosas –dijo el señor Jackson al verlo quedarse callado de repente.

-No, eso no me interesa... ¿significa que me lo van a quitar antes de tiempo por no estar en condiciones de cuidarlo? –preguntó Draco con cierto dejo de pánico en la voz que no pasó desapercibido a los hombres.

-Draco ¿Por qué entiendes todo al revés? –exclamó Draco rodando los ojos.

-No, es que eso es lo que están diciendo –respondió Draco mirándolo fijamente- ¿Cuándo se lo van a llevar?... ¿¡no me lo pueden dejar un poco más?!

-Nadie se lo va a llevar –exclamó Harry absteniéndose de decir "Por ahora" -¿acaso no escuchas?... el señor Jackson está diciendo que estás enfermo.

-Calma Harry –intervino el medimago- tú también debes entender que este diagnostico no se acepta así como así, es más fácil aceptar un dolor de estomago o de cabeza; pero algo emocional es más difícil.

Sin decir nada, Draco se levantó para ir a acurrucarse al sofá con las piernas encogidas; sentía su mundo de cabeza, deseos de arrojarse por la ventana y un pánico constante de que algo malo le sucediera a su pequeño bebé; se sentía rebasado, irritable, triste y a punto de estallar.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos sintiéndose a punto de enloquecer, quería tirarse de los cabellos y de gritar como histérico mientras sentía el corazón partírsele en dos dolorosamente cuando de pronto unos brazos lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Tranquilo... -susurró Harry en su oído hincado a un lado suyo.

Draco apretó los dientes y los ojos con fuerza; si Harry continuaba abrazándolo así, iba a terminar de desmoronarse; así que cuando el moreno comenzó a acariciarle el cabello fue el acabose; Draco movió sus brazos para abrazársele comenzando a llorar convulsivamente.

Harry no dijo nada, solo acariciaba su cabello y su espalda en suaves círculos tranquilizadores mientras Draco sentía que iba a quedarse seco.

El señor Jackson se levantó para dejarlos solos un rato, él también sabia de los sentimientos de Harry por aquel chico y sabia que nadie mejor que él para ayudarlo a superar esa etapa tan crítica.

Ya afuera se encontró con un auror que iba llegando para relevar a uno de los que custodiaban al prisionero.

-El ministro desea verlo.

-Gracias.

________________________________________

Cuando el señor Jackson llegó al ministerio, se encontró con que Remus y Sirius también estaban en la oficina del ministro.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el señor Jackson habiendo recibido la autorización de la secretaria para entrar.

-Adelante, tome asiento –indicó el ministro.

-Fue toda una parvada de lechuzas las que recibí de parte de Arthur y Molly Weasley –siguió diciendo Sirius en lo que aparentemente era una conversación comenzada- me reclamaban no haberles dicho nada de esto a pesar de que también ellos son miembros de la Orden del fénix

-Lo mismo pasó con nosotros –dijo Remus- así que antes de regresar, decidí pasar a su casa a explicarles todo... lo del bebé aun se les hace increíble, mucho más que sea de Draco Malfoy.

-Hablando de él –dijo el ministro Kingsley- señor Jackson ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico?

-Pues... -respondió un poco dudoso el medimago- la verdad no está bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene el síndrome del Post parto.

-¿En un hombre? –exclamó Kingsley sorprendido, quien por tener esposa y cinco hijos, sabia de que hablaba el medimago.

-Señor ministro, si consideramos toda la situación, esto ya no debería extrañarle tanto, su cuadro hormonal es un verdadero caos, además ingirió la poción Conservatus solo un par de semanas antes de tener al bebé, por lo que creo que eso está complicando más las cosas.

-¿Síndrome post parto? –Repitió Sirius curioso- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es el desarrollo de una depresión en la madre tras el nacimiento de su hijo, y bueno, a veces tiene sentido por tratarse de situaciones un tanto complicadas, como que el bebé nazca enfermo por ejemplo, o que la madre este sola y sin apoyo de nadie y cosas así, pero suele durar solo unos cuantos días en los que ella se adapta, pero hay síntomas que indican que ya es algo más complicado.

-¿Draco Malfoy tiene esos síntomas? –preguntó Kingsley.

-Me temo que si... y si no se le trata adecuadamente, esto puede persistir durante meses, incluso años.

-¿El bebé está seguro a su lado?... ¿no habrá que retirarlo por su seguridad?

-El bebé estará bien.

-¿Seguro?... no quiero pensar que pude impedir que le hiciera daño.

-Draco Malfoy es un hombre, pero su sintomatología es como la de una mujer, así que clasificándolo dentro de esos parámetros estoy seguro de que no lo lastimará... al menos ellas no lo hacen, se pueden sentir como si lo fueran a hacer y se preocupan mucho por la posibilidad de hacer daño a sus hijos, aunque realmente nunca lo hacen.

-Una vez oí un caso de una madre que golpeó a su bebé –dijo Sirius alzando una ceja.

-Las que hacen eso, con frecuencia presentan graves trastornos que tienen origen en su infancia.

-Ah...

Notando que su explicación aun no los convencía por completo, el señor Jackson decidió dar una explicación más amplia.

-Miren, hay mujeres que a pesar de haber esperado a su hijo con mucho amor y de ser este el bebé mas adorable del mundo, cuando ya lo tienen en sus brazos lo perciben como un completo extraño; alguien ajeno a ellas que no les inspira el mas mínimo sentimiento de cariño... eso le provoca una terrible ansiedad aguda; sin embargo hay casos en que es todo lo contrario.

-¿Un amor intenso? –preguntó Remus.

-Algo así, en estos casos, la madre teme desesperadamente perder a su bebé por no cuidarlo bien o porque no se desarrolle adecuadamente, puede obsesionarse por el peso del bebé o angustiarse demasiado si llora mucho o si pasa mucho tiempo en silencio, de todos modos estará sobre él constatando cada cinco minutos que siga respirando; ese es el caso de él, pasa tanto tiempo angustiado por su bebé que no duerme, no come... en realidad el pobre está padeciendo incapacidad para disfrutar a su hijo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras analizaban las palabras del medimago.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer entonces? –Dijo Kingsley finalmente- supongo que hay tratamiento para eso.

-Si, de hecho es muy importante detectarla a tiempo, cosa que hemos hecho.

-¿Eso se cura totalmente? –preguntó Sirius.

-Por fortuna sí, hay tratamiento psicológico y farmacológico también, en este último no habrá tanto problema, pues no amamanta al bebé como sería el caso de una mujer, lo que si me preocupa y mucho, es su situación legal... una condena pendiendo sobre cabeza y la próxima separación de su hijo van a complicar mucho el tratamiento.

-Sin contar con el factor Lucius Malfoy –exclamó Sirius provocando que todos lo miraran- aun no sabe que está vivo y que esta mas que directo para el manicomio.

-Vaya, y yo que por un preciso instante soñé que muerto Voldemort, todos viviríamos felices comiendo perdices –exclamó Remus cruzándose de brazos.

______________________________________

Draco había abrazado la cintura de Harry mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto.

-¡Qué horror! –Moqueó sin despegar su mejilla del pecho del Harry- soy patético...

-Claro que no –dijo Harry viendo como Draco se hacia un ovillo en el sillón mientras continuaba abrazándolo.

-Si lo soy, no me mientas...

-Bueno, la verdad si, un poco –exclamó Harry sintiendo como Draco se encogía mas al oírlo- Draco, estoy bromeando.

-Pero ya lo dijiste –balbuceó Draco cubriéndose la cara con las manos torciendo los pies hacia adentro como si pretendiese desaparecer molecularmente en el sofá.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior distraídamente pensando en cómo podría animar un poco al rubio.

-¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? –dijo sentándose sobre sus talones para estar a la altura de Draco, quien se había despegado de él y se había recargado en el sofá.

-Es horrible sentirse así... -dijo Draco tallándose los ojos- yo... yo pensé que habiendo nacido Harry todo terminaría... pero me siento muy mal... cuando lo tenía dentro de mí, al menos sabía que estaba bien... a-ahora necesito constatar cada minuto si respira y si está bien...

-Draco... -dijo Harry acomodándole un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja mientras el otro no dejaba de gesticular exageradamente con las manos mientras hablaba.

-Es tan... tan an-angustiante... -dijo con voz quebrada- quisiera guardarlo en mi corazón para que no le pase nada... y-yo pensé que podría ir a Azkaban sabiéndolo a salvo de e-ese monstruo... ¡pero no puedo, Harry! –Exclamó viendo al auror- ¡siento como si me arrancaran una parte de mi al solo pensar en que debo dejarlo!

Harry suspiro encontrándose a si mismo incapaz de darle palabras de consuelo, ya que el mismo no sabía que iba a pasar, y cualquier cosa que dijera, se escucharía tan falsa como una moneda de tres dólares; sin embargo de nuevo había hecho una promesa que sin saber cómo, pretendía cumplir.

-Eso sin contar que soy un inútil en cuanto a su cuidado... -continuo Draco sorbiendo la nariz- cuando lo cargo me canso muy rápido aunque esta muy pequeño... además llora si llego a sentarme...

-Si, es un niño muy demandante –dijo Harry sonriendo levemente- se parece a ti.

-No estoy bromeando.

-Yo tampoco.

-Me desespera que llore tanto... quisiera darme de topes contra la pared al mero estilo de un elfo domestico.

-Bueno, todo está bien mientras no quieras plancharte las manos –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado en el sofá quedando su pierna junto a los pies de Draco, quien no dejaba de mover los dedos nerviosamente.

-Pues créeme que como que si me dan ganas...

-No seas bobo –dijo Harry rodando los ojos- recuerda que te sientes así por lo que dijo el señor Jackson.

-Harry... -dijo Draco abrazando sus piernas- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?... es decir... Harry y yo... ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Ya veo –respondió Draco tratando de calmar sus hipidos.

_____________________________________

A pesar de que Harry quería estar con Draco y ayudarlo como cuando lo tuvo en custodia, la realidad era que ya no podía; el ministro lo había mandado a patrullar mientras él mismo trataba de convencer a Remus de aceptar la jefatura del departamento de aurores; algo que realmente le estaba costando más trabajo del que imaginó.

-Pero Remus ¿Quién mejor que tu para el puesto? –exclamó Kingsley en su oficina.

-Agradezco su confianza señor ministro –respondió Remus cruzado de brazos sentado frente al escritorio- pero ya le dije que prefiero mi jubilación en este mismo puesto.

-¡Ay Remus, no la jodas! –exclamó exasperado Kingsley sorprendiendo a Remus con el modo de hablar- ¡todavía no tienes ni cuarenta años! ¿¡Qué piensas hacer en todo este tiempo que te falta para tu jubilación?!

-Pues...

-Sé que ya no quieres estar más en este ambiente –interrumpió el ministro- pero piensa que es un mejor puesto para ti.

-La verdad es que deseo dejar el cuerpo de aurores y no necesariamente esperar hasta mi jubilación.

-Ajá ¿y que harás después, a que te dedicarás?

-Lo que...

-¿Cultivarás nabos y lechugas? –volvió a interrumpir Kingsley- tu eres un hombre de acción Remus, te morirás en tu casa si solo te dedicas a plantar tomates, no puedes sostener a tu familia solo con tomates.

-Pues no, pero...

-Tu hijo pronto entrará al colegio y tendrás muchos más gastos que ahora, este puesto representa también mayores ingresos, las listas de útiles son muy caras.

-Teddy solo tiene dos años.

-Razón de más para ir ahorrando y asegurar su futuro.

-Eso es cierto, pero...

-Eres uno de mis mejores hombres y el más confiable.

-Agradezco sus elogios pero...

-No son elogios Remus, es la verdad.

-Señor ministro –dijo Remus esperando no ser interrumpido por enésima vez- la verdad es que he tenido suficiente de esta guerra... yo lo único que deseo... -añadió exhalando un suspiro- es un poco de paz... paz que solo encuentro en mi hogar, al lado de Tonks y de mi hijo; esta ultima misión ha sido... -continuó Remus como buscando las palabras- realmente agotadora.

-Y la más peligrosa, sí; pero ya terminó, no digo que lo que sigue será miel sobre hojuelas, claro que no; pero la amenaza principal ya no está.

-Si, pero...

-No te quiero presionar Remus, pero piénsalo ¿Qué otro trabajo para ti mejor que este?

-Bueno, eso si tomamos en cuenta de que nadie quiere darme trabajo por mi condición –respondió Remus sonriendo cansinamente.

-Pues ahí tienes, esta es una magnífica oportunidad.

-La profesora McGonagall me ha ofrecido el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts –soltó Remus dejando al ministro con la boca abierta- el profesor que han tenido estos últimos años, va a realizar un viaje de investigación por toda Europa y no sabe cuándo terminará, por eso prefiere dejar la asignatura libre y así no causar contratiempos.... La verdad es que solo están esperándome.

-¡Vaya!... me has dejado sin palabras –respondió el ministro alzando las cejas.

-Me lo imagino –dijo Remus sonriendo levemente- pero también sé que este asunto de Draco Malfoy está muy complicado, por eso le he pedido al profesor que me conceda un poco más de tiempo para estar aquí en lo que esto concluye.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Bueno, él desea irse ya, ha pospuesto su viaje mucho tiempo, pero amablemente ha accedido a esperar un poco más.

El ministro ya no dijo nada, solo resopló en un gesto claro de que ya no tenía más argumentos.

-Realmente deseo ese trabajo –dijo Remus tímidamente.

Kingsley lo miró por unos instantes admirándose de que ese hombre de aspecto desgarbado, amable y hasta cierto punto inocentón, fuese uno de los aurores más aguerridos, eficaces y confiables.

Remus se removió incomodo en su asiento al sentir el escrutinio del ministro, hasta que finalmente este curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al decir:

-Eres uno de los mejores aurores que he tenido en mucho tiempo Remus... Hogwarts hace una magnifica adquisición.

Remus sonrió aliviado ya que aunque de todas maneras hubiese renunciado, el sentir que de alguna forma tenia la aprobación del ministro, le daba mucha tranquilidad.

Kingsley no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo como si le estuviese dando permiso a un hijo de mudarse de casa.

-Quita esa cara de niño regañado y hazme una lista de tus recomendados para ese puesto, y por cierto, Sirius también ya me hablo de su renuncia ¿acaso planeas dejar a Tonks y fugarte con él? ¿Por qué se están yendo?

Remus alzo las cejas sorprendido.

-Pues si... la verdad sí.

-¿Si planean fugarse juntos?

-¡No!... ¡me refiero a que si piensa en renunciar desde hace mucho! –Aclaró Remus rápidamente- él ya me había pasado su renuncia, pero la pospusimos por todo este asunto.

-¿El si planea sembrar nabos?

-Pues no lo sé... -dijo Remus sonriendo por la ocurrencia del ministro- solo sé que está harto de la política sin sentido del ministerio, de las intransigencias del Wizengamot y muchas cosas más.

-Claro –respondió el ministro entendiendo a que se refería Remus.

-¿Entonces ya es oficial?

-Aun no, el muy bobo no había pensado en que necesita el cargo para poder estar presente en el asunto de Draco Malfoy.

-Ya veo, entonces también va a esperar.

-Pues sí.

-Seños ministro –dijo una voz femenina en el aire.

-¿Si Sally? –respondió el señor Kingsley a su secretaria.

-Harry Potter desea verlo.

-Haz que pase por favor.

Cuando Harry entró, se quedó congelado al ver a Remus ahí.

-Buenas tardes –dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Necesitas privacidad, Harry? –dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno... en realidad no es algo que no pueda saberse –respondió Harry un tanto apenado- puedes quedarte, no me molesta.

-¿Seguro? Mira que por mí no hay ningún problema.

-De verdad.

-¿No me digas que vienes a renunciar? –exclamó Kingsley con gesto de espanto.

-¿Qué?... ¿renunciar? ¡Claro que no! –respondió Harry arrugando el ceño.

-¡Ah vaya! –Exclamó el ministro aliviado- bueno ¿y en que puedo ayudarte?

-Yo... bueno... -dijo Harry metiendo nerviosamente sus manos en los bolsillos- en vista de que no tenemos jefe inmediato, pues... pensé que tal vez con usted podría tratar lo de mis vacaciones ¡sé que tiene mucho trabajo! –Se apresuró a decir Harry- pero... pero en realidad las necesito, tal vez a Sally no le moleste ocuparse de eso.

Remus sonrió adivinando el motivo de Harry para solicitar eso.

-Señor ministro –exclamó la voz de Sally en el aire- la asistente del señor Michael Keller, jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, la señora Dolores Umbridge solicita hablar con usted.

.


	49. Capitulo 49

¿Tiene cita

-No, pero insiste en que es de suma importancia.

-Pues que espere o que haga una cita.

-Muy bien señor... ¡ah, señor ministro!

-¿Si, Sally?

-Acaba de llegar un comunicado de parte del señor Balthasar Parrish.

-Dámelo.

-En seguida señor.

Un pergamino en forma de avioncito apareció en el escritorio del señor Kingsley, quien inmediatamente lo desdobló sin importarle que los aurores estuvieran presentes.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó terminando de leerlo- lo que pueden lograr las palabras correctas.

Los dos aurores solo lo miraron sin decir nada.

-Aquí esta –dijo señalando el pergamino- el Wizengamot ah ordenado un nuevo juicio para Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry pelando tremendo ojos mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

-Aquí esta, será dentro de un mes.

-Es increíble –dijo Remus sin salir de su asombro- ¿cómo lo logro?

-En realidad solo sembré la posibilidad, fue Balthasar quien la hizo crecer; pero bueno, al fin lo logramos, el caso ahora es ver qué abogado quiere representarlo.

-¡Yo traeré al abogado! –exclamó Harry dando un paso.

-No sé porque no me sorprende –dijo Kingsley rascándose una mejilla- bueno en realidad ya lo esperaba, así que les recomiendo que busquen al mejor; el Wizengamot se lanzará con todo y les aconsejo que ustedes hagan lo mismo... ya saben lo de ser discretos ¿verdad?

-Si, lo sabemos –dijo Harry.

-Señor ministro –dijo la secretaria de nuevo.

-¿Si Sally?

-Aunque ya le aclaré a la señora Umbridge –dijo Sally notándosele al momento la dureza en sus palabras- que usted se encuentra ocupado con los aurores Remus Lupin y Harry Potter, insiste en que le urge verlo y que no hay ningún problema en tratar este asunto en frente de ellos.

-¡Que mujer tan grosera! –bufó el ministro.

-Aunque si no le importa hablar en frente de nosotros –dijo Remus- es que en realidad quiere que nos enteremos.

-Pues sí, eso es una gran posibilidad –exclamó el ministro- pues bien, veamos qué es lo que esa mujer quiere mostrarnos a todos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la conocida y chocante estampa de una mujer rechoncha, vestida con una túnica de color rosa chillón, que con su acostumbrado tono altivo y arrogante saludó mirando despectivamente a los dos aurores para finalmente dirigirse al ministro.

-Buenas tardes señor ministro.

-Señora Umbridge –respondió el señor Kingsley con un movimiento de cabeza.

Remus se levantó de la silla para darle el lugar a la mujer, la cual barriéndolo con la mirada, no se sentó mostrando un claro gesto de asco.

Al verla, Harry rodó los ojos preguntándose como rayos había logrado esa mujer seguir metida en el ministerio sea cual fuere el cargo; no pudo menos que admirarse de las habilidades de esa rata para mantenerse aferrada cual ladilla a cualquier tipo de puesto; el verla hizo que de manera inconsciente se tocara la mano, justo en el lugar en donde hacía varios años se había grabado a sangre las palabras "no debo decir mentiras".

-Señor ministro –dijo Dolores de pie muy dignamente frente al escritorio- nos hemos enterado que el Wizengamot ha autorizado un nuevo juicio para Draco Malfoy.

-¡Vaya, que rápido corren las noticias!

-Yo en lo personal no entiendo el porqué perder el tiempo y los recursos del ministerio de esa forma, pero en fin, el propósito de mi visita es otro.

-Pues usted dirá.

-Independientemente del juicio de Draco Malfoy, hay algo que a la comunidad mágica le preocupa y de lo cual el señor Michael Keller, como jefe del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y yo, como su asistente, hemos decidido ser portavoces.

-¿Por qué no toma asiento? –dijo Kingsley con amabilidad sabiendo ya de qué lado mascaba la iguana.

-No lo necesito, gracias; pero como le iba diciendo, estoy aquí porque mi jefe, como buen ciudadano que se preocupa del bienestar de toda la comunidad mágica, me ha enviado.

Sin percatarse de ello, Harry había apretado los puños y los labios sabiendo ya las intenciones de aquella desagradable y pre juiciosa mujer conocida por su odio exagerado a cualquier criatura que ella considerara "semihumana", como los centauros, los hombres lobo e incluso Hagrid por ser medio gigante.

-Vengo a presentarle un requerimiento... –dijo Dolores poniendo una carpeta en el escritorio en la cual después posó sus manos llenas de feos y exagerados anillos- solicitando que la criatura que se gestó en el mortífago Draco Malfoy quede a disposición de nuestro departamento.

-¿¡Esta loca?! –exclamó Harry dando un paso hacia adelante siendo detenido por Remus.

Mirándolo apenas de reojo y sin inmutarse, Dolores se dirigió de nuevo al ministro.

-Este asunto tan escabroso se pospuso hace días, pero creo que la situación requiere que ya se tomen cartas en el asunto; la criatura esa representa un gran peligro para el mundo mágico al estar latente en él la magia tenebrosa del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Calma... -susurró Remus a Harry al oírlo respirar cada vez más rápido.

-Todos los miembros del Wizengamot han dado el visto bueno para esto –continuo Dolores sin poder contener una presuntuosa sonrisa- aunque claro, solo es una simple recomendación de parte de ellos, puesto que para que esto se lleve a cabo, es necesario que usted ponga su firma de autorización.

El hombre de color que portaba el cargo de ministro también sonrió presuntuosamente a Dolores mientras decía:

-¿Sabe?... es un gran alivio contar con colaboradores tan eficientes y preocupados por el bienestar de la gente.

-eee... sí, claro –respondió ella desconcertada.

-A ver, deme ese pergamino que lo leeré en este mismo instante si usted me lo permite –dijo Kingsley tomando la carpeta, de la cual sacó el documento leyéndolo en menos de un minuto.

-Pero aquí solo dice que la criatura debe quedar a disposición de su departamento- exclamó Kingsley alzando ambas cejas en un claro gesto de "sorpresa"

-Así es.

-¿Y luego qué?

-¿Cómo que "y luego que"?

-Pues sí, no pretenderán quedárselo por tiempo indefinido y planear a futuro una nueva guerra con un mini mago tenebroso ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?... –boqueó desconcertada Dolores.

-¡Es broma! –exclamó Kingsley riendo con ganas.

-¡Ah!... –balbuceó Dolores no sabiendo si seguirle la corriente al ministro y reír con él o indignarse... optando por lo segundo- ¡es... es inconcebible semejante pensamiento!

-¡Por supuesto! No creerá que hablaba en serio ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no!

-Que bueno... bien, con gusto accederé a que su departamento disponga de ese bebé.

-¡No puede hacer eso! –exclamó Harry empujando a Remus y situándose junto a Dolores.

-Claro que puedo porque soy el ministro –respondió Kingsley- y creo que ahora si quiero que se retiren por favor.

-¡Pero no puede permitir que este pedazo de trol se lo lleve! –gritó Harry estampando sus manos en el escritorio.

-Remus, por favor –dijo Kingsley a un desconcertado Remus, quien solo atinó a tomar a Harry de un brazo para prácticamente arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina.

-¡Pero señor Kingsley!

-Vamos Harry.

-¡No Remus, él no puede...!

Cuando los dos aurores salieron, escucharon la voz de Kingsley pidiendo a su secretaria que entrara.

Cuando los dos hombres quedaron solos fuera de la oficina, Harry comenzó a vociferar.

-¡Remus, él no puede permitir semejante cosa!... ¡ese bebé no tiene nada extraño ni malo!

-Tranquilo cachorro –dijo Remus- debemos confiar en el ministro.

-¿¡Pero acaso no escuchaste?!... ¡les permitirá llevárselo!

-Pues nada lograrás gritando, conserva la calma y veamos que sucede –dijo Remus en tono firme haciendo que Harry se callara no sin lanzar una que otra exclamación altisonante mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

En menos de cinco minutos vieron a Dolores Umbridge salir de la oficina echa una furia deteniéndose abruptamente al verlos ahí; por un instante Harry tuvo un chispazo de alegría al ver a la mujer enfurecida de que sus planes se hubiesen frustrado; pero repentinamente ella sonrió con petulancia al decir:

-Remus Lupin, que bueno que lo veo... como encargado de la custodia de Draco Malfoy y su... criaturilla... le aviso que en dos horas pasaré a disponer de ese pequeño engendro y usted deberá estar presente.

Y sin decir más se fue de ahí dejando a los dos aurores boquiabiertos.

Kingsley estaba firmando varios pergaminos cuando Harry entró como tromba.

-¿¡Acaso esta demente?! –exclamó el chico con el rostro rojo.

Kingsley lo miró unos instantes antes de dirigirse a su secretaria, quien miraba escandalizada a Harry.

-Sally... -dijo Kingsley sin perder la calma- envía este documento a Balthasar Parrish y las demás copias a cada miembro del Wizengamot, incluyendo a los respectivos jefes de los departamentos del ministerio.

-En seguida, señor ministro –respondió la mujer saliendo de ahí no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Harry, a quien por cierto eso le importo una mierda.

-Cierra la puerta por favor –dijo a Remus.

-¡Esa mujer dijo que...!

-Sé lo que dijo –interrumpió Kingsley a Harry.

-¿¡Entonces es verdad?!

-Así es.

Harry abrió la boca sin que finalmente ninguna palabra saliera de ella.

-Señor Kingsley –dijo Remus acercándose- ¿podría explicarnos?

-¡Vaya, me alegro que al menos alguien tenga el suficiente cerebro para preguntar! –exclamó Kingsley sarcástico.

Remus se sentó siendo imitado automáticamente por Harry.

-El departamento del señor Keller se llevará al bebé, sí; pero no por tiempo indefinido como era su intención –dijo Kingsley- lo hará por un mes.

-¿Un mes? –repitió Harry.

-Si, un mes; el tiempo necesario para que le hagan todo tipo de pruebas y exámenes médicos que logren descartar algo anormal o malo en él.

-¿¡Van a estudiarlo como si fuera un fenómeno?! –bufó Harry al borde de su asiento.

-Remus... -dijo Kingsley masajeándose una sien al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- o controlas a este muchacho o definitivamente lo retiro del caso.

-¡Usted no puede...!

-Claro que puede Harry, es el ministro –interrumpió Remus con mirada asesina- o te callas o te largas.

Harry miró a uno y a otro comprendiendo que su actitud impulsiva no iba a traerle nada bueno.

-Yo... yo lo siento –musitó al fin como recién dándose cuenta de con quien hablaba- es que me dejé llevar.

-Me doy cuenta –respondió el ministro.

-Le pido disculpas, por favor no me retire del caso –exclamó Harry con actitud de niño regañado.

-¿Ya puedo hablar? –preguntó el ministro haciendo que Harry se encogiera en su asiento- bien... el asunto de Draco Malfoy y su hijo, son dos casos separados; así que independientemente de lo que le suceda al chico Malfoy, hay que ver qué sucederá con el pequeño, de alguna manera hay que protegerlo.

-¿Y dándoselo al departamento de Umbridge lo hará? –preguntó Harry en el tono más calmado que pudo.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar como?... digo, si a su padre lo encuentran culpable, después se lanzarán contra él.

-Bueno, dije que son dos casos separados, pero es innegable que se relacionan entre sí; tu quieres que ni el Wizengamot ni la comunidad mágica ataquen al bebé ¿cierto?

-Si.

-También quieres pruebas a favor de Draco Malfoy.

-Así es, si señor.

-¿Qué mejor evidencia puede exigir el Wizengamot que un certificado médico otorgado por medimagos y especialistas elegidos por ellos mismos en donde ratifiquen que ese bebé no es un ser peligroso?

-Ah...

-Además la comunidad mágica exige seguridad y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, y mi obligación es dársela, y si este examen y tiempo de observación contribuyen a eso, entonces debo acceder; y aunque mucha gente guardará prejuicios contra este pequeño, también servirá para que muchos otros le pierdan el miedo y comiencen a verlo como un niño normal.

Harry ya no dijo nada, todo lo dicho por el ministro lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Vaya... -dijo Remus al fin- así que todo tiene un propósito.

-Efectivamente.

-Pero... -dijo Harry como saliendo de su estupor- todos esos especialistas lo trataran como a un bicho raro.

-Aunque lo miren con recelo no deja de ser un bebé, así que en cuanto a esto Balthasar es muy profesional y confío en que elegirá a los especialistas adecuados.

-Pero aun así... -insistió Harry sin poder ocultar su preocupación- estará solito en medio de esos extraños; aun siendo muy profesionales lo miraran como a un experimento o hasta como un peligro potencial si Umbridge está metida en esto.

-Es que no estará solito –dijo Kingsley sonriendo.

-¿Me enviara con él?

-No, tu necesitarás ayudar al medimago Jackson a tratar a Draco Malfoy, va a pasarla muy mal cuando le quiten a su hijo, y si el Wizengamot va a juzgarlo, debemos ocuparnos de que al menos llegue vivo al juicio.

-¿Y entonces a quien enviará con el bebé?

-Sally ya se está encargando de eso, le puse como custodio temporal a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Remus y Harry se miraron entre sí.

-Si –dijo Kingsley- ella es especialista en bebés.

-¿Especialista en bebés? –repitió Remus.

-Ajá, mandé traer a Molly Weasley.

____________________________________

El informe y los memorándums enviados al Wizengamot fue para solicitar que fueran ellos mismos y no Keller quienes se encargaran de elegir y conformar el equipo de especialistas que se encargarían del bebé de Draco Malfoy; solicitud que fue acogida con prontitud de parte de Balthasar Parrish, quien reuniendo al Wizengamot en calidad de urgencia procedieron a elegir a los indicados.

____________________________________

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, encontró a Draco en su cama con el pequeño acostado a un lado jugueteando feliz con sus propias manitas mientras pequeñas sonrisas iluminaban su cara.

-Mira Harry –dijo Draco sonriendo mientras acariciaba los suaves y diminutos deditos- ya no llora aun cuando no lo estoy cargando.

-¡Ah, qué bien!

-Despertó hace diez minutos y no deja de mirarme.

Harry se acercó a la cama para mirar como los brillantes ojos azules estaban clavados en el rostro del rubio.

-Eres un niño muy lindo... -dijo Draco besándole la frente, a lo que el pequeñuelo reacciono con un gozoso respingo y burbujeantes sonrisas.

Harry vio como los largos deditos se movían como pequeñas arañitas blancas atrapando el dedo de Draco.

-Vamos, suéltalo ya –dijo Draco mirando al joven auror.

-¿Cómo?

-Traes cara de dementor, vienes a informarme algo y ese "algo" no es de tu agrado, por lo tanto no me gustará.

-¡Ah!... pues si –dijo Harry sintiéndose pillado.

-Ya es hora ¿verdad? –Dijo Draco exhalando un profundo suspiro al tiempo que besaba la manita aferrada a su dedo- es hora de ir a Azkaban.

-Por ahora no iras a Azkaban –respondió Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama sonriendo al ver al pequeño luchar por llevarse el dedo de su papá a la boca- ¿no te he dicho que los dedos no se chupan?... –añadió poniendo su mano sobre el bebé.

Al verlo, Draco sonrió al tiempo que decía:

-Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte el haberlo cuidado tanto.

-Y yo ya te dije que no hay nada que agradecer –respondió Harry quitando su mano de encima del pequeño y colocándola en la mejilla del rubio sorprendiéndolo.

Draco solo atinó a parpadear desconcertado sintiendo su rostro enrojecer al sentir la cálida mano en su cara; Harry sintió el repentino calor en su mano proveniente del rostro de Draco y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Te pongo nervioso?

-Claro que no –respondió Draco rodando los ojos al tiempo que alejaba su cara de la mano de Harry -¿Por qué habría de ponerme nervioso contigo?... ni que estuvieras tan guapo.

Harry sonrió, le hubiera encantado poder hablar sobre eso, ahondar en el asunto y tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ello como cuando estaban en la casa de seguridad.

-¿Por qué dices que por ahora no iré a Azkaban? –preguntó Draco rompiendo ese instante tan raro.

-Draco, hay varias cosas que debo informarte.

-Pues habla –dijo Draco haciendo nuevos cariñitos al risueño y pequeño Harry.

-De acuerdo, el Wizengamot hará un nuevo juicio para ti dentro de un mes.

Draco permaneció varios segundos acariciando las sedosas hebras castañas del pequeño Harry, que por un momento el moreno dudó que el otro lo hubiese escuchado; estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando Draco lo miró diciendo:

-¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

-Claro, que iras a juicio dentro de un mes.

Draco se enderezó en la cama para recargar la espalda en varias almohadas.

-¿Estás diciendo que el Wizengamot ha accedido a hacerme un nuevo juicio?

-Si.

-Creí que había escuchado mal –murmuró Draco mirando al frente.

-Pues no, si oíste bien y será dentro de un mes.

El significado de aquellas palabras no habían entrado bien en la cabeza de Draco, por lo que haciendo un tardío gesto de sorpresa miró a Harry.

-¿Estás diciendo...? Harry ¿estás diciendo que...?

Harry vio los enormes ojos grises abrirse con sorpresa.

-¿Un nuevo juicio? –terminó Draco de decir.

-Si.

-¿Para mí?

-Así es.

-¡Pero el Wizengamot no cambia sus veredictos, ya fui sentenciado!

-Pues ya ves, tenemos un mes para preparar muy bien tu defensa.

Draco volvió a quedarse callado unos instantes mientras una débil luz de esperanza pugnaba por salir a flote.

-Tenemos una posibilidad entre diez de ganar –dijo Harry viendo la lucha interna de Draco percibiendo su resistencia a dejarse llevar por la esperanza.

-Una posibilidad... -repitió Draco mirando aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban atento- pero... y si no...

-¡Oh vamos Draco! –Interrumpió Harry animoso- una posibilidad es mucho más de lo que teníamos antes.

.


	50. Capitulo 50

-¡Oh vamos Draco! –Interrumpió Harry animoso- una posibilidad es mucho más de lo que teníamos antes.

Tragando en seco, Draco miró a su hijo, quien habiéndose cansado ya de estar despierto comenzaba a dormitar.

-Nos lanzaremos con todo –dijo el moreno tomándole una mano.

-Pero... ¿y Harry? –murmuró Draco haciendo que el auror mirara al bebé- ¿Qué va a pasar con él?... creo que no me has dicho todo.

-Es verdad –respondió Harry viendo como Draco retiraba su mano para arropar al bebé.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó el señor Jackson abriendo la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

-Si, gracias –respondió Draco.

-Bien, háblenme si me necesitan –dijo el cerrando la puerta.

-Seré sincero –dijo Harry- quiero que no haya ninguna sorpresa para ti.

-De acuerdo.

-Como es lógico, la noticia de la muerte de Voldemort se ha dado a conocer y ha sido imposible que información acerca de ti y de Harry se mantenga en completo secreto.

-O sea que la gente ya sabe que yo concebí un bebé.

-Así es y aunque no saben los detalles, han armado toda una historia alrededor.

-Una historia basada en una total desinformación.

-Exacto.

-¿Y el punto es?

-Que rumores maledicentes corren ya sobre Harry.

-¿Qué tipo de rumores? –preguntó Draco con rostro serio mirando unos puñitos cerrados.

-Algunos temen que sea una especie de sucesor de Voldemort y otros creen que ni siquiera es humano.

Contrario a lo que Harry esperaba, Draco no saltó enfurecido lanzando improperios contra aquellos que osaban pensar así de su hijo; lo único que hizo fue suspirar profundo.

-Ya lo esperaba –dijo finalmente mientras acariciaba las tiernas mejillas- sé que ningún secreto puede permanecer oculto para siempre, y Harry no es solo el fruto de una concepción rara, porque si... finalmente eso es –dijo mirando a su hijo mientras una débil sonrisa asomaba a sus labios- también es el hijo de Draco Malfoy... ese apellido pesa demasiado y aunque en un futuro lleve otro nombre, sus raíces siempre se harán presentes... no tendrá una vida muy fácil que digamos –añadió viendo al Harry mayor de frente- aunque es un niño muy fuerte; así que si tienes algo que decirme de él, dímelo de una vez.

Aun en contra de su voluntad, Harry reconoció que Draco tenía razón, por lo que pensó que lo que le diría no será tan malo después de todo... quizás.

-El departamento de Divisiones de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas ha reclamado a Harry para analizarlo.

-¿¡Qué?! –gritó Draco provocando que el pequeño Harry se removiera gimoteando.

-El jefe de ese departamento es un tipo llamado Michael Keller y su asistente es nada menos que Dolores Umbridge.

-¿¡Esa maldita bruja estúpida?! –exclamó Draco provocando de plano que el nene comenzara a llorar.

Draco lo levantó suavemente acunándolo en su pecho mientras le hablaba cariñosamente; pronto Harry comenzó a calmarse volviéndose a dormir.

-Primero le corto la cabeza a esa perra antes de que le eche el guante a Harry –susurró Draco con los dientes apretados sin dejar de arrullarlo- así no me importaría ir a Azkaban.

-Espera, no todo es tan malo.

-¡Oh genial! ¿Le pondrán una correa y lo sacaran a pasear?

-No, es que no he terminado de hablar; el ministro hizo que solo pudiera tenerlo con ellos un mes.

-¿O sea que si se lo van a llevar? –exclamó Draco mirándolo horrorizado.

-Si, pero...

-¿¡Dolores Umbridge va a llevarse a mi hijo?!

-Pues si, me temo que si, pero...

-¡Esa mujer odia todo lo que considera semi humano, esta demente!

-Lo sé, pero...

-¡Lo hará sufrir, lo sé muy bien! –gritó Draco abrazando protectoramente a su hijo contra su pecho.

-¡Por todos los cielos, déjame hablar!

-No te estoy tapando la boca –gruñó Draco intentando no caer en la histeria total- ¿olvidas lo que hizo en Hogwarts, que yo la traté durante ese tiempo?... me gustaba que estuviera ahí porque les hacia la vida imposible a todos ustedes, pero no porque me agradara... olía a orines de gato y tiene voz de pito... pero aparte de eso yo sabía que estaba loca; la maldita mujer es capaz de muchas cosas, no me extrañaría para nada que no se tentara el corazón para lastimar a un bebé que ella considera algo menos que un ser humano así lo tenga solo una hora con ella.

El pequeño Harry se acurrucó hecho una bolita en los brazos de Draco suspirando satisfecho.

-No puedes dejar que se lo lleven... -continuó el rubio en voz baja tratando de contener el pánico mientras veía al nene dormir plácidamente- mira... -dijo mirando al auror- no me gusta depender tanto de ti, pero... pero solo tú puedes ayudarme, solo a ti te importa mi hijo de verdad... no dejes que lo lastimen...

Muy bien... ¿Cómo decirle ahora que planeaban hacerle todo tipo de exámenes habidos y por haber sin que el rubio se levantara sintiéndose una especie de segundo Voldemort capaz de asesinar al primero que osara ponerle un dedo encima a su hijo?

-Lo que se pretende en ese mes, es demostrar que Harry no es un peligro ni nada por el estilo –dijo Harry buscando la manera menos peor de decir las cosas.

-¿Demostrar cómo? –Preguntó Draco alarmado- ¿quieres decir que realizaran pruebas en él?

-Pues... veras...

-¡Habla claro, por todos los cielos!

-Mira, te mentiría si te dijera que no.

Draco solo cerró los ojos mientras Harry se apresuraba a hablar.

-¡Pero no lo lastimarán!

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –Espetó Draco furioso- ¿acaso ya sabes lo que le van a hacer?

-Pues no –respondió Harry con voz baja.

-Entonces no hables de lo que no sabes –dijo Draco entre dientes.

-El ministro nunca dejaría solo a tu hijo con esa manada de imbéciles, sabe de lo que es capaz esa mujer, por eso ha puesto a alguien que sabrá defenderlo cuando se requiera y calmarlo cuando llore, no estará solito, créeme; ella lo cuidará como a uno más de sus hijos.

-¿Ella?

-Si, el ministro le dio la custodia temporal de Harry a Molly Weasley; créeme, primero le arranca un brazo a Umbridge antes de dejar que siquiera le toque un pelo a Harry –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Draco suspiro con desaliento; pues aunque eso sonaba mejor, no quitaba casi nada el pánico que sentía al pensar en su hijo tan lejos de él en manos de quien sabe quien, haciéndole quien sabe que cosas.

-Y como estamos seguros que Harry no tiene nada malo, también servirá como prueba en tu juicio –dijo el moreno al verlo quedarse callado.

-Mi juicio me importa una mierda... no quiero que le hagan daño –musito Draco sobre la pequeña cabecita.

-El Wizengamot está reuniendo en este momento al equipo de especialistas que se encargaran del caso, vendrán en... una hora aproximadamente –dijo Harry viendo su reloj.

Preocupado de que Draco pudiese hacer una tontería, Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Draco, confía en Molly, ella es miembro de La Orden del Fénix y se ha encargado de criar a siete hijos, es muy buena persona ¿Quién mejor que ella para cuidar a tu bebé?... además solo será un mes, no para siempre como pretendía la estúpida de Umbridge.

Draco no respondió, solo negó con la cabeza mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro.

-Mira, también servirá para que él no tenga problemas legales en el futuro, tú mismo lo dijiste, él es un niño muy fuerte y valiente.

-Solo es un bebé, Potter... además odio que vuelvas mis palabras en mi contra y lo sabes ¿Cuántas veces deberé decírtelo? –exclamó Draco ceñudo.

-Si, pero eso no quita que este pequeño diablillo sea muy fuerte –dijo Harry acariciando las hebras castañas- todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa, unos toquidos en la puerta se dejaron escuchar; Harry se levantó a abrir encontrándose con un rostro muy familiar.

-Hola Harry –saludó Molly sonriendo nerviosamente.

___________________________________________

Cuando Molly entró a la habitación, sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cama y a Draco Malfoy, quien fulminándola con la mirada cubrió más con la mantita color azul y estampado de dragoncitos amarillos al pequeño Harry.

-Hola –saludó al rubio, quien simplemente giró el rostro.

-Molly, que bueno que llegó –dijo Harry invitándola a tomar asiento en el sofá- supongo que el ministro ya la habrá puesto al tanto.

-Remus ya nos había dicho la mayor parte, pero el ministro me puso al tanto de lo demás y es un placer y un deber para mi ayudar.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, aunque... -añadió Harry algo titubeante mirando hacia Draco, por lo cual Molly decidió ponerse manos a la obra.

-Hola Malfoy, aunque preferiría llamarte Draco, ¿puedo? –dijo levantándose y acercándose a la cama.

-Ya lo está haciendo ¿no? –replicó Draco sin siquiera mirarla.

-Draco, no seas grosero; Molly no es el enemigo –exclamó Harry.

Draco siguió con el rostro mirando al lado contrario apretando los labios; él sabia que esa mujer no era su enemigo pero cada célula de su ser se negaba a separarse de su hijo.

-Tu pequeño ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles ¿verdad? –Dijo Molly suavemente- puedo darme cuenta de que es un niño muy especial.

¡Ah, la psicología barata de esa mujer era como para darse de topes contra la pared!... bueno, no entregaría a su hijo ni a ella ni a nadie, por lo que el Wizengamot entero, el ministro y la misma Umbridge podrían ir y besarle su muy digno trasero... un trasero prisionero, si, pero muy digno al fin; no tenia varita pero lo defendería con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

-No seas egoísta Malfoy –dijo de pronto Molly con voz severa haciendo que Harry la mirara sorprendido al igual que Draco, quien por fin se dignaba mirarla.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sé solo lo que me contó Remus y el ministro, pero la realidad de las cosas solo la sabes tú; puedo darme cuenta de que amas a este bebé más que a tu vida misma y que por eso deseas protegerlo... yo mejor que nadie entiende ese sentimiento porque soy madre y he tenido la fortuna de sentir a mis hijos crecer dentro de mi... lo sé, en verdad lo sé.... Por eso sé lo hermoso que es verlos crecer... -añadió Molly suavizando la voz y sonriéndole tiernamente- hay una posibilidad de que salgas libre, no hagas nada que pueda echar a perder eso; así como tú necesitas a tu bebé, él te necesita a ti... si tanto te preocupa su futuro ¿Quién mejor que tu para ocuparse de ese futuro?... Draco, usa la astucia tan característica de los Malfoy, es ahora cuando más la necesitas.

-¿Astucia de los Malfoy? –Repitió Draco sonriendo amargamente- nada de eso me interesa ya.

-Pues tendrá que interesarte, todos están esperando que cometas el mas mínimo error ¿no te das cuenta?

Draco suspiró con desaliento, lo que esa mujer decía tenía mucho sentido ¿pero qué posibilidades tenía el sentido común de ganarle a ese sentimiento feroz y salvaje de protección?

-Yo... yo no soy como antes, como lo fue mi padre –dijo Draco mirando un punto indefinido.

-Pero eres un Malfoy ¿no?... en el buen sentido de la palabra –añadió Molly con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso lo hay? –preguntó Draco correspondiendo débilmente a la sonrisa.

-Tiene que haberlo.

Draco volvió a quedar en silencio mientras hundía du rostro en la mantita azul; si ya sentía que se le desgarraba el alma al tener que darle su bebé a esa buena mujer, porque aunque siempre le tuvo repelús a todos los Weasley incluyéndola a ella, eso no quitaba que fueran buenas personas... ¿Qué sería entonces cuando fuera el momento de dárselo a esa manada de lobos hambrientos de Umbridge?

-Yo lo cuidare muy bien –dijo Molly poniéndole una mano en su brazo- como si fuera uno más de mis hijos.

Draco se giró acostándose y dándoles la espalda ocultando a la vista de aquellos dos al pequeño Harry.

Harry y Molly se miraron algo desconcertados al ver a Draco quedarse en absoluto silencio; los minutos transcurrían rápidos y silenciosos con Molly y Harry sentados en el sofá viendo a Draco dormir.... Pero Draco no dormía, el vivía los últimos minutos con su hijo como si fuesen los últimos de su vida porque aunque nadie lo había dicho, esos podrían ser últimos momentos juntos; Si el Wizengamont lo encontraba culpable, iría directo a Azkaban sin poder despedirse de él.

Con su mano posada en el cuerpecito, sentía el suave respirar de Harry; cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma, respirando a su hijo... grabando a fuego en su memoria el olor de su pequeño bebé.

Sonrió al verlo comenzar a succionar como si estuviese con su biberón, entonces los ojitos dormidos comenzaron a abrirse despacio mientras bostezaba perezosamente; Draco pensó que había dormido muy poco y comenzaría a llorar, pero en vez de eso, el pequeño Harry fijó sus ojos en los de Draco mientras su manita aferraba el dedo que su padre le había acercado; y los minutos siguieron transcurriendo con los curiosos ojos azules clavados en el rostro del rubio, así... sin más sonido que el de sus respiraciones y sin siquiera moverse.

Casi diez minutos estuvieron mirándose mutuamente hasta que unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron el momento; cuando Harry la abrió, el arrogante rostro de Dolores Umbridge apareció ante él con dos hombres atrás de ella.

-Buenas tardes –saludo con voz chillona- vengo por el espécimen clasificado como Z 421.

Harry parpadeó no sabiendo si reír o enfadarse, por lo que opto por darle un portazo en la nariz diciendo:

-Espere.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se volvió a Draco viendo a Molly ya a un lado de la cama; Draco se enderezó con su bebé en los brazos viendo a la pelirroja.

-No sé si ya lo sepa, pero se llama Harry –dijo Draco.

-No lo sabía –respondió Molly sonriendo al tiempo que extendía los brazos.

Draco depositó en ellos a su hijo al cual Molly miró maravillada.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Pues claro, es mi hijo –dijo Draco presuntuosamente.

-¡Exijo que me dejen pasar! –gritó Umbridge manoteando en la puerta.

Harry miró a Draco, quien simplemente se alzo de hombros, por lo que procedió a dejar pasar a la molesta mujer.

-¡Si pretenden salir con alguna extraña jugarreta, les juro que se van a arrepentir! –exclamó Umbridge con el rostro enrojecido.

-Cállese –dijo Molly ceñuda- parece Banshee mal cogida pegando semejantes gritos.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido al oír a Molly Weasley, Ya que nunca en todos los años de conocerla, la había oído expresarse así y por lo que se vio, a Umbridge le pasó lo mismo.

-Bien... -exclamó la desagradable mujer recuperando la compostura- como dije antes, vengo a llevarme al espécimen Z 421.

-Pues yo solo veo al espécimen X tie –dijo Draco tranquilamente- "X" porque es usted más simple que la nada, "t" por tarada, "i" de imbécil y "e" por estúpida, aunque creo que usted no clasificaría ni siquiera como un espécimen raro, sino mas bien en uno feo y su lugar seria en el estante mas olvidado de Borgin and burkes.

Dolores Umbridge solo atinó a cerrar la boca antes de intentar regular su respiración que cada vez se tornaba más rápida.

-Tú... -dijo al fin hablando con cierta dificultad- no estarás tan sonriente cuando el Wizengamot te vuelva a condenar a Azkaban, o mejor aún, al beso del dementor y seria una verdadera lástima, porque así ya no veras la jaula en la que vivirá tu pequeño engendro.

-Suficiente –exclamó Harry.

-Tranquilo Potter, no hay necesidad de que me defiendas de esta... señora –dijo Draco mirándola despectivo- que lo único que puede hacer es ladrar como la perra que es.

-Tal vez yo sea una perra... -respondió petulante Umbridge- pero nunca fui la perra del que no debe ser nombrado como lo fuiste tú para poder engendrar a este pequeño monstruo.

Draco abrió la boca entre sorprendido, indignado y furioso, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues Harry ya estaba empujándola fuera de la habitación.

-¡Largo de aquí, ya no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar!

-¡Momento, que no me iré sin la criatura esa! –espetó Dolores negándose a salir a pesar de los empujones.

-Ya llevo yo al pequeño –exclamó Molly saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Pero tiene que entregármelo a mí! –respondió la mujer tras ella.

-Usted no pondrá un solo dedo en este niño –dijo Molly dándose vuelta y encarándola- de eso me encargo yo.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Yo tengo su custodia legal y si tiene algún problema con eso, vaya y reclámele al ministro, mientras tanto deje de fregar, por todos los cielos!

La puerta se cerró alejando el parloteo de las dos mujeres hasta perderse por completo; entonces Harry se volteó para mirar a Draco, quien se encontraba con los puños cerrados con fuerza al tiempo que respiraba rápidamente.

-Draco ¿estás bien? –Preguntó acercándose a la cama sin obtener respuesta, por lo que volvió a insistir- Draco, oye...

-¿¡Cómo demonios quieres que este bien?! –Exclamó haciendo a Harry dar un respingo- ¡acaban de llevarse a mi hijo para hacerle quien sabe que cosas! ¿¡Y tú me preguntas si estoy bien?!... ¡deja de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas, Potter!

Hubiese sido mentira si Harry no reconocía que las palabras y el tono de Draco no le enojaron y dolieron al mismo tiempo, pero también sabía que Draco decía eso por el profundo dolor que lo embargaba.

El señor Jackson, quien había entrado hacía rato al oír los gritos, se había quedado callado al ver la escena de aquellos dos.

-¡Esperaba un poco mas de cordura, por Salazar! –Exclamó bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño- ¡pero no, tenias que salir con tus preguntas idiotas!

Harry solo apretó los labios mientras veía a Draco cerrar el baño con un fuerte portazo y mirando después al señor Jackson, exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Draco mientras tanto recargaba las manos en el lavabo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos... sabia que lo que acababa de hacer no estaba bien, que Harry se preocupaba en serio por ellos dos y que tenia la mejor de las intenciones; se sentía culpable, pero no había podido evitar gritarle, era eso o romper a llorar.

__________________________________________

Conforme Molly seguía por los pasillos a los dos hombres que acompañaban a Umbridge, quien continuaba vociferando atrás de ella, vio al bebé que sostenía en sus brazos y se encontró con unos hermosos ojitos azules de un color tan intenso como dos joyas preciosas que resaltaban con su piel tan blanca que la miraban curiosos; el nudo que sentía en el estomago por el coraje que le hizo pasar aquella mujer, fue desvaneciéndose conforme miraba el tierno rostro que no dejaba de observarla con sumo interés.

La matriarca de los Weasley sonrió con dulzura mientras decía:

-Hola Harry... yo soy Molly y me da mucho gusto conocer a un nene tan lindo como tú.

Umbridge rodo los ojos y resopló con hastío al escuchar a la pelirroja hablar con el bebé.

Por orden expresa del ministro, la observación del bebé no podía llevarse a cabo fuera del hospital, por lo que simplemente se dirigieron a otro piso en San Mungo; cuando llegaron a la sala reservada para eso, Molly no pudo evitar un gesto despectivo al ver a diez aurores custodiando el lugar como si ese pequeño bebé fuese a levantarse en cualquier momento convertido en el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

El primer paso fue desnudar al bebé para un examen general, por lo que sin más remedio tuvo que entregar al pequeño Harry a otra mujer llamada Cindy Hedges, la cual siendo medipediatra, le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora; algo que por cierto no tranquilizo en mucho a Molly.

Con total autorización para estar presente en todos los procedimientos, Molly vio como lo pesaban, lo median, le tomaban placas y fotografías; lo malo fue cuando tuvieron que pincharle un talón para extraer una muestra de sangre haciéndolo llorar.

-Ya mi amor, ya pasó... -susurró ella acariciándole la cabecita en tanto Umbridge, quien por cierto tenía la misma autorización que Molly para estar presente exclamó con su típica voz chillona:

-¿Eso es todo lo que van a extraer?... ¿unas cuantas gotas?... debían de aprovechar y sacar toda la sangre que necesiten, el ministro dio plena autorización para que el espécimen Z 421 sea plenamente analizado.

Las diez personas que conformaban el equipo, del que por cierto ninguno era del Departamento de Divisiones de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas a pesar del tremendo berrinche de Michael Keller y de la misma Dolores, puesto que a todos los había elegido el Wizengamot, le lanzaron miradas asesinas, puesto que lo que más odia un profesional es que le digan cómo hacer su trabajo; por lo que simplemente la ignoraron causando más enojo en la fastidiosa mujer.

Contando con el expediente dado por el señor Jackson, el cual incluía el historial médico de Draco, hasta el examen que le hizo al bebé, el jefe de la unidad comenzó a hacer sus propias anotaciones.

___________________________________________

Harry despertó sobresaltado al oír gritos y palabrotas, por lo que se levantó de un salto del sofá en el que se había quedado dormido viendo a Draco ser sometido en el suelo por los dos aurores que estaban de guardia.

-¡Suel... suéltame, maldito... hijo de puta! –exclamó Draco aplastado de cara en el suelo mientras el auror le torcía dolorosamente el brazo en la espalda.

-¡Cállate mortífago de mierda! –dijo el auror mientras le ponía unas esposas.

-¿¡Que rayos pasa!? –exclamó Harry.

-Pasa que el mortífago quiso escapar mientras tú dormías –respondió Lance Boss de forma incisiva.

-¡No pretendía escapar! –Jadeó Draco- ¡solo... solo quería ir a ver a mi hijo!

-Si, como no...

-¿¡Podría quitárseme de encima?!.... ¡siento que me saca las entrañas!

-¡Levántate, lo estas aplastando! –dijo Harry quitando bruscamente a Lance- ¿¡que no ves que tuvo una cirugía mayor?!

-Eso fue hace un mes, Potter –respondió Lance levantando a Draco jalándolo de los brazos- tenemos orden explicita de trasladarlo a Azkaban ante cualquier intento de fuga.

-¡Que no iba a fugarme, quiero ver a mi hijo! –dijo Draco sintiendo que le arrancaban los brazos- ¡Harry tengo que verlo, necesito comprobar que este bien!

-Lance, tú sabes que se llevaron a su bebé, solo quería verlo –dijo Harry intentando persuadir a su compañero.

-¿¡Y tú le crees, Harry?!... ¡ha asesinado docenas de personas! ¿¡Acaso crees que le interesa más un simple bebé?!

-¡No es un simple bebé, pedazo de idiota, es mi hijo! –exclamó Draco forcejeando.

-Draco ya no pelees, solo empeoras las cosas –dijo Harry exasperado.

-¡Pues que me suelte entonces!

-No me des ordenes, bastardo –dijo Lance torciéndole un brazo.

-¡Ayyy!

-¡Basta! –dijo Harry empujando al auror.

-¡¿Te atreves a interferir!?

-Estas haciendo uso excesivo de la fuerza –dijo Harry interponiéndose entre él y Draco al ver el nuevo intento de Lance de ponerle la mano encima.

-¡Yo no...!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –interrumpió Remus quien llegaba en ese momento acompañado de Sirius.

-Señor... -dijo Lance mirando venenosamente a Harry y a Draco- el mortífago quiso escapar.

-Si claro, vestido con ropa de hospital y armado con un biberón –exclamó Draco irónico- que bueno que me viste antes de que te atacara con chorros de leche, hubieses podido morir ahogado.

-Ingenioso plan, Malfoy –dijo Sirius sonriendo- con suerte Lance es intolerante a la lactosa y le provocas una buena diarrea.

-Malfoy salió de la habitación con actitud agresiva –intervino Joe Rowley, el otro auror.

-¡Ay por Merlín! –Exclamó Draco exasperado- ¡solo tenía prisa por ver a mi hijo, necesito verlo! ¿¡Que no lo pueden entender?!

-Se lo llevaron apenas hace dos horas Malfoy –dijo Joe- no me vengas con que te angustia no tenerlo a la vista.

-¡Maldito auror de mierda, hijo bastardo de puta, suéltame! –gritó Draco revolviéndose ante el nuevo agarre de Lance.

-Dije que tenemos ordenes de trasladarlo inmediatamente a Azkaban si...

-Sé cuáles son las ordenes –interrumpió Remus amablemente- tu tranquilo, yo me hago cargo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Suéltalo, continua la vigilancia aquí afuera, yo me hago cargo.

Lance y Joe miraron incrédulos a Remus por unos instantes hasta comprender que hablaba en serio, por lo que apretando los labios y mascullando un "si señor" Lance le quitó las esposas.

-Pero señor Remus... -exclamó Draco suplicante agarrándolo de la solapa- por favor, solo un momento...

Con gran pesar Remus le tomo la mano con la que lo sujetaba diciendo:

-Lo lamento Hijo, no se puede.

.


	51. Capitulo 51

-Es increíble... -susurró Russell Miller días después, jefe de la unidad de investigación viendo un pergamino que contenía los ingredientes de la poción "Conservatus", la poción modificada por Roger- esto es muy ingenioso... muy simple pero ingenioso... ¿será posible revisar también al padre? –preguntó a Molly, quien en ese momento bañaba a un muy juguetón Harry.

-¿Por qué, pasa algo malo? –preguntó ella frunciendo el entrecejo a pesar de estar sonriéndole al pequeño.

-No lo creo, el señor Jackson, quien es un medimago muy reconocido ya me lo hubiese hecho saber, es solo que me da curiosidad... pero bueno, por ahora lo importante es este pequeño.

-¿Cómo va?

Antes de que Russell Miller pudiese contestar, un molesto y conocido carraspeo se dejo escuchar.

-Me parece que no es conveniente... -dijo Umbridge llegando en ese momento- que revele detalles importantes a cualquier gente.

Miller y Molly decidieron ignorarla, por lo que la mujer los miró a ambos con total desagrado.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que sigue? –preguntó con desprecio.

-Veamos cómo reacciona al ser estresado –dijo Miller mirando a Molly sacar a Harry de la tina y envolverlo en una mullida y suave toalla color verde agua con diminutos solecitos dorados.

-¿Y como hará eso? –preguntó ceñuda Molly.

Media hora después, el investigador Miller y la medipediatra Cindy Hedges observaban a Harry sobre una plancha acojinada; el pequeño, vestido con un mameluco color azul con estrellitas blancas, los miraba curioso.

-Bueno... -dijo Cindy rascándose una sien- aunque mi campo de investigación es muy amplio y me especializo en bebés, nunca había tenido que estresar a un niño tan pequeño, lo he hecho con otros más grandecitos para descubrir anomalías.

-Si, pero no creo que se refiera a las mismas anomalías que buscan en este bebé –dijo Molly preocupada.

-Pues no, es verdad, es más que nada en niños enfermos –dijo Cindy.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –Exclamó Umbridge, quien también estaba ahí- pueden pincharlo varias veces, yo creo que eso funcionaría; digo, es menos... mmm... ¿cruel? Que cortarlo por ejemplo, aunque personalmente por mí no habría problema con eso, se los digo por si sienten aprensión de que yo vaya con el chisme.

Las tres personas la miraron con expresiones entre asombro, incredulidad y en el particular caso de Molly, con odio.

-Creo que no se deben escatimar esfuerzos para analizar a esta...mmm... ¿cosa? –Continuo Umbridge señalando a Harry como quien señala a un huevo podrido con patas- ¿Qué tal si en un futuro no muy lejano, un simple berrinche de esta cosilla provoca un despliegue de magia oscura capaz de destruir medio mundo mágico?

-Con la investigación que hemos hecho hasta ahora, eso es muy improbable –dijo Miller con voz seria- los análisis indican que sus padres biológicos fueron Draco Malfoy y Roger McGregor, ambos sangre pura y perfectamente sanos.

-Ajá y taaaan normales que ambos pudieron concebir a un niño ¿no? –exclamó Umbridge con sarcasmo.

-Pues si, algo completamente imposible...

-Y antinatural –interrumpió Umbridge.

-Pero aun así no hay rastros de magia oscura –dijo Miller comenzando a exasperarse.

-Se utilizó un hechizo muy poderoso y desconocido que solo el que no debe ser nombrado fue capaz de emplear, usted no puede asegurar que no haya magia negra de por medio, ya que él usaba mucha magia oscura, no por nada sus seguidores le llamaban "El señor Tenebroso" –dijo Umbridge alzando una ceja.

-Pues no, no puedo asegurarlo –respondió Miller lanzando dagas por los ojos.

-Entonces no sabe qué consecuencias pueda tener eso a largo plazo.

-"Maldita arpía come niños" –pensó Molly enfurecida acercándole a Harry un delicioso biberón con leche tibia, el cual el pequeño recibió gozoso.

-Y para estresarlo como ustedes dicen... -continuó Umbridge- podemos empezar por quitarle esto... -añadió arrebatándole el biberón a Harry, el cual sostenía la azorada Molly causando un llanto inmediato en el asustado bebé.

El equipo de investigación tuvo que dejar sus anotaciones de lado para ocuparse de separar a las dos mujeres cuales viles gatas de azotea se habían entablado en una lucha al más puro estilo muggle.

Nadie hubiese pensado que de la amable, tierna y maternal Molly Weasley podían salir tantos improperios capaces de sonrojar a cualquier cantinero mientras Umbridge no se quedaba atrás; y finalmente, con cabellos esparcidos en el suelo, zapatos volando y varios dientes menos, las dos mujeres fueron separadas.

-¡Maldita zorra, hija de tu zorra madre...! –gritó Umbridge.

-¡Arrabalera corriente, devoradora de niños!

-¡Basta! –gritó Miller con sus gafas colgándole de una oreja y su cubre bocas en la nuca.

La medipediatra Cindy se había alejado con Harry ya calmado bebiendo su leche mientras gimoteaba.

-¡Prueba de estrés finalizada! –exclamó Miller entre las dos mujeres.

-¿¡Qué?! –Gritó Umbridge toda desgreñada y con dos dientes menos- ¡¿está loco?! ¡Si ni la hemos empezado!

-¿¡Acaso lo que ha pasado no le parece poco para un pequeño bebé?! –respondió Miller.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Pero si su fea y espeluznante cara es una prueba de valor para cualquiera! –exclamó Molly descalza y con los pelos parados.

-Por las faldas de mi madre... -gimio Miller cerrando los ojos- creo que esto va para largo...

___________________________________________

-¿Cómo vamos? –preguntó Remus en la habitación de Draco.

-Hace tres semanas que se llevaron a Harry y él sigue igual, no quiere comer ni hablar... -dijo Harry tumbado en el sofá- las psicoterapias del señor Jackson se las pasa por el arco del triunfo, así que comenzara a medicarlo.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Sirius con expresión fastidiada.

-¿Aun nada? –preguntó Remus.

-Nada –respondió Sirius desplomándose junto a Harry- ningún maldito abogado quiere representarlo, todos sin excepción alguna me sacan de sus oficinas apenas menciono el apellido Malfoy... el último fue especialmente grosero, pero al cual debo decir... -añadió el animago con un dejo de orgullo en la voz- que me di el gusto de morder su patético y asqueroso trasero cuando salió de su oficina; el muy bastardo hijo de puta no tuvo tiempo ni de sacar su varita y cuando lo hizo le mordí la jodida mano y escapé con ella en el hocico... después me transformé y se la rompí –concluyó Sirius tan satisfecho de sí mismo como si hubiese rescatado a un bebé de un incendio.

-Maldita sea... -murmuró Harry echando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá- solo nos queda una semana... ¡una maldita semana!

-Shhh... -susurró Remus- van a despertarlo.

-No lo creo, parece que está en coma –dijo Harry enojado.

Pero Draco no dormía, escuchaba todo a pesar de que hablaban muy bajo, pero lo hacía con el mismo interés de quien escucha el discurso de un político en un idioma desconocido.

En eso unos golpes en la puerta y un leve cuchicheo seguido de Harry junto a su cama mostrándole algo, lo sacaron poco a poco de su letargo; abrió los ojos encontrándose al moreno hincado frente a sí.

-Mira –dijo el joven auror poniéndole algo frente a la cara- te lo manda Molly.

Perezosamente enfocó lo que Harry tenía en la mano dándose cuenta de que trataba de una fotografía.

-No molestes Potter... -murmuró amodorrado mientras se cubría la cabeza con las mantas, hasta que algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza- ¿¡Molly!?... ¿¡has dicho Molly!? –exclamó sentándose de golpe.

-Si, mira –dijo Harry sonriendo al ver como Draco le arrebataba lo que sostenía en la mano.

La fotografía mostraba a un pequeño Harry vestido de conejito azul mirando muy entretenido una sonajita de plástico en forma de abeja que le sostenía una muy sonriente Molly a la que... ¿le faltaba un diente?

-La fotografía es de contrabando –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama- la tomó hace un par de horas y si te preguntas porque ella esta así, es porque tuvo un pequeño altercado con la imbécil de Umbridge.

Draco volteó la fotografía en la que había algo escrito:

"Las cosas van bien para nuestro pequeño Harry, así que no te preocupes; solo esfuérzate en mejorar"

"Atte. Molly"

Draco solo parpadeo un par de veces ante la mirada expectante de Harry; el rubio tragó saliva y ante la sorpresa del moreno, saltó de la cama diciendo:

-¡Necesito ir al baño!

-¿Eh?

-¡Hazte a un lado Potter, necesito ir al baño!

Así como Harry, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Draco correr al baño cerrando de un portazo; Harry solo suspiró mientras se encorvaba apesadumbrado en la cama.

Draco en tanto, se había recargado en la puerta cerrada sin dejar de mirar la fotografía, miraba atentamente a su hijo, pero también a Molly, quien con su ojo morado y su sonrisa chimuela le saludaba sonriente.

A su memoria llegaron varios recuerdos de la familia Weasley, casi siempre en el callejón Diagón cuando iban a comprar los útiles del colegio y en donde la rechoncha señora siempre estaba llamándoles la atención a todos esos molestos pelirrojos como si de una manada de búfalos se tratase; recordó también a Arthur Weasley, al que él y su padre humillaron tantas veces... y a pesar de eso, ella se había liado a golpes con Umbridge por un niño que ni era de su familia y encima era un Malfoy.

Vio al pequeño Harry juguetear feliz con la sonajita, y verlo así le quitó una losa de la espalda... y ver a Molly así le quitó una venda de los ojos; ella estaba dando la cara por su hijo; Harry Potter no se había separado de su lado y Sirius se la había pasado buscando abogados soportando rechazo tras rechazo; incluso Remus siendo el virtual jefe del Departamento de Aurores estaba ahí manifestándole su apoyo a pesar de la molestia estaba seguro ocasionaba en los demás aurores; incluso el ministro, gracias a ellos le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda al lograr un nuevo juicio para él.

Y sus padres... a su mente llegó el rostro ensangrentado de Lucius por el zarpazo de Greyback cuando éste lo arrebató de su lado, a su orgulloso padre siguiéndolos e inclinándose ante el señor Tenebroso ya no por sus absurdas ambiciones, sino por él... y su madre, la hermosa Narcisa... la última vez que la vio fue para despedirse de él; por un momento le tuvo resentimiento por darle falsas esperanzas y luego desaparecer haciéndolo sentir su soledad más fuerte que nunca, pero solo había sido un instante porque después solo sentía amor; pero lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por ella era admiración... admiración pura y comprensión absoluta, porque ahora que lo analizaba sus padres ya no tenían escapatoria, y su madre aun sabiéndose condenada a muerte, le había dado una noche de felicidad brindándole consuelo en vez de ser ella la que fuera consolada por su inminente muerte dándole a su hijo fuerzas y mostrándole un rostro sonriente a pesar de todo... solo por amor.

Ellos lucharon por él y ahora había otras personas luchando por él, dando la cara por él y por su hijo; incluso personas de las que nunca lo espero, tales como Hagrid, Molly y el mismísimo Harry Potter... todos luchaban... menos él.

Fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.

"Nuestro pequeño Harry" decía el papel y sonrió pensando en que momento su niño había pasado a ser de los demás; todos estaban al pendiente de él y se los ganaba con facilidad a pesar de ser tan jodidamente pequeño.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz sintiendo como si despertara de un profundo sueño.

-Draco ¿puedo pasar? –Exclamó Harry desde afuera- ¡Draco!

-No molestes Potter –respondió Draco deseando tener más tiempo para pensar, pero sabiendo que no lo tenía, añadió: -yo... yo saldré en un ratito.

-Pero...

-Saldré en un rato –interrumpió Draco poniéndose de pie.

Colocó la fotografía en el espejo y después abrió la ducha para dejar salir el agua caliente en lo que se desnudaba, pues hacia casi una semana que no se bañaba; afuera, Harry le había tomado la cajetilla de cigarros a Sirius y había encendido uno a pesar de que ahí no estaba permitido fumar, pero nadie, ni siquiera el señor Jackson quien se encontraba en la otra habitación y había escuchado todo, dijo nada.

Quince minutos y cinco cigarrillos después, Harry se dirigió al baño dispuesto a tumbar la puerta a patadas si era necesario, pero en cuanto levantó el puño, esta se abrió dejando ver a Draco, quien con el pelo húmedo y alborotado y vestido con una bata azul claro, lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Harry? –dijo el rubio pasando a un lado de él- ¿acaso ya no tiene uno la libertad de lavarse el culo a conciencia sin que estén enchinchando?

Harry no dijo nada, solo vio al rubio dirigirse a un pequeño gabinete en el que sacó varias prendas de vestir.

-¿Acaso piensan que voy a entrenarme para un maratón? –Exclamó frunciendo el ceño- aquí solo hay ropa deportiva.

-No es ropa deportiva –dijo el señor Jackson- es ropa cómoda de hospital.

-Como sea... -refunfuñó Draco comenzando a sacar un pantalón, playera, sudadera, calcetines y demás- hacen ver mis caderas anchas.

Los cuatro hombres vieron como comenzaba a vestirse como si estuviera solo en la habitación hasta finalmente calzarse las pantuflas y pasarse los dedos por la alborotada cabellera rubia intentando aplacarla.

-Bueno... -dijo finalmente sentándose en la cama dándose cuenta al fin que todos lo miraban extrañados- ¿Qué rayos ven? –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con el verdadero Draco? –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

Draco suspiró, sabía que tenían toda la razón para mirarlo como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, por lo que simplemente dijo:

-No te preocupes.

-Mira, no sé qué especie de epifanía hayas tenido en el baño, pero...

-Harry –interrumpió Draco intentando encontrar las palabras correctas- mira, yo... yo solo te diré que también daré mi mayor esfuerzo; ya no pienso quedarme tirado en la cama sin hacer nada... si la vida y ustedes me están dando otra oportunidad, pues entonces pienso tomarla.

_________________________________________

-¿Faltan mas exámenes? –preguntó Molly al señor Miller mientras este hacia anotaciones en un pergamino.

-Realmente no, analizamos todo lo que pudimos analizar y este bebé es aparentemente tan normal como cualquier otro niño.

-¿Aparentemente?

-Así es, la verdad solo el tiempo puede dar la última palabra, no podemos decir más y eso que hicimos los estudios más avanzados que hay, pero esto es complicado, por ejemplo, hasta la fecha no se puede descubrir si un bebé es un squib o un mago desde su nacimiento como muchos padres quisieran saber; es lo mismo con este bebé, bien puede ser un mago o un simple squib.

-Entonces es completamente normal ¿no? –Dijo Molly sentada en una mecedora con Harry durmiendo en sus brazos- ¿verdad? –añadió preocupada ante el silencio del señor Miller.

-Pues...

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Molly alarmada aprovechando que Umbridge no estaba.

-Pues malo, lo que se dice malo no es –dijo Miller dejando de escribir para mirarla- todos los análisis han arrojado resultados completamente normales, pero este niño es... no sé, muy observador.

-¿Observador?

-Si, su talla es pequeña y apenas va a cumplir dos meses de edad, pero aun siendo tan chiquito tiene una forma de mirar a las personas que... bueno, francamente me desconcierta, es demasiado vivaz.

-Si, eso ya lo había notado –dijo Molly sonriendo al ver al niño dormir- ¿pero sabe una cosa?... –añadió viendo al hombre mayor- no lo percibo como algo malo.

-Yo tampoco, y mis estudios y colegas no perciben nada malo ni anormal... aunque la maldad no se puede rastrear en la sangre.

-Señor Miller, Harry no tiene genes de Voldemort, eso ya esta mas que comprobado.

-Es verdad, así que por ese lado, no hay absolutamente nada porque preocuparse.

___________________________________________

Harry seguía sin creer que aquel pálido y demacrado rubio hubiese decidido salir de su caparazón y enfrentar al mundo, pero viendo su expresión tan decidida sonrió sintiéndose contento.

-Y bien, creo que falta una semana para mi juicio ¿verdad? –dijo Draco aun sentado en la cama con una pierna arriba.

-Pues sí, pero no hay abogado que quiera representarte –dijo Sirius.

-Si, ya lo había escuchado, pero que todos vayan y se tiren de cabeza a la mierda, me puedo defender yo solo.

Remus alzó ambas cejas no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante la arrolladora y repentina determinación de Draco.

-Bueno... -dijo al fin el hombre lobo enderezándose en la silla- me alegra que por fin dejes tu posición de reina del drama.

-¡No soy ninguna reina del drama! –bufó Draco.

-Si claro –dijo Harry irónico.

-¡¿Tú estás de acuerdo con él, Harry?!

-Draco... -respondió Harry sonriendo condescendiente- siempre has sido, eres y serás una reina del drama.

Por toda respuesta, Draco tomó una almohada y se la arrojó a Harry quien la atrapó sin ninguna dificultad.

-Entonces... -dijo Sirius encendiendo un cigarrillo- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Bueno –respondió dudoso Draco- imagino que me interrogaran de nuevo... supongo también que ya pueden usar Veritaserum. ¿No, señor Jackson?

-Aun tienes altos niveles de poción "Conservatus" en la sangre –respondió el medimago.

-Pero ya no tengo un bebé dentro.

-Si, pero la poción va para largo en tu organismo, recuerda los efectos que tuviste al tomarla, no me gusta el riesgo.

-Pues yo creo que si podre –dijo Draco tercamente cruzando los brazos.

-Draco no seas necio –intervino Harry- el señor Jackson tiene razón, puede ser peligroso aunque ya no estés embarazado.

-No digas "embarazado", se oye muy feo –dijo Draco arrugando la nariz.

-¿Preñado entonces? –dijo Harry alzando las palmas en un claro gesto de sarcasmo.

.


	52. Capitulo 52

-¡Eso se oye peor!... suena como si... no sé, pero se escucha desagradable.

-Gestando entonces –dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, eso ya no se oye tan mal, pero dejando eso de lado, podríamos probar con el "Veritaserum" ¿no? –Dijo Draco mirando al medimago- eso es crucial para mi interrogatorio.

-Pues...

-Probemos, al fin que usted estará presente.

-No se Draco, se me hace peligroso –dijo Harry.

-Pues yo insisto, necesitamos estar preparados para mi juicio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Remus dijo:

-Draco tiene razón.

-¡Remus! –exclamó Harry sorprendido.

-El señor Jackson esta aquí por si ocurre lo de las veces pasadas.

A pesar de las protestas de Harry, el señor Jackson accedió a hacerlo, por lo que se retiró unos minutos para preparar lo que pudiese ser necesario.

-Bien –dijo minutos después- acuéstate en la cama, quiero que estés cómodo por cualquier eventualidad, y Harry, tu ayúdame.

Para desilusión y angustia de todos, los nefastos resultados de las primeras veces, se repitió.

-¡Es-estoy... estoy... bien! Jadeo Draco intentando a todas luces no desmayarse.

-Tranquilo, descansa –susurró Harry acariciándole el cabello.

-¡N-no... no debo! –gimio Draco sintiendo que inevitablemente se sumía en la oscuridad.

-Era de esperarse –dijo el señor Jackson tomándole la presión sanguínea con un pase de varita.

-A ver lo que necesitamos es comprobar realmente que él no hizo nada malo cuando estuvo con ellos ¿no? –dijo Sirius viéndolo dormir.

-Lo que Draco llegó a contarme –dijo Harry sentado en la cama y sin dejar de acariciar el rubio cabello- era que lo utilizaban como mensajero y nada más; pasó mucho tiempo encerrado y todo lo hizo bajo amenaza, no llegó a asesinar a nadie.

-Más bien parece que su ocupación de mensajero era para tenerlo ocupado mientras lo preparaban –dijo Remus.

-Exacto, debemos aclarar lo del pequeño Harry –dijo Sirius dándole una calada a su cigarro- demostrar que solo fue utilizado sin su conocimiento ni consentimiento para gestarlo.

-¡Sus recuerdos! –Exclamó Harry de repente- ¡están sus recuerdos!... solo necesitamos que un jurista los avale.

-Lo malo va a ser que Draco será totalmente expuesto ante el Wizengamot -dijo Remus- ellos no dudaran en desmenuzar sus mas íntimos detalles; además está el asunto de la invasión a Hogwarts... ahí hubo varias muertes y se las van a cobrar muy caro.

-No contamos con ningún testigo a su favor –dijo Sirius- pero aunque lo tuviéramos, lo desacreditarían, porque ¿Quién más seria testigo de un mortífago que otro mortífago?... seguramente su credibilidad seria desechada en un dos por tres; el único que podría defenderlo sería Snape, que sabiendo ya el gran papel que desempeño como espía de Dumbledore nadie dudaría de su palabra... lástima que ya este mas frio que un pescado.

-Bueno, no está Snape... -dijo Harry- pero estoy yo.

-¿Tú?... vamos Harry, por mucho que lo ames, el Wizengamot no aceptara tu testimonio confiando solo en tu buen corazón.

-No Sirius, Draco no es un asesino, simplemente no es capaz de matar y respecto a la invasión de Hogwarts, lo hizo bajo coacción.

-¿Y cómo lo demostramos?... ¿solo con tu palabra?

-No, yo mismo vi cuando tuvo la oportunidad de asesinar al profesor Dumbledore y no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Tú lo viste? –exclamó Remus sorprendido.

-Si... solo que nunca lo había dicho a nadie aparte de Ron y Hermione porque no hubo necesidad; tiempo después se aclaró el papel del profesor Snape y comprendí porque fue él el que mató al profesor Dumbledore, pero de Draco no me ocupé más, con eso de que desapareció después del ataque al colegio.

-¡Vaya!... –exclamó Sirius rascándose la barba distraídamente- si el jurista avala los recuerdos de ambos, prácticamente tenemos la partida ganada... pero... -añadió Sirius arrugando el ceño-¿es impresión mía? o todo está resultando demasiado fácil que hasta da miedo.

-Nadie se había ocupado de su caso –dijo Remus- tal vez nunca hubo mucho problema... lo complicado del juicio será otra cosa, una muy difícil para Draco.

-Van a diseccionar su intimidad con la diversión de un circo romano –dijo Sirius apagando su cigarrillo en un vaso y desapareciéndolo después con su varita.

-Y aun no sabe lo de Lucius –terminó Remus.

-¿Qué ha pasado con él, Remus? –Preguntó Harry- estando todos estos días aquí, no me he enterado de nada.

-Según el informe que me dio el ministro, Lucius Malfoy actúa como autómata, no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que llegó aquí, los sanadores dicen que fue víctima de un sinfín de "Cruciatus", lo que provoca a la larga daño nervioso y cerebral, y con los informes que les dimos nosotros, se suma la tortura psicológica.

-Ver a su esposa morir ante sus ojos –dijo Harry con verdadero pesar.

-Diagnostico: está totalmente deschavetado –dijo Sirius.

-Vaya... -musitó Harry no pudiendo evitar sentir cierta decepción pensando más que nada en Draco.

-Aunque haya sido nada menos que él quien terminó con Voldemort –dijo Remus- tendría que ser enjuiciado, pero su estado mental lo incapacita para eso.

-Hay que decirle –dijo Harry de pronto.

-Si, lo sé –respondió Remus sabiendo que Harry se refería a Draco- y cuanto antes mejor.

-Lo hare en cuanto despierte.

-Bien.

__________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, en el área especial para magos, en la zona de trasladores internacionales, el señor Weasley alzaba la cabeza intentando distinguir entre el montón de gente a aquellas personas que había ido a esperar; hasta que al fin vislumbro entre todo ese mar de cabezas, a una melena pelirroja y a otra muy alborotada de color castaño; alzando la mano y dando saltitos para llamar su atención, logró al fin que ellos lo vieran.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Ron abrazando a Arthur.

-Hola señor Weasley –saludó Hermione abrazándolo después de que Ron lo soltara.

-Chicos, que gusto verlos ¿Cómo resulto el viaje?

-¡Uff!... un gentío espantoso para registrar el equipaje –respondió Ron con cara de fastidio- un tipo intento pasar de contrabando un huevo de basilisco haciéndolo pasar como su almuerzo, o sea ¿a quién se le ocurre pensar que con eso iba a engañar al de la aduana?... bueno, como sea se armo el barullo y nos retraso a todos.

-¿Y Molly? –Preguntó Hermione- ¿sigue cuidando al bebé de Malfoy?

-Mejor platiquemos en casa –respondió Arthur ayudándoles con el equipaje mientras se dirigían a las cabinas especiales para apariciones.

Ambos procedían de América en donde finalmente se habían establecido debido a que los padres de Hermione habían cambiado su residencia; ella estaba estudiando medimagia, ya que la abogacía no llenaba por completo sus deseos de ayudar optando entonces por la carrera de medicina que sus padres costeaban, por lo que ella decidió seguirlos además de que los extrañaba demasiado como para dejar todo un continente de por medio.

Después de tanto pensarlo, Ron se decidió a seguirla terminando por vivir juntos al fin, sin casarse, esperando un momento mejor para eso; él había instalado un taller de reparación de escobas, ya que había aceptado que no tenia cabeza para estudiar carreras complicadas; no daba para mucho pero si lo suficiente para sostenerse sin que ella trabajara y se dedicara por completo a estudiar; mantenían contacto con todos sus amigos a excepción de los últimos meses en los que Harry estaba de misión, sin embargo la noticia de la muerte de Voldemort había dado la vuelta al mundo mágico llegando hasta ellos.

-Pero como ya le habíamos dicho, ni siquiera hemos intentado comunicarnos con Harry, ya sabemos que no puede responder ninguna carta –dijo Hermione preparando un té en la cocina de la Madriguera después de acomodar su equipaje en la antigua habitación de Ron- sabemos más o menos como están las cosas por lo que ustedes nos han contado, nada más.

-Aun no me la creo –exclamó Ron buscando el frasco de galletas con chispas de chocolate que Molly acostumbraba tener en la alacena- solo por eso nos hicimos unos días para poder hacer este viaje... ¡el que no debe ser nombrado muerto!

-Por Dios Ron, su nombre era Voldemort –dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Como sea... -respondió Ron encontrando el frasco de galletas- ¿en serio que el hurón no mató a nadie para robar al bebé?

-No, no fue así –dijo Arthur agradeciendo con un gesto, la taza de té que Hermione le ofrecía- ya les explique por carta como estuvo ese asunto... bueno, más o menos porque aun hay cosas que ignoro.

-Es que el simple tema es fascinante –dijo Hermione sentándose a la mesa- un hombre preñado... no se qué conjuro haya hecho Voldemort, pero ese medimago era un genio, me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

-Era un mortífago, Hermione –exclamó Ron como aclarando un punto muy obvio.

-Ya lo sé, además lo que hicieron con Malfoy... es simplemente horrible, digo, usarlo de esa manera...

-Y lo que pretendían hacer con ese bebé... -dijo Arthur como sintiendo escalofríos- es simplemente monstruoso.

-Los diarios dijeron un sinfín de cosas –dijo Hermione.

-Si, leí muchos encabezados, parecían historias de terror.

-Bueno... -dijo Hermione cambiando de expresión a una mortificada- estoy contenta de que esto haya acabado, Voldemort muerto y todo eso, pero...en realidad me siento... como si hubiésemos abandonado a Harry con esto.

Al oírla, Ron no dijo nada, pues en el fondo él también se sentía así.

-Chicos, ustedes tenían que seguir su vida –dijo Arthur palmeándole un hombro a su hijo- Harry también lo sabia... sabía que había que seguir viviendo sin pensar en Voldemort todo el tiempo; además su vocación no era la misma en ninguno de los tres, si ustedes hubiesen querido ser aurores como Harry, bueno pues probablemente hubiesen compartido más cosas... pero no tienen que sentirse mal, de ningún modo lo abandonaron, siempre fueron sus amigos y estuvieron con él cuando más los necesitó.

-Gracias señor Weasley –dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes- sus palabras en verdad me confortan.

-¿Hasta cuándo vendrá mamá? –Preguntó Ron aclarándose la garganta para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado- ¿Cómo va el huroncito?

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Hermione- ¡el bebé no es ningún huroncito!

-Pero es hijo del hurón, por ende la cría es un huroncito ¿no?

-¡Ay Ron!

-No sabemos cómo va el asunto –dijo Arthur sonriendo por los comentarios acerca de la naturaleza del bebé- recuerda que Molly no puede ventilar información al exterior.

-Es cierto... -dijo Hermione- ¿y Ginny y los demás?

-Bueno, Ginny esta de buscadora de reserva de Las arpías de Holyhead, están de gira y regresa dentro de dos meses, y los gemelos están en trabajando en su tienda, los demás, pues ya sabes... Percy en el ministerio y Bill y Charlie en sus ocupaciones.

-Ya veo... me alegro que todos estén bien.

-Sera hasta dentro de una semana que lograremos ver a Harry y a mamá –dijo Ron comiéndose otra galleta con añoranza.

-Tengamos paciencia –dijo Hermione- que si esperamos un par de meses, podremos esperar una semana.

-Lo que me da más tiempo para disfrutarlos –dijo Arthur sonriente- la casa se siente tan sola... Fred y George vienen los fines de semana, pero... bueno, antes estaba tan llena de gente y ahora cada quien ha seguido su camino.

Ron y Hermione se miraron apenados, sabían que la casa ya no era lo de antes en cuestión de habitantes.

-Pero no se pongan así –dijo Arthur dándose cuenta de sus expresiones- lamento haberme puesto trágico, Molly me regañaría, así que disfrutemos estos días, que sean unas vacaciones ya que no hay que cazar magos oscuros.

-SI, eso haremos –dijo Hermione sonriendo al igual que Ron.

________________________________________

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos, fue llevarse las manos a la cara como si con eso pudiese contener el dolor de cabeza; y como el resultado era obvio, se levantó lentamente para despejarse un poco; la habitación estaba semi oscura, iluminada por la lamparita; no tenía idea de la hora que era pero seguramente era tarde porque ya todos se habían ido... todos menos Harry, quien recostado en el sofá, roncaba suavemente cubierto por una manta.

Suspirando bajo los pies al suelo y se dirigió a la habitación contigua sin siquiera ponerse las pantuflas; y tal como esperaba, el señor Jackson dormía en su cama.

-Señor Jackson... -dijo tocándolo suavemente en el hombro.

-mmm... -gimio el medimago entre sueños- ¿Draco?... ¿te sientes mal? –respondió el hombre sobresaltado.

Draco se sorprendió al oírlo llamarlo por su nombre, pero curiosamente no se molesto, su opinión sobre ese hombre ya había cambiado.

-La cabeza me estalla, pero no es por eso que lo necesito.

El señor Jackson se estiró para encender la luz.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo... verá... -exclamó Draco titubeante- es que la verdad necesito su ayuda.

El señor Jackson lo observó durante algunos momentos haciendo que Draco se sintiera incomodo.

-Es la depresión ¿cierto? –Dijo el medimago sentado en su cama- te sientes mal por eso.

Draco busco con la vista donde sentarse, por lo que viendo una silla fue a desplomarse en ella.

-Si... -dijo después de unos momentos- la verdad es que si... es eso...

-Mira –dijo el medimago al ver que el mismo chico no sabía ni que decir- al contrario de lo que muchos creen, la depresión no es solo un estado de ánimo, la depresión es una enfermedad que debe tratarse como tal.

-Pues sí, pero... no sé...

-Draco ¿tú crees que es solo cuestión de echarle ganas?... pues no, muchos juzgan a los enfermos depresivos pensando que están así porque no quieren echarle ganas; no entienden que pierdes la capacidad de manejar los sentimientos negativos y tristes; mira, en tu caso es admirable tu nueva actitud, pero también necesitas ayuda, yo no te dije nada porque era necesario que tú te decidieras a aceptarla, cosa que no habías hecho en estos días, así que no temas pedirlo.

-¿Entonces me ayudara?

-Por supuesto muchacho, iniciaremos una terapia farmacológica, algo no tan fuerte.... tengo una píldoras que...

-¿¡Píldoras?! –Interrumpió Draco horrorizado- ¿no tendrá otra cosita?

-Una patada en el culo por ejemplo ¿eso si te parecería bien? –exclamó Harry desde la puerta.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó Draco espantado- no vuelvas a hacer eso, vas a matarme de un susto ¿Qué no estabas dormido?

-¿Sigues con tu aversión a las píldoras? –Dijo Harry entrando- ahora eso no debería importarte.

-Pues me importa y mucho ¿no entiendes que se me atoran en la garganta?

-Pues si quieres te las podemos poner como supositorios, no hay ningún problema –respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquilos –intervino el señor Jackson- podemos cambiarlas por pociones.

-¿Ya ves metiche? él si me entiende.

_________________________________________

Rato después, con Draco ya medicado en su cama y sintiéndose más tranquilo, hablaba con Harry.

-Es malo que no pueda tomar Veritaserum... ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Pensamos que entonces podríamos utilizar tus recuerdos, solo necesitamos que un jurista del mismo Wizengamot los avale, aunque... bueno, eso será algo muy difícil y no me refiero a lograr que accedan a lo del jurista.

Draco suspiro mientras se levantaba; Harry lo vio pasar junto a él e ir a sentarse al sofá con las piernas subidas en el.

-Si, se a que te refieres –dijo Draco por fin abrazándose las piernas al tiempo que recargaba su barbilla en las rodillas.

Harry caminó hasta el sofá para sentarse también permaneciendo en silencio unos minutos.

-Será una masacre... -susurró Draco sonriendo cansinamente- un magnifico show para todos... ¿les avisamos que lleven palomitas?

Harry no sonrió ante la amarga broma de Draco; más bien observo su espalda tensa y no supo que decir; suspiró pensando en todo lo que tenía que hablar con él, hablar sobre la selección de recuerdos, de su padre y de Roger.

-Draco... debo decirte algo –dijo Harry sujetándole una mano con la que abrazaba sus piernas haciendo que el chico rubio lo mirara.

.


	53. Capitulo 53

-Ya se lo que dirás –dijo Draco sintiendo un agradable calor en la mano que le agarraba Harry- es sobre los recuerdos que tendré que mostrar.

-Pues si, de eso hay que hablar también, pero eso podemos hacerlo después –respondió Harry retirando su mano y pensando de que mejor manera decir todo lo que tenía que saber.

-Siempre haces eso –dijo Draco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste- cuando hay algo que sabes me va a afectar, te quedas callado un rato antes de soltarlo.

-¿En serio?... no me había dado cuenta.

-Solo dilo Harry ¿Qué más impactante puede ser que me hayan quitado a mi hijo?

Harry suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-De acuerdo, primero te hablare de Roger.

-¿De Roger? –repitió Draco extrañado.

-Sí, veras... creo que hay algo que debes saber.

Draco suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, todo ese tiempo no había podido... no, realmente no había querido pensar en Roger ni en que había sido de él; imaginaba que también había sido aprehendido junto a los demás, con Greyback, Marcus, la ramera de Stella y toda la panda de mortífagos; ¿Qué había pasado en todo ese revuelo?... realmente no le interesaba, lo único que le importaba era que su hijo estaba a salvo y él estaba vivo gracias a Harry.

-Ese asunto ya está cerrado –dijo al fin.

-No, no... mira, la verdad no sé cómo explicarme pero creo que lo entenderás mejor cuando te muestre algo.

Draco lo vio sacar de su bolsillo un frasquito con un conocido líquido plateado.

-¿Recuerdos?

-Sí, los extraje cuando dormías –respondió Harry acercando un pensadero que ya tenía preparado.

Draco quería preguntarle que sentido tenia aquello mientras lo observaba vaciar el contenido del frasquito en el recipiente, pero se contuvo sabiendo que pronto lo averiguaría.

-Bien –dijo Harry tapando el frasco vacio con su corcho y guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo- cuando despertaste al llegar aquí, pensaste que fui yo quien salvo tu vida ¿recuerdas?

-Pues si –respondió Draco recordando- pero ya no volvimos a hablar del asunto, la verdad es que lo había olvidado.

-En realidad tengo dos recuerdos que mostrarte, el primero es de cuando estabas con los gigantes ¿listo?

-Si –respondió Draco comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

-Pues adelante.

-¿No vienes?

-No, creo que debes hacerlo solo.

Como un acto reflejo, Draco aspiró profundo como si fuese a lanzarse al agua, dio un último vistazo a Harry para después hundir su cara en el pensadero; lo que vio le arrancó un escalofrío del cuerpo al darse cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba de la casa de la montaña; vio a Harry pasar a su lado corriendo y subiendo los escalones a toda prisa e inmediatamente lo siguió sorprendiéndose al igual que el Harry del recuerdo, de ver un pasillo todo salpicado de sangre; pero aun así continuo su camino junto al auror para finalmente entrar a la habitación.

Abrió la boca sorprendido al ver en el suelo, convertido ya en cadáver al mismísimo Greyback... aquel cruel y temible licántropo junto a Marcus y Stella; la voz de Harry llamándolo lo sacó de su estupor volteando a ver como el auror lo sacudía sin dejar de llamarlo presa de un evidente pánico; pero lo que verdaderamente lo impactó fue la voz que escuchó a sus espaldas haciéndolo girarse rápidamente.

-El... él va a estar bien... -dijo Roger en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la pared, con una tremenda herida en el pecho que bañaba de sangre su cuerpo formando un charco en el suelo.

-¿¡Donde está el bebé?!... ¡contesta!

Roger cerró los ojos mientras apretaba la mano que tenía en el pecho en un vano intento de contener la tremenda hemorragia.

-Se... se lo han llevado... -respondió el castaño abriendo los ojos.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota! ¿¡Pero a donde?!

-Al... al castillo de Peles... en Prahova Rumania... utilizando el Imperius hicieron que la... familia propietaria les cediera la propiedad... y luego los suplantaron para no provocar sospechas... cerraron el castillo al turismo y repelen a los muggles con un hechizo "Repelo muggletum"... no gano nada con mentir... sé que voy a morir...

Draco tragó saliva aun con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Roger bañado en sangre, con las antes sonrosadas mejillas, pintadas ahora con la palidez de la muerte.

-No confío en ti –dijo Harry hincándose a su lado- más vale que me digas la verdad o te aplicare un "Cruciatus"

-Tienes tres días... -continuó Roger sintiendo que le faltaba el aire- el... el ritual lo realizaran con la luna llena...

-Si estas mintiendo yo...

-Mira mis ojos, Potter... -interrumpió Roger tomándole sorpresivamente de la camisa con la mano ensangrentada- descubre en ellos... que digo la verdad...

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?... ¿Por qué estas herido?

-Yo... -respondió Roger cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza en la pared- yo debía matar a Draco y llevarle el bebé al señor Tenebroso...

-Entregaste a tu hijo –dijo Harry entre dientes.

Roger sonrió cansinamente sin abrir los ojos para después de un momento comenzar a hablar.

-Cuando... cuando lo tuve en mis manos... y oí su llanto... cuando su pequeña mano se... se aferró a la mía... -Roger soltó la camisa de Harry dejándola caer al suelo mientras continuaba hablando- era tal... tal como dijo Draco... tan pequeño... tan... frágil... ¿y sabes?... su... su cabello era castaño...

Harry observó como de los ojos cerrados de Roger escapaban dos lágrimas mientras seguía hablando...lágrimas que Draco miró fijamente.

-Tiene... tiene unos... hermosos ojos... los abrió por un momento y pude verlos... eran azules... tan profundos y misteriosos como el mar...

Con pasos lentos, Draco había llegado hasta él, pero del lado contrario al de Harry quedando uno a cada lado del mago agonizante; ya ahí se arrodilló quedando a su altura sintiéndose en una especie de sueño.

-Y yo... -continuo Roger sonriendo y hablando en voz baja- simplemente no pude...

Y al igual que Harry en su momento, Draco también supo a que se refería.

-Entonces... -continuó Roger abriendo los ojos poco a poco mirando hacia la cama- se lo di a la enfermera para que lo limpiara... en ese momento decidí sacarlo de aquí... pero para lograrlo tenía que matar a Draco... e irme con mi hijo... era... era un buena oportunidad para escapar con mi hijo... yo debía asesinarlo...

-Lo cual tampoco hiciste –dijo Harry.

Roger solo suspiró mientras tragaba saliva y sangre que ya escurría por la comisura de su boca.

-Lo amas... ¿verdad? –susurró Harry.

-Amarlo... -exclamó Roger con la vista fija al frente- cientos de veces me lo negué a mi mismo... pero dime... ¿cómo no enamorarse de esos ojos tristes?... ¿Cómo no amar... esa pasión oculta... en un bloque de hielo?... verlo sonreír por primera vez... fue como descubrir la piedra filosofal... tú debes saberlo bien, Potter... tú lo amas... -añadió Roger mirando a Harry a los ojos- lo supe... desde que nos encontramos en el bosque tú y yo... ¡ah! –jadeó Roger agachando la cabeza en un gesto de dolor.

Harry levantó rápidamente su varita para aplicarle un "Vulnera sanentum" para detener al menos un poco la hemorragia

-¡No, no! –exclamó Roger deteniéndole la mano.

-¡La ayuda tardará en llegar, esto servirá!

-Déjalo así... no importa... de todos modos ya es tarde para mi...

-Pero...

-Mi corazón está destrozado... -interrumpió Roger- yo mismo lo rompí... y no se puede vivir sin corazón...

-Roger...

-No vayas a decir que debo luchar por mi vida...

-Yo creo que deberías...

-Tu buen corazón... te hace decir eso, pero ambos sabemos... que no lo merezco... yo sé... yo sé lo que hice... y el daño que causé... sé que lloró lagrimas de sangre por mi... lo sé muy bien...

Harry exhaló un pequeño suspiro mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

-Sé muy bien lo que hice... -repitió Roger con voz más baja mirando la cama mientras nuevas lagrimas anegaban sus ojos claros- la muerte y el olvido... serán mi mejor castigo... me llevaré toda la tristeza, todo el odio... y todo el dolor que le causé... y tu... tu lo llenarás de cosas nuevas... -dijo Roger mirando a Harry mientras le sonreía dolorosamente- de cosas hermosas... lo harás... ¿verdad?

Harry no contestó al instante, se sentía demasiado abrumado por el sentimiento aplastante de tristeza que invadía el ambiente.

-Sé... que no necesitas que te lo pida... pero lo harás...

-Sí, lo haré -dijo Harry finalmente.

-Yo... yo no te pediré... -exclamó Roger haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder continuar hablando- que le pases... mis patéticas disculpas... no podría insultarlo nuevamente pidiéndole perdón... solo... solo quiero pedirte algo...

-Dime, si puedo lo haré.

-Llévame hasta... la cama... yo... yo quisiera verlo... por última vez...

Harry guardó su varita y se pasó un brazo de Roger por sus hombros levantándolo con cuidado.

-¡Agh! -gimió Roger cerrado los ojos con fuerza al ser movido.

Draco se levantó también viendo como Roger gemía de dolor al ser prácticamente cargado por Harry, y con trémulos pasitos los siguió hasta la cama; vio como Roger con dedos temblorosos le tocaba la pálida mejilla a su "yo" acostado en la cama, y sin atreverse a parpadear, lo vio inclinarse para besar sus labios y aunque fue muy bajo, nítidamente lo escuchó decir:

-Te amo...

Entonces cerró los ojos permitiendo que la oscuridad que desde hacía rato luchaba por invadirlo, finalmente lo envolviera.

Harry apenas alcanzó a sostenerlo cuando Roger se desvaneció; quedó de rodillas sosteniéndolo contra su pecho dándose cuenta de que ya no respiraba.

Draco los vio a ambos en el suelo, con Harry llorando y a Roger sin vida... lentamente se hincó de nuevo, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Harry que sostenía al joven medimago... entonces acercó su mano al rostro lívido e intentó limpiar una lágrima, pero su mano se difuminó como si fuera humo.

Entonces la conocida acción de salir de un recuerdo se sintió de repente recordándole que se encontraba en San Mungo, con un muy serio Harry Potter, que le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Si –respondió Draco en un susurro.

-¿Crees que puedas ver el otro recuerdo?

-Si, si claro, adelante.

Harry guardó el recuerdo en su frasquito y en su lugar vació otro dando a entender con su silencio, que Draco podía verlo; nuevamente el rubio se hundió en el pensadero mostrándole ahora otra habitación, solo que en esta se encontraba una cuna, y a un par de pasos, aparentemente terminando de comer, a Harry y a una mujer.

-Clarisse.... -dijo Harry dejando su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué sucedió el día en que el bebé nació?... ¿Cómo es que lograste escapar con él?

-Cuando Roger extrajo al bebé, me lo entregó para limpiarlo en tanto él procedía a tender a Draco Malfoy, algo que me extrañó mucho pues momentos antes Greyback había entrado a decirnos que el señor Tenebroso había ordenado su muerte luego de que el bebé naciera.

-¿Y después?

-Yo no dije nada, pero Greyback entró justo cuando él terminaba, le gritó a Roger que qué era lo que estaba haciendo; Roger no respondió, simplemente me dijo a mí que le diera al bebé, pero Greyback gritó que no, Roger entonces se giró sacando su varita pero el otro se le adelantó lanzándole un Cruciatus... la verdad... -añadió Clarisse como rememorando ese momento- yo nunca había visto a nadie resistir tanto un Cruciatus.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Roger ni siquiera cayó al piso... se le doblaron las piernas pero no cayó de rodillas como pensé que pasaría.

Harry observó a la mujer sin verla realmente intentando imaginar la situación; él sabía muy bien lo que era sufrir ese hechizo en carne propia, el dolor enloquecedor de sentir cada célula del cuerpo estallar en un sufrimiento inigualable.

-Gritó tan fuerte... -continuo Clarisse- pero no cayó, solo se sujetó de la cama mientras Greyback no dejaba de gritarle que era un traidor; la verdad... no sé por cuánto tiempo se lo aplicó, pero sus gritos eran horribles... creo que el que no cayera al piso era lo que enfurecía a Greyback, por que en vez de matarlo de una vez, seguía torturándolo; francamente no sé de dónde sacó Roger tantas fuerzas para resistir un Cruciatus.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente dirigió su vista a la cuna exhalando un profundo suspiro.

-Finalmente cayó de rodillas, fue entonces que Greyback cesó en su ataque dejándolo temblando de dolor...

-"Temblando de dolor..." -Harry recordó los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo cada que cesaba ese maldito hechizo.

-Se acercó a él y jalándolo del cabello lo hizo verle a la cara... le dijo que aun no iba a morir, que le mataría lentamente, pero que antes asesinaría a Draco Malfoy frente a sus ojos, que... que primero le arrancaría los brazos y después las piernas para que se desangrara.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, el solo imaginar oír a Greyback decir esas palabras hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

-Y que su hijo no sería más que el simple contenedor del señor Oscuro... que su alma seria arrancada de su cuerpo y solo sería un simple títere.

Harry apretó los dientes mientras bajaba la vista a su plato con los restos de pastel de pollo, miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estas temblaban en un puño.

-Entonces de repente, Roger se le abalanzó y comenzaron a pelear, fue cuando Greyback me gritó que me fuera con el niño, por lo que salí de ahí y ya no supe nada más.

-Ya veo...- susurró Harry levantándose y caminando hasta la cuna, a la cual descorrió las delicadas cortinillas de encaje para mirar la pequeña vida que dormía placida ahí debido a su sola presencia.

Nuevamente Draco emergió del recuerdo ante un silencioso Harry, quien lo miraba con gesto serio temiendo por su salud.

-Yo tenía que mostrártelo –dijo el moreno al cabo de unos instantes- mira... ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta el porqué, solo creo que debes saberlo.

Draco no decía nada para angustia de Harry, simplemente permanecía sentado mirando sin ver el pensadero, el cual aun continuaba con la vaporosa sustancia.

-Draco ¿seguro estas bien?

-¿Podrías dejarme solo por favor? –dijo Draco en un tono sereno mirándolo por fin.

Harry no supo que decir, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el pensadero y salía de ahí; sabia que aun había muchas cosas que informarle, pero sabía que Draco necesitaba asimilar lo que había visto.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, los aurores que custodiaban lo saludaron con un amodorrado "hola"; así que les sonrió en respuesta y se alejó de ahí sintiendo que de alguna forma estaba perdiendo lo que nunca tuvo.

____________________________________

Cerca de diez minutos pasó Draco con la mente en blanco hasta que un escalofrío lo hizo volver a la realidad; paseó su mirada por la habitación semi oscura y entonces sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Roger... -musitó sintiendo las ardientes lagrimas escapar de sus ojos y resbalar tibias por sus pálidas mejillas.

Sentimientos tan diferentes entre sí pugnaban por ganar terreno propio en el corazón de aquel chico de cabellos rubios haciéndolo llevarse una mano al pecho.

-Roger... -volvió a musitar sobándose el pecho en círculos como intentando disolver la pesadez que amenazaba ahogarle- idiota... -continuo estrujando con la mano, la camisa de su pijama.

Un dolor que creía olvidado se hizo presente con toda su fuerza, y una lluvia de recuerdos cayeron sobre su alma... recuerdos tristes y amargos... y él simplemente se dejó arrastrar por aquel torrente sin sentido.

Pasó un buen rato para que al fin cada sentimiento fuera cayendo en su lugar como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, y el primero que tomó posesión fue el de Roger hablando con Harry en el bosque; de cuando lo escuchó decir que no lo amaba, que no lo había amado nunca y que todo fue un macabro plan en el que él solo fue una simple pieza de ajedrez, y de cuando lo escuchó decir que había asesinado a su madre.

¡Por Salazar, cuanto dolía ese recuerdo!... dolía tanto que le cortaba la respiración... la ira, el dolor, la agonía que vivió después... todo eso llegó a su memoria con una fuerza arrolladora.

Gimió de dolor mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que el llanto estremecía su pecho y su garganta; de igual forma no supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que comenzara a tranquilizarse antes de que otro recuerdo tomara su lugar.

Cuando Roger lo secuestró, le había hablado con gran emoción del plan de su señor Tenebroso... un entusiasmo estúpido que lo había horrorizado, un entusiasmo igual al que su padre, el ilustre Lucius Malfoy había tenido hacía muchos años.

-Y habías dicho que no... -musitó refiriéndose a cuando le había suplicado que salvara a su bebé.

Y el último recuerdo... lo que acababa de ver...

Roger agonizando... Roger dando su vida por él y por su hijo... nunca lo había visto llorar, nunca le había visto ese gesto de abrumadora tristeza y resignación; esa aceptación total del castigo por los errores cometidos... "La muerte y el olvido... serán mi mejor castigo..."

No había pedido perdón, no había pedido absolutamente nada... él mismo había dicho que no lo merecía, que el dolor causado era demasiado... y era verdad; Roger había destrozado su mundo tan trabajosamente construido, le había arrancado el alma y la había hecho trocitos.

Y su madre, la bella Narcisa; él mismo lo había dicho, el mismo había confesado que la había asesinado... ¿Cómo fue? Nunca se lo había preguntado porque en realidad nunca quiso saberlo, ni imaginarlo siquiera... lo más lógico sería que el mismo Señor Tenebroso la hubiese matado.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando en que eso ya no tenía sentido, que en realidad los motivos de Voldemort para dejar que otro matara a Narcisa y no él mismo, le importaban una mierda; a fin de cuentas su madre estaba muerta.

Voldemort... un hombre que se creía casi un dios y que no había causado más que muerte y dolor; un loco que alguna vez él mismo admiró, al igual que su familia a la cual destruyó; y así como su padre se había equivocado en sus estúpidas ambiciones arrastrando a su familia a su total perdición, Roger había hecho lo mismo y ambos habían pagado caro sus errores.

Suspiro profundamente como si estuviera agotado... y recargó su frente en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

Si... definitivamente Roger le había arrancado el corazón y lo había desmenuzado en carne viva; le había quitado la vida a quien él mas amaba... pero también le había dado otra.

Ahora veía que si estaba vivo, era gracias a Roger; que si bien Harry había salvado a su hijo, la oportunidad de conocerlo se la había dado otro... las pistas para rescatarlo también se las había dado él... si, definitivamente Roger había saldado su deuda... una vida por dos más... ¿Cómo odiarlo ahora?

¿Cómo odiarlo cuando el muy cretino había inclinado la cabeza y dado su propia vida para compensar un poco los errores cometidos?

La imagen de verlo ahí, con lágrimas amargas y tristes bañando sus mejillas pálidas por la muerte cercana, por sus equivocaciones y tristes desenlaces.

-Tonto... -musitó sin alzar la cabeza- mi tonto, estúpido e ingenuo Roger...

Tragó fuerte sintiendo renacer el llanto con renovada fuerza.

-Mi estúpido... y dulce Roger... -balbuceó con voz convulsa por el doloroso llanto que sacudía su cuerpo.

Y como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas, recuerdos de Roger comenzaron a inundarlo; recuerdos de un Roger sonriente, de un alegre Roger que le sonreía en el bosque, con su cabello castaño mecido por el viento, de sus chispeantes ojos dorados mirándolo con amor... porque sí, eso era... Roger ya lo amaba y no se había dado cuenta.

Su aroma, su calidez... todo llegó a Draco con una fuerza abrumadora... su sonrisa tierna y boba cuando el rubio le robaba un beso, cuando hacían el amor y Roger lo bañaba de besos... de aquella vez que se bañaron en el río y el castaño salió despavorido con un cangrejo pescado en su trasero; de una dorada tarde en la que la lluvia los sorprendió causándole mal humor, pero Que Roger, con su sonrisa traviesa había terminado haciéndolo reír acabando ambos empapados y calados hasta los huesos... y sus últimas palabras... las palabras con las que exhaló su último aliento de vida.

-Fue más fácil odiarte... -musitó sin moverse de su lugar- pero había olvidado que eres todo un estuche de sorpresas...

Sintiendo que una gran paz inundaba su alma, suspiró profundo al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el sofá y cerraba los ojos... amaba a Roger... nunca había dejado de hacerlo, y ahora se daba cuenta de que lo haría por siempre... pero ya no era un amor pasional ni arrebatador como lo había sido, lo amaba como a un ser humano que a pesar de sus errores he había dado lo más preciado, y eso era su hijo y su vida misma.

-Ya no llores... -susurró sin abrir los ojos al tiempo que extendía su mano como si tocara algo con los dedos- todo está bien... yo te perdono... ya puedes dejar de sufrir pequeño tonto... ¿sabes? –dijo levantándose lentamente y dirigiéndose a su cama- nuestro hijo se llama "Harry" y es un niño muy especial... cuídalo desde donde estés.

Y aun con lágrimas fluyendo fue a acostarse, solo que estas lagrimas eran ya tranquilas, tranquilas y silenciosas; y la última imagen que llegó a su mente antes de caer en un profundo sueño, fue la del rostro sonriente de Roger McGregor.

_________________________________________

-¿Hoy no desayunas en San Mungo? –preguntó Sirius entrando en la cocina de Grimauld Place secándose aun el brillante y negro cabello con una toalla.

-Pues no, hoy no tengo ganas –respondió Harry volteando con su varita unos panqueques.

-¿Y eso?... si ya casi usas a Draco como plato –dijo Sirius olisqueando el delicioso aroma a mantequilla que inundaba el ambiente.

Suspirando, Harry sacó un plato grande de la alacena y comenzó a colocar ahí los panqueques.

-A los míos ponles jamón –dijo Sirius dejándose la toalla en los hombros mientras comenzaba a llevar la miel y la mermelada a la mesa.

-Bien –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la nevera para sacar el jamón.

-¿Se pelearon?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... -respondió Harry como si le diera mucha flojera hablar al tiempo que servía un par de cafés en unas tazas con unos ridículos grabados de animalitos que hubiesen sido causa suficiente para que si Walburga Black resucitara, se volviese a morir- ayer hable con Draco y le conté lo de Roger.

-Ah...

Cuando ambos se sentaron a la mesa, Sirius dijo:

-Así que le dijiste que quien salvó su vida no fuiste tú, sino el medimago.

-Ajá.

-¿Y?... ¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Sirius endulzando su café.

-Nada, no dijo nada, simplemente que lo dejara solo y ya.

-¿Temes perderlo?

-¿Perderlo? –Exclamó Harry mirándolo- ¡pero si ni siquiera lo tengo!

-Vamos Harry, él ya sabe lo que sientes por él y no te ha corrido de su lado –dijo Sirius zampándose un buen trozo de panqueque con jamón.

-¡Uy si, que gran avance!

-Le puso tu nombre a su hijo ¿no?

-Eso fue por agradecimiento... -resopló Harry picoteando desganadamente su plato- eso no significa nada, sería lo mismo que le pusiera mi nombre a un gato.

-Claro que no es lo mismo –dijo Sirius sonriendo por el comentario de Harry- Malfoy nunca tendría un gato.

-¡Hay que chistoso!

Sirius ya no contestó, simplemente miró a su ahijado y sonrió de nuevo mientras se servía más panqueques.

_________________________________________

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación de Draco, lo encontró ya bañado y vestido.

-Hola Harry –saludó Draco mientras peinaba sus húmedos cabellos rubios con los dedos- ya estoy muy greñudo... -añadió colocándose un mechón tras la oreja- pero prefiero tenerlo así a dejar que vuelvas a darme un solo tijerazo.

Harry sonrió con lo que más bien pareció una mueca.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Draco al verle el gesto de desanimo.

-Pues no... en realidad no –dijo Harry extrañado ante la actitud tan animada de Draco- ¿y cómo te sientes hoy?

-Me siento bien ¿Por qué?

-Pues... bueno, es que con lo que conversamos ayer pensé encontrarte de otra manera.

-Ya veo... -respondió Draco sentándose en el sofá subiendo también las piernas- ven, siéntate.

Harry se sentó en el sofá viendo como Draco abrazaba sus piernas en una actitud ya muy característica del Slytherin.

-Yo estoy bien –comenzó Draco mirándolo a los ojos- lo que me mostraste ayer... bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo esperé y siendo sincero contigo... me hizo mucho bien.

-¿Bien, cómo?

-Pues... -respondió Draco buscando las palabras correctas- me di cuenta de algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Bueno, en realidad fueron muchas cosas y no sé muy bien cómo explicarme, pero te diré que ahora me siento más en paz conmigo mismo.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Pues porque al fin pude perdonar a Roger y recordarlo como debe ser.

-¿Y cómo debe ser? –preguntó Harry ocultando la inquietud que sintió al preguntar eso.

-Pues... -respondió Draco exhalando un profundo suspiro.

-Bueno, si es algo muy personal, no tienes que contarme.

-No es eso, es... bueno si, pero... lo que sucede...

-En serio Draco, no tienes que...

-No hay problema –interrumpió Draco- todo está bien Harry, Roger ya ocupa el lugar que debe ocupar.

-Ah... -respondió Harry sintiendo un hueco en el estomago, por lo que solo atinó a desviar la mirada- ya veo.

-Quiero a Roger... a pesar de todo –dijo Draco haciendo que Harry apretara los labios sin darse cuenta- pero ya no estoy enamorado de él.

Harry lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en sus enormes ojos verdes encontrándose con un rubio que lo miraba sonriente.

-¿Qué has dicho Draco?

-No me gusta repetir las cosas –dijo Draco levantándose sintiéndose inquieto de repente.

-Espera... -exclamó Harry tomándolo de una muñeca al tiempo que se levantaba plantándose junto a él quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Vuelve a decirlo –dijo Harry mirando los ojos grises.

El cálido aliento de Harry acaricio las mejillas de Draco haciéndolo sentir mucho calor.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –preguntó Harry sintiéndose cada vez mas dueño de la situación.

-Yo no me sonrojo, Potter –respondió Draco muy digno sintiéndose una tetera de agua hirviendo.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes el rostro tan caliente? –dijo Harry tocándolo una mejilla.

-¡Yo no estoy caliente! –dijo Draco haciéndose para atrás siendo pescado inmediatamente por la cintura- ¿¡qué haces?! –chilló al sentirse atrapado entre los brazos del moreno.

-Nada, no estoy haciendo nada –respondió Harry sonriendo al ver a Draco intentando soltarse- te remueves como pececito fuera del agua.

-¡No soy ningún pececito! –Bufó Draco en su intento de zafarse del fuerte agarre- ¡y si no me sueltas me convertiré en tiburón!

-¡Uy que miedo! ¿Y me vas a comer? –exclamó Harry sintiéndose muy contento al ver que el nerviosismo y el sonrojo de Draco iban en aumento.

Draco ya no respondió, el aroma fresco y varonil de Harry llegó hasta su nariz haciendo que sin darse cuenta lo aspirara con ganas; Harry lo vio tragar en seco y entonces ya no lo pensó dos veces... acercó su rostro y atrapo esos labios.

Con suave firmeza, Draco sintió la boca de Harry posarse sobre la suya invadiéndolo inmediatamente con la lengua; con los ojos abiertos como platos, vio como Harry cerraba los suyos mientras profundizaba el beso.

Al no sentirse rechazado, el moreno se animó a rodear mas la cintura de Draco con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano le sujetaba la nuca como si el rubio en cualquier momento se le fuese a escapar... ¡cuan delicioso le pareció ese beso!... tan largamente anhelado... tan profundamente soñado... ese sabor, ese calor... esos labios tan suaves y finos...

Entonces lo sintió... sintió como la boca de Draco respondió poco a poco... tan suavemente que por un instante pensó que había sido su imaginación; entonces se animó a abrir los ojos y vio los ojos cerrados del rubio, sintió sus doradas pestañas cosquillearle la piel... y sintiendo un gozo desbordante comenzó a reclamar más atención al beso mientras la mano con la que le rodeaba la cintura, se coló debajo de la camiseta tocándole la piel caliente de la espalda.

Tímidamente y sintiéndose torpe, Draco puso sus manos en los brazos de Harry mientras intentaba seguirle el paso en el beso que cada vez se tornaba más pasional.

Sintiendo la creciente necesidad de tenerlo, de empaparse de Draco, Harry dejó su boca llevándose entre los dientes su labio inferior dejándolo inflamado y palpitante para atacar inmediatamente su mejilla, su oreja y su cuello... ese cuello que tantas noches soñó en probar desde que lo vio desnudo por primera vez en la casa de seguridad; y ya en ese tibio rincón aspiró profundo el aroma a piel y jabón.

-¡Ah!... –gimió Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir los dientes en su piel, y cuando Harry succionó con fuerza, las piernas se le hicieron de gelatina por lo que tuvo que pescarse de los hombros del moreno para no caer al suelo.

Fue entonces que lo sintió, que se dio cuenta de la dureza en los pantalones de Harry, dureza que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¡Espera! –jadeó separándose bruscamente.

-¿C-como? –exclamó Harry desconcertado.

-Que... que no... -balbuceó Draco con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro arrebolado.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose mutuamente con las respiraciones agitadas; la mente de Harry era un candente caos, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar pasar aquello, así que pasándose los dedos por su indomable cabellera negra, dijo:

-Tú sabes... desde hace tiempo lo que siento por ti.

Poniéndose la mano en donde segundos antes Harry había besado y chupado la piel del cuello, Draco no supo a ciencia cierta que decir.

-Si acaso piensas que en todo este tiempo en que no he tocado el tema es porque me he olvidado del asunto, estas completamente equivocado.

Sintiendo el corazón a ritmo de locomotora, Draco veía a Harry hablar con decisión sin que él pudiese decir nada aun.

-A pesar de las complicadas y turbulentas circunstancias me enamore de ti Draco, y todo este tiempo he esperado en el rincón a que tu estés bien.

-¿Y eso que significa? –Exclamó Draco sintiéndose de repente enfadado al oír lo ultimo- ¿Qué solo porque tu te has dignado esperarme tengo la obligación de corresponderte?

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió Harry dándose cuenta de sus palabras- no quise decir eso.

-Pues eso pareció –dijo Draco sintiéndose presionado de nuevo- pero yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, así que si has perdido tu tiempo, es tu maldito problema; yo nunca te anime a otra cosa.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota y nunca escuchas? –exclamó Harry molesto.

-¡¿Pues si tan molesto e idiota soy, porque sigues aquí?! –respondió Draco sintiéndose dolido.

-¡Porque te amo, grandísimo imbécil! –Exclamó Harry manoteando en medio de la habitación dejando a Draco callado- ¡y no estoy recriminándote mi espera, maldito tarado!... lo que quiero decir es que no me ha importado esperar todo este tiempo con tal de que tu estés bien y listo para aceptarme.

-Ah... -respondió Draco como si de repente se le hubiera acabado la cuerda.

-Draco... -dijo Harry acercándose a él en dos grandes pasos hasta tomarle el rostro con ambas manos- yo te amo... -Draco tragó saliva sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes- te amo a ti, amo a tu hijo... -continuo Harry sin soltarlo al tiempo que recargaba su frente con la de Draco- y he esperado todo este tiempo con la esperanza de que me des una oportunidad... solo una y yo sabré aprovecharla, ya lo veras.

Draco se quedó en silencio cuando Harry hubo terminado de hablar, hasta que al fin, separando sus frentes para mirarlo a los ojos, por fin lo hizo.

-Yo...

-¿Qué te lo impide? –Dijo Harry al verlo titubear- ¿soy yo?

-¡No! –se apresuró a responder Draco.

.


	54. Capitulo 54

-¿Las circunstancias entonces o tú? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es que no es tan simple.

-No espero que ya me ames, eso déjamelo a mí, solo dame el chance de intentarlo.

-¡Ya te dije que no es tan simple! –Exclamó Draco alejándose otra vez mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por el cuarto- ¿Qué tal si termino en Azkaban?... o mejor aun ¿con el beso del dementor?... ¿Qué harás entonces, cambiarme amorosamente los pañales en mi celda?

-Draco, no...

-¡Sé realista Harry, por Merlín! –Interrumpió- ¿para qué te digo que sí, si mi humanidad puede terminar en Azkaban?... ¡no pensarás que yo aceptaría algo así!

-¿Y si no fuera por eso, entonces me dirías que si?... si no estuvieras con un pie en la cárcel ¿aceptarías tener una relación conmigo?

-P-pues...

-Si no fuera por eso ¿me dirías que sí? –repitió acercándose a él.

-¿No puedes hablar desde donde estas? –Replicó molesto- no tienes que hablarme de bulto.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?

-No, ya me habías preguntado eso y te había dicho que no –respondió alejándose como quien no quiere la cosa hasta darse vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Por todos los cielos, ya deja de correr –dijo Harry abrazándolo por detrás tomándolo por sorpresa- ¿Por qué cada vez que creo que te tengo te escabulles como agua entre mis dedos? –Añadió Harry recargando su mejilla en su hombro mientras hablaba suavemente- no me tengas miedo Draco Malfoy.

-No lo tengo –respondió tan tenso como un resorte estirado y sin moverse un milímetro.

-Sí que lo tienes... -dijo sin soltarlo- tienes miedo del pasado, del futuro... de mí...

-Yo no...

-Shhh... por un instante cierra esa gran boca tuya, tonto.

-No me calles.

Por toda respuesta Harry solo sonrió sin moverse de su sitio hasta que al cabo de unos minutos sintió el cuerpo de Draco relajarse poco a poco.

-¿Ya ves que no es tan difícil?

-Cállate ¿Qué más puedo hacer si no me sueltas? –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ven acá –dijo dándole la vuelta y abrazándolo provocando que Draco bajara los brazos quedándose con ellos pegados a los costados tan tieso como un lápiz- ¿Por qué eres tan difícil, jodido Slytherin? –suspiró Harry meciéndose suavemente.

Con su barbilla en el hombro de Harry, Draco tragó saliva sintiendo nuevamente el tan detestado sonrojo.

-¿No te gusto ni un poquito?... Draco...

-Ya te oí.

-¿Y entonces?... ¿tan feo estoy?

-Pues no eres una guapura precisamente –respondió Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza para alejar la imagen sensual del chico de cabello negro y piel suave, con dos joyas como ojos y un cuerpo perfecto.

-¿Entonces soy feo? –dijo separándose de él viendo divertido como Draco permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, lamento ser yo quien te baje de tu pedestal, Potter...pero no eres el mangazo que tú crees.

-Vamos cabeza de chorlito, abre los ojos.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en insultarme? –exclamó Draco enojado mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque solo así reaccionas, creo que eres hijo de la mala vida –respondió abrazándolo esta vez de frente.

-¡Ah, vaya!... –dijo Draco intentando dar un paso atrás.

-No te soy indiferente, lo sé muy bien –dijo sin soltarlo- ¿Por qué no simplemente dices que si?

-Ya te dije.

-Pero si es por eso, si solo nos queda una semana ¿Por qué no aprovecharla? ¿Por qué no darnos un chance en ese tiempo?

-Ya te dije que no, ¿Qué tal si el Wizengamot...?

-Si, si, ya sé... -interrumpió Harry- si el juicio sale mal y vas a Azkaban... mira, tengo una idea –añadió Harry separándose y tomándolo por los hombros- te propongo que seas mi pareja por esta semana, si el Wizengamot falla en tu contra, terminamos y si no, pues simplemente seguimos ¿Qué piensas? –concluyó Harry sabiendo de antemano que aunque eso pasara, él no cumpliría eso de abandonarlo sin más ni más.

-Pues... Pues...

-Ya no hay pretexto para que digas que no.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente mientras desviaba la mirada; Harry tenía razón, ya no había pretexto... ¿entonces que le impedía aceptar?... suspiró e inclinó la cabeza en actitud derrotada ante la mirada escrutadora de Harry.

-Si... -musitó finalmente el rubio mirando el piso- es cierto...

-¿Cierto que?

-Que yo...

-¿Si? –le animo Harry suavemente.

-Que yo... Harry, yo tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-De... pues de...

-Vamos Draco, dilo.

Exasperado consigo mismo, Draco se desprendió de las manos de Harry mientras hacia un gesto de impotencia.

-De... de enamorarme de ti... -soltó finalmente manoteando nervioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- y de... de...

Harry sintió como si una docena de mariposas comenzaran a revolotear frenéticas en su estomago al escucharlo.

-Y si yo... y si tú... y si nosotros... -continuaba Draco balbuceando sin sentido.

-¡Tranquilo! –exclamó sonriendo al tiempo que detenía su alocado andar.

-¡Suéltame, no puedo pensar así!

-Tienes miedo de sufrir ¿no es así?... eso es lo que quieres decirme –dijo viéndolo a los ojos- yo nunca te haría daño Draco, y lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé... lo mismo pensé de Roger y ya ves.

-Yo te voy a cuidar.

-Pues siento desanimarte pero tampoco soy una pobre doncella desvalida –refunfuñó avergonzado- no necesito que me cuides, ya no tengo ningún bebé adentro.

-No me refiero solo a eso y lo sabes.

-Pues sí, pero...

-Por favor, intenta confiar en mí, arriésgate de nuevo.

Draco abrió la boca para responder pero finalmente la cerró al ver frente a si el hermoso rostro de Harry y no pudo menos que sonreír al verlo tan esperanzado.

-¿Por qué te gusto, Potter?... es decir... en el colegio siempre nos llevamos mal, me encantaba molestarte a ti y a tus amigos, a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia.

Ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que Harry dijo:

-¿Crees que me enojaré porque los llames así?

-¿Y no lo harás? –respondió Draco retador.

-No, porque ya sé que no piensas eso, que eso ya te da igual; y segundo, porque sé que lo haces por molestarme.

-Bueno, eso no responde mi primera pregunta.

-Draco, en ese entonces éramos unos niños, tú eras un completo imbécil y yo, pues... tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Gracias por una explicación tan ilustrativa –dijo Draco alzando una ceja.

-Eso ya no importa, el caso es que me gustas... y mucho por cierto.

-Es que... no sé.

-Vamos Draco, te das a desear más que una quinceañera virgen.

-Pues si no te...

-Shhh –dijo Harry poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Roger no acabó con tu capacidad confiar, no te quitó la necesidad de amar; si... te dejó muy lastimado, pero no imposibilitado.

Draco se mordió nerviosamente los labios por unos eternos instantes, para finalmente mirar a Harry mientras decía:

-¿Prometes que si voy a Azkaban todo terminará?

-Lo prometo –respondió Harry cruzando los dedos por detrás.

-Y... ¿prometes que en caso de que todo salga bien, en el momento en que deje de gustarte, me lo dirás sin más ni más antes de ponerme lo cuernos?

-Prometido ¿algo más?

Draco lo miró sin saber que mas pedir.

-Pues... creo que es todo, por ahora no se me ocurre nada más.

-¿Entonces puedo considerar que oficialmente eres mi pareja? –concluyó Harry sonriendo.

-Pues dicho así lo haces parecer muy solemne –dijo Draco sintiéndose nerviosillo.

-Es porque lo es, esto es algo serio e importante para mí... ¿así que sí?

Draco sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza antes de decir:

-Sí.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Harry le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo levantó comenzando a darle vueltas.

-¿¡Estas demente?!... ¡bájame!

¡Sí, si idiota, por ti! –respondió Harry sintiéndose ebrio de felicidad y sin dejar de darle vueltas.

-¡Bájame ya! –dijo Draco riendo también sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando Harry lo bajó, ambos trastabillaron mareados yendo a dar al piso.

-¿Cómo puedes cargarme si quedé como vaca? –dijo Draco tendido en la alfombra.

-No seas ridículo –respondió Harry a un lado de él- solo subiste seis kilos y medio durante el embarazo, eso es muy poco, aun estas anémico y casi ni comes, no creas que no me he dado cuenta.

-No como porque no tengo hambre, eso es todo.

-Pues ya me encargare yo de hacerte comer bien.

-No digas burradas.

-Draco...

-¿Sí?

-Dame un beso.

Draco giró el rostro encontrando a Harry mirando el techo.

-¿Un beso dices?

-Ajá.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre soy yo el que te besa... ahora quiero ser besado por ti –dijo Harry sin voltear.

Draco se giró y se recargó en un codo observando el fino perfil de Harry, entonces se inclinó y...

-¡Ups, perdón! –exclamó el señor Jackson entrando en ese momento.

Draco se separó rápidamente levantándose al instante dejando a Harry con grandes deseos de asesinar a alguien, especialmente a algún medimago.

-No, no pasa nada –replicó Draco alisándose el pelo mas por nerviosismo que por otra cosa- yo... eee...mmm... estaba...

-¿Sacándole una pestaña del ojo? –completó el señor Jackson tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Y es que él, siendo tan experimentado y tan cuidadoso al momento de relacionarse con sus pacientes, especialmente con los que estaban en custodia, ese chico rubio había sido muy singular; no podía negar que era un caso clínico sumamente interesante y sin precedentes el cual él tuvo la suerte de tratar, pero Draco Malfoy había demostrado sin proponérselo que él no era solo un apellido, que era un chico como cualquiera con circunstancias complicadas; y no era simpatía por el prisionero, él había presenciado muchas situaciones que demostraban que ese chico no era un cómplice de Voldemort, sino una simple pieza de su macabro juego, una víctima de muchas.

Le había visto llorar y debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, lo había visto levantarse del suelo y luchar aun sin tener ya energías... y había visto también la lucha de Harry por no dejarlo caer y perderse en el mar de la desolación y la desesperanza; lo había visto acompañar el dolor de Draco como si fuera suyo... y esos cuidados que le daba... nadie cuidaba con tal solicitud a un simple prisionero, y sin que nadie se lo dijera, tal como había dicho Sirius, él se había dado cuenta por si solo de que Harry estaba hasta las manitas por Draco Malfoy.

-"Así que lo logró" –pensó el medimago viendo a Harry tendido en el suelo con tal semblante de felicidad a pesar de su interrupción, que no dudó en sonreírle mientras le guiñaba un ojo provocando que el enojo de éste despareciera al instante.

-Bueno... -dijo el medimago tendiendo a Draco un vasito con una poción verde- el fiscal me ha mandado un citatorio para declarar en el juicio.

-Era de esperarse –dijo Draco intentando apaciguar el calor que quemaba su cara.

-Sea lo que sea que me pregunten, solo diré la verdad.

-No esperaba que dijera otra cosa –replicó Draco molesto.

-Y yo no esperaba que me lo pidieras, solo les aviso... oye Draco.

-¿Si? –respondió Draco haciendo muecas por el sabor amargo de la poción.

-Voy a empezar a disminuir el medicamento que controla tu presión sanguínea, debemos hacer que tu organismo vaya estabilizándose por sí mismo.

-Bien.

-También hay otra cosa que debo comentarte, algo sobre el expediente médico que le di al señor Miller.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-El especialista que se encarga de tu hijo.

-Ah...

-Hay algo que yo no...

Unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron lo que él señor Jackson estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry al auror que tocaba.

-El medimago Jackson tiene un llamado urgente, es un asunto familiar.

Al oír eso, el señor Jackson salió deprisa pensando en mil desgracias.

-Espero que no sea nada grave –dijo Draco.

-Si, creo que tiene una hija ¿no?

-Y varios nietos creo, oye Harry...

-¿Sí?

-Creo que hay que decidir cuales recuerdos debemos mostrar en el juicio.

-Sí, es verdad... pero aun me falta algo por contarte –dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá haciendo una seña para que Draco lo hiciera también.

-¿Aun hay más? –dijo Draco trepándose al sofá.

-Sí.

-Ya sé lo que dirás –dijo Draco sonriendo- es sobre que será muy humillante ¿no?... no te preocupes, ya lo sé.

-Pues sí, de eso hay que hablar también, pero eso podemos hacerlo después –respondió Harry mirando distraídamente una mota inexistente de polvo en el sofá y pensado de que mejor manera decir: "¡sorpresa, tu padre está vivo pero más loco que una cabra!"

-Otra vez haciendo eso –dijo Draco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que cuando hay algo que me va a afectar te quedas callado un rato antes de soltarlo.

-¿Lo hice de nuevo?... no me había dado cuenta.

-Solo dilo ¿Qué más impactante puede ser que me hayan quitado a mi hijo?

Harry suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bien... pues veras, cuando estuvimos en Rumania, en el castillo de Peles, Voldemort comenzó el ritual para convertir a Harry en un horrocrux y para lograr eso, se necesita un sacrificio, necesitas partir tu alma, y eso es asesinando a una persona.

Draco escuchaba atento, sabía que lo que Harry estaba diciéndole era importante y aunque no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar el auror, intuyó que no debía interrumpirlo.

-Cuando estuvimos todos reunidos... -continuo Harry- él hizo traer al que pretendía asesinar, pero cuando nuestras identidades fueron descubiertas, Voldemort desvió su atención hacia nosotros, se descuido y fue asesinado por esta persona, quien por cierto se encuentra en un estado mental critico, ya que no habla ni hace nada... esta catatónico.

Draco entrecerró los ojos notando que conforme Harry hablaba más sobre aquella persona que finalmente había acabado a Voldemort, más inquieto se ponía.

-Harry... ¿Qué persona es esa?

Harry exhaló un suspiro profundo inflando las mejillas como si necesitara mucho oxigeno.

-Es... la persona que mató a Voldemort fue tu padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras parpadeaba desconcertado... ¿su padre?... ¿Lucius Malfoy?

Harry vio el desfile de emociones en el rostro de Draco, vio desconcierto, sorpresa y finalmente incredulidad.

-El... continuó ante el silencio del rubio- estaba... no, está en muy mal estado, está en observación médica en este momento.

Pero Draco solo continuaba mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Draco?

-¿Mi padre vivo? –exclamó al fin mirándolo fijamente.

-Si.

-Oh... -musitó Draco quitándole la vista de encima para mirar hacia abajo como si buscara algo siendo este más que nada un gesto de desconcierto.

Harry no dijo nada dándole todo el tiempo necesario; Draco tragó saliva mientras una enorme mano invisible iba apretándole el pecho poco a poco.

Vivo... era como si un sueño tan anhelado pero finalmente echado al fondo del mar del olvido más de fuerza que de gana emergiera con ímpetu desde lo más profundo.

-¿Mi padre vivo? –Musitó aun sin mirar a Harry todavía- ¿no me estas engañando? –preguntó mirándolo finalmente en una actitud tan anhelante, temerosa y dolida que Harry sintió que se le partía el corazón.

-No estoy mintiendo, tu padre está vivo.

Draco se tapó la boca con ambas manos cayéndole la noticia encima como si se lo hubiese dicho por primera vez.

-¡Mi padre!... –exclamó el rubio sin descubrirse la boca- ¿¡vivo!?... ¡es decir...!... ¿¡vivo!?

-Si, todo el mundo está sorprendido por eso, al igual que tú, lo considerábamos muerto.

Draco no dijo nada mas, lo que hizo fue levantarse y caminar lentamente por la habitación dándole la espalda a Harry.

Lucius vivo... su padre vivo... toda una eternidad sintiéndose tan solo como un niño abandonado en plena tormenta, alejado de los dos únicos seres que conformaban su mundo, de las dos únicas personas que aun con errores, defectos y maldades eran sus padres.

Porque si... él sabía todo lo que habían hecho, era cierto que durante gran parte de su vida ignoró lo que era ser un verdadero mortífago, a fin de cuentas era solo un niño; pero cuando tuvo la misión de matar a Dumbledore, la venda de sus ojos había caído... si, él sabía...

El sabía porque la gente odiaba a los Malfoy... pero esos dos seres imperfectos eran quienes lo amaban más que nadie en el mundo, y él los amaba a ellos...

El llanto de su madre la última noche que la vio... la mirada llena de angustia de su padre cuando fueron separados... separados por tanto tiempo en el que pensó que había sido asesinado, pero sin embargo había sido algo mucho peor, había sido torturado hasta la locura.

Un espasmo de su garganta le hizo darse cuenta de que ya lloraba y no se había percatado de ello.

-Mi padre está vivo... -musitó nuevamente como para terminar de convencerse oyéndolo de su propia voz.

Harry se había puesto de pie aunque siguiera en su lugar abriendo y cerrando los puños nerviosamente sin saber exactamente que hacer más que permanecer quieto.

Draco permanecía quieto mientras que de su garganta comenzaron a escapar gemidos que le producía el llanto, se sentía a punto de caer cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura al tiempo que sus rodillas se doblaban, fue entonces que no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar como si la vida se le fuera en ello; con sus manos se cubrió el rostro mientras los brazos de Harry dejaban su cintura y lo abrazaban por la espalda.

Su cuerpo se sacudía en un llanto convulso sin poder evitarlo haciendo que el calor que sentía en su espalda lo hiciera sentirse aun más frágil, pero por ese instante no detestó sentirse así, por ese mínimo segundo no odió sentirse blando o sentimental; lo que hizo fue girarse a la fuente de ese calor tan confortable y aferrarse a él.

Sentado completamente en el suelo, se abrazó a la cintura de Harry, quien con una pierna doblada y la otra hincada en el suelo, lo único que hizo fue envolverlo en sus brazos; entonces el cuerpo de Draco se relajó de repente haciendo que Harry lo mirara asustado.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó al verlo desfallecido- ¡Draco despierta!... ¡vamos, reacciona! –añadió dándole palmaditas en el rostro.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro bajo sus piernas levantándose trabajosamente; cuando lo hubo colocado en la cama, salió rápidamente a decirle a un auror que buscara al señor Jackson urgentemente.

-Vamos cariño, despierta... -susurró regresando a la cama mientras que con manos temblorosas continuaba dándole palmaditas.

Después de cuatro angustiosos minutos, Harry se dirigió enfurecido a la puerta cuando entonces ésta se abrió entrando por ella un apresurado señor Jackson.

-¿¡Porque tardó tanto?! –gritó Harry corriendo de nuevo a la cama.

Pero el señor Jackson no perdió tiempo en discutir, lo que hizo fue sacar su varita y pasarla sobre el cuerpo de Draco haciendo aparecer una serie de números azules en el aire, los cuales cambiaban a rojo, a violeta, después a azules de nuevo provocando mas angustia en Harry al no tener la menor idea de lo que significaban.

-¿¡Que pasa, eso es malo, porque no despierta!?

-Cállate –dijo el señor Jackson convocando algo de su habitación.

Entendiendo que no debía distraer al medimago, Harry se contuvo mientras lo veía sacar una jeringa y una ampolleta de una pequeña bolsa de piel; sintiéndose impotente y culpable, dio varias vueltas por la habitación mesándose el cabello nerviosamente; al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, se giró de nuevo viendo como los números de cambiantes colores tomaban ahora una tonalidad verde claro.

-¿Qué pasa, como está?

-Ya está controlado –dijo el señor Jackson aplicando una tercera inyección.

-¿Pero entonces porque no despierta?

-Dormirá un par de horas.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Harry acercándose a la cama.

-Hipotensión.

-Ah... pero ya la controló ¿cierto? –preguntó Harry sabiendo ya que el medimago se refería a la presión baja.

-Sí.

-Es mi culpa ¡es mi maldita culpa! –exclamó Harry negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el señor Jackson desapareciendo con su varita, las jeringas usadas.

-Le dije lo de su padre... le dije que estaba vivo, por eso se puso mal –respondió Harry tomándole una mano sintiéndola helada.

-Ese fue el detonante, pero tú no eres responsable –dijo el señor Jackson quitándole las pantuflas a Draco y cubriéndolo con la manta- recuerda que no ha podido estabilizarse por su solo durante todo este tiempo.

-Pero...

-Tenias que decírselo Harry –dijo el medimago mirándolo finalmente- no podías posponer esta información.

-Lo sé... lo sé, pero... -exclamó Harry torciendo la boca- rayos...

-Mira, hoy es martes, al menos tendrá un par de días para recuperarse, el juicio es el lunes y ya estará bien.

-Nunca me pasó por la mente que pasaría esto.

-Obviamente a mi tampoco.

-¿Y qué tal si...? diablos...

-Seguramente hubiese pasado lo mismo con cualquiera de nosotros, el que hayas sido tú el que le dio la noticia no influyó en nada, te lo aseguro.

-Pues si... -dijo Harry exhalando un profundo suspiro- solo que no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

-Mira, la poción y los hechizos que trae encima están complicando todo su cuadro médico, ni yo puedo predecir con exactitud qué puede pasar, ni siquiera he podido retirarle el medicamento para su presión sanguínea.

Harry solo apretó los labios mientras acercaba una silla a la cama disponiéndose a esperar.

_____________________________________________

Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue pasarse las manos por la cara al sentirse desorientado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Harry haciéndolo mirar a un costado.

-Harry...

-¿Ya mejor? –dijo Harry desde su silla.

Sin contestar, Draco volvió a cubrirse la cara, los recuerdos de su conversación con Harry llegaron en tropel.

-¿Me lo juras, Harry? –Preguntó Draco con las palmas sobre sus ojos- ¿me juras que está vivo?

-Si.

Inflando las mejillas y dejando escapar el aire, Draco se descubrió la cara mirando al techo.

-Quiero verlo... necesito verlo...

-No se puede, está aislado.

-Es que tengo que verlo.

-Y yo lo entiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, el acceso está restringido, ni siquiera Sirius puede pasar.

-Por Merlín... -susurró Draco cerrando los ojos- mi papá está vivo.

-Fue una sorpresa para todos.

-Dime la verdad ¿Cómo lo viste? –preguntó Draco mirándolo.

-"Mas loco que una cabra" –pensó Harry absteniéndose por obvias razones de decirlo- ya te lo había dicho, esta catatónico.

-¿Se recuperará?

-No lo sé, el diagnostico de los medimagos es reservado.

-¿Crees que me reconozca?

-No me gusta darte la misma respuesta pero la verdad es que no tengo idea.

Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda a Harry haciéndose un ovillo en las mantas; pasaron unos minutos antes de que sintiera un peso en el colchón atrás de él que lo hizo volverse sobresaltado.

-Calma, soy yo –dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en su hombro al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a él.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –exclamó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedo decirte lo que quieres oír, pero si puedo acompañarte –respondió Harry acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-No necesito...

-Tú no, pero yo si –interrumpió Harry.

Sin decir nada, el rubio volvió la vista al frente aun sintiéndose raro en esa posición de cucharitas de estante; Efectivamente ya conocía los sentimientos de Harry hacia tiempo y la confianza desarrollada en todo ese tiempo hacían muy fácil la convivencia, pero aun así se le hacía extraño tenerlo tan cerca a pesar de que ya lo había aceptado; sin embargo el calor del moreno en su espalda se le hizo agradable y hasta confortante; realmente necesitaba apoyarse en alguien y esa respiración tranquila en su nuca le recordó que había un "alguien" dispuesto a apoyarlo.

Harry sonrió al sentir que el brazo con el que rodeaba la cintura de Draco, era tocado suavemente por la mano de éste.

-Estoy muy feliz... -dijo Draco sin volverse- mi padre está vivo pero también me siento triste por el estado en el que se encuentra... ¿te imaginas todo lo que le hicieron para llegar a ponerlo así?

-Sí.

-¿Qué va a pasar con él?

-Por ahora nada, está imposibilitado para enfrentar cualquier juicio.

-Oye... ¿me dijiste que él mató al señor Tenebroso?

-Sí... justo cuando iba a matarme,

-¿En serio?

-Si, Voldemort me apuntaba con su varita listo para lanzarme un "Avada Kedavra" y fue entonces que tu padre lo mató... la verdad le debo una, y una muy grande.

Draco se giró un poco para mirar a Harry a los ojos preguntando:

-¿De verdad estuviste a punto de morir?

-Si –respondió Harry viendo los brillantes ojos grises mirarlo con una expresión extraña.

¿A punto de morir?... ¿Harry Potter muerto?... con apenas unos centímetros de distancia y sintiendo el calor de su respiración en su rostro, Draco continuo mirándolo fijamente el cada vez mas desconcertado rostro de Harry, quien solo atinó a quedarse quieto cuando Draco pasó su mano por su mejilla con la expresión de quien ve algo por primera vez... vio al rubio mirar su rostro con detenimiento, sintió los dedos delinear sus cejas negras, su nariz y sus labios.

-¿Draco? –musitó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al sentir el suave toque del chico.

Pero Draco no respondió, seguía en su curiosa exploración para finalmente y para sorpresa de Harry, acabar de girar el cuerpo y abrazarse a él.

Harry sintió la rubia cabellera cosquillearle la nariz, y los brazos de Draco rodearle el torso, y aunque eso le agradó mucho, también le sorprendió mucho; pero incluso Draco estaba sorprendido, el solo imaginar que Harry, en ese momento no estaría con él en su cama, abrazándolo, le hizo tragar saliva al tiempo que un hueco se le formaba en el estómago; por eso lo había abrazado, como si necesitara constatar que efectivamente estaba ahí.

Aun con su rostro pegado al hombro de Harry, él mantenía ese gesto de desconcierto, el imaginar tener los brazos vacios le hizo apretar más fuertemente al auror.

-Draco ¿estás bien?

Pero Draco siguió sin responder aun, estaba muy ocupado aspirando el aroma que despedía aquel cuerpo tan cálido.

-Si... -dijo al fin sin separarse- solo... solo no te mueras ¿vale?

-¿Qué no me muera? –exclamó Harry sonriendo extrañado.

-Si, ya lo dije –respondió Draco separándose para desilusión de Harry- olvida lo que dije, estoy muy sensible... tu sabes, las hormonas... -dijo Draco dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente se concentró en sentir el cuerpo de Draco pegado a él y lo apretó más contra sí.

-Si todo sale bien ¿crees que pueda verlo? –dijo Draco después de unos momentos.

-Seguro que si.

.


	55. Capitulo 55

-Ah... ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve de la noche.

-¿Dormí tanto? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Si ¿ya no tienes sueño?

-La verdad si tengo.

-Pues entonces duérmete.

-Es que tenemos cosas que hacer, ver que me puede ser útil en mis recuerdos.

-Lo haremos mañana, lo mejor es que descanses.

Draco iba a protestar pero la verdad es que una especie de modorra se había apoderado de él y la posición en que estaba se le hacía muy cómoda.

-Harry... -dijo ya con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías dormir aquí?

Harry se quedó sin palabras al escuchar la petición del rubio, quien sin abrir los ojos dijo:

-No te emociones tanto, solo te pedí que te quedaras a dormir, no que tengamos sexo.

-Yo no pensé otra cosa –replicó Harry ceñudo.

-Pues por si lo pensaste –dijo Draco bostezando.

Harry solo rodó los ojos mientras que con sus mismos pies se quitaba los zapatos, luego se sacó la varita del bolsillo y redujo la luz de la lámpara dejando el cuarto en semi penumbras como ya era costumbre.

-¿Me puedo meter bajo las mantas?... es por si me da frio, digo, te pregunto para que no creas que lo hago para meterte mano.

-No seas payaso.

Media hora después, Draco dormía profundamente con Harry a su espalda, el cual se negaba a pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiese arruinar ese momento; esos minutos en los que nada alejaba a Draco de él por estar éste perdido en el sueño; rato después, cuando finalmente comenzó a dormitar, Draco comenzó a moverse como gusano hasta darse la vuelta quedando frente a frente con Harry, el cual ya con su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad pudo verlo claramente.

Nada que ver con el estirado y engominado niño que conoció en la boutique de Madame Malkin, mucho menos con el que alguna vez creyó que era el heredero de Slytherin, al cual le aplicó un Sectusempra... entonces la sonrisa se le borró cuando Draco se giró de nuevo soltándole un manotazo en plena cara.

-¡Auch! –gimió quitándose le brazo de Draco y sobándose la nariz.

Mas tardó en quitarse el brazo cuando un empujón del rubio casi lo hace caer de la cama sin que Draco ni siquiera abriera un ojo rematando el asunto el que le arrebatara las mantas dejándole en la orillita de la cama con el culo y la espalda al aire.

A las cinco de la mañana, Harry abrió los ojos sintiendo que se le congelaba el trasero mientras Draco dormía muy tranquilo envuelto como capullo en medio de la cama.

-Rayos... -masculló Harry intentando jalar un poco de la manta haciendo que Draco despertara.

-¡mmm!... –gimió Draco abriendo un ojo- no dormí muy bien...

-¿En serio?... yo diría que dormiste muy bien –gruñó Harry.

-¿Tú no?

-¿Con la cama y las mantas acaparadas por ti? –respondió Harry levantándose malhumorado.

-¿Tienes frio?

-¿Tú qué crees?... voy por mi chaqueta.

-No es necesario.

-Si, como no... -dijo Harry girándose a ver a Draco quedándose a media frase al verlo con los brazos abiertos.

-Ven... te convido de mi manta.

Sin dejar de sorprenderse por cada ocurrencia de Draco, Harry volvió a recostarse dejándose envolver.

-¡Tienes los brazos fríos! –dijo Draco abrazándolo.

-Y tú estas muy calientito –respondió Harry arrebujándose- ¡ay que rico!

-Estás congelado –dijo Draco al ver a Harry hacerse bolita en sus brazos.

-Tú tienes la culpa.

-¿Yo?

-Si, te jalaste toda la manta.

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es... oye Draco, duermes horrible ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta?

-Solo soy un poco inquieto cuando duermo con alguien, no estoy acostumbrado –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado- o cuando estoy nervioso, eso me lo contaba mi madre, y si no te habías dado cuenta es porque ya no estoy a tu cuidado las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¿Pero y los otros meses?... tú no dormías así.

-Las primeras noches no me viste dormir, Potter... además me sentía tan mal y estaba tan enorme que no podía moverme.

-Ah... pues duermes horrible –concluyó Harry ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Draco.

-Ultimadamente es mi cama y duermo como se me da mi puta gana –respondió Draco dando por concluido el tema.

______________________________________

Los siguientes días se la pasaron revisando los recuerdos que podían serle útil a Draco para demostrar que no era ningún asesino y que lo que hizo fue bajo coacción; también fue llenar documentos para que el Wizengamot aprobara llamar al notario además de los informes del señor Jackson que eximían a Draco de usar Veritaserum..

Ya siendo Domingo y marcando el reloj las 7:15 de la mañana, Draco salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, lo que nunca esperó fue encontrarse con Lance a un palmo de distancia al quitársela de la cabeza; ni siquiera alcanzó a decir nada cuando la mano del auror lo pescó del cuello estrellándolo de espaldas en la pared.

-¡Ah!... –gimió al recibir el golpe en la espalda y la cabeza.

-Buenos días, mortífago de mierda –masculló Lance entre dientes presionándolo.

-¡Suel-sueltame!... –balbuceó Draco revolviéndose.

-No seas tan quisquilloso, seguro que cuando eras la perra del que no debe ser nombrado, te trataba rudo y te encantaba... o ¿a poco crees que yo me trago el cuento de que solo te montaba ese medimago muerto?

Por toda respuesta, Draco le escupió la cara con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz ganándose un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dobló sacándole el aire siendo enderezado inmediatamente al ser tomado de los cabellos.

-Vengo a decirte que disfrutes tus ultimas horas de comodidad, ramera barata ¿sabes porque?... porque el Wizengamot no dudará en fallar en tu contra, y tu infecciosa existencia terminará besando a un lindo dementor, pero claro, si te abrías de piernas para tu señor Tenebroso, el besito de un dementor no es nada.

Sintiendo que casi le arrancaba el cuero cabelludo, Draco solo apretó los dientes sin decir una palabra.

-Y cuando seas un pelele sin alma... -continuó Lance destilando verdadero odio- serás la puta de los demás prisioneros, será una lástima que ya no te des cuenta cuando te rompan el culo, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarías muchísimo.

-S-seguro lo... dices por experiencia... -exclamó Draco recibiendo otro puñetazo en el estomago.

-Bromea lo que quieras –dijo Lance dejándolo caer al suelo hecho un ovillo- cuando el mundo se libre de ti y de tu bastardito de mierda, estaremos en paz... ¡ah! Porque no te he dicho ¿verdad?... cuando tú estés refundido en Azkaban, ese pequeño saco de basura que engendraste, irá directo a la plancha de un laboratorio en donde será diseccionado y repartido en frascos de formol.

La ira renació en Draco, quien nuevamente no pudo decir nada al recibir una fuerte patada en las costillas.

-Quémate en el infierno, mortífago –concluyó Lance dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando Draco quedó solo, tardó varios minutos en moverse; el dolor en las costillas se le clavaba como aguijón en el costado haciendo que jadeara en cada respiración.

-Solo falta que me haya roto... una costilla... -pensó Draco apretando los dientes.

Arrastrándose con cuidado, llegó hasta la cama en donde descansó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, y las palabras de Lance retumbándole en la cabeza; tragó en seco sintiendo una angustia aplastante, pero no por él, ya no por él... sino por su hijo, por su pequeño bebé que sin quererlo provocaba suspicacias en muchas personas.

Entonces confirmo lo que ya sospechaba, él temía que aunque a él le fuera mal en el juicio y su hijo quedara libre de toda sospecha, habría mucha gente que lo miraría mal y con sospecha, y algunos otros tratarían de dañarlo... y con él en prisión no podría hacer nada para defenderlo.

Quince minutos después logró levantarse y palparse las costillas dándose cuenta no muy seguro que no estaban rotas.

-Al menos... -pensó con alivio- rayos, se pondrá morado.

Cuando el desayuno apareció, ni siquiera lo probó, llevaba la mañana pensando en lo que haría.

-Buenos días –saludó el señor Jackson entrando con un fajo de pergaminos en las manos- vengo de la oficina del señor Parrish, quiere todos tus exámenes médicos actualizados, los últimos te los hice hace una semana, así que te sacaré un poco de sangre y...

Draco solo asentía a la perorata del medimago, quien sin dejar de hablar un momento fue a su propia habitación para traer todo lo necesario para minutos después extraer un poco de sangre.

-Fue una suerte que no desayunaras, pero también me preocupa ¿sigues inapetente?

-No, solo se me hizo tarde... ¿no tendrá algo para los golpes?... ¿un ungüento o algo así?, es que me pegué en la rodilla con un mueble y me duele.

-¿Quieres que la revise?

-No, solo quiero que me de algo para el golpe.

-Si tengo, deja que termine de hacer esto y te la doy, también quiero que te comas el desayuno.

-Lo haré, gracias.

Rato después, cuando Draco daba fin al último trago de leche, llegó Harry con Remus.

-Siento no haber desayunado contigo –dijo Harry dándole un ligero beso en los labios para disgusto del rubio.

-No hagas eso –murmuró Draco sintiendo las orejas rojas mientras sacudía unas inexistentes migajas de pan de su camiseta.

-¿Por qué no? Ellos ya saben que eres mí...

-Harry, quiero pedirte un favor –interrumpió Draco mirándolo.

-Claro.

-Yo... bueno, más bien es un favor que quiero pedirles a dos de ustedes, pero principalmente a ti.

Los tres hombres se miraron extrañados, sin embargo dejaron a Draco seguir hablando.

-Esto que te voy a pedir es un abuso de mi parte, estoy consciente de ello, pero no puedo pedirle esto a nadie más.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Si algo me pasa quiero que protejas a Harry y no quiero que me des ánimos... -se apresuró a decir Draco al verlo abrir la boca- seamos realistas por un momento.

Harry solo hizo un gesto y dejó a Draco seguir hablando.

-No confío en nadie más para encomendarle a mi hijo más que a ti.

-Ya sabes que...

-Espera –interrumpió Draco- sé que lo harás, pero aun así quiero que realices un juramento inquebrantable.

-¿Un juramento inquebrantable? –Repitió Harry extrañado- Draco ¿crees que yo abandonaría a tu hijo a la primera oportunidad?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces porque me pides un juramento inquebrantable como si yo no fuera a hacer hasta lo imposible por él? –exclamó Harry sintiéndose dolido.

-Lamento herir tus sentimientos –dijo Draco duramente- pero si no lo haces, entonces no eres el indicado.

Remus y el señor Jackson desearon desaparecer al sentir en el ambiente la tensión entre aquellos dos.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente Harry sin cambiar su expresión- Remus será nuestro testigo si es que acepta.

El auror asintió sin decir nada, por lo que Harry se agachó hasta arrodillarse frente a Draco tomando su mano derecha; Draco no dijo ya nada mas, simplemente le dio la mano para que así como una vez su madre hizo ese juramento con su padrino para protegerlo a él, ahora él lo realizaría para proteger a su hijo.

Remus se colocó de pie frente a ambos poniendo la punta de su varita sobre sus entrelazadas manos.

-¿Juras cuidar a mi hijo y defenderlo por sobre todas cosas si yo llego a faltar? –preguntó Draco mirando fijamente los ojos verdes.

-Sí, juro –respondió Harry.

Una delgada y brillante lengua de fuego salió de la varita y se enroscó alrededor de las dos manos como un alambre al rojo.

-¿Juras que no permitirás que ni el ministerio ni nadie se apropie de él siendo tú su único tutor?

-Sí, juro.

Una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la varita, se entrelazó con la primera y formo una fina y reluciente cadena.

-Y si es necesario... si crees que no hay otra solución... -susurró Draco sujetando firme la mano de Harry- ¿juras escapar con él si el Wizengamot lo declara una criatura mágica y pretende retenerlo?

-Sí, juro.

Un resplandor rojizo iluminó sus rostros al prender una tercera lengua de fuego que salió disparada de la varita, se enredó con las otras dos y se cerró alrededor de las bien sujetas manos, como una cuerda o una serpiente ígneas.

Al terminar, le señor Jackson tomó sus muestras y se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo; Remus solo había ido a dejarle otra fotografía de contrabando en el que aparecía el pequeño Harry siendo bañado por Molly, quien con su dentadura ya completa, sonreía plenamente mientras le echaba agua en la pancita.

-Aun debo coordinar tu traslado de mañana, así que debo irme, nos vemos luego –dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda a Harry.

-Si, y gracias por todo respondió Draco quedando solo con Harry, quien después de unos instantes en los que había permanecido recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, se enderezó diciendo:

-También me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Espera...

-No, en serio, debo irme.

-Sé que estas molesto, lamento haberlo causado yo –dijo Draco dando un paso hacia él haciendo esfuerzos para no hacer muecas de dolor.

-No te preocupes –dijo Harry tomando la perilla.

-Harry...

-Mira Draco –exclamó Harry dándose vuelta para mirarlo- yo te entiendo, créeme que te entiendo, sé que necesitabas asegurarte de algún modo y respeto eso, ahora quisiera que tú respetaras lo que yo siento y me dieras un rato para despejar mi mente ¿de acuerdo? –concluyó Harry girándose de nuevo.

-Muy bien, solo escucha lo siguiente que quiero pedirte –exclamó Draco tomándole de la muñeca.

Harry sonrió forzadamente mientras ponía su mano libre en su cintura en espera de que Draco hablara.

-¿Bien? –dijo al verlo quedarse callado.

-Rayos... -musitó Draco dándose cuenta de que todo lo que tenia ensayado se le había borrado por completo de la cabeza- bien... -continuó intentando recuperar el aplomo- Harry... ¿podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo?

-¿Esta noche? –Repitió Harry, quien desde aquella vez no había vuelto a dormir ahí- no lo sé Draco, debes dormir bien y...

-Es que lo que menos haríamos seria dormir –dijo Draco preguntándose ha donde se había ido el elegante y elocuente discurso que había memorizado para ese momento.

Harry frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿Cómo?

-Harry... yo... bueno, quiero que esta noche tú y yo hagamos el amor –soltó Draco sintiendo la habitación como un maldito baño turco.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Perdón? –exclamó finalmente.

-Rayos Harry, no me hagas decirlo dos veces –respondió Draco sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, es que creo que escuché mal ¿dijiste que quieres que esta noche tú y yo hagamos el amor?

-Sí, si, eso dije... -respondió Draco caminando unos pasos por la habitación.

Harry se quedó en silencio con los brazos en los costados sin hacer ni decir nada por unos momentos.

-Tanta elocuencia tuya me abruma –dijo Draco intentando romper el ambiente que de pronto se le antojó muy pesado.

-Es que estoy desconcertado... -respondió Harry recargándose de espaldas en la puerta- dime... esta decisión tan repentina es por el juicio de mañana ¿no?

-Bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que no –respondió Draco sentándose en la orilla de la cama- pero...

-Entiendo que por eso me pediste hacer el juramento inquebrantable.

-Si, por eso.

-Pero lo demás... creo que estas dando por hecho que te condenarán al beso del dementor.

-En realidad espero de todo corazón que no sea así, pero... bueno, uno nunca sabe.

Harry cruzó los brazos mientras permanecía recargado en la puerta estudiando la composición molecular del suelo.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Draco sintiendo su nerviosismo ir en aumento- parece que te he dejado sin palabras.

-¿Y puedes culparme? –Respondió Harry sonriendo levemente- hace una semana no dejabas que ni te tocara, hace rato te molestó que te besara y ahora de plano quieres que tengamos sexo; realmente si es un poco desconcertante.

-Pues si, lo reconozco ¿pero y entonces?

Harry descruzó los brazos y aspiró profundo, luego se acercó hasta la cama sentándose junto a él.

-Mira Draco... -dijo como buscando las palabras- yo entiendo o al menos intento comprender tu temor al juicio, créeme que yo también tengo miedo, pero... pero no puedo aceptar.

Draco entreabrió levemente los labios por la sorpresa mientras lo miraba a los ojos; realmente nunca había considerado siquiera esa respuesta, algo de lo cual Harry se dio cuenta.

-No quiero que te...

-Esta bien –interrumpió Draco poniéndose de pie- no quieres hacerlo y está bien.

-No, pero es que...

-Ya te dije que está bien, no tienes porque explicarme nada –volvió a interrumpir Draco sintiéndose terriblemente miserable y avergonzado- con el juramento inquebrantable es más que suficiente.

-Draco, escúchame –exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie.

-No, no Harry, todo está bien –dijo Draco dándole la espalda para ocultar el calor que le abrazaba la cara mientras buscaba en que ocupar sus manos- ya no te entretengo mas, has de estar muy ocupado y...

-Basta por favor –dijo Harry suavemente al tiempo que le ponía las manos en los hombros e intentaba darle la vuelta.

-¡Ya te dije que ya entendí! –exclamó Draco molesto zafándose del agarre evitando a toda costa mirarlo a la cara.

-No, no has entendido –respondió Harry sin moverse de su sitio.

-Pues si, tienes razón, no entiendo porque tanto drama con esto, te propuse algo y dijiste que no; yo he aceptado tu respuesta y listo, todo queda igual, no entiendo porque te empeñas en darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Le doy más vueltas al asunto porque tú piensas que te digo que no simplemente porque no quiero.

-¿Y no es así? –espetó Draco mas molesto de lo que esperó estarlo.

-No, no es así –respondió Harry suavemente y con tal serenidad que Draco quedó desconcertado- ven... -dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano- anda, siéntate un momento.

Draco vio la mano extendida hacia él por unos segundos para finalmente estirar su mano y tomarla dejándose guiar al sofá en el cual ambos se sentaron; ya estando ahí, Harry recargó sus codos en sus rodillas al tiempo que juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando junto a sus labios pensando el orden en que diría las cosas.

-Yo... -comenzó tentativamente- en las relaciones que he entablado con otros chicos, en muchas de las primeras citas tuvimos sexo; la relación a veces prosperaba, a veces no, pero eso nunca supuso un gran problema, pues si nos gustábamos nos íbamos a la cama y listo, después cada quien por su lado.

-Entiendo... -dijo Draco sonriendo forzadamente- entonces yo no te gusto lo suficiente para...

-No he terminado –interrumpió Harry deseando darle un zape a Draco.

-Ah bueno, pues lo siento –dijo Draco comenzando a sentirse de mal humor al escuchar las revelaciones de Harry.

-Esos y muchos otros fueron acostones de una sola noche –continuo Harry.

-¿Pretendes llegar a un punto en especial o estas presumiéndome? –gruñó Draco sintiendo algo parecido a los celos... pero solamente algo parecido, ya que de ninguna manera podían ser celos, no, para nada.

Harry sonrió con cierta tristeza al continuar.

-A lo que me refiero Draco, es que tú eres para mí algo más que un simple acostón de una sola noche.

-Ah...

-Y si te digo que no quiero hacer el amor contigo, no es porque no quiera... al contrario, me duele muchísimo decirte que no ¿y sabes porque?

-No –musitó Draco.

-Porque cuando hagamos el amor, quiero que sea porque me amas, no porque sea tu última noche de vida y yo sea el último deseo de un condenado... así que al decirte que no tendré sexo contigo, estoy aceptando que no... que no me amas... aun... -concluyó Harry sonriéndole en una clara mueca dolorosa.

-Pero... -dijo Draco totalmente desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír- yo si te quiero.

-Por supuesto que me quieres, me tienes cariño... -dijo Harry manteniendo su gesto de aceptación- pero no estás enamorado de mí.

Draco se quedó callado mientras Harry giraba el rostro para mirar de nuevo hacia el frente estableciéndose un silencio que permaneció por un par de minutos hasta que el moreno estampo sus manos en sus rodillas en un gesto entusiasta- pero todo saldrá bien mañana, así que aun tengo esperanzas ¿no?

Draco lo miró unos instantes antes de sonreír cansinamente diciendo:

-Tú y tu absurdo optimismo Griffindoresco.

-Si no fuera por eso, hacía mucho tiempo me hubiese vuelto loco –respondió Harry exhalando un profundo suspiro que a Draco le supo de total desaliento a pesar de su máscara de aceptación.

-Esta bien –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie sin mirar a Harry- no hay ningún problema y si me disculpas, voy a bañarme.

-Creí que ya lo habías hecho.

-Pues si, pero últimamente está haciendo mucho calor –respondió Draco dirigiéndose al baño- nos vemos después -Harry no dijo nada, solo lo vio entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella sintiendo su corazón latir como locomotora desbocada, y solo cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, dejó escapar el sollozo que tenia atrapado en la garganta.

-Diablos... -gimió deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Tragó varias veces intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta; nunca pensó que Harry le diría que no, pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue que esa respuesta le dolería tanto.

Así que finalmente no pudo contener mas las lagrimas que quemaban sus ojos dejándolas escapar en un suave llanto; ese horrible sentimiento que solía invadirlo con frecuencia se hizo presente de nuevo, ese sentimiento de soledad, rechazo, vergüenza y culpa que en cuanto llegaba, él pateaba mentalmente sabedor de que si se dejaba invadir por él, irremediablemente acabaría postrado en la cama; sin embargo esta vez no tuvo fuerzas para eso, la soledad y la tristeza le cayeron encima como una pared de ladrillos.

-Soy un imbécil... -musitó mientras sorbía la nariz al tiempo que estiraba las piernas pues el dolor en su costado lo estaba matando- ¿pues qué pensabas?... –añadió sonriendo entre lagrimas- ¿Qué te diría que si apenas le tronaras los dedos?... por favor Draco, ni que estuvieras tan bueno... solo... solo eres un tonto bueno para nada que lo único que sabe hacer es echar todo a perder.

Pasó cerca de una hora rumiando su mala suerte hasta que el dolor en su costado se hizo insostenible obligándolo a levantarse e ir en busca de su ungüento, solo que antes fue a mirarse al espejo; sus ojos rojos e hinchados, lo mismo que su nariz lo hicieron suspirar con desaliento.

-Estoy horrible... soy horrible... -musitó viendo sus mejillas manchadas con cloasma y su cabello rubio llegarle hasta los hombros en mechas irregulares; nada que ver con la antigua estampa de adolescente en Hogwarts, con su pelo engominado y su uniforme de la más alta calidad.

Sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por contener el hipo del llanto, tomó papel sanitario para sonarse la nariz; después se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando los pies; casi se va de espaldas cuando al abrirla casi choca con Harry, quien de pie ante la puerta, lo miraba con un gesto de profundo dolor.

-Ven acá –dijo el moreno envolviéndolo en sus brazos sin darle tiempo de nada- ¡oh Draco!... –susurró contra su cabello- ¡te amo tanto que hasta duele!...

Draco no supo que decir, tal vez en otras circunstancias se hubiera apartado de ese abrazo, pero ¿para qué mentirse a si mismo?... ¡se sentía tan bien en esos brazos!... con ese aroma tan fresco inundando su nariz y su mente... con ese corazón pegado al suyo, que con ese latir tan tranquilo lograba calmar la mas furiosa de sus tormentas.

No... definitivamente no deseaba estar con nadie más que no fuera ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, porque nadie más podía sosegar su atormentado corazón como él...cuánta razón tenía aquel Griffindor cuando hacía tiempo había dicho creyendo no ser escuchado, que él tenía la alegría que da paz, la palabra que da fuerza y el amor que consuela.

Poco a poco levantó los brazos para rodear con ellos la cintura de Harry.

-Harry... -musitó contra el hombro del moreno.

-Shhh... no digas nada... -dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza- no me importa que no me ames... yo te amo tanto que mi amor alcanza para los dos...

No... definitivamente nadie como Harry Potter.

Draco estrechó su cintura con más fuerza estrujando su chaqueta con las manos pensando que si otro, que no fuera él, ocupaba ese corazón, definitivamente se moriría.

-Te amo Harry... -balbuceó sin poder contener el sentimiento que le llenaba el pecho sorprendiéndose el mismo de lo liberador de ese descubrimiento- te amo...

.


	56. Capitulo 56

Sin aflojar su abrazo, Harry sonrió con tristeza.

-No Draco, no tienes que decir eso para hacerme sentir bien... no hace falta.

Pero no... no era por eso y Draco lo sabia; era por algo que le había estallado en el alma y que no podía contener.

-No estoy diciéndote eso para hacerte sentir bien... -dijo separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara viendo el dolor más puro reflejado en esos ojos verdes con tal claridad que le partió el corazón.

-Sé que no me amas –dijo Harry tomándole el rostro entre las manos- que si estás conmigo es solo por mi insistencia... pero está bien, yo sabré ganarme tu corazón, ya lo veras.

-Es que date cuenta Harry... -respondió Draco quitándole las gafas para ver mejor ese par de hermosos ojos- ya lo hiciste.

-Draco... -sonio Harry titubeante.

-No solo te quiero... -dijo Draco mirándolo directamente- yo te amo.

Harry miró fijamente los ojos grises que lo miraban anhelantes, como queriendo gritarle algo.

-Draco... -musitó entrecerrando los ojos incrédulo- ¿no estás...?

-No miento Harry, no miento –dijo Draco abrazándolo fuerte- abrázame y siente mi alma... nadie puede sentirla como tú... nadie me puede hacer sentir como tú.

-No bromeas ¿cierto?... yo no... no soportaría una broma de esas.

Draco no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de idiota que puso Harry.

-Así es, no bromeo –reiteró Draco apresurándose a decir: -¡y por favor no me des vueltas!

-No me gusta que juegues con eso –dijo Harry tomando una expresión seria.

-Sabes que no lo haría –respondió Draco poniéndose serio también- déjame convencerte de ello.

Harry no dijo nada, o más bien no pudo decir nada, pues Draco le pasó los brazos por el cuello atrapando sus labios de forma gentil pero firme.

El moreno sintió la lengua de Draco invadir su boca al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello; ni tardo ni perezoso correspondió el beso separándose después con un pequeño chasquido; contra lo esperado por Draco, Harry lo abrazó al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, por lo que titubeante le acaricio el cabello.

-¿Harry?

-Shhh... déjame disfrutar este momento –respondió Harry abrazándolo por la cintura.

Sonriendo, Draco recargó su mejilla en el suave cabello sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Tienes el cabello muy suavecito –dijo Draco.

Habiendo cerrado los ojos, Harry sonrió mientras decía:

-¿Pues qué esperabas, un alambre de púas?

-Francamente si, pareces un erizo con patas, ya te lo había dicho antes ¿no?

Harry sonrió apretando mas fuerte a Draco haciendo que este hiciera gestos de dolor.

-Ha... Harry... ¿podrías...?

-No me pidas que te suelte –interrumpió Harry aferrado a él- sé que no te gusta ser muy expresivo, pero ahora nadie nos ve.

-Pues sí, nadie nos ve, pero...

-No puedo creerlo aun –volvió a interrumpir Harry sin aflojar su agarre- dímelo de nuevo para terminar de creerlo.

-Con una condición –dijo Draco conteniéndose para no aventar a Harry.

-¿Cuál?

-Que nos sentemos.

Con pesar y después de lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad, Harry soltó su cintura para mirarlo de frente.

-Dímelo ya.

Sintiendo un gran alivio en su costado, Draco miró el anhelante rostro de Harry.

-Vamos Draco, necesito escucharlo.

-Aun no te convenzo ¿verdad? –dijo Draco comprensivo.

-Me siento feliz, pero... se me hace tan raro –respondió Harry poniéndole las manos en los hombros- temo que todo sea por lo del juicio de mañana y cuando todo haya pasado te des cuenta de que te engañaste a ti mismo.

-Entiendo tu reticencia y bueno... no voy a decirte como llegue a esa conclusión pero...

-¿Por qué no? –interrumpió Harry deseoso de saber hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

-Porque no, porque son pensamientos míos.

-Pero que me incluyen a mí ¿Por qué no los compartes conmigo? –insistió Harry con la actitud de un niño pequeño que desea saber porque el cielo es azul.

-Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra –dijo Draco sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿En serio me amas? –preguntó Harry queriéndolo traspasar con la mirada- ¿estás seguro?

-Si, estoy seguro.

Harry alzó la cara al techo mientras abría la boca y volvía a cerrarla sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Draco ya con cierto temor- no lo digo para que vengas esta noche, es mas... no quiero ya que vengas, solo quiero que me creas.

Harry fijó su vista en el rostro de Draco para finalmente decir:

-Te creo.

Cuando Draco escuchó eso, el alma le volvió al cuerpo al tiempo que Harry lo volvía a abrazar permaneciendo así un par de minutos.

-Entonces... ¿es cierto que retiras tu propuesta? –dijo Harry en su oído.

-¿Cuál propuesta?

-La de hace un rato... la de venir a pasar la noche aquí.

-¡Ah, esa! –respondió Draco sintiendo un repentino vuelco en el estómago- bueno, pues tu dijiste que no querías ser el último deseo de un condenado ¿no?

-Y lo sostengo, pero ahora ya no sería eso, ahora sería verdaderamente hacer el amor ¿no crees? –concluyó Harry separándose para mirar a Draco a la cara.

-eee... sí, claro –respondió Draco comenzando a sentir pánico.

-¡Por Griffindor, aun no me la creo! Estoy muy feliz –dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al sofá- ya verás que no te arrepentirás, tú y tu hijo pueden confiar en mí.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé.

-Vaya... -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie como si no pudiera estarse quieto ni un momento- bueno, lo que habrá que hacer es hacer que el señor Jackson no se quede esta noche en la habitación contigua.

-¿Eh?... ¿y porque?

-Draco, por todos los cielos, no pretenderás que él se quede aquí mientras tú y yo...

-¿Entonces si vas a venir? –interrumpió ocultando su ansiedad.

-Ahora sé que me amas –respondió con una radiante sonrisa- ahora sé que esto significa tanto para ti como para mí.

-Ya veo...

-Yo me encargo del señor Jackson.

-¿Eh? –Exclamó Draco volviendo a la tierra- ¿y puedo saber cómo lo harás?... no pensarás decirle que no venga porque piensas cogerte al rubito ¿cierto? –añadió Draco nervioso.

-¡Claro que no! Pero ya veré, tú no te preocupes, ahora me voy, tengo que presentar unos informes –dijo Harry dándole un sonoro beso en los labios para después dirigirse a la puerta- Draco... -añadió antes de abrirla.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

__________________________________________

Cuando Draco quedó solo, no se levantó del sofá, sentía que su mundo había dado un giro de 180° grados... se sentía raro, como si no fuera él mismo; ciertamente era muy extraño porque se sentía feliz, tan feliz que una sonrisa boba fue dibujándose en sus labios.

Se abrazó a si mismo percibiendo en su ropa el aroma a Harry, el cual inhaló profundo.

-Lo quiero... -susurró sin dejar de sonreír- no, no lo quiero... lo amo... ¡Por Salazar! –exclamó recargándose en el sofá- ¡yo enamorado de nuevo!... si... -añadió sintiendo que se había vuelto loco al divagar tanto en voz alta- amo a Harry Potter.

_______________________________________________

Sintiendo que caminaba entre nubes, Harry hizo sus informes con cara de bobo todo el tiempo.

-Me ama... -pensó sonriendo mientras estampaba su firma en un pergamino- en verdad me ama.

-¡Harry!

-¿Eh?

-Estas en la luna –exclamó Tom Jordan, un joven auror recién egresado de la academia- ya van dos veces que te hablo y tú ni me pelas.

-Perdón, no te había oído.

-Ya me había dado cuenta y por la sonrisilla que traes me imagino porque.

-¿De qué hablas?

-O te ganaste el sorteo mágico de un millón de galeones o acabas de tener un buen faje.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas, simplemente hoy fue un buen día- respondió Harry cerrando la carpeta y tomando otra- ¿y para que me hablabas?

-¡Ah sí!, el secretario del señor Parrish dice que qué paso con los exámenes médicos de Draco Malfoy.

-De eso se iba a encargar el medimago Jackson, además apenas en la mañana tomó nuevas muestras.

-Yo no sé de eso, pero dice que las espera desde hace veinte minutos.

-Iré a ver qué sucede en cuanto termine esto.

-Bien, le avisaré.

____________________________________________

Maravillado de sí mismo, Draco permanecía tumbado en el sofá saboreando el sabor de Harry en su boca.

-Me he enamorado de nuevo...-pensó tocándose los labios- enamorado de nuevo... ¡por Merlín! –pensó recargando su cabeza en el respaldo mirando al techo sin dejar de sonreír- y el muy tonto no me creía.

Suspiró pensando en lo extraño que era Harry Potter, pues habiendo tenido infinidad de sexo ocasional con prácticamente desconocidos, con él se había negado simplemente porque no había amor de por medio.

-Y ahora que sabes que me he enamorado, aceptaste tener sexo conmigo... -susurró sonriendo al tiempo que su mente analizaba esas palabras haciendo que su sonrisa se fuese borrando poco a poco dando paso a un completo espanto.

-¡Por las putas bolas de mi abuelo! –exclamó levantándose de un saltó sin acordarse siquiera de su patada en el costado- ¡sexo conmigo!... ¡por Salazar!... –gimió poniéndose las manos en la cabeza- ¿¡que estaba pensando?!... ¿¡estoy idiota o qué?!... ¡por todos los cielos! –continuó comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro- ¡sexo conmigo!... ¡ay Dios, sexo conmigo!

Una punzada en sus costillas le hicieron detener su frenético andar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Gimio cerrando los ojos- ¡oh cielos, yo y mi bocota!

Sintiendo un hormigueo en las manos debido a los nervios, sacó el ungüento para aplicárselo sintiendo casi al instante un delicioso alivio.

-Si le digo que siempre no, pensará que no lo amo... -pensó afligido mientas guardaba su medicina comenzado de nuevo a caminar de un lado a otro- Rayos... ¡oh rayos!

Con paso apresurado se metió al baño a mirarse al espejo y lo que vio reflejado en el no le gustó nada.

-Demonios... -susurró desconsoladamente- creo que tengo conectada la boca con el cuelo, porque cada que hablo la cago.

Con todo el pesar del mundo se levantó la camiseta al tiempo que bajaba la cintura elástica de su pantalón dejando ver una cicatriz horizontal de unos diez centímetros en su vientre; mordiéndose el labio inferior se acomodo la ropa poniéndose ahora de costado frente al espejo mirándose el trasero confirmando lo que ya sospechaba.

-Me crecieron las nalgas... no hay duda –musitó palpándoselo con ambas manos- tengo cabúz de caballo... es un milagro que no me crecieran tetas.

Exhalando un profundo suspiro soltó su trasero para mirarse de nuevo de frente añorando como nunca una cita en uno de los salones de belleza a los que solía acudir con su padre para cortarse el cabello, arreglarse las uñas y tantas cosillas mas.

-Parece que tengo un mechudo en la cabeza... y todavía me atrevo a criticar a Harry –musitó viendo su cabello disparejo- y mis manchas... malditas manchas... -añadió tocando las tenues manchas de cloasma de sus mejillas- parecerá que esta besando a un mapache.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro para sentarse en el al tiempo que recordaba la mirada radiante de Harry al convencerse de que en verdad lo amaba.

-No quiero... no quiero hacerlo... -pensó recargando sus codos en sus rodillas dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que si quería... y es que su miedo era un conjunto de cosas, era su físico que ya no era como antes, era la situación nueva de relacionarse físicamente con otra persona aparte de Pansy y Roger.

-Y con Pansy ni siquiera nos encueramos.

Sintiéndose al borde de un ataque de nervios, se pasó los dedos por entre el cabello.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?

______________________________________

-¡Señor Jackson! Justamente lo andaba buscando –dijo Harry apareciéndose en San Mungo encontrándose con el medimago doblando una esquina.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El señor Parrish ya quiere los resultados de los exámenes y...

-Sí, sí... -interrumpió el medimago un tanto serio- ya hable con él por la chimenea y se los enviaré tan pronto estén.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Pues sí, veras ¿recuerdas que hace unos días tuve una llamada urgente?

-Sí.

-Era nuestro medimago familiar, mi esposa sufrió una caída y estaba inconsciente, pero fue atendida rápidamente y todo parecía en orden; paro acaban de avisarme que tuvo un desvanecimiento.

-¡Oh! lo siento, debe estar muy preocupado.

-La verdad si, necesitan mi permiso para realizarle unos estudios y...

-No se preocupe –interrumpió Harry- las muestras de Draco ya están en el laboratorio, usted ya habló con el señor Parrish y solo queda el papeleo; vaya con su esposa, ella lo necesita más.

-Pensaba esperar un par de horas en lo que salían los resultados de Draco, pero creo que hablaré con el ministro –dijo el señor Jackson con rostro pálido y nervioso.

-¿Quiere que yo lo haga?

-No, no, ya voy yo, gracias, también tengo que recoger unos pergaminos, así le avisaré de una vez a Draco que no estaré esta noche, por cierto Harry...

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías quedarte esta noche con él?... podría pedírselo a otro medimago pero no hay síntomas que indiquen cuidado extremo, si se siente mal basta con que avises rápidamente.

-No se preocupe, yo lo atenderé –respondió Harry sintiéndose una rata inmunda por sentirse feliz de estar solo con Draco pero también deseando que el problema del señor Jackson no fuese grave.

_________________________________________

-¿Pero es necesario que vaya? –preguntó Draco viendo al señor Jackson poner al alcance de su mano sus medicamentos.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, mañana estaré aquí.

-Si no es por mañana por lo que me preocupo –pensó Draco.

-Tranquilo, Harry vendrá a pasar la noche aquí, si sucede algo avisará a un medimago que dejaré a cargo.

-Tranquilo... -repitió Draco alzando una ceja- claro.

-Bueno, me voy –dijo el señor Jackson palmeándole el hombro.

-eee... si, adiós –respondió Draco viendo salir por la puerta a su salvación.

___________________________________

-¿Cómo está Draco? –preguntó Sirius a Harry cuando éste regresó al departamento de aurores.

-Nervioso por lo de mañana pero bien ¿y cómo van las cuadrillas allá afuera?

-Ya los organicé, muchos periodistas ya se apostaron frente al ministerio y ni que decir de los chismosos, muchos ya traen pancartas luminosas que dicen "Todos los Malfoy son mala hierba, con mayor razón el engendro del que no debe ser nombrado"

-Supongo que se refieren a Harry.

-Sí.

-Idiotas.

-También dicen que los entreguen a los dementores y acaben con la semilla del mal que germina en ese bebé.

-Partida de imbéciles –gruñó Harry entre dientes.

-Pero también los hay que dicen "Los hijos no son responsables de los errores de los padres, un bebé siempre es inocente"

-Y hablando de él ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-Ya sabes cómo lo cuida Molly, está bien, solo que últimamente está algo inquieto.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No sé gran cosa, se supone que nada sale de esa sala, pero ya sabes cómo se las gasta Molly.

-Si, si ¿y luego? –exclamó Harry impaciente.

-Dice que está muy llorón.

-¿Está enfermo?

-No y tampoco es el brote de ningún diente.

-¿Entonces?

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo... creo.

-¡Ay Sirius, sino sabes el chisme completo, mejor no digas nada! –exclamó Harry ceñudo.

-Ajá y si no te lo hubiera dicho, igual te hubieras enfadado, mejor me voy, debo hacer unas rondas... ¡ah! Y para que te quedes más tranquilo, Molly dice que seguramente ya extraña a su papá, algo raro ya que a un bebé tan pequeño le da igual quien lo cargue, ahora sí, adiós.

Sin más, Sirius se fue dejando a Harry ya más tranquilo.

-Bueno, este asunto está por terminar –pensó Harry firmando su último informe y disponiéndose a escapar más temprano a su casa- pronto estaremos juntos los tres.

__________________________________________

-¿Qué haré, que haré? –Musitó Draco caminando de un lado a otro- ni siquiera tengo ropa para una cita, mucho menos una buena loción.

Entonces una idea surgió de su mente haciéndolo mirar a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la del señor Jackson.

-No te atrevas Draco, no puedes caer tan bajo... -exclamó en voz alta permaneciendo quieto tan solo un par de segundos antes de dirigirse hacia ella- en fin... -suspiró entrando a la habitación.

Tratando de dejar todo igual, Draco comenzó a revolver los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Veamos... -susurró abriendo el frasco de loción olfateándolo- mmm...

El aroma no era exactamente de su agrado, pero tampoco era malo, era un olor suave y dulce.

-Digno de un viejo –masculló con resignación regresando a su cuarto.

Ya en el baño mientras llenaba la tina, revisó su cabello tijera en mano sustraída igualmente del cuarto del medimago pensando en algún posible arreglo; su suave melena dorada se levantaba rebelde dándole un aspecto un tanto infantil a pesar de sus veintiún años.

-Ya está muy largo –pensó viendo que ya le rozaba los hombros, por lo que tomó un mechón y acercó las tijeras dudoso- necesito un corte pero... rayos... -pensó resoplando mientras bajaba las tijeras- si lo hago yo parecerá que me comió el cabello un asno –entonces volvió a tomar otro mechón soltándolo nuevamente.

-¡Necesito un salón de belleza! –gritó a todo pulmón pateando el suelo.

__________________________________________

-Haber... -musitó Harry abriendo su armario lleno de pantalones, camisas, chaquetas y camisetas tanto de mercados de pulgas como de diseñador- esto no... esto tampoco... haber este... no mmm...

En su habitación comenzó una lluvia de ropa que poco a poco fue formando montículos en el suelo.

___________________________________________

Cuando la comida apareció, Draco ni siquiera la probó; el nudo que sentía en el estómago no lo dejó, más bien permanecía sumergido en la tina de agua caliente hasta la nariz cual vil cocodrilo.

-Es un maldito promiscuo... -pensaba Draco haciendo olas en el agua- diablos, ha de saber un montón de cosas... ¿Quién lo diría de Potter, el cara rajada?, si alguien me hubiese dicho en el colegio que Potter saltaría de cama en cama y de amante en amante cual conejo en celo, me hubiese reído a carcajadas viendo que ni siquiera sabía bailar.

Después de un rato mas, decidió salir del agua para no terminar como una pasa; vistió su más que nunca odiada ropa deportiva color azul cielo rematando con la loción del señor Jackson.

-Creo que comeré un poco... -pensó picoteando el pollo asado mientras desenredaba su cabello, el cual optó por no cortar.

_______________________________________

Siendo ya las ocho de la noche, Harry llevaba su decimo tercer cambio de ropa.

-¡No, maldición, parece que voy a una boda!... –gimió quitándose un saco color azul marino- ¡y aun me falta bañarme! ¡Es tardísimo!

_______________________________________

Siendo ya las diez de la noche, Draco casi formaba un surco en el suelo de tanto caminar de un lado para otro.

-¡El muy idiota!...-pensó con los nervios a flor de piel- ¡no me dijo a qué hora venia!...no, más bien la culpa la tengo yo por no preguntar

Mientras afuera, Harry llegaba a la puerta custodiada por dos aurores, uno de los cuales al verlo dijo:

-¡Vaya!... que pinta traes Harry ¿vas a ir a alguna fiesta?

-Iba a ir, pero a último momento tuve que cancelar, me acaban de avisar que el señor Jackson no va poder estar y me pidió quedarme en su lugar.

-Diablos, que fastidio... eso si que te jodió la noche ¿no?

-Gajes del oficio –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni modo, pero mírale el lado bueno, esta semana termina todo.

-Eso espero, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

________________________________________

Draco se paralizó a media habitación al oír los toquidos en la puerta y abrirse esta casi inmediatamente entrando Harry por ella.

-Hola –saludó este habiéndola cerrado tras de sí y colocando en el mueble una bolsa de plástico negra.

Cuando Draco lo vio de pie a un par de metros de él, literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! –pensó Draco casi tirando la baba.

Y es que el auror estaba hecho un tiro; se había recortado un poco el cabello, pero solo en la parte baja, lo demás lo había dejado igual de alborotado dándole un aspecto verdaderamente sexy y moderno; eso, aunado a una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de piel negra ajustada lo hacían lucir increíblemente arrebatador; y rematando esa sensual imagen unos jeans negros que resaltaban sus piernas y su trasero.

La mirada de Draco lo recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los impecables zapatos negros.

-Siento llegar tan tarde –dijo Harry acercándose a él hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros dándole un ligero beso en los labios haciendo que un aroma fresco y embriagante inundara la nariz y los sentidos de Draco, quien solo atinó a mirar los ojos verdes que tenia a un palmo de distancia adornados con larguísimas pestañas negras.

-Yo... eee... quiero ir al baño –balbuceó dando un paso atrás para correr inmediatamente al baño dejando a un desconcertado Harry- ¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargando la espalda en ella- esta... ¡esta guapísimo!

Se estrujó las manos mientras comenzaba a caminar nerviosamente por el pequeño cuarto.

-Por Merlín... es todo un bombón... ¡un maldito bombón!... ¡¿cómo puede alguien ser tan jodidamente guapo y sexy al mismo tiempo?!... –masculló manoteando como desquiciado- y huele tan rico...

Entonces de repente se cogió la camiseta por el frente acercándosela a la nariz.

-¡Me lleva la...! ¡Él oliendo tan rico y yo a viejo!... ¿Por qué a mí? –gimio lastimeramente.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Harry del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Sí, ya voy! –saltó Draco entrando en pánico y comenzando a dar vueltas en su propio eje para sacarse de pronto la camiseta y aventarla al piso siguiendo después con las pantuflas, pantalones y ropa interior.

-¡Debo quitarme este olor!... ¿¡qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Si ni siquiera me gusta!

Se metió a la tina abriendo la llave de la regadera, tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavarse a toda prisa; desde afuera, Harry pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-¿La ducha? –pensó arrugando el ceño en un gesto de extrañeza.

En menos de dos minutos, Draco se enjabonó el cabello, el cuerpo y todo lo demás; cuando terminó se secó lo más rápido que pudo quedándose tieso al verse el cabello en el espejo.

-¡Tengo cabeza de erizo! –susurró al ver su cabello alborotado en todas direcciones debido a la fricción de la toalla.

Pero el horror tuvo que ser dejado a un lado para dar paso a otro.

-¿Y ahora que me pongo?... toda mi ropa esta en el armario.

Y no era que realmente tuviera un gran guardarropa, pues todas las prendas eran exactamente iguales entre sí como si de un maldito uniforme se tratara; la camiseta que se acababa de quitar, ni de broma la usaría otra vez pues tenía impregnada la esencia del señor Jackson; con desconsuelo miró la prenda que había usado en la tarde y que ahora estaba hecha bola en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Con todo el pesar de su corazón la sacó y después de sacudirla la olfateó; el realidad no olía a nada, pues estando encerrado sudaba muy poco y solo la había tenido puesta unas cuantas horas, por lo que sin más remedio terminó poniéndosela de nuevo.

-Esta toda arrugada... parece que la saqué de la panza de un caballo.

Mientras tanto afuera, Harry cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba.

-¿Oleré mal? –Pensó levantando los brazos y olisqueándose las axilas- o tendré mal aliento.

Draco en tanto peinaba su cabello añorando el sin fin de tratamientos capilares traídos desde Francia para la familia Malfoy que su madre mandaba traer y que él mismo solía desperdiciar como si lo regalaran.

-Bien... -murmuró alisándose la camiseta frente al espejo- creo que estoy listo... ¿a quién engaño? – Pensó encorvándose con desaliento- nunca estaré listo para el tiro de hombre que esta allá afuera.

Harry en tanto no dejaba de revisar su aliento, su ropa, sus zapatos, todo, desconcertándose cada vez más al no saber que había disgustado a Draco.

-A lo mejor mi ropa no le gustó –pensó desanimado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió saliendo un sonriente Draco.

-Siento haber tardado.

-¿Te bañaste? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-No... bueno si, es que no lo había hecho... ¡bueno, no es que no lo hubiera hecho! –Se apresuró a aclarar no queriendo dar la impresión de desinterés- es solo que... bueno... no importa.

Un tenso silencio se dejó sentir mientras Draco pasaba nerviosamente su mano sobre su cabello húmedo en tanto Harry dudaba en acercarse mientras trataba desesperadamente de adivinar que le había disgustado al rubio.

-Traje unas cervezas de mantequilla –dijo de pronto acercándose a tomar la bolsa que había dejado en el mueble- me hubiese encantado traer vino, pero como no puedes tomar alcohol pues pensé que cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien.

-Eso está muy bien, gracias –respondió Draco tomando la botella que le ofrecía Harry- ¡mmm! Hacía años que no probaba una.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Ajá –respondió Draco dando otro sorbo.

-¿Cuándo estabas con ellos no lo hacías?

-No, evitaba a la gente lo más posible y ellos solían tomar vino más que nada.

-Ah...

Y nuevamente el pesado silencio se impuso entre ellos; Harry entonces decidió romper la tensión abrazándolo, por lo que se acercó a él haciendo que Draco diera un paso atrás.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Harry sintiéndose algo ofendido.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Pues no sé... creo que hay algo que te disgusta de mí.

-¿De ti? ¿Porque dices eso? –preguntó Draco haciéndose el tonto.

-Pues me dio esa impresión desde que entré.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Si y me acerco y tú te alejas.

-¡Oh!... ¡ah!... no, no me disgusta nada de ti ¿Qué tonterías dices?

-¿Entonces porque te alejas? –preguntó Harry haciendo que Draco se percatara de que habían estado caminando hacia atrás hasta llegar la pared.

-¿Te incomodo? –Preguntó Harry poniéndole las manos en los hombros- porque si lo que dijiste esta tarde solo fue...

-No es eso –interrumpió Draco decidiendo sincerarse lo más posible al ver el rostro confundido de Harry- mira... la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?

-Si, si, nervioso... -replicó Draco recargándose en la pared- mira... -continuo sin mirarlo directamente y gesticulando con las manos en un gesto que reconoció como un típico tic nervioso del rubio- hoy tu estas... yo nunca esperé... bueno, no es que no lo estés siempre, pero yo... si me sorprendí y... pues yo estoy...

-A ver, a ver... -dijo Harry tomándole las frenéticas manos e intentando mirarlo a la cara- no te estoy entendiendo nada.

-¡Ah! Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que no entiendas –respondió Draco sintiéndose cada vez mas empequeñecido por la arrolladora cercanía de Harry.

Dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de Draco, Harry le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos sorprendiéndolo.

-Solo dime que sucede -Draco se vio atrapado ante la suave mirada de Harry- ¿algo en mi apariencia te molestó?

-¿De tu apariencia?... ¿eso piensas? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-¿Y no es así?

-Por favor Harry –respondió Draco rodando los ojos mientras se quitaba las manos del rostro y se alejaba unos pasos de él- suena como cliché pero no eres tú, soy yo.

-No entiendo.

-Tan solo mírate –dijo Draco haciendo que Harry se mirara extrañado- y ahora mírame a mí.

-¿Y tú que tienes?

-¿Cómo qué?... ¡Harry es obvio!

Harry verdaderamente estaba sumergido hasta la coronilla en el pozo de la confusión, pues al decir Draco que lo mirara, él no veía nada raro.

-Pues discúlpame pero no entiendo nada.

Draco pateó el suelo con exasperación para luego decir:

-¡Mírate, tu estas...! ¡Estas...!

-¿Estoy? –continuo Harry alzando una ceja en un ademan para animarlo a continuar.

-¡Buenísimo! –concluyó Draco enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

-¿Buenísimo? –repitió Harry cayendo en cuenta en un segundo de lo que Draco quería decir.

.


	57. Capitulo 57

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir todo lo que digo? –exclamó Draco molesto cruzándose de brazos en un acto inconsciente de poner una barrera.

-No, es solo que...

-Y ahora mírame a mí –interrumpió Draco mirando a todos lados menos a él- yo soy un asco comparado contigo.

-¿Ese es el problema? –exclamó Harry no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Estas burlándote de mí? -preguntó Draco molesto.

-¡No, para nada! –dijo Harry acercándosele ya con más confianza.

-¡Pues te estás riendo!

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-Pues no es gracioso.

-No, no lo es –dijo Harry acercándosele tanto que su pecho tocó los brazos cruzados de Draco- pero ¿porque piensas eso?

-Creo que es más que obvio ¿no?

-Eres muy atractivo –dijo Harry rodeándolo con los brazos sin que Draco descruzara los suyos.

-Si claro, sobre todo con mi look ultramoderno y mi ropa de diseñador exclusivo.

-Tu cabello me encanta –respondió Harry acariciando con su nariz la oreja de Draco ocasionándole escalofríos- y tu ropa es lo de menos, está más que claro que yo no soy experto en eso.

-Hablo en serio, la verdad es que no me siento a gusto... ¡mira mi cabello!... es un desastre.

-Ya te dije que tu cabello me gusta –respondió Harry hundiendo su rostro en el cabello húmedo.

-¡Pero ya ni brilla! –exclamó apartándose un poco.

-¿Y qué esperabas si no comes como debieras? –dijo Harry mirándolo ya serio.

-Es que no es solo mi cabello... -replicó soltándose del abrazo- ¡es todo!

Harry no dijo nada ante el gesto del rubio, simplemente lo miró caminar por la habitación.

-Estoy que doy pena.

-Tal vez tu ropa no sea la mejor, pero...

-¡No es solo la ropa! –Interrumpió Draco- es mi cuerpo.

-Me gusta tu cuerpo –dijo Harry sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Es que no me has visto desnudo.

-Te he visto desnudo docenas de veces.

-Si pero antes no éramos nada, así que esas no cuentan... en todos caso ya viste que soy horrible.

-Draco –dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro- tu cuerpo me gusta y me pone caliente y si dices que las veces anteriores que te he visto desnudo no cuentan, pues entonces espero hacerlo esta noche.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Draco como no queriendo la cosa.

-Verte desnudo –respondió Harry con una media sonrisa haciendo que a Draco se le encogiera el corazón.

-Yo... creo que esto no es buena idea –dijo intentando poner su mejor cara.

-¿Tanto así te disgusta tu cuerpo? –preguntó Harry sereno.

-Pues... es que...

-Yo tampoco soy perfecto, hay algunas cosas de mí que...

-¡Me crecieron las nalgas! –soltó Draco creyendo por un momento que moriría en ese instante de combustión espontánea de tanto calor que sintió.

-¿Qué te...? –balbuceó Harry impactado.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Draco sintiendo de su vida una tragedia griega al tiempo que se palpaba el trasero- ahora tengo un trasero descomunal y es milagro que no tenga tetas.

-Bueno Draco... -dijo intentando contener la risa- pues sí, ya lo había notado pero...

-¿¡Ya lo habías notado?! –interrumpió horrorizado- ¿¡Y no pensabas decírmelo?!

-¿Y que querías?... Qué entrara y te dijera "hola Draco, espero que hayas amanecido bien, por cierto, te creció el culo con el embarazo"

Harry solo vio como Draco se hacía chiquito ya sin decir nada, por lo que se levantó para abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo, no quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que tú ves las cosas desde una perspectiva y yo de otra.

-Si claro y mi perspectiva no importa aunque soy yo quien tiene este cuerpo –dijo Draco dejándose abrazar.

-No quise decir eso –respondió Harry pasando sus manos por la espalda- lo que quise decir es que si antes me gustaban tus nalgas, pues ahora me gustan más, se ven muy apetitosas.

-¿Eh? –jadeó Draco al sentir las manos de Harry bajar hasta su trasero poniendo de lleno una mano en cada una.

-mmm que rico... -susurró el moreno en su oído apretándolas provocando que el rubio se quedara tieso de la impresión- todo tú estás muy rico –continuo Harry comenzando a besarle el cuello.

Entre la impresión de la agasajada y los labios de Harry en su cuello, Draco se había quedado mudo dando pie a que el moreno dejara su trasero en paz y colara sus manos bajo la camiseta invadiendo la cálida piel de la espalda invadiéndolo de una electrizante descarga de sensaciones, por lo que puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza entreabriendo los labios en un suave jadeo.

Harry en tanto estaba fascinado con el sabor del rubio, con sus labios, con su piel... su olor de simple y suave jabón, que al ser de una fragancia casi nula, se combinaba con el aroma natural de Draco provocando que quisiese probar toda la piel de su cuerpo; entonces lo abrazó con fuerza... se le hacía increíble que después de tanto tiempo y tantas lagrimas, al fin lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

-Estás perfecto para mi, Draco... -susurró sobre sus labios- perfecto para mí...

Como respuesta, Draco abrió la boca recibiendo de lleno el beso del moreno, beso que pronto se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas, en sentir cual exploraba más.

Los únicos besos que Draco había recibido en su vida eran los de Roger, pero los de Harry no tenían absolutamente nada que envidiarle al medimago muerto; esa forma de sorber su labio inferior y llevárselo suavemente entre los dientes para inmediatamente volver a atacar, estaba provocando que Draco perdiera la cabeza con tan solo un beso.

Solo cuando sus piernas chocaron con la cama, Draco pareció recobrar una pizca de sentido común.

-Es-espera... -susurró con los labios inflamados y calientes.

-¿Esperar qué? –respondió Harry tratando de hacerlo caer de espaldas mientras se quitaba las gafas y las colocaba en el mueble que estaba junto a la cama.

-Harry... Harry me gustas mucho pero... no estoy seguro –dijo Draco sentado en el colchón.

-¿Es por tu físico?

-La verdad sí.

-Tranquilo, estas genial... -dijo Harry inclinándose para besarle los labios.

-Pero...

-¿Tú no lo deseas? –dijo Harry dándole pequeños besitos.

-Claro que sí, pero es que...

-¿Entonces? –susurró mordisqueándole el cuello haciendo que Draco terminara acostado sin que siquiera se diera cuenta.

-Harry... -susurró al sentirlo ya sobre él provocando que sintiera la dureza del auror.

-Draco, te amo...

El aroma, la presencia varonil de Harry y el amor que sentía por él, hacia que sus sentidos gritaran desesperados que sí, solo que...

-Apaga la luz.

-¿Eh?

-Si Harry, pero apaga la luz.

-Pero así no te voy a ver –dijo levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

-Pues ese es el chiste, mi cuerpo no está en su mejor momento.

-¡Ay claro que...!

-O apagas la luz o no hay nada –declaró Draco firmemente aun con su respiración entrecortada.

-Eso no es justo –exclamó haciendo un mohín.

-¿Y quien dijo que la vida era justa?.. Además ya me has visto desnudo un sinfín de veces, francamente no sé porque te gusto.

-Dejemos la luz encendida, me gusta verte.

-Entonces no quiero.

-A ver... -dijo Harry rodando los ojos y sacando su varita- dejaremos la luz baja, como cuando ya vas a dormir.

-Pero aun podrías verme.

-Y tú a mi ¿tú no quieres verme a mí? –dijo Harry mordiéndole la barbilla después de dejar la habitación a media luz.

¡Ah, pero por supuesto que quería!... ¿¡quién demonios en su cinco sentidos no querría ver desnudo a semejante bombón?!

-Pues si pero... Harry, es obvio que no tenemos el mismo cuerpo, además tengo una cicatriz horrible.

-¿Ese es el problema?, yo también tengo una cicatriz y además en la cara.

-Si pero esa es la famosa cicatriz del "niño que vivió" y la mía es la característica cicatriz del "niño que cogió" así que ni compares.

-¡Oh vamos! –exclamó Harry riendo por las ocurrencias de Draco.

-No te rías que es en serio –replicó Draco no pudiendo evitar una media sonrisa.

-Pues tan en serio es este asunto que ya te dije como será la luz, soy un auror y tienes que obedecerme.

-¡Uy si, que miedo! –exclamó carcajeándose.

-Así que no quieras pasarte de listo Malfoy –siguió enderezándose para quitarse la chaqueta de piel negra en tanto Draco se recargaba en los codos.

-Estás loco.

-Ajá... pero por cierto rubio melindroso que agotaría la paciencia del mismísimo Merlín.

Cuando quedó en camisa, Draco se sentó quedando frente a Harry quien permanecía de pie.

-Déjame ocuparme yo de la camisa –dijo Draco dirigiendo sus blancas manos a los botones.

La tersa piel de Harry fue dejándose ver poco a poco conforme los botones iban cediendo ante los dedos del rubio, quien en cuanto terminó con ellos abrió la camisa mirando unos oscuros pezones; y volviendo su mirada al moreno acercó sus labios a uno de ellos atrapándolo.

-mmm... -gimió Harry cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía al sentir la lengua húmeda y caliente.

Draco había puesto sus manos en su cintura para apoyarse mientras su traviesa boca se ocupaba de endurecer los pezones de Harry lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, succionándolos...

-Me encanta... -susurró Harry hundiendo sus dedos en la rubia cabellera.

Draco por su parte jugaba goloso pasando su lengua alrededor de ellos endureciéndolos para su propio disfrute, embelesado por el fragante aroma de Harry que le embriagaba los sentidos mientras la camisa fue deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

Un buen rato paso Draco pegado al pecho de Harry, pasando de un pezón a otro, besándole la piel, lamiéndola mientras descendía hasta llegar al ombligo, en donde comenzó a besar alrededor de él y continuar su camino hacia abajo hasta topar con el cinturón... sonriendo pícaro comenzó a bailotear sus dedos sobre la hebilla arrancando mas sonrisas a Harry.

-mmm... esas manitas traviesas... ¿Qué pensaran hacer? –dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

-Pues yo creo que nada porque no veo ningún aliciente.

Harry le levantó el rostro con las manos inclinándose hacia él; Draco abrió la boca dispuesto a recibir el beso, pero en lugar de besarlo, Harry pasó su lengua por los sonrosados labios de forma lenta... primero el de arriba y luego el de abajo... saboreándolos... torturándolos...

Draco dejó quietas sus manos concentrándose en ese beso, que más que un beso, era una caricia cargada de dulzura y erotismo a partes iguales para finalmente hundir su lengua en esa boca ansiosa que moría por recibirlo.

Un sinfín de veces Harry había fantaseado con besar a Draco de esa manera, con hacerle el amor a sus labios... de beber su aliento, de probar su pasión... entonces dio un respingo cuando la mano del rubio comenzó a frotar su miembro por encima del pantalón.

-¡mmm!... –gimió dentro del beso poniendo su mano sobre la de Draco, quien deshizo el beso para recargar su frente en el plano estomago de Harry para comenzar a desabrocharle el cinturón y luego el zipper dejando ver la cinturilla elástica de su ropa interior con el nombre grabado en ella de...

-¿Calvin Klein? –pensó Draco deteniéndose- Harry...

-¿mmm?

-¿Quién diablos es Calvin Klein?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry aun sumergido en un sinfín de sensaciones desconcertándose con el rostro serio y cada vez mas enojado de Draco.

-Ya sabía yo que eras un cursi ridículo, pero no pensé que tanto, déjame decirte que no pega con tu fama de "asalta camas"

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sabía que te gustara bordar tus calzoncillos con los nombres de tus novios.

-¿Novios?

-No, mejor dicho amantes ¿cierto?

-No entiendo nada.

-No me digas, y ellos seguramente llevaran un calzoncillo con un letrero estampado en el trasero con la leyenda "este culo se lo cogió Harry Potter"

-Draco...

-Pero al menos hoy te hubieras puesto otros ¿no?... digo, al menos para disimular que eres un promiscuo, además ¿Qué nombre es ése?... Calvin... suena como a nombre de viejo pelón –bufó Draco cada vez mas enojado.

Cuando Harry entendió el disgusto de todo, solo negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al rubio que enfurecido había dejado su pantalón y había colocado las manos en la cama, junto a sus piernas.

-Draco, Calvin Klein es....

-No me interesan tus amantes –interrumpió Draco poniéndose de pie siendo sentado de nuevo por Harry.

-Calvin Klein es un diseñador de ropa muggle, cuyo nombre ya es una marca registrada la cual se graba en sus productos tales como perfumes, bufandas, zapatos, cinturones, pieles, gafas de sol, cosméticos, jeans y bóxers para hombres y mujeres.

Draco solo parpadeo mientras un terrible calor iba invadiendo su cara, por lo que solo atinó a decir:

-Bóxers de... ya...claro...

-¿Celosito? –preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Celoso yo? ¡Para nada! –Balbuceó Draco deseando que una mismísima panda de mortífagos invadiera San Mungo en ese momento anunciando que Voldemort había resucitado- no pensaras que estaba haciéndote una escena ¿verdad?

-¡Noooo, para nada! –respondió Harry intentando permanecer serio.

-¡Ah, qué bueno, porque yo...!

-Draco –interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no sigues con lo que estabas haciendo?

-Hecho.

Cuando la ropa de Harry cayó hasta sus tobillos, los ojos de Draco se abrieron impresionados.

-¡Harry!

-¿Sí?

-¡Por Merlín! –Dijo Draco con la vista clavada en la entrepierna del moreno- aun no está completamente parada pero... ¡por Salazar, es enorme!

-¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy bien armado –respondió Harry con falsa modestia mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Pues vaya que sí lo estas –dijo Draco sin despegar la vista.

-Y todo para ti.

-¡Uy que generoso! –exclamó Draco sarcástico.

-Pero tú tranquilo... -dijo el moreno inclinándose y mordiéndole suavemente la oreja- te voy a preparar muuuy bien.

-¿Y cuando quedó establecido que ibas a ser tú quien va a meterla?... ¿Por qué no he de ser yo quien...?

-Shhh... -susurró Harry mordisqueándole ahora el cuello- ¿no se te hace que protestas por todo?

-Te... tengo derecho a protestar... -respondió Draco con un escalofrío causado por los dientes del auror.

-Te aseguro que no protestarás cuando la tengas bien adentro –dijo Harry levantándole los brazos para quitarle la camiseta.

-Pues no quiero, esta vez quiero ser yo quien...

-Ven acá –interrumpió Harry poniéndolo de pie para abrazarlo- mmm

Draco le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras disfrutaba la sensación de sentirlo piel a piel prendiéndose en un violento beso en donde cada uno luchaba por llevarle el paso al otro; entonces Harry interrumpió el beso girando a un desprevenido Draco pegándosele a la espalda.

-¿Lo sientes Draco? –jadeo Harry abrazándolo por el tórax mientras restregaba su pene desnudo contra el trasero aun vestido de Draco- ya esta duro... solo por ti...

Draco jadeó al sentir los besos de Harry en su hombro mientras sentía un duro bulto en sus nalgas.

-Harry....

-Entonces Draco... -continuó Harry mordisqueándole la nuca- ¿no quieres que te coja?

-mmm... -gimió Draco levantando las nalgas mientras Harry continuaba restregándose en él.

-Tengo unas ganas locas de cogerte Draco ¿me dejarás?

-N-no sé... -respondió Draco separándose con trabajo- primero... primero debo catar la mercancía, acuéstate.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Harry se deshizo de sus zapatos y de su ropa en los tobillos para saltar cual chapulín biónico sobre la cama.

Draco sonrió al verlo acomodarse con las manos tras la cabeza y los tobillos entrecruzados muy quitado de la pena; algo que no le sorprendió al ver el cuerpo que se cargaba el auror; sus ojos lo recorrieron desde los pies, para seguir con las largas piernas, los fibrosos muslos, su vientre plano, sus caderas estrechas y su torso tan tentador; un cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio sin dejar de ser esbelto... definitivamente un manjar para los ojos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –dijo Harry sonriendo pícaro.

-mmm... pues te diré... -replicó Draco torciendo la boca.

-Mira que tener este cuerpecito no es tan fácil ¿eh?

-Ya, ya... dime lo que presumes y te diré de lo que careces.

-Ese es el punto, no carezco de nada –respondió Harry presuntuoso- tengo un buen equipamiento como puedes ver.

-Pues ni esta tan bueno, déjame decirte que he visto mejores –dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro y como has visto taaaantos... Draco, contando el tuyo solo has visto tres.

-¡Claro que no! me duchaba con todos después de los partidos de Quidditch ¿recuerdas? –exclamó Draco con aire ofendido.

-Ya, solo bromeaba.

Después de un gruñido, Draco sonrió mientras se daba cuenta de que toda su palabrería se debía a sus propios nervios.

-Puedo esperar, tenemos toooda la noche –dijo Harry observándolo.

-No es necesario –respondió Draco trepando en la cama reptando sobre Harry hasta quedar acostado a su lado.

Harry solo cerró los ojos cuando Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello y a mordisquearle la barbilla en tanto su mano pellizcaba un sensible pezón.

-mmm... -gimió Harry suspirando.

Sus manos, su pecho... a Draco se le hacían poco sus propias manos para disfrutar la piel caliente que tenía a su entera disposición, por lo que acabó por encimarse en él sin dejar de besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja; fue entonces cuando sintió las manos de Harry en su cintura diciendo entre jadeos:

-Quítatelo... el pantalón, quítatelo...

-Aun no –respondió Draco sujetándoselo.

Harry ya no insistió pues la boca de Draco en su pezón lo hizo jadear; el rubio mordía suavemente mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho, sus hombros... su vientre.

Invadido por deliciosas sensaciones que la húmeda boca de Draco le provocaba, Harry comenzó a revolverle la húmeda cabellera mientras el rubio en tanto comenzó a bajar poco a poco succionando y besando la piel hasta llegar al vientre deteniéndose en la fina línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba a formarse haciendo que Harry contuviera la respiración.

Sonriendo por eso, Draco observó el pene de Harry, el cual semi erecto y pesado descansaba de lado sobre su ingle derecha; simulando que su mano caminaba, Draco la movió juguetonamente hasta llegar al miembro tomándolo suavemente ante el jadeo del moreno.

El rubio lo rodeo con su mano sintiendo la delicada piel caliente... sonrió al ver a Harry mover un poco sus caderas instándolo a masturbarlo; por lo que comenzó a friccionarlo son suavidad viendo ya unas cristalinas gotas asomar por la rosada cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te la chupe? –preguntó bajito sabedor de la respuesta- sé hacer muy buenas mamadas.

-¿Y que estas esperando? –respondió Harry revolviéndole el cabello- ¿una invitación por lechuza?

Sin soltar el palpitante miembro, Draco posó su dedo índice en el hoyuelo para separarlo al instante formando un delgado hilillo cristalino de líquido pre seminal.

-Estamos ansiosos ¿eh? –dijo antes de pasar su lengua por el glande llevándose entre los labios unas gotas.

Lentamente pasó su lengua por sus labios saboreando la esencia un poco salada de Harry Potter, luego se inclinó y pasó su lengua por lo largo del ansioso pene arrancando más sensaciones en el joven auror.

Con los ojos cerrados, Harry sentía la cálida y húmeda lengua lamer su pene lenta y tortuosamente abriendo también las piernas al sentir una mano tomar con cuidado sus testículos; el rubio entonces se hincó en la cama para tener más libertad de movimiento inclinándose de nuevo tomando con una mano el pene de Harry y no dejar de tocarlo mientras que con la otra acunaba los testículos, los cuales comenzó a lamer y a darle pequeños besitos para después llevarse uno a la boca haciendo que Harry le diera un involuntario jalón de cabellos.

-¡Ay! –Gritó Draco soltándole el pene y sobándose la cabeza- ¡oye!

-Perdón... fue sin querer... -se disculpó Harry con el rostro arrebolado- me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Pues que no se repita –respondió Draco ceñudo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry se frotó la cara con ambas manos para después colocarlas en los costados pensando en que nadie había tratado sus genitales con tanto cariño y placer al mismo tiempo; había recibido mamadas fabulosas, pero ninguna del hombre que amaba.

Draco envolvía los testículos en su mano para después meterlos a su boca sin dejar de friccionar el pene para finalmente fijar su atención en el miembro anhelante que cada vez se hinchaba más; dio una lamida al glande volviendo a saborear el liquido claro y sopló levemente provocando que Harry diera un respingo para al fin meter el pene en su boca.

-¡Oh mierda! –gimió Harry al sentir al fin la ardiente boca en su pene.

Draco no intentó metérsela toda, comenzó mamando un poco mas allá del glande disfrutando él mismo del sabor de aquel hombre tan atractivo; su rubia cabeza subía y bajaba teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo con los dientes; poco a poco comenzó a relajar su garganta permitiendo que el pene entrara cada vez más.

El Griffindor pronto se encontró jadeando al sentir como Draco succionaba cada vez que subía la cabeza como si quisiera absolverle su mismísima alma; entonces el rubio fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo y juguetear con su lengua en el hoyuelo haciendo a Harry culebrear en la cama.

-¡Oh Draco! –Gimio con voz ahogada- ¡que... que bien la chupas!

Orgulloso de provocar esas sensaciones en el moreno, Draco volvió a meter todo el pene en su boca sin dejar de acariciar un momento los ya hinchados testículos.

-Quiero venirme Draco...

-Hazlo... -respondió Draco hablando con la punta del pene sobre sus labios- tu mismo dijiste que tenemos toda la noche.

-Pero también quiero seguir disfrutando de tu boca... -dijo riendo Harry- me... mejor me aguanto...

-Estás loco.

-Bueno, mejor no me aguanto, soy... fuerte como un toro y puedo dar mucha batalla...

-Si, si, eres toooda una maquina de esperma –dijo Draco lamiendo la punta- anda, hazlo ya...

-Pues quítate...

-No, hazlo en mi boca... eso me excita mucho.

-¿En serio? –dijo Harry tensando las piernas- porque ver como se lo tragan me calienta mucho...

-Pero antes dime ¿te gusta el beso blanco?

-La verdad no se me antoja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Te gusta probar el ajeno y no el tuyo?

-Ajá.

-Pues yo si quiero hacerlo –dijo Draco levantando la cabeza para mirarlo sin dejar de masturbarlo viendo como Harry torcía la boca y arrugaba la nariz- ¿sí?

-De acuerdo –aceptó Harry más de fuerza que de gana

Entonces sin decir mas, Draco se inclinó y continuo chupando dando fuertes succiones en las ultimas, por lo que Harry ya no se contuvo mas y con un grito terminó por eyacular en la boca de Draco, quien sin detener sus mamadas comenzó a tragar sintiendo el viscoso liquido pasar por su garganta, entonces se levantó sentándose en sus talones sin dejar de friccionar el pene de Harry dejando que los intermitentes chorritos de blanco semen mancharan su mano mientras unos espasmos orgásmicos sacudían la cadera del moreno, quien después de unos instantes más, quedó laxo y con la respiración entrecortada.

Draco entonces se acercó a él levantándole la cabeza, Harry se recargó en un codo viendo la boca de Draco posarse sobre la de él.

El suave y viscoso semen que Draco cuidó de no tragar, pasó a la boca de Harry escapándose un poco por la comisura de sus labios; un sabor algo salado invadió el gusto de Harry, quien aunque ya había probado infinidad de corridas, nunca había probado la suya propia.

-mmm... -gimió Draco recostando a Harry totalmente mientras chasqueaba la boca en medio de su goloso beso.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda sintiendo en ese beso algo especialmente erótico debido a que estaba saboreando su propio esperma en boca de Draco, el cual después se separó lamiéndole la barbilla para limpiar los restos que habían escapado.

-Eso me gustó.

-¿Ya viste que no fue desagradable? –dijo Draco acariciándole su ya aliviado pene.

Harry suspiró satisfecho mientras su vista comenzaba a recorrer al terso cuello y hombros de Draco.

-Me encantas... -dijo bajando sus manos hacia el pantalón colando sus dedos en la cinturilla elástica.

-Espera un poco –exclamó Draco deteniéndole con una mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-No creas que no he notado que no quieres quitarte la ropa, ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos el amor?... ¿por las orejas?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues nada... solo me gustaría que desvanecieras más la luz.

-La habitación está como todas las noches, solo que como nuestra vista ya se acostumbro lo vemos todo más claro.

-Pues con mayor razón.

-No quieres que vea tu cicatriz ¿no?... es eso.

-Pues...

-Pero Draco, eso no me importa, me gustas tal cual eres.

-Es que...

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry colocándole la cabeza en su pecho -¿oyes mi corazón como late acelerado?... pues no es solo por la paja que acabas de hacerme, es también porque tú me amas y eso me hace muy feliz... para mi, tu cuerpo es perfecto, no me importa si tienes veinte kilos de más... deseo tocar tu piel... acariciar tu cuerpo, hacer el amor contigo...

Draco cerró los ojos mientras un suave golpeteo sonaba en su oído... y sonrió... ese era Harry Potter, el que lograba cosas increíbles en él... por eso no hizo nada para impedir el movimiento de su pantalón cuando Harry comenzó a bajarlo poco a poco.

El moreno entonces levantó la cabeza cuando vio que Draco lo dejaba hacer; vio maravillado como el pantalón bajaba con todo y ropa interior dejando ver unas nalgas blancas y respingonas... nalgas que le hicieron agua la boca.

Al final Draco le ayudó a quitarse el pantalón quedando solo con calcetines para después recostarse a su lado en tanto Harry lo besaba al tiempo que una de sus manos bajaba por la espalda para llegar a una nalga, la cual palpó con suavidad.

-Me encantas tus nalgas Draco... tan redonditas y carnositas...

Una especie de gorjeo salió de la garganta de Draco que sonó como a música para Harry.

-¿Estas feliz? –preguntó levantándole el rostro con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Sí Potter... -respondió Draco saltándole encima de repente montándosele a horcajadas- pero deja de tratarme como a una nena virgen... tengo un hijo ¿recuerdas?

-Pues no es mi culpa que te portes como una –respondió Harry acariciándole los muslos acercando cada vez más sus manos a la entrepierna.

-Quieres chupármela ¿verdad? –susurró Draco pellizcándole los pezones.

Sin decir "agua va" Harry se levantó de repente tomando a Draco por sorpresa invirtiendo posiciones dejando al rubio acostado de espaldas con Harry entre sus piernas abiertas.

-Ya estuvo bueno de tenerme en ayunas... -dijo Harry divertido al verle la expresión de sorpresa para luego arrastrarse sobre él hasta poner su cara entre los blancos muslos.

Maravillado vio frente a sí, el pene semi erecto y los testículos de un color un poco mas oscuro; hundió su nariz en la fina capa de vellos rubios aspirando el aroma a sexo y jabón de Draco, quien gimio al sentir en su miembro la caliente respiración de Harry.

El moreno comenzó a besar el interior de los muslos, a lamerlos, a mordisquearlos... se le hicieron tan suaves como para descansar en ellos.

-Solo que lo único que menos quiero ahora, es descansar –pensó tomando el pene de Draco para alcanzar su perineo.

-¡Por...Salazar! –gimio Draco al sentir la lengua en ese punto tan sensible.

Harry comenzó a friccionar el pene mientras que con la lengua y los labios sorbían la delicada piel del perineo viendo como el rubio tensaba los muslos.

-ssssi... -gemía Draco abriendo mas las piernas.

Harry dejó esa palpitante zona para volver a esos muslos que los volvían loco, los cuales comenzó a chupetear hasta dejar pequeñas manchas oscuras que tardarían varios días en desaparecer... Harry sonrió al imaginar el escándalo de Draco cuando las viera; entonces vio la mano de Draco dirigirse a su propio pene para masturbarse y así darse un poco de alivio.

-No... -dijo apartándole la mano- déjame a mí.

Draco gruñó en protesta pero jadeó cuando sintió a Harry lamer la punta de su pene.

-Delicioso –susurró Harry lamiendo el cristalino líquido seminal.

-Hazlo ya, hazlo ya... -le urgió Draco haciendo sonreír a Harry quien sin más preámbulo se metió el pene en la boca haciendo que Draco retorciera los dedos de los pies del puro placer.

Sujetándolo de la base, Harry comenzó a subir y a bajar la cabeza haciendo presión con su lengua y sus labios haciendo Jadear a Draco, luego se detuvo para exasperación del rubio, quien gruñó unas palabras poco amables ante un divertido Harry.

-Calma –dijo pasando su lengua por el brillante glande y luego a todo lo largo provocando escalofríos al rubio mientras acariciaba los testículos; después bajó su boca dando pequeñas mordidas que amortiguaba con sus labios en todo el costado enloqueciendo a Draco.

-¡Oh Harry!.. ¡Sí!...

Harry sentía su corazón danzar frenético de alegría al ver las reacciones que provocaba en Draco... ver su respiración entrecortada, su piel brillar por el sudor y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras hacía graciosos gestos de placer.

-Chúpamelo mas fuerte... -mascullo Draco estrujando las sabanas.

La boca y manos de Harry comenzaron a trabajar con más ímpetu haciendo que Draco comenzara a retorcerse en la cama.

-¡Oh Dios...! ¡Voy a...!

Harry se preparó para recibir en la boca la descarga de Draco, el cual se corrió con un fuerte jadeo.

-¡Ahhhhh!

El líquido caliente escurrió de los labios de Harry quien no dejaba de friccionarle el pene con la mano hasta finalmente verlo quedarse quieto.

-¡mmm!... –gimió Draco con los ojos cerrados sumergido en una deliciosa modorra.

Sonriendo, Harry lamio su mano con los restos del rubio sin dejar de mirar su rostro sudoroso y arrebolado; y sin que Draco se diera cuenta, tomó su varita y subió una pizca de luz tornándose todo un poco más claro; luego se dirigió a los pies y comenzó a acariciarlos arrancándole una sonrisa al rubio sin que éste siquiera abriera los ojos.

.


	58. Capitulo 58

Harry le quitó los calcetines y comenzó a besarle los pies dándole al mismo tiempo un masaje.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Draco al sentir su dedo gordo en la boca de Harry- ¡oye!

-¿Sí?

-¡Eso es...! ¡Oh...!... ¡sé... se siente muy bien!

-¿Nunca te habían hecho esto?

-No... pero se siente rico... ¿pero no te da asco?

-Es que esto no se lo hago a cualquiera –dijo Harry pasando al otro pie- además acabas de bañarte y tienes los pies limpios.

-Eso sí –respondió Draco extendiendo los brazos y dejándose atender- eso es muy erótico... siento que se me quiere parar otra vez.

Harry dejó los pies y comenzó a subir por los tobillos y pantorrillas... los tersos muslos... acarició, besó y lamió esas largas y perfectas piernas que fueron su tormento e ilusión durante tanto tiempo; llegó de nuevo al semi erecto pene y dándole besitos pasó al plano vientre, el cual al tocar con sus labios la cicatriz, Draco abrió los ojos.

-Harry...

-Espera... -susurró Harry besándola de nuevo.

-Espera –dijo Draco de nuevo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Por qué tanto problema? –Preguntó sabiendo de antemano lo que el rubio quería decir- tu cicatriz no tiene nada de raro, hasta tú has tocado la mía.

-Si, pero es desagradable, está muy fea.

-No exageres, yo la tengo en la cara y me aguanto.

-Si, pero tu cicatriz tiene una estilizada forma de rayo, en cambio la mía tiene una estilizada forma de zipper.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry rodando los ojos y volviendo sus labios a la satinada piel- seguiré mi camino.

-Eso está mejor –respondió Draco acostándose de nuevo sintiendo como la boca de Harry revoloteaba sobre su vientre hasta llegar a sus pezones.

-mmm... riquísimos... -masculló succionando uno para después mordisquearlo suavemente.

-Oh... si... -gimio Draco abrazándolo.

Harry pasó un buen rato jugueteando con ese par de botones sensibles para después decirle al oído:

-Date vuelta.

Draco obedeció embriagado en un sinfín de sensaciones para después suspirar al sentir más besos en su espalda.

Con manos anhelantes, Harry comenzó a recorrerlo comenzando por la espalda... esa espalda blanca y tersa que fue el motor de un sinfín de pajas; le encantaba poder verla finalmente a su antojo y no furtivamente cuando lo atendía... poder probarla y besarla hasta la saciedad.

Así que como muchos de sus sueños comenzó dando mordiditas a los hombros sonriendo al ver como esto le provocaba escalofríos a Draco; volvió a succionar esa piel tan provocativa dejando de nueva cuenta varios chupetones sintiendo que de alguna forma marcaba esa espalda como suya y de nadie más.

Sus manos no dejaban de tocarla sintiéndola estremecerse bajo ellas; con su mano derecha fue recorriéndola hasta llegar a la suave curva de sus nalgas, las que desde que vio por primera vez estándo el rubio dormido, lo volvían loco... tan suaves... tan tersas como la piel de un durazno.... Y tan tentadoras como la manzana del árbol de la tentación.

-Parecen de payaso circo muggle, ya lo sé... -exclamó Draco de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Si, una vez vi una revista muggle y había personas con la cara ridículamente pintada y globos en el trasero.

-No tienes trasero de payaso, tienes un culo apetitoso ¿Por qué tanto complejo, Draco? En Hogwarts no eras así.

-Por supuesto que no era así, en Hogwarts tenía otra vida –exclamó Draco dándose vuelta y sentándose para desilusión de Harry- mira, sé que estoy comportándome como un tonto, pero... no puedo evitarlo, me siento diferente, no es como cuando creces y te salen pelos ahí, esto es... distinto; Harry solo mira mi piel, está muy suavecita, no tengo ovarios pero tengo tanto estrógeno en mi cuerpo que es un milagro que no tenga tetas y amamante a mi hijo.

-Eres el mismo –dijo Harry poniéndole un dedo en los labios- solo con ideas y circunstancias diferentes; todo lo que te sucedió es muy extraño y aun no acabas de aterrizar, pero no te pierdas Draco, intenta recuperarte a ti mismo.

Draco suspiró pensando que Harry tenía razón, aunque...

-No es tan fácil.

-Lo imagino... pero míralo desde otra perspectiva.

-¿Y cuál es esa? –preguntó Draco torciendo la boca.

-Que te quedaron unas nalgas muy sabrosas –respondió Harry sonriendo con picardía.

-Tarado.

-Y por eso me muero por meterme entre ellas... ya en serio Draco... -dijo Harry besándole el cuello- quiero ser yo quien te la meta...

-Pero... Harry... -jadeó Draco al sentir los dientes del auror en el lóbulo.

-Quiero sentir como te vas abriendo para mi... -continuó el moreno metiéndole la lengua en la oreja haciendo que Draco se encogiera.

-O sea... o sea que quieres partirme el culo... -balbuceó Draco a punto de perder.

-Si Draco –exclamó tomándole fuertemente de la barbilla mirándolo con pupilas dilatadas- quiero partirte el culo.

Ahí Draco se soltó del agarre para estamparle un furioso beso que lastimo los labios de Harry, el cual lo correspondió con fuerzas iguales rodando ambos por la cama.

Hasta arañazos hubo en ese manoseo frenético, hasta que Harry se separó para tomar su chaqueta del suelo.

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó Draco con el pelo alborotado y la cara roja.

Sin bajarse de la cama, Harry rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Donde esta?!

-Harry...

-Voy... ¡rayos! –Exclamó palmeándose la frente- lo dejé en la mesa ¡que idiota!

-¿Qué pasa?

-El lubricante... con las prisas lo dejé en la maldita mesa –respondió Harry aventando la chaqueta al piso.

-Ah...

-Estaba segurísimo que lo agarré.

-Tengo aceite de bebé –dijo Draco con los ojos muy abiertos- supongo que sirve ¿no?

-Segurísimo que si ¿Dónde está?

-Espera... -dijo Draco girándose para abrir el cajón de la cómoda que estaba junto a la cama mostrándole a Harry su redondo trasero- ¡aquí esta! –exclamó triunfante mostrándole una botella de plástico transparente casi llena.

-Genial... haber...

Divertido, Draco lo vio batallar con el tapón de la botella hasta que finalmente se decidió a auxiliarlo.

-Así no torpe, no se le da vuelta, solo se oprime, así no se derrama si se vuelca.

-¡Ah perdón! –Respondió Harry estallando en carcajadas- creo que estoy un poco ansioso.

-Ya lo vi.

Cuando Harry mojó su mano derecha con una buena porción de aceite, miró a Draco de forma significativa.

-Date vuelta.

Draco se recostó de costado sintiendo los labios de Harry en su hombro y cuello haciéndolo estremecerse para luego dar un respingo al sentir los resbalosos dedos en sus nalgas jugueteando en la hendidura para finalmente hundir uno buscando la tan deseada entrada.

Harry por su parte ya se sentía duro otra vez mientras masajeaba la entrada de Draco rodeándolo con la yema del dedo.

-mmm... -gimio Draco sacando mas el culo.

-¿Te gusta? –susurró Harry mordiéndole la nuca.

-Si, me gusta...

Harry bajó un poco mas su mano acariciándole el perineo para después volver a la entrada masajeando de nuevo.

Draco suspiró descansando su cabeza en la almohada relajándose totalmente, hecho que aprovechó Harry para centrar su dedo y comenzar a empujar.

-¡Ah! –Se quejó Draco bajito al sentir la intromisión tensándose inmediatamente- lo siento, es que hace tanto tiempo que no... ya sabes...

Harry no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras le lamia la parte trasera de la oreja al tiempo que hundía mas su dedo girándolo despacio disfrutando el sentir como Draco se apretaba por reflejo.

-¿Así me vas a apretar cuando te penetre, Draco? –susurró hundiendo mas su dedo.

Ignorando la molesta intromisión, Draco respiró profundo mientras relajaba la parte baja de su cuerpo sintiendo claramente como Harry encajaba mas su dedo para después sacarlo y hundirlo nuevamente.

-Eres maravilloso... -dijo Harry revolviéndole el cabello y bañándolo de besos.

-Lo sé –contestó con risitas contenidas.

Un par de minutos después, la molestia había desaparecido haciendo que Draco dijera:

-Puedes meter el segundo.

Harry volvió a verter mas aceite en su mano dirigiéndola nuevamente a la entrada, en donde cuidadosamente comenzó a hacer presión con los dedos índice y medio juntos.

-¡mmm! –Se quejó cerrando un ojo mientras sentía como Harry hacia presión para poder entrar.

El moreno continúo con su juego de besos para relajarlo hasta lograr meterlos por completo y reiniciar el juego de meterlos y sacarlos despacio disfrutando enormemente el solo hecho de prepararlo; disfrutaba los pequeños jadeos y gemidos del rubio, su resistencia natural en sus dedos, su disposición para dejarse penetrar.

Cuando llegó el momento de meter el tercer dedo, Harry, quien estaba acostado atrás de él, sacó su mano para masturbarlo un poco antes de nuevamente hacer uso del aceite; y después de plano de hincó en la cama tras de Draco, quien simplemente se mordió un labio al sentir como Harry introducía primero dos y finalmente tres dedos en él.

-¡Uff!

-Tranquilo... -susurró Harry comenzando a girarlos.

-No me calmes, no soy primerizo.

-De acuerdo –respondió Harry divertido.

-Es más, ya estoy listo.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.

-Bien –dijo Harry retirando la mano y tomando la botella vertiendo mas aceite untándolo ahora en su propio miembro- ¡ah!... –gimio por el alivio proporcionado por el mismo para después acostarse atrás de Draco decidiéndose por esa posición por no ser de penetración profunda.

Draco sonrió al percatarse de ello, le enternecía que Harry lo tratara tan cuidadosamente.

-Bésame... -dijo girando el rostro, por lo que Harry se acercó para atrapar sus labios explorando su boca ansioso.

Después se separó, tomó su pene y en la misma posición de cucharitas de estante se dispuso a penetrarlo.

El brillante pene se abrió paso por entre las aceitadas nalgas ante la delicia de Harry, quien sosteniéndolo comenzó a empujar; el glande entró sin ningún problema, la dificultad vino un poco más adelante.

-¡Ah! –se quejó Draco ante el nuevo pinchazo de dolor.

-¿Todo... todo bien?

-Si, está bien, sigue.

-Bien...

-¡Ay! –Brincó haciendo que Harry se detuviera- No, estoy bien... sigue.

-Pero...

-Estoy bien, no es la primera vez ¿recuerdas?... es solo que hacia tanto tiempo que nada de nada que... bueno, pero no hay ningún problema.

Con el simple tanteo, Harry supo que apenas la tercera parte había entrado, por lo que seguir adelante iba a ser un poco difícil.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-Llevas rogándome lo que lleva de la noche para metérmela y ¿ahora tan considerado? –exclamó Draco divertido ante la preocupación de Harry.

-Es que...

-No soy el primero al que lastimas cuando lo penetras.

-Pero si el primero al que amo.

Esas palabras dejaron callado a Draco, quien finalmente sonrió mientras decía:

-Sigue... sé que lo bueno viene después.

Harry comenzó de nuevo a empujar su cadera sintiendo de nuevo como Draco se tensaba involuntariamente intentando ahogar un quejido, por lo que comenzó a salir despacio.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Draco temeroso de haberlo desalentado de algún modo- te digo que casi no duele.

-Todo está bien, no creas que te me vas a escapar –dijo Harry dándole un rápido besito- levántate y pon las almohadas en el centro de la cama.

-Bien –dijo Draco haciéndolo.

-Ahora acuéstate sobre ellas, boca abajo.

-Quedare con el culo levantado ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-De acuerdo –respondió Draco un poco reticente por quedar en esa posición tan expuesta.

-Ahora... -dijo Harry cuando tuvo a Draco acostado- abre las piernas.

-Oye, pero...

-A callar, soy tu custodio y debes obedecerme –exclamó Harry dándole una sonora nalgada.

-¡Ay, maldito hijo de puta! –gritó Draco medio girándose ceñudo al tiempo que se sobaba la nalga.

-¡Perdón, perdón, no lo pude evitar! –dijo Harry con una falsa expresión de disculpa.

-"No lo pude evitar" –repitió Draco regresando a su posición entrecruzando sus manos bajo su barbilla.

-No te enojes, no lo vuelvo a hacer –dijo Harry colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas mientras se relamía los labios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Eso espero.

Sin decir nada más, Harry puso sus manos en las redondas nalgas y las acarició por unos momentos para finalmente separarlas viendo ante sí una pequeña entrada.

-Que linda... -dijo casi babeando.

-Pues gracias –respondió Draco sonrojado por el escrutinio tan intimo.

-Es perfecto... -pensó Harry observando hasta el último detalle, viendo que la fruncida piel de la entrada era de un tono rosado y algo enrojecido por la actividad anterior; entonces acercó su cara y pegó la lengua a ella haciendo jadear al rubio.

-Delicioso... -dijo repitiendo la acción para después clavar su lengua en ella haciendo que Draco crispara las manos ante el torbellino de embriagantes sensaciones.

-¡Por todos los...! –gimió Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Harry haciéndole prácticamente el amor; eso y su pene friccionándose en los almohadones, estaban poniéndolo a mil.

Harry en tanto chupaba goloso mientras sus hambrientas manos estrujaban las carnosas nalgas aumentando así las sensaciones de Draco.

-Mil veces soñé con tenerte así... -masculló Harry con su cara enterrada en el apetitoso trasero- con tu delicioso culo dispuesto solo para mí...

-¡Sí, sí!... para ti... -balbuceó Draco estrujando las sabanas.

Un buen rato pasó Harry dilatándolo con la boca para después meter de nuevo sus dedos hasta introducir los tres.

-Ya Harry... -gimió Draco despatarrado en la cama- ya métemela...

-Dilo de nuevo... -exclamó Harry mordisqueando la tierna piel del interior de los glúteos.

-Q-que ya... ya me... ¡ah!... qué bien se siente eso...

-¿Quieres que te la meta, Draco?

-¡Ajá, ajá!

Sonriendo, Harry se levantó, tomó su endurecido pene y lo dirigió a la entrada de Draco comenzando así una suave penetración.

-mmm... -gimio el moreno viendo extasiado como iba hundiéndose milímetro a milímetro... abriendo poco a poco ese estrecho y ardiente canal.

Teniendo ya casi la mitad del miembro adentro, Draco sintió la conocida punzada de dolor.

-¡Mgg! –se quejó cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estas...?

-Sigue idiota, te aseguro que no soy tan delicado.

-Que bueno, porque no me iba a detener... -respondió Harry con la frente perlada de sudor hundiéndose de un suave pero firme movimiento.

-¡Ah! –Gritó Draco levantando el torso- ¡diablosdiablosdiablosdiablos!

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó quieto, seguro de que si se movía, acabaría corriéndose.

-¡Uff!... Draco... que todo se vaya a la mierda... aprietas delicioso...

Draco no le prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, estaba muy ocupado relajando la parte baja de su cuerpo adaptándose a la invasión de sus entrañas.

-Bien... -dijo el rubio después de unos minutos- creo... creo que ya...

Harry puso sus manos en los costados de la cama mirando hacia abajo para ver como su hinchado miembro salía de Draco para volverlo a meter despacio... y volver a salir y volver a entrar dándole tiempo a Draco de adaptarse.

-Mierda Potter... -mascullo Draco- la tienes enorme...

-¿Es halago o es reclamo?

-Ambas cosas.

Harry se inclinó para besarle la espalda y volverse a clavar aumentando poco a poco el ritmo.

Sin dejar de arderle el culo, Draco empezó a disfrutar las embestidas y recordó entonces porque le encantaba ser bottom... le gustaba la sensación de recibir tal trozo de carne dentro de su ser, de percibir claramente como sus entrañas eran invadidas por algo duro y suave al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya me... me aguantarás si te pones en cuatro?

-Yo creo que si –respondió Draco poniéndose de rodillas apoyándose con las manos.

-¡Oh diablos! –exclamó Harry sintiéndose mas cómodo para penetrarlo comenzando con un ritmo suave y delicado, permaneciendo así un rato para después comenzar a hacerlo cada vez más rápido notando que Draco no se oponía, por lo que comenzó a dejarse llevar por la exquisita sensación de meterla.

Draco inclinó la cabeza sin terminar de adaptarse aun a tal actividad, pero disfrutando del pene de Harry cada vez que se lo metía, por lo que dejándose llevar no impidió el aumento del ritmo por lo cual pronto se comenzó a escuchar un "clap, clap, clap" por el sonido de los muslos de Harry chocando con las nalgas de Draco, quien no dejaba de quejarse, gemir y estrujar las sabanas.

-Si... me gusta... -mascullo con el rostro sudoroso y la espalda brillante invitando a besarla, por lo que sin dejar de ondular su pelvis, Harry se agachó a lamerla haciendo que Draco se retorciera.

Luego se enderezó para seguir embistiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Espera... no tan duro... -susurró Draco sintiendo su vientre algo dolorido.

Pero Harry no lo oía, seguía embelesado en lo suyo, tanto así que no vio cuando Draco levantó una mano para llamar su atención embistiendo con fuerza mandando al pobre de cuernos contra la cabecera.

-¡Ah!

-¡Perdón, perdón! –exclamó Harry viéndolo sobarse la testa.

-¡Eres un tarado! –exclamó Draco sentado en la cama.

-¡Perdón, es que no te oí! –respondió Harry apenado pero a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Idiota... -dijo Draco comenzando a sonreír.

-Ven, probemos otra cosa –dijo Harry dándole la mano para levantarse y sentarse ahora él recargado en la cabecera después de acomodar unas almohadas- así tu llevarás el ritmo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Draco tomando la botella de aceite y aplicando una buena porción al pene erguido de Harry, el cual esperaba anhelante en todo lo alto.

-Estás resultado delicioso –dijo Harry viendo como lo masturbaba al tiempo que le untaba el aceite- tal como lo imaginé.

-Si, claro.

-¿No me crees?

-Vamos Harry... -dijo Draco sin dejar de friccionar el rojo pene- la verdad es que no estoy dando el ancho, eso hasta yo lo sé.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Si la mamas muy bien.

-Bueno, eso sí, soy muy bueno haciendo mamadas... -dijo Draco sonriendo- pero... creo que lo demás no es como debería.

Harry no respondió al momento, simplemente se le quedó mirando mientras Draco seguía en lo suyo; el daño era más de lo que había pensado y Draco no estaba recuperado no solo físicamente, sino psicológicamente tampoco... su inseguridad no pegaba nada con la imagen que tenía en Hogwarts; los mortífagos y Voldemort no solo le habían arrancado una vida normal, sino también la confianza, la fe en sí mismo, y por mas palabras bonitas que le dijera,su autoestima no se curaba con una bandita.

-Bueno, ya esta –dijo Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Maldito rubio.

-¿mmm? ¿Y ahora porque? –refunfuñó Draco ceñudo ante el insulto.

-¿Cómo es posible que te ame tanto? –exclamó Harry con gesto intrigado haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos intentando ocultar su alegría.

-Ay Potter, pues porque soy Draco Malfoy y seguramente ya te gustaba desde Hogwarts, sino ¿Por qué me seguías a todas partes?

-Te seguía porque eras un hijo de puta traicionero y nada mas por eso; en aquel entonces no tenía tiempo de pensar en culos, además andaba tonteando con Ginny.

-Bueno, dejemos eso –dijo Draco montándosele a horcajadas y tomando el pene de Harry para colocárselo en su entrada.

-Uy... que rico –gimio Harry sintiendo como Draco se abría poco a poco conforme iba sentándose.

Verlo cerrar los ojos y arrugar la nariz hacía brotar en Harry los más oscuros deseos, deseos de acostarlo y penetrarlo salvajemente... Draco poseía una sensualidad innata que nada tenía que ver con la experiencia... o quién sabe, tal vez era el amor, pensó el moreno sonriendo al verlo morderse un labio cuando al fin pegó sus nalgas con sus muslos; pero lo que fuera lo volvía malditamente loco.

Draco abrió sus ojos grises mientras una sonrisa traviesa de dibujaba en sus inflamados labios al tiempo que se sujetaba de los hombros de Harry y se levantaba para empalarse de nuevo.

-¡mmm!... –gimió Harry al sentir la ardiente y suave presión en su miembro.

De forma tortuosamente lenta, Draco comenzó a cabalgar a Harry, quien se dio vuelo acariciando las piernas abiertas, lo mismo que sus pezones para después masturbarlo.

-¡Por Salazar!... –masculló Draco con voz ahogada tocando su próstata con cada sentón.

Harry jadeaba de placer junto con él, por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo con más fuerza mojándose la mano con el líquido transparente.

Draco en tanto se empalaba cada vez con más fuerza deseoso de sentir más y más.

-¡Oh mierda!... ¡es genial! –Balbuceó Draco sudoroso- solo que... -añadió deteniéndose mientras respiraba entrecortadamente- ya me cansé...

-¿Eh? –masculló Harry con espasmos de placer.

-Que ya me cansé... diablos, hasta para coger se necesita condición.

-¿Quieres estar abajo? –preguntó Harry algo agitado.

-Si –dijo Draco levantándose y dejándose caer a un lado del moreno- me gusta... -añadió dejándose abrazar- que la tengas grande, siento que me llenas todito.

-Es que tú me la pones dura –respondió Harry comenzando a chupetearle el cuello- no tienes idea... de cuanto te he deseado... -mascullo mientras se daba vuelo manoseándolo en tanto se aplicaba otro poco de aceite.

-Tú te la vives teniéndola dura, no creas que no me doy cuenta.

-Muy bien –susurró Harry contra sus labios- abre esas piernitas que aquí voy.

Riendo, Draco se giró diciendo:

-Primero métemela de lado, me gusta esa posición.

-Lo que el cliente pida –respondió Harry viéndolo darle la espalda al tiempo que flexionaba una pierna para detenerse y no irse de frente o quedar boca abajo mientras descansaba cómodamente su cabeza en la almohada.

Verlo así, lánguidamente acostado de lado prácticamente ofreciéndole el culo, fascino a Harry mientras le pasaba la mano por entre las nalgas cubiertas de aceite.

-Bien... –dijo acomodándose de modo de poner penetrarlo recargando una mano en la cama mientras que con la otra dirigía su miembro a la ahora oculta entrada.

Draco arrugó el ceño pues el dolor no se había ido y no se iría del todo esa noche, pero encontrándose ya más relajado no presentó gran problema; Harry lo sabía, sabía que sus penetraciones lo lastimaban, pero estaba seguro que todo eso valdría la pena.

Cuando se encontró dentro, Harry se quedó quieto para disfrutar la simple sensación de ardiente humedad.

-¡Oh carajo! –Exclamó inclinando la cabeza- ¡Draco, estas tan apretado... pareces virgen!

-Pues te recuerdo que no lo soy.

-Si, si... tienes un hijo, ya lo sé y muy lindo por cierto –respondió Harry sin moverse aun.

-Sé que es lindo, pero te agradecería que no habláramos de mi hijo mientras me la metes.

-Hecho –respondió Harry haciendo su cadera hacia atrás para salir y volver a entrar despacio en tanto veía divertido como Draco colocaba sus manos bajo su mejilla como si se fuese a tomar la siesta- ¿tan aburrido soy?

-¿Sabes cómo le llamo yo a esta posición? –dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry sin dejar de moverse.

-"Coger dormido"

-Si no me dices porque, ni cuenta me doy.

Draco solo sonrió mientras se arrellanaba en la cama y levantaba mas el culo recordando cuanto le gustaba esa posición; ciertamente casi nunca su próstata era tocada así, pero precisamente por eso le gustaba; porque se sentía cercano a quien se lo estaba haciendo, y tanto en su momento la disfrutó con Roger, ahora lo estaba disfrutando con Harry; y así como Roger sabia que esa posición era una muestra de confianza e intimidad de parte de Draco, el rubio deseó que Harry también lo comprendiera así.

Suspiró satisfecho sintiendo como Harry entraba de nuevo en él; así... despacio... lento... resbaloso y caliente... podía sentir claramente como sus paredes internas eran abiertas por su pene.

Y Harry... simplemente lo observaba embelesado; su expresión tan tranquila, tan en paz... con sus hermosos ojos grises cerrados y su faz tan relajada como si en verdad estuviera tomando la más reconfortante y reparadora siesta del mundo... y entonces lo entendió; comprendió el porqué del gusto de Draco por esa posición, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza aceptando más que nunca que Draco en verdad lo amaba... que con esa simple posición, el rubio le daba toda su confianza... y sintió que lo amaba más que nunca.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? –exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos encontrándose con la mirada atenta de unos ojos grises- si... -respondió después de un momento- que creo que también ya es mi posición favorita.

El entendimiento entre ellos fue tan claro que sin necesidad de decir mas, Draco sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos; Harry en tanto bajó la vista para mirar como su pene era tragado por las nalgas de Draco, por su entrada estrecha y apretada que no alcanzaba a verse en esa posición.

Después de disfrutar aquello por un rato más, Draco miró a Harry tendiéndole una mano en señal de que se detuviera; el moreno la tomó ayudándolo a levantarse para también darle un beso, beso sobre el cual el rubio murmuró:

-Si esa posición te gustaba, esta lo hará más.

Harry lo vio tumbarse de nuevo, pero esta vez boca arriba flexionando las piernas para después abrirlas lo más posible ondulando su cadera de forma obscena mientras se acariciaba los muslos y el interior de ellos.

-¿Te gusta esto? –susurró sin dejar de acariciarse.

-Si –respondió Harry con voz ronca.

-¿Quieres entrar de nuevo?

-Si, si quiero... -exclamó Harry tragando saliva y remojándose los labios.

-Y dime, Harry Potter... -preguntó Draco mirándolo fijamente y sin pestañear- ¿quieres romperme el culo?

-Claro que quiero... -respondió Harry entre dientes sintiéndose a punto de explotar.

-¿Y qué demonios estas esperando?

Ya sin decir nada, Harry lo tomó de los muslos y lo jaló hacia sí quedando en medio, le sujetó la cadera con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba su pene para hundirse de golpe en Draco, quien dejó escapar un pequeño grito mientras se aferraba a las sabanas.

-Si... -murmuró Harry clavando fuertemente los dedos en las blancas piernas comenzando a embestir con ganas provocando un rítmico rechinido en la cama y un suave balanceo en el pene de Draco.

-¡Mngg!

-¡Demonios!... –masculló Harry clavándose con fuerza una y otra vez- ¡Dios!

-¡Ah!... ¡ah!... ¡ah!...

-¡Me... me encantas Draco!

-¡L-lo... lo sé!... ¡ay!... ¡oh!... –gimoteó Draco soltando las sabanas para sujetarse de la cabecera y no estrellarse de nuevo mientras sentía como su próstata enviaba electrizantes sensaciones a todo su cuerpo comenzando en su bajo vientre.

Cuando las fuertes embestidas empujaban a Draco, Harry lo volvía a jalar de los muslos para regresarlo a su lugar.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban jadeos, quejidos, el chocar de cuerpos y el rechinido de la cama; Harry entonces lo tomó de los tobillos y le flexiono las piernas haciendo que sus rodillas tocaran su pecho sin soltarlo para mantenerlo hecho un ovillo, Harry se sentó en sus talones para mirarle la entrada, una entrada dilatada y roja.

-¡Ups!... –dijo deseando hundirse de nuevo ahí- creo que mañana alguien tendrá dificultades para sentarse.

-¡M-me vale una mierda, Potter! –Jadeó Draco- ¡Métemela ya y deja de perder el tiempo!

Harry le tomó las rodillas y las separó para acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas empujando su cadera penetrándolo así con fuerza intencional provocando que Draco arqueara el cuerpo en una enloquecedora combinación de dolor y placer.

-¡Dios mío! –jadeo el rubio con voz gutural.

Harry apoyó sus manos en la cama, a cada costado de Draco y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

-¡Ay!... –gritó Draco poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Harry clavándole las uñas sin percatarse de ello mientras recibía una tras otra las fuertes embestidas de Harry, quien ya tenía mechones de pelo oscuro pegados a su sudoroso rostro.

Ver los gestos de Draco, sus gemidos, quejidos y pequeños gritos, hacían que deseara penetrarlo lo más posible, por lo que se enderezó sujetando a Draco de las nalgas con ambas manos levantándole el culo sin dejar en ningún momento de penetrarlo.

-¡Ngg!... ¡oh!... ¡Harry!... –balbuceo Draco arqueando el cuello sintiendo a Harry penetrarlo hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

-¿Te gusta? –mascullo Harry moviendo su cadera en un ritmo rápido.

-¡Ssssi...! ¡Así... fuerte!...

Con la respiración entrecortada y con Draco levantado del culo, Harry miró hacia abajo viendo hipnotizado como su resbaloso e hinchado pene desaparecía entre las nalgas del rubio.

Draco giraba el rostro de un lado a otro sintiendo la boca seca de tanto jadear, pero no podía evitarlo; cada penetración provocaba sensaciones en su bajo vientre que lo hacían gritar de placer deseando que no terminara nunca, que el hombre que se encontraba entre sus piernas lo sujetara fuerte y no lo soltara jamás.

Verlo así, derretirse... deshacerse entre sus brazos, entregarse totalmente mientras le hacía el amor, hacían que Harry contuviera su orgasmo para poder seguir disfrutándolo, para poder seguir bebiendo con los ojos esa visión del hombre que amaba gemir de puro placer, y también para seguir sintiendo esa sensación húmeda y ardiente cada vez que entraba... apretándolo... recibiéndolo... amándolo...

-¡Draco!... –gimio Harry deseando también derramarse ya dentro de él y dejar estallar el éxtasis que gritaba por salir.

-Ya... ya... -balbuceó Draco con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Harry entonces lo bajó llevándose en sus antebrazos las piernas de Draco recostándose totalmente sobre él quedando pecho con pecho y sin dejar de embestirlo ni un momento.

Ya teniéndolo tan cerca, Draco le rodeó el cuello con los brazos abriendo la boca ansioso para recibir el hambriento beso de Harry.

-Te amo Draco... -susurró Harry sobre sus labios- te amo tanto...

-Y yo... y yo a ti... -respondió Draco ladeando la cabeza para recibir los mordisqueos y lamidas del moreno- ¡oh Dios!... ¡ah!.. ¡Ya no puedo....!

Harry sintió los espasmos internos de Draco oprimiéndole el pene, por lo que por fin dejó escapar el orgasmo arqueándose contra el rubio, ambos en un grito.

En medio de su éxtasis, Draco abrazó fuertemente a Harry al tiempo que sentía algo caliente quemándole el interior.

-¡Ah!... –gritó Harry clavándose lo más fuerte que podía corriéndose al fin dentro de Draco, el cual jadeaba y gemía con fuerza en su oído.

Sintiendo aun suaves embestidas post orgásmicas de parte de Harry, Draco dejó caer los brazos extendidos en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos agotado; Harry fue deteniendo sus penetraciones poco a poco para finalmente quedarse quieto sobre Draco respirando agitadamente y tratando de no cargar todo su peso en el rubio a pesar de sentirse cansado; en cambio recargó su mejilla en el hombro de Draco escondiendo su rostro en su cuello sintiendo después de unos instantes una mano acariciándole el cabello.

De hecho no quería salir de Draco, quería seguir dentro de él sintiendo su calor, pero necesitaba recostarse, por lo que comenzó a salir despacio para después echarse a un lado dándose cuenta de que ambos tenían manchado el vientre por la eyaculación de Draco.

Con los ojos cerrados y hombro con hombro ninguno dijo nada... se sentían tan satisfechos, plenos y adormilados que simplemente se tomaron de la mano dejándose vencer por el sueño.

______________________________________________

Un incómodo frio despertó a Harry, quien se encontró abrazando a Draco en la habitual posición de cucharitas de estante, por lo que al puro tanteo jaló las mantas para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos; no tenía idea de si habían dormido unos minutos o un par de horas... supuso que unos minutos, pues el rostro dormido de Draco mostraba unas aun muy arreboladas mejillas; sonrió pegando su frente en la nuca de Draco mientras se pegaba mas a él.

-mmm... -gimio Draco al sentir los besos en su hombro- no... boes... tes... Potty...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-dije, no molestes Potter... -respondió Draco sin abrir los ojos- aunque quisiera no aguanto otra ronda... la verdad no estoy listo para el segundo raund.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes –respondió Harry acariciándole el vientre- debes descansar.

Un tranquilo silencio se hizo por unos minutos hasta que Draco dijo mas dormido que despierto:

-Harry...

-¿Sí?

-Estoy enamorado de ti...

Harry sonrió cerrando los ojos disponiéndose a dormir, pero antes...

-Draco...

-¿mmm?...

-¿Quieres que mande a hacer unos calzoncillos para ti que digan "Este culo se lo cogió Harry Potter"?

-Púdrete Cara Rajada –respondió Draco bajando una mano y dándole un pellizco en la pierna.

-¡Ay!

-Mejor hazte tú unos que digan "Soy un tarado y le comí el culo al que no debe ser nombrado"

Harry comenzó a carcajearse mientras se sobaba la pierna.

-Mejor me haré unos que digan "yo amo a Draco Malfoy"

-¿Y debo sentirme halagado porque lleves mi nombre en tu trasero? –dijo Draco con fingida indignación mientras se giraba para quedar boca arriba.

-Tranquilo, no necesito hacer eso... -dijo Harry acurrucándose junto él disponiéndose a dormir- ya llevo tu nombre en el corazón.

Abrazando a Harry contra su pecho, Draco cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar por el sueño mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

.


	59. Capitulo 59

Cuando Draco despertó, lo primero que sintió fue un brazo y una pierna encima; miró hacia un lado y vio a Harry profundamente dormido casi sobre él; sonrió al tener su rostro tan cerca y sin quererlo, la noche que vivieron llegó a su memoria haciéndolo ampliar mas la sonrisa ¿Quién se imaginaría que Harry Potter cogería tan bien?.. .que ese chico tan ñoño iba a ser tan jodidamente bueno en la cama... pero ese pensamiento de repente lo puso serio... ¿con cuántos había estado encamado para llegar a ser así?

Suspiró pateando mentalmente ese feo sentimiento desolador para mejor mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared viendo que ya eran las 6:30 am; volvió a mirar a Harry, quien con un suave ronquido descansaba en su hombro y volvió a sonreír pensando en que si el moreno a pesar de tener tantas opciones, había elegido estar con él, por algo debía ser.

-Como sea, es hora de moverse –pensó Draco con pesar quitándose de encima a Harry cuidando de no despertarlo- ¡diablos!... –susurró al sentir una punzada en salva sea la parte.

Buscó con la vista sus pantuflas encontrando las gafas de Harry en el suelo, las levantó sonriendo otra vez y se calzó sus pantuflas, por lo que sin más se dirigió al baño; cuando cerró la puerta se dirigió rápidamente al excusado pues tenía ganas de orinar; cuando terminó y jaló la palanca, fue hacia la tina abriendo la manija.

-Un buen baño me caerá muy bien -pensó mientras buscaba con la vista las botellitas de jabón líquido.

Y mientras esperaba que la tina se llenara, caminó hasta el espejo, en el que nada mas al verse se quedó pasmado.

-¿¡Pero qué...?! –Balbuceó al ver su cuello y pecho con muchos chupetones que le dieron la impresión de ser una jirafa humana; rápidamente se miró entre las piernas encontrando con horror el mismo espectáculo- ¡no la jodas! –murmuró tratando de verse la espalda en el espejo alcanzando a ver más chupetones en sus hombros.

-Creo que me acosté con una maldita sanguijuela.

Refunfuñando siguió revisándose hasta que la tina estuvo llena, por lo que procedió a meterse en ella checando primero que la temperatura estuviera en su punto metiendo una mano en el agua; solo que al enderezarse, unas manos en su cintura lo hicieron pegar un brinco.

-Yo también necesito un baño... -susurró Harry pegándosele a la espalda.

-¡Con un carajo Harry, me espantaste!

-Así tendrás la conciencia –dijo Harry rodeándole el torso con los brazos.

-Óyeme ¿ya viste como me dejaste? –exclamó ceñudo deshaciéndose del abrazo y girándose para mostrarle el cuello y los hombros- ¿Qué tienes en la boca, una maldita bomba de succión?

-No te enojes que te haces viejo.

-No es gracioso ¿no crees que es suficiente con las manchas de mi cara?... de por si estoy horrible.

-¿Otra vez con eso? –dijo Harry sintiendo una punzada de tristeza mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-De por si soy raro.

-Tú no eres raro –respondió Harry acariciándole una mejilla con su pulgar.

-Deja mis manchas en paz –masculló Draco girando el rostro.

-Draco...

-Mira, no quiero discutir ¿no que querías bañarte? –exclamó metiendo una pierna al agua.

Ya sin decir nada, Harry espero a que él se metiera primero.

-¡Oh rayos! –se quejó Draco al sentarse.

-¿Te duele?

-Algo... -respondió haciendo gestos.

-Deja que me siente yo primero, así no te molestara tanto –dijo Harry metiéndose a la tina.

Draco esperó en silencio a que Harry se sentara en la tina para después sentarse en sus piernas.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Harry abrazándolo bajo el agua.

-Ajá.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre ellos hasta que Harry decidió romperlo.

-Lo siento, no creí que te molestaran tanto esas marcas.

-No importa... -respondió sintiéndose avergonzado de haber montado todo un drama- la verdad es que se sentía muy rico cuando me los hacías.

Harry sonrió comenzando a besarle el cuello mientras decía:

-Pues tú dirás...

Draco ladeo la cabeza sintiendo con delicia como la boca de Harry le lamia detrás de la oreja mientras su mano bajaba para tomarle el pene.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga duro? –añadió comenzando a friccionarlo.

-Pues mientras tú no te pongas así, está bien... -respondió Draco dejándose besuquear.

-Eso es imposible cuando te tengo sentado encima.

-Te advierto que no te voy a dar el mañanero, Potter...

-Bueno, tu culo no ¿pero qué tal tu boca? –susurró Harry en su oreja masturbándolo cada vez más fuerte y rápido.

-¡Ah! –jadeó Draco tensando los muslos ante su creciente excitación sujetándose con las manos de los bordes de la tina.

Al verlo cada vez mas excitado, Harry disminuyó el ritmo de su mano para deslizarla por sus testículos, los cuales comenzó a masajear mientas su otra mano le pellizcaba los pezones; no tardo en tener a Draco derritiéndose y temblando en sus brazos deseando cada vez mas.

-Si... así... Ha-Harry... -jadeó ya cada vez mas acostado en Harry, quien divertido veía como solo su cabeza asomaba por el agua, por lo que tomándolo debajo de las axilas lo jaló de nuevo hacia sí.

Si Draco hubiese sido masa, Harry hubiese podido hacer cualquier pan con él pues el rubio estaba totalmente rendido ante las caricias que estaba recibiendo; no tardo en correrse en la mano de Harry, quien en ningún momento dejo de masturbarlo y solo se detuvo hasta que lo tuvo todo laxo entre sus brazos.

-mmm... -gimió Draco con los ojos cerrados recargado en el pecho de Harry- eso estuvo bueno...

-Me alegro.

Un silencio tranquilo se hizo por unos momentos en los que Draco descansaba, hasta que abrió los ojos diciendo:

-Siéntate en el borde de la tina.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué?... ¿no que querías una mamada?

-No si estas cansado –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros- no importa.

-Tú dirás que no, pero lo que está bajo mi trasero dice a todas luces lo contrario.

Sonriendo travieso, Harry se levantó sintiendo al instante el frio sobre su piel mojada, detalle que olvidó al instante de ver a Draco acercarse a él; por lo que sin más se sentó al borde de la tina abriendo las piernas para darle espacio.

Draco vio el pene de Harry ya con tremenda excitación, por lo que sin más lo tomó y lo metió a su boca haciendo que Harry cerrara los ojos complacido.

El rubio se lanzó a chupársela rápido y fuerte deteniéndose en instantes para juguetear con su lengua sobre el hoyuelo provocando que Harry comenzara a jadear mientras se sujetaba de los bordes de la tina con las manos para poder mover su cadera en un suave vaivén en la boca de Draco.

-Si... oh ssssi... chúpalo más fuerte... -gimió Harry viendo como la cabeza rubia se movía entre sus piernas.

Draco obedeció logrando que Harry se corriera con un gran gemido llenándole la boca de su caliente semen.

-¡Ah!... ¡joder Draco!... ¡Mgh!...

Draco siguió chupando hasta que los espasmos post orgásmicos de Harry cesaron en su totalidad; entonces el moreno se sentó de nuevo dentro de la tina siendo recibido por los brazos del rubio, en el cual recostó su mejilla sobre su hombro.

Draco lo dejó reposar sobre él un buen rato sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda y el cabello tiernamente; Harry había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias hasta que Draco dijo:

-No soy tu recargadera Potter, así que mueve el culo que ya es tarde.

-Que fea manera de romper el romance –dijo Harry alzando la cabeza.

-Pues no hay tiempo para romancear –exclamo Draco separándose de él para tomar el shampoo y comenzar a lavarse el cabello para después pasárselo a Harry.

Diez minutos después y envuelto en una gran toalla, Draco sacaba ropa limpia del armario mientras Harry se ponía la del día anterior.

-Date prisa para qué desayunes –dijo Harry viendo aparecer una charola con alimentos sobre la mesita.

-No tengo hambre –respondió Draco comenzando a vestirse.

-No empieces Draco –dijo Harry mientras se ponía los calcetines.

-No empiezo, es solo que... -unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron a Draco, por lo que colocándose los zapatos, Harry fue a abrir.

-Buenos días Remus.

-Hola chicos, vengo por los recuerdos, debo llevarlos con el jurista para que los avale antes del juicio.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora y no antes? –preguntó Draco mientras se ponía rápidamente una camiseta dándoles la espalda y evitar que Remus viera sus marcas amorosas.

-Es para evitar algún truco, les aplicaran hechizos reveladores para descubrir si están amañados.

-Ya veo.

-Draco, vendré por ti a las 9:00 am, el juicio comienza a las 9:30 am.

-Sí.

-Harry, me temo que yo no podre intervenir para nada en su defensa más que en lo que el Wizengamot me pida testimonio.

-Lo sé Remus, yo tampoco puedo intervenir, Draco se representará a sí mismo y tanto él como el fiscal pueden llamarnos para testificar, nada más.

-Bien, me voy entonces, firma aquí –dijo Remus dándole una tabla con un pergamino, en el que hacia constancia de la entrega y en el cual Remus firmo de recibido; después salió de ahí con dos aurores mas custodiando la entrega.

Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, vio a Draco subirse los pantalones y luego volver a sentarse para ponerse calcetines; el rubio no decía nada pero Harry imaginó que debía comenzar a sentirse muy nervioso.

-Dilo ya –dijo de pronto Draco sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu mirada es muy pesada, sé que me estás viendo.

-Ah... lo siento, es solo que... -titubeó Harry metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos- Draco, aunque tienes todo nuestro apoyo sabes que prácticamente estarás solo allá ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé –dijo poniéndose de pie para quitar la toalla húmeda de la cama y arrojarla al cesto de ropa sucia del baño- no tengo abogado... -añadió regresando- ni ningún tipo de asistencia legal tal como le corresponde a cualquier reo, ellos lo saben, saben que nadie quiso representarme y están felices por ello; prácticamente dan por hecho que mis huesos ya están en Azkaban y cómo piensan que soy culpable ven el juicio solo como una reafirmación.

-Si necesitas mi testimonio para lo que sea, llámame –dijo Harry caminando hasta él y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-Espero no tener que hacerlo, mientras menos involucrado estés, será mejor, sería muy sospechosa tanta colaboración de tu parte.

-Sabes que terminaras llamándome, hay cosas que solo yo puedo decir, además solo estaré diciendo la verdad.

-Si... gracias, oye Harry –dijo Draco después de unos momentos- hay que hacer algo con estas marcas, no puedo presentarme con estos chupetones en el cuello, aplícame un hechizo Glamour.

-Rayos, no puedo Draco, cualquier hechizo te hace mal –respondió Harry soltándolo y viendo que había en la charola para desayunar.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido unos segundos antes de exclamar:

-¡¿Y luego?!... no pretenderás que salga de aquí con estas marcas en mi cuello ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no –dijo Harry acomodando los platos en la mesa- pero no se te puede aplicar ningún hechizo.

-¡Es que eso no puede ser! ¿¡Acaso no me has aplicado ni siquiera uno chiquito?!

-mmm... sí, creo que si –respondió Harry haciendo memoria- estabas mojado por la lluvia.

-Ahí lo vez, no me hará ningún daño, aplícame un Glamour entonces.

-Cuando te apliqué el hechizo, el señor Jackson ya me había explicado porque ese no te hacía daño.

-No entiendo.

-Ese era un hechizo simple y superficial, solo era secar tu ropa, pero un Glamour es otra cosa.

-Sigo sin entender, un Glamour también es un hechizo muy sencillo.

-Si pero permanece en tu piel, esa magia te cubriría, se impregna en ti y aunque sea un hechizo simple, de todos modos te enfermaría.

En medio de la habitación, Draco vio como sin más, Harry se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba a comer.

-Préstame tu varita –dijo de pronto.

-¿mmm?

-Yo haré el hechizo, préstame tu varita.

Harry observó la mano extendida de Draco y su semblante serio.

-No te lanzare ningún Avada si es lo que te preocupa –exclamó sintiendo su enfado ir en aumento.

-Eso ya lo sé y no es por eso que no te la voy a prestar –respondió Harry haciendo acopio de paciencia al tiempo que dejaba en la mesa su vaso de jugo de naranja- lo más que haré será ponerle cuello alto a tu camiseta y nada más y si ese es un estúpido pretexto para no sentarte a desayunar, no me interesa; así que te calmas, te aplastas a comer y se acabó.

Draco apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una sola línea mirándole a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que sin decir nada y caminando muy dignamente, jaló la silla y se sentó.

-Si es que voy a comer... -dijo después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio- es porque así lo decidí yo, no porque tú me lo hayas ordenado.

Harry solo rodó los ojos discretamente y siguió comiendo; cuando terminaron de desayunar, el auror procedió a transformar la camiseta de Draco en una de cuello alto para después aplicarse el mismo un Glamour, después vio al rubio entrar al baño en el que tardó más de diez minutos.

-Draco... -llamó tocando la puerta- ¿todo bien?

-Si, solo estoy cepillándome los dientes.

-Ah.

Cinco minutos después, Draco salió mirando a Harry.

-Harry.

-¿Sí?

-Lamento estar de un genio de perros, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso.

Harry lo miró sentarse en la cama con el rostro más pálido de lo normal; entonces sonrió y caminó hasta él para levantarlo y envolverlo en sus brazos sin decir absolutamente nada.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró al tiempo que recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry negándose a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor y seguridad que esos brazos le hacían sentir.

-Será difícil pero tú puedes hacerlo –susurró en su nuca- has logrado sobrevivir a esta guerra, puedes con esto Draco, yo creo en ti.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Draco se sintió confortado al recordar que ya no estaba solo, que había alguien que lo quería sin importarle ni su pasado ni su futuro, y mucho menos su apellido.

-En un rato mas, Remus vendrá por ti –dijo Harry separándose de él- debo ir a cambiarme de ropa, así parece que voy a una cita; pero como ya me bañé no tardaré mucho, aquí estaré para cuando vengan por ti.

A pesar de sentirse descorazonado por la momentánea partida de Harry, Draco agradeció quedarse solo por un rato para ordenar el cúmulo de emociones que lo estaban embargando.

La verdad es que nunca había estado en un juicio y la sola idea de enfrentar a cincuenta fulanos con aires de pureza hacia que su estomago hiciera piruetas; obligándose a ser sincero consigo mismo, reconoció con pesar que se moría de nervios y miedo, sin embargo también tenía claro que aunque las probabilidades fueran mínimas, había oportunidad de salir libre, algo que nunca esperó volver a tener y que si debía luchar por su libertad, no era solo por el mismo, también era por alguien más que no tenía ninguna culpa de todo lo que el maldito mundo mágico tuviera en contra de los mortífagos y principalmente contra la familia Malfoy, así que si iba a defenderse, lo haría como gato panza arriba.

-Vamos a pelear duro Harry... -susurró sacando la fotografía de su pequeño hijo y guardándosela en el bolsillo- y crecerás junto a mí y seremos una familia.

Rato después tocaron a la puerta y apareció Remus acompañado de otros dos aurores; Draco se puso de pie al tiempo que extendía las manos para que Remus lo esposara; con Remus por delante, Draco en medio y los dos aurores detrás de él, recorrieron los desiertos pasillo de San Mungo desalojados solo para que pudieran pasar. Casi al llegar al punto de desaparición llegó Harry apresurado vistiendo unos jeans azules, camiseta verde y una chaqueta gastada.

Alcanzó a ver a Draco y a guiñarle un ojo mientras le sonreía discreto y aunque Draco no le correspondió el gesto por obvias razones, internamente sintió alegría, y sin más fue tomado del codo por Remus y desapareció.

_________________________________________

Supo que habían llegado al ministerio solo porque ahí se celebraban los juicios, pero realmente no tenía la menor idea de en qué parte se habían aparecido; él solo siguió en silencio a Remus, quien comenzó a caminar por pasillos y subir escaleras para llegar al departamento de misterios, pues estando las salas del tribunal ubicadas en el nivel 10, las más antiguas del ministerio, eran inaccesibles para el ascensor.

Después de un largo recorrido y pasar por lo que parecían mazmorras, finalmente llegaron a una puerta de madera y hierro forjado.

-Bueno, hemos llegado –dijo Remus quitándole las esposas- cuando entremos te conduciré a una silla que está en el centro de la sala, esta silla te sujetará automáticamente, así que no te asustes por eso.

-Ajá... -respondió Draco sobándose las muñecas por puro reflejo mientras sentía la boca seca.

-Solo habla cuando te lo indiquen, muchos miembros del Wizengamot son muy quisquillosos respecto a eso, es mejor no provocar.

-Entiendo.

-Tus recuerdos los tiene el jurista dentro de la sala, ya verificó que son auténticos y que no están alterados; estarán disponibles para cuando tu dispongas de ellos en el momento que quieras, lo mismo que la asistencia técnica como presentar papeleo y todo eso.

-Bien.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo –dijo Remus.

-eee... ¿y Harry? –Preguntó Draco un tanto titubeante y en un tono muy bajo para no ser escuchado por los otros aurores- ¿en dónde estará?

-Llegará en cualquier momento –respondió Remus con aire tranquilizador.

-Y... ¿usted? –preguntó Draco como no queriendo la cosa.

-también estaré dentro de la sala.

-Ah... y...mmm...

-¿Sirius? –completó Remus sonriendo más sin poder evitarlo.

-Aja.

-El está ocupado con la seguridad de afuera, pero me dijo que en cuanto pudiera vendría a echarse una vuelta.

-Claro.

-Señor Lupin... -dijo una mujer abriendo la puerta desde dentro y asomándose.

-Vamos –dijo Remus dándole el paso a Draco para que entrara por la puerta que había abierto la mujer.

Una mazmorra más grande de lo normal, con gradas llenas de gente vestida con túnicas color ciruela con la letra "W" bordada en el pecho con hilos plateados y miradas adustas callaron al momento en que el chico rubio entró al lugar conducido por el auror que lo guió hasta la silla que había en medio de la sala en la cual lo sentaron siendo sujetado al instante por unas gruesas correas por ella.

Aunque ya se lo había adelantado Remus, aquella medida de seguridad le pareció injusta, pues se le hacía muy incomodo tener que defenderse desde aquella posición, pero eso era algo por lo que no valía la pena gastar sus energías, por lo que a pesar de su nerviosismo comenzó a escudriñar el lugar.

Frente a la silla en la que estaba sentado estaba sentado Balthasar Parrish, Presidente del Wizengamot, quien lo miraba fijamente desde su lugar en alto haciéndolo levantar la cara para mirarlo, un poco más abajo, estaba otro hombre, no tan viejo pero ya con el pelo entrecano que vestía una túnica gris oscuro que revisaba unos pergaminos en una mesa, y junto a él estaba la mujer que los llamó, ya sentada con una libreta en la mano y una pluma "a vuela pluma" lista para trabajar; y para terminar el cuadro de gente que estaba en el espacio bajo de la sala estaba otro hombre como de unos cuarenta años con túnica azul oscuro y corbata roja, que también hojeaba unos pergaminos; y atrás de todos ellos, pero frente a él, estaban todos esos hombres y mujeres que conformaban el Wizengamot.

-Inicia la sesión del "pueblo contra Draco Lucius Malfoy Black" –dijo un hombre sentado junto al señor Parrish- preside la sesión el honorable presidente del Wizengamot, el señor Balthasar Parrish.

-Señor Budchen –dijo el presidente- comience por favor.

-Gracias, buenos días a todos –saludó el hombre de azul- Soy el fiscal Vladimir Budchen como muchos de ustedes ya saben y procederé a leer los cargos que se le imputan al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

Sin necesidad de mirarlos, Draco podía sentir la mirada de todos clavadas en él mientras el fiscal leía los cargos.

-El señor Draco Malfoy es un mortífago que trabajó bajo las órdenes del que no debía ser nombrado...

Draco sonrió al oír al fiscal evitar a todas luces el nombre de Voldemort como si éste aun estuviese vivo y en acecho de todo aquel que pronunciara su nombre.

-EL señor Malfoy fue responsable material de la invasión a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería dando por resultado el deceso de dieciocho personas, incluidos tanto aurores como estudiantes...

Draco no pudo evitar sentir una ola de culpa al oír en número de muertos, pues al irse inmediatamente del castillo, no se había enterado de nada.

-Se dio a la fuga del lugar en compañía de sus padres, el señor Lucius Malfoy y la señora Narcisa Black Malfoy y también en compañía del que no debía ser nombrado; trabajó bajo su mando durante el lapso de aproximadamente tres años y por último se le acusa también de conspiración contra la comunidad mágica al participar en un plan tenebroso que atenta contra la naturaleza humana y mágica al procrear una criatura utilizando magia oscura.

Draco apretó los puños y dientes con fuerza al escuchar las últimas palabras mirando de forma asesina al fiscal, quien al parecer ya estaba curtido en ese tipo de "ojos".

-Señor Malfoy... -continuó el fiscal ya dirigiéndose a él directamente- usted hizo posible la invasión al colegio Hogwarts al reparar el armario evanescente burlando por primera vez en la historia del colegio, todas sus medidas de seguridad; con esto, usted dejó entrar al castillo a docenas de mortífagos, asesinos a sangre fría, a una escuela llena de estudiantes, llena de niños que confiaban en la seguridad de ese lugar y que no contaban con más protección que la de unos cuantos maestros, la mayoría de ellos habituados a dar clases, no batallas propias de un auror.

-Pero...

-Silencio señor Malfoy, aun no he terminado –indico el fiscal Budchen- ya tendrá la oportunidad de presentar sus argumentos.

-Lo siento –masculló Draco entre dientes consciente de que debía mantener la calma.

Harry entró silenciosamente colocándose a un lado de la puerta junto a Remus.

-Once estudiantes fallecieron esa noche... -continuó el fiscal Budchen paseándose por toda la sala con paso lento y pausado como pretendiendo dar énfasis a sus palabras con su tranquilo deambular- once familias destrozadas por el asesinato vil y cruel de sus hijos, chicos con edades desde los trece a los diecisiete años que confiaban en la seguridad de su colegio, dos valientes profesores y cinco valientes aurores que dieron su vida por protegerlos... y usted señor Malfoy... -dijo ya parándose frente a él- traicionó la confianza de sus compañeros al preparar la entrada de esos asesinos, lo que lo hace responsable de todos y cada uno de esos asesinatos.

Harry quería saltarle encima al tipo ese al escuchar sus argumentos, que aunque ciertamente decían la verdad, estaban enfocados en la persona equivocada.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy –dijo Budchen plantado frente a él- tengo en mi mano un frasco con Veritaserum ¿va a negarse a tomarlo?

-¿Por qué hace preguntas tan idiotas? –Respondió Draco enojado- sabe perfectamente que no puedo tomarlo.

-Porque según usted es alérgico.

-No soy alérgico.

-¡Ah sí, lo olvidaba!... la magia oscura que hay en usted le impide recibir cualquier otro hechizo y también beber Veritaserum... que conveniente –exclamó Budchen jugueteando con la botellita en sus manos para después colocarla en la mesa en donde tenía todos sus papeles- bueno, no nos queda más que confiar en su palabra ¿cierto?

-En mi palabra no, pero en las pruebas si –respondió Draco intentando pensar razonadamente y no gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir al tipejo como era su ferviente deseo.

-Claro, claro –respondió Budchen en actitud condescendiente.

-Tengo los análisis médicos certificados por el medimago Andrew Jackson, medimago que el mismo ministro designo –respondió Draco.

Frente a cada miembro del Wizengamot apareció una carpeta con los análisis de Draco, los cuales comenzaron a revisar de inmediato.

-Independientemente si es magia oscura o no lo que me impide tomar el Veritaserum –continuó Draco escuchando el ruido de hojas al voltearse- no puedo tomarla sin sufrir graves complicaciones medicas.

-Por lo que reitero, habrá que confiar en su palabra –concluyó el fiscal tomando otro pergamino de su mesa- dígame señor Malfoy ¿usted fue designado por el que no debía ser nombrado, para permitir la entrada de mortífagos al colegio?

-Si, pero...

-¿Y fue a usted quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de reparar el armario evanescente?

-Si, pero...

-Una pregunta mas, señor Malfoy... -interrumpió Budchen- también tuvo otra misión aparte de permitir la invasión al colegio ¿verdad?

Draco se removió incomodo en su silla.

-Le pregunté algo, señor Malfoy.

-Responda la pregunta –dijo Balthasar Parrish desde lo alto.

-Si, tuve otra misión –respondió secamente Draco.

-¿Y puede decirnos cual era?

Draco suspiró antes de responder.

-Asesinar al profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Un leve susurro, que se acalló de inmediato se dejó oír en la sala.

-No lo logró, pero en sus vanos intentos casi mata a dos de sus compañeros tengo entendido –continuó el fiscal revisando sus notas- a Katie Bell quien toco un collar maldito, objeto que no debía penetrar al colegio, pero que usted logro introducirlo usando una imperdonable con la dueña del local "Las Tres Escobas" y a Ron Weasley por un licor envenenado... sus intentos de mortífago comenzaron bien, señor Malfoy.

Draco se quedó sin saber que decir, era cierto que no había tenido opción, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera se acordaba del casi fallecimiento de aquellos dos y mucho menos de la "Imperius" que uso en Madame Rosmerta.

-Su señor Tenebroso debió tenerlo en gran estima para encomendarle semejantes misiones a un menor de edad –concluyó el fiscal Budchen.

-Maldito hijo de perra... -masculló Harry.

-Shhh

-Pero Remus...

-Cállate o nos van a sacar.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –respondió Harry entre dientes.

-El linaje de mi familia, tanto paterna como materna... -comenzó Draco viendo que el fiscal Budchen al fin le daba pie para hablar- tienen siglos de antigüedad; la fortuna de la familia Malfoy fue en su momento una de las más grandes de Inglaterra. Yo fui educado en una mentalidad purista, misma que defendí durante toda mi estancia en el colegio y la cual me hizo seguir con absoluta certeza cada decisión de mis padres, hasta que poco a poco fui dándome cuenta por mi mismo de la realidad de las cosas.

-Bonita disertación, pero...

-¿Por qué me interrumpe?... pensé que este sería un juicio justo a pesar de que el tribunal no me asignó ningún abogado siendo ese mi derecho –exclamó Draco mirando al señor Parrish.

-Es verdad señor Budchen –dijo Balthasar Parrish ocultando su incomodidad- usted ya tuvo su turno.

-Lo siento –masculló Budchen.

-Puede continuar señor Malfoy.

-Gracias, a lo que quiero llegar es que si mis padres cometieron errores, son errores de ellos, y que si se me va a juzgar, que sea por lo que yo hice, no por mi apellido.

-Buen punto señor Malfoy –reconoció el señor Parrish- espero por su bien que tenga con que sustentar sus palabras.

Draco se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos pensando en que un buen trago de agua le caería de maravilla.

-Bien hecho Draco –pensó Harry desde su lugar- pero ahora viene lo feo.

-Es verdad que yo recibí la misión de asesinar al profesor Dumbledore y de introducir a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts; pero no fue una asignación que mis padres y yo celebráramos, más bien fue un castigo a mi padre por haber fallado en otra misión.

-¿Qué misión? –pregunto el fiscal.

-Cuando juzgue a mi padre, puede preguntarle a él.

-Señor Parrish –dijo el fiscal dirigiéndose al presidente del Tribunal- creo que es conveniente saber el contexto de la situación.

-Es verdad, responda señor Malfoy.

-No sé muy bien los detalles –respondió Draco ocultando su mal humor- pero me parece que fue porque no pudo llevarle al señor Tenebroso una profecía sobre Harry Potter.

-¿Qué profecía?

-Ya le dije que no lo sé, mis padres tampoco me contaban todo; yo estaba en el colegio.

-Señor Parrish, yo creo...

-Esta saliéndose del tema –respondió el señor Parrish antes de que el fiscal terminara de objetar- si veo la necesidad de insistir en esto, yo mismo preguntaré, ahora continúe señor Malfoy.

-Bien, para esto tengo un recuerdo; recuerdo que como otros que extraje, están certificados por un jurista como auténticos e inalterados.

Nuevamente una hoja apareció ante los miembros del Wizengamot, y el jurista mencionado se levanto siendo el hombre de gris que revisaba sus notas en la mesa y que hasta el momento no había hablado para nada; se inclinó y levantó una caja de madera colocándola en la mesa a la vista de todos.

-De acuerdo... -susurró el señor Parrish colocándose de nueva cuenta sus gafas y examinando el documento- aja... bien, señor Kurkova, usted manipulara los recuerdos para evitar malos manejos.

-Si señor Parrish- respondió el jurista colocando un pensadero en la mesa para después dirigirse al tribunal- honorables señoras y señores miembros del Wizengamot, no es la primera vez que se utilizan recuerdos en un juicio, pero aun así es mi deber informarles que este pensadero esta modificado para que el recuerdo pueda ser visto por todos los presentes sin necesidad de hundir nuestros rostros en el pensadero; ahora señor Malfoy, de acuerdo a la numeración que me dio ¿Qué frasco quiere que muestre?

-El que tiene el numero uno por favor.

El jurista tomó un frasquito, le quitó el corcho y al momento de vaciarlo en el pensadero, la mazmorra comenzó a llenarse de una bruma gris que poco a poco fue tomando forma de tal manera que cuando todo estuvo claro, varias exclamaciones ahogadas se dejaron oír al tener aparentemente al mismísimo Voldemort frente a ellos.

-¡Eres un verdadero inútil! –bramó Voldemort aplicándole un Cruciatus a Lucius arrancándole un grito que resonó en las paredes del tribunal haciendo que varios miembros del Wizengamot se taparan los oídos.

-¡Agh!... ¡lo... lo siento... mi señor! –balbuceó Lucius retorciéndose en el piso.

-¡Has pasado a ser el peor de mis sirvientes! –Exclamó Voldemort cesando su castigo- tal vez necesitas ser reemplazado.

Lucius solo jadeaba en el piso mientras Voldemort hablaba.

-Necesito a alguien con la suficiente iniciativa para cumplir con lo que se le ordena... y creo, Lucius, que conozco a alguien con la mente fresca, una mente llena de ideas listas para ser puestas en práctica... ¿verdad Draco?

En una esquina estaban Narcisa y Draco, muy quietos y tomados de la mano.

-Ven aquí muchacho.

Un Draco Malfoy de no más de diecisiete años avanzó titubeante hasta donde la tenebrosa figura lo esperaba

-¿Quieres recibir la marca, Draco?

Lucius abrió los ojos espantado al tiempo que se levantaba trabajosamente.

-Mi... mi señor, yo... lo haré bien esta vez.

Todos vieron como Draco miraba a su padre con terror mal disimulado al tener junto a él a Voldemort y a su enorme serpiente arrastrándose entre sus pies.

-Te hice una pregunta, Draco –insistió Voldemort poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Si, mi señor –respondió Draco desviando de plano la mirada para no tener que ver los ojos rojos que lo observaban inquisitivos.

-Te daré la oportunidad única de reivindicar tu apellido –continuó Voldemort caminando lentamente a su alrededor- algo que no suelo hacer con los mortífagos que me fallan.

-Si, mi señor.

-Querido Draco, tú te encargarás de matar a Dumbledore y de introducir a mis mortífagos a Hogwarts.

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos que sirvió para que todos observaran los rostros pálidos de los Malfoy.

-¡Mi señor! –Jadeó Lucius atreviéndose a dar un paso al frente- deme esa misión a mí, juro que esta vez no fallaré.

-¡Everte Statum! –Exclamó Voldemort apuntando a Lucius arrojándolo contra el muro- cállate Lucius, esa es mi orden y así se hará... ¿verdad Draco?

-Si, mi señor.

-Eso espero y no me decepciones Draco, no te gustaría ser el responsable de que el apellido Malfoy se extinga ¿o sí?

-No... yo... yo lo haré.

Cuando Voldemort salió de ahí acompañado de otros hombres, Narcisa corrió hacia Lucius que yacía en el suelo.

-¡Lucius, Lucius!... ¡mi hijo, no...!

Trabajosamente Lucius se fue poniendo en pie quedando recargado en la pared.

-¡Esa misión en imposible! –Exclamó Narcisa con el rostro empapado en lagrimas al tiempo que sujetaba de las solapas a su esposo- ¡lo hace para castigarnos, sabe que Draco fallará!

Draco entretanto se había recargado en la pared dejándose caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Hablaré con él... -susurró Lucius limpiándose la sangre que había empezado a escurrir por su frente- le diré que yo lo haré... que yo...

-No –interrumpió Draco desde su lugar- lo haré.

-¡Draco, no! –Respondió Narcisa corriendo hasta él y arrodillándose a su lado mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos- ¡Draco, si te descubren...!

-No lo harán –volvió a interrumpir Draco mas pálido que un muerto- soy muy listo y...

-¡No, no, no mi amor! –gimió Narcisa entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes por mi –dijo Draco deshaciéndose suavemente del agarre de su madre mientras se ponía de pie- yo dejaré en alto el nombre de los Malfoy, mamá.

-Draco...

-Tengo que hacerlo... -susurró Draco con voz temblorosa- tengo qué...

Narcisa se giró furiosa hasta donde Lucius propinándole una bofetada mientras gritaba:

-¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡Mi hijo no estaría en esto si...!

-¡Basta! –Gritó Draco para después continuar en un susurro- no peleen...

-Draco –exclamó Narcisa caminando de nuevo hacia él.

-Todo saldrá bien, mamá... estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

Entonces las figuras comenzaron a difuminarse hasta desaparecer por completo dejando la sala en un completo silencio; Draco permanecía con una expresión insondable, los sentimientos que brotaban en él al ver a sus padres de nuevo y permitiendo que los demás presenciaran momentos tan privados, hacían que su estomago se encogiera dolorosamente; sin embargo no iba a permitir que esos intrusos lo vieran quebrarse.

-Con él no había opción –dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio haciendo que todos centraran de nuevo su atención en él- y sí... es verdad que tenía intenciones de cumplir lo que se me ordenó; la vida de mis padres estaba en juego, no importaba si era para castigarnos o no, lo que era muy cierto era que si fallaba él nos mataría a todos, no solo a ellos sino también a mí.

-¿Y porque no pidió ayuda a la Orden del Fénix? –Preguntó el fiscal Budchen- Albus Dumbledore seguramente lo hubiese ayudado.

-No había opciones... o al menos yo no las veía; el señor Tenebroso me contactaba periódicamente para presionarme, para apresurarme.

-Pero si usted lograba eso, su imagen ante el que no debía ser nombrado, iba a ser sin duda muy provechosa ¿cierto?

-Si, pero yo no lo hice por eso.

-Pues no se le veía muy afectado que digamos, usted mismo dijo que pondría en alto el apellido de los Malfoy.

-Pues claro, eso era sinónimo de poner a salvo a mi familia.

-Pues lo que yo veo en todo esto, es que la situación resulto muy conveniente para que usted pudiera lucirse ante su amo; no crea que no tengo sus antecedentes escolares, señor Malfoy, y tengo testimonios que dicen que usted se ufanaba de su "gran misión"

-¡Tenia que aparentar! –exclamó Draco exasperado.

-Llámame a declarar Draco, llámame a declarar... -pensó Harry mandándole un Cruciatus mental al fiscal.

Draco gruñó molesto bajando un poco la vista, entonces giró su rostro hacia la puerta viendo en un rincón a Remus y a Harry, quien lo miraba con ojos apremiantes.

El no deseaba involucrarlo en nada relacionado al juicio, pero como ya le había dicho Harry, era prácticamente imposible no hacerlo; así que sin más remedio dijo:

-Hay alguien que involuntariamente se dio cuenta de lo presionado que me sentía, alguien que fue testigo cuando la situación me sobrepasó.

-Con el debido respeto señor Malfoy, un testimonio así no puede resultar muy confiable después de todo; ¿supone que todos creamos que de casualidad alguno de sus amigos, quien por cierto no hay ninguno presente, y lo vio llorando por los rincones?... que conveniente ¿no lo cree?

-Pues si tan bien me investigó, sabrá que no tenía muchos amigos después de todo.

-Es verdad –reconoció el fiscal Budchen con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- su círculo de amigos se limitaba a los que comulgaban con las ideas del que no debía ser nombrado.

-Entonces no habrá ningún inconveniente en que llame a Harry Potter para testificar ¿cierto? –concluyó Draco mirando a Balthasar Parrish fijamente.

Tanto el presidente, como el fiscal y el resto de los presentes, no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y desconcierto al oír a Draco, quien simplemente dijo:

-Llamo a Harry Potter como mi testigo.

Sin excepción alguna, todos miraron hacia la entrada de la sala, en donde un conocido chico con una famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, dio unos pasos hacia el centro.

-eee... señor Potter –exclamó el fiscal espabilándose de golpe.

-Usted me dará el Veritaserum ¿verdad? –dijo Harry dirigiéndose al asiento designado a los testigos a unos metros de Draco y en frente del tribunal.

-Si claro –se apresuró el fiscal tomando el frasquito de la mesa y tendiéndoselo- es una dosis completa, tómela toda por favor.

Después de que Harry tomara la poción, Draco comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que no necesito hablar sobre la reputación e historia del señor Potter ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no –respondo Budchen ya repuesto- puede comenzar.

-Como seguramente tendrá registrado en su investigación, Harry Potter y yo no congeniamos desde nuestro ingreso a Hogwarts, y además todos saben el papel que desempeñó en la historia mágica; como habrán de comprender, él no puede ser mi cómplice ni nada por el estilo; así que solo pediré que muestre un par de recuerdos y las preguntas podrán hacerlas ustedes si quieren, eso claro, después de que las haga yo... bien Potter –dijo dirigiéndose a Harry- en el colegio tú eras el niño consentido de Dumbledore ¿cierto?

-eee... pues no consentido precisamente –respondió Harry un poco descolocado por el comentario de Draco- pero si manteníamos una buena relación.

-Relación de la que tú sacabas provecho.

-No es verdad –respondió Harry un tanto indignado.

-Si que lo es, pues muchas veces tú y tus amigos rompieron reglas, reglas que tratándose de otros alumnos hubiesen terminado en buenos castigos, sin embargo lo único que ustedes recibían del director eran unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No es cierto.

.


	60. Capitulo 60

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy, cuando cometía alguna infracción recibía un castigo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué castigo recibiste cuando quisiste matarme?

Nuevamente un murmullo se dejó oír en la sala haciendo necesaria la intervención del señor Parrish para llamar al orden.

-Yo nunca quise matarte –dijo Harry con gesto serio.

-Pues yo no recuerdo eso.

-Aquello fue un accidente.

-¿Fue un accidente que me siguieras a todas partes e invadieras mi privacidad?

-Te seguía porque estabas muy sospechoso –respondió Harry enfadándose sin poder evitarlo.

-Claro y en uno de esos seguimientos ¿podrías mostrar al Wizengamot lo que viste?

-Astuto desgraciado... -pensó Harry comprendiendo el porqué de la provocación de Draco y no pudo menos que sonreír para sus adentros.

-De acuerdo.

El jurista se levantó para indicarle a Harry el pensadero en el que tenía que depositar sus recuerdos y en cuanto lo hizo, las paredes de Hogwarts se materializaron en la sala con un Harry más joven con la vista clavada en un viejo pergamino; lo vieron llegar a un baño en desuso en donde pego la oreja a la puerta, pero como no se oía nada fue abriéndola con cautela.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, agarrado con ambas manos a la pila y con su rubia cabeza agachada.

-No llores... -canturreaba Myrtle la llorona desde un cubículo- no llores... dime qué te pasa... yo puedo ayudarte...

-Nadie puede ayudarme... -se lamento Malfoy sacudido por fuertes temblores- no puedo hacerlo, no puedo... pero si no lo hago pronto... él me matará...

Harry se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba llorando de verdad; las lágrimas caían por el pálido rostro y caían a la sucia pila; Malfoy emitió un grito ahogado y trago saliva. Entonces, con un brusco estremecimiento levantó la cabeza, se miró en el resquebrajado espejo y a sus espaldas miró a Harry mirándolo de hito en hito desde la puerta.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con su varita, Harry sacó la suya rápidamente; el maleficio de Malfoy le pasó rozando e hizo pedazos una lámpara que había en la pared; Harry se lanzó a un lado lanzando un "Levicorpus" que Malfoy bloqueó preparándose de nuevo para contraatacar.

-¡No, no! ¡Basta! –Gritó Myrtle la llorona- ¡basta, basta!

Hubo un fuerte estallido y un cubo que había atrás de Harry estalló; intentó echar la maldición de las piernas unidas que rebotó en la pared, detrás de la oreja de Malfoy y destrozo la cisterna a donde se había subido Myrtle que seguía gritando a voz en cuello; salía agua de todas partes y Harry resbaló al tiempo que Malfoy, con la cara distorsionada gritaba:

-¡Crucia...!

-¡Senctusempra! –bramó Harry desde el suelo agitando la varita como un desaforado.

De la cara y el pecho de Malfoy empezó a salir sangre a chorros como si lo hubieran cortado con una espada invisible; dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se tambaleó y se desplomó en el encharcado suelo con un fuerte chapoteo cayéndosele la varita de la mano.

-No... -dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

Resbalando y tambaleándose también, se puso en pie y se lanzó hacia Malfoy, que tenía la cara roja y con las manos se palpaba el pecho empapado de sangre.

-No... Yo no... -balbuceó mirando a Harry.

Harry no entendió y se arrodillo a su lado; Malfoy temblaba en forma descontrolada en medio de un charco de sangre; entonces Myrtle soltó un grito ensordecedor que retumbo en la sala.

-¡Asesinato, asesinato en el baño, asesinato!

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de Harry, que volvió la cabeza aterrado; Snape, blanco como la cera irrumpió en el baño.

Apartando bruscamente a Harry, se arrodilló e inclinó sobre Malfoy, sacó su varita y la agitó por encima de las profundas heridas que había causado la maldición de Harry. La hemorragia se redujo al momento, Snape le limpio la sangre de la cara y repitió el hechizo, las heridas empezaron a cerrarse.

Harry contemplaba la escena horrorizado por lo que había hecho y apenas fue consciente de que él también estaba empapado de sangre y agua; Myrtle no paraba de sollozar y gemir; cuando Snape hubo realizado su contra maldición por tercera vez, incorporó a Malfoy hasta sentarlo.

-Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería, quizá te queden cicatrices, pero si tomas díctamo inmediatamente tal vez te libres hasta de eso, vamos...

Lo ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta y se dio la vuelta para decir con voz colérica:

-Y tú Potter... espérame aquí.

En ese momento, las figuras de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y Severus Snape fueron desvaneciéndose como si fueran volutas de humo barridas por un viento inexistente hasta dejar en su lugar la sala del tribunal tal cual estaba.

-A fin de cuentas el señor Potter tenía razón –dijo finalmente el fiscal Budchen- usted si planeaba algo malo.

-Por supuesto... -respondió Draco sin amilanarse- y también fue obvio que no lo hacía por mi propio gusto; dime algo Potter... -añadió dirigiéndose a Harry- después de tanto tiempo y viendo esto desde otra perspectiva ¿sientes que de alguna manera yo te manipulé para que me siguieras hasta los baños y me vieras en esa situación tan lamentable y vergonzosa?

-No, de hecho parecías escabullirte cada vez que me veías y cada vez te dejabas ver menos, y en esa ocasión yo fui quien fue a buscarte; realmente no se cuanto tiempo llevabas en ese baño, pero la verdad es que nunca te había visto quebrarte de esa manera.

-El señor Malfoy iba a aplicarle un Cruciatus –dijo Budchen- una imperdonable.

-Pues claro –respondió Draco en lugar de Harry- él me vio en medio de una crisis nerviosa, me vio como nadie me había visto... debía desquitar con alguien toda mi frustración e impotencia ¿Quién mejor que el entrometido de Potter?

-Vaya forma de desquitar su coraje –respondió Budchen- ¿hacia eso con todos los que le caían mal?

-Aunque muchos lo merecían, la verdad no lo hice, mi sangre fría no alcanzaba para soportar los lamentos de otros por simple gusto; la verdad es que solo era un niño estúpido jugando a ser malo... cuando vi la realidad de las cosas, ya no era tan divertido; los ideales que me vendieron no eran más que simples espejismos, el señor tenebroso no era más que un loco asesino.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo en la sala por unos momentos hasta que Draco se dirigió al fiscal nuevamente.

-Ya no tengo ninguna pregunta para Harry Potter, si usted tiene algo que preguntar, adelante.

-No tengo nada que preguntar, señor Potter puede retirarse, le recuerdo que tendrá que seguir con los efectos de la Veritaserum por si necesitamos nuevamente de su testimonio.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta junto a Remus.

Draco miró al tribunal que lo miraba con rostros difíciles de leer, por lo que comenzó a decir:

-Seguramente muchos de ustedes pensarán que si Voldemort nos tenia aterrorizados, nos lo teníamos merecido por seguir sus ideas y planes maquiavélicos... pero hablando por mí, debo decirles que yo no iba a abandonar a mis padres, ellos eran lo único que tenia; tenía que estar con ellos fuera cual fuera su mentalidad... si soy culpable por obedecer para salvarlos, entonces lo soy... ellos estaban en mis manos, si cualquiera de ustedes me diese a elegir entre ellos y un mundo de gente, ya sean alumnos, maestros o aurores, lo siento, volvería a elegirlos a ellos, porque a pesar de todos sus errores eran mis padres; me amaban y yo a ellos y claro que lamento la muerte de las personas que lucharon en Hogwarts, mentiría si dijera que no me importa y que no me siento culpable... la verdad es que voy a cargar con eso el resto de mi vida; pero si en peligro de muerte alguien me diera a elegir entre los que amo y los que no, sin opción de buscar ayuda, lo volvería a hacer como ya lo he dicho; y creo con todo el corazón que cualquiera de ustedes haría lo mismo.

-Si usted espera que veamos sus acciones bajo luz sentimental señor Malfoy, creo que nos ofende; le voy a decir lo que yo creo –respondió Budchen plantándose frente a él- usted tiene una mentalidad calculadora y fría, capaz de llevar a cabo encomiendas que otros con aparentemente más capacidades no podrían; logró introducir a los mortífagos a Hogwarts e intentó asesinar a Albus Dumbledore y si no lo logró fue simplemente porque Severus Snape, espía del fallecido director se le adelantó robándole la gloria ¡Cuánto debió haberlo odiado!

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó Draco sintiendo mucho calor en el rostro.

-Maldito infeliz... -masculló Harry desde su lugar.

-Tranquilo –respondió Remus.

-¡Pero es que...!

-Shhh

-Usted no tiene la más mínima idea... -exclamó Draco- de lo que es tener semejante presión... lo que es no tener...

-¿Opción? –Interrumpió Budchen- siempre tuvo opción señor Malfoy, usted pudo pedir ayuda y todo el mundo sabe que Albus Dumbledore jamás se la hubiese negado, ni a usted ni a sus padres a pesar de quienes eran.

Draco iba a responderle pero decidió callarse para serenarse y no gritarle sus verdades al fiscal como este esperaba que lo hiciera, por lo que después de unos momentos se giró a ver a Harry, quien lo miraba intensamente desde su oscuro rincón.

Y con todo el pesar de su corazón, volteo a mirar a Balthasar Parrish para decir:

-Llamo de nuevo a Harry Potter.

________________________________________

Recuerdos de la noche en la torre de astronomía, noche tan detestada por Draco y Harry se hizo presente de nuevo en la sala del tribunal del Wizengamot con más de cincuenta pares de ojos observando; todos ellos vieron como Harry era inmovilizado por el profesor quedando oculto; vieron entrar a Draco con rostro asustado, lo vieron fanfarronear con expresión de pánico.

-Tengo... tengo que hacerlo... -dijo Draco.

-En ese caso debes hacerlo, muchacho –respondió Dumbledore quedando en silencio unos momentos sin que Draco hiciera nada- Draco, Draco... -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- tú no eres ningún asesino.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?... ¡usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz! –respondió Draco en un tono más convincente- ¡ni sabe lo que ya he hecho!

-Sí, si lo sé... -repuso Dumbledore con suavidad- estuviste a punto de matar a Katie Bell y a Ronald Weasley y llevas todo el curso intentando matarme, y perdona que te lo diga Draco, pero han sido unas pocas tentativas, tan pobres que a decir verdad me pregunto si realmente ponías interés en ello.

-¡Claro que ponía interés!

Mas ruidos de batalla cada vez más cerca se dejaron escuchar mientras el Wizengamot casi podía palpar la angustia del chico rubio.

-Quizá tengas que terminar el trabajo tu solo –dijo Dumbledore- tal vez mi guardia haya desbaratado los planes de tus refuerzos... como quizás hayas observado, también había miembros de la orden del fénix en el castillo; pero bueno, en realidad no necesitas ayuda, me he quedado sin varita y no puedo defenderme... entiendo... -prosiguió al ver que Draco no hablaba ni se movía- temes actuar antes de que lleguen ellos.

-¡No tengo miedo! –Espetó Draco sin decidirse a atacarlo- ¡usted es quien debería tener miedo!

-¿Y porque iba a tenerlo?... no creo que vayas a matarme Draco, matar no es tan fácil como los inocentes creen.

Los vieron hablar sobre Snape, sobre la confianza de Dumbledore sobre él y otras cosas hasta que Dumbledore dijo:

-Sea como sea nos queda poco tiempo, será mejor que hablemos sobre tus opciones.

-¿Opciones?... ¿Qué opciones? –Respondió Draco- tengo mi varita y estoy a punto de matarlo.

-Amigo mío, no tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo, si pensaras matarme lo habrías hecho en cuanto me desarmaste en lugar de entablar una conversación sobre los métodos que dispones para hacerlo.

-¡Yo no tengo opciones! –Gritó Draco tan pálido como Dumbledore- ¡tengo que liquidarlo! ¡Si no lo hago él me matará, matará a mi familia!

-Me hago cargo de lo comprometido de tu posición ¿Por qué, sino , crees que no te enfrenté antes?... porque sabía que Lord Voldemort te mataría si se daba cuenta de que yo sospechaba de ti; no me atreví a hablar contigo de la misión que sabia te habían asignado por si él utilizaba Legeremancia en ti, pero ahora por fin podemos hablar sin necesidad de andarnos con tapujos... todavía no has cometido ningún crimen ni le has causado ningún daño irreparable a nadie, yo puedo ayudarte Draco.

-No, no puede... -respondió Draco con la varita temblándole cada vez mas- nadie puede ayudarme, él me dijo que si no lo hacía, me mataría, no tengo alternativa.

-Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Es más, esta misma noche puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a casa de tu madre y esconderla a ella también. Tu padre por ahora está a salvo en Azkaban... cuando llegue el momento también podremos protegerlo a él. Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco... tú no eres ningún asesino.

-He llegado hasta aquí ¿no? –Dijo despacio Malfoy mirando fijamente a Dumbledore- Ellos pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí estoy...y ahora su vida depende de mí... soy yo el que tiene la varita... su suerte está en mis manos...

-No Draco –corrigió Dumbledore- soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos.

Malfoy no respondió, tenía la boca entreabierta y la mano seguía temblándole y pareció que bajaba un poco la varita.

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente las escaleras y un segundo más tarde cuatro personas ataviadas con túnicas negras irrumpieron por la puerta de la azotea y apartaron a Malfoy de en medio.

Los recuerdos tan vívidos de Harry pasaron tan dolorosos como aquella noche al ver aparecer a los demás mortífagos y recordar de nuevo la muerte del profesor.

Y cuando el recuerdo se difuminó, al igual que con los otros recuerdos, el silencio invadió el recinto.

-Es verdad que nos ofreció ayuda –dijo finalmente Draco- pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿Y después, señor Malfoy? –Exclamó el fiscal- si tan torturados estaban ¿Por qué huyeron con el que no debía ser nombrado esa noche?... era la oportunidad perfecta para huir, o es que temían el castigo de la justicia.

-Oportunidad perfecta para huir... -repitió Draco mirándolo- ¿y cree que no lo intentamos?

-¿Lo intentaron? –preguntó Budchen con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Por supuesto.

-Hubo mucha confusión ¿Cómo es posible que una familia tan pequeña no haya podido escapar?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo –dijo Draco con un dejo de amargura sabiendo ya que era muy probable que le preguntaran eso- tengo un recuerdo de eso para mostrar, el numero dos por favor.

El jurista procedió a sacar un frasquito de la caja y vaciarlo en el pensadero comenzando a visualizarse casi al instante los estragos de una batalla, expresamente la batalla de Hogwarts y a un chico rubio siendo sujetado por un hombre.

-¡Draco! -gritó Lucius en medio del barullo dentro del castillo de Hogwarts.

-¡Papá! -respondió Draco corriendo hacia su padre pasando por en medio del polvo y de cuerpos inertes- ¿¡donde esta mamá?!

-Afuera esperándonos -dijo Lucius tomando de la mano a su hijo y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Lejos de aquí -respondió Lucius ante la mirada asombrada de su hijo por su rostro golpeado y su ropa hecha jirones.

-Papá...

-Ahora no Draco, solo salgamos de aquí.

Cuando padre e hijo llegaron al bosque prohibido, se adentraron en el caminando sigilosamente.

-Narcisa... -exclamó Lucius cautelosamente- puedes salir, ya llegamos.

-Que bueno, ya me estaba impacientando -exclamó Greyback saliendo de entre los arboles con Narcisa del brazo.

-¡Greyback! -exclamó Lucius viendo con sorpresa el rostro ensangrentado del hombre lobo.

-¿A dónde iban, Lucius? -preguntó Greyback caminando lentamente hacia ellos sin soltar a Narcisa quien miraba a su familia con rostro angustiado.

-Salíamos de la batalla, no tenemos varita y así no somos útiles al señor Tenebroso -respondió Lucius fríamente.

-Ya veo -dijo Greyback sonriendo siniestramente mientras la sangre que manaba de su cabeza herida por las bolas de cristal de la profesora Trelawney no dejaba de gotear- bueno, vámonos, es hora de reagruparnos.

-¿Reagruparnos?

-Si Lucius, reagruparnos -dijo Greyback mirándolo duramente mientras caminaba hacia el bosque arrastrando consigo a Narcisa.

-Espera... -dijo Lucius haciendo volverse al hombre lobo- debo hablar con mi esposa, déjanos solos.

-¡Que conmovedor, una reunión familiar! -exclamó Greyback con sorna- pero es una lástima, eso no podrá ser.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque nos vamos de aquí todos... ahora.

-Grey...

-¡Muévete Lucius! -rugió Greyback perdiéndose en el bosque.

-Papá... -exclamó Draco angustiado.

-Vamos -dijo Lucius apretando los dientes mientras seguía a Greyback.

Pronto llegaron a otro lugar del bosque en donde un grupo como de veinte mortífagos esperaban; unos estaban heridos y esperaban sentados en el suelo mientras los otros al verlos aparecer se apresuraron a tomar sus escobas.

-Vámonos -dijo Greyback soltando a Narcisa y dirigiéndose con paso decidido hacia los dos rubios que lo seguían.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Lucius se ponía enfrente de él al ver a Greyback acercarse.

-Quítate Lucius, tenemos que movernos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hijo? -respondió Lucius sin moverse de su lugar.

-Que él viene conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-Lejos de aquí, ahora apártate.

-No -respondió Lucius permaneciendo en el mismo lugar mientras Draco veía todo con cara de susto- si vamos al mismo lugar, mi hijo viene conmigo.

-¡No hay tiempo! -gritó Greyback lanzándole un zarpazo al rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo con la cara ensangrentada provocando un grito de horror en Narcisa, quien corrió a ayudar a su marido.

-¡Lucius!

-¡Papá! -exclamó Draco dando un paso hacia su padre derribado.

-Tu vienes conmigo -dijo Greyback tomándolo de un brazo.

-¡No, suélteme! -respondió Draco intentando soltarse inútilmente.

-Johansson... -dijo Greyback arrastrando a Draco tras de sí- las escobas.

Un mortífago alto y negro le arrojó una escoba que el hombre lobo atrapó con una mano para después montarse en ella sentando a Draco enfrente de él ante el azoro del chico.

-¡Draco! -gritó Narcisa viendo en donde estaba su hijo.

-¡Mamá!

Johansson arrojó dos escobas al matrimonio Malfoy mientras todos los demás montaban en las suyas y levantaban el vuelo siendo seguidos inmediatamente por los padres del chico. Greyback no necesito voltear para saber que lo seguían, simplemente murmuró sonriendo:

-¿Qué mejor cadena para sujetar a los Malfoy?... el señor Tenebroso siempre tiene razón.

Cuando los recuerdos fueron guardados de nuevo, algunos miembros del tribunal se miraban unos a otros con cara de susto; entonces Draco volvió a hablar.

-Después de eso nos separaron y ya no pude escapar.

-Si es verdad lo que dice, ¿no pensó que sus padres hubiesen deseado que usted escapara?... tal vez lo que sucedió fue que usted vio muy conveniente ese trato con él que era su amo, tal vez todos ustedes vieron que después de todo si les convenía seguir con él.

Draco trago saliva mientras respiraba profundo para no gritarle al hombre aquel la desesperación que sintió al no poder ver a sus padres de nuevo siendo tan solo un chico asustado.

-Tengo otro recuerdo, el numero tres.

Cuando aterrizaron y puso los pies en el suelo, Draco intentó correr hacia el grupo de mortífagos que también aterrizaban buscando con la vista a sus padres siendo sujetado al instante por el brazo.

-¿A dónde, pequeño Malfoy? -exclamó Greyback.

-Suélteme, iré con mis padres -respondió Draco intentando soltarse.

-¡Ya deja de ser marica y pórtate como un hombre! -exclamó fastidiado Greyback presionando con fuerza sobrehumana el brazo del chico haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hijo! -gritó Lucius abriéndose paso a empujones.

Por toda respuesta y sin darle tiempo a llegar a él, Greyback solo sonrió caminando hacia la casona sin soltar a Draco; cuando todos estuvieron dentro, se encontraron en una estancia vacía, iluminada solamente con unos cuantos candelabros colocados en el suelo; Lucius y Narcisa detuvieron su andar a tan solo unos pasos del hombre que sujetaba a su hijo.

Un ambiente frio y pesado comenzó a sentirse de repente, como si un vacio se hubiese hecho presente de quien sabe donde haciendo temblar a todos; entonces, de una oscura esquina, una alta figura encapuchada surgió silenciosamente caminando hasta el frente del grupo en donde permaneció en silencio varios minutos observando a los mortífagos inclinados frente a él; Draco permanecía hincado, con la vista clavada en el piso sin atreverse a levantarla, sintiendo con creciente temor como la oscura figura se acercaba a ellos.

Podía percibirlo, cada célula de su cuerpo podía sentirlo... el señor Tenebroso estaba furioso y a punto de explotar; se mordió un labio para no gritar, ya ni siquiera sentía el fuerte agarre en su brazo, simplemente atinó a quedarse quieto sintiéndolo pasear entre ellos.

-Greyback... -susurró Voldemort con voz sibilante.

-¿Si, mi señor?

-Ya sabes que hacer.

Sin decir nada, Greyback se puso de pie haciendo levantar a Draco para salir de la habitación ante el azoro y angustia de los tres Malfoy.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar ni decir nada, simplemente vio las miradas angustiadas de sus padres mientras Greyback lo sacaba a rastras de la habitación.

El hombre lobo lo llevó por algunos pasillos y escaleras hasta una habitación en donde abriendo la puerta lo arrojó sin decir nada cerrándola después tras de sí; Draco se quedó quieto por unos momentos permaneciendo de pie en medio de la oscura estancia, entonces volviendo a la realidad, se volvió y vio la puerta cerrada, y con pasos trémulos se acercó hasta ella e intentó abrirla girando el picaporte varias veces sin conseguirlo.

-Quiero salir... -musitó débilmente- quiero salir... déjenme salir... -para terminar golpeando con los puños la puerta y gritando con todas sus fuerzas- ¡déjenme salir! ¡Quiero salir!

Pero por más que gritó, golpeó y pateó la puerta e intentó desaparecerse una y otra vez hasta quedar agotado, nadie acudió siquiera a callarlo, por lo que agotado y disfónico, miró a su alrededor buscando otra salida; vio una ventana y corrió hacia ella encontrándola cerrada y sin ningún modo de romperla por encontrarse hechizada.

Sintiendo claustrofobia y pánico, terminó acurrucándose en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas llorando silenciosamente; cayó en una duermevela hasta que se sintió acalambrado, se puso de pie viendo que en la mesa había aparecido una jarra de agua, un pan y un plato de sopa helada y horrible.

-Esta situación se prolongo por meses -dijo Draco después de que el recuerdo fuera guardado- hasta que un día finalmente me dejaron salir para realizar lo que sería en adelante mi trabajo.

-Es obvio que no va a presentarnos los recuerdos en donde asesina a alguien ¿verdad? –Dijo Budchen- es ilógico que se incrimine a sí mismo- añadió dirigiéndose al tribunal- es un apena que no hayamos encontrado su varita para examinarla, ahí se vería en realidad cuantas maldiciones asesinas empleó.

-No soy un asesino –exclamó Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Claro, el preso hablando de su inocencia, lo contrario seria como pedirle a un pescador que hable mal de su barco ¿no? además usted mismo dijo que si tuviera que elegir...

-Es muy difícil afirmar que se hará en determinada circunstancia –interrumpió Draco- pero en el tiempo que estuve cautivo, afortunadamente nunca estuve en una encrucijada de ese tipo.

-Porque de lo contrario lo hubiese hecho ¿no?

-Si mi vida hubiese estado en peligro probablemente sí y no solo yo, creo que cualquier ser humano que vea su integridad física en peligro haría lo mismo.

-Buen justificante para un mortífago... asesinar si es necesario –apuntó Budchen como hablando consigo mismo- eso no aclara el punto de si asesinó a alguien o no en su tiempo de permanencia con ellos.

-Bueno, si no puedo probar que no lo hice, usted tampoco puede probar que lo hice, además he dado pruebas de cuál era mi función cuando estaba con ellos; era un simple mensajero y nada más; nunca fui llamado para otro tipo de misiones.

-Ajá... puede que usted tenga razón y no lo exponían innecesariamente y que usted no saliera más que para lo necesario, lo que nos lleva a otra cosa –exclamó Budchen paseándose lentamente por la sala- usted se cuidaba de no sufrir ningún daño físico para poder cumplir con la misión a la cual estaba especialmente designado ¿no es así? Por eso lo cuidaban como algo muy preciado, para que cuando su señor Tenebroso lo llamara, usted simplemente dijera "aquí estoy"

-Eso es mentira –exclamó Draco apretando los puños enfurecido.

-La magnitud de su astucia es cada vez más evidente, señor Malfoy –continuo el fiscal como si Draco no hubiese hablado- cuidó hasta el más mínimo detalle por lo que podemos darnos cuenta; su cooperación para llevar a cabo el plan de formar un nuevo horrocrux para el que no debía ser nombrado es francamente pasmosa.

-Yo no sabía.

-Si tan angustiado estaba ¿Cómo es que estuvo de humor para romancear entonces?

Draco apretó los labios ante el tono insidioso del fiscal, quien añadió:

-O acaso lo violaron.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Tengo análisis... –continuó el fiscal tomando unos pergaminos de la mesa- en donde dice que la criatura que usted concibió, increíblemente tiene ADN del hoy occiso Roger Kendrik McGregor, por lo que diré que cualquier contacto sexual entre usted y el que no debía ser nombrado queda descartado.

Draco hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de exasperación.

-No es posible... -susurró pensando en lo bizarro de esa última declaración.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy ¿se defenderá alegando síndrome de Estocolmo?

Harry se mordía los labios deseando que la presión sanguínea de Draco no le jugara una mala pasada justo ahora.

-Creo que el Wizengamot es muy inteligente como para tratar de engañarlo con una excusa así –dijo Draco fijando la vista en el fiscal- repito que yo no participe de manera consciente y voluntaria en el plan de hacer un nuevo horrocrux, yo fui engañado y utilizado.

-¿Y qué clase de recuerdos tiene para sustentar eso?

-Tengo varios.

-No nos haga perder el tiempo mostrándonos dulces y tiernas escenas de cortejo por favor.

Draco se clavó las uñas en las palmas para no recordarle a su madre al maldito fiscal.

-El recuerdo número cuatro por favor.

"Unos toques en la puerta sonaron haciendo que Draco que gritara molesto:

-¡Arroja el maldito sobre por debajo de la puerta! -Sin embargo ni hubo tal sobre ni los toques cesaron- ¡maldita sea! -bufó Draco levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta como energúmeno.

-Hola... -saludó titubeante un joven como de unos veinticinco años, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, de complexión delgada, apenas un par de centímetros más alto que Draco y piel apenas un poco menos de pálida que la del rubio.

Draco nunca lo había visto, pero eso fue lo que menos le importo, por lo que ignoró por completo la sonrisa tímida del joven.

-¿Qué carajos quieres? -preguntó mirándolo con odio.

-Siento molestar -dijo el joven extendiendo su mano-, mi nombre es Roger... Roger McGregor.

-Me importa una mierda si eres el mismísimo señor Tenebroso disfrazado de idiota -respondió Draco sin siquiera mirar la mano extendida del joven-, ¿quieres que haga alguna entrega?

-No...

-Entonces lárgate -respondió Draco cerrándole la puerta en la nariz y regresando a su cama.

Los toques nuevamente se dejaron oír haciendo a Draco apretar los labios mientras se volvía a acostar.

-¡largo!

-¡Lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo! -exclamó el chico a voz en cuello.

-¡Carajo! -murmuró Draco poniéndose la almohada en la cara.

-¡Por favor! -insistió Roger tocando nuevamente.

-¡Deja de fregar!

-¡En verdad lo lamento pero necesito que hablemos!

Aventando la almohada, Draco se levantó para abrir la puerta de un tirón sobresaltando al chico.

-Lo lamento, me llamo...

-Ya lo dijiste -interrumpió Draco mirándolo fijamente-, ahora di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

Solo que esta vez Roger no se amilanó ante la actitud agresiva de Draco, sino que simplemente preguntó:

-¿Puedo pasar?

-No

-Es necesario.

-Mira... -dijo Draco haciendo un evidente acopio de paciencia- No voy...

-Es sobre tu madre -exclamó Roger provocando que Draco lo mirara fijamente.

-¿Sobre...?

-Si -completó Roger entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin que Draco intentara impedirlo.

-¿Qué sabes sobre ella, está bien? -preguntó ansiosamente el chico rubio.

-Yo... -respondió Roger como buscando las palabras correctas- soy medimago.

-¿Significa eso que está enferma?

-Veras...

-Habla de una maldita vez -exclamó Draco sintiendo que una terrible angustia le atenazaba el pecho.

-Ella murió -dijo Roger con voz suave, como tratando de aminorar el impacto a sabiendas de que eso era imposible.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como si las palabras pronunciadas por el joven medimago las hubiese dicho en otro idioma.

-Fue una neumonía fulminante y mal atendida... cuando llegó a mi ya no pude hacer nada...

-Es que no entiendo... yo... no te entendí... -balbuceó Draco parpadeando varias veces- ¿Cómo esta ella?

Roger entrecerró los ojos al ver el pálido rostro de Draco mientras balbuceaban palabras confusas.

-Draco...

-¿Cómo esta?... dime...

-Ella murió -volvió a decir Roger poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-Ella... ella vino a visitarme... bailamos ¿sabes?... -exclamó Draco gesticulando exageradamente con las manos- le encanta bailar...

-Baila muy bien ¿verdad? -dijo Roger empujándolo hacia la cama hasta sentarlo en ella.

-Ella... ella no vestía como antes, pero aun así es muy bonita...

-Sí, tiene unos ojos azules muy hermosos.

-Sí, sus ojos son muy expresivos... ¿va a venir a verme de nuevo?

-Mírame... -dijo Roger sentándose en cuclillas frente a él y poniéndole las manos en las rodillas- tu madre es muy hermosa, pero ya no está aquí... ella se ha ido.

-¡No! -exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie- ¡no entiendo lo que dices!

-Si me entiendes... -dijo Roger poniéndose de pie y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-¡No, sal de aquí! -exclamó Draco dándole un empujón en el pecho seguido de varios mas, a lo que Roger respondió metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.

-¡Mira!

Draco clavó los ojos en la mano extendida de Roger sintiendo que la respiración se le cortaba al ver lo que estaba ahí, para después con titubeantes dedos tomar el pequeño anillo que refulgía.

-Esto... esto... -exclamó Draco mirando la sortija de matrimonio de su madre; un anillo de oro blanco con un solitario incrustado; hermoso y sencillo como lo era su madre solía decir su padre- esto es... ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tu? -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije -respondió Roger-, lo lamento de verdad.

-¡Largo de aquí! -dijo Draco cambiando de expresión radicalmente de sorprendido y confuso a serio e inexpresivo.

-Pero...

-Fuera -dijo Draco dándole un último empujón y cerrándole la puerta en la cara recargándose después de espaldas en ella mirando al frente mientras oprimía con fuerza su puño y aspiraba aire exhalándolo después lentamente.

-Tú... tu... -murmuró entonces- vendrás a verme... y bailaremos de nuevo.

Y se quedó de pie por mucho rato, simplemente pensando en nada... simplemente con la mente en blanco; después fue a sentarse, abrió el cajón de su pequeño mueble arrojando dentro el anillo y cerrándolo de golpe; luego tomó un libro y recostándose en la cama se puso a leer; llegada la hora de la comida salió de la habitación encontrándose con Roger recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, quien al verlo se enderezo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó con expresión preocupada.

-Quítate estorbo -respondió Draco esquivándolo; Roger lo siguió y se sentó a la mesa junto a los demás:

Draco comió como si nada y después se levantó para encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación; pasó una semana con la misma rutina, solo que Roger ya no lo esperaba a la salida de su habitación, ahora solo aparecía a la hora de los alimentos, sin hacer el intento de hablarle siquiera."

-Hay un último recuerdo... -dijo Draco exhalando un suspiro- y es lo último que voy a mostrar.

-Pequeño Malfoy... -dijo Greyback sonriente- tienes visita.

Draco se quedó callado al sentir la pesada atmosfera que se formo; tan horriblemente tensa que hasta los movimientos de su vientre cesaron de repente.

-Mi señor, misión cumplida -dijo Roger inclinándose ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort que apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-Cállate imbécil... -siseó Voldemort entrando con paso lento vestido con una larga túnica negra que le cubría hasta la cabeza- si no fuera por Kingston, aun no descubrirías en donde estaba.

Draco sintió que el calor de su cuerpo se le iba al tener junto a si a Voldemort quien mirando ansiosamente su vientre, dijo:

-Muéstramelo.

Roger se apresuró a colocar de nuevo la varita en el vientre de Draco al escuchar la orden.

-¡Magnifico! -Exclamó Voldemort con los ojos rojos fijos en la pantalla- ¡es perfecto!

-Si, mi señor, tal como usted lo planeó -respondió Roger.

-¿Puedes sacarlo ya? -dijo Voldemort, ante lo cual Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

-No es el momento, mi señor.

-"¿Sacarlo?" -Pensó Draco- "¿para qué?"

-¿Entonces cuando? -preguntó Voldemort molesto.

-Lo ideal es esperar lo más que podamos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Pues... lo mejor es...

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Yo... yo creo que unas dos semanas serán suficientes -respondió Roger temblando.

-Dos semanas... esperare impaciente... ¡es maravilloso! -Repitió Voldemort colocándole una de sus huesudas manos en el vientre de Draco haciendo que éste se estremeciera al sentir la fría extremidad- ya deseo tenerlo en mis manos...

Poco a poco, Draco volvió sus ojos a pantalla en la cual Voldemort tenía la vista clavada; y por primera vez en todos esos meses, vio lo que su propio cuerpo albergaba.

Una figura pequeñita, en la cual se distinguían perfectamente unas diminutas manos con los puños cerrados y las piernas flexionadas, replegándose en si mismo formando una pequeña bolita totalmente quieto dando la impresión de querer ocultarse.

Draco clavó fijamente su vista en esa imagen y en ese momento ya no supo si su corazón latía desbocado por la temible presencia de Voldemort tocándolo o por la pequeña persona que latía viva en su interior.

-Me voy... -dijo Voldemort rompiendo el pesado silencio que reinaba en la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta- y en dos semanas regresaré por lo que es mío.

-Sí, mi señor -respondió Roger retirando su varita provocando que la imagen de la pantalla desapareciera.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Draco con la vista fija en la pantalla negra, pero en cuestión de minutos Roger regresó con una charola con alimentos.

-Te traje comida ¿quieres que te la dé en la boca o te desate?... ¡Draco!

-¿Eh?

-Decide, te desato o te doy de comer en la boca.

-Yo... yo... desátame -respondió Draco como si saliera de un trance.

-No me mientas, no quiero pelear contigo.

-No, no... Yo comeré -respondió Draco.

Roger lo miró extrañado por el cambio de actitud, sin embargo comprendió que la visita no había sido para menos.

-De acuerdo, te desataré.

Aun sin tener hambre, Draco comió sin chistar la fruta con yogurt y los huevos con jamón que Roger le había llevado y quien permaneció en la habitación sentado en una silla revisando unos pergaminos mientras tomaba un té.

-Tus niveles de poción "Conservatus" ya están muy bajos ¿has sentido molestias respecto a eso?

-¿Para qué lo quieren?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Roger sin comprender la pregunta.

-Sí... él... ¿para qué lo quiere?

-Ah... -exclamó Roger comprendiendo la pregunta- bueno... -añadió dejando los pergaminos en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente- mira, el plan de todo esto es magnífico; tú y nuestro hijo juegan un papel muy, pero muy importante.

-¿Para qué lo quiere? -volvió a preguntar Draco en un tono simple; un tono que no contenía ni reproche ni enojo; solamente una pregunta en un tono neutro.

-Tu hijo Draco... -dijo Roger inclinándose hacia adelante, como queriendo dar más énfasis a sus palabras- en el futuro será el mago más poderoso que haya existido jamás.

-¿Cómo?

-Si... -continuo Roger emocionado- mira, tal vez él no tendrá noción de eso, pero el lugar que ocupará en la historia será uno que nunca se volverá a repetir.

Draco no dijo nada, por lo que Roger continuo hablando.

-Ese bebe, Draco... será el depositario del alma de nuestro señor Tenebroso.

Draco lo miró fijamente, sin que su rostro mostrara ninguna emoción más que un par de parpadeos.

-¿¡No entiendes?! -exclamó Roger sonriendo- ¡nuestro señor Tenebroso será un verdadero sangre limpia en un cuerpo completamente humano!

Draco continuo sin decir nada y manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo se acostó dándole la espalda a un desconcertado Roger.

-Draco ¿has entendido lo que te he dicho?

-Tengo sueño -respondió Draco cerrando los ojos.

Desconcertado, Roger ya no dijo nada, simplemente lo cubrió con una manta y salió de ahí.

Para tranquilidad de Roger, le resto del día pasó sin ningún contratiempo; así que cuando Draco terminó de cenar y después de darle unos medicamentos, Roger lo dejó solo.

-Que descanses Draco, si necesitas algo, solo oprime ese botón que está en tu cabecera -dijo el medimago apagando la luz y dejando solo una lamparita encendida en la mesa.

Draco de nuevo no dijo nada, simplemente espero unos minutos para levantar las mantas y sentarse en la cama; después de unos minutos se levantó y con paso lento caminó hasta una esquina de la habitación, en donde recargándose en la pared fue sentándose poco a poco quedándose así un largo rato, hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

-Estas asustado... -susurró de pronto con la vista fija al frente- si... tienes miedo... tranquilo... -musitó poniendo lentamente su mano en su vientre- no tengas miedo.

Lágrimas ardientes comenzaron a inundar sus ojos mientras que con voz entrecortada continuaba hablando.

-Es mentira lo que dice... tú no eres de él... tú eres mío... -dijo abrazando por completo su vientre con ambos brazos y rompiendo en llanto- completamente mío...

Draco lloraba sin contenerse nada mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-No tengas miedo... yo te voy a cuidar... y no dejaré que te suceda nada malo... te lo prometo... pero ya no te asustes.

-El llego estando yo muy vulnerable... -dijo Draco odiando a todos por obligarlo a hablar de cosas que consideraba tan intimas... tan personales; él hubiese deseado no mostrar nada de eso, pero sabía muy bien que sería de gran ayuda para su juicio- el proceso que utilizó para engatusarme fue muy elaborado y creo que ya no hay mucho que decir... mis padres y yo fuimos separados y yo no podía irme y dejarlos; Roger me engañó y caí en un plan fríamente elaborado, mi madre fue asesinada y mi padre quedo loco, creo que eso es todo.

El fiscal hojeo varios pergaminos sin decir nada, hasta que el señor Parrish se dirigió a él.

-Señor Budchen ¿tiene alguna otra pregunta para el señor Malfoy?

-No señor –respondió Budchen con gesto adusto- solo me falta cerrar.

-Bien, ¿alguien del honorable tribunal tiene alguna?

-Honorable... sí, como no –pensó Draco mientras esperaba alguna pregunta idiota del tribunal.

-No, ninguna –respondió uno de ellos después de algunos momentos.

-Adelante entonces señor Budchen.

-Bien –dijo el fiscal dirigiéndose al tribunal- todo lo que hemos oído es muy lamentable para cualquier persona y es el fruto de malas elecciones, tal vez no todas del señor Malfoy, es verdad, pero malas elecciones al fin; y hay que recordar que toda acción tiene una reacción, y en este caso no fue una acción simple y sin importancia; el resultado de todo esto fueron muertes de niños y adultos, muertes de las cuales los familiares, que no debemos nunca olvidar, esperan justicia... a ellos no les interesa la trágica historia del señor Malfoy, ellos solo quieren que sus hijos, padres y hermanos no sean olvidados, que no sean humillados al tratar sus muertes como algo simple y sencillamente circunstancial; por eso les pido que si no es por el cargo de conspiración contra el mundo mágico al concebir a una criatura de manera anti natural, que sea por estas muertes sin sentido, que hagan valer la justicia, justicia que cada ser humano, ya sea mago o muggle, merece.

-Señor Malfoy, de acuerdo a derecho, usted también puede concluir con alguna declaración final.

-¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? –Respondió Draco- lo que tenía que decir lo he dicho durante todo el transcurso de este juicio, solo diré que puedan ver todos los hechos bajo una perspectiva justa para todos y que no juzguen solamente a mi apellido.

-Le aseguro que así se hará señor Malfoy –dijo Balthasar Parrish- se termina la sesión, puede retirarse hasta que sea llamado para el veredicto.

Automáticamente la silla dejó libre a Draco dejándolo levantarse; Remus volvió a esposarlo y a conducirlo de regreso, pero esta vez con Harry custodiándolo también después de haber tomado el antídoto para la Veritaserum; y tal como habían hecho antes, caminaron un buen trecho para poder desaparecerse y regresar a San Mungo; nadie de las cinco personas que caminaban por los solitarios pasillos decía nada, lo único que se oía era el suave sonido de sus pasos.

Al llegar a su habitación, los dos aurores que los acompañaban se quedaron afuera mientras los otros dos entraban con él.

-Harry... -dijo Draco apenas fue liberado por Remus.

-¿Si? –respondió quitándose la chaqueta.

-Creo... que no me siento bien.

-¿Qué sientes? –Pregunto Harry a Draco viéndolo de espaldas mientras el rubio se ponía una mano en la cabeza- ¿Draco?

Harry lo giró poniéndole una mano en un hombro para sorprenderse al verlo.

-¡Draco!

Su ojo derecho estaba rojo por un derrame haciendo un fuerte contraste con su iris color gris claro.

-Me zumban los oídos.

-Tienes la presión arterial por las nubes –exclamó Harry empujándolo a la cama.

-Iré por un medimago –dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación.

-Me duele la cabeza –susurró recostándose mientras Harry le quitaba los zapatos.

-Ya viene el medimago, debes tratar de calmarte, todo esto es por el estrés.

-Antes no me pasaba y eso que también estaba muy estresado.

-Todo es por el hechizo que usaron en ti –dijo Harry ya sentado en la cama recargando la espalda en la cabecera mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Draco- además es tardísimo, son las seis de la tarde y no has comido; son unos inconscientes, debieron hacer un receso para comer.

-No, así estuvo bien, si no hubiésemos salido más tarde, además yo no hubiera podido probar bocado.

-¡Uy Draco! Claro que hubieses podido, de eso me hubiera encargado yo; es más, acaba de llegar algo de comer.

-Pero Harry...

-En serio Draco ¿no tienes hambre, pues de que quieres vivir?

-No, escúchame antes de regañarme –respondió Draco alzando la cara para verlo- siento un hueco en el estomago, de hecho me gruñe... pero no siento hambre, más bien siento como si lo tuviera en un puño.

-Eso es porque estas preocupado –dijo besándole la frente- todo saldrá bien.

-Eso tú no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe.

-Hay que ser optimistas, además te defendiste muy bien, mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

-Pues espero que haya servido de algo ante esos hijos de puta del Wizengamot.

Harry ya no pudo responder pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Remus y al señor Jackson.

-Justo voy llegando en este momento –exclamó el señor Jackson presuroso mientras sacaba su varita y convocaba su maletín mientras Harry se levantaba de la cama para dejarle el espacio.

En tanto el medimago atendía a Draco, Harry se acercó a Remus para hablarle discretamente.

-¿Cómo viste el juicio?

-Estuvo muy duro, ese fiscal es conocido por ganar el 80% de sus casos, pero la verdad Draco se defendió muy bien, sin embargo con los del Wizengamot no se sabe, a fin de cuentas Draco sigue apellidándose "Malfoy"

-Si... en fin, espero que todo salga bien.

-Yo también.

Después de ser medicado por el señor Jackson y de comer algo, Draco cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Descansa... -susurró Harry besándolo suavemente en los labios- ya mañana será otro día.

.


	61. Capitulo 61

-Harry... Harry...

-mmm...

-¡Harry despierta! –exclamó Draco sacudiendo por un hombro a un Harry que roncaba en una silla.

-¿mmm?... ¿Qué pasa? –Balbuceó el auror estirándose- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 2:00 am

Harry se enderezó sintiéndose amodorrado.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, ya estoy bien, pero Harry...

-Qué.

-¿Y mi hijo?

Harry pestañeó intentando espantar el sueño para ver a Draco, quien a pesar de la media luz de la habitación, podía vérsele la preocupación en el rostro.

-Tu hijo está bien, esta con...

-Ya se donde esta –interrumpió de pie frente a él- o al menos con quien; a lo que me refiero es ¿Qué sigue con él?... ¿ya acabaron sus estudios, a que conclusión llegaron?... ¿Cuándo decidirán qué hacer con él?

-Bueno... no tengo la fecha exacta, pero me parece que tiene audiencia esta semana.

-¿¡Esta semana?!... ¡¿y no pensabas decirme nada?!

-Claro que te lo iba a decir, solo esperaba que me confirmaran la fecha.

-¿Pero cómo va a ser el asunto? –Dijo Draco comenzando a gesticular nerviosamente con las manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- ¿será como un juicio o qué?

-Pues...

-¿Y quién va a hablar por él?... porque no me digas que los medimagos que lo analizaron hablaran a su favor; ellos solo se limitaran a presentar resultados y nada más, mientras la perra de Umbridge intentará por todos los medios quedárselo.

-Quien se encarga de los niños en situación desprotegida es el departamento de bienestar social infantil, pero se han deslindado por completo del asunto.

-Lo mismo que cualquier otro abogado me imagino.

-Pues sí.

-Le tienen tanto miedo como si fuera la reencarnación del señor Tenebroso- musitó Draco sin dejar de caminar impaciente.

-En todo caso, el Wizengamot no hubiese permitido ningún tipo de intervención de todos modos.

-¿¡Qué, porque?! -exclamó Draco indignado.

-Dicen que es asunto de seguridad nacional, que esto solo compete al Wizengamot; de hecho le han quitado este asunto de las manos al ministro.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta! –respondio Draco mesándose los cabellos.

-Cálmate, tu presión sanguínea...

-¡Me vale una mierda mi presión sanguínea!

-Draco... -dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia él para tranquilizarlo- si no te calmas...

-¡No quiero calmarme! –Interrumpió Draco caminando hacia atrás al ver a Harry acercársele- ¡estoy a punto de perder a mi hijo y me pides que me calme?!... ¿¡de que servirá eso?!

-¿Y de que le servirás muerto?

Draco abrió furioso la boca para responder pero se quedó sin saber que decir; era como si habiendo pasado ya su propio juicio, la situación completa de su hijo le cayera encima como una losa.

Harry se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, miró los enormes y cristalinos ojos grises que lo miraban angustiados y simplemente lo abrazó; Draco se aferró a él con fuerza, como si deseara absorber a través de su cuerpo algo de energía y consuelo.

-No pueden quitármelo... -musitó con su mejilla recargada en el hombro del auror- yo lo necesito y él a mí... yo soy su papá... nadie más lo va a amar como yo...

-Eso ya lo sé, claro que lo sé –respondio Harry acariciándole la espalda en suaves círculos.

-Ojala Roger estuviera aquí -Harry detuvo sus manos poniéndose tenso- para que explicara que mi hijo no es ningún niño tenebroso, claro –completó Draco levantando la cabeza para mirar al moreno a los ojos- no para otra cosa, bobo.

-Yo no pensé nada –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ajá.

-¡En serio!

-Claro.

-Bueno si, si pensé en algo.

-¿En que?

-En esto... -respondió Harry acercándose hasta pegar su boca con la de Draco, quien inmediatamente abrió la suya para permitirle el paso a esa lengua suave y juguetona que comenzó a explorarlo primero con lentitud, saboreándolo lento... y después con avidez mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y llevarlas a la cálida espalda.

Draco se pegó más a él al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por los hombros; Harry dejó la deliciosa boca para besarle la mejilla y después la oreja haciéndolo estremecer al meterle la punta de la lengua.

-¡No hagas eso! –exclamó riendo el rubio al tiempo que se encogía.

Harry solo sonrió atacando ahora el blanco cuello con mordisqueos y lamidas; reconociendo de inmediato los besos "sanguijuela" de Harry, Draco quiso detenerlo, pero solo alcanzó a decir su nombre antes de rendirse por completo a tan deliciosas sensaciones y ladear la cabeza dándole más espacio.

Poco a poco Harry fue llevándolo hasta la cama, en donde lo recostó sin dejar de darse gusto con su cuello; ya estando ahí, se le encimó sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Al sentirlo encima, Draco abrió las piernas instintivamente para dejarlo acomodarse, lo cual Harry aprovecho al instante para colarse entre ellas; sin decir nada, el moreno se medio enderezó recargando su peso en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-¿Lo sientes Draco? –Exclamó comenzando a frotarse en el rubio- ¿sientes como ya esta duro?... y tú tienes la culpa.

-¿Yo? –respondio Draco sonriendo sintiendo el tremendo paquete de Harry restregarse contra el suyo.

-Si, tú y ahora mismo lo vas a pagar –dijo Harry enderezándose bien y sentándosele a horcajadas.

Tomó su varita y colocó un par de hechizos de protección en la habitación por si acaso al señor Jackson se le ocurriera ir a checar a su paciente; después la colocó en la cómoda junto a la cama en donde también colocó sus gafas; luego se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta.

Draco miró maravillado el cuerpo Harry; fibroso y duro, en el punto exacto para ser esbelto y fuerte; en medio de risitas juguetonas y caricias traviesas, Harry lo desnudó por completo quedando ambos al final tal como habían llegado al mundo.

Volviendo a probar su cuerpo, Harry recordó cuanto le había gustado hacerle el amor al rubio, aquel rubio que se retorcía jadeante debajo de él.

-¡Oh Harry!... –gimió Draco sintiendo las manos de Harry acariciar las zonas más sensibles e intimas de su cuerpo mientras su boca volvía a reclamar la suya- sí... bésame, bésame más... -balbuceó sintiéndose embriagado por el aroma y presencia de Harry, quien se daba pleno gusto tocándolo.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando Harry metió la mano en el cajón de la cómoda para sacar el aceite de bebé... solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió un dedo colarse entre sus nalgas.

-mmm oye...

-Lo haré con cuidado, no te preocupes... -dijo intuyendo lo que Draco iba a decir.

-Es que aun estoy adolorido... ¡ah!...

-Relájate... -susurró Harry en su oído mientras masajeaba la sensible zona antes de finalmente hundir su dedo con cuidado.

-Me duele más que ayer... -dijo Draco cerrando un ojo.

Harry dejó el blanco hombro en paz y alzó su sonrojado y sudoroso rostro para mirar a Draco a la cara.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-¿A poco lo harías? –preguntó a su vez Draco alzando una ceja.

-Podré ser un patán en muchas cosas y arder en deseos de cogerte hasta morir, pero sí de plano te sientes muy incomodo, podemos detenernos y acabar de otra manera.

-¿Contigo poniéndome el culo?

-No es para tanto.

-Ya decía yo que tu caballerosidad acaba justo en donde tu espalda pierde su nombre –exclamó Draco riendo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Puedo hacerte acabar con mi boca, no nada más tú eres bueno en mamadas.

Draco rió un momento más para finalmente mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

-No, está bien...

-¿Bien qué?

-Que está bien, hazlo como tú quieres.

-¿Y cómo quiero? –preguntó Harry besándole alternativamente un hombro y mirándolo.

-Hazte el tonto –respondio Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que me excita oírtelo decir –dijo Harry sonriendo ladinamente mientras le pasaba la punta de la lengua por los labios a Draco, quien de repente sintió las orejas calientes- ¿acaso te está dando pena? –exclamó Harry al sentir el repentino calor en el rostro del chico.

-Claro que no –respondio Draco indignado.

-Entonces dilo –dijo Harry besuqueándole el cuello.

Exhalando un suspiro exasperado, Draco miró directamente al techo mientras decía:

-Quiero que me hagas acabar... metiéndomela.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Harry alzando el rostro- no te oí.

-Pues muy tu problema.

-Draco... -gimoteó dramáticamente Harry.

Teniendo el rostro de Harry a unos centímetros de distancia mirándolo tan intensamente, hizo a Draco tragar en seco.

-Yo... -balbuceó turbado por el claro deseo que emanaba el moreno.

-¿Te estoy asustando, viborita? –dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

-En tus sueños, Potter –gruñó Draco reponiéndose- es más, penétrame ya.

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto –dijo Harry jugueteando con su oreja.

-¿Pues no estás diciendo que...?

-Shhh... -interrumpió Harry sobre sus labios, no te enojes ahora, no era esa mi intención.

Draco suspiró para después pasarle los brazos por el cuello y abrazarlo fuerte desconcertando a Harry.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, no pasa nada... -respondió Draco sin soltarlo.

Harry no dijo nada, percibía algo raro en Draco, pero decidió darle tiempo hasta que él mismo decidiera el siguiente paso; fue hasta un par de minutos después que Draco susurró en su oído:

-Hazme el amor, Harry... házmelo ya...

-Draco, yo solo bromeaba con...

-No –interrumpió Draco comenzando a soltarlo poco a poco hasta mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos- siento una angustia espantosa aquí, en mi pecho... es por mi hijo.

-Oh Draco...

-¿Y si me lo quitan?... tal vez yo vaya a prisión, pero ¿y él? ¿A dónde va ir a dar?... ¿con quién se va a quedar, como lo van a tratar?

-Draco, tranquilo.

-Detesto que intentes calmarme cuando tengo razón, te lo he dicho como mil veces –respondio Draco pasándose una mano por entre el cabello.

-Yo te juré que me haría cargo de él ¿recuerdas?... me hiciste pronunciar un juramento inquebrantable.

-Sí, pero...

-Si no es de un modo, será de otro –dijo Harry poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, por lo que Harry comprendió que el rubio necesitaba olvidar, al menos por una noche, su tremenda angustia; así que depositó un ligero besito en la respingona nariz y se levantó haciendo que Draco abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Complaciéndote –dijo Harry tomando mas aceite y untándoselo en el pene.

Draco no dijo nada mientras Harry se colocaba entre sus muslos abiertos sin dejar de friccionarse el mismo; en un momento, el moreno dejó ver su enorme miembro en todo su gloriosa erección, brillando por el aceite untado haciendo a Draco titubear un poco.

-Pero con cuidado ¿eh?

-¿La otra vez no lo tuve?

-Pues sí, pero...

-Solo relájate –dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el colchón, a un costado de Draco y tomando su miembro con la otra.

Draco sintió la punta toquetear su entrada y sonrió tímidamente a Harry, quien devolviéndole la sonrisa comenzó a empujar.

-mmm... -gimió al sentir la deliciosa resistencia en la punta de su miembro- oh sí...

Draco lo vio cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza cuando comenzó a penetrarlo mientras él apretaba los labios para no quejarse; En cuestión de instantes y gracias a las suaves embestidas de Harry, la resistencia del pequeño anillo de músculos fue vencida dando entrada al resbaloso miembro haciéndolo jadear.

-¡Ah!...

-Tranquilo cariño... -susurró Harry quitándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos- relaja la cintura...

Draco parpadeó de hito en hito sintiendo un revoloteo en el estomago al escuchar a Harry llamarlo así por primera vez.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Te llamé cariño ¿te molesta?

-No, es solo que nunca me habías ¡ay!... ¡despacio Harry!

-Voy tan despacio como puedo –dijo Harry sintiendo como su miembro era tragado poco a poco con una enloquecedora estreches- pero es que estas tan.... ¡Uff!... Draco...

A pesar de la incomodidad, Draco sonrió al ver la expresión contenida de Harry, así que puso sus manos sobre los hombros del auror e intentó abrir más las piernas diciendo:

-Hazlo Harry...

-¿Cómo?

-Termina de meterlo.

-No, como crees, si sí aguanto.

-Ni duele tanto, tampoco te creas súper dotado –aguijoneó Draco pellizcándole con fuerza ambas mejillas.

-¡Auch! –se quejó Harry por la fuerza empleada por Draco- pues estoy muchísimo mejor que muchos, para que lo sepas.

-Presumido.

-No, solo realista –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- además la primera vez te preparé mejor.

-Hazlo ya, estoy listo.

-Bien –dijo Harry comenzando a empujar su cadera suave pero firmemente hasta que la base toco la piel de Draco, quien de repente se había quedado tieso y con los ojos cerrados.

-Draco...

-¿mmm?

-Me estas encajando las uñas.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio que efectivamente tenía las manos aferradas a los hombros del moreno.

-Lo... lo siento... -respondio sonriendo al tiempo que aflojaba su agarre.

Harry le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso que Draco correspondió acariciándole el cuello y la nuca; entonces Harry lo tomó por las caderas para apoyarse y comenzó a salir despacio para volver a meterse con lentitud en aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

Pequeños quejidos salían de la boca de Draco mientras Harry arremetía una y otra vez provocándole el tan odioso ardor en el culo; suspiró resignado recordando que con Roger había sido igual las primeras veces y que tuvieron que pasar varias sesiones de sexo para que su cuerpo se habituase a la invasión de otro miembro; así que se enfocó en disfrutar la cercanía de Harry, su aroma, su fuerza, su misma presencia sobre él.

Harry se clavaba una y otra vez siendo consciente de cada jadeo, gemido y gesto de Draco; sabía que por la nula actividad sexual del rubio debido a su confinamiento, las primeras veces iban a resultarle muy incomodas e incluso muy dolorosas como estaba sucediendo ahora; así que para hacerle la situación lo más agradable posible, soltó las caderas para recargarse en sus antebrazos y así poder acariciarle la cara y el cabello, comenzó a besarle las mejillas y el cuello sin dejar de penetrarlo ni un momento.

Draco lo rodeó con sus brazos quejándose bajito sintiendo su entrada estirarse con cada penetración.

-¿Todo bien? –susurró Harry en su oído.

-Sí, todo bien.

-¿Seguro? –Dijo Harry levantando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos- no creas que no sé qué te esta doliendo.

-Un poco, si... -reconoció Draco tomándole el sudoroso rostro con las manos.

-¿Quieres estar arriba? Así tú controlarías el ritmo.

-No... creo que por ahora no tengo la suficiente energía para montarte... prefiero que el ritmo lo lleves tú.

-Eres un perezoso –dijo Harry dándole un besito en la nariz.

-La verdad sí.

-Bueno, pues entonces deja todo en mis manos –exclamó Harry colando su mano entre ambos cuerpos para masturbarlo; algo que Draco agradeció dando un gemido.

-Eso se siente bien... -susurró cerrando los ojos.

-¿Te gusta cómo voy? O voy más lento.

-No, así está bien.

-¿Qué sientes?

-¿mmm?

-Mírame y dime que sientes...

Draco abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de Harry, el cual a pesar de la media luz pudo notar arrebolado; entonces suspiró volviendo a cerrar los ojos para comenzar a hablar bajito.

-Siento... dolor cuando me lo vas metiendo... y eso... y eso me hace consiente de cuán grande es... pero también me gusta la sensación de cuando estas totalmente dentro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... me da un sentimiento de plenitud...la sensación de que tú eres mío, porque estas dentro de mí.

-Y tú Draco ¿eres mío? –preguntó Harry sin dejar de moverse.

-¡Ah!... si... si lo soy... y así me duela mil veces... mil veces te recibiré...

Harry sonrió al oírlo decir eso, que sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Y yo a ti.

Harry ya no dijo nada, tomo las piernas de Draco para colocarse los tobillos en sus hombros buscando aquel punto que lo hiciera gritar de placer, punto que no tardó mucho en encontrar; pronto tuvo al rubio jadeando y retorciéndose en el colchón pidiendo más.

-¡Oh ssssi!....

-¡Me... me encantas Draco!...

-¡Mas fuerte Harry!... ¡no... no te detengas! –balbuceó Draco estrujando las sabanas sabiendo que más tarde sería su culo el que le recordaría las consecuencias de su frenesí.

Sintiéndose a punto de estallar, Harry apretó los labios para contenerse y esperar a Draco, quien graciosamente hacía gestos mientras giraba el rostro de un lado a otro.

-¡Harry!... ¡oh Dios!... –gimió Draco llevando su mano a su pene para masturbarse.

-No... -atajó Harry con una mano- no te toques... quiero que termines solo conmigo...

Realmente no faltaba mucho para eso, por lo que Draco no hizo más intento por tocarse y siguió recibiendo las fuertes penetraciones de Harry; un minuto después un grito salió de su garganta mientras un chorro de su propio semen le bañaba el vientre.

Al sentir los espasmos internos de Draco, Harry por fin pudo dejar ir su propio orgasmo corriéndose dentro del rubio; la sensación de algo caliente quemándole las entrañas, aumentó el orgasmo de Draco haciéndolo jadear al tiempo que arqueaba el cuello y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Harry quedó sobre Draco recargándose en sus propios codos para no cargarle todo su peso mientras respiraba entrecortadamente sin dejar de ondular su cadera ya con movimientos muy suaves.

Pesadamente Draco lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Fue... fue genial... -balbuceó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Harry besó sus labios suavemente antes de enderezarse y salir de él.

-Diablos... -masculló al ver su miembro de un tenue color rojizo- te lastimé.

-No importa –respondio Draco dejándose llevar por su delicioso sopor post orgásmico- en este momento podría pisarme un colacuerno y no me importaría.

Harry se acostó junto a él cubriéndose ambos con la sabana y en cuanto se giró para abrazar a Draco, éste ya estaba profundamente dormido; sonrió mientras le quitaba un húmedo mechón de cabello de los ojos, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, también se dejó envolver por el sueño.

_______________________________________________

Al día siguiente, despertó sintiéndose muy cómodo y calientito en esa cama de tamaño individual, en la que raramente Draco no le había robado las mantas y en la que le daba la espalda abrazando una almohada y él, perfectamente acoplado detrás de él como cucharitas de estante; hundió su nariz en la rubia cabellera aspirando su aroma y sintiendo el suave respirar del chico como algo tranquilizador; miró su reloj de pulsera viendo que ya eran las 6:38 am y pensó contrariado que ya iba siendo hora de levantarse.

Dio un ligero beso al cuello de Draco y se levantó cuidando de no despertarlo, se duchó rápidamente y se alistó por si a alguien se le ocurría llegar; olfateó el ambiente y sonrió satisfecho de que hubiera buena ventilación en la habitación.

-Un cuarto sin aire ventilado siempre queda oliendo a sexo... -pensó mientras se pasaba los dedos por la alborotada y húmeda melena negra parado a media habitación.

Un cambio de postura y un suave ronquido de Draco lo hicieron sonreír mientras veía al rubio buscarlo a él en la cama aun estando dormido; la respingada naricilla se arrugó ligeramente al no encontrar nada en donde antes estaba Harry, por lo que volviendo a abrazar su almohada volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Genial, una almohada ocupó mi lugar –pensó Harry resignado sentándose en el sofá esperando la aparición del medimago, el cual lo hizo media hora después para revisar a Draco, quien con gran disgusto se dejaba tomar los signos vitales echándole ojos de pistola a Harry por no despertarlo antes y estar completamente desnudo bajo las sabanas en pleno escrutinio medico.

-¡Eres un completo imbécil, jamás lo esperé de ti! –exclamó en cuanto quedaron solos mientras corría al baño envuelto en una sabana.

-Yo quería que descansaras lo más posible... -respondio Harry recibiendo un portazo en la nariz como respuesta.

El enojo de Draco persistió toda la mañana, pero mayor que su indignación era su preocupación, por lo que ya por la tarde descargaba sus nervios con Harry.

-El ministro tiene miedo...

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry sirviéndole un vaso de agua.

-Sí, dices que el Wizengamot ha excluido al ministro de este asunto, pero la verdad es que el ministro no quiere inmiscuirse en el asunto de mi hijo; a mí me ayudó porque yo no represento mayor riesgo que el de un mortífago venido a menos, pero él también ve a Harry como una amenaza en potencia; si resultaran ciertos sus temores, sería suicidio político.

Harry le tendió el vaso sin decir nada, a decir verdad él ya lo había notado y no podía culpar al ministro de cubrirse las espaldas; lo más probable fuera que si él no hubiese conocido al bebé de primera mano, también tuviese esas dudas.

-Debo hablar con él –dijo Draco de repente sin siquiera probar el agua.

-Yo se lo diré.

__________________________________________

-No, no y no... -exclamó Kingsley recargándose en su asiento- Harry, entiendo que te hayas encariñado con ese bebé, créeme que lo entiendo, yo mismo lo vi muy bonito; pero su apariencia nada tiene que ver con la realidad, tu puedes creer que es solo por cuidar mi puesto, pero no es así... ¿Qué sucedería si hay algo malo en ese niño?... yo no puedo arriesgar a toda la comunidad mágica solo porque ese bebé sea tierno.

-Pero es que no hay nada malo en ese niño.

-¿Los medimagos ya te presentaron los resultados antes que al Wizengamot? –preguntó Kingsley con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-No, claro que no, pero...

-Mira Harry... -interrumpió el ministro- evité que a ese niño se lo llevara Michael Keller, le puse una tutora muy capaz de cuidarlo, un equipo de especialistas para hacerle todo tipo de exámenes; no puedo hacer mas, mi responsabilidad es la seguridad de cientos de magos y brujas incluyendo a los muggles, no puedo poner sobre todos ellos a un bebé por muy injusta que parezca la situación; los medimagos presentaran los resultados y el Wizengamot decidirá.

-Y yo entiendo perfectamente su posición, pero señor, es exactamente la misma situación que se dio con Draco Malfoy; él fue a su juicio sin abogado defensor, pero al menos pudo hablar en su propia defensa ¿pero y este niño?... ¿Quién hablará por él?

-Entiendo Harry –respondio Kingsley exhalando un suspiro- pero nadie tiene la plena seguridad de lo que es este niño ¿a quién pondré para que hable por él si yo mismo no estoy seguro de que deban dejarlo salir?

-A su padre, deje que Draco Malfoy se presente en el tribunal del Wizengamot cuando su hijo sea presentado, es su justo derecho, y con el debido respeto señor, eso es algo que nadie tiene derecho a quitárselo.

El ministro Kingsley ya no respondió, simplemente se giró en su silla dándole la espalda a Harry, quien guardó silencio comprendiendo el dilema del hombre.

Cinco eternos minutos en los que Harry casi se cuelga de la lámpara pasaron hasta que por fin el ministro se giró para mirarlo nuevamente.

-Esta bien... -dijo finalmente, pero antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, añadió: -pero yo también estaré presente, no solo debe convencer al Wizengamot, también debe convencerme a mí.

.


	62. Capitulo 62

Harry esperaba impaciente fuera de la sala en donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia del hijo de Draco y la cual estaba fijada para las 11:00 am

Eran las 10:45 y él caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos; cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos para la hora concretada, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron ponerse atento.

-Pues si no vamos de picnic, no entiendo porque cargar tanta porquería –escuchó decir a la chillona e inconfundible voz de Umbridge.

-Ultimadamente usted no la está cargando, no sé realmente de que se queja- respondio otra voz airada que Harry reconoció como la de Molly weasley.

Y por el pasillo aparecieron las dos mujeres, una de las cuales llevaba algo en los brazos cubierto con una manta azul cielo bordada con hilos plateados formando pequeñas lunas y estrellas y rebuscando en su enorme bolso una manta mas; atrás de ellas venían un hombre y una mujer que Harry no había visto nunca, y atrás de todos ellos, un fulano que detestó desde el primer momento en que lo vio; Michael Keller seguía a todos caminando muy ufano como si de una premiación se tratara.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Molly en cuanto lo vio.

-Hola Molly ¿cómo esta?

-Muy bien ¿Cómo está Draco?

-Muy nervioso.

-Lo imagino.

Entendiendo que no era lo más adecuado, ni Harry pidió ver al pequeño, ni Molly se ofreció a enseñárselo, por lo que simplemente se sonrieron algo incómodos por las miradas inquisitivas de los demás; así que para tener algo que hacer, Harry se ofreció a encoger de nuevo la pañalera en la que Molly había sacado la manta para tapar mas al bebé.

-Estas mazmorras son muy frías –dijo mientras acomodaba la manta en el pequeño cuerpo.

-No entiendo el motivo de esta audiencia –masculló Umbridge a su jefe- es más que clarísimo que esta... criatura, debería estar bajo la lupa de nuestro departamento; así la comunidad mágica estaría más segura.

Prefiriendo no discutir, Harry y Molly no dijeron nada hasta que por fin la puerta del tribunal fue abierta; la sala estaba exactamente igual incluida la silla en el centro y la mazmorra llena de gente en las gradas.

-Buenos días –saludó Balthasar Parrish desde su lugar- señora Weasley, como tutora temporal del hijo de Draco Malfoy, usted se sentará en la silla del centro.

-Como si fuera un vil prisionero... -pensó Harry enfadado- si tuviera el tamaño necesario, seguro dejarían que la silla lo sujetara.

Muy dignamente, Molly guardo su pañalera encogida en su bolsillo y se sentó en la silla esperando que ésta reaccionara de algún modo; sin embargo la dichosa silla no hizo ningún movimiento raro y ella pudo respirar un poco más tranquila.

Esta vez la fiscal era una mujer de unos cuarenta años llamada Anastasia Kurkova, quien con el gesto más agrio que un limón miró desdeñosamente el pequeño bulto en los brazos de la matriarca Weasley; Harry vio su reloj notando con creciente ansiedad que ya eran las 11:03 y ni Draco ni el ministro llegaban; pero entonces la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al ministro Kingsley y a su asistente Webster haciendo que todos los presentes lanzaran exclamaciones de sorpresa, a excepción de Balthasar Parrish, quien ya había sido notificado con una misiva esa misma mañana y que aparte de un ligero levantamiento de ceja, no mostró más emoción.

-Buenos días damas y caballeros del Wizengamot, buenos días señor Parrish –saludó Kingsley dirigiéndose a una silla vacía que estaba junto a la mesa en donde la fiscal tenía sus cosas y la colocó en un rincón como si de un simple espectador se tratara; Webster por su lado tomó un pequeño banco que estaba por ahí y se sentó junto al ministro, quien sin decir nada más se cruzó de brazos en una actitud claramente pasiva y atenta.

Balthasar Parrish podía sentir claramente las pesadas miradas del Wizengamot en su nuca como si de una enorme mano se tratara, y sabiendo que en su disgusto al recibir la carta del ministro avisando de su repentina asistencia a la audiencia había olvidado avisarles a los demás, con un ligero carraspeo se medio giró para dar una pequeña explicación.

-El señor ministro me envió una carta a primera hora de la mañana para avisarme que estaría presente en la audiencia de la criatura gestada por Draco Malfoy, como simple espectador claro -Varios murmullos de disgusto se dejaron escuchar, murmullos que fueron acallados con otro carraspeo, esta vez mas fuerte del señor Parrish- y me parece que falta alguien más.

Al decir eso, la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver a Draco Malfoy esposado siendo conducido por Remus Lupin.

-¿Pero todo esto de que se trata? –Exclamó Umbridge indignada dirigiéndose al señor Parrish- ¿es acaso esto una función de teatro? Podemos llamar a Rita Skeeter si lo desean, aun hay tiempo.

-En primer lugar... -respondio Balthasar en lo que más bien pareció un ladrido, pues la actitud de la mujer no ayudaba en nada a su ya de por sí muy cabreado humor- diríjase a mí con el respeto que mi investidura merece, señora; y en segunda, al señor ministro no se le puede negar el acceso a ninguna sesión del Wizengamot aunque no participe de ningún modo.

Apretando los labios por la más que evidente llamada de atención, Dolores preguntó con tono digno:

-¿Y Draco Malfoy?

-A pesar de la condición legal del señor Malfoy y de la naturaleza del bebé que gestó... -respondio el ministro Kingsley desde su lugar haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran- su derecho a estar presente es inherente a ese bebé.

Umbridge hubiese querido poner en evidencia la aparente preferencia del ministro por los acusados, pero algo en la mirada de Kingsley le advirtió que tal vez no era tan buena idea abusar de suerte y pisar el hormiguero.

Sin tener nada mas de que echar mano, Remus se quitó el saco y lo transformo en una silla utilizando su varita para que Draco pudiese sentarse a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada; aunque no se acercó a él, Harry le dirigió una rápida mirada de apoyo, apoyo que Draco sintió y que agradeció en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Bien, pues comencemos –dijo Balthasar Parrish.

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, el presidente del Wizengamot le dio la palabra a Anastasia Kurkova.

-Ante todo, el principal motivo que nos trae aquí... -comenzó diciendo con energía la mujer vestida de túnica color verde oscuro dirigiéndose al Wizengamot- es buscar la seguridad y bienestar de la comunidad mágica; mucho nos costó deshacernos del que no debía ser nombrado...

-¿Nos costó?... me suena a manada... -pensó Harry torciendo la boca desde su rincón.

-... para que ahora permitamos que una nueva amenaza haga peligrar la paz que a base de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio de nuestros aurores caídos por fin se consiguió; tenemos aquí a una criatura aparentemente inofensiva... -continuó la mujer señalando despectiva a lo que cargaba Molly para después dirigirse nuevamente al Wizengamot mientras caminaba despacio de lado a lado- que fue obra y creación del que no debía ser nombrado, para preservar su maligna presencia en este mundo, maligna presencia que fue eliminada afortunadamente pero que dejó tras de sí a este ser, del cual no sabemos que esperar en un futuro; por lo tanto ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Esperar tranquilamente a que el mal germine sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni precaución? ¿Qué el mal crezca de manera inexorable mientras nuestro hijos, pensándose a salvo vayan al colegio con la certeza de que su querida escuela nunca volverá a ser atacada?... no digo que esta criatura deba ser exterminada, pues a fin de cuentas él no tiene la culpa de lo que es, sin embargo creo firmemente que debe estar bajo una estricta y cuidadosa observación para lograr que finalmente la comunidad mágica pueda dormir en verdadera paz.

A pesar de su rostro sereno, Draco tenía las mejillas rojas, signo inequívoco de que estaba furioso; algo de lo que Harry no podía culparlo pues él estaba igual después de escuchar la entrada de la fiscal.

-¿Tiene los resultados de los análisis? –preguntó Balthasar.

-Sí señor –respondio Kurkova apareciendo al instante un legajo de documentos frente a todos los miembros del Wizengamot.

-Hay muchos términos médicos que no entendemos –dijo Parrish dándole una ojeada- que venga Russell Miller, el jefe y responsable de la investigación.

-Por supuesto señor, ya lo teníamos previsto –respondio Kurkova dirigiéndose después a su asistente- trae al medimago Miller.

El medimago Miller ya esperaba afuera del tribunal, por lo que solo bastó que lo llamaran para que entrara seguido por Cindy Hedges, la medipediatra.

Después de saludar y tomar una dosis de Veritaserum como lo dictaba el protocolo para todo aquel que era llamado a testificar, Russell Miller comenzó a responder a los cuestionamientos del propio Balthasar.

-Señor Miller, yo mismo lo elegí para encabezar esta investigación, pues considero su trayectoria como una de las más respetables en el área de investigación y ética, confío en que los resultados que ahora nos presenta estén libres de cualquier prejuicio o preferencia.

-Por supuesto señor presidente.

-Bien, señorita Kurkova, puede proceder.

-Gracias señor presidente, señor Miller... -dijo la fiscal tomando una carpeta con pergaminos- estudié concienzudamente sus resultados y aparentemente no encontré que haya nada anormal en esta criatura ¿cierto?

-¿¡Porque no deja de una puñetera vez de llamarlo"criatura"?! –Pensó Harry enfurecido-¡es un niño, por los calzones de mi madre!

-Así es -respondio el señor Miller a la pregunta de la fiscal.

-Pero tampoco encontró algo que garantice que este... mmm... pequeño ser, sea algo inofensivo ¿verdad?

-No, pero...

-Sus análisis arrojan resultados normales, es verdad; pero su concepción no fue para nada normal obviando el hecho por supuesto de que fue de una relación sexual entre dos hombres; sino que fue el mismísimo innombrable el que maquinó esta, y lo diré con todas sus letras, ABERRACION... si, logró semejante aberración, por lo tanto no podemos confiar solamente en estos estudios para decir que este ser no es peligroso ¿cierto señor Miller?

El señor Miller quedó desconcertado por unos instantes al oír la perorata de la mujer en la que su investigación de semanas quedaba desechada en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cierto señor Miller? –repitió Kurkova.

-Cierto –respondio el medimago con gesto serio.

-En cambio existen estudios genéticos avalados por la comunidad científica en donde demuestran la predisposición de un hijo a heredar el alcoholismo del padre; aunque claro, en este caso sería algo muy tranquilizador que solo habláramos de un simple alcoholismo, pero resulta que hablamos de maldad pura, maldad del mismísimo mago tenebroso; hay estudios que tratan sobre hijos de asesinos seriales, tanto muggles como magos en donde se demuestra la predisposición de estos a seguir el sanguinario camino de sus progenitores.

-En todo caso se estaría hablando de los padres biológicos –exclamó Miller furioso de ver su trabajo ser menospreciado sin más ni más- no es el caso de este niño, su padre no es el que no debía ser nombrado.

-Según la declaración del mortífago que lo gestó.

-Según los análisis de ADN –respondio Miller en tono gélido.

-Este niño fue creado específicamente para ser un horrocrux –continuó Kurkova sin hacer el menor caso a la evidente molestia del señor Miller- el depósito perfecto para contener el alma del mago más sanguinario, cruel y malvado de todos los tiempos; un deposito no utilizado, es verdad, pero a fin de cuentas algo creado por un mago asesino utilizando magia oscura; magia que ningún mago hasta ahora ha sido capaz de utilizar... ¿algo así aplicado en una criatura puede quedar sin algún efecto colateral?... eso ni usted mismo, con toda su ciencia puede asegurarlo, señor Miller ¿o sí?

-No –respondio al momento el medimago debido al efecto de la Veritaserum- es como intentar detectar si un niño es un mago o un simple squib, no se sabe hasta que entran en la pre pubertad.

-Ya lo decía yo, puede retirarse.

El señor Miller salió de la sala hecho una furia, por lo que la medipediatra lo miró acongojada.

-Ahora veamos que sigue –pensó quedándose ahí a pesar de la salida del medimago.

-Bueno... -dijo Kurkova dirigiéndose al tribunal extendiendo las manos a los lados como si no hubiese nada más que decir- como todos los presentes se habrán podido dar cuenta, el equipo de investigación que el señor presidente tuvo a bien de elegir él mismo, no pudo demostrar que este niño no sea un peligro para todos.

Dolores Umbridge, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa de la fiscal junto a su jefe Michael Keller, se removía emocionada y muy ufana en su lugar.

-Parece una maldita gallina... -pensó Harry observándola- en una de esas hasta pone huevos y cacarea la muy puta.

-Por fortuna contamos con personas especializadas en estos casos y me refiero al departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y respecto a eso, el señor Keller es el más indicado para hablar.

El hombre se levantó para situarse junto a Anastasia Kurkova y hablar frente al Wizengamot.

-Buenos días respetables brujas y magos del Wizengamot; señor presidente, señor ministro... como todos saben, soy el director del departamento que la señorita fiscal tuvo a bien mencionar, y como servidor público mi función principal, así como la de todos ustedes, es trabajar para el bien de la comunidad mágica, por eso solicito de manera oficial otorguen la custodia total del espécimen Z 421 para su vigilancia y estricta observación con el fin de estar prevenidos para cualquier posible resurgimiento del que no debía ser nombrado.

Con gran preocupación, Harry observó los rostros de los magos y brujas que murmurando entre sí hacían gestos afirmativos.

-Antes de tomar cualquier decisión... -exclamó Balthasar acallando los murmullos- aun falta escuchar a alguien más.

-¿A quién, señor presidente? –Preguntó Kurkova- no llamamos a nadie más a testificar.

-Usted no señorita Kurkova, pero alguien solicitó el derecho de hablar, adelante señor Malfoy.

Umbridge se levantó como impulsada por un resorte en el culo dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula a Anastasia, quien de inmediato se dirigió a Balthasar Parrish.

-Señor presidente, considero que el señor Malfoy no tiene ningún argumento válido que amerite ser escuchado por el tribunal, pues lo único que puede exponer en esta sala es su lado sentimental, y estoy segura que este caso es muy delicado como para dejar llevarnos por sentimentalismos baratos, pues está en juego la seguridad de la comunidad mágica y también muggle.

Balthasar Parrish se quedó en silencio unos instantes ante la aplastante expectativa de todos.

-Si hay algún interesado en la seguridad de la comunidad mágica y muggle, aparte del señor ministro, obviamente soy yo... y si bien tengo la apremiante urgencia de ocuparme de este asunto por demás delicado; no es mi intención tampoco cerrarme a escuchar otros argumentos.

-Pero el único argumento del señor Malfoy sería su paternidad, señor presidente.

-Y yo entiendo su punto, señorita Kurkova; y es ese mismo punto el que moralmente me obliga a dejarlo hablar, así que si me hacen favor de guardar silencio, procedamos a escuchar lo que el señor Malfoy tenga que decir.

Asintiendo con gesto serio, Kurkova procedió a tomar asiento ante la mirada disgustada de Michael Keller y Dolores Umbridge, quienes tuvieron que imitarla a regañadientes.

Remus quitó las esposas de las muñecas de Draco, quien frotándoselas se dirigió con paso lento pero firme al frente del tribunal, justo a un lado de la silla en la que estaba Molly cargando al pequeño Harry, quien ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, dormía plácidamente.

Sintiendo una angustia aplastante en el pecho, Harry vio el pálido rostro de Draco mirar directamente a todos los miembros del Wizengamot.

-Buenos días... -saludó con una voz mucho más tranquila que lo que la mayoría hubiese esperado- hace mucho tiempo mi padrino Severus Snape me contó una historia; una historia sobre unos niños cuyo padre odiaba a los muggles; este hombre transmitió si odio a su hijo, quien llevado por este odio fue a prisión junto con su padre por lastimar a un muggle y a algunos magos también; el muggle al que lastimó fue del que se había enamorado su hermana, la cual hechizó a este muggle para que se casara con ella, la embarazó y al final la abandonó; ella dio a luz en un orfanato muggle y justo después murió.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se miraron extrañados unos a otros y luego a él al escuchar esa historia, la que para la gran mayoría, si no es que para todos, no tenía ningún sentido para el caso que estaban tratando.

-El padre de estos muchachos... -continuó Draco- era Marvolo Gaunt, y sus hijos eran Morfin y Merope Gaunt, y el muggle del cual ella se enamoró se llamaba Tom Riddle, nombre que Merope dio a su hijo antes de morir.

Algunos magos del tribunal no hicieron ningún gesto, pues eso ya lo sabían; en cambio la mayoría, a pesar de quienes eran, nunca se habían puesto a investigar a fondo la historia de Voldemort; solo sabían que su nombre era Tom Riddle y que fue rescatado de un orfanato muggle por el mismo Dumbledore cuando fue momento de ingresar a Hogwarts.

-Fue un niño problemático... aunque siendo un mago en un mundo de muggles, sin contar con nadie más que consigo mismo ¿podría culpársele? Y no, no estoy justificando ni defendiendo la causa asesina del señor Tenebroso... -añadió Draco ante el gesto de indignación que vio en algunos- solo estoy exponiendo los hechos desde la raíz; la señorita Kurkova habló sobre genética y esas cosas; pues bien, yo no sé nada sobre esas cuestiones, aunque es un hecho que cada ser humano nace con un carácter determinado y con predisposición para ciertas cosas; pero hasta donde yo sé, los genes no transmiten cultura, nadie sabe que hubiese sucedido si Tom Riddle hijo hubiese nacido en un hogar estable, con la atención de sus padres y todo lo que la crianza de un hijo conlleva; era un genio y eso nadie lo puede negar; una mente muy aguda semejante a la del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, una genialidad que pudo haber realizado un sinfín de cosas buenas si no hubiese elegido el camino que decidió tomar y que todos conocemos; pues bien, puede que mi hijo haya sido creado con el fin de ser un horrocrux, pero quien lo concibió fuimos Roger McGregor y yo; y bien dice la señorita Kurkova que mi hijo tenía el fin de ser un depósito, pero en realidad es un niño con alma propia, no es un cuerpo vacio esperando a ser llenado, pues si fuera así tendría la actitud propia de un inferi, cuerpo que no tiene alma y que es propiamente una marioneta.

-Pero se utilizó magia oscura, señor Malfoy –inquirió Kurkova desde su lugar- ¿puede asegurar que esa magia llena de maldad no influirá en el carácter de ese niño cuando crezca e intente dominar al mundo?

-Albus Dumbledore no fue afectado por ningún hechizo maligno y aun así lo intentó –respondio Draco ocasionando exclamaciones ahogadas en el tribunal- él pensó que el mundo mágico debía dominar al muggle aun si en el camino destruían a algunos -Anastasia Kurkova abrió la boca varias veces para volver a cerrarla sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir- y según su mentalidad todo sería "por el bien de todos"

-Usted... eee... -balbuceó Kurkova continuando en su "lapsus brutus"

-Si no hubiera cambiado de opinión, tendríamos a otro Tom Riddle ¿no cree? –dijo Draco dirigiéndose a ella.

-Pues... yo...

-La bondad y la maldad siempre estarán presentes en la vida de todo ser humano incluyendo a los niños, y es nuestra obligación educarlos de tal manera que cuando sea el momento, tomen las decisiones correctas; no es necesario que mi hijo conserve magia oscura para ser un segundo "señor Tenebroso", la receta para eso la pueden ver en Tom Riddle y en cualquier niño maltratado y falto de amor que vaya guardando odio en su corazón; este niño puede ser un hombre de bien si ustedes le dan la oportunidad; si ustedes dejan de verlo como una amenaza, él no se comportara como una amenaza; cuando una persona es tratada como un delincuente, eso es lo que será.

-Harry Potter fue un huérfano maltratado y no es un asesino desquiciado, puede que esté un poco mmm... trastornado, pero debo reconocer que no es un matón -exclamó Umbridge poniéndose de pie sorprendiendo al mismísimo Harry de que esa mujer poseyera esa información, que aunque no era precisamente información clasificada como ultra secreta, en realidad muy pocos sabían de su vida con sus tíos- asi que su teoria no vale, ese niño es un peligro aunque Potter sea un caso distinto.

-Sí, y también sobrevivió a una maldición asesina ¿Quién puede negar que ese hombre es extraordinario? –respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, a lo cual Umbridge quedo boqueando como pez fuera del agua sin saber que responder.

-Solo es un niño... -continuó Draco dirigiéndose ahora al Wizengamot con una actitud enteramente humilde- un niño que necesita cariño y buenos cuidados, es una víctima de esta horrible guerra; no necesita que lo aíslen y lo traten como un monstruo, él... él es solo un bebé -concluyó Draco tragando en seco para deshacer el inoportuno nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

La sala quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Balthasar Parrish cerró la carpeta que tenía en frente dirigiéndose después a Draco.

-Bien señor Malfoy, si ya no tiene nada más que agregar, puede retirarse.

Draco se quedó quieto unos instantes mirando al viejo mago fijamente y luego giró la cara para mirar a Molly, quien con gesto compungido entendió a la perfección lo que el rubio queríra; así que cuando Remus fue por él y lo tomó de un brazo para conducirlo a la puerta, ella quitó las mantas que cubrían al pequeño permitiendo a Draco verlo tan solo unos segundos antes de ser esposado y sacado de la sala.

Todo el tiempo Draco mantuvo la cara en alto, manteniendo la compostura; hasta que ya en la privacidad de su habitación se giró hacia Harry lleno de emoción.

-¿¡Lo viste Harry?! ¡Está enorme!

-Sí, si lo vi –respondio Harry sonriendo- y ha cambiado.

-¡Si, y está muy melenudo!... Dios, cuanto lo extraño... -añadió alzando la cara al techo al tiempo que se la cubría con ambas manos.

-Draco... -dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

-Tengo que ir al baño –exclamó Draco de repente soltándose de Harry y yendo con paso apresurado al cuarto de baño cerrando de un portazo.

-Draco, no es necesario que te encierres, sabes que...

-¡Quiero orinar! –gritó Draco desde adentro en donde volvió a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos mientras un sollozo salía de su garganta.

Se recargó en la puerta unos segundos para luego caminar despacio hasta el lavabo, en donde inclinó la cabeza apretando los puños sobre ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, hasta que unos brazos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo giraron con gentileza para envolverlo en un tierno abrazo que termino por derrumbar sus barreras una vez más.

-¡Mi niño...!... mi pequeño niño... -balbuceó en el cuello de Harry, quien solamente lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Shhh...

-Quiero a mi hijo... Harry, lo necesito tanto... quiero a mi nene...

-Y lo tendrás, ya lo veras... -respondio Harry- ahora ven, vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar.

-No quiero descansar, no lo necesito.

-Claro que lo necesitas, ven conmigo y no me digas que no –dijo Harry caminando a la habitación sin soltarlo.

En medio de un suave llanto, Draco se quedó dormido después de haber sido revisado por el señor Jackson.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry.

-Esta estable.

-¿Pero?

-Pero me preocupa su presión sanguínea, primero estaba por los suelos y no se estabilizaba sino era con medicamentos, luego se le elevo hasta las nubes, francamente no lo entiendo, los malditos hechizos que tiene encima están afectándolo más de lo que creí.

-Es muy malo eso ¿verdad?

-Malísimo, puede sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento.

Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar al medimago.

-Pero ahora está estable ¿no?... es decir... mientras tome sus medicamentos...

-Pues sí, pero aun así ya viste lo que sucedió el día de su juicio.

Harry se paso la mano por la boca en un además nervioso mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura y caminaba por la habitación.

Unos golpes en la puerta y Remus entrando enseguida, interrumpieron el momento.

-¿Cómo viste todo, Remus? –preguntó Harry.

-La verdad no sé que pueda pasar, y eso es bueno, si todo hubiera quedado en las palabras de la fiscal, Draco ya podría estar despidiéndose de su hijo, pero después de hablar él, ahora ya no se ¿Cómo esta él?

-Bien, está descansando.

-Ahora solo queda esperar.

-Si Remus, solo queda esperar –concluyó Harry mirando hacia la cama.

.


	63. Capitulo 63

Cuando abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar debido al terrible dolor de cabeza que parecía iba a partirle el cráneo, por lo que levantándose con cuidado, se dirigió descalzó al baño a refrescarse un poco la cara; al regresar a la habitación, buscó con la vista el reloj para ver la hora.

-11:00 pm... -pensó con desaliento sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras seguía doliéndose del dolor de cabeza.

-Buenas noches –saludó el señor Jackson entrando en ese momento- ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo está Harry? –preguntó Draco sin siquiera regresar el saludo.

El medimago observó el rostro del rubio encontrándole mal semblante, por lo que preocupado procedió a tomarle sus signos vitales.

-Está bien, fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

-No hablo de ese Harry, sino de mi hijo –respondio Draco sintiéndose de mal humor.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que bien, no tendría por qué estar mal –dijo el señor Jackson vaciando un jarabe en un vasito de plástico y dándoselo a Draco- toma.

Ya sin siquiera preguntar que era, Draco lo tomó para después comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro estrujándose las manos.

-Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero ten fe -dijo el medimago observándolo, a lo que Draco se volvió a verlo enojado.

-Tiene razón, no sirve de nada, usted no tiene ni idea de lo que estoy pasando.

-Intenta calmarte, muchacho; muerto no le servirás a tu hijo.

-Usted es igual que Harry, no sé porque no han entendido que detesto que intenten calmarme... ¿usted que haría? No me diga que se sentaría tranquilamente a esperar lo que venga si tuviera un problema muy grave.

-Pues no muy tranquilo necesariamente, pero no lograré que mi esposa salga del coma poniéndome histérico.

Al oír eso, Draco detuvo su nervioso andar para mirar al medimago, que con gran calma anotaba algo en una carpeta.

-¿Su esposa está mal? –preguntó sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Si, las lesiones cerebrales no se curan tan fácilmente como un hueso roto; se ha hecho todo lo posible, ahora solo falta esperar –respondio el señor Jackson cerrando la carpeta dándole una rápida sonrisa antes de regresar a su habitación.

-Espere... -dijo Draco dando un pasito.

-¿Si?

-Yo...

-Tranquilo hijo, no es necesario que digas nada –respondio el medimago tranquilizador- tus problemas no son sencillos tampoco, solo te pido que intentes relajarte, tu salud es muy inestable.

Draco suspiró antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

-¿Cómo lo hace?... es decir ¿Cómo puede estar aquí cuando debería estar con su esposa?, no es recriminación, es solo que yo no podría.

-No creas que no deseo estar con ella –respondio el medimago revelando por un momento el agobio interno que cargaba- es solo que estando ahí no puedo hacer nada, mi presencia no ayuda a su salud y estando aquí al menos ayudo a alguien y puedo sobrellevar mejor esta situación, mis hijos me necesitan entero aunque ya sean adultos.

Draco observó con un aire distinto al anciano que le sonrió cansinamente antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

-Usted es admirable... pero yo no puedo.

__________________________________________

La semana transcurrió con un Draco callado y deprimido sin que nadie a su alrededor pudiera animarlo con nada; ni siquiera Harry, el cual permanecía con él casi todo el tiempo.

-Cuando llegué aquí, dijeron que mi juicio sería en un mes, pero para dar el fallo no dieron fecha –exclamó Draco acurrucado en el sofá- tampoco para el de mi hijo.

-Sí, están tardando mucho –respondio Harry a su lado- pero era de esperarse, son dos resoluciones las que tienen que tomar.

Draco ya no respondio, simplemente recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mientras se abrazaba las piernas; Harry miró su rostro demacrado, con unas ojeras cada vez más pronunciadas y sus rasgos cada vez mas afilados pensando que si con la sola espera se ponía así de mal el rubio ¿Qué sucedería si el fallo fuera desfavorable para el pequeño Harry?

-Ven aquí –dijo el señor Jackson dirigiéndose a Draco, el cual abrió los ojos viéndolo con una jeringa en la mano.

-¿Me va a poner eso?

-Sí.

-Hace días que no le pone una inyección ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry viendo a Draco ponerse de pie y recostarse boca abajo en la cama.

-Son complementos vitamínicos –respondio el medimago bajándole un poco el pantalón para pasarle un algodón con alcohol- esta anémico otra vez.

Draco solo cerró los ojos en espera del pinchazo y del regaño de Harry, quien contrariamente a lo que esperó, no dijo nada.

Y no es que Harry no tuviese nada que decir, era simplemente que se sentía inútil respecto a animar a Draco, sabía que nada de lo que dijera mejoraría el ánimo del chico.

-Es todo –dijo el medimago tomando los enseres utilizados y saliendo de ahí.

-¿Estas molesto? –preguntó Draco sentado en la cama con las manos recargadas a los lados.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Es raro que no me digas nada respecto a mi anemia, y no es que desee que lo hagas, créeme que no, es simplemente que se me hace raro no escuchar un regaño tuyo.

-Bueno... -dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros- es solo que sé que por más que te diga de cosas, sé que no me harás caso.

Draco lo observó por un momento y fue cuando recién notó que Harry tenia ojeras y un par de kilos menos, entonces dejó caer la cabeza pegando el mentón al pecho mientras suspiraba; al cabo de un par de minutos así, se levantó y se dirigió al sofá tendiéndole una mano a Harry, el cual miró la mano y luego a Draco para decir.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ven.

Exhalando un suspiro tomó la mano que Draco le ofrecía poniéndose de pie, quien ya teniéndolo frente a sí, le tomó ambas manos.

-Siento ser tan imbécil... lamento no tener ojos para nadie más que para mí mismo, sé que tu también amas a Harry y que también estas preocupado por él.

-Y no solo por él –dijo Harry sonriendo cansinamente- pero...

-Sí, sí, lo sé... soy muy necio y no entiendo razones.

-Exacto.

-Soy un estúpido –exclamó Draco abrazándolo- estas aquí y no te veo... estas aquí y no te siento, soy como una almeja.

Harry correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose curiosamente confortado por el que se supone debía consolar.

-Has estado conmigo todo el tiempo... por eso te amo, Harry.

Harry sonrió al escucharlo y le rodeo la cintura estrechándolo suavemente.

-No sé que hubiera sido de mi sin ti... -susurró el rubio contra sus labios mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Harry abrió los labios y comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza, poco a poco; beso que Draco correspondió dándose cuenta cuanto había extrañado el contacto con el auror.

Se dejaron caer en el sofá en medio de besos y suspiros quedando Draco encima de Harry, quien pasaba sus manos por su trasero una y otra vez.

-mmm... -gimió el rubio cuando Harry le estrujó el trasero- oye... se siente rico, pero cambia de nalga que esa es la que inyecto el señor Jackson.

-Lo siento...

Durante un buen rato ambos se prodigaron tiernas y atrevidas caricias hasta quedarse quietos; con la mejilla de Draco recargada en el pecho de Harry y Harry abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Me quito? –dijo Draco al cabo de un rato.

-No, así estas bien.

-¿No te sofoco?

-Ni pesas.

Draco ya no respondio, simplemente sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, pues curiosamente siempre se tranquilizaba cuando escuchaba el lento latir del corazón de Harry.

-¡Oh, lo lamento! –exclamó el señor Jackson entrando cinco minutos después viéndolos acurrucados en el sofá.

A Harry se le hizo extraño que Draco no protestara, por lo que poniéndole atención, vio que se había dormido.

-No importa, él ni cuenta se ha dado –respondio señalando al chico dormido encima de él.

-Venia a tomarle algunas lecturas, pero puedo regresar en un rato.

-¿No puede hacerlo así?

-Si puedo, pero no quiero incomodarte.

-Por mí no hay problema –respondio Harry sin dejar de acariciar las sedosas hebras rubias.

El viejo medimago terminó de entrar a la habitación carpeta y varita en mano y procedió a examinar a Draco ante la mirada atenta de Harry.

-¿Qué tal esta? –preguntó preocupado viendo flotar encima de si varios números que cambiaban de color.

-Bueno, ya te había hablado de su presión arterial alta –respondio el medimago anotando los números en su carpeta- y dentro de todo lo malo hay algo bueno, hablando de su salud claro.

-¿Y qué es?

-Mira, esta enfermedad en general no produce ningún síntoma, por ello se dice que la hipertensión arterial es una enfermedad traicionera, que sutilmente va minando nuestra salud hasta que el daño es tan grande que se expresa con complicaciones graves e irreversibles: pérdida de visión, parálisis, incapacidad para hablar o hacerse entender, etc. En ocasiones la hipertensión arterial se acompaña de algunos síntomas que, sin embargo no son específicos de la enfermedad y se debe a otros factores asociados; por eso mucha gente no pone la atención debida hasta que ya es muy tarde.

-Genial, sigo esperando la parte buena.

-Lo que sucede con Draco, es que él si muestra todos los síntomas cuando la tiene alta, por ello es muy fácil darse cuenta de eso y atenderlo con prontitud, eso debe ser algún efecto colateral de sus hechizos.

-Ah... -respondio Harry un tanto irónico- bueno, eso ya es algo ¿no?

Por toda respuesta, el señor Jackson le sonrió para después tomar una manta de la cama y cobijarlos a ambos.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondio Harry viendo al medimago bajar la luz de la habitación.

_____________________________________

Cuando Harry despertó, se encontró con Draco a su lado, durmiendo muy juntos por lo reducido del sofá, entonces miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera viendo que ya casi eran las 6:00 am; el sueño se le esfumó como venía sucediendo ya en los últimos días, la situación le crispaba los nervios aunque él no fuese tan evidente. Imaginar al pequeño Harry siendo arrebatado de los brazos de su padre hacia que el apetito se le fuera.

-Solo que yo nunca me he provocado una anemia por no comer –pensó desalentado mientras Draco suspiraba en su sueño y se acurrucaba más contra él.

Permaneció despierto hasta las 7:00 am, cuando finalmente el rubio despertó estirándose como un gato.

-mmm... dormí bien... -exclamó un tanto sorprendido.

-Me di cuenta –respondio Harry levantándose- eso es bueno, te hacía falta.

-Voy a bañarme ¿vienes? –Exclamó Draco levantándose también mientras se dirigía al baño- no esperaré hecho una ostra, estaré listo para cuando digan.

Cuando ambos estuvieron duchados y vestidos, el desayuno apareció en la mesa, en donde Draco se sentó sin hacer ningún drama.

-No te preocuparé mas –dijo viendo el asombro de Harry- suficiente tienes ya.

Y aunque la incertidumbre hacia que su estomago hiciera piruetas al ver los huevos con tocino de su plato, Draco comió sin chistar hasta terminar todo.

-Buenos días –saludó Remus entrando después de tocar- ya esta –añadió mirándolos apremiante.

-¿Ya está? –Repitió Draco levantándose de prisa- ¿el Wizengamot ya tiene el veredicto?

-Sí.

-¿De ambos o solo uno? –preguntó Harry levantándose también.

-No lo sé, solo sé que debo llevarte al ministerio a las 8.00 am –respondio Remus refiriéndose a Draco, quien sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación estrujándose las manos.

-Ya faltan solamente unos minutos –dijo Harry viendo su reloj- ¿y Sirius?

-Esta patrullando afuera, ya sabes que la gente sigue expectante y hay muchos periodistas apostados.

-Faltan diez minutos... -susurró Draco yendo al armario para sacar un suéter.

-Si, es hora de irnos.

________________________________________

Como la ocasión anterior, Draco fue escoltado por Remus, Harry y varios aurores mas hasta el ministerio, en donde de nueva cuenta fue sujetado en la silla, ante la mirada dura del Wizengamot y el fiscal Vladimir Budchen, quien sentado ante una mesa revisaba unos papeles a la espera de que el presidente comenzara la sesión.

Estaba nervioso, más de lo que imaginó podría estarlo alguna vez, pero ya no por él, sino por su hijo; nunca imaginó preocuparse más por otra persona que de él mismo y deseaba preguntar a gritos si la resolución del pequeño Harry tardaría mas, pues sus nervios estaban a punto del colapso.

-Buenos días –saludó Baltasar Parrish haciendo que los presentes se levantaran para saludarlo volviéndose a sentar- Señor Malfoy...

-Perdone... -exclamó Draco sintiéndose incapaz ya de tanta incertidumbre mandando el autocontrol Malfoy a la mierda ocasionando que los ancianos magos y brujas del Wizengamot lo miraran reprobatoriamente por tal interrupción.

-Imagino lo que va a decir –respondio Baltasar con gesto serio- desea saber si nuestro fallo abarca también el de su hijo ¿no es así?

-Si, así es –respondio Draco jugueteando nervioso con sus propios dedos en los fríos reposabrazos de la silla de hierro.

-Bueno, si usted no vuelve a interrumpirme, podría terminar de decir algo al respecto.

-Lo siento.

Y no solo él, también Harry y Remus sentían sus estómagos estrujarse de incertidumbre mientras se miraban mutuamente.

-El caso es... -continuó Baltasar abriendo una carpeta- que hemos llegado a un veredicto en ambos juicios y por razón de practicidad hemos decidido dar el fallo en ambos casos, por lo cual solo esperamos a las personas relacionadas con el caso de su hijo para poder continuar.

La preocupación de Draco no disminuyó ni un poco, solamente sirvió para que sus manos se quedaran quietas en espera de lo inevitable.

No transcurrieron ni cinco minutos cuando un auror apostado en la puerta, la abrió para dejar pasar a un grupo de personas encabezado por Molly Weasley llevando en brazos a un bebé que no dejaba de llorar, cubierto por una manta de color verde agua con pequeñas snitch doradas, seguida de la fiscal Anastasia Kurkova, Michael Keller y la tan detestada Dolores Umbridge, quien no dejaba de hacer desagradables gestos por el incesante llanto del bebé.

-Buenos días señor presidente, honorables brujas y magos del Wizengamot –saludó la fiscal dirigiendo también un gesto de saludo a su colega mientras se dirigía a la mesa para acomodar sus cosas.

Varias sillas aparecieron a los lados del salón para que los que acababan de llegar tomaran asiento, excepto Molly, quien se sentó en una silla que un auror colocó junto a Draco.

-Shhh... ya cariño, ya no llores... -canturreó Molly arrullando a Harry tiernamente sin que éste parara de llorar.

-¿Está enfermo? –preguntó Draco ansioso.

-Buenos días señor presidente... -exclamó Dolores desde su lugar- con el debido respeto a todos los miembros del Wizengamot, me permito sugerir que el espécimen Z 421 debería ser anestesiado para que todos podamos estar con la debida atención a esta sesión sin que se nos interrumpa de tan desagradable manera.

-Señora Weasley –dijo Baltasar dirigiéndose a Molly- ¿el bebé está enfermo?

-No, señor presidente –respondio Molly sin dejar de arrullar a Harry- solo ha estado un poco inquieto, pero no es necesario anestesiar a un bebé solo porque llora –añadió lanzándole ojos venenosos a Umbridge, quien simplemente miraba muy digna hacia el frente- todos los niños lloran.

-Bien, creo que podemos continuar –dijo Baltasar acomodándose sus espejuelos sobre la nariz, solo que en ese momento, la puerta se abrió una vez más para dar paso al ministro Kingsley.

-Buenos días, lamento la interrupción –exclamó el ministro quedándose en la puerta- siento no haber informado de mi visita, pero acabo de recibir la notificación.

-No sabíamos que pensaba asistir –respondio Baltasar con gesto un tanto molesto al sentir que de alguna manera, el ministro metía su nariz en donde no le correspondía, una vez más- sino lo hubiésemos esperado con todo gusto.

-Lo imagino, señor Parrish, lo imagino; pero por mí no se detengan, pueden continuar.

-Tome asiento por favor, una silla parecerá para usted.

-Gracias –respondio Kingsley cruzando la sala para sentarse en la silla que había aparecido a un lado de Michael Keller.

-Esto parece un maldito circo... -pensó Baltasar Parrish reacomodando sus pergaminos mas por puro reflejo que por otra cosa.

-Toma cielo... -musitó Molly sacando un biberón de una enorme bolsa de tela para después meterlo en la manta sin que nadie pudiese ver al bebé- anda cariño, es leche... -continuó Molly ante lo que pareció ser un rechazo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –susurró Draco a su lado intentando ver el interior de la manta.

-Será mejor que continuemos –dijo entonces Baltasar comenzando a sentir dolor de cabeza- señor Malfoy, se ha llegado a un veredicto respecto a su responsabilidad en el ataque al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y su participación en el plan de Voldemort en la creación de un horrocrux.

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras veía al presidente del tribunal mirar fijamente a Draco.

-Por el primer cargo de conspiración contra el colegio Hogwarts, el honorable tribunal del Wizengamot lo declara inocente de todo cargo.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Harry apretando los puños mientras Remus se ponía una mano en el pecho dejando escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido unos segundos.

-¡No es posible! –mascullo Dolores a un indignado Michael Keller, quien de igual manera le susurraba quien sabe que cosas a la fiscal.

Draco sin embargo, se había quedado muy quieto, mirando fijamente al señor Parrish, quien devolviéndole la mirada continuó hablando.

-Y sobre su participación en el plan de hacer un horrocrux para Voldemort, también se le declara inocente de todo cargo.

-Sí, si, muy bien... -masculló Harry intentando disimular una sonrisa más abierta.

-Señor Malfoy, sé que la siguiente resolución es muy importante para usted, por eso creí conveniente dar el fallo en la misma sesión –continuó Baltasar mirando a Draco.

-Cuanta consideración... -masculló Umbridge sin poderlo evitar, lo que le ganó una mirada furibunda de Baltasar.

-Señora Umbridge, una interrupción mas y la mandaré sacar.

-Disculpe usted –respondio Dolores con evidente disgusto.

-Bien... el caso del menor procreado por el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y el señor Roger Kendric McGregor es un asunto más complicado debido a la naturaleza del niño...

-¿Cuál naturaleza? –Interrumpió Draco- es un niño normal ¿de qué naturaleza habla usted?

-Señor Malfoy, la misma indicación dada a la señora Dolores Umbridge aplica a usted, una interrupción más de su parte y lo haré sacar de la sala.

-Pero...

-Draco... -llamó Harry en voz baja haciendo que lo mirara- tranquilo.

Draco miró a Harry pidiéndole calma, algo que sentía ya no tenía más, sin embargo ver los hermosos ojos verdes mirarlo con tanta intensidad le recordaron que no estaba solo... que ni él ni su hijo estaban solos.

-Perdón... -exclamó viendo al presidente- no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.

Pero el nerviosismo de todos era más que patente, aunado al llanto incesante del bebé que Molly sostenía.

-Llegar a esta decisión no fue nada fácil –dijo Baltasar viendo que ya todos, a excepción del bebé, guardaban silencio- tomamos en cuenta todos los argumentos y testimonios dados tanto por la fiscalía como por la defensa, y llegamos a un punto en el cual se trató de ser lo más justos posible.

-¿Y la decisión es...? –pensó Draco deseando que de una vez se acabara tanta palabrería y dijera de una vez por todas su maldita resolución.

-El niño no será entregado al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿¡Qué?! –exclamaron Umbridge y Keller al mismo tiempo saltando de sus asientos.

-¡Basta, fuera de aquí! –Exclamó Baltasar dando un mazazo en su mesa- ¡sáquelos de aquí! –añadió dirigiéndose a Remus.

-¡No, me niego a salir de aquí sin antes haber aclarado que esto es un terrible error! –dijo Umbridge al parecer más indignada que su propio jefe, el cual se desplomó apocado en su asiento al ver a Remus acercarse.

-Espere... -exclamó cuando el auror lo tomó de un brazo al mismo tiempo que a Dolores, quien comenzó a forcejear- yo quiero saber el fallo completo del Wizengamot.

Remus se volvió a mirar al señor Parrish, quien tamborileando los dedos, le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡Yo también quiero quedarme, exijo quedarme! –vociferó Umbridge mientras era prácticamente arrastrada fuera de la mazmorra.

-Bien, espero que no haya más interrupciones –dijo Baltasar recomponiéndose sus gafas y mirando de nueva cuenta a Draco, quien había permanecido en absoluto silencio- como ya había dicho, el niño no será entregado al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, será entregado al cuidado y custodia de su padre natural Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar un sollozo mientras Molly sonreía arrullando al inquieto bebé.

-Oh Dios... -musitó Harry recargándose en la pared.

-Sin embargo... -continuo Baltasar sacando un pergamino de su carpeta- habrá condiciones para que eso pueda llevarse a cabo.

-¿Condiciones?... ¿Qué condiciones? –pensó Harry enderezándose rápidamente.

-En primer lugar, el menor no podrá abandonar el país bajo ninguna circunstancia y deberá además ser llevado a San Mungo cada mes para que el equipo que ya se había conformado anteriormente para su investigación, le practique una evaluación médica total.

-¿Qué demonios...? –susurró Draco mirando al anciano.

-Eso será hasta que el Wizengamot lo considere necesario; en caso de incumplir una sola de las evaluaciones, el menor será retirado de su lugar de residencia y será entregado al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Siguen creyendo que es un peligro –dijo Draco con actitud incrédula.

-Aun no termino y le recuerdo además que el falló ya se tomó y no habrá lugar a ninguna apelación, y si usted no está de acuerdo con estas condiciones, el menor será entregado directamente al cuidado de un equipo que el señor Keller tendrá la total libertad de elegir, eso es todo y se cierra la sesión –concluyó Baltasar Parrish cerrando su carpeta y poniéndose de pie, al igual que los demás ancianos que estaban atrás de él, lo mismo que los demás abogados.

Las ataduras alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Draco se soltaron dejándolo libre para girarse inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Molly.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? –preguntó ansioso.

-Claro –respondio Molly extendiéndole el pequeño bulto que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Por qué llora tanto?

-La verdad no lo sé, ya checamos todo y sigue muy inquieto –respondio Molly ya no tan sonriente.

Intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, Draco tomó en sus brazos a su hijo olvidándose al instante de su enojo e indignación que las palabras del presidente del Wizengamot le habían provocado.

Pronto la mazmorra quedó casi vacía, pues todos salieron de ahí, a excepción de Harry, Remus, Molly y el propio ministro, quien después de mirar la escena por unos instantes, salió de ahí dándole una palmada en el hombro a Remus.

-Hola Harry... -susurró Draco con ojos anegados de lágrimas mientras levantaba la manta que cubría a su hijo- hola bebé...

La manta dejó ver el sonrosado rostro de un bebé que lloraba desconsolado.

-Tranquilo cariño, ya estoy aquí... -musitó Draco abrazándolo suavemente- Shhh ya no llores...

.


	64. Capitulo 64

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el pequeño Harry comenzó a tranquilizarse para sorpresa de Molly, pues Harry llevaba ya varios días muy inquietos sin que nada ni nadie pudiese calmarlo.

-Eres un buen niño –dijo Draco mirándolo de nuevo.

Todos vieron los desconsolados gimoteos de Harry mientras Draco le acariciaba una mejilla con su dedo para después acercarlo a su cara y aspirar el suave aroma a bebé para finalmente llorar sin tapujos sintiendo que una enorme losa era retirada de su espalda.

Nadie dijo nada, pues todos comprendían el sentimiento del rubio y simplemente guardaron silencio mirándose sonrientes unos a otros.

-Gracias... gracias a todos... -dijo Draco después de un rato- si no hubiera sido por ustedes, esto no hubiese sido posible, de verdad... sé que nunca podre agradecérselos lo suficiente...

-A mi me basta con que cuides a este bribón como debe ser –respondio Molly acariciando las sedosas hebras castañas que escapaban del gorrito.

-Dios mío... aun no lo puedo creer... -musito Draco abrazando de nuevo a su hijo.

-Eres libre, ya no tienes que regresar a San Mungo –dijo Remus.

Fue entonces que Draco regresó de golpe a la tierra.

-¿Ya no?... ¿y a donde iré? No tengo a donde ir –preguntó mirándolos a todos con ojos ansiosos.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa –exclamó Molly solicita- no creo que a Arthur le moleste.

-De hecho... -intervino Harry como no queriendo la cosa- yo pensaba que en Grimauld Place hay mucho espacio, también podrías quedarte ahí.

-Ven Molly, ayúdame con algunos reportes que debemos llenar –dijo Remus pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

Cuando quedaron solos, Harry se sentó en la silla en la que había estado Molly y comenzó a acariciar también la tierna mejilla del pequeño mientras seguía hablando.

-Lo pensé hace tiempo, como no tienes donde quedarte y yo tengo mucho espacio, puedes venir conmigo, a Sirius no le molestará.

-¿Vives con él? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Si ¿Qué no te lo había dicho?

-No.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Harry sonriente.

-No sé, Harry... podría incomodar a Black y...

-Claro que no –interrumpió el moreno entusiasta- anda Draco, tendrás tu propio espacio, no pienses que viviremos juntos como pareja... bueno si, algo habrá de eso –añadió Harry con sonrisa picara- pero por lo demás tendrás tu propia habitación; por lo menos hasta que sepas que vas a hacer.

Draco miró a su bebé, quien aun con ojitos llorosos hipaba mientras le sujetaba un dedo con la manita.

-De acuerdo –respondio sonriéndole al pequeño- iremos a vivir con ustedes por un tiempo.

-Genial.

-Aunque de todos modos debo regresar a San Mungo, mi lujoso guardarropa esta allá.

______________________________________

-Las noticias vuelan –dijo Sirius a Remus, el cual había ido a ayudarle con la vigilancia callejera- las protestas están en su apogeo, ya tengo diez arrestados.

-La gente está inconforme por el veredicto, el ministro enviara un informe a todos los medios de comunicación para evitar especulaciones erróneas que causen más problemas.

-Mientras tanto, la casa estará con más jaleo; fue bueno que tapiáramos el retrato de mi madre, sería una locura oír sus gritos a media noche despertando al crío.

-¿Y tú, Padfoot? –preguntó Remus observando a su amigo- ¿Qué piensas de tener a un niño en casa?

-Pues te diré, Moony... -respondió Sirius alzándose de hombros mientras sonreía como no queriendo la cosa- esa casa es algo tenebrosa, un chiquillo no le hará mal.

-La casa, claro... -dijo Remus alzando una ceja.

______________________________________

-¿Seguro no te causo problemas con que me acompañes, Harry?... con todo el revuelo de allá afuera seguro te necesitarán.

-No te preocupes por eso, Remus me dio la tarde libre –respondio Harry guardando en una caja los medicamentos de Draco mientras el rubio metía sus pocas pertenencia en una maleta que el señor Jackson le había dado.

-Tienes mi dirección, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento –dijo el viejo medimago sentado en una silla observándolos empacar mientras él cargaba a Harry, quien dormía después de haber bebido su biberón.

-Si, gracias, espero no necesitarlo, no es que no quiera saludarlo de vez en cuando –dijo Draco- es solo que si voy a visitarlo es porque me siento mal.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Unos toquidos en la puerta los interrumpieron para dar paso a un sonriente rostro.

-Hola de nuevo –saludó Molly con una enorme bolsa de tela.

-Hola Molly –respondio Harry tomándola.

-Son las cosas del pequeño Harry, se le compraron durante la investigación con el presupuesto asignado, las necesitaras.

-Gracias –respondió Draco sonriéndole a la matriarca Weasley- de verdad, nunca me cansaré de agradecerle y... bueno, aprovecho para pedirle disculpas de todas las ofensas que mi familia y yo llegamos a hacerle.

-Eso ya está olvidado hijo, ahora vienen cosas nuevas –dijo Molly sentándose en el sofá- ¿me dejaras visitarlo? Es un encanto de niño.

-Por supuesto, eso no debe ni preguntarlo.

-Es un niño hermoso, y déjame contarte que sus ojos aunque son azules, con la luz y sus estados de ánimo suelen tornarse entre verdes y grises.

-¿En serio?

-Si, además es muy risueño... bueno, al menos así era, porque últimamente estaba muy llorón, la verdad no sé por qué; cólicos no eran ni hambre tampoco; yo intuyo que ahora estará bien.

-Bueno, ya está todo –dijo Draco cerrando la maleta.

-Es hora de irnos –exclamó Harry viendo a Molly- pronto podremos platicar sin que nadie nos presione.

-Claro cariño, espero verlos pronto –respondio ella dándole un beso al moreno para luego darle uno a Draco, lo cual sorprendió al rubio.

-Y tu, corazón pórtate bien –dijo inclinándose a ver al pequeño y dándole un beso en la frente- me voy chicos.

-Adiós.

______________________________________

El traslado de Draco, Harry y Harry bebé fue muy discreto; el auror los sacó por la chimenea de Grimauld Place sin ningún problema y así se encontraron en la sala de lo que por el momento sería la casa de Draco y Harry Malfoy.

-Bienvenido –dijo Harry dejando en el sofá la bolsa del pequeño y la maleta de Draco- ponte cómodo.

-Gracias –respondio Draco dando una mirada a la sala mientras se dirigía al sofá más cercano para sentarse.

-Y bueno... -exclamó Harry emocionado extendiendo las manos a los lados- esta es tu casa.

-Rayos Harry, me estas apenando –dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no era esa mi intención, solo quiero que sepas que aquí estarán seguros, ¿quieres que tomemos un cafe primero antes de ver cuál será tu habitación?

-Si, me gustaría.

-Ven, vamos a la cocina, puedes acompañarme mientras lo preparo.

-De acuerdo.

Sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con el pequeño durmiendo en sus brazos, Draco veía a Harry sacar cosas de aquí y de allá para cocinar, por lo que la estancia pronto se inundo de un delicioso aroma a waffle.

-Dijiste que solo sería un café.

-Si, pero se me antojo algo casero, esa comida de hospital no me llena.

-Todo esto me parece una alucinación –dijo de pronto el rubio- apenas ayer estaba angustiado pensado en que pasaría y ahora míranos... cocinando waffles en la cocina de tu casa, nosotros tres.

-Si, es increíble –concordó Harry sacando la miel y la mermelada de una alacena- todo estará bien ahora, ya lo veras –concluyó el moreno colocando los frascos en la mesa.

Por toda respuesta, Draco solo sonrió mientras Harry seguía cocinando.

-Déjame buscar la cuna que el señor Jackson miniaturizó y colocó en un empaque en la maleta –dijo Harry cuando todo estuvo listo ¿comerás de mis waffles?

-Pero ya...

-Draco.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fueron a recorrer las habitaciones para que Draco eligiera la suya.

-De hecho, la casa es algo oscura, pero hay luz donde debe haber.

-Cuando era niño vine algunas veces –dijo Draco asomándose a un cuarto para continuar con el siguiente.

-¿En serio?

-Si, venia con mi mamá, ella tomaba el té con la tía Walburga.

-Claro, no sé porque no lo pensé.

-Esta me gusta ¿no hay ningún problema? –Dijo Draco deteniéndose en una habitación que recibía el sol por la ventana- hay habitaciones que son muy frías y oscuras, pero esta se siente cálida.

-Adelante, es tuya, traeré tus cosas y te ayudaré a limpiarla porque no tenemos elfo domestico –añadió Harry en un todo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes por eso, durante años viví cuidando de mi mismo en todos los aspectos, además suficiente haces con darme asilo.

-No hay nada que agradecer, si quieres podemos ver cuál será la de Harry.

-No, este pequeño no se separará de mí ni para dormir, suficiente tiempo estuvimos separados.

-Entiendo, yo haría lo mismo, voy por la cuna para que pongas a Harry ahí y nosotros nos pongamos manos a la obra.

-De acuerdo.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila limpiando la habitación y renovando lo que se podía utilizar de nuevo.

-Este fin de semana iremos a comprar cortinas nuevas –dijo Harry restaurando con un hechizo, las cortinas de encaje que se encontraban raídas y sucias por el tiempo- por lo pronto esto debe bastar.

-No es necesario comprarlas, estas están bien –respondio Draco tendiendo la cama con las sabanas limpias que Harry le había dado.

-Y también te hará falta una varita.

Ante ese nuevo comentario, Draco guardó silencio mientras terminaba de tender la cama y finalmente sentarse en ella.

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo Harry finalizando su hechizo de restauración.

-No, es solo que para eso se necesita dinero y yo no tengo.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Sí me preocupo Harry, porque tu intención es comprármela ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues no, no te equivocas, pero yo no veo el problema –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

-El caso es que no quiero que gastes tanto en mí, no me gusta.

-Pero por mí no hay problema, de verdad –dijo Harry sonriéndole tierno.

-Ya lo sé –respondio Draco sonriéndole también mientras le pellizcaba la nariz- es solo que me siento apenado, sé que tú lo haces con gusto, pero me incomoda, espero que lo comprendas.

Harry asintió mirándose las manos, pues en verdad entendía que el rubio se sintiera mal con otra persona comprándole algo de primera necesidad.

-Veámoslo así –dijo al fin el moreno mirándolo- considéralo un préstamo ¿vale?... necesitas la varita para facilitarte muchas cosas, la necesitaras con Harry.

-Pues sí, eso sí... -convino Draco mirando la cuna- pero considéralo así, un préstamo.

-De acuerdo, iremos mañana a comprarla ¿te parece?

-Si, pero... oye, no quiero ir donde Ollivander's... tu comprendes ¿no?

-Si, entiendo.

-Hay otras tiendas, aunque la de él era la mejor.

-Pues sí, pero tienes razón, no es muy conveniente aparecerse por ahí, pero bueno, eso lo veremos mañana, ya son las 2:00 de la tarde y ya tengo mucha hambre.

-Igual yo.

Un aparato semejante al que tenía Draco en la casa de seguridad para que Harry estuviera atento a sus llamados, fue colocado en la habitación por si el pequeño Harry despertaba; entonces ambos bajaron a la cocina a preparar la comida.

En eso estaban, cuando una lechuza hizo su aparición entregando una carta para Harry.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó el auror sonriendo al leerla- es de Hagrid, dice que si puede venir a visitarnos, ya le llegó la noticia, seguro fue Remus, me contó que Hagrid le había pedido hacía tiempo que por favor le informara apenas se diera el veredicto ¿tú qué dices? –preguntó viendo a Draco mientras éste partía unas zanahorias sentado a la mesa.

-Bueno... -dijo él dejando de cortar el vegetal- creo que debo darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí.

-¿Entonces lo invitamos a cenar mañana?

-Me parece bien.

-Genial, le enviaré la respuesta enseguida.

______________________________________

Horas antes, la matriarca Weasley había arribado a su hogar causando verdadero revuelo.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Ron levantándose a abrazar a su madre en cuanto la vio entrar a la cocina.

-Molly, que gusto –añadió Hermione abrazándola también.

-Que gusto me da verlos –exclamó la bonachona mujer con lagrimas en los ojos- hacia tanto que no los veía.

-Platicamos cada semana por chimenea, mamá.

-No es lo mismo que tenerlos aquí y lo sabes.

Arthur veía todo desde su lugar con una sonrisa mientras bebía un té.

-Arthur... -saludó Molly dándole un beso en los labios cuando termino de saludar a su hijo y a su nuera-estoy contenta de regresar.

-Y nosotros de verte mamá, pero cuéntanos ya como estuvo el asunto –intervino Ron acercándole una silla.

-Tu siempre tan sutil, Ron –respondio Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Solo digo lo que todos pensamos, me dirás que tú no te mueres por saber el asunto del hurón y de su huroncito.

-No le digas así a Harry –exclamó Molly ceñuda.

-¿A Harry? –respondio Ron extrañado ya sentado a la mesa mientras Hermione comenzaba a servirle el almuerzo a Molly- yo hablaba del hijo de Malfoy.

-Pues de él estoy hablando –dijo ella sonriéndole agradecida a Hermione cuando ésta le servía un té.

Ron hizo un gesto de incredulidad antes de exclamar:

-¿El bebé de Malfoy se llama Harry?

-Ajá.

-¡No inventes!

-¿En serio, Molly? –preguntó Arthur igual de sorprendido.

-Si, hablo en serio, ese bebé se llama Harry y es un encanto de niño.

-A ver, a ver... -respondio Ron agitando las manos frente a sí- empecemos desde el principio... ¿de verdad es el hijo de Malfoy? Es decir ¿es cierto eso de que lo gestó dentro de su cuerpo?

-Si, así como lo oyen.

-Nos enteramos del veredicto por una edición especial del "Profeta" –dijo Hermione terminando de servirle el almuerzo a su suegra y sentándose junto a Ron- sabemos que lo declararon inocente a él y al bebé, aunque eso fue todo, aun no hay información de nada, por lo tanto los detalles del caso son un misterio.

-¿De verdad el Wizengamot dejó ir al niño "ese" así como así? –preguntó Ron serio.

-Ron... -respondio Molly dejando su taza y mirando a su hijo con gesto grave- ese niño tiene un nombre.

-Ese es otro punto, no entiendo porque el hurón le puso ese nombre, por ahora lo que yo quiero saber es que tan peligroso es ese bebé.

-No es peligroso.

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, fue concebido antinaturalmente y no me refiero precisamente a la relación que tuvo Malfoy con el otro tipo, ultimadamente cada quien se acuesta con quien quiere; yo me refiero a que se uso magia oscuro en ese asunto y eso ni tú me lo puedes negar, mamá.

-Pues no, no lo niego; pero yo te puedo asegurar que no hay nada malo en ese niño.

-¿Y como estas tan segura?

-Un momento –intervino Hermione- si el Wizengamot lo dejó ir así como así es porque no encontraron nada malo en él ¿no?

-Pues tampoco lo dejaron ir así como así, hay ciertos lineamientos que Draco debe seguir.

-¿Draco? –Repitió Ron alzando una ceja- ¿desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?

-Desde que conocí de primera mano su situación.

-¿Su situación?... ¿Qué situación? ¿Qué por su culpa muchos inocentes murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts?

-A ver... -intervino Arthur viendo ya la discusión avecinarse- el Wizengamot ya juzgó todo eso y consideró que no había causa para que Malfoy fuera a Azkaban, aun no sabemos los detalles pero yo creo que debieron tomar en cuenta muchos aspectos para llegar a esa conclusión, solo que aun no los sabemos.

-Claro y como el Wizengamot no se equivoca... nada más pregúntenle a Sirius –respondio Ron recargándose en la silla mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Mira, no voy a discutir contigo –exclamó Molly levantándose molesta- cuando no tengas la cabeza tan cerrada platicaremos.

Nadie dijo mientras la vieron salir de la cocina y subir a su habitación, hasta que exhalando un suspiro, Ron dijo:

-¿A qué hora llega Harry de trabajar?

-Harry se tomó el día libre –respondio Molly bajando de nuevo las escaleras para tomar su taza de té y subir otra vez ante la aprensiva mirada de Hermione al verla irse sin haber probado bocado.

-¡Genial, vamos a verlo!

-Esperemos un rato, si se tomó el día seguramente fue para descansar, esperemos hasta la tarde –sugirió Hermione a su impaciente marido, quien aceptando que ella tenía razón, solo asintió con la cabeza.

_______________________________________________________________________________________.

-Se siente raro que ahora me dejes tomar un cuchillo –exclamo Draco riendo mientras cortaba ahora unos tomates.

-Es que antes eras un peligroso mortífago, ahora solo eres un mal cocinero –respondio Harry alzando los hombros al tiempo que le subía el fuego a la olla con agua de la estufa recibiendo en el acto un tomatazo en la cabeza.

-¡Yo no soy mal cocinero!

-¿Aprendiste a cocinar cuando estuviste con ellos? –rebatió Harry esquivando otro tomate.

-Bueno... pues nunca tuve la necesidad de cocinar, primero me daban una sopa fría de mierda y cuando pude salir, cocinaban los elfos domésticos que tenían –respondio Draco justificándose.

-Entonces no sabes cocinar.

-Una cosa es que no sepa cocinar y otra que sea mal cocinero.

-Bueno, pues eso sí, pero tengo hambre de algo que solo tú me puedes dar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué será? –respondio Draco viendo a Harry acercarse a él.

-¿Tu qué crees? –dijo Harry besándolo mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de la mano y lo levantaba para después tomarlo de las piernas y sentarlo en la mesa.

-¡Estoy aplastando los tomates! –protestó Draco al sentir humedad en su trasero.

-Si quieres después te los quito con la lengua –masculló Harry besándole el cuello y la oreja.

Draco separó mas las rodillas para acercar más al moreno al tiempo que entremetía sus dedos entre la alborotada melena negra.

Estando en pleno apogeo, una campanilla se escuchó dando aviso de una llamada por la red flú.

-Antes de que contestes, déjame tu varita para quitarme los tomates del trasero... -susurró Draco lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, quien se estremeció por aquella caricia.

_______________________________________

Sonriendo por lo ocurrido en la cocina, Harry se dirigió a la sala para recibir su llamada, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un conocido rostro verde emerger de entre las llamas.

-¡Ron!

-¡Hola Harry! –saludó el pelirrojo casi queriendo saltar ya mismo de la chimenea.

-¡Harry! –intervino una familiar voz femenina que al cabo de unos instantes apareció junto a Ron.

-Hermione... -exclamó Harry sintiéndose feliz de ver a sus queridos amigos- chicos, lamento no haber respondido ninguna de sus cartas –añadió sentándose en cuclillas frente a la chimenea.

-No te preocupes, entendemos que no podías –respondio Hermione.

-Además... -intervino Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja- será mejor cuando platiquemos en persona ¿podemos pasar?

-¿En persona?... ¿¡están en Inglaterra?! –exclamó Harry feliz.

-Si y queremos ir a visitarte.

A punto de responder "Adelante", recordó que no estaba solo en su casa, por lo que mostrándose dudoso se quedó callado unos minutos.

-Pues si no nos das autorización, no podremos pasar compañero.

-Lo siento, pasen –respondio Harry retirándose de la chimenea para dejarles lugar sintiéndose al mismo tiempo en una encrucijada.

Cuando sus dos amigos estuvieron en la sala de Grimauld Place, los abrazó uno por uno, feliz de verlos a pesar de su "asunto pendiente" en la cocina.

-Siéntense chicos ¿quieren una soda o una cerveza de mantequilla?

-No gracias, me la he pasado comiendo las galletas de mamá que ya no me cabe nada.

-Yo tampoco, estoy igual que Ron.

-Y cuéntanos Harry ¿al menos te dieron alguna comisión por todo este asunto del que no debe ser nombrado?

-Ron, ya puedes llamarlo por su nombre –exclamó Hermione- ya está muerto ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué quieres? Es la costumbre –respondio Ron alzándose de hombros- lamentamos no haber estado aquí, ayudándote.

-¿Y cómo iban a estar si yo soy auror y tu un mecánico de escobas y Hermione una estudiante de medicina? –Respondio Harry restándole importancia- recuerden que cada cosa tuvo su tiempo y su lugar.

-Eso mismo nos dijo Arthur –dijo Hermione sonriendo levemente- pero es difícil... no sé explicarme.

-No hace falta, yo te entiendo –respondio Harry cariñoso tomándole una mano- pero cuéntenme ¿Qué tal les va?

-Nuestra aburrida vida puede esperar –exclamó Ron- lo que queremos es que tú nos cuentes de la tuya.

-Nuestras vidas no son aburridas, Ron –dijo Hermione indignada.

-Lo siento cariño, fue un decir... -se disculpó el pelirrojo con su esposa.

Harry simplemente sonreía al verlos discutir; aquello le recordaba sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

-Bueno Harry, una cosa si es segura –dijo Hermione volviendo al asunto- estamos felices de que Voldemort finalmente este muerto y tu estés en casa.

-Muchos mortífagos huyeron.

-Si, pero la fuente de ese mal está destruida, es lo que cuenta.

-Hablando de fuentes del mal –intervino Ron- ¿Cómo es que dejaron ir al hurón y a su hijo?... ¿acaso en el Wizengamot se volvieron locos?

.


	65. Capitulo 65

Harry sintió al instante, una furia en la boca del estomago que lo hizo tomar aire antes de poder hablar con toda tranquilidad.

-Se les hizo un juicio, Ron... a ambos.

-Pero Harry, no estamos hablando del clima, sino de un verdadero hijo de puta, y luego esta ese niño ¿Quién no nos asegura que la magia oscura que se utilizó en su concepción, haya quedado en su alma o algo así?

Harry suspiro haciendo acopio de paciencia, pues reconocía que esas dudas las tenía la mayoría de la gente debido a la ignorancia de las verdaderas circunstancias.

-Tu estuviste en el juicio –dijo Hermione- dime algo, viendo las pruebas de cada parte ¿estás convencido de la inocencia de Malfoy y de la naturaleza de su hijo?

Vaya, al fin alguien con cerebro.

-Si Hermione, quede convencido de la inocencia de Draco y de su hijo.

-¿Desde cuándo llamas a Malfoy por su nombre de pila? –preguntó Ron sin dejarse convencer del todo.

Harry se rascó la nuca pensando en que si esa era la reacción por la libertad de Draco Malfoy ¿Qué dirían cuando supieran que estaba enamorado de él?... lo que era más, qué vivía ahora bajo ese mismo techo junto con su hijo.

-Chicos, hablemos claro... -dijo Harry mirándolos a cada uno alternativamente- Draco Malfoy fue enjuiciado, fue juzgado y declarado inocente con todas las pruebas que presentó, yo mismo lo vi y creo lo mismo, lo sabía desde antes debido a la convivencia continua.

-Convivimos con él seis años en Hogwarts y también sé de lo que es capaz –respondio Ron sintiéndose enfadado por la posición de Harry.

-No es lo mismo y respecto a su hijo, tampoco encontraron nada malo en él, te lo puedo asegurar ¿o acaso no confías en mí?

Ron se echó hacia atrás resoplando mientras Hermione miraba a Harry con actitud dudosa.

-No puedes culparnos de dudar, durante años los Malfoy nos hicieron la vida imposible y fueron aliados incondicionales de Voldemort.

-Y yo entiendo eso, Hermione, es solo que tampoco sabíamos la historia detrás de todo eso; ahora lo sé y he llegado a entender muchas cosas.

-Bueno amigo... -dijo Ron enderezándose con actitud entusiasta- no discutamos por ese tipo y su hijo, lo que cuenta es que ese asunto acabó, ellos están lejos de aquí y tú estás libre por fin ¿Por qué no salimos a comer? Me muero por dar una vuelta al callejón Diagón, extraño ese lugar.

-Es buena idea Harry, así nos ponemos al corriente de cosas más agradables –convino Hermione sonriente.

-Chicos... -respondio Harry pensando la mejor manera de abordar el inevitable tema de Draco sabiendo de antemano que cualquier forma no evitaría la hecatombe que se avecinaba.

-Hay algo más ¿no? –Exclamo Hermione observando a su amigo- puedo darme cuenta que aun no terminas de contarnos todo respecto a Malfoy.

-¿Qué mas tienes que decirnos de él, Harry?... ya bastante tiempo te quitó como para que siga fregándote la vida.

Harry miró a sus amigos y saboreó por un momento la calma antes de la tormenta, luego se enderezó en su lugar y tomando valor de quien sabe dónde, comenzó a hablar.

-Draco Malfoy está aquí, en Grimauld Place; como no tiene en donde vivir, le ofrecí mi casa.

-¿¡Qué?! –saltó Ron poniéndose de pie- ¿¡Aquí, en esta misma casa?!

-¡¿Estás loco, Harry?!

-Si... -pensó Draco recargado de espaldas atrás de la pared escuchando todo desde hacía un buen rato- Harry está loco.

-De hecho están los dos, él y el bebé.

-Estas bromeando, eso es... es solo una broma de mal gusto –resoplo Ron comenzando a caminar frenético por el pequeño espacio.

-No es una broma, ellos están aquí.

-¿Pero porque? –Preguntó Hermione igual de estupefacta- Harry, estoy... no sé...

-Y no solo eso –continuó Harry pensando en soltar todo de una vez para afrontar todo junto.

-No lo digas, Harry...- pensó Draco inclinando la cabeza- evítate más problemas.

-Yo... bueno, yo estoy enamorado de él –exclamó Harry sintiendo extrañamente un repentino alivio al soltar tremenda noticia.

Ahí, Ron definitivamente ya no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta mientras Hermione se quedaba tiesa en el sofá.

Con gran precaución, Draco se asomó ante el prolongado silencio para constatar que a Weasley no le hubiese dado un ataque cardiaco.

-Pues no, aun está ahí... que decepción –pensó con amargura consciente de su humor negro.

-Somos pareja... -continuó Harry ante el silencio de sus amigos- él también me quiere y yo amo a su hijo, lo quiero como si fuera mío.

Ron abrió la boca varias veces mientras intentaba sonreír al tiempo que gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos.

-Harry... no es en serio ¿verdad? –exclamó al fin Hermione poniéndose de pie- es decir... yo entiendo que lo ayudes; que lo ayudes a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo en el colegio, que le busques un lugar en donde quedarse, pero... ¿aquí?... y además.... Además...

-Además enredándote con él –completo Ron entendiendo al fin que Harry hablaba totalmente en serio.

-Las cosas no sucedieron de la noche a la mañana –dijo Harry levantándose sintiéndose algo intimidado al estar sentado- todo fue...

-¿Acaso no lo ves? –interrumpió Ron acercándose a él.

-¿Ver qué?

-¡Te está tomando el pelo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Esta valiéndose de ti para salir lo mejor librado posible de este asunto! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta?!

-Harry, posiblemente estés sufriendo Síndrome de Lima y no te has percatado –dijo Hermione.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿¡Que no?! –Exclamó Ron gritándole en la cara- ¡tan solo mira lo que ha logrado!.... ¡ha logrado que lo libres de Azkaban y encima que le des asilo y de paso lo mantengas!

-¡Yo no lo libré de Azkaban! ¡Él se defendió a sí mismo sin que yo moviera un solo dedo!

-¡Esta aquí! ¿¡Que eso no te dice nada?!

-No entiendo a que te refieres –respondio Harry enfurecido.

-Que logró su propósito de salirse con la suya metiéndote a su cama.

-¡Cállate!... ¡no hables de lo que no sabes!

-¡Es y siempre ah sido un maldito convenenciero manipulador y traicionero, todo el mundo lo sabe!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Es un Malfoy, maldita sea! –exclamó Ron picándole el pecho con un dedo.

-¡Basta! –Gritó Harry dándole un empujón que casi lo tira- ¡eres igual a toda la gente que solo juzga su apellido!

-¿Y por qué será? –Respondio Ron sarcástico- ¿será porque esa maldita familia era su principal colaboradora? ¿Ó Por qué su padre intentó matarte en el ministerio? ¿Ó Por qué por su culpa casi muere Katie y casi muero yo?.... ¡ah, pero claro! Eso no importa porque el muy maldito ya te tiene comiendo de su mano...

-Cálmate Ron –intervino Hermione viendo a los dos hombres con los puños apretados a punto de los golpes.

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que me calme cuando Harry ha cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida?!

-Mi relación con él no es ninguna estupidez –dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

-No puedo creer que nos hagas esto –respondio Ron viéndolo como si el auror hubiese vendido a toda la familia Weasley a unos traficantes de esclavos.

-¿Hacerles qué? –Rebatió Harry alejándose unos pasos de Ron para evitar la tentación de soltarle un puñetazo- yo no les he hecho nada, no seas imbécil.

-No, el imbécil aquí eres tú, eso es obvio.

-Harry ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días?... es decir, lejos de él, así te darás cuenta de que todo esto es un error.

-¿Tu también, Hermione?

-¿Pues qué esperabas, Harry?... –respondio la castaña manoteando al aire- ¿Qué te felicitáramos y olvidáramos de repente quien es en realidad Draco Malfoy?

-Es es el problema... ustedes no tienen la mas mínima idea de quién es él.

-Y tú si ¿no? –dijo Ron sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Sí, yo sí –respondio Harry con orgullo.

-Harry, todo esto es una locura –dijo Hermione dejándose caer al sofá- si tan solo vieras todo desde nuestro lugar...

-Eso no importa Hermione... -intervino Ron- Malfoy es tan tramposo que ha logrado que Harry olvide quien es realmente.

-¡Basta de...! –Respondio furioso Harry interrumpiéndose al instante al oír un llanto de bebé- ¿¡ya viste lo que ocasionaste?! ¡Despertaste a Harry! –añadió dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Déjalo, voy yo –dijo Draco saliendo de su lugar cruzando la sala sin siquiera mirar a los invitados.

-Buen movimiento, hurón... ponerle ese nombre a tu hijo.

-Cállate Ron, o si no...

-¿O si no qué, Harry? –Interrumpió Ron a su amigo mientras veía a Draco subir las escaleras- ¿vas a volverte contra mí y lanzarme una imperdonable?... digo, eso ya no me extrañaría si consideramos que las mañas se pegan...

-Esto es ridículo... -respondio Harry sonriendo irónico mientras se dirigía también a las escaleras.

Al quedar solos, Ron tomó un puño de polvos flú y los arrojó a la chimenea gritando el nombre de su casa siendo seguido por su esposa.

_____________________________________

-Tranquilo cariño... -susurró Draco tomando en brazos al pequeño Harry que lloraba desconsoladamente- ese espantoso trol con cerebro de mierda te despertó con sus gritos ¿verdad?... no le hagas caso.

Harry llegó segundos después viendo a Draco caminar por la habitación arrullando a su bebé, que no dejaba de llorar.

-Lo siento... -dijo sin saber que decir al tiempo que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta- yo... lamento que Ron lo despertara con sus gritos.

-No es tu culpa –respondio Draco haciéndole cariñitos a su hijo- era de esperarse esa reacción.

-¡Pero...! ¡Pero están exagerando! –respondio Harry sintiendo que las palabras le faltaban para expresar su rabia.

-No, no exageran... yo hubiera reaccionado igual, es más, yo sí te hubiera lanzado una imperdonable, mínimo un Cruciatus.

-Vamos Draco, eso no es verdad –respondio Harry entrando a la habitación.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué esperabas, Harry? –Dijo Draco mirándolo mientras éste se paseaba impaciente por la habitación- ¿Qué tomaran las cosas con gran calma olvidando todo lo que mi familia y yo hicimos en el pasado?... vamos, ni tú puedes ser tan ingenuo.

-Pues sí, es verdad... pero tampoco esperé tal reacción.

-Si yo fuera la comadreja, nunca en mi vida te volvería a dirigir la palabra, eso tenlo por seguro... no puedo culparlo.

-Draco, no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto –dijo Harry acercándose a él y poniéndole las manos en los hombros- esta es mi decisión y no voy a permitir que nadie te humille.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos por un momento? –Respondio Draco sonriéndole- voy a darle de comer, pero ¿podrías colocar un hechizo "anti ruidos"?

Entendiendo que Draco lo que en realidad deseaba era estar solo, Harry le dio un beso al pequeño en la frente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí después de aplicar el hechizo.

Cuando quedó solo, el rubio siguió arrullando al pequeño Harry hasta calmar su llanto; hasta entonces se sentó con él en la silla mecedora que Harry había encontrado en el sótano y restaurado para que pudiese usarla.

-Shhh... tranquilo, estas a salvo... -susurró Draco viendo los anegados ojitos azules mirarlo atento- Ese tipo gritón que te despertó se llama "comadreja" y es un completo imbécil, y la fulana de cabello horrible es "la sangre sucia" y ambos son unos completos tarados... unos tarados que son muy importantes para Harry... -añadió con pesar- unos tarados que él necesita para ser completamente feliz...

Unos suaves hipidos fueron la respuesta que tuvo y que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que su opinión me importa, porque en realidad lo que esos piensen me tiene sin cuidado, pero sí me importa lo que siente Harry y por desgracia, lo que esos opinen si le afecta a él... y mucho; me pesa que se distancie de ellos por mi; sin embargo ellos no son más que yo... yo tengo el mismo derecho que ellos a ser feliz, y si Harry ha decidido estar conmigo, por algo será y si en verdad quieren tanto a Harry como dicen, tendrán que aceptar sus decisiones...

Un hipido más, lo hizo acariciarle la punta de la pequeña naricilla.

-No te espantes, eso no significa que tengamos que convivir con ellos; solo digo que tendrán que aprender a respetar las decisiones de Harry y a respetarnos a ti y a mí cuando él esté presente, aunque a sus espaldas nos manden a la mierda.

_________________________________________

Cuando por fin bajó, Harry ya había terminado de cocinar un estofado de carne y sopa de tomate, por lo que el rubio se disculpo por su tardanza.

-No importa, ya siéntate a comer, aunque me pregunto cómo lo harás cargando a Harry.

-Comeré así, no puedo andar cargando la cuna a todos lados, además no me molesta –respondio Draco sentándose a la mesa bebé en brazos.

-Debemos comprarle un Bambineto para que pueda estar en cualquier lugar de la casa, lo haremos mañana.

-También lo consideraré un préstamo.

-No, quiero que ese sea un regalo –respondio Harry sirviéndole un plato de sopa- y nada de "peros"

-De acuerdo –dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

-Por cierto... lamento toda esa terrible discusión.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Sonriéndole, Harry también se sentó a comer.

-Oye Harry ¿Qué sucederá con mi padre? No creas que no he pensado en eso.

-Y tú no creas que yo pienso eso... mira Draco, su situación sigue igual, no puede enfrentar un juicio por estar incapacitado.

-Su salud sigue igual ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Quiero verlo.

-No tiene permitidas las visitas pero averiguaré que se puede hacer en tu caso, pues tú eres su único familiar directo.

-Gracias.

Siendo ya casi las 6:00 de la tarde, Sirius llegó a su casa encontrándolos a todos en la sala viendo televisión, por lo que Draco se sintió inmediatamente apenado; no era lo mismo vivir en una casa de seguridad con un auror cuidando, que vivir en la mismísima casa de aquel auror.

-Hola, Harry me está dejando quedarme unos días aquí –exclamó con el pequeño Harry recostado en el sofá viendo atentamente la sonaja que le sostenía.

-Lo sé, por mi está bien, así no tendré que ver solamente la aburrida cara de mi ahijado –respondio Sirius quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en la pared para sentarse del otro lado del pequeño.

-Ajá, aburrido y todo, pero cuando no me ves por días, chillas –dijo Harry desde el otro sofá.

-¿Y tu como estas, bribón? –Exclamó Sirius inclinándose sobre el bebé- ¿puedo cargarlo?

-Claro, eso no tiene ni que preguntarlo.

Sirius se levantó y tomó a Harry entre sus brazos comenzando a susurrarle quien sabe que cosas mientras desaparecía por un pasillo.

Una campanilla avisó que había una llamada por red flú.

-Harry, Draco ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo esta mi niño? –preguntó la ya familiar cara de Molly Weasley.

-Hola Molly –respondio Harry- nosotros estamos bien y Harry también.

-Hola señora Weasley.

-Sé que solo hace unas horas que no nos vemos, pero me gustaría ir a verlos, y preguntarte a ti Draco, si permitirías que Arthur conociera a tu hijo.

¿Un weasley mas en casa?....

-eee... claro, cuando gusten.

-Molly... Ron y Hermione vinieron hoy –dijo Harry ya un tanto serio.

-Lo sé, hubieras visto la tremolina que se me armó por no decirle que Draco viviría ahí.

-Espero que no se hayan molestado con usted –dijo Draco.

-Bueno, ya tendrán dos trabajos, enojarse y volverse a contentar –respondio Molly resuelta haciendo que a Draco le cayera cada vez mejor- llevaré una tarta de vainilla, así que Harry, ten listo el chocolate ¿vale? Llegaremos a las 8:00.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces hasta el rato.

-¿Tarta de vainilla? –Repitió Draco alzando ambas cejas- aun estoy lleno.

-Es que no has probado sus tartas, te harás adicto a ellas.

Sirius había comido algo en el trabajo, por lo que se pasó el resto de la tarde cargando a Harry llevándolo de un lado a otro de la casa para divertimento de los chicos, por lo que la hora de la cena llegó rápidamente.

Draco volvió a pasarse el cepillo por la rubia cabellera que le llegaba ya hasta los hombros en un ademan meramente nervioso.

-Tranquilo, solo es el señor Weasley.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo... hace tanto tiempo que no veo un rostro conocido que me siento raro de solo pensarlo y siendo el padre de los Weasley, peor; además no se qué actitud tendrá para conmigo y Harry.

-El no es como Ron, es más ecuánime, ya lo veras.

-Eso espero.

Cuando el reloj marco las 8:00 pm, el matrimonio Weasley hizo su entrada por la chimenea siendo recibidos por Harry y Draco.

-Hola chicos –saludo Molly dándole un beso a ambos.

-Hola Harry, es un gusto verte, muchacho –exclamó Arthur estrechando con fuerza la mano de Harry para después dirigirse a Draco extendiéndosela también mientras sostenía la tarta con la otra.

-Hola ¿puedo llamarte "Draco"? es que se me hace algo inapropiado llamarte "Malfoy" como antes.

Draco miró la mano de Arthur y su rostro sonriente y no pudo evitar recordar muchas de las veces que él y su padre humillaron al patriarca Weasley cada vez que tuvieron oportunidad.

-Bueno... -pensó rascándose una oreja- ellos tampoco eran una perita en dulce... en fin; claro, puede llamarme por mi nombre –añadió estrechando la mano.

-Trajimos un regalito para mi bebé –dijo Molly sonriente buscando con la vista al pequeño Harry- ¿Dónde está?

-Esta con Sirius –respondio Harry- están por algún lugar de la casa, andan perdidos desde hace rato.

-Bueno, pues mientras vienen, toma Draco, de parte de Arthur y mía, pensé que lo necesitarías.

Draco vio el Bambineto que Molly mostraba orgullosa y no pudo menos que sentirse conmovido de aquel gesto.

-Vaya... no sé qué decir –exclamó viendo la pequeña cuna portátil de un alegre color amarillo y encajes blancos- es muy bonita, gracias.

-Y es nueva –añadió Arthur, lo que hizo apenarse a Draco.

-¡Arthur! –exclamó Molly dándole un codazo.

-Bueno, es que no quiero que piense que es alguna que sobró de nuestros hijos y que solamente la restauramos –explicó Arthur alzándose de hombros.

-No pensé eso, lamento que su comentario se deba a mi comportamiento de antaño; ya no pienso igual, créame.

-Lo imagino, los hijos nos cambian la vida, lo sé muy bien –respondio Arthur sonriendo amable.

-Pongamos la tarta en la mesa –dijo Molly tomándola de la manos de su marido- ¿tienes listo el chocolate, Harry?

-Claro.

-Ven, vamos a servir las tazas en lo que Arthur y Draco se conocen.

-Bien.

Al quedar solos, Draco se sintió un tanto incomodo, pues ¿Qué decirle a un hombre con el que nunca había entablado una conversación que no era más que un par de palabras, todas ellas desdeñosas?

-Me siento incomodo –declaro finalmente sentándose- imagino que usted también, ¿vino por su propia voluntad o su esposa lo trajo?

Ese comentario tan franco fue suficiente para que Arthur sonriera y se sentara en el otro sofá.

-Para ser sincero, fueron ambas cosas, te confieso que tengo mucha curiosidad respecto a tu hijo, y no me malinterpretes, quiero ver si es tan bonito como dice Molly que es, y aprovechando eso, arregló esta cita sin siquiera preguntarme.

A partir de ahí, la charla entre los dos hombres fue tornándose cada vez mas fácil gracias a la sencillez de Arthur y a la disposición de Draco.

_____________________________________

Y en la cocina...

-Pásame los platos –dijo Molly partiendo la tarta en rebanadas- Harry... hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

-Imagino que es –respondio Harry sacando los platitos de la alacena sabiendo que todo aquello de partir la tarta era solamente para poder estar a solas con él.

-Bueno... pues si –dijo ella dejando quieto el cuchillo para mirarlo mientras le daba los platos- ¿es verdad?

-Si Molly –respondio resuelto sosteniéndole la mirada- estoy enamorado de Draco y él de mi, además quiero a Harry como si fuera mi propio hijo... yo los cuidé, yo los vi sufrir... aprendí a conocerlo, a ver más allá de un simple apellido y de una mala reputación.

-Vaya... -exclamó Molly sorprendida al ver la firmeza en las palabras de Harry.

-¿Qué piensa de eso? –Preguntó Harry tomando una silla y sentándose siendo imitado por Molly- no quiero parecer grosero diciéndole que no me importa si todos están en contra, simplemente que estoy decidido a defender lo que por tanto tiempo he buscado.

Molly sonrió un momento antes de responder al tiempo que le tomaba una mano.

-Harry, cariño... eso de las relaciones entre chicos es algo complicado para mí, pero no por eso estoy en contra de ti ni de nadie que tenga esas preferencias y lo sabes desde que nos confesaste que las chicas no iban contigo; la verdad me sorprendió saber que estabas con Draco, nunca me lo espere, a veces suelo ser tan ciega... pero déjame decirte que estoy feliz por ti, cariño.

-Gracias –respondio Harry reconfortado- me hace muy feliz.

-Yo sé que siempre te has sentido solo, es mas... cuando Voldemort asesinó a Cédric y tu regresaste vivo de puro milagro, todos quisimos apoyarte, hacerte sentir en familia... yo quise abrazarte y consolarte... -continuó Molly con ojos llorosos al recordar- pero de alguno forma vi en tus ojos que no sería suficiente, que solamente quebraría las defensas que te mantenían en pie ante el mundo...

Harry suspiró ante el amargo recuerdo de esa noche mientras Molly continuó hablando.

-Si en verdad estas enamorado como dices, me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado ese apoyo que solo una pareja puede dar, porque no es lo mismo el amor de un padre, de un hermano o de un hijo que el de un esposo o esposa o el de un novio o novia; porque el amor de una pareja es solamente tuyo y puedes descansar en él sabiendo que estará para ti, siempre y cuando sea amor de verdad y no solo calentura –añadió moviendo una mano desdeñosamente provocando una sonrisa en Harry- y si Draco te da esa paz que te llena, pues le agradezco infinitamente por darte lo que ninguno de nosotros te pudo dar.

-Yo... gracias –dijo Harry sintiéndose conmovido.

-Y Arthur opina lo mismo que yo, lo conversamos antes de venir, lamento que Ron y Hermione no sean de la misma opinión, pero dales tiempo, si yo no hubiese visto de primera mano el cambio de Draco, pensaría igual.

-Si, es verdad, solo espero que le den la oportunidad.

-Démosle tiempo al tiempo –respondio Molly resuelta tomando de nueva cuenta el cuchillo y los platitos- sirve el chocolate, cariño.

-Sí.

.


	66. Capitulo 66

-Hola Arthur –saludó Sirius entrando en la sala con Harry en brazos.

-Que tal, Sirius, pensé que me iría de aquí sin conocer a este pequeño, veo que te lo has apropiado.

-Nah, solo un poco –respondio Sirius sentándose junto a él al tiempo que le extendía los brazos- con cuidado.

-Sirius, he cargado a mis siete hijos acabando de nacer ¿acaso crees que no sé como cargar a un bebé?

-Uy, perdón.

-A ver... -susurró Arthur tomando a Harry entre sus brazos viendo que el pequeño estaba completamente despierto y lo miraba atentamente- hola nene, soy Arthur.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la ternura con la que Arthur le hablaba a Harry, mientras le hacía cariñitos con la otra mano.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos... -continuo susurrando Arthur viendo una encía rosada asomarse entre los diminutos labios- ¡eres muy risueño! ¿Acaso tengo cara de chiste?

-Me temo Arthur, que es verdad, lamento que haya sido un bebé quien te lo haya dicho –declaró Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

El resto de la tarde fue una agradable charla para todos mientras el pequeño Harry estrenaba el Bambineto por muy pocos minutos, pues la mayor parte del tiempo anduvo de brazo en brazos siendo consentido por todos, principalmente por Sirius, gesto que divirtió a todos.

La velada transcurrió agradable hasta que fue hora de marcharse con la promesa de una nueva visita.

__________________________________________

-Estoy exhausto –exclamó Draco sacando una pijama de un cajón.

-Lo imagino... -respondio Harry sentado en la cama viendo al rubio comenzar a cambiarse- y si no estuvieras tan cansado, ahorita mismo te tiraba en la cama y te hacía el amor salvajemente.

-Que considerado –dijo Draco sonriendo- mañana vas a trabajar ¿verdad?

-Si, regresaremos como a las 6:00 pm e iremos de compras.

-No lo digo por eso.

-Lo sé, mientras puedes hacer lo que gustes, recuerda que esta es tu casa.

-Gracias –dijo Draco sentándose junto a él y besándolo suavemente en los labios- gracias por todo, no hubiera llegado hasta esto sin ti.

-Yo no hice gran cosa.

-Sé que muchos me ayudaron, pero yo no hubiese resistido hasta el final, eso es seguro.

-Te amo –exclamó Harry acariciándole la mejilla- te amo como no tienes idea.

-Y yo a ti... no creí volver a sentirme vivo con alguien a mi lado, pero así es.

Ya sin decir nada, se besaron y prodigaron algunas caricias antes de que Harry finalmente se levantara y se despidiera dándole un besito al pequeño que dormía tranquilo en la cuna.

_____________________________________

Cuando Draco despertó, se estiró plácidamente para después ver el reloj dándose cuenta de que eran ya las 9:00 de la mañana.

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó levantándose de golpe- ¡es tardísimo!

Aunque había alimentado a Harry durante la noche, se apresuró a mirar en la cuna encontrando al pequeño despierto jugando con su manta.

-¡Vaya, ya despertaste! ¿Por qué no me despertaste, cariño? –dijo levantándolo en brazos llenándolo de besos.

Teniendo entre sus brazos el cálido cuerpecito, inhalo su aroma llenándose de su hijo sintiéndose completo en todos los sentidos.

-Ven, vamos a ver si todavía hay alguien allá abajo –susurró tomando una manta de la cuna para cobijarlo.

Ya no había nadie más que ellos dos en Grimauld Place, pero encontró su desayuno en la mesa con una nota diciendo:

"Buen día, dormilones... nos vemos al rato, besos"

Sonriendo, Draco preparó un biberón de leche para Harry y después se sentó a desayunar colocando a su hijo en el Bambineto.

El resto de la mañana se la pasó terminando de limpiar su habitación y el resto del día curioseando por la casa, hasta que sintiendo hambre se preparó un par de huevos dándose cuenta de que cuando Harry y Sirius llegaran no habría nada preparado para comer.

-¿Deberé prepararles algo? –pensó sentado en su mecedora con Harry dormitando.

Colocando a Harry en la cuna, se dirigió a la cocina para ver que encontraba pues también ya sentía hambre; se preparó algo rápido y luego comenzó a preparar algo sencillo terminando por tirarlo a la basura por no tener la más mínima idea de cómo preparar un platillo decente.

-Rayos... -pensó contrariado viendo todos sus esfuerzos inútiles- ¿Qué prepararé para la cena?... Hagrid merece algo especial por haberme ayudado.

Sin embargo prefirió esperar a Harry para preparar algo adecuado.

-Hagrid es de buen comer –dijo Harry cargando una bolsa con víveres- traje carne y vegetales.

-¿Y Sirius? –preguntó Draco ayudándole con la bolsa.

-Se quedó a redactar unos informes, llegará dentro de un rato... ¿tú qué dices Harry, preparamos esa crema de patata que tan bien me queda? –preguntó jugueteando con el pequeño que pataleo contento en respuesta.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar en la cena tan concentrados que sin percatarse de la hora, llegó Sirius con cara de fastidio.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Sirius, no te oí llegar! –exclamó Harry cucharon en mano probando su crema.

-Pues ya estoy aquí y muero de hambre ¿y tú como estas? –preguntó al pequeño, que inmediatamente cargo.

-¿Puede darle su biberón, por favor? –Preguntó Draco sacando uno de una olla- ya es hora.

-Claro.

Comiendo una fruta, Sirius cargó a Harry y salió de la cocina para dejar a los chicos trabajar, hasta que por fin llegó la hora de la cena y con ella, un puntual Hagrid.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó el semi gigante abrazando a Harry para después volverse titubeante a Draco, quien sonriendo le dio la mano.

-Hola.

-Hola Malfoy.

-Puedes llamarme Draco –dijo el rubio sentándose en el sofá.

-¿En serio?... bueno, pues gracias –respondio Hagrid sentándose también junto a Harry.

-No, la verdad es que soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias... por ese día, en las montañas.

-¿Ayuda?... si no pude evitar que te llevaran –respondio Hagrid entristecido.

-Harry me contó que fuiste su guía en esa tierra de gigantes, claro que me ayudaste, gracias.

-Bueno, pues de nada –respondio Hagrid apenado- y...

-¿Quieres conocerlo?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Hagrid muy entusiasta haciendo sonreír a los chicos.

-Llamaré a Sirius –se ofreció Harry levantándose.

-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí... ¿Qué tal, Hagrid?

-Hola Sirius –respondio el guardabosques levantándose emocionado al ver los brazos del auror.

-Mira... -dijo Sirius acercándose.

-¡Vaya!...

Unos brillantes y atentos ojitos azules se clavaron en el barbudo rostro de Hagrid, quien emocionado solo atinaba a tomarse sus propias manos.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?

Hagrid se quedó mirando a Sirius con expresión entre estupefacta y anhelante.

-¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto, toma, con cuidado.

Hagrid tomó con exagerado cuidado el pequeño cuerpecito, que entre sus tremendas manazas se veía diminuto.

-Por Merlín... -musitó extasiado- es un niño de verdad.

Todos estallaron en risas al oír el franco comentario de Hagrid, quien apenado los miró tratando de explicarse.

-No es que dudara que fuera un niño de verdad... es solo que... bueno...

-Tranquilo Hagrid, te entendemos –respondio Harry sentándose siendo imitado por todos.

La tranquila conversación pronto se animó recordando los viejos tiempos y los nuevos también haciendo a Draco incorporarse al pequeño grupo.

Durante todo ese rato, Hagrid cargó a Harry hasta que finalmente se durmió.

-Muero de hambre –declaró Sirius levantándose- si no vienen, comeré yo solo y no me importará un soberano rábano.

-Dámelo, lo colocaré en su cuna para que podamos cenar –dijo Draco.

-Sí, por cierto, la profesora McGonagall te envía sus saludos, dice que aunque no quedaron en buenos términos, confía en que ahora tengas otro criterio ya con tu hijo.

-Y así es, agradécele de mi parte sus saludos.

La cena transcurrió muy alegre hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

-Nos vemos luego, espero que algún día me visites en Hogwarts.

-Ya veremos –respondio Draco estrechando la enorme mano.

-Y tu Harry, hace mucho que no vas y me refiero a tomar un té.

Esa noche, ya con Sirius en su habitación y Draco en la suya con ambos "Harrys," todos se disponían a dormir... o tal vez no.

-Todo salió muy bien –dijo Draco quitándose la camiseta para ponerse su pijama siendo interrumpido por la juguetonas manos de Harry.

-Pues claro, yo cociné –masculló el moreno colocándose atrás de él para rodearlo con los brazos y mordisquearle el cuello.

-Y yo te ayudé... así que el mérito no es solo tuyo... -suspiró Draco ladeando el cuello sintiendo escalofríos.

Harry ya no se molestó en responder, pues lo que hizo fue caer en la cama arrastrando a Draco con él hasta dejarlo encima para poder pasar sus manos por las nalgas.

Besos, jadeos y gemidos llenaron la habitación mientras ambos chicos iban quitándose la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

-Esta noche no te me escapas... -dijo Harry encimándose en Draco y sujetándole ambas manos a los lados de su cara.

-¿Y si te dijera que estoy muy cansado? –respondió Draco con malicia sintiendo la erección de Harry restregarse entre sus muslos.

-Yo te diría que me vale un cuerno y de todos modos te cogería hasta morir.

Draco comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Harry le abría las piernas con una rodilla mientras recorría su cuello con besos y mordisqueos.

Pronto las carcajadas se convirtieron en jadeos cuando Harry pasó de su cuello a sus hombros y luego a sus rosados pezones.

-mmm... oh... ssssi... -masculló cuando Harry pasaba su lengua por uno de ellos succionándolo con fuerza hasta endurecerlo.

-Estas delicioso... -exclamó el auror sujetándole una pierna y pasando su mano por todo su muslo hasta llegar a una nalga y estrujarla con fuerza- me encantas... tu cuerpo me enloquece...

Draco no respondió, pues simplemente se sentía feliz de sentirse tan deseado... tan querido... tan amado por esas manos rasposas que recorrían sus piernas con verdadera hambre.

Harry pasó un buen rato acariciando a Draco hasta que éste quiso hacerle una mamada, lo cual aceptó encantado sabiendo que ahora si contaban con todo el tiempo y sobre todo, con toda la privacidad que necesitaban.

-Rayos... -masculló Harry cuando quiso preparar a Draco para la penetración- dejé el lubricante en mi habitación.

-¿Ir por el rompería en encanto?

-No, para nada, tú me calientas en todo momento –dijo Harry pasando su miembro duro y caliente por la apretada entrada- es solo que ir por el retrasa el momento.

-Eres un exagerado...

-Pero según recuerdo, tú tienes un buen sustituto ¿no?

-Ajá... esta en el cajón –respondio el rubio masturbándose con expresión lasciva frente a un cada vez más ansioso Harry.

Cuando tuvo la botellita de aceite en sus manos, Harry vertió una buena cantidad y la embarró entre las nalgas del rubio, quien solo arrugó la nariz al sentir un dedo introducirse en él con delicadeza.

-Me encanta que hagas esa carita... -susurró Harry besándole la barbilla.

-Es que eres un sádico

-No, es solo que me excita saber que nadie más que yo puede hacerte esto.

-Entonces eres un posesivo.

-Lo acepto, soy posesivo... mmm

Draco ya no respondio pues Harry metió el segundo dedo y luego el tercero segundos después.

-Estamos un poco ansiosos ¿eh? –masculló el rubio algo incomodo.

-Lo lamento, es que... mmm... -respondio Harry embistiéndolo con sus dedos mientras el chupaba el cuello.

Un suspiro satisfecho fue la respuesta del rubio al sentirse abierto por los dedos de Harry, quien dándole un último beso, exclamó:

-Date vuelta, quiero penetrarte por detrás.

-Si no me equivoco, siempre lo haces así ¿no? –respondio Draco divertido.

-Cállate –dijo Harry dándole una palmada en un muslo antes de que Draco se enderezara y se pusiera en cuatro.

Harry tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la fruncida entrada comenzando a empujar en cuanto tocó la suave piel.

Draco separó más las rodillas para apoyarse mejor hasta que el moreno entró por completo.

-¿Listo?

-No, espera un poquito... -musitó Draco preguntándose hasta que jodido momento terminaría de acostumbrarse a ser penetrado- oye Harry...

-¿Sí?

-¿Es común que tarde tanto en acostumbrarme?... es decir... tu sabes...

-Cariño... ¿Podríamos platicar de esto cuando hayamos acabado? –respondio Harry sujetando las blancas caderas con ambas manos.

-Lo siento... -dijo Draco sonriendo al ver el aprieto de Harry- hazlo ya.

-No, tranquilo, puedo esperar.

-No, en serio... muévete ya –insistió Draco recargándose en sus codos sacando mas el culo, a lo que Harry ya no pudo resistirse más comenzando a salir y a entrar de nuevo lentamente.

-Dios... eres tan estrecho... aprietas como si no te hubiera dilatado...

-Que curioso... yo siento exactamente lo mismo...

Acariciando con gran cariño las tersas caderas, Harry continuó embistiéndolo en busca de su próstata para hacerlo disfrutar tanto como él estaba haciéndolo, algo que logró en un par de metidas más.

-mmm... -gimió Draco pegando su frente en el colchón al sentir el electrizante contacto.

-¿Te gusta?

-Oh si... ssssi... sigue así, Harry....

Por un buen rato, Harry penetró uno y otra vez a Draco conteniendo su orgasmo al ver el disfrute del rubio.

-Me gustaría cambiar de posición –exclamó Draco.

-Claro.

Guiado por Draco, Harry se acostó boca arriba en la cama con el rubio sobre él.

-Ya no me siento tan cansado como antes –dijo Draco a horcajadas acomodándose el erecto pene de Harry en su entrada- ya aguanto más.

-Haber si es cierto –respondio el moreno cerrando los ojos con deleite al sentir la húmeda estrechez en su miembro.

Draco comenzó a montarlo con un ritmo pausado primero y luego un poco más rápido al sentir el toque en su próstata.

-¡Ah...! ¡Más rápido, Draco, muévete más rápido!

Jadeando por el esfuerzo y por su propia excitación, Draco puso sus manos en el pecho de Harry y comenzó a moverse más rápido hasta que el auror se levantó de repente invirtiendo posiciones dejando a Draco abajo embistiéndolo con fuerza.

-¿Por... porque siempre haces eso? –preguntó Draco abriéndose de piernas lo mas que podía.

-No puedo... no puedo evitarlo, me enloquece entrar en ti... ser yo quien te la meta...

Draco observó el sudoroso rostro de Harry, enmarcado por húmedos mechones negros, haciendo esfuerzo para mover su pelvis con fuerza.

Llegó el momento en que Harry se enderezó y le levantó el culo con ambas manos para penetrarlo más profundo, algo que hizo doler a Draco las primeras embestidas.

-¿Quieres... quieres que pare?... –masculló Harry al verlo hacer gestos.

-N-no... sigue...

Harry buscó de nuevo el punto de Draco que ya conocía bien a pesar de las pocas veces que habían intimado encontrándolo en cuestión de instantes.

Pronto los dos chicos jadeaban de placer hasta que Draco ya no pudo más y se corrió mojando su vientre con su blanca esencia.

Harry entonces lo embistió un par de veces más para después también dejarse ir llenando el interior de Draco, quedándose adentro unos minutos en tanto su respiración se normalizaba.

Cuando se sintió más tranquilo, embistió suavemente un par de veces más antes de salir para dejarse caer al lado.

-mmm... que rico estuvo... -dijo Harry exhalando un suspiro mirando el techo.

-Si, ya nos hacía falta... -respondió Draco todo despatarrado en la cama- mi corazón todavía no se calma... -añadió sonriendo colocándose una mano en el pecho.

-El mío tampoco... te amo... -dijo Harry volteando a verlo.

-Y... yo a ti... -respondio Draco ya mas dormido que despierto.

Harry sonrió y también cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el delicioso sopor post orgásmico.

Despertó cuando Draco se acurrucó dormido a su lado buscando calor, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que seguían destapados y con la luz encendida; tomó su varita y apagó la luz para después jalar la manta y cubrir sus cuerpos.

Sonrió al ver a Draco acomodarse en sus brazos como un gatito, por lo que abrazándolo le besó la coronilla aspirando el suave olor a jabón que despedía.

La alarma que avisaba que había que darle de comer a Harry, sonó casi imperceptiblemente, pero Draco despertó casi al instante levantándose con dificultad.

-mmm...

Buscó una bata dentro del armario y luego tomó un biberón de la olla que estaba sobre un mueble, se acercó a la cuna y sacó a Harry, quien somnoliento, comenzó a beber del biberón en cuanto lo tuvo en los labios.

Sentado en la mecedora, Draco alimentó a su hijo mientras los ronquidos de Harry adulto se dejaban escuchar.

-Vaya sinfonía... -pensó mientras se mecía.

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry y Sirius se fueron a trabajar, Draco quedó nuevamente solo con el pequeño, por lo que siguió inspeccionando la casa encontrándola en un estado bastante deteriorado para lo que habían sido sus días de gloria; fue hasta que regresó a la sala cuando vio que el diario "El profeta" había sido depositado en el alfeizar de una ventana.

-Veamos qué hay de nuevo... -musitó desenrollando el diario viendo en primera plana, una fotografía suya en compañía de sus padres- diablos... -exclamó impactado al ver que se trataba de una fotografía de hacía años, pues sus padres posaban sonrientes y elegantes mientras él miraba hacia el frente con gesto totalmente arrogante.

Suspiró con añoranza al ver a su padre sujetar con firmeza su bastón con empuñadura de plata al tiempo que le ponía una mano en un hombro y a su madre acomodar su mascada de seda mientras alzaba la barbilla como toda una dama de sociedad.

Sintiendo todo el peso de su ausencia, se dispuso a leer la nota que venía abajo.

Después del esperado juicio contra el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy Black, el mortífago Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, finalmente se dio a conocer el veredicto que declara inocente de todo cargo al responsable de la invasión al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Draco frunció el ceño al leer las insidiosas palabras del artículo.

El presidente del Wizengamot, el honorable Baltasar Parrish envió una carta a todos los medios para informar a grosso modo el desarrollo del juicio y el porqué del veredicto, a continuación publicamos la misiva dada a este humilde servicio informativo.

"Cumpliendo con el deber impuesto por el cargo que todos los miembros del Wizengamot y yo tenemos, hemos declarado inocente de todo cargo al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black por la conspiración que llevó a la invasión del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería después de analizar cuidadosamente las pruebas aportadas para su defensa, así mismo también se le declaró inocente en el cargo de participar activamente en un plan del "que no debía ser nombrado" concretamente llamado "Voldemort" al comprobarse que fue víctima de un escabroso plan ideado por este mago oscuro con el fin de perpetuar su reinado de terror.

El caso del menor concebido por el mencionado señor Malfoy, también fue exhaustivamente analizado desde todos los puntos de vista tanto medico como social, encontrando al menor, como un niño normal en todas sus funciones, dando por resultado el permiso de su liberación quedando en custodia de su padre.

Respecto a Lucius Malfoy, aun se encuentra un área especial en San Mungo, incapaz mentalmente de enfrentar un juicio, por lo que continuara en observación.

Reitero que los resultados a los cuales se llegó, fue el fruto de horas intensas de trabajo, por lo cual la sociedad mágica debe estar tranquila por contar con un alto tribunal preocupado por impartir justicia y por hacer prevalecer la paz en nuestra comunidad."

-Preocupado por impartir justicia... -masculló Draco aventando el diario- si no fuera por el ministro, mi trasero estaría congelándose en Azkaban y mi hijo en una jaula de algún sótano del ministerio... bueno, al menos el presidente se lo aclaró a la gente, aunque dudo mucho que eso sirva de algo; para todos sigo siendo el responsable de todo.

Decidido a no pensar más en el asunto, se levantó para revisar el pañal de Harry.

Y al atardecer, cuando los aurores llegaron, pudieron al fin ir de compras.

-Traigan una botella de Whiskey de fuego –dijo Sirius desparramado en el sofá viendo televisión.

____________________________________

-No termino de aterrizar –dijo Draco con el pequeño Harry en sus brazos cubierto con una manta- ¡mi primera salida como un hombre libre!

-Es genial ¿no? oye ¿Qué necesitaremos comprar?

-Ya casi se acaban los pañales –respondio Draco, pues las únicas funciones de los pañales era que cambiaban de color cuando ya estaban mojados y que absorbían los malos olores cuando estaban sucios- los que me dio la señora Weasley eran para dos días... oye, recuerda que todo esto es un préstamo ¿vale?

-No, los pañales se los compro yo a Harry.

-Pero...

-Nada de "peros" –interrumpió Harry tomando un puño de polvos flú- solo porque mi esperma no fecundó al tuyo, no es mi hijo, pero prácticamente soy su papá, así que yo me encargo de los pañales y de la formula también, porque ya casi no tiene ¿verdad? Revisé el bote y casi está vacío.

Draco disimuló el malestar que sintió al escuchar aquello, algo que Harry no notó y no es que a Draco le molestara que el moreno considerara al pequeño como su hijo, eso estaba bien; lo que no le gustaba era que Harry pagara todo, eso le recordaba que no tenia absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un mísero knut para comprarle un pañal.

Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagón, aun había mucha gente a pesar de que ya pasaba de las 6:00 de la tarde, por eso cuando Harry y Draco caminaban por la calle, la gente comenzó a voltear a verlos al reconocer al chico que iba en compañía de Harry Potter; algo que no le importó a Draco hasta que un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad se les plantó enfrente poniendo al auror en guardia.

-Tú, miserable asesino... -exclamó el hombre dirigiéndose a Draco, quien por proteger al pequeño, se escudó tras Harry.

-Apártese... -dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

.


	67. Capitulo 67

-¿Acaso ya te contrató de custodio? –Respondio el hombre mirando a Harry entre sorprendido y ofendido- ya decía yo que la fortuna Malfoy había tenido mucho que ver, pero nunca pensé que hasta tú caerías.

-Váyase al diablo –dijo Draco esquivándolos a ambos y comenzando a caminar mientras el tipo se giraba a gritarle muchos insultos.

-¡Espera! –Escuchó a Harry alcanzarlo con pasos rápidos- no deberías alejarte así, es peligroso.

-Es mejor no hacer caso –respondio Draco sin detenerse.

-Aun así.

Como Draco ya no dijo nada, Harry prefirió quedarse callado, hasta que sus ojos vieron a los lejos una tienda de varitas, no del renombre de "Ollivander's", pero si con buena pinta.

-Mira ¿entramos ahí?

Draco asintió en silencio y con pasos ya más tranquilos llegaron hasta el establecimiento, en el cual no fueron atendidos por más que esperaron aunque casi no había clientela.

-¡Que descortesía!

-Olvídalo, no nos atenderán –dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Pues tienen la obligación de...

-No, no la tienen –interrumpió Draco alzando la manta color amarillo para darle un vistazo a su hijo, quien simplemente lo miró con ojitos atentos provocándole una sonrisa- eso es, eres un buen niño.

-Imbéciles... -masculló Harry buscando otra tienda de varitas.

Encontraron una, cerca de callejón Knockturn, con la pintura descascarada y los vidrios de la puerta pañosos.

-Esta muy fea, mejor buscamos otra –dijo Harry viendo el letrero de la entrada con mala ortografía.

-¿Otra?... ¿Y cuántas tiendas de varitas crees que hay en el callejón Diagón, Harry?... Ollivander's es un maldito pequeño monopolio, con esta solo hay tres, si quieres otra, habrá que buscarla en lugar, porque aquí no hay –respondio empujando la puerta para entrar siendo seguido por el moreno.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el rubio echando una ojeada al pequeño y desordenado lugar con cientos de cajitas en estantes pegados a la pared.

-Hola –respondio un hombre de abajo del aparador- en un momento los atiendo.

-Si quieres podemos ir mañana a otro lado, yo creo que...

-Un cliente quisquilloso –interrumpió el hombre levantándose justo a tiempo para mirar a Harry hacer gestos despectivos del lugar haciéndolo apenarse al saberse pillado- no se deje llevar por las apariencias, joven.

-Perdón, no quise ser ofensivo –se disculpo Harry haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos.

-Yo lo conozco –dijo el hombre como de setenta años aproximadamente y de aspecto bonachón- ¡ah, es Harry Potter!

-Bingo –musitó Draco comenzando a recorrer el lugar viendo las empolvadas cajitas, algunas de madera, otras de cartón.

-Y a usted también lo conozco –continuó el hombre mirando a Draco y al bultito que llevaba en brazos- es Draco Malfoy.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –exclamó Harry ya de mal humor.

-Pues no –respondio el señor encogiéndose de hombros- como le dije antes, las apariencias engañan; por ejemplo, usted menosprecio mi establecimiento por la fachada y es que la verdad la ubicación no me ayuda mucho y el que la tienda de Ollivander's este a unas cuantas calles, tampoco; por lo que el negocio no es el más elegante precisamente, sin embargo, los que se dignan visitarme y adquirir alguna varita mía, quedan fascinados, pues descubren las gran calidad de mi trabajo y que fui un aprendiz de Ollivander.

-¿Usted fue aprendiz de Ollivander? –exclamó sorprendido Harry.

-Si, pero ese no es lo importante, lo curioso es que fui despedido por él cuando se dio cuenta de mi iniciativa e inteligencia... y no, no es que me lance flores yo solo –añadió al ver a Harry levantar una ceja- sucede que el viejo esperaba que yo aprendiera todo con los ojos cerrados, que él me llevara de la mano como si fuese el mesías de las varitas, pero la verdad es que mi intuición natural para con estos artefactos lo sorprendió, había ocasiones en que estando a punto de darme un consejo, yo le soltaba una sugerencia haciéndolo indignarse; finalmente un día me despidió diciéndome que si de verdad sabia tanto de varitas, pusiera mi propio negocio... y bueno, eso hice, pero no antes de conseguirme otro mentor que terminara de enseñarme como se debe y que no fuera tan arrogante.

-Vaya... -silbó Harry.

-Y puedo darme cuenta de que llegaron aquí no por la recomendación de algún cliente satisfecho –continuó el hombre sacando varias cajitas de madera de una caja de cartón- es más que conocido que el gran Harry Potter adquirió su primera varita con Ollivander.

-Así es, es porque nadie quiere venderme una a mi –dijo Draco regresando al mostrador- ¿usted también se va a negar? Porque si es así, tanta charla es pérdida de tiempo.

-No se sulfure, joven amigo –respondio el señor sonriendo al tiempo que recargaba un codo en el vidrio- yo no hago distinciones con mis clientes y menos a alguien de mi misma casa.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Su vida ha sido desmenuzada en los diarios, se que perteneció a Slytherin, en Hogwarts... yo también fui a Slytherin.

-No sé porque no me sorprende –exclamó Harry meneando la cabeza.

-Así que manos a la obra –dijo el hombre haciendo a un lado las cajitas y extendiéndoles la mano- me llamo Elliot Kesller.

Después de estrechar la mano, Elliot se frotó las suyas como quien va a hacer algo muy emocionante, y es que en verdad eso era para él; cada que alguien iba a elegir una varita, se emocionaba como si el comprador fuese él mismo.

-¿De qué estaba hecha tu antigua varita?

-mmm... era de espino, 10 pulgadas y con corazón de cabello de unicornio –respondio Draco sintiendo nostalgia- pero esa fue mi primera varita, he usado otras desde entonces.

-Aja... -musitó Elliot dándoles la espalda mientras se rascaba el trasero ante el espanto de Draco- veamos... cabello de unicornio ¿he?... mmm... ¿será posible? –susurró volteando a ver al rubio, con expresión entre intrigada y curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry intrigado también.

Elliot se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos mientras miraba fijamente e Draco, quien comenzó a sentirse nervioso por el escrutinio.

-¿Han escuchado hablar del unicornio plateado?

-¿Unicornio plateado? –repitieron al unisonó.

-Por sus expresiones puedo ver que no y no sorprende mucho en realidad; es más, los magos que han oído hablar de él, piensan que es un mito, pero no lo es.

-¿Es plateado en realidad o solo es el nombre? –preguntó Draco realmente intrigado.

-Este hermoso caballo esta extinto, y si... si es o más bien, era plateado, pero solo en noches de luna llena, cuando era bañado por esta luz nocturna y solo en sus rituales de apareamiento.

-Vaya... -musitó Harry recargado en el mostrador.

-Tenga, pueden sentarse en estos bancos –ofreció Eliot pasándoles dos banco altos de madera, en los cuales los chicos se sentaron rápidamente para poder seguir escuchando el relato de aquel hombre.

-Era muy hermoso, pero también muy atrayente... por eso vivían en regiones y valles ocultos por su propia magia, sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para los cazadores furtivos que terminaron extinguiéndolos debido a su belleza y como ingredientes para pociones.

-¿Fue hace mucho? –preguntó Draco destapando a Harry, quien comenzaba a removerse inquieto y que al quedar libre de la manta, por fin quedó en paz.

-Aproximadamente unos quinientos años.

-Bueno ¿y a que viene toda esta genial historia? –preguntó el rubio arrullando a su bebé.

Elliot sonrió sin responder, algo que impaciento a los chicos.

-Iré al grano... ¿pero primero me dejas cargar a tu bebé?

-¡No! –exclamaron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilos... no pretendo hacerle daño, entiendo que estén nerviosos por la actitud de la gente, yo mismo lo vi cuando paseaba por la calle el día del la liberación.

-¿Y para qué rayos quiere cargarlo, acaso nunca ha visto a un bebé? –Exclamó Draco enojado- mi hijo no es ningún fenómeno.

-Yo lo sé, es solo... no sé, si no quieres, pues no y ya.

Draco exhalo un suspiro impaciente, la verdad es que Elliot no se le hacía amenazante, era simplemente la costumbre de protegerse de todos.

-De acuerdo –dijo al fin haciendo que Harry lo mirara sorprendido.

Encantado, Elliot salió de su mostrador y extendió los brazos recibiendo el cálido cuerpecito.

-Hola bebé ¿Cómo te llamas? –saludó dejando que Harry le tomara un dedo con ambas manitas.

-Se llama "Harry" –dijo Draco sin perder ni un detalle.

-Hola Harry... -musitó Eliot comenzado a dar pequeños paseos por el reducido local.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, Eliot lo regresó a su papá.

-Gracias, es un niño muy lindo.

-Ya lo sé.

Regresando a su lugar, Elliot se sentó en el banco que tenia atrás del mostrador.

-Verán... es que yo... -dijo Elliot bajando la voz como si estuviese a punto de revelar la ubicación de una nueva piedra filosofal- tengo una varita con el núcleo de crin de unicornio plateado...

Ambos chicos abrieron la boca asombrados al escuchar a Elliot, quien satisfecho por la reacción causada, siguió hablando.

-Un unicornio hembra, en realidad...

-Tengo Veritaserum en mi casa –dijo Harry de repente- no intente engañarnos.

-Auror hasta el tuétano –respondio Elliot sin el menor asomo de haberse ofendido- no lo culpo, señor Potter, démela a beber cuando quiera ¿puedo seguir?

-Siga.

-Bien, esta varita esta...

-Espere... -interrumpió ahora Draco- si lo que dice es verdad ¿Cómo llegó hasta usted algo tan difícil, si no es, que imposible de conseguir?

Elliot se rascó la cabeza impaciente, pero a la vez comprensivo de la desconfianza de los chicos.

-Por mi tata tatarabuelo... -respondio al fin- no soy el único fabricante de varitas en mi familia, aunque si el único por el momento; pues bien, él heredó una pequeña casa al Sur de Francia a sus hijos, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a mi; nadie había explorado en su totalidad esa casa, ya que por ser demasiado pequeña no le daban gran importancia, pero yo exploré el sótano y encontré un baúl con varios de sus escritos, varios secretos que cualquier fabricante de varitas desearía, y ahí, entre todo eso encontré el pelo de unicornio con una nota en ese hermoso lienzo negro en el que estaba envuelto... ¡ah, parecía un hilo de luz!... –añadió Eliot reviviendo ese momento en su mente.

-E hizo una varita –concluyó Harry.

-Así es... hice una varita con crin de unicornio plateado, solo una... y nunca la he ofrecido a nadie.

-¿Y por qué ahora? –pregunto Draco sin dejarse envolver.

-Ya se los dije... intuición.

Ya ningún chico dijo nada en una clara espera, por lo que Elliot entró a la trastienda tardándose casi diez minutos, hasta que al fin regresó con un paquete envuelto el papel marrón.

-Aquí esta.

Draco y Harry olvidaron al instante las protestas de la espera al verlo desenvolver una larga cajita forrada de cuero negro y destaparla con gran parsimonia.

-Aquí la tienen... -exclamó Elliot sacando una hermosa varita- once pulgadas, palisandro India... como pueden ver, esta madera tiene varios colores que van desde albura blanco amarillento con algún tono rosado y con un duramen de color muy intenso, que va del violeta azulado oscuro al anaranjado, y corazón de crin de unicornio hembra plateado, la matriarca de la ultima manada que existió, según los escritos de mi tata tatarabuelo.

Draco y Harry miraron embobados la larga varita de tonos rosados y violetas que Eliot sostenía con gran orgullo.

-¿Y en cuanto piensa vender la invaluable herencia de su tata tatarabuelo? –exclamó finalmente Draco despidiéndose de esa varita sabedor de lo que escucharía, no le agradaría para nada.

-Primero, mi querido joven... habría que ver si esta varita lo elige a usted.

-Eso es verdad, dame a Harry –exclamó el moreno tomando al bebé.

Sintiéndose nervioso, Draco tomó la varita que Elliot le ofrecía sintiendo al instante una energía electrizante recorrerle el brazo y luego todo el cuerpo de forma casi dolorosa haciéndolo jadear.

-¡Rayos! –masculló sintiendo erizarse todo su cuerpo.

-Lo sabía... -musitó Elliot maravillado.

En cuanto se recuperó, Draco parpadeó varias veces mirándola de cerca.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? –preguntó Harry.

-Bueno... -respondió recargándose otra vez en el mostrador- esa no es una varita cualquiera.

-Dígalo de una vez –dijo Draco colocándola de nuevo en la cajita- no por darle vueltas, el precio va a disminuir.

-Bien... cien galeones.

Si la quijada de los chicos no cayó hasta el piso fue porque la tenían pegada.

-Pues... pues si que los vale –exclamó Draco sonriendo- es una lástima que no...

-¿Puede guardarla unos días? –interrumpió Harry.

-Si, como ya les había dicho, nunca había ofrecido esta varita a nadie, y menos ahora que ya ha elegido un dueño.

-Pues espero que esta varita no sea caprichosa y pueda elegir a otro, pues lamento decir que no la podemos adquirir y si nos disculpa, tenemos que retirarnos –exclamó Draco tomando a Harry de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera de la tienda.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Harry siguiendo a Draco mientras éste se alejaba con paso veloz.

-Porque no quiero esa varita y tu ibas a comprármela –respondio Draco alejándose del callejón Knockturn.

-No iba a comprarla.

-¿Y entonces para que preguntaste si podía guardarla unos días?

-Pues porque no tengo efectivo ahora, mi dinero esta invertido y necesito unos días para...

-Basta Harry, por favor –interrumpió el rubio girándose para mirar fijamente al auror.

-¿Basta de qué?

-No quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mí, no sé si algún día podré pagártelo.

-Yo puedo esperar –respondio Harry sonriente.

-Pues no me gusta –dijo Draco con rostro serio haciendo que la sonrisa de Harry titubeara en sus labios- sé que lo haces con la mejor de las intenciones, pero me incomoda.

-La verdad no entiendo porqué, ya habíamos hablado de eso y quedamos que es un préstamo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no lo hagas... no me agrada –respondio con voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Harry se le emparejó ya sin decir nada sintiendo que el ambiente se había tornado algo denso, entonces sus ojos se toparon con una tienda de artículos de bebé haciéndolo emocionarse y olvidarse del mal rato instantáneamente.

-Mira, entremos ahí.

Con el pequeño en brazos, Harry entró primero haciendo caso omiso a las miradas sorprendidas de quienes reconocían a su acompañante cayendo en cuenta entonces de quien era el bebé que cargaba.

-¿De qué pañales llevaremos? –preguntó deteniéndose frente a una estantería con paquetes de pañales de distintas marcas y clases.

-No tengo la menor idea... -respondio Draco rascándose la cabeza- no sabía que hubiera de tantas clases.

-Mira, aquí dice las edades, guiémonos por eso.

-Bien.

Soportando los malos modos de la vendedora, llevaron pañales y formula para el pequeño.

-Ya hace frio –dijo Draco sacando de su chaqueta la pañalera reducida para sacar otra manta.

-Es que ya es tarde.

-¿Quieres que yo lo cargue?

-No, si ni pesa.

-Regresemos.

-Antes pasemos a la pastelería, llevemos algo para merendar.

-¿Llevaremos la botella para Sirius?

-Diremos que se nos olvidó.

Charlando animadamente a pesar de la gente que los miraba mal, con odio a Draco y sorpresa e indignación a Harry, recorrieron tranquilamente las ya oscurecidas calles.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con una tranquila y agradable rutina; Harry y Sirius al trabajo y Draco en casa cuidando a su hijo, aprendiendo a cocinar con clases "muy particulares" de Harry.

-¡No Harry!... ¡Sirius puede entrar! –jadeó Draco con un cucharón en la mano y la cabeza de Harry en su entrepierna mientras se recargaba en la alacena.

-Sirius... salió a comprar pan... -respondio Harry bajándole los pantalones hasta los tobillos mientras él mismo se masturbaba.

-¡Oh!... ¡Mgh!... ¡Diablos...! –balbuceó Draco a punto del delirio mientras Harry lo preparaba.

-Ven acá... -exclamó Harry arrastrándolo a la mesa, que afortunadamente solo tenía un par de tazas, las cuales arrojó al piso para subir al rubio en ella con las piernas abiertas.

Pataleando para deshacerse de los molestos pantalones, Draco se le pescó del cuello mientras Harry lo acercaba a la orilla de la mesa para tenerlo en mejor posición.

-Házmelo ya... házmelo ya, Harry... te necesito dentro...-masculló lamiéndole la oreja, por lo que Harry lo penetró de una sola embestida haciéndolo temblar entre sus brazos y sin decir nada comenzó a embestirlo inmediatamente y con fuerza haciendo rechinar la pobre mesa.

Draco se acostó en ella mientras Harry se acomodaba las blancas piernas en sus antebrazos para mantenerlo abierto mientras lo penetraba.

-¡Ah...! ¡Mmm!...

Harry veía con lascivia los labios rojos que se mordían y abrían para pasar la lengua por ellos en un gesto de completo disfrute.

Por detrás de Harry, solo se veían los pies de Draco bamboleándose rítmicamente mientras el moreno contraía sus nalgas en cada penetración haciendo esto por un buen rato; entonces le bajó las piernas y levantándolo de la cintura, lo volteó sobre la mesa quedando completamente desparramado sobre ella mientras le abría las piernas y le levantaba las caderas para volverlo a penetrar.

-¿Te gusta esto, Draco?... ¿te gusta esto? –preguntó Harry pasándole su hinchando miembro entre las nalgas.

-¡Si!... ¡si!...

-¿Quieres que te coja otra vez?

-¡Si Harry!... ¡házmelo duro!

-Pero luego me lloras que te duele... -susurró Harry riendo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la suave curva de las caderas.

-Pues tomaré un analgésico...

-No puedes tomar analgésicos –respondio Harry inclinándose sobre él para besarle la nuca y poder tomarle el pene.

Draco suspiró encantado por la atención extra recibida en su miembro al tiempo que alzaba más las nalgas en un gesto ansioso de más sexo.

-Me encanta cogerte Draco... me calientas mucho... -dijo hundiendo su nariz en la nuca.

-Pues hazlo ya, zoquete.

-Déjame tenerte así un ratito mas...

-O terminas lo que empezaste o no habrá más hasta dentro de un mes.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerme eso?

-Prueba y veras.

-No aguantarías... tú también eres un caliente... -exclamó Harry restregándole su miembro.

-No me conoces, antes me meto una zanahoria a dejar que me toques.

Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la ocurrencia de Draco, quien riendo también, simplemente se quedó quieto en la mesa con el moreno riendo en su oreja.

-Creo que no volveré a ver a las zanahorias sanamente nunca más... -dijo al fin Harry incorporándose.

Draco calmó su risa al sentir las cálidas y rasposas manos acariciar sus nalgas, hasta sentir la repentina y fuerte nalgada que lo hizo respingar.

-¡Hijo de puta! –gritó sintiendo un hormigueo al tiempo que se llevaba su mano al trasero golpeado.

-Eso es por amenazarme –dijo quitándole la mano al tiempo que apuntaba su miembro a la tierna entrada- y ahora a callar mientras me meto en este apretado y delicioso culito.

Refunfuñando, pero obedeciendo, Draco sintió claramente como el enorme miembro de Harry iba abriéndolo nuevamente hasta alojarse por completo en su interior haciéndolo apretarse por reflejo.

-Si... así... apriétame rico... -musitó Harry viendo su pubis completamente pegado a las nalgas de Draco permaneciendo así unos momentos disfrutando el interior caliente y suave.

-Jus-justo... estas tocando mi... pros...próstata... -balbuceó Draco- si no te mueves... me voy a venir...

-No sin mí, amigo... -respondio Harry saliendo y entrando una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte.

Jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban en la cocina hasta que por fin uno después del otro llegó al orgasmo quedando desmadejados en la mesa.

-Black... no tarda... en llegar... -musitó Draco con el pecho pegado en la mesa y con Harry desparramado en su espalda aun con su pene en su interior.

-No quiero salir... está muy calientito ahí dentro.

-Torpe... -exclamó Draco sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

_________________________________________

Cuando se cumplió el primer mes, tuvo que llevar a Harry a su primera revisión en la cual insistió ir solo, pues no quería comprometer al Harry adulto, quien a regañadientes solo lo acompaño hasta la entrada de San Mungo.

-¿A qué viene? –preguntó una enfermera cuando lo vio frente a su modulo.

-A una revisión mensual de mi hijo, me llamo Draco Malfoy.

-Un momento.

Cinco minutos después fue pasado a una sala en donde estaba el mismo medimago que había revisado a su hijo, el señor Rusell Miller y Cindy Hedges, la medipediatra.

-¿Qué tipo de exámenes le harán?

-Tranquilo señor Malfoy, solo le sacaremos un poco de sangre –respondio el señor RRR descubriéndole un bracito.

Una hora después, con un pequeño dormido en sus brazos, salió de ahí deseando no regresar nunca más.

______________________________________

A dos meses en los que Draco se la pasaba limpiando y haciendo todo al mero estilo muggle, prácticamente encerrado por no poder salir solo debido a dos intentos anteriores de agresión, y cocinando para cuando aquellos llegaran, su ánimo estaba por los suelos, con las únicas visitas de Molly, Arthur, Hagrid y Remus, quien junto con Tonks y el pequeño Teddy, le quitaban un poco la rutina a su vida; pues Ron y Hermione habían regresado a América sin volver a hablar más con Harry hasta que según palabras de Ron, "recuperase la cordura", y referente a ellos no es que deseara tenerlos ahí, sino que le pesaba que Harry los extrañara.

-Necesito calcetines... -musitó mientras bañaba a Harry, ya de tres meses, el cual reía feliz al ver el patito hacer burbujas en el agua- y también necesito ropa interior...

Harry, por supuesto había ofrecido varias veces ir de compras para llenar su armario de otra cosa que no fuera ropa deportiva de color azul claro, pero él se había negado rotundamente sin que nada ni nadie pudiera convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Y quiero una colonia francesa... y quiero también una varita nueva... y una escoba último modelo... y... y... poder comprarte yo mismo tus pañales... -concluyó sonriendo triste al pequeño Harry que manoteaba en el agua formando pequeñas olas.

_________________________________________

-¿Trabajar?... –repitió Harry extrañado mientras cargaba al pequeño.

-Ajá –contestó Draco doblando la ropita que Molly había llevado de regalo esa tarde.

-¿Trabajar, trabajar?

-Sí Harry, trabajar –respondio Draco algo exasperado.

-¿Y para qué?... ¿te hace falta algo?

-Aquí está la olla con los biberones –exclamó Sirius entrando en ese momento con una olla en las manos- la pondré en el tocador.

-Me hacen falta muchas cosas –respondió Draco sin hacer caso a Sirius, quien sin que nadie le dijera nada, notó algo raro el ambiente.

-Te faltan porque quieres, ya te dije que podemos ir a comprarlas.

-Con tu dinero ¿no?

.


	68. Capitulo 68

-Te he repetido muchas veces que por mí no hay problema.

-Pero para mí si lo hay, ni mi hijo ni yo queremos ser unos mantenidos.

-Harry ni siquiera sabe que es un "mantenido" –exclamó Harry comenzando a molestarse- y tu no deberías considerarte eso, esta es tu casa ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-Quiero comprarme mis propias cosas sin tener que estarte pidiendo dinero a cada rato.

-Pues para eso podemos abrir una cuenta a tu nombre.

-¡Ese no es el problema, por todos los cielos! ¿¡Acaso no lo ves?!

Sirius, quien había estado discretamente observando todo, decidió salir por pies al ver los ánimos caldearse cada vez más.

-Por lo visto soy un estúpido, así que ¿Por qué mejor no me lo aclaras tú?

-Yo nunca dije eso, no te vayas ahora a hacer el ofendido –respondio Draco dejando un gorrito en la cama para ponerse las manos en la cintura- solo te hago ver algunas cosas que tal parece estas pasando por alto.

-No, el que parece que está pasando por alto muchas cosas eres tu... a ver dime, si tanto te urge trabajar ¿de qué te emplearías?... ¿de mensajero? Porque para eso existen unas aves llamadas "lechuzas" que ya se encargan de eso.

-No tienes que ser tan sarcástico, sé que mi "currículo" no es el mejor.

-Mira, lo siento, no quise sonar así; pero mira tú situación, ni siquiera terminaste la escuela y la gente en las tiendas ni siquiera quiere atenderte ¿Cómo pretendes entonces que te den trabajo?

-Pues...

-Además... -interrumpió el moreno- ¿Qué hay de Harry? ¿Quién lo va a cuidar? ¿Contratarás a una niñera para que se encargue de él?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca le confiaría mi hijo a una perfecta desconocida!

-¿Y bien? ¿Entonces cual es el plan?

-Buscaré un trabajo en donde me permitan cuidar de él.

En ese punto, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía molestando mas a Draco.

-Te agradecería que si no estás de acuerdo, al menos no te burlaras –dijo el rubio enfurecido.

-No, si no es burla... -respondio colocando al pequeño dormido en la cuna para después volverse hacia Draco- es que me sorprende que pienses que las cosas son tan fáciles allá afuera.

-Nunca dije que lo sería.

-Lo que quieres es casi imposible.

-Nunca lo sabré si no lo intento.

-¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas?

-¡Deja de cuidarme tanto! –Exclamó exasperado- ¡Sé cuidarme solo!

-Si, claro –dijo sonriendo sarcástico.

-¿Exactamente qué demonios significa eso?

-Nada –respondio Harry alzándose de hombros dirigiéndose a la puerta- solo acuérdate que no estarás saliendo solo a la calle, llevarás a un bebé contigo al que pueden lastimar; espero que al menos hayas pensado en eso y no solo en ti, buenas noches.

¿Pero quién se creía ése?... ¡por supuesto que sabía que nada sería fácil! Y si creía que con sus últimas palabras lo haría sentir culpable y desistiera de sus propósitos, entonces no conocía para nada a Draco Malfoy.

________________________________________

Al día siguiente, los tres desayunaron en un tenso silencio en el que solo Sirius se animó a decir una que otra cosa recibiendo puros monosílabos por respuesta.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Harry sin siquiera darle su acostumbrado beso.

-Como si me importara un mísero beso –pensó dolido.

-Hasta al rato –dijo Sirius palmeándole un hombro.

-Nos vemos.

Al quedar solo, subió a su habitación a preparar algunas cosas sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso mientras las hacía.

-Listo –musitó metiendo una manta en la enorme pañalera color melón, regalo de Tonks en donde ya iban pañales, biberones, sonajas, un gorrito extra, toallitas húmedas y un paraguas por si acaso- Rayos, parece que voy de viaje –pensó contrariado viendo la enorme bolsa de tela, sintiéndose frustrado por no poderla encoger a falta de varita- bueno nene... -añadió viendo a Harry acostado en la cama viendo muy atento lo que hacía su papá- es hora de irnos.

Cargando a Harry en un canguro horizontal color azul marino con estrellitas, su pañalera en un hombro y él mismo con una gorra de Harry con la que pretendía no llamar la atención, se dirigió al callejón Diagón en busca de empleo.

________________________________________

En las últimas visitas al callejón, recordaba haber visto anuncios de solicitar ayudante en algunas tiendas, por lo que armándose de valor y reprimiendo sus nervios entró a la primera siendo reconocido en un instante por el hombre que atendía, siendo por lo tanto olímpicamente ignorado. Sabedor de que sería inútil preguntar siquiera por el trabajo, salió de ahí en busca del siguiente.

-Es una broma ¿verdad? –exclamó la mujer entrada en años, dueña de la cuarta tienda que recorría- es el colmo del cinismo ¿acaso esta burlándose de nosotros?

-Ni es una broma ni estoy burlándome –respondio Draco arrullando a Harry, que comenzaba a llorar en ese instante- solo le estoy...

-Usted y su pequeño monstruo... -interrumpió la mujer señalando a Harry despectivamente- deberían hacerle un favor al mundo y desaparecer.

-Váyase al infierno, urraca estúpida, ¿cree que la fortuna estará siempre de su lado?... solo míreme y dese cuenta de que un día de estos, las humillaciones que hace, le caerán encima por triplicado –dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

Con su orgullo y dignidad hechos puré, el rubio caminó con paso rápido tratando de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta; ya sabía que eso pasaría, Harry estaba equivocado si pensaba que esperaba otra cosa, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta vivírlo.

Finalmente se oculto en un callejón para poder dejar correr un par de lágrimas mientras sacaba un biberón para su hijo, que no dejaba de llorar.

-Tranquilo nene... aquí está tu leche...

Se sentó en una caja esperando que Harry terminara de comer para después ponerse de pie e iniciar su búsqueda, pues aunque estaba muy dolido, también estaba el doble de decidido.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la entrada del callejón Knockturn, en donde definitivamente ya no entró, pues tampoco era un imprudente para arriesgar a su hijo adentrándose en ese lugar.

-Aunque tal vez si le pregunto al señor Kesller...

Elliot se alegró de ver de nuevo al chico rubio con su bebé e invitándole un té, escuchó su dilema.

-Yo estoy a punto de mudar mi negocio, si no con gusto te ayudaría, pero siendo sincero no creo que aquí encuentres algo.

-Sí, eso pensé... -respondio Draco sin siquiera probar el té- estoy pensando en ir a Hogsmeade, aunque ahí tampoco tengo buena fama.

-Conozco a alguien aunque siendo sincero, no creo que te ayude, su familia murió en la guerra a manos de los mortífagos.

-Que mal... pero no pierdo nada con intentar ¿no cree?

-Tienes determinación ¿eh? –exclamó sonriendo mientras tomaba un trozo de pergamino para anotarle la dirección.

___________________________________________

-¿Quieres dejar de una vez de dar vueltas como león enjaulado? –dijo Sirius sacando un sándwich de una maquina de comida metiendo dos knut por una rendija- ¿quieres de pollo o de atún?

-De ninguno... -Respondió Harry sentándose en una banca del corredor.

-Tranquilo, no es tonto.

-Claro que lo es ¿a quién se le ocurre salir con un bebé sin siquiera contar con una varita para defenderse? –Respondió Harry molesto.

-Bueno, pues si –exclamó su padrino sentándose junto a él al tiempo que desenvolvía su sándwich de pollo.

-Sabes lo que la gente nos hace cuando nos ven en la calle ¿Qué ocurrirá si a alguien se le ocurre atacarlo?... con un solo hechizo que reciba, por muy pequeño que sea, irá a dar al hospital, es un inconsciente testarudo, es más, cuando regreso del trabajo tengo que andar recordándole que tome sus medicamentos ¿Cómo pretende salir a buscar trabajo si ni siquiera sabe hacer nada?

-¿Y tu como sabes que no sabe hacer nada?

-Bueno, no es que no sepa, se que tiene muchas habilidades... pero es un mortífago ex convicto, de frágil salud, sin varita mágica y con un pequeño en brazos, no debería exponerse tanto... insisto, es un idiota y mas idiota soy yo por haberlo dejado ir.

Sirius sonrió en medio de su bocado mientras veía a su ahijado morir de preocupación, porque atrás de todo ese enfado, Harry en realidad moría de miedo.

-Tiene que salir algún día... no puedes cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

-¿Y si les pasa algo?

-Draco ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas, deja que se las arregle, él necesita sentirse capaz.

-Pues sí, pero... Sirius, conmigo no le falta nada; tú sabes que la herencia de mis padres la use para poder ir a la academia de aurores y quedó muy poco, pero con las inversiones que hice, tengo algunos fondos... no soy rico, pero él no tiene la necesidad de trabajar.

-Solo ponle falda y ya es toda un ama de casa.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos Harry, cuida al niño, asea la casa y hasta nos prepara la comida para cuando lleguemos... es prácticamente tu esposa.

-Bueno... pues viéndolo así... -musito Harry rascándose la nuca.

-Ni cuenta te habías dado ¿verdad?

-Pues no, la verdad no... pero... a riesgo de sonar muy machista... yo no lo veo tan malo ¿o sí? digo, cuida a Harry, es lo que quería ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero... vamos Harry, apenas tiene veintiún años, tú has vivido mucho más que él aunque tienen la misma edad, él desea ser independiente como tú, poder comprarle él mismo los pañales a su hijo... al menos yo lo desearía si estuviera en su lugar.

Harry suspiró apesadumbrado, sabía que Draco tenía todo el derecho de buscar su propio camino, pero él simplemente se moría de la preocupación.

__________________________________________

-mmm... veamos... -musitó Draco pergamino en mano mirando las calles hasta ubicar una tienda de figuras de porcelana llamada "Capodimonte" con estantes llenos de figuritas, las cuales al acercarse pudo notar que eran exquisitas, y ahí, en la puerta de cristal el letrero de "Se solicita ayudante"

Un suave gorjeo bajo su manta le hizo tomar valor y abrir la puerta con renovada determinación.

Una campanilla se escuchó seguida de una voz femenina proveniente de la trastienda.

-¡En seguida salgo!

Sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza, esperó pacientemente tamborileando los dedos en el mostrador.

-Hola, buen día –saludó una mujer como de unos sesenta años, de cabello castaño entrecano peinado en un chongo en alto- me llamo Marie ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Buenos días, vengo a preguntar sobre el anuncio que está en la puerta.

-¡Oh si! Es de ayudante general, el horario es de 9:00 am a 4:00 pm con media hora de comida y el sueldo es de... mmm...

-Querida ¿Dónde dejaste la factura del mármol veneciano? –preguntó un hombre asomándose por la puerta de la que había salido la mujer.

-Ernest ¿de cuánto es el sueldo de ayudante general?

-¿Un interesado? Qué bien ¿traes alguna referencia? –preguntó el hombre amablemente acercándose.

-Bueno, el señor Elliot me dijo que viniera a preguntar.

-Elliot, hace semanas que no lo veo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Draco suspiró sabiendo que ese momento era inevitable.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy.

El par de ancianos se le quedó mirando fijamente con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro, sonrisa que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta quedar un gesto duro.

-¿Draco Malfoy, dijiste? –exclamó Ernest.

-Si –respondio Draco quitándose la gorra mientras ponía su mejor cara.

Marie bajo la vista al canguro cubierto con la manta y luego miró a su marido, quien apretando los puños, hablo con voz contenida.

-¿Cómo demonios te atreves a venir aquí? ¿De dónde te sale tanto cinismo para burlarte de los demás?

-Yo no pretendo burlarme de nadie, simplemente vengo a...

-Echarnos en cara que burlaste la justicia –interrumpió Ernest.

-No es así, fui juzgado y declarado inocente.

-Compraste al Wizengamot.

-¿Cree que si tuviera dinero estaría aquí, buscando trabajo?

-Eso es solo una pantalla.

-Presente pruebas de mi inocencia –Respondio Draco enfureciéndose cada vez más.

-Eres un Malfoy, la maldad siempre estará presente en tu familia.

-¡Eso es mentira, usted no sabe nada de mí!

-No necesito saberlo, tu padre es la prueba.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza... al fin comprendía que para la gente nunca habría suficiente castigo para la familia Malfoy.

-¿Aunque él haya matado al mismísimo Voldemort?

-Eso no termino de creérmelo.

-Si no fuera por él, el mismísimo Harry Potter estaría muerto, pero tiene razón, ustedes nunca creerán nada.

-Así es, así que ve a regar tu ponzoña y tus mentiras a otro lado.

Draco volvió a ponerse la gorra antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

Ya afuera, un tenue gimoteo lo hizo levantar la manta encontrándose con un puchero de Harry, el cual parpadeo sobresaltado al caerle una gota de agua en la mejilla; fue entonces que se limpio las lágrimas amargas que corrían por su rostro, lagrimas de coraje y frustración.

-Ya Harry, no llores... -musitó tratando de contener sus propios sollozos- ¿ya tienes hambre? Ahorita te doy tu leche.

Cruzó la solitaria calle para sentarse en una banca de madera que estaba pegada a un edificio de tres pisos con fachada vieja y destartalada.

-¿Qué hace, el muy cínico? –exclamó Ernest viéndolo a través de su escaparate.

-Ni idea... seguro demostrarnos lo poco que le importa nuestra opinión.

Draco puso su pañalera en la banca buscando en ella el biberón y cuando lo encontró, se lo dio a Harry susurrándole palabras cariñosas.

-¿Acaso está...? –musitó Ernest asombrado.

-Parece que si –Respondió Marie pegada al vidrio viendo con igual asombro, como el chico rubio sonreía mientras le daba el biberón a la "cosa" que tenía en los brazos.

Después de un rato, Harry acabo de comer, entonces Draco lo puso sobre su hombro golpeando suavemente su espalda, todo eso sin quitarle para nada la manta debido al frio ambiente.

-¿Será algo feo? ¿Por qué no lo destapa? –exclamó Ernest intrigado.

-A saber... a lo mejor porque hace frio.

-Esto está mal Marie... esa "cosa" es un peligro ¿Por qué el ministerio lo dejó salir así como así?... ¡es creación del que no debía ser nombrado, por todos los cielos!

-¿Y yo que voy a saber, Ernest?

Cuando Harry estuvo de nuevo acostado en su canguro, Draco sacó una sonajita y comenzó a agitarla frente al pequeño, que enseguida comenzó a reír y a tratar de alcanzarla.

-¿Y ahora que hace?

-¡No lo sé Ernest, no lo sé! ¿Por qué no sales y le preguntas? –Respondio Marie exasperada viendo todo junto a su marido.

-¿Y porque te enojas?

-¡Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también estoy acá, junto a ti y tampoco veo nada de lo que hay bajo esa manta!

Entonces la puerta que estaba cerca de la banca en donde estaba Draco, se abrió repentinamente saliendo un hombre echando pestes por la boca.

-¡Me importa un rábano tu trabajo de mierda, puedes quedarte con él y metértelo por el culo!

-¡Lárgate de una vez, maldito ladrón, hijo de puta!

-¡Maldito saco de basura, púdrete en el infierno!

Draco abrazó a Harry cuando el hombre pasó junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo, y hasta que éste se perdió de vista volvió la mirada hacia la puerta por donde había salido y que ahora estaba cerrada... ¿había dicho "trabajo"?

Con renovados bríos y decidido a demostrar que un Malfoy era más que dinero e influencias, se levantó y se dirigió hacia allá.

-¿Tan pronto regresaste, ladrón de mierda? –exclamó un hombre gordo, con barbas llenas de rastros de pan y olor a sudor.

Draco contuvo el asco que le produjo semejante pinta y hablo con toda la educación que pudo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Busco empleo.

-¿Y a mi qué?

-Pude darme cuenta de que perdió a un empleado.

El tipo miró despectivamente a Draco y luego a sus brazos cargando lo que aparentemente era un bebé.

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?

-Estaba sentado en aquella banca.

-Ah...mmm... pasa, hablemos mientras como.

Sintiendo algo de esperanza, Draco entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Entro con el miserable de Thompson? –exclamó Ernest desde su escaparate.

-Vaya, si que va en serio en su plan de impresionar a la gente –Respondio Marie dando un último vistazo y regresando a sus labores dejando a su marido pegado al vidrio.

_________________________________________

-Siéntate -dijo Douglas Thompson indicándole una silla frente a su escritorio mientras él se sentaba del otro lado al tiempo que tomaba un enorme sándwich entre sus manos- pues si, perdí un empleado, un empleado ladrón al cual le levantaré una denuncia para que lleven su culo a Azkaban, por lo que podrás darte cuenta que no tolero a los ladrones.

-Y yo no lo soy.

-No me interesa lo que digas, cualquiera puede hablar bien de si mismo... -Respondio Thompson dándole un mordisco a su sándwich hablando después con la boca llena- fabrico ropa al por mayor y cuento o más bien contaba con dos empleados hasta que pesque a este imbécil llevándose prendas.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy –exclamó Draco soltando su nombre para ser corrido de una vez antes de tener que soportar toda la perorata del tipo de a gratis.

-¿Draco Malfoy? –Repitió Thompson dejando de masticar- ¿de la familia Malfoy?

-Si, de la familia Malfoy.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Thompon de un rato- ¿un Malfoy pidiéndome trabajo?

-Así es –Respondio muy dignamente- y si piensa decirme que no solamente por mi apellido, dígamelo de una vez para no perder mi tiempo.

-¡Uy!... muy digno el muchachito.

-Bien –Dijo levantándose.

-Espera, no he dicho que no.

-Entonces también déjeme decirle algunas cosas que necesito si es que considera darme el empleo –dijo Draco volviendo a sentarse.

-No te daré más dinero solo por ser un Malfoy.

-No pretendo eso.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Thompson viéndolo sospechosamente.

-Solo puedo aceptar el trabajo si me permite traer a mi hijo conmigo.

-Aquí no es guardería –respondio Douglas ceñudo limpiándose la cara con la manga.

-Lo sé pero no tengo con quien dejarlo, por lo tanto tengo que traerlo conmigo.

-Eso implica pérdida de tiempo mientras lo atiendes.

-Si, pero imagino que tiene un margen de producción, si yo cumplo con ese margen no hay ningún problema ¿no es verdad?... además hay otra cosa.

-¿¡Otra?!... estas muy exigente como para andar pidiendo trabajo, además ni si quiera estoy convencido de dártelo.

-Bueno, así lo sabe de una vez.

-¿Pues qué es?

-No tengo varita.

-¿Qué no...? repitió Douglas asombrado antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Draco esperó armándose de toda la paciencia del mundo hasta que el hombre dejara de reír.

-¿Qué es un mago sin varita? –dijo al fin sin dejar de reír del todo.

-¿Entonces?... ¿lo está considerando o voy a gastar mi tiempo en algo más útil que estar aquí?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... -respondio Thompson calmándose al fin- negociemos; el horario es de 8:00 am a 5:00 pm, de lunes a viernes; el pago es de seis galeones a la semana.

-¿¡Seis galeones?! –pensó atónito sin dejar que eso trasluciera en su cara.

-Y para que lo sepas de una vez, no hay prestaciones.

-¿No las hay? ¿Pero eso no es contra la ley?

-¿Y desde cuando tu eres muy cumplidor con la ley?... si no te gusta ve a buscar a otro lado.

-No, termine de hablar.

-Si acaso te diera el trabajo, necesitarías una varita... y resulta que yo tengo una extra, esta vieja y algo maltratada pero aun sirve, la usarías mientras estas aquí y la devolverías al salir, pero esto no está incluido en este trabajo, por lo que te descontaría un par de Knuts de tu sueldo.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-¿Y es justo el que yo te preste una varita cuando no es mi obligación?... en todo caso deberías agradecer mi generosidad, además en ningún trabajo te dejarían tener un niño, eso también es contra la ley –añadio Douglas sonriendo ladinamente.

Draco suspiro sin responder, sabía que estaba frente a un explotador con un trabajo de mierda; sin embargo también sabía que eso era lo único a lo que podía aspirar.

-De acuerdo –dijo al fin- acepto.

-Y yo también acepto que traigas a...mmm...

-Mi hijo –completo Draco con gesto serio.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No –bufó Draco hastiado de la morbosidad de la gente respecto a su hijo.

-Bueno –respondio Douglas alzándose de hombros- preséntate mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana, son diez minutos de desayuno y media hora de comida.

-Bien, gracias –dijo Draco levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

.


	69. Capitulo 69

Ya afuera, respiro hondo el aire libre de olores extraños y sintiéndose feliz de al fin haber conseguido algo, aunque fuera, estaba seguro un trabajo horrible.

-¡Lo logramos Harry! –Exclamó levantando la manta encontrándose con una sonrisa de encías rosas- al fin tenemos trabajo.

-¡Ya salió, Marie!

-Ernest, por Dios, deja de espiar al mortífago ese.

-Se va riendo... creo que consiguió algo.

Rodando los ojos, Marie siguió en lo que estaba.

______________________________________

Cuando Harry llegó en la tarde, prácticamente corrió a la habitación de Draco encontrándola vacía, por lo que llamándolo a gritos lo encontró en la cocina con el pequeño en el Bambineto sobre la mesa bebiendo muy tranquilo su biberón.

-Hola Harry ¿Por qué esos gritos? –preguntó Draco terminando de lavar los utensilios usados para hacer de comer.

-Yo... nada ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien –saludo Draco acercándose a él para darle un beso y pasarle los brazos por el cuello- no quiero que estemos disgustados.

-Yo no estoy disgustado –respondio abrazándolo por la cintura- es solo me preocupas, no puedes culparme por eso.

-Lo entiendo pero tu tranquilo... nos fue bien ¿verdad Harry? –dijo Draco dirigiéndose al pequeño y después al adulto- conseguí empleo.

-¿En serio?

-Aja... ¿quieres comer o esperaremos a Sirius?

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo Sirius entrando en ese momento.

-Hola Sirius ¿Cómo le fue? –saludó Draco soltando a Harry para sacar los platos de la alacena.

-Me fue bien, gracias ¿y a ti?

-Bien, encontré trabajo.

-Felicidades ¿Cuándo empiezas?

-Mañana.

A pesar de que "según" ya no estaba enojado, Harry casi no charlo durante la cena, por lo que a la hora de dormir solo dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Ya te dormiste? –preguntó Draco entrando a su cuarto sin siquiera tocar.

-No –respondio Harry ya acostado y con una lamparita encendida.

-Me alegro, así no te despierto –respondio cerrando tras de sí y metiéndose en la cama.

-¿No tienes que dormirte temprano para tu primer día de trabajo?

-Deja de pensar en eso... -susurró besándole la mejilla- Siento que aun estas enfadado y eso no me gusta.

-No estoy enfadado.

-Porque si lo estuvieras... me dedicaría a contentarte... -susurró besándole el cuello y metiendo su mano bajo la camisa del pijama.

-Bueno... te confesaré que estoy muuuy enojado, pero no quería decírtelo...

Rato después, con Draco boca abajo y con Harry sobre él embistiéndolo con fuerza, el rubio habló jadeante mientras estrujaba las sabanas con las manos.

-Oye... ¿por... porque me lo... haces tan fuerte?

Pero Harry no hacía caso, estaba muy ocupado moviendo su cadera con fuerza para penetrar ese blanco culo.

-Harry espera... -musitó Draco incapaz ya de tolerar el dolor.

Pero la única respuesta de Harry fueron sus jadeos y su fuerte agarre en su espalda.

-Ya no... ¡dije que ya no!... –exclamó forcejeando sintiendo en ese instante como Harry se tensaba en esa última estocada llenando su interior.

-¡Ah! –jadeó el moreno corriéndose dentro de Draco, quien solamente se quedó quieto mientras el otro terminaba.

-Si ya acabaste, te agradecería que te me quitaras de encima para poder largarme a mi cuarto.

-Lo... lo siento Draco... -respondio Harry sobre él- no me di cuenta que...

-¡Sal de mi! –Gritó intentando levantarse- ¡claro que me oíste, solo que no te quisiste detener!

-No es verdad –respondió viéndolo levantarse después de quitársele de encima- yo pensé que te agradaba hacerlo así, fuerte.

-No es cierto –dijo Draco tomando su ropa esparcida por el suelo- siempre me esperas a que este lo suficientemente excitado para poder penetrarme con fuerza y hoy solamente me cogiste y ya, ni siquiera me preparaste.

-Yo... lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-Además siempre te mides, nunca me montas tan fuerte como hoy... a pesar de que te lo pido cuando estoy excitado, sabes hasta donde aguanto –exclamó poniéndose los pantalones sin siquiera ponerse los calzoncillos.

-Draco lo lamento, en serio.

-No, no lo lamentas, lo hiciste a propósito –Respondio el rubio deteniéndose en lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo fijamente- ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Castigarme por haber salido hoy de casa sin tu gloriosa protección?

-No –dijo Harry mirándolo serio.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya te pedí perdón, no volverá a suceder.

-¡Ah pero eso tenlo por seguro! –Respondio tomando su camiseta del suelo y saliendo de ahí dando un fuerte portazo.

Harry exhaló un suspiro al tiempo que se frotaba la frente con una mano... Draco tenía razón, se sentía enfadado; no había sido su intención lastimarlo y se sentía fatal por ello, pero no lo había podido evitar... estaba enojado y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

-Que imbécil... -musitó dejándose caer de lado en la cama- soy un idiota.

______________________________________

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco salió de su habitación, ya no había nadie en casa y se alegró por ello para así no ver a Harry; por lo que procedió a preparar las cosas de su hijo y un poco de comida para él, y así, con cinco minutos para las 8:00 am, llegó a su nuevo empleo.

-Buenos días -saludó cuando Douglas le abrió la puerta.

-Pasa, sígueme.

______________________________________

-¡El mortífago regresó! –exclamó Ernest desde su vitrina.

-¿¡En serio?! ¿Entonces consiguió empleo con Thompson? –respondio Marie.

-¿Y yo que sé?... probablemente sí, pues ¿para qué mas querría ese Malfoy venir a un cuchitril como el de Thompson?... no creo que a comprar la ropa horrorosa que hace, pero lo más curioso es que trajo también a su... mmm ¿Cómo le diremos?

-¿A quién?

-A lo que hizo el que no debía ser nombrado.

-¿Te refieres a su hijo?

-Pues sí.

-Bueno, pues llamémoslo así, porque de lo demás no estoy segura que pueda ser... ¿entonces lo trajo?

-Así parecía, pues llevaba un Bambineto en la mano.

__________________________________________

-Toma –dijo Douglas entregándole a Draco una varita de sauce, muy maltrecha- quiero que me la entregues igual.

-Pues peor no puede estar.

-¿No es digna de un Malfoy?

Draco la tomó ya sin decir nada y siguió al hombre escaleras abajo mientras éste continuaba hablando.

-Hacemos varios tipos de ropa, por ahora estamos trabajando en gorros, todos llevan un dibujo grabado en el frente, es un diseño mío –añadió con orgullo.

Llegaron a un amplio sótano en donde había algunas mesas de madera y dos cajas en donde algunos gorros asomaban.

-Mira, este es.

Draco vio un espantoso búho dibujado en un gorro negro de lana.

-Este estampado se hace a mano, con un hechizo muy sencillo mira y apréndelo bien, porque si arruinas un solo gorro, te lo descontaré de tu sueldo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Después lo depositas en esta caja, tiene un hechizo que te avisa cuando son cien, entonces los empacas de esta manera.

Draco aprendió los hechizos de estampado y empacado en un par de minutos y después hizo una prueba hasta dejar a Douglas satisfecho.

-La producción es de seiscientos gorros.

-¿Seiscientos?

-Ajá, si no puedes, vete de una vez.

-Solo pregunté.

-Bien, puedes comenzar, el desayuno es a las 9:00 y la comida a las 2:00pm.

-Gracias.

Douglas subió las escaleras dejándolo solo; entonces miró a su alrededor buscando el mejor lugar para colocar su Bambineto; entonces escuchó pasos en la escalera.

-Buenos días –saludó viendo bajar por ellas a una mujer como de cincuenta años, que lo miró sorprendida.

-Buenos días... ¿vas a trabajar aquí?

-Sí.

-Vaya que Douglas es rápido, apenas ayer se fue Joseph y ya tiene reemplazo –dijo la mujer caminando hasta una mesa ubicada en el fondo del sótano- ¿acaso eso es un bebé? –exclamó mientras se sentaba y dejaba su bolso.

-Si.

-¿Vienes a trabajar con un bebé? –exclamó la mujer sorprendida.

-Si.

-¿Acaso no tienes esposa?

-No y tampoco dinero para contratar a una niñera, pero de todos modos no confiaría a mi hijo a una extraña.

-Vaya... en fin, me llamo Esther.

-Y yo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? –repitió Esther entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, Malfoy... de la familia Malfoy –Respondio Draco listo para defenderse.

-He oído hablar de ti a las personas.

-¿Y también va a atacarme?... si va a ser así, le aviso que tenga cuidado en ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? Me da igual quien seas, yo vivía en América hasta hace un par de años, cuando enviudé y tuve que regresar aquí, así que no me tocó lo peor de la guerra.

-Ah bueno... eso espero, porque mi intención es trabajar sin meterme en problemas.

-Por mi está bien, pero este sótano es muy frio ¿no le hará daño a tu bebé?

-Viene equipada con un hechizo de calefacción.

-Eso es bueno, pero mejor pongámonos a trabajar, que ese tonto de Douglas no dejara de fastidiar si no sacamos la producción de hoy.

Draco colocó a Harry en la misma mesa en la que iba a trabajar y comenzó a imprimir el grabado siguiendo algunos consejos de Esther, hasta que dieron las 9:00, tiempo que aprovechó para revisar el pañal a Harry y tomar un té.

-Es lindo –dijo Esther viendo a Harry por sobre el hombro de Draco.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Harry.

-Bonito nombre.

Ambos continuaron trabajando en silencio, pero aunque hubiese habido algo que platicar, Draco no lo hubiera hecho, pues tanto tiempo de no usar varita le hacía concentrarse al cien por ciento.

Siendo ya las 4:20 de la tarde, Draco se secaba la frente a pesar del frio ambiente del sótano, Esther lo vio y se asomó a su caja para ver el contador, el cual marcaba cuatrocientos gorros ya empacados y cincuenta mas en espera.

-Cálmate, estas presionándote mucho por lo que puedo ver.

-Es que ya casi son las cinco y aun me faltan ciento cincuenta, si no completo la producción, el señor Thompson no me permitirá trabajar más con mi hijo aquí.

Esther vio conmovida las manitas de Harry jugar con ellas mismas y a Draco concentrado en imprimir el diseño en cada gorro lo más rápido que podía.

-Yo ya casi término, en cuanto lo haga te ayudaré.

-No se preocupe, no quiero que descuide lo suyo.

-No, que va... yo he hecho hasta setecientos gorros, pero ese tacaño de Thompson no te da ni un Sickle mas por eso, así que completo lo que tengo que hacer y listo.

Cuando Esther termino su producción, ayudo a Draco a completar la suya, quien agradecido vio dar las cinco de la tarde cuando empacaba la sexta entrega.

-Gracias –dijo dejándose caer en la silla.

-De nada, ahora vámonos, que este lugar me provoca reumas.

Sonriendo agradecido, Draco guardó sus cosas, cargó a Harry en su canguro y subió las escaleras tras Esther.

-Mira Marie, ya sale –exclamó Ernest viéndolos salir.

-Cariño, por favor, deja de mirar lo que hace ese hombre, suficiente hicieron los mortífagos en la guerra como para que ahora desperdicies tú tiempo en ellos.

-Pues si pero... solo es curiosidad.

___________________________________

Cuando llegó a casa, Draco se dejó caer exhausto en el sofá, se moría de sueño y deseaba tomar una siesta, pero antes tomó sus medicamentos, bañó a Harry, le dio de comer y lo durmió, luego se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, fue entonces que Sirius y Harry llegaron.

-Hola Draco ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? –Preguntó Sirius husmeando en la estufa- eso huele bien.

-Es estofado de carne ¿quiere que le sirva?

-Ya me sirvo yo, debes estar cansado.

-No se preocupe, de todos modos ya me iba a servir yo, bien puedo servir otro plato.

-Pues entonces adelante –dijo Sirius lavándose las manos.

Harry en tanto había preferido quedarse en la sala para no tener que ver a Draco, quien sentado a la mesa con Sirius conversaba animadamente.

-¿Gorros de lana?

-Si y el diseño que imprimo esta espantoso, pero el tipo está muy orgulloso, el pobre no se da cuenta de que tiene un gusto pésimo.

-¿Tienes compañeros?

-Una señora solamente y es buena persona, o al menos eso noté hoy, dijo que Harry era lindo y aunque yo sé que lo es, es agradable escucharlo de otra persona ajena al círculo que nos conoce.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Harry en tanto escuchaba trozos de la conversación y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y celoso al mismo tiempo, pues esas cosas debería estarlas escuchando él y no Sirius.

-Pero soy un tonto... pues sigo sin estar de acuerdo en que Draco trabaje.

Draco completo una semana y el viernes recibió su primera paga descontándole tres knuts por el uso de la varita.

-Vaya... -pensó emocionado- es una paga miserable, pero es mía, yo me la gane con mi trabajo- bien Harry... -dijo al pequeño- es hora de ir a comprarte pañales.

Solo que como Harry tenía un buen abastecimiento de pañales, optó por comprarse calcetines y ropa interior.

Al día siguiente, Molly fue a visitarlos.

-¿Cómo que estás trabajando? –preguntó mirando a Harry con expresión de "¿acaso estas siendo tacaño con él y con mi niño?"- a lo que el moreno respondio alzándose de hombros.

-En realidad fue decisión mía –dijo Draco notándolo- quiero ser productivo.

-Hijo, eres productivo cuidando a tu bebé en casa ¿Dónde estará mejor cuidado que aquí?

-Allá lo cuido bien.

-No es lo mismo.

-Me gusta trabajar –respondió obviando el decir que todas las tardes regresaba con la espalda ardiendo de cansancio.

-Lo comprendo, pero...

-Tranquila señora Weasley, Harry está bien, allá puedo alimentarlo y revisar su pañal.

-Si quieres yo te lo puedo cuidar mientras trabajas.

-Se lo agradezco, pero yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, lo he hecho hasta ahora ¿no?

-Hijo, apenas llevas una semana.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, no soy un inútil –respondió con una falsa sonrisa que ella percibió al instante.

-Nunca dije eso, eres muy trabajador, mantener un hogar no es nada sencillo.

Draco evitó hacer un gesto de horror al escuchar a Molly, pues cualquiera que la oyera, pensaría que hablaba de una esposa.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, me retiro a mi habitación –dijo mejor huyendo diplomáticamente de ahí.

-¿Te llevas a Harry?

-Claro que no, cárguelo el tiempo que desee y cuando guste puede llevármelo.

-Gracias hijo –respondio ella dándole besitos al pequeño.

___________________________________________

Al mes de trabajar en los almacenes Thompson, Draco ya sacaba su producción diaria sin ayuda de Esther, quien muy pronto terminó enamorada del pequeño Harry.

-A ver ¿Quién es el bebé con los ojos más bonitos del mundo? –exclamó ella cargándolo mientras Draco sacaba las cosas que había traído para comer para compartirla con ella, como habían comenzado a hacerlo.

-Thompson dice que los gorros acabarán dentro de una semana, vienen camisetas.

-De esas nos pide quinientas cincuenta, como son más grandes que un gorro, cuestan más trabajo, pero agarrándole el modo lo lograrás, ya verás –dijo ella colocando a Harry en su Bambineto para comenzar a comer las cosas que Draco había calentado con un hechizo.

Rato después, con un vaso de leche caliente en una mano y un pastelillo en la otra, Esther preguntó:

-¿No vas a comer? Ya casi pasa la media hora.

-No tengo hambre, me duele el vientre, tengo un cólico.

-¿Qué comiste que te hizo daño?

-No lo sé, pero ya llevo días así.

-Ve a ver a un medimago.

-Ni loco, ya tuve suficiente de eso.

__________________________________

-Pues si, definitivamente está trabajando para Thompson –exclamó Ernest viendo salir a Draco y a Esther a las cinco de la tarde- para ser un cuento ya se tardó mucho ¿no?... ¿Qué planeará entonces?

-Cariño... mira, yo sé que... ven aquí –dijo Marie dudosa llamando a su marido, quien reticente se acercó a ella- perdimos a Lucy en la guerra y nunca podremos recuperarnos de eso... pero ya estoy harta de espiar a Draco Malfoy, de tener a los mortífagos metidos en nuestras vidas todo el tiempo quitándonos no solo a nuestra hija, sino también nuestra tranquilidad.

-¿Cuál tranquilidad?... desde que Lucy se hizo auror nunca la tuvimos.

-Pero ya estamos un poco mejor desde que... bueno... Ernest, me estas volviendo loca con Draco Malfoy, sé que es un mortífago que escapó de la justicia... o al menos eso creo, ya no estoy tan segura, pero...

-¿Cómo que ya no estás segura, Marie?... ¡es un Malfoy!

-Si, pero también he visto como llega puntualmente a trabajar en ese local apestoso, siempre con su hijo en brazos y para ser una pantalla de algún plan macabro, es demasiado; tú sabes que los empleados nunca le duran a Thompson por explotador y abusivo, a excepción de la pobre Esther, que en verdad necesita el trabajo y de ese Malfoy, que ya pasó del mes trabajando ahí... ¿y si en verdad no tiene dinero?

-Pues si ya no tiene, seguro es porque se lo dio todo al Wizengamot.

-Pero para la fortuna que se veía que tenían, debería haberle quedado mucho para vivir como antes y no trabajar como esclavo soportando al nefasto de Thompson.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? –dijo Ernest indignado.

-Claro que no, pero me estresa que estés pegado a la vitrina a la hora de su entrada y a la hora de su salida.

-Solo son unos minutos Marie, tampoco es para tanto.

Marie solo exhaló un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

______________________________________

-Harry ¿Qué ha sucedido con el permiso para ver a mi padre? –pregunto Draco cuando Harry llegó esa tarde de trabajar.

-Sigo en eso, la verdad es que están poniéndose muy difíciles.

-Pero es mi padre ¿Cómo es que no me permiten verlo?

-Son tonterías –dijo Sirius, quien también llegaba con Harry- ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?

-Bien, gracias ¿y a usted?

A Sirius no le pasó desapercibido ese "usted" y no "ustedes"; de hecho hacia días que se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre los chicos ya no eran igual desde que Draco comenzara a trabajar.

-También me fue bien ¿ya comiste?

-Si, dejé algo en la estufa –respondio Draco levantándose del sofá para ir a su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos en la cocina, Sirius comenzó a servir dos platos de guisado.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir siendo tan infantil, Harry?

-Yo no soy infantil.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, solo hay que ver como se tratan.

-Bueno si... -aceptó el moreno tomando el plato que Sirius le ofrecía mientras se sentaba a la mesa- sé que estoy equivocado, ya lleva un mes y nada malo ha sucedido, pero la verdad es que no sé como acercarme de nuevo, siento que me va a dar una patada en el culo.

-Pues bien merecida la tendrías.

-Pero es que yo solo quería que nada malo le pasara... -respondio Harry cuchareando su comida- soy demasiado protector.

.


	70. Capitulo 70

-Eso ya lo sabía, ¿pero porque no intentas arreglar las cosas? ¿Acaso ya terminaron?

-¡No!... o bueno, eso creo.

-Pues si no te movilizas, no les veo mucho futuro.

_________________________________________

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco despertó, no lo hizo debido a su alarma, sino a las espantosas nauseas que lo hicieron correr al baño.

-¡Diablos...! -pensó de rodillas ante el inodoro- me siento mal, no quiero ir a trabajar... ¿Qué diablos habré comido?... solo que sea la comida de Esther...

Sin siquiera haber desayunado, salió para su trabajo cargando como siempre a Harry.

-Vaya pinta que trae ese Malfoy hoy –exclamó Ernest desde su ya acostumbrado lugar de espionaje.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Marie pasando su varita por el mostrador para quitar el polvo.

-Prácticamente viene arrastrando los pies, seguramente se fue de juerga y está pagando las consecuencias.

-Pues si, tiene mala cara – exclamó Marie acercándose.

_____________________________________

-¿No vas a desayunar? Hoy traje chocolate caliente –dijo Esther a la hora del desayuno.

-No, la verdad no tengo ganas –respondio Draco echándole un ojo a Harry, quien dormía muy tranquilo.

-¿Te sientes mal?... desde hace días estas muy pálido y ya casi no comes.

-Estoy bien, creo que es cansancio nada más.

-¿Insistes en negarte a ir a ver a un medimago?

-Así es.

-Eres muy delgadito, así adelgazarás más, no está bien.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Pero ese día con trabajo pudo terminar su producción, pues un cansancio terrible se apoderó de él haciéndolo equivocarse varias veces.

-Hoy no comiste tampoco –exclamó Esther a la hora de la salida mientras recogía sus cosas- me estas preocupando.

-No hay porque, estaré bien para mañana, solo debo dormir mas, aunque con este bribón eso es algo difícil –respondio Draco haciéndole cariñitos a Harry antes de ponerle la manta encima.

-Aun así creo que mañana traeré otra cosa de comer ¿Qué se te antoja? Me salen muy bien las patatas rellenas.

-No –exclamó Draco arrugando la nariz- lo que me muero por comer en un gran plato de pepinos con salsa de tomate –añadió el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Pepinos con salsa de tomate? –Dijo Esther haciendo cara de asco- Vaya antojos.

La sonrisa de Draco se le congeló en el rostro desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Pero vámonos ya, que mientras más tarde es, más frio hace –añadió Esther comenzando a subir las escaleras seguida de un silencioso Draco.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue bañar a Harry y darle de comer sin detenerse a pensar en las palabras de Esther, palabras que finalmente tuvo que afrontar cuando el pequeño se durmió.

-No puede ser... -pensó mientras tomaba un té en la cocina- seguro es una coincidencia –pensó al relacionar sus malestares con los que tuvo en su gestación.

-Hola –saludó Harry entrando en la cocina.

-Hola –respondio Draco sintiéndose inquieto por la presencia del moreno, por lo que terminó su té y se levantó.

-Espera ¿podemos hablar?

-eee... ¿es muy urgente? Debo ir a ver a Harry.

-No lo escucho llorar –respondio el auror viendo el interfón.

-Bueno no, pero aun así quiero ir a verlo.

-Draco espera, quiero hablar contigo, es necesario.

Draco suspiró sabiendo que su relación ya no iba nada bien desde hacía varias semanas, por lo que tomo de nuevo su silla y se sentó.

-Tú dirás.

-Mira... -comenzó Harry sintiéndose nervioso.

-Solo espero que termines antes de que llegue Sirius.

-El vendrá hasta más tarde.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Draco, no sé por dónde empezar, pero lo cierto es que no quiero que nuestra relación se termine –dijo haciendo acopio de valor- sé que me porte muy mal aquella última vez que hicimos el amor, sé que yo... bueno, que me comporté como un patán, como un verdadero imbécil... tenías razón, estaba enojado y me desquité de esa manera.

Draco escuchaba sin verlo a la cara, simplemente jugueteaba con su taza vacía viéndola como si tuviese que grabarse en la mente cada detalle de esa pieza de cerámica.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta qué grado soy de protector y posesivo, sé que debo dejarte continuar tu vida, que debo dejarte avanzar por tu propia cuenta... es solo... es solo que sentí que de alguna manera ya no me necesitabas y... bueno, sé que no es ninguna excusa pero es la verdad.

Hasta ese momento Draco alzó la vista y lo miró.

-Pero eso me ha servido para darme cuenta de que esa es una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ti... el que siempre luchas y nunca te das por vencido, puedes estar caído pero no te quedas ahí, tu espíritu de lucha es muy grande y esa es una de las cosas que me enamoran de ti; además... además te extraño... extraño tus conversaciones, extraño cargar a Harry...

-Siempre has podido cargarlo, eso lo sabes.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo... yo disfrutaba tenerlos a ambos, no solo a él; Draco... Draco lo siento tanto, perdóname por favor –dijo tomándole una mano- te amo y no quiero perderte, si quieres trabajar, adelante, tienes mi apoyo.

Draco volvió a suspirar mientras retiraba su mano, la verdad es que esas semanas se había sentido tan solo que muchas había deseado ir a la habitación del moreno y meterse a su cama para que simplemente lo abrazase; el también amaba con locura al auror y el sentir que no lo apoyaba en sus decisiones hacia que todo el tiempo sintiera una especie de apretujón en el pecho.

-Draco... -insistió Harry temiéndose lo peor.

-Harry... tu sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí salir de cada maldita cosa que la vida me pone enfrente, sabes lo mucho que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí y si lo he logrado, ha sido gracias a ti.

-No es verdad, tu...

-Espera –interrumpió Draco tomándole una mano- sé que he hecho un gran esfuerzo, eso lo sé... pero también sé que tú me has motivado a hacerlo, tú me has sacado del abismo para luchar una y otra vez; por eso no entendí porque esta vez no lo hiciste, porque esta vez simplemente me diste la espalda.

-Porque soy un tonto.

-Bueno, eso si... -dijo sonriendo levemente, algo que dio esperanzas a Harry.

-Draco ¿aun sientes algo por mí?

-¿Cómo es que preguntas eso?... –exclamó mirándolo serio otra vez- mis sentimientos no son tan débiles, por supuesto que aun te amo.

Harry suspiro aliviado mientras sonreía como un bobo.

-¿En serio creíste que ya no te quería?

-Pues... es que... me porte como un tarado.

-Es porque eres un tarado –respondio Draco un poco exasperado.

-Bueno ya Draco, si sigues amándome ¿me darás otra oportunidad?

-Claro bobo –dijo rodando los ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

Entonces Harry se levanto y rodeó la mesa para darle un beso en los labios y abrazarlo, para eso Draco se levantó y se dejó abrazar dándose cuenta cuanto había añorado al moreno.

-¿Comemos?

-Ya comí –mintió Draco sintiendo el estomago revuelto- pero te puedo servir si quieres.

-No, yo lo haré, tú debes estar cansado.

Esa noche, los dos vieron televisión hasta que fue la hora de irse a dormir.

-Descansa –dijo Harry besándolo en la mejilla y en los labios.

-Tu también.

___________________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco se levantó a las 5:00 de la mañana debido a las nauseas que cada vez eran más constates.

-No puede ser... -musitó sentado en el suelo del baño con la cabeza recargada en la tapa cerrada del inodoro- debe ser un algo que comí...

Sintiéndose algo mareado y aun con nauseas, se preparó y preparó a Harry para irse a trabajar.

-Rayos... -pensó arrastrando los pies por la calle camino a los almacenes- quiero vomitar y ni siquiera he comido nada.

-Mira al mortífago... -exclamó Ernest desde la vitrina- trae cara de muerto.

Mientras caminaba, Draco comenzó a sentir a Harry muy pesado a pesar de llevarlo sujeto con el canguro, así que se sentó en la banca que estaba fuera del viejo edificio en donde trabajaba.

-Calma... respira despacio... -se dijo a si mismo mientras se secaba el sudor frio que le perló la frente.

-No se ve nada bien –dijo Marie viéndolo desde la acera de enfrente- ¡Dios mío, Ernest! ¡Se ha desmayado!

-¿Cómo? –respondio Ernest saliendo apresurado del mostrador.

-¡Vamos rápido antes que se caiga con el bebé!

Ambos ancianos salieron corriendo de su establecimiento hacia Draco, quien yacía desmadejado en la banca con el pequeño bebé llorando en su pecho arrastrándolo peligrosamente hacia el frente.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Marie cuando el rubio se fue hacia adelante con el bebé directo al piso siendo sujetado en ese preciso instante por Ernest- ¡ay Dios!

-Marie, sujeta al bebé –dijo Ernest enderezando a Draco.

Marie oprimió los broches del canguro y quitó a Harry, quien no dejaba de llorar mientras su marido le quitaba a Draco la bufanda y la gorra para darle palmaditas en el rostro.

-Oye... despierta.

Draco comenzó a abrir los ojos debido a la molesta insistencia de una voz que lo llamaba, pero sus parpados se negaban a abrirse, pues una tremenda pesadez lo envolvía haciéndolo desear callarla, pero un lejano llanto colándose en su confundido cerebro lo hizo aspirar aire con fuerza para reunir energias y poder despertar.

-mmm...

-Marie, trae alcohol.

-¡Voy! –respondio la anciana corriendo hacia el interior de su tienda bebé en brazos.

-Malfoy, despierta.

Marie entró a la tienda buscando con la vista su pequeño botiquín de emergencias, pero el desesperado llanto le hizo levantar la manta.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó admirada al ver el redondo y sonrosado rostro de Harry bañado en lagrimas sin saber exactamente que esperaba encontrarse- ¡eres... un bebé muy bonito!

Mientras tanto, Draco comenzó a abrir los ojos intentando levantarse.

-No te levantes, te caerás.

-¡Mi... mi hijo! –balbuceó Draco con la mano en la frente.

-El está bien, lo tiene mi esposa.

Al oír eso, se despabiló casi por completo levantándose de prisa mirando a todos lados.

-¡Devuélvamelo, regrésemelo ya!

-Oye, no tienes porque ponerte así –respondio Ernest molesto poniéndose de pie- ella no le va a hacer nada.

-¿¡Y cómo puedo saberlo si ustedes lo ven como un pequeño monstruo?! –Respondio dirigiéndose a la tienda de cerámicas- ¡así como ustedes desconfían de nosotros, yo también desconfío de ustedes!

-Somos incapaces de dañar a... a eso –dijo Ernest siguiéndolo de prisa.

-¡Es un niño, por todos los cielos! –Explotó exasperado mientras manoteaba sin detenerse- ¡es un bebé común y corriente, la única diferencia es que creció en mi! –añadió empujando la puerta con violencia- ¿¡donde esta?!

Buscándolo con la vista, dio con Marie sentada en una silla con Harry en sus brazos intentando alcanzar una figurilla de cerámica con forma de ovejita.

-¡Deme a mi hijo! –exclamó llegando a ella a grandes zancadas arrebatándoselo de los brazos.

-No le íbamos a hacer ningún daño –dijo ella dolida- te lo quitamos justo cuando ibas a caerle encima.

Draco ocultó muy bien la impresión que le causaron esas palabras, por lo que continuo con su indignación primera.

-¿Y esperan que les dé las gracias?

-Es obvio que no lo harás –dijo Ernest molesto.

-Lo que es obvio es que no toleraré mas humillaciones de parte de nadie, si solo me ayudaron para regodearse de ayudar a un miserable mortífago asesino, perdieron su tiempo pues no les debo nada, no le debo nada a nadie, basta de cargarme todo el peso de la guerra en los hombros; es verdad que tuve errores, pero tuve mi propia expiación, así que no permitiré que ni ustedes ni nadie me menosprecie a mí y mucho menos a mi hijo, quien por cierto es un bebé normal y no una... cosa –concluyó Draco dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

El viejo matrimonio se quedó en silencio por unos momentos viendo desde su lugar a través del vidrio, como el rubio tomaba su Bambineto y su pañalera tirada en el duelo junto a la banca y entraba al almacén.

-El niño... -dijo Marie- realmente no se que esperaba, pero... parecía un bebé normal.

Ernest no respondio, regresó a la trastienda sintiendo una molestia en el estomago, había algo que le desagradaba y no sabía qué; hasta que topándose de frente con una caja con varias figuras de ovejitas, como las que sostenía Marie frente al niño supo que era... era cierto que Draco Malfoy se había portado como todo un patán desagradable, sobre todo al arrebatar el bebé de los brazos de su mujer ¿pero acaso él mismo no hubiera hecho lo mismo? El chico Malfoy se había portado como cualquier persona que ha sido menospreciada con anterioridad dando por resultado a una persona grosera y desagradecida; simplemente se había portado como un padre preocupado por su hijo y no como un mortífago déspota y sanguinario.

Además todo ese tiempo trabajando en ese lugar con pésima paga, con su pequeño bebé yendo y viniendo... ¿no era molestarse demasiado para ser una simple pantalla? ¿Acaso la antigua familia Malfoy no simplemente hubiese emigrado del país y ya?... ¿y porque no había sacado aun a su padre de San Mungo moviendo todas sus influencias y dinero como lo había hecho con el mismo? Porque eso había hecho... ¿o no?

_____________________________________

-Draco, Dios mío pareces muerto –exclamó Esther al ver al chico rubio bajando las escaleras.

-Así me siento –respondió Draco colocando su Bambineto en la mesa y tirando prácticamente su pañalera en el suelo.

-Y yo estoy resfriada, creo que tengo temperatura.

-¿Y porque vino si se siente mal? –preguntó colocando a Harry en el Bambineto.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti.

-Por amor al arte por supuesto.

-Claro –respondio Esther riendo por el chiste.

Ese día la producción de Draco de nuevo fue baja, con la diferencia de que esta vez Esther no pudo ayudarlo debido a su resfrío.

-¡Por eso no quería aceptarte con un chiquillo que te quita el tiempo! –bufó Douglas al ver el contador del contenedor.

-No es por eso que hoy no llegue a la cantidad.

-¿Y porque mas entonces?

-Ni siquiera llora cuando esta aquí, no lo culpe de esto.

-Cambiar sus pañales te quita el tiempo, ya te había advertido que...

-Hasta ahora he cumplido con mi producción, simplemente me siento un poco mal.

-Pues entonces tú eliges, o te quedas hasta sacarla o mañana sacas lo del día más lo que te faltó hoy.

-¡Eso es demasiado! –protestó Esther.

-Pues si no le gusta ya sabe que puede hacer –respondió Douglas alzándose de hombros- ¿Qué harás? –añadió dirigiéndose a Draco.

-Mañana completaré lo de hoy –respondio Draco con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Eso espero o te pondré de patitas en la calle –concluyó Douglas saliendo de ahí.

-No te preocupes, mañana me sentiré mejor y te ayudaré –dijo Esther tomando su bolso y poniéndose su bufanda.

-Yo también me sentiré mejor y terminaré, tranquila –respondió colocando una manta en el canguro donde cargaba a Harry y aprovechando la varita antes de dejarla en el escritorio de Douglas para encoger el Bambineto y la pañalera, pues en esa ocasión sentía que con trabajos se cargaba a sí mismo.

.


	71. Capitulo 71

Ya afuera, el viejo matrimonio vio al par de empleados salir del almacén conversando entre ellos hasta dar la vuelta en la esquina.

-Cuida a tu papi –dijo Esther haciéndole un cariñito al pequeño antes de despedirse- nos vemos mañana, descansa.

-Usted también.

Cuando Draco quedó solo, sus pasos se tornaron lentos mientras su mente trabajaba a mil.

-No me queda de otra... -pensó sintiéndose nervioso mientras caminaba a una red flú.

En vez de dirigirse a Grimauld Place, se encaminó A Gringotts para cambiar dinero mágico por dinero muggle; y ya con algunas libras en el bolsillo, se dirigió al "Caldero Chorreante" en donde haciendo caso omiso a las miradas sobre él, salió por el otro lado para cruzar al Londres muggle.

-¿Y ahora a donde? –Pensó desorientado mirando a un lado y a otro- ¿a quién demonios le pregunto?

Con paso un tanto inseguro tomo hacia la izquierda de la calle mirando todo muy atento; caminó un par de calles hasta que vio a alguien que seguramente respondería su pregunta, solo que sentía el rostro caliente antes de siquiera acercarse a ella.

-Pues ni hablar... -pensó haciendo acopio de valor dirigiéndose a una pareja en particular- disculpe... -dijo acercándose a la pareja, en especial a la mujer embarazada.

-¿Sí?

-Yo... eee... quisiera saber, o más bien preguntar... -balbuceó con el rostro sonrojado mientras la pareja lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Una dirección? –preguntó la chica.

-No... o más bien si, pero bueno... yo quisiera saber en dónde puedo comprar una prueba casera de embarazo –soltó abruptamente.

La pareja se miró entre si un poco divertidos para después mirarlo a él antes de finalmente responder.

-Puedes comprarla en una farmacia o en una tienda de autoservicio –dijo ella amablemente- hay una cerca, aunque un poco lejos para ir caminando, sería mejor ir en taxi.

-Gracias –dijo el después de recibir la dirección.

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado, pues no se atrevió a tomar el taxi por miedo a que no le alcanzara el dinero. Cuando por fin llegó, entró sintiéndose desorientado al ver tantos estantes repletos de cosas.

-¿Y ahora para donde?.... ¡oh rayos, casi van a dar las 7:00! –Pensó mirando el enorme reloj que estaba en la entrada- Harry ya debe haber llegado.

Caminando aprisa, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos hasta que una mujer con bata del color de la tienda, le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda y le indicó el pasillo indicado.

-¡Son muchas! –Exclamó cuando encontró un estante con muchas marcas de pruebas caseras- ¿de cuál llevaré?

Intentó recordar la marca de la caja de la que Roger había sacado unas cositas la vez en que le hizo la prueba.

-Es inútil –pensó frustrado- ni siquiera vi la marca, solo sé que era color rosa.

Dándose cuenta de que nunca iba a saber cuál era la de aquella ocasión ni cual era la más indicada, decidió tomar varias marcas por si acaso.

La mujer de la caja lo miró sorprendida al verlo llegar con cinco cajitas.

-¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo ¿Cuánto es?

-Tres libras con cuarenta y ocho peniques–respondio la cajera después de hacer su cuenta.

Draco sacó el dinero de su bolsillo sintiendo las orejas rojas al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea del valor monetario del dinero muggle.

-eee... yo... estoy algo confundido ¿podría indicarme cual es el billete correcto?

La cajera lo miró extrañada mientras tomaba de su mano los billetes que el chico rubio le extendía.

-Su cambio.

-Gracias.

Sintiendo que su corazón iba a salírsele por la boca, prácticamente corrió de regreso al "Caldero chorreante"

___________________________________

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? –Exclamó Harry al verlo entrar por la puerta- ¡pensé que te había pasado algo, no sé ni siquiera donde trabajas!

-Eso es porque no te has dignado a preguntarme –respondio muy digno.

-Iba a salir a buscarte y no supe ni siquiera por donde comenzar –dijo molesto plantándosele enfrente- ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo y yo no sé ni donde ir a levantarte?

-No exageres, no es para tanto, solo fui a dar una vuelta con Esther, la mujer con la que trabajo.

-¿Una vuelta?... ¿y no se te ocurrió avisarme?

-¿Y porque habría de avisarte? No tengo porque pedirte permiso –respondio el rubio comenzando a enojarse.

-No es por eso y lo sabes, se le llama simple consideración, ten en cuenta que no vives solo, hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

Draco quiso responder pero no supo qué; sabia que Harry tenía toda la razón en estar molesto y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

-De acuerdo, debí avisar... lo siento.

Harry ya no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en el sillón en donde Sirius solo permaneció en silencio leyendo el diario.

-Buenas noches –exclamó Draco dándose la vuelta.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No gracias, comí algo con Esther.

______________________________________

En su habitación, colocó a Harry en su cuna y después vació la bolsa de plástico en donde un montón de cajitas cayeron en la colcha.

-Veamos... -musitó sintiendo un nudo en el estomago mientras leía las instrucciones de una tomada al azar.

Terminó llevándoselas todas al baño y ahí destapó una en donde leyó que debía orinar en el pequeño artefacto.

-Cuando Roger me la hizo, me metió algo en la boca ¿Por qué tengo que orinar en esta? –pensó ceñudo mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Para prevenir cualquier error, usó las cinco cajitas y esperó sentado en la tapa del inodoro con las pruebas colocadas en fila en el lavamanos.

-Que tontería... -pensó con los codos apoyados en sus muslos y su barbilla recargada en sus manos- todo esto no es más que un error, esto no puede pasarme de nuevo, se supone que no... se supone que el hechizo ya cumplió su cometido.

-¿Draco? –llamó Harry afuera haciéndolo respingar.

-¿Si? –respondio saliendo del baño.

-Llamé y no contestaste ¿estás bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estas pálido.

-No, no es nada, me siento bien –respondio Draco sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ah, que bien... oye ¿seguro no quieres cenar? Sirius preparó unos filetes de pescado con ensalada, están muy buenos.

Con solo oír la palabra "pescado" a Draco se le revolvió el estomago haciéndolo tragar disimuladamente el exceso de saliva que le llenó la boca.

-No, gracias.

-Molly nos invitó a comer el sábado, dice que quiere ver a Harry –dijo Harry sentándose en la cama.

-¿Ah si?... bien –respondio Draco sonriendo forzadamente.

-Ven aquí, ya te dije que lo siento, solo que me preocupé.

-No estoy molesto, debí avisarte –respondio sentándose junto a él y dejándose abrazar.

-Es que soy un preocupón... -dijo Harry acercando su nariz a la mejilla.

Draco intuyó que lo que seguía a continuación sería un beso, por lo que se levantó intentando parecer natural.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con las visitas a mi padre?

Harry suspiró con desaliento al percatarse de la actitud fría del rubio, a lo que simplemente respondio:

-Estamos avanzando en eso, ya solo falta la aprobación del ministro.

-¿Y porque no lo ha hecho?

-¿Y yo que sé?... no puedo ir por la vida preguntándole el porqué hace o no hace las cosas.

-Claro.

Un incomodo silencio se estableció por espacio de varios segundos, hasta que Harry se hartó y miro fijamente a Draco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede de qué?

-Vamos Draco, algo está pasando... no sé que es pero siento que es mi culpa.

-No lo es ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque eso me haces sentir cada vez que discutimos.

-Pues esta vez no pasa nada, es solo que estoy cansado –dijo sentándose de nuevo junto a él- siento ser tan frio... pero de verdad, todo está bien entre nosotros, al menos que ya te hayas cansado de mi.

Harry sonrió por el comentario de Draco, quien dándole un ligero beso en los labios, dijo pegando su frente a la del moreno:

-Te amo Harry... eso no ha cambiado.

Harry lo abrazó sintiéndose en verdad reconfortado al oír esas palabras.

-Y yo a ti... -dijo después de unos momentos recostándolo en la cama.

El auror comenzó a besarle el cuello al tiempo que lo acercaba mas apretándolo de la cintura.

-Recuerda que estoy cansado.

-¿Ya no te gusta que te haga el amor? –dijo besándole la barbilla.

-Claro que si.

-Lo de la última vez fue un error y no volverá a pasar, te lo juro.

-Yo lo sé... es solo que ahora no tengo ganas –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Lo siento, es solo que hemos pasado tanto tiempo distanciados... pero te dejaré descansar.

-Gracias.

Con un profundo beso que hizo estremecer a Draco, Harry le dio las buenas noches no sin antes darle un besito al pequeño que dormía en su cuna.

Cuando quedó solo, fue corriendo al baño viendo las muestras en el lavamanos; según el reloj que tenía en su mueble, el tiempo necesario ya había transcurrido; con manos temblorosas tomó la primera.

-Dos rayitas... -musitó viendo el resultado.

Sintiéndose algo confundido, buscó la caja perteneciente a esa prueba para leer que significaban dos rayitas.

-Que tontería... -dijo riendo nerviosamente al leer las instrucciones, desechándola y tomando otra- ¿una cruz?... ¿Qué rayos significa una cruz?

Tomo la cajita de ese prueba para hacer lo mismo tragando en seco al leer que significaba la cruz; y después de revisar todas con sus respectivas cajas, se desplomó en el inodoro con todas las pruebas en una mano y las instrucciones en la otra.

-No puede ser... debe ser un error, esto no... esto no puede estar pasándome de nuevo...

Miró de nuevo las pruebas pensando en que debía haber un error en ellas por ser muggles, pues no podían haber salido todas positivas.

-Dios mío... -musitó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- no puedo pasar de nuevo por esto...

Sus manos se abrieron dejando caer lo que sostenía en el suelo para taparse la boca con ellas aceptando por fin que cinco pruebas de embarazo no podían estar todas equivocadas.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... parece que no puedo mantener las piernas cerradas...

Pasó sus dedos entre su cabello sintiéndose al borde de la desesperación... ¿Por qué justo que ahora comenzaba a hacer de nuevo su vida, le sucedía esto?... parecía que el destino se empeñaba en hacerle ver que ya no podía ser dueño de su vida por más que lo intentara; inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado una vez más.

Esa noche no pudo dormir por más que lo intentó y al día siguiente, las ya familiares nauseas no se hicieron esperar.

-Maldita sea... -balbuceó después de una tanda de arcadas y la frente perlada de sudor- me duele el vientre... es ese maldito cólico que tenía antes de saber que esperaba a Harry...

Se acostó de nuevo sintiéndose muy cansado, por lo que se levanto con mucho trabajo para irse a trabajar.

___________________________________

El viejo matrimonio vio aparecer al chico rubio como todos los días, igual de pálido, igual de desganado y ojeroso.

-Creo que es verdad Ernest –dijo Marie viéndolo entrar al almacén.

Ernest solo respondio con un suspiro mientras acomodaba por quinta vez un ángel de porcelana en el estante de vidrio de su aparador.

-Ese chico no tiene dinero... no creo que haya tenido nada para sobornar al Wizengamot, además de que sería prácticamente imposible sobornarlos a todos.

-¿Ya lo defiendes?

-No y sabes que no lo haría jamás por alguien que sea culpable.

Ernest ya no respondió.

Ese día, Draco completó su producción más lo que le había faltado ese día dando por resultado a un chico completamente agotado, pues usar su magia de esa manera era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Me siento mal... -pensó al sentir sus piernas temblorosas mientras se levantaba.

-Siento no haberte podido ayudar pero mi resfriado empeoró –dijo Esther con voz gangosa mientras se preparaba para salir.

-No se preocupe, ya estoy mejor.

-Pues yo no lo creo, te pasaste media hora en el baño después de comer, eso sin contar que casi no comiste nada... oye Draco, cada vez este más delgado ¿seguro estas bien?

-Si, es hora de irnos –cortó Draco dando por terminado el interrogatorio.

___________________________________

Esa tarde, el rubio ni siquiera bajó cuando Harry y Sirius llegaron; mucho menos preparó algo para que cenaran, por lo que preocupado, el moreno subió a su habitación encontrándolo acostado en su cama, dormitando.

-Hola –saludó cariñosamente recostándose junto a él- ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! –Respondió despertándose de golpe- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Harry se sorprendió de aquella mala manera de responder, por lo que solo atinó a levantar las cejas.

-¿Acaso no tengo derecho a desear estar solo un rato? –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño cerrando de un portazo.

Ya adentro, se echó agua en la cara para tranquilizarse, estaba furioso, temeroso y acorralado, todo al mismo tiempo; se quedó ahí hasta oír a Harry salir de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, postrado ante el inodoro, agradeció infinitamente que fuera sábado, pues de plano no tenía la más mínima energía para ir a trabajar.

-¡De-demonios!... –jadeó después de una crisis de arcadas.

Después de un rato jalo la palanca y cerró la tapa para recargarse en ella como solía hacerlo después de vomitar y cerró los ojos un momento para descansar, lo que nunca espero al abrirlos, fue encontrarse a Harry en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y rostro serio.

-¿Vas a decirme de una puta vez que diablos está pasando?

Draco lo vio con ojos muy abiertos sintiendo su estomago estrujarse al ver al moreno con la clara intención de no irse de ahí sin averiguar de una vez por todas que estaba sucediendo.

.


	72. Capitulo 72

-¿Vas a decirme de una puta vez que diablos está pasando?

Draco lo vio con ojos muy abiertos sintiendo su estomago estrujarse al ver al moreno con la clara intención de no irse de ahí sin averiguar de una vez por todas que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo... eee... nada –balbuceó el rubio sintiéndose estúpido por su absurda respuesta.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Si, nada –dijo levantándose lo más rápido que pudo y dirigiéndose al lavabo para enjuagar su boca- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo?

-Traes cara de empachado todo el tiempo ¿y dices que no tienes nada? –Exclamó Harry yendo tras él cuando salió del baño- además estas adelgazando de nuevo, no me la creo que comas antes de que lleguemos.

-¿Puedes dejar de atosigarme todo el tiempo? –Exclamó volviéndose hacia él- ¡me asfixias!

-¿¡Y tú crees que me gusta andar atrás de ti como tu maldita niñera?!

-¡Pues no lo hagas, nadie te lo pidió!

-¡Pues pareciera que lo pides a gritos!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!... ¡eso es mentira!

-Sé que tratas de demostrar lo contrario... -dijo Harry tratando de contenerse y bajar su tono de voz- y yo te apoyo en eso pero...

-Pues no parece –interrumpió el rubio yendo a calmar al pequeño que había comenzado a lloriquear debido al griterío- la verdad es que me crees un inútil, no confías en mi.

-Eso es porque tú no eres sincero.

Draco se volvió a mirarlo con furia, pues esas palabras le golpearon la cara como una bofetada.

-No has ido a un solo chequeo con el señor Jackson desde que saliste del hospital.

-Y no iré.

-Tienes mal semblante, te sientes mal ¿acaso crees que estoy tan ciego para no darme cuenta de que algo te pasa?

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –respondio Draco dándole una sonaja al pequeño, que ya se había calmado y solo lo miraba muy atento.

-Draco... -dijo Harry tomándolo de un brazo y dándole la vuelta ante el asombro de éste- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya te dije que nada.

-No te creo.

-Pues muy tu problema –respondio intentando soltarse- suéltame.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad.

-No soy tu maldito prisionero ¡así que suéltame! –gritó intentando soltarse de nuevo, solo que en ese momento, un mareo lo hizo trastabillar siendo sujetado por Harry.

-¡Draco!

Draco no respondio, solo se sintió abrazado por Harry antes de sumirse en una completa obscuridad.

__________________________________________

Cuando despertó, el semblante preocupado de Harry fue lo primero que vio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el moreno sentado en la cama junto a él.

-mmm...

-Ya llamé al señor Jackson, llegará en veinte minutos.

-¿¡Qué?!... ¿y para que lo llamaste? –respondio Draco intentando espabilarse.

-No para saber cómo esta vestido, seguramente.

-Estoy bien –dijo el rubio sentándose.

-¿Bien?... ¿y ese desmayo, qué?

Draco torció la boca, si decía que estaba cansado, quedaría como un idiota por empeñarse en tener ese empleo y si decía que nada, quedaría igual de idiota por ser más que obvio que eso era mentira.

-Es por tu trabajo ¿verdad? –Exclamó Harry levantándose molesto- trabajas demasiado.

-No es así.

-Todos los días regresas con cara de muerto ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?... el que no te lo diga es otra cosa.

-¡No es mi trabajo!

-¿Y entonces que es?

-Ya te dije que nada.

-Bueno, de todos modos el señor Jackson vendrá.

Draco exhaló un suspiro de exasperación, tarde o temprano Harry se enteraría.

-No es necesario que venga, yo... yo ya sé que tengo.

-¿Ah sí, señor medimago? ¿Y qué es? –preguntó sarcástico conteniéndose las ganas de darle un zape.

Draco se frotó la cara con ambas manos, pues decir lo que tenía que decir no era nada sencillo.

-Mira... -comenzó bajando los pies al suelo- no sé cómo pasó... o más bien si sé, es solo que no sé cómo pudo pasar... por lo tanto, pues...

-Draco, no te estoy entendiendo una maldita palabra.

-¡Pues déjame hablar!

-¡No te estoy tapando la boca!

Draco volvió a quedarse callado para exasperación de Harry.

-Yo...

Harry iba a volver a protestar por el titubeo de Draco, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su expresión angustiada al quedarse callado.

-Draco... -dijo acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué sucede?

-Harry...

-¿Alguien te hizo algo, fuiste atacado?

-No.

-¿Seguro?... si alguien te está molestando, yo...

-¡Que no es eso, con un demonio!

Harry se quedó callado dejando que siguiera hablando.

-Yo... mira, sé que esto no debería haber sucedido, pero sucedió y yo...

-Draco –interrumpió Harry- estas comenzando con el final.

-Ah... sí, es cierto.

-Solo dilo, tranquilo.

-¿Tranquilo?... aja, si, como no –pensó Draco sintiendo las manos sudorosas.

-¿Quieres un té o un café?

-No, me dan asco.

-¿Asco? –Repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño- ¿y desde cuando...?

-Harry –interrumpió suavemente- yo... creo que... estoy... estoy...

-¿Estas? –repitió tratando de animarlo.

-Harry...

Harry suspiró haciendo acopio de paciencia al oír su nombre por enésima vez.

-Harry, yo... creo que estoy esperando... otro... otro...

-¿Otro, qué?... ¿trabajo?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Otro... otro bebé –soltó al fin sintiendo que dictaba otra sentencia sobre sí.

Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos instantes ante el desespero de Draco, quien solamente atinó a mirar al frente.

-¿Otro... bebé? –repitió después de unos interminables segundos.

Draco se volvió a mirarlo y lo encontró viéndolo con expresión de quien acaba de ver a un elefante en tutú bailando ballet.

-Si, otro bebé... hice unas pruebas caseras y... bueno, todas salieron positivas.

-¿Otro bebé?

-¡Si, otro bebé! ¿¡Quieres dejar de repetirlo y quitar esa cara de idiota?!

Harry pareció reaccionar ante las palabras de Draco e intentó pensar con claridad, algo que evidentemente no pudo.

-Pero... ¿cómo?... es decir... ¿Cómo?

-Tuvimos sexo, los niños se hacen cuando los padres cogen ¿no lo sabías? –exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Ya lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que ¿no se suponía que el hechizo ya había cumplido su propósito?

-Eso pensé yo, pero evidentemente no es así.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo estoy –dijo caminando con actitud impaciente.

-Otro bebé... -musitó Harry haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos y volteara a verlo para decirle que se callara, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta.

-¡Estas sonriendo!

-¿Eh?

-¡Que estas sonriendo!

-Yo no estoy sonriendo –respondio Harry a la defensiva.

-¡Lo hiciste, yo te vi!

-Pues viste mal... en todo caso ¿sería algo malo?

-¡Claro que sería algo malo! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta?!

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo solo pudo gesticular con las manos sin encontrar nada que decir.

-Por supuesto que no... -dijo sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no puedes ver que esto me friega la vida otra vez.

-¡Un hijo nunca te friega la vida!

-¡Porque tú no los cargas!

-¿Estás diciendo que Harry te fregó la vida?

-Yo nunca dije eso y lo sabes.

-No, ya no lo sé con eso que has dicho.

-Sufrí mucho físicamente Harry, tú lo viste.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?... ¿deshacerte de ese bebé?

-yo nunca haría eso... -dijo Draco con amargura.

-Y yo tampoco te dejaría.

Draco abrió tremendos ojos al escucharlo.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué tengo que pedirte permiso, acaso?

-Es mi hijo también ¿no?

-Eso no significa que....

-¿Qué deba defender su vida? –Interrumpió poniéndose de pie- yo nunca he entendido a las mujeres que abortan sin consultar con el padre; dicen que es su cuerpo... y si, es cierto, pero si esos niños no cuentan con su propia madre para defenderlos, su padre debería hacerlo ¿no crees?

Draco se le quedó viendo fijamente sin decir nada; las palabras de Harry le habían dolido en el alma y no porque no tuviera razón, sino porque el moreno había dado por hecho que él se desharía del bebé.

-En este caso no hablo de una mujer, sino de ti.

-¿En serio?... no me había dado cuenta.

-Escucha Draco...

-No, escucha tú –interrumpió el rubio clavándole un dedo en el pecho- No me conoces... en todo este maldito tiempo no me has llegado a conocer ni un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Y lo preguntas? –dijo dejando traslucir la tristeza que lo invadía poco a poco.

-Pues disculpa si no entiendo.

Draco bajo la cara y miró el suelo por varios segundos antes de darle la espalda y caminar lentamente hacia la cuna.

-Yo nunca me desharía de él –dijo al fin mirando a su bebé dormitar- tú crees que soy un idiota... -añadió girándose a verlo.

-Claro que no.

-Si, lo crees –dijo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho- crees que no he aprendido nada en todo este tiempo, que el nacimiento de mi hijo prácticamente no me dejó ninguna enseñanza.

Para ese momento, Harry comenzó a intuir que de algún modo había cometido un error.

-Con mi hijo aprendí que la vida es sagrada... -continuó Draco odiándose por sentir que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta- creí que lo sabías.

-Y lo sé... -respondio dándose cuenta de su error.

-No, no lo sabes... crees que soy el mismo que cayó en las manos de Roger.

-No es así.

-Déjame solo.

-Draco... -Musitó Harry sintiéndose fatal al ver los ojos grises anegarse de lagrimas.

-Vete por favor.

-Draco, déjame hablar...

-¡Largo de aquí! –gritó el rubio provocando que el pequeño despertara sobresaltado y comenzara a llorar.

Harry se mordió un labio y salió de ahí dejando a Draco consolado al bebé.

________________________________________

-Buenos días señor Jackson –saludó Harry al medimago cuando éste salió de su chimenea.

-Buenos días Harry.

-Lamento molestarlo tan temprano.

-No te preocupes, para eso estoy ¿Qué sucedió?

Invitándole a sentarse, Harry comenzó a hablar.

-Parece que Draco está embarazado otra vez... o gestando, o como se diga –explicó Harry manoteando al aire.

-Vaya... -exclamó el señor Jackson recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-No parece muy sorprendido.

-La verdad no, de hecho...

-¿De hecho, qué? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos al verlo quedarse callado.

-Ahora que recuerdo, una vez estuve a punto de decirles que el hechizo de Draco seguía activo, pero que no había anotado eso en el expediente médico que le entregué al sanador Miller para evitar que quisieran estudiarlo también, sin embargo nunca pensé que esto pudiese pasar de nuevo.

-Exacto ¿pero cómo pasó?... bueno... ya sabe a qué me refiero –añadió sonrojándose.

-Sí, lo sé –respondio el medimago sonriendo.

-Cuando me encontré con Roger la primera vez, el dijo que tuvo que preparar su cuerpo para lograr que Draco concibiera ¿Cómo es que entonces yo lo hice concebir de nuevo?... según todo esto, él complementó el hechizo de Draco, y es más que obvio que yo no hice eso.

-Pues sí, es muy interesante todo esto, pero desde hace tiempo desarrollé una teoría, y es que Roger preparó su cuerpo para concebir a un varón específicamente ¿te imaginas a Voldemort encarnado en una niña?

-Ni pensarlo.

-¿Y qué piensa Draco de todo esto?

Harry exhalo un profundo suspiro antes de recargarse en el sofá.

-Creo que eso dice mucho –exclamó el señor Jackson.

-Creo que cometí un error con él, pensé que intentaría deshacerse del bebé y no es así... pero la verdad al ver su actitud no pude pensar otra cosa.

-O sea que no está contento.

-Para nada.

-Era de esperarse, sufrió mucho física y mentalmente con el pequeño.

-Yo pensé que querría deshacerse de su hijo... de mi hijo.

El señor Jackson vio el rostro de Harry transformarse conforme pronunciaba las últimas palabras otra vez.

-Estas feliz ¿no? –dijo sonriendo levemente, a lo que Harry respondio enderezándose en su lugar.

-Es que yo nunca imaginé... bueno, nunca pensé que... ¡Dios, un hijo de la persona que amo!

El señor Jackson no pudo evitar sonreír más abiertamente al ver la actitud entusiasta del auror.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, así me puse yo cuando mi esposa me comunicó su primer embarazo... y los demás también por supuesto.

-Pero él está enojado... más que eso, esta frustrado.

-Bueno, no lo puedes culpar.

-¿Sabía que trabaja?

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién le dio empleo?... digo, sus antecedentes no le ayudan para nada.

-Ajá y precisamente por eso se consiguió un trabajo de mierda, todos los días lo veo cada vez mas agotado.

-Su familia era muy adinerada ¿no?

-Usted lo dijo, su familia, no él; eran sus padres los que tenían acceso a las bóvedas en Gringotts, además los múltiples negocios que Lucius Malfoy tenía, fueron cerrados conforme pasaba el tiempo y sus propiedades vendidas; deducimos que por él mismo cuando estaba desaparecido, cuando no sabíamos que era prisionero, pues no pudimos ubicarlo usando esas compraventas; ahora ya sabemos que estaban desplumándolos.

-De manera que esos negocios ya no produjeron dinero.

-Exacto, nuestras investigaciones apuntan a que solo tiene lo que hay en las bóvedas de Gringotts, asumiendo claro, que no lo hayan obligado a vaciarlas... ¡ah, y Malfoy Manor también! Aunque esa propiedad esta clausurada y déjeme decirle que va para largo.

-Así que entonces no tiene ni en que caerse muerto.

-No me agrada decirlo así, pues tiene mi apoyo, pero si... no tiene dinero propio –concluyó Harry con desaliento.

-Bueno, bueno... primero hay que dictaminar si en verdad está gestando otra vez –dijo el señor Jackson poniéndose de pie- ¿me indicas el camino, por favor?

-Claro.

______________________________________

Cuando Draco escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, dedujo que seguramente sería el medimago, por lo que se frotó la cara varias veces antes de abrir.

-Buenos días –saludó el medimago amigablemente.

Draco ni siquiera respondio, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó a Harry cuando lo vio entrar.

-Pues yo...

-Esto no te incumbe.

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar cuando vio la mirada significativa del señor Jackson.

-Bien, estaré en la sala –concluyó ceñudo saliendo de ahí.

-Bueno, ya estamos solos –dijo el medimago al ver a Harry cerrar la puerta tras él- ¿y bien?

-¡Oh! –Gimió Draco dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama- estoy jodido... malditamente jodido...

-¿Por qué no primero te reviso?... aunque no imaginaba lo que me acaba de contar Harry, así que ¿Por qué no me dejas pedir algunos instrumentos por lechuza?

-¡No, se van a enterar! –exclamó Draco levantándose en sus codos.

-Es sábado y mi asistente es mi hija, así que será rápido y discreto, pues no le diré para quien es todo eso.

-Pues ya que... -musitó acostándose de nuevo en tanto el señor Jackson salía de la habitación a pedir sus cosas.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro de estar gestando otra vez? –dijo el medimago en cuanto regresó.

-Tengo los mismos síntomas... aunque me siento mucho más cansado que la primera vez.

-Tengo entendido que estás trabajando.

-Si, volver a usar mi magia de esa manera me agota.

-¿Y porque no dejas de trabajar?

-Porque es mío... es algo que he conseguido por mí mismo, no creo que me entienda.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo primero es tu salud, levántate, comenzaré a revisarte.

-¿Por qué nadie me entiende? –refunfuñó Draco sentándose.

-¿Sabes que es lo que creo? –Respondio el medimago mientras le hacía varios pases de varita- que pasaste años convencido que no le importabas a nadie, que ahora te cae de peso que alguien cuide de ti de forma tan sobreprotectora.

-Pues no lo sé, simplemente detesto que crean que soy un inútil.

-No creo que piensen eso de ti.

-¡Oh genial! ¿Y cuando adquirió el don de la clarividencia?

-Solo digo lo obvio –respondio el medimago sonriendo mientras le sacaba sangre - ¿Qué otros síntomas tienes?

Antes de que pudiese responder, tocaron a la puerta haciendo que el anciano se levantara a abrirla.

-Llegó esto –dijo Harry dándole un maletín.

-Gracias.

Cuando nuevamente quedaron solos, Draco lo vio sacar la ya familiar pantalla y colocarla en un mueble junto a la cama.

-Me hice muchos test de embarazo y todos salieron positivos –dijo Draco con los hombros caídos mientras el hombre sacaba un tubo de gel.

-La fecha de embarazo se calcula desde el primer día de la ultima menstruación, por lo tanto, cuando la madre se entera del embarazo, se considera que el feto tiene ya cinco semanas.

-Espere, déjeme buscar mi calendario para ver la fecha exacta de mi menstruación –masculló Draco enojado.

-¿Por qué eres tan impaciente? –Exclamo el medimago destapando el tubo- recuéstate, solo te explico lo que sucede con una mujer.

-Pues yo no soy una mujer.

-Esto lo hago para decirte lo que podemos o no podemos ver en esta ecografía, pues si tienes menos de cuatro semanas no se podrá ver nada, y no podemos calcularlo con las veces que hayas tenido relaciones, pues no hay menstruación en la que basarnos.

Draco ya no dijo nada, pero su rostro sonrojado de vergüenza dijo suficiente.

-Descúbrete el vientre.

El rubio fijó la vista en la pantalla en cuanto el medimago pasó su varita sobre él.

-Rayos... -musitó en cuanto un rápido golpeteo comenzó a escucharse- eso es... su corazón ¿cierto?

-Cierto... mmm... veamos...

Draco vio al medimago señalar una mancha blanca con un puntito negro en el centro.

-Aquí lo tenemos... si, tienes más de cuatro semanas por lo que puedo calcular.

El chico exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras fijaba la vista al techo, pues la pequeñísima esperanza de que todo fuese un error, finalmente se había esfumado.

-Bien, veamos cuánto mide... mmm... el embrión mide 4.5 milímetros, esto es aproximadamente seis semanas.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, pues el tiempo dicho por el medimago concordaba a la perfección.

-¡Fue la última vez! –Pensó sorprendido- maldita sea...

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones? –pregunto sacando una carpeta y una pluma.

-No otra vez, no más preguntas vergonzosas –gimió poniendo sus manos en su frente.

-No lo pregunto por morbosidad o por molestarte, es para tener una referencia en cuanto a su concepción, pues como tú no menstruas, no tenemos una fecha base; además, con el pequeño Harry adivinamos su tiempo de concebido gracias a su crecimiento aunque era de talla pequeña, por eso necesito saber...

-Mes y medio aproximadamente –interrumpió Draco sin quitarse las manos de la frente.

-mmm... mes y medio... -musito el medimago anotándolo en su expediente.

.


	73. Capitulo 73

-¿Pero como sucedió? –Dijo de pronto Draco volviéndose a verlo- es decir... ya sé cómo, a lo que me refiero es que se supone que el hechizo ya cumplió su cometido ¿no?

-En realidad este hechizo no fue hecho con el fin de quitártelo después, pues seguramente pensaban que estarías muerto al final de todo, así que ¿para qué tomarse la molestia?

-Pues sí, pero... no entiendo cómo pudo pasar.

-La verdad yo tampoco, lo que sí es muy cierto es que estas con múltiples hechizos encima, era algo más que obvio que esto no podría pasar sin más ni más ¿no lo crees?

-¡Se supone que las malditas enfermedades que me cargo son las consecuencias!... ¡no el que pueda engendrar nuevamente!

-Mira, hace tiempo, cuando estabas en San Mungo, yo iba a decirles algo –dijo el anciano con gesto grave.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sobre los hechizos que tienes encima... no puse eso específicamente en tu expediente, solo anoté las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo hacía, no te iban a dejar salir tan fácilmente, los medimagos que trabajan para el ministerio estaban sobre ti... sé que falté a mi ética, pero...

El viejo medimago se quedo en silencio siendo observado por Draco durante segundos, hasta que finalmente el rubio musitó:

-Gracias.

-De nada... como sea se darán cuenta ahora ¿no crees? –respondio el hombre sonriendo cansadamente.

-¿Cree que suceda algo malo?

-No habría porque, en todo caso no hay que preocuparse por eso, lo primordial ahora es tu salud.

-No quiero pasar por esto de nuevo... -gimoteó dramáticamente mientras el señor Jackson rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a guardar su pantalla.

-Con la sangre que te saqué, sabré como vas de poción en tu organismo y otras cosillas... siéntate por favor.

Cuando el rubio obedeció, el medimago lo observo fijamente unos segundos.

-Estás ojeroso... te calculo un par de kilos menos sin necesidad de ver tu registro anterior.

-Es que no me da nada de hambre, todo me da asco otra vez.

-Volveremos a los complementos vitamínicos.

-¡No quiero píldoras!

-Nunca las tomaste, todo se te daba en jarabes.

-Rayos...

-Mi recomendación por ahora es que dejes ese trabajo, estas usando mucha magia y eso no lo hiciste la vez pasada, eso sin contar que no sabemos si esta gestación va a ser igual.

-Pero no quiero dejar lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado –musito bajando las piernas al suelo.

-Yo no te puedo ordenar nada, solo puedo darte indicaciones; aun así espero que uses el sentido común –respondio el medimago sacando un vasito de plástico- ya sabes que hay que hacer.

-¡Diablos! –refunfuñó el rubio tomando con rudeza el vasito y dirigiéndose al baño.

_________________________________________

-Bueno días –exclamó Sirius bajando a la sala vestido con pijama y bata de dormir- ya me hacía falta un descanso, ya llevo días trabajando los fines de semana.

-mmm... -masculló Harry sin prestarle mucha atención a su padrino, quien inmediatamente intuyó algo raro.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿y el diario?

-Está ahí.

-Gracias –respondio tomándolo y desplomándose en el sofá, al lado de su ahijado.

-Tal parece que Draco está esperando otro bebé –soltó sin más ni más el moreno haciendo que Sirius lo mirara boquiabierto con un gesto divertido al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Qué?!

-No es gracioso Sirius, no sé porque te ríes.

-¡Harry, metiste gol!

-¿De dónde sacaste esa expresión tan muggle? –respondio sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-De un squib que me vende cigarrillos de hierba, muy expresiva ¿no?

Por toda respuesta, Harry rodó los ojos mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el auror dejando el periódico a un lado y mirando a su ahijado.

-Bueno... falta que el señor Jackson lo confirme, pero todo parece indicar que sí.

Sirius lo observó durante unos segundos antes de decir:

-Estas feliz ¿cierto?

Harry se levantó mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos.

-¡Es que nunca me lo esperé! ¿¡Puedes creerlo?!... ¡un hijo mío!

-¿Y Draco que dice?

La sonrisa de Harry comenzó a borrarse mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-La idea no le agradó en lo absoluto, es más, salimos de pleito.

-¿Ustedes?... qué raro –respondio tomando de nuevo el diario.

En eso, unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras los hicieron levantar la vista.

-Buenos días –saludó el medimago a Sirius, quien respondio con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie tratando de no parecer tan ansioso... algo en lo que por cierto, fracasó.

-Pues sí, hay otro bebé en camino.

La alegría del chico fue tan evidente, que los dos hombres mayores no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Felicidades –exclamó Sirius palmeándole la espalda.

-Gracias.

-Esto no deja de ser raro –dijo entonces el medimago- pero me alegra ver que al menos alguien está feliz.

Ante estas palabras, Harry retornó a su rostro serio mientras preguntaba:

-Está furioso ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Lo imagino –dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo siendo imitado por los dos hombres.

-Ya llevo muestras de sangre y orina, su tensión arterial está un poco alta y le cambié el medicamento pues con su nueva condición, el tratamiento va a cambiar; y hay algo que me preocupa y me temo no es algo nuevo para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-Está bajando de peso.

-Si, ya lo había notado –respondio Harry con desaliento.

-Además estuvo usando mucha magia en estas semanas, no me extraña que este agotado.

-Ya le dije que no trabaje, pero no me hace caso.

-Pues tú sabrás como lo convences, pero vamos a tratar este embarazo como si fuera el primero, esto no es común y no solo por haber tratado ya uno con anterioridad podemos dar por sentado el tratamiento a seguir.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Por cierto, el producto tiene seis semanas aproximadamente.

Harry ocultó muy bien la impresión que le causó escuchar la fecha de concepción, pues recordaba perfectamente las condiciones en que se dio.

-Me voy, regresaré mañana con los resultados.

-Gracias –dijo Harry dándole la mano- y ahora un tema nuevo, sus honorarios.

-¿Qué te parece si voy enviándote todo eso cada semana?

-Me parece bien, se lo agradezco.

Sin más, el medimago se fue de ahí dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No deseo estar en tus zapatos, cachorro –exclamó Sirius levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina- creo que sería más fácil tratar con una banshee menopáusica, que con la criatura furibunda que esta allá arriba.

-Y que lo digas –respondio dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

__________________________________________

Cuando Draco escuchó los toquidos en la puerta, simplemente se recostó sin siquiera contestar, con la esperanza de que quien estaba del otro lado se fuera, algo que evidentemente no le funcionó cuando una cabeza morena se asomó.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Ya lo hiciste ¿no?

Harry entró cerrando con cuidado tras él y se dirigió a la silla en donde había estado el medimago.

-Oye, lamento mucho lo hace rato, me equivoqué y lo reconozco.

-Ya no importa... -respondio sentándose- de todos modos las cosas ya son así, estoy... bueno, gestando otra vez y nada de lo que digamos lo cambiará.

-El señor Jackson traerá mañana los resultados de tus análisis.

Draco respondio alzando los hombros y quedándose callado.

-Oye... recomendó que dejaras de trabajar.

-¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?! –respondió dando una fuerte palmada al colchón.

-Es por tu bien, no por gusto.

-¡Pues no lo haré! –Exclamó levantándose furioso y dirigiéndose al baño- ¡y no iré a comer a casa de los Weasley!

Harry solo respingó con el tremendo portazo que el rubio dio al cerrar la puerta tras él.

Ninguno fue a comer a casa de los Weasley, dando por excusa que Draco estaba resfriado; el día siguiente, el rubio solo salió de su habitación para ir por unos bocadillos que Harry dudó seriamente que en verdad haya comido.

-Draco... -dijo el moreno esa noche, antes de dormir- por favor, reconsidera lo de ir mañana a trabajar.

-Ya dije mi última palabra –respondio el rubio doblando la ropa que usaría al día siguiente- y te agradecería mucho que respetaras mi decisión.

Exhalando un suspiro de exasperación, Harry salió de ahí siendo él ahora quien diera el portazo.

__________________________________________

Eran las 6:15 am del lunes y Draco ya estaba sobre el inodoro con una crisis de arcadas que lo dejó con la frente perlada de sudor.

-Oh Dios... -musitó con el cabello rubio pegado a su frente.

Fue entonces que unas manos se lo recogieron hacia atrás evitando que se embarrara mas con su vomito.

-Tranquilo... -susurró Harry pasándole una toalla por la frente secándole el sudor.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al sentir el gentil y reconfortante toque, algo que llevaba necesitando hacía muchos días.

-Harry... -balbuceó tomando la toalla para limpiarse la boca.

-Te traeré unas galletas de soda para que se te asiente el estomago ¿vale?

Miró los hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban atento y finalmente soltó lo que llevaba deseando decir desde hacía varios días y que su enorme orgullo le había impedido hacerlo.

-No quiero ir a trabajar...

-¿mmm?

-Que no quiero ir a trabajar... -repitió sintiendo dos lagrimones escapar de sus ojos grises- e-es un tra-trabajo horrible y me siento exhausto... –añadió el rubio entre incontrolables hipidos y gimoteos haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos y exclamará con la misma actitud de quien ha explicado algo mil veces.

-¡Pues no vayas!

-¡E-es q-que...! ¡Es que... m-me com-comprometí c-con... conmigo... mis-mismo!... ¡y... y...y...!

-Shhh... ya, está bien cariño, tranquilo –exclamó envolviéndolo en sus brazos, algo que termino por derrumbar a Draco, el cual solo se encogió en el pecho del moreno dejándose reconfortar.

Pasaron así un par de minutos antes de que nuevas arcadas sacudieran a Draco haciéndolo inclinarse en el baño otra vez.

-¿Ya? –preguntó después de un rato recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta.

Draco se lavó la boca y regresó a su cama sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, por lo que se acostó de nuevo siendo arropado por Harry.

-Ya es hora del biberón –musitó sintiéndose muy cansado.

-Duérmete, yo se lo daré

-Pero vas a llegar tarde, ya sabes que Harry juega con él antes de bebérselo.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso.

-Harry... lamento no aportar nada a mis gastos, sé que con mi paga no ayudaba en nada, pero al menos ya compraba los pañales.

-Descansa ya, deja de atormentarte con eso.

-Es que... era muy importante para mí.

Harry vio como los enrojecidos ojos se anegaban otra vez, por lo que dándole un besito en la frente, terminó de arroparlo.

-Y yo lo entiendo, de verdad.

-¿En serio?

-Lo juro –exclamó el moreno solemne.

Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos durmiéndose en cuestión de instantes; Harry entonces sacó al pequeño de la cuna, quien ya estaba muy despierto, le cambio el pañal y sentándose en la mecedora le dio a beber su biberón.

-¿Harry? –Llamó suavemente Sirius abriendo la puerta- ¿todo bien?

-Si, creo que llegaré tarde.

-¿Se siente mal? –preguntó el auror entrando a la habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido.

-Náuseas... aunque francamente yo lo veo... mmm... no sé...

-¿Mas desmejorado que la vez anterior?

-Exacto.

-Si, a decir verdad yo también lo noté ¿y va a ir a trabajar?

-No, finalmente acepto que no puede –respondio Harry exhalando un suspiro- y aunque eso me alivia mucho, me preocupa también.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ese trabajo era muy importante para él... mira, no quiero parecer hipócrita diciendo que lamento que deje de trabajar, porque no es así, es solo que sus sentimientos me importan y mucho.

-Lo sé Harry, no tienes que explicármelo, pero ya veremos más adelante que sucede, ese empleo no es el único, ya habrá otros.

-Pues sí, eso sí.

-Bueno, me voy.

-Nos vemos al rato.

Sirius hizo un cariñito al pequeño, quien le respondió saltando emocionado provocando una sonrisa en ambos adultos.

_______________________________________

-¿¡Draco gestando otra vez?! –exclamó Remus en su oficina.

-Ajá... el cachorro no pierde tiempo ¿eh? –respondio Sirius recargado en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Vaya! Nunca lo esperé.

-Y Draco mucho menos, esta que se tira de cabeza.

-Lo imagino ¿y Harry como esta?

-Feliz... el desgraciado muchacho no cabe en sí de alegría.

-Ya... -respondio Remus sonriendo- él siempre ha querido una familia.

-Estamos esperando los resultados de los análisis que el señor Jackson le hizo, aunque siendo sinceros Moony, el chico se ve realmente mal y eso que apenas tiene unas semanas –concluyó Sirius ya con gesto serio.

Remus solo torció la boca con preocupación, y antes de que pudiera responder, un avioncito de papel llegó volando hasta él.

-El ministro quiere verme –dijo el licántropo después de leerlo- ya quiere que le recomiende a alguien para ocupar el puesto de jefe de aurores.

-¿Le presentaste tu renuncia el viernes como habías dicho?

-No, se la presente hace apenas una hora, pero como estaba ocupado, se la dejé con su secretaria, pues ha estado evitándome para que no se la entregue.

-Pues ni hablar, ahora tendrá que recibirte.

-¿Y tú, Padfoot?... ¿Qué has pensado?

Sirius jugueteó distraídamente con una pluma en el escritorio antes de finalmente responder:

-Ya te expliqué hace tiempo porque me hice auror ¿recuerdas?.. pues bien, no logré nada de lo que me motivó para entrar aquí, así que no vale la pena perder más mi tiempo, también me voy.

-¿Ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer?

-No, pero eso nunca me ha detenido.

-Si lo sabré yo –respondió Remus sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

________________________________________

Siendo ya casi las 9:00 am, Harry puso al pequeño de nuevo en su cuna al ver que Draco comenzaba a despertar.

-mmm...

-¿Ya mejor?

-Rayos... -masculló poniéndose una mano en los ojos- me duele la garganta.

-Tu voz suena raro –dijo Harry colocándole una mano en la frente- creo que tienes fiebre.

-¿Fiebre?... no la jodas.

-Me parece que estás resfriado –concluyó el moreno viéndolo sentarse y recargarse en las almohadas.

-Mierda... ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?

-Le mandaré un mensaje al señor Jackson.

Draco solo exhaló un suspiro de frustración mientras veía a Harry salir de la habitación.

____________________________________

-Vamos Remus, solo un par de meses más –suplicó el ministro Kingsley al auror, quien acompañado de Sirius, solo veían al hombre suplicar.

-No puedo señor ministro, el puesto de profesor no va a esperarme por siempre, yo se lo había dicho.

-¿Pero que son solo un par de meses más?

-El profesor ya no va a posponer más su viaje, ya me avisó que solo estará aquí hasta fin de mes.

El ministro se encorvó derrotado en su asiento viendo que nada de lo que pudiese decir convencerían al auror de desistir de su renuncia.

-Pues ni hablar.

-Genial, así de una vez le presento yo mi renuncia –exclamó Sirius desparramado en la silla haciendo al ministro atragantarse con su propia saliva.

-¿¡Q-que demonios..?!

-Ajá, si mal no recuerda, yo también iba a...

-¡Tú no te mueves de tu lugar! –bramó Kingsley haciendo que Sirius se quedara encogido en la silla- ¿¡estas demente o qué?!

-Pero yo solo...

-¡Esto parece una maldita conspiración!

-Por supuesto que no es...

-¡Me importa un rábano si no lo es! ¡De todos modos me joden la existencia!

-Pero señor ministro –intervino Remus con aire conciliador- nuevo aurores están saliendo de la academia.

-¡Tu lo has dicho, son novatos! ¡Chicos que solo se han enfrentado al peligro en sus prácticas!

-Pues así salimos nosotros, señor ministro, nadie nace aprendiendo –dijo Sirius.

-¡No me salgas con esas, Black, tú eres harina de otro costal!

-Señor ministro... -exclamó Remus tratando de tranquilizar al furibundo hombre.

-Tranquilo Remus, a ti ya te daba por perdido, esa es la verdad.

-¿Y a mí no me creyó? –dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-También a ti, es solo que esperaba que tú te quedaras un poco mas –respondió el ministro ya más tranquilo mientras se sentaba de nuevo para alivio de los dos aurores- Sirius... -añadió con un dejo de frustración en la voz- me quedan muy pocos aurores con experiencia, tuvimos mucha bajas con lo de Voldemort y aunque nuevos chicos van saliendo de la academia, ya no tienen mentores que los guíen en la verdadera practica... quédate un poco más, en verdad te necesito.

.


	74. Capitulo 74

Sirius exhaló un suspiro mientras veía al ministro y a Remus alternativamente.

-Bien –dijo al fin- me quedaré unos meses más.

-Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco... y tú Remus, necesito una recomendación para la jefatura de aurores, yo ya no convivo con ustedes, no sé realmente como van las cosas allá y necesito urgentemente a alguien que me reporte las cosas cuando tú te vayas.

-Bien, hay varios prospectos en realidad.

-Hablemos pues.

________________________________________

-Huele horrible... -masculló Draco al tener una cuchara con jarabe frente a su nariz.

-Pues no la huelas –dijo Harry sosteniéndola frente al chico rubio- tienes suerte de que el señor Jackson solo te mandara esto por correo, si hubiera venido, de seguro de deja toda una botica.

Haciendo gestos dramáticos, Draco se tragó el jarabe vomitándolo al instante.

-¡No lo escupas!

-¡No lo escupo a propósito! –respondio limpiándose la boca.

-Toma otra cucharada.

-No quiero.

-Draco, ya subió la fiebre, no me obligues a ponerte un maldito supositorio en el culo–amenazó Harry comenzando a recordar tiempos pasados.

-No tienes que cuidarme como la vez pasada, ya no eres mi custodio.

-Precisamente por eso, ya no estaré para vigilar que te tomes los medicamentos.

-¡Ay, de acuerdo, de acuerdo! –respondio el rubio tragando una nueva cucharada de jarabe cubriéndose inmediatamente la boca con las manos.

-Y ahora toca sacar a Harry de tu habitación.

-¿¡Porque?!

-Para que no lo contagies, por eso.

-Ah... bueno, siendo así –dijo resignado- ¿pero cómo lo cuidaré entonces? Ya deberías haberte ido, ya es muy tarde.

-Hoy me tomaré el día, alguien debe cuidar a Harry, ya para mañana le pedí a Molly que venga a ayudarnos.

-¿¡A la señora Weasley!?... ¡no quiero que venga a cuidar de mi hijo como si yo fuera un inútil!

-Estás resfriado, lo vas a contagiar.

Draco ya no respondio, pues siendo franco consigo mismo se sentía tan agotado que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir y dormir hasta que se le fundiera el culo con el colchón, por lo que haciendo su orgullo a un lado, dijo:

-De acuerdo, que venga, se lo agradeceré mucho.

________________________________________

Cuando despertó, un olor en el ambiente le hizo taparse la boca asqueado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –exclamó Harry colocando una charola en el mueble.

-¿Eso es caldo de pollo?

-Ajá, ya son la 1:00 de la tarde y debes tener hambre, Molly me dijo que lo mejor es un caldo de pollo.

-No te ofendas pero ese olor me asquea –respondio levantándose para ir al baño.

-¿Tienes nauseas?

-Si.

Harry vio preocupado como el rubio corría al baño y cerraba la puerta tras del con fuerza para dejarse oír casi enseguida, una tanda de fuertes arcadas.

-Pero si no ha comido nada desde ayer ¿Qué puede vomitar si no tiene nada en el estomago? –pensó con pesar sentándose en la cama a esperarlo.

Quince minutos después, Draco salió del baño con rostro pálido y cabello mojado.

-¿Te mojaste el cabello?

-Si.

-Estas resfriado y acabas de levantarte, te va a hacer daño.

-Ya Harry... -respondio Draco sentándose en la mecedora- no me regañes, de por si ya me siento de la fregada.

-El señor Jackson vendrá hasta la tarde, tiene algo que hacer y no puede venir antes.

-Claro, ya no soy su prisionero favorito ¿verdad? –Dijo sonriendo cansinamente- oye Harry...

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría que fueras a ver a Esther, no me despedí de ella y no quiero que se preocupe.

-Claro, solo dame la dirección e iré a la hora de la salida y ahora come, se va a enfriar.

Draco cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, no deseaba para nada entablar de nuevo una discusión con Harry, sin embargo, a pesar de tener el estomago vacío, el apetito brillaba por su ausencia.

-Harry... no quiero discutir, de verdad...

-Pero no tienes hambre –completó Harry.

-No.

-Pero Draco, debes comer.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? –Respondio el rubio con cierto aire de exasperación- no creas que me gusta estar anémico... es solo que...

-¿Qué se te antoja? Puedo prepararlo.

Draco miró el solícito rostro del moreno que lo miraba atento y sonriendo fue a sentarse junto a él para tomarle la mano.

-Amo tus detalles... me encanta que estés conmigo.

Harry sonrió mientras le apretaba la mano y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Quiero que estés bien, me preocupas mucho.

Draco suspiró mientras desviaba la vista al frente.

-Se me ha estado antojando algo, pero la verdad ni de eso tengo ganas ahora.

-Dime que es y te lo preparo ahorita.

-Bueno... es algo raro.

-¿Mas raro que los tomates con miel? no lo creo.

Draco sonrió algo avergonzado mientras lo miraba.

-mmm... bien, son pepinos con salsa de tomate.

La sonrisa de Harry se transformó en una mueca de asco.

-¿Pepinos con salsa de tomate?

-Si, pero te repito que ni siquiera eso quiero ahora –respondio riendo divertido al ver los gestos de Harry.

-Y Tampoco te lo daría, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Claro que me los darías y hasta te comerías un plato.

Harry estalló en carcajadas al recordar el trato aquel del plato de tomate con miel.

-¡Sabía asqueroso, casi vomito!

-A mi me sabía rico... bueno, en aquel momento, ahora no lo comería ni de broma –respondió sonriendo cansadamente.

-Aun tienes fiebre –exclamó tocándole la frente.

-Me duele la cabeza... y me siento cansado.

-Toma el caldo de pollo mientras voy a checar a Harry –dijo levantándose.

-Harry, de verdad no tengo hambre.

-Hasta tú sabes que debes comer algo, así que has el esfuerzo por favor –respondio el moreno mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Draco suspiró mirando el tazón humeante, pues sabía que Harry tenía razón; así que lo tomó y aguantándose las ganas de vomitar, hundió la cuchara en él y comenzó a tragar el caliente liquido.

____________________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco amaneció de nuevo en el baño haciendo que Harry se preocupara por no poder cuidarlo personalmente.

-Ya... ya estoy bien... -balbuceó bajando la palanca del inodoro y cerrando la tapa.

-Te traje galletas –exclamó Harry a su lado sosteniéndole el cabello.

-No quiero.

-Te asentarán el estomago.

-Eso fue la vez pasada y solo funciono unos días... ahora siento que ni siquiera podre tragarlas... -respondio poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son la 5:30.

El rubio se lavó la boca con desgano y arrastrando los pies regresó a su cama seguido de Harry, quien después de arroparlo se acostó junto a él.

-Harry... -musitó Draco acurrucándose junto a él siendo abrazado al instante.

-¿Sí?

-Eh estado pensando en que si no puedo trabajar, al menos puedo cuidar de mi hijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no quiero que la señora Weasley venga todos los días, no es que sea un desagradecido pero casi estoy seguro de que eso le pedirás ¿o me equivoco?

Harry suspiró mientras acariciaba las sedosas hebras rubias distraídamente con una mano.

-Harry...

-Pero Draco... -contestó al fin el moreno- no me gusta dejarte solo.

-Pero antes no me dejabas solo porque no podías –dijo sentándose para mirarlo directamente- yo era tu trabajo; es meramente la costumbre.

-Claro que no, me preocupo por ti.

-Eso ya lo sé, tonto.

-Entonces entiéndeme, estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que alguien está contigo.

-Pues tampoco estoy al borde de la muerte, no seas exagerado, solo estoy... bueno, ya sabes y por si no lo recuerdas, ya he pasado por esto –exclamó cruzándose de brazos mientras ponía gesto serio- reclamo mi independencia y ni tú ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, no quiero a esa señora en esta casa y punto.

Harry torció la boca y se sentó recargándose en la cabecera.

-Tu independencia... -repitió Harry sintiéndose enfurecer poco a poco- ¿y cuando te sientas mejor que harás? ¿Regresar a tu trabajo de mierda?

-¿Y por qué no?... no es el sueño dorado pero gano mi dinero, solo necesito descansar un par de días y ya.

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? necesitas descansar no solo un par de días, esto llevará meses por si no recuerdas.

-Lo que necesito es hacer algo, no puedo depender de ti, no me gusta.

-A mi no me pesa.

-Pues a mí sí, yo puedo trabajar.

-Y dale con la misma cantaleta... ¿Qué no entiendes que no estás en condiciones? ¿Qué harás si te desmayas en la calle con Harry en brazos? –exclamó reprimiéndose de darle una zarandeada al rubio para acomodarle las ideas.

Al oírlo, Draco reprimió la culpa al recordar que eso ya había sucedido.

-Pero es que no me gusta que tú me compres todo.

-¡Pues te friegas! –Gritó haciéndolo respingar- ¡No estás en condiciones de trabajar, yo soy tu pareja y soy tu proveedor, si no tu gusta, pues te jodes!

Draco lo miró de hito en hito comenzando a sentir un conocido nudo en la garganta.

-Malditas hormonas... -pensó mientras se levantaba de prisa y corría al baño antes de que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Sin embargo Harry si había visto que los enormes ojos grises se habían anegado después de haberle gritado y comprendió que el rubio de nuevo estaba hipersensible debido a la descarga hormonal a la que estaba sometido de nueva cuenta. Suspirando con pesar, levanto las mantas y se levantó para dirigirse con pasos lentos al baño.

-Draco, abre la puerta –dijo tocando suavemente- lamento haberte gritado, no fue mi intención.

Pero Draco no podía responder aunque hubiese querido, pues estaba sentado sobre el inodoro llorando amargamente con la cara oculta entre las manos.

-¡No de nuevo, no de nuevo!... –pensó mientras trataba de acallar sus sollozos- ¡mierda!... ¡no de nuevo!

-Draco –dijo Harry abriendo la puerta suavemente.

-¡V-vete de... de aquí!... ¡de-dej-jame solo! –balbuceó levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento –susurró tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡Lar... largo! –respondio intentando zafarse sin lograrlo, pues Harry lo giró para abrazarlo con ternura, algo que terminó por derrumbarlo más.

-Shhh... todo estará bien, ya lo verás –susurró Harry sintiéndolo temblar en sus brazos.

-¡N-no... no! ¡No estará bien!... ¡to-todo... c-comienza... de... de nuevo! -gimoteó en el cuello del moreno- ¡no me gusta, no me gusta!

-Si no quieres que la señora Weasley venga a ayudarte, no vendrá, tranquilo.

-¿En... en serio?

-En serio, si esto es muy importante para ti, de acuerdo, no quiero someterte a esta angustia.

-¿Pero? –inquirió enderezando la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

-Vaya... me conoces bien –dijo Harry sonriendo al ver al rubio mirarlo con suspicacia en medio de su llanto.

-P-pues claro... -moqueó Draco soltándolo y dirigiéndose a la habitación- te conozco lo suficiente p-para saber... que... que no me d-dejarás salirme con la mía tan... tan fácilmente...

-Pero ya no llores, cariño... -susurró sentándose junto a él en la cama pasándole un brazo por la espalda- no me gusta verte así.

-Pero... no lo puedo... e-e-vitar... odio sentirme así...

-Bueno, pues entonces haremos lo posible para que no suceda –dijo Harry besándole la sien- y volviendo al tema, Molly no vendrá pero entonces te compraré un elfo domestico.

-¿Un elfo?

-Ajá... hace años que no tenemos uno, pues Kreacher murió en la batalla de Hogwarts y ni Sirius ni yo hemos necesitado uno desde entonces, pero si tú vas a estar aquí, necesitarás ayuda ¿Qué te parece?

Draco sorbió la nariz mientras se tallaba los ojos, y luego miraba a Harry, quien besándole ahora la frente, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué te parece mi idea?

-Me... me parece bien... -hipó agachándose de nuevo- p-pero... cómpralo en la zo-zona Sur de Londres...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí... son de buena crianza... no quiero un... e-elfo co-corriente...

Harry sonrió al ver que Draco se adaptaba bien a eso de que él era su "proveedor"

-De acuerdo.

-Otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Te advierto que no... no voy a estar encerrado todo el día... si quiero salir, saldré, ya no soy un prisionero.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? –repitió mirándolo de nuevo con suspicacia.

-Pero que te acompañe el elfo.

-Me acompañará el elfo –concluyó Draco rodando los ojos- o-otra cosa.

-Qué.

-No quiero que la señora Weasley se entere de... de lo del nuevo bebé... bueno, al menos no ahora, me da pena.

-¿Pena porque? No tiene nada de malo.

-Harry, no soy una mujer, tal vez no sea malo pero si es muy raro.

-Ya no tanto como la primera vez.

-Tu no entiendes –dijo levantando las mantas y acostándose.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? –preguntó Harry acostándose a su lado quedando frente a frente.

-Que con esto se darán cuenta... de quien es el que está abajo –concluyó Draco sonrojándose hasta las orejas- en una pareja del mismo sexo esas cosas quedan entre ellos, pero con esto... quedará más que claro que eres tú quien la mete.

Harry suspiró al ver el conflicto del rubio, por lo que acariciándole la mejilla, preguntó:

-¿Te avergüenza que sea yo quien te penetre?

-No, no es eso... -se apresuró a responder tomándole la mano- es solo que...

-Te avergüenza que los demás lo sepan.

-Es que... la gente dirá cosas...

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto la opinión de la gente?

-Es que tú no escuchaste... -exclamó Draco interrumpiéndose al instante al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿No escuché, que? –Dijo Harry alzando una ceja- Draco ¿alguien ha estado molestándote?

-No, no me hagas caso.

-Dime la verdad ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si no eres sincero conmigo?

Draco cerró los ojos mientras torcía la boca, pues lo que menos deseaba era causar más problemas y preocupación al auror; sin embargo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

-mmm... cuando estuve en el hospital, alguien me dijo que... que yo era la perra del Señor Tenebroso, una ramera barata y cosas así.

-Umbridge –masculló Harry enfurecido.

-Ella también.

-¿O sea que alguien más te insultó?

-Si.

-Un auror ¿verdad?... nadie más que ellos estuvieron en contacto contigo ¿Quién fue?

-Olvídalo Harry.

-¡No! dime quien fue, el muy hijo de puta...

-No te lo diré y punto.

-Pero...

-Para ya, estoy fastidiado... tengo sueño y se te está haciendo tarde.

Comprendiendo que en verdad estaba agobiando a Draco, Harry ya no insistió más, simplemente le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja diciendo:

-Descansa, iré a darle su biberón a Harry.

-Gracias.

_______________________________________

Cuando Molly llegó, lo primero que hizo fue devorar a besos al pequeño, después preparar un desayuno "muy nutritivo" para el enfermo de gripe y subírselo a la habitación.

-Buenos días –saludó cantarinamente mientras entraba con una charola en las manos llena de huevos con tocino, hot cakes, jugo de naranja, un plato de fruta y un vaso de leche acompañado de pan con mermelada de fresa.

-mmm...

-Despierta Draco, hora de desayunar, ya son las 9:00 am.

Cuando Draco olfateó el aroma de toda la comida, se levantó corriendo al baño ante la mirada sorprendida de Molly.

-¡Rayos!... estoy peor que la otra vez... -pensó jadeante sobre el inodoro- y también me siento peor...

Todo el día fue una tortura para el rubio, pues aparte de tener que fingir que solo se sentía mal por el resfrío, tuvo que soportar las atenciones de Molly, quien habituada a lidiar con esas cosas, lo atendía a él y al pequeño.

________________________________________

Viendo su reloj, Harry apresuró el paso al ver que la hora de salida del ex empleo de Draco estaba por llegar; cruzando la esquina, vio el viejo edificio que le había indicado el rubio, por lo que con paso más tranquilo se dirigió a la banca y se sentó a esperar.

-¡Es Harry Potter! –Exclamó Ernest desde la vitrina- lo reconocería a mil kilómetros de distancia.

-¿En serio?... ¿Qué hará aquí? –respondio Marie acercándose presurosa.

-Ayer no vino ese Malfoy, seguro está metido en problemas, apuesto lo que quieras a que está investigando.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Y porque mas estaría Harry Potter por aquí? Es mucha coincidencia ¿no lo crees?

___________________________________

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry vio la puerta abrirse y a una mujer salir de ahí.

-Hola –saludó cuando Esther pasó junto a él- Soy Harry Potter y usted debe ser Esther.

-¿Harry Potter? –repitió Esther sorprendida al ver al apuesto chico de gafas frente a ella.

-Si, vengo de parte de Draco.

-¿Esta en problemas? –preguntó preocupada al oír el nombre de su compañero de trabajo.

-No, para nada ¿gusta tomar un café? Hace frío.

-Mejor sentémonos en esta banca, me encantaría tomar café y más con el grandioso Harry Potter, pero tengo cita en San Mungo.

-Bueno.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Draco, está bien? Estoy preocupada, ayer no vino a trabajar.

-Y no regresará.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con evidente desilusión.

-Está un poco delicado de salud y este trabajo esta resultado muy pesado para él.

-mmm si, la verdad es que en estos días lo vi cada vez mas desmejorado ¿Qué le sucede?

-Su salud no es muy buena, necesita descanso.

-Vaya... pues si es así, ni hablar; me dio gusto trabajar con él, es un chico muy responsable y agradable.

-Lo es.

-¡Y su pequeño es adorable! Me encantaba cargarlo mientras él sacaba la comida, Harry es un amor... ¡Y se llama igual que tú!

-Sí y la verdad le puso así por mí –reveló Harry sonriendo algo apenado pero orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

-¡Woow! Eso nunca me lo contó... a decir verdad nunca me contó nada de su vida privada, solo sé lo que leí en los diarios, no sabía que eran amigos.

-Somos más que amigos –dijo Harry sorprendiéndose a si mismo por estar revelando algo que fuera de su pequeño círculo, nadie sabía- yo soy gay y somos pareja.

Esther abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo, pues aunque eran conocidas las preferencias sexuales "Del niño que vivió", no lo eran para ella, que vivió en el extranjero mucho tiempo.

-Oh... -exclamó sin saber que decir.

-Vivimos juntos y quiero a su hijo como si fuera mío –dijo sintiéndose feliz de compartir al fin algo que tal parecía, se había convertido en un secreto.

-Vaya... ahora si que me has sorprendido... –exclamó al fin la buena mujer- y te ves feliz.

-Lo soy, estoy enamorado como un idiota –respondio alzándose de hombros.

-Me da gusto por él y por ti también claro, mereces ser feliz con alguien bueno y él lo es.

-Draco quiere que lo vaya a visitar cuando pueda.

-Me daría mucho gusto.

-Puede avisarnos con una lechuza cuando quiera ir e iremos por usted, mi dirección está bajo un hechizo de ocultamiento.

-Lo entiendo, gracias por la invitación, no dudes que iré a verlo uno de estos días y ahora debo irme, se me hace tarde, me hubiese gustado platicar mas pero no puedo.

-Es una lástima, pero ya habrá tiempo, la acompaño.

-Gracias.

-¡Señor Potter! – gritó Ernest saliendo de su tienda ante el asombro de su esposa.

Harry se giró al ver a un hombre salir del establecimiento llamándolo, por lo que contrariado se tuvo que despedir de Esther.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el auror- ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento... -dijo Ernest viéndolo acercarse.

-No hay problema.

-Ernest, por Dios, entra a la tienda –dijo Marie llamando la atención de Harry.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el auror alerta.

-No, o a decir verdad, no lo sabemos –respondio Ernest causando pena ajena en su mujer- pero entre, que el frio arrecia.

Ya adentro, Ernest no supo exactamente como comenzar, por lo que pensó que ser directo sería lo mejor.

-Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿viene aquí por algún asunto relacionado con Draco Malfoy?

-¿mmm?

-Si, lo que sucede es que trabajó un tiempo en el almacén que está enfrente.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Bueno... es que a nosotros nos molestó que un ex mortífago viniera a estar demasiado cerca de nuestro hogar, no podía ser nada bueno que un Malfoy estuviera por estos rumbos; pretendió vendernos el cuento de que buscaba empleo y obviamente nosotros no le creímos, así que lo rechazamos, pero el tonto de Thompson le dio trabajo, algo que por lo que veo lamentará, pues si el auror Harry Potter esta aquí, debe ser porque ese Malfoy al fin sacó el cobre ¿no?

.


	75. Capitulo 75

Harry solo sintió como el calor iba subiéndole a la cara conforme el hombre iba hablando.

-Ernest... -exclamó Marie con prudencia al ver que su marido estaba hablando de más.

-Podemos cooperar con lo que gusten.

-Vaya, que amables –masculló Harry con los puños apretados sorprendiendo al matrimonio con sus palabras- yo no vine aquí investigando a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Ah no?

-Dígame una cosa, señor...

-Ernest Walsh.

-Señor Ernest Walsh... ¿sabe donde vive Draco Malfoy?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y sabe donde vivo yo?

-¿Usted? –Repitió Ernest extrañado por la pregunta- pues no, no lo sé.

-No es de extrañar porque mi casa tiene un hechizo de ocultamiento, y aunque intentara averiguarlo, tampoco podría averiguar donde vive Draco Malfoy, porque Draco Malfoy vive en mi casa.

-¿Cómo?

-Usted sabe que soy gay ¿verdad?... claro, de seguro eso si lo saben, pues por lo que veo están muy al tanto de lo que dicen los periódicos; pues bien, Draco Malfoy no solo vive en mi casa, sino que vive conmigo ¿y sabe por qué? Porque él y yo somos pareja.

El viejo matrimonio solo atinó a abrir la boca sorprendidos mientras Harry continuaba hablando.

-Y no era ninguna pantalla de ningún plan tenebroso el que él estuviera buscando empleo, pues en verdad deseaba trabajar, empezar una vida que la guerra también le arrebató como a muchos.

-Y uno de esos "muchos" fue mi hija –exclamó Ernest con resentimiento- ella era auror.

-Como muchos de los que murieron –respondio Harry sin amilanarse- usted como muchos solo se guían por las apariencias, pero Draco Malfoy es más que un apellido... ustedes no saben ni la mas mínima parte de lo que ha sido su vida, no tienen idea de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para poder al fin tener un poco de paz; ustedes no lo ven llegar exhausto todos los días a pesar de que yo puedo darle lo que necesitan él y su hijo, no lo ven romperse la espalda para lograr algo por si mismo... ustedes solo ven a un "Malfoy" ... alguien que debe ser lo peor solo por ser parte de esa familia.

Ernest y Marie continuaron sin decir nada, por lo que Harry se enfureció al ver que ni siquiera tenían argumentos para defender su punto de vista.

-¿Y saben porque ya no viene a trabajar?... simplemente porque ya no puede, su resistencia no es mucha después de lo que vivió, eso debe alegrarlos ¿no?... que un pequeño se pueda quedar sin padre solo porque se apellida "Malfoy"

Y sin decir más, salió de ahí dando un fuerte portazo.

_________________________________________

Cuando Harry llegó a Grimauld Place, encontró a Molly en la sala cargando al pequeño, quien jugueteaba con una sonaja.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola señora Weasley.

-¿Cómo te fue? Te ves cansado.

-Estoy bien ¿y Draco?

-Esta arriba, parece que esta mejor.

-Iré a verlo.

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación, encontró a Draco sentado frente al tocador peinando su cabello mojado.

-Hola –saludó el moreno dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hola ¿viste a Esther?

-Si, me fue muy bien, gracias.

-Perdón... -exclamó Draco sonriendo- es solo que hoy tardaste mas y pensé que algo te había desviado del camino.

-Si, te manda saludos y dice que pronto vendrá a visitarte.

-Genial, gracias.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, un poco débil pero no me gusta estar en cama, he pensado que si voy a estar aquí, voy a hacer de esta casa algo decente para vivir.

-¿Algo decente?... –inquirió Harry alzando una ceja.

-Ajá, hasta ahora solo he visto cuartos abandonados y llenos de telarañas, la sala y la cocina parecen cueva de troles.

-¡Oye, tienen un toque hogareño!

-Lo que tú llamas "hogareño", yo le llamo mugre; así que más vale que ya vayas comprándome el elfo, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Debes descansar.

-No voy a pasármela echado en la cama, voy a ponerme como vaca.

-Si, como no.

____________________________________

Tuvieron que esperar hasta el fin de semana para comprar el elfo, algo de lo que aunque Harry puso el dinero, Draco se encargó; y después de ver un par de docenas, al fin encontró uno a su gusto.

-¿Una elfina? –Exclamó Harry extrañado- pensé que querrías un macho.

-Esta elfina me gustó, además es joven, por lo tanto no tiene tantas mañas.

La pequeña elfina los veía con las pequeñas manos retorciéndose de nervios, mirándolos anhelante.

-Nos la llevamos –concluyó el rubio dándose vuelta- paga, yo te espero afuera.

-A la orden, señor –respondio sacando un monedero.

-Han hecho una buena compra –exclamó el hombre encargado del negocio.

________________________________________

-¿Y cómo te llamas? –preguntó Sirius mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña criatura.

-Betsy, señor... eee... perdón, no sé cómo se llama el amo, ¿quiere que me planche las manos? –preguntó la elfina afligida de su primera "falta"

-Diablos, extrañaba eso –dijo Draco sentado junto a Harry.

-¡Draco! ¿En verdad la harás plancharse las manos? –pregunto escandalizado.

-Yo no me meto con tu trabajo de auror, tú no te metas con el mío.

-¡Pero...!

-Betsy, vamos a preparar la cena –concluyó el rubio poniéndose de pie dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

-¡A la orden, amo, señor Malfoy, señor! –respondio la pequeña elfina corriendo tras su nuevo amo.

-Debo decirle que no haga eso –dijo Harry seriamente mirando hacia donde Draco se había ido.

-Déjalo en paz, solo es una elfina.

-Sirius ¿debo recordarte lo que pasó con Kreacher?... nos traicionó porque tu lo menospreciabas.

-Nos traicionó porque era un elfo hijo de puta, por eso.

-Pero...

-Basta Harry, quieres que él se sienta bien ¿no? pues entonces no intentes hacerlo a tu modo, déjalo que haga lo que quiera, ¿o quieres que se deprima de nuevo?

-No.

-Pues entonces deja de fregar con los derechos de los elfos.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

_____________________________________

-¿Qué vamos a preparar, amo, señor Malfoy, señor amo?

-Llámame "amo Draco" con eso es suficiente –dijo rodando los ojos- y ahora... mmm... veamos...

-¿Y a los otros caballeros como debo llamarlos?

-A Sirius llámalo "amo Sirius" y a Harry... a él solo llámalo por su nombre.

-¡Pero es una falta de respeto llamarlos solo por su nombre! –exclamó la pequeña elfina escandalizada.

-Los llamarás como yo te diga y ahora date un tope en la pared por contradecirme –respondio Draco abriendo un gabinete.

-¡Si amo Draco, perdón, perdón!

-Prepara algo ligero pero rico, la despensa está llena, aunque pensándolo bien, también llámalo "amo Harry", no es bueno que olvides los modales.

-A la orden, amo Draco, así lo haré y Betsy también esta adiestrada en el arte de la cocina.

-Pues manos adelante –dijo sentándose en una silla.

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó, Betsy la sirvió con el agrado de los aurores.

-¡Se ve delicioso! –exclamó Sirius frotándose las manos.

-Son filetes de caballa ahumada con trozos de pimienta negra–explico Betsy orgullosa.

-Pero no huele a nada –dijo Harry extrañado.

-No, le dije a Betsy que le quite el aroma porque me da náuseas –exclamó Draco picoteando una ensalada.

-¿Tu solo vas a comer eso?

-Es una ensalada con nueces, almendras y todas esas cositas que recomendó el señor Jackson, si por mi fuera no comería nada.

-Vale, vale.

-Y ya me siento bien, creo que Harry ya debería regresar a mi cuarto.

-Lastima, me gustaba tenerlo en el mío.

_______________________________________

Al día siguiente, a la 1:00 pm, Harry llegaba a Grimauld Place justo a tiempo para recibir al señor Jackson.

-No tenias que venir, puedo atenderlo yo solo –refunfuñó Draco.

-No es por eso, es que quiero enterarme de todo.

-¿No confías en que yo te lo diga?

-Nop.

Cuando el sanador llegó, Draco esperaba ansioso los resultados de los análisis.

-Que tenga suficiente poción, que tenga suficiente poción –pensaba para si recordando el sabor amargo de la poción.

-Tus niveles de poción "Conservatus" están estables.

-¡Sí!

-Calculo que en un mes tendrás que tomar otra dosis –dijo el medimago revisando su carpeta.

-Pero dijo que estaba estable.

-Por eso, malo sería que tuvieras que tomarla ya.

Draco torció la boca resignado.

-La presión sanguínea esta estable... pero tu peso me preocupa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo porque? Bajaste tres kilos en un mes, eso no es nada bueno.

-No empiece con lo de la comida, por favor –dijo exhalando un suspiro.

-Hay otros análisis que están tardando mas pues son mas complejos.

-Se ve preocupado –exclamó Harry.

-Tranquilos, más bien son cosas que debo mantener en observación constante... mientras tanto ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien.

-Sé sincero por favor.

-Me siento bien –dijo Draco guardándose el hecho de que últimamente se sentía exhausto al hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, hasta para subir las escaleras.

-Bueno, confiaré en ti y por favor sigue la dieta que te di.

-Eso estoy haciendo.

Cuando el viejo medimago se despidió, Harry regresó a trabajar y Draco se quedó en casa, "encargándose" de ella como solía decir.

Comenzó a ver que aéreas debían ser arregladas y que otras tendrían que quedarse así por falta de varita; para cuando Harry llegó, lo encontró profundamente dormido en su habitación, con el pequeño Harry durmiendo a su lado vigilados por Betsy.

-Amo Harry, bienvenido –saludó la elfina sentada en una sillita junto a la cama.

-Hola Betsy ¿Qué tal las cosas?

-Todo bien, el amo Draco, el amito Harry y yo estuvimos revisando la casa.

A Harry le cayó en gracia que Betsy llamara "amito Harry" al pequeño, por lo que sonriendo se sentó en la cama.

-Hola dormilón.

-mmm...

El moreno comenzó a darle besitos en la mejilla y el cuello haciéndolo suspirar mientras comenzaba a despertar.

-mmm... hola... -saludó el rubio estirándose sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Despierta, te traje una sorpresa.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró a Harry sonreírle travieso, por lo que sonriendo también se sentó en la cama cuidando de no despertar a su hijo.

-Mira –dijo Harry extendiéndole una cajita de madera, a lo que Draco lo miró inquisitivo.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? –preguntó tomándola.

-No lo sé, ábrela.

Draco la abrió encontrándose con una flamante varita de palisandro india de once pulgadas.

-Harry... -musitó viéndola embobado- no debiste...

-Si vas a encargarte de esta casa, no puedes hacerlo todo al mero estilo muggle ni encargárselo todo a Betsy.

-Es hermosa... pero gastaste mucho dinero.

-¿Y qué? Es para mi chico, no me pesa gastar.

Draco se sonrojó al oírlo y simplemente sonrió mientras la guardaba de nuevo en su caja.

-Gracias.

-Y También abrí una cuenta a tu nombre en Gringotts, necesitaras dinero.

Draco suspiró mientras jugueteaba con la cajita.

-Vamos cariño, no te pongas así, ya hablamos de eso –exclamó alzándole la barbilla.

-Sí, es verdad, que tonto ¿no?

-Ajá, que tonto.

-¡Oye!

-Tú lo dijiste.

-Tarado.

-Toma, es una tarjeta dorada para que pagues al hacer tus compras.

-Ya sé que es una tarjeta, tenía una cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

-Si, disculpa.

-Esta bien...

-Bueno ¿y cómo te sentiste hoy?

-Bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Qué comiste?

-Pollo.

-Mentiroso, odias el pollo.

-eee... bueno, comí el caldo.

-Ni siquiera toleras el olor... Draco ¿de verdad comiste?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Betsy ¿Qué comió Draco?

-eee... el amo Draco comió... -balbuceó la pobre elfina sintiéndose acorralada ante la pregunta de Harry y la mirada asesina de Draco.

-Lo sabía, tienes el estomago vacío –concluyó Harry ceñudo.

-Comí fruta.

-No te creo y en todo caso, no solo debes comer fruta, debes comer carne y pescado.

-¡Agh!...

-Draco, por favor... -exclamó Harry haciendo un evidente acopio de paciencia.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, mejor cuéntame cómo te fue.

Sin más remedio para no ocasionar una evidente discusión, Harry aceptó cambiar el tema.

Los días que siguieron, Draco comenzó a salir de casa, pues odiaba estar encerrado, ya que eso le recordaba su antigua reclusión; iba cargando a Harry, con Betsy llevando la pañalera a su lado mientras visitaba tiendas de muebles en la zona Norte mágica de Londres.

-Mira Betsy, este tapiz es excelente para la cocina.

-El amo Draco tiene un magnifico gusto.

-Lo compraremos y también iremos a ver las cocinas, la que hay en casa parece sacada de Azkaban.

Después de cerrar la venta del tapiz y la nueva cocina, Draco se sentó en una banca para descansar, pues desde hacía rato una sensación de mareo parecía querer sobrevenirle.

-Amo Draco ¿se siente usted bien?... esta muy pálido.

-Sí... -respondio con los ojos cerrados mientras aspiraba profundo- y te prohíbo que le cuentes estas cosas a Harry ¿entendido?

-Sí amo, lo que usted ordene.

Ya para el término de la semana, Grimauld Place era una casa completamente distinta a la que Harry y Sirius habían habitado durante años.

-¡Woow! –Silbó Sirius dando una mirada a la sala- ¡es magnífico!

-¿Verdad que si?... heredé el buen gusto de mi madre en lo que a decoración concierne –exclamó Draco muy ufano desde el sofá.

-Y creo que también heredaste su compulsión de compras –dijo Harry viendo su estado de cuenta.

-No te quejes Potter, tú mismo dijiste que eras mi proveedor, así que tus lloriqueos no valen.

-No, si no me estoy quejando.

-Pues más te vale.

__________________________________

Esa noche, cuando Draco terminó de darle su biberón al pequeño, lo acostó en su cuna y él se sentó en su cama oprimiéndose suavemente el vientre.

-Me duele... -pensó mientras hacía gestos- me duele desde ayer...

-Hola ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza.

-Ya pasaste.

-Lo siento ¿ya se durmió Harry?

-No.

-Que bien, venía a darle las buenas noches –dijo el moreno yendo directamente hasta la cuna y levantando al pequeño- hola cariño ¿me das un besito?

Draco sonrió a pesar de su malestar, pues Harry destilaba amor por todos los poros de su cuerpo por su hijo.

-Bueno... -exclamó el auror acostando de nuevo al pequeño y volviéndose a Draco- ¿y tú como estas hoy?

-Bien.

-Te noto cansado.

-Me aburres con lo mismo Harry, tú te vez igual y yo no digo nada.

-Lo siento, es que me preocupo demasiado.

-Pues claro, estoy incubando a tu hijo –respondio el rubio molesto.

-No es por eso y lo sabes, además no te expreses así, parece que hablas de un insecto.

-¡Pues entonces deja de atosigarme! –dijo levantándose mientras manoteaba siendo consciente de que se estaba enojando por nada- ¿¡crees que no es desesperante estar así?!

-Nunca dije lo contrario –respondio Harry desde la cama.

-¡Las malditas hormonas me vuelven loco otra vez, de hecho nunca me han dejado, no he vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Roger me preñó la primera vez!

-Cálmate.

-¡No me calmes! ¿¡Y sabes que es lo peor de todo!?... ¡que nunca volveré a ser el mismo!

-Draco, entiendo cómo te sientes, siéntate a mi lado y conversemos con calma.

-¡No quiero!... ¡el señor Jackson ya me dijo que este hechizo lo tendré por siempre, así que no digas que entiendes como me siento, porque no es así!

-Cariño, por favor... -dijo poniéndose de pie dándose cuenta que Draco estaba perdiendo el control.

-¡Nunca volveré a ser un hombre normal!

-Eres un hombre normal.

-¡Deja de ser condescendiente conmigo, maldita sea!... ¡un hombre normal no gesta niños!

Harry exhaló un profundo suspiro al ver la amargura con la que se expresaba el rubio, pues ignoraba que el chico se sintiera así todavía.

-Lo lamento –dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros dándose por vencido.

-¿¡Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?! -exclamó Draco a verlo hacer ese gesto.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga?

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de cómo me encuentro!

-¿¡Yo?!... ¿¡de que rayos hablas?!

-¡Tú me hiciste esto, estoy así por ti, tú me hiciste este hijo!

-¡Si mal no recuerdo tú cooperaste también! –bufó Harry enfurecido.

-¡Pero tú te viniste dentro de mí!

-¡Siempre lo hago y nunca te molestó!

-¡Porque no sabía que me ibas a embarazar!

-¡Pues yo tampoco, así que deja de ser tan estúpido!

-¡No me llames así!

-¡Pues eso eres!

El llanto de un bebé los hizo mirar al mismo tiempo a la cuna.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! –exclamó Draco.

-¿¡Yo?!... ¡fuiste tú el que empezó a decir estupideces, deja de culparme de todo!

-¡Claro, claro! –respondio el rubio cargando al pequeño- quien tiene la culpa entonces fui yo, por supuesto; fui yo quien se metió en tu cama, fui yo quien te puso el culo, fui yo quien...

-¡Basta! ¡Ya cállate!

-¡No me calles! –gritó haciendo que el nene llorara mas.

-¡Mira lo que provocas!

-¡Sal de mi habitación!

-Imbécil... -masculló Harry dando la vuelta y saliendo de ahí cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Al quedar solo, el rubio en verdad se sintió imbécil, pues sabía que esa discusión la había provocado él a todas luces, por lo que sintiendo un nudo en la garganta comenzó a arrullar a Harry hasta calmarlo.

-Ya cariño, lo siento, ya no llores...

.


	76. Capitulo 76

Dando vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar el ojo, Harry maldecía su suerte, hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta se dejaron oír para enseguida ser abierta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –dijo Draco entrando sin esperar respuesta y recargándose en la puerta.

-Ya estas adentro ¿no?

Draco intentó mirar a Harry sin lograrlo debido a la oscuridad del cuarto, por lo que quedándose en su lugar, simplemente guardó silencio.

-¿Y ahora que hice?... porque seguramente algo malo hice ¿no? –exclamó Harry encendiendo la luz.

Draco caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella sin mirar a Harry.

-Yo... yo lamento todo lo que te dije, te pido disculpas.

Harry simplemente lo miró y se enderezó para recargarse en la cabecera mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Sé que dije tonterías y aunque en verdad las sentí, sé que en realidad tú no tienes la culpa.

Harry torció la boca mientras suspiraba.

-Vamos Harry, di algo.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga?... todo lo que hago o digo te parece mal.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es... dijiste que en verdad sentías las cosas que dijiste, o sea que en verdad me culpas de lo que te pasa, eso es grave.

-Sé que dije eso, pero...

-Mira Draco –interrumpió Harry- es mejor que nos demos unos días, lo que menos quiero es incomodarte en el estado en que estas, así que siéntete tranquilo, que no te voy a molestar y si me disculpas tengo que dormir pues mañana trabajo, buenas noches.

Draco sintió como si un puño gigante le apretara el corazón al oír al moreno, por lo que quedándose tieso unos segundos, finalmente se levantó queriendo desaparecer al instante de ahí.

-Claro... yo... buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Draco.

___________________________________

Una semana completa pasó sin que aquellos dos siquiera se miraran, por lo que Sirius simplemente se mantuvo neutro, pues de cosas de pareja prefería no saber nada.

Esa tarde, siendo Lunes de nueva cuenta, Harry y Sirius no llegaban a pesar de ser ya las 8:00 pm.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto? –pensaba Draco cuchareando un tazón de yogurt con fruta que pronto se convirtió en puré.

-Amo Draco ¿desea que le sirva otro plato?.... ese ya no se ve muy bueno.

-No Betsy, mejor lleva arriba la olla con los biberones.

-Sí amo.

Cuando quedó solo, tiró su yogurt al fregadero y lo desapareció con su varita para sentarse de nuevo doliéndose del vientre, pues ese dolor le aquejaba desde hacía días sin que dijera nada.

-Seguramente no llega porque no quiere verme.

__________________________________________

-¿Y ahora qué? –masculló Harry llegando de un arresto a varios traficantes de pociones prohibidas que había rastreado desde hacía un par de semanas y que había resultado más violento de lo calculado, por lo que iba con el cuerpo molido.

-Yo no sé Harry –respondió Jerry, un auror novato- Sirius solo me dijo que fueras a verlo a su oficina.

-Genial, solo queda como el segundo del jefe y también cree que todos estamos a su disposición –rezongó dirigiéndose a la oficina de su padrino.

-Hola Harry, te ves hecho una mierda –saludó Sirius revolviendo unos pergaminos.

-Para nada, me siento genial, podría jugar un partido de Quidditch con todos los reos de Azkaban.

A Sirius no le pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo en las palabras de su ahijado, por lo que viéndolo ya con gesto serio, dijo:

-Te he mandado llamar porque hay malas noticias y creo que esto te interesa.

-¿Qué sucede? –respondió cambiando de actitud.

-En su nuevo puesto como jefe de aurores, Phillipe Wright me encomendó el seguimiento específico de Michael Kingston.

-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho? –exclamó Harry un tanto molesto.

-Todo se sabe en este cuartel, si tú no te habías enterado es porque andas en la luna.

-Pero pudiste habérmelo dicho.

-De hecho te hice un pequeño comentario hace unos días.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá, solo que tienes la cabeza en otro lado... creo que no necesito decir en donde.

-Ah... lo siento.

-Harry, ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus asuntos y ni siquiera soy tu jefe para decirte esto, pero te estás descuidando y eso podría ser muy peligroso, como en esta asignación que llevaste a cabo hoy por ejemplo.

-Si, si... tienes razón, lo lamento, no volverá a suceder, y bueno ¿Qué querías decirme aparte de esto?

-Que finalmente tenemos una pista.

-¿Tenemos?... ¿o sea que estás trabajando con alguien más en este caso que no soy yo?

-Harry no seas imbécil, mira que mi paciencia no es tanta como la de Remus.

Harry exhaló un suspiro dándose cuenta de que su humor estaba haciendo mella en su trabajo, por lo que simplemente extendió las manos dándose por vencido.

-Lo siento, soy un imbécil.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Estos días no han sido nada fáciles para mí.

-Lo sé muy bien, pero no eres el único que tiene problemas en el cuartel.

-¡Ya entendí, perdón!

-Eso espero... -refunfuñó Sirius levantándole una ceja.

-Ahora si dime qué pasa con ese hijo de puta.

-Seguimos muchas pistas falsas, como suele suceder, pero hubo una que no lo fue y aunque aún no tenemos pista sobre su paradero, si averiguamos algo a través de un mortífago que atrapamos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Este mortífago es un simple sirviente y no sabe gran cosa, solo estuvo un día en compañía de Kingston, por lo que no pudo decirnos mucho, solo que Kingston odia a muerte a Draco Malfoy y que en verdad estaba muy, pero muy enfurecido con él.

-¿Con Draco?

-Ajá, este tipo dijo que Kingston habló por horas sobre la familia Malfoy, que si Draco hubiese donado a su hijo voluntariamente, el señor Tenebroso estaría reinando en este momento y que él no tendría que estar huyendo como un vulgar delincuente.

-O sea que Draco corre peligro –concluyó Harry.

-No tenemos la seguridad de que intente algo contra él, pero existe una posibilidad.

Harry suspiró mientras echaba la cabeza atrás.

-Fantástico.

_____________________________________

Cuando dieron las 10:00 pm, Draco salió de bañarse viendo preocupado el reloj.

-Betsy.

-¿Si, amo Draco? –respondió la elfina apareciendo al instante.

-¿No han llegado?

-Si, llegaron hace cinco minutos apenas.

Draco suspiró aliviado mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Bien, ve a darles de cenar.

-A la orden, amo.

Cuando quedó solo de nuevo, Harry comenzó a moverse inquieto comenzando a lloriquear.

-¿Y tú qué haces despierto? –dijo Draco levantándolo de la cuna y yendo a sentarse con él a la cama, solo que justo en ese momento, un intenso mareo lo hizo perder el sentido sin saber nada más de sí.

___________________________________

-Creo que deberás ponerlo al tanto, sale a la calle y eso es peligroso –dijo Sirius saboreando una taza de té mientras Betsy le servía la cena.

-Si, ese loco podría estar en cualquier parte... es más, voy de una vez.

-¿No cenarás primero?

-No tardo, ya me imagino sus dramas cuando sepa que es peligroso que salga a la calle y empiece con que no es un prisionero y bla, bla, bla –respondió el moreno levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

____________________________________

-Draco ¿puedo pasar? –Llamó Harry sin pasar esta vez- ¿Draco?

Esperó unos momentos más antes de finalmente abrir la puerta y entrar rápidamente al ver a Draco en el suelo y al pequeño llorando a su lado.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó levantando al bebé y corriendo de nuevo a la puerta- ¡Sirius!... ¡Sirius!... ¡Oh Dios! –musitó revisando al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar.

Sirius llegó corriendo en cuestión de segundos para encontrar a Harry arrodillado junto a Draco mientras cargaba al bebé.

-¡Los encontré a ambos en el piso!

Sirius se arrodilló junto a Draco y le echo una ojeada rápida para ver si no estaba herido, después lo cargó en brazos y lo acostó en la cama.

-Llamaré al señor Jackson –dijo Sirius saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

______________________________________

-Harry está bien –concluyó el señor Jackson mientras arropaba al pequeño en su cuna- estaba envuelto en una manta gruesa; además la poca altura y la alfombra amortiguaron la caída, solo fue el susto.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si... el problema es otro –respondió el señor Jackson viendo a Draco y luego a los dos aurores que permanecían de pie en la habitación- me tocaba venir mañana, pero de una vez tomaré las muestras que necesito, por ahora está estable y dormirá toda la noche, si sucede algo, avísame, no importa la hora –concluyó el sanador sacando varias cosas de su maletín.

_______________________________________

Cuando el medimago se fue y Harry quedó solo con Draco, se acostó junto a él y durmió ahí toda la noche.

Se levantó apenas despuntó la mañana y le dio su biberón al pequeño justo cuando Draco comenzó a despertar.

-mmm... ¿Harry?... –dijo confundido al ver al moreno cargando a su hijo.

-Si, descansa, yo le doy su biberón.

Draco se sentó sintiéndose confundido, pues no recordaba a qué hora se había acostado ni a qué hora había colocado al bebé en su cuna.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Harry sentándose en la mecedora.

-¿Podrías esperar un momento? –respondió poniéndose una mano en la boca y levantándose de prisa.

-¡Cuidado! –saltó al verlo irse directamente al suelo.

-Mierda... -musitó el rubio mareado al tiempo que las nauseas lo hacían dar arcadas.

-Espera, te ayudaré... ¡Betsy!

-¿Sí, amo Harry? ¡Amo Draco! –chilló la elfina al ver a Draco en el suelo.

-Toma al bebé, Betsy, yo me encargó de Draco.

-¡Si, Betsy sabe cuidar bebés! –respondió ella extendiendo los brazos y recibiendo al pequeño.

-Siéntate en la mecedora, Harry juega con su biberón antes de finalmente comenzar a beberlo.

La pequeña elfina se sentó en la mecedora ante la mirada escrutadora del pequeño Harry, quien jugueteaba con su biberón antes de finalmente sonreírle a la elfina, ajeno al ajetreo que se suscitaba a su alrededor.

-Ven –dijo Harry pasándole un brazo por la cintura al rubio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y llegar hasta el baño, en donde inclinado en el inodoro, echó hasta el alma, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió.

-¿Ya mejor? –pregunto al verlo quedarse quieto por fin.

-Ya dilo... -musitó el rubio sin mirarlo.

-¿mmm?

-Sí... yo me lo busqué –dijo Draco jalando la palanca del inodoro y cerrando la tapa, pero sin levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué tú te lo buscaste? –repitió Harry sin entender.

-Sí... -musitó el rubio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- ya lo sé, Harry, eso que quieres decirme... y si tú quieres... terminar, yo... yo lo entiendo...

Harry abrió la boca asombrado al escucharlo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Yo te quiero... t-te quiero mu-mucho... -continuó Draco comenzando a llorar sin poder evitarlo- y sé... q-que... yo... y-yo mismo... provoqué que... de-dejaras de quererme... y... y entiendo q-que ya n-no... me... me soportes... pero Harry... -balbuceó mirándolo finalmente- n-no... me... no me dejes...

-¿Dejarte? –dijo Harry viendo los enormes ojos grises enrojecidos.

-No... n-no me... ¡perdóname!... –exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza- soy... un idiota... te dije cosas f-feas... pero te amo... da-dame... otra oportunidad...

-Cariño, tranquilo... -respondió abrazándolo también- yo no voy a dejarte.

-Sé... sé que ya no me quieres... que si permaneces... a... a mi lado, es por tu hijo... pero d-dame una oportunidad... y... y...

-Draco, no tengo que darte otra oportunidad, no la necesitas –dijo separándose de él y tomándole el rostro entre las manos para acaparar toda su atención- nunca pensé en dejarte.

-P-pero dijiste que... que tenias algo que decirme... -gimoteó el rubio con las mejillas empapadas.

-Si, pero no era esto, ven, hablemos en la habitación –dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Di-dijiste que nos diéramos un tiempo... -exclamo sin poder parar el llanto.

-Dije "unos días", no que ya terminábamos... Draco, ambos necesitábamos un tiempo lejos del otro.

-Pues yo no... -respondió dejándose caer en la cama- yo te necesito... y pensé... q-que... ya no... me amabas...

Harry lo abrazó mientras acariciaba las sedosas hebras.

-Te amo... te amo mucho, tontito.

Draco recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras un tremendo alivio y alegría lo invadía.

-Bien –dijo el auror después de unos instantes- ahora hablemos de lo que te iba a decir.

-¿Qué era? –respondio Draco sorbiendo la nariz.

-Ayer te encontré en el piso, con Harry tirado a tu lado.

-¡Dios mío! –saltó separándose de él y girándose a ver a su hijo mientras se levantaba de prisa.

-Esta bien –dijo Harry deteniéndolo- vino el señor Jackson y lo revisó, está bien, lo juro.

-Dios... Dios, ¿Qué hice? Pude haberlo matado... -exclamó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Pudo suceder algo terrible y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero no fue así, así que tranquilízate para que podamos hablar.

-Soy terrible... definitivamente soy terrible...

Harry vio preocupado como las pálidas manos comenzaban a temblar, por lo que comenzó a intentar llamar su atención.

-Draco, si no calmas, te vas a poner mal.

-¡Pero...!

-Basta –interrumpió el auror con voz firme- contrólate o te pondrás mal ¿eso quieres?

-No –musitó Draco con voz temblorosa.

-Entonces piensa racionalmente por favor.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Bien, el señor Jackson vendrá hoy, así que me tomaré el día para...

-No, no quiero que interrumpas tu trabajo por mi causa, ya lo has hecho antes.

-Deja de ser tan estúpido y déjame a mi decidir que es más importante para mi ¿quieres?

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, entonces te diré lo que planee hacer a ver que te parece.

-¿Qué planeaste?

-Mudarme aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Si, quiero pasar mis cosas a tu habitación, quiero estar al pendiente de ti y de Harry, así que voy a pasar mis cosas al rato mientras desayunas ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya lo decidiste ¿para qué me preguntas? –Exclamó Draco con simplicidad mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo- aunque yo te diga que no, de todos modos lo harás.

-Pero no dirás que no ¿verdad?

-No, tráelas ahora si quieres –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Que te compre quien no te conozca –exclamó riendo al verle esa expresión tan sumisa- si siempre fueras así de tranquilo, otro gallo nos cantara.

-Eres un tarado, nada te complace –dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba las mantas y se acostaba otra vez- Harry, si de verdad vas a tomarte el día ¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo? Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez.

Harry sonrió y se acostó a su lado dejando al rubio acurrucarse inmediatamente como si tuviera mucho frío.

-Abrázame...

Sin decir nada, el moreno lo abrazó hasta que se durmió de nuevo.

-Amo Harry –exclamó Betsy hablando bajito.

-¿Si?

-Me llevaré al amito Harry para que los dos descansen tranquilos.

-Bien, ten cuidado.

-Betsy está certificada para cuidar pequeños, amo Harry.

-Lo sé, lo sé Betsy, estaba claro en el contrato de compra, solo lo digo por si acaso.

-Está bien, amo Harry, descanse.

-Gracias.

____________________________________

A medio día, cuando el señor Jackson llegó, ambos lo esperaban en la habitación, en donde revisó a Draco de nuevo y después sacó un montón de pergaminos.

-No se le ve buena cara –dijo Draco viendo al viejo sanador abrir su carpeta.

-Es que no traigo buenas noticias.

-Más malas noticias no, por favor –pensó Harry recordando que aun no hablaba con Draco sobre Michael Kingsley.

-¿Muy malas? –preguntó Draco ocultando su preocupación.

-Me temo que si.

.


	77. Capitulo 77

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados mientras el sanador terminaba de sacar sus papeles.

-Bien, veamos... -comenzó diciendo el medimago viendo a Draco- mira, hace una semana te dije que los niveles de poción en tu organismo tenían por lo menos un mes de duración ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues en los análisis que realicé ayer en calidad de urgencia, indican que ya casi no hay ¿no has sentido alguna molestia últimamente?

Draco se quedó helado al oír al señor Jackson y miró a Harry con un dejo de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el moreno preocupado reconociendo al instante el gesto del chico.

-Yo he tenido un pequeño dolor... en realidad no es muy fuerte pero...

-¡¿Y no pensabas decirlo?! –estalló Harry haciendo suspirar con exasperación al medimago.

-Harry, por favor, ahora no.

-¡Pero es que no entiende!

-No pensé que fuera algo grave –dijo Draco.

-Es obvio que no piensas –exclamó haciendo que el rubio lo mirara boquiabierto.

-Basta de discusiones, necesito que me digas todo lo que sientes –intervino el señor Jackson.

Lanzándole una mirada asesina a Harry, Draco se volvió al anciano.

-Bueno... cuando no sabía que estaba esperando a Harry, tenía un ligero dolor en el vientre, algo así como un cólico y ahora estoy sintiéndolo de nuevo.

-¿Has estado sintiéndote muy cansado?

-¿Cansado?... pues sí, algo.

-¿Qué tanto?... necesito que seas sincero por favor.

Draco apretó los labios, pues sabía que en cuanto dijera que se sentía mal, Harry prácticamente lo confinaría a su habitación; sin embargo también sabía que el asunto era serio.

-Me agota el subir las escaleras... me sofoco.

-¿Qué tal tu apetito?

-No come –dijo Harry.

-¡Me preguntó a mí!

-Chicos...

-¿Por qué todo lo que hago te parece mal? –Exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie- ¡me vigilas todo el tiempo y además me regañas por todo!

-No es cierto.

-¡Sí lo es!... "Draco come, Draco deja de trabajar, Draco no puedes cuidar al niño" –exclamó el rubio simulando el tono de Harry.

-¿Y no era verdad?

Draco lo miró sin decir nada, pues se sentía como niño regañado sin un argumento válido para defenderse.

-Yo puedo...

-¿Cuidarme solo? –Completó Harry- ¿eso es lo que ibas a decir?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron retadores por unos segundos, hasta que el rubio torció la boca y desvió la mirada hacia el medimago.

-Quiero mi consulta solo, no quiero que...

-¡Ah no! –Intervino Harry molesto- a mi no me dejas fuera.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Basta! –Gritó el medimago haciendo que los dos lo miraran perplejos- esto es muy serio ¿podrían discutir en otro momento?

Draco inhaló profundo haciendo acopio de paciencia, al igual que el auror.

-Bien, continúe –dijo Harry ya más tranquilo.

-Lo de la poción me preocupa, ya estás anémico y estas debilitándote a niveles alarmantemente rápidos.

-¿Y eso porque? –preguntó Draco.

-No tengo idea, lo que sí sé con certeza es que debes tomar la poción hoy mismo.

-¡No puede ser, debe estar bromeando!

-Basta de remilgos Draco ¿podrías tomar esto en serio, por favor? –exclamó Harry exasperado.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, se ve que nunca la has probado, échate siquiera un traguito para que no hables a lo estúpido.

-Es preocupante el porqué tu organismo la consumió tan rápido, pero lo que me interesa ahora es que la tomes, traje una dosis preparada –dijo el sanador sacando un recipiente de su maletín para espanto del rubio.

Haciendo gestos de sufrimiento, Draco vio al señor Jackson destapar lo que parecía un termo y extendérselo.

-Toma.

El rubio la tomó dejando caer los hombros con desaliento.

-Tranquilo –dijo Harry sobándole cariñosamente la espalda.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me trates como a un niño que no quiere tomar su medicina por puro capricho, toma un trago para que sepas de qué hablo!

-¿Me haría daño tomar un trago? –preguntó Harry al medimago, el cual negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, Draco tiene muchos hechizos encima, la poción solo es un complemento.

-Bien –dijo Harry tomando el termo de mano de Draco, quien satisfecho espero a que el moreno diera el sorbo.

Haciendo caso omiso al fuerte olor a amoniaco que la poción despedía, Harry se echó de lleno el líquido en la boca abriendo tremendos ojos al instante.

-¡No la vayas a escupir! –exclamó Draco satisfecho al ver a Harry taparse la boca con desesperación.

-¡Mgh!... ¡Dios...! –balbuceó el moreno dando arcadas después de beber el trago.

-¿Y bien?... ¿es tan fácil como me decías?

Harry se secó el sudor que le había mojado la frente y miró al rubio con ojos llorosos.

-Sabe horrible... espantoso...

-¿Ya ves que no soy yo? ¿Ya ves que no es tan fácil?

Harry se tapó la boca con las manos sintiendo el amargo sabor de la poción persistir en su boca mientras su estomago emitía sospechosos gruñidos.

-Tómala –dijo el medimago dirigiéndose a Draco mientras sacaba otros frasquitos de su maletín.

Yendo por un recipiente y una toalla al baño, Draco regresó y se sentó en la cama con una pierna arriba mientras Harry lo veía en silencio tomar el termo y darle un trago a la peor asquerosidad que había probado en su vida.

Después de casi una hora y con el rostro sudoroso, el rubio por fin termino, por lo que simplemente se acostó viendo al medimago en silencio.

-Bien... -dijo éste poniendo la mano en la infinidad de frasquitos que había puesto en el tocador- estos serán tus nuevos medicamentos, pues tu presión arterial está subiendo de nuevo y la medicina que tenias antes no está dando resultado, también hay aquí otras pociones que deberás ingerir a la hora exacta que te marcaré en tu receta y en los mismos frascos para que no se te olviden.

-Son muchos... -musitó Draco viendo casi diez frasquitos de diferentes colores.

-Me temo que si, pues esta que ves aquí es para tus riñones pues...

-Pare, pare... -interrumpió con cara de hastío- solo dije que eran muchos, no pregunté para que sirven, de todos modos tengo que tomarlos ¿no?

-Dígame a mí para que es cada medicamento –exclamó Harry.

-Sí, por lo pronto recomiendo mucho reposo, pues las pocas energías que tienes no debes desperdiciarlas.

-¿Desperdiciarlas, cómo?... –dijo molesto- ¿ocuparme de mi hijo o salir a la calle es desperdiciarlas?

-Y debes comer –continuó el medimago sacando un pergamino mas con lo que Draco imaginó, una nueva dieta- estas deshidratado, te colocaré un suero.

Cerrando los ojos contrariado, el rubio solo sintió el pinchazo en su mano cuando el sanador le colocó el dichoso suero.

Dejándolo descansar, Harry y el medimago salieron de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta? Dígame la verdad.

-Tranquilo, por lo pronto esta estable –respondio el medimago sacando mas hojas de una carpeta- toma, son los horarios de los medicamentos.

-Ahora si explíqueme para que es cada uno.

Media hora después, el medimago se despedía de Harry con un apretón de manos.

_______________________________________

Cuando Sirius llegó a las 9:00 pm, encontró a Betsy en la sala jugando con el pequeño, quien riendo sujetaba una jirafa de plástico.

-Amo Sirius, buenas noches.

-¿Qué haces tú con Harry? –pregunto Sirius quitándose la chaqueta y dejándose caer en el otro sofá.

-Lo cuido.

-Eso ya lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que en donde están Harry y Draco.

-El amo Draco está durmiendo y el amo Harry...

-Aquí estoy –exclamo el moreno bajando las escaleras.

-Tienes cara de muerto ¿te sientes mal? –dijo Sirius al verlo.

-Nada grave –respondio Harry sentándose a su lado- solo me cargo una maldita diarrea y un dolor de estomago que no veas.

-¿Pues qué comiste?

-Nada, solo probé la poción "Conservatus" de Draco.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

-Para demostrar que era más drama el que hacía, sin embargo...

-Sin embargo...

-Sirius, es lo más horrible y amargo que he probado en mi vida, esa cosa como que te agarra la lengua con su amargo sabor y es casi imposible dar el trago –dijo Harry alzando las cejas- y la verdad me sentí una mierda por como traté a Draco, con razón el pobre siempre sufre cuando tiene que tomarla, ahora lo admiro por eso, te lo juro.

-Bueno, estas pagando las consecuencias ¿no?

-Si, te juro que ya hasta me arde el culo de tanto ir al baño.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas al ver la expresión de empacho de su ahijado.

-Por cierto, Wright puso el grito en el cielo porque faltaste de nuevo.

-Pues que se joda, es una de las cosas con las que tendrá que lidiar como jefe de aurores.

-Mejor tomate tus vacaciones.

-Si, ya lo había pensado, pero decidí hacerlo cuando el estado de Draco sea más avanzado.

-Es lógico –exclamó Sirius alzándose de hombros- por cierto ¿ya le contaste sobre Kingston?

-No, la verdad ya no quise agobiarlo más con eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vino el señor Jackson y dice que Draco se está debilitando muy rápido.

-¿Y sabe por qué? –preguntó el auror con gesto serio.

-Aun no, pero cambio toda su medicación, el pobre tiene que tomar como diez medicinas ahora y descansar mucho; también por eso no le dije nada, esta tan cansado que no tiene deseos de poner un pie en la calle.

Sirius pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de su ahijado, por lo que palmeándole una pierna, le sonrió.

-Tranquilo Harry, todo saldrá bien, Draco a fin de cuentas es un Black y resistirá todo lo que se le presente.

_____________________________________

-¿Ya mejor? –preguntó Draco abrochándose la camisa de su pijama mientras Harry salía del baño después de haberse cepillado los dientes.

-Si, ya no tengo diarrea... oye Draco, lamento haber sido tan insensible, nunca pensé que esa cosa supiera tan asqueroso... y pensar que ya van varias veces que te tomas eso.

-Eso y más te mereces, pero bueno, al menos ya recibiste un poco de castigo –respondió el rubio metiéndose bajo las mantas siendo seguido por el auror, quien apagó la luz.

-Ya no me duele –dijo Draco- creo que si necesitaba la poción.

-Eres un necio, si algo te molesta, no te quedes callado.

-Oye... -exclamó el rubio en tono juguetón mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello- ya tengo más energía ¿lo hacemos?

-Claro que no, no le he preguntado al señor Jackson pero ¿y si algo malo pasa por penetrarte?

-¿Malo para quién? ¿Para mí o para el bebé? –exclamó molesto dándose la vuelta.

-Para los dos, por supuesto.

-Dirás para tu hijo, porque a mí, si mal no recuerdo, no te importa mucho lastimarme.

-Oye Draco, tenemos que hablar de eso –exclamó Harry sentándose y encendiendo la luz.

-No quiero, tengo sueño.

-Hablemos ya, es necesario; mira, lamento mucho lo que te hice esa noche, sé que no tengo justificación, pero tampoco puedo estarte pidiendo disculpas todo el tiempo, ni tú echándomelo en cara a cada rato, o lo dejamos atrás o no sé como solucionaremos esto.

Draco se quedó callado después de que Harry terminara de hablar, pues sabía que el moreno tenía razón y que él se lo había recordado simplemente porque se había sentido rechazado en ese momento.

-Lo siento... -musitó al fin sin volverse- no volverá a suceder.

-No se trata de eso, mírame por favor.

-No quiero –respondió bajito.

Harry reconoció en seguida el tono de voz, por lo que haciendo fuerza, lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué estas triste? –preguntó al ver los enormes ojos grises que lo miraban con sorpresa entre las gotas cristalinas que los anegaban.

-No estoy triste.

-Si te dije que no, es porque me importas demasiado y no quiero volver a lastimarte, no porque no desee hacerte el amor.

-Ya suéltame –respondió intentando soltarse inútilmente.

-Ven acá –dijo levantándolo y estrechándolo con fuerza- te amo demasiado que no quiero que ni te dé el aire.

-¿E-en-tonces... porque me dijiste... q-que n-no? –balbuceó odiándose por parecer una chiquilla de quince años rechazada por el novio.

-Ya te dije... no seas tontito –respondió hablándole al oído para después darle un beso en la oreja y luego en el cuello haciéndolo estremecer.

-N-no hagas eso...

-¿Esto? –repitió Harry besándole un punto en particular que sabía muy bien causaba cosquillas en el rubio.

-¡No! –exclamó Draco intentando liberarse mientras la risa pugnaba por salir.

-¿Ni esto? –dijo repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta hacerlo reír a carcajadas.

-Eres un bobo –dijo cuando Harry por fin lo dejó en paz.

-Así me quieres ¿no? –respondio Harry con su rostro encima mirándolo intensamente.

-No.

-¿Quieres mas cosquillas?

-¡No!

-Entonces di la verdad o te arrestaré por mentirle a la autoridad.

Después de jugar por unos minutos más, Harry apagó la luz y abrazó a Draco, quien sin decir nada, ocultó la cara en el cuello del auror embriagándose de su aroma y llenándose de él.

-Dime que me quieres... -susurró Harry contra el cabello rubio.

-Te quiero... -respondio Draco bostezando.

-Dime que me amas.

-Te amo.

-Deberías decírmelo más a menudo y sin que yo te lo pida.

-Se supone que el sensible y el que necesita mucho amor soy y, Potter -respondio Draco a medio sueño- así que déjame dormir.

Y lo único que Harry escuchó a continuación, fue la respiración acompasada del chico que tenía entre sus brazos y sonriendo se acomodó también y cerró los ojos.

__________________________________________

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco quedó solo, se levantó sintiéndose mucho mejor, sin contar por supuesto, las ya acostumbradas nauseas.

-Creo que hasta tengo hambre.

-¿Desea un buen desayuno, amo? –preguntó Betsy viéndolo secarse el cabello con una toalla.

-No es para tanto, con el desayuno marcado por el señor Jackson estará bien, intentaré comer lo que pueda.

-Amo Draco... -exclamó Betsy un tanto temerosa- ¿está usted enfermo?

Por un instante, Draco se sintió tentado a ordenárle darse de topes en la pared por entrometida.

-Sin embargo, se supone que ahora soy buena persona –pensó suspirando- veras Betsy, sí estoy enfermo, pero también tengo algo que no es propiamente una enfermedad.

-No entiendo, perdón –exclamó la criaturilla con aflicción.

-Mira, sé que es algo increíble lo que te diré, pero estoy esperando un bebé.

-¿Un bebé?... ¿y cuándo llegará, quiere que prepare una cena?

-No me visitará –respondió el rubio rodando los ojos- tendré un bebé, mira... hay un bebé aquí –añadió señalándose el vientre.

Betsy lo miró abriendo tremendos ojos.

-Sé que no es normal, pero el señor Tenebroso me hechizó y ahora puedo engendrar bebés, de hecho Harry no nació de una mujer, sino de mí, él creció aquí –añadió señalándose de nuevo el vientre.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo la elfina impresionada- ¡el amo Draco es como una mujer!

-¡No soy como una mujer!

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Betsy es una torpe, perdón amo Draco! –exclamó Betsy postrándose en el piso.

-Levántate ya, pero no vuelvas a decir esas estupideces ¿quedó claro?

-El amo Draco es generoso.

-Ve a preparar mi desayuno.

-A la orden, amo.

____________________________________

A las 10:00 am, con el pequeño Harry bañado y desayunado también, Draco se preparaba para salir.

-¿Vamos a salir, amo Draco?

-Ajá, como no puedo cargar a Harry por mucho tiempo, vamos a comprar una carreola.

-¡Oh, esa es una buena idea, amo Draco!

-Si, vámonos.

______________________________________

-Es coche de aluminio, diseño nuevo, incluye porta bebe con base para auto muggle, tres posiciones de reclinado, asiento desmontable y sirve como moisés, se puede poner de los dos lados, mirando hacia adelante o para atrás, tanto el asiento como el porta bebe, ruedas traseras grandes montadas sobre rulemanes, se pliega súper compacto -exclamó la vendedora a Draco cuando éste revisó la octava carreola- y el precio es inmejorable.

-Por el precio no se preocupe, mi hijo merece lo mejor –respondió sacando su tarjeta dorada- me llevo esta.

-Felicidades señor, tenemos en tres colores.

-Me gusta esta.

-¿Desea que se la envía a su casa?

-No, la usaré en este momento.

-Con gusto, en seguida le explico el mecanismo.

-Gracias.

Media hora después, Draco salía con una flamante carreola de color amarillo y blanco con un sonriente bebé como pasajero.

-¡Es muy bonita, amo Draco! –dijo Betsy dando saltitos a su lado- con esto ya no habrá peligro de que el amito Harry se le caiga al suelo.

-Exacto, esa es la finalidad –respondió el rubio empujando su carreola con el bebé mirando hacia él.

Caminaron tranquilamente por la acera mirando los aparadores deteniéndose en una pastelería.

-¿Llevamos algo para la merienda? –Dijo Draco viendo unos llamativos bizcochos- a Harry le encantan los de chocolate con fresas.

-El amo Harry es muy goloso.

-Si ¿verdad? Le va a crecer la barriga.

-Pero se pone muy feliz cuando el amo Draco prepara algo especialmente para él.

-Si –respondió sonriendo al recordar la expresión de bobo del auror cuando él le preparaba algo en especial- llevemos algunos.

Cuando salieron, continuaron su tranquilo paseo hasta que se detuvieron nuevamente en un pequeño puesto de café.

-¿Quieres algo Betsy?

-¿Yo?.... eee... no sé –balbuceó confundida la elfina al verse cuestionada sobre algo que no era una orden.

-¿Te gustan las malteadas?

-Nunca las he probado, amo –respondió contrita.

-Bueno, pues te gustaran, ¿de qué sabor la quieres?

-Yo... yo...

-¡Elije rápido que no soy tan buena persona!

-¡Vainilla!

-Bien –refunfuñó el rubio haciendo acopio de paciencia- deme una malteada de vainilla y un café por favor- dijo al vendedor, quien en seguida puso manos a la orden.

Cinco minutos después, Betsy pelaba tremendos ojos al probar por primera vez en su vida, una malteada de vainilla.

-¡Es deliciosa!... ¡gracias amo Draco!

-Por nada.

-¿Y cómo esta su café?

-Muy bueno –respondió recargado en la pequeña barra del puesto bebiendo su café.

-¡Vaya!... ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?... a la ramera del que no debía ser nombrado.

Al principio, Draco no había puesto atención a la voz que se escuchó muy cerca de él, sin embargo al oír las últimas palabras, de inmediato supo que se referían a él.

-¿Es cierto que estas preñado de nuevo? –preguntó un hombre arrojando frente a él un ejemplar del diario "El Profeta" con unas enormes letras en la primera página que decían:

"El ex convicto Draco Malfoy, hijo del que fue la mano derecha del que no debía ser nombrado, parece ser que de nueva cuenta está gestando el producto de una relación con alguien desconocido, que no nos sorprendería en lo absoluto, se tratara de algún mortífago; tal parece ser que el plan del que alguna vez fue llamado el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos está dando frutos en uno de sus más fieles colaboradores; solo resta esperar que reacción tiene el ministerio y el Wizengamot, que recordemos, se encargaron de liberarlo"

.


	78. Capitulo 78

Draco tragó en seco mientras el titular parecía bailar ante sus ojos con una fotografía de él cuando tenía aproximadamente diecisiete años.

-Te hice una pregunta –exclamó el hombre dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Vete a la mierda –dijo poniéndose de pie y sujetando con fuerza la carreola mientras comenzaba a caminar de prisa seguido por Betsy, quien sujetaba su vaso de cartón con ambas manos.

-¡Amo Draco! –exclamó asustada al ver que el hombre acompañado de otro, comenzaban a caminar atrás de ellos.

-Camina.

-¡Oye, no seas estirado y habla con nosotros!

-¿Entonces es verdad? –Dijo el otro- ¿estás preñado de nuevo, perra?

Al oír los insultos ya sin ningún reparo, Draco comenzó a caminar más aprisa mientras su corazón bombeaba como locomotora.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, su estomago se contrajo al ver la calle vacía, por lo que intentó dar la vuelta, para encontrarse para su desgracia, cara a cara con un hombre de facciones duras.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

-Déjeme pasar.

-No seas descortés –dijo el otro cerrándole el paso- ¿no decían que los Malfoy eran lo mejor de la sociedad?

-Así que te gusta que te cojan ¿eh? –exclamó el primer hombre acercando su rostro demasiado.

Betsy se puso detrás de Draco, mientras éste metía su mano en su manga en busca de su varita, siendo desgraciadamente detenido por el hombre.

-¡Suélteme imbécil!

-Oh vamos, no te hagas ahora el difícil –respondió el tipo haciendo a un lado la carreola y arrinconándolo contra la pared- seguro que te gusta que te traten rudo... anda cuéntame ¿a quién le pones el culo?

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo el otro hombre asomándose a la carreola, para espanto de Draco.

-¡Aléjese de mi hijo, maldito idiota!

-¡Amito Harry! –chilló Betsy tirando su vaso y corriendo a la carreóla siendo aventada de un golpe.

-¿Qué te parece si le hacemos un hermanito al que ya llevas adentro? –dijo el tipo que tenia arrinconado a Draco mientras le tocaba la entrepierna.

Draco lo empujo tomándolo por sorpresa, logrando sacar su varita.

-¡Bombarda! –exclamó lanzando al hombre varios metros de distancia dejándolo inconsciente.

Un puñetazo se estrello en su mejilla aturdiéndolo por un instante, haciéndolo reaccionar el llanto de un bebé.

-¡Bombarda! –gritó de nuevo hacia el otro hombre dejándolo también fuera de combate.

Sin esperar un momento, tomó su carreola y comenzó a alejarse de ahí casi corriendo, para ser sujetado de un brazo apenas avanzados unos metros.

-¡Detente mortífago!

Cuando se volvió a quien le sujetaba, por unos instantes creyó que su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma al ver ante si a Lance, el mismo auror que lo golpeó en San Mungo.

-Vaya, vaya... yo de vacaciones y mira lo que me vengo a encontrar, a un mortífago atacando a pobres ciudadanos.

-¡Ellos me atacaron primero! –respondió intentando soltarse inútilmente del fuerte agarre.

-Aunque no estoy en servicio, no dejaré pasar esta felonía tuya, así que quedas arrestado por ataque agravado –dijo Lance tomándole ambas muñecas y esposándolo por detrás.

-¡No puede hacerme esto, yo no hice nada!

-Te vi mortífago, vi como atacaste a esos hombres y casi los matas.

-¡Pero ellos me atacaron primero!

-Tendrás oportunidad de decir lo que tengas que decir en la jefatura –respondió poniendo la mano en la carreola y desapareciéndose de ahí ante los atónitos ojos de Betsy.

-Amo Draco... -musitó viendo el espacio vacío de la acera.

___________________________________

Cuando aparecieron en lo que Draco supuso era la jefatura, vio angustiado como el auror jalaba tras de sí a la carreola de Harry sin que éste dejara de llorar.

-Por favor, déjeme cargarlo –dijo al hombre que lo llevaba del brazo.

-No estás en tu casa, aquí no puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Pero está llorando!

-Pues que se aguante.

Antes de que Draco pudiese decir algo mas, llegaron ante un escritorio en donde vario hombres conversaban despreocupados entre sí.

-¿Qué hay, chicos?

-¡Lance! ¿Tú por aquí, no estabas de vacaciones? –exclamó uno de ellos al verlo.

-Si, pero el deber llama, ¿Qué celda está desocupada?

-La cinco ¿no es este, Malfoy? –Dijo el hombre al ver a Draco- ¿traes a un bebé también?

-Aja, es Malfoy y su bastardito, por cierto, te lo encargo.

-¡Espere, quiero quedarme con mi hijo! –exclamó Draco al ver que Lance lo llevaba a él a algún lugar y dejaba la carreola atrás.

-Cierra el pico.

-¡Deme a mi hijo, devuélvame a mi hijo!

-¡Cállate ya, maldito hijo de puta! –Gritó Lance tomándolo de la nuca y estrellando su cara en la pared- ¡me tienes harto, marica de mierda!

Draco escuchó claramente como su nariz crujió al estrellarse en la pared y una oscuridad cernirse sobre él.

-¡Oh no, tú no te vas a desmayar ahora! ¡Despierta! –dijo Lance sacudiendo su cabeza.

Draco se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos para no perder la pista sobre su hijo más que por otra cosa.

-Pue-puedes... encerrarme... -balbuceó recargando su frente en la pared- pero no... no me separes de mi hijo...por favor...

Lance rodó los ojos mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su brazo y lo arrojaba en una celda abierta después de quitarle las esposas para cerrar después de un portazo.

-Yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieras a cometer tus fechorías... pero Dios quiso que yo estuviera en el lugar correcto a la hora apropiada, ya verás que me encargaré de ti, mortífago.

Draco se sujetó de la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de contener su desesperación conforme los pasos de Lance se alejaban.

_________________________________________

Cuando Betsy quedó sola en la calle, solo atinó a desaparecerse y aparecer en la sala de Grimauld Place.

-¡Amo Draco, amo Draco, amo Draco! –chilló mientras se retorcía las manos y daba vueltas por la sala frenéticamente.

Entonces recordó que Harry le había dicho una vez que cuando necesitara algo de él, echara un puño de polvos flú en la chimenea y dijera:

-¡Cuartel de aurores!

Cuando la pobre elfina salió botada de la chimenea en lo que según era el cuartel de aurores, varias personas se le quedaron viendo cuando se levantó algo aturdida.

-¿Y el amo Harry? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al amo Harry? –preguntó al aire cuando por fin se levantó.

Nadie le respondía, pues al parecer todos estaban en sus ocupaciones.

-¡Por favor, el amo Harry, Harry Potter!

Una mujer, que al parecer era la secretaria de quien sabe quien, se detuvo mientras levitaba un montón de carpetas con su varita.

-¿Buscas a Harry Potter, eres su elfina?

-¡Sí, soy su elfina, debo encontrarlo rápido!

-Por desgracia salió a un operativo y no tiene hora de regreso.

-¡Dígame por favor en donde lo encuentro, Betsy debe hablarle!

-No sé en donde está y en todo caso no puedes interferir, deberás esperarlo hasta que regrese.

Betsy se jaló las enormes orejas con desesperación, entonces se le ocurrió alguien más.

-¡El amo Sirius!

-¿Sirius Black?

-¡Sí, el también es mi amo!

-Lo lamento, se fueron juntos.

-¡Tengo que hablarles, tengo que hablarles!

-Espéralos en esas sillas, no hay de otra –dijo la mujer alzándose de hombros y retomando su camino.

Betsy volvió a jalarse las orejas y comenzó a darse de topes ante las divertidas miradas de quienes pasaban por ahí.

_____________________________________

A pesar del punzante dolor de su cara, Draco agudizaba su oído para escuchar si Harry continuaba llorando.

-Harry... -musitó con un nudo en la garganta- tranquilo hijito... no llores, todo estará bien...

_____________________________________

-¿A quién anuncio? –preguntó una mujer mientras se limaba las uñas frente a un escritorio.

-A William Lance.

-Bien –dijo la secretaria escribiendo algo en un avioncito y desapareciéndolo con su varita, para casi enseguida volver aparecer frente a ella- pregunta para que asunto.

-Draco Malfoy.

La secretaria repitió la operación para después concluir:

-Dice la señora Umbridge que puede pasar.

Cuando Lance entró a la oficina que destilaba olor a orina de gato, Dolores Umbridge lo miró con gesto serio diciendo:

-Hable rápido que estoy muy ocupada.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Lance sentándose frente a ella- he oído hablar de usted...

-Al grano, señor.

-Bien, pues he escuchado de lo celosa que es con su trabajo, de lo mucho que le preocupa que mortífagos como Draco Malfoy anden sueltos por ahí, siendo un peligro para la comunidad mágica.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, pues que en este momento está en una celda, pues yo mismo lo arresté después de verlo atacar a un par de personas en la calle.

Umbridge cambio su duro semblante por uno de total interés conforme Lance hablaba.

-Y creo que usted podría ayudar a que esa injusticia que se cometió al dejarlo libre, se resuelva ¿no cree?

_________________________________

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, Draco no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la oscura y fría celda sintiendo su cara cada vez mas inflamada.

-Buenas noches –saludó una conocida y chillante voz.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vengo a informarle que al no contar con otro tutor, su hijo será entregado a servicios infantiles –dijo Umbridge con evidente satisfacción.

-¡No puede hacer eso, yo soy su papá!

-Pero usted está preso.

-¡Llame a Harry Potter, entrégueselo a él!

Umbridge entrecerró los ojos al oír el nombre del auror, sin embargo continuo hablando con voz tranquila y petulante.

-No hay registro de que él sea su tutor legal.

-No importa, yo estoy designándolo ahora –respondió sujetando con fuerza los barrotes.

-Según el artículo setecientos treinta y cuatro, párrafo tres, inciso "B", un reo pierde su capacidad legal para delegar responsabilidad sobre algún menor, si éste no cuenta con un tutor aparte de los padres, por lo que no habiendo quien se haga cargo de él, éste se entregará a una institución especializada para su cuidado.

-No puede hacer eso... no puede quitarme a mi hijo.

-Puedo y lo haré porque no he sido yo quien ha atacado a gente inocente, sino usted, señor Malfoy.

-¡Llámelos a declarar, denles "Veritaserum" y verán que yo no he tenido la culpa!

-No vamos a juzgar a las víctimas, si no al victimario.

-Se lo suplico... -exclamó Draco mandando a la mierda cualquier atisbo de orgullo- entrégueselo a Harry Potter.... Sólo llámelo y entréguele a mi bebé.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy –concluyó Umbridge dándose la vuelta.

-¡No se vaya, espere!... ¡espere, escúcheme!

____________________________________

Viendo con desconsuelo que el reloj de la pared marcaba las 2:30 am, Betsy se enjugó por enésima vez las lágrimas que sus redondos ojos dejaban escapar.

____________________________________

-¿Ya le abran dado de comer? –pensaba Draco sentado en la banca de piedra mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello intentado calmar el zumbido de oídos que le aquejaba desde hacía un rato y sabía muy bien que significaba.

Notó que sus manos temblaban y las cerró y abrió varias veces intentando calmarse, pues lo menos que quería era ir a dar al hospital; sin embargo el fuerte dolor de cabeza que también tenía no le presagiaba nada bueno.

-Necesito mis medicamentos... no he tomado ninguno...

_________________________________

-Malditos hijos de puta... -exclamó Sirius sentado en la camilla mientras una enfermera le daba el último toque a su vendaje en la cabeza.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –pregunto Harry mientras el sanador empapaba un algodón en una poción verdosa y le mojaba con ella la frente descalabrada.

-Solo un momento, señor Potter.

-Pero ya me revisó todo y estoy bien.

-Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, eso es de cuidado.

-Pero ya me revisó.

-Pues sí, pero no puedo dejarlo salir sin antes haber curado estas pequeñas heridas, por ahí puede entrar una infección.

-Pues dese prisa por favor.

Quince minutos después, él, Sirius y otros dos aurores abandonaban la enfermería por fin.

-¡Ya son las 6:00 de la mañana y no le avisé a Draco que iba a llegar tarde, me va a matar!

-No sabíamos que íbamos a tardar tanto –respondio Sirius- el informe lo haremos después, vayan a descansar a la cueva, chicos.

-Gracias Sirius, nos vemos luego –respondieron los otros dos aurores apresurando su paso.

-Estoy muerto... -dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza- quiero dormir y no despertar en un mes por lo menos.

-¡Amo Harry!

-¡Betsy! –exclamó Harry girándose para ver a su elfina bajar de una silla y correr hacia él- ¿¡Sucedió algo malo, que haces aquí?!

-Amo Harry... -dijo Betsy comenzando a llorar de nuevo para exasperación de los aurores.

-¡Contrólate y habla ya! –gritó Sirius haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡E-el amo Draco... y... y el amito Harry!

-¿Se puso mal? –preguntó Harry hincándose y tomándola por los hombros.

-No... el amo Draco estaba tomando su café y yo una malteada que él me compro, cuando...

-Espera –interrumpió Harry- ¿estaban en la calle?

-Sí, fuimos a comprar una carreola.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Continua –dijo Sirius.

-Unos hombres lo insultaron y lo empujaron, nosotros corrimos pero nos alcanzaron... tocaron al amo Draco de forma grosera y el amito Harry comenzó a llorar... el amo Draco se defendió y pudimos escapar, pero... pero...

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-Otro hombre llegó y le dijo al amo Draco que estaba arrestado por atacar a esos hombres y se desapareció junto con el amito Harry y... y yo no supe que hacer... solo pensé en buscarlo a usted y al amo Sirius pero nadie me quiso decir en donde estaban... perdón...

-¿Arrestado? –dijo Harry mirando a Sirius.

-Un auror entonces.

-Eso espero y no a alguien más –exclamó Harry levantándose de prisa y comenzar a correr siendo seguido por Sirius y la elfina.

___________________________________

-No tengo a ningún Draco Malfoy en esta lista, Harry –dijo un hombre con cara de sueño mientras revisaba un pergamino de los últimos arrestos.

-¡Pues busca en otra!

Después de quince minutos, el ahora muy despierto y enfurruñado hombre, señalaba algo en una lista.

-Aquí esta.

-Déjame ver –respondió arrebatándosela- vamos Sirius –dijo después de leer en donde estaba.

_____________________________________

-Barry despierta –dijo Harry a un chico que dormitaba en un escritorio.

-¿mmm?

-Despierta, quiero ver a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Harry? –respondió el chico desperezándose.

-¡Despierta, maldita sea!

-¡Tranquilo!... –dijo el chico viendo en su reloj que ya pasaban de las 6:00 de la mañana- Draco Malfoy ya no está aquí.

-¿Y donde carajos está entonces?

-En el hospital.

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo al escuchar a Barry.

-¿Se puso mal entonces o le hicieron algo?

-¿Y yo que sé? Mi turno es nocturno, no sé que le paso, cuando llegué ya no estaba.

-¿Y el niño? Donde está el niño, quiero que me lo entreguen –dijo sintiendo su angustia crecer al doble al pensar en donde estaría el pequeño, entonces.

-La verdad no sé donde esté el niño.

-¡Hijo de puta, dime en donde está el niño! –gritó Harry tomándolo de las solapas.

-¡No sé!

-Harry, tranquilo –dijo Sirius quitándole al inútil de las manos.

-¡Pero Sirius, está separado de Draco!

-Cuando los separan de los padres, los envían a servicios infantiles, buscaremos en ese departamento.

-No Sirius... -respondio Harry deteniéndose para mirarlo fijamente mientras le ponía una mano en un hombro- tu ve al hospital y yo voy a buscar a Harry.

Sirius sintió claramente como la mano de su ahijado temblaba y comprendió que el chico moría por ir al lado de Draco, pero también sabía que el pequeño le necesitaba y nada lo detendría para recuperarlo.

-¿Y yo que hago, Betsy en que puede ayudar? –dijo la elfina atrás de ellos.

-Vete a casa y espera ahí –dijo Harry.

-Sí amo.

____________________________________

Cuando se separaron, Harry fue al edificio en donde sabia era el albergue de menores; tocó hasta que le abrieron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenos días –saludó a una mujer mayor con cara de sargento.

-Lo eran hasta que usted tocó como desesperado ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-En el transcurso del día llegó un bebé que...

-Atendemos hasta las 7:00 am, faltan quince minutos, así que si me disculpa...

-Esto es urgente –dijo Harry poniendo el pie en la puerta que la mujer intentó cerrar.

-Más urgente es la tranquilidad de los menores.

-Bien –respondió haciendo acopio de paciencia- esperare esos malditos quince minutos.

_______________________________________

Cuando Sirius llegó al hospital, encontró la habitación de Draco resguardada por dos aurores, uno de ellos, Lance.

-Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el auror extrañado mientras leía una revista.

-Eso te pregunto yo, me dijeron en la recepción que en esta habitación esta Draco Malfoy.

-Así es.

-¿Y tú lo estas vigilando? ¿Pues qué pasó? –exclamó Sirius con aire despreocupado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared.

-Lo pesqué en plena gresca callejera al muy hijo de puta, atacaba a dos transeúntes, lo vi con mis propios ojos; así que lo llevé a la jefatura, pero al muy imbécil se le ocurre hacerse el desmayado en la celda y tuvimos que trasladarlo aquí.

-Voy a entrar.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con él estos meses?

-Yo nunca tengo suficiente –respondio Sirius entrando sin más a la habitación.

Dentro estaba un sanador junto a una enfermera, quien hacia quien sabe que cosas en un estante.

-Soy Sirius Black, compañero de Lance ¿Cómo esta? –preguntó el auror refiriéndose a Draco.

.


	79. Capitulo 79

-Bueno, llegó con la presión arterial muy alta y la nariz rota –respondio el medimago alzándose de hombros- intenté arreglarle la nariz con un simple hechizo, pero...

-¿La nariz, de que habla?

-La tenia rota, ya le dije.

-¿Y le aplicó un hechizo? –preguntó Sirius atónito.

-Si, pero sus signos vitales decayeron, así que le deje la nariz así, pues el hechizo no le hizo efecto.

Sirius miró hacia la cama y se horrorizo con lo que vio, pues el pómulo del rubio estaba morado y su nariz estaba chueca e inflamada con un parche encima.

-¿¡Que rayos le sucedió?!

-¿Y yo que sé?... así llegó, pero a pesar de los medicamentos, su presión sanguínea sigue inestable, no logro estabilizarlo.

-Tiene que llamar al medimago Andrew Jackson, el es su sanador de cabecera, él puede...

-¡Ah no! –Interrumpió el hombre con cierto aire prepotente- ese medimago está fuera de este caso, él no puede acercarse a este paciente.

-¿¡Porque?!

-Recibí un aviso del jefe de aurores Phillipe Wright; ese sanador ocultó información básica de este paciente, así que no tiene ningún derecho a acercarse de nuevo.

-¡Pero él es el indicado para atenderlo, usted lo está matando! ¿¡Que no se da cuenta?!

-¿Usted que se mete ultimadamente? Es mas ¿usted esta designado a este caso? Porque el que está al frente de esto es el auror William Lance, el auror que esta allá afuera.

-Eso a usted no le interesa, debe llamar al sanador Jackson.

-Tráeme poción "Reparahuesos" –dijo el sanador a la enfermera, quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡No pretenderá darle poción "Reparahuesos!

-En cuanto despierte le daré un poco.

-¡No puede darle eso, él esta... esta...!

-¿Preñado otra vez? –Completo el sanador con una sonrisa socarrona- lo sé.

Sirius se quedó perplejo ante lo que dijo el hombre mientras éste sacaba algo de un mueble y se lo enseñaba.

-¿Qué demonios...? –musitó Sirius viendo con ojos muy abiertos, el diario "El Profeta" anunciando el nuevo estado de Draco.

-Así que si me disculpa, tengo trabajo –exclamó el hombre frotándose las manos.

Sirius se dio cuenta horrorizado, que aquel hombrecillo ignorante no se estaba comportando como sanador, sino como un idiota que acaba de encontrarse con algo que en su vida iba a volver a ver y que no perdería oportunidad de hurgar.

-No debe darle esa poción, eso daña al bebé, debería saberlo –dijo entre dientes.

-Pero él no es una mujer.

-¡Pero daña al bebé!

-Sera mejor que salga de aquí, usted está interfiriendo con el tratamiento.

-Bien, me voy, pero le advierto que si usted le da esa poción, yo mismo lo buscare y le romperé todos los malditos huesos ¿entendió, estúpido hijo de puta?

-¿Y se dice auror? –Respondio el sanador sin amilanarse- vaya con la gente que nos cuida.

-No, no le estoy hablando como auror, soy tio del chico, así que si algo le pasa, se las verá conmigo –concluyó Sirius dándose vuelta y saliendo de ahí llevándose el diario.

_________________________________________

Cuando dieron las 7:00 am en punto, Harry volvió a tocar la puerta siendo de nueva cuenta atendido por la mujer mal encarada.

-Pase.

-Durante el día de ayer llego un bebé con el nombre de...

Harry se quedó a media frase al darse cuenta de que el pequeño ni siquiera estaba registrado.

-¿Con el nombre de...? –preguntó la mujer tras su escritorio mientras sacaba una enorme carpeta y la abría.

-El bebé es hijo de Draco Malfoy.

-mmm... déjeme ver... -respondio la mujer de mala gana- si, ayer llego un menor con esa referencia ¿y?

-Pues que vengo por él.

-¿Y usted quien es, aparte de ser Harry Potter? Porque si no es un familiar directo no puede llevárselo, porque tengo entendido que el padre no delegó un tutor, por lo tanto el menor se queda pues el padre pierde su capacidad jurídica para nombrarlo ahora que está preso.

-Tengo entendido que solo fue arrestado, así que...

-Es lo mismo, el menor no puede salir y si usted cree que solo porque es Harry Potter puede hacer lo que quiera, está usted muy equivocado.

Harry se había quedado boquiabierto, pues a pesar de ser auror, no estaba familiarizado con leyes familiares.

-¡Eso no pasa en el mundo muggle, eso es absurdo! –exclamó poniendo las manos en el escritorio.

-Usted ya lo dijo, nuestras leyes son diferentes, a nosotros si nos importa que un menor no caiga en manos de cualquiera.

-¡Yo no soy cualquiera, yo soy su padre!

-Pues demuéstrelo –dijo la mujer cerrando la carpeta.

-Bien –respondió enderezándose.

-La señora Dolores Umbridge me advirtió que usted vendría con esa actitud tan arrogante.

-¿Y esa tipa que tiene que ver en esto? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Me explicó que ese mortífago pidió verlo a usted cuando lo arrestaron por atacar a gente inocente en la calle y francamente quede muy decepcionada, pues nunca imaginé que alguien como Harry Potter se mezclaría con gente de esa calaña... y pensar que yo lo admiraba.

-Pues su admiración se la puede meter por el culo; vendré con los documentos necesarios para que me entregue a mi hijo, así tenga que pasar aquí la maldita noche –concluyó Harry dándose la vuelta.

Cuando quedó sola, la mujer se dirigió a la chimenea para conversar urgentemente con alguien.

-Buenos días, Sonia.

-Dolores, te hice el favor que me pediste, pero la verdad ya me dio nervios, pues no es cierto que no podemos entregar al menor, pues su padre solo fue arrestado.

-¿Harry Potter te ladró y ya te asustaste?

-Dolores, el que hayamos ido juntas al colegio, no significa que puedes abusar de nuestra amistad.

-No seas exagerada, todo esto lo hago porque no es justo que ese mortífago se salga con la suya, además aun sigo impactada de que Potter este enredado con "ese"... es verdad que es un poco idiota el pobre, pero nunca imaginé que tanto ¡imagínate caer en las redes de un mortífago!

-Pues no se veía para nada idiota cuando me hablo hace un momento, dijo que traería los papeles que lo ameritan como tutor.

-Pues si es así, retarda el momento lo más que puedas.

-Pero...

-Anda Sonia, recuerda que yo puedo recomendar a tu marido para un nuevo puesto –dijo Dolores con actitud dulzona.

-Bien... pero cualquier problema te llamo ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que digas, querida.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós... –respondio Umbridge terminando su taza de té- Si me apresuro a que condenen a ese mortífago por ataque agravado y por una nueva conspiración por la "cosa" que espera, puedo retardar el momento de entregar al espécimen Z421 a Potter y con el tiempo, tal vez lograr que quede en custodia del Departamento del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

_________________________________________

Cuando Arthur vio a Harry entrar como tromba a su oficina, casi se cae de la silla.

-¡Harry!... buenos días.

-Señor Weasley, necesito su ayuda –declaró Harry sentándose en la orilla de la silla.

-Si, claro ¿qué sucede?

-Necesito adoptar a Harry, ya.

-¿Adoptar a Harry?

-Si.

-Bueno, eso lo entiendo ¿pero porque recurres a mi? Yo no soy de ese departamento.

-Lo sé, pero usted tiene amigos y sobre todo, tiempo.

-Harry, explícate por favor, no entiendo nada.

-Draco fue arrestado.

-¿¡Qué?!... ¿¡Pero cómo, porque?!

-Eso aun no lo sé, lo que apremia ahora es que llevaba a Harry y se lo quitaron, ahora no me permiten verlo y dicen que quedará en manos de Servicios Infantiles por no tener un tutor legal.

-¿No lo tiene? –exclamó Arthur sorprendido.

-No, la verdad nos descuidamos en eso, pero no tiene caso lamentarnos, el caso es que necesito adoptarlo para recuperarlo y que esa perra de Umbridge no se lo quede.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Aun no lo sé, pero esto apremia.

-¿Y yo en que puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito que haga por mí todo el papeleo, pues si yo me ocupo de eso, será muy sospechoso que no me aparezca en todo el día.

-Pero eso lleva semanas Harry, será muy difícil.

-Por eso recurro a usted, tiene amigos que pueden ayudar.

-¡¿Pero en un día?! ¡Es una locura!

-Eso no es todo, necesito que la fecha de adopción sea de hace un mes.

-¡Harry eso es imposible, por mas amigos que tenga, yo no...!

-Tome –interrumpió poniendo una bolsa en el escritorio.

-¿Dinero?

-Ajá, para que compre los favores que necesite comprar.

-Harry...

-Por favor, lo necesito.

-Harry no tienes que suplicar, claro que te ayudare, solo que se me hace algo muy difícil de lograr, aunque con esto hay muchas posibilidades-respondio Arthur tomando la bolsa- con esto espero lograrlo, ya sabes como reza un dicho muggle... "con dinero baila el perro"... y sin dinero, como perro.

-Gracias –dijo Harry aliviado.

-¿Y Draco como se encuentra?

-No lo sé, está en el hospital –respondio el auror tornándose sombrío.

-¿El bebé se encuentra bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Ya le dije, no me dejan verlo.

-No hablo de ese bebé, sino del otro.

Harry levantó la mirada atónito para ver al buen hombre que lo miraba comprensivo.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabe de...?

-¿Acaso no sabes que esto ya es público? –preguntó Arthur extrañado.

-¿Público?... ¿de qué rayos habla? ¡Es un secreto!

Arthur no dijo nada, simplemente abrió un cajón y sacó un diario poniéndoselo en frente al moreno, quien con ambas manos lo tomo leyendo estupefacto el gran titular.

-Nosotros pensamos que si no nos lo habías dicho, era por algún motivo importante, pero también intuimos que si el diario daba la noticia antes que tú, debía ser por algún periodista entrometido o algo así; así que mejor no te comentamos nada , decidimos esperar a que tu decidieras contárnoslo, aunque claro, esto ya no es ningún secreto.

Harry no terminaba de asimilar aquel impacto, por lo que Arthur se levantó para sentarse en su escritorio, casi frente a él.

-Harry... sé que todo esto es muy confuso, pero mantén la cabeza fría y ocúpate de lo importante, después resolverás esto.

-Sí, tiene razón... -respondió dejando el diario en el escritorio- averiguaré como esta Draco y enseguida iré al departamento de servicios infantiles "en espera" de ser atendido –añadió haciendo comillas con las manos- imagino que me tendrán ahí todo el día nada más para molestarme, pero eso me servirá para que usted tenga tiempo de moverse... lamento si le quito este día de trabajo, prometo compensarlo.

-No tienes que hacer eso, lo hago con mucho gusto, ahora me voy, que si queremos que esto esté para hoy, debo moverme ya.

-Gracias.

______________________________________

El señor Jackson bajó atándose su bata de dormir ante el insistente llamado de la red flú para que alguien pudiese entrar por ahí.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco se puso mal? –preguntó al ver que se trataba de Sirius y dándole permiso de entrar.

-¿Quiere explicarme cómo demonios sucedió esto? –pregunto el auror arrojándole el diario al pecho.

-No fui yo quien les dijo –respondió el medimago después de leer- y ayer no siquiera leí el diario, así que no sabía que esto ya fuese público.

-¿Y cómo demonios supieron entonces?

-No lo sé ¿solo a esto vino, señor Black?

-No... -respondio Sirius pasándose una mano por le negra melena- lo siento, estoy muy nervioso y exaltado.

-Puedo darme cuenta, siéntese por favor.

-No hay tiempo, Draco está arrestado, aun no sabemos bien como está el asunto, el caso es que en este momento está en el hospital bajo el cuidado de un completo imbécil.

-Voy a cambiarme –dijo el sanador dejando el diario en la mesita de centro y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Espere, ese medimago dijo que usted estaba fuera del caso y que tenía una orden de restricción, no podrá acercarse a Draco.

-¿¡Y quien dijo eso?!

-Me parece que mi nuevo jefe.

-¡Eso es una soberana estupidez, no conoce su situación médica!

-Ya le aplicaron un hechizo.

-¡Dios!

-Vaya al hospital, yo me ocupare de la orden de restricción.

-¡Dese prisa, yo iré en unos minutos! –concluyó el señor Jackson desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Sirius salió por la chimenea pronunciando su cuartel.

_______________________________________

Cuando el sanador llegó a San Mungo, se encontró a Harry llegando también en ese momento.

-¡Harry!

-Señor Jackson ¿Sirius lo llamó? –pregunto Harry subiendo al ascensor.

-Si, dice que lo está atendiendo un estúpido y que tengo una orden de restricción.

-¿Una orden?... ¿de quién? –preguntó perplejo.

-De tu jefe, me parece.

-No puede ser... -masculló el auror saliendo del ascensor casi corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación.

-¿A dónde Potter? –exclamó Lance viéndolo pasar frente a él y tomar la perilla de la habitación.

-¿No lo ves? Voy a entrar.

-¿Y a cuenta de qué? no estás designado a este caso –dijo Lance poniéndose de pie e impidiendo que Harry abriera la puerta.

-Quítate.

-Tienes mucho interés en este tipo... ¿Por qué? –exclamó el auror viendo a Harry inquisitivamente- ¡oh por Merlín! –Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos- ¿tú lo preñaste?

Harry se quedó callado mientras miraba con evidente desprecio al auror.

-Estas bromeando –dijo Jimmy, el otro auror que custodiaba la habitación de Draco.

-No, no bromeo... -dijo Lance sonriendo incrédulo aun- por eso tanto interés de Black... vaya, vaya... por lo visto la pasaron muy bien esos meses de encierro ¿eh?

-Cállate –masculló Harry.

-Vaya trabajo el tuyo... -continúo Lance a pesar de la advertencia de Harry- meses y meses encerrado con tu perrita en celo.

-Cállate, infeliz.

-Dime algo ¿se lo rolaban entre los tres?... seguro que si, a ese mortífago se ve que le encanta la vida de puta.

-¡Bastardo! –gritó Harry echándosele encima.

La gresca se hizo en pleno pasillo mientras el viejo medimago y el otro auror intentaban separarlos.

-¡Harry, basta, no compliques más las cosas! –gritó el sanador cuando al fin lograron sepáralos con ayuda de algunos que pasaban por ahí.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Potter! –dijo Lance con la nariz sangrando mientras Jimmy lo sujetaba por detrás.

Harry no dijo nada, estaba demasiado enfurecido para pensar en algún insulto siquiera, por lo que simplemente se soltó con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí siendo seguido por el sanador.

-Lo mataré, juro que lo mataré... -mascullo el moreno mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

-Creo que no queda más que esperar al señor Black, pues será prácticamente imposible que yo logre poner un pie adentro de esa habitación –dijo el señor Jackson mientras intentaba seguirle el paso al auror.

___________________________________

-¡Esta orden es absurda, terminará matándolo! ¿¡Que no se da cuenta?! –exclamó Sirius frente al escritorio de su jefe.

-Ese sanador ocultó información relevante de ese hombre ¿te imaginas las implicaciones de esto en la vida de la comunidad mágica?

-¿De qué rayos habla?

-La gente comenzara a temer de nuevo, la tranquilidad que se había logrado se verá perturbada; el temor resurgirá.

-El temor se lo pueden meter por el fundillo, ese chico está empeorando en manos de ese sanador imbécil.

-Lo estas defendiendo mucho ¿no te parece? –exclamó Wright entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues es mi sobrino ¿Qué esperaba?

Wright abrió la boca sorprendido, pues aunque era conocido el linaje de Sirius como perteneciente a la familia Black, nunca le pasó por la cabeza relacionarlo con el chico Malfoy.

-¡Por todos los cielos, es verdad! Narcisa Malfoy era una Black.

-¿Y se dice auror?

-Cuidado con lo que dices.

-No hay razón para que le impida a su sanador de cabecera que lo vea, el señor Jackson no ha cometido ninguna irregularidad en este caso.

-¿Entonces porque no se sabía que Malfoy podía engendrar otra vez?

-¿Y usted como sabe que no lo dijo?... ¿acaso ya leyó su expediente médico? O solo se dejó llevar por los absurdos razonamientos de Lance.

-Ya averigüé Sirius, no me creas tan estúpido –respondio Wright ya muy cabreado por la actitud de Sirius.

-Como sea –respondio el último de los Black alzándose de hombros- si quiere que esto llegue hasta las últimas consecuencias, así será.

-No me asustas.

-Pues debería –concluyó Sirius saliendo de ahí.

_________________________________________

Mientras Harry daba vueltas como león enjaulado, el señor Jackson se levanto diciendo:

-Ahora vengo.

-¿A dónde va?

-Necesitaré asistencia, así que en lo que llega el señor Black, voy a buscar a la persona indicada.

________________________________________

-¡Dolores, Harry Potter sigue aquí y ya es medio día! –exclamó nerviosa la mujer del albergue a través de la red flú.

-Pues que siga ahí –respondio Umbridge harta ya de la mujer- mi jefe está tratando de que el ministro lo reciba, pero el muy cretino dice estar ocupado.

-¿Y qué hago entonces?

-¡Ya te dije, deja de joder!

-¡Pero Dolores...!

-Adiós –concluyó Umbridge cerrando la comunicación de la chimenea haciendo que el rostro de la mujer desapareciera de entre las llamas.

_____________________________________

-¿Qué sucede, Sirius? –preguntó el ministro viendo entrar al auror- mira que solo te recibo porque te debo una, pero hoy han estado molestándome Keller y Umbridge toda la mañana y me he negado a recibirles solo porque imagino que vienen a hablarme de alguna tontería y yo tengo mucho trabajo, así que habla ya.

-Draco Malfoy fue arrestado.

-¿Arrestado, pues que hizo? –pregunto Kingsley sorprendido.

-Eso aun no se aclara, pero el punto aquí es que...

-Oh sí –interrumpió Kingsley- lo leí ayer.

-Pues entonces sabe que esta delicado de salud.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Ya está ingresado en San Mungo y esta atendiéndolo un estúpido que se dice sanador, pero que sin embargo esta empeorándolo; pero el señor Jackson no puede acercarse porque Wright expidió una orden de restricción alegando que ocultó información importante sobre que Malfoy podía engendrar otra vez.

-Pues es verdad –respondio Kingsley sorprendiendo al auror- mira, yo no he leído el expediente médico de Draco Malfoy, pero si es verdad que eso no está ahí, su sanador debió decirlo y no ocultar eso.

Sirius simplemente apretó los puños mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

-No obstante... -continuo el ministro viendo a su auror a punto del colapso- eso no implica que no pueda atenderlo, pues como un caso clínico excepcional, él es el único capacitado para tratarlo.

Sirius cerró los ojos aliviado abriéndolos cuando el ministro continuó hablando.

.


	80. Capitulo 80

-Sin embargo no quiero quitarle autoridad a Wright y...

-¿Teme herir sus sentimientos? –exclamó Sirius sarcástico.

-Cállate Black, tan bocón como siempre.

-Pues eso entendí –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-A lo que voy es que retiraré esa orden, pero Draco Malfoy deberá solucionar su situación con la ley.

-Gracias... -murmuró Sirius sentándose mientras el ministro tomaba un pergamino.

-Harry es el padre ¿verdad?

Las palabras del ministro dejaron helado a Sirius mientras lo veía escribir algo en un papel.

-Nunca pensé pescarte con esa expresión de idiota –dijo Kingsley levantando el rostro- quédate así para tomarte una fotografía.

-eee... bueno ¿y qué, si es el padre?

-Lo que haga Harry con su vida privada no me incumbe, tampoco lo que haga el chico Malfoy –respondio Kingsley entregándole el pergamino y recargándose después en su silla- pero esto causará revuelo, así que mi consejo es que Malfoy resuelva su situación con la justicia y que Andrew Jackson aclare esto con el consejo médico, que estoy seguro lo llamara a dar cuentas; por lo demás no creo que esto pase a mayores, pues el caso del horrocrux ya paso a la historia.

-¿Esta seguro?... porque si Umbridge y Keller están aquí, es porque seguramente querrán echarle el guante al hijo de Malfoy, pues servicios infantiles se lo ha quitado y se niegan a entregarlo.

-Esto es como un juego de ajedrez, Sirius... no importa quién se mueva primero, sino como sea su jugada; si ustedes hacen las cosas correctas, esos dos se quedaran con las ganas de hacerse de ese bebé, así que evalúen cada situación con la cabeza fría y no se dejen llevar por las provocaciones de nadie, pues te adelanto que en esto yo no puedo intervenir como antes; así que prepárense para el escándalo que se avecina, que va a ser un festín para los medios y para la gente chismosa.

-Lo imagino –respondió apesadumbrado.

-Ya imagino los titulares... -continuo Kingsley mirando al espacio y con la mano en el aire- "Harry Potter, amante de un mortífago"

-¡Oiga!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad –respondió con aire inocente.

-¿Le parece gracioso?

-La verdad si... -dijo el ministro riendo ya abiertamente- ya me imaginaba que ese "sentido de justicia" tan apasionado de Harry por el chico Malfoy era un tanto... exagerado.

-Hablando de gente chismosa ¿no? –replicó ceñudo Sirius antes de salir de ahí.

_______________________________________

Una sensación semejante a intentar salir de un hoyo, fue lo que sintió cuando algo frio oprimió su vientre.

-mmm...

-Bien, ahora veamos... -dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Qué... que hace? –balbuceó Draco abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

-Señor Malfoy, que bueno que despertó –dijo un hombre muy sonriente- necesito que responda algunas preguntas.

-¡Ahí esta! –Exclamó la enfermera que lo asistía señalando una mancha en la pantalla- ¡oh por Merlín, ahí está!

-¡Woow es un bebé de verdad! –dijo el sanador pasando la varita por el vientre de Draco, quien intentaba espabilarse con mucho esfuerzo.

-M-mi... mi hijo... -exclamó Draco recordando de golpe lo sucedido anteriormente siendo invadido al instante por una angustia aplastante- ¿Dónde... donde esta?

-Eso estamos viendo, señor Malfoy.

-Ese... no... mi hijo Harry... ¿Qué es es-esto? –balbuceó intentando levantarse encontrando sus manos atadas a la cama.

-Usted está en custodia, por eso está atado –respondio el sanador embobado viendo la pantalla.

-Suélteme... quiero... quiero ver a mi hijo...

-Su hijo está bien, mejor dígame si concibió este otro bebé ingiriendo alguna poción especial.

-¿Cree que pueda darme una fotografía? –musitó la enfermera viendo también la pantalla.

-Es increíble ¿no?

-Si, mi familia no se la creerá.

-¡Basta!... –gimió Draco intentando soltarse- ¡devuélvanme a mi... a mi hijo!

-Creo que no responderá –dijo el hombre contrariado a la enfermera.

-Su presión sanguínea sigue subiendo, sanador Wallace.

-Ya intente de todo y no logro bajarla...

Draco escuchaba como el hombre indicaba una dosis más de quien sabe que medicamento dándose cuenta de su tono emocionado, el mismo de quien tiene ante si un interesante fenómeno.

_____________________________________

Para descanso de la mujer, vio a Harry levantarse y salir de ahí en medio de palabrotas; pues en realidad el auror necesitaba saber algo de Draco, por lo que de nueva cuenta se dirigió a San Mungo.

El moreno se había levantado y sentado por enésima vez cuando vio a lo lejos al sanador Jackson acompañado de una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años que cargaba un maletín.

-Ya estamos aquí.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es mi hija Kelly, es sanadora y trabaja conmigo en mi clínica, no confío en ninguna de las enfermeras de aquí.

-Hola –saludo la chica extendiéndole la mano a Harry, quien la tomó educadamente sin dejar de verla con cierta sospecha.

-Tranquilo, ella es muy discreta.

-Como es mi obligación serlo en esta profesión –dijo Kelly sentándose y abriendo su maletín para sacar una enorme carpeta.

-Acabo de darle la historia clínica de Draco, sé que es mucha información, pero en mejor que comience desde ahora.

-Claro –respondio Harry sentándose de nuevo, siendo imitado por el medimago- los medios ya lo saben... -dijo mirando al frente después de un momento.

-Sí, me lo dijo el señor Black... me mostró el diario.

-¿Cómo supieron?

-Sé que aparte de ustedes, solo yo sabía, pero te juro por mi honor de sanador, que yo no revelé esta información.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente dirigió su vista a Kelly, quien con una pluma muggle en la boca, mantenía su vista en los pergaminos.

-Ella tampoco fue, pues no sabía que Draco estaba esperando de nuevo otro bebé –dijo el señor Jackson.

-Pues voy a averiguarlo y cuando lo haga, conocerán al hijo de puta que puedo ser.

_____________________________________

-Llame a Harry Potter... él no sabe que estoy aquí –dijo Draco viendo al sanador quitar la pantalla.

-¿Concibió al producto con sexo común entre homosexuales o hizo algo más? –preguntó el hombre colocando unos tubos extraños a ambos lados de la cama.

Draco no contestó, pues miraba confundido lo que el hombre hacía ayudado por la enfermera.

-¿Qué... es eso? –preguntó viendo como la enfermera ajustaba la altura.

-Tranquilo, señor Malfoy.

Draco comprendió de golpe lo que esos tubos significaban cuando la enfermera comenzó a levantarle una pierna.

-¡No! –gritó intentando soltarse sin éxito, debido a su debilidad.

-Usted tranquilo, no pasa nada –dijo ella subiendo su pierna a uno de los estribos obstétricos y sujetando su muslo con una correa de tela.

-¡Malditos!... ¡n-no!...

Después de sujetarle una pierna, la enfermera hizo lo mismo con la otra mientras el sanador removía algunas cosas cerca de ellos.

Draco Tragó en seco mientras el pánico comenzaba a invadirlo, pues sabía muy bien que iban a hacerle y ahora no estaba Harry, ni siquiera el señor Jackson, absolutamente nadie para ayudarlo.

-¡Bas-bastardo de mierda!... ¡no me... toque! –gritó, o al menos eso intentó cuando el sanador levantó la sabana que lo cubría por la parte de abajo.

__________________________________________

-¡Buenas noticias! –Dijo Sirius llegando de prisa a la sala de espera en donde estaban Harry y los demás- la orden de restricción fue anulada.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Harry apretando los puños.

-Vamos -intervino el señor Jackson poniéndose de pie.

-Un momento –dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolos girarse para encontrarse nada menos con Phillipe Wright- ¿A dónde demonios creen que van?

-A atender a mi paciente –respondio el viejo sanador comenzando a caminar siendo detenido de nueva cuenta por el jefe de aurores.

-Usted no se mueve de aquí, tiene prohibido acercarse siquiera a esa habitación.

-Ya no es así –dijo Sirius levantando un pergamino- aquí tengo el permiso del ministro Kingsley que le permite al señor Jackson atender a Draco Malfoy.

Wright arrebató el pergamino para desdoblarlo y leerlo rápidamente.

-¿Te saltaste mi autoridad? –exclamó viendo fijamente a Sirius cuando terminó de leer.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer –respondio el auror levantando los hombros.

-Ahora si te pasaste, Black.

-Despídame –concluyó Sirius dándose la vuelta.

________________________________________

-Sentirá el lubricante un poco frio –dijo el sanador en medio de las piernas de Draco, quien no dejaba de forcejear.

-¡No me toque!... ¡no quiero!...

-Cálmese, esto no tardara mucho.

-¡Hijo... de puta!... ¡cabrón malnacido!... ¡no lo haga!...

Draco se quedó callado de repente al sentir el frio contacto de unos dedos en medio de sus nalgas buscando su entrada.

-Dios mío... -musitó viendo el techo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Relájese –dijo el sanador comenzando a hundir un dedo lentamente.

-¡N-no...! ¡No! –gimio el rubio cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras sentía con gran angustia la intrusión en su cuerpo- ¡infeliz bastardo, hijo de perra!... ¡no lo haga!

-Calma, no pasa nada –musitó el sanador Wallace tanteando el interior del chico.

-Basta... basta ya...

Pero el hombre no le escuchaba, pues estaba muy ocupado metiendo ahora dos dedos para detectar alguna cosa fuera de lugar, sin contar que ni siquiera sabía que buscaba.

-¡Me lastima, idiota!

-Relájese... -respondió el sanador presionándole el vientre suavemente mientras empujaba mas su mano.

-Me duele... pare ya... -balbuceó intentando mover las piernas.

-¿Hay algo extraño? –preguntó la enfermera muy intrigada observando a su lado.

-Aun no –respondio el medimago imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza.

-¡Ah!...

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada –dijo el hombre en tono supuestamente tranquilizador- señorita, alcánceme el espéculo.

-Enseguida.

-Juro... que lo mataré... -balbuceó apretando los puños- cuando... cu-cuando me suelte, yo... lo asesinaré... bastardo... ¡ay!... ¡me duele, maldito imbécil!... me duele... esta lastimándome...

-Con calma, solo tranquili...

-¿¡Que diablos está haciendo!? –exclamó el señor Jackson abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-¿Quién es usted, como entró? –Dijo molesto el sanador Wallace sacando su mano del interior de Draco- ¡Esta habitación está restringida, salga inmediatamente!

Todos entraron, a excepción de Sirius, que se había quedado discutiendo con Lance.

Harry miró horrorizado la posición en que tenían a Draco y claramente vio su angustia, miedo y humillación en medio de su ira.

-Hijo de perra... -masculló el auror lanzándose sobre el medimago, quien ni siquiera alcanzó a meter las manos cuando una lluvia de golpes le cayó encima.

-Te quitaré esto –dijo el señor Jackson a Draco desatándole las piernas con ayuda de su hija mientras la enfermera gritaba asustada por el pleito de los dos hombres.

-Lo mataré... lo mataré.... Al hijo de puta, juro que lo mataré... -balbuceaba Draco con la vista fija en el techo.

El señor Jackson dejó que Kelly terminara de soltarlo mientras él le revisaba la presión sanguínea viendo alarmado que el chico comenzaba a sufrir una arritmia cardiaca.

-Kelly, sácalos a todos –dijo el medimago atendiendo a Draco.

La chica asintió sacando su varita y paralizándolos a todos, incluido Harry, quien angustiado se vio levitado hacia afuera, en donde aun discutía Sirius y los dos aurores.

Cuando los liberó del hechizo, Harry se levantó rápidamente intentado entrar a la habitación.

-Por favor... déjame entrar –exclamó impidiendo que Kelly cerrara la puerta.

-Ahora no Harry, déjanos ayudarlo y en cuanto se pueda te dejaremos entrar.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado frente a la puerta cerrada mientras Lance y Sirius no dejaban de vociferar.

-¡Esto es un atropello, lo demandaré! –gritó el sanador con el pómulo roto y la nariz sangrando.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, Black! –dijo a su vez Lance señalando a Sirius, quien al ver a Harry de pie ante la puerta, no hizo más caso al tipo.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó a su ahijado poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No sé... nos sacaron –respondio Harry sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

-También demandaré a ese sanador Jackson... -continuo vociferando Wallace- quitarme a mi paciente... infeliz...

Sin decir "agua va" Harry se volvió y le estampo otro tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el hombre simplemente se desplomara inconsciente siendo atendido al momento por la enfermera.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, los cuatro aurores que estaban ahí, guardaron silencio sin dejar de lanzarse miradas asesinas, a excepción de Harry, que simplemente miraba la puerta y el techo alternativamente esperando alguna noticia.

Al cabo de una eterna hora, la puerta se abrió asomándose la hija del señor Jackson haciéndoles una señal para que entraran.

-¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Harry apenas entró.

-Mal –respondio el señor Jackson inyectando algo en el suero que Draco tenía clavado en la mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue sometido a mucho estrés y no tomó sus medicamentos, eso lo desestabilizó gravemente... Harry, Draco tiene daño en los pulmones.

Harry miró hacia la cama en donde Draco yacía dormido con una mascarilla puesta; sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, se acercó con pasos lentos hasta quedar junto a la cama, en donde se sentó para ver el rostro amoratado del chico.

-Lo siento... -musitó quitándole un mechón de la frente mientras lagrimas amargas escapaban de sus ojos- nunca fue mi intención que pasaras por esto...

Sirius exhaló un suspiró sintiéndose muy triste de repente al ver a los dos chicos en una situación que ninguno merecía.

Harry siguió llorando mientras todos guardaban silencio sin saber que decir y sintiéndose incómodos por presenciar algo tan intimo; entonces el moreno le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo dejo en sus manos, yo tengo que ir a recuperar a mi hijo.

-Tranquilo, yo me ocupo –respondio el sanador.

-Sirius, cuídalo por favor.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes –dijo el auror palmeándole la espalda.

Harry salió de ahí con paso seguro al albergue infantil.

_______________________________________

Cuando Harry llegó de nuevo al albergue infantil con una carpeta bajo el brazo, la recepcionista solo lo miró nerviosa mientras anunciaba su llegada a su jefa.

-En un momento lo atiendo –escuchó Harry por respuesta, por lo que deseando que en verdad lo hicieran esperar mucho para que Arthur Weasley tuviese tiempo de hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

Las horas transcurrieron lentas en medio de su angustia por Draco y por el pequeño, pues hacía más de un día que no sabía nada de él y eso también lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando el reloj en la pared marcó las 4:00 pm, comenzó a ponerse aun más nervioso, pues la hora de atención al público era hasta las 5:00 pm.

La recepcionista atendía a otras personas con la excusa de que eran asuntos más sencillos que no requerían tanta atención, por lo cual él tenía que esperar a que su jefa lo atendiera personalmente.

______________________________________

-Dile de una vez por todas a Dolores Umbridge que no la atenderé –exclamó Kingsley a su secretaria- que ese asunto con el bebé de Draco Malfoy está concluido y que no pienso abrirlo de nuevo, que si quiere algo, vaya con el director de asuntos familiares y que deje de joderr; ya ni un grano en el culo fastidia tanto como esa desagradable mujer.

La secretaria asintió apenada por el ultimo comentario del ministro y enseguida salió a dar su recado a una Umbridge que respondio cosas peores que el ministro.

____________________________________

-Yo no veo cual es el problema con el bebé gestado por Draco Malfoy –exclamó el director de asuntos familiares- es más, no entiendo cómo es que no se lo han entregado a su tutor, pues su padre solo está arrestado, no condenado.

-¡Pero estamos hablando del hijo de Draco Malfoy! –Bufó Umbridge indignada- ¡el engendro que vino al mundo gracias a la magia oscura del que no "debía ser nombrado!

-Mire, señora –respondio el hombre haciendo evidente acopio de paciencia- ese asunto ya fue discutido por el Wizengamot; si usted cree que yo voy a enfrentarme a ellos pidiendo que revisen de nuevo ese asunto solo porque usted lo dice, está muy equivocada.

-¡Pero...!

-Y si Harry Potter tiene todos sus papeles en regla y adoptó a ese bebé como dice, es mejor que sea entregado, pues si ese hombre demanda a todo el departamento de servicios infantiles, tenga por seguro que yo mismo me encargaré de que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas pague la demanda.

Dolores quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar al hombre, quien evidentemente dio por concluida la conversación comenzando a escribir furiosamente sobre un pergamino sin prestarle más atención, por lo que ella se levantó y salió muy indignada de ahí para alivio del pobre mago.

______________________________________

Cuando las 4:30 dieron en el reloj, Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no morderse las uñas; fue entonces que el hombre que entró por la puerta con actitud algo apresurada, casi lo hace saltar de alivio.

-Harry, Sirius me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí, estoy muy preocupado por este asunto y no pude esperar hasta verte en casa ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias señor Weasley –respondio Harry poniéndose de pie ante la mirada curiosa de la recepcionista.

-Cuéntame como esta Draco, pero antes quisiera lavarme las manos, la red flú de la tienda de la esquina arroja mucho hollín y siento que lo traigo hasta en los calcetines.

-Claro, hay un baño por aquí –dijo el moreno guiándolo hasta el sanitario.

Al quedar solos, Harry dio rienda suelta a su nerviosismo.

-¿¡Que sucedió, logró hacerlo o algo salió mal?! –preguntó el chico a bocajarro.

-Buenas noticias... esta hecho –respondió sonriendo al tiempo que levantaba su portafolios.

-¡Dios mío! –gimio Harry encorvándose para apoyar sus manos en sus muslos.

-Pero costó todo el dinero... los ciento cincuenta galeones que me diste, se terminaron –dijo Arthur apenado.

-Eso es lo de menos, mejor explíqueme como está el asunto.

-Mira... -dijo abriendo el portafolios y sacando unos pergaminos- todo está en regla, la fecha de adopción es de hace una semana; pero hay dos cosas muy, pero muy importantes en esto Harry.

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó examinando los documentos.

-Primero, tienes dos semanas para autentificar la adopción ¿Cómo es eso? Pues que tienes que firmar los documentos, lo mismo que Draco, sino lo hacen, los datos asentados en los libros de actas, se borraran automáticamente.

-Eso podemos hacerlo ¿Qué más?

-Que aunque estos documentos pasen por auténticos, finalmente no lo son hasta que ustedes firmen.

-Draco no puede hacerlo en este momento.

-Lo sé, por eso lo segundo que te diré es importante... por regla, todo tipo de documento importante se revisa aplicándole un hechizo de autenticidad.

-Aja... -exclamó Harry ya sabiendo eso, pues él mismo debía hacerlo de vez en cuando en su trabajo.

-Estos documentos pasaran con éxito el primer hechizo, pero si a quien los revisa se le ocurre lanzarle un segundo hechizo, estos no resistirán y se revelara que son apócrifos.

-Por lo que debo estar atento con eso.

-Exacto.

-Bien, entonces creo que todo está listo.

-Eso parece.

-Gracias.

Cuando salieron del baño, Arthur se despidió con actitud apenada.

-Siento no poder quedarme más, pero Molly esta esperándome para ir a visitar a Draco en el hospital.

-No permiten visitas... además la situación no es muy buena ahora, preferiría que esperen un par de días por favor.

-¡Oh que pena!... vaya, en fin, eso preocupará mas a Molly.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, entendemos... ahora debo irme, suerte.

Cuando se despidieron con un apretón de manos, Harry se volvió a mirar el reloj que ya marcaban quince minutos para las 5:00, por lo que mirando ceñudo a la recepcionista, exclamó:

-Le advierto que si no me atiende antes de que den las 5:00, le armaré un maldito escándalo que se escuchará hasta el otro lado del país.

La mujer no supo que decir, simplemente se levantó y desapareció por una puerta.

.


	81. Capitulo 81

-¡Esta como loco, dice que armará un escándalo si no lo atiende!

-Maldita sea... -respondio Sonia estrujándose las manos- al diablo, hazlo pasar, no arriesgaré mi puesto por Dolores.

Cuando Harry se encontró sentado frente a la mujer, extendió su carpeta.

-Aquí tiene, son mis documentos de adopción, espero que se dé prisa con esto pues mi hijo me necesita.

Con manos algo temblorosas, Sonia abrió la carpeta y procedió a leer los documentos encontrando que efectivamente eran papeles que acreditaban la adopción del pequeño.

Con oculta preocupación, el auror vio como la directora aplicaba el consabido hechizo para autentificar el documento, dándose cuenta con gran alivio que la mujer solo aplicaba un hechizo a cada pergamino.

-Bien señor Potter, todo está en orden.

-Bueno, pues entrégueme a mi hijo.

-Claro, solo tendrá que firmar algunos documentos.

Cuando terminaron el papeleo, ella se levanto diciendo:

-Sígame.

Cuando llegaron a los cuneros, el auror alcanzó a escuchar un inconfundible llanto.

-Te toca a ti –dijo una mujer vestida con bata rosa.

-No, te toca a ti –respondio la otra chica.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sonia entrando seguida por Harry, quien inmediatamente buscó con la vista la cuna de donde provenía el llanto.

-A Betty le toca darle de comer y cambiarlo.

-¡No es verdad, eso lo hice yo la ultima vez!

-No es cierto, esa fue Sherry.

Cuando Harry ubicó la cuna, con paso veloz fue a levantar al pequeño Harry, que lloraba desconsolado mientras agitaba las manitas.

-Ya mi amor, ya estoy aquí... -susurró el moreno arrullándolo sin resultado- ¿Qué le sucede? - Preguntó preocupado.

-Bueno... -dijo una de las chicas mirando a la otra- a Betty le tocaba darle de comer.

-¡Que no me tocaba a mí!

-¿Hace cuanto le dieron de comer? –preguntó Harry comenzando a entender el punto.

Las mujeres se miraron sin responder hasta que el auror explotó harto de todos.

-¡Les hice una maldita pregunta!

-Pues... pues...

-Malditas hijas de puta... -exclamó viéndolas con verdadero odio- le tienen miedo...

-¡Es el hijo del que no debía ser nombrado! –Exclamó una de las chicas con actitud angustiada- le dimos de comer, pero... pero...

-Fue hace horas ¿no?... ¡es solo un bebé! ¿¡Que no lo pueden ver?! ¡Es solo un pequeño indefenso que por desgracia quedó al cuidado de personas ineptas y estúpidas como ustedes!

Las tres mujeres se quedaron calladas viendo al auror salir de ahí con el bebé en brazos que no dejaba de llorar.

-Ya cariño, ya te tengo –musitó Harry con ojos anegados en lagrimas.

_____________________________________

Cuando llegó a Grimauld Place, Betsy lo recibió llorando de alegría al ver que llevaba al pequeño con él.

-¡Recuperó al amito Harry! ¡Que alegría!

-Prepara un biberón rápido.

-¡Si amo!

Mientras Betsy preparaba el biberón, él acostó a Harry en la cama y comenzó a revisarlo mientras le quitaba el pañal encontrándose con unas tremendas rozaduras.

-Hijas de perra, ojalá se mueran –masculló viendo que el pequeño se retorcía de dolor con el simple contacto del aire.

Rápidamente aplicó crema para rozaduras haciendo que estas desaparecieran en cuestión de minutos.

-Aquí está el biberón –anuncio la elfina.

Envolviéndolo en una manta, Harry lo acunó mientras se sentaba en la mecedora y le daba el biberón siendo éste succionado con ansiedad desde el primer momento.

Harry veía con gran dolor como el nene bebía su leche mientras lo miraba con los ojitos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-Lo siento, cariño... perdón por no haberte podido recuperar antes... -musito con un nudo en la garganta.

El pequeño se durmió en cuanto terminó de comer, por lo que Harry aprovechó para darse una ducha y comer algo; después alistó al nene aun dormido y se fue al hospital en donde lo primero que dijo Sirius al verlo fue:

-Dame a Harry.

Harry entregó al pequeño a su padrino, quien inmediatamente comenzó a arrullarlo a pesar de que el nene estaba dormido.

-¿Está bien?

-No, las muy malditas enfermeras lo estaban matando de hambre, pues le temen demasiado para acercarse siquiera a cambiarlo, tenía unas rozaduras espantosas.

-Bastardas de mierda... las refundiré en Azkaban, les plantaré drogas, pociones prohibidas y hasta algún muertito a las muy hijas de perra... -masculló caminando de un lado a otro enfurecido.

-Por cierto, solo vi a Smith en la puerta ¿Dónde está Lance?

-El muy hijo de puta se fue al cuartel a agilizar los cargos en contra de Draco, dice que tiene a las victimas dispuestas a declarar en cuanto las llamen.

Harry miró hacia la cama viendo con gran dolor que Draco seguía dormido mientras el señor Jackson escribía algo sentado en una silla.

-Esta mejor –dijo Kelly al verlo.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Harry con tristeza- ¿no me estas mintiendo para que me sienta mejor?

-Nunca haría eso, va contra mi ética.

El moreno suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la cama, en donde se sentó para acariciar una mejilla del rubio dormido.

Harry se enderezó al ver que Draco se movió a su contacto intentando a todas luces despertar.

-Hola cariño... -musitó acercándose a él para hablarle casi al oído.

-mmm...

-Despierta.

Draco abrió los ojos con gran dificultad para encontrarse a tan solo un palmo de distancia, unos enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban ansiosos.

-Ha-Harry... -balbuceó a través de su mascarilla de oxigeno- mi... mi...

-Tu hijo está bien, mira... -dijo haciendo una seña a Sirius para que se acercase con el bebé, el cual tomo en brazos para acercarlo a la cama.

Draco vio el sonrosado rostro dormido y silenciosas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

-Gracias... -musitó sin dejar de ver al pequeño- gracias...

-Ahora te toca a ti ponerte bien ¿vale? –dijo el auror besándole la frente.

Draco cerró los ojos asintiendo para poder ahora si, dejarse llevar por el sueño con completa tranquilidad.

-No pisará una celda, pagaremos una fianza y enfrentara los cargos desde casa –dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlos en paz? –Exclamó Harry mirando a Draco dormir- las dos personas que más amo en el mundo han sido lastimadas por gente estúpida.

Sirius ya no dijo nada, solo suspiró regresando a su silla.

___________________________________

Al día siguiente, todos los diarios anunciaban con titulares amarillistas, el romance del "Niño que vivió" con el ex convicto Draco Malfoy, haciendo parecer a Draco como un aprovechado y a Harry casi como un traidor a la patria.

-A veces me pregunto cómo puede haber gente tan imbécil y estúpida –exclamó Harry molesto con tremendas ojeras por haber permanecido despierto toda la noche mientras Sirius había regresado a casa con el pequeño.

-La ignorancia y el miedo provocan estas cosas –dijo Kelly mientras inyectaba algo en el suero de Draco- ¿pero porque lees esas noticias tan amarillistas? imaginé que eso no te interesaba.

-De hecho no me importa lo que digan de mí, lo que sucede es que necesito saber que es lo que están diciendo de Draco; a mí ya se me resbalan todas esas noticias pretenciosas, aprendí eso cuando el profesor Dumbledore vivía aun.

-Si, recuerdo que el "Profeta" dijo muchas cosas malas de ti.

-Ajá... por eso ya no hago caso, pero ahora... ahora es diferente –exclamó el moreno exhalando un suspiro.

-Entiendo; por cierto, ya que estas aquí, voy a darte un curso de atención básica.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Aprenderás a tomar la presión sanguínea, a aplicar sueros e inyecciones.

-¡Sé algo de eso! –replicó Harry dando la impresión de estar ofendido; actitud que Kelly descifró de inmediato.

-Sé que da miedo atender a alguien querido.

-Pues... pues no es eso, pero sé algunos hechizos que...

-Eso es solo lo básico para atender en el lugar del ataque –interrumpió la chica refiriéndose al conocimiento especifico de un auror- pero esto ya son cuidados especiales, algo con lo que lidiar después.

-Ah.

-Tranquilo Harry, no es tan difícil como parece, es solo cuestión de práctica.

-¿Pero inyectarlo?... ¿y si lo hago mal?

-Seguro eso pensabas en tus prácticas de auror ¿no?

-Pues si, eso si... pero no es lo mismo.

-Claro que es lo mismo, pues en ambas situaciones, la vida de alguien más está en riesgo.

-Eso no ayuda mucho –respondió desparramándose desanimado en la silla.

-Te lo digo para demostrarte que si en eso pudiste ¿Por qué en esto no?

-Si, claro.

-Además prácticamente has sido su enfermero todos estos meses, ya estas acostumbrado a lidiar con esto, solo que no tendrás que estar atenido a que mi padre aplique inyecciones y cosas asi.

-Bueno, pues ni hablar, comencemos.

____________________________________

Habiendo dejado al pequeño con Molly; Sirius y Harry no tuvieron más opción que presentarse en el trabajo bajo la mirada inquisitoria de casi todos, principalmente de Wright, que miraba con ojos asesinos a Sirius mientras le asignaba una misión en la Patagonia.

-Bien –respondio el último de los Black mientras mascaba un chicle y se alzaba de hombros- ¿a que hora parto?

-Enseguida –exclamó Wright ocultando su contrariedad por no verlo hacer una rabieta.

-Ok, nos vemos luego Harry –dijo Sirius palmeando en la espalda a su ahijado antes de salir de ahí.

Cuando quedaron solos, Wright exhaló un suspiro intentando exasperar al auror, quien imitó la actitud de su padrino recargándose en la silla.

-No estaba enterado de tu asunto con Malfoy.

-Y no tendría porque, es mi vida privada.

-Si, pero esto afecta la credibilidad del departamento.

-Eso es una estupidez, pero sé que no importa lo que le pueda decir, pues es más que clara su posición.

-Mira Potter, tengo mi propia opinión sobre este asunto, pero tienes razón, tu vida privada no me incumbe, por lo que seré imparcial en este asunto.

-Si, como no.

-Espera, sé que parece todo lo contrario, pero entiéndeme, tengo a dos personas levantando cargos en su contra; además, él que este contigo dice mucho.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que tu lo ayudaste a librar Azkaban, por ejemplo.

-Si eso quiere pensar la gente, muy su problema, ellos no me dan de comer, así que no veo en que mas pueda afectar todo esto mi trabajo.

-Es cierto... y mira, aunque no tienes muchos años aquí, he llegado a conocerte un poco y sé que eres integro en tu trabajo, y contrario a lo que parece, quiero que todo esto se solucione como debe.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Que no te involucres en el caso de Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo será eso, si somos pareja?

-Entiendo eso, pero los chicos de aquí están muy molestos.

-¡Pues me importa un pito si están contentos o deprimidos! –Exclamó enderezándose- ¡mi puta vida les importa una mierda, así que su enojo se lo pueden meter por el culo!

-Harry...

-¡Lance trató con excesiva fuerza a Draco y provocó que mi hijo fuera maltratado en ese albergue, si ese imbécil se les vuelve a acercar, le voy a partir la cara!

-Hagamos esto –dijo Wright intentando hacer a un lado sus propios prejuicios por los Malfoy- tomate tus vacaciones, así arreglas por fuera el asunto de Malfoy y dejas que las aguas se calmen ¿Qué te parece?

Harry torció la boca mientras intentaba calmar sus ánimos reconociendo que la propuesta de su jefe sonaba un tanto razonable.

-De acuerdo –dijo cruzándose de brazos- me toca casi un mes.

-Tomate el mes completo, el par de días que te faltan, los descontarán de tu suelo ¿te parece?

-Bien.

_____________________________________

Cuando Draco despertó, encontró a Harry mirando por la ventana.

-Harry...

-Hola –respondio el moreno girándose al oír su nombre- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor... quítame esta mascarilla... -dijo tanteándose la cara.

-No, es mejor que te la dejes.

-Quítamela.

-Bueno, pero solo un ratito –accedió retirándosela y ayudándolo a sentarse poniéndole unas almohadas en la espalda.

-¿Y mi hijo?

-Esta con Molly.

-Ah... -respondio el rubio con cara triste, por lo que Harry le tomo la barbilla diciendo:

-Esta bien, ya sabes cómo lo adora.

-Claro.

-Por cierto... hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿De que se trata?

-Pues de Harry, veras, servicios infantiles no querían entregármelo.

-Si, eso me dijo Umbridge... que no tenia tutor asignado y la verdad es que fue un enorme descuido de mi parte, pues ni siquiera lo he registrado.

-Pues ya está registrado.

-¿En serio?

-Aja... pero para que me lo entregaran, tuve que adoptarlo.

-¿Adoptarlo?

-Si, legalmente Harry es mi hijo.

-Oh...

Harry vio a Draco mirarlo con sorpresa y luego mirar al frente.

-Lamento no haber pedido tu...

-No –interrumpió Draco sonriéndole tranquilizador- no tienes que disculparte, al contrario... soy yo quien debe agradecerte.

-Pero es que no es solo eso... -dijo Harry sonriendo un tanto culpable.

-¿Hay más?

-Veras, como yo estaba en el albergue, quien hizo todo el trámite fue el señor Weasley.

-¿Y?

Harry se levantó de la silla en donde se había sentado y fue a la mesa por una carpeta entregándosela a Draco.

-Nunca pensé en eso hasta que lo leí.

Draco abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer los documentos dándose cuenta a lo que se refería Harry.

-¿Harry Potter Malfoy? –dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-Si... sé que preferirías que tu apellido fuera primero, pero el señor Weasley lo puso así y la verdad nunca se me ocurrió aclararle ese detalle cuando le pedí este favor.

Harry vio a Draco seguir con la mirada en los pergaminos, por lo que sintiéndose apenado, continuo con sus disculpas.

-Por ahora no podemos cambiarle el nombre, pero...

-No, está bien –interrumpió de nueva cuenta mirándolo- nuestros apellidos impactan mucho, solo que el tuyo de manera positiva y el mío todo lo contrario... así que es mejor que escuchen tu apellido en él antes que el mío, eso le ahorrara problemas en el futuro ¿no crees?

-Draco...

-Gracias Harry, por adoptarlo.

-No tienes porque darlas, él ya era mi hijo desde antes.

Draco sonrió haciendo al mismo tiempo una mueca de dolor.

-Me duele la nariz –dijo tanteándosela con cuidado- quiero verla.

Harry torció la boca sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento, por lo que sin más remedio le alcanzó un pequeño espejo.

-Recuerda que de todos modos te ves bien.

Draco lo miró extrañado mientras tomaba el espejo para abrir tremendos ojos al ver su nariz inflamada y chueca.

-¡Por las bolas de Merlín! ¿¡Que me pasó?!

-Alguien, seguro Lance, te rompió la nariz.

-¡No me refiero a eso, me refiero al porque esta tan chueca!

-Pues... el medimago que te atendió al llegar aquí intentó arreglarla con un hechizo.

-Y pasó a joderme ¿verdad? –Exclamó el rubio horrorizado mientras la tanteaba con cuidado- quedó espantosa... quedó horrible... de por si ya estoy feo de nuevo...

-Tú no estás feo.

-¡Ya se me marcaron mas las manchas de la cara, no me digas que no lo habías notado!

Harry guardó silencio, pues si había notado que las mejillas de Draco habían comenzado a oscurecerse de nuevo.

-Mierda... -mascullo el rubio arrojando el espejo al suelo haciéndolo pedacitos.

El auror se quedó en silencio, pues en verdad se había quedado sin saber que decir.

-Lo lamento –dijo Draco después de unos minutos- lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Es que estoy siendo un idiota... has movido cielo y tierra por Harry y por mí y a mí lo único que se ocurre es hacer un berrinche por mi nariz.

Harry sonrió comprensivo, así que le tomó la mano diciendo:

-Haría eso y más por los dos grandes amores de mi vida.

Draco sonrió sintiéndose mejor a pesar de tener muy presente su nariz.

-Tomaré un mes de vacaciones ¿Qué te parece?

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial!

-Aja, así podre ocuparme de tu arresto.

La sonrisa de Draco fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Lo había olvidado... sigo arrestado... ¿volveré a prisión? –preguntó sin poder ocultar el miedo.

-No, por ahora no.

-¿Por ahora?

-No te preocupes, busque un abogado y esta vez encontré uno que si quiere representarte, pues ya las aguas no están tan revueltas como antes; Kingsley me lo recomendó, hará esto como un favor.

-¡Pero ellos me atacaron, yo solo me defendí!

-Lo sé, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Draco se pasó las manos por el enredado cabello cayendo en cuenta de algo.

-¡Ya lo saben!... Harry, leí en "El profeta" que ya saben que estoy esperando otro bebé ¿¡cómo diablos supieron?!

-Si, ese asunto me preocupa, es una fuga de información muy grave.

-Otra vez están sobre mi... -gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ya lo averiguaremos después, ahora hay que enfocarnos en lo primordial que es tu demanda.

-Si, tienes razón... -respondió con desaliento- por cierto ¿en donde esta Black?

-Wright lo mando a la Patagonia a una misión.

-¿Y porque hasta allá?

-Como una venganza por haber pasado sobre su autoridad.

-¿Y Black como lo tomó?

-Estoy seguro que fue como si le pusieran chile en el culo, pero ya sabes cómo es, primero muerto, a mostrar su enfado al jefe; así que para hacerlo enojar más, se fue como si nada.

-Ya veo... oye ¿Cuándo me dan de alta? No me gusta estar aquí.

-No lo sé, pero creo que pronto.

-Oye ¿pero regresaré a casa?... ¿no a prisión?

-Irás a casa, pagamos una fianza y enfrentarás los cargos fuera.

-Oye... el medimago que me atendió... no volverá a tratarme ¿verdad?

-No.

-Ah bueno.

Harry observo como Draco se había quedado callado de repente y su rostro se tornaba sombrío, por lo que comprendió que era lo que el chico estaba recordando.

-Ya quiero irme Harry, no me gusta estar aquí.

-Solo un par de días más.

-No, ya estoy bien.

-Draco, eso debe decirlo el señor Jackson, no tú.

-Quiero irme ya ¡quiero irme ya!

-¡Cálmate, eso debe decidirlo el sanador!

Draco resopló sintiéndose frustrado, por lo que solo atinó a tomar una almohada y cubrirse la cara con ella.

-¡Draco, te vas a...!

-¡Ay!

-Lastimar la nariz... -completó.

.


	82. Capitulo 82

-Por todos los cielos, no hace falta que nadie te haga nada, tu eres tu peor enemigo –exclamó Harry levantándose molesto a quitarle la almohada de la cara.

Draco solo se giró dándole la espalda aguantándose las ganas locas de gritar de dolor por su nariz aplastada.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo estamos hoy? –saludo el señor Jackson alegremente mientras entraba seguido por Kelly.

-Buenos días –respondio el moreno de mala gana.

-Creo que no estamos de buenas ¿eh?

-¿Cuándo me voy de aquí? –Preguntó Draco enderezándose- ya estoy bien.

-Mañana.

-¿Hasta mañana?... pero...

-Draco –interrumpió Harry.

-Déjame en paz, solo yo sé cómo me siento... aparte de inútil, estoy feo.

-¿Lo dices por tu nariz? –preguntó el señor Jackson.

-¿Pues porque más?

-Creo que deberías preocuparte más por tu salud.

-Usted no es una belleza, pero no tiene la nariz tan chueca como yo.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry sorprendido.

Pero el señor Jackson ya había aprendido a querer a esos chicos y a comprenderlos también, conocía muy bien el carácter explosivo y un tanto demandante de Draco, conocía su debilidad interior y sus deseos de amor; también había llegado a conocer a Harry, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para saber que el chico no era para nada lo que los diarios decían que era. El joven auror demostraba una gran madurez a pesar de su edad, se veía que había tenido que crecer a vapor, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar y a enfrentar situaciones difíciles sin perder la cabeza; Harry Potter, tan fuerte cuando la situación lo requería y tan suave cuando Draco movía su dedo meñique; ya nada le sorprendía de ese par.

-No importa –respondio sonriendo- entiendo que te sientas mal por lo de tu nariz.

-Ya quiero irme de aquí, no tolero este lugar.

-Con tu nariz tenemos todo un caso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque al aplicarte ese hechizo, lo que el sanador provocó, fue que soldara el hueso sin repararlo.

-¿Significa que me quedaré así para siempre? –Dijo con desaliento- ya lo presentía.

-Hay una solución.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá, pero es un tanto dolorosa.

-¿En que consiste?

-Tengo una pomada que se aplica en el hueso, éste se reblandece y solo resta moldearlo.

-¿Moldearlo?... ¿moldeara mi nariz?

-¿De verdad puede hacer eso? –Preguntó Harry un tanto escéptico- es decir ¿devolverle la forma a su nariz con usar solo sus manos?

-No solo es la habilidad de mis manos, tenemos la memoria genética, eso ayudara a regresar al hueso a su lugar.

-¿Podemos hacerlo ya? –preguntó ansioso Draco.

-Prefiero esperar unos días.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero estresarte sin necesidad.

-¡Tener mi nariz bien es una necesidad!

-Pero puede esperar.

-Entonces deme de alta ya.

-Draco, ya estuvo bueno –dijo molesto Harry.

-¡Tu no entiendes, quiero irme de aquí! –Gritó arrojándole una almohada- ¡quiero cuidar a mi hijo!

-El está bien.

-Claro, no está cuidándolo el inútil de Draco ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró exasperado mientras se pasaba las manos por entre el cabello.

-Tranquilo, pronto saldrás de aquí –dijo Kelly cambiándole el suero.

-Tú ni me calmes que ni siquiera te conozco.

-¡Ya cállate, estas comportándote como un imbécil! –gritó Harry haciéndolo quedarse callado.

El rubio sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse, por lo que simplemente se recostó de nuevo dándole la espalda.

Los medimagos se miraron entre si en silencio, apurándose en hacer sus cosas para dejar a aquel par solos.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Draco ya no pudo reprimir un pequeño sollozo haciendo que Harry se sentara en la cama poniéndole una mano en la cintura.

-Draco...

-Ya sé... soy un tonto...

-No, no es eso.

-Ya no me quieres en casa...

-No seas idiota, claro que si, es solo que quiero asegurarme de que estés estable.

-Pero... P-pero no me gusta... e-este... este lugar... -gimoteó el rubio abrazando la almohada- además... estoy muy sensible por las mal-malditas hormonas... por lo general n-no... n-no lloraría por esto.

Harry intentó girarlo para que lo mirara a la cara sin lograrlo, por lo que se levantó y se acostó frente a él.

-Es por lo que te hizo ese medimago ¿verdad? –susurró el moreno acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Draco lo miró sorprendido mientras la vergüenza comenzaba a invadirlo.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal, ese sanador recibió su merecido.

Draco se tapó la cara mientras Harry lo abrazaba.

-Shhh... ya no volverá a tocarte...

-Me... m-me sentí... ultrajado... violado... fue... fue hu-humillante... quise morirme...

-No debió hacerte eso.

-Sácame de aquí, Harry... no me gusta este lugar...

-De acuerdo, insistiré con el señor Jackson.

Draco se sintió reconfortado con las palabras del auror, por lo que suspirando más tranquilo, pegó su oreja al pecho del moreno para escuchar aquello que siempre lo tranquilizaba... el latido del corazón de Harry Potter.

________________________________________

-Son las 8:00 pm, usted dijo que mañana lo daría de alta ¿Qué más da que lo haga hoy?

El señor Jackson miró a Harry con ambas cejas levantadas.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy igual de insoportable que él –aceptó Harry levantando las manos- pero lo estresa mucho estar en este lugar.

-Si, eso es cierto... -convino el medimago viendo al chico dormir- dame un par de horas en lo que recojo algunos análisis y hago el papeleo.

-Gracias –respondio Harry sonriendo aliviado.

Al quedar solo, decidió salir por un café agradeciendo que el auror que había quedado custodiando a Draco, al fin fue retirado; pero al entrar a la cafetería por primera vez desde que Draco estaba ahí, sintió inmediatamente las pesadas miradas de todo el mundo sobre él.

-Un café con leche –pidió en la barra sintiéndose incomodo.

-¿Entonces él es el papá del nuevo hijo de Malfoy? –escuchó susurrar a una mujer en una mesa cercana.

-¡Sí! es una lástima ¿verdad? Tan guapo él y mira con que lacra se fue a quedar.

-Pues ese Malfoy si que la supo hacer, hizo lo que cualquier otra mujer no pudo, encandilarle un hijo.

-Lastima que sea gay, esos ojazos verdes no los tiene cualquiera.

-¡Cállate, te va a oír!

-Como si les importara si los escucho o no... -pensó Harry fastidiado mientras esperaba su café.

-¿Y nadie ha logrado ver a Malfoy?... sería increíble verlo preñado ¿no te parece?

-Seguro, aunque fíjate que tampoco ha de ser tan cierto lo que dicen los diarios.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A lo mejor Harry Potter no está con Draco Malfoy porque sea su novio ni nada de eso, a lo mejor está aquí porque esta vigilándolo ¿no crees?

-Pues no sé pero ojalá y así sea, es demasiado paquete para ese mortífago.

-Al menos mis primos creen eso, que Potter solo está con él por encargo del ministro.

Sin esperar su café, Harry se giró furioso y salió de ahí ante el creciente cuchicheo de la gente.

_________________________________________

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco cuando Harry comenzó a ponerle su chaqueta sobre la bata de hospital.

-Nos vamos –respondio Harry levantando las mantas.

-¿Ya me dio de alta el señor Jackson? –dijo contento.

-No, ya te di de alta yo –concluyó tomando al rubio en brazos para sorpresa de éste y salir de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Draco.

________________________________________

-No me gusta que me cargues –dijo Draco en el elevador.

-¿Preferirías caminar? –respondio Harry sin dejar de ver la pequeña flecha que señalaba los pisos.

Un sanador y dos señoras que iban con él miraban asombrados la escena que tenían enfrente; nada menos que al mismísimo Harry Potter cargando en brazos a Draco Malfoy vestido con una chaqueta, bata de hospital y calcetines blancos.

-Pues la verdad si, pero seguramente me voy a caer.

-Exacto, así que mejor te llevo yo, no quiero que ni tú ni MI hijo se lastimen.

Draco enrojeció hasta las orejas al ver la clara intención de Harry de demostrar a quien fuera, el tipo de relación que tenían.

-Y en cuanto lleguemos a casa te voy a preparar una rica cena –continúo el auror tan fresco como una lechuga- ¿o antes preferirías tomar un largo baño de tina?... aprovéchame que estoy de oferta; recuerda que a MI OTRO hijo lo cuida la señora Weasley.

Draco definitivamente ya no supo que contestar, lo único que atinó a hacer cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ver ante si un vestíbulo lleno de gente, fue abrazar a Harry por el cuello y esconder su cara en él.

Escuchó claramente el creciente murmullo a su alrededor conforme pasaban por ahí, así que antes de salir del hospital y que las puertas se cerraran tras ellos, levanto la cabeza y les mostró a todos los que los miraban embobados, el dedo medio.

_____________________________________________

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –exclamó nada más salir de la chimenea.

-Así es, bienvenido –dijo Harry colocándolo en el sofá.

-¡Amo Draco, amo Draco! –Chilló Betsy apareciéndose en la sala al oír el ruido- ¡Amo....! Amo...! –Gimoteó la elfina derramando tremendos lagrimones mientras se sentaba en el piso junto al sillón estrujándose las manos frente a Draco- ¡estuve taaaaaan triste!

-Pues ya estoy aquí.

-Betsy, prepara algo de cenar –dijo Harry sentándose junto a Draco.

-¿No dijiste tu que ibas a cocinar?

-No, eso era para la puta gente chismosa –declaró el moreno abrazándolo de repente quedando a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de Draco- pero el baño de tina sigue en pie.

-Quiero el baño y luego la cena.

-No, primero la cena y luego el baño.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, cenaremos y fin del cuento.

En eso estaban cuando el señor Jackson emergió de la chimenea en estado furioso.

-¿¡Como se atrevieron a salir así del hospital?!

-Ya iba a darme de alta ¿no? –Exclamó Draco alzándose de hombros- no veo porque tanto escándalo.

-¿¡Que tal si estas grave?!

-Usted sabe que de ser así, no lo hubiera sacado –dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hasta el anciano para tranquilizarlo. ¿Quiere una taza de té?

-Lo que quiero es que la próxima vez esperen mis indicaciones –respondio el sanador del mal modo mientras le daba a Harry un paquete de medicamentos y una carpeta con los horarios de cada medicina- ahora me voy, nos vemos después.

-¿No se queda a cenar? –invitó Draco muy amable.

-Guárdate tus buenos modos, a mi no me engañas –respondio el medimago entrando a la chimenea y recitando su dirección.

-¿Y porque se enoja conmigo? ¡Esta vez ni siquiera fue mi idea!

-No, pero creo que ya te conoce.

-¿Y cuándo vamos por Harry?

-Mañana.

-Que bien... oye Harry –dijo Draco poniéndose serio- creo que perdimos la carreola.

-No, ya la pedí y mañana me la entregan; ya la estaban haciendo perdidiza y bien podría olvidarme de ella, pero si esos muertos de hambre piensan que se las voy a regalar, es que tienen mierda en la cabeza.

-Entiendo.

-No es por el costo, es porque por mis bolas no se las voy a dejar.

Draco solo sonrió por el enojo del auror.

_______________________________________

Cuando al fin terminaron de cenar y subieron a la habitación, Harry preparó la tina de baño con sales aromáticas.

-¿Te bañarás conmigo? –preguntó Draco al verlo desnudarse y ponerse una bata.

-Claro, necesito relajarme ¿vienes?

Draco se levantó y también se puso una bata de baño tomando después la mano que Harry le ofrecía.

Al entrar al baño y pasar frente al espejo, el rubio alcanzó a ver su rostro en el espejo quedándose quieto de repente.

-Oh no, no lo harás –dijo Harry jalándolo y quitándolo de ahí.

-Tengo ojeras moradas... -musitó Draco dejándose llevar- y mi nariz esta horrible.

-Me importa un pito como te ves, eso es solo temporal, así que nada de autocompasión ni nada de lloriqueos ¿capicci? –Exclamó quitándose la bata- este muñecote es solo tuyo, así que aprovecha y atáscate.

Draco no pudo evitar reír por el último comentario del moreno, por lo que no pudo más que dejar a un lado su autocompasión y quitarse también la bata.

-mmm que rico... -exclamó sumergiéndose en la espumosa y caliente agua.

-No tanto como yo –dijo Harry colocándose entre la tina y Draco.

-No haremos el amor ¿verdad? –pregunto Draco dejándose envolver por los brazos del auror.

-No, pero de todos modos puedo hacerte disfrutar.

-Si, pero me gusta cuando lo hacemos... ¿no podríamos hacer una excepción? –dijo juguetón colando su mano por atrás hasta tocar el miembro de Harry.

-mmm... -gimió el moreno sintiendo la mano del rubio comenzar a masturbarlo- si... eso esta bueno...

-¿Y entonces?... ¿me lo haces?... –dijo dándose vuelta y comenzando a besarlo en la barbilla y cuello.

-Mueve esa mano más rápido... -masculló Harry tocando sus propias tetillas.

Draco sonrió travieso aumentando el ritmo de su mano hasta hacerlo correrse.

-¡Ah!...

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó Draco besándolo en la boca.

-Me encantó...

-Puedo esperar a que te repongas para que...

-No Draco, no haremos el amor –interrumpió Harry sin dejar de besarlo también.

Draco se enderezó enojado.

-Pero también puedo hacer algo por ti –dijo Harry viendo su expresión.

-No, yo quiero sexo.

-¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Te apuesto a que si te acuestas en este momento, te quedas dormido.

-Pues no lo hagamos tan fuerte, que sea algo suavecito –dijo en tono exageradamente suplicante- Harry, hazme el amor, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-No es buena idea, no sabemos como pueda afectar al bebé.

-Pues me lo haces con cuidado.

-Dime algo ¿tú y Roger tuvieron relaciones cuando estabas esperando a Harry?

Draco se enderezó enfurruñado.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Es una pregunta importante.

El rubio contuvo su contrariedad reconociendo que la pregunta si tenía su importancia, por lo que lanzando un bufido dijo:

-Creo que no.

-¿Crees?... ¿o sea que no estás seguro?

-Mira Harry, no tuvimos mucho tiempo juntos después de eso, la mayoría de la gestación de Harry estuve preso.

-Entonces no sabemos como pueda afectar –concluyó Harry.

Draco se giró furioso y comenzó a tallarse los brazos con la esponja ante la mirada seria de Harry.

-Draco...

-Déjame en paz.

-Vamos, no te enojes... -insistió el moreno tocándole un hombro.

-No, está bien, no estoy enojado.

-Si lo estas.

-No lo estoy y si insistes en eso, en verdad me enojare.

-Draco... -repitió Harry intentando mirarlo de frente.

-¡Déjame en paz! –exclamó Draco soltándose.

-Tus hormonas te están enloqueciendo, por eso estas tan enojado por una cosa de nada.

Aquello fue como si le untaran chile en el culo, por lo que se volvió a mirarlo con ojos asesinos.

-Tengo razón, así que no me veas así, agradece que no tomo tus berrinches en serio –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Draco no supo que decir, pues se sintió tan enojado que solo quiso desaparecer de ahí.

-No, no te vas a ir –dijo Harry tomándolo de la muñeca cuando el rubio intentó salir de la tina.

-¡Suéltame cretino!

Harry volvió a sentarlo y a intentar abrazarlo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Mejor me hubieras dejado en el hospital!

-Cálmate cariño, tranquilízate –musitó Harry abrazándolo a la fuerza.

-¡Mejor di que no quieres tener sexo conmigo porque me veo horrible!

-¿mmm?

-Estoy horrible... con mi cara tan fea y mi nariz deforme...

-No empieces con eso.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Quieres que volvamos a pelear como hace días?... recuerda como te sentirás después.

Draco se quedó mirándolo con ojos enfurecidos y labios apretados.

-¿Draco?

El rubio miró hacia un lado reconociendo que Harry tenía razón, se estaba enojando por nada y su ánimo bajaba y subía como un vil yoyo.

-Mierda... -musitó suspirando- es cierto...

-Solo cálmate, no te enojes, lo menos que quiero es hacerte enojar –dijo Harry tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y besándole una mejilla.

Draco sonrió y se recargó en Harry abrazándolo.

-Aun así eres un bastardo de mierda.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el moreno asombrado.

-Un palito no se le niega a nadie.

-Ya lo haremos después.

-No, cuando tú quieras, puras habas.

-¡Oh vamos Draco, no seas un resentido!... mira, aun podemos divertirnos –dijo Harry estirándose y tomando un patito de hule de un estante.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?

-Este patito puede ser muuuy travieso –respondio el moreno con gesto pícaro mientras agitaba el juguete frente a Draco.

-Es el pato del niño –dijo el rubio alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues ya no, es mío y nadie me lo quitara.

-¿Estas robándole un juguete a un bebé de cuatro meses?

-Aja –respondio Harry muy quitado de la pena- ¿y?

-Eres de lo peor –concluyó Draco rodando los ojos.

___________________________________

.


	83. Capitulo 83

-¿Es necesario que duerma con eso? –replicó Draco viendo a Harry sacar una mascarilla de una bolsa de plástico.

-Ajá, el señor Jackson dice que el oxigeno que respirarás, tiene un medicamento que restaurará tus pulmones dañados.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo será?

-La carpeta dice que por lo menos una semana.

Haciendo gestos de desagrado, Draco solo cruzó los brazos ya metido en la cama mientras Harry sacaba un pequeño tanque.

-Bien, acuéstate para que ya no tengas que moverte.

Draco se acostó siendo enmascarado al momento, por un serio y meticuloso Harry Potter.

-Huele a rayos –exclamó el rubio a través de la mascarilla- parece que tengo la nariz metida en una botica.

-Ni modo –respondio Harry levantándose y preparándose para acostarse también.

Cuando ya estuvieron ambos en la cama y con la luz apagada, lo único que se escuchaba en medio de la oscuridad, era el burbujeo del oxigeno.

-Harry no podrá dormir con este ruido –dijo Draco de repente- es muy molesto.

-Eso estaba pensando.

-Ya quiero que regrese mañana, pero... no creo que se pueda.

-¿Y que propones entonces? –preguntó Harry siendo consciente de que era necesario darle al rubio la opción de elegir.

-Pues... que se quede otra semana con la señora Weasley –concluyó Draco con desaliento- pero quiero que lo visitemos diario.

-Bien.

-Y ahora, deja de hablar, que no me dejas dormir –concluyó Draco dando un bostezo.

-Sí, claro, buenas noches.

_______________________________________

Las acostumbradas nauseas despertaron a Draco a eso de las 5:00 am, se acostó de nuevo y se durmió hasta las 9:00, siempre atendido por Harry, quien habiendo ya probado lo pesadas que eran las nauseas, ya no lo atosigaba con desayunos pesados, algo que el rubio agradeció infinitamente al ver solamente un jugo de papaya y un cereal con leche.

-Tengo ganas de un helado... pero podemos encargarlo ¿verdad? –dijo Draco arrebujado en el sofá viendo televisión.

A Harry le gustaba que Draco ya no quisiese salir a la calle, lo que no gustaba era que fuese por miedo y no precaución; él no lo quería temeroso y depresivo, siendo que al chico le encantaba salir.

-Podemos ir al callejón Diagón –dijo pensando en que cualquier eventualidad, él estaría ahí.

-No, prefiero ver televisión.

-Casi no te gusta ver televisión.

-Pero ahora si, además mi cara esta horrible, no voy a salir así.

-Vamos Draco, así podemos escoger el helado que queramos.

-No quiero salir.

-Si quieres, te encanta andar de pata de perro.

-¿Qué expresión tan vulgar es esa?

-Te subes la capucha de la chamarra y listo... anda, vamos, el día está muy agradable –insistió sentándose junto a él- además tengo unas gafas oscuras que te quedaran muy bien.

Viendo que el moreno deseaba en verdad salir, Draco exhalo un suspiro resignado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

___________________________________

Vistiendo una enorme chamarra de los Gigantes de Nueva York con la capucha en la cabeza, Draco paseaba de la mano con Harry por el callejón Diagón, muy consciente de las miradas de la gente.

-Después de esto podemos ir a ver a los Weasley –dijo Harry intentando distraerlo.

-Eso estaría bien.

Cuando llegaron a los helados Florean Fortescue, buscaron una mesa que no estuviera tan expuesta.

-¡Hola Harry! -saludó inmediatamente Florean Fortescue, quien habiendo sido secuestrado por los mortífagos durante la guerra y dado por muerto por todos, apreciaba profundamente al auror al haber sido rescatado por él en un operativo.

-Hola señor Fortescue.

La mirada de Florean se posó inmediatamente en el chico de gafas oscuras que le acompañaba.

-Hola joven Malfoy –saludo Florean sorprendiendo al mismísimo Draco.

-Hola.

-¿Qué van a tomar hoy?... tengo un nuevo helado que les va a encantar, es algo relacionado al Caribe, un helado lleno de colorido.

-¿Y esta bueno? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-¡Buenísimo!

-Pues entonces lo probaré ¿y tu Draco?

-Yo quiero uno de vainilla y chocolate.

-El "Suspiro caribeño" lleva cuatro sabores con sus respectivas frutas –dijo Florean.

-Pero se me antoja uno de vainilla y chocolate –insistió Draco algo fastidiado.

-¡Claro, claro!... los antojos ¿verdad? En seguida les traigo su pedido –concluyó Florean dándose la vuelta dejando al par, principalmente al rubio, al punto del colapso.

-Vaya... -dijo Harry finalmente.

-¿Vaya?... ¿solo eso puedes decir?

-¿Y que quieres que diga?

-¡El sabe de "eso"!

-Todos lo saben ¿recuerdas?

-Pues si, no lo olvido pero... ¡es distinto cuando lo hacen tan patente!

-Por cierto, aun me falta averiguar cómo salió a la luz esta información.

-Es vergonzoso –masculló Draco cruzándose de brazos- oye... -añadió intrigado- ¿y cómo es que él me trata bien?

-Imagino que es porque está agradecido conmigo; lo rescatamos a punto de ser asesinado por los mortífagos.

-Ah, vaya, al menos no es para despistar y envenenar mi helado.

-El no haría eso... me regalaba helados en sexto.

-¡Uy, genial! Eso lo hace una excelente persona.

Cuando les llevaron su helado, ambos los probaron con delicia.

-¡Esta muy "chupigüay"! -exclamó Harry haciendo que Draco lo mirara perplejo.

-¿"chupigüay"?.... ¿de dónde sacaste esa palabra tan maricona, Harry?

-¿Importa de dónde? –Respondio el moreno haciendo gestos obscenos con su helado en la boca- Somos un par de maricones ¿no?... al menos eso dice la gente.

-Si, pero al menos no hay que ser tan vulgares... mmm... el mío también está muy "chupigüay -exclamó Draco probando su helado haciendo que Harry estallara en carcajadas.

Cuando terminaron, salieron de ahí directo a la "Madriguera" dándose cuenta de que la gente seguía murmurando a su paso.

-Pronto lo olvidaran –dijo Harry apretando mas la mano de Draco.

-Y si no, pues muy su problema.

Harry sonrió por la respuesta de Draco, pues esa era precisamente la actitud que buscaba de él.

_________________________________________

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó Molly viéndolos llegar.

-Hola señora Weasley –respondieron al unísono como si estuvieran en la escuela.

-¿Cómo te sientes...? ¿¡Que te paso en la cara?! –exclamó Molly al ver a Draco quitarse las gafas y bajarse la capucha.

-Esos estúpidos aurores... ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-¡Oh, mi niño es un amor! –respondio ella señalando un viejo Bambineto en la mesa en donde Harry jugaba con una zanahoria.

-Hola nene, ya estoy aquí –exclamó Draco alzando en brazos al pequeño, quien inmediatamente comenzó a manotear emocionado.

-Ya se lo llevaran ¿verdad? –dijo Molly a Harry, mientras Draco hablaba con el pequeño.

-No, parece que tendrá que hacernos el favor de cuidarlo otra semana.

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Molly sonriendo feliz- por mi encantada.

-Gracias.

-¿Pero es por algo malo?

-No, es solo que Draco está recibiendo oxigeno por las noches y el tanque hace mucho ruido, no dejaría dormir a Harry.

-¿En realidad está bien? –preguntó Molly preocupada viendo a Draco pasear al pequeño por la cocina.

-Pues no al 100%, pero en eso va.

-Por cierto... felicidades –dijo Molly sonriendo picara sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Harry notó su cara caliente al saber a lo que la buena señora se refería, por lo que solo atinó a decir:

-Gracias.

-¿Ya está resuelto el problema legal? Todo salió en las noticias.

-Aun no, pero en eso estoy.

-Espero que todo salga bien ¿se quedan a comer?

Draco miró a Harry, quien lo miraba expectante, por lo que sonriéndole asintió.

Se quedaron ahí toda la tarde, hasta que Arthur llegó sorprendiéndolos a todos, menos a su esposa, quien habiendo visto el reloj, supo que su marido estaba en camino.

-Hola chicos, que gusto verlos ¿Cómo estas Draco, ya mejor?

-Si, mucho mejor, por cierto, quiero darle las gracias por lo de mi hijo.

-No hay de qué muchacho, lo hice con gusto, oye ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?

Haciendo acopio de paciencia, Draco explicó de nuevo lo sucedido con el mortífago y el sanador incompetente.

Tomando té en la pequeña salita mientras el nene dormía la siesta en brazos de Draco, una lechuza llegó haciendo que Arthur se levantara a recibir el correo.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó con ambas cejas levantadas mientras leía la carta frente a todos.

-¿Pasa algo, querido?

-Pues si... -dijo Arthur mirando a su esposa- Ron y Hermione regresan a vivir a Inglaterra... y piden posada aquí.

.


	84. Capitulo 84

-¿Pasa algo, querido?

-Pues si... Ron y Hermione regresan a vivir a Inglaterra y piden posada aquí.

Harry tomo un sorbo de su té sin decir nada mientras Draco volvió la vista a su hijo quitándole una pelusa imaginaria.

-¿En serio regresan? –preguntó Molly emocionada al pensar en tener de nuevo a su hijo cerca y a Hermione.

-Ajá, Hermione ya terminó la carrera de medimagia y sus padres le dieron como regalo de graduación, el dinero suficiente para instalar su propio consultorio; dice que desea ejercer aquí.

-¿Y el trabajo de Ron?

-Dicen que estaba yéndole mal últimamente y que tienen algunas deudas, por eso piden posada aquí, pues aunque Hermione podrá instalar su consultorio, no tienen lo suficiente para comprar una casa.

-Ay mi pobre hijo... pero ¿Cómo vendrán si tienen deudas?

-Dicen que las pagaran primero, por eso tardaran unos meses antes de venir, pero desean saber nuestra respuesta con anticipación por si no nos es posible albergarlos.

-Que tontería, saben que siempre podrán contar con nosotros.

-Sí, les escribiré al rato –dijo Arthur dejando la carta en el mueble mientras tomaba asiento junto a su mujer.

-Chicos, seguiré apoyándolos cuidando a Harry cuando lo necesiten, me encanta cuidarlo, lo queremos mucho, lo saben ¿verdad? –exclamó Molly notando que los chicos no habían dicho absolutamente nada.

-Si, lo sabemos, gracias –respondio Draco sonriéndole.

Cuando los chicos decidieron retirarse, ya casi eran las 7:00 pm, por lo que besando al pequeño, Draco lo entrego a la señora Weasley.

-Aun no quiero regresar a casa –dijo Draco tomando un vasito de poción color rojo que Harry le dio en la entrada del terreno de los Weasley.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir? –respondio el moreno guardando toda su botica en un estuche de cuero que guardaba en su bolsillo.

-No sé, pero no me gusta estar encerrado en casa –dijo comenzando a toser.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al Londres muggle? Quiero comprar un libro.

-Genial, vamos.

-Oye Draco...

-¿Si?

-No quiero que te preocupes por nada cuando Ron y Hermione estén aquí.

-¿Y porque habría de preocuparme?

-Pues no sé...

-Mas bien eres tu el que está preocupado.

-No.

-Si, a mi no me engañas... pero por mí no te preocupes, que mientras esos dos no se metan conmigo ni con mi hijo, podremos llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Me da gusto oírlo.

-Pero tu Harry ¿Cómo llevas esto?

-¿Cómo lo llevo de qué?

-Te conozco muy bien, sé que sufres por tus amigos y aunque sé que son un par de idiotas Griffindors insufribles, sé que te duele el cómo piensan.

-Pues sí, eso es cierto... pero confio en que algún día se les acomode el cerebro.

-¿¡Tienen cerebro?!

-Creo que si... -respondio sonriendo pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

Cuando salían de la librería a eso de las 8:30 pm, Draco se cargaba una tos que hizo a Harry querer darse de topes en la pared.

-Es mi culpa, no debimos comer el helado, solo a mí se me ocurre hacer eso cuando estas mal de los pulmones.

-E-estoy bien, n-no es para tanto –respondio recuperándose de un acceso de tos.

-Regresemos ya.

Draco ya no objetó, pues el dolor de cabeza que desde hacía rato tenia, lo estaba matando; cuando llegaron a Grimauld Place, el rubio prácticamente fue arrojado a la cama mientras Harry preparaba un té y un buen de medicamentos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el rubio mirando a Harry sacar una jeringa de su empaque.

-Preparar algunas cosas.

-¿Vas a inyectarme?

-Ajá –respondio sacando una ampolleta de su cajita.

-No me gustan las inyecciones –exclamó Draco mirándolo con horror.

-Y a mí no me gusta ser yo quien tenga que hacerlo, pero ni modo; ten, toma este jarabe, es para la tos.

Draco obedeció automáticamente sin dejar de ver como Harry clavaba la aguja en la pequeña botella.

-Ya me han inyectado mucho en el hospital, además hasta ahorita no me habían recetado inyecciones en casa ¿Por qué ahora si? –preguntó dejando el vasito en la cama.

-Es hierro.

-Pero ya estoy comiendo mejor –replico el rubio como si Harry fuese el medimago al que tenía que convencer.

-Tu organismo lo necesita, tu hemoglobina está muy baja y las píldoras no son tan rápidas como una inyección, ahora date vuelta por favor.

Draco frunció el ceño, pues prefería enfrentarse a un perro rabioso, que exponer su trasero a esa amenazante aguja.

-Comeré mejor.

Harry se sentó en la cama dejando la jeringa en el buró.

-Draco, sé que no es agradable, pero...

-Entonces póntela tú.

-Lo haría si a ti te sirviera, pero por desgracia no es así.

-¿Y sabes aplicarla? Me vas a dejar tullido.

-Sé cómo hacerlo, por eso no te preocupes.

Draco lo miró enojado por un instante, para luego suspirar derrotado.

-¿Cuántas serán?

-Seis, una diaria.

-¿¡Seis?! ¡Eso es una barbaridad!

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, para finalmente girarse sobre su pecho hasta quedar boca abajo.

-Seré cuidadoso.

-Solo hazlo rápido ¿si?

-No puedo hacerlo rápido, te dolería mas –dijo Harry levantando las mantas y bajándole el pantalón del pijama hasta media nalga.

Draco ya no contestó, simplemente abrazó su almohada y giró su rostro al lado contrario; Harry por su parte, tomó un algodón con alcohol y frotó la piel de Draco haciéndolo respingar; no podía negarlo, estaba muy nervioso por tener que inyectar a Draco por primera vez, sin embargo hizo acopio de valor al recordar el entrenamiento severo de Kelly y los más de veinte pinchazos que se dio a si mismo para practicar.

Draco apretó los labios cuando sintió el pinchazo, pero se removió un poco al sentir el liquido entrar poco a poco.

-No te muevas.

-Joder... mierda... ¡rayos!...

-Tranquilo –dijo Harry aplicando la inyección.

-¡Mgh!

-Ya casi termino.

Draco apretó los dientes hasta que Harry por fin terminó.

-Listo.

El moreno lo arropo de nuevo desapareciendo los restos y la jeringa usada con su varita, para después ir a acostarse frente a él.

-Lo siento –dijo acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Más lo siento yo.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?

-Ya no quiero nada, de todos modos ya me ensartaste.

-Eso no sustituye la comida.

-Comimos con los Weasley, estoy lleno.

-Comimos a las 3:00 de la tarde, ya son casi las 10:00... aunque es tarde hay que cenar, ahora regreso.

Draco ya no dijo nada, pues sabía que nada de lo que dijera, disuadiría a Harry.

Harry preparó algo ligero, pues ya estaban a punto de dormir y no quería que la cena les cayera pesada.

-Buenas noches –dijo Draco acomodándose la mascarilla.

-Buenas noches.

_______________________________________

Cuando despertó, miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared viendo que eran las 2:35 am, volteó a su lado y vio a Harry dormir todo despatarrado en la cama, por lo que quitándose la mascarilla, se levantó cuidando de no despertarlo.

Se puso una bata y salió de la habitación calzando sus mullidas pantuflas; llegó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá en donde levantó los pies. Suspiró sintiéndose un poco nostálgico por el ambiente oscuro y silencioso, por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a divagar con la mente.

Vio el control remoto de la televisión y la encendió poniendo el volumen en mudo; lo único que había a esas horas en la programación, eran infomerciales; si no eran de aparatos para bajar de peso, eran brasieres y fajas que ocultaban las lonjas de las mujeres, así que hastiado comenzó a repasar todos los canales hasta encontrar una escena de un hombre esquiando; y se quedó mirado muy atento el trayecto del hombre sobre la blanca y deslumbrante nieve... y eso le hizo recordar las vacaciones que tuvo cuando cumplió trece años en los Alpes Suizos.

Había sido Lucius quien le había enseñado a esquiar mientras su madre les acompañaba como toda una experta; habían reído los tres al caer toda la familia por tratar de sujetarlo, recordó cómo se sintió tan libre y mayor cuando sus padres lo dejaron montarse al teleférico él solo.

En esa ocasión, el mismo había elegido el destino de las vacaciones como regalo pospuesto de cumpleaños... se había sentido tan importante.

-Y ahora ni siquiera puedo elegir que comer... -pensó mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

Siguió mirando el programa recordando los ángeles de nieve que hacía con Narcisa y Lucius, tumbados en la blanca superficie helada.

-Y ahora ni siquiera puedo comer un helado sin enfermarme.

Torció la boca imaginando cuanto costarían unas vacaciones como esas ahora; y jugueteando con el control en sus manos reconoció que era muy remoto que volviera a ir a un lugar como ese, principalmente por su salud, pues Voldemort no solo le había jodido la vida, sino también su cuerpo; sabia que ya no volvería a ser el joven sano que alguna vez fue; y también sabía que por cuestión de dinero tampoco podría, pues él no era tonto y sabía perfectamente quien pagaba ahora los honorarios del señor Jackson y un sanador de ese nivel, no sería en absoluto, algo barato.

Y tampoco querría que alguien más le pagara ese viaje a esas alturas de su vida; antes si porque era un niño, pero ahora sería algo vergonzoso aunque se tratara de Harry.

-¿Pero cómo hacer dinero?... tal vez algo desde casa... -pensó tamborileando sus dedos en el sofá; pero casi al instante desechó la idea al imaginar la cara de horror del moreno al saber que ya estaba pensando en trabajar de nuevo.

Y no es que no le agradaran las atenciones de Harry, sin embargo sentía que cada vez estaba haciéndose más inútil y dependiente del joven auror, más vulnerable y frágil de lo que fue alguna vez; sabía que su vida era muy diferente antes de conocer a Harry y más aun, antes de tener a su pequeño Harry; sabia que las circunstancias no ayudaban en nada a que intentara algo por su cuenta... pero no podía evitarlo, extrañaba su antiguo "yo"; extrañaba esa coraza con la que se defendía en su cautiverio, con la cual podía controlar de cierta manera, su libertad; no era libre, lo sabía muy bien, pero salía si quería y podía defenderse de cualquiera.

-Debo estar loco... -pensó apagando el televisor- extrañando mi cautiverio cuando ahora nadie me controla... si que debo estar muy hormonal esta noche.

Pero era algo más y lo sabía muy bien, algo que ni Harry podía darle y no era un paseo a las montañas, no era dinero, ni siquiera su libertad... necesitaba a su familia.

-Papá... ¿Cómo seguirás?

Se acurrucó recordando a su padre, tan desesperado y miserable la última vez que lo vio... y ese era siempre el único recuerdo que llenaba su mente, pues sus recuerdos comenzaban a borrarse a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por retenerlos, no sabía a qué se debía eso, tal vez el dolor del encierro y la separación... a saber... lo único que sabía con certeza es que una parte de él quedó inconclusa cuando lo obligaron a crecer sin ellos.

Se estremeció sintiéndose de repente como un niño... como un pequeño que se ha perdido en el mercado sin poder hallar a sus padres a pesar de buscarlos con frenesí.

-No debo caer... -pensó intentando retener sin lograrlo, las lagrimas calientes que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz- debo verte, papá... debo tenerte otra vez...

Y así, entre suaves hipidos y dolorosos gimoteos, decidió no ser tan débil a pesar de su necesidad física y anímica; decidió recuperar en lo más posible al antiguo Draco, aquel del que su padre estaría orgulloso, y dejar atrás al Draco llorón y debilucho, que llora por cualquier cosa.

-Las hormonas me matan... -pensó sin dejar de llorar- pero no me controlaran.

Lloró un rato mas para desahogar el nudo que le atenazaba el estomago y se fue quedando dormido hasta perderse por completo.

______________________________________

-Draco ¿te sientes mal? –preguntó Harry sacudiéndolo suavemente por un hombro.

-mmm....

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo? –preguntó acuclillado frente a él.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Draco desperezándose.

-Son las 6:00 am... me desperté y ya no estabas, pensé que estabas en el baño ¿sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frio –respondio sentándose y frotándose los brazos.

-Apenas detuvimos el resfriado y la tos, no deberías haber bajado, ven, vamos arriba –dijo Harry levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Draco la miró por unos momentos antes de finalmente tomarla y dejarse llevar.

-Tengo nauseas... -musitó sintiendo crecer el malestar en su estomago.

Antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, soltó su mano y corrió al baño cerrándolo de un portazo haciendo que el moreno mirase extrañado el baño.

Dentro, Draco vomitaba inclinado sobre el inodoro extrañando los arrullos de Harry, su amabilidad y su apoyo moral al sostenerle el cabello; pero estaba decidido a ser más independiente y a no ser tan frágil, por lo que no abrió la puerta hasta que finalmente salió de ahí.

-¿Ya mejor? –preguntó Harry sentando en la cama.

-Aja...

-¿Sucede algo?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Pues no sé... como que te noto un poco raro.

-No es nada, regresemos a la cama.

Harry lo vio meterse de nuevo en las mantas sin decir nada mas, por lo que optó por hacer lo mismo mientras Draco le daba espalda.

-Harry...

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi padre?

Harry suspiró y se quedó callado, pues aunque Draco no lo creyera, ese asunto ya no estaba en manos de él, ni siquiera del ministro, pues Lucius Malfoy estaba al cuidado del departamento de aurores y de un montón de burócratas sin sentido.

-Iré hoy mismo a San Mungo... -continuó el rubio sin volverse- y no me moveré de ahí hasta que me dejen verlo.

-Draco...

-Solo te estoy avisando.

-Ya sé que no tienes que pedirme permiso.

Draco se quedó callado, pues el aguijón del remordimiento hizo su aparición.

-Lo siento... -dijo volviéndose hasta quedar frente a frente al moreno- es solo que... mira, sé que esto ya no está en tus manos, pero necesito verlo; lamento si soy grosero y desconsiderado contigo, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-Esta bien –respondio acariciándole el cabello- comprendo que ya se pasaron de la raya impidiendo cualquier visita.

-Iré hoy mismo después de desayunar.

-Hoy vendrá el señor Jackson, también tenemos una cita para lo de la firma de adopción, la hice ayer.

-Ah... bueno, de acuerdo, pero iré después de eso.

-¿Por qué hablas solo en primera persona? Parece que quieres ir solo.

Draco exhalo un suspiro sintiéndose algo confundido por su anterior resolución y la actitud de Harry, pues lo que menos deseaba era hacerlo sentirse excluido, sin embargo...

-Es que no quiero que planees tu día de acuerdo a lo que quiero hacer.

-Estoy de vacaciones, no tengo nada que hacer, además, si vas a armar bulla al hospital, tal vez te busques más problemas, recuerda que aun esta la demanda pendiente.

Draco torció la boca contrariado, pues había muchas cosas en las que en verdad dependía de Harry para poder hacer.

-Bueno... -pensó resignado- tal vez deba empezar con las cosas pequeñas.

-¿Draco?

-Lo siento, tienes razón, si puedes acompañarme será mejor.

-Lo dices como si no tuvieras más opción.

-Harry, por favor ¿Cómo quieres que te hable?

-Olvídalo, mejor voy a ver que hay para desayunar –respondio el moreno levantándose.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Quiero un café, tu duérmete y te despierto al rato –dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación.

Draco se quedó viendo la puerta como si esperara que ella le diera la respuesta a sus dilemas.

______________________________________

Cuando dieron las 9:00 am, Harry entró a la habitación encontrando a Draco ya duchado y vestido con un conjunto deportivo color gris oscuro.

-El señor Jackson vendrá a las 11:00 am -dijo Harry tomando un pequeño frasco de la cómoda.

-Ya lo tomé –exclamó Draco- me tocaba exactamente a las 9:00 ¿verdad?

-Si, y va con esta otra –dijo Harry tomando otro frasquito.

-También ya lo tomé –respondio el rubio viendo como el auror se quedaba con el frasco en la mano mirándolo sorprendido.

-Ah... bien –dijo dejándolo en su lugar.

-Harry, no me malinterpretes –exclamó tomándolo de la mano- es solo que he decidido no ser tan dependiente de ti, ser mas responsable de mi mismo, pues hasta ahora me he estado comportando como un chiquillo.

Harry se le quedó mirando con gesto indescifrable haciendo desear a Draco poder interpretar la verde mirada.

-Bien –dijo finalmente Harry soltando su mano- eso es bueno.

-No me gustaría que te molestes, es solo que...

-Es buena esa actitud –interrumpió Harry sonriéndole mientras se dirigía al armario.

Draco lo vio sacar zapatos y ropa deportiva y comenzar a cambiarse.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si, voy a correr aprovechando que te sientes bien, hace tiempo que no lo hago, nos vemos.

______________________________________

Cuando dieron las 10:30 am, Draco suspiró algo preocupado viendo el desayuno ya frio en la mesa, fue entonces que escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse.

-Lo siento... -dijo Harry entrando apresurado- me encontré con un amigo y nos quedamos charlando, me ducho y enseguida bajo a desayunar.

Diez minutos después, bajó acomodándose el cabello húmedo con los dedos.

-Ya se enfrió el desayuno.

-Perdón ¿tu ya desayunaste?

-Si.

Harry calentó sus panqueques y su café con su varita y se sentó a comer mientras Draco permanecía callado; después de terminar subió a lavarse los dientes en lo que sanador llegaba, lo que sucedió a las 11:00 am en punto.

-¿Va a arreglar mi nariz?

-Si, déjame observarla –dijo el sanador tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Quedará de una sola vez? –preguntó Harry sentado en el otro sofá.

-Si –respondió el medimago dejando a Draco y sacando varias cosas de su maletín, entre ellas, unos guantes azules de látex, los cuales se colocó para después abrir un tubo de pomada.

-Recarga la cabeza en el respaldo.

Draco obedeció viendo al medimago poner pomada transparente en sus dedos.

-Vas a sentir caliente en la zona, pero eso está bien, pues esta ablandando el hueso –dijo el señor Jackson colocándole suavemente la pomada en la nariz- ahora esperaremos un minuto.

Draco comenzó a sentir el puente de la nariz cada vez más caliente.

-Quema... -musitó algo alarmado.

-Eso parece, pero no dañará la piel.

Al cabo de un minuto, el anciano puso manos a la obra enderezando el hueso de la nariz.

-¡Diantres! –masculló el rubio cuando el hombre comenzó a mover sus dedos sintiendo un ramalazo de dolor.

Sintió como si el medimago quisiese arrancarle la nariz con sus propias manos y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al sofá para no gritar de dolor.

-Ya casi terminamos... -musitó el señor Jackson muy concentrado

-¡Ah!

Al cabo de cinco interminables minutos, el medimago finalmente exclamó para alivio del rubio:

-Listo.

-Dios...

-Solo falta esto –dijo colocando un pequeño parche en su adolorida nariz, que tomó mágicamente su forma para después tornarse duro como cartón.

-Uff... diablos... -gimió despatarrado en el sofá.

-Ahora me voy, estoy en plena investigación sobre la noticia que se propagó.

-¡Lo había olvidado! –exclamó Harry.

-Pues yo no, esta fuga de información es algo muy grave, no se trata solamente de un chisme público.

-Lo sé, es solo que no he tenido tiempo de investigar –se disculpó Harry.

-Tu tranquilo, este trabajo es para mí, no soy auror, pero soy un medimago defraudado y sé que ninguna denuncia servirá ahora, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

Cuando el señor Jackson desapareció por la chimenea, Harry se volvió a Draco, quien descansaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos a la firma? –preguntó el rubio.

-Tenemos la cita a la 1:00 pm –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y tomando un puñado de polvos flú.

-¿Vas a salir?

.


	85. Capitulo 85

-Si, pero llegaré a tiempo para irnos –respondio Harry antes de desaparecer por la chimenea recitando "Hogsmeade"

-Está molesto –pensó Draco exhalando un suspiro.

Casi dando la hora, Harry llegó como si nada encontrando a Draco dormitando en el sofá.

-¿Listo?

-¿mmm?... oh si... -respondio adormilado.

-Voy por los papeles y regreso.

-Si.

Cuando ya iban en camino, Draco se sintió incomodo ante el silencio de Harry, quien iba muy concentrado leyendo los pergaminos.

-Oye, estas molesto ¿verdad?

-¿mmm?

-Oh vamos Harry, te conozco muy bien y sé que estas molesto por lo que dije hace rato.

-No, créeme que no –respondió bajando la carpeta.

-¿Entonces porque saliste a correr?

-Ya te lo había dicho, hacia mucho que no lo hacía.

-¿Y porque justo hoy?

-Porque dijiste que te ibas a ocupar tu mismo de tus cosas ¿no dijiste que no querías que planeara mi día según tus cosas?

-Pues si... ¿Y porque te saliste cuando se fue el señor Jackson?... nunca sales.

-Eso es porque fui con la señora Weasley, tenía que platicar algunas cosas con ella.

-No es cierto, te fuiste a Hogsmeade.

-Si, porque fui a comprarle un paquete de té de menta que me gusta mucho cuando la visito y ya se le había acabado –respondio mirándolo un tanto extrañado- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No que querías que hiciera mis propias cosas?

-Pues si, es solo que... bueno, pues me parece un poco raro.

-No veo porque, simplemente he entendido tu punto de vista y creo que tienes razón, soy muy sobre protector y no te dejo respirar, es bueno que te ocupes de tus propios medicamentos, mira ya llegamos.

Cuando entraron al edificio, la secretaria los condujo a una oficina, en donde un hombre en seguida los atendió sin siquiera preguntar nada, simplemente los saludo y les puso unos documentos enfrente que Harry revisó cuidadosamente.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Draco.

-Si, puedes firmar.

Cuando los documentos quedaron listos, salieron de ahí sintiéndose ya muy tranquilos.

-Al fin, todo está ya legalmente hecho –dijo Harry muy contento.

-Sí, Harry ya es tu hijo pésele a quien le pese.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer sobre tu demanda, podrías ir; pero mi franco consejo es que no te presentes, pues se supone que estas muy delicado.

-Ya veo... oye, entonces quiero ir a ver a Harry, me quedo allá mientras tú haces lo que tengas que hacer.

-Me parece correcto.

Se dirigieron a la "Madriguera" en donde Draco se quedó mientras Harry se ocupaba de la demanda.

____________________________________

-Mañana se presentaran los testigos a declarar ante un juez –dijo un auror a Harry.

-¿Por qué hasta mañana? Ya tardaron mucho.

-Si, pero es que estaban hospitalizados.

-Las lesiones no eran tan graves, leí el informe.

-Malfoy les lanzó Bombardas, Potter; no un Desmaius cualquiera.

-Si, pero eso se cura rápido, ya pasó más de una semana.

-Mira Potter, el que Malfoy sea tú... bueno, lo que sea, no significa que pases de largo los hechos del delito.

-Yo no paso de largo nada, esto lo nota hasta un novato.

-Pues como sea, Malfoy tiene que presentarse mañana con su abogado.

-Claro –respondio Harry despectivo.

Después de eso, fue a donde el abogado para arreglar detalles.

_____________________________________

-Diablos, no traje la medicina... -pensó Draco palmeándose la frente mientras sostenía a Harry y Molly preparaba de comer- estoy demasiado atenido a Harry, tendré que ir por ella.

Así que sin más, tuvo que regresar a Grimauld Place por su bolso de medicina y volver enseguida a la "Madriguera"

-¿Ahora si tienes todo? –preguntó Molly al verlo llegar de nuevo.

-Si.

Cuando ya eran las 10:00 pm, Draco casi se trepaba por las paredes de la cocina de Molly mientras Arthur cargaba al pequeño dormido, pues aunque usaban una vieja cuna que había pertenecido a la menor de los Weasley, al buen matrimonio, le encantaba cargarlo.

-Tranquilo, seguro que ya no tarda –exclamó Molly poniéndole en la mesa una taza de té.

-Pero debería avisar que va a tardar, es un desconsiderado, si yo lo hiciera seguramente me armaría todo un drama –respondio el rubio caminando de un lado para otro.

Cuando dieron las 11:00 pm, el rubio tomó su chamarra del respaldo de la silla.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Arthur entrando en ese momento.

-Voy a buscarlo.

-¿Y a donde irías? No tenemos idea ni siquiera de donde comenzar, mejor espéralo aquí.

-¡Pero puede estar herido o en problemas! –respondió Draco poniéndosela apresurado.

-Buenas noches –saludó Harry desde la sala habiendo entrado por la chimenea.

-¡Imbécil! –estalló Draco dándole un fuerte empujón en el brazo que casi lo tira haciéndolo trastabillar y chocar con un florero que fue a dar al piso- ¿¡donde mierdas estabas?! ¿¡De que te sirve la maldita boca que tienes si ni siquiera puedes avisar que vas a llegar tarde?!

-¡Oye cálmate!

-¡No me calmes, odio que me calmes y lo sabes! ¡Eres un soberano idiota y sobre todo, un desconsiderado!

El nene comenzó a llorar por el griterío haciendo que Arthur pusiera pies en polvorosa arrastrando con él a su mujer, quien por naturaleza tuvo por intención poner paz.

-Ni se te ocurra... -musitó el buen hombre a su esposa mientras prácticamente la arrastraba escaleras arriba.

-Pero...

-No me quiero quedar viudo y Malfoy parece ahora avispero apaleado.

Al quedar solos, Harry reparó el jarrón roto mientras Draco continuaba con su griterío.

-¡La gente está loca y a ti parece no importarte, son peligrosos y a ti te vale una mierda!

-Vámonos, arreglemos esto en casa –dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

-¡No me ignores, maldita sea!

Pero Harry no se detuvo, tomó polvos flú y desapareció por la chimenea dejando a Draco temblando de coraje.

__________________________________

Cuando Draco apareció en la sala de su casa, encontró a Harry sentado en el sofá.

-¡Me tomas a la ligera, eso es! –gritó en cuanto lo vio.

-Deja de gritar de una maldita vez –respondio Harry moviendo su pierna en una especie de tic.

-¡Yo grito cuando se me da mi puta gana! –gritó sintiéndose enfurecido.

-¡Cállate ya, me pones los nervios de punta! –gritó poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Pues donde diablos estabas?! ¡Me preocupé, pensé que algo malo te había pasado! ¿¡Y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que me calme?! ¿¡Tienes mierda en el cerebro?!

Harry se puso las manos en la cabeza haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Habla!

-Toma... -dijo finalmente sacando un sobre de su chaqueta y aventándoselo- es un permiso para que mañana ya puedas ver a tu padre, estuve en el ministerio todo el maldito día como un estúpido lame botas debiéndole favores a todo el mundo, pero supongo que eso no importa –concluyó el moreno dándose vuelta y saliendo de nuevo por la chimenea.

Draco se quedó con el sobre en las manos viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras solo atinaba a tragar saliva.

____________________________________

Cuando dieron las 4:00 am y vio salir a Harry de la chimenea, se levantó cuando paso a su lado sin saber ni siquiera que decir, pues no había podido irse a su habitación después de que Harry saliera de casa.

-Harry...

Pero Harry pasó de largo subiendo las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra, y aunque el rubio se había propuesto firmemente no volver a hacerlo, en cuanto estuvo en su habitación, comenzó a llorar.

____________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, después de su crisis de nauseas, Draco escucho a Harry salir de la habitación de al lado y bajar las escaleras para después ya no oírse nada más; por lo que sin una pizca de sueño termino por ducharse y bajar.

Cuando Harry llegó a eso de las 9:00 am, Draco salió de la cocina llamándolo.

-Harry ¿no vas a desayunar?

-No tengo hambre, gracias –respondio el moreno empapado de sudor subiendo las escaleras.

_________________________________

Cuando salió del baño secándose la cabeza con una toalla, encontró a Draco sentado en la cama.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Lo siento, tengo algo de prisa, voy a salir –respondió abriendo su armario.

-Harry, por favor solo un momento.

-Habla entonces, disculpa si me voy vistiendo mientras ¿bien?

-No, quiero que me escuches –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Te escucho perfectamente, no necesito estarte viendo –respondio el moreno sacando unos jeans colgados de un gancho.

Pero Draco sentía esa frialdad como un cuchillo en el alma.

-Yo... -dijo intentando recordar todo el discurso que supuestamente había memorizado- yo...

-Con permiso –dijo Harry indicándole cortésmente que se hiciera a un lado para poder abrir el cajón de su cómoda.

-Perdóname... -musitó ya sin recordar para nada su intrincado discurso de disculpa- no tengo excusas... perdóname...

Harry siguió con sus cosas mientras Draco permanecía de pie en medio de la habitación viéndolo sacar calcetines y camiseta de su cómoda.

-Entonces... ¿me disculpas?

-Claro –respondio el moreno secándose los pies sin mirar a Draco, quien sin atinar nada que decir, salió de ahí.

______________________________

-Betsy...

-¿Sí, amo Draco? –respondio la elfina apareciéndose en la habitación del rubio.

-¿Harry ya salió?

-Sí, amo, le ofrecí de desayunar pero no quiso.

-Voy a salir.

-¿¡E-el... el amo va a salir?! –Repitió la elfina horrorizada recordando su última salida- ¿y... y ya lo sabe el amo Harry?

-¡Eso no te incumbe, elfina estúpida!

-¡Perdón, perdón!

-Plánchate las manos por imbécil –exclamó Draco mirándola con resentimiento mientras sacaba un abrigo largo.

La pobre elfina se dirigió a su pequeña habitación para cumplir con la orden de su amo.

Cuando estuvo listo, Draco la llamo de nuevo para que le acompañase, pues sabía bien que solo ya no podía salir; vistiendo su abrigo negro y gafas oscuras, salió de Grimauld Place directo a San Mungo.

___________________________________

-Regístrese y entregue su varita, podrá recogerla cuando se retire–dijo un auror mal encarado cuando Draco le mostró su pase de visita; después se dirigió con paso seguro a la habitación asignada siendo esperado por Betsy en el vestíbulo.

-Cualquier problema, pulse el botón que está en la cabecera de la cama–dijo un enfermero antes de entrar.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, Draco tragó saliva y abrió.

___________________________________

-El fiscal que nos tocó es un perro, pero tranquilo, el sol esta despuntando, lo que significa que hará un buen día –exclamó el anciano abogado a Harry, haciendo que éste lo mirara con extrañeza y también con desaliento, pues el hombre daba la impresión total de estar padeciendo demencia senil.

-Claro –dijo el moreno sentado junto a él en espera del juez.

Vio a los hombres sentados junto al otro abogado y los notó muy sonrientes cuchicheando entre sí, después vio llegar a Lance acompañado de otro auror, los cuales se sentaron hasta las sillas de atrás.

La presentación de documentos y demás se hizo en los primeros diez minutos y después la presentación de los demandantes, quienes hicieron una representación perfecta del dolor y la invalidez.

-Solicito que los demandantes tomen "Veritaserum" –dijo el abogado de Harry mientras un legajo de pergaminos escapaba de sus manos para desespero de Harry, quien simplemente le ayudó a recogerlos mientras risitas mal disimuladas se dejaban oír en el recinto.

-Pido que esa solicitud sea rechazada, pues mis clientes son las victimas y cuentan con el reporte médico para confirmarlo, además de que no tienen antecedentes penales, como es el caso del ex mortífago Draco Malfoy.

-Señoría, llamar "ex mortífago" a Draco Malfoy es muy prejuicioso –exclamó el abogado de Harry.

-Lo sé abogado –respondio el juez- pero no estamos ante un jurado, así que no necesita decirme lo que tengo o no que tomar en cuenta.

-¡Oh sí, es verdad!... disculpe –respondio el anciano volviendo a sentarse.

Harry se hundió en la silla al escuchar a su "flamante" abogado y tomando nota mental de recordarle dos que tres cositas al ministro, que era quien se lo había recomendado.

-Bueno, tenemos un caso muy claro, señoría –continuo el abogado de las "victimas"- pedimos una indemnización de un millón de galeones para cada víctima.

-¿¡Que, está loco?! -exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie.

-¡Silencio o tendrá que abandonar la sala señor Potter! –dijo el juez muy indignado azotando su mazo de madera.

-¡Pero es que es un absurdo!

-Señor Gordon, controle a su cliente o me veré en la necesidad de sacarlo de aquí.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... -dijo el anciano tocando el brazo de Harry- pudieron haber sido dos millones para cada uno.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto mientras el anciano volvía a dirigirse al juez.

-Señoría, estos hombres atacaron a mi cliente, el señor Draco Malfoy, pero según el distinguido abogado que los representa... -añadió señalando al abogado de los fulanos- el que ellos sean las víctimas, los exenta de tomar Veritaserum, eso no es verdad.

-No es una regla, es cierto; pero tomando en cuenta el testimonio que tengo impreso del auror William Lance, es algo que la ley permite.

-Bueno, entonces debo suponer que mi cliente también tiene ese derecho ¿verdad?

-¿De no tomar la poción?

-Sí.

-Pues sí, así es, pero no sé si quiera reconsiderarlo abogado, pues si su cliente alega decir la verdad, tomar Veritaserum lo ayudaría.

-Sí, pero no puede tomarla por cuestiones médicas.

-Ya veo.

-Entonces tendremos los recuerdos de las víctimas, supongo.

-Señoría... -dijo el abogado de los demandantes poniéndose de pie- tengo un reporte médico que dice que no debe presionarse de ninguna manera a mis clientes, pues recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que puede agravarse si se les aplica cualquier hechizo.

-Eso es una tontería, sacar recuerdos es algo inofensivo –dijo el abogado de Harry.

-Eso es cierto, pero el reporte habla de efectos psicológicos, en otras palabras están traumatizados.

Al anciano torció la boca mientras se dirigía al juez.

-Ellos no pueden mostrar sus recuerdos y mi cliente no puede tomar Veritaserum... ¿No podríamos creer solo en la palabra de Draco Malfoy?

Ahí definitivamente varias carcajadas se dejaron escuchar en la sala ocasionando alboroto por unos instantes.

-¡Silencio! –ordeno el juez para después dirigirse al abogado- No, señor Gordon, no podemos confiar solo en su palabra.

-Ya, ya... bueno... -musitó el anciano rascándose la cabeza- bien, entonces queda asentado que ninguno de los quejosos presentara sus recuerdos como prueba ¿verdad?

-Así es, abogado –repitió el juez algo exasperado.

-¿Ni siquiera el señor Lance?

-No –intervino el abogado de los dos hombres, que veían divertidos al pobre anciano- el señor es un auror respetable con toda una carrera de servicio a la comunidad mágica que lo respalda.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... bueno, eee... señor juez ¿ya leyó la declaración de Draco Malfoy?

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondió indignado el juez- ¿acaso cree que me presentaría a cumplir con mi trabajo sin haberme preparado?

-¡No, en lo absoluto señor juez, me disculpo por ello!

-Al punto, abogado... esta divagando mucho.

-Si, si, perdón... bueno ¿en qué íbamos?... ¡ah sí!

Harry se cubrió la cara con ambas manos pensando ya en alguna otra estrategia para salvar a Draco.

-Bueno, pues como veo que no es suficiente el testimonio de mi cliente, Draco Malfoy; llamo al estrado a dos testigos.

Todos, incluyendo a Harry, miraron asombrados al anciano, que se reacomodaba sus gafas de fondo de botella y llamaba a:

-Ernest Walsh y su señora esposa, Marie Walsh.

Cuando Harry vio entrar al matrimonio en la sala, tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces para confirmar que su vista no lo engañaba.

El señor Walsh se sentó enfrente del juez dejando a su esposa en las sillas de atrás, esperando ser llamada.

-¡Protesto señor Juez, no tengo informe de ningún testigo! –declaró el abogado de los quejosos.

-Yo no tengo que informarle de los testigos de la defensa –respondio el anciano.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-Se abrió esa brecha legal en el caso de Turner vs McGee, en Nueva York hace exactamente un mes, si usted se actualizara cada día lo sabría.

El abogado se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar al anciano... lo mismo que los demás.

-Mis testigos tomaran Veritaserum y testificaran por medio de recuerdos, pues consideramos que es mas explicito que cualquier declaración.

-¡Protesto! –Exclamó de nuevo el otro abogado- en todo caso, también quiero presentar los recuerdos del auror William Lance; no ofrezco los de mis clientes por estar muy traumatizados, pero lo del señor Lance si, pues los recuerdos de estos testigos pueden mostrar hechos prejuiciosos para mis clientes.

-Tampoco puede hacer eso –respondio el anciano abogado- pues según el artículo 336, párrafo 14, inciso B; habiendo declarado que no se va a presentar ningún recuerdo como prueba, ya no se admite de forma posterior, pues se viola el derecho del acusado a tener un juicio con agilidad y rapidez y usted si no mal recuerdo, dejó asentado que no harían uso de ningún tipo de recuerdo.

El abogado de los atacantes de Draco se le quedó mirando con los ojos casi cuadrados sin atinar a decir nada.

-Eso es verdad abogado –dijo el juez haciendo una seña a un auxiliar para que acercara el frasco de Veritaserum.

Ernest tomó el frasco y dio un largo sorbo ante la mirada atenta del juez y sobre todo, del auxiliar, quien después de hacerle unas preguntas de rigor, se retiró.

-Bien, señor Walsh... -dijo el abogado de Draco, desde su lugar- antes de que pasemos a recolectar sus recuerdos ¿podría decirnos como es que se encontró en el lugar de los hechos, si según los demandantes, no había nadie?

-Mi esposa y yo fuimos a hacer unas compras –respondio Ernest con firmeza mirando al abogado- y entramos a una tienda que vende café en grano y hojas de te traídas del extranjero, ese local vende café en un puesto afuera; fui ahí cuando yo vi a Draco Malfoy detenerse a comprar un café, se lo comenté a mi esposa y ella también lo vio, iba con una elfina y una carreola.

-¿Vio a los hombres, aquí presentes?

-Si.

-¿Escuchó lo que decían?

-Si.

-Pero si estaba adentro del local ¿Cómo pudo oír?

-El vidrio del local esta hechizado para que solo dé la apariencia de ser un vidrio, en realidad solo impide que entre polvo; esta hecho de esa manera para que el aroma del café salga a la calle.

-Así que en otras palabras no había vidrio ¿verdad?

-Exactamente.

-Dígame una cosa, señor Walsh... ¿Cómo es que esta seguro que el que vio era Draco Malfoy?... digo, no es lo mismo ver una persona en un periódico que verla ya en carne y hueso.

-Porque hace tiempo vino a pedir trabajo en mi tienda y yo se lo negué por ser un ex mortífago –respondio Ernest sin ver a Harry.

-¿Detesta a los ex mortífagos?

-Si, pues mi hija, que era auror, murió en la guerra.

-O sea que no conoce de antes o en otra circunstancia al señor Malfoy.

-No.

-¿Y entonces porque esta declarando esto ahora? ¿No le parece más conveniente dejar que las coas sigan su curso y dejar que la supuesta verdad condene a Draco Malfoy?

-Porque no es justo... porque... porque estoy avergonzando de que la guerra siga ocurriendo gracias a que no podemos simplemente dejarla atrás.

_______________________________

.


	86. Capitulo 86

Harry miraba al hombre, quien a pesar de tener el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza, continuaba hablando con firmeza.

-Vi como atacaban a ese chico y no hice nada... Salí corriendo cuando Draco Malfoy se alejó de ahí y ni mi esposa ni yo hicimos nada, vimos como el pequeño que se encontraba en la carreola estaba en peligro y seguí sin hacer nada... estoy avergonzado... total y absolutamente avergonzado de mi mismo;

-Bien señor Walsh, el asistente del juez tomara su recuerdo y lo depositara en el pensadero para que todos podamos ser testigos de lo que en realidad ocurrió.

Cuando el asistente hizo lo que tenía que hacer, todos se encontraron en una solitaria calle, junto a un chico rubio que se acercaba al puesto de café.

-¿Quieres algo, Betsy?

-¿Yo?.... eee... no sé –balbuceó confundida la elfina al verse cuestionada sobre algo que no era una orden.

-¿Te gustan las malteadas?

-Nunca las he probado, amo –respondio Betsy contrita.

-Bueno, pues te gustaran, ¿de qué sabor la quieres?

-Yo... yo...

-¡Elije rápido que no soy tan buena persona!

-¡Vainilla!

-Bien –refunfuñó el rubio haciendo acopio de paciencia- deme una malteada de vainilla y un café por favor- dijo al vendedor, quien en seguida puso manos a la orden.

Cinco minutos después, Betsy tomaba la malteada.

-¡Es deliciosa!... ¡gracias amo Draco!

-Por nada.

-¿Y cómo esta su café?

-Muy bueno –respondio Draco recargado en la pequeña barra del puesto bebiendo su café.

-¡Vaya!... ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?... a la ramera del que no debía ser nombrado –dijo un hombre acercándosele.

-¿Es cierto que estas preñado de nuevo? –preguntó el tipo arrojando frente a él un ejemplar del diario "El Profeta".

Draco tragó en seco mientras el titular parecía bailar ante sus ojos con una fotografía de él cuando tenía aproximadamente diecisiete años.

-Te hice una pregunta –exclamó el hombre dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Vete a la mierda –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y sujetando con fuerza la carreola mientras comenzaba a caminar de prisa seguido por Betsy, quien sujetaba su vaso de cartón con ambas manos.

-¡Amo Draco! –exclamó asustada al ver que el hombre, acompañado de otro, comenzaban a caminar atrás de ellos.

-Camina.

-¡Oye, no seas estirado y habla con nosotros!

-¿Entonces es verdad? –Dijo el otro- ¿estás preñado de nuevo, perra?

Al oír los insultos ya sin ningún reparo, Draco comenzó a caminar más aprisa.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontró con la calle vacía, por lo que intentó dar la vuelta, para encontrarse para su desgracia, cara a cara con un hombre de facciones duras.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

-Déjeme pasar.

-No seas descortés –dijo el otro cerrándole el paso- ¿no decían que los Malfoy eran lo mejor de la sociedad?

-Así que te gusta que te cojan ¿eh? –exclamó el primer hombre acercando su rostro demasiado.

Betsy se puso detrás de Draco, mientras éste metía su mano en su manga en busca de su varita, siendo desgraciadamente detenido por el hombre.

-¡Suélteme imbécil!

-Oh vamos, no te hagas ahora el difícil –respondio el tipo haciendo a un lado la carreola y arrinconándolo contra la pared- seguro que te gusta que te traten rudo... anda, cuéntame ¿a quién le pones el culo?

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo el otro hombre asomándose a la carreola, para espanto de Draco.

-¡Aléjese de mi hijo, maldito idiota!

-¡Amito Harry! –chilló Betsy tirando su vaso y corriendo a la carreola siendo aventada de un golpe.

-¿Qué te parece si le hacemos un hermanito al que ya llevas adentro? –dijo el tipo que tenia arrinconado a Draco mientras le tocaba la entrepierna.

Draco lo empujo tomándolo por sorpresa, logrando sacar su varita.

-¡Bombarda! –exclamó lanzando al hombre varios metros de distancia dejándolo inconsciente.

Un puñetazo se estrello en su mejilla aturdiéndolo por un instante, haciéndolo reaccionar el llanto de un bebé.

-¡Bombarda! –gritó de nuevo hacia el otro hombre dejándolo también fuera de combate.

Sin esperar un momento, tomó su carreola y comenzó a alejarse de ahí casi corriendo, para ser sujetado de un brazo apenas avanzados unos metros.

-¡Detente mortífago!

Cuando se volvió a quien le sujetaba, por unos instantes creyó que su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma al ver ante si a Lance, el mismo auror que lo golpeó en San Mungo.

-Vaya, vaya... yo de vacaciones y mira lo que me vengo a encontrar, a un mortífago atacando a pobres ciudadanos.

-¡Ellos me atacaron primero! –respondio Draco intentando soltarse inútilmente del fuerte agarre.

-Aunque no estoy en servicio, no dejaré pasar esta felonía tuya, así que quedas arrestado por ataque agravado –dijo Lance tomándole ambas muñecas y esposándolo por detrás.

-¡No puede hacerme esto, yo no hice nada!

-Te vi, mortífago, vi como atacaste a esos hombres y casi los matas.

-¡Pero ellos me atacaron primero!

-Tendrás oportunidad de decir lo que tengas que decir en la jefatura –respondio Lance poniendo la mano en la carreola y desapareciéndose de ahí ante los atónitos ojos de Betsy.

-Amo Draco... -musitó viendo el espacio vacío de la acera.

Cuando el recuerdo comenzó a difuminarse y apareció frente a todos nuevamente la sala, un pesado silencio invadió el lugar. Los hombres que acusaban a Draco y que anteriormente tenían actitud sufrida y burlona a la vez, ahora estaban con cara de susto mirando a su abogado, mientras Lance permanecía en silencio en su lugar.

-Creo... -dijo finalmente el juez mirando su escritorio- que se ha visto todo lo que se tenía que ver.

-Señoría... -dijo el abogado de los asustados hombres.

-¡Silencio! –Bramó el juez haciendo respingar a todos, incluso a Harry- estoy indignado... más que indignado, furioso... -Los hombres ya no cuchicheaban entre si, solamente permanecían tiesos en su silla- De que personas como ustedes abusen de gente indefensa.

-Es un mortífago... -dijo uno de ellos tímidamente ganándose una mirada asesina del juez que bastó para hacerlo callar.

-Principalmente no tolero que se abuse de mujeres y niños y con esto no digo que Draco Malfoy sea una mujer, pues es obvio que no lo es, ni que su preferencia sexual le quite hombría... a lo que me refiero es que si ya se había hecho público que de nuevo estaba gestando ¿Cómo se atrevieron a atacarlo en ese estado?... es lo mismo que atacar a una mujer embarazada.

-¿Podemos pedir un receso? –exclamo titubeante el abogado.

-¡A callar!... ustedes atacaron a un menor, a un bebé de meses de nacido y a un hombre que no les había hecho absolutamente nada; lo atacaron sin ningún miramiento y por lo que vi, si ese hombre no se defiende, no sé que hubiese pasado; ustedes violaron la ley de forma denigrante, por lo que ordeno que sean puestos bajo custodia hasta que llegue a una conclusión de cuál va a ser su condena.

-¡No puede hacer eso! –Exclamó el abogado- ¡ellos no han sido acusados por Draco Malfoy, no puede levantarles cargos!

-Soy un juez, sí; pero también soy un oficial del ministerio que puede arrestar a quien infringe la ley y que no puede cerrar los ojos ante un delito, y si cree que no puedo encarcelarlos ahora y dictarles sentencia después sin haberles hecho un juicio, está muy equivocado señor mío, pues las pruebas que aportaban en su favor para demostrar que eran víctimas, son nulas y yo mismo he visto lo que necesitaba ver, además no necesito que Draco Malfoy contra demande, pues esto ya se sigue de oficio por ser un delito agravado, y si no lo sabía, creo que necesita volver a cursar la carrera de leyes, pues permítame decirle que su defensa fue una mierda; se retiran los cargos contra Draco Malfoy y se cierra esta sesión –concluyó dando un fuerte mazazo.

Harry, quien había estado casi echando espuma por la boca por lo que había visto en los recuerdos del señor Walsh, volvió a la tierra al escuchar la resolución del juez.

-Bien, bien... creo que hemos terminado –dijo el anciano recogiendo sus pergaminos- el señor Malfoy puede estar tranquilo, jurídicamente ya no se le molestará.

-Dios... no lo creo –dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Puedo verlo.

-Yo... dude de usted, debo decirlo.

-Si, suele pasar –respondio el abogado sonriendo- bueno, tengo que llevar a mi nieta al parque, así que mis honorarios le llegaran vía lechuza.

-Si, gracias de nuevo, de verdad.

-No hay de que, adiós.

Cuando el anciano salió de la sala seguido por Harry, pasó a un lado del matrimonio Walsh, a quienes solamente les hizo una inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento.

__________________________________

Cuando entró, vio a un hombre sentando en una silla frente a la ventana, una ventana con una red metálica que dejaba entrar un poco sol que en realidad no calentaba nada.

Sus manos sudaban mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí sin dejar de mirar la espalda de aquel hombre de cabello corto y blanco que vestía una mullida bata azul.

Con pasos lentos fue acercándose hasta situarse frente al hombre... frente a un Lucius Malfoy completamente distinto al que recordaba.

Su cabello había sido cortado y su larga barba afeitada mostraba ahora su rostro avejentado; sus pagados ojos grises miraban o al menos eso parecía, la ventana enrejada mientras sus manos descasaban entrecruzadas en sus piernas.

-Papá... -exclamó Draco quedando frente a él- Soy Draco...

Pero el inexpresivo rostro de Lucius continuó así, sin mostrar el más leve signo de sorpresa o alegría; Draco se hincó tomándole las manos entre las suyas mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Papá, estoy aquí... finalmente estamos juntos.

Lucius ni siquiera pestañeó cuando las blancas manos de su hijo tomaron las suyas.

-Papá, ya todo está bien, el señor Tenebroso ya no está, estamos a salvo.... Papá escúchame... mírame... -añadió con los ojos anegados al ver que su padre no apartaba la mirada de la ventana.

Sentía un gran dolor al verlo en ese estado, nada que ver con el hombre elegante y atractivo que alguna vez fue; ni siquiera se veía así cuando lo vio por última vez; sin embargo estaba tan aliviado de poder verlo, de poder tocarlo y constatar con sus propios ojos que en lo que cabía, estaba bien, que sin poder contenerse recargó su mejilla en las piernas de su padre y comenzó a llorar libremente mientras él mismo colocaba una de las inertes manos en su cabeza, imaginando por unos instantes, que era un gesto voluntario de su padre.

__________________________________

Cuando llegó a Grimauld Place, se dejó caer en un sofá sintiéndose agotado mentalmente pero tranquilo al saber que los cargos de Draco ya estaban retirados.

-Son las 6:00 pm... muero de hambre –pensó Harry estirándose en el sofá- ¿Draco ya habrá comido?

Y es que aunque aun estaba enfadado por lo ocurrido en casa de Molly, no podía evitar preocuparse de que el rubio se alimentara bien; pero al recorrer la casa sin encontrarlo, de pronto recordó el pase de visita.

-Debe estar en San Mungo –masculló tomando de nuevo su chaqueta, solo que estando a punto de salir de nuevo, la chimenea crepitó dando paso a Draco, seguido de Betsy.

-Ah... hola –saludó Harry al verlo.

-Hola.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Si, gracias... voy a recostarme un rato –dijo Draco subiendo las escaleras.

Draco no bajó en toda la tarde preocupando a Harry por la recurrente tos que alcanzaba a escuchar cada vez que pasaba por el cuarto; en embargo como se sentía ofendido aun, prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire.

_____________________________________

-¡Hola Harry! –saludó Kelly cuando compraba un pastel para llevar.

Harry le sonrió a la sanadora viendo que iba acompañada de una pequeña de aproximadamente cinco años.

-Hola ¿es tu hija? –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie cuando ella se acerco a la pequeña mesa que daba hacia la calle.

-Si, se llama Shannon.

-Hola Shannon –saludó Harry a la pequeña para después dirigirse a Kelly- no sabía que te gustaba pasear en el mundo muggle.

-Lo hago muy seguido, esta cafetería tiene un pastel de moka delicioso, a mi esposo le encanta, al igual que a Shannon ¿está Draco por aquí?

-No... si quieres puedes sentarte mientras despachan tu pedido.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué ¿gustas un café?

-Si, me gustaría, gracias.

Cuando Kelly tuvo su café enfrente y su pastel en una bolsa de papel, miró a Harry, quien jugueteaba distraídamente con su tasa mientras su pequeña niña tomaba una malteada.

-Es raro que Draco no esté contigo.

-Está descansando.

-¿Problemas? –dijo ella sencillamente dando después un sorbo a su café.

-No... bueno, nada del otro mundo –respondio el moreno alzando los hombros y sonriéndole cansinamente.

-Te vez agobiado... tranquilo Harry, mientras estén juntos todo tiene solución.

Harry miró a la chica, mientras pensaba en lo curioso que era la repentina necesidad de hablar con alguien que no fuese Sirius.

-Es solo que... bueno, discutimos ayer y la verdad me siento enfadado con él.

-¿Pues qué paso?... claro, si se puede saber, por lo general soy muy diferente cuando no estoy en el hospital, pues ahí lo que se necesita es control y todo eso, pero afuera doy rienda suelta a mi carácter.

-Ya lo veo –dijo Harry sonriendo- pues resulta que ayer llegue muy tarde a la casa en donde un matrimonio cuida de mi hijo mientras Draco descansa, y lo hice porque estaba arreglando lo de las visitas a su padre, pero no le avisé y cuando llegué, estaba hecho un energúmeno, me grito muchas cosas enfrente de mis amigos y me sentí muy mal... y peor me siento cuando sé que todo ese temperamento se debe a sus hormonas... aunque déjame decirte que desde antes él ya tenía un genio de mierda y disculpa mi vocabulario.

-No te preocupes.

-Sé que se le hace difícil controlar sus estados de ánimo y su salud no le ayuda para nada, que está sometido a mucho estrés y todo eso... pero yo también participo de esto ¿sabes?... yo también me estreso con todo lo que pasa; hay muchas cosas que él no sabe porque no quiero estresarlo más, por ejemplo acabo de arreglar lo de su demanda y no me pesa, créeme que no me pesa, es solo que... no sé, siento que piensa que no lo comprendo, de hecho esta portándose un poco raro desde hace un par de días.

-¿Algo malo?

-No, o no lo sé... con él ya no se sabe, pero empezó a hacerse cargo de sus medicamentos y eso es muy bueno, pero... dirás que estoy paranoico –dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente mientras negaba con la cabeza- pero por lo general, cuando Draco tiene esos cambiazos en sus actitudes, es que algo está rondando esa cabecita.

-Lo conoces bien –dijo Kelly sonriendo.

-Algo así –respondio el moreno bebiendo de su café- eso me preocupa, además de que... bueno, de que me decepciona que me haga a un lado.

-¿Te molesta que no dependa tanto de ti?

-Si soy honesto... si –declaró Harry con sencillez- soy muy...mmm... ¿Cómo decirlo?...

-¿Muy consentidor? ¿Muy apapachador? –dijo Kelly intentando entender el punto.

-Si, por decirlo así; y es que siento que no me canso de quererlo, y con esto quiero decir que no me pesa estar atento a lo que necesita... me gusta comprobar por mi mismo que nada le falta, que todo está bien.

-Que todo está controlado –completó la medimaga.

-Si, que todo está controlado –repitió Harry rascándose la cabeza- cuando era niño, nunca tuve nada mío... la familia con la que viví era nefasta en todos los aspectos; con Draco siento que al fin tengo algo mío, sé que suena muy egoísta de mi parte, pero siento que al fin puedo dar rienda suelta a todo el amor que no pude dar, y que si me descuido, algo malo le puede pasar.

-Y por desgracia, eso ha ocurrido ¿no? –dijo Kelly comprensiva.

-Si, maldición... pero también temo que lo estoy asfixiando... realmente no se qué hacer.

-Bueno, por principio de cuentas, tienes toda la razón en estar ofendido por lo ocurrido en casa de tus amigos, pero también sabes que está arrepentido... no te diré que seas comprensivo, pues lo has sido siempre, pero aclárale las cosas, pues si te guardas este resentimiento, con el tiempo explotarás y eso no será nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-Pues si... eso sí.

-Además Harry, él está gestando de nuevo, sus estallidos de enojo serán muy frecuentes, hazte a la idea.

-Pues sí, pero no es tan fácil.

-Una vez le suturé la cabeza a un hombre a quien su mujer le arrojó un florero por no haberse limpiado los pies al entrar a su casa.

-¿Y estaba embarazada? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Ajá... obviamente ella se sintió morir de vergüenza después, pero todo se calmo en cuanto dio a luz.

-Pero con Draco no es así... veras, su carácter cambio mucho no solo por su gestación, sino por los innumerables hechizos que tiene encima y que nunca se le van a quitar; su descarga hormonal no se detuvo después de haber tenido a Harry y dudo que después de este otro bebé, se detenga.

-Por lo mismo sufre mucho... él sabe que ya no es ni será igual que antes y lo que está tratando de hacer ahora, es recuperarse a sí mismo, ademas esta el elemento principal y es que es un hombre, él no puede lidiar con tantas hormonas como nosotras las mujeres.

-Y yo lo entiendo, te juro que lo entiendo.

-Aunque creo que le costara aceptar que ya no volverá a ser como antes, a pesar de todo parece que no lo ha comprendido, él mismo ha cambiado, todos lo hacemos al transcurrir los años, solo que en él su situación lo complica todo.

-Lo sé, pero a veces ni yo mismo se cómo lidiar con él y trato, en verdad que trato.

-Te creo, no me tienes que convencer... -dijo Kelly poniendo comprensivamente su mano sobre la del chico- pero habla esto con él, no te tragues todo, siempre tratas de ser tú el soporte ¿pero quién te sostiene a ti?

____________________________________

Siendo ya las 8:30 pm, llegó a Grimauld Place con un pastel de limón para Draco, pues estaba decidido a arreglar ese asunto por el bien de ambos.

-¿Draco, puedo pasar? –Preguntó tocando suavemente escuchando por respuesta un acceso de tos- ¿estás bien? –preguntó abriendo.

-Si... si, gracias –respondio Draco ya vestido con pijama sentado frente al tocador.

Harry notó inmediatamente el rostro pálido y los ojos hinchados, por lo que sentándose en la cama, midió la distancia.

-Fuiste a ver a tu padre.

-Sí, gracias por el pase, puedo ir a verlo todos los días.

Que gran consuelo, si todas sus visitas van a terminar así...

-Draco, sé que ya te ocupas tu de tus medicamentos, pero no te he aplicado las inyecciones de hierro... ¿y te has puesto el oxigeno en la noche?

Draco suspiró sin responder, simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, pero no para acercarse a Harry precisamente, si no para acostarse.

-Draco... -exclamó el moreno dejando su pequeño pastel en el mueble y haciéndose a un lado.

-Estoy bien –dijo Draco sonriéndole tranquilizador, algo que ciertamente no tranquilizó a Harry.

-Mira ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mañana?... hoy dormiré de nuevo aquí y ya mañana será otro día.

-Claro.

-eee... me parece que... bueno...

-Me pondré la mascarilla, tranquilo –exclamó Draco adivinando la inquietud del moreno.

Ciertamente Draco no la había usado esos días y su salud ya le cobraba la factura, pues esa tos y el sofocamiento al subir tan solo las escaleras, eran simples consecuencias de su olvido.

___________________________________

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraba empinado en el baño vomitando hasta el alma, Harry se debatía desde la cama sintiendo las ganas locas de ir a su lado.

-¿Y si se enoja? –pensó exhalando un suspiro.

Draco mientras tanto jadeaba en el inodoro deseando como cada mañana, que todo terminara rápido.

-Al diablo... -pensó el moreno levantando las mantas.

Draco se sobresaltó al sentir un paño en su frente y una mano en su espalda.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Harry le secó la frente sudorosa mientras le masajeaba la espalda, por lo que simplemente siguió con sus arcadas un rato mas; cuando finalmente sintió que su estomago se tranquilizaba, dejó que Harry lo ayudara a levantarse.

-Gracias... -musitó ya en el lavabo en donde tomó su cepillo de dientes; entonces Harry le sonrió tímidamente y salió del baño dejándolo solo.

Cuando finalmente salió, Harry estaba de nuevo en la cama, cubierto con las mantas hasta la cintura y recargado en la cabecera.

-Ya no tengo sueño... -dijo Draco imitándolo.

-Lo imagino –respondio viéndolo acomodar una almohada en su espalda hasta quedar hombro con hombro.

-Harry... lo siento... de verdad lamento lo que dije –musitó mirando al frente.

Harry miró sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con la manta mientras pensaba en que responder.

-Es que me preocupe tanto –continuó el rubio- sin embargo no tengo excusa para lo que hice.

-Creo que estas siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo... es decir, lo que sucedió me molestó mucho, pues el Draco de antes simplemente me hubiese dicho que nos fuéramos y me hubiera mandado a la mierda en privado; pero el Draco de ahora hizo todo lo contrario.

Draco inclinó levemente la cabeza, pues la declaración de Harry era una simple sinopsis de su conflicto interno... El Draco de antes y el Draco de ahora.

-Debí haber avisado que llegaría tarde... -continuó Harry- pero se me fue el tiempo sin darme cuenta, pues en el ministerio hay muchos departamentos sin ventanas y cuando salí ya era de noche pero aun así, debí estar más atento, lo siento.

Draco permaneció en silencio, por lo que Harry decidió seguir adelante.

-Creo que entiendo algo de lo que estas pasando y digo que solo algo, pues solo tú sabes lo que te sucede... pero hay algo que si tengo claro y que tal parece que tu no y esta causándote conflicto.

Draco volteó a mirarlo con un gesto de extrañeza pintado en la cara.

-Intentas ser como antes, cuando tú mismo has cambiado tu manera de pensar... las personas cambiamos Draco, todos los días, de alguna forma... y sobre todo tú, pues todo lo que te ha sucedido no lo vive cualquiera.

-Aun así... -dijo al fin el rubio mirando de nuevo al frente- he perdido el rumbo de nuevo... me siento perdido... ya no pienso como antes, ni me siento como antes...

-¿Y qué esperabas?... Draco, tu vida ya no es ni será como antes.

-Eso ya lo sé.

.


	87. Capitulo 87

-¿Entonces porque sufres? –preguntó Harry con franca curiosidad- sé que tu vida no se compara a como era antes y sé que ha habido sin fin de problemas, la discriminación de la gente y todas esas cosas... en mas, se que parece estúpido que te lo pregunte con todo lo que ha pasado, pero me gustaría saber con exactitud cuál es el problema... tal vez entre los dos podamos hacer algo.

-Ese es el problema... -respondio Draco dejando traslucir un poco su exasperación confundiendo a Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que... bueno... no sé... -exclamó alzando los hombros y gesticulando con las manos en un gesto de impotencia- yo... yo dependo demasiado de ti.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó el moreno mirándole el perfil.

-Si.

-¿Y eso te molesta mucho?

-Es que... yo no era así antes, yo era más independiente, no necesitaba tanto a nadie... ni siquiera a Roger.

-Pero ¿Por qué te molesta?

-Pues... es que... -respondio sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Déjame decirte algo... -dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando de nuevo al frente- dices que dependes mucho de mi... pero Draco, tú no tienes idea de lo yo dependo de ti.

Draco se volteó a verlo sin que por ello el moreno apartara la vista del frente.

-Tal vez te parezca sofocante el que yo este sobre ti todo el tiempo, dándote tus medicamentos, dándote de comer, vigilando que tu salud este estable, fastidiándote sobre tu seguridad y todo eso... pero no hago eso para que tú dependas de mí, sino porque como yo dependo tanto de ti, necesito tocarte todo el tiempo, necesito verte todo el tiempo... llenar mi espacio de ti, de tu sabor, de tu olor... de todo...

Draco miraba al moreno hablar de forma tan calmada y franca, que simplemente no podía apartar la vista.

-Sé que muchas veces soy intolerable por atosigarte todo el tiempo, pero... es que no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito... pero la verdad es que...-continuo Harry sonriendo a modo de disculpa- no se querer de otra forma.

En ese momento volteó a ver a Draco con la culpa pintada en la cara.

-Lo siento... esa es mi forma de amar y no sé hacerlo de otra manera, si te he sofocado a tal grado de hacerte sentir mal, entonces el que debe disculparse soy yo.

Draco parpadeó mientras un cúmulo de emociones se le agolpaban en el pecho.

-No Harry... no tienes que disculparte por nada... -dijo mojándose los labios resecos- es solo que... bueno...

-No quiero que estés triste –repondió tomándole la barbilla- y ahora lo estas todo el tiempo.

-No estoy triste –dijo Draco recibiendo por respuesta, la ceja alzada del moreno- bueno... un poco solamente.

Harry ya no insistió mas, lo que hizo fue tomarle la mano mientras le sonreía al decir:

-Aquí estoy para cuando quieras hablar, siempre estoy aquí, no se te olvide.

Draco sonrió también para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, quien después de unos momentos de pacifico silencio, dijo:

-Ahora que si hay algunos detalles que me gustaría aclarar.

-¿Detalles? –respondio el rubio levando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Ajá... mira, entiendo lo que sientes y todo eso y aunque no tengo disculpa por lo que sucedió ayer, por favor, que sea la última vez que me hablas así.

Draco levanto las cejas al darse cuenta a lo que se refería el moreno.

-Primero te muerdes un huevo y la mitad del otro antes de gritarme de esa manera delante de la gente; si tu exiges respeto, yo también lo merezco ¿estamos?

-¿Y tu comprensión y toda esa mierda? –preguntó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Está guardada en mi bolsillo para cuando la necesite, pero en momentos como ese, está a punto de irse al drenaje.

-De acuerdo –dijo Draco alzando las palmas en señal de derrota mientras sonreía- no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero, porque la próxima, te agarro y ahí mismo de doy una buena tanda de nalgadas –exclamó Harry con un exagerado tono amenazante mientras se acostaba de nuevo.

-Si, claro, como no –respondio el rubio acostándose también.

-¿No me crees?

-Nop.

-Solo provócame y verás –dijo abrazándolo.

-Mira que si de tener mi trasero en tus manos se trata, puedes hacer esto –exclamó Draco tomándole una mano y colocándosela en el culo.

-mmm... que rico –respondio el moreno apretándole una nalga- lo que me recuerda que no te he puesto las inyecciones de hierro.

-¡Jmm! Si solo para eso quieres mi trasero, vete a la mierda Potter –exclamó retirándole la mano y dándole la espalda.

-Espera ¿ya te vas a dormir?

-No, voy a bailar un tango... pues claro que ya voy a dormir.

-¿Y tu mascarilla?

-Estaba a punto de ponérmela, solo que no me das tiempo de nada –respondio el rubio levantándose de nuevo.

-Aja, claro... oye Draco.

-mmm –contestó el rubio colocándose la mascarilla y abriendo la llave.

-Sobre tu demanda...

-¿Sí? –preguntó mirándolo ansioso.

-Ya está solucionado todo, no iras a prisión.

-¿¡En serio?!

-Sí, todo se aclaró, quedo muy evidente que la victima fuiste tú.

-¡Oh Harry, gracias!

-En realidad, fue gracias a dos testigos que vieron como esos hombres te atacaron y provocaron su agresión.

-¿Testigos?... ¿y hablaron por mi? –exclamó extrañado Draco acostándose.

-Pues si y nunca adivinarías quienes fueron.

-Tienes razón, así que habla ya.

-Que poco sentido del humor tienes.

-¡Habla ya!

-Pues fue ese matrimonio que tiene su tienda de figuras de cerámica en donde antes trabajabas.

-¿Esos ancianos hijos de puta? –exclamó Draco alzando las cejas impresionado.

-Si, esos.

-¿Y qué bicho les pico?

-Pues no sé, probablemente fue algo que les dije la vez que fui a buscar a tu amiga... provocaron que les dijera un par de verdades.

-Vaya... bueno, pues como sea, solo dijeron la verdad, así que no les debo nada.

Harry sonrió al verlo alzarse de hombros y acomodarse para dormir.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Pero a ti... a ti te debo todo –musitó el rubio acercando su frente a la barbilla de Harry.

-No me debes nada.

Por toda respuesta, Draco solo sonrió y lo abrazó sintiendo que su mascarilla le estorbaba, pero aun así sintió que Harry respondía.

-Por cierto... -continuó el auror- deben pagar una multa de mil galeones cada uno y cumplir una sentencia de un año en Azkaban.

-Me alegro.

Esa noche, Draco durmió de nuevo con su mascarilla de oxigeno, sintiéndose de nuevo tranquilo al sentir un cuerpo cálido al suyo que en cuanto se durmió, le echó una pierna encima.

________________________________

Al día siguiente, en cuanto desayunaron a eso de las 9:30 am, tomaron un baño.

-¿Puedes creerlo? –exclamó Draco quitándose la bata de baño quedando totalmente desnudo en medio de la habitación para aplicarse crema- ayer en la mañana envié a Betsy a comprar setas y me trajo una vil porquería.

-¿Y luego? –respondio Harry secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras veía al rubio frotar sus manos con crema y luego aplicársela en los brazos mientras él recorría con la vista su cuerpo desnudo.

-Pues nada, que la regresé a cambiarlos, pues aunque no soy un experto en la cocina, disfrute de buenas comidas cuando vivía con mis padres como para saber reconocer setas de buena calidad.

Draco hablaba sin percatarse de que Harry lo recorría con la vista hasta detenerse en su vientre.

-Ya tiene pancita, pero con ropa no se le nota... -pensó el moreno sonriendo discretamente mientras el otro parloteaba de hongos alucinógenos o algo así- pero ahora que lo pienso... -continuó divagando- nunca ha hablado del bebé en concreto... esta como cuando esperaba a Harry...

-Es mejor así ¿no crees?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas escuchándome? –replico ceñudo el rubio mientras sacaba unos calzoncillos del cajón.

-Si, claro.

-¿Y que dije?

-eee... bueno...

-Estas en la luna ¿pues en que tanto piensas?

-En nada... bueno si, en que me gustaría ir al cine ¿te gustaría?

-Claro que me gustaría, pero ya no me queda mi ropa... bueno, solo la deportiva porque la otra, aunque si me cierra ya me aprieta y me siento incomodo ¿me prestas de la tuya?

-Tengo una idea mejor, vamos de compras.

-No –respondio Draco sorprendiendo a Harry- con el tiempo ya no me quedará, no podría usarla mucho tiempo.

-Pero...

-Eres un poco más robusto que yo, tu ropa estará bien.

-De acuerdo –dijo alzándose de hombros- toma lo que quieras, pero mis gustos no son precisamente los tuyos.

-Como si apenas me enterara de eso –respondio el rubio abriendo el armario y sacando unos jeans negros de Harry, mientras éste sacaba ropa interior para comenzar a vestirse.

El drama comenzó cuando Draco intentó cerrar el pantalón.

-¡No me cierra! –exclamo anonadado.

-Pero apenas tienes dos meses, bueno, casi dos, además no hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros.

-Pero tengo el culo grande –resopló Draco mirándose el trasero en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Bueno... solo tienes las nalgas carnositas, no es para tanto –blasfemó Harry sacando una camiseta color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos mientras Draco se le había quedado mirando- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué no es para tanto?... ¡Harry, los pantalones de hombre no tienen tanto espacio para el culo! ¿Habré engordado?

-Nene, ya habíamos hablado de esto –dijo tomándolo de los hombros- tu cuerpo es excitante, me gusta tal cual es, no tiene nada de raro... bueno, casi nada –añadió al verlo alzar una ceja- además no has engordado y tus nalgas no han crecido, no te inventes dramas.

-Ya no quiero salir... -exclamó sentándose en la cama con los pantalones abiertos.

-No seas así, quiero aprovechar estos días contigo –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno... -respondio el rubio después de un momento- pero usaré ropa deportiva, tus pantalones ya no me gustan.

-Usa pues ropa deportiva –dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

La mañana la gastaron yendo a un cine muggle en donde Draco se quedó dormido a media función, después fueron a comer mientras el rubio miraba el reloj del restaurante de manera insistente.

-¿Por qué miras tanto el reloj?

-Quiero ir a visitar a mi padre y no quiero que se me haga tarde –respondio picoteando su comida.

-Ah, claro, podemos ir en cuanto terminemos de comer.

-Si no te molesta, preferiría ir solo.

Harry se quedó callado haciendo que Draco lo mirara.

-Es que siento que es algo que debo hacer solo, no me gustaría que te sintieras mal por eso.

-No, para nada, te dejaré en San Mungo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, después iré con los Weasley a ver a Harry ¿te veo ahí?

-Si ¿no quieres que vaya por ti?

-No, gracias.

____________________________________

Cuando dieron las 6:00 pm sin que Draco llegara, Harry se despidió de los Weasley y se fue a San Mungo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Draco se había ido de ahí hacia ya una hora; con el corazón en la boca llegó a Grimauld Place encontrándoselo dormido en su cuarto.

Sintió un gran alivio al verlo; pero al mirarlo más detenidamente, en vez de enfurecerse por preocuparlo así, se preocupo al ver su rostro con claras huellas de llanto.

-Ah Draco... y yo que pensé que eso te haría bien.

Una semana pasó así y el día en que debían de recoger al pequeño, Draco pareció más desanimado que de costumbre, por lo que dejándolo en casa de los Weasley, fue a visitar a Kelly a su clínica.

-Espero no quitarte mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, ya necesitaba un café –dijo la sanadora sentada a la mesa de la pequeña cafetería que había en la instalación- e imagino que no se trata de algo físico de Draco, pues para eso te hubieras dirigido con mi padre.

-Tienes razón... mira, te hablare sin rodeos porque ya ni sé que hacer ¿recuerdas nuestro anterior problema? Pues lo arreglamos, pero ahora es otra cosa, va al hospital todos los días a ver a su padre.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Que se me deprime cada vez que lo ve... al paso que va, va a caer en una depresión más profunda y no quiero eso, pero ¿Qué hacer si ni siquiera deja que lo acompañe?

-¿Has intentado hablar con él de esto?

-No, siento que me va a mandar a la mierda... perdón por mi vocabulario.

-Pues aunque te mande a la mierda, confróntalo –dijo Kelly sorprendiendo a Harry –yo también se decir malas palabras, perdón por eso.

-No te preocupes... pero la verdad es que no quiero que nos enojemos otra vez.

-Entiendo eso.

-Pero es muy complicado.

-Lo imagino, con lo poco que lo he tratado he podido darme cuenta de que no cualquiera entra en su círculo.

-Si... -resoplo Harry con desaliento- pero me siento un poco mejor, gracias por escucharme.

-No hay de que, me alegra poder ayudar.

_____________________________________

-Pero tráelo cada vez que tengas que salir, no me molesta cuidarlo –dijo Molly bañando a besos al pequeño Harry antes de dárselo a Draco al día siguiente.

-Gracias por todo, estoy en deuda con usted.

-Pues puedes pagarme trayéndolo a visitarme, lo adoro, es como un hijo más.

Draco sonrió al ver evidente cariño que Molly y Arthur Weasley le habían tomado a su hijo, por lo que dando nuevamente las gracias, regresaron a casa.

El lunes, después de desayunar, nuevamente se fue a visitar a Lucius dejando a su hijo con Harry.

-Hola papá –saludó a su padre sin que éste lo mirara- ¿Cómo estas hoy?... yo estoy bien y mi hijo también lo está, porque ya eres abuelo ¿puedes creerlo? –Continuo sentado frente a Lucius, hablándole como si el hombre le respondiera- y se llama "Harry"... tiene los mismo ojos que mamá...

Draco espero ver alguna reacción en el apagado rostro de Lucius, sin embargo, el hombre continúo con la mirada perdida.

-Fue todo un logro traerlo al mundo, casi no lo logro... fue Harry Potter quien me salvó, pero no solo él, también Sirius Black, Remus Lupin el licántropo ¡sí, el licántropo! Y nosotros que lo atacamos tanto y muchos aurores mas y a que no te imaginas quien fue a rescatarme también...

La luz de la ventana que dejaba pasar un poco de luz de la mañana, dio en el pálido rostro de Lucius evidenciando unas profundas ojeras.

-Hagrid, el semi gigante de Hogwarts, nunca imaginé encontrármelo en una situación así... papá ¿me escuchas?... –musitó con gran dolor mientras le tomaba una mano- ¿sabes tan siquiera quien soy yo?

___________________________________

-Eres terrible... -exclamó Harry tumbado en el suelo de la sala sobre una manta acolchada con su hijo a un lado babeando una sonaja.

La chimenea crepitó dejando salir a un cabizbajo rubio que apenas saludo para subir enseguida la escalera.

-Betsy –llamó Harry haciendo que su elfina apareciera al instante.

-¿Sí, amo Harry, en que puedo servirle?

-Cuida a Harry, enseguida regreso.

-A la orden, amo –respondio la elfina gustosa haciéndole cariñitos al pequeño que empezó a reír solo al verla.

Harry subió la escalera de dos en dos para entrar a la habitación sin siquiera tocar encontrando a Draco sentado en la cama con las manos recargadas a cada lado de sus piernas.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó sentándose junto a él.

-Bien, oye ¿podría estar solo un ratito? En seguida bajo.

-No lo creo.

-¿Cómo?

-Draco... no lo hagas, no me saques de esto.

Draco lo miró interrogante por unos segundos para finalmente fijar su vista al frente.

-No lo hago, es solo que debo hacer esto solo.

-¿Y por qué?

-Pues... Harry, entiende, él es mi única familia.

-No Draco, tú ya tienes una familia... tu hijo es tu familia, yo soy tu familia.

Draco se quedó callado ante la verdad tan obvia que había dicho el moreno, porque era verdad y no lo había visto de esa manera; incluso Black formaba parte de esta y no se había percatado.

-Mi familia... mi propia familia... -exclamó inclinando la cabeza.

-Si, somos una familia, no muy convencional pero eso es lo de menos.

Draco lo miró sintiéndose avergonzado, pues Harry había estado con él en los peores momentos y como siempre, lo hacía a un lado.

-No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal –dijo finalmente mientras miraba hacia el frente otra vez.

-Eso no importa, lo que realmente quiero es compartir esto contigo, estar a tu lado y apoyarte con lo de tu padre, no estás solo... mira, sé que es difícil verlo así, pero esto no está funcionando como debería, estas deprimiéndote de nuevo, y si vas diario a verlo y diario te pones así, no sé a dónde va a ir a para esto.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente exhalo un suspiro.

-Nene, no tienes porque tragarte tus sentimientos ¿Cuándo vas a terminar de comprenderlo? Yo estoy aquí, contigo y para ti, solo tienes que mirarme y estaré contigo.

Los hombros de Draco se sacudieron un poco haciendo comprender a Harry que el chico lloraba.

-Cariño... -musitó pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

-Esta como muerto... -sollozó el rubio cuando el moreno lo atrajo hacia sí- No responde cuando le hablo... n-ni siquiera me mira...

Harry solamente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello dejándolo desahogarse.

-Lo extraño tanto... a él y a mi madre... pensé que lo había recuperado...pero solo es una cáscara...

Draco lloró cerca de media hora en donde Harry no dijo una sola palabra, pero no hizo falta, pues lo sintió tan cercano que su silencio lo reconfortó más que cualquier cosa que el moreno pudiese decir.

-Creo que no deberías ir diario si tanto te afecta, podrías espaciar tus visitas hasta que tú mismo puedas afrontarlo sin que te tumbe; recuerda que los demás te necesitamos también.

Draco hipó entre los brazos de Harry levantándose mientras sorbía la nariz.

-Si, creo que tienes razón... he descuidado a Harry últimamente.... Y a ti también.

-Ah vaya, ya iba a protestar, no soy de chocolate ¿sabes?

Draco sonrió mientras volvía a sorber la nariz.

-Refréscate un poco y baja a comer algo ¿vale?

-Si, gracias –respondio Draco viendo a Harry levantarse- bajo en diez minutos.

-Por cierto, ya nos enviaron la carreola.

-Vaya, que bien.

__________________________________

Los siguientes días, Draco iba a ver su padre solo dos veces por semana, siempre acompañado de Harry, quien esperaba en la sala de espera cargando a Harry. Draco salía cabizbajo, pero se animaba al ver a su pareja y a su hijo esperándolo.

Faltando una semana para terminar sus vacaciones, Harry veía a Draco dictar una lista de cosas a Betsy para ir a comprar mientras él simplemente se recostaba en el sofá, fue entonces que decidió hacer lo que días antes ya venía pensando.

-Regreso en un rato, voy a ver unas cosas que necesito.

-Vete con cuidado.

__________________________________

-Hola Harry ¿sucede algo malo? Me sorprendió que mi recepcionista me avisara de tu llegada.

-No ocurre nada malo, señor Jackson –respondio el moreno sentándose frente al escritorio del medimago- es solo que quiero consultarle algo.

-Tú dirás –respondio el anciano terminando de llenar unos pergaminos.

-Aunque si está muy ocupado, pues...

-Esta bien, solo estoy llenando unos documentos para mi retiro de San Mungo, el trabajo es excesivo con lo de mi clínica y ya no estoy para esos trotes, pero tú dirás, soy todo oídos.

-Bueno... -titubeó el moreno sintiendo su garganta repentinamente seca- yo tenía una duda... bueno, no tenía, más bien tengo...

-¿Aja? –exclamó el señor Jackson terminando y 

mirando finalmente a Harry directamente, algo que al parecer no ayudo al moreno.

-Verá... la duda que tengo es sobre Draco y yo...

-¿Draco y tú?

.


	88. Capitulo 88

-Si, mire... él ha querido... y yo no, bueno, no es que yo no quiera, es simplemente que... es decir...

-¿Quieres saber si pueden tener sexo? –interrumpió el sanador mirándolo con seriedad.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente sintiendo que su cabeza volaría en cualquier momento como olla exprés con la válvula tapada.

-Pues si... básicamente eso es.

-Bueno, hasta ahora los problemas médicos que ha tenido Draco se deben a su presión arterial, a su sistema respiratorio y cosas así, no ha habido complicaciones referentes a la gestación en si, como sangrados por ejemplo.

-Dice que nunca tuvo sexo cuando estuvo con Roger en las pocas semanas que llevaba de concebido Harry, así que no sabemos a ciencia cierta si esto pudiese afectarle.

-Si habláramos de una mujer, te diría que no hay ningún problema, pues es absolutamente normal que se tengan relaciones sexuales hasta muy avanzado el embarazo, pero en el caso de Draco las cosas nunca son tan sencillas.

-Así que no se puede –concluyó Harry ocultando su desaliento.

-No he dicho eso, hablo de que es un caso especial y no lo podemos medir con los mismos parámetros de una mujer; pero así como en un embarazo femenino, el embrión de Draco está completamente aislado y protegido dentro del útero creado mágicamente para eso.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ahora que si teniendo relaciones presenta molestias, suspéndanlas de inmediato.

-Claro.

-Imagino que tú volverás a ser quien penetre de nuevo ¿verdad? –dijo el sanador como si hablara del clima- o será al revés.

-N-no... -balbuceó Harry sintiendo su cara muy, pero muy caliente.

-Mira, aquí tengo unos folletos de posiciones sexuales para embarazadas; no hay para hombres gestando pero imagino que servirán igual, aunque ciertamente el vientre de Draco aun es pequeño y no debería causarle incomodidad.

-Gracias –respondio Harry tomándolos y guardándolos con manos torpes en su chaqueta.

-Son para penetraciones vaginales obviamente, pero para las anales no hay mucha diferencia.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente especifico? –pensó Harry deseando que la tierra se abriera y se tragara al medimago.

-¿Algo más?

-No, nada más, gracias por su tiempo –respondió Harry levantándose tan de prisa que casi tira la silla- perdón... nos vemos.

-Adiós Harry –dijo el señor Jackson estallando en carcajadas apenas quedó solo- ¡oh por Merlín!... –jadeó con las manos en el estómago- esta es una de cal por las que van de arena, muchacho... ¡vaya, nunca pensé que sería divertido cobrarme una de todas las veces que me han hecho enojar!

__________________________________

-Creo que me avergonzó a propósito... -meditó Harry caminando por las calles del Londres muggle mientras buscaba una tienda en particular- pero bueno, al menos aclaró mis dudas.

__________________________________

Cuando Harry llegó a Grimauld Place, Draco estaba durmiendo su siesta junto al pequeño, mientras Betsy hacia labores de limpieza en algunas habitaciones que nunca se usaban.

-Hola... -susurró el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-mmm... ¿Dónde andabas?... ¿Qué hora es?...

-Son las 9:00 pm –respondio Harry besando ahora al pequeño.

-Lo vas a despertar y luego ya no se quiere dormir –dijo Draco estirándose.

-Nah, es un dormilón igual que tú.

-Anda, despiértalo y tú lo duermes –respondio el rubio levantándose- ¿quieres cenar?

-¿Ya comiste tú?

-No, te estaba esperando.

-Vamos pues.

Después de cenar, los dos subieron a la habitación, en donde Draco comenzó sus preparativos para irse a dormir.

-¿Y Black cuando vendrá? –preguntó desde el baño mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-Al parecer solo faltan un par de días para concluir su investigación –respondio Harry mientras se daba una ducha.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Harry solo se puso unos calzoncillos negros en vez de su acostumbrada pijama mientras Draco se ponía una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama.

-¿Solo vas a dormir con eso?

-Aja... y creo que es mucha ropa.

Draco se volvió a mirarlo con un gesto de "¿estás drogado?" mientras Harry sonreía.

-Draco, simplemente quiero que hagamos el amor.

-¿Qué tomaste que no me invitaste? –exclamó Draco echando una última ojeada al pequeño en su cuna y luego acostándose.

-No tomé nada, es solo que me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.

-Sí, como no –respondio el rubio despreocupado mientras se arrellanaba en la cama dándole la espalda- ya puedes apagar.

-¿No me crees?

-No, no te creo.

-Pues así es –dijo Harry besándole el cuello mientras le ponía la mano en la cadera.

-Ya, déjame dormir, que aunque tomé una siesta aun tengo sueño.

-¿Qué ya no quieres hacer el amor? –preguntó Harry alzando la cara.

-Lo que no quiero es que me calientes y luego me dejes con las ganas, así que mejor duérmete.

-Mira, no es que no haya tenido ganas de hacerte el amor en esas ocasiones, pero estaba preocupado por tu salud.

-¿Y ahora no?

-Bueno, ahora ya sé que no te va a afectar ni a ti ni al bebé –respondió retomando el cuello.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? –preguntó girando la cara para verlo.

-Pues... pregunté –respondió sintiéndose atrapado en alguna falta.

-¿¡Preguntaste a un extraño sobre nuestra vida sexual?! –exclamó Draco sentándose.

-No a un extraño, fue al señor Jackson.

-¡Es lo mismo!... ¡Ay Dios, no lo puedo creer!

-Tenía que hacerlo Draco, me dio mucha vergüenza pero ni modo y es más, creo que el viejo disfruto avergonzarme.

Draco se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido durante unos momentos, para después ir suavizando el gesto al preguntar.

-¿Se ensañó contigo?

-Sí y fue a propósito, estoy seguro.

-Me hubiera gustado ver tu maldita cara –dijo Draco riendo al imaginar a Harry.

-No fue nada gracioso, me moría de vergüenza.

-Bueno.... Y a fin de cuentas ¿si podemos?

-Sip, si podemos, así que ¿dejaras de poner pretextos y pasaremos a la acción?

-Yo no pongo pretextos.

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces ahora si me creerás?

-mmm... no sé, tendrás que convencerme –respondio Draco acostándose de nuevo.

Harry sonrió y lo besó en los labios mientras Draco pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros; la boca del auror era gentil mientras disfrutaba de aquella boca que lo enloquecía, lamiendo esos suaves labios y mordisqueándoos después... pasando su lengua por el interior, frotándola con la de Draco como una danza erótica.

-mmm... -gimió al separase y sentir su labio inferior se mordido con suavidad.

-Me encantan tus besos... -susurró Draco abriendo de nuevo la boca para que Harry lo besara.

Harry volvió a meter su lengua en esa boca que le gustaba tanto mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el cuello.

-Tengo... tengo algo para divertirnos... -masculló Harry sobre los labios de Draco.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Pasé a una tienda para adultos y compre algunas cosillas –respondió levantándose- ¿Por qué mientras no te quitas la ropa?

Draco se quitó todo hasta quedar en calzoncillos mientras veía con curiosidad la bolsa de papel que el moreno llevó a la cama.

-Para empezar, ahora no olvidé el lubricante –dijo Harry sacando un tubo.

-Vaya, al fin, ya estuvo bueno de usar el aceite de Harry –respondio tomando el tubo y viéndolo de cerca- ¿sabor fresa?

-Aja, para que tengas buen sabor de boca –dijo Harry pícaro.

-Tarado –respondio riendo mientras se sentaba en flor de loto en la cama- ¿Qué más compraste?

-Vi un vibrador de colores psicodélicos que resultó muy atrayente, pero no lo compre.

-¿Por qué no? dicen que son divertidos.

-Porque lo único que quiero que te entre es el mío, no uno de plástico, pero la verdad es que aunque tenemos el visto bueno del señor Jackson, no quiero lastimarte, no es que vaya a ser rudo, pero mejor no arriesgamos, tal vez cuando todo esto haya pasado... mira, crema batida sabor fresa también, eso de untar chocolate está ya muy gastado –dijo sacando un bote.

-¿Gastado para quién?... yo nunca he usado chocolate a la hora de tener sexo –dijo Draco muy serio.

-emm... bueno... -balbuceó Harry dándose cuenta que había hablado de mas.

-Bueno, lo que no fue en mi año, no fue en mi daño... -exclamó Draco exhalando un suspiro y tomando el bote de crema- ¿Qué más trajiste?

-Solo eso, creo que será suficiente... que dices ¿te gustaría probar la crema?

-Sí, necesito algo dulce antes de dormir –dijo Draco destapando el bote- lo probaré primero en ti, acuéstate.

Harry se tumbó y Draco procedió a untar crema batida en sus pezones para después comenzar a lamerlos con la punta de su lengua mientras el moreno suspiraba al sentirla rodearlos y luego chuparlos suavemente aumentando poco a poco la intensidad.

-mmm... que bien se siente... chúpamela ya... -dijo Harry tocándose por sobre su prenda.

-No... aun no... -respondio Draco pasando al otro pezón.

La juguetona lengua lamía la crema haciendo estremecer a Harry al oír el chasquido de la boca del rubio sobre su piel.

Después puso más crema en el firme torso y vientre haciendo una especie de caminito para después lamer cada porción del suave dulce haciendo que Harry que pusiese cada vez más duro.

-Tienes una boca maravillosa... mmm...

Draco solo sonrió mientras borraba todo rastro de crema, en tanto su mano sobaba el paquete de Harry por sobre el calzoncillo.

Harry de plano había extendido los brazos en la cama dejándose hacer mientras no paraba de gemir.

-Levanta... -dijo Draco tomando su calzoncillo con sus dedos.

Harry levanto las caderas para que Draco se lo bajara.

-Uy... estamos ansiosos... -dijo viendo el enorme pene totalmente erecto.

-Deja de hablar y mámala ya... -exclamó levantando la cabeza.

-No me apresures... -respondio riendo mientras hundía la nariz en los rizos negros inhalando su masculinidad- déjame disfrutarte... hace mucho que no lo hago...

Las blancas manos comenzaron a acariciar los fuertes muslos mientras su mejilla tocaba el caliente miembro; Harry sonrió al verlo hacer eso, al ver el cariño y dulzura con que lo trataba, al ver el amor que derrochaba en cada caricia y suspirando contento, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás; peo después de un rato de esperar la tan ansiada mamada que nada mas no llegaba, alzo de nuevo la cabeza.

-¡Draco! ¿¡Te estás comiendo la crema?!

Draco levanto la vista del bote de crema al que le metía el dedo una y otra vez mientras sonreía.

-Lo siento, es que esta muy bueno ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-¡Eso no importa! ¿Y mi mamada?

-Solo es un antojito, no seas impaciente... -respondio recargándose en sus codos sin dejar de comer la crema.

-Eres un embuste, eso no se vale.

-Es que esta muy rica, espérame un ratito ¿si?

Harry se recostó exhalando un suspiro, bien merecido lo tenía... pero después sonrió al ver a Draco comer muy entretenido el dulce, pues hacia mucho que nada le gustaba al pobre debido a las nauseas.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo al fin- solo no te la comas toda o te hará daño, es un bote de a kilo.

-Además Potter, ni te me pongas exigente, que cuando yo quería coger, tú te ponías tus malditos moños y me decías que no aunque yo me estuviera muriendo.

-Era por tu salud.

-Precisamente tarado, mis hormonas me traen como un maldito perro en celo y tú ni tus luces para calmarme la calentura.

-No era porque yo no quisiera... pero ya deja de regañarme, ya estoy muy duro y es molesto.

-¡Uy, perdón por hacerlo esperar, mi señor!

-Idiota... -exclamó Harry sonriendo- pero se escucharía mejor si lo dices mientras me la chupas.

-Ajá ¿algo más?

-Pues ya lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha, así que a lo tuyo muchachito –respondio el moreno con gesto despectivo ganándose un pellizco en un muslo- ¡ay!

-Vale... -dijo Draco sonriendo mientras se chupaba un dedo y dejaba el bote a un lado- solo porque estoy caliente.

Harry respingo al sentir una mano en su pene y una risita en el aire.

-¿Mucho mejor? –preguntó Draco subiendo y bajando suavemente su mano mientras que con la otra alcanzaba el lubricante y lo abría para untarle un poco para no irritarlo.

Entonces se hincó para poder tomar también sus testículos con la otra mano mientras jugueteaba con el glande con su pulgar.

Harry se estremecía al sentir esa mano excitarlo de esa manera, tan firme y gentil al mismo tiempo; entonces jadeó al sentir como la húmeda boca de Draco chupaba la punta y luego la lamía.

-Oh joder... si...

Draco bebió la cristalina gota de líquido seminal y después engulló todo el miembro haciendo gemir al moreno cuando poco a poco comenzó a agarrar ritmo, deteniéndose un momento provocando protestas.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Porque también quiero sentir tu boca, hace tanto que no... -respondio Draco colocándose sobre Harry en cuatro en posición invertida quedando con su pene justo encima de la cara del auror, quien saboreándose, inmediatamente puso sus manos en las blancas piernas acariciándolas.

-mmm... -gimio Draco cuando sintió una mano acariciar su intimidad mientras él seguía en lo suyo.

Por un buen rato estuvieron así, chupándosela mutuamente hasta que Draco ya no pudo más y se corrió en boca de Harry, quien succiono en todo momento haciendo estremecer al rubio al punto de dejarse caer sobre él.

-Lo... lo siento... -balbuceó encima de Harry.

-Está bien, solo que casi me sacas un ojo –respondio Harry con la cara entre los muslo de Draco.

Draco se quitó para dejarse caer a un lado mientras Harry se secaba los restos de semen con la sabana.

-Cuanto extrañaba una mamada... -masculló el rubio despatarrado en la cama mientras Harry sonreía a su lado masturbándose a sí mismo.

-Y lo que nos falta.

-Ven, bésame –dijo Draco alzando los brazos.

-Eres un comodino –respondio Harry colocándose encima de él dejándose envolver en un abrazo.

-Pero bien que vienes ¿no?

Harry sonrió para después besarlo tiernamente y delinear sus labios con la lengua en tanto Draco la abría en espera de saborear su lengua; pero Harry siguió su camino de besos por la mejilla y cuello del chico rubio, quien apretó su abrazo al sentir los dientes del moreno en su cuello.

-Ah...

Harry lamia y succionaba la blanca piel del cuello y clavículas dejando marcas a su paso sin importarle una mierda los futuros reclamos.

-Me encanta tu sabor... -susurró dejando rastros de saliva mientras subía a la oreja y chupaba el tierno lóbulo.

-¡Oh!... Dios... si...

-Date vuelta...

Draco quería disfrutar más al auror, saborear su cuerpo a cuenta de tanto tiempo en ayunas, pero la boca de Harry hacia maravillas, por lo que sin objetar nada se dio la vuelta sin rechistar descansando su mejilla en el colchón.

Harry lo tomó por el cabello y atacó de inmediato los hombros, mordisqueándolos y besándolos mientras su mano apretaba con un poco de fuerza las rubias hebras.

Draco no se sentía incomodo por el fuerte agarre de su cabeza, antes bien le excitó el hambre y ansia que demostraba Harry sobre su cuerpo.

-Sabes mejor que cualquier maldito dulce... -dijo Harry mordiéndole el hombro.

-¡Ay!...

-Lo... lo siento... -se disculpo el moreno sin detenerse.

-mmm...

Harry se sentó a sobre Draco dejándole su pene entre las piernas haciéndole sentir su dureza mientras ponía sus manos en las turgentes nalgas.

-Son deliciosas –dijo estrujándolas- y son solo para mí.

-No... solo son mías...

-Oh vamos, di que solo yo me meto ahí... -dijo Harry inclinándose a besarlas.

-No.

-Me encantan... me encantan... -susurró el moreno mordiendo una.

-¡Auch!... ¡oye!...

-Deja de protestar tanto.

Draco se revolvió bajo Harry, quien se quitó para dejarlo levantarse y ser derribado al instante quedando ahora abajo con el rubio montado a horcajadas.

-Ya estuvo bueno –exclamó Draco con su rostro a un par de centímetros pegado pecho con pecho.

-¡Uy que miedo! ¿Y qué me vas a hacer?

Draco sonrió ladinamente antes de besarlo con fuerza haciéndole difícil al moreno seguirle el paso.

-Draco... -gimió el moreno al sentir unos dientes en sus pezones- ¡ah!...

Draco chupaba los oscuros botones haciendo ruiditos chasqueantes que enervaban aun más al auror mientras éste le revolvía la rubia cabellera.

-Déjame abrazarte... déjame sentir tu cuerpo en mis brazos... -masculló el moreno levantándose en sus codos.

Draco lo dejó enderezarse para inmediatamente ser abrazado y Harry pasó sus manos por la espalda desnuda mientras continuaban besándose.

-mmm... -gimio el rubio sintiendo aquellas manos rasposas acariciar lo mas intimo de su cuerpo.

-Chúpamela de nuevo... -dijo Harry separándose y hablando sobre los inflamados labios.

Draco sonrió y le dio un besito al tiempo que se levantaba y se agachaba mientras Harry se recargaba en sus manos y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mas rápido... -dijo al cabo de un par de minutos mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera rítmicamente follándose así la boca del rubio.

Draco recibió de lleno la venida del moreno en la boca, tragando todo sin dejar de chupar.

-¿Mejor ahora? –dijo Draco riendo al verlo desplomarse hacia atrás.

-Muuucho mejor...

-Oye, ese lubricante también sabe bien.

-Ven aquí...

Draco reptó sobre el caliente cuerpo de Harry dejándose abrazar tiernamente mientras recuperaban energías. En un buen rato no hablaron por estar haciéndose arrumacos, siendo interrumpidos en ese momento por un incipiente llanto de la cuna.

Harry y Draco suspiraron antes de que finalmente el rubio se levantara.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿No que ya dormías? –dijo inclinándose en la cuna dándole una buena vista al otro papá.

-Que culo, Draco... agáchate más...

-Cállate, no hables de sexo frente a tu hijo –respondio Draco evidentemente complacido por aquellas palabras.

Cuando el nene finalmente volvió a dormirse, el rubio regresó a la cama, bajando la luz dejando el cuarto a media luz para no molestarlo, habiéndole puesto un hechizo anti ruido a la cuna para no despertarlo.

-Hablaba en serio, agáchate, mi lengua reclama estar ahí –dijo Harry levantándose para quedar hincado sobre la cama.

Draco obedeció poniéndose en cuatro sintiendo al momento las manos de Harry en su trasero.

-Oye Draco... -dijo Harry presionando con suavidad los glúteos.

-¿mmm?

-¿Alguna vez has practicado el spanko?

-¿Qué es eso?

-La práctica de azotes... consensual por supuesto.

-Eres un saco de lujuria y depravación –respondio Draco volviéndose para mirarlo- ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

-No es depravación, solo es una parafília -dijo el moreno inclinándose hasta quedar con el culo del rubio frente a su cara.

-¿Tu ya lo has hecho? –preguntó Draco con gran curiosidad.

-Ajá... un par de veces... mmm rico... -dijo dando una lamida al tierno anillo de pliegues haciendo estremecer al rubio.

-Ah... creo que no necesito preguntar qué rol llevabas.

-mmm... la verdad sea dicha, no me gusta recibirlas, lo que me excita es darlas.

-¿Las nalgas?

-No, pedazo de burro...

Draco rió sabiendo desde el principio que Harry hablaba de las nalgadas.

-No... -dijo finalmente el rubio- nunca lo he hecho.

-¿Y no te gustaría probar?

Draco se enderezó para quedar sentado en sus tobillos siendo imitado por Harry.

-No sé... la verdad no le veo mucho sentido a ser nalgueado.

-Bueno, nunca lo has probado.

-A ti te gusta mucho por lo que puedo ver.

-Si, en realidad me fascina ver como tiembla quien las recibe cuando mi mano se estrella en su trasero.

-Vaya...

.


	89. Capitulo 89

-Mira, lo excitante de estos juegos, es el contexto que le das.

-Ah... o sea, jugar.

-Obviamente se necesita que ambas partes estén completamente de acuerdo para que ambas lo disfruten, yo nunca te haría algo así a menos que lo consintieras.

-¿Y las que se te llegan a escapar, tarado?

-Bueeeno, solo es una y no lo vuelvo a hacer –respondio Harry alzándose de hombros.

-Me da cosa, la verdad es que tienes la mano muy pesada, creo que me dolería mucho.

-Ese es el chiste –dijo Harry sonriendo, como si el muy ladino recordara tiempos pasados- es un ingrediente para añadir placer.

-Por Merlín, creo que estoy con un psicótico sexual.

-Solo un poquitín, además siempre hay una palabra clave para detenerse en caso de que ya no quieras seguir.

-Bueno, lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo?... por ahora solo quiero caricias pues estoy muy sensible –declaró el rubio con desparpajo.

Harry se sentó recargado en la cabecera para recibir a Draco, quien sentado sobre él, percibía con total claridad el gran paquete del moreno entre sus nalgas.

Durante un rato estuvieron besándose y acariciándose hasta que la mano de Harry se coló entre su culo.

-Ya quiero metértela...

-¿En serio? –respondio Draco restregándose entre sí para friccionar su pene atrapado entre los dos.

-Te voy a montar de diferentes maneras... espero que me aguantes el paso...

Draco sonrió sobre la boca del moreno sintiendo un dedo masajear su entrada.

-No te alcanzo bien, date vuelta y pon el culo.

-Estás muy mandón ¿no te parece?

-En este momento soy el rey de la selva, no me cortes la inspiración.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la selva con esto?

-Significa que me siento súper y que yo tengo el poder, así que no me bajes de mi nube, por favor –respondio Harry retirando su mano.

Draco rio al ver que en verdad Harry se engrandecía cuando hacía el amor, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego al pobre.

-De acuerdo, tú mandas.

Harry sintió su miembro hincharse cuando vio a Draco levantarse y voltearse dejándole el trasero a la vista.

-Bien –dijo abriendo las nalgas y comenzando a lamer.

-¡Ah!...

Su lengua chupaba la entrada una y otra vez clavándola con fuerza para relajar el tenso musculo. Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry había tomado ya el lubricante cuando un aroma a fresas inundo el ambiente.

-Muy bien, relájate para mí –susurró el moreno untándolo entre las nalgas y hundiendo un dedo con delicadeza.

Sonrió al ver los suaves pliegues de piel resistirse a su intrusión, lo que aumentó sus deseos de clavarse ahí.

El ardiente interior clamaba ser apagado, por lo que casi sin esperar, hundió el segundo dedo.

-Con calma que no me voy a ir... -masculló Draco.

-Lo siento.

Lamiendo y metiendo sus dedos alternativamente, Harry preparó a Draco un rato para finalmente hincarse y poner una mano en la blanca espalda para hacerlo inclinarse más; Draco pegó su mejilla en el colchón mientras el moreno le hacía separar las rodillas.

-Levanta un poco mas... -dijo levantándole las caderas.

El corazón de Draco latía frenéticamente a la espera de sentir el pene de Harry abrirse paso a su interior, pues en ese momento se sentía vulnerable y poderoso al mismo tiempo por ser el responsable de tal excitación.

-Si... quédate así... -susurró Harry jalándosela un par de veces mientras veía a Draco con el culo expuesto en una dócil espera por él- si pudieras verte, Draco... si pudieras ver cuánto me excita tenerte así... con ese culo tuyo solo para mi...

Draco estrujo las sabanas excitándose cada vez más al oírlo, por lo que solo pudo gemir.

-Me encanta tenerte así... para joderte como solo yo sé... -continuó el moreno viendo la excitación que esas palabras le provocaban a Draco.

-¡Sí, si...!

-¿Quieres Draco?... ¿quieres que te la meta? –continuó pasando su brillante pene por entre las nalgas.

-Harry, por favor...

Sonriendo, puso la punta en la sonrosada entrada y empujo solo un poco provocando tensión en el rubio.

-Hijo de puta, hazlo ya...

-Claro que lo voy a hacer, pero cuando yo quiera, pequeño bribón... -respondio Harry quitándose de nuevo.

-Mierda... ya tengo muchas ganas...

Harry le tomó la cadera con una mano y con la otra comenzó a empujar poco a poco sintiendo un deleite abrumador como el cuerpo de Draco le iba recibiendo poco a poco. Vio como Draco se estremecía al ir penetrándolo y su anillo de músculos estirarse por su miembro de gran tamaño.

-¡Oh!...

-Tranquilo...

Cuando su base tocó la piel de Draco, se quedó viendo como su pubis estaba completamente pegado al culo del rubio saboreando el hecho de que su pene entero estaba dentro de ese cuerpo y sintió enormes deseos de embestirlo con fuerza, pero tratándose de Draco...

-Hazlo con cuidado...

-Lo sé.

El resbaloso miembro fue saliendo despacio hasta quedar solo con el glande adentro.

-Uff... joder Draco, aprietas tan rico...

-Ah... -gemía el rubio pegando la frente al colchón mientras se preparaba a recibir de nueva cuenta al auror- e-estas... enorme... -mascullo sintiendo claramente como su entrada era abierta por el pene de Harry.

El moreno no respondio, solo tomo las caderas con ambas manos aprovechando que estaba tan duro que solo tuvo que enterrarse de nuevo empujando su pelvis comenzando así un lento y rítmico movimiento.

-¡Ah!... –gimio echando la cabeza atrás sin dejar de moverse por un buen rato y sin soltarle las caderas al rubio.

Draco no dijo nada al sentir los dedos de Harry clavársele en las caderas con fuerza, seguramente por estar embebido haciéndole el amor, simplemente se concentró a disfrutar las cada vez mas fuertes embestidas.

-Sí... no te detengas Harry...

Harry siguió penetrándolo un rato mas, para después salir de él y palmearle afectuosamente una nalga diciendo:

-Levántate.

Cuando Draco lo hizo, Harry lo besó mientras lo guiaba hasta el tocador, en donde le dio la vuelta haciéndole poner las manos en el borde.

-Separa las piernas...

Draco separo las piernas sin decir nada, pues los labios de Harry en su cuello lo mantenían muy ocupado, solo jadeó cuando volvió a ser penetrado con fuerza, intentó separase por reflejo, pero la firme mano en su cintura lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

-¿Me salgo? –musitó el moreno en su oreja recibiendo una negación de cabeza por respuesta.

Harry comenzó a ondular su cadera con fuerza mientras besaba la nuca revolviéndole la rubia y húmeda cabellera.

-¡Oh... Harry!... –balbuceó sujetándose fuerte del borde- Harry...

Su nombre en esos labios y dicho de esa forma, hizo sonreír al moreno mientras bajaba la mano con la que le sujetaba por la cintura, hasta su vientre, ya no tan plano como antes.

Un gemido mas fuerte surgió de la garganta de Draco cuando Harry llegó hasta su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, solo lo soltó cuando las piernas del rubio fallaron debido a los toques en su próstata volviendo a sujetarlo de la cintura.

-Ven... -dijo Harry arrastrándolo a una silla en donde se sentó palmeándose su muslo en una seña muy significativa para Draco.

El rubio sonrió mientras abría las piernas y se le montaba a horcajadas acomodándose él mismo el pene en su entrada.

-No puedo moverme mucho... -dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello al moreno.

-No importa, ya lo tienes metido, así que con lo que puedas moverte estará bien, además aun nos falta mucho –respondio abrazándolo de la cintura mientras atacaba su boca a besos.

Draco se apoyó en sus hombros mientras fijaba los pies en el suelo y se levantaba despacio para volverse a sentar cuidando que el miembro no saliera totalmente.

-Tu piel... es deliciosa... -musitó Harry perdido en su cuello.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Draco se detuvo con aire entrecortado.

-Ya me cansé.

Harry vio consternación en el sudoroso rostro del chico, por lo que acariciándole una mejilla, le besó la punta de la nariz diciendo:

-No importa cariño, yo tengo muchas energías, créeme.

-No me gusta cansarme tan pronto –dijo Draco pegando su frente a la de Harry mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Ni te me deprimas, ven, vamos a la cama.

Tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta la cama, en donde Draco se subió y se recostó sobre su vientre con las piernas separadas recargándose en sus codos elevando el torso mientras Harry se le encimaba apoyándose en sus brazos para no dejarle caer todo su peso al tiempo que acomodaba miembro entre las nalgas.

Su pene entró de nuevo en el tierno canal haciendo que el moreno se quedara quieto unos segundos disfrutando la sensación para luego besar y chuparle el cuello.

Cuando Harry empezó a moverse, Draco clavó los dedos en la cama imposibilitado de moverse más por la posición, sin embargo las fuertes penetraciones y los besos de Harry en sus hombros y nuca lo hicieron quedarse quietecito dejándose oír los rechinidos de la cama.

-¡Diablos!... –jadeó Harry- Draco, así me aprietas mas...

Comenzó a mover su cadera con más fuerzas haciendo temblar a Draco, quien solamente jadeaba y se sostenía con fuerza sobre sus codos, hasta que Harry le susurró al oído:

-¿Ya descansaste lo suficiente?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces deja que me acueste –dijo saliendo de su interior.

Sintiendo los brazos algo acalambrados, Draco se hizo a un lado para dejarlo acostarse sobre su espalda.

-Listo, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, soy materia dispuesta –dijo Harry cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza dejando ver su pene erguido en todo lo alto.

Draco sonrió y se puso de pie en la cama, luego se situó sobre él dándole la espalda y se sentó a horcajadas mostrando claramente su culo enrojecido. Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios la verlo tomar su pene y acomodárselo en su entrada.

-Baja despacio...

-Si, ya sé que te gusta ver cómo me va entrando.

Draco comenzó a empalarse poco a poco ante los ojos de Harry, quien miraba embobado como la entrada del rubio volvía a estirarse para recibirlo; entonces el rubio apoyó sus manos en los muslos de Harry y comenzó a moverse, al principio lento para después incrementar la velocidad.

Harry gemía y jadeaba al tener frente a si, el culo de Draco Malfoy moviéndose de arriba para abajo mientras él le acariciaba las nalgas.

-¡Oh diablos! –Balbuceó sintiendo la fricción en su pene- ¡más rápido Draco!

La frente de Draco estaba perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo, pues aunque también lo estaba disfrutando, la respiración le comenzaba a faltar; entonces Harry se enderezó y con un movimiento firme pero gentil, lo empujo hacia adelante para hacerlo quedar en cuatro mientras él se ponía de rodillas atrás de él.

Draco aprovechó para recargar su frente en sus antebrazos y recuperar el aire.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry poniéndole una mano en la espalda e inclinándose a su lado para verlo de cerca.

-Si... si, es solo... que me falta un poco el aire...

-¿Quieres descansar?

-Solo dame un par de minutos ¿quieres?... no tardo nada...

-Si quieres acuéstate, podemos espe...

-No –interrumpió Draco girando el rostro para mirarlo- estoy bien, en serio.

-No quiero que te vayas a poner mal –dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que Draco respondio sonriendo.

-Nunca quieres hacer el amor conmigo, no creas que te voy a dejar escapar.

-No es que no quiera, lo sabes –respondio serio.

-Ya lo sé, tarado... -dijo Draco sentándose- ya estoy bien, hay que seguir.

-¿Seguro?

-Ajá, ya estaba a punto de venirme, detenerme así fue muy feo.

-Lo hice porque vi que ya no podías.

-Si, si... también lo sé, pero sigamos, mira, aun estamos duros.

-Bien –dijo Harry viendo que Draco efectivamente ya estaba bien.

Se puso de rodillas atrás de él volviendo a hacer que pegara la frente en la cama mientras le abría las piernas.

-¡Ah! –gimio el rubio al ser penetrado de un tirón.

Harry comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y rapidez mientras le sostenía la cadera con ambas manos.

-¡Sigue...! ¡oh por Merlin... ¡Harry!

-Estas... tan bueno... tan jodidamente bueno...

-Me vengo Harry... ya... ya me vengo...

Harry también sentía el orgasmo cosquillearle el bajo vientre desde hacía un buen rato, pero disfrutaba tanto estar dentro de Draco, que se había estado conteniendo.

-Ha-Harry...

-Hazlo... hazlo... -respondio agachándose para masturbarlo.

Draco ya no resistió mas ante ese último toque, por lo que llegó al límite dando un grito y mojándole la mano.

Su cuerpo quedó desmadejado en la cama mientras Harry seguía masturbándolo hasta sacarle la última gota de semen.

-Fal-faltas tú... -balbuceó con la cara entre sus brazos.

-Si, pero quiero que tu termines bien –respondio el moreno habiéndose salido para que Draco descansara.

-Me gusta más cuando terminamos juntos...

-A mi igual, pero está bien, fue genial.

Draco volvió a levantar la cadera diciendo:

-Termina.

Harry se acomodo de nuevo atrás de él y comenzó a embestirlo con el mismo ritmo fuerte y veloz con que había estado montándolo, pues su excitación seguía en su punto más alto y ya deseaba venirse también.

Draco sintió las manos apretarle las caderas con fuerza cuando Harry por fin se corrió llenándole el interior con esa conocida y quemante sensación de su esperma al inundarlo.

Ambos se desplomaron quedando en posición de cucharitas de estante sin que Harry saliera de él.

-¿Todo bien?

-Más... más que bien –respondio Harry en su nuca- fue genial...

Sin decir nada mas, ambos se dejaron llevar por el sopor post orgásmico durmiéndose al instante.

______________________________________

Cuando despertó, el tibio cuerpo que había a su lado lo hizo sonreír; miró el reloj y vio que marcaban exactamente las 3:30 am, entonces comenzó a masturbarse al recordar lo que hacía apenas un par de horas había sucedido.

-Quiero más... -pensó girándose para abrazarlo.

-mmm... -gimio Draco al sentir unos besos en su cuello.

-Draco ¿no quieres la segunda ronda?

Draco con trabajos abrió los ojos, pues estaba profundamente dormido y a decir verdad, se sentía tan cansado que lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo; sin embargo sabía, a pesar de estar semi dormido, que Harry tenía mucha energía para seguir y seguir, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, giró el rostro para mirarlo.

-Hola... -saludó Harry besándole los labios.

-Hola...

-¿Quieres el segundo raund o estás muy cansado?

Draco sonrió al ver su anhelante rostro, por lo que tocándole una mejilla dijo:

-Claro que me gustaría, pero no podría hacer todo lo que hicimos hace rato.

-No importa, podemos hacer algo tranquilo.

-Bueno, pues entonces ¿Qué esperas?

Harry lo besó con pasión envolviéndolo en sus brazos mientras Draco respondía sin moverse de su lugar.

-Me calientas tanto... fue una tortura esperar tanto tiempo –dijo Harry encimándosele.

Draco encogió las piernas y las abrió para darle espacio mientras era besado en el cuello y hombros; en esta ocasión, Harry no espero nada para penetrarlo mientras lo abrazaba y besaba.

El rubio soltó pequeños quejidos mientras Harry lo cabalgaba lento y suave prolongándose eso por un muy buen rato.

-¿Quieres... estar arriba? –dijo en su oído.

-No... quiero quedarme aquí...

A pesar de estar agotado, Draco disfrutaba el estar siendo montado de nuevo, pues esta vez el ritmo de todo era lento, calmado, justo para alguien con pocas energías.

-Ah... Ah... Ah... -gemía cada vez que Harry entraba.

Después el moreno le levantó los tobillos colocándoselos en los hombros dejándolo más expuesto.

-Draco, la penetración será más profunda, si te lastimo me avisas ¿de acuerdo?

-Ajá...

Hubiese mentido si negaba que no le habían dolido las primeras estocadas como hacia un rato con las otras penetraciones, pero sabía que no era un dolor provocado por alguna lesión, por lo que se concentró en disfrutar el pene de Harry metido en lo más profundo de su ser; y pronto se encontró pidiendo más.

-¡Más duro Harry!... ¡métemelo mas fuerte!

Las nalgas de Harry temblaban cada vez que se enterraba en ese cuerpo caliente que se lo pedía a gritos y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo en un grito ahogado.

Penetrándolo un par de veces más, Harry por fin se salió quedando acostado hombro con hombro con el rubio y sin decir nada, ambos se durmieron otra vez.

____________________________________

Cuando despertó, se giró dándose cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama, por lo que se arrellanó dispuesto a dormir más.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry entrando a la habitación con el pequeño en brazos.

-Ho-hola... -respondio Draco bostezando- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11:30 am –dijo él jugueteando con el nene.

-¿Tan tarde?... ¿y porque no me despertaste?

-Estabas perdido ¿ya te vas a levantar? Te deje el desayuno en la mesa, si quieres te lo traigo.

-No... pero aun tengo mucho sueño –respondio el rubio recargándose en las almohadas.

-Pues duérmete.

-No, es que... Harry, me siento muy cansado.

Harry miró a Draco, quien lo miraba con expresión extrañada y cabello alborotado.

-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó preocupado acercándose a la cama.

-No, para nada, es solo que siento como si hubiera corrido un maratón –respondio levantando las mantas.

-No, quédate acostado si quieres.

-No me gusta estar en cama todo el día, me enferma mas estar así, mejor me doy un baño y bajo a desayunar, aunque más bien será almuerzo ¿no crees?

Harry vio con preocupación mientras sacaba una toalla del armario y se metía al baño.

-Creo que lo mejor será no volver a hacer el amor durante un buen rato.

___________________________________

Los siguientes días pasaron dando fin al mes de vacaciones de Harry.

-Ya mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, que horror –dijo el moreno acomodándose en la cama.

-Si, que mal ¿no?

-Ajá... si por mi fuera me tomaría otro mes... bueno, al menos te acompañe a la revisión mensual de Harry.

-¿Qué te parece si como despedida hacemos el amor? –susurró Draco dándole besitos en la mejilla.

-No sé, creo que debería descansar para mañana ¿no crees?

Draco lo miró por unos segundos pensado en que bromeaba, pero al verlo acomodarse para dormir, comprendió que el moreno hablaba en serio.

-Ah... claro, buenas noches entonces –dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta y apagaba la luz.

-Draco... -dijo Harry al cabo de un rato.

-¿mmm?

-Yo en verdad quiero hacerte el amor... es solo... que me preocupa tu salud.

Como Draco guardara silencio, Harry continuo hablando.

-Esa noche fue genial, me encantó acariciar tu cuerpo y estar dentro de ti... pero al otro día estabas agotado... eso me preocupa.

Draco guardó silencio unos momentos para finalmente girarse y verlo de perfil.

-Si, la verdad es que me sentí exhausto.

-No es que no quiera tener relaciones contigo, créeme que me muero por hacértelo una y otra vez, pero eso no compensa el miedo de que te pase algo, compréndeme por favor –concluyó Harry girándose también para quedar frente a frente.

Draco sonrió al ver el temor en los ojos verdes a pesar de la poquísima luz que había.

-Mis hormonas me matan... por eso estoy como hoguera.

-¿Entonces es solo por eso que quieres que hagamos el amor?... yo creí que era porque te gustaba como lo hacíamos –dijo Harry haciendo pucheros.

-Eres un tarado...es solo que hemos hecho el amor tan pocas veces desde que estamos juntos –añadió Draco exhalando un suspiro.

-Eso es cierto, pero bueno, cuando nazca el bebé, cogeremos todo el día como unos malditos conejos ¿Qué te parece?

-Si, claro... sobre todo con dos niños que cuidar.

-Podemos...

-Mejor duérmete o mañana no te querrás levantar –concluyó Draco dándole un beso en los labios y dándose la vuelta.

.


	90. Capitulo 90

Harry torció la boca para darle después un beso en el cuello y pasarle el brazo por la cintura.

-Pero podemos hacer algo tranquilo ¿no? –dijo al cabo de unos minutos haciendo reír al rubio- si quieres yo hago todo.

-No estoy inválido, no es para tanto; obviamente no treparemos por las paredes pero puedo hacer algo muy gratificante para ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo qué? –respondio juguetón el moreno comenzando a restregarse por detrás.

-Pásame el lubricante –dijo Draco levantando las caderas para bajarse el pantalón con todo y calzoncillos dando patadas para deshacerse de él.

Harry abrió el cajón y le pasó el tubo de gel para después hacer lo mismo que Draco quedando ambos solamente con camisetas.

-Bien... -dijo Draco montándosele a horcajadas mientras destapaba el tubo- tú no hagas nada... por el momento.

-De cuerdo –respondio el moreno cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

Draco puso un poco de gel en sus dedos y luego se levantó para volver a sentarse sobre Harry, pero esta vez dándole la espalda.

-Oh cielos... -musitó Harry al verlo levantar el culo y untar el gel en su entrada, todo a solo un par de palmos de su cara.

Draco comenzó a prepararse a si mismo hundiendo primero un dedo ante un casi babeante Harry Potter.

-mmm... -gimió el rubio agachando la cabeza mientras se encajaba mas el dedo medio- debo confesar que es más rico cuando lo haces tú... por lo general me masturbo jalándomela, no metiéndome nada.

-Mejor para mí, significa que ahí solo entro yo.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía al tiempo que su dedo entraba y salía despacio una y otra vez; después de un buen rato tanteó si podía meter el segundo dedo untándose más lubricante.

-Oh... -jadeo metiéndose dos.

Harry tragó en seco dándose cuenta de que todo ese rato había estado con la boca abierta.

-Mételos hasta adentro...

Draco estiró su brazo para complacer a Harry doliéndose un poco pero al mismo tiempo alcanzando su próstata.

-¡Ah!...

-Ya mete el otro dedo, Draco... por favor...

-No, aun no...

-Oh vamos...

Pero siendo él quien controlara su dilatación, Draco introdujo el tercer dedo mucho rato después haciendo que con eso, Harry se pusiera más caliente que nunca.

-Ya déjame metértela Draco, no seas cruel...

Draco deseó ser él quien se sentara sobre el miembro de Harry y seguir llevando el ritmo, pero sabía que al día siguiente se sentiría agotado, por lo que cumpliendo su palabra con el moreno, simplemente sacó sus dedos y se acostó de espaldas junto a él doblando las piernas y abriéndolas.

Harry ya ni se aplico mas lubricante, pues el que Draco tenía le pareció más que suficiente, por lo que se posiciono arriba del rubio acomodándose entre sus muslos.

-Dámelo auror... dámelo todo...

Harry lo penetró sin ninguna delicadeza haciéndolo jadear y arquear el cuello.

-¡Oh Dios!...

Harry sintió las uñas del rubio clavarse en sus hombros mientras él comenzaba a embestirlo con fuerza.

-¡Ha-Harry...!

Al cabo de un rato, el cuerpo del moreno se tensó corriéndose dentro de Draco, quien también se vino lanzando un grito que despertó al bebé.

-¡Oh diablos!... –gimio con la respiración entrecortada mientras el auror se desplomaba encima de él- creo... creo que... tendrás que dormirlo tú...

-Pero... fuiste tú... quien lo despertó...

-Por tu culpa... así que deja de quejarte y ve a verlo...

-Ni hablar –respondio Harry saliendo de él y levantándose.

-¿Sabes?... creo que no podría ser... mmm ¿Cómo dices que se le llama al que recibe azotes?

-Spankee –respondio Harry arrullando al nene.

-¿Y el que las dá?

-Spanker.

-Si, bueno... creo que no soy muy tolerante al dolor como ya te habrás dado cuenta desde hace mucho.

-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba, pero no te preocupes, eso solo es un juego del cual se puede prescindir, lo que me interesa es que cuando hagamos el amor, lo disfrutemos los dos.

Draco sonrió mientras lo veía acostar de nuevo a Harry.

___________________________________

A la semana siguiente de haber regresado Harry a sus labores, Sirius regresó de su viaje a la Patagonia para gusto de su ahijado y su sobrino.

-¿Qué tal le fue? –preguntó Draco con una taza de té en la mano.

-Agarramos a todos los hijos de puta –respondio Sirius haciéndole cariñitos al pequeño mientras lo paseaba en la sala de Grimauld place- y tú no aprendas malas palabras ¿de acuerdo? –añadió dirigiéndose al pequeño Harry, quien le sonreía al verlo hacer gestos.

Harry mayor también sonrió al ver a Sirius hacerle gestos grotescos al nene, quien reía a carcajadas agitando las manitas.

-Ahora yo me agarraré mis vacaciones para que al imbécil de Wright le dé chorrillo.

-Te las mereces.

__________________________________

Al igual que Harry, Sirius tomó un mes de vacaciones sentándole de maravilla esos días de descanso.

-Te lo encargo –dijo el moreno a su padrino en cuanto Draco no los vio.

Nuevamente el rubio comenzó a visitar a Lucius todos los días encargando a su hijo a Sirius.

-Harry quería chuparse el dedo, pero le quité esa maña; un niño "chupadedo" es algo tan vulgar –decía Draco frente a Lucius mientras veía la ventana como siempre y obteniendo como siempre, la misma respuesta.

__________________________________

-Muy bien señor Jackson, aquí la tengo –dijo Harry mostrándole una orden de presentación.

-Gracias, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, esos se van a arrepentir.

-Ya lo creo, vamos.

Los dos hombres se presentaron en el laboratorio de pruebas clínicas en donde el señor Jackson mandaba hacer sus análisis.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Harry a los tres hombres y dos mujeres que vistiendo túnicas blancas laboraban ahí.

-Buenas tardes – respondieron todos poniendo cara de susto en cuanto vieron al auror y al sanador mirarlos con gesto serio desde la puerta.

-Sophia Tandler, Beatrice Duncan, Harold Fisher, Robert Collins y Bruno Raim –exclamó Harry leyendo en un papel los nombres.

-¿Si? –respondio una de las mujeres con evidente temor.

-¿Son todos ustedes los que acabo de nombrar? Si hay algún nombre equivocado o no está presente, díganmelo por favor.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó uno de los hombres dejando los pergaminos que tenía en la mano.

-Tengo una orden de presentación para todos ustedes.

-¿Orden de presentación? –Exclamo la otra mujer tragando en seco- ¿Para qué?

-Filtración de información privada, específicamente sobre el caso de Draco Malfoy.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada –dijo uno de los hombres ya con rostro pálido.

-Pues precisamente para aclarar eso, tienen que presentarse en el departamento de aurores, tengo orden de cerrar el lugar y presentarlos.

-¡Pero no podemos dejar todo botado e irnos! –dijo una de las mujeres.

-¿Usted como se llama?

-eee... yo... yo soy Sophia Tandler.

-Bien señorita Tandler, es hora de irnos.

-¡Pero no hemos hecho nada!... ¡señor Jackson, dígales que no hemos hecho nada!

-Eso no me consta, tendrán que acompañar al señor Potter para aclarar esto.

-¡Pues yo me niego a ir! –dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Y usted como se llama? –preguntó Harry.

-¡No le diré nada sin la presencia de un abogado!

-No estoy arrestándolo, pero si quiere ponerse en ese plan, de acuerdo.

-¡Espera Harold! –Dijo Beatrice tomándolo del brazo- ¡no empeores más las cosas!

-¡Pero es que van a llevarnos al ministerio!

-Solo si hicieron algo malo necesitaran el abogado –exclamó Harry- desde allá podrán llamarlo, y si se niegan a acompañarme, entonces si tendré que arrestarlos, ustedes deciden.

Los cinco laboratoristas se miraron entre evidentemente asustados.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, todo fue idea de Robert y Sophia –exclamó de repente Beatrice.

-¡Beatrice! –chilló Sophia horrorizada.

-Es cierto, ellos fueron los que buscaron a los periodistas –dijo Bruno apretujando nerviosamente una carpeta contra su pecho.

El estomago de Harry se contrajo de coraje al ver a aquellas personas culparse entre sí como ratas acorraladas.

-Se deslindaran responsabilidades en el ministerio, así que por últimas vez ¿me acompañan? O tendré que arrestarlos a todos.

-¡Pero Sophia fue quien...!

-¡Me importa una mierda a quien se le ocurrió! –Bramó Harry callando a la mujer- todos ustedes violaron la ley causando daño a personas, si se comprueba su participación en toda esta mierda, deberán responder.

-¡Por favor!... ¡yo solo... yo solo...!

-Bien, como veo que no van a cooperar... -dijo Harry sacando su varita.

-¡No, por favor, iré con usted! –Gimoteo Beatrice- ¡eso nos servirá de algo! ¡¿Verdad?!

Sin responder, Harry se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar, cosa que los laboratoristas hicieron en fila india.

El caso resulto sumamente sencillo, pues basto darles un poco de Veritaserum para que cantaran como canarios siendo absolutamente todos responsables de vender información privada. Se les quitó su licencia de forma permanente y se les condeno a un año de trabajos a la comunidad, tales como ayudar en asilos de enfermos mentales, recoger basura al mero estilo muggle y demás cosas que a su supervisor asignado se le ocurriese, librando la prisión con una fianza que los dejo prácticamente en la calle; su caso fue muy publicitado y especialmente castigado por el juez para que sirviera como ejemplo a quienes debían guardar información confidencial.

-Malditos, se merecen eso y más –exclamó Draco viendo en el periódico a una de las mujeres, recoger un mapache muerto con solo un costal y una pala.

-Cuenta saldada ¿no? –Respondio Harry- creo que no les quedaran ganas de volver a hacerlo aunque tuviesen la oportunidad.

Aunque todo eso no sirvió de mucho para que dejaran publicarse cosas sobre aquellos dos, pues las revistas amarillistas y del corazón, no estaban restringidas por ninguna ley; pero eso a los chicos ya no les importaba, pues con evitar leer esas cosas, se daban por satisfechos.

_________________________________

Cuando el señor Jackson le dio el vaso de poción a Draco, éste suspiró con desaliento mientras Harry le acercaba un cuenco y una toallita.

-Hace apenas tres semanas que la tomé.

-Si, pero ya te lo dije, estas asimilándola con demasiada rapidez.

-¿Quieres un postre para cuando termines? –dijo Harry sentado en la cama.

-No soy un niño para que quieras comprarme con eso Potter –exclamó Draco molesto- además lo que menos quiero ahora es comer.

-Que bien que lo mencionas –dijo el señor Jackson anotando algo en un pergamino- porque para los cuatro meses que ya tienes, estas muy bajo de peso, tienes anemia otra vez a pesar de la dieta que te di y necesitaras el oxigeno de nuevo, tu capacidad pulmonar esta reduciéndose.

Harry se levantó para disimular la abrumadora preocupación que lo tenía atenazado desde hacía semanas.

-Harry, no quiero el postre, pero me gustaría salir a dar un paseo después ¿Qué dices? –dijo Draco dándose perfecta cuenta del sentir de su pareja.

Harry se volvió encontrándose con una blanca sonrisa que de cierta manera le tranquilizó.

-Claro ¿el parque te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto.

Cuando el medimago y Harry salieron de la habitación, el silencio del auror fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

-Esta estable, tranquilo –dijo el sanador poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

-¿De verdad?... sabe que a mi tiene que decirme todo.

-Mira, su anemia me preocupa y el que esté asimilando la poción con excesiva rapidez también es preocupante, pero por ahora está estable.

-A mi no me engaña, leo en su cara que también está preocupado.

El buen medimago exhalo un suspiro, pues el joven auror era muy suspicaz.

-Mira, estamos en la línea, por ahora todo está controlado.

-¿Por ahora?

-Si, por ahora... pero esta vez todo está desarrollándose de diferente manera, no en todo por supuesto, pero su organismo está actuando distinto a la vez pasada, es más que obvio que pensaban que Draco iba a morir después de tener a Harry.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza presidiendo al señor Jackson a la salida.

Dos horas después, Draco se alistaba para salir ante un renuente Harry.

-¿Por qué no mejor vemos una película?

-Me aburre estar aquí todo el día –respondio buscando una bufanda- ¿podrías preparar un biberón para llevar?

-Preferiría salir solos tú y yo.

-¿Y eso porque?... no me digas; si me siento mal podrás reaccionar con más rapidez si vamos solos ¿no?

Harry no contestó, simplemente miró al rubio enredarse en el cuello, una bufanda color gris.

-De acuerdo, que Sirius lo cuide, por mi está bien salir solos tu y yo, sería como una cita... anda Harry, no seas aguafiestas –añadió Draco pasando junto a él.

El moreno lo siguió en silencio sabiendo que su padrino estaría más que encantado de hacerla de niñero por un rato.

Fueron a un parque en el Londres muggle, el cual por ser media mañana estaba muy tranquilo.

-Hace una tarde agradable, aunque con algo de frio –dijo Draco mientras caminaban despacio por un sendero con el brazo del moreno en su cuello.

-¿Tienes frio? –respondio Harry viendo la enorme chamarra de los gigantes de nueva york que Draco usaba para ocultar su vientre ya evidente.

-No, solo dije que el día esta agradable a pesar de que esta fresco... hasta hay un poco de sol.

-Mira, ese perrito se le escapo a ese señor ¿no es mono?

-¿El señor?

-No, el perro.

-Ah, pues no, yo solo veo una bola de pelos productora de caca, con el perro de tu padrino nos basta... aunque bueno, él no anda haciendo caca por la casa, pero cuando llega a convertirse en perro, deja pelos por todos lados.

-Solo se ha convertido en perro dos veces desde que estas en casa, además no estoy diciendo que tengamos un perro, suficiente tienes ya con que lidiar, solo dije que... bueno, tal vez en un futuro, cuando Harry ya tenga algunos años, podríamos comprarle un perrito ¿no?

-No lo sé, no me gustan los perros.

-Pero son lindos.

-Harry...

-De acuerdo, dejemos eso por ahora.

________________________________

A la siguiente semana, cuando tuvieron que dejar a Harry encargado con Molly por ir a otro paseo en los que Draco en verdad se relajaba mucho, los gemelos llegaron a la casa materna.

-Mamá, dijiste que prepararías estofado de carne –replicó desilusionado Fred en cuanto entró a la cocina.

-Lo siento, no me dio tiempo de ir a comprar la carne, pero tenía pollo en la nevera, así que lo hice al horno con papas –respondio Molly sacando un biberón de una olla de agua caliente.

-Es por el hijo de Malfoy ¿verdad?... ¿hasta cuando seguirás cuidándolo? Se supone que él ya está en su casa ¿o no?

-Si, pero yo lo cuido cuando ellos tienen que salir.

-Pero eso ya es abuso de su parte creo yo –intervino George siguiendo a su madre fuera de la cocina.

-Dime algo George –respondio Molly girándose- ¿te portarías igual de torpe si este niño fuera hijo solamente de Harry?

-Pues...

-Mamá, no te hemos dicho nada de que cuides a ese niño pero ¡es de Malfoy! ¿Ya se te olvido como nos trataron durante años?

-Si mamá, cuando venimos de visita y estás con ese niño, nosotros nos quedamos callados, pero creo que ya...

-¡A callar los dos!... en primer lugar, ninguno de ustedes tiene absolutamente por que reclamarme nada, así que no vengan ahora haciéndose los buenos al decir que se dignan tolerar a este pequeño en casa ¿acaso no van a madurar nunca?... dicen que Malfoy los trató mal cuando eran niños, pero él ya lo superó, tal parece que ustedes siguieron igual de infantiles y yo pensando que ya habían crecido, que tonta soy; si quieren pueden venir a que también les cambie el pañal, pero cuidado con la cinta elástica, no vayan a jalarles los pelos cuando se lo quiten.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó George escandalizado.

Fred por su parte no pudo evitar reír por el último comentario de su madre, así que ya no dijo nada mientras la veía subir por las escaleras.

-¡Diablos, que bochorno! –Dijo George echándose aire con las manos- ¿y tú de qué te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso que mamá hable de nuestros pelos "ahí"?

-Es que tiene razón George... -respondio el otro gemelo sentándose sin dejar de reír- hemos estado espaciando nuestras visitas para evitar encontrarnos con ese niño... ¿no es tonto? Él ni siquiera tiene idea de quienes somos...

-Bueno... es que no hablamos de cualquier niño, es el hijo de Malfoy.

-Si, pero... rayos George, creo que no tenemos que darle besos a Malfoy si llegamos a encontrarlo, simplemente creo que debemos ser corteses y ya, además hace mucho que no vemos a Harry, ya ni siquiera va a visitarnos a la tienda y creo que es por esto, porque además ni siquiera lo hemos buscado... como si estuviéramos castigándolo por estar con Malfoy.

-Pues si, en eso tienes razón, ya hasta lo extraño –respondio George sentándose junto a su hermano.

-Creo que deberíamos ser un poco tolerantes respecto a esto, si lo analizamos bien, Malfoy es un idiota de nacimiento y de eso el pobre, no tiene la culpa.

-Si, además creo que ya pagó sus deudas con la vida con todo lo que ha pasado... es solo que me cae mal, no lo puedo evitar.

-Pues a mí también, pero creo que el hijo del hurón no tiene la culpa ¿no crees?

-mmm... pues sí, creo que sí.

-Además me gustaría ver a Harry, hace tanto que no lo vemos, quisiera platicar con él, también con Sirius.

Cuando los gemelos tocaron en la habitación de sus padres, entrando en cuanto les dieron permiso; encontraron a Molly acostada en su cama, recargada en la cabecera con unos cojines en su espalda, tejiendo lo que al parecer era un suéter pequeño de color rojo; y a Arthur acostado a su lado leyendo el diario flotando en el aire frente a él.

-Hola chicos –saludo el señor weasley bajando el periódico dejando ver en su pecho, acostado boca abajo como una pequeña rana, a un bebe durmiendo.

-Seguimos vivos... -dijo Molly sin despegar la vista de su tejido- el hijo de Malfoy aun no nos ha asesinado, pero gracias por venir.

-Ya mamá... lo acepto, creo que exageramos un poco –exclamó George rascándose la cabeza.

-No nos gusta que Harry se haya emparejado con el hurón y mucho menos que este criando a su hijo, pero creo que eso no nos incumbe –añadió Fred con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Exactamente, eso no les incumbe y además...

-Ya Molly –interrumpió Arthur poniendo una mano en la espalda de Harry- creo que ya lo entendieron... ¿quieren verlo?

-¿Y si nos lanza un Avada Kedavra? –Dijo Fred serio- ¡solo bromeaba! –añadió levantando las manos al ver a Molly cambiar de color.

-Pues que bromas tan estúpidas.

-Tranquis mamá ¿Qué sería la vida sin bromas? –respondio el gemelo acercándose a su padre.

Molly rodo los ojos dejando su tejido sobre sus piernas viendo después como sus dos hijos se acercaban del lado contrario de la cama.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? –dijo Arthur a Fred, quien lo miró titubeante.

-Solo tómalo con cuidado –intervino Molly sonriendo.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Fred metió las manos bajo el tibio cuerpecito y lo levantó con delicadeza acomodándolo en sus brazos.

-Vaya... -dijo viendo a Harry hacer pucheros sin despertar- no tiene tres ojos.

-¡Fred!

-Viéndolo bien... hasta esta medio bonito –exclamó George por sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Así que tu eres el hijo de Malfoy... espero que no heredes su idiotez.

Molly de plano ya no dijo nada, simplemente exhalo un suspiro y retomó su tejido mientras Arthur se enderezaba para estar hombro con hombro con su esposa.

-Me pregunto si serás resistente para las bromas o un llorón como tu papá.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo –dijo George sonriendo.

-Están bromeando –dijo Arthur viendo que Molly abría la boca.

-Pues eso espero –respondio ella alzando una ceja.

-Cárgalo ahora tú, George –dijo Arthur.

-mmm... bien.

Fred pasó a Harry a los brazos de su hermano ocasionando con esto que el pequeño comenzara a despertar.

-¡Ups! Creo que interrumpimos tu sueño reparador –dijo George al verlo abrir los ojitos.

Harry bostezó mientras se espabilaba ante el escrutinio del gemelo.

-Tienes los ojos azules... en definitiva creo que aun tienes salvación, cada vez te veo más diferente a tu papá.

.


	91. Capitulo 91

Harry terminó por despertar al oír la voz de George, por lo cual se le quedó mirando fijamente antes de comenzar a llorar.

-¡Ya lo hiciste llorar!... estas muy feo George –dijo Fred negando con la cabeza.

-Si, soy igual a ti.

-¡Oh, es verdad! –respondio Fred antes de reír junto a su hermano, quien arrullaba a Harry sin lograr calmar su llanto.

-Dámelo, llora porque no te conoce –dijo Arthur.

George entrego al pequeño en brazos del señor Weasley, quien colocándolo en su pecho comenzó a consolarlo.

-Ya, ya... estos dos son feos pero son inofensivos.

-Recuerda que nos parecemos a ti –dijo Fred.

-¿Y Ginny cuando regresa? –preguntó George.

-La semana que viene –respondio Molly- no sé qué día exactamente.

-¿Y ya sabe que cuidan al hijo de Malfoy?

-No y no creo que haya problema.

-¿Segura?

-Al decir que no creo que haya problema, me refiero a que NO debe haber ningún problema, ella ya no es una niña y deberá comprender que las cosas cambian.

-Pero ella vive aquí.

-Si, pero es lo mismo que con ustedes... Harry es un bebé, no es ni Voldemort ni un mortífago, es solo el hijo de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

-El no es hijo de Harry –dijo George.

-Creo que no es necesario explicarte que eso está de más, George... Harry es el padre de este bebé tenga o no tenga sus genes.

-Pues sí, yo lo sé, pero...

-¿En serio lo sabes?... durante estos meses tú y tu hermano han demostrado lo contrario.

George se sentó a los pies de la cama viendo a su madre.

-Ginny sufrió mucho cuando Harry le dijo que era gay ¿te imaginas lo que debió sentir al leer en la prensa que esta emparejado ni más ni menos que con el hurón?

Molly bajo su tejido haciendo un gesto de preocupación, pues ella mejor que nadie había sido testigo de que aunque quedaron en buenos términos, su hija había llorado mucho por su separación con Harry.

-Sé muy bien lo que Ginny sufrió, George... yo la oía llorar todas las noches en su habitación sin que aceptara mi consuelo; pero ella al menos me tiene a mí, tiene a Arthur y los tiene a ustedes, dime ¿a quién tiene este pequeño además de sus padres? Su abuela fue asesinada, su abuelo está loco sin posibilidades de recuperarse, su padre tiene una salud tan precaria que Dios no lo quiera, puede morir con este otro bebé que está esperando... todos lo ven como un monstruo ¿sabías que cuando Malfoy fue arrestado y le quitaron a Harry, al pobrecito bebé no le daban de comer, ni le cambiaban el pañal por miedo?... tenía rozaduras en carne viva y estaba hambriento cuando Harry logro rescatarlo.

Al oír eso, los gemelos no pudieron evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar el último comentario de su madre, y luego vieron al nene recargado en el pecho de Arthur gimoteando mientras éste le sobaba la espalda en círculos tranquilizadores.

-¿En serio hicieron eso? –preguntó Fred.

-Si... y solo por pensar como pensaban ustedes... miren, yo amo a mi hija y sé que sufrirá por esto y yo también sufriré por ella, pero así como yo los defendí en la guerra, también tengo que defender a este pequeño, que también fue una víctima de Voldemort.

Con eso, los gemelos ya no dijeron nada, simplemente vieron al pequeño Harry tomar un unicornio de hule que Arthur le daba sentándolo en sus piernas.

Harry comenzó a reír agitando el unicornio frente a un sonriente Arthur.

-Parece que ya se le quitó el susto –dijo Fred sonriendo débilmente ante el gesto del pequeño.

-Es un bebé completamente normal, no es un fenómeno como muchos creen –exclamó Arthur acariciando el sedoso cabello castaño.

Cuando Harry vio en el tocador, el biberón que Molly había subido, soltó el unicornio y extendió los brazos emitiendo pequeños pujidos.

-Creo que tiene hambre –dijo Fred yendo por el biberón y sentándose junto a su padre.

-¿Quieres esto? –Dijo agitándolo frente al nene, quien después de ver el biberón y verlo a él, se volvió a Arthur haciendo pucheros- ¿no lo quieres?

-No lo hagas enojar –dijo Molly.

-Esto ya es cuestión de honor, este mocosillo debe saber que Fred y George Weasley no son como la mayoría de la gente, nosotros somos...

-Mucho...

-Mejores.

Los esposos sonrieron ante la actitud de sus hijos y dejaron que intentaran darle de comer.

-mmm... está muy buena ¿Qué no la quieres? –exclamó Fred simulando que tomaba el biberón.

Harry comenzó a gimotear mientras veía como Fred "se tomaba" su leche.

-Si la quieres, ven por ella –dijo el gemelo tendiéndole los brazos.

Harry se refugio de nueva cuenta en Arthur, quien simplemente lo abrazo sin decir nada.

Fred se rascó viendo sus infructuosos resultados.

-Quítate inútil –exclamó George haciéndolo a un lado y sentándose él.

George tomo el unicornio y comenzó a hacerlo caminar por la pierna de Arthur simulando que el juguete hablaba.

-¡Tengo hambre!... me comeré a este niño... -dijo el gemelo llegando hasta el diminuto pie haciendo que Harry lo mirara sorprendido para luego mirar a Arthur con cara de susto, el cual hizo también un gesto de mucho miedo.

-¡Nos va a comer! –dijo el señor Weasley.

Harry volvió a mirar al unicornio, el cual ya "le devoraba" el estomago ocasionando una carcajada en el pequeño.

Los gemelos también rieron ante el gesto de Harry, por lo que después de jugar un poco más, George tomó el biberón agitándolo frente a él.

-Ven –dijo tendiéndole los brazos.

Harry miró el biberón y a George alternativamente por unos largos segundos, hasta que finalmente extendió los brazos en dirección al gemelo.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó George tomándolo con cuidado y sentándolo en sus piernas- ¿ya ves que no era tan difícil?

Harry tomo el biberón y comenzó a chuparlo mientras George lo recostaba en sus brazos y se levantaba con él.

Arthur y Molly se sonrieron entre sí al ver a sus hijos susurrarle cosas mientras caminaban con él por la habitación.

______________________________________

-¿Y Sirius no piensa en casarse o algo así? –pregunto Draco mientras caminaba de la mano por el parque con Harry.

-Lo que sucede es que es muy discreto, ha tenido sus amoríos, solo que prefiere coger sin compromiso, no ha encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente loca como para soportarlo.

-Es muy hogareño.

-Si, ha cambiado sus noches de parranda por arrullar a Harry mientras duerme.

-Ya quiero regresar.

-De acuerdo.

Llegaron hasta un cruce en el sendero viendo a algunos corredores pasar a su lado mientras el sol caía en el horizonte provocando que el cabello de Draco se tornara dorado.

-Me encantas –dijo el moreno mientras subían unas escaleras de piedra para retornar al caldero chorreante.

-Lo sé –respondio Draco con aire petulante mientras respiraba entrecortado.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, solo son las escaleras.

-Si quieres vamos atrás de aquellos arboles y nos desaparecemos.

-No, eso me provoca nauseas espantosas, suficiente tengo por las mañanas, pero tú tranquilo que solo son estos escalones de mierda...

Cuando llegaron a la avenida, tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta "El Caldero Chorreante", después tomaron una red flú que los llevó hasta la "Madriguera"

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó Molly después de darles permiso de entrar por su chimenea.

-Bien –respondió Harry siguiéndola a la cocina en donde estaba Arthur poniendo la mesa.

-¿Harry duerme? –preguntó Draco buscándolo con la mirada, extrañado de que el Bambineto no estuviese ahí.

-No –respondio Molly destapando una olla.

-¿Y entonces en...?

-¡Hemos llegado! –exclamó Fred triunfante bajando las escaleras quedándose helado al ver quien estaba en la cocina, pues llevaba ni más ni menos que aun muy sonriente bebé en los brazos.

-¡Exigimos comida! –Dijo George atrás de él- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te detienes sin aviso?... ¡oh!

Draco y Harry miraban boquiabiertos como el pequeño golpeaba con su unicornio, la cabeza del gemelo.

-eee... hola Malfoy, Harry –exclamó Fred sin moverse de su lugar.

-Hola Fred –respondio Harry comenzando a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- George.

-Que tal –respondio el otro gemelo rascándose una oreja.

Cuando el pequeño Harry vio a su papá, en seguida le tendió los brazos brincando emocionado.

-Creo que quiere a su papá –dijo Fred acercándoselo a Draco, quien lo tomó sin decir nada.

-¿Y cómo has estado Harry? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos –dijo George dándole una palmada en un hombro.

-Hemos estado bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y ustedes?

-Genial, hemos sacado varias líneas de bromas algo, digamos... para adultos ¿comprendes? –dijo el gemelo guiñándole un ojo.

-Comprendo.

-¿Y tú, Malfoy? ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Fred después de darle a su hijo.

Draco lo miró sin poder ocultar por completo su sorpresa, para luego recomponer su gesto serio.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Se quedan a cenar? Mamá hizo un pollo con papas delicioso.

-No gracias, Draco necesita descansar.

-También necesita comer –dijo Molly mirando a Draco mientras encantaba su olla para comenzar a servir la comida.

-Gracias pero...

-Ni se te ocurra decir que no tienes hambre –interrumpió Molly- siéntate mientras le doy su papilla a Harry, George cariño ¿podrías subir por el Bambineto? Está en mi habitación.

-Claro –respondio el gemelo subiendo como rayo por las escaleras ante un cada vez más sonriente Harry Potter.

Rato después, todos comían a la mesa mientras Molly daba de comer al bebé su papilla.

Sintiendo que no había necesidad de hablar al respecto, Harry solo les dio un fuerte apretón de manos a la hora de despedirse.

-Nos vemos chicos.

-A ver cuando se dan una vuelta por la tienda –dijo Fred estrechando la mano de Draco, quien sabiendo que de alguna forma algo cambiaba en aquellos dos, les sonrió amable al responder.

-Claro, gracias por la invitación.

Cargando a un Harry ya dormido, el Harry grande dejó que Draco entrara primero a la chimenea para después entrar él con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

___________________________________

Una tarde de domingo, Molly los invito a comer a todos aprovechando que Sirius estaba en casa.

-¿No podría quedarme?... estoy algo cansado –dijo Draco sentado en la cama.

-Harry ya quiere hablar –exclamó Harry cambiándole el pañal al nene- ¿no es increíble?

-¿Me escuchaste? No quiero ir con los Weasley.

Harry miró a Draco, quien con el ceño fruncido miraba la ventana.

-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó cargando a Harry.

-No, pero... Harry, no quiero que me vean.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy exactamente cumplo cinco meses –respondio Draco girándose a mirarlo- me va vergüenza que me vean.

-Pero ellos nunca dirían nada ofensivo.

-Lo sé, incluso esos gemelos son educados cuando lo amerita... quién lo diría; pero aun así.

-Vamos Draco, llevas siempre tu chamarra encima, no se te ve... mucho.

Draco lo miró y torció la boca mientras se levantaba e iba al baño dejando a Harry desanimado pues no recordaba una sola ocasión en que Draco le hablara al bebe no nato ni le llamara cuando se movía y el que se avergonzara de su aspecto le desalentaba más.

-Esta bien –dijo el rubio saliendo del baño- pero nos regresamos temprano ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

__________________________________

Draco tuvo que reconocer que la reunión con los Weasley en la que estaban Molly, Arthur y los gemelos, pues los demás hijos estaban fuera del país, estaba resultando divertida y relajante, pues nadie había hecho el menor comentario de su físico y tampoco le habían lanzado miradas furtivas.

-¿No te gustó, Draco? –preguntó la señora Weasley al ver el plato de Draco casi intacto mientras éste le daba la ultima cucharada de papilla a Harry.

-Claro que me gustó, es solo que no tengo apetito ¡pero está muy rico!

-Todavía no han ido a la tienda –dijo Fred tomando un trozo de pan de un cesto- Harry, creo que Draco necesita un poco de diversión, cada vez que lo veo, me recuerda más a un zombi.

-Tal vez vayamos la próxima semana ¿tú qué dices Draco?

-Estaría muy bien.

-Yo también iré –dijo Sirius dándole su plato a Molly para recibir una porción más de estofado- sus últimas invenciones me han resultado muy interesantes.

Harry solo sonrió por el comentario de su padrino viendo la misma expresión divertida en Draco.

-Sirius, apúrate para que ya sirva el postre –dijo Molly levantando la loza sucia con un simple movimiento de varita.

Rato después, cuando ya tomaban café y un pastelillo, Harry termino por dormirse en brazos de su papá.

-Voy a dejarlo a su cuna –dijo Draco levantándose para llevarlo a la cuna que los señores Weasley tenían en su habitación cuando lo cuidaban y que encogían cuando el nene se iba.

-Te acompaño –dijo Harry.

-Ay tú, no se vaya a perder –exclamó Fred maliciosamente.

-En la habitación de mamá y papá no, por favor –completo George ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en Draco.

-Tarados –respondio Harry sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras tras el rubio.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, un alboroto se escuchó de pronto en la sala ocasionando que todos se levantaran apresurados para ver en medio de la habitación, nada menos que ha...

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron al unisonó Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Todos se quedaron mudos por un instante viendo a aquel trío parado en medio de la sala con un montón de maletas alrededor.

-¡Hijos! –exclamó finalmente Molly caminando hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

Sirius también se alegró de verlos, pero hubiese sido mentira si negaba que también le causó pesar verlos llegar justo en ese momento; algo que al parecer también pensaron los demás.

-¡Cuánto gusto les dio vernos! –exclamó con sarcasmo Ginny ocasionando que sus hermanos y padre, reaccionaran.

-Hija, que gusto... -dijo Arthur abrazándola con verdadera alegría.

-No podrán creer la tremenda coincidencia –dijo Ron abrazando a sus hermanos- nos encontramos en un trasbordo en Glasgow y decidimos no avisar para darles una sorpresa; bueno, ya antes Hermione y yo ya habíamos pensado en darles la sorpresa, por eso tampoco avisamos que ya veníamos para acá... Sirius, que gusto verte –dijo abrazando ahora al auror.

-Y a mi Ron, hace tanto tiempo –respondio Sirius abrazando con genuina alegría al chico pelirrojo siguiendo después con Hermione y finalmente con la menor de los Weasley.

-El viaje fue toda una locura y muy agotador –dijo Ginny terminando de abrazar a todos- la gira se prolongo un par de semanas más y estábamos agotados.

-Vaya, es increíble estar en casa otra vez –dijo Ron viéndolos a todos- y tal parece que nos esperaban ¿son adivinos o qué?

-Huele delicioso –exclamó Hermione quitándose el abrigo de viaje.

-¡Y morimos de hambre! –completó Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fue entonces el momento en que Molly dejo que su preocupación saliera a flote.

-Ya casi se terminó, pero si me esperan una media hora haré algo muy rico... pero no estamos solo nosotros.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí? ¿Por eso es la comida? –Preguntó Ron sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Quién más?

No hubo necesidad de decir quien, pues en ese momento, Harry y Draco bajaban las escaleras habiendo escuchado que alguien había llegado.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, en donde ni siquiera Molly supo que decir.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –dijo entonces Ron rompiendo el silencio y señalando a Draco.

-El viene conmigo –respondio Harry molestándose por la actitud agresiva del pelirrojo.

Ron se giró para ver a sus hermanos y a sus padres con un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Estaban todos departiendo como una linda familia?

-Deja el sarcasmo Ron, está fuera de lugar –dijo Arthur.

-Es increíble... -dijo extendiendo las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza- Hermione, creo que interrumpimos una feliz reunión.

-No te pongas así hijo –exclamó Molly viéndolo tomar sus valijas.

-Siento haber interrumpido, nos vamos para que puedan continuar.

-No es necesario, ya nos íbamos –dijo Draco dándose la vuelta para subir por Harry.

-Tú no me hables, estúpido.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! –dijo Harry enfurecido bajando el par de escalones que le faltaban.

-Yo le hablo como se me pega la maldita gana ¿y? –respondio Ron soltando sus maletas y enfrentándose al auror quedando ambos a un palmo de distancia.

-Ron, basta –dijo Molly alarmada.

-¡No puedo creer que tú estés de acuerdo con esto, mamá! ¿Qué mas falta? ¿Qué le hagas de niñera? ¿no te bastó cuidarlo mientras éste estaba en prisión?

-¿Y si así fuera qué? –dijo Harry.

-Vámonos Harry, esto no vale la pena –dijo Draco subiendo las escaleras.

-Aquí el único que no vale la pena, eres tu maldito mortífago de mierda –exclamó Ron recibiendo al instante un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

La gresca se armo en cuestión de segundos cuando Ron y Harry se trenzaron en una pelea en la que muchos brazos trataban de separarlos.

-¡Harry, basta! –Gritaba Draco desde las escaleras viendo que era prácticamente imposible acercarse a ellos sin recibir un empujón- ¡Harry!

Sirius y Fred tomaron a Harry por los brazos mientras George y Arthur hacían lo mismo con Ron.

-¡No vuelvas a insultarlo, imbécil!... –exclamó Harry con la nariz sangrando- O te hare tragarte tus palabras...

-Cállate idiota... a mi no me das ordenes... ¿crees que por que tu eres su pelele, todos somos como tú?

Harry intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre para darle otro golpe, mientras Ron continuó hablando.

-¿Contento?... –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Draco- todos están en mi contra, lograste separar a mi familia, claro... como tú ya no tienes, no te importa que los demás se maten por ti...

-¡Cállate Ron! –Exclamó Arthur- ¡tranquilízate, por Dios!

Draco ya no dijo nada, simplemente subió por su hijo bajando en cuestión de minutos con él.

-Suéltenme... -dijo Harry viéndolo bajar- ya nos vamos, suéltenme.

Sirius y Fred lo soltaron viendo a Draco pasar junto a ellos siendo seguido por Harry y Sirius.

-Eres toda una serpiente... -dijo Ron antes de que el rubio se metiera a la chimenea- lo atrapaste no solo poniéndole el culo, sino también con otro hijo que quien sabe si será de él.

Harry se giró para verlo con verdadera furia conteniéndose solamente porque Draco y el nene estaban a un paso de distancia.

-Púdrete imbécil –dijo el moreno finalmente siguiendo a Draco a través de la red flú.

.


	92. Capitulo 92

Cuando Draco salió a la sala de Grimauld Place, lo que hizo fue subir en seguida las escaleras mientras Harry salía hecho una furia.

-Shhh... -musitó acostando al nene en su cuna para después bajar de nuevo a la sala, no sin antes haber ido al baño para tomar unas cuantas cosas.

-Es un idiota... un maldito imbécil ¡¿pero qué se cree?! –mascullaba Harry caminando de un lado a otro en el centro de la habitación.

-Siéntate –dijo Draco en cuanto llegó sin que Harry le hiciera caso- que te sientes te digo –añadió jalándolo de un brazo.

-No puedo creer que en todo este tiempo, sus ideas retrógradas hayan ido en aumento –exclamó sentándose sin protestar- ¡Hey! –se quejó al sentir ardor en su boca debido al algodón con alcohol que Draco le había puesto.

-Toma –dijo el rubio tendiéndole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz.

-¿Acaso no pudo simplemente dejar pasar el asunto y ya?... pero no, tenía que comenzar a insultar el muy estúpido –exclamó tomando el pañuelo limpiándose la sangre de su nariz.

-Bien, ahora que veo que no tienes la nariz rota, me voy al cuarto –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie siendo tomado al instante por la mano.

-Espera, lo siento...

-Tú no tienes por qué disculparte; no tienes la culpa de que ese Weasley sea tan idiota... aunque si la tienes por esperar algo de razonamiento de su cerebro de gorila, sin embargo no quiero que te sientas mal conmigo por algo que no está en tus manos resolver.

-¿No estás molesto? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Claro que lo estoy, es más, tengo unos deseos espantosos de patear algún mueble... sin embargo el dolor de cabeza que me acaba de empezar me está matando... y las nauseas que siento cosquillear en el estomago aumentan con alarmante rapidez, así que mejor me voy a acostar un ratito.

-¿Quieres que llame al señor Jackson? –preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie para estar a su altura mientras lo miraba preocupado.

-Lo que quiero es que Weasley se pudra en el infierno... pero como no se puede, mejor acompáñame al cuarto, siento que me puedo marear en cualquier momento.

-Espera, solo tardare un minuto en llamarlo.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero descansar, no lo llames.

-¿Seguro?

-Sip –respondio sonriéndole tranquilizador.

Rato después, el moreno salió de la habitación habiéndolo dejado acostado en tanto él bajaba a seguir rumiando su suerte.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse muy cansado, Draco no dormía, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger... más en el primero, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pensara, a él le importaba un soberano pito lo que ese weasley pensara de él, pero con Harry el asunto ya era otro, pues a pesar de todo, sabía que el tipo había sido su mejor amigo, no... su hermano durante muchos años y el que no lo apoyara ahora le afectaba mucho; y Harry podía ser muy explosivo y temperamental, pero el muy cabrón tenia corazón de malvavisco y sabia que la actitud del pelirrojo le dolía bastante, más de lo que pudiese admitir ante cualquiera.

-Harry, Harry... -pensó mientras se enderezaba y recargaba en la cabecera- ¿Por qué eliges amigos tan idiotas?... los míos eran perversos y abusivos, pero no idiotas... bueno, Vincent y Gregory eran idiotas pero leales, así que con ellos eso no cuenta.

Suspiro con pesar mientras se sobaba el bajo vientre y después la parte alta de su nalga derecha.

-Rayos, no ahora... -pensó torciendo la boca al sentir un pinchazo en ese lugar, pues era el preludio de un fuerte dolor de su ciática, algo que había comenzado a afectarle hacía un mes y que había logrado ocultar a Harry pues no quería agobiarlo más de lo que el pobre ya estaba.

__________________________________

Mientras tanto abajo, Harry vio a Sirius salir de la chimenea media hora después.

-¿Y Draco? –pregunto el auror viendo a su ahijado tumbado en el sofá.

-Esta arriba, descansando.

Sirius se sentó junto a Harry sabiendo ya que el chico no le preguntaría sobre lo ocurrido después de haberse ido, por lo que simplemente comenzó a hablar.

-Se fueron a un hotel, solo Ginny se quedó en la Madriguera.

-Me siento mal por los señores Weasley... esto no debió pasar.

-Los gemelos están de acuerdo en que Ron exageró, pero de cierta manera entienden el sentir de los chicos.

-Pues si pero cuando ellos no estaban de acuerdo, simplemente se apartaron y ya, no nos insultaron ni nada de eso.

-Eso sí... -respondio sin saber que mas decir.

_________________________________

-Vamos Ron, el dinero que tenemos no es para vivir en un hotel, eso está fuera de nuestro presupuesto- exclamó Hermione a su marido tumbado en la cama.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesto a vivir en un lugar en donde no somos bienvenidos.

-No seas torpe, el asunto de Harry es aparte, Molly y Arthur no nos han cerrado las puertas.

-¡Pero es que...! diablos Herm, no sé que les pasó –respondio sentándose de repente en la cama.

-Sé a qué te refieres Ron, pero seamos realistas –exclamó ella sentándose a su lado- tenemos el dinero justo para instalar el consultorio y tu taller, no para comprar una casa; si compramos la casa, no tendremos para nuestras fuentes de trabajo y no estamos como para buscar un empleo en donde cobremos el mínimo por iniciar apenas... nuestro plan es estabilizarnos y después buscar casa –añadió tocándole una pierna- tus padres no están en nuestra contra solo porque hayan aceptado la relación de Harry con Malfoy.

-¡Pero es que Harry está equivocado!... y mis padres lo solapan, no puedo creerlo.

-Ron... en todo este tiempo yo me he negado a asimilar la situación de Harry, pero la verdad es que el problema se reduce a que eligió a Draco Malfoy como compañero...

-¿Y te parece poco?... es como una maldita burla.

-Pero no lo hizo con ese fin, así no es Harry.

-El no, pero Malfoy si... vamos Hermione, que casualidad que con quien el maldito hurón escoge refugio y protección es Harry Potter.

-Pues sí, pero...

-No Hermione, yo no seré parte de esa farsa, si Harry lo prefiere a él en vez de a nosotros, pues ni hablar.

-Ajá ¿y cómo le haremos entonces con lo de la casa? ¿Serás capaz de instalarme un consultorio solo con tu indignación? –exclamó molesta poniéndose de pie.

Ron torció la boca mientras desviaba la vista, pues lo que su esposa decía, al menos en ese aspecto era totalmente cierto; su economía no daba como para ponerse dignos.

-Tendremos que disculparnos por el escándalo que armamos en La madriguera –dijo Hermione dando unos pasos por la habitación- y no se hable más del asunto –añadió al verlo abrir la boca para protestar.

-De acuerdo.

________________________________

Cuando Harry se acostó para dormir, Draco lo abrazo por la espalda mientras le daba pequeños besitos en la oreja.

-Draco cariño, sabes que no podemos...

-Si, ya sé, pero no quiero tener sexo... bueno, si quiero pero sé que no me harás nada aunque me pare de cabeza.

-¿Entonces? –respondio dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-Comprende a Weasley... -dijo sintiendo una especie de nauseas espirituales al decir eso.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy? –exclamó Harry viéndolo extrañado.

-Sé que es inusual que yo diga eso –respondio sonriendo por la actitud de Harry- pero Weasley siente que el mismísimo señor Tenebroso está cogiendo contigo, así que por ese lado, entiendo su preocupación.

-Pues si pero no deja de ser un idiota, no debería ser tan agresivo... y a todo esto ¿a qué viene esta actitud conciliadora?

-A nada... simplemente se me ocurrió –respondio sintiéndose incapaz de seguir abogando por el idiota aquel.

Sin decir nada mas, abrazó a Harry dándole besitos en la cara y haciéndole cosquillas; Harry entendió al momento que lo único que Draco quería hacer, era hacerlo sentir mejor, por lo que abrazando el tibio cuerpo, oculto su rostro en su cuello.

-Mientras tu estés conmigo, puedo soportar lo que sea... -susurró en ese cálido rincón.

______________________________

-¡Hay!... –gritó a las 3:00 am al sentir un fuerte calambre en la pierna.

-¿¡Que sucede?!...

-¡Un... un calambre!...

Harry quitó las mantas y sin siquiera encender la luz comenzó a masajear la pantorrilla acalambrada.

-¡Ay... mi pie!...

Harry sobaba la pantorrilla izquierda intentado deshacer el nudo en los músculos mientras el pobre rubio se retorcía en la cama.

-¡Me duele!... ¡oh!...

Al cabo de cinco minutos de masaje, el calambre por fin cedió dejando tras de sí una pantorrilla adolorida.

-¿Quieres un vaso de leche tibia?... o prefieres un té –dijo Harry arropándolo.

-Quiero una pierna nueva... al menos Harry no se despertó con mis berridos...

-Se te espantó el sueño ¿verdad?

-Si pero no importa, la pantorrilla es lo mas incómodo –respondio haciendo gestos- y para acabarla de joder, ya me duele la...

-¿La qué? –preguntó Harry inquisitivo al verlo quedarse callado.

-Nada, quisiera la leche por favor.

-Draco no estamos jugando, algo más te duele ¿Qué es?

Maldiciéndose interiormente por haber hablado de más, Draco no tuvo más opción que responder.

-Me duele la ciática.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace un mes.

-¿¡Y no me lo habías dicho?! ¿¡Lo sabe el señor Jackson?!

-Sí.

-¿Y porque yo no? –preguntó evidentemente enojado.

-No quería preocuparte mas, últimamente se te está cargando el trabajo y...

-Te importa un cuerno como me vaya en el trabajo, eso no debe preocuparte.

-O sea que no me meta en lo que no me importa ¿verdad? –exclamó Draco molesto sintiéndose excluido.

-No dije eso.

-Exactamente dijiste eso... ¿Quién te crees que soy, una incubadora con pies?

-Claro que no ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-De tu maldita actitud... somos compañeros ¿sabías? No solo estoy para tener a tu hijo ni para coger, soy tu compañero, tu pareja ¿de qué sirve que vivamos juntos si quieres excluirme de lo que sucede allá afuera? ¿Crees que no es suficiente con no poder salir?

Harry se quedó callado, pues francamente no había pensado en que Draco se sintiera encerrado, pues solían dar sus paseos por el parque dos o tres veces por semana.

-Sé qué crees que con sacarme a pasear un rato es suficiente, pero no soy un perro para que me saques a pasear.

-Nunca fue mi intención ofenderte con esos paseos –respondio Harry verdaderamente dolido, a lo que Draco respondio exhalando un suspiro mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Siento portarme como un verdadero tirano... la verdad es que amo esos paseos y los disfruto mucho porque es cuando me siento muy cerca de ti, pero sinceramente no es suficiente... yo quiero salir, hacer cosas y no puedo.

Harry encendió la lámpara del buró haciendo que ambos entrecerraran los ojos debido a la luz, que aunque escasa, incomodaba.

-Ya me resigné a eso, así que tranquilo –continuo Draco- pero el que ya no me cuentes cosas de tu trabajo me desalienta.

-Y el que tú no me cuentes cosas de tu salud debido a mi trabajo, también me desalienta.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados después de esas revelaciones, por lo que después de unos segundos, Harry lo miró mientras sonreía y decía:

-Dejemos esto de lado, no quiero que nos enojemos por esto, los dos cometimos un pequeño error pero trataremos de que no vuelva a suceder ¿vale?

-Vale –respondio el rubio sonriendo.

-Y entonces... ¿Cómo está eso de la ciática? No sé muy bien qué es eso.

-Es un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, se produce al inflamarse el nervio ciático, es el nervio más ancho y más largo del cuerpo, comienza en la pelvis, continua en la parte trasera de los muslos y se ramifica detrás de las rodillas llegando hasta los pies; suele ocasionar un dolor referido en la pierna, ya que comienza en la parte baja de la espalda y se extiende en la parte trasera de la pierna hasta el pie.

-¿Y a ti cual pierna es la que te molesta?

-La derecha.

-O sea que en este momento ya tienes dolor en ambas piernas.

-Sí... -musitó Draco desanimándose.

Harry le besó la frente deseando transmitirle toda su solidaridad, por lo que Draco sonrió mientras decía:

-¿Qué hay con mi vaso de leche? No creas que se me olvidó.

-En seguida te la traigo, pero oye, debe haber algo para tratar eso ¿no?

-Ejercicios, pero la verdad me siento muy cansado para hacerlos.

-Ay Draco, ¿pero entonces como mejoraras? –preguntó preocupado.

-Tráeme la leche, quiero dormir y ya se me espantó el sueño –gimoteó lastimeramente haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos y finalmente se levantara.

Cuando regresó, Draco ya estaba acostado de nuevo hecho un ovillo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó dejando el vaso de leche en la cómoda y recostándose encima de las mantas.

-Me duele todo pero es soportable... oye Harry.

-¿mmm?

-¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Weasley?... es decir, no podemos dejar de visitar a los señores weasley, ellos quieren mucho a Harry y Harry también los quiere mucho, pero... ya sabes.

-Sí... pues no sé, creo que primero habrá que ver en que quedó el asunto en la Madriguera, no podemos presentarnos así no más.

-Eso lo sé.

-Déjame eso a mi ¿vale? No quiero que te preocupes por eso y NO... -añadió apuntándole en la nariz al tiempo que alzaba una ceja- estoy dejándote de lado, es solo que este asunto es muy desagradable y preferiría que no te estreses sin razón.

-Si... la verdad es que no me dan ganas de pelear con ese tipo –respondio exhalando un cansado suspiro.

-Ya sé, te daré un baño de tina para que te relajes, eso le hará bien a tus piernas ¿te gustaría? –dijo Harry levantándose y yendo al baño sin esperar respuesta saliendo de ahí cinco minutos después- vamos –dijo levantando las mantas.

Draco obedeció sin chistar, pues en verdad deseaba ese relajante baño.

-Si quieres, puedo cargarte –dijo Harry al verlo hacer gestos al ponerse de pie.

-No, yo puedo... -respondio dando vacilantes pasitos apoyándose en la mano de Harry.

El moreno le espero pacientemente cuando el chico se detenía a cada momento hasta finalmente llegar al baño.

-¿Te ayudo? –ofreció de nuevo solicito al ver a Draco resoplar para quitarse el calcetín que le quedaba.

-Si, gracias.

Harry se hinco frente al él para quitarle el calcetín, después, sonriéndole amoroso, le ayudo a quitarse toda la ropa.

-Me harás un perezoso.

-¿Y?... eres mi perezoso –respondio sosteniéndolo para que pudiese meterse a la tina, en donde por fin quedó instalado- Draco... -exclamó después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿mmm?

-¿Eres feliz?

Draco volvió sus cristalinos ojos grises hacia Harry, quien se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la tina.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –respondio mirándolo curioso.

-Bueno... sé que me quieres y que por eso vives conmigo, eso a mí me hace muy, pero muy feliz... pero ¿y tú?... te la pasas confinado en esta casa, con tus achaques afligiéndote todo el tiempo, con un bebé que exige atención... dime ¿eres feliz?

Draco sonrió mientras se sumergía en la espumosa agua hasta quedar solo con los ojos a la vista.

-Anda, responde, es importante para mí.

-Lo sé –respondio sacando la cabeza- eres muy aprensivo.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Pues yo creo... -respondio tomando una esponja- que nadie es 100% feliz; la felicidad no es solo un sentimiento, sino muchas cosas...

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-Sí lo soy –respondio al verlo quedarse callado- es verdad que quisiera salir y hacer otras cosas, es verdad que mi salud es una mierda y mi profesión de "amo de casa" no es la que siempre soñé ejercer precisamente... pero tengo otras cosas, tengo a Harry, te tengo a ti ¿comprendes lo que te digo?

-Pues si... básicamente si –respondio Harry con aire pensativo.

-Pues básicamente eres un tonto –exclamó Draco rodando los ojos al tiempo que dejaba la esponja flotar en el agua mientras tomaba la botella de shampoo.

-Si, acepto eso –concluyó el moreno quitándose la camiseta y agachándose para meter sus brazos al agua.

-¡Auch, con cuidado! –se quejó al sentir el masaje en su pierna derecha.

-Si lo hago suavecito no servirá de nada.

-Pero me duele... -gimoteó el rubio con aire dramático.

Harry sin embargo no cedió a los ruegos del rubio, así que continuo con sus masajes por un buen rato.

-Listo ¿ya quieres salir de la tina?

-Si.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para después darle la regadera con manguera para quitarse la espuma del cuerpo.

-Con cuidado –musitó al ayudarlo a salir para después ponerle una mullida bata de baño color melón.

-Harry... -dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de dolor al dar un paso.

Sin necesidad de que dijera mas, Harry le paso un brazo por la espalda y el otro atrás de sus rodillas para levantarlo y caminar con él a la habitación; esta vez Draco no protestó, simplemente se dejó llevar hasta la recamara en donde fue depositado en la cama.

-Gracias –dijo sonriéndole al tiempo que le estampaba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-De nada –respondio Harry - voy a cambiarme, acabe todo mojado, oye Draco...

-¿Si? –respondio el rubio secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos un pequeño viaje, algo así como unas mini vacaciones?

-¿Unas mini vacaciones?

-Ajá, podríamos ir a un lugar con mar –continuó Harry untándose crema en las manos después de cambiarse los pantalones de la pijama.

-No quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero Londres no tiene playas así que por lo general a esos lugares solo podemos ir por traslador y yo a esos aparatos no los tolero en mi condición, son una tortura para mi estomago.

-Podemos ir a través de red flú, pero sería trasbordar muchísimas veces y es agotador, especialmente para ti, y lo que se supone que quiero es que descanses y te relajes, no todo lo contrario.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que viajemos, estoy bien –dijo quitándose la bata hasta sacar sus brazos- dame crema –añadió extendiendo las manos.

-Yo creo que te haría mucho bien... mira, mantienes toda la casa en orden y Grimauld Place es enorme, cuidas a Harry, quien ya agarra todo y quiere caminar aunque aun no pueda y casi no sales, yo pienso que necesitas olvidarte de todo por un par de días.

-Tranquilo, que a fin de cuentas Betsy es la que limpia todo, incluyendo los biberones de Harry y eso de no salir, no hay tanto problema, sé que me quejo mucho sobre eso, pero a fin de cuentas ni ganas tengo de poner un pie afuera, lo único que quiero es dormir, pásame ropa interior por favor.

Harry se levantó para sacar de un cajón unos calzoncillos azul marino mientras Draco se quitaba completamente la bata y se la daba a Harry para que éste la colgara de nuevo en el baño.

-Pero quiero ver el mar contigo –exclamó Harry sentándose en la cama mientras Draco se subía a ella para extender sus piernas.

-Ya lo haremos –respondio al verlo untar crema en sus extremidades mientras él se recargaba en la cabecera.

-Claro...

Draco lo vio responderle con tanto desaliento que sin poderlo evitar, sonrió mientras decía:

-De acuerdo... hagamos un viaje.

-Te va a gustar mucho, ya lo veras –dijo el moreno sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le pasaba los calzoncillos por los tobillos.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama para poder ponerse la ropa interior.

-Quiero dormir así, últimamente tengo mucho calor.

-De acuerdo, pero no me des tentaciones ¿eh? –respondio Harry ayudándolo a meterse bajo las mantas.

-Claro, con este cuerpo gordo.

-No empieces... bueno, voy por tu leche tibia, ahora regreso.

Draco sonrió al verlo salir muy contento por su vaso de leche.

_________________________________

-¿Un viaje, y a donde? –preguntó Sirius al día siguiente mientras desayunaban.

-Aun no lo sé, pero buscare un lugar cercano, Draco no puede viajar largas distancias.

-Hay playas artificiales –dijo Sirius tomando un sorbo de café.

-Mientras no sean en plena ciudad –exclamó Draco escandalizado- Pero por Merlín, eso no había cuando aun iba al colegio ¿tan bajo ha caído la ciudad?

-Dicen que son para gente que no tiene para viajar a playas de verdad.

-Olvídalo Harry, no vamos a ir a un lugar de esos, capaz que pesco un bicho o algo peor; prefiero quedarme aquí a jugar en la bañera con el niño.

-Claro que no vamos a ir a ninguno de esos lugares, no estoy loco.

-Vaya, creí que ya habías dado el corrientazo – respondio el rubio sirviéndose más té.

-Deja todo en mis manos, lo arreglaré pronto.

-¿Cuántos días serán? –preguntó Sirius.

-Solo un fin de semana, recuerda que ya gaste mis vacaciones; Draco ¿Qué te parece si al rato vamos a una agencia de viajes? Ellos podrían recomendarnos algo.

-De acuerdo.

.


	93. Capitulo 93

Cuando Ron y Hermione terminaron de instalarse en el antiguo cuarto del pelirrojo, este se sentó en la cama con desaliento.

-Me alegra haberme disculpado con mamá y papá por lo del escándalo en su casa... pero los motivos por lo cual hice ese escándalo se me hacen muy validos.

-Ron, mira... yo tampoco estoy convencida del amor de Malfoy por Harry, por lo tanto no puedo aceptar esa relación, estaría en contra de mis principios y no me refiero a que sea un chico; las preferencias de Harry son lo de menos para mí ya lo sabíamos desde hace años; sin embargo creo que solo con no tocar el tema con él sería suficiente, la verdad es que lo extraño mucho, deseo platicar con él, saber cómo está.

-¿Y cómo ha de estar, acaso no lo viste?... esta idiotizado por el tipo aquel y su crío... ¡y encima con otro en camino!... mira, la verdad no dudo que ese bebé sea de Harry, pues no creo al hurón lo suficientemente tonto como para liarse con alguien a riesgo de perder al gran Harry Potter, lo que me caga en realidad es que seguramente lo hizo para atraparlo definitivamente ¿acaso Harry no puede verlo, que paso con su agudeza e intuición para enfrentarse al peligro?

-Entiendo el punto pero... Ron ¿y si Malfoy en verdad quiere a Harry? –exclamó Hermione sentándose junto a su marido.

-Por supuesto que lo quiere, pero como seguro de vida.

-Siempre fuimos amigos, a pesar de todo... ya no quiero estar distanciada de él.

-Así que vas a aceptar la situación en la que vive –dijo Ron con ironía.

-Es que rechazarlo no va a servir de nada, de hecho no necesita nuestra aprobación para tomar cualquier tipo de decisión ¿acaso tu no lo extrañas también, no deseas volver a platicar con Harry?

-Hermione... claro que lo extraño –respondio poniéndose de pie en un claro gesto de exasperación- ¡y precisamente me enfurece que alguien como Malfoy se aproveche de su buen corazón!

Hermione suspiró sin responder ya nada, simplemente tomó una toalla y salió de ahí para tomar un baño.

_________________________________

-¿No podrías ir tu solo?... no tengo ganas de salir –exclamó Draco sentado en la sala viendo al pequeño Harry sentado en el suelo jugando con dos dados de plástico con cascabeles dentro, los cuales mordía insistentemente.

-Te conozco, no quieres ir –respondio Harry sentado con las piernas abiertas frente al pequeño Harry con varios juguetes desparramados.

-Es que... -dijo interrumpiéndose exhalando un desolado suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa, nene? –preguntó el moreno no dirigiéndose al pequeño, sino al rubio sentado en el sofá.

-Mi cara... mis manchas se han acentuado, no me digas que no lo has notado –respondio jugueteando distraídamente con una sonaja.

Harry miró su rostro, era verdad que las manchas de cloasma se habían acentuado fuertemente abarcando gran parte de sus mejillas y nariz, pero eso a él no importaba, no en el aspecto de verlo feo, pues las facciones del chico seguían siendo afiladas y atractivas, además de que le amaba tanto que su apariencia no le restaba amor en lo mas mínimo; sin embargo se preocupaba de que Draco se deprimiera por ese detalle; por lo que dejando al pequeño jugando solo, se levantó para sentarse junto a Draco y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-Oye, se van a quitar en cuanto pase todo.

-¿Y si no es así? –respondio Draco cabizbajo sin dejar de juguetear con la sonaja.

-Si tuvieras más de treinta y cinco años pudiera ser que ya no se quiten, pero oye, tienes veintidós, claro que tu cara volverá a ser como antes.

Draco ya no respondio, pues el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se lo impidió.

-Nene, te ves bien, en serio... -dijo Harry abrazándolo al darse cuenta de que Draco ya estaba sentimental de nuevo.

-No es cierto... -balbuceó recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry- me veo horrible... me siento horrible... mi cara es espantosa...

-Tu cara me encanta –dijo tomándole el rostro en ambas manos- y no quiero que te me deprimas, así que levanta ese trasero, que nos vamos ya a la agencia de viajes.

Dando por concluido el asunto, Harry se levantó del sofá y fue a sacar la carreola; sabía que si le daba cuerda a Draco con lo de su cara, no habría poder humano que lo levantara del sillón.

Sorbiendo la nariz lastimosamente, Draco se levantó para subir a la habitación y sacar alguna de las enormes chamarras que tenia.

Media hora después se encontraban sentados ante el escritorio de una agente de viajes, quien supo disimular a la perfección su sorpresa al tener frente a sí al mismísimo Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, junto a una carreola con un inquieto bebé que pugnaba por salir de ahí.

-Queremos ir a la playa, pero no algo muy lejano –dijo Harry mientras Draco sacaba finalmente al pequeño Harry de su carreola- será un viaje de solo un fin de semana.

-Entiendo, es una escapada de esta vida tan ajetreada y estresante de la ciudad ¿verdad? –respondio la chica abriendo una carpeta y sacando varios folletos.

-Exacto ¿Qué nos recomienda?

-Bueno, algo muy cercano y bonito es la ciudad de Brighton, una ciudad costera que esta a tan solo una hora de Londres, es una ciudad tan histórica, viva y desinhibida que cuenta con numerosos puntos de atracción –continuó ella extendiendo sus folletos frente a ellos- también esta Eastbourne, Tal vez sea mejor ésta última, con ocho kilómetros de playas, ideales para hacer surf y cualquier deporte acuático. Además cuenta con cuatro campos de golf y el veraniego Festival de la Cerveza de Eastbourne.

-No llores... ten... -susurró Draco a Harry, quien se retorcía en brazos de su padre rechazando su juguete.

-Otros destinos ideales de playa en Inglaterra serían la ciudad de Skegness, con el parque temático de Fantasy Island, o Scarborough, en la costa de Yorkshire, dicen que es el primer balneario que hubo en Inglaterra, un destino de playa muy popular desde el siglo XVII.

-Solo queremos un lugar para descansar, no ir al carnaval de Brasil –exclamó Draco arrullando a un Harry chillón.

-Es cierto, en realidad no pensamos visitar ninguna atracción en particular, solo quedarnos en una playa tranquila en donde podamos relajarnos –dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo, miren... -respondio ella abriendo un folleto y mostrándoselos- Al norte del país está Bamburgh, situado entre Sunderland y la frontera con Escocia, con una playa bastante extensa, mientras que en la costa oeste podemos acercarnos a Blackpool, unos kilómetros al norte de Liverpool, ahí hay una playa particularmente hermosa y tenemos un acuerdo con uno de los mejores hoteles que...

-Disculpe... -interrumpió Harry- no dudo que su sugerencia sea muy buena, sin embargo está muy lejos.

-Por eso no se preocupen, nuestros trasladores se certifican cada seis meses y...

-A eso voy, mire, quiero un lugar en donde no sea necesario usar un traslador.

-Pero en todos los lugares los usamos, es la vía mas rápida y segura de viajar, aunque también contamos con tours de vuelo, en donde nuestros clientes viajan en escoba, acompañados claro está, con unos de nuestros guías especializados.

-Entiendo eso, pero por razones de salud no podemos usarlos ¿Qué me dice de Brighton? Esta a tan solo una hora.

-Bueno, para casos especiales también contamos con transporte muggle, el viaje podrían hacerlo en auto, nuestros choferes recibieron un curso especializado de manejo en una de las mejores escuelas de manejo en Londres.

-¡Eso sería genial! ¿No te parece Draco?

-Ajá... ¿y qué hay de la privacidad?

-Para eso nos pintamos solos –respondio la chica sonriendo- el hotel que les recomendaré tiene una de las playas más exclusivas, en donde si lo desean, serán atendidos solo por elfos domésticos; a excepción claro de su registro en recepción.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Harry a Draco, quien seguía intentando calmar a Harry.

-Me parece bien.

-De acuerdo.

La señorita sonrió complacida mientras abría otra carpeta.

____________________________________

-¿Por qué esta tan inquieto? –preguntó Harry cuando ya iban de regreso.

-No lo sé –respondio Draco caminando despacio cargando a Harry.

-Ven –dijo el moreno tomando al pequeño en brazos para que Draco pudiera caminar provocando con esto el llanto de Harry.

-Dámelo, creo que hoy no está de humor.

Harry se calmo un poco en cuanto regreso a brazos de Draco, pero solo un poco pues siguió llorando.

-Dámelo, lo cargaré –dijo Harry al cabo de cinco minutos.

-No funcionó.

-No es por eso, si de todos modos llora, no tiene caso que te fatigues; yo lo cargaré mientras descansas un poco ¿te parece?

Draco hubiese deseado responder que no, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, la cintura le estaba matando, aunado a su dolor de pierna que había comenzado a molestarle hacía un rato.

-De acuerdo.

Harry comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras Draco metía su mano en el brazo del auror.

-Estoy cansado, sentémonos un poco.

Entre descanso y descanso tardaron una hora más en regresar a casa, en donde Harry tuvo que llevar a su hijo al medipediatra dejando al otro papá descansando.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Draco ansioso cuando Harry por fin regresó.

-Esta bien, solo que su primer diente está a punto de salir –respondio Harry sonriente.

Harry pequeño balbuceó mientras extendía los brazos a su rubio papá.

-¿Su primer diente? –Repitió Draco asombrado- ¡vaya!... con razón babea mucho desde hace un par de semanas.

-Mira, sus encías están inflamadas y se siente un bultito.

Draco pasó su dedo suavemente por la encía inferior de Harry, quien de inmediato lo mordió.

-Es verdad, se siente duro –dijo sacando su dedo- ¿y qué podemos hacer para aliviar sus molestias?

-Es muy probable que le dé fiebre –dijo sacando su receta del bolsillo de su chaqueta- para esto me dio un analgésico antiinflamatorio antipirético, pero aun así estará muy chillón, pues le molestan las encías.

-Pobrecito de mi nene –exclamó arrullando a Harry, quien lloraba lastimosamente mientras babeaba mucho- eso es para la fiebre ¿y qué hay con sus encías?

-Podemos darle mordederas de plástico blando que contengan agua, enfriados previamente en la heladera; mira, pase a comprar algunos.

Draco comenzó a revisar los juguetes que le mostraba Harry, quien continúo hablando.

-Hay que darle muchos líquidos y también gelatina fría, no tan fría por aquello de la garganta... mmm también debemos frotar sus encías con nuestro dedo o una cuchara pequeña y fría o una gasa mojada para desinflamar la zona.

-Pero eso solo le ofrece alivio por un rato.

-Aja, eso mismo le dije a la medipediatra, por lo que también anotó un medicamento especial para la dentición, es un gel que no contiene alcohol ni azúcar, es una formula con sustancias suavizantes descongestivas no toxicas que se adhieren a las encías, le provocan mucho alivio, pero los masajes serán muy buenos también, así que aunque le pongamos el gel, hay que masajear sus encías.

-¿Lo trajiste también?

-Claro, mi hijo no debe sufrir tanto por su primer diente ¿verdad cariño? –respondio Harry acariciando el suave cabello castaño.

-Ya tiene fiebre –dijo Draco tocándole una mejilla.

-Si, ten, dale su medicamento mientras voy a meter sus juguetes a la nevera.

________________________________

-¿Su primer diente? ¡Oh por Merlín, que dulzura! –exclamó Molly emocionada.

-Aunque no pensé que le molestaría tanto –dijo Draco a la cabeza verde que se asomaba de su chimenea.

-Si, pobrecitos, a mis hijos les daba masajitos en las encías ¿ya le diste masajes con una gasa mojada?

-Si.

-Debe estar vestido con ropita fresca, por aquello de la fiebre ¿le pusiste ropa de algodón?

-Si, siempre lo hago.

-Bien, también debes estar atento a sus...

Draco escuchó por espacio de quince minutos las "amables" recomendaciones de Molly respecto a la dentición de su hijo, por lo que después de cambiar de tema, casi suspiro de alivio.

-Draco, Ron y Hermione salen todos los días a ver lo de su taller y el consultorio, por lo general llegan como a las 7:00 de la noche, ven a casa a visitarnos, los extraño mucho.

-Pero si solo ha pasado una semana –respondio sonriendo.

-Una semana es una semana, ya ves, me estoy perdiendo el primer diente de mi niño.

Draco rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-De acuerdo, avíseme a qué hora quiere que la visitemos mañana, aunque solo iremos nosotros dos, pues Harry estará en el trabajo.

-¡Qué bien! Bueno, te dejo porque tengo que ir al mercado, nos vemos mañana, salúdame a Sirius y a Harry, y a mi niño dale un enorme beso.

_____________________________________

El viaje quedó fechado para dentro de un mes, por lo que Draco comenzó a preocuparse de las molestias dentales de Harry, pues su irritabilidad le duraba gran parte del día.

-Harry ¿crees que debamos viajar así como está el niño?... yo digo que mejor cancelamos ¿no? –exclamó Draco masajeándole sus doloridas encías con una gasa fría, la cual el nene mordía con avidez intentando calmar su picazón.

-No creo que sea necesario, esto le pasa a todos los bebés, además yo lo cuidaré mientras tú descansas.

-Harry... ¿y tú no piensas relajarte un momento siquiera? –Exclamó Draco sonriéndole condescendiente- este viaje no es solo para mi, tu también necesitas descansar, no eres un súper hombre ¿sabías?

-¿Ah no?... yo pensé que si –respondio el moreno mirándolo con lascivia- al menos súper dotado si estoy.

-Eres un tarado –exclamó rodando los ojos.

-¿O vas a negarlo? –susurró Harry en su oreja.

-No estamos hablando de eso...

-Pues podríamos hablar de "eso" –bromeo Harry.

-Ya Harry, en serio... tu también estas cansado, no solo yo.

-Si, pero a diferencia de ti, yo con una buena noche de sueño me repongo.

-Pero el cansancio no es solo físico.

-Lo sé, ambos estamos estresados; pero Draco, eso es normal en todas partes, pero tu situación es diferente, tu salud te agobia y este viaje lo organice para ti, anda... compláceme en esto ¿si?

Draco suspiro mientras veía el rostro anhelante de Harry, como de alguien quien espera un gran regalo.

-De acuerdo.

Harry sonrió al oír la respuesta de Draco.

Faltando dos días para el viaje, Sirius llamó a Harry cuando llegaba después de un arresto.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Harry mientras le seguía el paso por el pasillo del cuartel de aurores.

-Hay informes de Michael Kingston.

-¡¿En dónde?!

-Supuestamente esta en Australia, debemos partir inmediatamente, mira se que tu viaje con Draco está en puerta, pero te necesito en este operativo.

-Claro, claro, yo también deseo atrapar a ese bastardo hijo de perra.

-Pasaremos días allá, no sé cuantos pero debemos partir de inmediato, bueno, no tanto, nos vamos a media noche, así que tienes tiempo de ir a avisarle a Draco, lo lamento.

-Yo también pero esto es necesario –respondio Harry resignado.

Cuando llegó a Grimauld Place a eso de las 8:00 pm, encontró a Draco terminando de preparar el equipaje.

-Llegas tarde –dijo el rubio recibiendo un beso en los labios- saqué varias camisetas para que veas cuales te quieres llevar, ya terminé de guardar las cosas de Harry, solo faltan algunas cosas mías.

Harry lo vio ya realmente entusiasmado con el viaje, por lo cual sintió mucho pesar de tener que comunicarle que ya no irían.

-Draco...

-¿Sí? –respondio el rubio doblando varias camisetas enormes y poniéndolas en la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó mirándolo preocupado.

-Bueno, algo así... mira, para no darle vueltas al asunto, debo ir de emergencia a una investigación a Australia, partimos esta misma noche.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, por lo que Harry le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabes cuánto me pesa tener que cancelar el viaje, pero te prometo compensarte en cuanto regrese.

Draco sonrió desanimado alzándose de hombros al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan.

-Lo lamento mucho, en serio...

-Tranquilo Harry, ya ni modo –respondio Draco ocultando su decepción para no afligir mas a Harry- ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar lo que te llevaras a Australia? ¿Cuántos días te irás?

-No sé cuantos días me iré, pero Sirius irá también, así que le pediré a los señores weasley que te echen un ojo mientras no estoy.

-Vaya... bueno, buscaré la valija pequeña que usas cuando viajas –exclamó Draco separándose de Harry y rengueando camino al armario.

Harry lo miró caminar con dificultad haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente mal, por lo que adelantándose le impidió seguir con la labor.

-Tranquilo, yo la busco, tú descansa.

Draco asintió sin decir nada, por lo que mejor fue a sacar sus cosas de la maleta que ya tenía en la cama.

-Deja eso, pídele a Betsy que desempaque.

-No, necesito unas camisetas de Harry.

Después de empacar algunas cosas suyas y también de Sirius, Harry cenó con Draco y cargó un rato a Harry, quien inquieto no dejaba de hacer berrinches por todo.

-Debo irme.

-Pero apenas son las 10:00 pm, dijiste que se van a media noche.

-Es cierto, pero hay que arreglar algunas cosas antes.

-Bueno... -respondio exhalando un suspiro.

Le regresó al pequeño para después subir por sus cosas, y ya ante la chimenea le dio un beso que recorrió el interior de la boca de Draco como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡Woow! –exclamó el rubio sintiendo los labios inflamados- eso si que fue un beso.

-Y ya me voy o soy capaz de cogerte aquí mismo.

-Si, como no –respondio riendo- cuídate mucho y comunícate conmigo en cuanto puedas.

-Claro, y tú, pequeño bribón, pórtate bien –exclamó dándole un beso a Harry, quien mordía su juguete.

Cuando Harry desapareció finalmente por la chimenea, Draco se desplomó en el sofá y dejó salir sus lágrimas de tristeza por el viaje fallido.

-Soy un tonto... ¿Por qué lloro por esto?... ni que fuera el último viaje que fuera a hacer.

Sin embargo dejó salir toda su tristeza, pues sabía que su sentimentalismo a flor de piel se debía a su condición hormonal y de nada servía reprimir sus sentimientos.

___________________________________

Harry sin embargo no había ido precisamente al cuartel de aurores, sino al callejón Diagón, específicamente a una tienda de bromas.

-¿Quién carajos toca a estas horas como un maldito desesperado? –exclamó Fred levantándose del sofá en donde repasaba los ingredientes de una poción para una nueva broma.

-Ni idea hermano, mejor ve a abrir.

-¿Y porque no vas tú?

-Porque tu ya te levantaste –respondio George sonriendo, por lo que su hermano alzo una ceja y bajo las escaleras.

-Hola Fred –saludo Harry.

-¡Harry, que milagro! –respondio Fred dejándolo pasar.

Harry subió las escaleras seguido de Fred, quien exclamó cuando llegaron al piso de arriba:

-Mira quien está aquí.

-¿Harry?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola a ti también George –respondio sonriéndole al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

-Lo siento, es que es muy inusual que estés aquí y menos a estas horas ¿sucede algo malo?

-No en realidad, es solo que venía a pedirles un gran favor –exclamó Harry sentándose en una silla.

-Tú dirás.

-Sucede que Draco y yo planeamos un viaje de fin de semana a Brighton, queríamos ir a la playa a descansar, partiríamos mañana en la noche.

-¿Pero? –inquirió Fred.

-Pero sucede que tengo que salir del país por cuestiones de trabajo y me voy a media noche.

-Mierda, que mala suerte ¿y qué pintamos nosotros en este asunto? ¿Quieres que te suplantemos ante Sirius? –Exclamó George malicioso- podríamos recordar algunos hechizos de ataque.

-No, no quiero que me suplanten –respondio Harry divertido- es otra cosa.

-Bueno, ya no la hagas más de emoción ¿Qué es? –preguntó Fred.

-Quería saber si ustedes pueden acompañar a Draco a ese viaje.

-¿¡Qué?!... –exclamaron al unísono los gemelos.

-¿Acaso...? –preguntó Fred.

-¿Estas...? –continuo George.

-¿Demente? –completo Fred.

-Si, en realidad si...

-¿Y Draco está de acuerdo? –preguntó Fred aun con la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro.

-En realidad no se lo he sugerido.

-Vaya, si que estás loco –dijo George negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Miren, él necesita relajarse en un lugar bonito y tranquilo y aunque sé que lo disfrutaría mucho más si vamos los dos, no quiero que se lo pierda solo porque yo no puedo ir.

-Pero Harry –exclamó Fred- no hay tanta confianza entre nosotros como para que el pobre disfrute el viaje, prácticamente somos desconocidos ¿no se te hace que sería muy incomodo para él?

-Si, lo he pensado, pero también confío en que ustedes sabrán hacerlo sentirse bien.

-En caso de que ambas partes aceptemos –dijo George alzando una ceja.

-Chicos, sé que es injusto pedirles esto a última hora, pero sería un enorme favor, tengo pagado un paquete para dos personas, pero puedo llamar a mi agente de viajes y programar algo para tres, es decir, una habitación más.

-Harry, ni siquiera se lo has preguntado a Draco –dijo Fred sonriendo- francamente creo que te va a mandar a la mierda.

-Bueno, pensé en preguntárselo hasta haberme asegurado de que ustedes dirían que sí ¿Qué tal si acepta y ustedes no pueden? No me gustaría decepcionarlo por segunda vez.

-Ay Harry, como si no lo conocieras –dijo George guardando sus notas.

-Si, ya sé que dirá que no, pero ya me encargaré yo de convencerlo.

-¿En una hora? –Inquirió Fred sin dejar de sonreír- lo repito, estás loco.

-Bueno, en caso de que definitivamente diga que no, no pasara nada y ya, pero antes me gustaría asegurarme de que ustedes puedan en caso de que logre convencerlo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si como si se comunicaran mentalmente, algo que a veces Harry llegaba a pensar seriamente al ser estos de pensamientos tan similares.

-Bueno... -dijo por fin Fred- unas vacaciones nos caerían bien.

.


	94. Capitulo 94

-Sobre todo si son gratis –concluyó George.

-Gracias –exclamó el auror inclinando la cabeza en un claro gesto de alivio.

-No cantes victoria, falta tu principal vacacionista.

-Es verdad –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- tengo apenas una hora para convencerlo, me voy chicos.

-¿Y cómo sabremos la conclusión del asunto? –pregunto Fred bajando atrás de Harry seguido por su hermano.

-Les enviare una nota o les hablare por vía flú, lo que tenga a la mano.

-Bien.

Harry se despidió rápidamente para regresar a Grimauld Place sorprendiendo a Draco en su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó adormilado el rubio cuando Harry encendió la lámpara.

-Me escapé un momento, escucha Draco, ¿Qué te parecería que los gemelos te acompañaran en el viaje? Así no cancelamos.

-¿Estás loco? –exclamó Draco despabilándose.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? –exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-No será por nada... -respondio sentándose.

-Vamos Draco, no hay necesidad de cancelar, ellos podrían acompañarte, mira sé que no es remotamente lo mismo que ir nosotros tres, pero disfrutarías la playa aunque sea un poco ¿no?

-Claro que no, solo he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ellos ¿de qué vamos a hablar, del clima?

-Seria una buena oportunidad de que se conozcan.

-¿Y para qué? No me voy a casar con ellos.

-Piénsalo Draco, este viaje te hará bien –dijo Harry sentado en la cama.

-Dije que no ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Sucede... que si estoy loco –respondio desalentado.

Draco lo miró tan desolado que hasta sintió pena por él.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, esperaré hasta que podamos ir juntos, ahora ya vete que se te hará tarde.

-Bien... pero promete que lo pensaras.

-De acuerdo, lo pensare –respondio mas para tranquilizarlo que para otra cosa.

-Mándales un mensaje a la tienda en caso de que aceptes –exclamó levantándose y dándole un beso- ellos están dispuestos a ir con ustedes.

-Si, si, ya te dije que lo pensare.

Harry se despidió para llegar al cuartel y llamar a su agente de viajes, quien adormilada, se espabiló al instante al ver quien llamaba a su chimenea con tanta urgencia.

-¡Señor Potter!

-Buenas noches, me disculpo por molestarla a estas horas.

-No se preocupe ¿sucede algo? –respondio ella a la cabeza verde que salía de su chimenea.

-Si.

Draco mientras tanto ya no pudo dormir, por lo que simplemente permanecía quieto en su cama.

-Si que estás preocupado –pensó recordando la aflicción de Harry- pero no puedo hacer un viaje con personas que ni conozco.

Ni loco confesaría a Harry que en verdad ya se había emocionado con ese viaje, que ya hasta se había comprado una cámara para tomar todas las fotografías que pudiera; pero no tanto como para ir con dos personas con las que no tenía confianza, pues el chiste de ese paseo era divertirse y relajarse, pero sin la persona que amaba ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Sería muy estresante estar con dos personas con las que no tenía nada en común.

En eso Harry comenzó a llorar haciéndolo levantarse.

-Ya mi amor ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo? –susurró sacando a Harry de la cuna y tocándole la frente.

-¡Ba... ba...! –balbuceó el pequeño llorando en brazos de su padre.

Le dio su medicamento en forma de gotitas y lo acostó en la cama arrullándolo hasta que Harry por fin se durmió.

Observó a su hijo dormir mientras acariciaba su tierno rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus pequeñas manos sujetando su mordedera de agua, verlo así le hizo pensar muchas cosas; la vida lo había dejado solo, hasta que había encontrado a Harry Potter, pero fuera del auror, no tenía a nadie más, pues su padre seguía siendo una estatua viviente, aunque contando también a Sirius, era todo lo que tenia.

Su apellido y sus antecedentes le harían la vida difícil, a fin de cuentas era Draco Malfoy, pero su hijo no tenía la culpa de nada y además le amaba con todo su ser, por lo tanto debía procurarle una familia que lo protegiera, pero una familia aparte de la que ya tenía formada con Harry y Sirius... una familia de amigos que le quisieran y le hicieran la vida más fácil y lo cuidaran cuando él no pudiera... No podía asegurar que siempre estaría presente en la vida del pequeño, por eso era su obligación rodearlo de amor, ya lo había logrado con los señores Weasley, quienes estaban dispuestos a todo por un pequeño bebé que ni siquiera era de su familia ¿Por qué no intentarlo con el resto de esa familia? Sin contar claro a los demás hermanos, mucho menos al menor de los hijos varones; y justamente por gente como ese último miembro de esa familia, debía asegurar el amor de los demás hacia su hijo.

-Y tú tienes un talento especial para ganarte a la gente ¿cierto? –Musito poniendo su mano en el pecho de Harry- de por si ya te los echaste a la bolsa... rayos... -añadió pegando su frente a la de su hijo- lo que me haces hacer.

Siendo las 3:00 am, los gemelos escucharon a una lechuza picotear la ventana de su pequeña sala.

-Que joder ¿Por qué no dejan dormir? –balbuceó George saliendo de su cuarto todo desgreñado.

-¿Será Harry? –dijo Fred saliendo también de su habitación.

En cuanto leyeron la nota cabeza con cabeza, ambos pelirrojos se miraron anonadados entre sí.

Media hora después, recibían una llamada vía flú de Harry Potter.

-¡Vaya, por fin apareces! –exclamó Fred deteniendo su apurado andar.

-Chicos, me comuniqué con Draco y me dijo que aceptó ir con ustedes –dijo Harry.

-¡Exacto! ¿¡Que se supone que haremos?! –dijo George frenético.

Nunca en su vida, Harry había visto nerviosos s los gemelos... era una experiencia verdaderamente épica.

-¡Por Merlín, la verdad nunca pensé que Malfoy aceptaría! –exclamó Fred.

-Ya lo veo –respondio Harry sintiendo al verlos algo de compasión.

-Harry, siempre llevan toda una botica con ustedes ¿Qué haremos si Malfoy se pone mal? –preguntó George hincado frente a la chimenea.

-Todo estará bien mientras no deje de tomar sus medicamentos, pero él se ocupa de eso, ustedes no tienen que meter mano en ese asunto.

-Gracias a Dios... -musitó George cerrando los ojos verdaderamente aliviado.

-Pero... -añadió Harry poniéndolos en guardia- si les pediré de favor que le echen un ojo, pues no sería justo decirles que Draco está en perfecto estado, de hecho tiene tantas molestias que necesita ayuda para varias cosas, como por ejemplo un... un masaje cuando le dan calambres –terminó diciendo con una expresión sonriente de ¡¡"Ups"!!

-¿Un... masaje? –repitió Fred pelando tremendos ojos.

-Lo siento chicos, de verdad que nunca fue mi intención hacerlos pasar un mal rato, pero Draco es muy delicado, caminar le cuesta trabajo y en las mañanas aun sufre nauseas... además de que Harry está muy inquieto últimamente.

-¿Inquieto?

-Si, le esta brotando su primer diente y le molesta mucho, yo pensaba cuidarlo para que Draco descansara pero no sé si ustedes puedan con eso, seguramente Draco no querrá dejar de cuidarlo él.

-Vaya... -exclamó George suspirando- esto es algo complicado.

-Por favor, no se me vayan a echar para atrás.

-Un Weasley nunca hace eso –declaró George con determinación.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos –dijo Fred secundando la declaración de su hermano.

Harry sonrió evidentemente aliviado, por lo que se apresuró a darles los detalles del viaje.

-Los llevaran en un auto hasta allá, pues Draco no puede viajar por traslador, pasaran por ustedes a Grimauld Place a las 8:00 de la noche para que duerman en el hotel y les rinda mas su día; ya arreglé los detalles de una persona mas con mi agente de viajes, ustedes tendrán una habitación y Draco otra.

-De acuerdo.

-Y regresarán el domingo a las 9:00 de la noche; y para cualquier asunto de emergencia, pueden comunicarse al cuartel, ahí me harán llegar su mensaje.

-Bien... -respondio George levantándose del suelo- entonces ya está.

-Gracias chicos, debo irme, les debo una.

-Y una enorme –declaró Fred cruzándose de brazos.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Harry sonriéndoles.

-Espera Harry... -exclamó George antes de que el auror entrara a la chimenea- solo te advierto algo...

-¿Y qué es?

-Que no nos subiremos en la banana... ese deporte solo lo practica Malfoy.

-Idiotas... -masculló Harry riendo para por fin desaparecer de la chimenea.

-Bueno hermano, a preparar nuestro equipaje –dijo Fred.

-Si, pero primero durmamos un rato mas.

-De acuerdo.

_________________________________

Faltando media hora para las 8:00 pm, la chimenea de Grimauld Place resonó avisando de una visita; por lo que después de cerciorarse de quien era, Betsy dejo pasar a los gemelos.

-Buenas noches –saludó la elfina sonriente.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? –respondio Fred sonriéndole a la pequeña criaturilla.

-Betsy señor y estoy a sus órdenes, llamaré al amo Draco en seguida.

-Gracias.

Betsy subió las escaleras saliendo Draco unos minutos después; ambos gemelos lo vieron bajar muy despacio, rengueando de la pierna derecha hasta finalmente llegar al último escalón.

-Hola –saludo el rubio ocultando a al perfección su incomodidad.

-Hola –respondieron ambos gemelos.

-Sé que esto es raro para los tres, pero pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para pasar unos agradables días.

-Y nosotros haremos lo mismo –respondio Fred sonriendo.

-¿Quieren un té antes de que lleguen por nosotros? –ofreció el rubio dirigiéndose a un sofá.

-Estaría bien –dijo George sentándose también seguido por su hermano.

-Si en Hogwarts alguien me hubiese dicho que un día vacacionaría con los gemelos Weasley, le hubiese aplicado un "Cruciatus" –exclamó Draco para romper el hielo, algo que funciono muy bien, pues los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Si alguien nos hubiese dicho lo mismo le hubiésemos aplicado unas patadas en el culo –exclamó Fred.

-Harry dijo que a Harry le esta brotando su primer diente –dijo George después de calmarse.

-Si, le está molestando mucho.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo será eso?

-No tengo idea, pero será mucho, pues le falta toda la dentadura.

-Es cierto –respondio el gemelo riendo- pobrecito.

-Está calmado ahorita, lo está cuidando Betsy.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a bajar algo? –preguntó Fred solicito.

-No es necesario, gracias; ya encogí todo y lo coloque en una maleta de mano, incluida la carreola; solo deje en tamaño normal la pañalera y Betsy bajará a Harry, ella me acompañará, es muy eficiente.

-Bueno, pero si necesitas algo, solo dilo –dijo Fred.

-Gracias –respondio Draco con franco agradecimiento- sé que hacen todo esto por Harry y se los agradezco.

-Bueno si... pero también es una buena oportunidad de conocernos mejor –exclamó George algo incomodo- y francamente no sé cómo es que tú aceptaste.

-¡Ah! Eso fue por desquitarme de la comadreja de tu hermano –respondio Draco alzándose de hombros despreocupadamente- morirá de coraje al enterarse de que ustedes fueron con el secuestrador de su amigo.

Los gemelos lo vieron hablar tan seriamente que nuevamente volvieron a carcajearse con ganas.

Cuando dieron las 8:00 pm, un claxon se escuchó afuera.

-Iré a abrir –dijo Fred levantándose.

-¡Betsy, baja todo! –exclamó Draco.

George vio aparecer a la elfina con Harry en brazos y colgados de un hombro, la pañalera y la pequeña maleta de mano.

Pronto estuvieron instalados dentro de un cómodo y espacioso auto que los llevó hasta Brighton, en donde cada quien se instaló en su habitación.

-Bueno, esto no está resultando tan mal después de todo –dijo Fred a su hermano.

-Cierto, pero esto apenas comienza.

-Si, pero Malfoy está poniendo todo de su parte, se ve que también le está costando algo de trabajo.

-Lo entiendo, él pensaba venir con Harry y pasar unas románticas vacaciones y en vez de eso está con dos chicos muy atractivos, que tentación para él, pobrecillo.

-Es cierto, pobrecillo –secundó Fred riendo- sobre todo con nuestras habitaciones comunicadas por esta puerta.

Y es que Harry había arreglado eso con su agente de viajes, una habitación comunicada con otra por cualquier cosa que se presentara.

A eso de las 5:30 am, Fred despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto George desde la otra cama al percibir ruido en el cuarto.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Si... desperté en cuanto escuche a Malfoy vomitar en su baño desde hace quince minutos.

Fred se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que el ruido que lo había despertado eran las arcadas de la otra habitación.

-Creo que ya arrojó hasta el hígado –dijo George.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber más que decir, pues los jadeos y arcadas de Draco los impresionaron de verdad.

-¿Crees que debamos ir? –exclamó Fred.

-No creo... pienso que se sentiría muy avergonzado.

-Si, tienes razón... aunque siento que eso lo debilita mucho.

-Si, pero mejor esperemos.

__________________________________

-¿Ya mejor, amo Draco? –preguntó Betsy pasándole una toalla.

-Si, si... oh mierda, que mal me siento... -exclamó Draco sentándose junto al retrete después de jalar la palanca.

__________________________________

-Betsy, dame mis medicamentos, están...

-En el maletín de piel negra –interrumpió la elfina solicita- en seguida se los doy, amo Draco.

-Gracias –respondio Draco cambiando el pañal de Harry, quien solo lo miraba mientras mordía su juguete.

-El clima es muy agradable amo, hace calorcito.

-Si... listo –dijo dejando ya a un bebé cambiado.

-Aquí esta una jarra con agua.

-Bien.

Cuando dieron las 8:00 de la mañana, Draco escuchó que tocaban a su puerta tímidamente.

-eee... Draco ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

-Desayunar... que horror... -pensó el rubio recostado- si, ya salimos.

Ya estaba duchado, por lo que solo tuvo que elegir que ponerse encima, eligió una camiseta azul eléctrico y una delgada chaqueta de algodón blanca.

Media hora después salió junto con los gemelos a la parte trasera de la habitación que daba a la playa privada en donde fueron atendidos por un par de elfos domésticos. Los gemelos pidieron un desayuno regio que casi hizo saltar los ojos del rubio, pues él solamente pidió un plato de cereal y una papilla de vegetales y pollo para Harry mientras Betsy había ido a desayunar con los elfos del hotel.

-¿Solo vas a comer eso? –preguntó Fred al verlo cucharear su cereal.

-Si, es suficiente.

Cuando terminaron, vieron ante sí la hermosa playa mientras el viento matutino acariciaba sus rostros.

-Esto es genial –dijo George- el mar se ve delicioso.

-¿Por qué no vas a nadar? –preguntó Draco.

-mmm... pues...

-Les agradezco su preocupación pero pueden irse a divertir, el chiste de esto no es solo hacerme compañía, de hecho solo quiero disfrutar el paisaje.

Los gemelos se quedaron callados, pues sentían que si lo dejaban solo, inevitablemente algo malo ocurriría.

-Vamos chicos, vayan a nadar, Harry y yo estaremos aquí, pero les recuerdo que es peligroso nadar después de comer.

-De acuerdo –respondio Fred sonriendo siendo imitado después por su hermano.

Cinco minutos después Betsy aparecía mientras aquellos dos corrían al mar vestidos con sus trajes de baño.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, amo?

-No –respondio Draco en tanto Harry comenzaba a lloriquear- ¿Qué sucede? Ven...

Draco lo sacó de silla para bebés al tiempo que abría su maletín de medicamentos para sacar el gel para sus encías, el cual después de colocarle, se quedó calmado.

-Betsy, coloca una manta en el piso y saca unos juguetes de Harry.

-Si amo.

Pronto una manta acolchada estuvo sobre el piso de duela con Harry sentado ahí en medio de varios juguetes.

Draco lo observaba sonriendo al verlo tranquilo mientras el pequeño balbuceaba al jugar; una hora después, los pelirrojos salieron corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¡Vamos Draco, el agua esta deliciosa! –exclamó Fred ya con el rostro colorado.

-¿Bromeas? Claro que no iré.

-Yo cuidaré a Harry –dijo George secándose con una toalla.

-Anda, yo iré contigo –ofreció Fred haciéndole señas con una mano- sería un crimen que no te metieras.

-No, no, olvídenlo, no me meteré al mar.

-¿Te da miedo? No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí.

-No es por eso –respondio Draco dándose cuenta al momento de responder, que eso era precisamente lo que sucedía, además de que sería muy penoso para él que su camiseta se adhiriera a su redondo cuerpo.

-Escucha –dijo George sentándose y percibiendo el conflicto del rubio- esta es una playa privada, nadie nos ve, además Fred es un experto nadador, no dejaría que te pasara nada.

-Pero... podría darme un calambre.

-Si eso pasa, te saco enseguida.

Draco suspiro sintiéndose presionado, pero el olor de la brisa marina y el sonido del mar, mas los rostro amigables de los gemelos, terminaron por convencerlo.

-De acuerdo, pero no usaré traje de baño.

-¿Irás desnudo?

-¡Claro que no! iré con esta camiseta y este short.

-Ah bueno –respondio Fred riendo por la cara de espanto de Draco, quien nervioso se levantó para quitarse su chaqueta.

Después se dirigieron a la playa en donde mojaron sus pies con las pequeñas olas.

-Escucha George...

-Soy Fred, a George es al que le falta una oreja.

-Bueno, quien seas... hace años que no me meto al mar, yo...

-¿Crees que dejaría que le pasara algo malo a la pareja de uno de mis mejores amigos?... y no solo por ser pareja de Harry, claro que no, es porque llevas un bebé en tu interior, y porque eres el padre de otro, muy simpático por cierto... -añadió haciendo sonreír nervioso al rubio- y porque no eres el hijo de puta que eras en Hogwarts.

Con esas últimas palabras, Draco se le quedó mirando fijamente, para que después de unos segundos exhalara un suspiro diciendo:

-Bien... aquí vamos.

Entró despacio al mar siendo seguido muy de cerca por Fred, quien a menos de un metro de distancia comenzó a nadar con él. Hubiese sido mentira sino aceptaba para sí mismo que la sensación de nadar era genial, pues por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, la tensión en sus piernas comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco, así que con más confianza comenzó a brasear con más energía.

Fred sonrió al verlo adentrarse un poco más para después simplemente comenzar a flotar panza arriba.

-Mira, tu papá parece nutria –exclamó George desde la playa sentado junto a Harry, quien inquieto comenzaba a lloriquear- ¿Qué sucede, tienes hambre? –dijo cargándolo.

-Es su diente... le molesta su encía –dijo Betsy.

-Vaya ¿y qué podemos hacer?

-Nada, son molestias que tendrá que padecer, pero puede darle un masaje.

-¿Un masaje? ¿Cómo?

Betsy desapareció para traer minutos después una gasa en agua con hielo.

-Envuelva su dedo con la gasa fría y pásela suavemente por su encía, la mordedera le alivia pero no es suficiente.

George hizo tal cual le dijo Betsy para pasar algo nerviosillo su dedo en la tierna encía siendo mordido al instante.

-Tienes fuerzas –exclamó sonriendo al sentir la suave presión en su dedo- ¿te gusta? –añadió al ver a Harry tomar su dedo con sus manitas y "masticar" su dedo muy quitado de la pena.

Rato después, Draco y Fred salían del mar siendo recibidos por Betsy con unas toallas.

-Lo disfrute mucho, gracias –dijo Draco envolviéndose en la toalla.

-Vengan, pedí unas cervezas de mantequilla –exclamó George.

Después de nadar otro rato, los tres se cambiaron para salir a dar una vuelta, aunque lo que en realidad quería Draco era echarse a dormir.

-Vayan ustedes, por mi no se detengan, leí en el folleto que hay muchos lugares interesantes para visitar.

-¿No irás? –preguntó Fred cargando a un Harry llorón.

-No, quisiera descansar un poco, dame a Harry para que puedan irse.

-Pero está muy inquieto.

-Algo, si.

-¿Y entonces como descansarás?

-No hay problema, hago esto todo el tiempo.

-Ya veo entonces porque te cargas tremendas ojeras.

Draco se quedó helado al oír a Fred e inmediatamente la vergüenza le pinto el rostro de rojo.

-No necesito tus consejos, gracias –exclamó tomando a Harry de un sorprendido Fred que solo atino a ver como el rubio desaparecía por la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda le sucede? –exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Por favor, no se enojen con mi amo Draco! –dijo Betsy inclinándose repetidamente ante los molestos gemelos.

-¡Pero es que se alocó sin motivo! –respondio George.

-Por favor no se enojen con él... -volvió a decir la elfina estrujándose las manos- es que... bueno, el señor eee...

-Fred –completó Fred rodando los ojos.

-El señor Fred dijo algo sobre la cara de mi amo y... y...

-¿Y que dije de malo? Solo dije que estaba ojeroso.

.


	95. Capitulo 95

-Es que... -titubeó Betsy dándose cuenta de que hablaba de mas, pero deseosa también de aclarar que su amo no era malo- él sufre mucho por las manchas de su rostro... todos los días se queda mucho rato mirándose al espejo mientras pone cara triste, dice que cada vez está más feo.

Los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla, para finalmente mirarse entre sí comprendiendo el asunto.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo sentir mal –dijo Fred rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo sé señor Fred, usted no tiene la culpa... pero por favor no se enojen con mi amo.

-Tranquila, iré a hablar con él.

-Iremos los dos –exclamó George.

Dentro de la habitación, Draco le daba su biberón a un inquieto Harry mientras derramaba tremendos lagrimones.

-¿Quién se creen para juzgarme?... –balbuceó sentado en la cama cargando a su hijo- ya se... que estoy horrible, no tenían por qué decirlo... anda, toma tu leche.

Pero Harry se retorcía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-No llores... por favor no llores... -exclamó sintiéndose rebasado.

-Hola ¿podemos pasar? Gracias –dijo George abriendo la puerta de repente pasando a la habitación con su hermano detrás.

-¿¡Como se atreven?! –exclamó el rubio indignado.

-Es que si tocábamos nos ibas a mandar a la mierda –respondio Fred mientras cada uno se sentaba a su lado dejándolo en medio.

-¡Y tenían razón! –exclamó levantándose.

-¡Espera, déjanos hablar! –exclamó Fred poniéndosele enfrente.

Draco intentó esquivarlo mientras giraba el rostro para que no vieran que había estado llorando.

-Draco por favor –dijo Fred tomándolo por los hombros.

Para colmo, Harry comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Tiene fiebre, déjenme en paz para poder atender a mi hijo.

-De acuerdo –declaro el gemelo viendo que era prácticamente imposible hablar, por lo que salieron de ahí.

Media hora después, entraron nuevamente sin tocar provocando que Draco se levantara hecho una furia.

-¡Ya basta de invadir mi privacidad! –exclamó entre dientes para no despertar a Harry, que finalmente se había dormido.

-Perdón, es la última vez que lo hacemos –respondio George.

-Por supuesto, pues en cuanto despierte Harry me regreso a casa.

-Escúchame, nunca fue mi intención ofenderte, no sabía que lo que dije iba a afectarte tanto –dijo Fred.

-No tiene importancia –respondio Draco sacando su valija del armario.

-Espera Draco –dijo George sentándose en la cama- sé que no tienes muchos motivos para confiar en nosotros, pues no nos conoces aun, pero déjame decirte que nunca haríamos algo para dañarte... tal vez cuando íbamos al colegio, pero ahora ya no.

-También es cierto que nosotros no te conocemos a ti, no sabemos en realidad como debemos tratarte... no sabemos qué cosas te afectan, te disgustan o te gustan; nadie dijo que conocernos iba a ser simple.

-Si dije algo que te hizo sentir mal, te pido disculpas, pero también debes aceptar que no puedes correr cada vez que algo no te guste; si algo te incomoda debes decirlo, nadie es adivino...

A pesar de querer aplicarles un "Avada Kedavra" Draco reconoció que lo que los gemelos decían era muy cierto, por lo que enojo fue mezclándose con vergüenza.

-Tu salud es delicada –dijo George- por eso queremos que descanses, esa era la finalidad de este viaje, pues sin deseos de ofenderte, la verdad es que te cargas una estampa de agotamiento que no engaña a nadie.

Draco se cubrió la cara para ocultar el nuevo sollozo que pugnaba por salir deseando que la tierra se abriera y se tragara a los gemelos... no a él, por supuesto.

-Mierda... -mascullo sentándose en la cama sin descubrirse el rostro.

-Deberías quedarte a terminar el fin de semana –dijo Fred sentándose a su lado.

-S-son... las... malditas hor-hormonas... -dijo al fin Draco aun con sus manos en la cara- yo no... yo no era tan sentimental...

-Bueno, ahora lo sabemos –exclamó George.

-No saben... lo horrible que es... -dijo Draco bajando sus manos a su regazo- lo que es el no poder controlar tu temperamento...

-Pero siempre has sido así –exclamó Fred algo extrañado- eras un exagerado en el colegio.

-No, pero.... Me refiero a lo... a lo sentimental... es muy vergonzoso confesarlo, pero... no puedo evitar llorar por cualquier tontería... es muy estresante... -continuo gesticulando exageradamente con la manos mientras las lagrimas fluían y fluían- vivo en una constante vorágine de emociones... vaya... no sería tan malo si siempre hubiese sido así, pero... todo es consecuencia de los hechizos que tengo encima... hechizos que nunca... van a poder quitarme... ade-ademas de todos mis cambios físicos...

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí sintiéndose consternados por Draco, pues nunca imaginaron que el hechizo que tenia encima, tuviera más consecuencias que el de concebir hijos solamente.

-Bueno... ahora lo sabemos –dijo George poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Quédate Draco, aun podemos hacer un montón de cosas divertidas que no sean tan desgastantes para ti.

Draco sorbió la nariz mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Descansa un rato –exclamó Fred poniéndose de pie- y cuando te sientas mejor saldremos a dar un pequeño paseo ¿Qué te parece?

Draco se alzo de hombros mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Bien, te dejamos –dijo George levantándose también y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando quedó solo, Draco lloro un rato mas hasta quedarse dormido siendo acompañado de su fiel elfina.

________________________________

-Vaya... -exclamó George sentado afuera mientras pedía un par de cervezas muggle- la verdad nunca me imaginé que se sintiera así.

-Si, igual yo... ahora entiendo el porqué Harry lo cuida tanto ¿y ves cuantos medicamentos toma?

-Si, siempre lleva consigo ese pequeño maletín de piel e imagínate ahora con un bebé llorón.

-¿Llorón?

-Si Fred ¿no viste a Harry muy inquieto?

-Pues sí, la verdad sí, pero pensé que tenía sueño.

-Pues no, ya le está saliendo un diente.

-¿Su primer diente? –repitió Fred sonriendo mientras se giraba a ver a su hermano.

-Ajá... sentí su encía y se siente durita –exclamó George sonriendo también mientras destapaba la cerveza que había llevado el elfo domestico.

-¿Le metiste el dedo a la boca? –Dijo Fred haciendo gestos- eres un cerdo, pobre niño.

-No seas tarado, antes me lave las manos, además Betsy me dijo que le diera masajes a su encía con una gasa con agua helada.

-Ah bueno...

Cuando Draco salió de nuevo a medio día, se mostró un poco avergonzado por lo acontecido anteriormente, sin embargo la actitud despreocupada y divertida de los gemelos terminó por relajar el ambiente; fueron a pasear en barco, algo que contrariamente a lo que esperaba el rubio, terminó por relajarlo mientras los gemelos cuidaban a Harry.

-Ya se durmió –dijo George viendo en la cubierta a Draco tumbado en una mullida silla mientras la brisa marina jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Y tú porque lloras, ya te duelen tus encías de nuevo? –exclamó Fred acariciando a Harry.

-¡Ba... ba...!

-¿Y si le damos otro masaje con la gasa? –preguntó Fred a su hermano.

-Nada perdemos con intentarlo.

-Pero ahora se lo doy yo, Betsy trae lo necesario mientras me lavo las manos.

-Si señor Weasley.

Cinco minutos después Fred metía su dedo en la pequeña boca quedando sorprendido con algo.

-¡George!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo... ¡que son dos dientes!

-Uy pobre nene, con razón estas tan molesto ¿verdad?

Cuando desembarcaron, Draco bajó muy fresco para alivio de todos, pues los gemelos prácticamente se habían hecho responsables del cuidado de Harry dejándole algo de espacio.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo George empujando la carreola.

-Ustedes pueden ir a donde quieran, ya les dije que por mí no se preocupen.

-¿Quieres que regresemos al hotel? -preguntó Fred caminando a su lado.

-Bueno, la verdad si.

-¿Te duele algo? -preguntó George viendo que comenzaba a cojear.

-La pierna... solo un poco.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato?

-Si, estaría bien –aceptó el rubio verdaderamente agradecido.

-Se me antoja algo fresco ¿quieren tomar algo? –preguntó Fred mientras ellos se sentaban en una banca de piedra de un parque.

-Si, yo quiero un sorbete de fresa –exclamo George viendo un pequeño puesto rodante- ¿y tu Draco?

-Yo quiero uno de limón.

-Voy por ellos ¿y tu Betsy?

La elfina se quedó helada al oír el ofrecimiento del gemelo.

-Habla ya –exclamó Draco.

-U-uno de... de limón también.

-Bien.

Cuando Fred se alejó, Draco comenzó a sobar su pierna por la parte de abajo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Algo...

-¿Y no puedes tomar algo para eso?

-Ya tomé algo hace una hora, pero ya no puedo tomar cosas más fuertes, tomo demasiados medicamentos como ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy habituado.

George asintió en silencio sin saber realmente que decir, pues los achaques de Draco lo asombraban cada vez más.

Fred llegó con los sorbetes para después pasar un rato agradable y tranquilo mientras los comían.

-Si quieren pueden acompañarme hasta el hotel y después vayan a donde quieran, disfruten esto.

Sabiendo que si se quedaban en el hotel, Draco se sentiría culpable, así que aceptaron acompañarlo para después salir a dar una vuelta.

Cuando dieron las 8:00 pm, los gemelos tocaron a su puerta siendo recibidos por Betsy.

-Hola Draco ¿listo para cenar? –preguntó Fred.

-Hola... -respondio Draco sonriendo débilmente mientras daba una golosina a una lechuza.

-¿Recibiste correo de Harry? –preguntó George sentándose en un sofá de la pequeña sala.

-No... bueno si y no, pues el correo de Harry lo recibí hace como una hora y ésta es del señor Jackson, mi medimago.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No es por eso, esta es una dosis de una poción que debo tomar.

-¿Otra?

Draco reprimió un gesto de exasperación, pues hablar de su salud con los gemelos era todo un rollo, sin embargo aquellos pelirrojos habían resultado muy agradables y comprensivos después de todo y sabía que merecían saber algunas cosillas sobre él, sobre todo porque se veía que en verdad se esmeraban para que disfrutara del paseo.

-Esta poción se llama "Conservatus" –dijo Draco enseñándoles un recipiente de un litro de capacidad- y sirve para que mi cuerpo no rechace al bebé, tal como sucedería si no la bebiese, pero cuando el señor Tenebroso planeo hacer su horrocrux usándome, no estaba planeado que yo sobreviviera, por eso sus hechizos no fueron diseñados para ser retirados después de cumplir su propósito, por lo tanto mi cuerpo está reaccionando de forma algo diferente a la primera vez que concebí a Harry... -continuo el rubio destapando su recipiente y vaciándolo en un vaso- antes una dosis de esto mantenía mi organismo en orden por espacio de algunos meses, pero ahora la asimilo muy rápido y debo tomarla cada semana.

-¿Cada semana?... eso es un cambio muy drástico ¿no? –dijo Fred mirando curioso el vaso.

-Si, pero el problema para mí no es tanto ese... -exclamó Draco mirando desanimado su vaso.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Es su sabor... sabe espantosamente tan amargo que irremediablemente vomito... siento ser tan especifico, pero es la verdad.

-Ah ya entiendo, por eso te envían todo eso ¿verdad? O es que debes tomar todo ese frasco.

-No, solo necesito un vaso, pero como desperdicio mucho, siempre cuento con lo suficiente.

-¿Puedo probarla? –Pregunto George tomando el recipiente y echándole un ojo- ¿me hará daño?

-Harry una vez lo hizo y le dio diarrea, pero él si tomo un sorbo.

-Tal vez si solo lo degusto y lo escupo no pase nada.

-¿Yo también puedo probar? –preguntó Fred igual de curioso que su hermano.

Draco rió al ver la curiosidad de los gemelos, por lo que alzándose de hombros dijo:

-Adelante.

George fue por un vaso en el que puso solo una mínima cantidad y sentándose junto a su hermano lo olisqueó.

-Huele a amoniaco –exclamó arrugando la nariz.

Y sin más apuró el sorbo abriendo al instante tremendos ojos.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Fred viendo que hermanos hacía gestos mientras se levantaba corriendo al baño para escupir.

-¡Sabe a mierda! –exclamó después de enjuagarse la boca.

-¿La has probado? –dijo Draco riendo.

-No, pero imagino que así ha de saber... no, corrección, esto sabe peor.

-Ahora voy yo –dijo Fred picado por la curiosidad en vez de lo contrario.

La reacción fue la misma haciendo que todos, incluida Betsy, rompieran en carcajadas.

-¡Demonios!... es... ¡asqueroso!...

-Si, lo sé... -dijo Draco dejando se reír poco a poco- pero ni modo.

-Mierda Draco, no sé cómo puedes tragar esto –dijo Fred limpiándose el agua que escurría por su boca.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y sacaba una toalla pequeña del armario.

-Harry siempre está conmigo, prácticamente me obliga a tragarla, aunque más bien son ánimos los que me hecha... así que se imaginaran que lo que menos quiero ahora es cenar.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos solo? –preguntó Fred viéndolo tomar su vaso e ir a sentarse a la cama.

-Se los agradecería... no es un espectáculo agradable el verme vomitar.

Dándole palmadas de ánimo, los gemelos salieron de ahí. Quince minutos después comenzaron a escuchar arcadas desde su habitación.

-Oye, esto es cada vez más deprimente –dijo George a su hermano, quien recostado en su cama miraba el techo.

-Si... pobre Malfoy, de verdad que su salud es una mierda.

Pero después de unos minutos el silencio volvió a reinar haciéndolos mirarse intrigados.

-¿Ya termino tan pronto? –exclamó Fred.

-No creo, yo ni siquiera pude tragar nada, sabia espantoso.

Se quedaron callados haber si escuchaban algo más, pero el silencio que siguió, los hizo acercarse sigilosos a la puerta.

-No quiero Betsy... ya no...

-Pero mi amo, solo ha tomado unos traguitos y ya lo vomitó... -escucharon decir a Betsy.

-Sé que debo seguir... pero mi garganta se niega a tragarla... tal vez más al rato...

-Amito Draco, por favor, no se detenga... usted sabe lo que pasará si no la toma, el dolor que sufrirá será muy feo... amo, por favor...

-Ya no lo tolero Betsy... solo los medicamentos evitan que tenga una maldita ulcera en el estomago de tanto vomitar...

Claramente escucharon unos sollozos que hicieron a Fred recargar su frente en la puerta para abrirla sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a su mismísimo hermano.

Draco, quien estaba postrado en el suelo alfombrado con un cuenco a su lado y su vaso de poción a un lado, solo negó con la cabeza al verlo entrar.

-Vamos Draco, tu puedes, no logro imaginar lo difícil que debe ser, pero puedes hacerlo –dijo el gemelo arrodillándose junto a él.

Draco solo negó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-El estomago ya le duele –musitó Betsy estrujando la toalla con sus manos- y apenas empieza...

George se sentó atrás de Draco y abriendo sus piernas lo puso entre ellas para que su espalda se apoyara en su pecho.

-Dame el vaso –dijo a Betsy- y dale la toalla a mi hermano- vamos Draco, un trago a la vez.

En vez de protestar, Draco recargó la cabeza en el pecho de George antes de abrir los labios y sorber la poción.

Una hora después, estaba en su cama profundamente dormido.

-Está agotado –dijo Fred secándole la frente con la toalla.

-Betsy ¿siempre sucede esto cuando debe tomarla?

-Últimamente si, el amo Harry lo ayuda porque no puede hacerlo solo.

-Lo imagino.

-Pero ustedes fueron muy amables al ayudarlo... aunque mi amo se sentirá avergonzado mañana... -concluyó Betsy desanimada.

-No te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de eso mañana, por lo pronto nos llevaremos la cuna de Harry, lo cuidaremos por si despierta en la noche.

_______________________________

Al día siguiente, el desayuno fue incomodo para Draco, que simplemente miraba su plato mientras aquellos dos no dejaban de parlotear.

-Draco ¿Tu fruta esta buena? –preguntó George.

-Si, gracias.

-Oye, vamos Malfoy levanta la cara, tú no eres así.

-¿Así como, de que hablas? –pregunto Draco extrañado.

-Lo que sucedió ayer fue inevitable, sé que te incomoda hablar de esto pero debemos hacerlo, al menos para no amargarnos el resto del viaje... mira, olvidemos lo que sucedió y...

-Yo no puedo olvidarlo –interrumpió Draco mirándolo- ¿crees que me gusta que me vean hecho una mierda?... ¿Qué necesite de ayuda para tomar mi medicina como si fuera un niño?

-Hasta yo requeriría de ayuda para tomar esa medicina... mira, podemos ser conocidos o podemos ser amigos, los amigos se ayudan sin importar nada, sin juicios ni prejuicios... al menos yo creo que eso es ser un amigo y lo que yo veo en esta situación, es la oportunidad de ser amigo, no solo conocidos o los amigos de Harry; es más, no nos pesa ayudarte con Harry ahora que le están saliendo los dientes, porque déjame decirte que son dos, no uno...

-¿Dos? –exclamó Draco sorprendido.

-Ajá... dos dientotes... bueno, dientitos –respondio George- y es un niño adorable, muy risueño cuando el pobre no está molesto, nos gusta cuidarlo, jugar con él... y créeme que no lo hacemos por obligación, es un niño que se da a querer con suma facilidad, es un sobrino para nosotros pues Harry es otro hermano, por lo tanto ya es un nieto para nuestros padres, así que no queremos ser solo conocidos, Draco... queremos ser tus amigos.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto mientras los gemelos lo miraban con franca sinceridad; las palabras del chico eran más de lo que se había propuesto, pues el que su hijo se los ganara era de esperar en un niño de tan agradable carácter, pero el que los gemelos weasley le ofrecieran a él un amistad como la que le daban a Harry, era algo que nunca esperó.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Fred recargando sus antebrazos en la mesa.

-Pues... la verdad me siento abrumado, nunca esperé esto.

-Lo haces sonar como si acabáramos de proponerte matrimonio –exclamó sonriendo el gemelo.

-Si, lo siento... -respondio Draco sonriendo nervioso- es que sé que solo vinieron porque se los pidió Harry y no esperaba otra cosa.

-Pues sí, eso es cierto, pero tampoco esperábamos que la convivencia contigo fuese así de sencilla, ni que a pesar de su irritabilidad Harry fuera tan buen niño; escucha Malfoy, no hay trucos en esto.

Draco no pudo menos que sonreír y extenderle la mano a Fred y luego a George, para después comenzar a charlar todos de cosas triviales.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar alquilaron unas motocicletas con carritos a un costado en donde recorrieron la playa; Fred manejando una con Draco de pasajero a un lado y un guía especializado en el otro, en donde George iba en el carrito con Harry en sus brazos y Betsy a un lado, pues era lo suficientemente pequeña para caber sin molestar en tanto un impresionado bebé balbuceaba mientras señalaba todo haciendo reír a George.

Draco iba feliz, pues el viento en su cara le daban una sensación de libertad y relajación; podía ver todo con total libertad y tomar las fotografías que el día anterior no había podido; después visitaron el Acuario Sea Life, en donde Fred le sugirió a Draco usar una silla de ruedas para ir con comodidad, pero contrario a lo que los gemelos esperaban, el rubio no objetó, pues reconocía que no podría aguantar todo el recorrido yendo con sus propios pies y en verdad deseaba disfrutar el acuario junto con los gemelos y su hijo.

-¡Bá!... –exclamo Harry mordisqueando su mordedera de agua y señalando con su pequeño dedito una enorme tortuga que nadaba perezosamente en el gigantesco tanque con pared de cristal.

-¡Nos va a comer, corramos! –Exclamo Fred, quien ahora lo cargaba.

Visitaron el túnel de cristal en donde un mundo de agua los rodeó dejándolos sin palabras; el auto-pecera los hizo reír y se tomaron muchísimas fotografías en todo el lugar, pues los gemelos también habían llevado su cámara. Finalmente se detuvieron agotados en el restaurant.

George sonrió discretamente al ver el rostro de Draco, el cual a pesar de su mejillas oscurecidas, podían notársele sonrosadas, y cuando el rubio anuncio tener hambre, rió abiertamente.

-¡Vaya! Parece que el mar finalmente te está sentando bien.

-Si, la verdad hoy me siento mucho mejor y la pierna casi ni me molesta... hasta se me antoja la langosta.

Los gemelos también pidieron langosta, junto con otros tantos platillos que hasta Draco probó mientras daba de comer a Harry después de aplicarle su gel en las encías.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Fred mientras tomaban una cerveza al terminar de comer.

-Pues Harry por lo pronto a dormir –dijo Draco intentando arrullarlo mientras éste no dejaba de retorcerse y lloriquear.

-Y también tú por lo que puedo ver –exclamó George al ver su rostro agotado.

-Si, la verdad estoy muy cansado, no lo puedo negar.

-¿Qué te parece si regresamos al hotel para que descansen un par de horas mientras nosotros vamos a curiosear?

-Me parece muy bien.

-De acuerdo.

Dos horas después, ya descansados y frescos, continuaron su recorrido por los sitios turísticos del lugar.

-Y pensar que no quería salir del hotel... -exclamó Draco a punto de entrar en el Royal Pavilion.

Esa noche cenaron en un restauran pequeño con una carta muy variada y ambiente acogedor y tranquilo.

-Es una lástima que esto termine –dijo George mordisqueando un camarón empanizado.

-Si, deberíamos planear otro viaje, pero de una semana y que sea con Harry y Sirius también, sería muy divertido ¿tú como ves, Draco?

-Estaría muy bien, solo que Harry trabaja mucho.

-Bueno, pues hay que proponerlo y visitar otro lugar.

-¿A qué hora partimos hoy? –preguntó Fred destapando una cerveza.

-A las 10:00 pm –respondio el rubio dándole un biberón con agua a Harry- son las 8:00, tenemos el tiempo justo.

Cuando regresaron al hotel, Draco pidió un servicio que estaba incluido en el paquete y que no había solicitado aun; era la instalación de un jacuzzi en la puerta trasera de su habitación, con vista al mar; con ayuda de Betsy se metió en la burbujeante agua para recibir después a Harry, quien nunca en su vida había entrado en una tina así, por lo que manoteando entusiasmado, no paraba de reír en brazos de su papá.

.


	96. Capitulo 96

Draco disfruto mucho ese rato, pues el agua relajaba sus músculos cansados y tensos aliviando su pierna adolorida, aunado que su pequeño estaba a todas luces muy contento olvidando por un rato su molesta encía, aunque claro sin dejar su ya inseparable mordedera de agua fría.

Cuando dieron las 10:00 pm, un elfo pasó a recoger su equipaje y a guiarlos al auto muggle que los llevaría de regreso a Londres; el viaje fue tranquilo, pues Harry había caído rendido después del baño y dormía muy tranquilo en su carreola, la cual cabía muy bien en el interior encantado del auto. Todos dormitaron en el viaje de regreso pues el día había sido bastante ajetreado.

-¿Estarás bien? –preguntó Fred a Draco dejándolo en la sala de Grimauld place mientras el auto esperaba afuera para llevarlos hasta su casa.

-Harry no está, si quieres podemos quedarnos –ofreció George subiendo la valija a la habitación.

-Gracias, pero estaré bien.

-¿Quieres que suba a Harry? –exclamó Fred viendo la carreola y al nene dormido dentro.

Draco podía hacerlo él, levitando la carreola con su varita, pero sonrió al ver el deseo sincero de los gemelos por ayudar.

-Si, te lo agradeceré bastante.

-Ya esta –anuncio George bajando las escaleras viendo a su hermano levitar la carreola con el bebé dentro- ¡espera que aun no me he despedido de Harry!

Haciéndole un cariñito al pequeño, dejo que su hermano subiera la carreola para después preguntar a Draco:

-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

-No gracias, la verdad estoy muy relajado y no me duele nada.

-Bueno, pues entonces te dejamos –dijo viendo a su hermano bajar.

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos –ofreció Fred dándole la mano.

-Gracias.

-En estos días estaremos dándonos unas vueltas en lo que Harry regresa ¿Qué te parece? –dijo George caminando a la salida.

-¿Por qué no se van por la chimenea? –sería más rápido.

-Es que nos gusta viajar en auto, queremos aprovechar –respondió Fred riendo.

-Es verdad, nos vemos, adiós Betsy.

-¡Adiós! –respondio la elfina emocionada al ser tomada en cuenta.

-Bueno Betsy, creo que es hora de ir a dormir –exclamó Draco al quedar solos.

-Si amo ¿desea que le ayude en algo?

-No, vete a descansar, cualquier cosa yo te llamo.

-Gracias amo, que descanse.

________________________________

Una semana después, Ron recibía una carta de Bill, quien residía en Egipto con su esposa Fleur y su hija Victoire.

-Al fin responde –dijo a Hermione, quien sacaba unos libros de un baúl.

-Le escribiste hace apenas una semana, no tardo tanto.

Ron ya no la escuchaba pues se había ido a recostar a su cama para leer la carta de Bill.

"Querido Ron, me alegra que me hayas escrito, gracias por los saludos a Fleur y a Victoire, mandan saludos y besos para ti y Hermione, respecto a lo que me cuentas sobre el que Harry y Malfoy se hayan emparejado, obvio es que ya lo sabía pues esas noticias también llegan acá (también hay medios de comunicación ¿recuerdas) pero de que mamá cuida al hijo de Malfoy, eso si no lo sabía, aunque te confesare que no me sorprende mucho pues mamá es así, le encantan los niños, pero lo que si me sorprende y mucho, es tu reacción... ¡vaya el que ni siquiera le hables a Harry se me hace algo exagerado! (aunque yo tampoco le he escrito) pero eso es por exceso de trabajo, así que pronto le mandare una carta para saludarlo y felicitarlo también por el próximo nacimiento de su hijo...

-¿Esta bromeando? –musito Ron sorprendido.

"Ya no te malviajes, Ron... -continuaba la carta- Harry es libre de acostarse con quien se le pegue la gana, era obvio que no iba a pedirte opinión sobre con quien elegiría pasar el resto de su vida y sinceramente no creo que Malfoy tenga alguna doble intención en esto, es obvio que ya cambio, todos cambiamos Ron, y lo que le pasó no es para menos... yo creo que debes pedirle disculpas a Harry por el escándalo que les hiciste (porque acéptalo, fue un escándalo lo que hiciste en casa de mamá al insultarlo a él y al hurón)

-¿¡Pedirle disculpas?!... ¿¡está loco?!

"Si le das una oportunidad a Malfoy, veras que no es lo que pensabas, al menos eso es lo que me contaron Fred y George cuando se fueron de vacaciones con él y su bebé..."

-¡¿De vacaciones con él?! –exclamó el pelirrojo sentándose de repente en la cama asustando a Hermione.

-¡Ron, me espantaste!

"La guerra ya terminó hermanito, tal vez no te has dado cuenta de eso, y si seguimos empeñados en recordar lo que la provocó, nunca lograremos superar esa etapa tan terrible de la historia, mi consejo es que les des una oportunidad y te la des a ti mismo, pues no creo que de verdad no extrañes al que alguna vez fue tu mejor amigo"

Al terminar de leer, Ron estrujó el pergamino para después tirarlo al bote de basura.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada... -respondio levantándose y saliendo de ahí dando un portazo.

____________________________

-¡Vaya! Nuestro berrinchudo hermanito a decidido levantarnos el castigo –exclamó Fred al ver entrar a Ron en la tienda.

-¿Cómo es eso de que se fueron de viaje con Malfoy y su hijo? –preguntó Ron sin siquiera saludar.

-¡Oh, el chisme viaja rápido! –dijo George saliendo de la trastienda con varias cajas de bombones de chocolates.

-No estoy bromeando... ¿es verdad?

-¿No bromeas en una casa de bromas? Eso es muy feo –respondio Fred sacando su varita y limpiando una mancha del mostrador mientras recibía un pago de un cliente.

Sin embargo el silencio de Ron los hizo mirarse entre sí para después ver a su hermano menor.

-Si, nos fuimos a Brighton hace una semana –exclamó George dejando las cajas en el mostrador.

-Lo que me recuerda... -dijo Fred sin amilanarse en lo absoluto- que debemos ir por la memoria de la cámara de Draco, para que la revelen junto a las nuestras.

-¡Es verdad!... ya quiero enseñárselas a mamá y papá.

Ron ya no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió con ironía y dándose la vuelta, salió de ahí dejando a los gemelos seguir con sus labores.

Al día siguiente, después de cerrar la tienda, los gemelos fueron a Grimauld place sorprendiendo a Draco.

-Venimos por la memoria de tu cámara –dijo Fred sentado en el sofá.

-Ajá, podemos llevarlo junto con el nuestro a una tienda especializada; antes las cámaras solo sacaban fotografías en un aburrido color sepia, pero ahora ya están a color y muy bien hechas, además esta tienda ofrece servicio a domicilio, pueden traértelas hasta tu casa.

-Eso estaría muy bien –respondio Draco emocionado- esperen, ahora la traigo.

-También queremos ver si no se te ofrece nada, digo, como todavía no regresa Harry... -dijo Fred cuando Draco regreso.

-Estoy bien, pero se los agradezco, en realidad me aburro mucho y es agradable platicar con alguien más que con Betsy.

-¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por la tienda? Te aseguro que ahí no te aburrirías.

-Lo imagino.

-Si quieres vamos un rato.

-Gracias ¿pero podría ser después?... la verdad la pierna me está molestando un poco.

-Claro, tú avísanos y vendremos por ti.

Fue al día siguiente cuando Draco se preparó para salir alarmando a Betsy.

-Amo Draco ¿vamos a salir?

-Ajá... no quiero que me vean, pero me aburro mucho estando aquí todo el tiempo –respondio Draco sacando una chamarra enorme del armario después de agrandar la carreola de Harry- bájala y baja a Harry, en seguida los alcanzo.

-Si amo.

Cuando estuvieron abajo, Draco se puso una gorra y unas gafas mientras Betsy lo miraba nerviosa.

-Amo... y... ¿y si lo atacan de nuevo?

-No lo creo, la prensa ya se encargó de publicar el castigo de aquellos imbéciles, ya no se arriesgarán a recibir lo mismo.

Dándose cuenta de que su amo saldría a la calle a pesar de todo, Betsy lo siguió sin decir ya nada más.

-¿Todo bien, cariño? –exclamó viendo a Harry mordisquear su mordedera muy tranquilo dentro de su carreola.

Hubiese sido mentira si no admitía que se sentía nervioso al ir caminando por esas callejuelas llenas de gente que iban y venían sin prestarle mucha atención; sabia que la chamarra, la gorra y las gafas oscuras servían de mucho para hacerlo pasar desapercibido, y que si descubrían quien era, seguramente lo mirarían con mucho morbo y curiosidad, sin embargo se obligó a caminar tranquilo y disfrutar el paseo, pues ciertamente esa salida ya le hacía mucha falta.

Con paso lento y calmado, caminó mirando los estantes de las tiendas hasta llegar a esa esquina en donde un hombre gigante se ponía y quitaba el sombrero a modo de saludo.

-"Que gustos tan feos" –pensó sin poder evitarlo al mirar la fachada deseando que el interior fuese más interesante que aquella bizarra publicidad de "Sortilegios Weasley".

No pudo evitar abrir la boca en un gesto de sorpresa al abrir la puerta y entrar a un lugar lleno de colorido, risas y revuelo, con estantes llenos de cosas que se movían sospechosamente y otras con cajas envueltas en celofán, como un simple e inocente regalo. Continuó empujando su carreola viendo a un grupito de chicas que armaban revuelo como un puñado de abejas alrededor de lo que le pareció una caja de chocolates que se anunciaban como efectivos filtros de amor.

Vio frascos y cajas de dulces y otras de bromas, las cuales podían probar bajo su propio riesgo, fue entonces que vio a uno de los gemelos atendiendo a un joven, y no fue hasta que se acercó lo suficiente que pudo ver que se trataba de George.

-¡Draco!–exclamó el gemelo viéndolo acercarse.

Draco esperó a que el chico que estaba comprando, terminara de hacerlo, fue entonces que se acercó al mostrador.

-Hola –saludó sonriendo.

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa! ¡Fred, mira quien está aquí!

Draco pensó que al gemelo le faltó gritar más fuerte para que en China se enteraran de su visita, sin embargo la gente que estaba ahí no le prestó la mas mínima atención; pensó que tal vez fuese a que eran puros niños y adolescentes, sin embargo se sintió aliviado cuando cada quien siguió en lo suyo.

-¡Hola Draco! –saludó Fred acercándose con un sombrero que sacaba un conejo por la parte de arriba mientras se comía una zanahoria muy quitado de la pena.

-¡Que sombrero tan feo! –exclamó riendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero cumplió su cometido –respondio Fred viéndolo reír con ganas- ven, pasa tras el mostrador para que no empujen la carreola.

Draco pasó atrás del mostrador viendo con mucho interés las ventas y demostraciones de los gemelos a sus inocentes clientes.

-La verdad me hubiese gustado mostrarte varias de nuestras bromas en tu pellejo–dijo George cargando a Harry- pero la verdad me da cosa por tu salud.

-Pues por primera vez agradezco a mi salud por eso... pero la demás gente no esta tan enferma como yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Fred con la malicia reflejada en los ojos.

-Mira esos niños de ahí, seguro vienen de Hogwarts –exclamó Draco señalando a tres chicos de no más de trece años mirar unos frascos de un estante.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-A que les ofreceré un par de galeones para que acepten ser sus conejillos.

-¿Crees que acepten?

-Si lo hacen, entonces no son de Slytherin.

-Ni de Griffindor –respondio Fred sonriendo.

Draco se levantó y salió al pasillo seguido por los gemelos.

-Oigan... -dijo sonriéndoles muy amable- les daré cinco galeones a cada uno si aceptan probar algunas de las bromas.

-¿Cinco galeones? –Exclamó uno de los chiquillos- ¡claro!

-Un momento ¿y porque no las pruebas tu? –dijo otro mirándolo sospechosamente.

-Porque quiero ver su efecto, no es lo mismo que vivirlo.

-Eso es razonable –intervino el tercero.

-Yo acepto –dijo el primer niño.

-Bien, te daré los cinco galeones cuando termines.

-¡Yo también! –exclamó el tercer niño.

-De acuerdo –dijo el más reticente- yo también acepto ¿pero cuantas bromas serán?

-Una cada uno.

-De acuerdo.

-Por pura curiosidad ¿de qué casa son?

-Yo soy de Ravenclaw y ellos dos son de...

-Hufflepuff –completó Draco.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste? –preguntó el primer chiquillo.

-Pura suerte –respondio Draco rodando los ojos.

-Bien ¿y cuál será la primera broma? –dijo el Ravenclaw.

-Veamos... -respondio Fred frotándose las palmas mientras recorría los estantes con la vista- ¡ah, esta es genial! –Dijo tomando una caja de cartón con un pajarillo en la cubierta- esta broma es de las más antiguas de la tienda, fue de las primeras, pero muy divertida, son galletas de canarios.

-¿Y qué hacen? –preguntó el Ravenclaw.

-Cómela y lo verás.

El chico tomó la galleta mirándola suspicaz, pero al cabo de un momento le dio un mordisco y luego otro para terminar de repente convertido en un enorme canario amarillo ocasionando las carcajadas la toda la gente que estaba en la tienda.

-El efecto se pasa después de un rato, cuando empiecen a caérsete las plumas –dijo Fred riendo y señalando a uno de los Hufflepuff- ahora vas tú.

El chico lo vio tomar un frasquito con dulces y ofrecerle uno.

-¿Qué son? –preguntó con suspicacia.

-Son caramelos longuilinguos... anda, come uno.

-¿Y qué efecto tiene?

-No se vale preguntar, cómelo y lo veras.

Torciendo la boca, el chiquillo tomo un caramelo y se lo metió a la boca abriendo tremendo ojos al sentir y al ver su lengua salir de su boca alargándose cada vez más.

-Estos caramelos alargan la lengua hasta diez veces su tamaño.

La gente ya se había arremolinado alrededor de ellos aplaudiendo al ver la enorme lengua del chico.

-Y tu probaras... -continuó el gemelo poniéndose un dedo en la boca mientras elegía la siguiente broma- ¡ah, ya sé!

La gente miró expectante y sonriente lo que tomaba Fred de otro estante.

-¿Una varita? –dijo el chiquillo en turno.

-Ajá, toma –dijo Fred sacándola de su caja- lánzame el hechizo que desees.

-Si, como no –respondio el niño revisando la varita.

-En serio, no me defenderé.

El chiquillo miró la varita intentando imaginar el truco, pues sabía que esa varita no era una varita común y corriente; sin embargo sonrió dispuesto a ganarse esos cinco galeones; así que señaló a Fred diciendo:

-¡Aguamenti!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas el ver chico recibir tremendo chorro de agua por el revés de la varita dejándolo empapado.

-Son "varitas del revés"... creo que no es necesario explicar mas.

Todos aplaudieron unos segundos para después abalanzarse a las cajas de galletas de canarios, los caramelos longuilinguos y las cajas de varitas.

-Tony, atiéndelos –dijo Fred a un chico que trabajaba con ellos.

-Y bueno ¿Qué te pareció? –pregunto George a Draco mientras se dirigían a la trastienda después de haberles pagado a los niños sus cinco galeones a cada uno.

-Genial, no me había reído así desde hace mucho.

Después de un par de horas ahí, Draco salió con una caja de calderos de chocolate rellenos de crema, los cuales disfrutó recostado en su cama con Harry durmiendo a su lado.

Una semana más pasó tranquila, con solo una carta de Harry por el hecho de estar en una misión y escribirle en una escapada, por lo que Draco se entretenía ocupándose más en la mansión de los Black.

-Esta casa tiene docenas de habitaciones, pero no podemos remodelarlas todas –dijo el sábado por la mañana con una pañoleta en la cabeza y a Harry queriendo caminar; por lo cual lo llevaba agarrándolo de las manitas.

-Amo, se ve muy cansado ¿quiere que yo ayude al amito Harry a caminar? –preguntó Betsy preocupada.

-Si, ya me duele la cintura... ¡Uff!... –gimió enderezándose cuando Betsy tomó a Harry, el cual pugnaba para continuar "caminando"

-¡Bá...! ¡Na... ta!... –balbuceó Harry dando pasitos alocados sujetado por Betsy.

-Creo que descansaré un rato –dijo Draco poniéndose las manos en la cintura y estirándose hacia atrás.

-Amo, n-no...de-debería... trabajar tanto... -exclamó Betsy titubeante al hacer esa observación a su amo.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada, solo estamos recorriendo las habitaciones... -respondio Draco saliendo de ahí seguido por Betsy.

-Amito... ya cumplió... ya... cumplió...

-Si, ya cumplí seis meses, no necesitas recordármelo.

-¡Perdón amo, perdón!

-Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a decirme que tengo que hacer.

Siendo medio día, bajó a la sala a tomar un descanso después de inspeccionar una habitación particularmente sucia, motivado más que nada por la curiosidad de ver cómo sería el interior de ese cuarto oscuro; resultó ser una enorme biblioteca llena de polvo y telarañas que lo dejó literalmente como polvorón.

-Na... na... -exclamó Harry alzándole los bracitos.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? –respondio cargándolo.

Harry mordisqueó su mordedera mientras quedaba muy satisfecho en los brazos de su papá.

-Amo ¿Qué desea que prepare de comer?

-mmm... algo muy ligero, no tengo mucha hambre en realidad.

-¿Desea una sopa de verduras? Puedo preparar un filete de pescado con ensalada también.

-No, con la sopa será suficiente - respondio Draco haciendo gestos de asco al oír la ultima sugerencia de Betsy- pero ve a comprarlas, creo que se terminaron las zanahorias.

-Iré en seguida, amo.

Cuando Betsy se fue, Draco siguió jugueteando con Harry, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó; extrañado se levantó y pregunto quién era antes de abrir, pues era inusual que alguien tocara por la puerta de enfrente.

-Buenas tardes, vengo del estudio fotográfico –respondio una voz.

Recordando que había dado su autorización para que su casa fuera localizada por la tienda, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un joven alto, de cabello y ojos negros, de facciones muy atractivas que le tendió la mano al tiempo que le mostraba su identificación.

-Hola, me llamo Rupert Greenwalt y vengo a entregar unas fotografías.

-Adelante –respondio Draco con Harry en brazos.

Pasaron a la sala mientras el joven sacaba un paquete.

-En total fueron sesenta fotografías y todas salieron bien.

-Me alegro –respondio Draco invitando al joven a sentarse haciendo él lo mismo en el sofá de enfrente.

-Tenemos una promoción para los clientes que atendemos por primera vez, pueden elegir una fotografía y nosotros la haremos en una medida de doce pulgadas por diez.

Draco miró maravillado las fotografías esparcidas en la mesa mientras el joven continuaba hablando.

-No tienes que elegirla ahora, hay un plazo de una semana.

-Que bien, porque son muchas y tendría que verlas con detenimiento –respondio Draco mirando las fotografías sin percatarse de que el joven lo miraba atentamente.

-Te ves cansado... -dijo de pronto el chico- ¿es por tu preñez o por coger tanto?

Draco miró boquiabierto al joven, quien sonriendo amable siguió hablando como si nada- no dudaría que fuera lo último, porque cuando yo anduve con Harry, cogíamos como unos malditos maniacos todo el día.

-¿Disculpa? –exclamó sin aterrizar todavía.

-Harry es un insaciable en la cama, sabe muchas posiciones, pero ¿Qué te cuento a ti? Tú debes saberlo muy bien, sobre todo cuando practica el spanko, porque lo ha practicado contigo ¿o no?

-Sal de mi casa –exclamó levantándose mientras Harry le golpeaba la cabeza con su mordedera a su papá.

-Oh vamos, no es para que te molestes, estamos en confianza –exclamó el joven sin levantarse- Harry me dejaba el culo como una maldita hoguera, y luego me cogía toda la noche ¡ah que días aquellos!

Draco se dirigió a la puerta mientras el joven seguía en su lugar muy quitado de la pena.

-Aunque bueno, entendería que no puedas complacerlo... digo, estando así...

El rubio abrió la puerta mientras le lanzaba ojos asesinos al tipo aquel.

-Lárgate... lárgate o yo mismo te sacaré a patadas.

-No te enojes Malfoy –respondio el joven levantándose- es comprensible que no tengas sexo con él... digo, con esa facha –añadió con un gesto condescendiente- nadie podría culparte por qué no te le antojes a Harry, no cualquiera quiere acostarse con alguien con esta... figura; además tampoco creo que le puedas seguir el paso, Harry es muy caliente y bien podría hacer el amor por horas y horas; encima cuidando a otro niño que ni siquiera es de él, pues...

-Lo que demuestra cuán enamorado esta de mi... -respondio el rubio sujetando con fuerza la perilla- y que no solo soy un par de nalgas a diferencia de ti.

-Si tú lo dices...

Draco sacó su varita haciendo que el chico cambiara rápidamente de actitud y saliera de ahí casi corriendo.

-¡No te molestes, todo es sin afán de ofenderte! –exclamó bajando los escalones antes de escuchar el portazo atrás de él.

Draco se quedó en su lugar sin soltar la puerta, pero temblando de pies a cabeza mientras Harry mordía su juguete sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando Betsy regresó, lo encontró sentado en el sofá viendo a Harry llorar en el suelo, en medio de sus juguetes.

-Amo ¿desea que me encargue del amito Harry? –preguntó al ver llorar al niño.

-Si.

Betsy se encargó de Harry y después hizo de comer; todo para que el final Draco no quisiera comer nada, pues se la pasó encerrado en su habitación con su hijo, quien después de comer, se durmió.

Siendo las 8:30 pm, un chispazo en la sala avisó de la llegada de alguien.

-¡Amo Harry, que bueno que llegó! –exclamó Betsy feliz de ver llegar a Harry- ¿y el amo Sirius?

-Se quedó a organizar un par de cosas más; desventajas de ser jefe –respondio Harry soltando sus cosas en el sofá -¿Y Draco? –preguntó sacando algo de su valija.

-eee... el amo Draco... está encerrado en su habitación.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé, estaba muy animado en la mañana, pero... después se puso raro...

-¿Raro cómo?

-No lo sé, estaba como... enojado... lo sé porque ya le conozco sus gestos de enojado, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero también estaba triste... bueno, eso creo...

Harry subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar.

-¿Draco?... ya llegué ¿puedo pasar?

Como no obtuvo respuesta, entró encontrándose con un jarrón yendo directo a su cabeza, agachándose justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa?! –exclamó al ver el cuarto hecho un desastre, con el espejo hecho pedazos, los artículos de perfumería en el suelo, los cajones sacados con su interior regado y a Draco con varita en mano.

-¡Eres un idiota!... ¡un grandísimo imbécil! –gritó Draco dirigiendo su varita a un frasco de crema, que dirigió nuevamente a Harry, quien lo esquivó de nuevo por un pelo.

-¡Cálmate!

.


	97. Capitulo 97

Ante el grito de Harry, Draco se quedó quieto un segundo para después mirar el desastre que tenía a su alrededor -Todo es un maldito desastre... ¡Betsy!

-¿Si amo? –respondio la elfina apareciendo al instante.

-Arregla todo esto.

-Hazlo después –exclamó Harry con las manos en la cintura haciendo que la elfina estrujara sus manos mientras los miraba alternativamente.

-¡No, dije que ahora! –gritó Draco haciéndola respingar.

-Lo que vas a hacer ahora es calmarte –dijo Harry caminando hasta él y quitándole la varita.

-¡No, devuélvemela!

-Vete Betsy, y tú... -añadió dirigiéndose al rubio, quien continuaba luchando por alcanzar su varita- no le dirás nada.

Betsy desapareció al instante dejando a sus amos solos.

-¡Con un demonio, devuélveme la estúpida vara!

-¡Basta! –Exclamó Harry tomándolo por los hombros- ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo, que se supone que hice ahora?

Draco lo miró lanzándole intensas miradas furiosas que confundieron más a Harry.

-Respira...

-Suéltame...

-No hasta que te calmes y me digas tranquilamente que mierda sucede.

Draco torció la boca liberándose de las manos de Harry para después darle la espalda y resoplar como caballo cansado.

-Draco...

Draco sin embargo se encontró sin saber que decir, pues aunque estaba furioso, Harry en verdad no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido... bueno, en realidad si la tenía por relacionarse con gente tan imbécil; pero ese era otro asunto, por lo que decidió explicar su comportamiento... o al menos hacer el intento.

-Bueno... en realidad tú no hiciste nada...

-Pobre de mí si lo hubiera hecho –respondio sarcástico haciendo que Draco exhalara otro suspiro.

-Dime una cosa ¿de dónde sacas a tus amantes? ¿De un maldito mercado?

-Empieza desde un principio que no entiendo.

Draco se alejó unos pasos, caminando entre su desastre; por supuesto que no entendía... ¿Cómo podría entender lo que estaba sintiendo o que había sentido, hacía tan solo un par de horas con el imbécil aquel insultándolo en su propia casa?

-Estoy furioso –dijo al fin dejándose caer en la cama.

-Eso es evidente –respondio Harry sentándose a su lado.

-Yo... mira, entiendo que tú en realidad no tengas la culpa, pero...

-Draco respira profundo, ordena tus ideas y comienza desde el principio, porque te vuelvo a repetir que no entiendo de que hablas.

Draco respiró profundamente sabiendo que Harry tenía razón, por lo que se dispuso a hablar.

-Hoy vino alguien, un tipo que trajo las fotografías del viaje.

-Del paseo con los gemelos.

-Ajá y ya estando sentados en la sala, comenzó a decir cosas tan... estúpidas –exclamó como buscando las palabras exactas que expresaran todo su sentir.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Básicamente me preguntó que como era posible que tú estuvieras conmigo si soy un adefesio.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que cuando tú y él hacían el amor, eras muy, pero muy intenso...

-¿Y tú le creíste?... ¡Draco, cualquiera puede inventar cosas sobre mí, me extraña que te las creas todas! Mira, lo realmente preocupante es que pudo entrar aquí.

-¡Habló de tus gustitos muy singulares!

-¿Gustitos singulares? –repitió Harry extrañado.

-¡Sí, dijo que cuando tú te lo nalgueabas al hacer el amor, le dejabas el culo como una maldita hoguera y después te lo cogías toda la noche!

Ahí Harry si se quedó sin saber que decir, pues esos detalles de su vida privada no los sabía cualquiera.

-¡El muy idiota! –Exclamó Draco poniéndose de pie- mira, yo sé que tú no tienes la culpa y que este tipo es una mierda, pero... pero...

Harry lo miró titubear intuyendo lo que en realidad quería decir.

-Estoy contigo porque te amo y porque me gustas –dijo poniéndose de pie y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-Pero lo que dijo es cierto –masculló con rabiosas lagrimas quemándole los ojos- mira, yo sé que me amas... que si no fuera así... no estarías conmigo, pero... pero...

-Esto es una etapa –dijo abrazándolo- todo mejorará, ya lo veras.

-No es cierto –respondio separándose de él- mi salud ya no estará al 100% de nuevo y tú lo sabes, el medimago ya nos lo ha dicho y nunca he podido seguirte el paso cuando hacemos el amor... las pocas veces que lo hemos hecho...

-Draco, el sexo no lo es todo y tú lo sabes... -dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos e interceptando una lagrima con su pulgar.

-Eso es lo peor... que lo sé, que intelectualmente lo sé y sin embargo me siento mal... sus palabras me afectaron más de lo que debían... sé que me quieres mucho pero en estos momentos...

Harry volvió a abrazarlo sabiendo perfectamente como se sentía, pues sabía que Draco era emocionalmente muy frágil y que cualquier inconveniente le afectaba de más.

-¿Por... porque no... pueden dejarme en paz? –Balbuceó recargado en el hombro de Harry- solo... solo quiero que me dejen vivir en paz...

Harry le frotó cariñosamente la espalda mientras sentía la furia crecer en su interior como una olla exprés; solo que en esos momentos no necesitaba ponerse como energúmeno, ya habría tiempo de eso.

-Tranquilo nene, yo te amo más que nada en este mundo... déjalos revolcarse en su propia mierda.

Draco se le abrazó mas fuerte mientras los sollozos lo hacían estremecerse más.

-E-el cuarto... esta hecho un desastre... -exclamó después de un rato.

-Si, eres peor que una legión de ratas –respondio Harry separándose de él.

-No es chistoso –respondio Draco sentándose en la cama en tanto Harry llamaba a Betsy y le pedía ordenar todo aquello.

-En seguida amo.

Cuando todo quedó limpio y ordenado de nuevo, Harry bajó a traerle algo ligero para cenar, pues el rubio ni siquiera había comido; fue entonces que vio las fotografías esparcidas en la mesa, se sentó y tonó algunas... Draco se veía tan feliz en esas fotos, tan natural y relajado junto a los hermanos weasley, quienes cargaban a Harry en la mayoría de las imágenes.

Entonces el enojo volvió a resurgir; alguien había invadido la intimidad y seguridad de su hogar para lastimar a la persona que él mas amaba ¿y todo porque?... por el maldito odio de la gente estúpida; de todos sus amantes, solo con dos había practicado el spanko, ya averiguaría quien había sido el bocón.

-Por lo pronto es hora de cenar... -murmuró subiendo las escaleras encontrando a Draco, ya vestido con su pijama y acostado en la cama.

-No tengo hambre –dijo al verlo subir con un tazón de sopa.

-No te lo pregunté... mira, si comes te daré algo que traje para ti.

-Pues si de todos modos lo habías traído para mi, dámelo de una vez –respondio sonriendo débilmente.

-No, primero come.

-Te propongo algo mejor, si me lo das primero, entonces comeré.

-Eres un tramposo, ya te conozco.

-Harry...

-¿Si? –respondio el moreno colocando el tazón en una mesita para cama.

-Me zumban los oídos... desde hace rato.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? –preguntó haciendo a un lado la mesita mientras sacaba su varita.

-Si.

-Tienes la presión sanguínea en las nubes –exclamó después de tomarla con su varita.

Draco lo vio sacar su maletín de medicamentos y sacar varios frasquitos.

-¿No se te ha pasado alguna dosis?

-No, tomo todo puntualmente.

-Si no te estabilizas en cinco minutos, llamaré al señor Jackson –dijo dándole un vasito con medicamento.

Draco lo tomó y se recostó mientras la medicina hacia efecto.

-Tal vez necesites tu dosis de poción.

-No, me toca mañana.

-Deberías tomarla hoy, la pediré al señor Jackson.

-No, en serio... me toca mañana.

-Tu metabolismo está cambiando y lo sabes, podría ser eso.

-No Harry, créeme que si alguien conoce mi cuerpo, soy yo... no es la poción, me toca mañana y hasta mañana la tomaré.

-De acuerdo –respondio Harry sentándose a su lado- tal vez fue este mal día que tuviste.

-Si, eso es todo... -dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello- ahora dame lo que me trajiste.

Harry sonrió mientras sacaba una bolsita de su bolsillo y se la daba.

-mmm ¿Qué será? –Exclamó tomando la bolsita de tela negra- ¡oh que bonito! –añadió al sacar una pulsera de oro.

-No es costoso, es solo que vi el trenzado de la cadena y me gusto para ti.

Draco observo la delgada cadena de oro y sonrió mientras se la daba diciendo:

-Pónmela.

Harry se la colocó en la muñeca para después besarlo en la frente.

-Te extrañé mucho... -dijo el moreno.

-Yo también, me hubiera gustado mucho que fuéramos los dos de viaje.

-Lo sé, pero ya habrá oportunidad ¿Cómo va el dolor de cabeza?

-Ya mejor... pero no tengo hambre, Harry no quiero comer.

-¿Ves como eres un tramposo?

-Me siento muy cansado, solo quiero dormir.

Harry volvió a tomarle la presión sanguínea encontrando que efectivamente ya había bajado, por lo que más tranquilo aceptó pasar de la cena.

-Acuéstate ya, te ves cansado –dijo el rubio tomándole la mano.

-Eso haré, pero antes veré a Harry, no despertó con tu escándalo ¿le pusiste un hechizo a la cuna?

-Si.

Harry se acercó a la cuna viendo al pequeño dormir plácidamente, por lo que acomodando un oso de peluche que tenia, le toco una mejilla y corrió de nuevo la cortinilla.

Se volvió a mirar a Draco y vio su rostro cansado dándose cuenta de que en verdad lo acontecido en la tarde si le había afectado más de lo normal.

-Voy a darme una ducha y regreso ¿vale?

-Vale...

Cuando Harry entró al baño, Draco se arrellanó en la cama dispuesto a esperarlo despierto, fue entonces que sintió algo raro.

-¡Oh demonios! –Exclamó enderezándose con un poco de dificultad- ¡no puede ser, no puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry regresando a la habitación por su cepillo de dientes.

-Oh diablos... -musitó compungido el rubio mientras levantaba la vista para verlo.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No es eso... es que... Harry, esto es vergonzoso... -dijo pasándose la mano por entre el cabello- pero creo... creo que me ganó.

-¿Te ganó?

-Si Harry... creo que me hice en la cama –respondio sonrojado de vergüenza- es... es raro porque no he tenido diarrea desde hace mucho pero... oh cielos...

Harry lo vio bajar la vista sumamente avergonzado mientras estrujaba las mantas.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes, iré por unas toallas y preparare la tina para ti ¿de acuerdo?

Draco no respondio, simplemente asintió con la vista gacha.

-Todo estará bien, llamaré al señor Jackson para que te recete algo para el estomago ¿si?

-Si.

-Bien, primero preparare la tina –exclamó Harry entrando al baño.

-¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?-pensó Draco acongojado al tiempo que levantaba las mantas encontrándose con algo totalmente inesperado.

Sabiendo que Draco estaba muy avergonzado, Harry llenó la tina mientras pensaba como distraerlo de ese bochornoso asunto.

-¡Harry! –gritó Draco haciéndolo salir de prisa.

-¿Qué su...? –exclamó quedándose a medias al ver las sabanas empapadas en sangre.

-N-no sé qué sucedió... -musito Draco con voz temblorosa.

Harry ya no dijo nada, simplemente quitó las sabanas de un tirón y lo levantó en brazos.

-¿Qué me sucede Harry, que me sucede? –preguntó Draco exaltándose más.

-¡Betsy!

-¿Sí amo?... ¡Amo Draco! –gritó la pequeña elfina la ver a Draco en brazos de Harry con su pantalón cubierto de sangre.

-Abre la puerta.

-¡Sí, si!

-y cuando llegue a la chimenea, arroja polvos flú y después cuida a Harry.

-¡Sí, amo Harry!

-¡Algo muy malo me sucede, algo muy malo!

-Tranquilo, ya vamos con el medimago –respondio Harry sudando por el esfuerzo.

-¿¡Que me pasa, que me pasa?!

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Betsy arrojo polvos flú para que Harry entrara directamente recitando la dirección de la clínica del medimago.

-¡Llamen al señor Jackson! –exclamó saliendo en la chimenea de la clínica.

-¡En seguida! –respondio la recepcionista mientras una enfermera se acercaba a atenderlo.

-Pase por aquí –dijo guiándolo a una habitación en donde colocó a Draco en la cama.

-¡Harry! –Exclamo tomándolo de las solapas- mi hijo... no quiero perderlo...

Harry se quedó quieto al ver tal desesperación en los ojos grises.

-¡Sé que no hablo de él pero no quiero perderlo...!

-No lo perderás, todo estará bien –respondio colocando su mano en la pálida mejilla.

-¡No es cierto, se va a morir, se va a morir, se va a morir!

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Kelly entrando apresurada.

-Draco tiene una hemorragia –respondio Harry haciéndose a un lado.

-¡No te vayas! –exclamó Draco tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-No me iré nene, Kelly te atenderá –respondio afligido intentando mostrar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

-¡No, no, no, no!

-Tómale la mano mientras lo atiendo –exclamó la medimaga viendo que Draco estaba excesivamente nervioso.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo Draco, yo estaré aquí...

Kelly ordenó varias unidades de sangre, pues la hemorragia de Draco no se detenía; mientras tanto el rubio había sido anestesiado por su propio bien. Minutos después llegó el señor Jackson y Harry tuvo que salir de la habitación para dejarlos trabajar.

Diez minutos después llegó Sirius encontrando a Harry en la sala de estar caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué sucedió?

-Oh Sirius... -respondio Harry deteniendo su andar alocado.

-Betsy dijo que Draco sangraba mucho.

-Si... tuvo una hemorragia y lo están atendiendo ahora, pero no me dicen nada ¡no me dicen nada!

-Ven, siéntate...

-No puedo, me estoy muriendo de incertidumbre...

-Lo imagino, pero el señor Jackson y su hija son muy competentes, está en buenas manos.

Harry se sentó sintiéndose abrumado.

-Si todo esto es por culpa de lo que pasó esta tarde... soy capaz de matar al hijo de puta que lo provocó.

-¿Que sucedió?

Harry le contó lo que había pasado con Draco y el tipo de las fotografías haciendo que Sirius golpeara la pared.

-Solo con dos personas tuve ciertas prácticas sexuales... lo último que supe de uno de ellos es que estaba en África estudiando ritos tribales y la otra esta en Londres, así que no pudo ser nadie más.

-¿Quién es?

-Rupert... no sé cómo es que logró colarse en Grimauld Place, pero estoy seguro que esto paso por lo que le dijo...

-¿Rupert? –Repitió Sirius sorprendido- ¡pensé que habían quedado en buenos términos!

-Y así fue... o al menos eso creía... pero esta me la paga, Sirius... te juro que esto no se va a quedar así...

Sirius iba a responder algo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir al señor Jackson.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Harry ansioso.

-Ya lo estabilizamos y detuvimos la hemorragia... pero está muy débil por la pérdida de sangre.

-Pero... pero... ¿estará bien? –preguntó el moreno sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

-Siéntate Harry, estas pálido –exclamó el anciano poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-No quiero sentarme, quiero que me diga la verdad.

-Y la verdad es que Draco ya esta estable, es verdad que no puedo asegurarte que sucederá el día de mañana, así como no pude prever esta hemorragia, pero lo que es cierto es que ya está estable y por el momento solo resta cuidarlo para que no recaiga.

-¿Y... y...?

-El bebé está bien, no le ocurrió nada.

-Oh Dios... -musitó dejándose caer en una silla mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Esta dormido pero ya puedes entrar.

-¿Qué sucedió, porque pasó esto? –preguntó levantando la cara.

-Bueno, no tiene lesiones internas, así que no fue ningún golpe o caída, tampoco fue ningún medicamento, porque a veces sucede que el uso de ciertos medicamentos afectan la producción de estrógenos y progesterona; descarté enfermedades como la diabetes, que aunque lo reviso cada quince días y en la última no apareció esta enfermedad, debía checarlo; sus riñones ya vienen fallando desde hace tiempo, eso tu ya lo sabías, pero tampoco fue eso pues están controlados, así como los otros órganos, por lo que lo único que puedo deducir es que fue una crisis de estrés físico o emocional... no sé como vayan las cosas en casa pero lo que sea que esté sucediendo, lo está afectando mucho, demasiado diría yo.

Harry cerró los ojos tragando en seco al oír al medimago.

-¿Y que procede ahora? –preguntó Sirius.

-Definitivamente debe guardar reposo absoluto, porque aunque está estabilizado, no significa para nada que ya esté fuera de peligro.

-Entiendo.

-Se quedará aquí hasta que lo considere necesario, aunque Harry...

-¿Si?

-Si debe quedarse aquí lo que resta de la gestación, así tendrá que ser.

-Sí, si, claro... ¿ya puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

-Gracias.

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, vio a Draco dormido mientras Kelly anotaba algunas cosas en una tabla y a una enfermera haciendo quien sabe que cosas en la unidad de sangre que el rubio tenia colocada en su brazo.

-¡Ah! Harry, adelante –dijo ella anotando algo en una tabla.

Harry se acercó a la cama viendo el rostro pálido de quien ahí dormía.

-Tranquilo, ya está bien –dijo ella palmeándole afectuosamente la espalda.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco deseando que todos se largaran de una buena vez y lo dejaran solo.

-Bien, nos vamos –dijo ella minutos después- cualquier cosa pulsa ese botón.

-Gracias.

Cuando quedó solo, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a recostarse en el pecho de Draco y comenzar a llorar suavemente.

______________________________

-Vamos Harry, es hora de dormir un poco –dijo Sirius entrando a la habitación- son las 7:00 am.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que pueda dormir?... lo que menos pienso es en descansar... mejor te pido que vayas a cuidar a Harry.

-¿Y de donde crees que vengo? Es más, acabo de dejarlo con Molly.

-Oh... pues gracias... la verdad se me fue la noción del tiempo... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Puedes quedarte con Draco un rato?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer –respondio besándole la frente a Draco y levantándose.

Sirius prefirió ya no preguntar nada, hacia mucho había aprendido a reconocer las expresiones de Harry y con la que llevaba en ese momento, prefería no interferir.

_________________________________

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos al recibir tremendo puñetazo que lo tumbó cuan largo era.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –gritó Harry viéndolo en el suelo con la nariz sangrante.

Rupert no alcanzaba a ubicar que estaba pasando hasta que escuchó la voz de Harry, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta que pasaba, se arrastró sobre sus nalgas hacia atrás al verlo lanzársele de nuevo.

-¡No, no, espera! –gritó cuando lo tuvo montado encima de él.

-¡Pedazo de mierda, no sabes con quien te metiste! –exclamó Harry dándole otro golpe en la mandíbula seguido de otro y otro.

Rupert no alcanzaba ni a meter las manos, lo único que atinaba a hacer era rasguñarle los brazos con desesperación.

-¡Ha-Harry!... ¡No!...

No fue hasta que unos brazos alzaron a Harry que por fin detuvo la golpiza.

-¡Suéltame! –forcejeó en los brazos de quien sabe quien intentando seguir con la tunda.

-¡Basta!... ¡llamaré a los aurores! –respondio la persona que lo detenía.

-¡No hace falta, yo soy un auror!

-¡Detente Harry, lo lamento! –Exclamo Rupert desde el suelo- ¡lo siento!

-¿Harry Potter? –dijo el hombre que sujetaba a Harry, quien por fin logró soltarse.

-¡Harry, lo siento!... ¡yo... yo no quería!...

-¡Maldito! –Dijo Harry señalándolo- ¡te metiste a mi casa y agrediste a mi pareja!

-¡Pero si no lo toqué!

-¿¡Que te metiste a su casa?!... ¿¡de que rayos habla?! –dijo el hombre en pijama.

-No hizo falta que lo tocaras, imbécil... Draco está en el hospital por tu maldita culpa...

.


	98. Capitulo 98

-¡Perdón Harry!... ¡nunca pensé que...! ¡Yo... lo... lo...!

-No me conoces en realidad Rupert... -masculló Harry con una expresión que realmente asustó al chico.

-No fue idea mía, fue idea de Ron... -dijo tragando la sangre que llenaba su boca.

-¿De Ron?

-¿Quieren explicarme qué diablos sucede? –dijo el hombre en pijama.

-¡Cállate! –Replicó Harry hastiado de aquellos dos- ¿de qué mierdas hablas, como que de Ron?

-Sí... -respondio Rupert levantándose con temor- él y yo nos saludamos de vez en cuando aunque tú y yo hayamos terminado... él sabía que después de ser mensajero en el ministerio, entre a trabajar en la tienda de fotografía y... y... hace unos días me llamó y dijo que sus hermanos llevarían unas fotografías a revelar... que estaría bien hacerle pasar un mal rato a Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quedó helado al oír aquella explicación, por lo que simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño, Harry te lo juro...

-¿Y entonces cual era tu intención al ir a molestarlo en su propia casa?... –dijo Harry mirándolo con verdadero odio.

-Solo... solo era una broma...

-¿Te metiste a su casa y le hiciste algo a Draco Malfoy? –dijo el hombre que estaba ahí.

-Yo... eee... si...

-¿Y por qué?... ¿no se supone que tú y yo vivimos juntos?... ¿Por qué diablos vas a molestar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

-Matt, no es lo que tú crees...

-Escúchame bien Rupert... -dijo Harry señalándolo- si vuelves a acercarte a Draco, a mi o a alguien de mi familia... voy a hacer de tu vida un verdadero infierno, de tal manera que desearás no haberme conocido, maldito mediocre.

Y sin mas salió de ahí dejando a aquellos dos discutiendo.

_____________________________

Cuando Molly dejó entrar a Harry por su chimenea mientras cargaba a Harry, se sorprendió cuando el moreno ni siquiera la saludó, sino que se dirigió directamente a las escaleras, abriendo de una patada la puerta de la habitación que anteriormente era de Ron.

El joven matrimonio que ahí dormía, se despertó abruptamente al oír semejante escándalo.

-¿¡Harry?!... –exclamó Hermione al ver entrar a su antiguo compañero como un energúmeno.

-Tú, bastardo de mierda... -masculló Harry yendo directamente al lado de Ron, quien solo pudo alzar las manos cuando el moreno lo tomó de las solapas.

-¡Harry, detente! –gritó Hermione al ver como Harry lanzaba a su marido fuera de la cama.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Molly habiéndolo seguido en su loca carrera.

-¿¡Que te pasa idiota!? –dijo Ron forcejeando con Harry, quien a pesar de ser más bajo de estatura que el pelirrojo, se cargaba unas fuerzas endemoniadas surgidas de quien sabe dónde.

Pero Harry no respondía, lo único que deseaba era descargar su furia y frustración con el único culpable de su desgracia, por lo que ambos rodaron por el suelo en medio de golpes y patadas.

-¡Arthur!

-¡Basta, deténganse! –gritaba Hermione intentando separarlos inútilmente.

Arthur llegó corriendo ante el escándalo y el llamado de su mujer, quien por el bien del pequeño se fue a su habitación.

-¡Harry, por Merlín detente!

-¡Ron, basta ya! –gritó Hermione en el suelo en medio de los dos hombres hasta recibir un golpe en la cara que la tumbó de espaldas.

Fue entonces que Ron se detuvo mientras Harry era sujetado por el señor weasley.

-¡Estúpido, mira lo que hiciste! –dijo el pelirrojo gateando hasta su mujer, quien se sentó con dificultad con la mano en su nariz sangrante.

Harry se quedó quieto en manos de Arthur mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡Harry! ¿¡Que sucede, que pasa?! –preguntó el señor weasley sin soltarlo hasta que el moreno se zafó bruscamente.

-¡La lastimaste, imbécil! –exclamo Ron junto a Hermione.

-¡Ah!... duele cuando lastiman a alguien a quien amas ¿verdad? –respondio Harry limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Arthur mientras Molly regresaba habiendo dejado a Harry en su cuna.

-¡Harry, por Dios...!

-Anda, diles lo que hiciste –exclamó Harry aun jadeante.

-Yo no hice nada.

Harry sonrió sardónico mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres un cobarde... un miserable que esconde la mano con la que arroja la piedra...

-¿De qué está hablando, Ron? –preguntó Arthur con gesto grave.

-Tú enviaste a Rupert a molestar a Draco en Grimauld Place...

-Ah... eso... -respondio Ron con altanería.

-¿Por eso Draco está en el hospital? –preguntó Molly con un gesto de angustia y sorpresa en la cara.

-¿En el hospital? –repitió Ron cambiando de expresión.

-Si, en el hospital... -respondio Harry.

Hermione comenzó a levantarse seguida de su marido, quien de repente se había quedado callado.

-No entiendo, solo fue una broma... -dijo al fin el pelirrojo.

-Una broma que casi lo mata...

-Ron ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Hermione mirándolo estupefacta.

-Envió a una pareja que tuve en el pasado para molestar a Draco en su propia casa –dijo Harry sin dejar de ver a Ron- lo llevé al hospital mientras se desangraba en mis brazos...

Ron palideció de repente al oír a Harry, quien continúo hablando.

-Dios mío... -musitó Molly.

-Ron ¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo Arthur mirando incrédulo a su hijo.

-¡Oh Harry!... y... ¿y como está Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione habiéndose limpiado la nariz.

-¿Y a ti que te interesa? –Respondio Harry prestándole atención por primera vez- no finjas ahora con que te importa su salud...

Hermione no esperó esa brusca respuesta, por lo que por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Tú y él son iguales...

-No Harry, si yo hubiera sabido que...

-Son iguales a toda la gente que no ve más allá de su nariz y que se dejan guiar solo por sus prejuicios sin ser capaces de darle a la gente una segunda oportunidad.

-Harry... -respondio ella verdaderamente dolida y avergonzada- yo... lo lamento...

-¿Lamentarlo?... ¿y eso a mí de que me sirve?... puede que nunca lo hayas agredido verbalmente como este tipo... -dijo señalando despectivamente a Ron- pero con tu actitud fue más que suficiente, no me vengas ahora con que "lo lamentas" –añadió haciendo comillas con los dedos- francamente tus disculpas me valen un pito...

-Harry ¿Cómo está Draco? –preguntó Molly angustiada por el chico rubio; pero Harry la ignoró invadido aun por la adrenalina.

-Yo solo te digo una cosa... -exclamó Harry señalando a Ron mientras se dirigía a la puerta- si a Draco o a mi hijo les llega a pasar algo grave... juro por mis padres que vengo y te mato con mis propias manos.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca mientras todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio.

_________________________________

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Sirius al verlo entrar a la habitación ignorando por completo los golpes de su rostro.

-Bien –respondio Harry sacando su varita y limpiándose la sangre de su ropa- ¿y Draco?

-Aun no ha despertado, pero todo va bien, ya vino el señor Jackson y Kelly a checarlo.

Harry ya no dijo nada, tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama mientras tomaba una mano de Draco.

__________________________________

-Ron... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? –dijo Arthur al quedar solo mientras lo miraba con decepción, decepción que no pasó inadvertida para el pelirrojo.

-Nunca fue mi intención que algo grave pasara –respondio evadiendo la mirada de su padre mientras buscaba un pañuelo, mas para ocupar sus manos que para limpiar su cara.

-Yo entiendo que no aceptes la relación de Harry con Draco Malfoy, pero lo que no puedo comprender es que hayas traspasado el límite del respeto, Ron... yo no eduqué a mis hijos para agredir a gente que no ofende ni ataca a nadie como lo haría un vil mortífago... porque lo que tú hiciste... -añadió al verlo abrir la boca- fue exactamente eso, odiar sin motivo como lo hicieron esas personas.

-Un bebé... -musitó Molly con los ojos arrasados de lagrimas- pusiste en peligro la vida no solo de Draco, sino la de un bebé... ¿Cómo pudiste, hijo?

Ron tragó en seco al ver la decepción en los ojos de su madre y la vergüenza lo invadió como un torrente.

-Nunca voy a dejar de apoyarte cuando lo necesites, porque eres mi hijo –dijo Arthur- pero mientras vivas en esta casa, abstente de agredir a gente que ya considero de mi familia, como lo son Harry, Draco Malfoy y sus hijos –y sin decir mas, salió de ahí seguido de su mujer.

________________________________

Cuando comenzó a abrir lentamente los parpados dejando ver sus ojos grises, Harry se acercó sin soltarle la mano.

-Hola –dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Hola... -respondio Draco débilmente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Draco no respondio, solo volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras su mano libre tocaba su vientre.

-Esta bien, nada pasó –dijo Harry comprendiendo el gesto.

Los claros ojos grises comenzaron a anegarse de lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto... -musito viendo a Harry- no hablaba de él, pero... pero yo lo amo... siempre lo amé...

-Shhh yo lo sé...

-El me pateaba y yo no te decía... no te invitaba a tocarlo... -continuó con las lagrimas corriéndole por las sienes- yo... yo te castigaba por lo que...

-No importa –dijo Harry poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Pero a mí sí... si me importa... yo estaba castigándote por haberme hecho concebir de nuevo...

-Draco, eso ya pasó, lo que importa ahora es que los dos están bien.

-Pero tú debes saber... ya no quiero ser así...

-Bueno, pues desde ahora te tocaré cada vez mi hijo te patee ¿Qué te parece? –exclamó sonriéndole cariñoso.

-¿Me juras que de verdad está bien? –sollozó Draco oprimiéndole la mano.

-Te lo juro, está a salvo en su cómodo nidito.

Draco sonrió en medio de sus sollozos sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué esos golpes en la cara? –preguntó rato después de platicar algunas cosas más.

-Me topé con unos imbéciles, pero nada grave.

-¿Y cómo les fue en la misión?

-Mal, todo fueron pistas falsas –respondio Harry con desaliento.

-Son mortífagos ¿verdad?

-Aja, pero mejor no hablemos de esas cosas.

A media mañana, el señor Jackson y su hija, llegaron con un buen semblante.

-Parece que traen buenas noticias –dijo Harry.

-Así es –respondo el viejo medimago.

-¿Ya me va a dar de alta? –preguntó Draco.

-No, es algo mucho mejor.

Los chicos lo miraron intrigados mientras el señor Jackson se disponía a hablar.

-Hoy toca tu dosis de poción "Conservatus" –dijo haciendo que el semblante de Draco cambiara por completo- pero he estado trabajando estos meses en eso y he logrado hacerla intravenosa.

-¿Intravenosa? -repitió Harry.

-Si, me costó mucho trabajo pues no hay protocolos para probarla en nadie, pero después de mucha investigación, podemos administrártela vía intravenosa, ya no hay necesidad de que la tomes oralmente.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto para finalmente sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio?

-Si, a menos claro, que desees seguir probando su rico sabor.

-¡Sí, claro!

Harry sonreía feliz, pues el momento de tomar esa opción, se había vuelto algo muy traumático para Draco.

-Era imperativo hacer esto –dijo el señor Jackson- me preocupaba mucho que sometieras tu corazón a tanto estrés; ya solo te faltan tres meses, pero si lo calculamos, son en realidad muchas dosis.

-Eso es genial –exclamó Draco evidentemente aliviado- de verdad se lo agradezco.

-No les había comentado nada de esto hasta estar completamente seguro.

-Lo entiendo.

-Aunque será pesado de todos modos, pues te agotará mucho... esa poción no es algo natural para el cuerpo, así que tendrás que estar en cama.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Draco con impaciencia.

-El que sea necesario –respondio Harry antes que el medimago.

-Claro, como no es a ti al que se le entumen las nalgas.

-No te quejes, que podrías estar peor.

-Te pondré la endovenosa –dijo Kelly- pero no es solo por esto que debes estar en cama, es por lo acontecido ayer.

-Un momento –exclamó Draco- ¿y mi hijo? ¿Cuándo podré ver a Harry?... si voy a estar aquí, no podré cuidarlo.

-Esta con Molly –respondio Harry.

-Bueno, ya lo imaginaba, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero, mi pregunta es si voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí... no puedo dejarlo semanas y semanas con ella.

Los medimagos se miraron entre sí para después dirigirse a él.

-No puedo asegurarte cuanto tiempo pasaras aquí –dijo el señor Jackson- por lo pronto un par de semanas si.

-¿Tanto?

-Si, perdiste mucha sangre, aun no estás bien.

Draco dejó caer los hombros ya sin decir nada, por lo que Kelly procedió a ponerle el medicamento.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –susurró Harry besándolo en la frente.

Draco sonrió al ver el amor reflejado en los ojos verdes y solo deseó estar en casa para poder estar todos reunidos.

-¡Oh! siento como si quemara –exclamó respingando en cuanto el medicamento llegó a sus venas.

-¿Es muy molesto? –preguntó el medimago.

-No es un ardor insoportable, pero es molesto...

-Espero que solo dure unos minutos, después ya veremos.

Sin más remedio que esperar, Draco suspiró lo mismo que Harry.

________________________________

-¿¡Que hizo qué?! –exclamaron al unisonó Fred y George en la cocina de la Madriguera.

-Lo que oyeron –respondio Molly intentando dar de comer a un bebé chillón.

-¡Diantres, creo que nosotros tuvimos la culpa! –dijo Fred mirando a George.

-Si... eso siento yo también... mamá, Ron supo de las fotografías cuando nos visitó en la tienda.

-No chicos, ustedes no sabían que Ron haría algo así.

-De todos modos...

-¿Esta en San Mungo? –pregunto George.

-No, está en una clínica privada.

-Nos gustaría visitarlo.

-mmm bueno, sería cuestión de que ustedes fueran a preguntarle a Harry.

-Si, eso haremos.

_______________________________

Cuando Draco cayó profundamente dormido a causa del medicamento, Harry fue a casa a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa recibiendo casualmente a los gemelos diez minutos después.

-Hola Harry –saludo George cuando Harry los dejó entrar- hemos estado llamando pero no contestabas.

-Estaba en la clínica.

-Claro, oye... mira, la verdad es que Ron se enteró de las fotografías por nuestra causa –dijo George verdaderamente apenado, actitud completamente extraña en aquellos dos.

-No, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada... la verdad es que estoy muy agradecido con ustedes, pues Draco me conto lo bien que se portaron con él y con Harry, que los cuidaron todo el tiempo y que se divirtió mucho.

-Que bien –dijo Fred sonriendo de nuevo- notamos que le cayó muy bien el viaje, deberíamos planear uno con todos.

-Seria genial... aunque por ahora no creo que se pueda –exclamó Harry recargado en el respaldo del sofá con expresión ausente.

-¿Y como esta? –preguntó Fred notándolo.

-Estable... por el momento.

-¿Fue... muy grave?

-Me asuste... -respondio Harry mirándolos al fin- la verdad es que me asusté mucho cuando vi toda esa sangre en la cama.

-Lo imagino.

-Va a estar internado por algún tiempo.

-¿Y podremos visitarlo? –preguntó George.

-Claro, los pondré en la lista de visitas autorizadas; pero yo les avisaré, por ahora está completamente noqueado por los medicamentos.

Los gemelos asintieron en silencio percibiendo en el ambiente la preocupación de Harry.

-Tranquilo Harry, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras –dijo Fred palmeándole una rodilla.

-Eso mismo le digo yo a él... pero cada vez me es más difícil creerlo.

_____________________________

-¡Pero ya no lo necesito! –escuchó decir a un somnoliento, pero enojado Draco cuando entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Harry... tengo esta cosa "ahí" y ya no la necesito.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Harry sin entender a que se refería el rubio.

-¡Esto! –dijo agarrando una manguerita que salía por debajo de sus mantas y que conectaba a una bolsa plástica sujeta a su cama.

Harry tardo un momento en entender a lo que se refería Draco.

-No puede levantarse –exclamó Kelly con una expresión homicida- ya se lo expliqué mil veces.

-Eso fue ayer, pero hoy ya estoy bien.

-No, no estás bien, mi padre dijo "reposo AB-SO-LU-TO" y eso significa que no te puedes levantar.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, tuviste una hemorragia muy fuerte y...

-Pero ya no.

-¡De todos modos!

Harry se sentó mientras observaba a aquel par discutir, principalmente al que estaba en cama y sin poderlo evitar sonrió y es que aunque Draco podía ser capaz de exasperar al mismísimo Merlín, prefería mil veces verlo así, a verlo tumbado sin siquiera poder hablar.

-Puedo orinar en ese bote, también es asqueroso pero es preferible.

-No te lo quitaré y es mi última palabra –concluyó Kelly dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pues yo me lo quitaré –dijo Draco con determinación.

-Oye... -exclamó Harry borrándosele la sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Eso quiero verlo –respondio Kelly cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises mientras metía la mano debajo de las mantas.

-Draco...

-Déjalo Harry, quiero ver si como ladra, muerde.

Draco apretó los labios mientras sus dedos subían por la delgada manguerita hasta llegar a su pene.

-¿Y?... ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Kelly con sorna.

-Solo hoy ¿entiendes? ¡Solo hoy lo toleraré! –respondio Draco sacando la mano y cruzándose de brazos también mientras apartaba la vista de ella, muy indignado.

-Cobarde –dijo ella riendo saliendo por fin.

-¡Me llamó "cobarde"!

-Y tiene razón... vamos Draco, solo serán unos días.

-Pero se siente feo.

-¿Te duele?

-Pues no, pero o ha de ser agradable cuando te la ponen, gracias a Dios estaba dormido cuando lo hicieron, los muy canallas... pero de todos modos es incomodo tener eso metido ahí.

-Pues ni modo, habrá que aguantarse.

-"Habrá que aguantarse" –repitió Draco malhumorado.

-Mira, traje algo para que veas –dijo Harry sacando de su chaqueta el paquete de fotografías haciendo que Draco olvidara al instante su mal humor.

-¡Genial!... ¿ya las viste?

-Nop, quería que las viéramos juntos.

Siendo ya casi las 8:00 pm, hora en que terminaban las visitas, Harry se levantó para darle un beso y despedirse.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó Draco extrañado.

-Si, la hora de visita ya terminó.

-Creí que te quedarías.

-No, mañana debo ir a trabajar –respondio Harry comenzando a sentirse culpable.

-Pero... yo creí... ¿y no puedes quedarte? Es decir, pedir permiso al hospital para que te dejen quedar.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras le sonreía cariñoso.

-Nene debo trabajar.

.


	99. Capitulo 99

Draco lo miró sin decir nada, sin embargo la angustia se dejó ver en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada, estas muy bien cuidado.

-No es eso, es... es...

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero quedarme solo, no aquí...

-Vamos nene, no estás solo -dijo Harry poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-No te vayas... al menos quédate hoy -exclamó tomándole la mano y oprimiéndola con fuerza- Por favor... solo hoy -añadió al verlo guardar silencio.

Después de un par de segundos, Harry lo besó en los labios para después decir:

-¿Cómo negarte algo a estar alturas?

Draco sonrió evidentemente aliviado y besándolo de nuevo le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

__________________________________

-Debo irme, dormilón... -susurró Harry en su oído.

-mmm...

-Solo te aviso para que después no digas que me fui sin despedirme.

-¿Q-qué...? -balbuceó Draco obligando a su cerebro a reaccionar.

-Son las 7:00 de la mañana, llegaré tarde -respondio besándole la frente y enderezándose.

-Es-espera... -exclamó intentando enderezarse inútilmente.

-Tranquilo, no tienes porque despertar, puedes seguir durmiendo -dijo poniéndole una mano en el pecho para que no siguiera en sus intentos.

-No, es que... Harry... -dijo resignándose a continuar acostado mientras le tomaba la mano- yo... ¿no puedes tomarte el día?

Harry lo miró extrañado por un instante para después sentarse en la cama.

-Draco...

-Si, ya sé que debes trabajar -dijo adelantándose- pero...

-Oye, tranquilo -exclamo acomodándole un mechón de cabello- voy a regresar en la tarde.

-Ya lo sé, pero... no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes aquí- repitió con obstinación.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Aquí no son como en San Mungo, este personal es muy profesional.

-Ya lo sé, pero... pero todos piensan lo mismo de mí, lo sé muy bien, me ven como a un fenómeno.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti?

-No entiendes... Harry... -exclamó con verdadera angustia intentando enderezarse de nuevo, esta vez siendo ayudado por el auror.

-A ver, que es lo que no entiendo -dijo pacientemente.

Draco solo lo miró angustiándose cada vez más al punto de mirarlo fijamente con los ojos anegados.

-Cálmate por favor, si no te explicas no te puedo entender... respira tranquilo y explícame.

-No me dejes aquí...

-Draco, ya hablamos de eso.

-No...

-Claro que sí, pero si no me dices que te angustia, no puedo adivinarlo.

-Quédate conmigo... -exclamo tomándolo de las solapas- todos son iguales, ven en mi a un fenómeno... es verdad que no me importa lo que piensen de mi, pero es diferente cuando estoy en sus manos...

-Aquí estará el señor Jackson, él te conoce ¿Cuál es el problema? -respondio limpiándole tiernamente una lagrima.

-El es mi medimago, si... pero no es mi enfermero, no es quien me atiende todo el tiempo... y yo no quiero que nadie más me cuide... Harry, tú ya me conoces; cuando yo no puedo, tú me bañas, tú me ayudas... no quiero estar con nadie mas -concluyó abrazándolo con fuerza- siento absorber tu vida... d-de esta manera, lo siento tanto... pero no me dejes aquí solo...

Harry lo abrazo sintiéndolo estremecer en sus brazos, mientras el rubio continuo hablando.

-Lamento ya no... ya no ser aquel Draco Malfoy... que conociste en Hogwarts... aquel Draco Malfoy que mandaría a todos a la mierda con un simple gesto... pero hace mucho... dejé de ser ese hombre...

-Ya lo sé... -respondio frotándole la espalda en círculos tranquilizadores- y no te estoy exigiendo otra cosa...

-Quédate conmigo... quédate conmigo o llévame a casa, no quiero estar aquí...

-De acuerdo, pero ya cálmate o te pondrás mal...

-¿No te irás?... ¿de verdad que no te irás? -preguntó separándose y mirándolo a la cara.

-No, no me iré, ahora duérmete de nuevo, que necesitas descansar.

Con renuencia, Draco volvió a recostarse en lo que Harry se quitaba de nuevo la chaqueta y se sentaba en la silla.

-Lo lamento.... -musitó de nuevo sintiéndose avergonzado sin poder evitarlo- mi personalidad es otra, lo sé...

-Ya te dije que no me importa... eres el mismo, solo que en estos momentos estas muy vulnerable, ya tranquilo...

Con dificultad, Draco se recostó de lado encogiéndose en posición fetal mientras Harry se estiraba en la silla.

-Draco, ya pasó media hora y no te has dormido.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Que te mueres de sueño.

-No es cierto.

-Se te cierran los ojos, no creas que no me he dado cuenta.

-Pues viste mal.

-Necesitas dormir, te vas a sentir mal si no lo haces.

-Pero estoy bien, no tengo sueño.

-Bueno -respondio encogiéndose de hombros pescando cinco minutos después a Draco, abriendo los ojos después de un cabeceo- ¿Lo ves? Quieres dormir.

-No es verdad... ayúdame a sentar.

-Ayudarte, mis nalgas... te me duermes ahora mismo o...

-¡Pero no tengo sueño!

-Draco... -exclamo entrecerrando los ojos- ¿temes que si te duermes, yo me vaya?

-Claro que no.

-Si, eso es, como si no te conociera...

-De verdad estoy bien.

-Tengo que ir a casa tan siquiera a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, pero voy a regresar lo más pronto que pueda, pero será más al rato; por ahora me quedaré aquí, lo prometo.

Draco suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras estrujaba las sabanas.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada.... ya me voy a dormir -musitó intentando darse la vuelta- no, yo puedo -exclamó cuando Harry se levantó a ayudarlo.

Sin embargo si necesitó ayuda, por lo que cuando quedó acomodado, sin decir más se quedó dormido.

___________________________

-Hola, no fuiste a trabajar, pensé que algo malo había pasado -dijo Sirius llegando a la clínica encontrando a Harry tomando un café.

-No, por ahora todo va estable... -respondio Harry dirigiéndose a un sofá seguido por Sirius.

-Te ves cansado... ¿Qué pasa?

Harry exhalo un profundo suspiro mientras se estiraba sobre el sofá echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si, estoy cansado.

-¿De Draco?

-No... no de él... ¡en serio! -Añadió al voltear a ver a su padrino, quien lo miraba alzando una ceja.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... -continuó Harry buscando evidentemente las palabras exactas para explicarse- es toda esta tensión, todo el maldito suspenso de que cualquier cosa mala puede pasar en un minuto apenas vuelvo la cara.

-No puedes controlarlo todo Harry, es obvio que cosas así sucedan.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no estoy tan loco como para creer lo contrario, pero... vaya, emocionalmente me siento exhausto y no sé a ciencia exacta porque.

-Si fuera una mujer la que estuviera en esa habitación, sería lo mismo; un bebé en casa y con otro en camino y si fuera un embarazo de alto riesgo, como lo es este, estarías igual de agobiado... ¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces?

-Es Draco... -respondio Harry un tanto titubeante.

-Es un chico muy demandante, no cualquiera podría cuidarlo.

-Lo sé... y ahora resulta que no quiere que me vaya, quiere que sea yo quien lo cuide en lugar de las enfermeras... ni siquiera se quería dormir por temor a que en una de esas, yo me vaya.

-Bueno, nadie podría culparlo.

-Si, pero... rayos, no me gusta verlo así.

-¿Así como?

-Pues así...

-¿Tan vulnerable o tan demandante?

-Las dos cosas, porque una lleva a la otra... no me gusta verlo tan vulnerable, porque se hace muy demandante y eso solo significa que no se está sintiendo bien.

-Y si no se siente bien, tú tampoco.

-Si... sé que no le gusta ser tan sensible, que detesta llorar en frente de mí, pero no puede evitarlo y eso lo hace muy infeliz, ahora mismo se siente perdido de nuevo y vi la angustia irradiando de cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Paciencia, solo un poco más y lo digo por ambos.

Por toda respuesta, Harry bebió un sorbo de café y exhalo un suspiro más.

-¿Por qué no te tomas un año sabático? -sugirió Sirius levantándose para ir también por un vaso de café.

-¡Já, si claro!

-Hablo en serio -respondio el auror buscando monedas en sus bolsillos.

Harry se enderezó en su asiento mientras jugueteaba con su vaso.

-Cuando vi por primera vez la cámara en Gringotts que me habían heredado mis padres, me quedé literalmente con la boca abierta, nunca había visto tanto dinero junto y menos que fuera mío... con eso pague mi educación en Hogwarts y también mi carrera en la academia de aurores; claro que invertí algo de ese dinero en cuanto tuve noción de que el dinero no es eterno, pero la verdad no fue mucho, digo mis padres eran de posición acomodada pero no eran millonarios.

-¿Y a que viene todo eso? -preguntó Sirius eligiendo su café después de haber encontrado un knut en su bolsillo.

-A que he sacado mucho dinero de esas inversiones, mi cámara desde hace mucho esta vacía y aunque no puedo llamarme "pobre", esto esta exprimiéndome... los cuidados médicos de Draco son muy caros, mi sueldo no es mucho pero no puedo darme el lujo de dejar de trabajar, tengo que seguir ingresando dinero, no puedo tomarme un año sabático, la fortuna Potter no da para tanto -concluyó haciendo comillas con los dedos mientras sonreía irónico.

-Pero la fortuna Black, si -respondio Sirius regresando a su lugar ya con su café en la mano.

-¿mmm?

-Si Harry... -continuó Sirius al ver su expresión interrogante- seamos sinceros, yo no trabajo por necesidad, la fortuna Black me alcanza para vivir varias vidas sin necesidad de que yo mueva un dedo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo tomar tu dinero nada más porque si.

-¡Oh vamos, no seas idiota! -dijo Sirius rodando los ojos al tiempo que llevaba su vaso a los labios y bebía un trago- tu sabes que eres mi única familia; vaya, tengo parientes aun, pero muy, muy lejanos y que solo desean mi dinero, solo Draco es mi pariente más cercano al ser mi sobrino y tu eres como...mmm iba a decir un hijo pero no, porque soy muy joven para eso -masculló haciendo reír a Harry- eres más bien como un hermano menor... mmm sí, eso está mejor.

-Claro jovenzuelo ¿y luego? -dijo Harry bebiendo un sorbo.

-Que quiero heredarles en vida algo de lo que les corresponde -continuó Sirius haciendo a Harry escupir su café.

-¿¡Qué?! -balbuceó secándose la boca con su antebrazo.

-Tendré que hacer una cita con el notario familiar, aunque el pobre ya esta tan anciano que dudo siquiera que recuerde nuestra dirección, sin embargo aun me entrega cuentas de mis inversiones, por lo tanto deduzco que aun vive.

-¿¡Estas demente?!

-Claro que no, podría jurar que el hombre ya tiene más de ciento cincuenta años.

-¡No hablo de eso!

-Ah perdón ¿entonces es sobre la herencia en vida que te mencioné?

Harry bufó exasperado haciendo a Sirius sonreír.

-Tranquilo ahijado, eso pensaba hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero esto me hace hacerlo temprano y no digas que no, porque no aceptare esa tonta respuesta.

-Pero Sirius... es... demasiado.

-Oh vamos, que no te daré toda mi fortuna, unas cuantas cámaras nomás.

Harry rio sin poder asimilar aun lo que acababa de decir su padrino.

-No me digas que no, Harry -continuó ya poniéndose serio- ustedes son mi única familia y deseo compartir esto con ustedes... el dinero no me sirve de nada si solo esta acumulado en esas viejas cámaras, además también está el dinero de las inversiones familiares... que ciertamente he desatendido, pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo de eso.

Harry guardó silencio por unos minutos, sabía que el ofrecimiento de su padrino era totalmente sincero y desinteresado, y también sabía que necesitaba ese dinero si quería conseguir un respiro en su agitada vida.

-Gracias -dijo finalmente- eso me ayudará mucho.

Sirius sonrió levantando su vaso en un brindis.

-Al rato haré los arreglos, aunque por ahora solo bastará con ir a Gringotts para hablar con esos duendes malditos.

-Solo me pesa una cosa.

-¿Y qué es?

-Que tendré que dejar la investigación de Michael Kingston.

Sirius torció la boca al escuchar el nombre de aquel traidor para después decir:

-Puras pistas falsas... Solo por ese bastardo sigo en el departamento de aurores, no me iré hasta atrapar a ese hijo de perra.

Guardaron silencio por un rato hasta que Sirius se levantó diciendo:

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, iré a ver a Draco y luego me voy, ya casi termina la hora de visita.

-Hablando de eso, tendré que hablar con el señor Jackson, Draco no acepta que me vaya en la noche.

-Bueno, pues apúrate antes de que se vaya a descansar.

_________________________________

-Pero nuestras enfermeras están especializadas en el trato a pacientes especiales -dijo Kelly en la oficina de su padre.

-Y no lo dudo, pero Draco no aceptaría ni a la más preparada -exclamó Harry.

-De acuerdo -dijo el señor Jackson tras su escritorio- ordenaré que pongan una cama extra en la habitación.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, parece que tu chico se salió de nuevo con la suya -dijo Kelly sonriendo.

-Si, creo que tiene esa habilidad.

__________________________________

-Hola -saludó Harry sentándose en la cama- creí que estarías dormido.

-No tengo sueño.

-Mentiroso.

Draco sonrió levemente mientras recorría el cuarto con la vista.

-Habla ya ¿Qué sucede? -dijo Harry ladeando la cabeza.

-Nada.

Pero Draco se veía triste; Harry conocía a la perfección sus expresiones de disimulo.

-¿Por qué esa carita triste? -dijo tomándolo de la barbilla.

-No estoy triste.

-Creí que confiabas en mí.

-Y lo hago.

-Sé sincero conmigo, creo que me lo he ganado.

Draco suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Yo... no tengo nada.

-Si te digo lo que sucede ¿cambiaras esa cara?

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

-Haber... no quieres que yo me vaya, pero tampoco quieres agobiarme con tu cuidado ¿verdad?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior sin levantar la cara.

-¿Y si te digo que me tomaré un año sabático?

Fue entonces que Draco levantó la cara para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Un año sabático?... ¿hablas en serio?

-Ajá, la verdad necesito relajarme.

La cara de Draco cambio totalmente de expresión al ver que Harry hablaba en serio, por lo que terminó abrazándolo emocionado haciendo reír al moreno.

-¿Entonces no hay problema en que te quedes aquí?

-No, ya hable con el señor Jackson y dio su autorización.

-Gracias Harry.

Harry vio el rostro sonriente de Draco y no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estomago haciendo que tomara su cara entre sus manos para plantarle tremendo beso.

Draco abrió la boca para recibir la lengua del auror que lo hizo estremecer.

-Woow... -dijo cuando se separaron- ¿y eso porque?

-¿Qué no puedo besarte?... me encantas y punto.

-Oh vamos Harry, parece que me tragué una sandia.

-¿Y? ya te conozco así y no es mentira que me sigues calentando así como estas, principalmente al imaginarte empinado poniéndome el culo ya que no puedes recostarte boca abajo.

Draco sonrió complacido al oír a Harry, por lo que poniendo su mano en su entrepierna, comenzó a masajearle el bulto.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Nada, solo un bono extra que va con el beso que me acabas de dar.

-Pues no lo hagas que luego tendré que acabar el trabajo yo solo.

Draco ya no siguió, pero exigió una buena dosis de besos que acabaron poniéndolo duro.

-Basta, ya no quiero -masculló molesto.

-¿Te lastimé? -Pregunto preocupado Harry haciéndose a un lado- ni siquiera le toqué el vientre.

-No es eso... -respondio impaciente peinándose el cabello con los dedos- es que... ese maldito tubo me lastima...

-¿Cuál tubo?

-Cuando me puse duro esa manguera resultó más incomoda de lo que ya es.

-¡Ah!... esa manguera.

-Pero me gustó, hace tanto que no tenemos sexo -exclamó exhalando un nostálgico suspiro.

-Si, pero ya solo faltan tres meses, paciencia... aunque claro, serían como cuatro contando los efectos de la cirugía.

Draco sonrió al oír a Harry, quien dándole un besito en la nariz, sonrió comprensivo.

-Oye Harry, he pensado en una cosa.

-¿En qué?

-Me gustaría, aunque no sé qué opines tú, en que Sirius fuera padrino de los dos niños.

Cuando Harry escuchó eso, se quedó con la boca abierta mientras una sonrisa fue formándose en ella poco a poco.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No, solo lo dije para ver tu cara de tarugo... ¡por supuesto que lo dije en serio!

-¡Vaya, pues eso estaría genial!

-Lo pensé porque sería lo más ideal que el padrino de los dos niños fuera el mismo, pero ¿tú crees que acepte?

-¡Le fascinará, ya lo veras! -Respondio Harry dándole un sonoro beso en la frente- ¿pero porque se te ocurrió eso?

-Pues... -dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros- son varias cosas en realidad, la primera de ellas es que se ve que en verdad ama a Harry.

-Si, esta chiflado por él.

-Y lo que más deseo en el mundo si tu y yo llegamos a faltar, es que esté con quien lo cuidaría con su vida misma; sé que los weasley también lo quieren mucho, pero con Sirius es...mmm... no sé, algo diferente; además es tu padrino, sería muy chistoso que fuera padrino de los tres.

-Vaya broma.

-Y también he pensado en otra cosa.

-¿Ajá? -exclamó Harry intrigado.

-¿Qué opinas que de este niño se llame "Sirius"?

Nuevamente Harry volvió a quedar petrificado, por lo que Draco continuó hablando.

-Es algo que llevo pensando desde hace algunas semanas.

-¡Woow!... ¡eso si que fue inesperado!

-Como definitivamente los nombres de nuestros padres están fuera de discusión, pues...

-¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre de mi papá? -interrumpió Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Que no combina con el apellido Malfoy y el de mi papá no combina con el apellido Potter ¿acaso alguna vez pensaste que sí?

-Pues...

-¡Harry, eres un sentimental!... es lo mismo que si quisieras ponerle a un hijo tuyo el nombre de "Albus" por ejemplo ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio le pondría ese nombre tan feo?

-¿Y qué hay de malo es eso? Era el nombre de una buena persona -se defendió Harry.

-¡Por Merlín, eso es absurdo! Yo quise mucho a mi padrino pero jamás le pondría su nombre a un hijo mío... imagina la combinación "Albus Severus"... es espantosa, solo a un tarado se le ocurriría eso.

Harry torció la boca en desacuerdo, sin embargo supo que la decisión del nombre de su próximo hijo ya estaba tomada, le gustara o no.

-¿Y?... ¿te gusta ese nombre o no?

-¿El de Albus Severus?

-¡No! -exclamó escandalizado.

-Ya lo sé -respondio riendo ante el espanto del rubio, quien inmediatamente se calmo al ver la broma- sí, me gusta.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, aunque ¿Por qué no ponerle el tuyo?

-No, con un Draco ya es más que suficiente... oye, también pensé en otra cosa.

-Pues has estado muy pensador ¿eh?

.


	100. Capitulo 100

-¿Qué más puedo hacer tumbado en esta cama?

-Eso sí.

-Bueno, creo que ya que Harry lleva tu apellido antes que el mío... con mayor razón este otro debe llevarlo también; pienso que no es muy conveniente que lleve el apellido Malfoy primero.

-Para mí no habría inconveniente en que llevara el tuyo primero y el que este otro bebé haya sido concebido por mí, no marca ninguna diferencia con Harry, lo sabes bien.

-Si, eso lo sé, pero sería raro que siendo hermanitos llevaran sus apellidos en diferente orden ¿no crees?

-Eso sí.

-Se sincero ¿Qué opinas del nombre?

-Me gusta –respondio Harry con aire pensativo- "Sirius Potter" no se escucha tan mal.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo cambiarias si no fuera así?

-No.

-¿Entonces porque preguntas?

-Bueno, como participaste un poco en esto, creí que debía comentarte algo.

-Claro, solo participé un poco ¿eh? –exclamó Harry alzando una ceja.

Los toquidos en la puerta los interrumpieron para dar paso a Sirius.

-Hola, solo vengo a saludar y a despedirme.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Draco.

-Si, ya faltan pocos minutos para las 8:00 pm, hoy tuve mucho trabajo y salí tarde.

-Antes de que te vayas, debes escuchar esto –dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué?

-Adivina el nombre de mi hijo.

-mmm... no sé ¿Draco? –exclamó tentativamente.

-No, no llevará mi nombre –respondio Draco riendo.

-¿Acaso será "Hagrid"?

-¡No! –exclamaron al unísono Harry y Draco con cara de horror.

-Pues no lo imagino, tal vez el nombre de sus abuelos –dijo Sirius riendo también al ver la expresión de horror de aquellos dos.

-No... -dijo Harry ya recuperado de la impresión- se llamará "Sirius".

Sirius se quedó con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? –dijo Harry riendo al ver su expresión.

-No, yo... eee... ¿hablan en serio?

-Si –respondio Draco- totalmente en serio, Harry quería ponerle "Albus Severus"

-¡No la jodas, Harry!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Vaya!... –continuó Sirius pasándose una mano por su negra melena- chicos, esto es... genial... ¿pero están seguros?

-Claro, Draco lo decidió y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Oigan, pero no quiero que por lo de la herencia se sientan comprometidos.

-¿Qué herencia? –preguntó Draco haciendo gestos de asco al aparecer en la mesita de al lado, su cena.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Harry?

-¿Decirme que? –respondió el rubio tomando con la punta de los dedos el platito de papaya que estaba ahí- odio la papaya.

-Tú odias toda la comida y no, no se lo he dicho, comenzamos esta conversación y me olvidé de contárselo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Draco regresando a la charola el platito.

-Hace rato Sirius me dijo algo muy importante –dijo Harry tomando el platito de nuevo y pinchando un trozo de papaya- abre...

-Bueno ¿y qué te dijo? –preguntó el rubio volteando el rostro.

-Abre la boca.

-¿Eso te dijo, y para qué?

-El no ¡tú!

-Yo no te dije eso.

-Que chistosito... o te tragas esta papaya o te la meto por el culo.

-No me gusta la papaya y lo sabes.

-Pero la necesitas para una buena digestión, además aunque te trajeran un filete, de todos modos no lo querrías, así que o abres la boca o...

-Como veo que van para largo, yo me voy –dijo Sirius girándose.

-¡No, quiero que me cuenten eso que mencionaron! –exclamó Draco.

-Bueno... si no comes, no te diré nada –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.

-¡Eso no es justo!

Sirius sonrió discretamente al ver que su nombre había sido escogido no por un mero agradecimiento debido al dinero, sino por otras cuestiones que al parecer eran importantes para Draco y eso era más que suficiente para él.

-Me voy, yo si debo trabajar mañana... gracias chicos, eso del nombre nunca lo esperé.

Draco y Harry suspendieron su discusión un momento para ver salir al auror muy feliz de la vida.

-Falta otra cosa... -dijo Draco cuando Sirius tomó la perilla.

-¿Hay más?

-Ajá... pero esto último es solo si usted quiere.

-Me intrigas ¿pues qué es?

-Si acepta ser el padrino de Harry y Sirius, claro, cuando éste ultimo nazca.

Sirius volvió a quedarse tieso provocando de nueva cuenta la risa en los chicos.

-Solo di sí o no –exclamó Harry.

-Claro –respondo Sirius quedándose evidentemente sin saber que mas decir.

-Gracias, ahora si ya puede irse –exclamó Draco divertido.

Sirius simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sintiendo que literalmente caminaba entre nubes.

-Ahora si ¿Qué tienes que contarme?

-Ya te lo dije –respondió Harry con firmeza- no te diré nada hasta que cenes.

-Harry, no seas así –dijo Draco al ver que el moreno hablaba muy en serio.

Pero Harry ya estaba suficientemente curtido en ese tipo de tratos, así que encogiéndose de hombros volvió a acercarle el trozo de fruta.

-No estoy manco, puedo comer yo solo.

-Si espero a que tú lo hagas solo, esa fruta se pudrirá por tanta espera, abre.

Draco trago saliva y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, abrió la boca.

Una hora después, cuando por fin terminó de cenar y Harry le contó lo que pretendía hacer Sirius, quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó al fin- eso es... muy generoso de su parte, no tiene porque hacerlo.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, yo también me quedé tieso cuando me lo dijo, pero así es él.

-Bueno, por lo pronto ya sé qué hacer con ese dinero.

-¿¡Tan pronto?!

-Ajá, quiero sacar a mi padre de donde esta, quiero usar el dinero para contratar a un abogado, el que no pueda visitarlo, no implica que me haya olvidado de él.

-Claro.

-Quiero sacarlo de ese lugar y tenerlo cerca, donde pueda platicar con él a la hora que quiera, además no sé si solo lo cuidan o en verdad intentan ayudarlo... oye ¿crees que el abogado que resolvió el último problema quiera aceptar?

-No sé, sería cosa de preguntarle.

-Pues pregúntale, mientras más pronto ponga manos a la obra, mejor.

__________________________________

Al día siguiente, cuando Sirius visitó de nuevo a Draco, les contó que su ingreso en la clínica ya era de conocimiento público y estaba en primera plana de los diarios.

-¿Qué no van a dejarme en paz nunca? –exclamó Draco molesto.

-Esta vez dicen que fuiste víctima de un tipo resentido, tal parece que el novio del chico en cuestión dijo algo sobre ello... bueno, al menos ya no eres el tirano.

-Woow, que alivio –respondio con sarcasmo.

-Vaya, con razón... -dijo Harry- hoy, cuando fui a presentar mi renuncia al departamento, el jefe casi se muere; pero cuando salí, los demás me vieron un poco distinto, ya no tanto con ese resentimiento que tenían, como si yo hubiese cometido un crimen imperdonable; claro que su aprobación me importa una mierda, pero al menos no tuve que enfrentar a nadie y pude sacar las cosas de mi casillero en paz.

-Bueno, ven acá, te mereces un beso –dijo Draco tendiéndole una mano.

-Yo ya me voy –dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

_______________________________

Siendo las 8:00 am, Molly preparaba una papilla mientras Harry mordía su juguete de agua en su silla especial.

-Buenos días –saludó Hermione entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días –respondio Molly un tanto seria- ya mi amor... -añadió dirigiéndose al pequeño, que gimoteaba mientras aventaba su mordedera al suelo.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Hermione desde la puerta, pues percibía la frialdad que se había instalado en La Madriguera desde aquel día.

-Son los dientes –respondió Molly levantando el juguete y lavándolo en el fregadero.

-Hay medicamentos muy buenos para eso.

-Gracias Hermione, pero creo que después de criar a siete hijos, ya sé cómo lidiar con estas cosas.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír la respuesta de Molly, por lo que sin poder evitarlo, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-Molly... -musitó tomando una silla y sentándose- yo... lamento todo esto.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas? –Respondio Molly cargando a Harry, quien había comenzado a llorar- ¿Que mi pequeño llore por sus dientes? O ¿Que tenga que estar aquí, profanando esta casa?

-¡No!

-O ¿Que le preste más atención a él que a ustedes?

-No Molly, no es nada de eso –se apresuró a responder.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo... lamento tanto haber contribuido a esta situación –respondio sin poder evitar que las lagrimas anegaran sus ojos- yo estaba equivocada... muy, muy equivocada...

-¿En qué? –preguntó Molly sin sentir el mas mínimo sentimiento de conmiseración mientras acariciaba la pequeña espalda de Harry, quien se había recargado en el pecho de la buena mujer.

-En todo... desde un inicio debí respetar la decisión de Harry de elegir a Draco Malfoy... aunque tuviera todas las reservas del mundo debí respetar a mi amigo... oh Dios, soy tan estúpida... -concluyó sollozando.

Molly deseo arrojarle una olla a su alborotada melena castaña, sin embargo no pudo resistir su corazón bondadoso... demasiado bondadoso en ocasiones para su gusto, pero sabia reconocer cuando una persona estaba en verdad arrepentida.

-Afortunadamente Harry es un hombre maduro y fuerte que no necesita la aprobación de nadie para hacer lo que quiere –dijo sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa- pero hubiese sido muy feliz de haber contado con su apoyo.

-Lo sé, lo sé... -respondio sorbiendo la nariz.

-En el tiempo que lo he visto con Draco, me doy cuenta de que no lo había visto tan feliz...

-Yo... nosotros pensamos que... es que era Malfoy... y... y...

-¿Y qué podía hacerle a Harry? ¿Entregarlo a un Voldemort muerto?... y en el caso de que hubiese engañado a Harry, ustedes hubiesen podido respetar su decisión y estar ahí para cuando eso pasara tal como lo haría un verdadero amigo... pero no, se encargaron de dejarle muy en claro que ustedes no eran la clase de amigos en los que se puede confiar ciegamente; que son la clase de personas que si no bailan a su son, pueden olvidarse de ustedes.

-¡No!... no es verdad...

-¿Ah no?... perdón entonces por la equivocación, con lo que vi la ultima vez, pensé que así era.

Hermione se quedó callada, sentía en el alma cada palabra de Molly, pero lo peor de todo es que la madre de su esposo hablaba con toda la razón del mundo.

-Me equivoque... -musitó finalmente con la cabeza inclinada- y... y aunque nunca haría lo que hizo Ron... yo no hice nada para evitar este distanciamiento que tanto daño a provocado.

-Exacto.

-Como quisiera que Harry me perdone.

-¿Solo él?... dos personas salieron lastimadas en todo esto y están en el hospital.

-Us-usted es peor que el Wizengamot –exclamó Hermione sonriéndole tímidamente a su suegra, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

-Si, así soy con las personas que amo... ya, mi amor... -susurró arrullando a Harry, quien al fin se había tranquilizado- tan solo mira a Ginny, mi pobre hija sufre mucho, no creas que no me doy cuenta, pero nunca ha dicho una sola palabra en contra de ellos, hizo lo que ustedes debieron hacer si no estaban de acuerdo... quedarse callados.

-Debo hablar con Harry... pedirle perdón...

-Deberás buscar el momento adecuado, pues prácticamente vive en la clínica... no sabes cuánto ama a ese muchacho, deberías verlos juntos Hermione... Harry daría la vida por Draco Malfoy y sin lugar a dudas, Draco haría lo mismo; este niño también le ha cambiado la vida a pesar de que cada día se parece más a su otro padre biológico, el medimago que lo concibió, ellos dos le han dado lo que siempre buscó... su propia familia.

________________________________

Al día siguiente, Molly llevó a Harry a ver a su papá, quien al ver al pequeño, comenzó a llorar como Magdalena.

-Tranquilo Draco, Harry está bien –dijo Harry mayor al ver a Draco abrazar al pequeño.

-Ya... ya quiero regresar a casa... -balbuceó sintiéndose el hombre más desdichado del planeta- ya quiero cuidar a Harry.

-Esta muy bien cuidado, Arthur y los gemelos están vueltos locos con él, ya hasta me visitan a diario –exclamó Molly a un lado de su cama sintiéndose conmovida por la escena.

-Eso ya lo sé... pero ya quiero estar con mi hijo...

Y mientras Draco abrazaba a Harry, Molly se llevo al auror al otro extremo del cuarto.

-Harry, Hermione quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Y de qué? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella.

-Hijo, entiendo tu resentimiento, pero está muy arrepentida, sabe que todo este tiempo estuvo equivocada.

-Tal vez después Molly, por ahora no quiero ni siquiera verlos, ni a ella ni a Ron.

Molly lo vio hablar con tal determinación que supo que de nada serviría seguir hablando, por lo que ya no siguió con el tema; y es que en verdad lo comprendía, sabía que el daño causado era mucho y pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Harry decidiera darle otra oportunidad, por lo menos a la castaña.

La hora de la despedida fue un nuevo martirio, pues papá e hijo no dejaban de llorar cuando Molly cargó al pequeño.

-Mejor lléveselo, que si esperamos a que los dos se calmen, pasaremos aquí toda la noche –dijo Harry acompañando a Molly a la puerta.

Cuando quedaron solos, se sentó junto a Draco, quien sollozaba con tanto dolor, que el moreno simplemente lo abrazó.

________________________________

La tarde siguiente, Draco tuvo que dejar ir a Harry para que fuera junto con Sirius a Gringotts y arreglar lo de las cámaras que iban a estar a su nombre, y cuando regresó a la clínica, Draco casi se va de espaldas al leer en el pergamino, la cantidad de dinero que había en las cuatro cámaras asignadas a ellos dos.

-¡Es mucho dinero! –exclamó pergamino en mano.

-Si, yo también casi me desmayo al ver el contenido.

-Sirius es muy generoso... vaya, me he quedado sin palabras ¿y porque no vino hoy a verme?

-Está muy cansado, prefirió irse a descansar, pero promete venir mañana.

___________________________________

Cuando llegó el sábado, Sirius llegó justo cuando Harry ayudaba a Draco a caminar por la habitación libre al fin del catéter de Foley.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?

-Ah, hola... estoy mejor –respondio Draco sintiendo las piernas temblorosas mientras daba pequeños pasitos.

-Te ves pálido.

-Pálido siempre estoy... -dijo sonriendo sin ganas- Harry, ya me cansé... y me duele aquí –añadió sobándose el bajo vientre.

-El señor Jackson ya nos lo había dicho, por eso es el reposo absoluto, aunque también debes caminar por lo menos una hora al día.

-Ya no quiero, siento que las piernas se me doblan.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama- apenas llevamos diez minutos, al rato caminamos otro ratito ¿te parece?

-Ajá –respondio arrugando la nariz mientras se sobaba el bajo vientre- me mata la espalda y la cintura... ya no puedo dormir bien.

-Bueno, bueno, para que te alegres, tienes visitas –dijo Sirius tomando la perilla.

-¿Quién?

Por toda respuesta Sirius abrió la puerta dejando ver a...

-¡Hagrid, Remus! –exclamó Harry contento de ver a sus dos amigos.

-Hola chicos ¿podemos pasar? –preguntó Remus.

-Adelante.

Cuando entraron, la habitación pareció más chica con el guardabosque de Hogwarts dentro.

-Hola –saludó Hagrid un tanto nervioso.

La imagen del semi gigante ayudándolo en las cavernas de los gigantes, llegó inmediatamente a la memoria de Draco, por lo que sonriendo amable, le tendió la mano.

-Hola Hagrid.

Hagrid se le quedó viendo unos segundos antes de tomar su mano, evidentemente aliviado.

-Hola Malfoy, que gusto saludarte otra vez.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?... ya habíamos platicado en casa.

-Pues sí, pero no estabas... así...

Draco sonrió sabiendo a que se refería Hagrid.

-Bueno, pero no es la primera vez que vez así, así que no hay problema.

-¿Ya mejor, Draco? –preguntó Remus dándole la mano también.

-Si, mucho mejor... aunque preferiría estar en casa, detesto los hospitales.

-Yo también.

-¿Y cómo se siente de profesor con plaza permanente?

-Genial, nada comparado con mi experiencia anterior en donde tenía que estar alerta en todo momento... bueno, ahora también debo estar alerta por si algún estudiante me lanza un Desmaius por accidente.

Después de ponerse al día, Hagrid se acercó de nuevo a Draco para contrale algo que llevaba un tiempo haciendo.

-Malfoy, yo... bueno, espero que no te moleste, pero hice algo...mmm un obsequio, podría decirse...

Draco sonrió al verlo tan nervioso, por lo que sin decir nada, guardó silencio dejándolo terminar.

-Yo... supe lo que pasó con tu madre, y espero no molestarte al mencionarla...

-No me molesta, no hay problema.

-Ah bueno... -continuó Hagrid mas animado- como no recuperaste su cuerpo, me atreví a hacer algo... bueno yo no, más bien fue la profesora Sprout, quien amablemente accedió a ayudarme con esto; le pedí que hiciera un narciso de color azul y centro dorado ¡pero no cualquier azul! –Exclamó emocionado- sino un azul especial, para esto le pedí a Molly que me prestara una fotografía de tu hijo, pues sus ojos son como los de tu madre... así que le llevé esa fotografía a la profesora y le pedí que le pusiera ese tono a los pétalos y como ella es una excelente botánica, lo logró.

Draco escuchaba sintiéndose abrumado al ver todo el trabajo que Hagrid se había tomado para hacer ese obsequio.

-No pudo hacer que florecieran todo el año sin tener que darles cuidado especial, pero eso fue por falta de tiempo; solo florecerán en primavera o a menos que quieras tener un invernadero... tengo diez macetitas con una flor cada una, pero pueden cultivarse hasta producir las que tú quieras, yo... espero que te gusten.

El pequeño grupo se quedó en silencio haciendo que Hagrid comenzara a sentirse incomodo.

-¿Sucede algo? –exclamó al fin.

-No, nada, gracias –respondio Draco muy conmovido- es maravilloso... a ella... a ella le hubiera encantado, amaba las flores.

Hagrid se volvió a mirar muy espantado a Harry al ver que Draco había comenzado a sollozar suavemente.

-Tranquilo, con esto de la gestación tiene el sentimiento a flor de piel –susurró el moreno al pobre Hagrid, quien no quedó muy convencido con esa explicación.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, llora hasta porque la mosca le pasa enfrente.

-¡Ya te oí!

-Gracias Hagrid –dijo Harry sonriendo- pero ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Bueno... -respondio Hagrid evidentemente apenado- yo... no pude hacer nada por la abuela del pequeño Harry, así como tampoco por él, así que... solo fue un detalle.

-¿Dices... que no pudiste hacer nada por Harry? –preguntó Draco después de sonarse la nariz evidentemente incomodo de que gente extraña lo viera tan sentimental.

-Sí, ese día no pude impedir que se los llevaran... siempre lo he lamentado –concluyó Hagrid cabizbajo.

-Eso es tonto... me ayudaste mucho.

-Pero se los llevaron.

-Sí, pero gracias a ti me encontraron, más bien dicho "nos" encontraron.

-Eso es cierto Hagrid, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que no ayudaste?

Después de un rato más, Kelly entro a la habitación para hablar con Harry algo apartados.

-Harry, la habitación tiene demasiado gente, no me obligues a restringir las visitas.

-No, lo siento, de verdad... sé que habémos demasiados, pero ya se van.

-Te pido por favor que no se vuelva a repetir, Draco puede parecer animado, pero el esfuerzo es mucho, sino mira como se queda quieto en la cama... está agotado.

Y era cierto, Harry vio al rubio todo desmadejado asintiendo solamente con la cabeza a la conversación de los demás.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Les daré cinco minutos más y regresare para chequearlo ¿bien?

-Si, gracias.

Cuando Kelly salió de la habitación, Harry no tuvo necesidad de decirles nada, pues cuando volteó a ver a Draco, éste se había quedado dormido en plena conversación.

-Creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Remus viendo al rubio- bueno Harry, me dio mucho gusto saludarte, Tonks me dijo que la llamaste hace dos semanas, iba a venir hoy pero Teddy se resfrió.

-Salúdamela.

-Con gusto.

Cuando Hagrid salió, Harry le dio un afectuoso abrazo haciendo que éste saliera muy feliz.

.


	101. Capitulo 101

La siguiente tarde, la visita que recibió fue la de...

-¡Fred, George! ¡Vaya!

-Hola Draco, Harry... -saludo Fred entrando.

-¿Qué hay? –saludó también George.

Solo habían estado cinco minutos cuando apareció Kelly amenazante.

-Harry...

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero mira, mejor me salgo yo ¿ok? –se apresuró a responder el moreno sacándola delante de él sin darle tiempo a replicar.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó George extrañado.

-Es que ayer vinieron Remus Lupin y Hagrid a visitarme, pero también estaban Sirius y Harry.

-Mucha gente ¿no?

-Sí, dijo que si lo volvían a hacer, me prohibiría las visitas.

-Así que prefirió salir él –completó Fred.

-Que bien, porque hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarles –dijo Draco haciendo que los gemelos se miraran intrigados entre sí.

Una hora después, Harry vio salir a los gemelos sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Nos vemos Harry –exclamó Fred cuando pasó a su lado con una expresión bastante sospechosa a criterio de Harry.

-Luego vendremos de nuevo –dijo George muy sonriente haciendo que Harry entrara como rayo a la habitación.

-Tranquilo, sigo entero –exclamó Draco cuando lo vio entrar.

-Esos dos estaban muy sospechosos.

-Así son ¿Qué no se supone que los conoces mejor que yo?

-Mas bien los tres están sospechosos.

-Imaginaciones tuyas.

-Sí, claro...pero aun así -respondio alzando una ceja.

-Estás paranoico.

-Y siempre acierto... por cierto, es hora del baño.

-Ya no quiero baños de esponja, quiero un verdadero baño –suspiro Draco recargado en sus cojines.

-Bueno, pues que sea un verdadero baño –respondio sonriendo.

Draco lo miró sonreírle mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Siento hacerte mi elfo domestico, pero...

-Ni creas que es gratis, ya llegara el momento en que estés bien y yo esté enfermo y entonces exigiré el mismo trato -Draco sonrió mientras veía a Harry sacar una toalla y dirigirse al baño- al menos Molly trae a Harry todos los días aunque sea un ratito.

-Si, eso me alegra el día y ¿Cuándo me darán de alta? –pregunto cuando Harry regresó.

Exhalando un suspiro, Harry se sentó en la cama.

-No lo sé.

-Ya quiero irme de aquí, este lugar me deprime mucho.

-Tú te deprimes hasta porque está nublado.

-Hablo en serio... sácame de aquí...

-No empieces por favor.

-No empiezo nada, es solo que este lugar no me gusta.

-¿Y crees que a mí sí? ¿Qué me gusta que mi familia este repartida como un mero pasatiempo? Si estás aquí no es por puro gusto –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie mientras manoteaba.

-Oye, tampoco es para que te pongas así...

-¡Es que me exaspera que empieces con el mismo tema!

Draco solo asintió mientras intentaba darse la vuelta en la cama.

-Tengo sueño, ya no quiero el baño, gracias.

Harry inclinó la cabeza mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

-Oye... lamento haberte gritado, no fue mi intención.

-¿Por qué no te tomas el resto de la tarde?... necesitas descansar.

-Draco...

Pero Draco ya no respondio, simplemente se quedó encogido en forma fetal.

-Oye, lo lamento... -continuó Harry acercándose a la cama.

-Déjame dormir.

-Primero mírame –dijo Harry dándole la vuelta a la cama para mirarlo de frente.

Pero Draco se cubrió por completo con la manta mientras suaves gimoteos movían sus hombros.

-Oye... -exclamó el moreno sentándose en la cama al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello- necesitas estar aquí, necesitas cuidados que ni yo te puedo dar... ¿es que no lo comprendes?... no voy a arriesgarme a que algo grave te suceda mientras voy por el pan.

-Tú... t-tu ni... vas por el pan... va Betsy...

Harry sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el sedoso cabello rubio.

-Es solo una forma de expresión... es para decirte que no quiero ni voy a arriesgarme a algo grave cuando pudo evitarse desde un principio.

Draco ya no dijo nada, pero entonces Harry jaló poco a poco la manta hasta descubrirlo hasta los hombros; después lo levantó con suavidad y lo abrazó en silencio.

Draco se dejó envolver en ese tibio rincón que como tantas otras veces, le brindó un consuelo que nadie más podía darle.

-Ten paciencia, nene... ya falta menos... -susurró besándole la coronilla.

-Es q-que... me... me sien-siento tan... tan infeliz... sin poder... cuidar a...a...

-A Harry.

-Ajá... y a Grimauld Place... ya lo... ya lo siento mi hogar... qui-quiero... estar allá...

-Shhh...

-Quiero mi... casa... quiero... mi... cama...

Harry ya no dijo nada, sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a consolarlo, pero también sabía que nada de lo que dijera Draco lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Lo siento, vas a quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

Los gimoteos de Draco se hicieron más fuertes al tiempo que comenzó a soltarse de Harry.

-Draco...

-¡Quiero... estar solo!

Haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, Harry lo soltó y salió de ahí; Kelly lo encontró media hora después en los jardines de la clínica.

-¿Tomando aire?

-Si ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó viéndola salir sin su túnica blanca- lo siento, eso no me incumbe...

-Voy a comer, hay un restaurant cerca de aquí que prepara comida deliciosa ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Te haría bien un poco de aire.

Sonriendo, Harry acepto el ofrecimiento.

-Es obvio que se ponga así, siente que ha perdido totalmente el control de todo nuevamente.

-Pero yo hago lo que puedo, no sé que mas hacer –respondio Harry picoteando una ensalada de lechuga.

-No hagas nada, lo has hecho excelente, solo sigue haciendo lo mismo, ya se calmará.

-¿Pero no le hace daño tanto estrés?

-¿Preferirías que esté en su casa?

-No, claro que no.

-Mira, por como lo veo, ya no falta mucho para que lo demos de alta, solo un par de semanas más y ya.

-¿En serio?

-Si, el peligro ya está pasando y ha reaccionado bien al suero que hizo mi padre con la poción "Conservatus"... diablos, mi padre es un genio... -dijo Kelly con evidente orgullo.

-Lo admiras...

-Por supuesto, me hice medimaga por él... aunque ya casi no atiende pacientes, más que un par de casos aparte de Draco, ya se siente cansado y prefiere pasar más tiempo con mi madre; por eso también se fue de San Mungo.

-¿Y cómo sigue tu madre?

-Aunque su salud quedó muy mermada con el accidente, ya está mucho mejor, mi padre pasa mucho tiempo con ella, creo que ya desea jubilarse.

-Me alegra que esté mejor, aun no tengo el gusto de conocerla.

-Un día de estos... pero regresando al tema de Draco, no creas que no le tomo suficiente importancia, su expediente me dice que tiende a ser muy depresivo, así que lo que haces lo ayuda mucho a no decaer... tranquilo Harry, está bien supervisado.

-Gracias.

-Además Harry, cuando pase todo esto, aunque el nivel hormonal de Draco mejorará notablemente, pues la gestación le está provocando estos arranques sentimentales, y aunque ya no será como antes solía ser, tampoco será la reina del drama como lo está siendo ahora.

-¿Me lo juras? –preguntó con un dejo de suplica.

-Te lo juro.

-Gracias a Dios.

Platicando un par de cosas más, el rato pasó tranquilamente hasta que fue la hora de regresar para ambos.

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, encontró al rubio durmiendo, por lo que se sentó en el sofá a tomar también una siesta.

-Harry... -murmuró Draco despertándolo al instante.

-mmm... ¿sí? –respondió estirándose y viendo en su reloj que ya eran las 8:00 pm- vaya, ya es tarde.

-Tengo calor...

Harry se enderezó para mirar a Draco intentando quitarse las mantas.

-Y tengo sed.

Se levantó y fue hasta la cama viendo el rostro de Draco arrebolado.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre –exclamó poniéndole la mano en la frente- llamaré a una enfermera –añadió oprimiendo un botón.

-Harry...

-¿Sí?

-Lamento haber sido tan... idiota hace rato; entiendo que estoy aquí porque no estoy bien.

-Tranquilo, ya sé que eres un desesperado –respondio sirviendo un vaso con agua y una pajilla.

-Si, pero me estresa mucho estar aquí... ¿no podría cuando menos salir al jardín?

-Le preguntaré al señor Jackson, toma –dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y a beber del vaso.

-Lo siento, sé que estas molesto...

-¿Acaso me veo molesto? –respondió sonriéndole mientras sujetaba el vaso.

Draco se recargó en el pecho de Harry mientras bebía el agua, después solo se quedó ahí, dejando que el moreno lo sujetara.

-No podría hacer esto sin ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Harry dejó el vaso en la mesita de al lado y con esa mano comenzó a acariciar el rubio cabello.

-Lo sé...

-Estoy pasando un mal momento... me siento muy triste...

-Sé que te sientes mal y que estas en un mal momento ¿Por qué crees que no me puedo enojar contigo? –respondio besándole la coronilla.

Draco lo abrazó por la cintura mientras comenzaba de nuevo con el bendito llanto.

-L-lo siento, lo siento... es-estoy de... mal humor y... y me duele la cabeza...

La enfermera entró en ese momento haciendo que los chicos se separaran para poder revisarlo.

-Llamaré a la medimaga Jackson –dijo la enfermera habiendo checado sus signos vitales.

Cuando Kelly lo revisó, inyectó un medicamento en el suero.

-Es una pequeña infección, nada grave, tranquilo –dijo a Harry- bueno, ya me voy a casa, cualquier cosa, me avisaran y vendré en seguida.

-¿No vendrá el señor Jackson? –preguntó Draco.

-No, está un poco resfriado, bien me voy, buenas noches.

Cuando Kelly salió, Harry la alcanzó en el pasillo.

-Oye, lamento molestar pero Draco deseaba un baño, pero ya no de esponja.

-No hay problema, puedes dárselo.

-¿Y crees que haya algún problema con que salga al jardín?

-Lo ideal es que se mueva lo menos posible, pero un breve paseo en silla de ruedas no le hará daño, puede salir.

-Gracias.

-Solo espera media hora para el baño.

-Bien.

Cuando la media hora pasó, Harry comenzó a hacer un movedero de mangueritas para que Draco pudiera moverse haciendo que éste lo mirara extrañado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo, qué? ¿No querías un verdadero baño?

-Pensé... bueno...

-¿Qué lo había olvidado?

-No, olvidado no, pero... más bien que te ibas a hacer el muerto y ya.

-Draco... -dijo Harry quitando el resto de las mantas- ¿acaso crees que no sé todo el trabajo que estás haciendo?

-¿Trabajo? –repitió sentándose en la cama con ayuda de Harry.

-Ajá, trabajo... mira, tu cuerpo está trabajando a marchas forzadas, es como fue con Harry, tu organismo esta a toda máquina por decirlo así, haciendo algo que no es natural, es obvio que estés agotado y harto de todo, pero no cualquiera haría lo que tú estás haciendo, lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerte más llevadero todo esto.

-Bueno... -sonrió Draco- tampoco es para tanto, las mujeres lo hacen todo el tiempo.

-Tú lo has dicho, las mujeres; pero su cuerpo está diseñado para eso, el de los hombres no.

-Aún así... ahora entiendo porque mi madre solo me tuvo a mi –exclamó poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Harry mientras éste le pasaba el suyo por la cintura ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Pero era cierto, Harry veía el trabajo que le costaba a Draco llevar el día a día, intentando superar sus depresiones, sus cambios de humor, sus dolores y malestares que cada día se hacían más patentes.

-Me estoy mareando, mejor regresemos –dijo a medio camino el rubio.

-Tranquilo, es normal, pero yo te sostengo, ya casi llegamos; pero para la otra mejor te traigo la silla para baño.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Draco se sentó en un banco acojinado mientras Harry checaba la silla especial que estaba colocada dentro de la tina.

-Estos baños me sientan muy bien, pero detesto esa silla, me hace sentir un anciano.

-No solo los ancianos las usan.

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así.

-Listo, ahora vamos contigo.

Harry le desató la bata azul que traía amarrada por atrás y se la sacó dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

-Cada vez estoy más gordo.

-Solo un poquito –dijo Harry agachándose y cargándolo en brazos para colocarlo en la silla- listo... ¡Uff!

-Ya estoy más pesado ¿verdad?

-Algo... bien, abriré la regadera, el agua ya saldrá caliente.

Cuando el agua comenzó a caer, Draco alzó la cara con deleite mientras Harry tomaba una esponja.

-¡Ah que rico!

-¿Quieres que te lave el cabello o lo haces tú?

-Lo hago yo.

-Bueno, comenzaré con tus piernas, por cierto ¿Cómo van?

-Me duele la derecha, pero solo un poquito.

-Bien.

Media hora después, Draco ya estaba de nuevo en su cama y sintiéndose mucho mejor mientras Harry le secaba el cabello con su varita, de la cual salía aire caliente de la punta como si fuese una secadora eléctrica en tanto el rubio se lo peinaba con los dedos.

-Oye Harry...

-¿mmm?

-¿Te gusta ser auror?

Extrañado un poco por la pregunta, Harry se encogió de hombros mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-No te ves muy convencido.

-Claro que lo estoy, soy bueno en eso desde el colegio.

-Ah... pues a mí no me gusta que lo seas –exclamó Draco agachando la cabeza para que el aire de la varita le secase esa parte de su cabello- claro que lo agradezco pues así nos conocimos, pero ahora siento que cada vez que sales, puede ocurrirte algo malo.

Harry no respondio al momento, pues la verdad era que aunque le gustaba mucho su profesión, cada vez que salía a una misión, cada vez le pesaba más dejar a su familia.

-Pues sí, pero así es el trabajo.

Draco se enderezó haciéndole una seña a Harry para que "apagara" su varita.

-Listo –dijo alisándose el cabello rubio- ya lo tengo muy largo.

-Si quieres...

-No, gracias.

-jmmm... -masculló Harry alzando una ceja.

-Cuando platiqué con los gemelos les propuse algo.

-Ya decía yo que se veían muy sospechosos.

-Bueno, pues les propuse hacerme socio capitalista en su negocio de bromas.

Cuando Harry escuchó aquello, solo parpadeó un par de veces mientras Draco continuaba hablando.

-Cuando visité su tienda, vi que tienen mucho potencial y aunque les va bien, sé que podría irles mejor, pero en un plano más amplio pues localmente lo tienen todo dominado, y lo que yo propongo es expandirse a nivel internacional; verás, el dinero que nos dio Sirius no durará toda la vida y francamente con lo que ganas y lo que puedas tener ahorrado, no creo que vayamos a librarla tan fácil.

-Pues no nos va tan mal –replicó Harry sintiéndose de cierto modo ofendido.

-Tranquilo, claro que no nos va mal, trabajas como un maldito asno –respondio Draco tomando su mano e instándolo a que se sentara en la cama- pero el trabajo de auror no es tan remunerado como uno quisiera y sin afán de ofender, tus padres no eran ricos ¿Cuánto pudieron heredarte que no te hayas gastado ya?... bueno, que no nos hayamos gastado ya –añadió al ver a Harry alzar su ceja nuevamente.

-Bueno, he sido organizado.

-Y eso está muy bien, pero no creas que no me doy cuenta de que te truenas los dedos cuando de dinero se trata... no creas que no me doy cuenta de todo lo que gastas en mi; basta ver la clínica para ver que es carísima.

-Eso no me pesa en lo absoluto, tu salud no tiene precio.

-Ya lo sé... pero sé que te estresa pensar a futuro, sé que solo por las cámaras que nos dio Sirius, has podido tomarte este año sabático... vamos Harry, no me excluyas otra vez de esto –añadió poniéndole una mano en la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta pegar sus frentes- con el dinero de Sirius podemos hacer algo bueno, algo grande para nosotros.

-Pues... pues si...

-Además a los gemelos les encantó la idea, eso de llevar al extranjero los "Sortilegios Weasley" les pareció magnifico y...

-¿Y?

-Bueno, tú podrías dejar de ser auror y dedicarte a otra cosa que no implique violencia y días de ausencia.

-¿Me pides que deje la profesión que elegí desde que era un adolescente? –dijo Harry separándose un poco.

-Suena... drástico –exclamó Draco como buscando la palabra exacta- pero piénsalo... mira, les propuse ser socio capitalista, no un simple inversionista, eso implica involucrarnos en todo el negocio; obviamente solo hablamos de negocios en el exterior pues no desean que en la tienda de aquí metamos mano y estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero en lo demás han aceptado y aunque aún falta platicar todo lo demás, lo importante es que dijeron que si.

Harry miró a Draco y observó que el rubio hablaba entusiasmado.

-Además trabajarías con tus amigos, porque eso de que solo yo sería socio es un decir, en realidad nos propuse a ambos y ellos dijeron que si... vamos Harry, solo piénsalo, no tienes que responderme ahora –concluyó al ver el silencio del moreno.

-Parece que ya tienes todo planeado –dijo Harry en un tono tan neutro que se le hizo difícil a Draco saber su estado de ánimo.

-Eso puede parecer, pero es una gran oportunidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu serías socio aunque yo decidiera siguiera siendo auror? –preguntó Harry viendo al instante como la sonrisa de Draco comenzaba a flaquear.

-Pues... sinceramente no he querido pensar en eso, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero si... digo, ya tendremos dos niños y yo seguiré en tratamiento por tiempo indefinido, no voy a dejarte todo el peso.

.


	102. Capitulo 102

Harry se levantó y caminó lentamente por la habitación causando que Draco quisiera colgarse de la lámpara; sin embargo el rubio sabía que no era simplemente decir que si y ya, pues Harry debía pensar sobre algo que había decidido hacía muchos años, no como él que en realidad no tenía una profesión.

-Solo dime que lo pensarás ¿si?... no tienes que responder ahora.

Harry se giró lentamente sobre sus talones y pudo ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Draco, por lo que sonriendo se acercó hasta sentarse de nuevo en la cama mientras le ponía la mano en el cuello.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto...

-Ya lo sé, pero bueno... no es que pretenda decidir tu vida arbitrariamente, es solo que... eee... yo...

-No quieres que siga exponiendo mi vida.

-Exacto... -musitó Draco- basta de perseguir mortífagos, te quiero en casa sano y salvo.

-¿Me quieres sano y salvo y me propones trabajar con los gemelos? Vaya encrucijada –exclamó Harry con divertido sarcasmo.

-Bueno, pero ellos podrían sustituir tu cabeza aunque sea con un balón –dijo algo aliviado al ver la expresión de Harry.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿si? –dijo pegando de nuevo sus frentes.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora déjame cambiar, que estoy algo mojado por el baño.

-Oye Harry, se me antoja algo.

-Vaya ¿y ese milagro? -Draco se alzó de hombros mientras veía a Harry cambiarse la camiseta- ¿y que se te antoja?

Y aunque cualquiera pudiese pensar que atender a Draco era agotador, para Harry era agotador sí, pero era gratificante el poder retribuirle al rubio algo del tremendo esfuerzo físico que estaba llevando a cabo, aunado a que el chico lo tenía como solía decirle Sirius... "hasta las manitas"

-Quiero un helado de chocolate.

-De acuerdo –dijo poniéndose de pie- le pediré a Betsy que lo consiga.

-Gracias, ven, te mereces un beso.

Sonriendo, Harry recibió su premio para después irse muy feliz a conseguir el helado.

_____________________________

Al día siguiente, la sorpresa fue la visita de una persona que Draco nunca esperó.

-Llegó una nota al ministerio y yo la traje aquí –dijo Sirius antes de dejar pasarla pasar.

-¡Esther!

-Hola Draco –saludó la buena mujer entre sorprendida y contenta de verlo- ¡vaya!

-Si, sé que estoy enorme –dijo Draco apenado mientras se subía más las mantas.

-No, es solo que fue inesperado, aunque ya sabía de tu condición, ya sabes... por los diarios.

-Ya veo ¿y cómo ha estado, sigue trabajando ahí?

-Sí ¿pero que crees? ¡El desgraciado de Thompson se murió! –Exclamó emocionada- bueno, no es que me dé gusto pero... bueno, la verdad si –añadió haciéndolo reír- le dio un infarto mientras subía las escaleras después de hacer un tremendo coraje con un empleado nuevo, pero por como tragaba, no le extrañó a nadie que algo así le sucediera, así que vino una prima lejana a la cual el negocio no le interesa mucho, pero que sin embargo le agrada que le reditúe dinero, por lo que puso a su marido a cargo y él si es un buen hombre, mejoró un poco nuestro sueldo, no mucho eso sí, pero ya tenemos prestaciones de ley.

-Eso es muy bueno.

-Si, ya no tengo que trabajar si me enfermo y puedo ir al doctor cuando lo necesite ¿y Harry? Lo extraño mucho.

-Lo cuida un matrimonio en lo que salgo de aquí y ya le están saliendo los dientes.

La visita duró una hora más en donde Draco pudo platicar con alguien a quien consideraba una buena amiga; amistad hecha por él, encontrada en un lugar donde nunca lo esperó.

_______________________________

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Harry un día después, sentado en el sofá mientras leía una carta que le había llevado Betsy, pues la fiel elfina había sido autorizada a recibir su correo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco mientras comía una gelatina de cereza.

-Recibí carta de Bill y Charly y hasta una de Percy.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó mientras lamia la cuchara.

-Woow...

-Ya dime, no la hagas de emoción.

-Mejor te la enseño.

Draco tomó el pergamino que le tendía Harry comenzó a leer una carta de Bill.

"Hola Harry, es un gusto saludarte.

Antes que nada lamento la ausencia de noticias nuestras, la verdad estaba muy ocupado, aunque ciertamente eso no es excusa para no saludarte.

Te escribo para decirte que Fred y George me han hablado mucho de ti y de Draco, y vaya, hasta de tu pequeño hijo Harry al cual pude darme cuenta, ya quieren mucho; también me contaron del lamentable incidente que provocó la torpeza de Ron, déjame decirte Harry, que tanto Fleur como yo, reprobamos totalmente lo que hizo y también quiero decirte que me siento mal por no haberte brindado mi apoyo desde un principio.

Sé que no necesitas nuestra aprobación, pero aun así me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado a una persona capaz de soportar todos tus malditos traumas que enloquecerían a cualquiera, aunque esa persona este igual de loca que tú"

-¡Vaya tipo! –murmuró Draco riendo mientras seguía leyendo.

"Deseo que Draco se recupere pronto y que tú y tu familia puedan estar reunidos otra vez, salúdamelo y saluda a Sirius, que dicho sea de paso, le hacía mucha falta tener un crio en casa que le quitara esa cara de mal cogido que tiene".

¡Saludos!

Cuando terminó de leer, Draco estallo en carcajadas al igual que Harry.

-Y esta otra carta que llegó ayer, es de Charly y dice casi lo mismo.

-O sea que nos han dado la bendición –dijo Draco con sarcasmo- Ya se dieron cuenta de que no te he asesinado mientras dormías.

-Es cierto que no necesito su aprobación, pero su apoyo si me hace sentir bien.

-Se nota.

-Y aunque Percy es más escueto, también te envía saludos.

-Gracias.

_______________________________

-Es sopa de pollo, el pollo tiene vitamina B6 y te ayuda con el vomito –exclamó Harry cuchara en mano- ¿acaso estas feliz de echar el estomago todas las mañanas?

-Obvio es que no –respondio tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Entonces abre el pico.

-No quiero.

-Tienes que comer.

-Claro que como o ya estaría muerto, pero la sopa de pollo no me gusta... ¡oh, mejor toca, se está moviendo! –exclamó tomándole una mano y poniéndosela en el vientre.

Harry abrió tremendos ojos al sentir bajo su palma un suave movimiento, pues era la primera vez que sentía a su hijo moverse.

-¡Oh cielos!... ¡se mueve!

-Ajá...- masculló Draco borrándosele la sonrisa del rostro para dar paso a una mueca de dolor- ¡Ah!...

-Tranquilo bebé, ya no patees a tu papá... -dijo frotando en círculos la enorme barriga para después pegar su mejilla sorprendiendo a Draco- ya tendrás tiempo de jugar afuera, mejor duérmete.

-¡Ay rayos!... ¡Harry, se está moviendo más!

-Si, lo estoy notando –respondio con una sonrisa boba.

-¡Pues ya no le hables!

-Es que es la primera vez que siento sus movimientos... gracias –añadió con mirada brillante.

-Ya, ya... pero cálmense ya por favor –respondio evitando demostrar que esa simple mirada lo había conmovido.

Paso un buen rato hasta que el bebé dejo de moverse dándole un respiro al pobre papá.

-Diablos... no se había movido tanto

-Eso es porque nunca me había oído

-Sí, como no.... oye Harry ¿si podemos pasear por el jardín? Aquí me aburro mucho.

-Si, le pregunte a Kelly y lo autorizó, pediré una silla de ruedas.

Rato después, Draco aspiraba el fresco aroma de los arboles mientras Harry le acomodaba un gorro en la cabeza.

-No necesito el gorro, me está dando calor.

-No te lo quites.

-Pero...

-Si te lo quitas, nos metemos de regreso.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

Estuvieron fuera aproximadamente una hora, ratos en agradable y apacible silencio y ratos de tranquila plática.

Unos días después, con el señor Jackson revisando unos pergaminos, finalmente dijo lo que Draco tanto deseaba.

-Creo que ya estás listo para irte a casa.

-Al fin... -musitó Draco cerrando los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás- después de un mes ya era justo.

-¿Esta seguro? –Preguntó Harry haciendo que Draco le aventara una almohada a su cabeza- ¡debo estar convencido!

-Nada es seguro en la condición de Draco –exclamó el señor Jackson sonriendo- pero por ahora todo va bien, mañana te daré de alta.

-¡Sí!

-Pero para la administración del suero, yo iré hasta su casa.

-Gracias –respondio Harry mirando a un muy sonriente Draco.

Cuando el medimago se fue, Draco comenzó a hablar muy emocionado.

-¡Ya puedes decirle a Molly que lleve a Harry!

-Hay que esperar un rato, nos veríamos muy ingratos ¿no?

-Me importa un pito como nos veamos, ella entenderá.

-Se lo diré al rato –respondio Harry negando con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Genial.

___________________________________

Al día siguiente, dando el medio día, Draco y Harry llegaban a Grimauld Place en un auto muggle, pues los viajes en la red flú estaban suspendidos por el momento; y francamente Draco lo agradecía, pues cualquier pequeña sacudida a su estomago era una tortura.

-¡Amo Draco! –Chilló Betsy al verlos entrar- ¡al fin está en casa, amo Draco!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña elfina, quien continuó dando saltitos muy emocionada.

-¿Cuidaste bien la casa?

-¡Claro que si, amo!... todo está muy limpio, tal y como a usted le gusta; también prepare una comida ligera para su estomago y una comida muy rica para el amo Harry y para sus invitados.

-Gracias Betsy ¿hiciste lo de la habitación?

-Si amo Harry, la habitación de los amos ya está en la planta baja para que el amo Draco no tenga que subir escaleras.

-Bien.

-¿A qué hora viene Molly? –preguntó Draco sentándose en el sofá con ayuda de Harry.

-No lo sé, pero ya le avisé –respondio Harry acomodando varios cojines alrededor del rubio.

-Al fin en casa... -exclamó Draco exhalando un suspiro.

-Si, al fin en casa –completo Harry sentándose a su lado para darle un beso.

Esa tarde Sirius llegó temprano, pues deseaba estar en la bienvenida de su sobrino a Grimauld Place.

-Traje una tarta de chocolate –dijo el auror mientras se la daba a Betsy.

-Que rico, ya quiero un trozo –exclamó Draco frotándose las manos.

-Se supone que es para cuando lleguen Molly y Arthur, pero contigo hay que aprovechar cualquier momento en que quieres comer, Betsy corta un trozo para Draco.

-En seguida amo Sirius.

-Con un vaso de leche –completó el rubio arrellanado en el sofá principal de la sala, instalado como todo un señor en su reino.

-A la orden amo Draco –respondio Betsy emocionada.

-Para mí también –dijo Harry.

-Pues ya que en esas están, yo también quiero –exclamó Sirius riendo- oye Draco ¿Qué piensas hacer con las flores que te regaló Hagrid?

-Ni siquiera he ido por ellas, no quiero que piense que no me interesan.

-El entiende que aun no puedes salir; recuerda que dijo que puedes ir por ellas cuando quieras.

-Eso espero... pero bueno, no he pensado a ciencia cierta en donde las plantaré.

-Recuerdo que teníamos un invernadero, mi madre solía cultivar toda clase de plantas raras y apestosas; también están los jardines, abarcan varias hectáreas.

-¿Puedo entonces tomar un poco de terreno para sembrarlas?

-Se me ocurre algo mejor ¿Por qué no darle vida a todos los jardines de nuevo? –Exclamó Sirius tomando un plato con pastel de chocolate de una charola que llevaba Betsy- no es porque Grimauld Place haya sido de mi familia por generaciones, pero la verdad sus jardines eran unos de los mejores de Gran Bretaña.

-Después claro, de los de Malfoy Manor –dijo Draco tomando su plato- y no es porque Malfoy Manor haya sido de mi familia por generaciones.

\- ¡Vaya por Dios! –exclamó Harry rodando los ojos- dos snobs sangre pura hablando.

-Los jardines de mi madre salían en varias revistas de botánica –continuó Draco sin hacer caso a Harry.

-Los de la mía también.

-Pero mi madre no cultivaba plantas feas ni apestosas.

-Las de la mía eran medicinales, imprescindibles en la familia Black.

-Bueno, pero mi madre era más bonita.

-eee... bien, tu ganas.

Harry terminó por reír ante aquellos dos para finalmente decir:

-Bueno, independientemente de que jardín haya sido el más bonito, estos necesitan mucho trabajo, están abandonados desde hace décadas.

-Si, parece una jungla haya afuera –convino Sirius- tal vez convendría comprar más elfos domésticos.

-Betsy se esforzara lo triple si los amos lo desean –exclamó Betsy solicita.

-Ni tú podrías con todo –dijo Sirius dando un sorbo a su leche- no llevas ni la cuarta parte de la mansión.

-¡Betsy se planchará las manos por holgazana! –gimio la elfina arrojándose al suelo.

-Tranquila, es demasiado trabajo, no estoy culpándote; sé que te esfuerzas mucho... mmm... tal vez con unos veinte elfos... -dijo el auror aspirando el rico aroma de la tarta.

-¡¿Tantos!? –exclamó Harry.

-Malfoy Manor era atendida por cuarenta elfos –dijo Draco alzándose de hombros antes de engullir una cucharada de pastel.

-Y mi madre en aquel entonces tenía unos treinta y cinco creo... -completo Sirius concordando con Draco- diez son pocos, tal vez adquiera los treinta y cinco que teníamos en esos tiempos.

-Vaya... pues me siguen pareciendo muchos.

-Mansiones como esta tienen mucha magia escondida, no es fácil lidiar con ellas –exclamó Draco chupándose un dedo.

-Creo que si adquiriré unos cuarenta elfos –musito Sirius con la cuchara en los labios en actitud pensativa.

-Parece que pretendes devolver a Grimauld Place sus días de gloria –exclamó Harry bastante impresionado.

-No estuve aquí mucho tiempo, no al menos como me hubiera gustado, así que quiero que ahora que puedo, esta casa sea una verdadera mansión Black... y Potter y Malfoy también, por supuesto.

-Aunque digas que no, también eres un pomposo ricachón –exclamó Harry en tono burlón.

-Solo un poquito; además dos niños vivirán aquí, no conviene que esta casa este sucia y fea.

-¿Entonces... entonces Betsy ya no será útil para los amos? –musitó Betsy con las orejas gachas.

-Claro que si, de hecho tú los dirigirás.

-¿¡En serio, amo Sirius?!

-Ajá, en estos días veremos eso.

Después de conversar un rato mas, Sirius se fue a su habitación a darse un duchazo y estar listo para cuando llegaran los weasley, pues estaban seguro que llegarían también con los gemelos.

-Draco...

-¿Si?

-Pensé en tu propuesta.

Draco miró a Harry sin demostrar lo ansioso que comenzó a sentirse, por lo que simplemente preguntó:

-¿Y bien?

-Me parece bien... acepto ser socio capitalista también –anuncio Harry habiendo puesto en una balanza el deseo abrumador de atrapar a Michael Kingston y la tranquilidad de Draco y el deseo por supuesto de pasar más tiempo con su familia.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa- ya verás que nos irá muy bien.

-Trabajaremos en ello, eso tenlo por seguro.

Conforme pasaba el rato, Harry confirmaba que su decisión había sido la correcta, pues estar así, simplemente en compañía de Draco, de su hijo no nato, de su padrino y del pequeño Harry que aun no llegaba, le llenaba enormemente hasta hacerlo suspirar satisfecho.

-Por fin esto está yendo bien... -pensó mirando a Draco limpiar su varita en lo que llegaban los Weasley- Nada debe ir mal ahora, no lo permitiré.

Entonces la chimenea emitió un crepitar característico de cuando alguien pedía permiso de entrar.

-¡Al fin! –Respingó Draco- ¡los weasley llegaron!

Sonriendo Harry se puso de pie para recibir a los Weasley después de permitir el acceso, pero la sonrisa se les congeló a ambos al ver quién era el que entraba; efectivamente era un weasley el que salía de la chimenea, pero no el que esperaban.

-Harry... -exclamó Ron con gesto serio- quiero hablar contigo.

________________________________

.


	103. Capitulo 103

Cuando vio a Ron salir de su chimenea, la sonrisa de Harry fue borrándose lentamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba listo para responder a cualquier agresión.

-Harry... quiero hablar contigo.

-Tú y yo... no tenemos absolutamente nada... de qué hablar -masculló Harry lentamente, conteniendo ese golpe de adrenalina que le había calentado el rostro mientras apretaba los puños- vete de aquí antes de que yo mismo te saque a patadas.

Ron aspiró profundo viendo esa chispa de... ¿odio? En los ojos verdes de su antes mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

-Solo un momento, por favor –respondio el pelirrojo en una actitud bastante serena para gusto de Draco, quien ignoraba por completo quien había estado detrás de la "broma" del mensajero de las fotografías.

-Vaya... ¿una plática civilizada para hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo y salvarlo de mí? –Pensó Draco fastidiado- si que tiene bolas este tipo.

-Ya te lo dije, no necesito, ni tengo, ni quiero hablar contigo –respondio Harry dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante- así que te lo diré por última vez, sal de mi casa.

-No vengo a agredirlos –exclamó Ron mostrando sus palmas.

-Sería el colmo... -dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

-¿Es que no entiendes que no me interesa a lo que vengas? –Exclamó Harry con fastidio- lo único que quiero es que te largues.

-Lamento lo que sucedió, nunca fue mi intención que algo malo pasara–dijo Ron al verlo acercarse a él con paso decidido.

-Me importan una mierda tus putas intenciones.

-¿De qué habla? –preguntó Draco desde el sillón.

-Fue él quien envió al tipo de las fotografías –respondio Harry quedando frente a frente con Ron.

Draco alzó ambas cejas al comprender a que se refería Harry, por lo que deseó con más ganas que el menor de los Weasley saliera de una vez por todas de su casa.

-Y fue un error que lamento mucho –dijo Ron sin retroceder ante la actitud amenazante de Harry.

-¡Oh! ¿Y debo sentirme halagado de que vengas a pedir disculpas? –Exclamó Harry riendo- ¡hombre, pues gracias!

-Yo... no vengo solo a eso –dijo titubeante al ver la amargura que el moreno exhalaba por cada poro.

Por toda respuesta, Harry alzó un brazo con violencia, pero no para golpear a Ron como esto lo supuso al cerrar los ojos, sino para tomar un puño de polvos flú y arrojarlos a la chimenea mientras gritaba "la madriguera" como destino. Acto seguido lo tomó por las solapas y lo arrojó dentro sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-Ven, siéntate –dijo Draco al verlo resoplar después de que Ron desapareciera entre las llamas verdes.

Pero Harry no fue a sentarse junto a él, lo que hizo fue salir de la sala sin decir nada.

-Genial... -pensó Draco exhalando un suspiro mientras veía a Harry desaparecer por una puerta.

______________________________

Cuando la familia Weasley arribó a Grimauld Place, fueron recibidos por Betsy, quien solicita los hizo pasar a la enorme sala.

-Avisaré a los amos que han llegado.

-Gracias –respondio Arthur cargando al pequeño Harry, quien dormía recargado en su hombro.

_______________________________

-Amo Draco, la familia Weasley ya llegó –informo la elfina a Draco mientras éste había acumulado un montón de ropa sobre la cama mientras exclama angustiado:

-¡Nada me queda!... ¡no puedo presentarme frente a ellos con ropa de hospital! Menos mal que llegaron tarde y recordé que traigo la maldita bata puesta.

-¿Y porque no la agranda con un hechizo, amo?

-¡Ya lo intenté, genio!... pero ya la agrande tantas veces que la tela ya está muy traslúcida... mierda –masculló aventando un pantalón al suelo mientras se recargaba en el armario al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente- me veo horrible.

-No es verdad amo, usted se ve muy bien.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Viví engañado todo este tiempo! Creí que tenía una elfina a mi servicio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad eres una experta en modas –refunfuñó Draco haciendo a la pobre elfina encogerse en su sitio.

-Perdón amo.

-Llama a Harry ¡rápido!

Cuando Harry llegó, encontró a Draco sentado en la cama meneando un pie a modo de tic nervioso.

-¡Harry, ya no tengo que ponerme!

-¿Y, quieres que vayamos de compras ahorita?

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero, como a ti si te queda todo.

-Pues ya hubieras agrandado tu ropa, además no sé porque tanto drama, ellos ya te vieron así en el hospital.

-Ya lo dijiste, en el hospital; pero ahora estoy en mi casa, no puedo estar instalado en la fodongues...

-No exageres, tampoco es que tengas ropa al último grito, tu guardarropa se compone de camisetas y pantalones deportivos gigantes.

Esta vez Draco ya no respondio, solo dirigió su vista al montón de ropa sobre la cama para después tomar una camiseta roja, un pantalón blanco, su varita y levantarse con dificultad haciendo que Harry se apresurara a ayudarlo.

-Lo siento, no debí decir eso... ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al verlo caminar.

-¿Qué no ves? Voy al baño, necesito un poco de privacidad.

-Oye, soy un torpe, perdón por decir esa estupidez –dijo poniéndosele en frente y tomándolo por los hombros- cuando pase esto iremos de compras, ambos necesitamos un cambio de look... es que la visita de Ron me descolocó.

Draco miró el rostro preocupado de Harry dándose cuenta de que en verdad el pobre estaba muy arrepentido, por lo haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, aceptó la disculpa.

-No te enojes, ven vamos a que escojas algo mío para agrandar –continuó el auror pasándole un brazo por los hombros y haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-No quiero ninguna de tus túnicas, me vería como una tienda de campaña.

-Nunca uso túnicas, ya lo sabes, solo tengo dos y son para ocasiones en las que me obligan a ir con ellas.

-Pero de todos modos me veo horrible...

-Te ves genial –dijo Harry poniéndosele de nuevo en frente mientras ponía sus antebrazos en los hombros del rubio.

-Ni siquiera podemos abrazarnos bien –masculló Draco viendo su enorme vientre pegar en el estomago de Harry.

-Pues aun así me dan ganas de cogerte cada que te veo desnudito –continuo el moreno dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Mentiroso...

-En serio... tus piernas siguen siendo hermosas y me encanta tocarlas e imaginarme en medio de ellas... recordar como las abres para mí... y tus nalgas... Merlín, me enloquecen tus nalgas... -masculló besándole el cuello mientras bajaba una mano y estrujaba una- abrirlas y lamer lo que está ahí mientras mis manos las acarician y aprietan.

-mmm... -gimio sintiendo los dientes en su cuello.

-Me sigue enardeciendo ver tu piel blanca... tan suave que solo quiero morderla y acariciarla todo el tiempo...

-Pero... estoy...

-¿Gordito?

-¡No! iba a decir... bueno, si... estoy enorme...

-¿Y crees que me molesta verte así? –continuo Harry besándole las mejillas y el otro lado del cuello- al contrario... me gusta verte así porque me hace recordar que estas así porque te la metí hasta el fondo... porque soy yo y nadie mas quien te hace el amor, porque les demuestra a todos que eres mío...

-Harry... eres un maldito macho de ideas retrógradas.

-Y solo porque tu salud no me deja, pero si pudiera, ahorita mismo te encueraba y te hacía el amor hasta que naciera el bebé.

-Tonto... -musitó Draco sonriendo al tiempo que pegaban sus frentes- ¿en serio te sigo gustando así?

-Que me caiga un rayo si miento –respondio viendo temeroso hacia arriba recibiendo un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo reír mientras soltaba a Draco.

-Tarado cerebro de pulga –exclamó Draco dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al armario, solo que esta vez a la sección de Harry.

Cinco minutos después, una camiseta de manga larga de color azul eléctrico con una motocicleta estampada al frente y un pantalón deportivo de color negro, eran agrandados justo a la talla de Draco, quien ayudado por Harry, por fin se vistió rematando su atuendo con una delgada chaqueta de algodón para cubrir lo más posible su figura.

-Quiero los azules... -exclamó señalando unos zapatos deportivos- y calcetines negros.

-A la orden –respondió Harry chocando los talones.

-Y rapidito por favor.

Rodando los ojos, Harry obedeció hasta que el rubio por fin se dio por bien servido y después de casi media hora, salieron tomados de la mano.

-Hemos sido unos groseros al hacerlos esperar tanto ¿Dónde quedaron tantas clases de etiqueta que te inculcaron en tu casa?

-Fueron desplazadas por tus modos cavernícolas Potter, así que deja de joder –respondio Draco entre dientes mientras sonreía a los lejos a los señores Weasley.

-Vaya, pensé que ya estaban haciendo cochinaditas –exclamó Fred al verlos aparecer por un pasillo recibiendo al instante un sopapo en la cabeza.

-¡Fred! –exclamó Molly.

-Pues ganas no me faltaban -respondio Harry muy quitado de la pena haciendo que Draco se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

-Tardaron tanto que Harry volvió a dormirse –dijo Sirius con el nene en el pecho.

-Bueno, ya despertará –dijo Draco sentándose junto a él con ayuda de Harry.

-¿Ya los atendió Betsy?

-Si Draco, muchas gracias, nosotros trajimos una tarta de chocolate y crema como postre –respondio Molly haciendo que Sirius y Draco se sonrieran entre sí.

-Harry... -exclamó Arthur llevándoselo discretamente a un lado del salón- dime la verdad ¿Ron vino aquí?... lo vi salir de la chimenea y su expresión me dio mala espina.

-Si, vino aquí.

-¡Diablos!... espero que no haya causado más problemas, hablare con él, te lo aseguro.

-No causó ninguno, afortunadamente yo estaba en la sala, pero no se aflija, usted no es responsable de lo que él pueda hacer.

-De todos modos Harry, me apena que cause problemas.

-Tengo todo controlado, recuerde que ya estoy en casa todo el tiempo.

La reunión fue transcurriendo agradablemente con todos platicando muy animados, después pasaron a merendar y finalmente se despidieron dando casi las 11:00 pm, hora en la que Draco solo se mantenía despierto por gracia de Dios.

-Después hablamos de lo que dijo Harry –exclamó el rubio cuando los gemelos fueron a despedirse de él.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Sirius muy intrigado al oírlos mientras se ponía de pie para despedir a la familia de pelirrojos.

-Ya le contaré luego –respondio Draco sin levantarse.

Cuando al fin todos se fueron, Draco echo la cabeza hacia atrás exhalando un suspiro.

-Estoy exhausto... me muero de sueño.

-Se nota, ven vamos a dormir –dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

Cuando Sirius se retiró, Draco tomó la mano de Harry para levantarse.

-¡Uff!... me duele la cintura...

-Te daré un masajito antes de dormir –dijo Harry viéndolo caminar como pato.

-Este niño viene más grande que Harry...

-Si, Harry era de talla muy pequeña y Sirius viene enorme.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación, Draco se preparo para dormir en tanto Harry sacaba unos pijamas del armario.

-Oye Harry... -exclamó Draco saliendo del baño- dime una cosa, si no me hiciera daño ¿en verdad te gustaría que hiciéramos el amor?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –respondio sacándose la ropa para ponerse la pijama.

-Por nada, simple curiosidad.

Harry se puso una camiseta mientras le sonreía al rubio.

-No crees cuando digo que me gustas tal como estas ¿verdad?

-Pues es que siendo sincero, la verdad no... ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría acostarse con un hombre tan barrigón? Ayúdame a quitarme los calcetines –añadió sentándose en la cama.

-Draco, la atracción no es solo cosa física, me gustas tal como estas... llámalo "amor" o lo que sea, pero...

-Es que estoy repulsivo... mi barriga es muy grande, no va acorde con mi estructura... -interrumpió viendo al moreno hincado frente a él quitándole los calcetines.

Harry alzo la cara y vio el compungido rostro de Draco, por lo que terminó sentándose junto a él.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? –preguntó gentil.

-Es que hoy vi a los gemelos y están muy bien.

-¿Cómo que están muy bien? –respondio frunciendo el ceño.

-Si... son altos y tienen muy buena figura, no me digas que no lo has notado y no me pongas esa cara que estar gestando a un niño no me hace ciego.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... pues sí, tienen buena estampa ¿y?

-¿Te gustan otros hombres?

Harry se rascó la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para responder.

-Draco, se nota que no tuviste mucha vida romántica recorrida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –respondio frunciendo el ceño.

-Que esas cosas no se preguntan ¿Cómo me explico?... mira, el estar con alguien no nos hace ciegos como tú mismo lo dijiste, por eso...

-O sea que si te gustan otros –interrumpió mirándolo fijamente.

-Digamos que sigo apreciando la belleza masculina, nada más... pero cuando se hacen este tipo de preguntas están dos respuestas.

-¿Cuáles?

-La sincera y la que quieres oír.

-Bien, ya entendí –respondio haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-No, espera... lo que quiero decir es que si soy sincero, claro que veo a otros hombres, no puedo cerrar los ojos, pero el que aprecie su físico, no significa que me gusten... Draco, te sientes muy inseguro por lo que estás viviendo, pero cuando esto pase, te aseguro que el que tendrá que preocuparse seré yo, además no creas que ya se me olvidó que les estuviste checando el trasero a Fred y a George.

-No les estuve viendo... bueno si, un poco... -respondio sonriendo sin poder evitarlo- tienes razón, me siento muy inseguro por verme cada día más gordo.

-¿Lo ves? Estoy seguro que en otras circunstancias no me preguntarías eso.

-Pero... ¿de verdad te sigo gustando así? –Insistió señalándose a sí mismo- sé que me amas, pero... la verdad no estoy muy antojable, no me quieras engañar.

-Claro que me sigues gustando –respondio besándole la mejilla.

-¿Y si el señor Jackson lo autorizara, tendríamos sexo? –preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Claro.

-Pues fíjate que le pregunté y me dijo que podía –declaro Draco girándose un poco para verlo mejor.

-Sí, claro.

-En serio, quería estar completamente seguro y hablé con él al respecto.

Harry se giró también al verlo hablar muy seriamente, por lo que viéndolo muy tranquilo y con rostro serio, exclamó:

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio.

-Pero estás muy delicado, no creo que el señor Jackson permita que te arriesgues así.

-Muriéndome de la vergüenza, te diré lo que me respondio... me dijo que si solo nos limitábamos a la penetración, ya no había riesgo, a menos claro, que practicáramos "El salto del tigre" desde el armario, algo que por obvias razones debemos evitar.

-¿El salto del tigre? –repitió Harry estallando en carcajadas.

-Ajá... dijo que debo evitar toda actividad brusca, pero que la estimulación que proporciona el sexo me haría mucho bien.

-¿De verdad, de verdad hablas en serio?

-Si quieres pregúntale.

-Noooo, gracias.

-¿Lo ves?... no haríamos nada aunque pudiera –exclamó sonriendo cansinamente.

-Nene, te mueres de sueño –respondio Harry pegando su frente con la de Draco- la recomendación del medimago fue reposo absoluto, no es que no te me antojes, es que se me hace difícil de creer que el señor Jackson lo permita; no creo que meterte mi polla te haga mucho bien cuando hace apenas un mes tuviste una hemorragia muy fuerte.

-Yo podría...

-Y ni sugieras que seas tú quien me la meta.

-¿Por qué no?

-En primera porque creo que con esa barriga, no le atinarías y en segunda... porque sabes que mi preferencia es otra.

-Pues deberías probar y no ser tan cerrado de mente.

-Pues fíjate que ya lo hice.

-¿En serio? Me habías dicho que no.

-Lo hice solo dos veces y aunque sí llegué al orgasmo, la verdad no lo disfruto tanto que cuando soy yo quien la mete; no lo sé... es lo que me gusta –declaro encogiéndose de hombros- además, eso exige mucha energía, eso hasta tú lo sabes.

-Si, eso es cierto... -respondio Draco alicaído.

-¿En serio, en serio te dijo que si podíamos? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Que sí, ya te dije que sí!

-¡Ah bueno!... pero ¿Cómo te sientes? Sé sincero por favor.

Draco torció la boca para terminar respondiendo:

-Cansado.

-¿Ya ves que no soy yo?... aunque no me creas, me gustas tal como eres, solo que no puedo demostrártelo como me gustaría, ahora a dormir –concluyó besándole sonoramente la sien al tiempo que se levantaba para terminar de cambiarse.

Haciendo pucheros, el rubio hizo lo mismo para caer como piedra en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada haciendo sonreír a Harry mientras lo veía dormir.

-Oh Draco... -pensó recargado en su codo- si tú supieras cuanto es lo que te quiero, nunca volverías a preguntarme si me gustas tal como estas.

Aunque era un hecho de que Draco se sabía amado, de eso no le cabía la menor duda; se sentía amado, pero no se sentía atractivo; por eso sabía que si Draco quería hacer el amor, no era precisamente porque tuviera muchas ganas... aunque ciertamente el rubio era un calenturiento de marca mayor, pero ahora solo quería reafirmarse, deseaba sentirse atractivo a pesar de tener nada más y nada menos que a un bebé gigante en donde solo debería haber un vientre hermoso y plano. De cierta manera él lo comprendía, seguramente no era nada fácil tener en mente la imagen de un hombre como tal, pero con la estampa de haberse tragado un balón de básquetbol y estar así durante meses; era sincero cuando le decía que su cuerpo no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, de hecho hasta se le hacía tierno, algo que ciertamente nunca le diría al rubio a riesgo de recibir una patada en las bolas.

Sonrió mientras se colocaba atrás de Draco quedando en posición de cucharitas de estante, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y pasando su mano por el hinchado vientre sintiendo al instante un leve golpecito en su palma con el cual Draco ni siquiera se movió. Dejó ahí su mano por un buen rato y con sus ojos libres de sueño lo único que se dedicó a hacer fue a disfrutar de la cercanía de aquel cuerpo tibio y querido, tan querido que con estar en esa simple posición, se sentía feliz de tenerlo solo para él.

Draco suspiró en medio de su tranquilo sueño, haciendo que Harry se recargara en su codo otra vez y observara su perfil; miró las doradas y largas pestañas adornar esos ojos grises ahora dormidos que tanto le gustaban, observó esa nariz respingada que había heredado su hijo... miró su mejilla sonrosada y esos labios entreabiertos tentándolo a comérselos a besos.

Dio un beso a esa mejilla que él consideraba como suya y volvió a recostarse sonriendo al recordar las palabras de Draco...

-"Un macho de ideas retrógradas"... sí, eso soy y me importa un soberano pito...

Y sin más, cerró los ojos quedándose dormido en cuestión de minutos.

______________________________

-Buenos días... -escuchó mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla- ya son las 9:00 am ¿Qué no piensas levantarte?

Harry abrió un ojo mientras se cubría la cabeza con la manta.

-¡No seas holgazán! –exclamo Draco jalándola hasta quitársela por completo.

-Déjame dormir... tengo mucho sueño... -protestó mientras se abrazaba a la almohada.

-¿Acaso te crecieron las bolas durante la noche y por eso no te puedes levantar? ¿Tanto te pesan? –dijo Draco riendo.

-No, pero me creció otra cosa, si quieres te la enseño.

-Tarado... -respondio riendo mientras sacaba una toalla del armario.

-¿Vas a bañarte?

-Ajá.

-¿Y porque no empezaste por ahí? –respondio Harry levantándose.

-Porque ya compramos una silla de baño, puedo sentarme ahí y bañarme sin riesgo a caerme.

-Si, pero yo también quiero bañarme –dijo mientras se estiraba para después dirigirse perezosamente al armario y sacar otra toalla.

Ya en el baño, Draco comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo mientras Harry hacia lo mismo, después abrió el grifo dejando salir el agua caliente y se sentó en seguida en su silla para revolver su cabello con el agua. Harry lo siguió para quitar sus manos y hacerlo por él ayudándolo después con todo lo demás.

Ya bañados los dos y vestidos con sus batas de baño, regresaron a la habitación en donde Harry comenzó a sacar prendas de su ropa para los dos.

-Me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta al jardín, quiero ver todo el trabajo que nos espera con él.

-Claro.

Después de desayunar y con la carreola empujada por Harry, los chicos salieron al jardín acompañados por Betsy.

-Están horrendos –exclamó Draco del brazo de Harry mientras veía las hectáreas llenas de maleza- seguro está infestada de gnomos y de no sé cuanto bicho más.

-Una vez di un vistazo y me parece que en la parte norte está el invernadero que mencionó Sirius ¿quieres que vayamos allá?

-Vamos.

A media mañana, regresaron después de ver solo una pequeña parte de los enormes jardines encontrándose con una inesperada visita.

-Mira, la verdad no sé cómo decirte que...

-Solo dame un minuto –exclamó Ron parado a media sala en tanto Draco sacaba a Harry de la carreola y se lo llevaba a la cocina con Betsy pisándole los talones.

-Prepara una papilla de manzana.

-Si amo.

Cuando quedaron solos, Harry miro al pelirrojo que continuaba de pie ante la chimenea, como temeroso de dar un solo paso más.

-Vete Ron, no quiero bloquear la entrada a la "Madriguera" por respeto a tus padres, pero si es necesario...

-Solo...

-¡Lárgate ya!

Apretando los labios en un claro gesto de impotencia, Ron se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí.

________________________________

.


	104. Capitulo 104

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Draco al verlo tomar una chaqueta.

-¿Vamos? Me suena a manada.

-Quiero saber a dónde vas –exclamó molesto.

-Voy a comprar unas películas infantiles, pero no quiero que te canses.

-Harry es muy pequeño para entretenerlo viendo televisión.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero comprarle cosas a mi hijo, ya las verá cuando este mas grande.

-Pues entonces voy contigo –dijo levantándose de la cama- a menos que no vayas a donde me dijiste.

-Claro que voy a donde te dije ¿pero no estás cansado del paseo del jardín? –exclamó viéndolo sacar una chamarra del armario.

-Si, pero no tanto.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero no compremos películas, mejor compremos cosas para Sirius, aun no tenemos nada, claro que también cosas para Harry.

-¡Bien! –Respondio Harry emocionado- es hora de comprarle muchos juguetes a mis hijos.

__________________________________

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de aurores, Sirius era avisado de que tenía una visita.

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa Ron!

El menor de los Weasley estaba sentado en una silla en la sala de estar del cuartel con un gafete en su pecho que lo identificaba como visitante.

-Hola Sirius –respondio Ron levantándose para saludar de mano al auror.

Sirius continuaba saludando a Ron como si nada, pues el asunto de Harry prefería dejárselos a ellos y mantenerse a un lado.

-Te preguntarás el motivo de mi visita –dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía a Sirius a la cafetería del ministerio.

-Pues sí, últimamente no hemos platicado.

Ron exhaló un suspiro mientras seguían caminando sin hablar, mirando a la gente pasar apresurada entre avioncitos de papel y montones de pergaminos en las manos.

-Nunca fue mi intención mandar a Malfoy al hospital –exclamó mirando al frente.

-Eso ya lo sé... pero así hubiera sido acabar con dos pájaros de una pedrada ¿no? –respondio con voz neutra, saludando a un viejo mago que pasó a su lado.

-¡No!... nunca desearía la muerte de... de un niño.

-Hablas del hijo de Harry ¿pero qué hay del papá que lo lleva dentro?

-Eso tampoco.

-Yo te conozco Ron y sé que es verdad –dijo Sirius entrando al elevador con tres avioncitos sobrevolando sus cabezas- pero te pasaste de la raya, agrediste a una persona muy vulnerable y lo sabes.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el reducido espacio, era el traquetear del viejo armatoste que los subía.

-Tengo curiosidad... -continuó el auror con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos- si Draco no hubiese ido al hospital y no se hubiese sabido que tú enviaste a aquel chico ¿hubieras seguido molestándolo si la oportunidad se te presentara de nuevo?

-Probablemente si –respondio sabiendo que no tenía caso aparentar otra cosa.

-mmm eso pensé.

-Yo... -continuó Ron quedándose a media frase al abrirse el elevador e ingresar una hermosa bruja que le sonrió muy amable al moreno iniciando una breve charla ajena a todo ese escabroso asunto.

-Hola Sirius.

-¿Qué tal Ammy?

-Has trabajado mucho, últimamente casi no te veo.

-Así es, faltan aurores, pero si no nos hemos visto a sido porque no has querido.

Ron miró los números de arriba que iban marcando los pisos mientras aquella charla se desarrollaba sin que le prestase atención; finalmente el elevador se abrió y salieron al piso en donde el aroma a café llegó hasta ellos.

-Nos vemos Sirius.

-Cuídate hermosa –respondio Sirius guiñándole un ojo- ven, sentémonos en aquella mesa –exclamó ya dirigiéndose al chico.

Cuando tuvieron dos cafés negros en la mesa, Ron comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la orilla de la taza.

-Siempre consideré a Harry mi mejor amigo...

Sirius no dijo nada, le dejó hablar mientras él endulzaba su café.

-Y siempre tuve presente que nosotros éramos su familia, pues él se quedó solo desde que era un bebé... y me sentí muy mal cuando tuve que irme a América con Hermione, sentí que lo abandonaba de algún modo.

-Pero seguiste tu vida...

-Si, eso hice.

-Lo mismo que él.

Ron levantó la vista para recorrer el amplio lugar que abarcaban las mesas sin decir nada por unos momentos.

-Yo no sé que habrá hecho Malfoy en todos estos años... tal vez asesinar gente en honor a su señor, o al menos eso pensé durante este tiempo ¿Cómo estar seguro de que no fue así?

-Porque ya lo demostró ante el Wizengamot, Ron... yo mismo lo vi.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo yo? –Musitó viendo sin ver el vapor de su café- todo este tiempo pensé en él como un mortífago más... como un asesino más.

-Yo también pensaba eso de él antes de conocer su historia... Ron ¿sigues pensando que esta aprovechándose de Harry?

Ron encogió los hombros sin decir nada.

-Es un buen chico... su vida ha sido muy dura y Harry está muy enamorado, pero sobre todo, está muy feliz; por fin tiene su propia familia... con el que viene ya tendrá dos hijos con el hombre que ama ¿Qué mas podrías desear para tu mejor amigo?

-Estos días, yo... he pensado en que pude haberme equivocado con Malfoy, pero... son años de malos recuerdos y sus prejuicios en el colegio y todas las cosas malas que hizo junto con su familia fueron definitivos en mi juicio.

-Entiendo eso.

-¿Pero y si no está enamorado de Harry?... Sirius, la vida de Malfoy es una mierda si no está bajo la protección de Harry ¿te das cuenta de cuánto ganó al haberse echado a la bolsa al "niño que vivió"?

-Lo único que veo es cuanto ganó Harry al haberse echado a la bolsa al hombre del cual se enamoró.

Ron suspiró con desaliento mientras su postura volvía a decaer.

-Ron, tu amigo no está en peligro, Malfoy no lo está engañando, no necesita de tu protección... ese chico en verdad ama a Harry y si no contara con su protección, contaría con la mía, porque me he dado cuenta de cuánto ha sufrido.

Ron tomó un sorbo de su café sin disfrutarlo en realidad mientras Sirius continuaba hablando.

-¿Sabes porque me hice auror a pesar de que el ministerio es una mierda?

-No.

-Quería evitar que más injusticias como la mía se cometieran, quería marcar una diferencia sin darme cuenta de que ya estaba volviéndome como ese maldito sistema... ¿y sabes quién me hizo ver eso?

Ron sonrió cansinamente mientras dejaba su tasa en su platito.

-¿Malfoy?

-Si... porque conocí su vida de primera mano en una investigación de nivel dos... porque desmenuzamos su pasado como si de un pollo frito se tratara y lo que vi no me gusto.

-¿Me hablarás de que fue una víctima de Voldemort?

-No, me refiero a que estaba siendo una víctima del sistema igual que yo.

Solo hasta ese instante Ron levantó sus ojos azules para ver los del auror mientras éste continuaba hablando.

-Yo fui enviado a Azkaban sin siquiera poder defenderme... sin recibir un juicio justo, que mierda ¿no?

-Si.

-Y lo mismo le sucedió a él, fue enviado a Azkaban sin siquiera ser juzgado, sin siquiera ser escuchado... y yo sin entenderlo, sin poder ver su dolor aun teniéndolo frente a mí.

-¿El no es un mortífago, Sirius?... es decir, a pesar de que Snape fue a fin de cuentas un héroe de guerra, no significa que todos aquellos que aparentaron ser malos, en verdad hayan sido buenos...

-El no es un mortífago, Ron... y sin con Snivellus me equivoqué, con su ahijado no lo haré.

Un silencio invadió el pequeño espacio entre aquellos dos hombres en tanto el bullicio seguía a su alrededor.

-Yo... -dijo por fin el menor de los Weasley- sigo sin confiar en Malfoy, pero...

-¿Pero?...

-Lo siento, no puedo apreciarlo como ustedes.

-Eso es obvio, la confianza se gana, no se obtiene de la noche a la mañana.

Ron miró de nuevo a su amigo y observo por unos segundos el rostro firme y decidido del auror; sabia que la vida que había llevado el último de los Black lo habían curtido al grado de no dar su confianza a cualquiera, la traición de uno de sus amigos más allegados le habían costado una vida perdida tras las rejas y la muerte de sus dos amigos... no, Sirius Black no podía ser engañado tan fácilmente.

-Estoy jodido... -exclamó al fin sonriendo sin ganas volviendo la vista a su café ya frio.

-Si, lo estas; Harry está defendiendo lo suyo como una verdadera bestia, nunca lo había visto así.

-Vi odio en sus ojos.

-El no te odia Ron, solo está enojado.

-No... vi en sus ojos que no desea volver a verme nunca más.

-¿Y podrías culparlo?... Draco y su hijo casi se mueren.

Ron se encogió todavía más en su lugar mientras Sirius le palmeaba la espalda.

-Animo, ahora ya no estás en América, un continente ya no los separa.

-Yo... fui a verlo a su casa...

-¿Para qué, puedo saber?

-Quería pedirle disculpas... nunca fue mi intención que eso pasara a más.

-Pero dime algo ¿solo disculpas a Harry?

Ron miró a Sirius sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería el auror.

-No lo sé.... No podría hablar con Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no? él fue el principal afectado si mal no recuerdo.

Ron exhalo un suspiro mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Te cae tan mal que no quieres dar tu brazo a torcer con él ¿cierto?

-¿Tan obvio soy? –respondio Ron sonriendo.

-Algo, pero creo que ese es justamente el castigo que te mereces... le diste la espalda a tu amigo y casi provocas una desgracia ¿esperabas que todo fuera sencillo?

Las palabras de Sirius hicieron que Ron mirara hacia a un lado mientras su mente parecía perderse de nuevo.

-Te espera un largo camino, Harry será un hueso duro de roer.

-Lo sé, dice que no quiere bloquear la red flú, pero si le aviso que soy yo, no va a recibirme nunca.

-No lo hará, Molly y Arthur van a cada rato por el niño, así que tranquilo; pero creo que si se asegurará de saber que Weasley es el que quiere entrar.

-¿Crees que si le hablo en la calle, no me dé la vuelta?

-Casi no salen... mira, la verdad es que el estado de Draco es delicado, su salud es una mierda con esto de los hechizos que le aplicó Voldemort, así que prefieren quedarse en casa, además con eso del bastardo de Kingston, cuida mucho quien se les acerca.

-¿Y quién es ese?

-Oh es cierto, no lo conoces... -respondio Sirius tomando un pastelito de un cesto mientras procedía a explicarle quien era el susodicho.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó Impresionado rato después- el tipo está loco.

-Exacto, y es muy peligroso, la vida de Draco está en peligro con ese bastardo suelto ¿Por qué crees que aun no me largo del departamento de aurores?...no creas que es por amor al arte; no me iré hasta ponerlo frente a un dementor, solo así estaremos tranquilos ¿te imaginas saberlo vivo, tramando quien sabe que cosas contra Harry y su familia?... ya serán dos niños, no podemos dejar esto así y aunque fuera solo uno, de todos modos haría hasta lo imposible por su seguridad.

Ron asintió en silencio viendo sin ver los restos fríos de su café.

______________________________

Cuando regresaban de compras, Draco ya iba cojeando mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del brazo de Harry, quien a su vez iba empujando la carreola.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Algo... vamos a sentarnos en esa banca.

-Mejor vamos a esa cafetería, sirve que pedimos algo calientito.

Cuando se sentaron en una mesita del fondo y les fueron traídos un par de chocolates calientes, Harry miró preocupado el gesto serio del rubio.

-Draco...

-Tranquilo, estoy bien –interrumpió sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

-Es que me sienta mal que tantos achaques te afecten... te juro que si pudiera compartir tus malestares, lo haría.

Draco miró el compungido rostro del moreno, por lo que sonriéndole tomó su taza de chocolate.

-No te preocupes, que cuando Sirius nazca, tú te encargarás de levantarte por las noches.

-No es para tanto, confío en tu fortaleza –respondió Harry muy serio haciendo que el rubio le aventara un trozo de pan para después sacar a Harry de la carreola, muy inquieto por salir.

-Ven aquí ¿quieres chocolate?

-Dámelo, lo cargo yo –dijo Harry dejando su biscocho en una servilleta y tomando en brazos al inquieto bebé.

-¡Pá!... ¡pa!...

-¿¡Oíste?!... ¡me dijo "papá"! –exclamó emocionado mientras Draco reía al verlo tan feliz- ¡Me llamó "Papá"! – dijo a la camarera que se había acercado a dejarles más servilletas.

-Felicidades, es un lindo bebé –respondio ella sonriendo.

-Claro que es un lindo bebé, yo soy su papá –dijo Harry sentando al pequeño en su pierna- y ya mi segundo hijo viene en camino.

-Pues dobles felicidades –exclamó la chica sonriente para después retirarse.

Mientras jugueteaba con el moreno, Draco observó a su hijo más parecido que nunca a su padre, pero no al padre de crianza, sino al biológico; sus enormes ojos azules brillaban felices mientras miraban al moreno y su cabello castaño mostraba los mismos suaves rizos.

Sin soltar el juguete con una mano, el pequeño Harry se rascó la nariz para enseguida estornudar haciendo a Draco sorprenderse en silencio por ese gesto, pues cuando Roger se rascaba la nariz, también estornudaba.

-Si, lo sé, cada vez se parece más –dijo de pronto Harry dándole a su hijo un trocito de pan.

-¿Eh?

-Se parece mucho a Roger... y es obvio, pues lleva sus genes.

Draco se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pues realmente no se le ocurrió nada que decir; el moreno no se veía ni molesto ni incomodo, sin embargo el tema no era como si del clima se tratara.

-Al menos Roger era atractivo –dijo al fin el auror mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios- y aunque me hubiese gustado que se pareciera mas a ti, al menos no fue Greyback el elegido para engendrarlo contigo.

-¡Cállate! –Exclamó Draco horrorizado- ¡lo que dices es... es...! ¡Abominable!

-Bueno, al menos mi hijo tendría la seguridad de que nunca sería calvo.

-Que blasfemia... -masculló el rubio tomando un sorbo de chocolate como para pasar el trago amargo- no es gracioso... yo cogiendo con... ¡Agh!

-Sabes que no me importa que Harry no se parezca a mí.

-Lo sé –respondio Draco dejando su tasa en el platito- y tú sabes que en el momento en que ese tema salga como reproche, no nos vuelves a ver ¿verdad?

Los verdes ojos de Harry miraron fijo a los grises, que le sostuvieron la mirada en todo momento.

-Eso no será necesario –dijo al fin el moreno.

Draco sonrió sabiendo muy dentro de si mismo que eso era muy cierto.

-Yo no odio a Roger –exclamó Harry besando la cabecita castaña- le agradezco que mi hijo esté aquí.

Draco volvió a sonreír sin decir ya nada más; el tema de Roger era algo muy personal, aun para Harry y el moreno lo entendió, por lo que cambiando el tema, siguieron conversando muy tranquilos, pues cada uno se sentía muy seguro del amor del otro, y aunque a Draco le aquejara su inseguridad por su físico, se sabía amado por Harry Potter.

_________________________________

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido a hacerlo –exclamó Molly mientras desenredaba su tejido manualmente y no con un hechizo.

-Sé que va a mandarme al cuerno como a Ron pero aun así lo intentaré –dijo Hermione sentada en la sala con una bata blanca en sus piernas.

-También me alegra mucho que Ron haya ido a visitarlos, aunque él no me diga nada yo sé bien a donde ha ido estas cinco veces que desaparece misteriosamente por la chimenea y aparece con cara de chancla... quiero a mi hijo, pero se tiene bien merecido el desprecio de Harry y Draco.

-A mí tampoco me ha dicho nada al respecto... realmente no se qué piensa ahora, solo sé que desea hablar con Harry cuando antes no toleraba ni verlo.

-¿Y qué le dirás tú si se puede saber?

-Pienso pedirle perdón... y no solo a él, también Malfoy merece una explicación.

-Pues buena suerte.

-Gracias –respondio Hermione exhalando un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie para subir a su habitación, pues estaba agotada.

________________________________

-Quita las mantas y deja las sabanas, hace mucho calor –exclamó Draco sentándose con algo de dificultad en la cama.

-Pero yo tengo frio –pensó el moreno torciendo la boca mientras obedecía.

-¿Ya te fijaste si Harry esta cobijado?

-Ajá...

-Me duele... -masculló sobándose la pierna en cuanto quedó acostado.

-Ahorita te doy un masaje, deja que me cepille los dientes y regreso.

Diez minutos después, Harry se encontraba sobando la pierna del rubio, quien solo hacía gestos de dolor.

-Ya me mata la cintura... siento que me parto en dos...

Harry dejó la pierna y se puso a su lado recargándose en su codo mientras le quitaba un mechón de su frente.

-Ya falta poquito.

-Un mes... solo un mes...

-Sip, solo un mes.

-Me siento muy pesado –exclamó el rubio sobándose el lado derecho del vientre.

-Paciencia, ya falta menos que cuando empezó –respondio Harry besándole la frente para después seguir con su nariz y finamente sus labios; Draco respondio el beso sintiéndose realmente muy reconfortado, por lo que alzó su brazo y rodeó el cuello de Harry, quien de sus labios siguió con su cuello.

-Eso se siente bien –musitó Draco sintiendo escalofríos al sentir unos dientes en el lóbulo.

-Lo mismo digo...

Las caricias siguieron por un buen rato hasta que Draco se separó diciendo:

-Ya la tengo dura, mejor dejémosle ahí.

-¿Por qué, te sientes mal?

-Pues no, pero sé que no llegaremos más lejos, y como ni siquiera tengo la energía para hacerme una paja, mejor paremos.

Harry pegó su frente con la del rubio para mirar más de cerca sus ojos grises.

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada y lo sabes...

-Oh vamos Potter, no harás nada y lo sabes.

-Claro que si... si lo que me dijiste es cierto, entonces no hay problema.

-¿Lo que yo te dije?

-Si ¿ya no te acuerdas?... lo que le preguntaste al señor Jackson.

-¡Ah, eso! Pues es cierto, si le pregunté aunque fue muy vergonzoso.

-Bien, entonces tu solo date la vuelta y déjame todo a mi –dijo Harry volviendo a atacar su cuello- a menos que estés muy cansado, claro.

-Pues cansado estoy, pero también estoy muy caliente.

Harry sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a darse vuelta y quedar de espaldas a él.

-Bien, quitemos esto –dijo el moreno quitándole los pantalones de la pijama y los calzoncillos.

-No hay mucho romance en quitarme la ropa, pero ni modo –exclamó enderezándose un poco para seguir con su camiseta.

-Eso no importa, con o sin romance de esta no te me escapas.

Draco rió haciendo el corazón de Potter latir acelerado al escuchar esa risa cantarina del ser que mas amaba en la vida.

Cuando quedó totalmente desnudo, Harry se desvistió quedando en las mismas condiciones, luego tomó el lubricante y apagando las luces y dejando su lamparita encendida se trepó en la cama a espaldas de Draco.

El rubio solo se dejó hacer mientras Harry cubría de besos y caricias su cuerpo acompañándolo con muchas palabras tanto dulces como soeces, pues el auror sabía bien cuanto esas palabras excitaban a su compañero.

-Me encanta tu piel... -musitó besando la blanca espalda haciendo a Draco arquearse al sentir sus labios en ella y sus dedos en sus pezones.

-¡Ah!... –exclamó dando un respingo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me pateó... Uff... vaya momento de despertar –respondio sobándose el vientre.

-Tranquilo cariño, deja a tus papás cogerse un poco de cariño –dijo sobando el lugar en donde se había dolido el rubio.

-¡Ay!... mierda Harry, se mueve más cuando le hablas, ya lo sabes ¡Oh!

-Lo siento, lo siento... ¿aquí? –respondio sobando de nuevo la enorme barriga.

-Si...

Un rato después, cuando el segundo hijo de aquella singular pareja se hubo calmado, pudieron reiniciar su erótico juego.

-¿En dónde nos quedamos? –Musitó Harry pasando su mano por la carnosa nalga- me encantan... están muy ricas.

Draco solo rió, pues sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más que dejarse hacer el amor, se dispuso a disfrutar las gloriosas manos del moreno.

-¿Puedes estar boca arriba?

-Si, solo que tendrás que ayudarme.

Cuando Draco quedó en posición, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue abrir las piernas para recibir una mamada que le hizo gemir mientras arqueaba el cuello.

-¡Oh si!... así...

La cabeza de Harry subía y bajaba engullendo con deleite la polla del rubio, quien no dejaba de gemir hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de la boca del moreno.

-¡Oh!... ¡estuvo... estuvo genial!...

Harry seguía chupando y lamiendo hasta desaparecer todo rastro de semen y cuando al fin terminó levantó la cabeza para ver a Draco con los ojos cerrados.

-No te duermas dormilón, que falto yo –exclamó levantándose.

.


	105. Capitulo 105

-Lo siento... -musitó Draco soñoliento.

-Era una broma... duérmete si quieres... -respondio Harry besándole la punta de la nariz mientras le peinaba sus cabellos algo húmedos de sudor.

-No... termina tú... -dijo intentando espabilarse.

-Tranquilo nene, yo estoy bien... descansa.

Draco ya no dijo nada mas, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese delicioso sueño.

Cuando la respiración acompasada del rubio le indicó que ya estaba profundamente dormido, Harry comenzó a pajearse y a terminar con su propia mano para no quedarse duro, luego le besó la mejilla y cubriéndolos a ambos con las sabanas se acercó a ese cuerpo tibio y también se quedó dormido.

_________________________________

Un cosquilleo en su cuello lo hizo regresar al mundo de los vivos oyendo enseguida una risita cantarina.

-Lo siento, creo que te desperté... -susurró Draco en su oreja.

Tumbado de costado frente a Draco, Harry abrió un ojo al sentir una lengua juguetona en su oído.

-mmm... ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó sin moverse.

-Las 8:00 am... parece que tu reloj biológico ya se atrofió, antes despertabas como un reloj.

Sonriendo, abrió ambos ojos para ver al rubio recostarse de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, no tuviste nauseas?

-Claro que sí, pero no tantas... además eso fue hace un par de horas y cerré la puerta del baño para no despertarte.

-No hagas eso ¿Qué tal si te caes y yo no logro escucharte?

-La próxima –respondio encogiéndose de hombros- Harry...

-¿mmm?...

-Quiero terminar lo que empezamos anoche.

Harry miró la sonrisa traviesa que jugueteaba en esos labios sonrosados y no pudo evitar reír.

-No es necesario que termine dentro de ti, con saber que lo disfrutas me basta, ya nos desquitaremos cuando Sirius nazca.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo... hace mucho que no hacemos el amor.

-¿Cómo no? lo hicimos anoche.

-Bueno si, pero sabes a que me refiero.

El moreno suspiró viendo el redondeado rostro de Draco, quien al verlo pensativo exclamó:

-A menos que no quieras.

-No, pues de que quiero, quiero... yo soy un caliente, ya lo sabes.

-¿Y entonces?

-De acuerdo –respondio Harry sabiendo que si Draco se arriesgaba a hacerlo, era porque en verdad había hablado con el medimago y porque físicamente se sentía bien.

-¿Bien?

-Bien... -repitió alzándose y recargándose en su codo para en seguida inclinarse y besar al rubio- ¿te vestiste de nuevo? –masculló desabotonándole la camisa de la pijama.

-Solo la camisa... no me gusta andar desnudo con tremenda barriga.

-¿Y te pusiste calzoncillos?

-No...

-No te creo, deberé constatarlo yo mismo –respondio metiendo su mano bajo la manta y hurgando bajo la camisa.

-¡Ah!... –gimió al sentir su miembro en la callosa mano.

Sabiendo que aunque el rubio se sintiera bien, no podía prolongar el juego erótico por mucho tiempo, pues su compañero se cansaba con suma facilidad y a pesar de contar con la aprobación medica, no iba a arriesgarse más de lo debido; así que después de besarlo y acariciarlo un buen rato, tomó el lubricante de su tocador.

Sin necesidad de palabras, Draco se dejó ayudar para darle la espalda, sintiendo después de unos momentos, los gentiles dedos de Harry entre sus nalgas.

-Me encantas... -masculló el moreno mordisqueándole el cuello y el hombro causándole escalofríos mientras sus dedos trabajaban en su entrada.

-¡Ah! –respingó dolorido.

-¿Te lastimé? –preguntó preocupado deteniéndose.

-No... Sirius me pateó... pero sigue, creo que solo estaba acomodándose...

Sonriendo por su travieso hijo, Harry volvió a introducir su dedo en la pequeña entrada conteniendo sus ganas de meter tres de una vez para sentir la estreches de ese pequeño anillo de músculos. Después de un rato y de meter los tres dedos finalmente, untó con lubricante su hinchado pene y lo dirigió al culo de Draco, quien sintió como ese enorme miembro iba abriéndose paso dentro de sí.

-Oh...

-¿Te gusta?... –preguntó en su oído mientras continuaba metiéndose con tortuosa lentitud- ¿te gusta cómo te lo voy metiendo?

-Sí...

-Pues dímelo...

-No, sigue... -respondio Draco sacando más el culo.

-No lo haré hasta que me lo digas... -dijo deteniéndose.

-Bastardo... me gusta cómo me lo metes...

Sonriendo por su logro, Harry se empujó de un jalón hasta que su pubis tocó las nalgas del rubio haciéndole jadear con fuerza, entonces recargándose en un codo y tomando la cadera del rubio con la mano libre, comenzó a embestirlo aumentando la rapidez poco a poco.

-¡Oh mierda!... –masculló Draco doliéndose un poco por su falta de actividad sexual por meses.

Así que se enderezó un poco para recargarse en un codo como Harry y apoyar su mano en el colchón para no irse de bruces ante las fuertes acometidas.

-¡Oh si!... ¡sigues... tan estrecho como siempre!... me encantas...

Sonriendo por esas palabras, Draco giró el rostro para besar a Harry, el cual se inclinó para lamer con la punta de su lengua, la suave boca para después hundirla dentro y recorrer cada rincón.

-¡mmm! –gimió Draco dentro del beso al sentir el certero toque en su próstata haciéndolo estremecer.

Dejando su boca y recargando su frente en la nuca del rubio, Harry continuó embistiéndolo excitándose más si era posible al oír sus gemidos de placer.

-¡Sí!... n-no te detengas...

-¡Me gustas tanto!... Por Morgana, me encantas... -masculló disfrutando el aroma a shampoo de su cabello mientras su mano acariciaba su cadera.

Una risa gorjeó en la garganta de Draco sintiendo su pecho bullir de felicidad al sentir la excitación de Harry por su cuerpo aun estando ya en un avanzado estado de gestación.

El brilloso miembro de Harry entraba y salía de entre las nalgas de Draco, quien no dejaba de jadear ya al punto del orgasmo.

-Harry... ya... ya me...

-Hazlo... y yo lo haré dentro de ti...

Con un par de embestidas más, ambos chicos se vinieron en un gran gemido que los dejó laxos en la cama.

-Te amo... -susurró el moreno en el cuello de Draco mientras éste suspiraba satisfecho.

-Y yo a ti, Harry...

Tiernas caricias recorrieron la cadera y vientre de Draco mientras suaves besitos cubrían su hombro.

-Duérmete nene... -susurró en su cuello- sé que te mueres de sueño.

Sin decir nada más, Draco tomó la mano que Harry tenía en su vientre y entrelazando sus dedos y colocándola en su pecho, se durmió casi al instante.

Harry sintió el latir del corazón de Draco en su mano y dándole un último beso en el hombro, también se durmió.

______________________________

-No tardamos, solo vamos a ir a comprar unos elfos –dijo Harry dejando a su hijo al cuidado de Molly y Arthur.

-No te preocupes, pueden tardar lo que quieran –respondio Arthur cargando al nene, quien en seguida reclamó la natilla de dulce que Molly tenía en varias copas de cristal.

-Claro cariño, tengo una para ti –dijo la buena mujer poniendo un poco en un platito de plástico.

-Bueno, pues me voy.

-Que les vaya bien.

Aprovechando que ese domingo, Sirius estaba libre y que Draco se sentía bien, los tres fueron a comprar los elfos para la mansión Black llevándose en eso toda la tarde.

____________________________

-¿Todo bien en tu consultorio? –preguntó Arthur a su nuera al verla entrar a la pequeña sala en donde jugaba en el piso con Harry.

-Si, gracias –respondio ella sentándose en el sofá viendo al nene morder su juguete mientras azotaba unos cubos de madera contra una torre que Arthur había echo con mas cubos para después estallar en risas.

-No muerde... -exclamó el señor Weasley ante el silencio de Hermione.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No lo observo como una rareza... -respondió apenada sintiéndose pillada- es solo que... parece tan normal...

-Es que es un bebé normal.

-Lamento no saber expresarme... siendo sincera estoy muy admirada de ver a un bebé concebido por dos hombres y engendrado por uno de ellos, es... como un milagro.

-Si, es un milagro, este pequeño es un milagro, pues escapó de una muerte casi segura, aunque sé a qué te refieres, a fin de cuentas eres medimaga –dijo Arthur sonriendo comprensivo.

-Es un bebé muy bello, su cabello tiene un color muy peculiar... un castaño muy bonito.

-Y tiene un carácter muy bonito también, claro, cuando no se trata de un extraño y cuando sus dientes no le molestan.

Hermione suspiró haciendo que Arthur levantara la vista para mirarla.

-¿Por qué no haces como Ron?

-¿mmm?

-Intenta hablar una y otra vez con Harry... algún día lo lograrás.

-Me siento verdaderamente avergonzada... -susurró la castaña sin dejar de mirar a Harry- quisiera demostrarles que estoy muy arrepentida.

-Solo dales tiempo... ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?

-¿Puedo? –preguntó sonriendo titubeante.

-Claro.

Cuando Molly llegó de hacer unas compras al callejón Diagón, se encontró con aquellos tres desparramados sobre la alfombra jugando muy entretenidos.

-Hola –saludó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Hola querida ¿trajiste los pañales?

-No querido, los dejé en la tienda... ¡claro que los traje!

Hermione sonrió sabiendo la sorpresa que causaba en su suegra.

-Se ven muy entretenidos.

-Lo estamos –respondio Arthur.

Siendo ya casi las 7:30 pm, Harry llegó a la madriguera encontrándose con una escena muy singular, pues Hermione cargaba a Harry, mientras el pequeño jugaba muy entretenido con un estetoscopio.

-Buenas noches –saludo con gesto serio haciendo que el nene lo mirara estirando de inmediato los bracitos hacia él.

-¡Pa!... ¡pa!... –balbuceó retorciéndose en brazos de la castaña.

Ella lo acercó de inmediato al auror, quien lo tomó sin decir nada mientras los señores Weasley se ponían de pie sin mostrarse preocupados ni nada por el estilo al ser sorprendidos por el auror.

-Gracias por cuidarlo –dijo dirigiéndose al matrimonio- creo que tardamos mucho.

-No te preocupes, sabes que nos encanta tenerlo aquí –respondio Molly- ven, te daré un recipiente con natilla para Draco y Sirius, está muy rica –continuó dirigiéndose a la cocina en tanto Harry intentaba quitarle el estetoscopio al nene.

-Vamos cariño, no es un juguete –exclamó sonriéndole al niño, quien se negaba a dejar su juguete nuevo.

-Está bien, luego puedo pasar por él –exclamó Hermione sonriendo algo titubeante.

-Después te lo traigo yo, gracias –respondio Harry a regañadientes para después darse la vuelta y entrar a la cocina.

-Harry, quiero hablar contigo ¿me darías un momento? –dijo ella siguiéndolo.

-Ahora no puedo.

-Vamos Harry, quiero disculparme, sé que me equivoqué y...

-Y no es mi problema –interrumpió Harry cargándose al hombro la pañalera del nene y dirigiéndose después a la puerta de la cocina para salir por ahí.

-Te quejas de Ron y eres igual de obstinado que él.

-Sí, sé que soy igual de obstinado –respondio Harry a medio salir- pero no soy como él, yo nunca haría algo tan cruel como lo que él hizo –concluyó saliendo de ahí.

__________________________________

-¿Salir? No gracias –exclamó Draco tumbado en la cama con un cojín entre las piernas.

-¿Dónde está el Draco que le encanta la calle? –dijo Harry sacando una mochila deportiva de su envoltura plástica.

-Esta adolorido, por eso no lo verás en un buen tiempo ¿para qué compraste esa cosa?

-Porque la necesitamos para guardar unas cosas, anda, levanta el culo que vamos a salir.

-No jodas, Potter... me duele mucho la pierna y la cintura ni se diga –respondio sin la mínima intención de moverse- ¿para qué guardas batas de baño y toallas?

-Porque las vamos a necesitar ¿Dónde están mis sandalias? –Preguntó buscando debajo de la cama- no están aquí.

-Las dejaste en el baño ¿y qué quieres decir?

-Hablé con el señor Jackson y me recomendó una clínica especializada en hidromasajes, claro que tú no recibirías un hidromasaje, pero cuentan con piscinas que te ayudaran a relajarte.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me meto en un jacuzzi y ya?

-Porque no es recomendable en personas en tu estado.

-No hables de mí como si fuera una mujer embarazada –replicó Draco frunciendo el ceño- además ya me metí en uno cuando fui con los gemelos y no me pasó nada.

-¿¡Como que te metiste en un jacuzzi?! –Exclamó Harry regresando del baño- ¡se te pudo haber bajado la presión arterial por la temperatura!

-El agua estaba tibia, no me sentí mal.

-Pues fue pura suerte... -contesto con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno... en fin, esta clínica tiene médicos a la mano por si te sientes mal; no es como si estuvieran al tanto de tu caso, pero el señor Jackson hablo con uno de ellos, que según esto es su amigo y estará al pendiente de ti, así que levántate; te sentirás mejor, ya lo veras.

Exhalando un suspiro, Draco comenzó a levantarse siendo ayudado por Harry, para después salir con la mochila en un hombro y con el rubio en el otro brazo.

-Betsy ¿Harry sigue jugando? –preguntó el moreno llegando a la sala viendo que el nene ya se había dormido y estaba tendido en la frazada que estaba en el suelo, cubierto con una manta mientras la elfina lo vigilaba muy atenta- ah, ya se durmió.

-Si amo ¿quiere que lo lleve a la cuna?

-No, déjalo ahí, nosotros vamos a salir, cualquier cosa aquí está la dirección en que estaremos ¿entendido?

-Si amo.

-Tardaremos a lo mucho un par de horas.

Apenas terminando de hablar, la chimenea crepitó de una forma muy característica dando a entender que alguien de la familia Weasley deseaba entrar, pero cuando vieron quien salió de ahí, el gesto se les agrió.

-Me fastidias ¿Qué demonios quieres? –exclamó Harry intentando hablar bajo para no despertar a su hijo.

-Quiero hablar contigo, solo dame un momento.

-Lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte ¿acaso eso es muy difícil de entender?... vamos Draco, por cierto Betsy, dale a este señor el estetoscopio que nos trajimos el otro día de su casa –concluyó el moreno dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose con Draco a la puerta.

-Si amo.

Ron solo que les quedó viendo, plantado frente a la chimenea.

_____________________________

-¿Viajaremos en auto? –preguntó Draco viendo aparcado frente a la casa, un auto.

-Ajá, esta como a media hora de aquí.

-¿Y quién va a manejar?

-¿Quién más? Ni modo que tu –dijo el abriendo la portezuela.

-¿Sabes conducir? –preguntó Draco verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Claro ¿Qué pensabas?

-Vaya...

-Ponte el cinturón –exclamó ya sentado en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Cinturón?

-Si, dame esa cinta que tienes a tu derecha, yo lo abrocharé.

Manejando con gran seguridad, Harry finalmente condujo hasta la clínica.

La temperatura del agua era muy agradable y Draco se sentía muy relajado flotando en ella con Harry a su lado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si... tenías razón, debimos venir desde hace mucho.

Después de un buen rato, los chicos salieron y se ducharon para finalmente regresar a Grimauld Place.

-Me muero de sueño –exclamó Draco apenas entraron a la casa.

-Te ves agotado, come algo primero y luego te duermes ¿vale?

-Pero algo ligerito.

-De acuerdo.

A la hora de la cena, ya con Sirius a la mesa y Draco dándole una papilla a Harry, el rubio sacó un tema que le apremiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó con el abogado?... ya pasaron muchos días desde que te pedí que me arreglaras una cita con él.

-Estaba de vacaciones con sus nietos y dijo que lo iba a pensar –respondio Harry pidiéndole a Betsy con un gesto que le sirviera mas puré de patatas- quedó muy bueno.

-Gracias amo –respondio la elfina creciendo como cinco centímetros por el halago.

-Pero viene esta semana ¿no preferirías esperar hasta que nazca el bebé?

-No, quiero ocuparme de eso desde ya.

-El asunto va a estar muy difícil –intervino Sirius cortando su filete de pescado- Lucius esta chalado y lo declararan incompetente para enfrentar su juicio, van a querer sepultarlo en el hospital de por vida.

-Eso es lo que no quiero, tiene que haber un modo de sacarlo de ahí.

-Ya veremos... por lo pronto solo queda esperar –concluyó Harry.

__________________________________

-¿Correo para mí? –exclamó Draco recibiendo una carta de manos de su elfina.

-Si amo.

-Granger... -masculló viendo el remitente- claro, no pueden con Harry y ahora harán la lucha conmigo... como si en verdad les interesara mi persona.

-¿Desea algo mas, amo?

Draco no respondio al momento, pues leía con cierto desinterés la carta de Hermione en donde le pedía un momento para poder hablar con él personalmente.

-Ta vez dentro de dos vidas, Granger... -exclamó dándole de vuelta la carta a Betsy- tírala.

-Si amo... amo, se ve molesto.

-No estoy molesto, solo fastidiado... la persona que me envió esta carta desea verme, pero seguramente solo para examinarme como un bicho raro.

-Usted no es un bicho raro, amo - respondio molesta e indignada de que alguien pensara eso de su señor.

-Ya lo sé, pero esta persona es medimaga y seguramente muere por ver como estoy ahora.

-¿Y va a recibirla, amo?

-No seas tarada, claro que no.

-¡Perdón amo!

-Mejor ve a comprar más fórmula para Harry, cada vez come más y ya está recuperando su peso y talla normal.

-¡Sí! el amito Harry cada día esta mas gordito.

____________________________________

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Molly.

-Ni siquiera respondio... -respondio Hermione desparramada en la mesa de la cocina- tal vez deba hacer lo mismo que Ron y presentarme en Grimauld Place a riesgo de que me saquen a patadas.

-Sigue intentando, al final accederán aunque sea solo para que los dejen tranquilos.

____________________________________

-No lo engañaré, el caso en muy difícil –dijo el señor Gordon en la sala de Grimauld Place.

-Ya lo sé, precisamente por eso recurro a usted –respondio Draco con Harry a su lado- mi caso y el de mi padre son muy distintos, sé que tiene muy pocas probabilidades, pero también tiene ventajas que otros no tienen.

-No lo sé, mi nieto cumple años el mes que viene y quiero viajar a Australia –respondio el anciano mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Oh vamos! Su nieto seguirá en Australia, le aseguro que no se cambiará de planeta.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Harry viéndolo con tremendos ojos.

-Si no quiere atender ningún caso, entonces ya debería haberse retirado por completo.

-Si me encargue de tu caso, fue porque el ministro me lo pidió como favor.

-Lo que demuestra que aun tiene mucho que dar ¿no le gustaría darle una lección a todos esos abogadillos que van por ahí presumiendo sus túnicas nuevas, en lugar de aplicarse a estudiar como seguramente lo hizo usted en su tiempo y aun ahora, en vez de tirarse a ver a sus peces comer?

-Draco, esos no son modos...

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –respondio Draco molesto viendo a Harry- ¿Qué ponga cara de cachorro y le suplique ocuparse del caso de mi padre?... creo que este señor ha vivido lo suficiente como para andarse por las ramas con él; creo que es el tipo de persona al que hay que hablarle claro, hacer lo contrario es insultar su inteligencia... ¿o me equivoco? –concluyó viendo al anciano.

El señor Gordon no hizo ningún tipo de gesto que delatara si le ofendían o agradaban las palabras de Draco, simplemente tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo.

.


	106. Capitulo 106

-Tienes razón en algo... -dijo finalmente dejando su tasa en el platito- a las nuevas generaciones les falta pasión por su profesión.

-¿Puedo preguntar que le llevó a elegir las leyes?

-La buena paga por supuesto ¿esas galletas son de coco?

-Si señor –respondio Betsy solicita.

-Son mis favoritas –dijo Gregory Gordon tomando una.

-Le prepararé una ración para que las disfrute en su hogar, señor.

-Gracias –respondio hincándole el diente a una.

-¿Y los ideales de estudiante? –Continuó el rubio- ¿Dónde quedaron esos deseos de proteger al inocente y toda esa mierda?... porque eso es la mayoría de lo que los chicos piensan.

-Pues entonces conoces a muy pocos abogados por lo que puedo darme cuenta ¿acaso no trataste con las docenas de abogados que seguramente tu padre tuvo a su disposición en su momento?

-La verdad no, estaba muy ocupado haciéndole la vida pesada a un cretino que odiaba en el colegio.

Harry solo sonrió ante el último comentario de Draco.

-Mira, la verdad eso de que solo me interesa proteger a los inocentes no es una completa mentira, el que mi cliente sea inocente es una gran ayuda; pero cuando es culpable, entonces el caso cambia para mí y toma una nueva perspectiva.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Se convierte en un juego de ajedrez, en donde cada movimiento demuestra la pericia de cada jugador... me gusta medirme con quien se me ponga enfrente.

-Muy gratificante, me imagino.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.

-¿Con eso debo entender que no es ningún tipo de prejuicio lo que le impide tomar el caso de mi padre?

-En efecto.

-¿Y porque no acepto el mío cuando ningún abogado quiso hacerlo? Hubiese sido un buen reto.

-Porque estaba en Holanda, acompañando a mi esposa en un tratamiento de belleza; pero por lo que veo no hizo falta... ¿no te gustaría estudiar leyes? Aun eres joven.

-Paso.

-Lastima.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Acepta o no?

El señor Gordon comió otra galleta siendo imitado por el rubio.

-Insisto, estas galletas están deliciosas.

-A mi me saben a cartón, prefiero un plato de pepinos con salsa de tomate –respondio Draco terminando su galleta por educación.

El señor Gordon hizo un gesto al escuchar a Draco, por lo que luego de terminar su galleta de coco y tomar un trago de té, se limpio los labios con una servilleta y miró fijamente al rubio.

-De acuerdo, representaré a Lucius Malfoy; así que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pongámonos a trabajar.

Draco sonrió para después mirar a Harry, quien sonriendo también, le pidió a Betsy más té y galletas de coco.

________________________________

-Gracias por traerme a Harry –dijo Molly recibiendo al nene en la sala de su casa.

-No tiene nada que agradecer –respondio Harry dejando la pañalera en un sofá –será su primera fiesta.

-Si, mi amiga preparó con mucho esmero la fiesta de su nieto y como me invitó, yo quiero presumir al mío... haber cariño, di "abuela" -exclamó Molly dirigiéndose al pequeño Harry, quien la miraba muy atento- "abuelita"

-Ita... -balbuceó Harry poniendo sus manitas en las mejillas de Molly.

-¡Me dijo "abuelita"!

Harry rio al ver la expresión de Molly y dándole un beso a su hijo se despidió, solo que antes de tomar los polvos flú de la chimenea, Ron bajó las escaleras apresurado.

-¡Harry, espera!

Harry rodó los ojos y sin responderle nada, arrojó los polvos flú recitando si dirección y desapareció.

-Animo hijo, algún día lo convencerás –dijo Molly sintiendo tristeza de ver a su hijo tan desanimado.

-¡Ita... ita!... –balbuceó Harry extendiendo los bracitos a Ron, quien extrañado lo miró.

-Creo que quiere lo que tienes en la mano.

Ron miró el destornillador color naranja brillante que llevaba en la mano, pues se encontraba revisando una caja con chunches muggles que deseaba desechar cuando bajó apresurado al oír a Harry en su sala.

-eee... creo que es peligroso para él –respondio algo intimidado ante el nene, quien seguía estirando los bracitos ansioso.

-¡Na... pa!...

-¿Por qué no lo cargas? Te aseguro que no muerde.

-Claro que no, no me conoce ¿y si llora? –respondio Ron espantado.

-Ya te ha visto lo suficiente como para saber que no eres un extraño... -respondio Molly acercándose- anda Ron, intenta cargarlo, ya verás que no llora y si lo hace pues me lo regresas.

Ron tragó en seco al ver al pequeño saltar en brazos de su madre intentando tomar el destornillador.

-¿Y si se lastima?... un destornillador no es juguete para bebés.

-Pues desaparece la punta con tu varita, a fin de cuentas lo que le llama la atención es el mango –respondio Molly viendo los intentos de Ron de desafanarse.

Sintiendo que el cuerpo comenzaba a sudarle, Ron sacó su varita y desapareció la punta del destornillador quedándose solo con el mango color naranja, luego miró al pequeño y haciendo acopio de su antiguo valor Griffindor, le extendió los brazos.

Sin ninguna reticencia, Harry se impulso hacia adelante para sorpresa del mismísimo Ron, quien lo cargo mirando asustado a su madre.

-Cuídalo un momento, voy por mi suéter.

-¡Madre!

-No te comerá.

Harry buscó el mango que Ron tenía en la mano y cuando por fin lo tuvo en su poder, inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca.

-No, eso no se come –exclamó Ron percibiendo el suave aroma a jabón del pequeño cuerpecito cálido que jugueteaba en sus brazos.

Harry comenzó a examinar con mucha atención la herramienta mientras Ron se sentaba en el sofá sin dejar de mirarlo con mucha atención. El bebé parecía un bebé normal, con unos ojos azules muy grandes y bonitos; con su ropa color amarillo con un osito bordado en el frente.

-Así que tu eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy... -susurró viendo jugar al nene- y de Harry también...

Harry se giró hacia él para mostrarle el mango naranja haciendo que Ron se viera en la necesidad de interactuar directamente con él; por lo que sin dejar de sentirse nervioso, le sonrió tomando el mango de las pequeñas manitas.

-¿Te gusta?

Y más que otra cosa, lo que sentía Ron era intimidación pura ante el pequeño, pues el solo hecho de saber que era hijo de Draco y Harry, hacia que sintiera que lo podía romper con cualquier movimiento.

-Bueno... -exclamó tomándolo de la cintura y parándolo sobre sus muslos- si en verdad eres un niño normal, te gustará que haga esto.

El pequeño Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando Ron lo elevó por encima de cabeza simulando que volaba, por lo que Molly, quien estaba atrás de la puerta de la cocina, solo sonrió.

______________________________

Siendo casi dos semanas las que Draco y Harry iban a la clínica, el rubio sentía mucho alivio a su cansancio.

-Ya solo faltan dos semanas para cumplir exactamente nueve meses –dijo Harry a Draco mientras preparaba su mochila para ir a nadar- ya estas programado para la cirugía.

-No me lo recuerdes...

Harry volteó a mirar a Draco y lo descubrió con semblante más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que me muero de nervios... ya solo faltan dos semanas ¿y si algo sale mal?

-No va salir nada mal, estas muy controlado, tranquilo.

-Si claro, como no eres tu el que va a estar en la plancha.

Harry terminó de meter la botella de Gatorade en la mochila y después fue a sentarse junto a Draco.

-Lo siento –dijo poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros- no puedo ponerme en tus zapatos.

-No, el aprensivo soy yo -respondió sonriendo intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo- vámonos ya que se hace tarde.

__________________________________

Al día siguiente, Harry recibió una lechuza en donde el departamento de aurores le pedía ir a aclarar unos informes de algunas investigaciones pasadas.

-¿Es algo malo? –preguntó Draco.

-Aquí dicen que no, es solo para desechar papelería; sin embargo es todo un rollo el trámite para eso, no tardaré –respondio Harry doblando el pergamino- iremos mas tarde a la clínica, pero de que iremos, iremos.

-Bien, de todos modos aquí estaré.

Harry fue a despedirse con un beso y luego tomando su chaqueta salió de ahí.

Siendo ya casi las dos de la tarde, Harry regresó a Grimauld Place para recoger a Draco e irse a la clínica.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –preguntó Draco sentando en un sofá de la sala cuando lo vio salir de la chimenea.

-Bien, no hubo ningún problema ¿nos vamos?

-Si, aquí está la maleta y Harry está tomando su siesta.

-Bien –respondio el moreno tomándola y dándole la mano a él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Entonces la chimenea crepito avisando de una llegada, siendo un conocido rostro pecoso el que saliera de ahí.

-Hola –saludó Ron con gesto serio- nuevamente estoy aquí ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Ahora vamos de salida –respondio Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa- ¿podríamos dejarlo para después?

Tanto Draco como Ron se le quedaron mirando fijos sin que el moreno cambiara de actitud por eso.

-Es que ya vamos tarde... ¿te parece bien mañana?

-Claro –respondio Ron viéndolos dirigirse a la puerta.

-Nos vemos Ron –dijo Harry saliendo de Grimauld Place.

Ron se quedó parado unos segundos para después tomar un puñado de polvos flú y regresar a su casa en donde su madre y su esposa lo vieron salir de la chimenea.

El pelirrojo subió a su habitación sin decir nada mientras las dos mujeres se miraban entre sí.

-Creo que de nuevo no pudo hablar con él –dijo Hermione con unos expedientes en su regazo.

-Si, eso parece.

Ron se había recostado en su cama con los brazos atrás de su cabeza repasando lo acontecido apenas unos momentos, y solo habían transcurrido unos cinco minutos cuando de repente se enderezó como impulsado por un resorte abriendo tremendos ojos.

-¡No puede ser! –masculló poniendo los pies en el suelo y levantándose rápidamente.

Las dos mujeres lo vieron bajar corriendo las escaleras y tomar polvos flú mascullando quien sabe que cosas.

_________________________________

-¿Y quién me busca con tanta urgencia? –exclamó Sirius en su oficina mientras redactaba varios informes atrasados.

-Tu amigo pelirrojo, el de la vez pasada.

-Vaya... -exclamó el auror algo contrariado mientras se rascaba la melena- dile que ahora voy.

-Estaba muy ansioso, dijo que era algo muy importante.

-De cuerdo, ahora voy, gracias.

Cuando Sirius vio a lo lejos a Ron y Ron le vio a él, el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?

-Sirius, pasó algo muy raro en casa de Harry.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hace apenas un rato fui a verlo y no me corrió ni me trató mal.

-¿Y eso es malo? –Respondio rodando los ojos- por Merlín, Ron... no me asustes así –dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

-Es que eso es lo raro –continuó Ron siguiéndole el paso- nunca me trata bien y ahora estuvo de lo más amable.

-Mira amigo, la verdad estoy ahogado en trabajo y...

-¡Escúchame! –Exclamó Ron parándosele en frente deteniéndole el paso- su mirada no era la misma... ya no me veía con odio...

-¿Y no querías eso? ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-A pesar de que parezco despistado, yo soy muy observador Sirius... y no solo la actitud de Harry era diferente.

Sirius ya no dijo nada al verlo hablar con ese gesto tan grave.

-Harry llevaba un dije en el cuello que solo se lo he visto a otra persona.

-¿Qué diantres quieres decir? –preguntó Sirius comenzando a sentir un peso en el pecho.

-Yo... creo que con quien hable, no era Harry.

____________________________

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Draco viendo a Harry tomar un camino distinto al que siempre recorrían.

-Es una sorpresa, tranquilo –respondio Harry sin despegar la vista del frente- por cierto ¿me prestas un momento tu varita? Olvidé la mía en el departamento de aurores.

____________________________

-Era un pequeño dije de madera con una runa inscrita... -dijo Ron ante la mirada casi histérica del auror- y ese dije solo se lo he visto a alguien.

-¿¡A quien?!

-A Rupert Greenwalt, el ex novio de Harry.

Poniéndose alarmantemente pálido, Sirius tomó del brazo a Ron mientras se giraba y se dirigía a la salida.

-Llévame a donde vive ese tal Rupert.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Rupert, un hombre les abrió la puerta.

-Hola Matt ¿podemos pasar?

-¡Ron!... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, no te basta con el problema que causaste?

-Esto es importante –intervino Sirius empujándolo y entrando sin esperar invitación.

-¡Oigan!

-Matt ¿Dónde está Rupert? –preguntó Ron ya en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo responde, es un asunto oficial –exclamó Sirius exasperado.

-Vaya, pues... la verdad no lo he visto desde ayer.

-¿Y eso no te ha preocupado? –preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-No es cosa que te incumba, pero discutimos ayer y salió de aquí azotando la puerta.

-Dime algo ¿Rupert sigue usando el dije que le regalaste?

-Si ¿Por qué? –pregunto Matt comenzando a preocuparse al ver la actitud de los dos hombres.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya otro dije igual a ese? –preguntó Sirius.

-No, yo lo mande a hacer... es algo especial entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo... yo le digo "osito" de cariño –respondio Matt intuyendo que esas cosas tan personales eran importantes para los hombres, pues Ron conocía solo la parte de que ese dije era regalo de él –por eso mande hacer ese dije con esa palabra, pero como en runas antiguas no existe esa palabra como tal, esa runa significa "oso pequeño"... no hay otro igual.

-Algo así me había contado Rupert... -dijo Ron a Sirius- por eso se me hizo muy raro que Harry llevara uno igual.

-¿Qué pasa con Rupert, sucedió algo malo? ¿Por qué dicen que Harry llevaba un dije como el de él, hablan acaso de Harry Potter? ¿Le hizo algo a Rupert? –preguntó Matt evidentemente alarmado viendo alternativamente a cada hombre.

Pero Sirius ya no respondio, pues salió corriendo de ahí seguido de Ron.

______________________________

-Fue Michael Kingston, estoy seguro... usó a ese chico y ahora tiene a Harry y a Draco, ya me comuniqué con la clínica y nunca llegaron –exclamó Sirius frente a su jefe

-Convoca una movilización nivel 2 –dijo Phillipe Wright poniéndose de pie- tendremos suerte si no han salido del país.

_____________________________

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Ron viendo salir a Sirius de la oficina.

-Te voy a pedir un gran favor, Ron –dijo Sirius caminando aprisa con el pelirrojo a su lado- ve a Grimauld Place y ocúpate del pequeño Harry, nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo y el tiempo es apremiante.

Ron asintió sabiendo que realmente no podía hacer nada más en ese lugar, por lo que mirando al auror, solo dijo antes de marcharse:

-Encuéntralos Sirius...

-Tenlo por seguro.

Finalmente Ron Weasley había servido de algo... aunque ese algo haya sido dar la voz de alarma de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, habían desaparecido.

____________________________

.


	107. Capitulo 107

-¿Que olvidaste tu varita? –exclamó Draco mirándolo extrañado y con el ceño fruncido- es más probable que te olvides de mí a que olvides tu varita.

-Si... pero tuve unos problemas en el ministerio y fue todo un rollo –respondio Harry mirando al frente.

Draco suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia adelante.

-Estás muy raro.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá, en primer lugar ¿Por qué trataste tan cordialmente a Weasley? ¿Se te cruzaron los cables o qué?

-Préstame tu varita por favor, solo será un minuto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Esto es muy extraño –replico el rubio medio girándose hacia él- ¿sucede algo que no me hayas contado?

-No.

-Entonces estaciónate, que esto no me convence... ¿A dónde vamos? La clínica no es por aquí.

-¡Por una maldita vez hazme caso y préstame tu varita! –exclamó el moreno golpeando el volante con una mano sorprendiéndolo.

-No pareces tú... -masculló Draco mirándolo sorprendido.

-Préstame tu varita –repitió Harry aferrándose con fuerza al volante.

-No.

Harry lo miró encontrándose con unos ojos grises que le sostuvieron la mirada.

-¿Y ese dije? –Preguntó entonces Draco viendo su cuello- ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Nunca te lo había visto.

Harry se llevó la mano al cuello mientras se metía a un callejón sin pronunciar palabra.

-Contéstame ¿Qué sucede, a donde vamos? –preguntó cada vez más alarmado viendo a su alrededor un solitario callejón.

Harry llegó al final del callejón y bajó del auto luego de desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad para enseguida abrir la portezuela del rubio.

-Vamos –dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Draco sin moverse de su lugar mientras una angustia aplastante comenzaba a invadirlo- ¿Dónde está Harry, que le hiciste?

En un instante, ambos se encontraron forcejeando por la varita que Draco intentaba usar y que el otro intentaba quitarle, siendo obvio el resultado final.

-¡Maldito infeliz!... –jadeó el rubio siendo sacado con brusquedad del auto- ¿¡que le hiciste a Harry?!

Sin decir nada y sujetándolo con fuerza de un brazo, Harry le llevó hasta una puerta por la que entraron encontrándose dentro con un cuchitril mugriento y una chimenea.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Draco no pudo poner la menor resistencia mientras Harry tomaba un puño de polvos flú y los arrojaba dentro recitando una dirección que Draco no había escuchado jamás.

-¡No!... –exclamó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza al ver las intenciones de aquel hombre de meterlo ahí.

-Vamos... -respondio Harry tomándolo con ambas manos.

El conocido viaje turbulento sacudió el estomago de Draco mientras viajaba a través de la red sin ser soltado por unas manos fuertes para finalmente salir a una habitación.

Jadeo intentando contener unas arcadas mientras agradecía internamente ser sujetado con fuerza para no caer al piso.

-Buenas tardes, joven Malfoy –dijo una voz desconocida.

Tan pronto sintió sus pies bien plantados en el suelo, se soltó bruscamente de Harry, quien simplemente se quedó a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Quién diablos es usted? –preguntó poniéndose una mano en el pecho intentando calmar su agitación.

-Claro, es obvio que no me conoces –respondio el hombre sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea- me presentaré, mi nombre es Michael Kingston.

_______________________________

Cuando Ron arribó a Grimauld Place, se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Betsy, quien preguntó con forzada educación.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo al señor? Le recuerdo que los amos no están.

-Lo sé ¿Dónde está el bebé? –preguntó Ron con gesto preocupado y sin siquiera mirarla.

-El amito Harry está durmiendo su siesta.

-Llévame con él.

Betsy se desconcertó ante las palabras del pelirrojo, pero se repuso en un instante mostrándose firme.

-Ya le dije al señor que los amos no están y...

-Tus amos han sido secuestrados –interrumpió Ron mirando al fin a la pobre elfina que se había puesto de repente tan pálida que el pelirrojo pensó que le iba a dar un síncope.

-¿Se-secuestrados? –musitó al fin la pobre criatura.

-Por desgracia así es... Sirius ya esta encargándose de eso, me pidió que cuidara del pequeño, así que muéstrame en donde está.

Sintiendo las piernas de gelatina, Betsy asintió en silencio mientras caminaba a la habitación de sus amos.

Cuando entró, Ron percibió el claro aroma a bebé que inundaba la estancia mientras Betsy señalaba con su huesuda mano, la cuna.

-Ahí... el pequeño amo duerme en la habitación de los amos... a... al amo Draco no le gusta estar lejos de él.

-Bien... prepara una valija con lo que usualmente lleva cuando se va con mi madre –ordeno Ron caminando hasta la cuna.

-Si...

Mientras Betsy hacia lo ordenado, Ron corrió la cortinilla de encaje para ver en el interior a un bebé durmiendo a sus anchas con un conejito de felpa color morado bien cogido en la pequeña manita.

Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, por un momento pensó que sería de ese bebé si sus padres murieran... obviamente no quedaría desprotegido, pues contaba con muchas personas dispuestas de todo corazón a encargarse de él; pero nada era igual a unos padres; él había vivido de primera mano el sufrimiento de Harry Potter por su orfandad aunque su ex amigo se hubiese esforzado al máximo por ocultarlo... No, ese bebé no merecía quedar huérfano aunque uno de sus padres fuera Draco Malfoy.

-No soy tan idiota como para desear algo así... -musito acariciando distraídamente el pequeño conejo morado- y creo que tu padre tampoco merece lo que le está sucediendo.

Sonrió al ver un puchero en la diminuta boca sintiéndose admirado al tomar conciencia de que ese pequeño ser había sido gestado por su tan odiado ex compañero de colegio; por aquel pedante, ególatra y egoísta Slytherin que tanto se había afanado por hacerle la vida imposible a él, a sus amigos y a sus hermanos en la escuela.

-Bueno, creo que si te hizo a ti, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?

-Listo –dijo Betsy en medio de sus sollozos.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien... -exclamó sentándose en la cama- todo el departamento de aurores los están buscando, ya verás que regresan sanos y salvos.

-¿D-de... ver-verdad lo cree?

-Estoy seguro, puedes retirarte.

Cuando Betsy salió, Ron exhalo un suspiro deseando creer en sus propias palabras. Entonces paseó su vista por la habitación encontrándola nada convencional a lo que esperaría del antiguo Malfoy recordando vagamente la sensación que tuvo cuando ingresó a la casa Slytherin transformando en Vincent Crabbe, pues la amplia habitación estaba pintada de un luminoso color blanco y perla, con estantes empotrados en la pared llenos de juguetes y animales de felpa y peluche; muebles color madera con frascos de cremas y lociones tanto de adultos, como enseres de bebé, talcos para rozaduras y demás.

Había mordederas colocadas en un recipiente a un lado de la amplia cama de postes junto a los medicamentos para las encías y un biberón listo para ser bebido en cuanto el dueño despertara. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño portarretrato que estaba junto a todo eso... era una fotografía de Draco y el pequeño cuando estuvieron en la playa; a pesar de mostrar un evidente cansancio, Draco Malfoy sonreía mientras intentaba que Harry mantuviera su atención en la cámara, lográndolo por un milagroso segundo dando por resultado a un bebé sonriente mirando hacia adelante muy atento; había otra con el pequeño Harry siendo besado por sus dos padres, uno a cada lado en un claro gesto de amor y también había otra con Harry y Draco solos; la tomó y la observó fijamente, se veía a los dos chicos recostados en la cama, con un ángulo forzado viéndose claramente que Draco mismo la había tomado; los dos sonreían mientras sus cabezas juntas mezclaban cabellos negros y rubios.

-Sería demasiado... -pensó mirando el portarretrato mientras recordaba las palabras de Sirius al decirle que Draco Malfoy en verdad estaba enamorado de Harry- sería una mentira demasiado complicada... -pensó quitando la vista de la fotografía y mirando de nuevo la habitación- demasiado agotadora...

Entonces un tenue gimoteo proveniente de la cuna lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndolo levantarse al instante para ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué sucede, porque lloras? –exclamó suavemente al ver a Harry despierto.

La tierna boca comenzó a temblar con un nuevo puchero, por lo que Ron se inclinó y lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

-Shhh... ya, ya... no llores... -dijo mientras lo acunaba.

-¡Bá...! ¡bá...! –gimoteó Harry mientras los hermosos ojitos azules se inundaban de lagrimas.

Ron sacó el conejito de la cuna y lo hizo bailotear frente al pequeño mientras intentaba hacer una voz graciosa.

-No llores amigo... -dijo caminando de un lado a otro- ¡o te voy a comer! –añadió el conejo comiéndole el estomago haciéndolo reír para su alivio, por lo que continuo el juego hasta que el nene finalmente dejó de llorar.

Entonces se sentó en la mecedora que había ahí y comenzó a arrullarlo siendo muy evidente que Harry ya no tenía una brizna de sueño.

-Ya no quieres dormir ¿eh?... se nota que eres muy travieso...

-Ná... bu... bu... -balbuceó Harry estrujando su conejo.

-¿Sabías que tu papá y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela?... bueno, con tus dos papás en realidad, pero me refiero a tu papá Harry; éramos muy amigos... en realidad los mejores amigos –añadió nostálgico- nos conocimos en el expreso a Hogwarts.

-¿Ta?...

-Si, Hogwarts... es el colegio al que un día irás, ahí fueron tus padres, ahí vivimos muchas aventuras... una vez tu papá Harry y yo nos enfrentamos a una espantosa acromántula, es una araña gigante que afortunadamente ya murió, aunque dejó muchos hijos... pero bueno, como te decía, esa acromántula estuvo a punto de comernos, pero gracias a un coche viejo de mi papá logramos librarla...

Harry miraba atentamente a Ron mientras éste hablaba y hablaba sin dejar de mecerlo; rato después comenzó a ponerse inquieto haciendo que el pelirrojo le diera el biberón.

-Esta bueno ¿verdad? –Exclamó viendo a Harry beber ansioso su biberón- tus padres pronto vendrán, mientras tanto iremos con... tus abuelos –concluyó con aceptación.

______________________________

-Trae al novio o marido o lo que sea de este tal Rupert Greenwalt, necesitamos toda la información que pueda darnos –ordenó el jefe de aurores a Sirius.

-Ya lo hice, está en un cuarto de espera.

-Tráelo, después ve a ocuparte de monitorear cualquier reporte de la movilización y también tráeme la declaración de Ron Weasley.

-Sí –respondio Sirius saliendo inmediatamente de la oficina.

________________________________

-¿Michael Kingston? –repitió Draco sintiéndose mareado aun por el viaje vía flú- ¿y yo qué demonios tengo que ver con usted? ¿Qué le hizo a Harry? ¡Exijo que...!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada! –Exclamó Michael Kingston dando un golpe en el brazo del sofá para enseguida contenerse con evidente esfuerzo- tú... -continuó cerrando los ojos intentando controlarse- solo eres la basura responsable de mi situación.

-¿De qué situación?

-Te lo explicaré cuando estemos en Suiza –respondio Kingston abriendo los ojos y mirando a Harry, quien comenzó a verse cada vez más extraño ante la sorprendida mirada de Draco al verlo transformarse en...

-¡Eres el de las fotografías!

Rupert se tocó la cara cuando el efecto de la poción multijugos pasó.

-¿¡Que te hice para que me hagas esto?!

-Es inútil que le reclames –respondio Kingston- está bajo un Imperius.

-Señor... -dijo un hombre entrando por una puerta.

-Tardaste demasiado, ya quiero irme de este maldito lugar ¿Dónde están los trasladores?

-De eso precisamente quiero hablarle –respondio el hombre con gesto preocupado, a lo que Kingston haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, dijo a Rupert:

-Vigílalo.

Cuando salió para hablar a solas con el tipo, exclamó muy enojado:

-¿Quieres decirme, con un maldito demonio que pasa? ¡¿Dónde están los trasladores?!

-El contacto que iba a traérnoslos no pudo llegar.

-¿¡Como que no pudo llegar?!

-No, las fronteras has sido cerradas repentinamente, nadie entra ni sale del país sin una exhaustiva investigación; los aeropuertos, las estaciones de tren y toda vía de transporte están hechos un caos y para llegar hasta aquí tendría que pasar por muchos filtros... nadie esta tan loco como para arriesgarse así ni siquiera por la red flú.

Kingston se le quedó mirando como idiota mientras su cara iba poniéndose alarmantemente colorada.

-¿Jefe?

Kingston se dio la vuelta mientras gesticulaba con las manos desesperadamente.

-¡Una movilización nivel 2!... –masculló cerrando los puños con fuerza- ¡una maldita movilización nivel 2!... ¿¡cómo diablos se dieron cuenta tan rápido!?

Habiendo sido auror, sabía que todo ese frenético y complicado movimiento correspondía a una movilización de ese tipo y también sabía que era prácticamente imposible usar un traslador internacional sin ser detectado, pues un sinfín de complicados hechizos habían sido activados utilizando una enorme cantidad de magia; sin contar que ni siquiera contaba con esos trasladores no registrados, pues el mago que se los iba a vender, no iba a llegar.

-¿Qué hacemos jefe?

-Por lo pronto es obvio que no podemos irnos –respondio girándose.

-¿Cuánto durará toda esta mierda? No podemos quedarnos aquí después de que secuestramos a Harry Potter.

-No me digas, genio...

-Lo siento jefe, pero usted debe saber hasta cuánto durará.

-Durará hasta que sea necesario.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bien... nos quedaremos aquí, de todos modos este lugar no lo conoce ni el marica que vive con Rupert Greenwalt... maldita sea.

-De acuerdo, mientras tanto pondré a los demás a vigilar.

-Hazlo.

El hombre se retiró y Kingston entró de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Draco al verlo entrar.

Kingston no respondio, solo se dedico a observarlo desde la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos quiere con nosotros, porque nos hace esto?

Kingston sonrió con amargura mientras entraba y se servía un trago de whisky de fuego.

-Tú... muchacho de mierda, eres la causa de todas mis desgracias junto a ese Potter que debió haber muerto hace muchos años... -dijo bebiendo de un golpe su trago.

Draco no respondio, pues en realidad estaba muy asustado por su evidente vulnerabilidad, otra cosa sería si no tuviera un niño dentro de su cuerpo y su varita a la mano; no podía ni correr aunque tuviera la oportunidad; por lo que simplemente guardo silencio.

-Cuando fuiste capturado por los aurores... -dijo Kingston comenzando a caminar lentamente por la habitación- yo era el segundo a cargo en el departamento de aurores.

Cuando escuchó tal revelación, Draco se quedó helado.

-Fui yo quien asesinó a Franklin Pierce, el anterior jefe de aurores para poder asumir su puesto y fui yo quien le dio tu localización al señor Tenebroso, pues yo fui un mortífago sin marca, por lo que tuve que escapar después de eso, pues era más que evidente quien había revelado la palabra secreta del hechizo Fidelio... dejé todo por el señor Tenebroso, arriesgue mi vida poder tener todo cuando él subiera al poder...

Draco se había quedado tieso viendo como el semblante del hombre tenía toda la pinta de un desquiciado.

-Mucho dinero... mucho poder eran mi premio cuando todo se llevara a cabo ¿pero qué sucedió?... Harry Potter metió sus narices y te localizó en las montañas de los gigantes y ese fue el principio del fin.

Draco lo veía caminar de un lado a otro mientras se servía trago tras trago.

-¿Sabes que pudiste tenerlo todo?... –dijo señalándolo con la misma mano con la que sostenía su copa- era verdad que el señor Tenebroso iba a deshacerse de ti en cuanto tuvieras a tu hijo, pero si hubieses sido listo, te hubieras ofrecido a cuidarlo cuando el ritual del horrocrux se hubiese llevado a cabo, nadie mejor que tú para hacer eso... ¡ah pero el imbécil de Roger tenía que enamorarse de ti! –Exclamó alzando los brazos dramáticamente- todo... todo lo complicaron tú, Roger y Potter... pero todo esto pudo evitarse... -añadió acercándose a él señalándolo de nuevo- ¡si tan solo hubieras dicho que sí, maldito mocoso!

Draco dio varios pasos atrás al verlo abalanzarse sobre él para tomarlo fuertemente de las solapas.

-¡Si tan solo hubieras aceptado entregarle tu maldito bastardo al señor Tenebroso, yo no tendría que estar huyendo como un criminal! ¡Yo no tendría que esconderme como un maldito vagabundo de mierda!

-¡Su-suélteme! –jadeó Draco intentando soltarse.

-¡Perdí todo, perdí todo por tu culpa! –Gritó Kingston estampándolo de espaldas contra la pared- ¡nunca recuperaré la posición que tenia gracias a ti, gracias a Potter y a ese bastardo de Roger, que gracias al diablo, ya está muerto!

Gotas de saliva caían en la mejilla de Draco debido a los gritos de Kingston, haciendo que girara el rostro sin dejar de forcejear.

-Se que tarde o temprano me iré al infierno... -continuó Kingston hablándole al oído- pero antes de hacerlo te enviaré a ti primero... y no te enviaré solo... -añadió con enfermiza dulzura- te irás junto con el bastardo que esperas y con Potter, todos como una linda familia.

Draco se giró para mirarlo al escuchar lo último, y Kingston sonrió feliz al ver verdadero pánico reflejado en aquellos ojos grises.

_____________________________

-¡Ron, estuvimos a punto de ir a Grimauld Place! –exclamó Molly al verlo salir de la chimenea con Harry en brazos.

-Ya nos enteramos, está en todos los medios –completó Arthur sin quitarse aun su gabardina- yo acabo de llegar, salí del trabajo en cuanto escuché que Draco y Harry habían sido secuestrados.

-Se ha solicitado a toda la gente que haya visto algo, que acudan a dar información... ¡Merlín! ¿Y cómo esta Harry? –dijo Molly acercándose a prisa a cargar al pequeño, que en cuanto la tuvo al alcance, le tendió lo brazos- ya mi amor, tus papis pronto vendrán.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto, acaso no hay ninguna pista? –exclamó Arthur quitándose su abrigo con un evidente gesto de angustia.

-Ya saben quien fue –respondio Ron.

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Hermione bajando las escaleras- ¡¿Qué sucedió, porque saliste corriendo así, fue por lo de Harry y Malfoy?!

-Si... yo di aviso –respondió el pelirrojo sentándose en uno de los sofás mientras Molly no dejaba de abrazar a Harry, quien a los pocos minutos comenzó a mostrarse fastidiado por tanto apachurrón.

-Cálmate Molly, estas fastidiando a Harry.

-Es que... ¡oh, por Merlín! –Sollozó Molly abrazando de nuevo a Harry- ¿Por qué no... porque no pueden dejarlos en paz?

-¡Tó!... ¡tó!... –balbuceó Harry estirándose hacia Arthur, quien entendiendo al pobre niño, se lo quitó de los brazos a su esposa.

-¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta, que pasó? –preguntó Hermione sentando a Molly en un sofá.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso... -dijo Ron exhalando un suspiro- solo espero que haya sido a tiempo.

_________________________________

-Vaya... -pensó verdaderamente sorprendido el señor Gordon, abogado de Draco, al escuchar en la radio la desaparición de los chicos.

-¡Es horrible! –Exclamó Sophia mirando a su marido- ¡han secuestrado a tu cliente!

-Eso parece –respondio el señor Gordon dejando su juego de ajedrez mágico y tomando un portafolio de aspecto muy gastado.

-Y no lo digo porque sea tu cliente, claro... -se corrigió Sophia viendo a su marido meter varios documentos en el viejo portafolio- digo, es horrible que se hayan llevado a ese chico estando como está... ¿Qué pasaría si a su bebé le llega la hora de nacer?

Gregory no respondio, simplemente exhaló un suspiro que su esposa comprendió de inmediato.

-Acabas de ponerte a trabajar ¿verdad? Tu mente ya no está aquí.

-Lo lamento querida, claro que te escuché y tienes razón, es terrible... pero también tienes razón en lo demás.

-¿Vas a salir? –preguntó cuando él le dio un beso y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-Ajá, es el momento exacto para comenzar a moverse.

_____________________________

-Tienes miedo ¿verdad? –preguntó Kingston sin soltar a Draco, recibiendo como única respuesta un escupitajo del rubio en plena cara.

-Púdrase...

Kingston lo soltó para limpiarse para enseguida asestarle tremendo bofetón que casi lo manda al suelo.

-Finge lo que quieras, muchacho estúpido... ya veremos si cuando te retuerzas de dolor estas igual de valiente.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Draco sobándose la mejilla.

-Quiero decir que no voy a matarte yo... -respondio esbozando de nueva cuenta esa odiosa sonrisa sardónica- te morirás tu solo... ¿y sabes cómo?

Draco solo tragó saliva imaginándose ya las palabras que diría el sujeto aquel.

-Dejare que llegues a término con tu gestación y después simplemente veré como te retuerces de dolor sin que nadie acuda a ayudarte, sin que ningún medimago pueda sacarte a tu bastardito, por lo que después de un tiempo, tú y el se irán juntos al infierno, con Harry Potter mirando todo esto sin poder hacer nada –concluyó Kingston estallando en carcajadas.

-Está loco... está loco...

-Tal vez un poco, sí; pero eso es lo de menos... tú –dijo señalando al pobre de Rupert, quien miraba todo como idiotizado- desaparece de mi vista.

Rupert asintió en silencio y salió de ahí dejándolos solos.

-Y tú, será mejor que no intentes nada, pues solo ganarías un buen golpe que adelantaría la llegada de tu hijo y no te gustaría eso ¿verdad?... camina por esa puerta.

Draco miró la puerta por donde había salido Rupert y sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, obedeció; Kingston lo llevó por un pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta, la cual abrió encontrándose con algo que lo impacto tremendamente.

-¡Harry!

-Entra y saluda a tu amante, marica de porquería, tendrán mucho tiempo para platicar –exclamó Kingston dándole un empujón y cerrando la puerta tras él.

En cuando Kingston cerró la puerta, Draco caminó presuroso hasta el colchón sucio que había en el piso, en donde Harry yacía acostado inconsciente vestido solo con sus calzoncillos.

-¡Harry, Harry despierta! –exclamó hincándose con dificultad viendo al moreno molido a golpes- ¡Harry!... –masculló sintiendo un terrible miedo al imaginar que podría estar muerto- despierta... -insistió con las lagrimas quemándole los ojos...

Toco su rostro y estaba helado, lo mismo que sus brazos y pecho; se quitó la chaqueta de algodón que llevaba y lo cubrió con eso mientras continuaba llamándolo.

-Harry... -musitó notando su pecho subir y bajar suavemente llenándolo de alivio.

Harry no despertó por un par de horas, horas en las que Draco se sentó a su lado escudriñando la habitación; el cuarto no estaba en ruinas ni particularmente sucio, estaba más bien algo polvoso, como si hubiera estado cerrada por algún tiempo y no había ahí un solo mueble, más que el colchón en donde estaban los dos.

-mmm... -gimió el moreno de una manera muy dolorosa.

-¿Harry?

.


	108. Capitulo 108

Se vio claramente como Harry trataba de despertar con mucha dificultad, hasta que por fin pudo abrir los ojos.

-¿Dra... Draco?...

-Si Harry, soy yo... intenta espabilarte.

-Tengo... calor...

Draco notó que su frente estaba ahora algo sudorosa y para su pesar vio que Harry ahora estaba algo afiebrado.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien –respondio viendo el baño sin puerta que había ahí; se levanto lentamente y fue a revisarlo a ver que encontraba; no había nada, salvo el inodoro y un lavabo; abrió el grifo y mojó un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, regreso a refrescar a Harry, quien después de un rato se quedó dormido.

-Hijo de puta... -pensó viendo el cuerpo de Harry lleno de cardenales- espero que no le hayan roto ningún hueso.

Para su alivio, la leve fiebre que pescó Harry, desapareció; por lo que el moreno volvió a temblar de frio.

-Intenta descansar... -musitó mientras colocaba la chaqueta en las desnudas piernas de Harry para después recostarse a su lado y abrazarlo en un intento de darle calor con su propio cuerpo.

-mmm... -gimio Harry satisfecho al sentirse abrigado, por lo que Draco le besó la sien sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a que despertara.

En eso miró la muñeca del moreno y vio una delgada cadena dorada que no había visto nunca.

-¿Y esto?

Miró su reloj viendo que ya eran las 3:00 am sin sentir la más mínima pizca de sueño, entonces la puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo.

-Toma... -dijo Kingston arrojándole ropa- Potter no morirá de una pulmonía, no le será tan fácil librarse de esta.

Draco se levantó con verdadera dificultad, pues el colchón estaba al ras del suelo y él se fatigaba con cualquier movimiento forzado. Sabía que el gesto de Kingston no era de generosidad, pues de nada le servía torturar a Harry si este se hallaba inconsciente y enfermo.

Pero siendo como sea, tomó la ropa y comenzó a vestirlo; los calcetines no fueron tan difíciles, lo duro fue colocarle la camiseta y el pantalón; terminó lográndolo bañado en sudor y resoplando como si hubiera corrido un maratón de cien metros.

-¡Rayos!... –jadeó desplomándose junto a él- pesas una tonelada...

Sin recuperarse aun, tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó contra su cuerpo, por fin estaba terminando de asimilar al 100 % su situación y la angustia se apoderó de su pecho sintiendo estrujar su corazón... nuevamente su hijo corría peligro, nuevamente su vida le valía un cacahuate en comparación con el tesoro que albergaba su cuerpo...

-Sirius...-pensó sobando suavemente su vientre mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus sienes- tranquilo bebé... todo estará... bien...

Pero las últimas palabras le sonaron tan falsas que sin poder contener los sollozos se tapó los ojos con una mano mientras apretaba la mano de Harry.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos vivir en paz?

El cansancio terminó doblegándolo, pero no por completo, pues un sueño intranquilo no lo dejó descansar en absoluto, sin contar el incomodo colchón en donde estaban acostados y el frio de la madrugada.

______________________________

-Dra-Draco...

-Harry... -exclamó Draco saliendo al instante de su duermevela al escuchar su nombre- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó viendo en su reloj que eran las 5:30 am.

-Draco... -musito Harry abriendo los ojos con dificultad- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco se sentó con lentitud viendo que Harry cerraba los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, señal inequívoca de que aunque no le haya respondido, el moreno se sentía como una mierda.

-Fuimos secuestrados por Michael Kingston.

En medio de su aturdimiento, Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Draco y deseó con todo su corazón que eso tan solo fuera producto de su malestar; sin embargo sabía que no era así, por lo que obligándose a hacer a un lado el dolor, hizo el intento de sentarse.

-No te muevas, estás muy lastimado.

-No importa, ayúdame a sentar... -mascullo Harry entre gestos de dolor.

-Eres un necio –respondio ayudándolo hasta dejarlo recargado en la pared.

-¡Ah!...

-Te lo dije, deberías haberte quedado acostado.

-¿Tu como estas, no te lastimaron? –preguntó ansioso.

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó poniéndose una mano en las costillas.

-Un día... ¿Qué pasó, como es que te dejaron así?

Harry cerró los ojos al tiempo que torcía la boca, pues eso ni el mismo lo tenía muy claro.

-Yo... recuerdo que recibí el aviso del departamento de aurores... y luego, cuando entre al baño para entrar al cubículo que lleva al ministerio, no recuerdo nada más.

-Pues te dieron una soberana golpiza.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta... ¿y cómo es que te trajeron a ti? –preguntó sobresaltado.

-Por medio de tu amigo, el tal Rupert, el de las fotografías.

-¿Rupert?

-Aja... el pobre está sometido con un Imperius, y transformado en ti y vestido con tu ropa me hizo salir de casa y heme aquí.

Harry exhalo un suspiro mientras pegaba la barbilla al pecho, actitud que Draco supo leer de inmediato.

-¡Ay por Merlín, tú no tienes la culpa!

Harry meneó la cabeza mientras torcía la boca sin decir nada.

-Nunca dejaras de ser San Potter –continuo Draco rodando los ojos- te sientes culpable hasta de la hambruna en África.

-No Draco... nunca te hablé de Kingston... -respondio sin levantar la cara- no quería preocuparte, pero si lo hubiera hecho, esto no te hubiera tomado tan desprevenido... hubiera podido evitarse.

-No lo creo, tú estabas enterado y mira en donde estas... ese tipo hubiera seguido vigilándonos hasta lograr su objetivo, así que deja de culparte o me harás enojar.

Harry levantó el rostro para mirarlo y vio las claras huellas de cansancio.

-Has pasado un día sin tus medicamentos...

-Pues si –respondio alzando los hombros en un intento de tranquilizarlo- pero me siento bien.

-¿Por cuánto?... a lo mucho tardaras un par de días en metabolizar todos los medicamentos ¿y luego?

-Al menos la poción la recibí ayer –dijo acomodándose en el viejo colchón.

-Acuéstate, debes descansar –exclamó Harry al verlo.

-Quien debe descansar eres tú, estas muy golpeado.

-No podría descansar ahora...

-¿Y crees que yo sí?... este maldito colchón tiene los resortes salidos por todas partes.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver un rostro familiar para Harry.

-¡Vaya! Veo que ya despertaron, buenos días –saludó Kingston muy sonriente recibiendo por toda respuesta, miradas asesinas de los dos chicos- ¿durmieron bien?

-Deje ir a Draco, ya me tiene a mi –dijo Harry.

-¡Claro que no, tu no vas a quedarte con este loco!

-Cállate Draco –respondio Harry sin dejar de mirar a Kingston.

-Mejor cállense los dos... ¿de verdad crees que me tomé todo este trabajo para al final dejar ir a uno de ustedes?

-Escuche... -insistió Harry hablando con desesperación al saber a Draco a merced de ese lunático- se lo pido... haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero...

-¡Dije que te calles! ¿¡Crees que me importa lo que tú quieres?! –Interrumpió Kingston enfurecido mientras lo señalaba- ¡me importa una mierda lo que tú y este otro marica quieran!

Harry ahogó un jadeó de dolor mientras veía al desquiciado aquel hablarles con verdadera rabia.

-¡Tú y este fenómeno van a pagar por todo lo que me quitaron, por todo lo que me correspondía por derecho! –espetó Kingston con el rostro rojo de ira- ¿¡Acaso creen que fue tan sencillo lidiar con el señor Tenebroso?! ¡¿Qué fue por simple gusto que lo seguí durante tantos años?!...

-Yo entiendo que...

-¡Tú no entiendes nada!... ¡perdí todo por culpa tuya!... ¡por culpa de los Malfoy y por culpa de Roger!

Draco veía con creciente preocupación la palidez que tenía el rostro de Harry, quien solo podía hacer gestos de dolor.

-¡Elegí al señor Tenebroso por encima de mi familia y ahora no tengo nada!... ¡ni dinero ni poder!

-Por imbécil... -pensó Draco mientras Kingston seguía vociferando.

-Pero bueno... -continuó Kingston haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por calmarse- eso ya no tiene remedio, así que lo único que le da sentido a mi vida ahora, es hacerles pagar por lo que me quitaron.

-¡Pero nosotros no le quitamos nada! –Exclamó Draco exasperado- ¡Si siguió al loco aquel, fue por estúpido!

-Draco... -masculló Harry tomándole una mano sabiendo que retar a Kingston no era nada bueno.

-¿¡Porque no mejor se apunta a sí mismo y se aplica un Avada?!... ¡le haría un gran favor al mundo librándolo de su estupidez y mediocridad!

-Quien debería hacer eso es tu padre, pues solo ocupa espacio siendo un maldito vegetal.

-Pues al menos él no tiene que andar escondiéndose de nadie como una maldita rata cobarde, por lo menos le queda un hijo que lo recuerda con orgullo, no como a usted, que de seguro su familia reniega de su existencia llenos de vergüenza...

-¡Cállate! –gritó Kingston llegando a ellos en un par de zancadas.

-¡No! –exclamó Harry alzando un brazo al ver el intento de Kingston de agarrar a Draco.

Pero estando como estaba solo alcanzo a manotear mientras Draco recibía un puñetazo en plena cara.

-¡Cállate, cállate!

-¡Basta!

Dándose por satisfecho viendo la ceja de Draco sangrar, Kingston lo soltó dando unos pasos atrás.

-Los dos... -exclamó entre jadeos por el esfuerzo- se van a arrepentir hasta de haber nacido y cuando estés retorciéndote de dolor... -añadió señalando a Draco- ya veremos si te quedan ganas de seguir diciendo estupideces; mientras tanto te aviso Potter, que no podrás desaparecerte, pues la pulsera que llevas en la muñeca tiene un hechizo que lo impide, y es obvio que tampoco te la podrás quitar.

_____________________________

-Bien... -pensó el señor Gordon al ver la primera plana de un diario de igual prestigio que El Profeta, a un día de la desaparición de los chicos.

"Impactante, indignante y desoladora es la noticia de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy han desaparecido; como todos sabemos, Draco Malfoy fue exonerado de todo cargo en el juicio que se le entabló hace algunos meses, por lo que el honorable Wizengamot le dejó en libertad después de desmenuzar su vida hasta el último detalle hasta quedar satisfechos de que el único hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy fuera completamente inocente y quedando muy en claro que contrario a lo que pensaban de los Malfoy, el chico en realidad fue la víctima de un macabro plan; plan que fue desbaratado gracias al valor y audacia de nuestro heroico cuerpo de aurores y del muy enfermo y torturado Lucius Malfoy, quien terminó con su propia mano con la vida del que fuera el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y que ahora se encuentra internado en San Mungo, con un estado mental que le impide reconocer a su propio hijo y que mucho menos le permite saber que ya cuenta con un nieto y con otro por nacer. ¿Cuánto más se ensañará el destino con personas que solo desean una segunda oportunidad para reiniciar su vida?; afortunadamente contamos con un departamento de aurores perfectamente capacitados para encontrar a Harry Potter, el chico que nos dio esa segunda oportunidad a todos nosotros cuando era tan solo un bebé y a Draco Malfoy, un joven que luchando contra la naturaleza lleva en su vientre un ser inocente muy próximo a nacer.

Y así como ese, dos diarios más y tres revistas publicaron artículos parecidos, en donde se exaltaba la participación de Lucius Malfoy en la muerte de Voldemort.

-¿Te sirvo mas café, querido?

-No, ya me voy... -respondio a su esposa doblando el diario sobre las otras revistas.

-Esos editores siempre están dispuestos a ayudarte ¿verdad?

-Claro, siempre están dispuestos a recibir una buena paga y ahora me voy, que tengo una cita con Baltasar Parrish a primera hora.

-¿Y cómo es que te la concedió, si apenas se la solicitaste ayer?

-Su secretaria ama los perfumes franceses –respondio Gregory guiñándole un ojo- nos vemos, querida.

_____________________________

-Draco... -exclamó Harry angustiado viendo al rubio sobarse la cara- idiota, no debiste provocarlo así...

-¡Ah, ahora yo tengo la culpa! ¿No? –respondio Draco viendo sus dedos manchados de sangre.

-No dije eso... déjame ver...

-Estoy bien... ¡dije que estoy bien! –añadió molesto al ver que Harry intentaba girarle el rostro a pesar de su evidente debilidad.

-Draco, debemos ser prudentes... debes entenderlo... -respondio desistiendo.

Draco exhalo un suspiro antes de responder, pues sabía que Harry tenía razón y que provocar al loco aquel, no era para nada inteligente.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo... es solo que...

-Te entiendo, créeme que si –dijo enderezándose y viéndolo al rostro- sé que estas asustado, pero debemos mantener la mente serena.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente entrando Kingston con un par de panes y un vaso de plástico, los cuales aventó diciendo:

-Bon apetite... pueden tomar agua de la llave.

Cuando salió, Draco se levantó para tomar el vaso del suelo.

-Al menos no va a matarnos de sed.

-Levanta el pan... -dijo Harry sujetándose un costado.

Draco levantó también el pan sacudiéndole el polvo y dándoselo.

-Es asqueroso, maldito lunático... voy por agua.

Cuando regresó con el vaso con agua, le dio de beber a Harry para después sentarse junto a él.

-Come –dijo el moreno tendiéndole el pan- también come el mío.

-Sabes que eso de que tengo que comer por dos es un mito ¿verdad?

-Cállate y come –musito exhalando un suspiro mientras pegaba la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos.

-No tengo hambre.

-No es momento para remilgos, debes mantenerte fuerte y lo sabes.

-Pues si... es verdad, pero tú también debes comer, sería imposible que yo te cargara así como estoy ¿no crees?

Harry abrió los ojos sabiendo que lo que decía Draco tenía sentido.

-Bien, entonces comamos los dos.

-Harry ¿te duelen mucho las costillas, no tendrás roto algún hueso?

-No, ya estuve revisándome y solo estoy molido.

Evidentemente aliviado, Draco mordisqueó el pan antes de atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No tengo idea... la verdad es que no se qué hacer.

-Eh estado pensando que no ha de tener mucha gente a su servicio, dice que perdió todo y si todo este tiempo ha andado fugitivo, seguramente sus recursos ya han de estar muy gastados ¿te has fijado que hasta ahora solo hemos visto a dos hombres a su servicio? Bueno, al menos yo vi a dos y uno de ellos con un Imperius.

-Si... lo he notado; y yo no he visto a nadie, estuve inconsciente todo este tiempo.

Y era verdad, Michael Kingston solo tenía tres hombres a su servicio sin contar a Rupert, pues todo su dinero se le había ido de escondite en escondite, por lo que su desesperación y peligrosidad aumentaban cada día.

-Debemos salir antes de que llegue la hora de que el niño nazca.

Harry no respondio, pues aunque Draco no lo hubiera dicho, su prioridad era sacarlo cuanto antes de ahí, sin embargo era muy sencillo desearlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo.

-Descansa... -dijo entonces el rubio sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente- nada ganamos desesperándonos, duerme un poco.

-¿Y tú crees que podría hacerlo?

-Si descansas el cuerpo, te recuperaras más rápido... anda Harry, recuéstate e intenta dormir; por ahora me siento bien, aprovecha.

Harry sabia que lo que Draco decía era muy cierto, sin embargo la angustia que le atenazaba el pecho le hacía doloroso hasta el respirar; miró entonces el cansado rostro del rubio y pensó que de alguna manera debía tranquilizarlo, así que decidió hacer el intento de dormir.

-De acuerdo, pero antes quiero orinar.

-Te ayudaré a levantarte.

-No, yo puedo –respondio Harry haciendo gestos de dolor al intentar ponerse de pie.

-Eres tan necio –dijo Draco levantándose con evidente esfuerzo ante la congoja del moreno, a quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la mano que se le ofrecía- ¡Uff, estas pesadito!

-Puro musculo –respondio intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Draco y oprimiéndose el estomago, pudo llegar al baño, en donde después de orinar y lavarse las manos, regreso al viejo colchón.

Sonriéndole, Draco comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras Harry cerraba los ojos y contra lo que el mismo esperó, se durmió casi en seguida.

____________________________

Con una movilización nivel 2, todos eran convocados, desde aurores retirados, hasta los estudiantes que aun estaban en formación en la academia, por lo que Remus se presentó en el departamento de aurores dispuesto a ayudar.

-Bien, Sirius... -exclamó Phillipe Wright mientras miraba la declaración de Ron.

-¿Sí?

-Aquí dice que Potter viajaba en auto, así que quiero que investigues en que compañía lo adquirió para que lo localices por medio del sistema GPS.

-¿GP qué? –exclamó otro auror con cara de total ignorancia.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Murdock! –Respondio Wright- ¡La localización vehicular GPS consiste en la ubicación y el monitoreo de unidades móviles muggles, para conocer su ubicación geográfica, trayectorias y movimientos en tiempo real!

-Ah...

-Sirius, cuando esto termine, recuérdame mandar a todos a un maldito curso de actualización.

-Si jefe.

Cuando el auto fue localizado en el viejo callejón, el cuarto fue encontrado también siendo totalmente analizado, desde el polvo que había en el suelo, hasta las cenizas de la chimenea y las telarañas del techo, ningún detalle fue pasado de largo; y es que Phillipe Wright sabia que la desaparición de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no solo era el secuestro de dos personas, sino que era todo un fenómeno mediático que representaba el resurgimiento de ideales siniestros, que si bien no era el propósito de Kingston, podría alentar a los mortífagos que aun quedaban rezagados por ahí. Sabía que la gente estaba aun recuperándose de la guerra provocada por el loco que pretendía dominar el mundo y que esa recuperación estaba siendo bastante difícil, por lo que no pensaba permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que Michael Kingston echara por tierra el esfuerzo de todos.

_________________________

-No puedo ir a trabajar... no puedo pensar en otra cosa –dijo Ron sentando a la mesa de la cocina, con sus padres y Hermione.

-¡Pá!... ¡pá!... –gimoteó Harry retorciéndose en los brazos de Molly.

-Tranquilo cariño, tus papis pronto regresaran.

-Mamá, lo pones más nervioso si estas llorando –dijo Ron viendo a Molly con tremendos lagrimones.

-Es que... no puedo evitarlo... fui fuerte en tiempos de guerra, pero ahora estoy agotada...

Ron se levantó y ante la sorpresa de todos, tomo al nene de brazos de su madre y salió con él al jardín.

-Mira, haya esta un gnomo –dijo señalando a una criaturilla que se alzó sobre los arbustos justo cuando salieron.

-¿Mo?...

-Ajá, un gnomo... cuando estés más grande te enseñaré a quitarlos de nuestro jardín.

Harry abrazaba su conejo morado mientras miraba atentamente el lugar por donde el gnomo se había asomado.

-¡Mo! ¡Mo!...

-Ya se fue, pero ahorita sale otro, ya verás...

-¿Buscando gnomos? –preguntó Hermione poniéndose a su lado.

-Si, pero se han escondido –respondio Ron mirando fijamente su jardín.

-Van a encontrarlos ¿verdad Ron?

Ron percibió la angustia en la voz de su esposa, por lo que tomándole la mano, se la apretó suavemente sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Claro que si, pronto estarán aquí.

-Mo... mo... balbuceó Harry para casi enseguida ponerse inquieto otra vez- ¡Pa!... ¡Pa!...

-Tranquilo Harry, tus padres pronto estarán aquí –susurró acariciando la suave cabecita.

_________________________

.


	109. Capitulo 109

Docenas y docenas de personas habían sido interrogadas pues con una movilización nivel 2, un auror podía interrogar a cualquier persona que se le hiciera sospechosa haciéndole beber un sorbo de Veritaserum, sin importar el lugar en el que se encontrara.

_____________________________

-Buenos días Baltasar -saludó el señor Gordon al entrar a la oficina del señor Parrish.

-Buenos días Gregory, ya me enteré que representas a Lucius Malfoy.

-Así es y por eso estoy aquí -respondio el abogado tomando asiento frente al presidente del Wizengamot.

-Cada vez que pienso que ya no me sorprenderás, sucede algo que hace que reconsidere eso -exclamó el presidente del Wizengamot ofreciéndole un té, que el abogado aceptó.

-Eso es un halago viniendo de ti, recuerdo que en Hogwarts el que siempre sorprendía a todos eras tú.

-¿Estabas atento a mis acciones? -pregunto Baltasar poniendo dos cubitos de azúcar a su taza.

-Claro ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Porque tú ibas en segundo cuando yo iba en séptimo, por lo general los niños de primero y segundo se ocupan de otras cosas.

-Pues ya ves que yo no soy como los demás.

-Si, me di cuenta de eso hace muchos años, pero dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno, Draco Malfoy me contrato para representar a su padre y aunque por ahora este desaparecido con riesgos de no regresar nunca, debo de hacer mi trabajo, pues ya me dio una parte de mis honorarios.

-¿Y?... sabes que Lucius Malfoy está incapacitado para ser juzgado.

-Si ¿pero por cuánto tiempo permanecerá en un lugar en donde solo lo cuidan? Él necesita atención medica que se ocupe de su recuperación, no que solo se ocupen de asearlo y de darle de comer.

-¿Pretendes sacarlo de San Mungo para que se recupere en casa como si estuviera libre?

-Exacto -respondio Gregory sonriendo mientras levantaba su taza provocando que Baltasar sonriera mientras agregaba otro cubito de azúcar- no sé porque lo ves tan difícil, es más... con lo que está pasando, la gente comprendería que Lucius Malfoy quedara exonerado de todo cargo y se fuera a su casa con su hijo y sus nietos.

-Claro, no sé porque me complico tanto la vida ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

El viejo abogado miró la sarcástica sonrisa de Baltasar Parrish mientras éste dejaba su taza en el platito.

-Quien mejor que tú sabes que un preso tiene derecho a estar lucido en su propio juicio -dijo finalmente el presidente.

-Lo sé.

-Además ¿Cómo ayudará a preparar su defensa?... ¿también eres ventrílocuo?

-No todo tiene que ser tan difícil Baltasar... -exclamó Gregory inclinándose sobre el escritorio como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras- La historia de la familia Malfoy es muy complicada, es verdad... pero también ha pagado su cuota como todos los demás.

-Cuota que ellos mismos se buscaron si mal no recuerdo.

-Deuda que ya pagaron si mal no recuerdo yo.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que ya estábamos en juicio -exclamó Baltasar alzando las cejas.

Gregory sonrió sabiendo que pisaba terreno resbaloso, pues si bien Baltasar Parrish era un antiguo condiscípulo de Hogwarts, también era el presidente del Wizengamot.

-No, es obvio que aun no lo estamos, pero podríamos estarlo si tu lo autorizas.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?

-Porque puedes, eres el presidente del Wizengamot.

-Eso no significa que pase por encima de la ley.

-Vamos Baltasar, no te pongas en ese plan, sabes que no infringirías la ley; como presidente del Wisengamot tienes la autoridad para autorizar un juicio en el estado mental de Lucius Malfoy, no estamos en el mundo muggle.

-Eres todo un retorcido... -respondio Baltasar ya no tan sonriente- si la situación fuera adversa y yo recurriera a esa autoridad, alegarías que Malfoy no está capacitado para enfrentar su juicio, y yo, por esa absurda moralidad, no podría hacer nada; tenga cuidado abogado, no me gusta que me tomen el pelo.

-Te lo tomaría si lo tuvieras -dijo Gregory sabiendo que abusaba de su suerte- pero eres demasiado listo para eso, estoy consciente.

Baltasar no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el desfachatado comentario del abogado.

-Tienes suerte de que no te saque a punta de varita de mi oficina.

-Si, soy un suertudo... pero vamos Baltasar, estamos ante una laguna jurídica, así que ¿Por qué no tomar entonces la decisión más práctica? Porque hay que aceptar que Lucius Malfoy es una carga para ti, para el Wizengamot y hasta para el ministro; ese hombre es uno de los últimos rescoldos de la guerra, algo que debe quedar atrás, y tú mi querido amigo, tienes la solución en tus manos.

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos? -exclamo alzando una ceja.

-La mentalidad de la gente cambia como el viento.

-Sé a dónde te diriges... y te advierto que la gente dañada por Lucius Malfoy no olvidará el daño causado por ese hombre solo porque la mayoría se compadezca de él.

-Es verdad, pero también es cierto que esas personas que supuestamente él dañó, estarían ahora hundidas en la miseria y pánico, al igual que todos nosotros debo añadir, si ese hombre no hubiese acabado con Lord Voldemort en el preciso momento.

Baltasar se quedó sin palabras por un instante, por lo que Gregory aprovechó para seguir hablando.

-Mira Baltasar, no te pido que firmes un pergamino y lo dejes libre en este instante, lo cual sería muy agradable claro; solo te pido que veas la situación de Lucius Malfoy desde una perspectiva diferente a la que cualquier doctor en leyes haría.

-¿Y cómo sería eso, si puedo saber?

-Lucius Malfoy no es un prisionero ordinario, por lo tanto no merece un juicio ordinario.

-¿Entonces que merece, según tu?

-Déjame hablar con el Wizengamot y exponerles este caso.

-Ya entiendo, no pides un juicio ordinario, me estas pidiendo una audiencia sin fiscal ¿no es así?

Gregory miró al anciano con gesto serio y reconoció que las palabras dichas al viejo mago sobre su astucia, eran ciertas.

-Si -dijo finalmente- eso quiero, pero no es un absurdo ¿Qué mejores fiscales que ustedes? Además Baltasar... ya han hecho eso anteriormente ¿recuerdas el caso de Sirius Black y Draco Malfoy?... abusando de mi suerte, no se cual es el problema ahora.

-Que precisamente queremos evitar que eso pase de nuevo -replico molesto el viejo mago- la gente clama por justicia pero cuando esa justicia no les conviene, es entonces cuando vienen con sus malditas quejas.

-A mi no me interesa la gente, me interesa mi cliente... vamos compañero, no te molestes por mis francas palabras, solo dame una oportunidad y yo sabré aprovecharla.

Baltasar sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero su negación no era por el juicio, sino por la astucia y desfachatez del viejo abogado.

-Sé que no pido un absurdo -añadió viéndolo recalentar su té con su varita- y tú también lo sabes Baltasar; déjame exponer este caso, tengo argumentos.

-No lo dudo.

-Podríamos ahorrarnos muchos dolores de cabeza, tanto tuyos como míos, piénsalo.

-Bien, lo pensaré.

-Gracias -dijo Gregory poniéndose de pie mientras le daba la mano- mantenme al tanto por favor.

Baltasar Parrish lo vio salir de su oficina teniendo muy presente al chiquillo de cabello negro que había llamado la atención de los profesores en el colegio hacía muchos años y de él mismo reconoció; pues Gregory Gordon fue todo un Slytherin desde que puso un pie en el viejo castillo.

_________________________________

-¿Draco? -Exclamó Harry asomándose al baño viendo al rubio inclinado en el inodoro -¿Cómo estás?

-Mis nauseas ya no son tan fuertes como antes, estoy bien -respondio secándose la frente.

Harry esperó un rato mas viendo a Draco dar algunas arcadas mas para finalmente caminar hasta el lavabo.

-Nos trajeron otro pan -musitó después de asearse- detesto el pan...

-Sí, lo vi en el colchón -respondio el moreno tendiéndole la mano.

Caminando con pasos lentos, regresaron a la habitación en donde el rubio simplemente se quedó de pie.

-¿Qué sucede, no vas a acostarte?

-No Harry... ese colchón es muy incomodo, además me hace falta la almohada entre las piernas, me sofoco y no puedo respirar, prefiero estar de pie.

Harry vio la sonrisa con la que Draco intentaba tranquilizarlo y sintió más pesar al verlo recargarse en la pared con las manos en la espalda.

-Vamos, come el pan -dijo entonces.

-No tengo hambre.

-No es por hambre.

-Ya lo sé, pero el pan me provoca acidez, ya lo sabes.

-¡Draco, no estamos para estúpidos remilgos, come el maldito pan! -gritó levantando el pan a pesar de sus dolencias y tendiéndoselo.

Draco miró el enrojecido rostro de Harry y en lugar de molestarse por su actitud, tomó el pan y comenzó a comer en silencio mientras alzaba una ceja.

Harry exhalo un suspiro en tanto se sentaba con cuidado en el colchón.

-Lo lamento, no quise gritarte...

-Lo sé, por eso te lo paso, si estuviéramos en casa te hubiera mandado a la mierda.

Harry ya no dijo nada, la angustia lo estaba matando y cada vez se sentía más desesperado.

-No tengas mied...

-No tengo miedo -interrumpió el rubio mirándolo fijo.

Era una soberana mentira, pero veía como Harry estaba desesperándose cada vez más y no podía culparlo, pero no necesitaba angustia extra a la que ya tenía.

-Dios... -musitó Harry agachando la cabeza; estaban en un callejón sin salida, completamente rodeados de enemigos y sin ninguna ayuda, con Draco a punto de tener al bebé y sin medicamentos. Ahora entendía porque no dejaban que los familiares se involucraran en los casos a investigar- no sé qué hacer...-pensó apretando los puños.

-mmm...

Alzó la cara al oír el suave quejido de Draco, quien había recargado sus manos en sus rodillas.

-¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó alarmado.

-No... es solo que me duele la espalda y la cintura.

Draco alzó la mirada al oírlo levantarse e ir hasta él.

-Date vuelta -pidió el moreno haciéndolo recargar las manos en la pared.

El rubio obedeció sintiendo un alivio inmediato al recibir un masaje en la cintura.

-Eso se siente bien...

-Me alegra.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, se dio la vuelta poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Es suficiente, quisiera sentarme.

Mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el mugroso colchón al ras del suelo, odió tanto a Michael Kingston por someter a Draco a esos sufrimientos en esa etapa tan avanzada de gestación.

_________________________________

-¿Cómo vamos, Billy? -preguntó Wright a un chico estudiante de la academia que atendía el sin fin de lechuzas que llegaban al cuartel, provenientes de la gente.

-mmm mujer de setenta años dice que ayer a media noche, Harry Potter se metió a su cama y tuvo sexo con ella; solicita a un auror.

-Le enviaría a un loquero si tuviera tiempo.

_________________________________

Tres días habían pasado desde el secuestro, pero los chicos no tenían noción del tiempo encerrados en aquella habitación.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a levantar? Quiero ir al baño.

Para aquel entonces, los papeles se habían invertido, pues ahora el que requería ayuda para ponerse de pie, ya no era Harry, quien a pesar de la raquítica alimentación, ya se sentía mucho mejor de sus golpes, pero con pesar vio a Draco comenzar a renguear y sin necesidad de preguntar, supo que la pierna del rubio había comenzado a doler. Pero Draco no se quejaba de nada, simplemente intentaba quedarse en un solo lugar aguantándose sus dolencias.

Sonrió al ver a Harry afuera de la puerta esperándolo y le extendió la mano para apoyarse en él, sentían que el tiempo se había detenido en ese lugar.

Pero lo que menos hacía el tiempo era detenerse, pues afuera las cosas seguían moviéndose a velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Vaya! Fue más rápido de lo que pensé -exclamó el abogado Gordon al recibir una lechuza del ministerio.

-¿Qué dice, querido?

-Me han concedido la reunión con el Wizengamot -respondio sonriéndole a su esposa- francamente llegue a pensar que me la concederían hasta dentro de algunas semanas... esto es bueno.

-¿Significa que están ansiosos por concluir este asunto?

-Así es o al menos eso espero, también puede ser para que deje de molestar y me pongan las cartas sobre la mesa, esta reunión es decisiva.

-¿Para cuándo es?

-Hoy a medio día.

-¿Hoy? -Exclamó sorprendida- ¿te da tiempo a prepararte?

-Si, pues no tengo ningún testigo que preparar ni nada de eso, por lo demás, yo siempre estoy listo.

Sophia sonrió al ver la gran confianza de su marido en sí mismo y esperaba que eso no le trajera ningún problema, como siempre había temido.

_________________________________

-Sirius -dijo Remus entrando al cuartel.

-Vine en cuanto recibí tu Patronus -respondio Sirius caminando hasta su amigo a grandes zancadas- ¿Dónde están, cuántos son?

-Son dos, ya están en una mazmorra de interrogación, solo sabemos que iban a venderle trasladores sin registro a Michael Kingston.

Con pasos rápidos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a otra parte del ministerio.

__________________________________

Pero a pesar de la gran confianza mostrada por Gregory ante su esposa, el viejo abogado sabía que con el montón de magos y brujas de ideas conservadoras que conformaban el Wizengamot, nada estaba escrito; así que exhaló un rápido suspiro intentando relajarse.

-Puede pasar -dijo una mujer de aspecto adusto abriéndole la puerta y saliendo de ahí para dejar la sesión en absoluta privacidad.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado al ver frente a si, a un grupo de magos y brujas sentados en sus lugares como si de tronos se trataran mirándolo fijamente; sin embargo su innata confianza en sí mismo lo hizo alzar los hombros y esbozar una amable sonrisa mientras dejaba su vieja carpeta de piel en la mesa y saludaba al Wizengamot, presidido por Baltasar Parrish, quien después de responder, comenzó la sesión.

-Informé al honorable consejo del motivo de esta reunión extraordinaria y está realmente muy ansioso de escuchar sus argumentos, abogado Gordon.

-Estamos en una crisis, abogado -exclamó un anciano mago de calva brillante- ¿era necesario armar todo este alboroto en un momento así, acaso no podía esperar a que todo esto termine?

-Sí, es una crisis que la comunidad mágica está pasando -convino Gregory Gordon- crisis de la cual el honorable departamento de aurores se está encargando; además no sería ético esperar el resultado de tal situación para ponerme a trabajar si ya Draco Malfoy ha pagado mis honorarios, digamos que soy como ustedes... trabajo todo el tiempo.

Baltasar no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al escuchar el zalamero y totalmente falso cumplido para responder al viejo Smith, miembro del Wizengamot desde hacía diez años.

-Así que con esta reunión pretendo exponer los puntos que deben ser observados para ocuparnos del asunto de Lucius Malfoy.

-Entonces hablemos sin reparos -dijo otra bruja de aspecto "caballesco" -Baltasar ¿podemos comenzar nosotros?

-Claro Gertrudis.

-Bien, esto es una tontería.

-Vaya, que elocuencia... -pensó Gregory desde el centro de la habitación esperando más argumentos, mismo que no llegaron; por lo que otro mago tomó la palabra.

-¿Está consciente del papel desempeñado por la familia Malfoy en esta guerra, señor Gordon?

-Absolutamente, por lo que su mismo comentario da pie a que replanteen su posición ante mi cliente.

-¿Mi comentario?

-Exacto, usted se refirió a la familia Malfoy y con el debido respeto, debo decir que eso es muy prejuicioso.

-¿Cómo? -replicó molesto el mago.

-Si, y debo decir que esa misma mentalidad la tiene gran parte de la gente y por eso mismo deseo pedirles a todos ustedes que se atrevan a mirar esta situación con una perspectiva diferente, con una mentalidad que solo el Wizengamot podría tener, ya que tienen algo que muchos magos y brujas no tienen... tienen experiencia, tienen conocimiento de causa que la gente fuera de este recinto no tiene.

Ante ese comentario, el mago ya no supo que responder, pues se sintió pillado de alguna forma, por lo que carraspeando, simplemente miró a Baltasar para que éste siguiera el debate.

-Lo que todos aquí quieren decir, abogado Gordon... -dijo Parrish- es que Lucius Malfoy fue la mano derecha de Voldemort, por lo tanto cometió muchos crímenes que ahora simplemente no se pueden olvidar.

-Y yo no pido que olviden, simplemente pido que la situación de este hombre sea expuesta en todos sus sentidos.

-¿Y cuáles son, según usted? -dijo una bruja.

-Que Lucius Malfoy es un grano en el culo para todos ustedes.

Varias brujas se escandalizaron ante tal comentario, pero la gran mayoría torció la boca no por tal expresión, sino porque Gregory Gordon tenía razón.

-¿Y solo por eso debemos pasar por alto sus delitos? -dijo un mago.

-No, pero si de castigos se trata, yo pienso que ese hombre ya pagó su deuda con la sociedad ¿Qué mejor pago que matar a Lord Voldemort?

Baltasar Parrish simplemente guardaba silencio, no por no tener nada que decir, sino porque deseaba que cada miembro del consejo tuviera la oportunidad de exponer la más mínima duda del asunto.

-Miren, yo sé que Lucius Malfoy cometió muchos crímenes, pero ¿Qué mas castigo quieren que reciba además del asesinato de su esposa, de la tortura física sufrida por años y del uso abominable que se le dio a su hijo?

-Tal vez él se lo buscó -dijo una bruja.

-Podría ser, pero entonces ¿no recibió ya el castigo merecido?

Ante estas palabras, todo el consejo se quedó en silencio, hecho que Gregory aprovechó.

-Podríamos traer a las víctimas de Lucius Malfoy, pero ¿Qué castigo podría recibir ya?... ¿el beso del dementor?... creo que tener conciencia de las cosas que le pasaron a su familia fue peor que recibir un beso que lo hubiese dejado ignorante de todo eso; además esas mismas personas que atestiguarían contra él, estarían hoy sometidas si Lucius Malfoy no hubiese acabado con Voldemort.

-Pudo hacerlo gracias al sacrificio de nuestros aurores -respondio la misma bruja.

-Sacrificio que hubiese valido un cacahuate si Voldemort hubiese conseguido realizar el ritual en el bebé de Draco Malfoy y hablo con conocimiento de causa pues tuve acceso a los informes de esa operación y en el informe dice que Voldemort estuvo a punto de asesinar a Harry Potter, cuando el Avada Kedavra de Lucius Malfoy acabo con la vida de este desgraciado.... ¿se imaginan? Voldemort hubiese conseguido terminar con la vida del chico que nos dio esperanza durante tantos años, con la vida del chico que regresó de la muerte y nos dio otra vez, una nueva oportunidad.

El Wizengamot volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando sus pergaminos sin verlos realmente y otros mirando al viejo abogado.

-Ustedes tienen la autoridad para concluir con este asunto, Lucius Malfoy es algo que vienen arrastrando y que arrastraran durante mucho tiempo si este hombre sigue en custodia en una sala de hospital.

-Y quiere que lo dejemos ir, sin más ni más -concluyó la bruja con mala cara.

-Señora Grossman ¿podríamos dejar al hombre terminar? -dijo otro mago mirando a la mujer con cara de fastidio y esa era precisamente la actitud que Gregory Gordon esperaba, pues era signo de que su teoría era cierta- diga claramente que es lo que quiere, señor Gordon ¿aplicar una amnistía? ¿No cree que eso sería insultante para los que fueron víctimas de Lucius Malfoy?

-Ese es precisamente el punto, no solicito una amnistía, pues solo represento a un hombre, no a un grupo y la amnistía afecta a una pluralidad; lo que yo solicito es un indulto; pues el indulto supone el perdón de la pena, mientras que la amnistía supone el perdón del delito.

-Es cierto... -exclamó Parrish notando al observación- el indulto no extingue la responsabilidad civil derivada del delito, la amnistía si lo hace.

-Y eso sí que sería insultante para las victimas ¿no les parece? Miren, el juicio de Lucius Malfoy puede convertirse en todo un circo si lo juzgan con los parámetros de un mortífago común y corriente... Lucius Malfoy dejo de serlo desde hace años.

-No quiere un juicio, pero para aplicar un indulto es necesario un acto administrativo -exclamó Baltasar- o sea, un juicio.

-Exacto, pero a lo que yo me refiero es que ese juicio no tiene que ser algo tan llamativo para la comunidad.

-¿Sugiere que lo mantengamos en secreto? -dijo un mago alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho si todo sale bien para mi cliente, me gustaría que saliera en primera plana en "El Profeta".

-No nos adelantemos tanto -intervino Parrish.

-No lo hago, señor Parrish -respondio Gregory- solo pido un juicio para Lucius Malfoy como un mero requisito para poder aplicar el indulto, pues considero que mi cliente ha pagado su deuda con la sociedad.

Dicho eso, Gregory Gordon guardó silencio dando a entender que había expuesto su punto en su totalidad.

-Bueno, hemos escuchado su petición, es momento de que nos deje deliberar sobre esto, el resultado le será informado en cuanto esté listo.

-Gracias señor presidente y gracias al honorable Wizengamot por escucharme, con su permiso me retiro.

Y tomando su vieja carpeta que ni siquiera abrió, salió de la fría mazmorra.

_________________________________

-¿Qué tenemos, Sirius? -Preguntó Wright viéndolo salir del cuarto de interrogatorios- ¿lograste sacarles algo?

-Si, uno de ellos era iba a venderle un traslador ilegal a Kingston con destino a Suiza, pero debido a la movilización nivel 2 ya no pudo contactarlo.

-¿Sabe dónde se esconde?

-No y créame jefe, que usé todos los medios de interrogación que conozco.

Wright ya no respondio mientras leía el informe de Sirius.

-Al menos dio unos puntos de referencia, triangulen esta posición y concentren a los equipos dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis a este punto, Remus quiero que te ocupes de la examinación química de la ropa de estos tipos, puede haber algo ahí.

-Sí jefe.

_________________________________

-Te sigue doliendo la cintura ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry al ver a Draco removerse inquieto en el colchón.

-Si, pero no es eso, me duele aquí... -respondio señalando su cadera.

-Sus riñones... -pensó Harry apesadumbrado.

-¿Cómo van? -Exclamó Kingston entrando a la habitación- ¿todo bien o necesitan una ayuda?

-Váyase al infierno -respondio Harry sentándose.

.


	110. Capitulo 110

-¿Cómo vas Malfoy?

Draco le enseño su dedo medio mientras se sentaba también ayudado por Harry.

-Pronto ese estúpido orgullo se quebrará –se mofó Kingston- cuando grites de dolor como una perra.

Draco hubiese querido responder, pero francamente se sentía muy cansado, por lo que solo atinó a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Nos vemos en un rato –dijo el hombre saliendo del cuarto.

-Draco ¿Qué tan mal te sientes? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Estoy bien Harry, solo estoy cansado.

Afuera mientras tanto, las cosas no iban tan bien para Michael Kingston.

-¿Cómo que te vas?

-Si, usted ya no puede pagarme más y no voy a hacer esto por amor al arte –respondio uno de los tres hombres que tenía a su servicio.

-Te pagaré cuando todo esto acabe.

-¿Acaso cree que no me doy cuenta?... usted esta jugándose el todo por el todo, matar a Harry Potter no es cualquier cosa y yo le hice un favor aceptando el mísero pago que usted me dio, pero también sé que no puede salir de aquí y que el dinero que tiene ya es una mierda; así que no me trate de estúpido diciendo que me pagará después.

Michael Kingston lo vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, así que sin pensarlo más, sacó su varita y le apunto diciendo:

-Avada Kedavra.

El hombre se desplomó sin vida ante la mirada furiosa de Kingston, que después de deshacerse del cuerpo fue a tomar una copa del poco whisky de fuego que le quedaba.

______________________________

-¿Quieres levantarte?

Draco solo hizo gestos, pues esa opción no era precisamente una solución; estar acostado hacia que le doliera la parte baja de la espalda y estar de pie, le mataba la pierna.

-¿Quieres que...?

-¡Cállate!... ¡sólo cállate! –exclamó sintiendo las lagrimas aflorar en sus ojos.

Harry no se enfadó, solo le atrajo la cabeza y lo abrazó lo más tierno que pudo.

-¿Quieres un masaje en la pierna? –susurró acariciándole el cabello.

-N-no... me duele hasta para moverme...

Fue entonces que se decidió, algo tenía que hacer si no quería ver el dolor de Draco ir en aumento de manera irremediable.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al ver al moreno levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

Harry no respondió, tomó la perilla y la giró suavemente encontrándola cerrada.

-No habrás... esperado que estuviese abierta –dijo Draco sorbiendo la nariz.

-Claro que no, pero esto indica que debe cerrarla porque no tiene quien la vigile desde afuera.

-Ah...

Y era cierto, en el tiempo que Kingston no estaba en la habitación, estaba embriagándose en un salón contiguo rumiando su suerte y odiando al mundo, principalmente a los dos que había atrapado.

Harry movió con más fuerza la perilla para tantear que tanto ruido podía hacer sin atraer la atención, por lo que después comenzó a revisar las bisagras.

-No podrás abrirla, seguro la cerró con un hechizo.

-Ajá, pero el hechizo esta solo en la cerradura, hay que usar métodos muggles.

Así que comenzó a revisar la habitación en busca de algo que le sirviera de destornillador.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Algo que sirva para quitar las bisagras.

-mmm... tal vez mi reloj sirva.

El reloj que Draco tenía para avisarle de sus medicamentos fue desmantelado para poder hacer uso de su pequeña tapa siendo al principio algo inútil.

-¿No sirve, es muy pequeño?

-Si... pero algo es algo.

-¿Quitaras los tornillos de las bisagras?

-No se puede, estas bisagras no tienen ranura en el tornillo, lo único que queda hacer es romper la madera que los cubre y así poder quitarlas.

Draco no comentó que eso se le hacía muy difícil, pues roer la madera de cuatro bisagras con la tapa de un pequeño reloj era una tarea titánica.

Pero eso no le importaba a Harry, ni le importó el dolor que comenzó a sentir en los dedos y en las uñas al ir escarbando poco a poco y con mucho cuidado la madera que rodeaba las bisagras deteniéndose de vez en vez para pegar la oreja a la puerta.

-Alguien viene –dijo recogiendo las virutas de madera y guardándoselas en el bolsillo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kingsley apuntándolos con su varita.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta!

Harry se puso rápidamente delante de Draco al ver al hombre con el rostro enrojecido y abotagado, claro signo de su ebriedad.

-¡Van a mo-morir!... sufrirán lo... lo indecible...

El auror no dijo absolutamente nada para no provocar al hombre, lo único que hizo fue quedarse delante del rubio hasta que al hombre se le ocurriera terminar con su acceso de furia, sin embargo apunto con su varita exclamando:

-¡Crucio!

Draco vio con horror cómo Harry caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras el hombre aquel lo miraba con expresión desquiciada; deseó gritar y pedir que parara, pero sabía que si lo hacía, solo animaría más a Kingston a seguir haciéndole daño.

Al cabo de unos minutos de intensa tortura, Kingston salió de ahí mascullando insultos y caminando en zigzag.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó yendo a gatas hasta Harry, quien respiraba entrecortadamente en el suelo- ¡tranquilo, ya se fue!

Tomó su cabeza y colocó debajo de ella su chaqueta a modo de almohada.

-Harry...

-Estoy bien nene... no hay de qué preocuparse... -musitó sonriéndole cansinamente.

Draco ya no dijo nada, solo le dejó recuperarse sin atosigarlo.

-Ven, acuéstate en el colchón –dijo al verlo levantarse.

-No, tengo que seguir, debo aprovechar que esta ebrio.

Harry siguió en su labor aun sintiendo todos sus huesos crujir y sus músculos protestar.

___________________________

-¿Tú cargando a Harry? –exclamó Fred sorprendido al llegar a la madriguera y ver a Ron cargando al nene.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-¿No que eres alérgico a todo lo que tenga que ver con Malfoy?... digo, te recuerdo que ese bebé estuvo en su cuerpo y que no es hijo de Harry, al menos no biológico.

Ron suspiró al escuchar a su hermano, pues sabía que tenía toda la razón en ser incisivo en ese tema.

-Lo sé, lo sé... me equivoqué...

-¡Na!... bu... -balbuceó Harry señalando su conejo morado, mismo que Ron le dio.

-No solo te equivocaste hermanito... -dijo George tomando de brazos de Ron, a Harry- la cagaste soberanamente.

Ron no respondio ¿Qué caso tenía? Sabía que sus hermanos tenían razón y que en realidad no tenía ninguna excusa y tampoco deseaba darla.

-Me gustará ver la cara de Malfoy cuando le diga que tú cuidaste al pequeño Harry y hasta le cambiaste los pañales.

Entonces Ron levantó el rostro y miró a George jugar con Harry y comprendió las palabras de su hermano... "cuando le diga a Malfoy..." claro, porque Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter iban a regresar... ¿verdad?

______________________________

-¿Cómo te fue, querido?

-Creo que bien –respondio Gregory a su esposa mientras dejaba su carpeta en un sofá y ella le servía un té.

-No te veo muy convencido.

-Es que lo que propuse es un arma de dos filos.

-¿Pues qué propusiste? –preguntó Sophia colocando galletas de coco en una bandeja.

-Un juicio sin fiscal, aunque eso es solo una mera expresión, pues los fiscales son ellos, ellos tienen toda la autoridad sobre un preso, además abro la puerta para que también sea un juicio sin defensa.

-¿Pero no hicieron ya eso con Sirius Black?

-Sí.

-¿Y con Draco Malfoy en su primer juicio?

-Ajá.

-¿Y entonces por qué tanta alharaca?

-Porque son personas de doble moral, se dan golpes de pecho mientras le patean el culo al de enfrente y porque se trata de dejar salir a un preso de ese calibre, porque mira que si de encarcelarlo se tratara, ya hubieran pasado por encima de los supuestos derechos que ahora defienden con tanto ahínco; pero bueno, esperemos que esa doble moral libere a Lucius Malfoy esta vez; también me gustaría que lo hicieran antes de encontrar a Malfoy y a Harry Potter.

-Ya veo... noticia nueva desbanca a noticia vieja.

-Exacto.

____________________________

Harry hizo un gesto mientras se secaba la sangre que manaba de sus dedos, pues después de dos días royendo la madera, había terminado quitando pequeñas astillas de madera hasta con las uñas.

Draco solo miraba desde el colchón, veía el dolor y determinación de Harry sin decir una sola palabra, pues sabía que no había otro camino; además intentaba por todos los medios tragarse cualquier queja, cualquier dolor, cualquier molestia; esa era su manera de apoyar al moreno que seguía en su afán de quitar las bisagras de la puerta.

-mmm... -se quejó por lo bajo reacomodándose por quinta vez en diez minutos.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Bien, no hay problema –respondio sonriendo a medias, pero sí que había problema, pues ese día se había sentido extraño; no sabía exactamente de qué manera, pero un terrible miedo y pesadez se había instalado en su pecho.

-No ahora... no aun...-pensó intuyendo a que se debía ese raro malestar- al menos aun no me duele tanto cuando se mueve, como cuando aquella vez...-pensó en un intento por quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No han traído el pan –dijo Harry deteniéndose para tomar un descanso.

-Si, ya tiene mucho... ahora hasta eso me comería.

-Eso puede significar que siguió ebrio y que no tiene quien nos traiga de comer.

-Lo que significa que no hay nadie en la casa ¿verdad?

-Exacto... no sabemos con cuantos hombres cuenta, pero si no están aquí, entonces deben estar vigilando los alrededores.

-El que no haya nadie en la casa es bueno.

-Sí, puedo quitar la puerta sin que alguien venga de inmediato a atacarnos.

Y era cierto, Michael Kingston se había pasado los dos últimos días totalmente ebrio, estado en el cual sus dos únicos hombres lo habían encontrado, por lo que fastidiados, habían ido a los alrededores a continuar vigilando, incluido Rupert, bajo el maleficio Imperius.

Así que Harry volvió a su titánica labor de quitar la puerta, y al cabo de un par de horas, finalmente se detuvo.

-Creo que ya esta... -dijo mirándola.

-¿En serio? –respondio el rubio enderezándose en la cama.

-Ajá... intentémoslo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y mucho cuidado, intentó arrancar la puerta para no llamar la atención, algo que para su gran alivio, logró.

-¡Lo lograste! –susurró Draco apoyándose en la pared para poder levantarse.

Empapado en sudor, Harry terminó de quitar la puerta y hacerla a un lado sintiendo sus manos punzar de dolor.

-Espera... -dijo asomándose- voy a revisar.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

Harry miró los solitarios pasillos y las puertas que estaban a los lados; caminó despacio intentando que sus zapatos no hicieran el menor ruido, no se animó a abrir ninguna puerta, lo que sí hizo fue recorrer el pasillo para ubicar la salida. Draco mientras tanto esperaba con el corazón palpitándole como tren por la angustia.

-Esta libre, nos vamos –dijo Harry apareciendo de repente y tomándolo de la mano.

Pegados a la pared, recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al exterior, entonces se detuvieron nuevamente.

Harry giró con suavidad la perilla y abrió lentamente dándose cuenta de que el día ya estaba avanzado y la tarde caía; se asomó escudriñando el lugar viendo que estaban en un bosque, más específicamente en una cabaña.

Sin decir nada, jaló a Draco para salir de la casa e internarse entre los arboles sintiendo que en cada paso que daban, alguien les pondría la mano en el hombro deteniendo su escape. El frio viento que les golpeaba el rostro era como bocanadas de libertad a pesar de saberse aun en un grave peligro, por lo que a pesar de saber que el rubio no podía caminar rápido, lo jalaba para no detenerse.

-Descansemos... ya no puedo... -musitó Draco para no ser escuchado.

-No podemos, debemos alejarnos lo más que podamos.

Draco hizo una mueca mientras un punzante dolor atravesaba su pierna y su columna; sabia que Harry tenía razón, sabía que estaban a un paso de la muerte... pero el dolor era demasiado.

-Solo un poco más... -dijo Harry sonriéndole tranquilizador ante su silencio.

-Está bien, puedo esforzarme mas –respondio con gotas de sudor corriéndole por la frente a pesar del frio.

Sin embargo deseaba gritar de dolor, ya arrastraba la pierna y sentía que se desmayaba a cada paso, pero también sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza al recordar el motivo de sus dolores físicos... su hijo no moriría a manos de un lunático, el pequeño Sirius conocería a su hermano y a la excéntrica familia de pelirrojos... a su padrino y a aquel hombre lobo; así que apretando con fuerza la mano de Harry, siguió caminando.

El camino era duro, pues había piedrecillas y el camino que seguían era hacia arriba, sabia del tremendo esfuerzo que hacia Draco al caminar, sabía que la pierna le mataba y aun así tenían que seguir, debía encontrar un refugio pues tampoco podía forzarlo mucho.

-Si tan solo pudiera desaparecerme... -pensó mirando la cadenilla de su muñeca que Kingston le había puesto.

-¡Ah!

No alcanzó a detener a Draco, quien se había golpeado las rodillas al caer al suelo.

-Ven, solo un poco más –dijo poniéndose un brazo en el cuello para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Descansemos un poco...

-No podemos Draco.

-Solo un poquito... ya no puedo... -exclamó dejándose arrastrar prácticamente.

Harry ya no contestó, siguió caminando a pesar de que Draco arrastraba los pies, pues no habían avanzado ni un kilometro siquiera.

Sudor frio les empapaba el cuerpo, pues el esfuerzo de ambos era enorme; Draco se sujetaba con fuerza de Harry y éste se sujetaba de los arboles al cargar prácticamente todo el peso del rubio.

Vio entonces una especie de cuneta natural bordeaba de un par de grandes árboles, y comprendió que no podrían avanzar más, así que asumiendo el riesgo, se dirigió ahí.

-Con cuidado –dijo mientras soltaba a Draco ayudándolo a sentarse en el hueco de la tierra.

Draco se desplomó resoplando y recostándose en el suelo sin importarle que la tierra estuviera húmeda, de hecho la sentía reconfortante pues estaba muy acalorado.

Harry se quedó de pie mirando a los alrededores, ya que estaban muy cerca de la casa y no podía confiarse.

-Me... me recuperaré en un momento...

-Tranquilo, descansa, creo que pasaremos la noche aquí, ya esta anocheciendo.

Pero contrario a eso, él quería avanzar precisamente aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, pero era imposible en el estado de Draco, sabía que no podía forzarlo mucho a riesgo de ponerlo mal... más aun de lo que el pobre ya se sentía.

-Harry...

-¿mmm?

-Sé que debemos seguir... que estoy retrasándonos...

-Tu descansa, que de nada nos serviría avanzar si te me desmayas a medio camino, es preferible que nos detengamos un rato –dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

Draco hubiese querido seguir, pero eso era demasiado para él, estaba exhausto y sentía que no podía dar un paso más. Harry en tanto escudriñaba los alrededores, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo le hacía olvidarse de todo aquello.

______________________________

-Nada en la ropa de esos tipos –dijo Remus con rostro exhausto, pues llevaba más de treinta y seis horas sin dormir mas que a ratos.

-Lance ¿Cómo van las investigaciones de las propiedades de la zona triangulada? –preguntó Wright en medio de un montón de pergaminos.

-Hay quince propiedades, jefe... mi equipo y yo estamos investigándolos.

-¡Pues usa a dos equipos más, no tenemos tiempo! Sirius esta patrullando esa zona y no puedo enviarlos a ciegas ni agotarlos más de lo que ya están.

-Ya no hay más equipos.

-Entonces quita a los estudiantes de los escritorios y forma equipos, ya no es necesario que se ocupen de las llamadas.

-Si jefe –respondió Lance saliendo de prisa.

______________________________

Draco se removió inquieto atrayendo la atención de Harry.

-Ya no enfriamos y está haciendo cada vez mas frio –dijo el moreno acercándose a él e hincándose.

Draco no respondio, esa sensación extraña seguía clavada en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada...

-Ya sé que te sientes mal, pero si te pasa algo mas...

-Estoy bien –interrumpió el rubio con expresión tensa- solo tengo frio.

Harry miró de nuevo a su alrededor y luego ayudó a Draco a sentarse para después colocarse atrás de él quedando el rubio en medio de sus piernas abiertas, después abrió su chaqueta y lo abrazó con ella.

-¿Mejor?

-Si... -respondio agradecido por el tibio calor de los brazos del auror.

-Pronto saldremos de aquí, ya verás.

-Lo sé.

-Intenta dormir un poco, tendremos que seguir en un par de horas.

Draco asintió en silencio mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho de Harry; el moreno en tanto exhaló un suspiro mientras escudriñaba con la vista su alrededor, considerando que la visibilidad tampoco era muy buena debido al anochecer.

El calor del cuerpo de Draco y su cansancio lo hicieron entrar en una agotadora duermevela que solo le provocaron jaqueca mientras el rubio dormía claramente incomodo entre sus brazos; lo escuchaba quejarse en su sueño y respirar sofocado debido a la posición, aunado al tiritar debido al intenso frio; pero nada podía hacer al respecto, por lo que simplemente lo dejó descansar lo más posible antes de emprender el camino.

Sin tener noción del tiempo transcurrido en realidad, Harry decidió que era hora de moverse, por lo que con gran pesar despertó a Draco.

-Draco, tenemos que irnos...

-mmm...

-Anda, te ayudaré a levantarte.

Draco se enderezó sintiéndose sumamente agotado, pero no dijo nada cuando Harry le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Oh... -se quejó apenas estuvo de pie.

-Dame tu brazo.

Cuando su brazo estuvo en los hombros de Harry, el tortuoso avanzar comenzó de nuevo.

_______________________________

-Son tres los propietarios que pueden tener algo que ver en esto –dijo Lance ante su jefe y varios aurores, entre ellos Remus.

-Erick McGlaguen –leyó Wright en el informe- se fue de Inglaterra hace dos semanas y no ha dado señales de vida; Banner esta siguiéndole el rastro, es muy probable que esté en Japón, su familia ya está siendo interrogada... ¿Tu opinión?

-No creo que sea él, tiene que ver en un lio de faldas... el tipo al parecer era muy mujeriego y sus problemas ya tenían tiempo, por lo que solo canalice a dos aurores para seguirle el rastro.

-Bien... -respondio Wright pensativo mirando un pergamino- el siguiente es Donald Johansson.

-El es un asunto más complicado, está en coma en San Mungo por un accidente en su laboratorio de pociones y sus propiedades están bajo un encantamiento Fidelio debido a un problema de herencia, así que aunque tengamos su ubicación, su esposa dice que cambio las construcciones de lugar.

-Maldito dilema, eso es ilegal.

-Y el último propietario a investigar es una mujer, Eva Morris, pero es una anciana senil que no sabe ni en donde vive, dice que tiene una cabaña, pero que la prestó y ya no recuerda a quien, no tiene familia y vive sola.

-Aquí no está la ubicación de ninguna cabaña.

-No, según algunos vecinos, su difunto marido la construyo sin pagar licencia de construcción, por eso no está registrada.

-Así que solo tenemos una par de hectáreas de bosque para buscar una casa que sabrá Merlín en donde está.

-Exacto.

Wright exhalo un suspiro mientras los aurores lo miraban en espera de indicaciones.

-Desecha a Erick McGlaguen –dijo esperando no equivocarse- Lance, ocúpate de Donald Johansson, busca familiares y amigos y encuentra al guardián secreto, quiero esa maldita palabra lo antes posible; Remus, ve con Eva Morris e investiga todo lo que encuentres en su casa, tal vez alguna fotografía o algún diario de su marido nos den alguna idea, yo avisaré a Sirius que se mueva de posición.

-Si jefe.

_________________________________

-Rayos... -masculló Draco después de estornudar.

-Espero que no te hayas resfriado.

-No, solo fue un simple estornudo.

.


	111. Capitulo 111

Pero Harry cayó en cuenta de que el cuerpo de Draco estaba más caliente de lo normal, así que puso su mano en su frente.

-Tienes fiebre.

Draco suspiró mientras bajaba su brazo y se recargaba en Harry, desde hacía rato había notado el malestar del resfrío y se odio por ser tan frágil en cuestión de salud, pero no había dicho nada por saber que no serviría preocupar más al moreno.

-Me duele la cabeza... -musitó cerrando los ojos.

-Esperemos que la fiebre no suba y que tu presión sanguínea no nos juegue una mala pasada, continuemos.

-Espera... déjame sentar un ratito, solo un minuto...

Harry lo condujo a una roca que había aun par de metros y lo ayudó a sentarse, después el rubio se pasó el cabello detrás de una oreja mientras hacía gestos de incomodidad.

-Ya tienes el cabello muy largo –dijo Harry peinándoselo con los dedos.

-Si... no he sentido confianza de ir a ningún salón para cortármelo.

-¿Y porque no me has dicho a mi?

-¿Estás loco?... ni de broma vuelvo a dejar que me pongas las manos en el cabello.

-Ya lo sé –respondio sonriendo- es solo que la señora Weasley sabe cortar el cabello ¿a poco creías que llevaba a todos sus hijos con la estilista?

-Si, es cierto... -respondio sintiéndose cada vez mas mal- ¡ah! –gimio encorvándose.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry alarmado hincándose frente a él.

Draco resopló poniéndose una mano en el vientre.

-¿Qué te duele?

Draco solo tragó en seco por toda respuesta desesperando más a Harry.

-Draco...

-Ya... ya pasó...

-¿Qué te pasó?

Draco volvió a quedarse callado sabiendo que sus sospechas volverían loco de angustia a Harry.

-¡Habla de una vez!

Pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos antes de finalmente contestar.

-Cuando... cuando a Harry le llegó el tiempo de nacer, yo no sabía cómo iba a darme cuenta, pero... cuando escapé de la cueva de los gigantes, el momento llegó...

-¿Y cómo lo supiste? –preguntó temiendo el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando.

-Fue raro... los movimientos de Harry algunas veces eran dolorosos y molestos, pero cuando llego el momento de que naciera, sus movimientos fueron una verdadera tortura, sentía que me destrozaba por dentro...

-¿Y sientes eso ahora?

-Aun no... al menos no como aquella vez... -respondio mirándolo a la cara- pero este pataleo me dolió mucho... eso no es normal.

Harry solo se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir y es que ¿Qué podría decir? La situación lo rebasaba y no se sentía capaz de hacer algo útil.

-¿Harry?

-¿Eh?... sí, claro... -respondio levantándose.

Draco ya no insistió, sabía que eso era demasiado para el pobre Harry, por lo que solo le palmeó el hombro diciendo.

-Ya vámonos... ayúdame a levantar.

-No, debemos buscar un refugio; de todos modos no avanzaremos gran cosa, lo mejor será buscar un lugar que nos proteja del frio.

-Pero no hay nada... -musitó poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y agachando la cabeza; Harry se mordió el labio inferior al verlo, por lo que decidió dejarlo un momento ahí para buscar un lugar.

-Espera aquí, voy a ver qué encuentro.

-Ten por seguro que no me moveré.

Harry miró a su alrededor decidiendo cual era el mejor camino para empezar a buscar, entonces comenzó su recorrido a grandes y rápidas zancadas, pues no quería dejarlo solo demasiado tiempo.

Al cabo de un buen rato, regresó mirando ansioso el lugar en donde estaba el rubio, suspirando aliviado de verlo sentado.

-Encontré un lugar, es pequeño pero servirá, vamos.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza, sentía que era imposible ponerse de pie.

-Vamos, yo te ayudo –dijo poniéndose frente a él y tomándole los brazos para colocárselos en el cuello- abrázame, yo te levanto.

-No... -musitó Draco con voz ahogada- me duele la pierna... y me duele la cadera... quiero caminar para salir de aquí... pero estoy agotado... siento que me caeré si me levanto...

A pesar de toda su determinación para salir de ahí, Harry se daba cuenta de que Draco estaba llegando a su límite, había sido una buena decisión buscar un refugio, no podía forzarlo más; así que se agachó y pasó su brazo por debajo de sus piernas y lo levantó; no lo había hecho antes por lo inestable del terreno, tampoco quería caerse con él y empeorar las cosas.

El lugar que había encontrado estaba a unos cien metros, por lo que caminó lento en medio de los arboles aprovechando la poca luz de luna que dejaban pasar.

El lugar era un viejo y enorme árbol caído, el tronco podrido tenía un gran hueco en el que fácilmente cabrían los dos, así que lo bajó con cuidado y lo ayudó a entrar en él, ya que solo podían hacerlo agachados.

-Ya vi que no haya bichos...

-Sería horrible que nos mordiera una víbora...

Tal parecía que el cielo esperaba que se refugiaran, pues en ese momento una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

-Vaya, sonido ambiental relajante para poder dormir –dijo Harry sentado a un lago de Draco, quien por más que intentaba, no lograba acomodarse.

-Solo que no tengo sueño... me siento cansado pero no quiero dormir.

-Igual yo.

-Que bueno que encontraste este lugar, sería horrible estar bajo la lluvia –dijo Draco recargando la cabeza en la corteza doliéndose de inmediato por lo duro y calloso de la madera. Entonces recordó su mullida almohada ergonómica que tenía en casa, Harry había propuesto comprar una rellena de plumas de ganso, pero él se había negado debido a su horror al maltrato de esas aves al momento de desplumarlas para rellenar estúpidas almohadas- que bueno que no compramos almohadas rellenas de plumas... -añadió cerrando los ojos.

-¿mmm?

-Si... esas pobres aves sufren lo indecible...

-¿Tu malestar te recuerda el maltrato a los animales? –pregunto Harry con un tinte de broma, a lo que Draco respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tonto...

Comenzaron a dormitar hasta que un respingo del rubio sobresaltó a Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?

Draco respiraba jadeante mientras se ponía una mano en el vientre.

-¿Sucedió de nuevo?

-Si... ¡Ah!...

Harry se encontró tomándole la mano o más bien dejando que Draco se la tomara fuertemente hasta que por fin se calmó.

-Uff... ya pasó...

El moreno lo vio tiritar y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrirlo.

-No... hace mucho frío y tú...

-Yo estoy bien –interrumpió poniéndosela encima.

No era verdad, hacía un frio que congelaba las pelotas pero si Draco estaba más abrigado entonces él estaba bien; entonces lo decidió.

-Tengo que hacer algo, esto tiene que acabar...

____________________________

-Hijos de puta... esto tiene que acabar... -pensó también Kingston despertándose con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Jadeó en su sofá en el cual había estado desparramado desde hacía varios días solamente bebiendo, rumiando su suerte y ahogándose en su propia miseria, algo que hasta él sentía no soportar más. Buscó con la vista la botella de whisky viéndola en el piso; la tomó y viendo que estaba vacía la aventó contra la pared; estaba hastiado de aquella situación, sentía que el tiempo se le acababa y que estaba pudriéndose en vida... miró el lugar, un cuartucho con solo una cama y un mueble, lleno de basura que él mismo había desperdigado.

Con paso vacilante se levantó y se dirigió al baño y lo que vio en el espejo no le gustó para nada, pues lo que vio solo fue un rostro abotagado por el alcohol, con rastros de baba seca en la comisura de su boca y el poco pelo todo grasiento y revuelto; cuando sintió nauseas no supo si fue por haberse visto o por su organismo protestando por tanto alcohol; así que después de dar varias arcadas apoyó sus manos en el lavabo odiando más que nunca a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter por su vida asquerosa.

-Basta... -pensó saliendo del baño arrastrando los pies y dejándose caer en la cama- esos dos ya me tienen enfermo... los mataré de una buena vez... primero a Potter en frente del marica de Malfoy, y luego a él lo acabaré con Cruciatus, sí, eso haré... pero primero debo tomar una ducha y comer algo.

______________________________

-Draco, me iré por un rato.

-¿Te irás? –Repitió Draco horrorizado- ¿A dónde?

-Tengo que hacer algo para salir de aquí, no podemos esperar sin hacer nada.

-Pero... pero...

-Escucha, el tiempo del bebé dentro de ti está llegando a su fin, no podemos esperar a que alguien nos rescate, ni siquiera saben en donde estamos y aunque me arrancara la mano, no puedo desaparecerme sin saber la ubicación, no podría regresar.

-¿Pero y que vas a hacer? No tienes varita ni sabemos cuántos son ¡es un suicidio!

-Suicidio es quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, pero tranquilo, tampoco voy a lanzarme enfrente de su varita en cuanto los vea –respondio comenzando a levantarse siendo tomando de la mano por Draco.

-No vayas...

Por respuesta, le dio un beso en los labios diciendo:

-Regresaré, te lo prometo.

-Pero...

-¿Crees que te abandonaré a ti y a mi hijo?... nada logrará eso.

Viendo que definitivamente no iba a lograr detener a Harry, Draco apretó su mano y le miró ansioso.

-No tardaré.

_______________________________

-Encontramos al guardián, tenemos la palabra –dijo Lance entrando al cuartel en donde había movimiento por todos lados.

-Vamos –respondio Wright caminando presuroso.

_______________________________

La lluvia se había calmado y solo caía una tenue llovizna que calaba hasta los huesos, pero la adrenalina de Harry hacia que todo eso no importara nada, lo único que movía sus piernas estaba oculto en un árbol podrido; así que volviendo sobre sus pasos, regresó a la cabaña.

Con todos sus sentidos alertas, vio la luz de la puerta y de algunas ventanas y descubrió sentado en la puerta a un hombre que fumaba mientras se levantaba el cuello de su abrigo y agradeció a su suerte que no hubiera estado ahí al momento de escapar; vio la varita que le sobresalía de su bolsillo y buscó con la vista si había alguien más alrededor... esa varita era lo único que necesitaba; así que comenzó a rodear la casa buscando más gente, así fue que descubrió a Rupert en la parte trasera dándose cuenta de que Kingston contaba con menos gente de la que suponía; sin embargo no subestimó en lo absoluto la situación pues ignoraba cuanta gente pudiese estar dentro de la casa o mas alrededor.

Cuando estornudó sin poder evitarlo, supo que tendría que seguir moviéndose o comenzaría a sentir síntomas de hipotermia, por lo que decidió atacar a Rupert por ser éste una persona sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, algo que no podía asegurar del otro tipo.

Mientras tanto, Kingston salía del baño secándose el cabello y tomando un pan rancio de una charola que tenía, para después sacar ropa arrugada del cajón del único mueble que había.

Harry seguía sin moverse de su lugar sopesando cada posible situación... ¿Qué ordenes tendría Rupert en caso de que hubiese escapado?... ¿lo inmovilizaría, lo mataría?... ¿Qué haría por instinto el chico?

-La única actividad física vigorosa que practicaba cuando estábamos juntos era cuando hacíamos el amor... -pensó el moreno devanándose los sesos.

Sin embargo la oportunidad llegó cuando lo vio sentarse en una banca de madera ocultándose de la lluvia y cerrar los ojos en un claro gesto de cansancio, así que decidió esperar un descuido para actuar, llegando éste en cuestión de minutos.

Moviéndose tan sigilosamente como podía, Harry comenzó a rodear a Rupert para llegar desde un costado al verlo quedarse quieto más tiempo de lo normal, señal de que el pobre dormitaba; así que mirando a todos lados asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie más, salió de entre el follaje caminando paso a paso lentamente... casi llegaba, estaba tan solo a un par de metros cuando un terrible trueno cimbro el cielo haciendo que una tormenta comenzara a caer y de paso, provocando que Rupert abriera los ojos y volteara a verlo. Fue entonces que se le abalanzó en tanto el chico se ponía de pie y sacaba su varita, sin embargo Harry fue más rápido y cayó sobre él antes de que pudiera lanzarle algún hechizo.

_________________________

-Bien... hora de limpiar la mierda... -pensó Kingston saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la de los chicos; pero en cuanto dio la vuelta y vio la puerta de la habitación fuera de su lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en su cara mientras musitaba al tiempo que se acercaba:

-No... no es cierto... no es cierto...

_________________________

Comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo, embarrándose de fango y hojarasca; sin embargo Harry le llevaba mucha ventaja en cuestión física, así que rápidamente lo desarmó, solo que no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse de prisa al escuchar gritos del otro lado de la casa y echarse a correr de vuelta al bosque dando una última mirada hacia atrás viendo a Kingston y a otro hombre llegar corriendo.

Un hechizo pasó muy cerca de él derribando un árbol, sin embargo logró llegar al bosque sin que ningún otro ataque le llegara y eso que varios le fueron lanzados; ya ahí corrió lo mas que le daban las piernas deteniéndose cuando sintió que el pecho le iba a estallar. Se recargó en un árbol jadeando, tosiendo y sintiendo que casi se desmayaba por el tremendo esfuerzo, pues tanto tiempo sin alimento le estaba cobrando factura.

Pero no había tiempo de descansar, había que seguir moviéndose pues ahora sabían que habían escapado y debía alejarlos de Draco, así que tenía que seguir en esa dirección; pero también eso le preocupaba, pues mientras más los alejara del rubio, él también se alejaría y no deseaba dejarlo más tiempo solo.

-Resiste Draco... -pensó comenzando a correr de nuevo.

___________________________

El espantoso frío le hizo castañetear los dientes mientras trataba de encoger las piernas lo más que podía a pesar de su barriga.

-Harry ¿Cuánto tardarás?...

___________________________

-¡Sirius, dame tu ubicación! –exclamó Wright a través de su intercomunicador mientras volaba en plena tormenta seguido de diez aurores.

-Estoy a dos horas del lugar...

-Estas más cerca que nosotros, en cuanto llegues forma un perímetro de medio kilómetro alrededor de la cabaña y espéranos, no sabemos qué acciones tomen contra ellos si se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia; pero actúa a discreción si algo lo amerita.

-Entendido.

_________________________

-¡Tú ve por allá, imbécil! –gritó Kingston a Rupert, a quien le había dado otra varita.

-Yo iré por allá –dijo el otro hombre al tiempo que uno más llegaba y tomaba otro rumbo.

Cuando sintió que los había perdido, Harry volvió a detenerse para invocar un Patronus y solo hasta que hizo eso se dio cuenta de que la varita que le había arrebatado a Rupert era su propia varita, algo totalmente increíble, pero no había tiempo de alegrarse por eso, había que actuar; no podía mandar el mensaje de su ubicación, pues no la sabia; lo que hizo fue enviarlo hacia su padrino con la indicación de que el brillante ciervo regresara a él trayendo así la tan ansiada ayuda; después comenzó a rodearlos para regresar con Draco deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

_____________________________

Horas después el jefe de aurores y su escuadrón llegaba con Sirius recibiendo de inmediato un informe.

-Hay gente en la casa pero no ha habido movimientos extraños.

Procedieron a cerrar el cerco constatando que no había vigilancia alrededor; por lo que tomaron la cabaña y a sus ocupantes por sorpresa; sin embargo la sorpresa se la llevaron también ellos al ver quiénes eran los ocupantes de esa cabaña.

_____________________________

-¡Remus! –Exclamó Wright rumiando su suerte al haber encontrado a un par de amantes en esa cabaña, los cuales casi se orinaron encima la ver a un pelotón de gente entrar a su habitación en pleno acto sexual con varitas en mano y gritando quien sabe que cosas- ¡Remus! ¿Me escuchas?...

-Adelante, jefe... -respondio el licántropo en su oreja.

-Esta no era la cabaña ¿ya encontraste algo sobre la casa de Eva Morris? –preguntó el jefe de aurores volando hacia la otra zona con sus dos escuadrones detrás.

-Si, tengo varias fotografías de un hombre dentro de una cabaña, ahí puedo ver que construyó la casa con un estilo muy particular, por lo que contacté a la empresa responsable y estoy a la espera de la dirección en la que la construyeron.

-¡Pues muévelos más, que el tiempo se acaba!

-Créame jefe, que aunque se negaron al principio a cooperar, mis métodos los convencieron y la dirección me llegara en menos de cinco minutos.

-Bien, házmela saber en cuanto la tengas, mientras tanto nosotros nos dirigiremos hacia esas hectáreas; también llama al medimago de Draco Malfoy, que esté listo para actuar en cualquier momento.

-Entendido.

______________________________

Draco abrió los ojos espantado al sentir una mano en su rodilla.

-Tranquilo, soy yo...

-¡Oh Dios!... –sollozó aliviado al ver a Harry hincado frente a él- regresaste...

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? –respondio viendo a Draco intentar abrazarlo.

Pero Draco no respondió, estaba muy ocupado palpando y constatando que el moreno no estuviese herido.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.

-¡No vuelvas a irte!... yo... llegué a pensar que...

-No volveré a irme –respondio sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo con una manta.

Draco ya no dijo nada, estaba tan aliviado de verlo llegar sano y salvo, que solo se dejó envolver en esos brazos que tanto amaba; sin embargo cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¡Una manta!

-Si... estas helado –respondio cobijándolo con una manta más que había transformado usando algunos objetos del bosque, después de haber colocado varios hechizos de ocultamiento.

-¡Dios, qué bien se siente! –Dijo Draco sintiendo al fin alivio al tremendo frio que hacía- ¿cómo lo lograste?

-Conseguí una varita.

-¡Ah!... –gimió encogiéndose de repente.

-Tranquilo, la ayuda llegará pronto.

-Me duele...

-Lo sé...

Draco ya no dijo nada, prefirió guardar sus energías deseando que los movimientos del pequeño no fueran tan constantes, pues para su desgracia, el tipo de dolor que sufría cada que se movía, se asemejaba cada vez más a los que había tenido cuando Harry tenía que nacer.

Harry también notó que tanto su voz como la de Draco se habían escuchado un tanto extrañas, pues el frio había causado estragos y sus gargantas ya estaban disfónicas.

-Pedí ayuda Draco, alguien vendrá a ayudarnos.

Rato después, un ligero estremecimiento de Draco le llamó la atención, entonces se fijó bien y vio silenciosas lagrimas bañar las pálidas mejillas... ¿desde cuándo Draco estaba llorando?... ni idea, pero sabía muy bien el motivo.

-No aguantas la pierna ¿verdad?... tampoco la cintura y todos tus dolores....

Un pequeño hipo fue la respuesta de Draco, quien ya no sabía en qué posición acomodarse, pues todas le hacían querer retorcerse de dolor.

Entonces el moreno bajó una pierna dejando la otra encogida, de modo que Draco pudiera recargar su pecho en ella quitando así un poco de peso en su columna, después comenzó a frotarle la espalda en círculos hasta llegar a su espalda baja.

-mmm...

-Pronto llegará la ayuda.

-mmm...

El alivio no era mucho, pero al menos era algo que calmó un poco la molestia, por lo que Draco se quedó quieto mientras acomodaba su mejilla en la rodilla de Harry, todo pareció calmarse un poco hasta que ya no pudo estar así.

-Quiero acostarme.

Nuevamente cambio de posición quedando recostado de costado, con su cabeza en las piernas de Harry; se sentía tan cansado que de pronto ya no supo de sí.

-Draco... Draco... ¡Draco!

-¡Oh!... q-que... me asustaste... -respondio removiéndose un poco.

-Y te patearé el trasero si te desmayas.

Draco se enderezó sintiendo su cadera crujir.

-No... no me desmayaré, es solo... que me siento un poco mareado...

-Necesitas comer, estas hipoglucémico... -respondio Harry frotando las manos frías del rubio entre las suyas.

-Tengo sed.

-Espera... -tomó un trozo de corteza y la transformó en una copa para luego señalarla con su varita diciendo: - Aguamenti...

Draco bebió el agua sintiendo su garganta arder, sin embargo tenía sed, por lo que terminó la copa, siendo imitado después por Harry.

-No puedo aparecer comida, pero al menos podemos beber agua.

-Está bien... -exclamó exhalando un suspiro mientras intentaba estirar un poco las piernas- ¡mmm!...

-Recuéstate y recarga la cabeza en mis piernas.

Draco lo hizo encontrando un poco de descanso en tanto Harry le peinaba el cabello con los dedos mientras comenzaba a toser de nuevo.

.


	112. Capitulo 112

-Ya llevas un buen rato tosiendo... creo que te resfriaste –dijo sintiendo con agrado los dedos del moreno en su cabello.

-Eso parece.

Draco se giró un poco mientras decía:

-¿Puedes invocar un Lumos?

-Sí.

-¿No atraerá eso a los otros?

-No, coloqué hechizos de protección.

-Entonces déjame verte.

Cuando Harry invocó el hechizo de iluminación, Draco pudo verlo claramente.

-Estás horrible.

-Gracias.

Draco se sentó siendo ayudado por Harry, para después volver a ver su rostro.

-Me refiero a que te vez terrible.

-Bueno, no me he afeitado en días... no me gusta la barba, por eso me veo así... en cambio tu rostro está muy terso... -añadió poniendo su mano en la pálida mejilla- es la ventaja de tu exceso de progesterona.

Draco miró el sudoroso rostro y le tocó la frente diciendo:

-No hablo de eso; estas afiebrado... y mucho.

-Solo un poco –replicó sintiendo que su cabeza explotaba.

-Harry, estás enfermo.

-Estoy bien... vamos, recuéstate de nuevo.

Draco lo observó unos segundos con expresión preocupada.

-No...

-¡Acuéstate te digo! –exclamó molesto y desesperado; pues era verdad que ya estaba sintiéndose muy mal, la garganta le ardía, la cabeza le explotaba y el cuerpo le dolía; si llegaba a desmayarse, todo podía irse al carajo.

-No... acuéstate tu –dijo jalándolo suavemente- anda Harry, descansa un poco, lo necesitas.

Ya sin fuerzas para replicar, Harry obedeció quedando su cabeza en las piernas de Draco, quien las había estirado para darle espacio.

-Pronto vendrán... ¿verdad?...

-Claro cariño, ya viene la ayuda –respondió peinando ahora él, el cabello negro con los dedos.

________________________________

Ya había transcurrido un par de horas cuando Wright distinguió a lo lejos, un destello brillante que se dirigía directamente a ellos, por lo que sacando su varita se preparó para lo que fuese.

-¿Qué diablos es aquello? –Pensó viendo algo así como un fantasma- ¡Que rayos...! –exclamó al verlo ya a tan solo un par de metros- ¿¡un Patronus?!

Solo que ese Patronus pasó de largo junto a él para ir directamente al encuentro de...

-¡Por Morgana! –jadeó Sirius viendo ante sí a un brillante ciervo de majestuosa cornamenta- ¡el Patronus de Harry!

_________________________________

-¡Oh!... –gimió Draco poniéndose una mano en el vientre- ¡rayos!...

Ya eran varios los accesos de dolor que le hacían encogerse sin que el mismo Harry se percatara de ello y es que el rubio veía con creciente angustia como el malestar del moreno iba en aumento; ya sudaba copiosamente y se estremecía como si tuviera mucho frio.

-Harry...

Pero Harry ya no respondió, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se lo quitó de encima para después gatear y mojar su pañuelo con la lluvia y ponérselo en la frente para calmarle aunque sea un poco la fiebre, mientras él mismo sentía su cara escurrir de sudor debido al dolor que tenía que aguantar.

-¡Agh!... ¡oh Dios mío!... –jadeó pegando su frente al tronco mientras Harry yacía inconsciente a su lado.

No le importó llenarse las rodillas de lodo, ni las manos... lo único que sentía era un tremendo dolor en el vientre como si una daga lo estuviera abriendo en carne viva.

-¡Dios, por favor...! ¡Ayúdame...! –gimió sintiendo los ojos arrasados de lagrimas.

Mientras tanto Kingston y sus dos mortífagos más Rupert continuaban su búsqueda con desesperación y es que sabiendo que Harry había sido uno de los mejores aurores, con seguridad habría colocado hechizos de protección en donde quiera que estuviese.

-No me importa quemar todo el maldito bosque... -pensó mientras caminaba en medio de la lluvia- Los mataré... juro por mi vida que no saldrán vivos de este lugar...

____________________________

-El medimago tendrá todo listo para recibirlos –dijo Remus a través de su intercomunicador después de darle las coordenadas a Wright, quien volaba tras Sirius siguiendo al Patronus de Harry.

-Ya vamos chicos, ya vamos... -pensó el último de los Black mientras la lluvia azotaba su cuerpo.

___________________________

-Por aquí detecto algo... -dijo Kingston con uno de sus mortífagos siguiéndolo- si... soy muy bueno en hechizos de rastreo...

-¿Los encontrará así?

-No imbécil... si Harry Potter no desea ser encontrado, no lo encontraremos...

-¿Y entonces?

-Quemaremos el bosque... -respondió sonriendo resignado- aunque no pueda ver como se mueren, al menos tendré la certeza de que de esta no se salvarán esta vez.

_________________________________

En medio de un sueño pesado como agua que no lo dejaba salir a flote, Harry alcanzaba a escuchar los gemidos de Draco, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió los ojos.

-Dra-Draco...

Draco giró un poco el rostro al oír a Harry, pero no pudo responderle por un nuevo acceso de dolor.

-¡Ah!...

-Dra...co...

-¡Harry!... ¡Harry... ya... ya no... puedo!

-N-nene... resis... resiste...

Llanto convulso fue la respuesta del rubio, a quien ya no le importaba el tremendo frio y solamente podía estar despatarrado en el suelo con las manos sujetándose el vientre.

-¡Me du-duele!...

Pero Harry volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia, pues su temperatura seguía en aumento.

_____________________________________

-Bien... lárgate ya si quieres... -dijo Kingston a su compinche- incendiaré el bosque; ellos están aquí, están muy cerca... Potter intentó despistarnos yendo hacia el lado contrario de donde el otro marica está escondido, no soy estúpido.

Sabiendo que el tipo aquel ya no estaba en sus cabales, el hombre salió corriendo de ahí mientras Kingston murmuraba un hechizo incendiario en un árbol prendiéndose este de inmediato a pesar de la lluvia; hechizo que repitió en varios árboles causando un fuego que comenzó a devorar lo que estaba cerca expandiéndose cada vez mas.

___________________________________

-¡En cuanto lleguemos hagan un perímetro de medio kilometro de donde nos lleve el Patronus y coloquen hechizos de anti desaparición! –ordenó Wright a sus escuadrones.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! –exclamó Sirius.

Mientras tanto, Draco comenzó a olfatear madera quemada desde su escondite y alcanzó a vislumbrar, a pesar de que ya casi amanecía, la luz rojiza del fuego a lo lejos.

__________________________________

Los escuadrones de aurores vieron humo salir de entre el bosque y también al Patronus dirigirse en aquella dirección, y para cuando ya estaban muy cerca, el brillante ciervo simplemente desapareció.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?... –exclamó Sirius deteniéndose bruscamente.

-Hechizos de ocultamiento –dijo Wright deteniéndose a su lado- el Patronus regreso a su convocador pero los hechizos que seguramente puso Harry, ya no nos dejan acercarnos.

-¡Maldita sea!

Solo un escuadrón se quedó con Sirius y Wright mientras los demás rodeaban la zona.

-Ustedes busquen el origen del fuego y deténganlo –dijo Wright a uno de los escuadrones compuesto de diez aurores- tengan cuidado, no sabemos cuántos mortífagos queden aun.

Sirius mientras tanto se quedó volando en el mismo lugar, sabía que si intentaba internarse en el bosque solo andaría a ciegas perdiendo valioso tiempo.

-Vamos Harry... -pensó escudriñando el bosque- dame otra señal...

_________________________________

Draco vio sorprendido como un ciervo luminoso llegaba hasta ellos y desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

-¡El Patronus de Harry! –Pensó con asombro y alivio a la vez sabiendo lo que eso significaba- ¡esta aquí!... ¡la ayuda está aquí!... ¡Ha-Harry!... –exclamó moviéndolo por un hombro- ¡Están... aquí!...

Pero Harry no respondio, y él ya no pudo seguir moviéndolo, pues un agudo dolor en el bajo vientre lo hizo lanzar un alarido que lo dejó sin fuerzas.

-¡Ay...! ¡Oh...! ¿¡Q-qué?!... –balbuceó atónito mirando sus piernas al sentir algo caliente en ellas.

A pesar de su ropa oscura pudo adivinar que era lo que sucedía, entonces con una mano temblorosa tocó su entre pierna descubriendo con horror sus dedos manchados de sangre.

-¡No, Dios mío!... –gimoteó sintiendo desesperación y angustia- ¡N-no... por favor!...

Entonces comenzó a gritar medio saliendo del árbol.

-¡A-ayuda!... ¡ayúdennos... por favor!... ¡aquí es-estamos!...

Pero el sonido de la lluvia fue lo único que recibió por respuesta a sus gritos, así que se quedó callado sin energía para gritar más.

-No... no puedo... -balbuceó sorbiendo la nariz y con la cabeza inclinada- no quiero... n-no quiero morir aquí...

Sabiendo que los hechizos impedirían a los aurores encontrar el lugar exacto de su escondite y que él no podría quitar la protección que puso Harry aunque contara con la varita, no se le ocurrió nada más que llamar de nuevo al moreno que yacía a su lado.

-Ha-Harry... -jadeó moviéndolo de un hombro- Harry... des... pierta...

Pero Harry solo respiraba entrecortadamente sin abrir los ojos, para desesperación de Draco, quien apenas podía hablar.

-Por favor... -sollozó apretando los dientes de puro dolor- Harry...

Entonces se inclinó hasta él poniendo sus manos en su pecho y hablándole al oído.

-Despierta... qui-quita los he-hechizos... Harry ayúdame... solo no puedo... te necesito... ¡te necesito!...

Entonces Harry abrió los ojos con el último gemido de Draco, quien simplemente recargo su frente en el hombro de Harry.

-Dra...

-¿¡Harry!?...

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras alzaba una mano y tocaba a Draco, quien haciendo otro esfuerzo, se enderezó.

-¡Harry!... debes... ¡Ah!... debes... quitar los hechizos... Harry, quita... qui-quita los hechizos...

Sintiendo que la voz de Draco llegaba desde muy lejos y sintiendo un frio del demonio, Harry no alcanzaba a darle sentido a las palabras que medio oía... sabía que era importante, debían serlo para que su corazón latiera frenético al percibir esa voz, pero simplemente no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Ha-Harry... -dijo Draco hablándole al oído- despierta... de-bes... quitar... los... los hechizos...

-mmm...

-¡Abre los ojos!

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un rostro muy familiar frente a él apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Dra...co?...

-Te... n-necesito des...despierto... -balbuceó Draco a punto del desmayo- la ayuda... esta aquí... debes... de-debes... quitar la protección... ¡Agh!... ¡ay!...

Los gritos de Draco terminaron por darle sentido a las palabras que luchaban por encontrar orden en su obnubilado cerebro.

-Draco... -musito sintiendo que su cuerpo no le respondía, que cada miembro pesaba una tonelada y que no podía moverse.

Draco ya no pudo responder, estaba retorciéndose de dolor a un costado de Harry; por lo que el moreno intentó alzar la cabeza sin entender a ciencia cierta que debía hacer.

-Draco...

Pero unas palabras terminaron por encender su cerebro y eran las últimas palabras de Draco.

-Están aquí... -pensó buscando la varita con una mano- debo... debo quitar... la protección...

Entonces alzó un brazo en un intento de enderezarse, algo que logró después de varios intentos y sin mirar a Draco ni percibir ya sus gritos de dolor, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia afuera, embarrándose de lodo y hojarasca, para quitar las protecciones, pues desde su escondite no podía.

-Tengo que... quitar... quitar... -pensaba mientras avanzaba lentamente codo con codo en el suelo.

Se alejó unos diez metros sin siquiera ser consciente de la distancia, ni de las piedras y ramitas que se le clavaban en la piel, ni siquiera de la lluvia que lo empapaba... entonces alzó la varita y murmurando el contra hechizo para al menos un par de protecciones, la dejó caer después perdiéndose ya sin poder evitarlo, en la oscuridad que desde que abriera los ojos pugnaba por envolverlo.

Desde el árbol, Draco lo vio quedarse quieto en medio del aguacero y aunque también estaba a punto del desmayo, supo que Harry ya no se movería aunque lo sacudiera un gigante.

Lagrimas amargas siguieron fluyendo de sus ojos al imaginar que estaba muerto, al pensar que sería de su vida sin aquel hombre que tanto amaba... sin las risas de ese chico que era su vida...

-No... -musitó mirándolo fijamente- tú no te puedes morir... t-tú... debes... co-conocer a tu hijo... tú de-debes... ver crecer a... t-tus hijos...

Entonces comenzó a moverse... tan despacio y lento que pensó que nunca lograría salir de aquel hueco; entonces salió a la lluvia y arrastrándose de costado, comenzó a acercarse a Harry.

Lloraba y gemía de dolor con cada movimiento dejando un rastro rojo en el agua lodosa del suelo, sentía que por más que se movía no se acercaba nada al inerte cuerpo de Harry, pero seguía... aun así seguía moviéndose a pesar del dolor... a pesar del miedo... a pesar de la desesperación.

___________________________________

Mientras tanto, uno de los hombres, aquel al que Kingston le había dicho que se fuera, había regresado a la cabaña para recoger sus pocas pertenencias y largarse de ahí.

-Maldito loco... -pensó mientras se quitaba el abrigo mojado y le aplicaba un hechizo para secarlo; para después abrir el armario y sacar una pequeña valija en donde metió algunas cosas, entre ellas un fajo de billetes; después se dirigió a la sala, más concretamente a la chimenea.

-Casa de Michael... -masculló arrojando un puño de polvos flú, los cuales solo hicieron crepitar la chimenea con llamas azules- ¿llamas azules? –Exclamó extrañado sin atreverse a dar un paso dentro- ¿Qué mierda...? -masculló arrojando otro puñado- ni hablar... -añadió aventurándose a entrar para ser expulsado inmediatamente con fuerza estrellándolo en la pared.

-Suelta la varita y no te muevas –dijo Lance apuntándole con la suya.

El hombre miró estupefacto al auror que le apuntaba mientras tres aurores mas se revelaban ante él.

-¿¡Que mierda...?!

-¿Cuántos mas hay de ustedes?

-¡Vete a la mierda, bastardo!

-Crucio...

-¡Ayyyy!...

-Math... -dijo dirigiéndose a otro auror- dale un trago de Veritaserum.

El auror obedeció a pesar de su impresion de ver a su compañero usar una imperdonable y el hombre fue nuevamente cuestionado.

-Lo preguntaré una vez más... ¿Cuántos mas hay de ustedes?

-¡So-solo...! ¡Solo tres mas... aparte de Michael Kingston!...

-Crucio...

-¡Agh!... ¡es-estoy diciendo la verdad! –gritó en hombre mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-Jefe... soy Lance, solo hay tres mortífagos mas aparte de Kingston –dijo por su intercomunicador.

-¡No soy un mortífago!... ¡Kingston solo me contrató para este trabajo!... ¡pero no soy un mortífago!

-Átalo –dijo Lance a otro auror mientras salía de la cabaña seguido de los demás.

_______________________________

-¡Vamos Harry!... ¡solo una señal!... –murmuraba Sirius viendo que el fuego comenzaba a avanzar sin que la lluvia pudiese sofocarlo.

_______________________________

Las llamas comenzaban a cercar a Harry y a Draco de una forma muy peligrosa mientras el rubio continuaba arrastrándose comenzando a toser por el humo.

Cada movimiento era una tortura... cada respiro era algo agónico, pero su mente solo la ocupaba un risueño rostro infantil, un atractivo hombre de ojos verdes y un pequeño que aun no conocía.

-¡Solo... un... poco... un poco... mas! –balbuceó tocando los pies de Harry.

La lluvia bañaba sus lagrimas, pero no la sangre que escapaba de su cuerpo, por lo que después de dejar un marcado camino de color rojo, por fin su mano llegó hasta la varita que Harry tenía en su mano; la tomó sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba y exhaló un profundo suspiro de agotamiento; entonces la dirigió hacia el cielo exclamando:

-¡Pericullum!

Unas chispas rojas, semejantes a las que fueron lanzadas como pedida de auxilio en el "Torneo de los tres magos" en el laberinto, salieron de la varita y estallaron luminosas en el cielo gris; después de eso, la varita resbalo por entre los dedos mojados de Draco, quien finalmente ya no resistió mas y se desmayó junto a Harry.

-¡Ahí! –exclamaron al unísono Sirius y Wright emprendiendo la marcha seguido por los dos escuadrones.

Pero no habían sido los únicos que habían visto las chispas; Michael Kingston también lo había hecho y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquella dirección.

La lluvia caía inclemente sobre aquellos inertes cuerpos, cuerpos que fueron descubiertos rápidamente.

-¡Al fin, al fin! –exclamó frenético Kingston al verlos en el suelo, pero también alcanzó a ver entre los arboles a un hombre que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿¡Wright?!... ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

-¡Suelta la varita, Kingston! –exclamó Wright saliendo de entre los árboles.

Kingston lo miró con un odio tan intenso que el mismo Wright se sorprendió, sin embargo el odio contra aquel traidor volvió en todo su apogeo.

-Dame un pretexto, maldito traidor... solo uno y te mataré como mereces, perro...

Kingston miró alternativamente a su antiguo compañero y a los chicos en el suelo, sabía que solo tendría una oportunidad... ¿pero a quien mataría?... ¿a Potter o a Malfoy?... además era obvio que Wright no estaría solo, seguramente habría más aurores rodeándolo; sin embargo sonrió, no había ocupado el puesto que tuvo en el departamento por pura casualidad; había sido un buen auror y aunque ya estaba viejo y cansado, aun conservaba algunas habilidades; por lo que sonriendo murmuró:

-¿Creen que han ganado?

Wright lo miró atento al mas mínimo movimiento, conocía a Kingston y sabía que era un saco de mañas y que además estaba acorralado; la combinación perfecta para hacer una estupidez y provocar una desgracia.

-Me iré al infierno... pero tú te vas conmigo... -pensó mirando a uno de los chicos; así que invocó una imperdonable mientras se tiraba al suelo apuntando a su víctima.

-¡Avada...!

-¡Crucio! –gritó Sirius atrás de él dándole de lleno en la espalda.

Sus gritos desesperados retumbaron en el bosque mientras el auror continuaba apuntándole al tiempo que algunos aurores salían al claro para atender a los chicos.

-¡Preparen su traslado, Jack ve que puedes hacer por ellos! –dijo Wright a uno de sus aurores que contaba con preparación medica.

Mientras tanto, Sirius continuaba aplicando su imperdonable a Kingston, hasta que su jefe le tomó la muñeca.

-Sirius...

-Maldito bastardo... -masculló Sirius sin dejar de ver al sucio cuerpo retorcerse en el suelo.

-Suficiente.

Sirius levantó su varita mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Inmovilízalo... debemos atender a Potter y a Malfoy.

Esas palabras parecieron sacarlo de su trance, por lo que mirando ansioso hacia donde estaban los chicos, exclamó con desesperación:

-¡Ya voy!

Wright se giró para ir hacia donde Harry y Draco eran atendidos al tiempo que hablaba por su intercomunicador para dar más indicaciones a los equipos desperdigados que seguían en busca de más mortífagos.

-Provocaste muchas muertes... -dijo Sirius acuclillándose junto a Kingston que lo miraba con dificultad debido a las gotas de lluvia que caían en su cara- eres como una enfermedad incurable que causa daño en donde quiera que esté...

Kingston respiraba entrecortadamente mientras veía al auror inclinarse sobre él, pudo ver su rostro a pesar de que la cabellera negra de Sirius estaba algo larga y escurría agua y lo que vio lo asustó de verdad.

-Seguirás esparciendo odio mientras vivas... tus ojos lo dicen, nunca los dejarás en paz...

Kingston abrió la boca para gritar, pero no pudo ni siquiera emitir sonido alguno cuando Sirius le apuntó con su varita exclamando:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Wright se volvió rápidamente varita en mano solamente para ver a Kingston en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el cielo nublado.

-¡¿Qué diablos...?!

-Me apunto con su varita... -dijo Sirius levantándose de prisa y corriendo hacia los chicos pasando a un lado de su jefe que miraba todo con expresión anonadada.

Después miró de nuevo a su auror, que angustiado se hincaba junto a los aurores que atendían a Harry y a Draco, para finalmente volver a mirar a Kingston.

-Entonces... -musitó con un gesto irónico- fue defensa propia.

______________________________

-Amo, tiene correo urgente –dijo un elfo domestico a un lado de la cama de Gregory Gordon.

-mmm... ¿Qué hora es?...

-Son las 6:00 am, amo.

.


	113. Capitulo 113

Preguntándose quien demonios mandaría correo a esa hora, Gregory prendió su lámpara y se levantó con algo de dificultad para abrir y leer el pergamino que su elfo le había entregado.

-¡Por los calzones de mi abuela!

-mmm... ¿Qué pasa querido?

-¡El Wizengamot me llama ahora mismo! –respondio Gregory aventando las mantas y buscando sus pantuflas.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si, ahora!... ¡creo que ya tienen la resolución!

Sophia solo suspiró mientras se levantaba al ver a su marido caminar a todo lo que daban sus viejas piernas hacia el baño.

_________________________________

-¡Esta convulsionando, haz algo! –exclamó Sirius viendo desesperado como su ahijado se agitaba en el suelo lodoso.

-Está ardiendo –dijo otro tocándole la frente.

-Ya le tomé la temperatura, gracias –respondió el auror exasperado mientras sacaba un frasquito y lo destapaba- sujétalo, voy a darle esto, mientras tanto hagan camillas para transportarlos.

Sirius apretaba los dientes mientras peinaba nerviosamente los lodosos cabellos de Draco, quien ya había sido colocado a un lado de Harry, bajo un hechizo que evitaba que la lluvia siguiera cayéndoles.

-Resiste Draco... ¡Jack date prisa! –exclamó al ver que la mancha de sangre en el suelo iba en aumento.

Jack no contestó, se concentró en atender lo más rápido posible a uno para atender después al otro, estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones en donde sus compañeros se desesperaban cuando uno de ellos era herido gravemente; él no era medimago, pero contaba con una gran preparación y experiencia como lo que un muggle llamaría "paramédico".

-¿No sería bueno aplicarle un hechizo calentador? –comentó un auror viendo la palidez de muerte de Draco.

-¡No! –exclamó Sirius alarmado.

-Tranquilo, ya sé que no puede recibir ningún hechizo –respondió Jack secando a Harry después de calmar sus convulsiones y pasando ahora al rubio- listo, solo está estabilizado, aun sigue en estado muy crítico, llévenselo ya.

Dos aurores colocaron a Harry en una camilla y entre los dos la sujetaron emprendiendo el vuelo lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Ya perdió mucha sangre... -dijo Sirius tocando la helada mejilla- Jack...

-Háblale, necesita oír una voz familiar.

Sirius tomó entonces una de las pálidas manos y comenzó a apretarla con cariño.

-Draco... vamos amigo, resiste... tú eres muy fuerte y Harry te espera...

Jack había solicitado el expediente médico de Draco al señor Jackson en cuanto la alerta de la desaparición se había dado; el 50% de lo que había ahí no lo había entendido en absoluto, pero había comprendido lo más básico para saber qué era lo que no debía hacer, como aplicarle un hechizo por más sencillo que éste fuese. Sin embargo estaba sumamente nervioso aunque no lo demostrara, pues aunque estaba preparado para atender emergencias en el campo de batalla, no lo estaba para atender a alguien como Draco Malfoy; no sabía qué tipo de medicamentos podrían ser contraproducentes ni que debía hacer si alguna complicación relacionada al bebé surgía.

Por lo pronto procedió a revisar sus signos vitales y a aplicarle una transfusión de sangre mientras sus compañeros esperaban ya con la camilla lista.

___________________________________

-Buenos días –saludó el señor Jackson entrando a la oficina de Baltasar Parrish.

-Buenos días.

-Realmente me he sorprendido de recibir una lechuza tan temprano –exclamó Gregory sentándose en la silla que le ofrecía el presidente del Wizengamot.

-No tiene caso esperar si ya tenemos una resolución –respondió el anciano Baltasar entrecruzando los dedos sobre el escritorio- mira, como ya lo sabes, este asunto no es nada sencillo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, comprendo que se hayan tomado su tiempo para discutirlo.

-Realmente no nos tomó mucho tiempo –confesó Baltasar sonriendo cansinamente.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ocultando su ansiedad.

-La resolución deberíamos dártela en la sala del tribunal, de hecho; pero convinimos que lo más ideal sería que lo hiciese yo.

-Ya veo.

-Hemos decidido por común acuerdo acceder a realizarle un juicio a Lucius Malfoy contándote a ti como su representante legal estando él incapacitado mentalmente.

-Me alegro, es muy bueno para mi cliente ¿Cuándo será?

-Esta tarde, a medio día; no tiene caso retrasar este asunto.

-Baltasar ¿Cuál es la resolución a la que llegaron? –Preguntó Gregory dejando su vieja carpeta a un lado- es un hecho que ya decidieron que harán con Lucius Malfoy.

-¿El eminente abogado Gordon está ansioso?

Gregory resopló mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues creo que de nada me serviría negarlo.

-Cierto, yo no lo creería además.

-Pero tengo razón ¿no?

-Si, si no, no estaríamos aquí.

-¿Y bien?

-Seré claro... te daremos tu tan ansiado indulto –respondió Baltasar ya con tono serio.

Gregory ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, por lo que solo miró muy atento al hombre frente a él, quien continuó hablando.

-El Wizengamot no quería que te lo dijera antes de tiempo y de hecho solo les dije que si para que me dejaran en paz, pero no tiene caso jugar con este caso, ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo y es este; así que debes presentarte a medio día en el tribunal para juzgar a Lucius Malfoy, sentenciarlo y proceder a indultarlo después.

-Suena muy sencillo... -exclamó Gregory entrecerrando los ojos- ¿no hay algún truco en esto?

-¿Nos crees capaces?

Gregory bufó con sarcasmo para finalmente levantarse.

-Bien Baltasar, entonces me retiro, confío en tu palabra y que todo saldrá bien para mi cliente.

-Hasta entonces.

________________________________

-Maldita sea, la hemorragia no se detiene... -pensó Jack habiendo colocado ya la tercera unidad de sangre en pleno vuelo.

-Resiste, resiste... -pensó Sirius con la lluvia azotándole el rostro mientras transportaban la camilla en plena tormenta, la cual había arreciado los últimos momentos.

Jack miró preocupado el ritmo cardiaco del bebé, que se reflejaba en unos números luminosos flotantes colocados sobre el vientre de Draco; no tenía la menor idea de cuando debía nacer el bebé, sabía que estaba en días pero nada más y en todo caso no podía hacer nada por él, pues no estaba capacitado para eso; la idea era recibir instrucciones del señor Jackson por el intercomunicador, pero la tormenta estaba afectando las comunicaciones y solo escuchaba estática por el aparatejo, así que solo logró estabilizarle un poco la presión sanguínea administrándole algunos medicamentos que le indicó el medimago.

Las escobas devoraban millas y millas de distancia sin que los aurores que las montaban se dejaran amilanar en lo más mínimo por el tremendo aguacero, antes bien su coraje se encendía mientas sujetaban con fuerza ambas camillas.

___________________________________

-Todo listo –dijo Kelly mirando a su padre.

-También atenderemos a Harry, también viene para acá, el último informe es que su temperatura esta subiendo de nuevo, todo parece indicar neumonía ¿ya está listo el quirófano para Draco?

-Si, todo está listo, tranquilo papá –respondio la medimaga al ver al anciano gesticular exageradamente mientras revisaba unos pergaminos.

-¿Qué me tranquilice?... vamos niña, todo es una maldita locura, esos tres se están muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada –exclamó molesto el señor Jackson aventando los papeles y alejándose de ahí.

_____________________________

Dos eternas horas después, la clínica del señor Jackson se convertía en un panal de abejas debido al movimiento que se desencadenó al arribo del primer paciente que fue recibido por Kelly y un equipo de medimagos.

Quince minutos después, el segundo paciente llegó siendo recibido por el señor Jackson, quien aunque estaba al tanto de la situación de Draco, no pudo evitar impresionarse al verlo llegar en tan lamentable estado.

-Ya están siendo atendidos, todo estará bien –dijo el jefe Wright a Sirius en cuanto soltaron la camilla y Draco fue llevado al interior de la clínica.

Pero Sirius no respondió, simplemente se quedó de pie, con el cabello y el rostro escurriendo agua mientras miraba en silencio la puerta por la cual Draco y presumiblemente también Harry, había sido llevado.

_______________________________

En la oficina del señor Gordon, una mujer ya entrada en años tocaba a su puerta.

-Aquí están los documentos que me pidió.

-Muy bien Grettell –respondio el anciano guardándolos en su carpeta para después ponerse de pie- bueno, me voy; deséame suerte.

-No la necesita –respondió su secretaria sonriente- usted es muy buen abogado.

-No te creas, cuando tratas directamente con el Wizengamot, nunca se sabe.

-Eso es cierto, entonces mucha suerte.

Cuando llegó al ministerio, se dirigió con paso tranquilo hasta la sala en donde tenía la reunión con el Wizengamot.

-Buenas tardes –saludo al entrar y encontrarse de frente al grupo de túnicas moradas que lo miraban de forma penetrante y con expresiones un tanto difíciles de descifrar.

-Bien abogado, comencemos el juicio de Lucius Malfoy –dijo Baltasar Parrish acomodándose unas gafas.

______________________________________

-Necesito saber cómo esta Harry, nadie me ha dicho nada –exclamó Sirius caminando de un lado a otro.

-Están atendiéndolo todavía, pero si hubiese ocurrido algo grave ya nos lo hubieran venido a decir –dijo Jack tomando un café.

-El ya estaba grave, Jack... lo que dices no es de gran ayuda.

-Pues sí, es cierto... pero...

-¡Ahí viene! –interrumpió Sirius viendo a Kelly salir de una puerta.

-¿Cómo están, porque no nos han dicho nada? –preguntó ansioso apenas la medimaga llegó a ellos.

-Yo estoy a cargo de Harry y sobre él te puedo decir que sigue en estado crítico, pero estable.

-¿Y eso que rayos significa, que está bien pero mal?

-Significa que ya está estabilizado aunque su estado sigue siendo muy delicado.

-Pero estará bien ¿no?

-Ya iniciamos el tratamiento, aun falta ver cómo reacciona.

-¿Quieres decir que aun no sabes si sirvió la medicina y ya lo dejaste solo? –exclamó con incredulidad.

-No, significa que hay que ver la rapidez con la que su organismo reacciona... mira, sé que estas muy angustiado por Harry y no te mentiré, su neumonía estaba muy avanzada y su organismo estaba deteriorándose con alarmante rapidez, pero ya detuvimos la infección y ya está recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado, solo falta esperar, sé que no es fácil pero él es fuerte y tiene muchas ganas de vivir, eso cuenta mucho.

Sirius se pasó los dedos por su enmarañada melena mientras le daba la espalda y suspiraba con cierto alivio.

-Ni siquiera te has secado –dijo Kelly sacando su varita y aplicándole un sencillo hechizo que secó la ropa del medimago de inmediato- le diré a una enfermera que te traiga algo para prevenir el resfriado.

-No necesito nada, gracias.

-No seas obstinado.

-De acuerdo... ¿y de Draco? ¿Qué me puedes decir de Draco? -Preguntó sintiéndose de repente muy agotado.

-Aun no puedo decirte nada, mi padre es quien lo está atendiendo.

-¿Podrías...?

-Claro –interrumpió ella poniéndole una mano en un brazo- siéntate un rato.

-Sí, gracias.

__________________________________

El juicio transcurrió con rapidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucius Malfoy fue declarado culpable de un sinfín de cargos presentados por el Wizengamot sin que el abogado defensor presentara ninguna prueba de inocencia.

-La sentencia es cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban –concluyó Baltasar Parrish leyendo un pergamino.

-Bien –convino Gregory desde su lugar.

El presidente del Wizengamot bajó el amarillento papel para fijar la vista en el viejo abogado que evidentemente esperaba algo más aparte de una sentencia para su cliente.

-No pueden echarse para atrás... -pensó Gregory mostrando cara de jugador de póker- no ahora...

__________________________________

Sirius se sintió mejor con el medicamento que una enfermera repartió no solo a él sino a todos los aurores que estaban ahí y que mostraban evidentes signos de agotamiento, lo que le dio fuerzas para seguir caminando de una lado a otro en espera de las noticias de la medimaga; sin embargo ella no regresó, quien lo hizo mucho rato después, fue el medimago Jackson.

En cuanto lo vio, Sirius se detuvo intentando leer su rostro.

-Están bien ¿verdad?.. Es decir, Draco y el bebé...

-Operé a Draco y saqué al bebé, ya era hora de su nacimiento–dijo el señor Jackson ante el grupo que se había reunido en torno a él.

-¿Y? –preguntó Sirius ansioso.

-Esta bien, el pequeño está muy saludable.

Un suspiro escapo de Sirius y un aplauso se dejó oír por el grupo de aurores, quienes sin poder evitarlo habían expresado su alivio de esa manera; pero el último de los Black supo que la expresión del medimago no era del todo buena.

-¿Y Draco? –preguntó sintiendo el corazón en un puño.

-El no, señor Black, él no está nada bien.

_________________________________

-Hijos de puta... -masculló Gregory Gordon saliendo a toda prisa de la sala del Wizengamot mientras apretaba contra su pecho una carpeta con documentos- casi me matan de la angustia... lo hicieron a propósito.

Iba alterado, pero feliz de llevar en su poder el documento que certificaba el indulto de Lucius Malfoy.

_________________________________

-Pero... -musitó Sirius sin atreverse a hablar más.

-Si hay algo que no me gusta señor Black, es dar rodeos... Draco está muy mal, yo no puedo asegurar que pase esta noche.

-¿Qué?

El silencio volvió a hacerse en la sala en donde los demás aurores solo atinaron a mirarse entre sí al escuchar al medimago.

-No puede decirme eso, lo trajimos a tiempo... lo trajimos a tiempo ¿no?... es decir...

El señor Jackson vio desaparecer por completo la seguridad y aplomo que caracterizaban al singular auror y ante él vio a un hombre angustiado que intentaba encontrar sentido a esa situación.

-Señor Black, llegó agonizante.

-Pero...

-Puede pasar a verlo, yo autorizo que pase todo el tiempo que usted quiera en la habitación.

Sirius entendió el mensaje que entre líneas le había dado el medimago, "pase a despedirse" había querido decir, e iba a entrar, por supuesto que iba a entrar a verlo, pero no a despedirse; eso no podía pasar; solo que deseaba partirse en dos... quería entrar a dos habitaciones para estar con las dos personas que eran todo para él, su familia, sus amigos...

-¿Puede colocarlos en la misma habitación?

-Por ahora no conviene mover a nadie, los dos necesitan su espacio.

-Ya veo... -respondio mirando la puerta- bien.

El señor Jackson lo vio caminar hacia ella sin decir nada y desaparecer ante el silencio de todos.

-¿La habitación de Harry Potter? –preguntó a una enfermera.

Cuando entró a la habitación, le dolió mucho ver a Harry conectado a un respirador automático y a Kelly anotando algo en una tabla.

-Es para ayudarlo a respirar –dijo ella bajando la tabla al tiempo que señalaba la manguerita de plástico que salía de la boca de Harry- esto es una intubación endotraqueal... -explicó sabiendo que a algunas personas les tranquilizaba saber para que servía cada cosa.

-¿Le duele?

-Esta anestesiado.

-Pero cuando despierte...

-Estará adolorido, sí; pero nada más.

-¿Puedo estar solo?

-Claro, si necesita algo pulsa ese botón.

Cuando Kelly salió, Sirius se acercó hasta la cama para mirar de cerca a su querido ahijado.

-Que susto me diste cachorro... -musitó tomándole una mano- en realidad nos lo diste a todos, pues Remus casi muere infartado, por cierto aun no le he dado el parte médico, me asesinará en cuanto me vea... -dijo callándose abruptamente al darse cuenta que hablaba sin sentido, solo entonces se puso una mano en los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

______________________________

-Quiero que salga en la publicación vespertina –dijo Gregory Gordon a su secretaria, quien redactaba varios mensajes al mismo tiempo con su pluma de gallina de Guinea- ya para mañana, los demás medios informativos ya estarán sobre la noticia.

-Muy bien señor, las enviaré a los diarios ahora mismo.

-Bien... solo falta que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy aparezcan.

-¿Usted cree que en realidad los encuentren?

-No lo sé, deseo que si... francamente eso de matar a alguien tan vulnerable como Draco Malfoy se me hace algo aberrante, ese tipo debería haberse enfrentado a ellos en un duelo con todas las de la ley, ya sin que no estuviera esperando ningún bebé y pudiese defenderse.

-Asesinar a un bebé... -dijo la secretaria poniéndose una mano en el pecho- ese hombre es igual de malvado que "El que no debía ser nombrado".

-Si... bueno, bueno, ya envía esas cartas a los periódicos y revistas de siempre, quiero que "El Profeta" lo publique en primera plana.

-En seguida.

______________________________

-Ya nació Sirius –dijo Sirius sorbiendo la nariz mientras sonreía entre lagrimas- aun no he ido a verlo pero en cuanto pueda lo haré y tú debes mejorar para ir a verlo también, y también para ir a ver a... a... -su garganta volvió a quebrarse mientras intentaba continuar hablando- Harry... lucha por tu vida... lucha por tu vida...

Estuvo cerca de una hora en la habitación para después pasar a la de Draco, el cual simplemente parecía dormir.

-Hey amigo... -exclamó con voz baja viendo el pálido rostro cubierto con una mascarilla de oxigeno- Sirius ya esta fuera, está esperando a su papá...

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba de manera casi imperceptible.

-Ya estas a salvo, todos lo están... -dijo acercándose hasta hablarle al oído- todos irán pronto a casa, pero para eso debes luchar, debes ser fuerte y resistir... debes ser fuerte y resistir...

Pasó su mano por entre los rubios cabellos y después tomó una silla y la acercó a la cama dispuesto a esperar.

-¿Sabes? Harry está en la habitación contigua y está hecho un asco, definitivamente la barba no le queda, no es como yo, a mí se me ve muy bien y no es por quitarte mérito ni nada de eso, pero no creo que a ti te vaya tampoco... bueno, al menos ya no te crece, te evitas afeitarte todas las mañanas.

Afuera el movimiento seguía, pues la investigación y mucho menos el trabajo aun no habían terminado.

-La tormenta esta amainando, quiero el reporte de la zona lo más pronto posible –dijo Wright saliendo de la sala de espera seguido de sus aurores.

-¿Ya se van? –dijo una enfermera.

-Si, pero se queda un equipo para custodiar la clínica.

-Ah... que bien –dijo evidentemente aliviada.

-Jefe, su escoba.

Wright la tomó y salió de la clínica para dirigirse al cuartel general de aurores, aun había mucho trabajo por hacer y ahí ya no podían hacer nada.

______________________________

La edición vespertina de "El Profeta" se vendió como pan caliente al leerse en primera plana que Lucius Malfoy ya estaba completamente libre de cargos.

"Lucius Malfoy, el antes magnate de los negocios y ahora un enfermo mental recluido en San Mungo debido a la tortura del que fue el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, el temido mago oscuro Lord Voldemort; fue declarado culpable en un juicio que el Wizengamot llevó a cabo, sin embargo Lucius Malfoy no será trasladado a la prisión de Azkaban, pues en el mismo juicio en el que se le encontró culpable de múltiples cargos, también se le concedió un indulto debido al gran servicio que dio a la comunidad mágica, pues así como en un tiempo fue la mano derecha del "innombrable", gracias a su oportuna intervención, Lord Voldemort no pudo llevar a cabo su plan de convertir a un inocente bebé en un horrocrux para así poder alargar su vida.

El honorable Wizengamot consideró que la deuda de Lucius Malfoy para con la sociedad, ya fue pagada, por lo que lo único que falta es trasladarlo de San Mungo a otra residencia que los familiares deben decidir, familiares que cabe mencionar, por desgracia están desaparecidos, y con esto nos referimos a su único hijo, Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter, con quien tiene un hijo y otro por nacer"

Tal como esperaba Gregory Gordon, la noticia levantó ámpula, pero a diferencia de lo que pudo haber sido en otros tiempos, el revuelo no fue tanto debido a que la opinión de la gente estaba dividida; un puñado de gentes inconformes se plantaron frente al ministerio exigiendo cárcel para Lucius, mientras otros tantos que pasaban solo los observaban.

-Esto se olvidará en unos días –dijo Gregory a su esposa, mientras miraban todo desde un café.

-Solo espero que tus clientes aparezcan, sería un apena que Draco Malfoy no pudiese ver libre a su padre.

-Ajá... además de que aun falta que termine de liquidar mis honorarios.

___________________________________

.


	114. Capitulo 114

El alivio e inicial alegría que el ministro Kingsley había sentido al enterarse de que Harry y Draco por fin habían sido encontrados, se borraron cuando Wright le informo de su estado crítico.

-Vaya... -dijo exhalando un suspiro al tiempo que entrecruzaba los dedos por encima de su escritorio- que terrible... así que solo queda esperar.

-Así es, señor ministro ¿Cuándo informará al público que ya fueron rescatados?

-Mañana, por ahora ya es muy tarde ¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Los detenidos ya están en el cuartel, pronto comenzaremos a interrogarlos.

-Bien, infórmame cuando tengas algo.

-Eso haré, por lo pronto informaré a sus familiares, merecen saber esto antes que nadie.

-Me gustaría decírselos yo personalmente –dijo Kingsley sonriendo a su auror- pero el merito lo tienen ustedes.

-Me gustaría más darles la noticia de que todos están sanos y salvos, pero ni hablar.

-Los Weasley no son familiares directos, pero es como si lo fueran, su apoyo será de gran ayuda para esos dos, deben ir lo más pronto posible a verlos, anda ya...

__________________________________

-¡Llamada del jefe de aurores! –exclamó Ron llegando a la cocina, en donde estaban todos a pesar de ser una hora tan avanzada de la noche y de la cual salieron en tropel a la sala.

-¿¡Que sucedió, ya los encontraron, como están, están bien?! –vociferó Ron con todos alrededor de la chimenea.

-¡Ron, déjalo hablar! –dijo Arthur inclinado frente a la chimenea.

-Los hemos encontrado –respondió Wright escuchando las exclamaciones de alivio y alegría de la familia de pelirrojos.

-¿Y como están, cuando llegarán a casa? –preguntó Molly entre lagrimas mientras se abrazaba con Hermione.

-Por desgracia su estado de salud es muy crítico; no hubo tiempo de trasladar a Harry a San Mungo pues no tenia caso hacerlo si Draco Malfoy iba a ser atendido por su medimago, así que ambos están en la clínica del señor Jackson.

Todos los Weasley quedaron en silencio mientras el jefe de aurores decidió seguir hablando.

-En seguida les daré la dirección, no sé si se les permita el acceso a las habitaciones, pero pueden ir a la clínica, los aurores ya están informados para permitirles el paso.

-¿Y el bebé? –preguntó Fred.

-El bebé ya nació y está bien.

Sonrisas nerviosas aparecieron en los rostros de todos al escuchar al menos una buena noticia.

-¿Qué sucedió, porque están internados? –preguntó Ron.

-¿Fueron heridos? –intervino Hermione.

-La salud de Draco Malfoy desde antes ya era precaria, según nos lo dijo el medimago Jackson, pero las condiciones en las que estaban la complicaron aun mas adelantando el nacimiento del bebé, de él solo puedo decir eso y de Harry, bueno, él contrajo neumonía, la cual se complico poniéndolo en estado crítico.

-Pero ya fueron atendidos ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces están mal? –preguntó Ron ansioso.

-Ron, el señor Wright no puede darnos todo el reporte médico, para eso debemos ir.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero solo quiero saber...

-Gracias por informarnos, enseguida iremos –respondio Arthur sobreponiéndose.

En cuanto Wright les dio la dirección, todos se dispusieron a partir, menos Molly, quien obviamente se quedó a cuidar al pequeño Harry.

____________________________________

En el cuartel trabajaron toda la noche y finalmente el ministro recibió un reporte a primera hora de la mañana. El informe mostró que ya no había mas mortífagos en la zona y que los únicos cómplices de Michael Kingston eran los que se encontraban en el lugar; la interrogación de los prisioneros comenzó de inmediato revelando que tras ese secuestro no había ningún plan de retomar el poder y que simplemente habían sido contratados para secuestrar y asesinar; Rupert Greenwalt estaba también detenido, pues aunque la investigación arrojaba que también había sido una víctima, aun faltaban detalles por aclarar.

Cuando la rueda de prensa fue convocada, no cabía un alfiler más en la sala y cuando el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt anuncio que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían sido encontrados, fue literalmente avasallado a preguntas por los reporteros, pero solamente dijo que estaban en estado muy crítico, que estaban siendo atendidos sin decir en donde para evitar ser molestados y que el responsable directo del secuestro fue abatido en el lugar de los hechos.

___________________________________

-¿Lo ves, querida? Ya nadie se acuerda de Lucius Malfoy –exclamó Gregory con "El Profeta" en la mano.

-Gracias a Dios que los encontraron a tiempo y que el bebé de Harry Potter este sano y salvo.

-Si, pero recuerda lo que dijo el ministro.

-Si, es una pena que los padres del pequeño estén al borde de la muerte; aunque tampoco dijo eso exactamente, solo dijo que estaban en estado crítico ¿no?

-Ajá... -respondio Gregory exhalando un suspiro- solo queda esperar.

_____________________________________

-¿No has ido a ver al bebé? –preguntó Kelly llevándole un café a Sirius.

-No, la verdad no he querido separarme ni un momento.

-Deberías descansar un poco, has estado yendo de un cuarto para otro, Harry ya pasó la noche, esta mejor, dentro de poco retiraré la intubación.

Sirius miró a su ahijado, quien en verdad se veía mejor a pesar del tubo en su boca y su barba crecida.

-Soy joven, no moriré por no dormir un par de noches, además Remus está en la otra habitación, no estoy solo.

Kelly sonrió comprensiva mientras hacia los preparativos para retirar el tubo de la garganta de Harry.

Pero la realidad era que Sirius deseaba ver al pequeño junto con sus padres, deseaba que ese primer encuentro fuese feliz, que fuera lleno de risas y felicidad junto a los seres que mas amaba.

-Es un bebé hermoso Sirius, deberías ir a verlo –dijo Remus al verlo entrar en la habitación de Draco.

-Si, deseo hacerlo, muero de ganas de verlo... creo que no esperaré, es solo que...

Sirius miró hacia la cama en donde yacía Draco, el cual no había presentado ninguna mejoría en toda la noche, antes bien había causado alguno que otro susto con el desplome de sus signos vitales.

-Iré ahora a ver a Harry –dijo Remus levantándose.

-Bien, yo me quedo aquí.

Cuando Remus llegó a la habitación de Harry, lo encontró ya con sus vías respiratorias libres, aunque aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Esta mejor ¿verdad?

-Si, esta mejor –respondio Kelly disponiéndose a salir- recuerde, cualquier cosa pulse el botón.

-Gracias.

Cuando quedó solo, Remus fue a sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y poniendo una mano en el brazo de Harry comenzó a hablar

-¿Ya lo ves, cachorro? Ya estas mucho mejor, dentro de poco podrás ir a ver a tu familia... te necesitan y tú los necesitas a ellos.

Pasada una hora, un ligero movimiento atrajo la atención del licántropo.

-mmm

-Harry... -musitó acercándose más para cerciorarse de que no había sido producto de su imaginación; pero un leve quejido proveniente de los pálidos labios le indicó que no había sido así- Harry... -exclamó sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón- gracias a Dios, Harry...

Unas largas pestañas negras se movieron con gran pereza, como si una tonelada les impidiera levantarse para dejar ver después de unos largos instantes, unos ojos verdes.

-Cachorro... -musitó Remus tomándole una mano y apretándola con cariño.

Harry no entendía que sucedía, solo sabía que su corazón estaba feliz de ver un rostro conocido, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Harry no te duermas, sé que necesitas descansar, pero debes saber... Harry, tu hijo ya nació...

Las últimas palabras lo hicieron abrir de nuevo los ojos y mirar fijamente a Remus mientras lo acontecido en las últimas horas re acomodaban como piezas de puzle en su adormecido cerebro; y entonces abrió la boca e intentó hablar.

-Tranquilo, tienes la garganta lastimada, tuviste un tubo en ella y...

-Ah... -se quejó cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba la mano de Remus, entonces los abrió de nuevo y mirándolo fijamente de nuevo abrió la boca- Draco... -musitó tan bajo que Remus apenas lo escuchó.

Remus se sintió tan descorazonado que solo atinó a mirarlo para después aparatar la vista; Harry sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón e intento moverse.

-Tranquilo, estás muy débil...

Pero Harry comenzó a mover los brazos como intentando liberarse del suero y los medicamentos que recibía a través de su intravenosa.

-El está vivo, Harry...

Solo así Harry dejo de moverse para mirarlo nuevamente.

-Draco está vivo.

Un profundo suspiro escapo de su garganta, mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y cerraba los ojos.

-Pero está muy mal... -continuó Remus sabiendo que no podía ni debía engañarlo- logró pasar la noche pero no resistirá por mucho.

Después de unos largos y silenciosos instantes, una lagrima cristalina resbaló por el rabillo del ojo cerrado de Harry mientras Remus se quedaba callado sin saber ya que decir; entonces el moreno abrió los ojos y comenzó a quitarse la aguja de la mano.

-No Harry, no debes hacer eso.

Pero era inútil, Harry ya estaba enderezándose mientras Remus decidía oprimir el botón de ayuda y para cuando la medimaga llegó un minuto después, contra todo pronóstico vio a Harry Potter de pie ante ella.

Kelly se quedó boquiabierta al ver al ex auror parado a un lado de la cama viéndola fijamente, por lo que Remus la hizo reaccionar.

-No lo conoce... él ira a la otra habitación de un modo o de otro, lo mejor será que traiga una silla de ruedas.

-Ve por una –dijo a la enfermera que también miraba impresionada a Harry.

-Acaba de despertar hace apenas un par de minutos.

-Siéntate Harry, déjame revisarte –dijo acercándosele de prisa, pero Harry negó con la cabeza mientras ponía un brazo en la pared e intentaba dar un paso- pronto traerán una silla de ruedas, por favor deja que te revise, solo será un par de minutos.

-Por favor Harry, de nada servirá si te desmayas a medio camino.

Harry hizo un gesto de contrariedad sabiendo que lo que decía Remus tenía sentido, por lo que haciendo un gesto de impotencia se sentó en la cama.

Remus se hizo a un lado para no estorbar, sin embargo notó que la medimaga no podía dejar de ocultar lo impresionada que estaba de ver a Harry de pie después de verlo casi muerto.

-Aquí esta –dijo la enfermera entrando con la silla de ruedas.

-Deberías estar dormido aun... -dijo ella mirándolo fijo- estas tan lleno de medicamentos que prácticamente deberías estar tumbado... ¿cómo es que...?

Harry miró la silla y nuevamente se puso de pie haciendo que Remus se acercara rápido para ayudarle; por lo que Kelly le puso una mano en el hombro diciendo:

-Espera Harry, déjame colocarte la intravenosa de nuevo, sanarás más rápido, no es bueno interrumpir el tratamiento, es contraproducente, no tardaré más de cinco minutos, después podrás ir a verlo.

Harry asintió, por lo que ella procedió a pinchar su mano nuevamente para después colocar la bolsa con medicamento en un pequeño gancho en la silla. Después de eso Remus lo sacó de ahí.

Cuando Sirius escuchó que la puerta se abría, literalmente se quedó tieso al ver quien entraba por ella.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó levantándose de un salto- ¡Estas mejor, mucho mejor!

Pero Harry solo lo miró por un instante, pues sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en lo que había atrás de él haciendo que Sirius entendiera perfectamente porque estaba ya de pie. Remus empujo la silla hasta la cama, en donde Harry apoyó las manos para levantarse siendo ayudado por el licántropo.

Y entonces pudo mirar su rostro pálido y sereno, como si solo estuviese durmiendo... como si todo estuviese bien; alargó su mano y tocó la de Draco y con la otra tocó la suave mejilla... tan tibia... tan cálida...

-Draco... -susurró con voz rasposa inclinándose lo más que podía- amor mío, ya estoy aquí... ¡oh Draco!... –musitó mientras exhalaba un suspiro y recargaba su frente en el hombro del rubio, quien como si estuviese esperando solamente eso... su corazón se detuvo.

_____________________________________

Los aurores comprobaron la identificaciones de quienes querían entrar por la chimenea, dando pasó a una pandilla de pelirrojos que sorprendieron hasta a las enfermeras.

-Venimos a ver Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy –dijo Arthur cuando ya todos sus hijos y nuera habían salido de la chimenea.

-Bueno... -respondió Lance mirándolos a todos- las visitas están restringidas por ahora por indicaciones de los medimagos, pero pueden estar en la sala de espera.

-Gracias ¿por dónde queda?

-Por aquí, síganme.

Pronto se encontraron instalados en la amplia y cómoda sala en espera de noticias.

__________________________________

Harry levantó la cara alarmado al escuchar el sonido que emitían los aparatos que monitoreaban los signos vitales de Draco dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Draco... -exclamó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos- Draco...

-¡A un lado! –dijo el señor Jackson entrando de prisa seguido por una enfermera mientras Kelly se había apresurado a hacer a un lado a Harry.

Remus y Sirius tomaron a Harry por los hombros ya que Kelly se había enfocado en Draco.

-¡Draco! –gritó Harry sin fuerzas suficientes para impedir que lo alejaran de él.

Harry veía desesperado como el equipo médico se encargaba de Draco hasta que después de unos angustiosos instantes, el sonido que marcaba el latido del corazón volvía a oírse.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!... ¿¡qué ha pasado?!... ¡señor Jackson!... –exclamó sin importarle en lo más mínimo el dolor de garganta.

El medimago dio indicaciones a la enfermera y a su hija de los medicamentos que debían continuar administrándole antes de finalmente mirar a Harry.

-Ya late de nuevo... -dijo el moreno aliviado- ya está bien ¿no?...

El señor Jackson no respondio al momento, simplemente miró a todos después decir:

-Hay mucha gente en la habitación.

Remus y Sirius se miraron entre si y salieron de ahí seguidos de la enfermera.

-Ya está –dijo Kelly colocando el ultimo medicamento en el suero de Draco.

Harry la vio salir sabiendo que todo eso era para que el medimago pudiese hablar con él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que va a decirme?

El señor Jackson fue por una silla y la colocó frente a él para después sentarse.

-Me alegra que ya estés mucho mejor –dijo el anciano sonriendo sincero.

Harry entonces miró la cama y preguntó sin dejar de mirarla:

-¿Que sucede?

-Sucede... -respondio el medimago poniéndole una mano en una rodilla- que está muy cansado.

-¿Cansado? –repitió mirándolo ahora.

-Su cuerpo, Harry... Draco está agotado, su organismo ya no puede más.

Harry trago el nudo que de repente se le había atorado en la garganta y tomó aire para disipar la pesadez de sus pulmones.

-¿Y? –respondio mirándolo fijo.

El medimago se desconcertó al escucharlo, por lo que carraspeando pensó cual sería la mejor manera de decir lo que ya venía pensando.

-Le ahorraré el trabajo –dijo Harry- sé lo que va a decirme... me dirá que él ya no puede más, que su cuerpo ya no resiste... que debo dejarlo ir.

El señor Jackson se sintió terriblemente mal al escucharlo, pues realmente esas eran las palabras que le rondaban por la cabeza, solo que eso no era sencillo de decir a ninguna persona.

-El ha estado resistiendo, si... -dijo el medimago- pero con éste ya son dos infartos al miocardio, y cada infarto deja secuelas... míralo... -añadió señalándolo- está lleno de medicamentos que sostienen su vida, solo por eso está vivo.

-Y usted desea que yo lo deje descansar... -dijo Harry viéndolo haciendo que le medimago guardara silencio- que le diga que está bien... -continuó el moreno poniéndose de pie haciendo que el señor Jackson se hiciera a un lado- que le diga que lo logró, que su hijo ya nació...

El medimago lo vio llegar hasta la cama y acariciar las suaves hebras rubias mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Quieren que te diga... que está bien Draco, que ya puedes descansar amor mío... lo lograste... mi hijo ya está aquí y está bien... que no te preocupes por nosotros, que no estaremos solos porque tú siempre vas a estar aquí... cuidándonos desde el cielo... ¿Pues sabe qué? –Dijo girándose a ver al medimago- eso es una mierda... y tú, hijo de puta, o te recuperas o yo mismo te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás.

El señor Jackson se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar que el tono dulce de Harry se había esfumado por completo llevándose también las dulces palabras.

-¿Qué te piensas?... ¿Qué hice todo lo que hice para que vinieras a morirte aquí, sin más ni más?... ¿Qué puedes morirte y dejarme solo como un maldito perro sin dueño?... ¿y nuestros hijos qué? Porque para tu maldita información no los hice yo solo, tu participaste también en eso, así que ni pienses en librarte de esta, vas a ayudarme a cuidarlos y a criarlos como se debe... vas a verlos crecer y a ir al colegio y toda esa mierda, así que no te atrevas a morirte maldito idiota... -dijo tomándolo con cuidado pero firme de las solapas- no te atrevas a dejarme... no te atrevas porque yo voy a estar aquí vigilándote para que no se te ocurra hacer semejante estupidez ¿me oíste?

Y sin más ni más lo soltó y se acomodó en la silla en la que estaba sentado Sirius mientras el señor Jackson solo parpadeaba si decir nada.

-Si mi hijo está bien, quiero verlo ¿alguna enfermera podría traérmelo?

-eee... sí, claro... -respondio el anciano aturdido.

Cuando salió, el pequeño grupo que estaba ahí incluida su hija, lo sorprendió.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?

-¿Cómo esta Harry? –preguntó Sirius sin poder ocultar su pesar.

-Que quiere a su hijo ya mismo.

Un rato después, Harry tomaba en brazos a su pequeño Sirius mientras las lágrimas nuevamente se hacían presentes.

-Oh Dios, eres perfecto... -musitó viendo al pequeño bebé que la enfermera había depositado en sus brazos.

El pequeño tenía abundante cabello negro y dormía plácidamente mientras su padre lo miraba embelesado.

-Necesitas abrir los ojos para ver a nuestro hijo –dijo acercándose a la cama- es hermoso, es perfecto... quiero la cuna aquí –dijo a la enfermera, quien asintió solícita.

Mientras tanto afuera, Sirius y Remus se encontraban con los Weasley en la sala de espera, para que después de abrazarse con alegría por la misión cumplida y el gusto de verlos sanos y salvos, pudieran sentarse a platicar.

-No creí que estuvieran tan mal –dijo Fred con desconsuelo después de escuchar a Sirius y a Remus.

-Bueno, al menos Harry ya la libró –exclamó George- solo falta Draco, pero ya verán que lo logrará.

-Si, es cierto –completó el otro gemelo secundando el optimismo de su hermano- a pesar de su apariencia es muy fuerte, ya verán que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Claro, pronto estaremos fuera recordando esto como un horrible episodio –dijo Arthur sonriendo nerviosamente.

Remus y Sirius ya no dijeron nada, solo ellos que habían vivido de primera mano la desoladora situación podían darse cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas, por lo que simplemente los dejaron acomodarse ahí dispuestos a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario.

-¿Y ya vieron al bebé? –preguntó Ron haciendo que todos lo miraran- ¿Qué?... mi opinión ha cambiado radicalmente y lo saben, y aunque no fuese así no le desearía ningún mal a un niño.

Los gemelos sonrieron sabiendo que su hermano decía la verdad, por lo que mirando todos a Sirius y a Remus esperaron la respuesta.

-Yo ya lo vi –dijo Remus- tiene cabello negro.

-Yo aun no, supongo que esperaba verlo cuando Draco y Harry despertaran... en realidad lo pospuse, pero ahora está en la habitación de Draco y no hemos entrado desde hace un buen rato.

-Bueno... -dijo Hermione- creo que debemos ser muy pacientes y esperar lo mejor.

__________________________________

-Tome señor Potter –dijo una enfermera entregándole un biberón a Harry- supongo que ya sabe cómo alimentarlo ¿verdad?, sé que tiene otro hijo.

-Así es –respondio Harry viendo a su hijo comenzar a despertar- hola cariño ¿tienes hambre?

El nene gimoteó y abrió lentamente los hinchados ojitos haciendo a Harry sonreír.

-¡Vaya!... ¡tienes ojos verdes!...

-Es un niño hermoso –dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

-Pues claro, es un Potter –respondio dándole el biberón y sentándose en la cama- nuestro hijo está comiendo Draco y ¿Qué crees? Tiene ojos verdes... un verde muy bonito debo decir y no es por echarme flores pero déjame decirte que este niño me salió muy bien.

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba en una respiración lenta y acompasada mientras su cuadro clínico continuaba exactamente igual, como igual seguía la actitud de Harry de continuar negándose a dejarlo ir.

Dos días después en los que Harry no había salido del cuarto para nada, dejó al nene en su cuna y se acercó a la cama y aunque aun no lo habían dado de alta, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

-Draco... -dijo peinándole con suavidad el cabello con los dedos- tienes que mejorar...

La actitud desafiante que había mostrado a todos, se esfumaba cuando estaba a solas con Draco y el miedo a perderlo lo avasallaba con fuerza estremecedora.

-Has luchado tanto... no puedes rendirte ahora, no puedes... por favor nene, despierta, abre los ojos y mírame de nuevo... mírame de esa manera que me hace estremecer... con esos ojos grises tan hermosos que tanto me gustan...

Sorbiendo la nariz se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras oprimía la de Draco con la otra.

-Te amo... no me dejes solo... no te vayas...

Después de llorar un buen rato y sintiendo dolor de cabeza, fue a refrescarse la cara para regresar a la silla en donde había pasado los últimos dos días.

Al anochecer destapó la charola de su cena, pues aunque no tenía hambre sabía que debía comer; suspiro pensando en el pequeño Harry, lo extrañaba horrores, pero sabía que estaba bien cuidado, sabía que estaba bien.

______________________________

-Ni siquiera ha salido a vernos –dijo Hermione a Molly, en la "Madriguera"- no sale para nada de la habitación y no podemos entrar.

-El va a estar bien, Draco es muy resistente, hasta trabajó estando esperando al bebé; ya verán que todo sale bien.

-Eso deseo yo también –respondió Hermione tomando su bata- debo ir a trabajar aunque sea unas horas.

-Cariño, sabes que aquí no por lo menos no pasaran hambre, si lo que quieres es no ir a la clínica, puedes hacerlo, ya ves.... Ron no sale de ahí.

-Si, es verdad... pero aportamos poco dinero a casa, no quiero que...

-Cuando pase todo esto, podrán regresar a la rutina; bueno, menos Arthur que si tuvo que ir a trabajar... bueno, me voy a darle a desayunar a Harry.

-Si.

Cuando Molly salió de la cocina, Hermione dejó su bata en el respaldo de una silla y se dirigió a la chimenea directo a la clínica del señor Jackson.

.


	115. Capitulo 115

-Buenos días –saludó la enfermera dándole el biberón a Harry para el bebé en tanto el señor Jackson atendía a Draco para después dejarlos solos.

-Bien Sirius, hora de desayunar –dijo arrullando al bebé y caminando con él mientras le daba su biberón- cuando lleguemos a casa conocerás a tu hermano, es muy travieso pero se van a llevar muy bien.

El nene veía atento a su padre mientras succionaba su leche y Harry le sonreía mientras lo arrullaba caminando por la habitación.

-Eres tan lindo... mira que ojitos tan bonitos tienes...

Estaba tan concentrado en su hijo, que cuando miró hacia la cama se quedó de una pieza al encontrar a Draco mirándolo con ojos adormilados.

-Draco... -susurró acercándose rápidamente.

Draco gimió levemente y volvió a cerrarlos.

-Draco despierta, mírame... -dijo con urgencia- aquí esta Sirius, nació y está bien, míralo...

Draco arrugó el ceño mientras evidentemente hacia un enorme esfuerzo para abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó mirando fijo al bebé que Harry tenía en brazos.

-Nuestro hijo... -dijo Harry acercándolo.

Draco miró a Harry y sus ojos grises comenzaron a anegarse de lágrimas.

-No mi amor, no llores... ya todo pasó, ya todo está bien... -musitó besando su frente- estamos a salvo, todos estamos bien... no llores...

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente alzo su mano temblorosa y toco la cara de Harry mientras continuaba llorando para continuar con la del pequeño.

-Yo sabía... sabía que no podías dejarme... ni a mí ni a tus hijos... -susurró el moreno sin poder evitar que sus ojos se anegaran también- yo lo sabía...

-Harry... ¿estamos bien?... –musitó tocándole la cabeza- ¿es-estamos... bien?

-Si Draco... los tres estamos bien...

Cuando el medimago supo que Draco había despertado, fue todo un acontecimiento, la sala de espera estallo en alegría y aplausos a pesar de la reserva del medimago, quien se alegro en verdad al ver al muchacho luchar por su vida.

-¿Ya lo ve? –dijo Harry al medimago mientras éste inyectaba un medicamento en el suero- él responde mejor con amenazas que con buenos modos.

-Idiota... -musitó Draco adormilado.

-Si, creo que ya debería saberlo... no sé porque esperé otra cosa de ti.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Harry.

-Esta estable y sus signos vitales van mejorando, el avance es lento y debo vigilar muy de cerca su actividad cardiovascular... pero ya vamos de gane -concluyó guardando su varita.

Cuando la pareja quedó sola nuevamente, Draco miró a Harry diciendo:

-Quiero ver a Harry...

-Si, yo también lo extraño mucho.

-¿Podrían traerlo aquí?

-No, ya pregunté y no lo permiten, debes descasar.

-Pero no voy a cuidarlo, solo quiero verlo.

-Lo mismo dije, pero el señor Jackson fue tajante.

-Ya quiero salir de aquí...

-Yo también.

-Chicos ¿puedo pasar? –dijo Sirius asomándose por la puerta.

-Pasa Sirius.

El auror sonrió al ver a Draco despierto nuevamente.

-Pensé que dormías, debes hacerlo ¿sabes?

-La verdad es que si tengo mucho sueño pero no quiero dormirme... ya quiero salir de aquí.

-Lo harás si descansas... por cierto, debes salir rápido de aquí si quieres recibir buenas noticias.

-¿Buenas noticias?

-Ajá...

-¿Qué es? –exclamó ansioso el rubio intentando incorporarse.

-Hey, hey... -dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué crees que haces?... aplasta el culo de nuevo.

-Pero si ni me he levantado, no empieces a joder...

-Paren ya... Draco, no te levantes –dijo Sirius sabiendo que inquietaba al rubio- Hay noticias de tu abogado, es sobre Lucius.

-¿Mi padre? –dijo sintiéndose ansioso de repente- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Si no fuera porque yo también quiero saber, te corría a patadas Sirius... estas inquietándolo mucho, habla ya.

-Bueno... -respondio el auror sonriendo- ese jodido abogado lo logró... no sé cómo, pero Lucius ya puede irse de San Mungo cuando lo desee.

Draco lo miró abriendo tremendos ojos que tanto Harry como Sirius temieron por un momento que algo hubiese pasado.

-¿Draco estas bien? –preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama observándolo preocupado.

-Si... -musito en respuesta preocupándolos más- estoy bien.

-Pues estas pálido.

-Pero estoy bien...

Cuando el medimago fue llamado de nuevo, Sirius fue regañado por dar ese tipo de noticias a un paciente tan delicado de salud, pero a final de cuentas fue un aliciente para que Draco quisiera salir más de ahí.

-Ya llevamos una semana aquí... ya me duelen las nalgas de estar en cama todo el día.

-Pues si quieres yo te las sobo.

-Cállate neandertal y pásame a Sirius, quiero darle de comer yo mismo.

Cuando tuvo a su hijo en brazos, el gesto serio de Draco desapareció para sonreír al ver los brillantes ojos verdes de su bebé.

-Sirius me dijo algo... -dijo Harry mirando embelesado el cuadro aquel.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que quien dio la alarma de nuestra desaparición fue Ron.

Draco no respondio, simplemente continuo dándole el biberón al pequeño, por lo que Harry continuo hablando.

-Si no hubiesen activado la movilización nivel 2 a tiempo, Kingston nos hubiese sacado del país.

Draco no dio nada, simplemente suspiró mientras el bebé Sirius le agarraba un dedo con fuerza pasando un rato en silencio.

-Debo hablar con él.

-¿Y?... –dijo Draco mirándolo por fin- hablas como si pidieras mi permiso.

-No estoy pidiéndote permiso.

-Pues das esa impresión.

-Vamos Draco... él ha sido un completo imbécil, pero hay que reconocer que si no fuera por él, lo más probable es que ya estuviésemos muertos.

-En primer lugar eso no lo sabes; eres muy listo, ya ves, nos sacaste de ahí.

-Pues así, pero sabes a que me refiero... muchas cosas influyeron.

-Calma Harry... sé que que te refieres y sé que tienes razón; no creas que no lo había pensado y pues si... de alguna manera debo darle las gracias.

-¿De alguna manera? –repitió Harry levantando una ceja- Draco, las gracias se dan o no se dan.

-Ese tipo nos ubicó y nos atrapó usando a tu ex novio, alguien que regresó a tu vida gracias a Ron Weasley.

Harry suspiró al escuchar a Draco para después quedarse callado.

-Aunque si no hubiese sido de esa manera, hubiese sido de otra –continuó el rubio besando una de las diminutas manitas- al menos por estar fregando con su molesta presencia para que lo perdonaras, fue que se dio cuenta y dio la alarma... si, reconozco que gracias a su alerta estamos aquí –dijo mirando al moreno- no soy tonto Harry.

-¿Y entonces? –respondio Harry sonriendo.

-Pues que no esperes que lo bese y lo abrace en cuanto lo vea; yo simplemente le daré las gracias... mi muy sincero y eterno agradecimiento –concluyó besando la frente del nene- además el tipo aquel también ya lo pagó siendo controlado por un Imperius, creo que no le quedarán ganas de joderle la vida a nadie más.

-sí, pobre Rupert, ya quedó libre, pero según me contó Sirius, necesitará ayuda psiquiátrica, quedó muy afectado por todo.

-Y eso que no tuvo al Señor Tenebroso viviendo en su casa.

Sus respectivas declaraciones las dieron en la clínica bajo la estricta supervisión del medimago y la varita de Draco fue recuperada y entregada a su dueño.

Una semana después finalmente Draco fue dado de alta, sin embargo no pudo ver a nadie porque todos decidieron que era más cómodo recibirlos en Grimauld Place en donde a pesar de las advertencias de Molly para no causar tanto alboroto por la condición delicada de Draco, fueron recibidos en una fiesta orquestada por los gemelos. La sorpresa de la pareja fue mayúscula al ver entre todos a la profesora McGonagall, a Hagrid, a Remus con Tonks y Teddy y también a su tía Andrómeda

El recibimiento fue muy emotivo, pues Draco solo buscaba a su hijo, al pequeño Harry que era cargado por Molly y que en cuanto vio a su padre, estiró los brazos comenzando a llorar.

-¡Oh Harry! –Musitó Draco en cuanto tuvo en sus brazos a su hijo- Harry... -repitió aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo, sintiéndolo con cada partícula de su ser.

Todos se emocionaron al verlos para después aplaudir cuando Harry los abrazó a ambos con el bebé más pequeño en medio de todos.

A partir de ahí, el pequeño Harry no se le despegó a Draco en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando todos los demás pasaron a abrazarlo; simplemente se le recostó en el hombro y ya no quiso separarse ni siquiera para irse con su otro padre.

-Quiero conocer a Sirius –dijo Arthur ansioso siendo secundado en su petición por los demás.

-Adelante, conozcan al nuevo miembro de la familia Potter –respondio Harry alzando la manta color verde agua mostrando a un nene muy despierto.

-¡Es hermoso! –Exclamó Molly con la mano en el pecho y los ojos llenos de lagrimas- tan... ta... hermoso... ¡oh Harry, es tu hijo!... –dijo abrazando al moreno.

-Ha nacido un nuevo conejillo para nosotros –anunció George inclinado sobre el pequeño bulto.

-¡George! –exclamó Molly.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? –preguntó Arthur.

-Claro.

-Después sigo yo –dijo Fred alzando el dedo.

-Claro que no, el siguiente turno me corresponde a mi por derecho -intervino Molly.

Harry solo sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado dejando que la parvada de pelirrojos se arremolinara sobre su hijo.

-Harry... -dijo la profesora acercándosele y abrazándolo- me alegra tanto que estén bien y de regreso en casa.

-Gracias profesora.

-Señor Malfoy, también me alegra mucho que esté recuperado y con sus hijos en casa, es realmente impresionante volver a verlo después de tantos años en estas circunstancias.

-Lo imagino –respondio Draco desde la silla de ruedas en la que iba por prescripción del medimago.

-Que bueno que estén bien, cuenten conmigo para lo que gusten –dijo tendiéndole la mano a Draco, quien se la estrecho con firmeza.

-Y ahora voy a conocer al otro pequeño, porque a este nene ya lo conocí cuando esperábamos; estaba muy despierto antes de que llegaran, ahora se ve muy tranquilo.

-Adelante.

-¡Chicos! –Exclamó Hagrid evidentemente esperando turno- ¡chicos, que angustiado estuve!

-Hagrid... -dijo Draco sonriendo al ver al semi gigante con rostro angustiado como si aun estuviesen desaparecidos- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo que como estoy?... ¡como están ustedes!... ¿seguros que están bien? –preguntó tomando a Harry por los hombros y escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-Si, estamos bien –respondio el moreno riendo.

-¿Y tu Draco? ¿Cómo es que te dejaron salir?

-Porque estoy mucho mejor, solo tengo que descansar, lamento no haber ido aun por las flores.

-No te preocupes, están ahí para cuando puedas ir por ellas.

Todos pasaron a saludarlos, desde Remus y su familia, hasta su tía Andrómeda, la cual fue toda una sorpresa al ser tan afectuosa con su sobrino, quien sin dejar de ser un Malfoy, la miró con cierta suspicacia.

Y finalmente hubo alguien quien esperó hasta el final y que se presentó ante ellos con tremendos lagrimones escurriéndole por la cara.

-¡A-amo... amo... Dra-Draco!... –gimoteó Betsy estrujando un pañuelo sucio- ¡amo... amo Harry!

-Betsy... ¿cuidaste la casa mientras no estuvimos? –preguntó Draco sonriendo con afecto al ver a su fiel elfina lloriquear ante ellos.

-¡Si, lo hice!... ¡amo Draco!... –lloró más fuerte la elfina haciendo que varios de los que estaban ahí voltearan.

-Calma Betsy, ya estamos aquí –dijo Harry haciendo gestos ante los berridos- mejor ve a ocuparte de los invitados.

-¡S-sí amo!...

-¿Necesitas algo? –dijo Harry a Draco mientras acariciaba la espalda del pequeño.

-Me gustaría un vaso de agua.

-Voy por él.

Cuando sacó el vaso de un estante, sintió que alguien entraba a la cocina, así que se giró para encontrarse con Ron.

-Hola –saludó el pelirrojo metiendo nerviosamente las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué hay? –respondio Harry dirigiéndose al grifo del agua.

-Pues... yo quiero decirte que me hace muy feliz que estés bien... es decir, tu y Malfoy, que ambos estén bien... ¡los tres, quiero decir! –sé corrigió sonriendo nerviosamente- tu hijo también, que bueno que haya nacido sano...

-Gracias –dijo Harry simplemente viéndolo en apuros.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias por dar aviso de nuestro secuestro –repitió dejando el vaso en la mesa- gracias a eso comenzaron a buscarnos muy a tiempo.

-Ah... bueno, pues... de nada... Harry, yo... -comenzó a decir después de unos instantes de incomodo silencio- lo siento, nunca fue mi intención causarles daño, es decir, tal vez si al hacer esa broma estúpida, pero no a tal grado; suelo ser estúpido a veces, pero no de ese modo, es decir, tal vez si lo fui al hacer eso, pero...

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? –interrumpió Harry al verlo balbucear cada vez mas y a punto del colapso.

-¿De nuevo? –repitió como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

-Ajá... dejando todo esto atrás.

Ron lo miro por unos segundos antes de que una tímida sonrisa comenzara a formarse en sus labios.

-¿Vamos con los demás? –Dijo Harry tomando el vaso de agua- Draco ya debe estar pensando que me fui a excavar un pozo para sacar el agua.

-¿Puedo llevárselo yo?

Harry alzo ambas cejas sorprendido para después alzarse de hombros y entregarle el vaso.

-De acuerdo.

____________________________________

Cuando Draco vio a Ron ofrecerle un vaso de agua, lo tomó sin decir nada sabiendo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Malfoy, quiero disculparme... -dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos a modo de inconsciente escudo- lo que hice fue algo total y completamente inadecuado...

-Weasley...

-No, déjame terminar –exclamó alzando una mano- cuando supe lo de ustedes, tu sabes, que tú y él... fue todo un shock para mí, pero debí respetar la decisión de Harry y no portarme como lo hice, así que quiero disculparme por el daño que les causé... a ti principalmente, nunca fue mi intención que fueras a dar al hospital... yo... lo siento mucho –concluyó poniendo sus manos bajo sus axilas mientras miraba el piso al tiempo que su pie jugueteaba con una mota invisible en el suelo.

-Si, fuiste un completo imbécil y no te comportaste como el amigo que siempre presumiste ser, ni tú ni Granger... - respondio Draco en un tono neutro mientras Ron se mordía los labios- pero gracias a ti, ese tipo no pudo sacarnos del país, así que Harry está muy agradecido contigo... lo mismo que yo –añadió haciendo que Ron levantara la vista para mirarlo- y si Harry está dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad, yo haré lo mismo, pues lo quiero y respeto sus decisiones, así que espero que de ahora en adelante esto funcione de alguna manera.

Ron sonrió mientras miraba de nuevo el suelo entendiendo que Draco Malfoy le decía las palabras que él alguna vez debió decirle a Harry.

-Gracias –dijo levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos- ahora voy a conocer a tu hijo.

-Adelante.

Tomó un sorbo de agua y cuando levantó los ojos, los rodó al ver a ahí a otra persona.

-Por todos los cielos... -musitó buscando donde poner el vaso.

-Yo puedo llevarlo a la cocina –dijo Hermione estirando el vaso.

-Gracias, pero puedo caminar –dijo sonriendo cortésmente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para ponerse de pie.

-No, en serio, yo lo llevo... -insistió ella tomando el vaso- Malfoy... Draco...

-Igualada... ¿Quién le dio permiso de hablarme por mi nombre? -pensó soltando el vaso sin haber más remedio.

-Draco...

-Llámame por mi apellido si no te importa –dijo él cortésmente.

-Claro, disculpa... -respondió ella jugueteando con el vaso nerviosamente- sé que tienes motivos para detestarnos y no querer vernos, pero créeme que hemos... que yo he aprendido la lección, sé que debí respetar a Harry, respetar sus decisiones a pesar de no estar de acuerdo; debí darme la oportunidad de conocerte... yo... lo siento, lo lamento de verdad.

A diferencia de Ron, Hermione hablaba mirándolo a los ojos a pesar de que sus manos expresaban nerviosismo.

-Y bueno –continuó- espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser una buena persona... que me des la oportunidad de acercarme a tu familia.

-Bueno Granger, tú y tu marido fueron unos verdaderos idiotas; no se vio nada de la grandiosa amistad y camaradería que solían presumir tanto en Hogwarts –dijo viendo como Hermione abría la boca para decir seguramente que ellos no presumían nada en Hogwarts, pero al parecer comprendió que se defendía mejor callada- con Weasley es otra historia, gracias a él no salimos del país, pero a ti no tengo nada que agradecerte, no tengo porqué ser agradable contigo.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras que sin poder evitarlo inclinaba la cara.

-Eres presuntuosa, con aires de sabelotodo, crees que puedes juzgar a la gente como si tú fueras perfecta...

-Estas siendo implacable ¿he? –pensó Harry recargado en el marco de una puerta viendo a lo lejos la singular conversación que aunque no escuchaba, podía intuir lo que Draco decía debido al lenguaje corporal de ambos.

-Sin embargo... -continuó el rubio acariciando la espalda del pequeño- por los Weasley estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, porque ellos no merecen una familia en disputa; así que acepto tus disculpas, pero te seré sincero, no esperes amistad de mí porque no estoy seguro de poder brindártela algún día, lo que yo te ofrezco con sinceridad es mi respeto, eso es todo.

-Y te lo agradezco –dijo ella estirando la mano; mano que Draco estrecho para después verla alejarse.

Miró hacia donde estaba Harry viendo que el moreno le sonreía burlón, por lo que rodando los ojos le hizo una señal obscena.

Harry no se libró de la disculpa de Hermione, quien siendo obstinada como era logró arrancarle el perdón a su ex amigo con la advertencia de que no todo iba a ser igual, pues la amistad debía ser restaurada de nuevo.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos –dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver a Draco bostezar.

-No, estoy bien –dijo Draco sintiéndose pillado.

-Ustedes quédense y disfruten la comida–intervino Harry tomando la silla de Draco- nosotros nos retiramos.

-Si, además ellos no son los únicos anfitriones –exclamó Sirius un tanto ofendido.

-Tranquilo Padfoot, que yo no pensaba irme –respondio Remus sirviéndose un trozo de pastel de chocolate con fresas.

Sonriendo, Draco y Harry se despidieron con un simple agitar de manos y se retiraron a su habitación.

-Quiero que Sirius traiga a Sirius –dijo Draco apenas entrando al cuarto- se oye chistoso eso ¿no?

-Si –respondio el moreno sonriendo- pero está bien cuidado, vamos Draco, necesitas descansar, de seguro ya te duelen los brazos de cargar a Harry.

-La verdad si, tómalo.

Cuando Harry tomó al pequeño de brazos de Draco, el nene lloriqueó levemente para después abrazarse a él sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Si que nos extrañó –dijo Draco viendo a su hijo aferrado a Harry.

-Si... y yo a él –respondio sentándose en la cama mientras besaba la frente del pequeño.

-Insistiría en que trajeran a Sirius –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al armario- pero la verdad quiero descansar un rato antes de ver al señor Gordon.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que lo hayas citado para hoy, debes descansar.

-Sabes que quiero saber de mi padre y solo descansaré plenamente cuando lo tenga fuera de ese lugar.

Harry vio al rubio ponerse algo más cómodo y acostarse para tomar una siesta; él sin embargo no se acostó, lo que hizo fue canturrearle a su hijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

A las 8:00 pm el señor Gordon arribaba a Grimauld Place para encontrarse finalmente con su cliente.

-Me alegra que usted y el señor Potter al fin estén en casa –dijo estrechándole la mano para después hacerlo con Harry.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo se encuentran físicamente?

-Estamos bien.

-¿Y su hijo? Supe que ya nació.

-También se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar.

-No la conocen pero mi esposa les envía saludos y sus mejores deseos.

-Se lo agradecemos, es muy amable.

-Y bueno, sin más preámbulos vayamos a nuestro asunto.

-¡Al fin! –pensó Draco mirando a Harry, quien comprendió la expresión del rubio.

-El procedimiento que usé fue...

-No me lo tome a mal, pero no me interesa saber cómo lo logró, yo solo quiero saber cuándo puedo ir por mi padre.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, sin embargo debe saber que el señor Malfoy no fue declarado inocente.

-¿mmm?

-Fue indultado, que es muy distinto.

-O sea que mi padre es culpable de los cargos.

-Así es.

Draco miró hacia un lado con expresión inescrutable por unos segundos para después alzarse de hombros.

-Mi padre no es inocente, eso hasta yo lo sé; por lo que vuelvo a reiterarle que es usted un excelente abogado... si el señor Tenebroso estuviera vivo, seguro usted lo libra de Azkaban.

El señor Gordon no supo si tomar eso como un halago, sin embargo sonrió al ver a Draco sonreír después de decir eso.

-Pues gracias.

-¿Cuándo puedo sacarlo de San Mungo?

-Cuando usted quiera.

-Bien, entonces terminemos con los trámites.

Cuando el último pago del señor Gordon fue finiquitado, se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos de ambos chicos y salió de ahí.

-Mañana iremos por él –dijo emocionado en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-Sí –respondio Harry tomando una galletita de la mesa de centro y mordisqueándola pensativo.

-Harry... -exclamó Draco sintiéndose aprensivo de repente-

-¿Sí?

-Sé que no lo platiqué contigo... eso de traer a mi padre aquí.

-No te preocupes, era obvio.

-Sí pero, aun así, esta es casa de ambos.

Harry sonrió con algo de desgano mientras se alzaba de hombros.

-Mira Draco, sé que tener a tu padre cerca te dará mucha tranquilidad, así que ni modo... no te mentiré, no es santo de mi devoción pero salvó mi vida y la de mi hijo, para mí eso borra todos sus errores, aunque siendo sincero sentiré raro tenerlo tan cerca.

-Estará en otra sección de la casa, tampoco quiero imponerte su presencia, ese distanciamiento entre nuestro espacio y el suyo también me dará tranquilidad a mí, sé que es mi padre, pero también sé que está más loco que una cabra.

Harry sonrió y se acercó para besar su frente.

-Mañana yo iré por él, tú debes descansar.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, acabas de salir del hospital, no puedes andar danzando ya por las calles.

-De acuerdo, así puedo prepararle su habitación.

__________________________________

.


	116. Capitulo 116

Al día siguiente, cuando Lucius Malfoy salió de San Mungo, lo hizo con un hechizo Glamour encima para no ser reconocido por algunos reporteros apostados a los alrededores y cuando al fin arribó a su nuevo hogar, Draco lo esperaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Listo, aquí estamos –dijo Harry entrando con la silla de ruedas.

-Oh... por Merlín... -musitó Draco levantándose del sofá.

-Tranquilo, no quiero que te me infartes a media sala.

-Torpe, estoy bien... -respondio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su padre finalmente libre y a su lado.

Harry lo vio acercarse lentamente e hincarse frente a Lucius, quien simplemente miraba a un lado.

-Papá... -dijo tocándole una mejilla- ya eres libre y estas en casa... en tu nueva casa...

Harry no dijo nada, pensaba muchas cosas pero se abstenía de decirlas.

-Estoy bien –exclamó Draco levantándose y sonriéndole- adivino lo que piensas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá... Harry, te conozco como la palma de mi mano –continuo tomándole la mano- sé que su recuperación será muy lenta, no espero demasiado.

-Bueno... -dijo Harry besándolo en los labios- eso espero.

Una semana después, un chequeo a Draco por parte del señor Jackson, concluía con un gesto satisfecho.

-Muy bien, todo va muy bien.

-He seguido todas sus indicaciones –respondio Draco sentado en la cama.

-Y espero que sigan una mas... ambos –dijo mirándolos alternativamente ya con gesto serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puede haber más bebés.

-Ah, eso... -exclamó Draco incomodo rascándose la nuca.

-A ti no quiero recetarte nada para eso –continuó el medimago- pero a ti Harry...

-¿Sí? –respondió el moreno sintiendo la orejas rojas a pesar de la confianza con el anciano.

-Debes usar métodos anticonceptivos cuando tengan relaciones.

-Claro –dijo sintiendo su cara muy caliente.

-Hay varias opciones, me gustaría que fueras a mi consultorio para explicarte cada una de ellas.

-Si, iré mañana mismo.

-Bien, pues me retiro, pórtense bien, nada de sexo por ahora, aun quiero que descanses lo mas que puedas –dijo dirigiéndose a ambos y después a Draco específicamente, quien solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando el medimago partió y Harry regreso a la habitación, Draco estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-¡Maldito viejo! –Dijo en cuanto Harry cerró la puerta- lo volvió a hacer.

-Si –respondio Harry riendo- volvió a avergonzarnos a propósito... aunque ciertamente tiene razón –continuó ya en un tono más serio- no puede haber más bebés, Draco.

-¿Y porque me lo dices a mí? Ni que yo los hiciera con el dedo.

-No seas idiota... no me refiero a eso, digo que debemos platicar este asunto, que nuestra familia ya está completa.

-Claro que esta completa, no planeo tener otro hijo dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Ni yo planeo hacerte otro, así que ambos debemos aplicarnos en este asunto.

-¿Ambos? –dijo Draco alzando una ceja.

-Aja... ambos –repitió Harry caminando hacia él hasta colocarse atrás y abrazarlo por la cintura mientras le hablaba al oído- yo pienso usar un método conceptivo, por lo que tú debes ocuparte en recuperarte lo más pronto posible porque me muero de ganas de hacer el amor como unos malditos maniacos.

Decir que no esperaba lo mismo hubiese sido mentira, así que lo único que hizo fue bajar su mano y sobar el bulto de Harry, quien gimió ante la caricia.

-No empieces Draco... sabes que aun no podemos.

-Ya lo sé, pero esto no impide disfrutar lo que es mío.

____________________________________

Dos semanas después, Phillipe Wright suspiraba mientras ponía el pergamino que acababa de leer en su escritorio.

-¿Sigues odiando el departamento de aurores?

-No, ya no tanto.

-¿Y entonces porque renuncias?

-Esto ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo –respondio Sirius alzándose de hombros- lo único que me detenía era el asunto de Michael Kingston y ya está concluido, nada me retiene aquí.

-Primero Remus, Luego Potter y ahora tú...

-Vamos jefe, sabe que aun tiene buenos elementos.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no sustituye a los que se van.

-Pues sí, pero así son las cosas.

-Sé que no te voy a convencer, así que ahorraré mi energía –exclamó Wright resignado sabiendo de los planes de Sirius desde hacía mucho y que nada podía retener a su auror mas obstinado- acepto tu renuncia, la cual se hace efectiva a partir de este momento.

-Gracias –respondio Sirius tendiéndole la mano.

___________________________________

-¿Socio capitalista? –exclamó Draco alzando ambas cejas mientras cortaba unos waffles con un tenedor.

-Ajá ¿creían que solo ustedes estarían metidos en algo divertido?... les reclame a los gemelos el porque me dejaron fuera del juego.

-No te dejaron fuera a propósito –dijo Harry con el pequeño Sirius en brazos a punto de darle su biberón- lo que sucede es que no se nos ocurrió que tú quisieras participar en ello.

-¡Bá...! ¡ba!... –balbuceó Harry desde su silla alta mientras agitaba su cucharita con expresión feliz.

-Toma cariño –dijo Draco dándole de comer en la boca.

-Pues ya tenemos un plan de acción –exclamó Sirius muy ufano.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Claro Harry, me sorprende que te sorprendas.

-Bueno, es que ellos son muy quisquillosos en cuanto a sus creaciones se refiere, ni siquiera nosotros hemos tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos al respecto.

-Bueno, es que desde un principio nuestras ideas como que se conectaron de inmediato.

-¿Qué tipo de ideas exactamente? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, verán... -respondio el ex auror arrellanándose en su silla disponiéndose a hablar con la misma emoción de quien cuenta el descubrimiento del milenio- la rama que yo manejaré será un tanto distinta.

-¿Qué tanto? –volvió a preguntar Draco.

\- Déjame terminar, ellos se encargarán de las invenciones, porque yo de eso no tengo idea, pero de la mercadotecnia y otros detalles, yo me ocuparé y obviamente su nombre no se relacionará con estos juguetes, pues eso no sería conveniente para la imagen.

-¿Qué juguetes? –preguntó Draco ya casi escuchando la respuesta en su mente.

-No solo juguetes obviamente, sino bromas, disfraces...

-¿Qué juguetes?

-Eróticos por supuesto –respondio Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

Harry peló tremendos ojos mientras abría la boca en tanto Draco solo levantaba una ceja y decía:

-No sé porque no me sorprende.

-¿¡Pondrán una Sex Shop?!

-Si ¿no es genial? A mí se me ocurrió y ellos lo aceptaron de inmediato, de hecho dijeron que tenían varias ideas en el tintero.

-Por Merlín, Sirius...

-Ustedes pueden ser los conejillos de india para sus invenciones, sé que no les costará mucho trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Draco indignado y con las mejillas rojas.

-Cálmate, Sirius solo bromeaba.

-En realidad no, sería fantástico tener los resultados de los juguetes, pociones y demás de primera mano ¿no creen?

-Esto es el colmo –exclamó Draco levantándose y tomando en brazos a su hijo Harry.

-No te enojes, era una broma –dijo Harry viéndolo dirigirse a la puerta- Sirius, dile que era una broma... Sirius no te quedes callado.

Cuando Draco salió mascullando quien sabe que cosas, Harry miró ceñudo a su padrino.

-No debiste decir eso, ahora yo tendré que aguantar su mal humor todo el día.

-Es que no era una broma... ¿a poco no te gustaría probar los inventos de los gemelos en esa área? Ya sabes lo talentosos que son.

Harry abrió la boca para debatir el punto, sin embargo las últimas palabras de Sirius lo hicieron quedarse callado.

-¿Lo ves?

-Bueno, pues si que son talentosos pero... no tenías que decírselo tan claramente a Draco –replico como no queriendo la cosa mientras miraba a su hijo succionar el biberón mientras lo miraba atento.

-Eres un degenerado, a fin de cuentas todo un Potter –concluyó Sirius sonriendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

________________________________

Dos meses después, Draco se miraba en el espejo al terminar de bañarse para después torcer la boca y ponerse una bata de baño.

-Mierda... -pensó secándose el cabello con otra toalla al tiempo que salía del baño- tengo panza... mi vientre no está plano como antes de mis hijos.

Llegó hasta su cama y se desplomó quedando recostado.

-Y tengo estrías... tengo estrías... diablos, diablos, diablos... tengo estrías... estoy horrible... -concluyó frotándose la cara.

No es que no las tuviera desde la gestación de Harry o que no las hubiese notado crecer con el pequeño Sirius, pero casi no había sexo, por lo tanto no había necesidad de ser sexi o guapo, pero ahora a casi dos meses de haber nacido Sirius...

-Listo –exclamó Harry entrando a la habitación- los gemelos nos esperan en su casa, allá en el callejón Diagón a las 3:00 pm a comer y tendremos nuestra primera reunión para comenzar a trabajar... ¿sucede algo?

-No, nada... ¿ya está el desayuno?

-Si, solo faltas tú, Harry esta chillón, quiere que tu le des de comer.

-Voy en cinco minutos.

-Bien.

Se levantó con los ánimos por los suelos... Harry pronto reclamaría intimidad y él no se sentía capaz de dársela; de hecho sabía que el moreno se masturbaba en el baño y de vez en cuando en la cama cuando pensaba que él ya estaba dormido; pero no solo su físico era el problema, simplemente se sentía tan abrumado por tantas ocupaciones que en lo último que pensaba era en coger.

_____________________________________

-Tranquilo, es normal –dijo el señor Jackson ante un compungido Draco.

-Pero es que no me dan nada de ganas... -gimoteó sin importarle un pito hablarle de algo tan intimo al medimago.

-Mira, sé que no te gusta para nada que te hable de lo que le sucede a una mujer puesto que tu eres hombre, pero no hay otros parámetros con los que compararte, digo, no sé lo que le suceda a una gorila pero sí sé lo que pasa en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada y lo que sucede cuando esa etapa ha pasado, así que...

-Sí, sí, ya entendí el punto –interrumpió ceñudo y un tanto indignado por la comparación- pero es que no hablo de lo que pasó cuando nació Harry... digo, me siento abrumado sí, pero no de esa manera tan horrible de cuando estaba deprimido... es diferente.

-Tu vida es diferente ahora, ya no es uno, ahora son dos niños a los que debes atender, tu salud va mejorando y por lo mismo te presionas mas a ti mismo para hacer más cosas... dime algo ¿temes embarazarte otra vez?

-Yo no me embarazo –masculló el rubio malhumorado.

El medimago exhalo un suspiro mientras se rascaba la frente y miraba sin ver un pergamino en su escritorio.

-Puedo gestar niños, no embarazarme, embarazarse es para mujeres y yo no...

-¿Temes gestar otro niño? –interrumpió el medimago con deseos de estrangular a cierto paciente.

-mmm pues no, Harry y yo quedamos que ya no.

-¿Quedaron cómo? ¿De qué manera se pusieron de acuerdo?

-Pues... -se alzó de hombros dudoso- aquella vez en que usted le dijo que ya no más niños, él dijo que estaba de acuerdo.

-Ya veo... así que estas completamente seguro de que si tienen relaciones no quedaras preñado.

-Yo no...

-¡No se le puede llamar de otra manera, quedaste preñado y punto! –exclamó el señor Jackson harto.

Draco lo miró abriendo tremendos ojos para luego torcer la boca y mirar a otro lado.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues...

-Mira Draco, no tienes deseos sexuales por varios factores.

-Un momento ¿entonces esto es normal?... digo ¿esto suele pasarle a las mujeres?

-Por supuesto y es más común de lo que crees.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bueno... -continuó Draco haciendo un gesto con la mano- no me interesa lo que les pasa a las mujeres, sino lo que me pasa a mí.

-De acuerdo, aunque debo decirte que lo que les pasa a ellas es algo de lo que te pasa a ti, pero obviaré eso ¿bien? O al menos lo intentaré.

-Por favor.

-Bien, está el factor hormonal; durante el embarazo hay un incremento en la producción de progesterona que despierta y fomenta el instinto maternal disminuyendo el deseo sexual, dime algo ¿Quién atiende a los bebés durante la noche?

-Bueno, Harry ya no se despierta en la noche, pero a Sirius yo lo atiendo.

-¿Harry no se levanta a darle el biberón?

-Si, lo hacía los primero días, pero la verdad es que soy muy posesivo... aunque me muera de sueño, prefiero ser yo quien le dé de comer.

-Ahí lo tienes... cansancio y agotamiento; la fatiga, producto de dormir poco y mal por tener que alimentar y arrullar al bebé durante la noche son una de las principales causas; cuando el flamante papá logra que el bebé se duerma y va a la cama, en lo que menos piensa es en sexo, quiere dormir y recuperarse para poder atender a su bebé cuando lo solicite nuevamente.

Draco suspiró pensando en que eso era exactamente lo que hacía cada noche.

-Estrés, tensión –continuó el medimago- el estrés producido por las constantes demandas del bebé, ansiedad por la nueva paternidad, la preocupación por hacer las cosas bien y cuidar correctamente a ese niño pueden ser también factores influyentes en el descenso del deseo sexual.

-Rayos -gimio recargando su codo en el escritorio y su barbilla en su mano.

-Temor a un nuevo embarazo... generalmente, el primer año luego de haber tenido un hijo, la mujer tiene terror a volver a quedar embarazada y no quiere ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Es que su bebé le demanda demasiado tiempo y atención, por ello evitar las relaciones sexuales puede ser un mecanismo inconsciente de ella para evitar un nuevo embarazo ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente en tu caso? ¿Solo porque eres hombre?

Draco no respondio, sintió como si una pieza de un complejo rompecabezas encajara en su lugar.

-Esta la disconformidad con la nueva imagen corporal; a muchas mujeres después del parto les cuesta bajar de peso y recuperar la figura que tenían antes del embarazo, según algunas investigaciones el 70% de las mujeres a 4 meses del parto, no habían podido bajar de peso y eso las frustraba y aún en aquellos casos en que se pierden los kilos de más, hay una disconformidad, un descontento con la nueva imagen corporal, la sensación de que ha disminuido su atractivo físico; según estudios por lo menos durante los primeros 6 meses después del parto las mujeres no se sienten conformes con su nueva imagen y aunque el resto del mundo las vea iguales, ellas se sientes distintas, lo que puede asociarse a que en este período prácticamente no hay tiempo para dedicarse al cuidado personal, incluyendo el aseo, lo que incomoda a la mujer de cara a un encuentro íntimo, tú por ser hombre no necesariamente eres diferente en eso.

-Claro –respondio sintiendo que esas respuestas realmente no le ofrecían ninguna solución.

-¿Y cómo te sientes físicamente?

-¿Físicamente? –repitió ya con ambas manos en sus piernas mientras miraba de reojo la gran carreola doble que contenía a sus dos hijos dormidos.

-Sí, los primeros meses en casa con un bebé recién nacido son sumamente demandantes, fundamentalmente para la mamá que es la que lo alimenta. En este período todo el día de ella gira en torno a su hijo, a darle de comer, mudarlo, hacerlo dormir, lavar y planchar su ropita y nuevamente darle de comer, etc., y aunque eso lo hacen los elfos domésticos muchas veces las mujeres realmente no tienen tiempo ni para comer, o bañarse, es decir cubrir sus necesidades fisiológicas básicas, mucho menos piensan en tener relaciones sexuales... Draco, te has cansado de repetirme que no te compare con una mujer, pero hay aspectos que no puedes separar, tienes las mismas obligaciones que una mamá; además ya no es uno, son dos niños que te exigen atención; además está tu padre, te ocupas de él también, los elfos domésticos no suplen el tiempo que estas con él.

-O sea que estoy jodido ¿no?... –exclamó con tanto desánimo, que el señor Jackson le sonrió tiernamente sin que éste lo notara.

-Draco, si todas las mujeres se dejaran llevar por este sentimiento, el mundo sería un caos.

-¡Pero yo no soy una mujer, yo no puedo con tanto! –Estalló con voz odiosamente temblorosa- las mujeres son súper mujeres, de otra manera no me explico cómo... pueden con tanto... -gimoteó con tremendos lagrimones escapando de sus ojos- y encima con una pareja lujuriosa... ¿Cómo hay mujeres que tienen más de dos hijos y pueden con su tra-trabajo... su familia y todo... lo demás?

-Draco...

-Harry es muy paciente... -continuo el rubio tomando el pañuelo desechable que el medimago le ofrecía- hay noches en las que discretamente comienza a tocarme... pero yo me hago el dormido... soy de lo peor...

-No, no es así.

-¡Lo he escuchado masturbarse en el baño! –exclamo avergonzado.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? –Preguntó con exasperación- además... ¿Cuándo dejaré de... de ser... tan sentimental?

-Ya sabes la respuesta.

-Nunca... -pensó Draco con la cabeza inclinada.

-Hay veces en que los hombres o las mujeres solemos masturbarnos aun cuando tenemos pareja... mira, si tan complicado es este asunto, puedo derivarte a un especialista sexual.

-¿¡Qué?! –Exclamó como si le hubiesen anunciado que Voldemort había resucitado- ¿¡está loco!?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Con trabajos hablo de esto con usted! ¿¡Cómo pretende que vaya a ventilar mis intimidades con un completo extraño?!

-Pero...

-¡Si no quiere ayudarme, solo dígalo!

-Tranquilo, sino quieres ir, está bien.

Draco moqueó un poco mas mientras el señor Jackson le servía un vaso de agua.

-Lo de menos sería dejar que me lo haga... pero ese no es el caso, quiero disfrutar mi vida sexual como antes... además él se daría cuenta y tampoco merece eso...

-Eso es cierto.

-Me siento agobiado y además estoy horrible, mi piel esta horrible... me quedaron marcas espantosas en la piel... mi cara sigue igual de manchada...

-Mira, podemos arreglar esto por partes; y aunque considero que debiera ser Harry el que te hable de esto, yo te diré que si vino a verme días después de que les dije que no mas bebés.

-¿Ah sí?

-Ajá, le mostré varias opciones y después de ver sus pros y contras eligió un medicamento anual; de hecho ya lo tomó y desde hace semanas ya no puede concebir.

El buen medimago estuvo con el rubio una hora más aclarándole varios puntos y fijando fecha para otras citas en las que tuvo que hacer de psicomago para Draco Malfoy.

Draco tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para superar sus traumas, pues en verdad deseaba estabilidad en todos los sentidos, pero era muy difícil luchar contra sí mismo, sin embargo hizo cambios en los horarios de atención a los niños, algo que le costó mucho trabajo pues era demasiado posesivo.

-Harry ya se durmió –dijo Harry echándole un ojo a la cuna de Sirius que estaba a un lado de la otra.

-Bien, ahora tardó más ¿no? –respondio Draco entrando al baño.

-Sí, pero ya cayó.

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta del baño, abrió la ducha y se metió en ella en cuanto salió agua caliente, se tardó más de lo normal haciendo que Harry se extrañara, sin embargo apagó la luz y encendió las lamparitas que estaban a cada lado de la cama, se acostó y se dispuso a dormir.

Draco en tanto se miraba nervioso en el espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello húmedo tras sus orejas.

-Está muy largo... -musitó viéndolo rozar sus hombros- ¿Por qué no le dije a la señora Weasley?

Tomó más crema untándosela en las manos, ya lo había hecho pero necesitaba calmar sus nervios.

-Uff...

Exhaló un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para salir del baño; cuando lo hizo vio a Harry ya acostado de costado dándole la espalda, dio un vistazo a las cunas y se decidió.

-¿mmm? –musitó Harry al sentir un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Comprobaba que no estuvieras dormido –dijo Draco en su oído.

Harry giró el rostro encontrándose con el cabello de Draco haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y se extrañó de verlo sonreír a pesar de la poca luz.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sonriendo también.

-Bueno, pues... pensé que podíamos aprovechar el tiempo ahora que los niños están durmiendo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pues aunque estaba recibiendo un claro mensaje de Draco, su actitud de las últimas semanas hacía que se sintiera confundido, sin embargo sabía que si el rubio había tomado la iniciativa esta vez, por algo debía ser; así que se sintió feliz de verlo dispuesto a algo más que un simple beso de buenas noches.

Draco se inclinó y lo beso en los labios profundizando el beso cada vez mas hasta que terminó recostado totalmente en Harry, quien puso su mano en la nuca y en su cuello mientras su otra mano la pasaba por la espalda.

Draco exhaló un jadeo cuando la boca de Harry se deslizó a su cuello haciéndolo reír al darse cuenta que el moreno pateaba las mantas.

-Necesito sentirte todo –explico Harry alzándose de hombros.

Cuando estuvo fuera de las mantas miró a Draco y notó que solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior y una camiseta dejando al descubierto sus piernas, por lo que mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas pasó su mano sobre una.

-Me encantan tus piernas...

Su mano se deslizó por la extremidad varias veces haciendo a Draco sonreír.

-A mi me gustas todo –dijo el rubio enderezándose y montándosele a horcajadas inclinándose de nuevo para besarle el cuello y aspirar ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

-mmm... si... eso me gusta... -musitó sintiendo la juguetona boca de Draco en su cuello mientras él le ponía las manos en las caderas...

Pronto su miembro se endureció haciéndoselo notar a Draco, quien se enderezó para ejercer más presión en tan sensible zona.

-Si haces eso me voy a venir –dijo metiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta para tocar la entrepierna del rubio.

-Sé que no lo harás... te aguantarás hasta que tú mismo quieras hacerlo, vaya que te conozco...

Harry sonrió y tomó las orillas de la camiseta para subirla, pero Draco se tensó de manera casi imperceptible y juguetonamente se lo impidió; el moreno lo notó y comprendió el dilema de su tan problemática pareja, sin embargo decidió no decir nada y seguirle su propio ritmo, sabía que Draco se estaba esforzando en superar sus conflictos personales.

________________________________

.


	117. Capitulo 117

Draco en cambio abrió los botones de su pijama hasta descubrirle el pecho, se inclinó y jugó con los oscuros pezones hasta hacerlo gemir.

-¡Ah!... –Jadeó mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave espalda.

Draco disfrutaba el escuchar de nuevo los gemidos de placer del moreno, disfrutaba sentir de nuevo sus manos en su piel y sabía que disfrutaría sentirlo de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo... aunque sabía que debía ir poco a poco.

Harry puso sus manos en su trasero y lo acaricio por encima del calzoncillo, pero no era lo mismo que sentirlo directamente, así que sin previo aviso metió los dedos y lo bajó solo un palmo, pues las piernas abiertas de Draco encima de él no le dieron más espacio.

-Me muero por mamártela... -dijo enderezándose y haciéndolo acostarse sobre su espalda.

Draco accedió a que Harry terminara de quitarle los calzoncillos para enseguida gemir al sentirlo entre sus piernas abiertas.

-¡Oh diablos! –Jadeó al sentir la boca de Harry succionar con vigor.

El moreno chupaba y lo masturbaba alternativamente mientras besaba el interior de los suaves muslos.

-Te extrañé tanto... -masculló besándole el vientre y el ombligo mientras alzaba la camiseta hasta finalmente hacerlo levantar el cuerpo y los brazos y quitársela.

A pesar de sus terapias, Draco se cubrió instintivamente mientras sonreía nervioso, por lo que Harry comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo sin dejar de susurrar:

-Te amo... te amo y me gustas tanto...

Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo la lengua de Harry en un pezón y sonrió dándose cuenta de que sus temores eran infundados.

-Házmelo ya, Harry... házmelo ya...

-¿Ya?... pero acabamos de empezar...

-Pero tenemos toda la noche –respondio riendo.

Ni bien terminó de hablar el rubio, Harry se giró y abrió su cajón para sacar el lubricante, luego se quitó la camisa y el pantalón con todo y ropa interior.

Draco separó las piernas cuando Harry hubo puesto lubricante en sus dedos disponiéndose a prepararlo.

-Estas tan estrecho... me encanta meterte los dedos... me hace saborear el pensar en que así me apretarás cuando te la vaya metiendo...

Draco sonrió mientras sentía el dedo de Harry masajear su entrada antes de finalmente poner su dedo en el centro y hundirlo poco a poco. Abrió la boca invitándolo a besarlo y el moreno no se hizo del rogar.

Los brazos de Draco rodeaban a Harry mientras éste metía dos dedos al cabo de un par de minutos y finalmente tres haciéndolo respingar.

-¡mmm!

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó quedo viéndolo hacer gestos de incomodidad.

-Ya sabes que duele un poco pero todo bien... aunque prefiero que los saques y que me la metas ya, me incomodan más los dedos.

-Es cierto, siempre llegamos a los dos dedos nada más.

-Mejor para ti ¿no?

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo –respondio sonriendo.

-Aprovéchate pues, suertudo.

Riendo, Harry se enderezó y se untó lubricante a sí mismo y después esperó a que Draco eligiera la posición. Draco se puso de rodillas y acomodando los cojines en la cabecera, le indicó que se sentara.

Ya sentado y recargado en la cabecera, Harry vio a Draco sentársele encima dándole la espalda, sonrió relamiéndose pues esa era una de sus posturas favoritas y Draco lo sabía, sabía que a Harry le gustaba ver como su miembro iba metiéndosele poco a poco, le fascinaba ver como lo iba abriendo y también la había elegido para poder ser él quien llevara el ritmo de las embestidas.

Se sentó mostrando en todo su esplendor su carnoso trasero haciendo que Harry las acariciara y las estrujara diciendo una que otra palabra soez.

-Apúrate... -dijo acariciando la tierna entrada al tiempo que con la otra mano dirigía su pene.

Draco sonrió y comenzó a sentarse hasta sentir la punta en su ano, entonces continuó bajando a pesar de sentirlo estirarse por el enorme miembro que estaba recibiendo.

Harry jadeó al ver las nalgas llegar hasta su pubis y sentir su miembro aprisionado por ese ardiente canal, puso sus manos en las caderas de Draco y lo tuvo así un momento.

-No te muevas aun... me encanta como aprietas...

-No pensaba hacerlo todavía... -respondio intentando acomodarse de la mejor manera a esa intrusión.

Al cabo de unos instantes comenzó a levantarse y a bajar lentamente hasta tomar un ritmo pausado pero firme.

Ver ese par de nalgas subir y bajar encima de él, era enloquecedor y desesperante al mismo tiempo, pues eso hacía que deseara levantarse y penetrarlo a su propio ritmo, sin embargo también era embriagante sentir las embestidas sin tener que hacer nada y aunque así no lograba tocar su próstata, Draco disfrutaba volver a sentirlo tan cerca, tan dentro... tan suyo...

Harry hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tensaba las caderas y movía la pelvis hacia arriba.

-¡Ah!... mmm...

Draco rió al verle mover los dedos de los pies alocadamente y siguió así por un rato mas para después detenerse y levantarse.

-Tu culo me enloquece Draco... todo tú... ¿me levanto?

-No, quédate así –respondio sentándosele a horcajadas pero ahora de frente.

Harry sonrió viéndole el rostro arrebolado en tanto Draco metía la mano entre ellos para acomodar el pene en su entrada, después se sentó lento y puso sus brazos en los hombros de Harry quedando sus rostros a un centímetro de distancia.

El moreno abrió la boca y con su lengua acaricio los labios de Draco mientras rodeaba su cintura y pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

Sin moverse y sintiendo a Harry muy dentro de él, Draco entreabrió la boca y cerró los ojos disfrutando la húmeda lengua en sus labios y después en su mejilla y cuello.

Suspiró aferrándose más al moreno en tanto Harry le mordisqueaba la piel con tortuosa lentitud.

-mmm...

Harry puso sus manos en sus nalgas y lo oprimió con más fuerza contra si metiéndose más profundo haciéndolo jadear, algo que lo enardeció aun mas.

-Muévete Draco...

Draco puso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a subir y a bajar rítmicamente sin dejar de sentir las manos de Harry por su cuerpo; al cabo de un rato así, Harry puso sus manos en su espalda y lo empujó hacia atrás quedando en posiciones invertidas, tomó una de sus piernas y se la puso en un hombro mientras que con la otra mano le sujeto con firmeza un muslo junto a su costado y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Draco ya estaba húmedo de sudor mientras sentía como Harry se abría paso en sus entrañas mientras lo miraba fijamente, como queriéndose grabar cada gesto y cada suspiro que daba.

-¡Ah! ¡ah!... ¡mgh!... ¡oh!... ssssi... Harry...

Al cabo de un rato su vientre se manchó al eyacular haciéndolo pegar un grito al tiempo que arqueaba el cuerpo. Harry sonrió al verlo quedar todo laxo en la cama mientras él seguía penetrándolo más queriendo alargar un poco la sensación en su pene.

Draco sonrió jadeante viendo su rostro sudoroso mientras seguía en lo suyo.

-mmm... ¿Algún día piensas terminar?...

-Ya... casi... -respondio dando unos últimos empujones quedándose tieso en el ultimo- ¡Ah!...

Draco sintió que le apretaba el muslo con fuerza mientras la frente de Harry le caía en un hombro mientras se corría.

-¡Oh!...

Draco le acaricio el cabello mientras Harry daba unas suaves y erráticas embestidas post orgásmicas para después quedarse quietecito encima de él con la respiración entrecortada.

-Todo genial... solo déjame bajar la pierna...

-mmm... si, lo siento... -respondio aturdido liberando la extremidad del rubio pero sin quitársele de encima.

-Estas pesadito...

Harry se deslizo a un lado pero le puso encima un brazo y una pierna.

-Pareces pulpo.

Sin abrir los ojos, Harry sonrió y a tientas buscó las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos, ya no buscó mas sexo en toda la noche y Draco lo agradeció, pues para comenzar pensó que debía ir poco a poco.

________________________________

Un año despues...

-¡Harry! ¿¡Ya está listo el pastel?! -preguntó Draco mientras revisaba apurado la mesa de entremeses que había en el centro del salón.

-¿Y yo que sé? Sirius toma tu leche –respondio mientras le daba un vasito especial a Sirius, que estaba en una sillita alta.

-¿Cómo que "y yo que sé"?... ¡los invitados no tardan en llegar! ¡Harry!

-¡Que no sé!

-¡No tú, le hablo a tu hijo! ¡Harry, deja en paz a ese elfo, no le jales las orejas, aun tiene mucho trabajo que hacer!

-¡No! –respondió el pequeño Harry jalándole las orejas a un pobre elfo.

-Ven acá.

-No quiero.

Draco torció los ojos mientras alzaba las palmas.

-A ver tú, elfo inútil... ve a la cocina a ver si ya está el pastel.

-Elfo inútil –repitió Harry antes de que la pobre criaturilla desapareciera.

-Draco, no digas esas cosas frente a los niños –dijo Harry mirándolo con gesto reprobatorio.

-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? Es un elfo inútil... ¡diablos, aun faltan muchos detalles! ¿Cómo podía mi mamá preparar fiestas tan perfectas? –Respondió alzándose de hombros dirigiéndose al pequeño Harry para tomarlo de la mano- aun tengo que cambiarnos de ropa.

-Falta una hora para que lleguen los invitados.

-Precisamente, no pudimos festejar el primer cumpleaños de Harry como se debe, así que el segundo debe ser perfecto... ven, dame a Sirius, también voy a cambiarlo.

-Yo lo cambio, no te compliques la vida tú solo –respondio sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero ve a ver si ya está el pastel, todo debe estar listo, no solo vienen los Weasley.

Rodando los ojos, sacó a Sirius de su silla y se fue a la cocina a revisa por enésima vez que todo estuviera listo, pues había algo en lo que Draco tenía razón y era que ya no solo los weasley conformaban su círculo de amistades, pues sus nuevas ocupaciones los habían motivado a conocer gente nueva y a hacer nuevos amigos.

-Bueno, ya te bañé en la mañana pero te metiste quien sabe dónde, te daré un baño rápido –dijo sacando varias prendas del armario.

-No... Tengo sueño...

-¿Ahora? –exclamó volviéndose a ver a su hijo sentadito en la cama.

-Sí... y quiero que mi papá me duerma...

Cuando se refería a "su papá" en frente del otro, ambos padres sabían que se refería al otro, por lo que exhalando un suspiro dejó caer los hombros mientras miraba al techo.

-Madre ¿Cómo podías hacer esto todo el tiempo?

Harry en tanto se había quitado los zapatos y se había acostado en la cama en una clara señal de espera.

-Quiero a mi papi.

Claramente derrotado, Draco salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Harry encontrándolo en la sala.

-Dame a Sirius, Harry quiere que lo vayas a dormir.

Harry vio el contrariado rostro del rubio mientras se acercaba.

-¿Por qué te desesperas? Es medio día, es hora de su siesta; es más, ya iba para arriba, es hora de la siesta de Sirius también.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Hay tiempo suficiente, así estará bien despierto cuando estén todos.

-Si, bueno, te está esperando.

-Vamos, así dormimos a los dos.

Cuando llegaron, Harry le dio a Sirius a Draco y él se acostó junto a Harry, quien exigió un cuento para poder dormir.

-Claro bebé ¿Cuál quieres? –preguntó Harry besando la frente de su hijo.

La habitación de los niños ya no era la misma de sus padres, sin embargo la compartían y después de dormir a ambos niños procedieron a terminar sus preparativos realizando al final una buena fiesta.

Cuando los últimos invitados se fueron, eran ya casi las 8:00 pm, por lo que llevaron a los niños a dormir.

-Papi ¿te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo? –preguntó Harry a Draco cuando éste lo arropaba.

-Me quedaré hasta que te duermas –respondio acomodándose a su lado mientras el mayor Harry se ocupaba de un muy vivaz Sirius.

El pequeño Harry sonrió abrazando un osito de felpa mientras Draco lo miraba a un palmo de distancia; miró su ondulado cabello castaño y sus finos rasgos... tocó su mejilla y su nariz respingada... todo él era hermoso, un niño sano, feliz y travieso que llenaba su vida. No tardó en dormirse pues había tenido un día muy ajetreado y lleno de regalos, por lo que al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-Ba... -llamó Sirius por entre los barrotes bajos de madera tallada de su cuna.

Draco miró a su otro hijo que lo llamaba y se levantó con cuidado para ir con él.

-¿Qué pasa cariño, no puedes dormir?

-Creo que le duele el estomago –dijo Harry acariciándole la negra cabellera.

El pequeño Sirius comenzó a lloriquear, por lo que Draco lo levantó y lo acuno en sus brazos.

-¿Te duele la pancita?

Harry fue al baño a sacar el medicamento necesario para atender al pequeño, quien después de un rato también se quedó dormido.

-Vaya... -dijo Harry caminando hacia su habitación- al fin se durmieron.

-Que día ¿no?

-Ajá.

-En seguida te alcanzó, voy a ver a mi padre.

-Claro.

Draco caminó hasta el piso de su padre y fue a su habitación, encontrándolo como siempre, sentado en una silla frente al fuego.

-Hola papá, lamento no haberte traído hoy a los niños pero estaban agotados ¿recuerdas que hoy era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry?... pues acabaron rendidos y creo que Sirius comió de más porque tenía dolor de panza, pero ya me ocupé y ya se durmió.

Se sentó en la alfombra, frente a él como solía hacerlo varias veces al día; ocasiones en las que conversaba o le llevaba a los niños para que jugaran ahí mientras Lucius miraba al frente, como siempre.

-Harry cumplió dos años, quien lo diría ¿no?... cómo pasa el tiempo...

Cruzó las piernas y recargó sus brazos en sus rodillas mirando pensativos sus propios dedos... había ocasiones en las que él mismo dudaba que su padre escuchara, que su padre alguna vez se recuperara aunque fuese tan solo un poco.

-Ha sido un gran día... -dijo con voz baja sin dejar de ver sus manos- ¿sabes que lo haría perfecto?...

El silencio y el crepitar del fuego fueron su única respuesta, por lo que exhalando un suspiro de desánimo miró a su padre para encontrarse directamente con unos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente.

Abrió la boca sin decir nada pues ninguna palabra que pudiese decir, acudió a su mente.

-¿Papá? –dijo al fin entrecerrando los ojos, pues Lucius nunca fijaba la vista en nadie, simplemente se dejaba manejar como un autómata sin prestar atención a nada.

Pero esa mirada no estaba al frente, ni estaba desenfocada; estaba directamente posada en él, por lo que se levantó y se hincó frente a Lucius sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Papá? –Repitió tocándole la mejilla- soy Draco... soy tu hijo...

Lucius no decía nada, ni hacia nada... pero sin embargo seguía mirándolo fijamente, de eso Draco estaba seguro, por lo que tomándole la mano, se la puso en su propia mejilla.

-Soy Draco, soy tu hijo... -exclamó con la mano de su padre en su cara- reconóceme por favor... soy tu hijo...

Lucius volvió a fijar la vista al frente haciendo que Draco se desmoronara a sus pies.

-Papá... -musitó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- papá estoy aquí...

Soltó su mano y recostó su cabeza en las rodillas de Lucius comenzando a sollozar suavemente.

-Extraño a mamá ¿sabes?... y te extraño a ti... soy muy feliz, si... pero ustedes me hacen tanta falta...

Cerró los ojos y continuó sollozando un poco más para de repente abrirlos al sentir en su cabeza algo tan suave que creyó haberlo imaginado... pero no, no fue su imaginación lo que tocó suavemente su cabello.

La mano de Lucius acariciaba su cabeza de manera tan gentil y tierna que simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento tan nostálgico que le removió el alma.

Después de que ya no lo sintió más se levantó y miró a su padre, quien sin decir nada levantó su mano y acaricio su rostro.

-Papá... -musitó sonriendo y con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

Lucius lo miró en silencio para detener con su pulgar una lágrima, luego bajó su mano y continuó mirando el fuego.

Draco sonrió y besó su frente para después decir:

-Buenas noches papá.

Se levantó y salió de ahí.

Iba feliz mientras caminaba por los iluminados pasillos de Grimauld Place, pues sabía que su padre aun estaba ahí y que tarde o temprano lo tendría de regreso.

__________________________________

El transcurso de los años fue bueno para todos, pues al fin la vida tomaba, daba y repartía justicia para todos, al menos para los que habían luchado por ella; sin embargo todo era fruto de un arduo trabajo de parte de todos pues nada se les había regalado, a excepción de las cámaras repletas de oro de Sirius Black, que con buena administración daba buenos frutos.

-¿Hay café? –dijo Harry entrando a la cocina en donde lo esperaba Draco quien ya terminaba de desayunar.

-No me digas que vas a ir vestido así a la oficina –dijo Draco viendo a Harry en jeans.

-Tú usas trajes porque te gusta y yo no digo nada, así que déjame a mí ir como quiera ¡mmm panquecitos de queso!

-¡Sirius, baja ya que el desayuno se enfría! –exclamó Draco sirviéndole café a Harry- Betsy, ve a ver a Sirius, ese niño nunca está a tiempo, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Si amo.

-Además... -continuó Harry sentándose a la mesa mientras le daba tremendo mordisco a un panquecito- primero vamos a ir al callejón Diagón a comprarle un regalo a Sirius por su cumpleaños y luego a una reunión a la oficina, no sé cómo pudiste hacer una cita justo en el cumpleaños del niño.

-Lo olvidé, perdón por ser humano.

-¡Mi carta, mi carta! –Gritó entrando un niño de revuelto cabello negro mientras agitaba una carta en la mano- ¡mi carta de Hogwarts llegó!

A ambos padres les aplicaron un Petrificus Totalus o al menos eso pareció, pues se quedaron tiesos al escuchar a Sirius decir aquello mientras bailoteaba emocionado por toda la cocina.

-¡Llegó mi carta, llegó mi carta!

Harry y Draco se miraron y luego miraron a Sirius quien de repente reparó en el silencio de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... -respondio Harry forzando una sonrisa- felicidades.

-No vayas a llorar porque llegó mi carta ¿eh? –dijo en tono exasperado mirando a Draco, quien carraspeando contestó:

-Por supuesto que no... felicidades.

Sirius se quedó en silencio mirándolos titubeante hasta que Draco le tendió los brazos entusiasmado.

-¡Ven acá, déjame felicitarte de verdad!

Sirius recobró su sonrisa y abrazó a su padre siguiendo después con Harry.

-¡Voy a escribirle a Harry! –dijo radiante para después salir corriendo.

-¡Pero vamos a salir! –exclamó Draco alzando inútilmente una mano.

-Creo que lo mejor será cancelar la cita de hoy –dijo Harry examinando distraídamente un panquecito.

Exhalando un suspiro, Draco asintió mientras se sentaba.

-Harry ya está en Hogwarts... y ahora Sirius se va.

Harry no dijo nada ¿Cómo consolar a Draco si él se sentía exactamente igual?

-Voy a cambiarme –dijo el rubio levantándose- compraremos más cosas aparte de un regalo.

-Míralo, está feliz... ya se siente mayor –dijo Harry viendo a su hijo mirar atento su lista por si algo se le fuese a pasar mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagón.

Draco sonrió viendo a su hijo caminar delante de ellos, que tomados de la mano caminaban por la transitada calle.

_________________________________

Días después, Sirius Black, el flamante padrino, llegó derrapando al andén 9 ¾ para despedir a su ahijado.

-Por poco y no llegas padrino.

-Viajé desde América en un traslador sin escalas solo para llegar a tiempo, tenme un poco de consideración ¿no? –dijo Sirius revolviéndole el cabello.

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Sirius, idénticos a los de su padre, miraron a su padrino mientras le hablaba de manera confidencial.

-Cuida mucho a mis papás, están muy tristes porque me voy, principalmente mi papá Draco, él cree que no me doy cuenta pero sé que ya está a punto del desmayo.

-Claro –respondio sonriendo.

El silbar del tren anuncio que ya era hora de partir, por lo que despidiéndose de nuevo de todos, el pequeño Sirius Potter subió al expreso de Hogwarts junto a su hermano mayor.

-Vamos, los invito a desayunar –dijo Sirius cuando el tren casi desapareció.

Harry miró a Draco, sabía que aunque él amaba a su hijo con locura, su pareja era distinta, porque esa persona era distinta a todos los padres que habían acudido a despedir a sus hijos... ninguno de esos hombres que abrazaban a sus esposas habían albergado a sus hijos en su propio cuerpo como lo había hecho Draco con los suyos; por eso simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos mientras sonreía en silencio.

-De acuerdo –dijo el rubio apretando la mano que sostenía la suya- tengo mucha hambre.

____________________________________

Un mes después, desayunando los tres en la cocina de Grimauld Place, Sirius preparaba panqueques como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando en lugar de hacerlo Betsy.

-¿Y cómo va Lucius, Draco?

-Mucho mejor, ya me reconoce... habla poco pero ya me sonríe –respondio Draco contento al pensar en su padre.

-Disculpa que no lo visite, pero no creo que mi presencia le haga ningún bien.

-No importa.

-¿Me pasas la miel? –Dijo Harry alargando la mano- Draco quiere ir a visitar a Hagrid, quiere mostrarle algunos retoños de las flores que nos regaló hace años.

-¿Visitar a Hagrid? –Exclamó Sirius sentándose a la mesa y dejando que Betsy terminara de atenderlos- esa es la mentira más ridícula que haya escuchado jamás, al menos miente con originalidad Draco.

-No miento, es solo que, bueno... hace tiempo que no lo vemos...

-Ajá, como si te interesara saber cómo esta.

-De acuerdo... me preocupan los chicos –acepto alzándose de hombros con un pan en una mano y un cuchillo con mantequilla en la otra- los niños suelen ser crueles cuando hay cierta diferencia entre ellos.

-¿Cuál diferencia? –Contestó Sirius rociando miel en su plato- que yo sepa Harry y Sirius no tienen tres ojos o cuatro bolas.

-Pues no, pero no todos tienen dos papás.

-Draco... -dijo Sirius dejando el tarro de miel en la mesa y mirando fijamente al rubio mientras sonreía un tanto maléfico- tus hijos son dos Slytherin que fueron directo a la casa a la que perteneciste y son dos pequeños hijos de puta mas manipuladores que tú y tu padre juntos ¿de qué te preocupas?... yo más bien me preocuparía de los otros pobres niños –concluyó cortando sus panqueques- estos hijos tuyos ya van con ventaja de nacimiento, además mis ahijados no son tontos.

-Que falta de consideración... -respondio Draco frunciendo el ceño- estos niños son especialmente sensibles, además siempre han estado muy protegidos en esta casa, solo me preocupa que se enfrenten al mundo.

.


	118. Capitulo 118

-Eso es cierto Sirius... -intervino Harry tomando su taza de café- siempre estuvimos muy al pendiente de los niños, tú mejor que nadie sabe como son los demás.

-Temes que los otros niños sean como tú lo fuiste ¿no Draco?

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro, claro...

-Mis pobres niños... -dijo Harry sin poderlo evitar.

-Sí, compadézcanse de los niños... -dijo Sirius- pero de los demás.

-No es gracioso –exclamó Draco.

-Solo espero que no se depriman cuando los demás chicos los molesten –dijo Harry tomando la mano de Draco.

________________________________

-¿Tú eres Harry Potter? –dijo un niño con escudo de Ravenclaw en su túnica al pasar junto a Harry, quien esperaba a Sirius para ir a la biblioteca junto a su grupo de amigos de su misma casa.

-¡Ya llegué Harry! –exclamó Sirius llegando con el rostro arrebolado viendo a su hermano hablar con un grupito de tres chicos de primero.

-Entonces si eres Harry Potter.

-Si ¿Por qué? –respondio Harry arreglándose la corbata color verde mientras su hermano se pasaba los dedos por entre su cabello en un inútil intento de acomodarlo.

-¿Es cierto que tienen dos papás?... ¿dos hombres? –preguntó el chiquillo con cara de asco y burla al mismo tiempo mientras los otros dos niños hacían gestos similares y reían como tontos estilo Crabbe y Goyle.

-Sí ¿y? –preguntó Harry alzándose de hombros.

-¿O sea que tu papá cogió con otro hombre?

-Si, con el tuyo y dijo que fue una mierda, con razón tu mamá se coge a tu elfo doméstico, que al parecer tiene el pito más grande que los hombres de esa casa.

El niño se quedó con la boca abierta mientras sus dos amigos se quedaban sin saber qué hacer al tiempo que Sirius y sus otros compañeros estallaban en carcajadas.

-Tú eres Thomas McManus... -dijo Sirius entonces señalándolo varias veces como si lo regañara- ya te recuerdo... tú eres el niño de quien hablaban las chicas, decían que te pedorreaste en el salón y que apestaste todo como si una Mimbulus Mimbletonia te hubiera salido del culo.

Varios chicos y chicas que pasaban por ahí alcanzaron a oírlo y comenzaron a carcajearse haciendo que el chico enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo nunca hice eso en el salón!

-¿En el comedor entonces?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Eres un pedorro! –exclamó Harry señalándolo mientras algunos chicos que los rodeaban comenzaron a llamarlo así haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo seguido de sus amigos-Vámonos... -dijo riendo aun.

-Que idiotas –exclamó Sirius riendo también- cuánta razón tenía mi padrino.

-Ajá... el que pega primero...

-Pega dos veces.

________________________________

-Buenas notas y ninguna queja... creo que me preocupo demasiado –dijo Draco guardando en un cajón una carta de los chicos.

-Sí, creo que Sirius tenía razón después de todo –dijo Harry saliendo de la ducha.

-En fin, tenemos mucha suerte, son buenos niños.

-Claro, son Potter.

Draco rió al escuchar el presuntuoso tono de Harry.

-Bueno, dejemos el asunto de los niños en paz y vayamos a un tema más adulto –dijo Draco acercándose a Harry hasta pegar sus torsos.

-¿Andas querendón?... ¿no que estabas muerto porque fue un día muy pesado? -exclamó dejándose abrazar.

-Ya no soy el de antes Potter, ahora corro todos los días, llevo una dieta muy balanceada, casi no tomo medicamentos, podría competir en un maratón... en conclusión, estoy más sano que un microbio.

Harry sonrió aventando la toalla y tomando a Draco de los muslos para hacerlo pegar un saltito y cargarlo hasta la cama con sus piernas enredadas en la cintura.

Cuando llegó a ella se dejó caer para quedar sobre él y besarlo con verdaderas ganas.

-mmm...

Draco abría la boca lo más posible para llevarle el ritmo a ese duelo de lenguas que ninguno deseaba perder; pero entonces lo empujó para poder levantarse y quitarle la camiseta que se había puesto al salir de bañarse.

-Quítate los calzoncillos... -masculló Harry apenas quedó desnudo.

-Quítamelos tú... -respondio juguetón al tiempo que se soltaba y brincaba sobre la cama.

-Con que esas tenemos.

Harry intentó agarrar a Draco, quien hábilmente saltó de la cama y corrió por la habitación vestido solo con la camisa del pijama.

-¡Eres un anciano, Potter!

Harry lo pescó justo cuando Draco llegaba nuevamente a la cama e intentaba saltar a ella; entonces el rubio cayó de bruces en el colchón quedando a merced del moreno, el cual le tomó el calzoncillo color azul marino y lo bajó de un tirón dejando al descubierto un carnoso trasero, trasero que no se libró de tremenda nalgada que resonó hasta China.

-¡Ay hijo de puta! –gritó enojado mientras se volvía hecho una furia.

-El que se lleva, se aguanta... -respondio Harry evitando que se girara dejándolo boca abajo.

-¡Así no me llevo! –exclamó sin poderse sobar.

-Ya, ya, pobrecito... -dijo sobándole su nalga enrojecida.

-Eres un tarado, idiota, cavernícola... ¡Ya no quiero!...

Sonriendo por la rabieta que sabía que había provocado comenzó a mordisquearle la nuca intentando contentarlo.

-Perdón Draco... es que no lo pude evitar, ya sabes que tus nalgas me provocan ser así...

-Quítate, ya no quiero nada, te lo he dicho como mil veces...

-Ya, no te enojes... es que están tan buenas que no lo pude evitar...

-Pero ya sabes que no me gusta –dijo dejando de forcejear- tienes una mano malditamente pesada.

-Y tú un traserito de tentación... no me culpes por tener deseos insanos con el –respondio pasando sus dedos suavemente por la ranura que había entre ellas- además este culito es mío y hago con él lo que quiero, también te lo he dicho como mil veces.

Draco se giró furibundo encontrándose con un rostro sonriente siendo muy evidente que estaba siendo provocado a todas luces.

-Idiota... -dijo finalmente sonriendo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry lo dejó girarse para poder besarlo nuevamente, pero con calma y ternura... saboreando cada rincón de esa boca tan amada y que a veces soltaba cada palabrita.

Frotó su mejilla con la de Draco... sintiendo su piel, captando aroma... disfrutando su cercanía... besó su cuello, sonriendo por el estremecimiento que provocaba, sintiendo sus manos subir por sus hombros y colarse entre su cabello... guiando su rostro para mirarlo de frente y encontrarse con esos ojos y hermosos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente con una mezcla de amor y deseo al mismo tiempo. Sus pupilas dilatadas revelaban que el hombre rubio que tenía entre sus brazos estaba excitado y no era el único.

Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de rayas de Draco hasta dejar el blanco pecho descubierto, besó un hombro y llegó hasta una clavícula... la besó, la lamió y mordisqueó arrancando pequeños gemidos al dueño, luego se enderezó y se quitó la camiseta para poder seguir más cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo siendo imitado por Draco, quien hizo el intento por quitarse los calzoncillos que estaban a medio muslo.

-No, deja que lo haga yo...

Draco vio a Harry tomar su prenda interior y bajarla lentamente mientras lo miraba sonriendo pícaro, luego se paró en la cama y se quitó su short que a veces usaba para dormir dejando ver su sexo en todo su esplendor; aun no estaba totalmente erecto pero ya despertaba haciendo que Draco alzara una ceja viendo a Harry poner sus brazos en las caderas en una actitud clara.

-Oh vamos, no digas que no quieres... -dijo Harry moviendo su cadera.

Draco se hincó quedando frente al pene de Harry, lo tomó y le dio una lamida a la punta haciendo a Harry estremecer de excitación.

-Vamos chico, chúpalo ya... -urgió acercando su cadera.

Draco abrió la boca y se lo metió hasta donde pudo haciendo que el moreno jadeara y echara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el rubio comenzaba un mete y saca un tanto lento dándole tiempo a su saliva de lubricar el caliente pene en tanto sus manos acariciaban los testículos que poco a poco también se hinchaban.

Jugó con su lengua sobre la punta del miembro, lo levantaba y besaba el tronco sintiendo de vez en vez cosquillas en la nariz por el rizado vello oscuro de Harry; sus manos estrujaban y acariciaban las duras nalgas disfrutando sus jadeos y estremecimientos, conociendo perfectamente el modo de hacerlo gemir y el modo de hacer que sus rodillas temblasen con solo hacerle una mamada...

-Dilo... -masculló sobre el pene.

-mmm ¿eh?... –respondio todo idiotizado.

-Anda Harry, dilo...

-¡Oh Draco, eres el rey de las mamadas! –gimio Harry tomándole la cabeza.

Un par de chupadas mas y Harry se correría, así que se detuvo poco a poco hasta comenzar a besarle el vientre siendo esa la señal de que había terminado, el moreno lo sabía, así que se puso de rodillas todo tembloroso.

-Un poco mas y me vengo... -musitó jalándosela él mismo hasta quedar acostado.

-Sí, pero aun no quiero –dijo Draco montándosele encima.

-Bájate o no respondo... quiero venirme en este mismo instante y contigo montado ahí lo voy a hacer te la meta o no...

-Bueno, mientras yo haré otra cosa –dijo alzándose de hombros mientras se quitaba y sacaba algo del cajón del buró.

Harry vio que había sacado el tubo de lubricante, así que muy tranquilamente siguió jalándosela despacio mientras miraba como Draco destapaba el tubo y se untaba un poco en sus dedos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No molestes, tu estas en lo tuyo ¿no? –respondio girándose y colocándose en cuatro quedando con el trasero casi de cara a Harry.

Por entre sus piernas asomó su mano, que con sus dedos embadurnados de lubricante comenzaron a acariciar el área circundante a su ano para finalmente hundirse entre sus nalgas dejando a Harry con la boca literalmente abierta.

-mmm... -gimió agachando la cabeza mientras masajeaba su entrada para poder meter su dedo medio, pero como iba despacio terminó doblando su brazo y quedar recargado con su antebrazo en el colchón; entonces lo metió poco a poco hasta donde pudo, luego comenzó su mete y saca con pequeños quejidos que hacían a Harry tragar en seco mirando todo como un bobo.

Cuando quiso meter el segundo dedo puso más lubricante en su mano y los metió lentamente mientras Harry se enderezaba en su lugar.

-Ah... mmm...

-Quéjate más...

-No molestes... -respondio recargando su frente en el colchón mientras hundía lo más que podía sus dedos medio y anular dentro de sí y abría mas las piernas dejando ver su pene colgando y sus suaves testículos pidiendo a gritos ser tocados.

Harry sabía que ese era el maldito juego del rubio y que no lo dejaría tocarlo como castigo hasta que se le diera la gana, así que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del espectáculo, el cual duró un buen rato.

Pero la posición era algo cansada, así que Draco se dio la vuelta y se puso boca arriba, abrió las piernas y poniendo más lubricante junto tres dedos... tres dedos que Harry vio como hipnotizado dirigirse a...

-Oh... -gimió arrugando la nariz cuando los tuvo en su entrada- deseaba exasperar a Harry, pero en lo personal no le gustaba dilatarse con tres dedos, le incomodaba y Harry lo sabía, por lo que el moreno cruzó los brazos y esperó sonriendo a que el rubio continuara con su juego.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo sonriente sin moverse de su lugar- ¿te ayudo?

-¿Acaso pedí tu ayuda?

Poco a poco comenzó a meter los dedos haciendo que su entrada se estirara forzadamente debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, definitivamente era algo incómodo...

Harry se levantó y le quitó la mano de entre las piernas provocando protestas, sin embargo poco le importó, pues tomando su pene lo dirigió directamente al ano de Draco y lo metió lento pero firme arrancándole un jadeo al rubio.

-Necesitas un brazo más largo para llegar hasta donde yo llego –dijo pasando sus brazos por debajo de Draco mientras le hablaba al oído.

Draco giró el rostro dejando que la boca de Harry se posesionara de su cuello mientras las suaves embestidas comenzaban.

-¡Oh!... Mgh... ah...

Los besos en la boca comenzaron mientras Harry movía su cadera con firmeza, metiéndose hasta lo más profundo de Draco, mientras las manos del rubio acariciaban su espalda.

-Bocabajo... ponte bocabajo... -masculló en su oído después de un buen rato así.

Draco espero a que se le quitara de encima y luego se volteó sintiendo como Harry le abría las piernas para enseguida metérsele de nuevo y continuar embistiéndolo con fuerza.

La jadeante respiración de Harry resonaba en su oído haciendo que varias hebras de cabello rubio volaran con cada una, su boca en su nuca, mordisqueándolo, haciéndolo estremecer mas si acaso eso era posible... los brazos fuertes a cada lado suyo, sosteniéndose para no aplastarlo mientras él alzaba el pecho y giraba la cabeza para poder ver la moreno, el cual le besó la sien y la mejilla sin dejar de penetrarlo.

-¡Oh Merlín! –gimoteó sintiendo la gloria cuando su pene se friccionaba en el colchón con cada empujón de Harry.

Harry besaba y lamia su oreja, su cuello y cada porción de piel que estaba al alcance de su boca, hasta que Draco hizo señas de que era suficiente, entonces se detuvo y salió de él, comenzaron a darse besos, desde besos suaves y tiernos hasta hambrientos, sentados en la cama... abrazándose uno al otro... hasta que Draco se bajo y caminó hasta una silla.

-Ven aquí Harry, si seguimos haciéndolo como estábamos me voy a correr ya y aun no quiero.

Así que puso sus manos en la silla quedando con el culo expuesto.

-Draco, me vuelves loco cuando te portas como como un lujurioso descarado.

Draco sonrió dándose palmaditas en el trasero, solo que cuando Harry llegó le advirtió señalándolo muy serio:

-El que yo esté nalgueándome, no significa que tu puedes hacerlo.

-Pues que mal –respondio torciendo la boca- bien, prometo no hacerlo... separa las piernas.

Draco separó las piernas, así que Harry se hincó entre ellas quedando frente al trasero de Draco, el cual acaricio con ambas manos y abrió exponiendo ante sí la fruncida y tierna entrada.

-Deliciosa... -murmuró acercando su boca.

-Ah... -jadeó al sentir la lengua en ese lugar tan sensible- ¡Diablos!... –gimió agachando la cabeza al sentir como la boca de Harry y sobre todo su lengua, masajeaban su entrada de manera que le hacía doblar las rodillas.

Harry le abría las nalgas mientras chupaba y jugaba con la entrada de Draco dejándose oír sonidos húmedos en la habitación.

-¡Diablos Harry...! ¡Voy a venirme! –jadeó apretando los puños.

Sin decir nada, Harry le apretó la base del pene haciéndolo encogerse en su lugar.

-¡Potter!

-Respira profundo cariño, eso hago yo...

Sabiendo que Harry no lo soltaría, Draco recurrió a todo su autocontrol para no eyacular, además de que ese incomodo apretón se lo estaba impidiendo.

-¿Mejor? –dijo Harry dándole un respiro.

-Ajá...

El moreno se levantó y dirigió su pene al ano del rubio y entonces lo penetro de golpe comenzando un rítmico mete y saca haciendo que Draco se sujetara fuerte de la silla.

-Si... mmm... -gemía Harry sujetando las caderas de Draco mientras se enterraba en ese estrecho culo que le enloquecía viendo la espalda del rubio brillar por el sudor.

Después de un rato, Draco se enderezó haciendo que Harry se detuviera poco a poco, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó dándole un sonoro beso.

-Te amo... -dijo Draco abrazándolo de la cintura mientras lo hacía caminar hacia atrás hasta sentarlo en la cama- súbete, quiero estar arriba.

Harry se acostó y esperó a que Draco se le montara, vio como se sentaba a horcajadas sobré, pero esta vez de frente.

-Acomódamelo... -dijo mientras se hincaba.

Harry tomó su pene y lo puso en la entrada de Draco, quien sintiendo la punta comenzó a sentarse hasta tocar con sus nalgas el pubis de Harry, entonces puso sus manos en el pecho del moreno y comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Harry comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y el pene mientras veía el sudoroso rostro de Draco sonreírle, así que siguió acariciando todo lo que estaba su alcance... sus pezones, su torso... su erecto pene que pedía ser masturbado.

-Mas rápido... -jadeó clavando las uñas en los cremosos y firmes muslos.

Draco también sentía estremecerse con cada sentón que daba, por lo que sujetándose de la cabecera comenzó a jinetearlo más rápido haciendo la cama rechinar.

-Déjame estar arriba, quiero hacerlo más duro... -pidió Harry con el cabello negro pegado a su sudoroso rostro.

Draco accedió porque deseaba lo mismo y la posición en la que estaba no se prestaba para ello, así que se quitó y se acostó abriéndose de piernas inmediatamente.

Harry le tomó los tobillos y se los colocó en los hombros inclinándose hacia adelante dejándolo totalmente expuesto y se la metió de un golpe haciéndolo estremecer.

-¡Ha... Harry! –Jadeó arañándole los muslos- ¡m-me... matas Harry!...

Pero de placer, y eso lo sabia el moreno, quien viéndolo girar el rostro de un lado para otro supo que Draco ya no aguantaría más tiempo, lo mismo que él, por lo que embistiéndolo duro unas cuantas veces más, se corrió dentro de él quedándose quieto por un par de segundos mientras el semen de Draco le bañaba el vientre.

-¡Ah!...

-¡Oh...!

Quedaron exhaustos y respirando entrecortadamente mientras Harry salía de él y se acostaba a un lado en calidad de bulto.

No dijeron nada por un buen rato, simplemente cerraron los ojos y se dejaron envolver por el sueño.

-mmm t-mmmo...

-¿Qué?... –preguntó Draco sin abrir los ojos.

-tt-mmm...

-Ah... yo también...

________________________________

un par de semanas despues, Draco se preparaba para ir a la oficina y el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo le encantó, pues su cabello rubio recortado, su traje color gris oscuro que remarcaba la esbelta silueta fruto de mucho ejercicio, le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa; la vida le sonreía, los negocios iban viento en popa, su padre mejoraba de una forma lenta pero evidente, tenía unos niños maravillosos, una pareja sensual, atractiva, divertida y que lo amaba con locura... la vida era perfecta ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¿Quieres huevos con jamón? –Preguntó Harry bebiendo café- Betsy preparó unos muy buenos.

-No, se me antoja un plato de tomates con miel... -dijo sacando una taza de la alacena quedándose tieso ni bien terminó de hablar.

Cuando se volvió a mirar a Harry con tremenda cara de espanto, preguntó con voz contenida:

-Te tomaste tu medicamento ¿verdad?... ¿Cuándo te tocaba?

-Yo... yo... -respondio Harry intimidado con semejante expresión del rubio- sí, creo que si...

-¿Lo crees?... ¿lo crees?... –repitió acercándosele hasta acorralar al pobre moreno que intentaba recordar un cúmulo de fechas en su atolondrado cerebro.

-Si... yo...

-Potter...

-Todo es un malentendido Draco... -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo del alcance de Draco- un simple antojo fuera de lo común.

-Ven acá.

-No pasa nada, ya verás que...

-Harry...

Pero Harry prefirió poner su vida a salvo escuchando un terrible grito a su espalda.

-¡Potteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

FIN

.


End file.
